Rise of the Empress
by AVP5
Summary: Here is a new story about a young girl name Ruby who is working to become the first ever, female WWE Champion. See her go through her journey from the Royal Rumble to WrestleMania where she plans to make history. How will she do this? Read on to find out and thanks to theXman99 for his help.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here we go with a new story I am working on. I am once again coming back into the wrestling stories and I want to thank my friend theXman99 for his help on this. I appreciate it and I hope you all like this too. I am going to try something else. Set this more around what is going on right now.**

 **Let's be honest with what is going on right now in WWE it is not looking…well to be honest I am not happy with Raw or SmackDown with the choices they made. Still, I hope everyone likes this. I hope they also like the direction I am going here. With my new OC and who it is.**

 **Anyways, I don't own anything from WWE. Just my OC and also I will wait a while to see how this goes with everyone. Also the information for my OC will be explained later on. Now enjoy the promo and hope you all like this.**

 **Chapter I**

 _Unknown Location_

A bright light appeared in the middle of a dark room. A chair is seen in the middle with no one around. All that can be heard is the sound of the electricity going into the light. As the humming noise echoed around the room with it flickering on and off.

The light soon went out as the sound of footsteps can be heard. Echoing around the room as the light remains off. Moments later the footsteps stop and the lights came back on. Only to find sitting in the chair is a cloaked figure. Wearing a white colored wolf mask with red lines around it.

The figures looks up at the camera and begins speaking, but in a disorder voice that couldn't determine if the figure was a man or woman.

"The Royal Rumble match…" the figure began. "It's a tradition that began back in 1988. A match that has allowed those who have been overlooked a shot to become world champions. It is a tradition that has created moments. Moments that will live on forever in the hearts of the fans…but not anymore."

More lights appeared behind the figure with the pictures of different wrestlers all hanging on wire. The figure gets up and approached each of the seven pictures before starting with the one that has a number on it. From 2011 to 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016, and 2017. The figure walks over to the 2011 one and taps on the picture.

"Alberto Del Rio…" the figure began before moving on to the others. "Sheamus, John Cena, Batista, Roman Reigns, and Triple H. All six of these men have won the Royal Rumble and each one of them have disgraced this once great tradition."

The figure begins pacing back and forth at the pictures, but always stopped at the sixth one, but never the seventh. "Each one of them have disgraced this tradition by making it a complete mockery, a joke, and have no respect for it. Even have disrespected the fans claiming they earned their win when they didn't. Politics have ruined this tradition and they don't care if they screw people who deserve it because they are in it for the money. Well I say enough is enough!"

The figure stops at the sixth picture before moving on to the seventh that shows a question mark on it. "This year things will be different. This year I will make history. This year a new winner will be crowned. And this time it will be someone who truly…deserves it."

The figure begins burning the pictures before walking off the room as the lights go off. Leaving nothing behind except the figure burning through the pictures.

 **Royal Rumble**

 _Line-up_

 **1\. Charlotte (c) vs. Bayley Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship**

 **2\. Kevin Owens (c) vs. Roman Reigns No Disqualification match for the WWE Universal Championship**

 **3\. Rich Swann (c) vs. Neville Singles match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship**

 **4\. AJ Styles (c) vs. John Cena Singles match for the WWE Championship**

 **5\. 30-man WWE Royal Rumble match**

The 30th Royal Rumble PPV began with a rough start for Bayley who challenged Charlotte for the WWE Raw Women's Championship. Bayley felt confident she would walk out with the championship and prove everyone wrong. Prove Charlotte and Stephanie wrong that she deserves to be in the main roster. That she deserves to be champion despite what they say about her dreams.

However, one mistake cost her the match as Charlotte hit the Natural Selection onto the ring apron on Bayley and pinned her to retain the title against her.

Kevin Owens was up next against Roman Reigns for the WWE Universal Championship. Chris Jericho was supposed to be locked up in the cage, but both men attacked Roman Reigns. Trying to get him the advantage, but Roman was able to fight back and locked up Jericho in the cage as it got suspended over the ring. The match continued with both men taking advantage of the no rules and doing everything they can to win the match.

Roman came close for a Spear, until Braun Strowman got involved. Chokeslamming him through a table and a Running Powerslam on another table before tossing him into the ring. Kevin Owens took advantage and pinned Roman to retain the title.

After that, Rich Swann defended the WWE Cruiserweight Championship against Neville. Neville forced Swann to submit to the Rings of Saturn to win the title.

The final title match of the night was AJ Styles defending the WWE Championship against John Cena. The match was once again an instant classic. Both men tearing each other apart. Doing everything they can to win the championship. Both men hitting their signature moves, countering one another, and hitting their finishers, but couldn't put away the others.

AJ Styles attempted a Phenomenal Forearm, Cena countered into a third Attitude Adjustment, which was immediately followed by a fourth Attitude Adjustment on Styles. He gets the one…two…and three becoming a 16-time World Heavyweight Champion. Cena has tied with Ric Flair as he begins celebrating with the fans on his victory, while AJ walks to the back after losing his title.

 _Later_

The Royal Rumble match finally began with 30-men competing for a chance to main event WrestleMania 33 for a shot at any of their respective brand's main championship. The match began with Big Cass and Chris Jericho starting the match up. The match continued with more participants coming out to join the men. The first to be eliminated was Jack Gallagher by Mark Henry. Braun Strowman came out number seven eliminating eight men before being eliminated by Baron Corbin thanks to several other superstars.

The match continued on with more men filling the ring until they got to number 26 with Brock Lesnar making his way out. The Beast Incarnate delivered German Suplexes to everyone before eliminating Dean Ambrose and Dolph Ziggler. Soon the countdown began for number 27 as the crowd got on their feet hoping it will be Kurt Angle or Finn Bálor. However, *SAWFT is a Sin* began to play with Enzo Amore's name appearing on the titantron.

The crowd booed when they saw this, but to their surprise Enzo didn't show up. The crowd looked on wondering what is going on and where Enzo is at. The crowd see through the screen that Enzo is seen in the back injured and unconscious. Doctors are checking on him with everyone wondering what happened.

Suddenly the lights go out and the crowd are wondering if this is the Undertaker that is showing up. Brock Lesnar stopped beating up the men in the ring and began smiling as he waits for the Deadman to show up. However, his theme song didn't begin to play. Instead another theme began playing as the crowd wondered who this is.

*Hope* by We Came as Romans began to play as the crowd looked on confused on who this is. They see the same cloaked figure from earlier tonight appear before removing the hood and mask. The figure is revealed to be a woman. Around in her 30s, short black hair, blue eyes, and light tan skin.

The crowd erupted when they saw it was Ruby Takashi or rather Ruby Nite as it is shown on the titantron. Ruby is a former 16-time world heavyweight champion. A former seven-time IWGP Heavyweight Champion, five-time AAA Mega Champion, three-time ROH World Champion, and one-time NWA Heavyweight Champion. She lets out a loud howl as she removes her cloak to head to the ring.

The crowd began cheering for her loudly as she heads into the ring where Brock Lesnar waiting for her. Brock remembers the matches the two had in Japan before and was looking forward to his rematch, especially how she beat him last time by a fluke. Ruby gets on the apron and stares down at Brock with fire in her eyes. She climbs into the ring slowly and approached the beast as she stood in front of him.

Brock looks down at the girl with a big smile on his face, while Ruby smiled back as the crowd begins cheering for them both. He begins mocking her not taking her seriously like he did before. Ruby jumps up and headbutts him in the mouth causing him to stagger away. She jumps on him and begins elbowing him in the head. He pushes her off, but she comes back at him again and jumps up to elbow him once more.

Brock pushes her off again, but Ruby comes running at him. She ducks a Clothesline and jumps off the ropes to hit a Hurricarana knocking him down. She runs at him and hits a Dropkick into the corner. She runs to the opposite corner and comes back to hit him, but Brock catches her for a Belly-to-Belly Suplex.

Ruby though begins delivering elbow shots to the head causing him to let her go. She runs up to the corner, jumps up, and pushes off of the turnbuckle to hit a Cutter causing the crowd to cheer loudly for her. Ruby gets up getting the crowd cheering for her, but then Orton comes up from behind to hit her with the RKO. She pushes him off and delivers a Superkick.

The Miz gets behind her for a Skull-Crushing Finale, but she rolls him forward, and hits an Atomic Drop. She then follows it up with a Jawbreaker as Miz is holding his jaw. Ruby grabs his right arm from behind, twirls him around, and hits the Rainmaker. Ruby gets the crowd cheering loudly as she is on fire.

However, Brock gets back up and hits her with a German Suplex sending her flying halfway across the ring. The crowd booed at Brock who didn't care as he prepares to do it again. The timer though begins counting down as Brock waits to see who is next. Number 28 soon played as Goldberg's theme began to play as the crowd cheered loudly.

Brock's attention soon turns to Goldberg as he waits for him to show up. The crowd cheered loudly as they began chanting for 'Goldberg'. Goldberg heads towards the ring with Brock waiting for him. Goldberg gets on the apron and enters the ring as Brock goes for a right hand, but misses.

This allowed Goldberg deliver a Spear to the Beast causing the crowd to pop loudly. He then waits till Brock got up and eliminates the Beast Incarnate causing the crowd to cheer. Brock looks on shocked and enraged that he got eliminated so quickly. Ruby rolls out of the ring under the ropes and looks on the rest of the match so they can all beat each other up.

Goldberg dominated the rest of the match as he took down most of the men in the match. Even delivering a Jackhammer to Sami Zayn. Bray Wyatt and Randy Orton tried double teaming him, but Goldberg after being whipped into the ropes returned a double Spear for both men. As Goldberg gets up the countdown begins coming down with number 29 next in the match. The lights go out, a familiar gong sound is heard, and the Undertaker appears in the ring with a thunderous reaction as the crowd cheer him on.

Ruby sees the legendary Undertaker coming face-to-face with Goldberg. A moment no one ever thought would happen as both men go at it. That was until Rusev and Baron Corbin got involved. They were soon eliminated, but when Undertaker turned around he is speared by Goldberg. Luke Harper tried to take advantage, but Goldberg eliminated him.

Ruby got back on the apron and as soon as Goldberg turned around and he hits a Blockbuster on Goldberg. The crowd booed loudly at her when she did that, but had to focus on this match. She goes to lift him up for the TKO, but Undertaker gets up and delivers a Big Boot to her. Knocking down Ruby as Undertaker eliminates Goldberg with the crowd booing.

Ruby gets up after getting kicked in the face as Undertaker grabs her by the throat and Chokeslams her. The Miz and Sami begin double-teaming him as they try taking Undertaker out. Undertaker fought off both men as he begins taking them out. All as the final entrant came out with it being Roman Reigns who begins getting booed loudly from the crowd.

They had hoped it was Kurt Angle or Finn Bálor, but instead it was Roman Reigns. He gets in the ring as Undertaker waits for him. The two men begin delivering several strikes, with the crowd booing at Roman. Roman managed to hit a Superman Punch, but the Dead Man is still standing.

He goes for another one, but Undertaker caught him and hits a Chokeslam. The other competitors tried to get involved, but Undertaker knocked them away. Eliminating the Miz and Sami Zayn in the progress. He tried eliminating Roman, but he held on. Chris Jericho goes for a top rope move, but Undertaker caught him and hits a Chokeslam.

The Undertaker signals he is going for a Tombstone, but Roman from behind eliminated the Undertaker. This got the crowd to boo louder at Roman for eliminating their favorite. Undertaker looked on shocked by what happened, while Roman stood tall. Even mouthing off to him that this is his yard now.

As Roman turned around though Ruby hits a flying Forearm knocking him down. Chris Jericho, Bray Wyatt, Randy Orton, and Ruby soon begin beating him down trying to eliminate him. Roman begins firing back though as he punches everyone trying to stay in this match. He delivers a Clothesline to Bray, while delivering an uppercut to Orton. Ruby and Jericho try to double team him by trying a Double Suplex. Roman fought it off and pushes Ruby out of the way before kneeing Jericho in the gut.

He whips him into the ropes and as Jericho staggers off the corner Roman delivers a Samoan Drop. Roman lifts him up, but Ruby delivers a kick to the head knocking him down. She goes to the corner to hit the Cutter like she did to Brock, but Roman caught her and tosses her over his shoulder. She lands behind him and goes for a German Suplex, but Roman drives his elbows to the side of her head knocking her away.

Ruby is then hit with the RKO by Orton as she rolls to the outside. Roman knocks him down with a Superman Punch as Jericho goes off the top rope, but gets hit with the Superman Punch too. He picks up Jericho and eliminates him. Bray comes in to attack him, but is too eliminated.

This left Ruby, Randy, and Roman as the last three participants in the match. Roman turns to Randy first as he prepares for the Spear. As he charges in Orton counters with the RKO. Orton gets up, but then Ruby lifts him up and hits the TKO. As Orton gets up Ruby eliminates him leaving it down to two participants left.

She goes to eliminate Roman, but he hung on to the ropes and got back in the ring. Ruby goes for a Superkick, but Roman catches her feet and tosses her on her back. Ruby rolls backwards and runs at him, but Roman hits a Spear. He tosses her over the top rope, but Ruby landed on Orton so he is not eliminated.

Roman though figured he won the match and begins celebrating, but sees the referees telling him it's not over yet. Ruby gets back on the apron as Roman sees this and sighed as he goes to end this. Ruby gets back in the ring as she held her ribs as Roman goes for the Superman Punch. He goes for it, but Ruby catches his punch with one hand.

"Fuck you, Superman!" she shouted before delivering an Arm Drag to Roman while the crowd cheered loudly with her comment.

Roman comes back at her, but Ruby spits out the green mist blinding him. Ruby tosses him over the top rope and wins the match as the crowd erupted.

JoJo begins announcing her the winner. "Here is your winner of the 2017 Royal Rumble, Ruby Nite!"

The crowd began cheering and chanting loudly as she falls on her knees emotional that her first match in WWE she won the Royal Rumble. She became the first Japanese born and female Royal Rumble winner. She felt tears tearing up in her eyes, but she wipes them away as the referee comes in to raise her hand. She gets up and has him lift her arm as she begins celebrating with the crowd cheering for her.

She gets up to the second rope to do what she has dreamed of doing for a long time. Point up to the WrestleMania sign as the pyro begins going off and the confetti begins raining down on her.

She continued pointing to the sign knowing her goal to win the Rumble has now been accomplished. Now comes the hard part. Keeping her spot from WWE and challenging the champion of her choosing. And she knows exactly which title to go after.

 _Results_

 **1\. Bayley defeated Charlotte (c) to win the WWE Raw Women's Championship**

 **2\. Kevin Owens (c) defeated Roman Reigns to retain the WWE Universal Championship**

 **3\. Neville defeated** **Rich Swann (c) to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship**

 **4\. John Cena defeated** **AJ Styles (c) to win the WWE Championship**

 **5\. Ruby Nite won the Royal Rumble match**

 **Okay, so that's the end of the chapter. I hope everyone liked this and yes I went with a female OC to go with this story. Originally it was a guy, then gal, and then guy, and then of course I came to the conclusion with gal. Thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help and also I hope everyone likes her being in the story.**

 **I know it sounds weird giving a female character all these title accomplishments and having her win the Rumble in the first match. Let's be honest, this is fanfiction though so we should not be surprised. Still, I hope you like what will happen here and how I build her up. So, please be patient with her and what else she can do in the ring.**

 **I want to thank my friend for his help on the story and the Wrestling Revolution where I learned more about how a wrestling match works. Learning the formula of how wrestling works, how the stories are told, and how to make them work. I appreciate it a lot and hope to use them well here.**

 **So, hope you like this and what else Ruby will bring in to the story. If you all liked this then please leave a review. No flame reviews please those are not allowed. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is chapter two and wow the first chapter did better than the last wrestling story I did. Good to know and thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter. I appreciate it and glad to know you enjoyed it. Also thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story and listening in to my ideas.**

 **Also, yeah I heard what happened to some of the locker room in WWE. A shame they got sick, but nothing we can do about it. Just hope they will recover and come back soon. As for TLC…fuck it we got to see Kurt Angle back in the ring and have AJ fight Finn. I'm not complaining and I doubt a lot of people would complain too.**

 **Anyways, my OC her bio will be at the end of the chapter so you guys can read the info on her. There will be some explained in the chapter before the end, but if I missed anything it will be at the end. Also, this is set in the current year so we will have the Elimination Chamber coming soon. Not on this chapter, but the next one.**

 **I don't own anything from WWE. Just my OC and enjoy the promo and hope you all like this.**

 **Rumble Aftermath**

 _SmackDown (1/31/17)_

The show kicks off with a recap of what happened two nights ago at the Royal Rumble. Showing how the Royal Rumble match went down and John Cena becoming a 16-time world champion. Cena came out to celebrate his win and for tying with Ric Flair's record. However, he was later interrupted by Randy Orton and Bray Wyatt. Bray explains how he will be in the Elimination Chamber match and will take the WWE Championship from Cena.

Orton later spoke claiming he is not in the chamber because he is being put in a match with someone who requested to fight him at the Elimination Chamber PPV. Regardless, both men attempted to attack Cena, until Orton's opponent appeared and was revealed to be Luke Harper. Shane McMahon came out to make a tag team match between the four men to start the show off.

The match had Orton and Bray dominate part of the match despite Luke Harper against them. Cena was tagged in and held up against both Wyatt members, until he was cut off leading to Orton and Bray taking control. Near the end Luke confronted his former master and Orton, but Bray tried to keep them from fighting. However, Luke ended up attacking Orton and Bray took out Harper.

Cena tried to hit the AA on Bray, but Orton pulled him down and hits the RKO. Pinning the WWE Champion and gaining momentum for the Elimination Chamber PPV.

The next segment had James Ellsworth coming out to introduce Carmella as he is prepared to have a match with a young girl named Delilah Dawson. However, before the match can begin *Hope* by We Came as Romans begins to play as the crowd begins cheering loudly. Ruby Nite soon came out walking to the ring as the crowd began chanting her name. All except for Carmella who is complaining to James about what is going on and why she is being interrupted.

Ruby gets in the ring wearing blue jeans, black shoes, and a black t-shirt that stopped above her belly. It has a picture of the rising sun with a white wolf in front of it howling. With writings on in in Japanese, that says "the Wolf of the Rising Sun" around the picture. As she enters the ring James Ellsworth starts complaining about her interrupting and demands for her to leave,

Ruby though kicks him in the groin and then tosses him to the outside. Carmella goes to hit her, but she ducks and Superkicks her as she is knocked out of the ring. The crowd cheered loudly as Ruby gives them all a small bow before picking up the mic that Carmella left. She begins testing the mic, while looking around as the crowd cheers loudly for her.

She moves the mic up as she begins speaking through it. "What's going on, Corpus?" she asked as the crowd cheered loudly when she mentioned their city. "It's been a long time since I've been here. It feels pretty good though that I am here despite the fact that I am now in a..." she looks around and smiled softly. "A WWE ring."

The crowd began booing as Ruby looks around and nods in response. "Hey. I hear you. I never thought I would set foot in this ring either, but hey. Sometimes you got to do what you got to do to advance your career. And to be fair I did get something out of this in the end."

Ruby looks over and sees the WrestleMania sign. "After all. I did win the Royal Rumble and now got a shot to face the WWE Champion at WrestleMania."

The crowd soon began cheering loudly when she brought up the fact he is going to WrestleMania. Ruby walks around knowing for a fact that she has the opportunity of a lifetime.

"Who would have ever thought that a woman would end up winning something that many men have fought to be in and even believed that us girls we don't deserve to be in," she began speaking as the crowd booed loudly knowing what she says is true. "You know, before I came here the old man backstage said he wanted to put me in the women's division. Claiming that because of their company's policy that they are afraid if little old me gets hurt it will make the company look bad. That the company will lose investors cause a woman is seen fighting with big strong men. Men that will be seen as bullies for beating up a little girl."

The crowd got even louder with what Ruby is saying, but mostly it sounded like it was coming from the female fans. Ruby turns to the camera and holds it with one hand to keep it focused on her.

"I've seen the guys you got here old man and trust me most of them aren't as 'big' and tough as they think they are."

This got the crowd to all make an 'Ooooooh!' sound as Ruby kept her attention on the camera before she continued. "Calm down, Linda. I didn't say anything inappropriate. I'm just stating the facts."

Ruby pulls away from the camera as the crowd begins chanting for her. "For 14 years I have been busting my ass to prove that I deserve to be in the same ring with any man and prove that I can take them on no matter how biiiiig or how smaaaall they are," she said as she goes to the corner and continued to speak. "I have faced past, present, and future stars who were afraid to fight me cause I am a woman and didn't take me seriously. Once I got through fighting with them though they all took me seriously and even gave me something I've always wanted."

Ruby climbs up to the top rope and sits down on the turnbuckle. "And that's respect…" the crowd cheered loudly as they began chanting 'You deserved it!' over and over as she begins nodding her head. "Your damn right I deserved it!" she got off the turnbuckle and got to the center of the ring. "I worked just as hard as any man, I busted my ass as hard as any man, I shed blood, sweat, and freaking tears as much as any man to finally prove I deserved to be where I am right now!"

Ruby begins calming down as she looks out at the crowd as they cheered for her. "I told the old man all of this and I told him I am not going to come here after all the hard work I put in to make it in this business to fight other women…I am not taking a step back. I am taking a step *bleep*-ing forward!" she then looks up at the WrestleMania sign and points to it. "I proved him and everyone wrong. I got my moment, I got what I wanted, and I will make history in becoming the first ever female WWE Champion!"

The crowd roared in a loud cheer as they begin chanting 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' over and over as the crowd wanted to see her get the gold.

Ruby's expression though changed as she looks away from the WrestleMania sign and then sighed. "But you know…why wait till WrestleMania to do that? I mean, when you think about it I have about…" she stops and begins counting on her fingers. "61 days till WrestleMania. That's a pretty long time am I right?"

The crowd replied with a loud boo knowing that is true and how they want her as champion.

"Buuuuut, maybe we can have it be a little sooner I bet?" Ruby asked as he begins teasing to the crowd. "You know, there is a PPV called the Elimination Chamber that is coming up soon. And I don't know about you but I am feeling a little restless not having some gold around my waist. So, how about I invoke my title shot at the Elimination Chamber?"

The crowd cheered as they want to see her compete in this match as Ruby begins smiling. "Now I know what everyone must be thinking. Why would I want to be in a match that is so brutal, so dangerous, and could shorten my career?"

She begins chuckling to herself as she looks up at the crowd and had a confident look on her face. "Why not? If we girls are now getting a chance to fight in steel cage, falls count anywhere, iron man, and hell even inside Hell in a Cell? Then why can't I fight inside the Elimination Chamber? Hell, it sounds like it could be a lot of fun."

Ruby could hear the crowd chant 'Yes!' again over and over. "And when I do I will take what is rightfully mine and become the…W…W…E…Champion!"

The crowd soon began chanting 'Yes!' wanting to see that happen as Ruby begins getting the crowd riled up. *Here comes the Money* begins to play as the fans cheered loudly as Shane McMahon begins making his way out to the stage with a mic in his hand as Ruby begins applauding him. Shane heads down to the ring as the crowd begins chanting for him.

"First of all, welcome to SmackDown, Ms. Ruby Nite," said Shane as he got a pop for calling Ruby's name by the crowd. "I have to say when I heard you wanted to come to the WWE I got very excited. I mean, everyone in the locker room got so excited when they heard you were coming. A lot of them in the back have heard a lot about you and even some had some great matches with you. Hell, I heard you even had one with the general manager of this show, which they say was one of the best technical wrestling matches of all time."

The crowd soon begins chanting for Daniel Bryan as they recall Ruby and Bryan going at it years ago for the ROH World Championship when Bryan was the champion. How the two fought over for the title and how in the end Bryan won to keep his title. Oh Ruby remembers that night and how a year later she got her revenge making him tap out to keep her IWGP title. So, the crowd knew what Shane was talking about.

"I also wanted to say congratulations on winning the Royal Rumble match and making history on becoming the first woman ever to win it. Hell, I'm also happy you chose to face the WWE Champion instead of going to Raw," said Shane as the crowd was happy that Ruby didn't go to Raw too.

"Well, let's be honest I would much rather come here on the best show of the WWE than a show where your sister isn't such a bitch and kills talents whenever they go there," said Ruby, which the crowd enjoyed with what she said. "No offense considering she is your sister."

Shane though didn't seem to mind it. "None taken, but listen I came out here though because of what you said. About how you are going to put your Rumble win on the line at the Elimination Chamber for a shot at the title. Look, I understand you are a former 16-time World Champion, you have been in dangerous types of matches before, and you are tough. I am not taking tha away from you, but…"

Ruby ended up cutting off Shane as she interrupted him. "Mind getting to the point of this little conversation? Cause I get the feeling you are going to end up saying no to my request."

Shane nods understanding what Ruby wants and gets to the point. "I understand you worked hard to get here and you are someone who likes taking risks. But do you really want to risk it inside the Elimination Chamber? I mean, don't get me wrong I am not trying to say no to you competing in this type of match I have seen what you can do. Though, the odds of you winning is still a lot and I want to know if you understand what you are doing."

The crowd began booing since it sounded like Shane will say no to Ruby. "I am only trying to make sure you thought this thorough. If you end up losing then then your chances to go to WrestleMania and challenge for the title is…"

Ruby interrupts Shane again as she puts her hand on the mic and her expression changed to one of seriousness. "Shane. For 14 years all I did was take chances and risk everything to get to where I am. I know the risk I am taking is a lot, but I know what I am doing. I am willing to risk it all to get that one chance to become champion and I will not let anyone get in my way to get it."

Ruby's expression remained the same as she moved her hand off the mic. "I have to do this and prove everyone wrong when they said I can't do it. Let me prove those doubters wrong and show them that it is time for a change. That I can win the title and I won't let anyone or anything get in my way to do it.

Shane looked around as the crowd began chanting for Ruby and seem to want him to do this. Shane turns back to Ruby and then let's out a small sigh.

"If you are serious about this…very well. I will put you in the Elimination Chamber match," said Shane who now has to make another tough decision. "However, this means I will need to have someone put their spots up to do this. So, how about this? Next week let's see how good your odds are when you face off against three men?"

The crowd cheered as Ruby didn't seem to mind this option. Since dhe knows not a lot of guys like her right now and want a piece of her so now they will have their chance.

"Next week you will face off against the Miz…" the crowd booed loudly when Shane mentioned his name. "Baron Corbin…" the crowd booed, but not as loud as Miz. "And Dean Ambrose…" the crowd cheered when the Intercontinental Champion was mentioned. "In a Fatal 4-way match where if you win you get the loser's spot in the Chamber."

The crowd cheered loudly as Ruby was happy for this and she is getting what she wants.

"However, if you end up losing then you will have to wait till WrestleMania to face the WWE Champion."

The crowd booed a little when Shane said this as Ruby though didn't seem to have a problem with this. "Win or lose I still get my shot. Sounds good, although my first match I plan to have here on SmackDown I don't intend to have it be on a loss," she said before dropping the mic and walking out as her theme song begins to play before she leaves the ring to get ready for next week.

*Backstage*

Ruby is in the back informing the designer who does the shirts on how she wants the one she is wearing to look. Since the one she has one she made them while she was in Japan and wanted some updated ones. However, they are interrupted by the Miz who came in alone since his wife was off taking care of some things. He motions for the designer to leave while he removes his sunglasses and turns to Ruby.

"So, you must be the famous, Ruby Nite. The former 16-time World Champion and the Wolf of the Rising Sun…" Miz though is interrupted by Ruby.

"And the Empress of Japan," she said as she added that last nickname in. "It's actually Ruby Nite, the former 16-time World Champion, the Wolf of the Rising Sum, and the Empress of Japan. I interrupted, sorry. From the top."

The Miz just stared at her confused for a second, before he tries speaking again. However, Ruby once again interrupted him.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry and Ms. Royal Rumble winner. Just wanted to add that in since it's what a lot of people are also calling me now too. Again, I apologize. Go ahead and continue I won't interrupt this time," she said as she lets Miz continue.

The Miz breathed in to keep himself calm before he continued to speak. "I know who you are and I know that you won the Royal Rumble, but let me make myself perfectly clear. Here, this is the big league little girl and all your accomplishments mean nothing. You are a nobody, you are just a little girl who got lucky, and next week I am going to send you back to where you belong. Back in the indies with the rest of the nobodies."

Ruby stared at Miz with a look of seriousness and the Miz did the same looking at her back. She then begins smiling and even sigh as she shook her head. "Aww, how cute. The little boy who pretends to be a movie star thinks he is better just because he likes copying people's moves and thinks that makes him a great wrestler. Truth is, I have never heard of you or know any of the accomplishments that you believe you have done in this business. To me, you are the true nobody who will end up being send back to Hollywood when I am done with you next week."

As Ruby prepared to take her leave she turns back to Miz and made one last comment. "Oh and by the way you can drop the whole being a big A-lister star. Your movies suck so badly they make the Room look like a masterpiece."

 _SmackDown (2/7/17)_

The show kicked off In Seattle, Washington with Daniel Bryan making his way to the ring to talk to the crowd and hype up the Elimination Chamber match for this Sunday. He thanks the crowd also or their support, but then is interrupted by Miz. He came out talking about how unfair it is what Bryan is doing about bringing in Ruby into the chamber match and also putting his spot in the match.

Even if Ruby loses she still gets a shot at the WWE title if she is not in the chamber. He even asks why he is putting one of their hard-earned spots (or rather his own spot) on the line against some nobody. Even asks what exactly Ruby has done to earn this shot, except winning titles that no one has ever heard about. Bryan though pointed out how two of WWE's Hall of Famers have held the IWGP Heavyweight title. Even brought up the Hall of Famers who won the NWA World Title, including Ric Flair, Dusty Rhodes, Ricky Steamboat, and Sting.

He then brought up Ruby being the only one to win all the titles in Mexico from the AAA promotion at the same time. Even pointed out for the Ring of Honor World title that Bryan himself won it and held it longer than Miz's forgettable WWE title reign. Miz got upset with this and points out how he held the world title longer than Bryan's last embarrassing title reigns in WWE. Even the Intercontinental title. Bryan then comes back with the fact that at least his Intercontinental title reign that he won at WrestleMania didn't last less than a day like it did with the Miz.

This got Miz more upset until Baron Corbin came out interrupting Miz and doesn't care about Miz's title reign or Bryan's reign or Ruby or as he called her the little girl. He talks about how he will destroy everyone that gets in his way inside the Chamber and how he will become WWE Champion. Soon Dean Ambrose interrupted and begins poking fun at Corbin and Miz. He then puts over Ruby who he had fought before many times and is looking forward to fighting her on SmackDown or the Chamber.

AJ Styles came out last and reminded everyone who he is. How he is the man that runs SmackDown and how he doesn't care who is in the chamber. That he will end up getting back what is rightfully his. He will regain his title and he will become once again WWE Champion.

Bryan interrupts all four men and decides to get on with the match. He makes his way out of the ring as *Hope* begins playing as Ruby makes her way out with the crowd cheering loudly.

Ruby comes out wearing the same gear from the Royal Rumble as she heads down to the ring as her opponents wait for her in the ring. All while AJ is at ring-side watching the match from the commentary booth.

The match begins with Miz trying to form an alliance with Corbin and Ambrose. Telling them that Ruby is the true threat and they need to take her out. Corbin though just shook his head refusing to work with Miz. So, Miz went after Ruby who ducked a Clothesline and hits a German Suplex sending him across the ring. Ambrose lifts him up and tosses him to the outside as Corbin goes right after Ruby.

Ruby and Corbin go at it with punches as Corbin is tossed into the corner by Ruby who begins stomping him in the gut. She whips him to the corner, but Corbin counters and whips her to the corner. Ruby goes up and over as Corbin runs at her. He catches her on his shoulder, but Ruby gets off of him and pushed him forward as Ambrose runs off the ropes and hits a crossbody.

Corbin catches him, but Ruby hits a Dropkick knocking him down. Ruby and Ambrose Clothesline Corbin over the top rope as the two wrestlers stand alone in the ring. They then see both their opponents standing up and both wrestlers give each other a small nod. Ruby and Ambrose run into the opposite side of the ropes and then deliver a Suicide Dive taking down both their opponents.

Both got the crowd riled up as they get back in the ring. However, as they did Ruby kicks Ambrose in the head knocking him down. She tosses him into the corner and rushes over delivering a forearm to the head. She then whips him to the opposite corner for a back body splash and then hits the Enzuigiri to the head as she goes for the cover.

Miz stops the pinfall and tries tossing Ruby to the outside, but she counters Miz then throws him out instead. She climbs to the top rope and goes for a move, but Corbin stops him as he gets on the apron. The two begin going at it on top of the corner before Ruby headbuts him and knocks him down. Corbin falls down on the floor knocking Miz down.

Miz pushed Corbin before Corbin pushed him back as the two go at it. Ruby gets on the top rope and hits a Crossbody taking both men out as she gets up getting the crowd riled up. However, as she got up Ambrose and runs through the ropes taking her out for a Suicide Dive. Ambrose gets up and starts yelling as the crowd gave him a mixed reaction as the show goes into commercial break.

*A few minutes later*

After the commercial break, Ambrose is crotched on the top turnbuckle, where Miz is looking for a Superplex. Ruby comes over to join him as the two are on the middle rope going to Suplex Ambrose. Corbin came in under them and hits them with the Tower of Doom getting the crowd to cheer loudly. Corbin goes to try pinning each of the wrestlers when they all kicked out getting him frustrated.

Corbin picks up Dean and tossed him out of the ring, goes for a corner avalanche on Miz. He goes for one to Ruby, but is hit with an elbow. However, Miz runs in hitting him with a Dropkick as Corbin is knocked into Ruby in the corner. Miz begins mocking Bryan as he goes for a corner Dropkick hitting both men once, but when he tried it again Corbin hits Deep Six, but Ruby kicks him in the head.

Ruby then lifts Corbin up with a Scoop Slam and brings him down on Miz. Ruby sees both men lying down next to each other as she goes to the top rope. She climbs up and gets the crowd riled up as she jumps up and hits a Frog Splash. She goes for the cover, but Ambrose broke the three-count.

He picks up Ruby and tossed her into the corner taking her out, while Ambrose goes for Dirty Deeds to Corbin, but Miz comes in from behind and hits him with the Skull Crushing Finale. He goes for the cover, but Corbin stops it and hits him with Ends of Days. However, Corbin wants to end it with Ruby and goes for the Ends of Days. Ruby countered though and goes for the TKO.

Corbin counters and tossed her over the top rope, but Ruby landed on the apron. Ambrose begins recovering as he uses the ropes. Corbin delivers an uppercut and Ambrose is tossed into the ropes, but he held on and runs back in with a Clothesline. Corbin catches him and goes for Ends of Days, but Ambrse reversed it into a Dirty Deeds.

Ruby jumps up and hits a Dropkick from the top rope. She then goes for the cover on Corbin and gets the win.

"Here is your winner, the Wolf of the rising sun, Ruby Nite!" Greg Hamilton announced as the crowd cheered loudly as Ruby got the win and got Corbin's spot thanks to Ambrose.

Ruby makes her way out of the ring as his hand is raised with Miz and Ambrose looking on that they lost. But, they still have their title shot at least so that was fine with them. AJ though got in the ring and takes out Ambrose from behind. He then hits him with the Styles Clash and gets the crowd riled up as he points at Ruby who points back at him knowing they will go at it in five days at the Elimination Chamber.

*Later*

The rest of the show went off well as they finally got to the main event with the WWE Champion John Cena and Randy Orton. All while Bray Wyatt is at ring side watching the match. The match was back-and-forth with both men who have been in many wars know each other so well. Countering one another with all of their moves.

During near the end of the match Orton held on to the ropes as Cena went for the AA. Cena pulled on Orton and the two hit the referee knocking him out. This allowed Bray to get in the ring and attack him as both members of the Wyatt try to take out Cena. However, Luke Harper who is Orton's opponent for Sunday runs out to make the save as he attacks Orton.

Bray gets out of the ring as Luke Harper delivers a Spinning Clothesline taking down the Viper. However, as soon as he turned around Bray Wyatt hits him with Sister Abigail taking out his former follower. Bray goes right after Cena, but then Dean Ambrose came out and goes at it with Bray. He clothesline themselves out of the ring and continued beating him down.

Ambrose however, gets laid out with a steel chair by the Miz who hits him from behind. Miz then hits Bray with the chair in the gut and then a hard shot to the back taking him out as well. Miz goes into the ring and prepares to take out John Cena as he sets things up for a chair shot to the head. Ruby came through the crowd and turns Miz around to get hit with the Green Mist blinding Miz.

Cena used this chance and lifted up Miz and hits him with the AA. Cena gets the crowd riled up, but then Ruby comes in and hits Cena with the TKO getting the crowd to cheer for Ruby. She looks around realizing the other participants of the Elimination Chamber have been taken out and sees Randy Orton in the corner making his way into the ring. Ruby begins leaving the ring and motions to Orton to go at it.

She walks out as Cena begins getting up. Orton spins Cena around and hits him with the RKO as the referee came back into the ring. He goes for the cover and gets the win as Randy Orton pins the WWE Champion for the second time in a week. Randy has his hand raised as he begins celebrating his win with Bray who is recovering from what happened.

Ruby though just stood up on stage and begins smiling as she knows she is the one who has gotten the momentum she needed for his match this Sunday. Being the last man standing and will walk out a soon to be 17-time World Heavyweight Champion.

 **That's the end of the chapter and hope everyone liked this. Yep, Ruby just cost Cena his match with Randy and I made some changes here to how it actually went down for the last show before the PPV. I miss how WWE used to build up the Elimination Chamber and how everyone tried taking the other out. It was a lot of fun and made watching the PPV good.**

 **Still, I hope everyone likes this and like Ruby getting her first win. Could it be her last or can she win in the chamber? Well, you'll find out next time then. Also, thank you to everyone for the reviews and my friend theXman99 for his help.**

 **I appreciate it and he looked over how the wrestling looked so it can be good. Also, go check out his own wrestling stories and how much fun they are. Honestly, I think the both of us can do a better job writing storylines than WWE right now. A whole lot better.**

 **Now then, if you liked how things went then please leave a review. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. They are not welcomed. Take care guys and see you all next time.**

 **OC Information:**

 **Name:** Ruby Takashi

 **Wrestling** : Ruby Nite

 **Nickname:** The Wolf of the Rising Sun and the Empress of Japan

 **Born:** 2/13/1984 in Tokyo, Japan

 **Appearance:** Short black hair, blue eyes, & light tan skin

 **Outfit:** Black tights with white wolf symbol and red rose behind it, ruby and black shirt that stops above her stomach, elbow pads, gloves, knee pads, and black coat with hood. Wolf black and red face paint

 **Finisher:** TKO or NKO; followed by the Bridging arm triangle choke & Wolf Fang (Jumps up to the corner and bounces up for the Cutter or RKO)

 **Signature:** Superkick, Reverse STO; followed by the Koji Clutch, & Hell Line (Atomic drop, Jawbreaker, & Rainmaker: Wrist-lock transitioned into a short-arm lariat)

 **Moves-set:** German Suplex, Suplex, Body Slam, DDT, Cannonball, Elbow Drop Dropkick

 **Bio:** Ruby was born in Japan with her mother being Japanese and her father an American business man who worked in New-Japan Pro-Wrestling. Ruby fell in love with wrestling as a kid when she saw the Shawn Michaels versus Razor Ramon match at WrestleMania 10. She wanted to become a wrestler despite her mother wanting her to find another choice of career. She began training at 13 years of age and was trained by the Great Muta aka Keiji Mutoh.

When her father worked in WCW she also began training under Bret Hart, Chris Jericho, and even from Sting. However, she never got a chance to wrestle in a big company due to them not allowing women to wrestle the men. This made Ruby mad and left to wrestle in other independent shows. There she met Christopher Daniels who began helping her get to fight the men. Even teamed with her to do it.

Ruby eventually broke out and began using all she learned to break the glass ceiling. Becoming world champion, tag champion, and defeated the best in the world for 14 years before she finally signed with WWE where she plans to make history.

 **Championship Accomplishments:** 16X World Heavyweight Championship (IWGP 7X, AAA 4X, ROH 3X, IWGP 3X, & NWA 1X), 12X World Tag Team Championship (AAA 4X, ROH 3X, IWGP 3X, NWA 1X, & WWE 1X), 1X IWGP Intercontinental Championship, 1X AAA World Cruiserweight Championship, & 1X AAA Latin American Championship


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here is the third chapter and I hope everyone is ready for the Elimination Chamber PPV story. So, I hope everyone is ready for this. I am so glad I got to work at the wrestling promotion I work at to learn more about wrestling and how it works. It has allowed me to make this story and work on the wrestling moves.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw Ruby get into the Elimination Chamber after putting her Royal Rumble victory on the line to get a title shot. She pinned Baron Corbin after Dean Ambrose hit Dirty Deeds on him. So, how she is in the chamber, but which spot will she start on? Be number one or come out last?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story and listening in to my ideas. I appreciate it man and I appreciate the support from everyone else. So, now for the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own anything from WWE. Just my OC and enjoy the promo and hope you all like this chapter.**

 **WWE Elimination Chamber 2016**

 _Line-up:_

 **1\. Mickie James vs. Becky Lynch Singles match**

 **2\. Dolph Ziggler vs. Apollo Crews & Kalisto Tag Team match**

 **3\. Nikki Bella vs. Natalya Submission match**

 **4\. American Alpha (c) vs. the Ascension vs. the Usos vs. the Vaudevillians vs. Heath Slater vs. Breezango Tag Team Turmoil match for the WWE SD Tag Team Championship**

 **5\. Randy Orton vs. Luke Harper Singles match**

 **6\. Alexa Bliss (c) vs. Naomi Singles match for the WWE SD Women's Championship**

 **7\. John Cena (c) vs. AJ Styles vs. Dean Ambrose vs. Baron Corbin vs. Bray Wyatt vs. Ruby Nite Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship**

The show kicked off with Mickie James and Becky Lynch going at it as the crowd got behind both women in this match. Mickie tried to use her experience against Becky who wanted to prove she deserves to be here. Mickie goes for the DDT, but Becky counters and gets the win. Beating the veteran and proving she deserves to be here.

The next match was Dolph Ziggler against Kalisto and Apollo, but before the match began Kalisto was taken out by Ziggler. The match soon went one-on-one with Apollo against Ziggler. Near the end Kalisto came in to make the save and helped his partner. Apollo got the win for his team, but after the match Ziggler took both men out and walked out thinking he still won.

The next match was the gauntlet Tag Team match for the SmackDown Tag Team titles. Breezango started off with Heath Slater and Rhyno as the match progressed. Breezango and the Vaudevillians were eliminated by Heath Slater and Rhyno before the Usos eliminated them. American Alpha came out next eliminating the Usos and then defeated the Ascension last to retain their titles.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back getting ready for her match as she tapes up her wrists, hands, and fingers before putting on her gloves. She lets out a small sigh before getting her cloak.

Kayla Braxton comes up to her with a mic in hand. "Ms. Nite, may we have a moment?"

Ruby nods as she gets up and turns to her. "Ms. Nite, tonight you will be competing inside your first ever Elimination Chamber match. I have to ask, why are you putting yourself in this match? Considering you have your Royal Rumble shot for the title at WrestleMania?"

Ruby sighed as she decides to repeat what she said on SmackDown, but made it short. "I have been in this business for so many years, have won so many titles, have been in so many different matches, and have learned so much that honestly there is a part of me telling me to wait till WrestleMania and not risk it all in this barbaric match…but then there is the other side of me that is saying why not risk it all?"

"Why not risk it all for a chance to get something you worked your entire life for?" she asked as she begins smiling. "I have waited years for this moment. I have waited to show everyone that women can be just as good as the men, that they can break the glass ceiling too, and become the first woman ever to become WWE Champion! I have waited for this opportunity for a long time. I don't intend to let this go, I will win, I will not lose, and I will get what I deserve."

Ruby then can hear the crowd cheering for her while she is in the back. This made her smile even more before turning to Kayla. "And that's not a promise, it's a damn guarantee."

 _Later_

Nikki Bella went up against Natalya next as both women lost their match by a double count-out. They began brawling around the ring and through the back where they accidentally knocked down Maryse who was in the back.

Randy Orton and Luke Harper came out next. Both men had a physical match that had Harper trying to put down the Viper for what he did to him. Orton held on though and managed to hit an RKO. Getting the win and beating Luke Harper.

Naomi was next challenging Alexa for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship. Alexa did everything she could to keep her title. Naomi though wanted to prove it was her time as the crowd was behind Naomi. Alexa attempted her Twisted Bliss, but Naomi countered raising both her knees up. She then hits her Split-Legged-Moonsault to win her first title in WWE.

The Elimination Chamber soon began coming down as the crowd cheered loudly as they were looking forward to the match. Just as a video package began to play. Showing different superstars all begin talking about their experience in the Elimination Chamber and what the six men are in for. All while showing all six men who all explained why they will be champion.

Once it finished the chamber is being set by the crew as they set it up. Making sure it's locked in and ready before the match. SmackDown's ring announcer Greg Hamilton begins going over the rules of the match and how it will all go. Once he finished as *Retaliation* began to play as the crowd cheered loudly for the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose as he heads to the chamber.

"Introducing first, Cincinnati, Ohio, weighting in at 225 pounds, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Dean Ambrose!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Ambrose makes his way inside the chamber as he looks around happy to be in the chamber and hands the title over to the referee as he goes into the chamber pod as it closes up.

*Awesome* begins playing next as the Miz came out next with the crowd booing loudly at him. Miz though poses to the crowd and came out alone without his wife. He had his wife stay in the back as he heads down to the Chamber for the second time and heads into his pod.

"From Hollywood, California, weighing in at 221 pounds, the Miz!" Greg Hamilton continued as he announced the second man into the match.

Ambrose stares right at the man he who he beat to win the Intercontinental title from weeks ago. The Miz looks back at him wanting payback for what he did.

*Hope* begins to play as the fans cheered loudly as Ruby makes her way out getting the crowd behind her. She lifts her hood up to look around as the crowd chant for her. Ruby gets on one knees and lets out a loud howl as the crowd howl for her. She removes her coat and hood as she heads towards the chamber.

"Next from Tokyo, Japan, she is the 2017 Royal Rumble winner, the Wolf of the Rising Sun, Ruby Nite!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ruby looks around getting the crowd to cheer for her loudly.

She heads inside and goes to the middle of the ring looking around knowing she is about to compete in her first Elimination Chamber match. She knew this is different from the other matches she has been involved in. Honestly though, she didn't mind this though. She knew she was going to be in this match, how dangerous, and she is going to enjoy making history.

She heads inside the structure and begins looking around as she goes over to Ambrose's pod staring right at the lunatic. She then goes over to the Miz who loos on with hate in his eyes towards her. She gives him a small wink before going to her pod. Once the door closes she sits on the floor and begins closing her eyes till her pod opens.

*Live in Fear* begins playing next as the lights go out and Bray Wyatt came out with his lantern. He heads to the ring slowly as the fans use their cell phones to use as the fireflies of Bray Wyatt.

"Next weighting in at 285 pounds, Bray Wyatt!" Greg Hamilton announced as Bray heads down to the ring as he heads inside.

He begins going around the pods shining his lantern at each of his opponents. Each not showing any signs of any fear. When Bray got to Ruby he sees she is still on the floor with her eyes closed. This made him laugh though since she will know fear when she fights him. He blows out his lantern and heads to his pod as all four pods have been locked up.

*Phenomenal* begins playing next as AJ Styles came out next. Getting the crowd to cheer loudly for him as he heads to the ring for his first Elimination Chamber.

"Next from Gainseville, Georgia, weighing in at 218 pounds, he would like to be announced as the face that runs the place, he is the Phenomenal, AJ Styles!" Greg Hamilton announced as AJ Styles makes his way into the ring as he stares down at each of the men in the chamber.

He soon begins posing with the crowd as the crowd cheered him on. He looks begins removing his jacket as the fans chanted for him.

*My Time is Now* begins to play as John Cena makes his way out last as the crowd booed loudly at him. They even began chanting 'John Cena sucks!' as they sang along to the song.

Cena begins making his way to the ring as Greg Hamilton makes the last announcement as Cena gets in the chamber. "And from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 251 pounds, he is the WWE Champion…John Cena!"

Cena holds up the title high as the crowd booed loudly at him. He hands the title over to the referee who raised the title up high before handing the title to one of the referees to the outside. As they begin closing the door. Locking it up and make sure it is secured.

Cena and AJ started off the match locking up with the fans giving their dueling chants for both men. Cena drops AJ down, but the Phenomenal One begins coming back with some shots as they begin going back and forth. Cena comes in, but AJ side steps and puts Cena in the Backbreaker Rack.

He lifts Cena up and tosses him to the outside. AJ continued his attack on Cena, until Cena fight back and hits a Sunset Flip Powerbomb only getting a two shot. Cena keeps his control in the match and goes for the Five Knuckle Shuffle as the timer begins counting down. Cena turns his attention to the pods as the timer stops and Ambrose comes out.

Ambrose ducks Cena and knocks him down as the crowd begins cheering for the Lunatic. Ambrose tosses Cena to the outside along with AJ, but on the other side of where Cena is at. He then climbs to the top of the pod and jumps off to land on Cena. Ambrose goes back to AJ and the two begin going at it.

The two men reigniting their old rivalry as they continued going at it. The Miz and Bray watch on, while Ronin continued to meditate and not open his eyes. Cena comes in delivering a two-man German Suplex on both men knocking them down. Cena gets up and goes for the AA on Ambrose, but AJ runs in and takes him down before Ambrose also lays AJ out.

All three men lay on the mat as the timer counts don and Bray Wyatt comes in next. Wyatt takes out Ambrose and then Cena. He delivers a big toss to Ambrose, but when he goes after AJ he is send over the top rope and lands on the outside. AJ springboards up to take out Bray, but is caught and is send into the steel chains.

Bray poses over AJ before he goes right back after him. AJ moves out of the way as Bray hits the ring post and kicks Wyatt. AJ then delivers a Guillotine Leg Drop on Wyatt, before getting back in the ring. AJ climbs up the chains, but Cena follows him up.

The two are up on the side of the structure trading shots, before AJ knocks Cena down on the steel floor. He goes up to the pod that is where Ronin is at. Ambrose makes his way up and attacks AJ. Driving his head into the chamber before trying to bring him down. Bray comes in pulling Ambrose down and knocks Ambrose out.

Bray goes to the top and tries to grab AJ to pull him down, but AJ climbs down on the turnbuckle and proceeds to lay in some strikes on Bray. Ambrose grabs Bray and goes to Powerbomb him, but Bray grabs AJ by the neck and as soon as Bray is tossed he tosses AJ.

The crowd begins cheering loudly when they saw this as the Miz looks on shocked with what happened. The countdown begins happening again as the crowd count along. The lights begin flicking between Miz and Ruby's pod before it stopped at Ruby. The crowd cheered loudly as she opens her eyes, uses the chains to get up, and heads to the ring as the door opened.

She ducks a swing from Ambrose and hits a German Suplex. Bray comes in and Ruby ducks a line from him and delivers a German Suplex as well. She turns to AJ and goes for the German, but AJ lands behind her and goes for the move himself. Ruby delivers elbow strikes to the side of AJ's head causing him to let go.

Ruby runs into the corner, jumps up, and pushes back as she hits an RKO! The crowd cheered loudly as Ruby poses to the crowd. She looks over to see Cena getting up. She runs to the ropes, jumps up, and leaps over, but Cena ducked. She managed to catch herself on the chain and leaps off hitting a Crossbody.

She can hear the crowd cheering for her. However, she is not done. She sees Cena getting up and runs up to the corner, pushes off, and hits another RKO on Cena, but this time on the steel floor. Causing the crowd to chant 'Holy Shit!' as she gets off of Cena while writing on the floor in pain as both competitors are down.

Ambrose begins making his way up as Bray delivers a strike to Ambrose. Ambrose punched Bray back as the two men begin going back and forth. Bray delivers an uppercut to Ambrose knocking him to the ropes, but Ambrose holds on, and comes in delivering a Clothesline to Bray. Ambrose gets up as he gets the crowd going before noticing Ruby and Cena getting up slowly.

Ambrose runs to the ropes and goes through the ropes hitting both competitors with a Suicide Dive knocking them into the chains. He then looks over to see AJ getting up on the outside of the ring. Ambrose gets back in and hits another Suicide Dive knocking AJ into the chains before going back in the ring. He comes back in the ring banging his chest and shaking his head as the crowd cheered loudly.

He sees the countdown and turns to the Miz who looks on frightened. He was hoping that by this time everyone would be too tired to keep on fighting and he would come in for the win. However, Ambrose is the last man standing and he knows he will not go down without a fight. As the countdown gets to zero and the chamber door is opening the crowd begins booing.

The Miz refuses to let the door open as he didn't want to fight Ambrose. The lunatic though demands he comes out as the booing got louder, though both men don't know why. That was until Baron Corbin came rushing out from the back and tossed a referee out of the way. He opens the chamber door and heads inside.

Baron Corbin attacks Ambrose from behind and begins beating on him for costing him his spot in the chamber. He tosses Ambrose to the outside where he lifts him up and tosses him into the chamber pod breaking through the glass. Miz got out of the way before he got hit and sees Corbin picks Ambrose up and tosses him into the other chamber pod. Corbin screams in anger after losing his spot this past Tuesday thanks to Ambrose and tosses him back in the ring.

He gets in and hits Ambrose with Ends of Days as several referees come into the ring. Trying to Corbin out as the Lone Wolf begins leaving the ring satisfied with what he did. Miz slowly sneaks in and once Corbin is out goes for the pin. The referee makes the pin and Ambrose is the first to be eliminate as the crowd booed loudly.

The Miz begins mocking the fans as he does the 'Yes' chants before turning his attention to Wyatt and Cena as they got back in the ring both on their chests with his kicks. He then kicks them both in the head before turning to AJ and Ruby who are in opposite corners. Miz rushes over deliver Corner Dropkicks to both competitors before noticing Cena in a corner. He rushes over for a Corner Clothesline as he goes to the top.

Bray knocks him down and goes for Sister Abigail on the steel floor, but Miz countered and hits Skull Crushing Finale on Wyatt. Miz climbs to the top rope and goes to nail a Crossbody, but Cena caught him and nails the AA on the Miz. Cena goes for the cover and just like that the Miz is now eliminated. The crowd cheered loudly with Miz being gone and now it is down to four men.

Styles and Ruby begin working together as they attack Cena from behind. They begin driving Cena near the ropes where Ruby brings her knees over Cena's throat despite the referee telling her to stop. AJ pushes him off telling him there are no rules as Ruby continued the pressure. She lets go and beings deriving foot stops on Cena's chest.

AJ pushes Ruby back and lifts Cena up driving him into the corner. There he delivers a chop to the chest the crowd cheer and make the Ric Flair 'Woo!' sound. Ruby pushes him back and shows him how it is done as she delivers a much louder chop and a louder 'Woo!' from the crowd. The two competitors begin chopping Cena's chest as the crowd cheer on for them both.

They get him to the ropes and whip him over for a Backdrop, but Cena knocks down AJ with a Clothesline knocking him down. Ruby rushes over to him, but Cena ducks and launched her over the top rope onto the steel floor. He then turns to AJ and begins hitting him with Shoulder Tackles.

Bray comes in and Cena ducks his Clothesline and hits him with another Shoulder Tackle. He ducks a swing and lifts him up for a Spinout-Powerbomb. He then does the same to AJ as the crowd begin booing loudly. Cena lifts him both his hands as he sees both men are down and delivers a double Five-Knuckle Shuffle.

He then goes to lift Bray up for the AA, but Ruby hits him with the Green Mist blinding Cena. Bray used this chance and hits Sister Abigail eliminating Cena from the match.

The crowd cheered loudly as Cena is gone and it is down to three men now. Three competitors the crowd love and want to see be champion. Bray Wyatt goes right after Ruby as he delivers an uppercut to his opponent. Ruby staggers, but kicks Bray in the chest.

Bray delivers a strike, but Ruby comes back with another kick to the chest. Both competitors begin exchanging blows as Bray whips Ruby to the ropes. Ruby ducks a Clothesline, but as she runs back in Bray hits him with a Crossbody. Bray gets up and hits a Back Senton to Ruby, but AJ comes in with a Dropkick to the face and lands on Ruby as he goes for the pin.

Ruby got a shoulder up as AJ tried getting up. As he did Orton is seen rushing to the ring and throws the referee on the outside out of the way before getting inside the chamber. He goes right after AJ and Ruby as Bray Wyatt joins in to help his fellow follower. Both men begin beating up both competitors as the crowd booed loudly.

Bray lifts AJ as he goes for Sister Abigail, until the lights went out. Once they came on Luke Harper stood in the ring and delivers a Big Boot to Orton knocking him down. He grabs Orton and tosses him to the outside as he takes the Viper out of the chamber as the crowd cheered on. Bray looks on shocked that Luke just cost him his chance to win this match.

He turns his attention to AJ as he runs up to him. Bray ducks and tosses AJ to the outside. AJ lands on his feet, but Bray goes for a strike. AJ blocks it and delivers a kick to the face and knocks his opponent back. AJ goes for the Phenomenal Forearm, but Bray catches him and goes for Sister Abigail. Ruby comes in with a Superkick breaking AJ free.

AJ goes to the outside and hits the Phenomenal Forearm knocking Bray down. Ruby lifts him up and hits the TKO. AJ leaps up and hits the 450 Splash and pins Bray Wyatt. This left now AJ Styles and Ruby Nite as the last two s the cheered begins chanting for both of them.

Ruby gets up as she stares down at her former rival, while AJ does the same before tossing away his gloves. Both competitors begin approaching one another as the crowd continued cheering for both of them. Ruby smiled at AJ and AJ begins mouthing at her how he will win the title.

He then slaps her in the face, but Ruby returns the slap as the crowd cheer for them. AJ gives her another slap, but she returns the favor with a headbutt to the head knocking him away. She grabs him and whips him to the ropes, but AJ countered and hits her with a Shoulder Tackle into the corner. He runs to the ropes, but Ruby runs in and hits a Clothesline knocking him down.

She whips him to the corner and goes for a corner Dropkick, but AJ delivers a Clothesline of his own as he gets the crowd behind him. He picks her up, but she drops down with a Jawbreaker and as AJ staggered, she grabs his arm and goes for the Rainmaker. He ducks the line and delivers slaps to the face and followed by a backhand. Ruby begins staggering as AJ goes for the ropes, leaps over Ruby, and goes for the Reverse DDT.

However, Ruby begins driving her elbows to AJ's ribs as he breaks the hold. She grabs his waist and pushes him into the corner, she then rolls him over and then hits a Rolling German Suplex. AJ is on his knees as Ruby screams and Superkicks him in the face. She goes for the cover, but AJ kicked out as the crowd begin chanting for both competitors loudly.

Ruby begins getting up as she bangs the ring with her hands She takes off her gloves and sees AJ going to the corner. She rushes over and hits him with back splash, then follows it up with a roundhouse kick to the head. She lifts him up on the top turnbuckle hoping to hit a Superplex. As she goes on top AJ begins punching her in the gut and then the head before tossing her down.

She jumps back up though and goes for a Hurricarana, but AJ catches her as she went for the move. He then goes for the Styles Clash as the crowd look on wondering if he will hit it. Ruby though managed to fight him off as AJ lifts her up. Ruby grabs ahold of the chamber pod and climbs up to the top.

AJ goes up to get her, but Ruby managed to kick him in the face and knock him down to the mat. She looks around and realized this is her chance. She looks around as the crowd get on their feet to see what she will do. She gets up and jumps off the pod hitting the Frog Splash as she crowd popped.

She goes for the cover again, but AJ kicked out as Ruby is shocked she didn't get the win. The crowd begins chanting 'This is Awesome!' and then Ruby's name. Ruby slowly gets up as she takes off her elbow pads before turning to AJ as he is slowly getting up. Ruby motions this is the end as she goes for the TKO, but AJ fights off of her shoulders.

He ducks a Clothesline from Ruby and hits the Pelé Kick. AJ gets up and pulls Ruby in as he lifts her up and hits the Styles Clash, but as he goes for the cover Ruby kicked out just before the three-count.

AJ is now the one getting frustrated as he feels he is getting closer on regaining his title. He gets up and turns to the crowd as they cheered loudly for him. AJ goes to the outside and prepares to go for the Phenomenal Forearm once more. He leaps up and goes for the forearm, when Ruby ducks the move.

She lifts AJ for an Atomic Drop, then a Jawbreaker, and as AJ is recovering from the moves she grabs his right arm, turns him around, and hits the Rainmaker! The crowd cheer loudly as Ruby is not done yet. She rolls over AJ and lifts him up for the TKO as she lets out a loud scream. She hits the move and goes for the cover as she gets a one…two…and three as the referee calls for the bell.

"Here is your winner and you're new! WWE Champion…Ruby Nite!" Greg Hamilton announced as the referee goes for the title.

Ruby is on her knees with her hands against her face as she just realized what just happened. She did it. She actually did it. She did something no other woman has ever done or even dreamed of ever doing.

Despite people saying you are a woman and couldn't make it in this business. That you can never hang with the boys and you are fragile. After all these years she made history. She became the first and hopefully not last woman to ever become WWE Champion!

The referee hands her the title as Ruby looks at it almost as if it isn't real. She stares at it and slowly grabs for it as the crowd begin chanting 'You deserved it!' and even chant for her name. Ruby soon took the title and stares at it in complete disbelief. The title she was told she would never win has finally become hers.

She did it. She held the title proudly in her arms as she felt tears filling up her eyes. After all the negativity she received and the criticism from everyone. She proved them all wrong. After all the sacrifices she made she finally fulfilled her promise that she made to herself.

She is now not just a 17-time World Heavyweight Champion, but she is the WWE Champion. Tears began flowing down her eyes as she got up despite her body aching. She looks around as confetti begins raining down on her and fireworks begin going off. She lifts her title up proudly as the crowd all stood in attention and clapped for her.

Even some little girls began weeping because they never thought a woman would ever become WWE Champion. Tonight, Ruby proved everyone wrong. Tonight she broke the glass ceiling and is now at the top of the mountain. She looks up and tonight she can say that she has achieved her dream.

Because she is now the WWE Champion and she is now off to WrestleMania as the champion.

 _Results:_

 **1\. Becky Lynch defeated Mickie James**

 **2\. Kalisto & Apollo Crews defeated Dolph Ziggler **

**3\. American Alpha (c) defeated the Ascension, the Usos, Rhyno & Heath Slater, the Vaudevillians, & Breezango to retain the WWE SD Tag Team Championship **

**4\. Natalya vs. Nikki Bella ended in double count-out**

 **5\. Randy Orton defeated Luke Harper**

 **6\. Naomi** **defeated Alexa Bliss (c) to retain the WWE SD Women's Championship**

 **7\. Ruby Nite defeated** **John Cena (c), AJ Styles, Dean Ambrose, the Miz, & Bray Wyatt to win the WWE Championship **

**That's the end of the chapter and I am so happy that I wrote this. I love my OC, Ruby and hope you all liked her winning the title. I am sure some will say I rushed her winning the title so soon, but I hope there will be also those who are happy she won. But now, comes the hard part.**

 **Keeping the title and defending it from all those who want it from her. The question is who will be the one to challenge her at WrestleMania? Will it be Randy Orton or will the challenger be different? Well, find out next time to see what happens.**

 **Also thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **Now then, if you liked how things went then please leave a review. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. They are not welcomed. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right. Here we are with the new chapter for the story and hope you like this. Also, Survivor Series looks like it will be a good PPV. I hope everyone will like it along with the NXT TakeOver: WarGames show. If it goes well will we see more former WCW PPV shows be brought in for NXT?**

 **I hope so and last time we saw Ruby Nite become the WWE Champion. Now that she is the champion how will things go for her? Who will face her at WrestleMania? And how will things go as she heads to the show of the immortal.**

 **Read on to find out. I want to thank my friend theXman99 for his help on the chapter. I appreciate it dude and thanks to those who left reviews too for the chapter. Thanks guys and I am glad everyone is liking this.**

 **I don't own anything from WWE. Just my OC and also I will wait a while to see how this goes with everyone. Also the information for my OC will be explained later on. Now enjoy the promo and hope you all like this.**

 **Chamber Fallout**

 _SmackDown (2/14/17)_

The show opens up with the highlights of the Elimination Chamber PPV two nights ago. It showed American Alpha retaining their tag team titles in the gauntlet tag team match, it then showed Randy Orton and Luke Harper going to war with Harper wanting to take out the Viper, until Orton hit the RKO. It then showed Naomi winning the SmackDown Women's title and how she deserved it. It then turned to the Elimination Chamber and showed the highlight spots from all six of the men.

It showed the eliminations, it showed the competitors being tossed to the steel floor, and then it showed the ending of the match. With Ruby defeating AJ Styles and making history. Becoming the first woman ever WWE Champion. She celebrated in the ring and held the title up high as the crowd chants her name.

Once the highlights ended the crowd can be heard chanting for Ruby. Chanting her name over and over loudly with signs that has her name and even some with drawings of her winning the title.

Greg Hamilton the ring announcer for SmackDown is seen in the middle of the ring with a mic in his hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the neeeeew! WWE Champion…Ruby Nite!" *Hope* begins to play as the crowd roared loudly.

Ruby came through the crowd as she held the title around her waist. She is surrounded by security as Ruby begins shaking the hands of the fans and even gave them high-fives as she heads down to the ring. She stopped by some little girls who had on her gear as she kneels down in front of them and took a picture with them as she gave the girls a hug. She hops over the barricade as the fans continued cheering for her.

Ruby begins walking around the ring she begins celebrating with the fans at ringside. Ruby soon begins making her way up the steps as she sees confetti coming down from the ceiling. Even balloons began coming down as the crowd threw colored ribbons into the ring as she welcomed them. Feeling like she is back in the indies as she took the title off of her waist and placed it over her shoulder.

She did her best not to let out any tears as she raised her title up high with fireworks going off near the entrance. She goes to the ring announcer giving him a hug and is given the mic from him. She stands in the middle of the ring as the music begins dying down, but not the crowd. They continued cheering loudly for her and even chant her name.

Ruby holds the mic up as she prepares to speak, but soon begins hearing the crowd chant 'You deserved it!' over and over. She begins smiling when they chanted for her. Ruby tries again to talk, but the fans soon begin chanting for her name again causing her to smile even more. She couldn't help but hold up the title high as the crowd cheered loudly for her.

Ruby begins nodding her head to them as the fans cheered for her. She holds the mic up to her mouth and finally begins speaking.

"Thank you so much for that reaction, Anaheim," she said getting a pop from the crowd as she said their city's name. "I am…honestly, words cannot describe how I have been feeling these last two days. I mean, it feels like almost yesterday that I competed in my first match in Japan when I was 18 years old. Fighting for my right to prove I could fight with the men, that I could be on their level, and that I could even grab that brass ring if only I was given that chance…"

She stopped and looked down at her title as she moves it in her right hand to stare at it. "And now…now I am holding the title that my favorite wrestlers have all held. Wrestlers like Antonio Inooki, the first ever IWGP Heavyweight Champion!" the crowd cheered as some didn't know who he was, but for the rest of the crowd they knew who he is and what he meant to Ruby. "Wrestlers like Bret 'the Hitman' Hart!" the crowd popped for that as they all knew who Bret is.

"Wrestlers like Stone Cold Steve Austin, the Undertaker, Yokozuna, the Ultimate Warrior…" she said as each name she mentioned got the crowd to cheer louder and louder. "And those were the ones of the past, but let's not forget the others who everyone said would never be champion. How about Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Chris Jericho, Edge, AJ Styles…and even Eddie Guerrero!"

The crowd popped for every one of those men as they begin chanting for Eddie's name when he was the last one mentioned. Ruby let's that sink as she begins smiling as she continued.

"In total, we have had 50 men hold the WWE Champion and each left behind their mark in the business…" she holds the title up high and smiled proudly. "But now, so have I. I am now the 51th WWE Champion and I am the only one who is a woman."

The crowd once again begins chanting 'You deserved it!' over and over as Ruby begin nodding in response. "Your damn right I deserved it! After all the crap people have said about me saying women shouldn't fight with the men because we are fragile, that we are weak, and we should just stick to fighting other girls? Well, guess what? Guess what?"

She held the title up high and begins had a big smirk on her face. "I proved you all wrong and I am now the WWE Champion! And at WrestleMania I will walk in as the first ever female WWE Champion, and successfully defend my title against whoever wants to take me o-…"

*Phenomenal* begins playing as the crowd cheered loudly for the arrival of AJ Styles. He came out to a loud reaction, while limping a little as he was still injured from his match this past Sunday.

"Ruby, first of all I want to say…" however, before AJ can continue speaking the crowd begins to chant his name as he heads to the ring. He begins nodding his head to them and then turns to Ruby. "First of all, I want to say congratulations on winning the WWE title."

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he makes it halfway to the ring while he continued to speak. "You know, when we first met I thought it was odd that you would actually want to fight with the guys since it was rare for me to meet any girl who wanted to do what you were doing. But then after our first match I saw the desire, the fight, and the passion you had to prove yourself in that ring and in the end you earned my respect."

Ruby begins nodding as she recalls the first time they met and how AJ after their match gave her props. It meant a lot to her when he said that since he was someone like her who was never given much of a chance, but proved everyone wrong.

"Despite our history and how much we tried to kill one another we both proved the world wrong when he said we deserved to be in this business. That we were the real thing and we made our mark in this business!" the crowd begin chanting for both AJ and Ruby as AJ makes his way up the steps. "Ruby, screw the critics who said you didn't deserve to be here, who said you won by a fluke, and who said you can't be champion because you proved them all wrong! You and I went to war at the chamber, it wasn't a fluke, it wasn't planned, we went out there and killed one another to prove which one of us deserved that title! And damn you it you earned it!"

The fans begin cheering loudly for AJ as he stood in the ring with Ruby right across from him. "I don't like the idea of me losing, but…I'm not ashamed to admit I lost. Not to a woman though, but to a warrior, to a wrestler, and to the new WWE Champion," the crowd soon begins chanting once again 'You deserved it!' as AJ begins nodding his head in agreement. "You do deserve it and I am proud that you got it."

AJ extended his hand to Ruby who looked at the hand for a moment, before taking it and begins shaking his hand. "Coming from you, it means the world to me," she said as she broke the handshake and begins smiling. "I assume the second thing is you want a shot at this title right?" she asked getting a small nod from AJ who had intended to get his rematch. "Hmm well, I think we could have the match here tonight and see who should walk out of here tonight with the title."

The crowd soon begins chanting 'Yes!' over and over again wanting to see that match. "I am a little bruised and hurting, but so are you. So, what do you say, AJ? Think you got enough left in you for a one-on-one match?"

AJ begins smiling as the crowd chants for both competitors. "Ruby, you don't need to ask me. I'm always ready for a fight!"

The crowd popped as Ruby prepares to defend her WWE title, until *My Time is Now* begins to play as John Cena makes his way out with a roar of boos from the crowd. John though didn't let that get to him as he heads down to the ring with AJ and Ruby looking on a little upset. Both knew what John wanted and didn't like the idea of him getting in their business.

John heads into the ring with a mic in his hand as his song died down and the crowd began booing at Cena loudly. Ruby and AJ look on not amused as Cena turns his attention to Ruby.

"Very energetic crowd we have here tonight!" said Cena as the crowd booed loudly at him and telling him to leave. Cena though didn't focus on the fans, but on the champ herself. "And certainly as a shown of respect, ladies and gentlemen the new WWE Champion, Ruby Nite!"

The crowd cheered as Ruby didn't lift the title up or even bothered to give Cena what he wanted as he continued to speak.

"Ruby, I have heard a lot about you and I commend you on everything you have done to make it to where you are now. You know, when I heard about all the accomplishments you have done I will admit, it was impressive. A former 7-time IWGP Heavyweight Champion, 5-time AAA World Champion, 3-time ROH World Champion, and former NWA World Heavyweight Champion. All of those titles and they all helped you become a 16-time world champion."

Ruby nods in response knowing all of those accomplishments got her to the top and got the company's attention when they brought her in.

"You have earned all of those victories and you also earned the victory at the Royal Rumble. You won it fair and square, you defeated 29 other men, and you earned the right to choose which champion to fight," said Cena as the crowd gave him a mixed reaction. "When you put it all on the line in the Chamber I was concerned that you made a mistake and perhaps you should have waited till WrestleMania. But…you proved me wrong and for that congratulations."

Cena extended his hand to Ruby who looks at it, but didn't feel like shaking Cena's hand. Instead she took the mic and begins to speak.

"First of all you can save your praises John because I know for a fact you never wanted me in the chamber cause I know you didn't want to fight me because you are a bitch," said Ruby as the crowd to cheer for her loudly and Cena retracted his hand. "Secondly, we all know you don't give a crap about respect or praising people considering you enjoy buying talent more. So, let's cut the crap. We are out here because…" she holds the title up high. "You want this back right?"

Cena nods in response as Ruby stood in front of Cena and held it up high. "Well then, I say to my friend AJ we can wait till WrestleMania to fight for the title. But you…I want to fight you tonight and beat the hell out of you."

The crowd cheered as AJ stood in the corner not liking that Ruby wants to postpone their match, but did like the idea of her beating up Cena.

Cena though looked down at the girl and then backs up a little. "I have no problem admitting you are the best and you deserved that title. You proved to the world you deserve to be here and you are the best. However, I don't think you…"

*Retaliation* begins to play as Dean Ambrose makes his way out interrupting Cena. Limping a little, but he came out with his Intercontinental title in hand. He heads into the ring with a mic in hand.

"I'm going to cut to the chase of why I am here. Since you are offering a title shot, I want in," said Ambrose as he gets to the point of what he wants. "This past Sunday I got screwed out of my match thanks to the pup named Corbin who decided to get involved cause he blames me for last week."

The crowd booed recalling how Baron cost Ambrose his match this past Sunday and how he beat him within an inch of his life.

"The way I see it. If I hadn't gotten taken out I would have probably walked out with that title," said Ambrose as he pushed Cena out of the way and holds his title up high. "I want my shot."

"Whoa, whoa hold on a second!" AJ decided to get involved and interrupt Ambrose. "I didn't mind the idea of Ruby beating up Cena, but now you want a shot? No, I want my shot now and it should be one-on-one like I deserved!"

"The only thing you deserved is my shoe kicking your ass all over this arena," said Ambrose as he and AJ begin arguing along with Cena who didn't like that Ambrose brushed him off.

*Ride of the Valkyrie* begins to play as Daniel Bryan comes out to a loud reaction as the crowd begins chanting 'Yes!' over and over again.

"All right, all right. First of all, thank you for that warm reception Anaheim," said Bryan as he got a pop from the crowd. "Secondly, it seems we have a problem. Everyone wants a shot at Ruby for the title and they want to prove themselves tonight. However, I have a locker room full of other competitors who want a shot at the title too. So, next week we will have a match to determine the new number one contender for the WWE Champion at WrestleMania."

The crowd cheered loudly, while AJ complains about not getting his rematch. "However, as for tonight. I am going to set up a main event match for tonight. John Cena versus AJ Styles," the crowd cheered again wanting to see the two men going at it again. "Now, Ambrose I have been told by the doctor you will not be medically clear till next week so with that being said…"

"Whoa hold on there! I don't care what the doctor says I am here, I am dressed, and I am ready for a fight," said Ambrose who refused to take the night off. "Hell, I want in on this match and I want both of these guys."

Before Bryan can reply, Ruby chimes on in as well. "I too don't want to take the night off and do nothing all night while everyone wants to fight. So, the way I see it…I want in this match and since you just deprived the fans of a title match, Bryan. How about Ambrose puts the title on the line?"

The crowd cheered for the idea as Ruby turns to Ambrose who turns to her too. "That's if, you don't mind being a fighting champion and put your title on the line?" the truth is Ruby wants to make history again and claim another championship around her waist. That title being the Intercontinental title.

Ambrose though didn't seem to mind since he hasn't defended the title in several weeks so why not? "I like that and when I beat you, Cena, and AJ here you going to give me my one-on-one WWE title shot?"

Ruby thinks about it as she looks around as the crowd begins chanting 'Yes!' over and over again. "I think that's fair. The people spoke, Bryan. What do you say?"

Bryan wanted to actually say no since he didn't want Ambrose to put his title on the line while he is hurt. However, the crowd did speak their mind and sighed as he decided to give it to them.

"Very well. The main event is now a Fatal 4-way match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship," said Bryan as his theme song begins to play as all four competitors look on knowing by the end of this night someone is walking a champion.

*Later*

The show continued with American Alpha going up against the Ascension, who wanted a rematch from this past Sunday. The match went back and forth as the longest-reigning NXT Tag Team Champions fought to reclaim their spot as the greatest tag team of all time. American Alpha held on in the match as they begin taking it to the Ascension. They got the win after the Grand Amplitude on Viktor.

They show a video of the next inductee into the Hall of Fame, which was Theodore "Teddy" Long as he joins Kurt Angle and the Rock 'n' Roll Express to be inducted. Mickie James had a rematch against Becky Lynch as she got her victory over the first ever SmackDown Women's Champion. There was a match then with Bray Wyatt against Luke Harper, which ended in a no-contest when Randy Orton got involved and together with Bray they took out Harper.

It was finally down to the main event as *My Time is Now* begins to play as John Cena makes his way out last as the crowd booed loudly at him. They even began chanting 'John Cena sucks!' as they sang along to the song. Cena heads into the ring as the crowd continued to boo at him.

"The following contest is a Fatal 4-way match and it is for the WWE Intercontinental Championship!" Greg Hamilton announced. "Introducing first, the challengers, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 251 pounds…John Cena!"

The crowd continued to boo loudly as he tosses his shirt into the crowd and looks ready for a fight

Next *Phenomenal* begins to play as AJ Styles came out next. Getting the crowd to cheer loudly for him as he heads to the ring to become Intercontinental Champion.

"Next from Gainseville, Georgia, weighing in at 218 pounds, he would like to be announced as the face that runs the place, he is the Phenomenal, AJ Styles!" Greg Hamilton announced.

*Hope* plays next as Ruby heads out getting the crowd behind her. She lifts her hood up to look around as the crowd chant for her as she looks down at her title and begins rubbing it. She lets out a loud howl as the crowd howl with her.

"Next from Tokyo, Japan, she is the Wolf of the Rising Sun and the new WWE Champion, Ruby Nite!" Greg Hamilton announced the last challenger as she heads into the ring with her holding the title up high.

*Retaliation* plays next as Dean Ambrose makes his way out with his Intercontinental title around his waist. He heads to the ring as he begins eyeing each of the competitors.

"Introducing next from Cincinnati, Ohio, weighing in at 225 pounds, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Dean Ambrose!" Greg Hamilton announced as he left the ring the referee is handed the title before raising it high.

All four competitors get ready to fight as the referee calls for the bell, but Ambrose is pulled out from the ring as Corbin begins beating him up. He whips him into the steel steps knocking them off their hinges. He then picks him up to toss him again, but Ambrose begins fighting back as he lays in some strikes to Corbin. Meanwhile, Ruby and AJ begin attacking Cena as they jump him from behind.

Cena managed to knock down AJ, but Ruby kicks him in the side of the head causing him to stagger. AJ then clips his right leg and Ruby goes for the other as both competitors begin trying to take him out. Ambrose gets on the apron and jumps for an elbow drop, but Corbin catches him and then delivers the Deep Six on the floor. Corbin gets up and stands over the destroyed Ambrose as AJ and Ruby toss Cena to the outside.

Both look at each other and then nod as they run to the ropes, but Corbin comes in with a Clothesline taking them both out. He grabs a mic from ring side and begins speaking.

"Since Daniel Bryan wants to make matches and since Dean Ambrose is…indisposed, I am going to take his place," he said as he drops the mic and turns around only to be met with a double Dropkick from both Ruby and AJ as they knock him to the outside.

Ruby and AJ let out a loud scream as they get the crowd going before going into commercial break.

*Minutes later*

Back from commercial break, AJ goes to the rope and goes for a knee drop, but Cena moved out of the way. He gets up and ducks a Clothesline and hits the Shoulder Tackle. He then follows up with another before ducking another Clothesline and hits a Spinout-Powerbomb. He looks up at the WrestleMania sign and goes for the 'You can't see me' hand sign before going to the ropes, but Corbin grabs him by the leg and pulls him to the outside.

Cena tries unloading some punches, but Corbin drives his knees and then tosses him over the announce table. Corbin goes to the ring, but AJ leaps over the ropes and hits a forearm knocking him down. AJ begins getting up as Ruby begins gets in the ring and picks up speed as she runs to the ropes and hits a over the top rope Suicide Senton taking him out. Ruby gets up and screams as she crowd cheers loudly for her.

She grabs Corbin and begins tossing his head on the apron as she also begins kicking him in the chest. She goes for another kick, but Corbin catches her and lifts her up for a Powerbomb. Ruby punches him in the face and breaks free as she gets on the apron. She delivers a swift kick to the chest causing him to stagger.

She goes for a second kick and then goes for another, but Corbin grabs her leg and sweeps her, but she flips over and lands on her hands and feet. Corbin though thinks knocks her down, but she runs up to the corner and hits Moonsault from the second turnbuckle landing on Corbin. However, as she got up AJ came in with a Clothesline taking her out.

He grabs Corbin and tosses him in the ring as he begins driving his knees into Corbin's gut. Corbin tried fighting back, but AJ delivers a forearm to the side of the head knocking him down. AJ runs to the ropes and delivers another forearm knocking him to the mat. He goes for the cover, but Corbin kicked out.

AJ begins kicking Corbin in the legs as he tries chopping him down. He goes to the ropes, but Corbin delivers a Bit Boot knocking him down. Corbin grabs him by the head and lifts him up as he tosses him across the ring. AJ begins using the ropes in the corner to help get up as Corbin runs over to the corner and hits a Body Splash knocking him down.

Corbin begins delivering some stomps to AJ in the corner as he tries choking him in the corner. He tosses him to the outside, but when he turned around Cena comes in hitting a Shoulder Tackle and ducks a Clothesline before hitting a Spinout-Powerbomb. Cena raises his hand as he goes for the 'You can't see me' again, but when he runs to the ropes to come back Ambrose comes in and delivers a Clothesline taking him out. Ambrose picks Cena up and tosses him to the outside as he begins punching him on the mat.

He picks him up and goes for a Superplex, but Corbin countered and goes for his own Superplex. Ambrose landed behind him and spins him around for a punch. Corbin counters and delivers an uppercut. Ambrose staggers to the ropes, but holds on, and pushes back as he hits a Clothesline taking Corbin down.

Ambrose gets the crowd riled up as he sees Corbin in the corner. He runs to the corner, but Corbin ducks and lifts him over the top rope. Ambrose landed on the apron and pulls Corbin down on the top rope as he fell on his knees holding his throat. Ambrose begins climbing to the top rope as jumps off and hits the Elbow Drop taking him down.

He goes for the cover, but Cena breaks it up. He picks up Ambrose and hits a Sit-Down Powerbomb. Not wasting any time he does the 'You can't see me' and then hits the Five Knuckle-Shuffle. He goes to lift up Ambrose, but is pushed off and AJ comes in with the Phenomenal Forearm taking him out.

Ambrose kicks AJ in the gut and hits a DDT. He goes to climb to the top rope for another Elbow Drop, but Ruby gets on the apron and runs up to kick him in the head. She climbs up to the top rope, jumps over to Ambrose, and hits a Hurricarana taking him out. She sees Corbin getting up and runs to the opposite corner and climbs to the top as she hits a Blockbuster on the Lone Wolf.

Ruby lets out a loud howl as the crowd howls with her. She sees AJ getting up and grabs him from the waist and pushes him into the corner, hits a rolling German Suplex, and as AJ rolled on his knees she delivers a Superkick. However, she doesn't go for the cover as she climbs to the top rope and hits a Frog Splash. She goes for the cover, but Cena breaks up the three-count.

Ruby turns over to Cena as he struggled to get to his feet. Ruby begins laying and waiting as she goes to hit Cena with her TKO. She goes to lift him, but Cena got off of her shoulders and lifts her for the AA. However, as soon as he got her up he begins hesitating to hit her with his move. So, instead he goes to the ropes and sets her over on the apron causing the crowd to boo at him.

Ruby looks at Cena completely angered at what he just did. She got so upset that she spat the green mist to his face blinding him. Corbin gets up and hits the Ends of Days on Cena, but as he goes for the cover Ambrose gets up and hits him with Dirty Deeds. AJ comes in from behind and hits him with a low-blow and then hits Ambrose with the Styles Clash.

Ruby gets behind AJ and lifts him up, then hits him with the TKO before pinning Ambrose one…two…and three getting the victory.

"Here is your winner and the neeeeeew! WWE Intercontinental Champion, the WWE Champion, Ruby Nite!" Greg Hamilton announced as the crowd cheered loudly.

Ruby is given the title along with her WWE title as she has her hands raised. A part of her should be happy that she won. She just beat four of the best of SmackDown and is now the third person to hold the WWE title along with the Intercontinental title. She should be happy, she should be thrilled, and she should feel proud.

Yet she isn't. She turns to Cena who is being helped by trainers as they begin washing away the green mist. Ruby drops the titles and rolls to the outside as she grabs a chair and hits Cena in the back. The referee call for the bell as Ruby begins hitting Cena with chair shots over and over and over again across the back as the trainers try to stop her.

She ends up kicking them out of the way as she lays another hard shot to Cena's back. She can hear the crowd giving her a mixed reaction as she continued to do this. She soon sees the chair all bent and broken so she tosses it out of the way. She goes to the announce table and begins pulling off the monitors.

She then pulls the apron up and pulls out a large ladder as the crowd cheered loudly. Ruby begins setting it up as she grabs another chair when she sees Cena getting him. She swings the chair and hits Cena on the head knocking him on the table. She begins climbing to the top despite referees telling her not to do this.

She climbs to the very top and looks around as the crowd cheered for her. Ruby looks down and then jumps off as she hits an Elbow Drop putting Cena through the table as the crowd popped loudly for her.

Ruby slowly got off the floor as officials check on her and on Cena as they see he is bleeding from where he got hit in the head. Ruby uses the ladder to get up as the crowd begin chanting for her. Ruby though was not done as she pushes the officials away and grabs Cena by the hair and yells at him.

"You want to treat me like a little girl? Well congratulations, now you are my bitch!" she then spits in his face before letting go.

She grabs her titles and makes her way up the ramp as she held them both high. The crowd begin chanting for Ruby as she makes her way out knowing Cena better take her seriously now or else things will get worse for him.

 _SmackDown 2/21/17_

The show opened up with a highlight of what happened last week and how the Intercontinental title match went. It showed how the match with all five competitors, including the WWE Champion did. It showed all the moves the five competitors and how close everyone got. The video then showed the ending where Cena went for the AA and could have won, but instead he hesitated.

He didn't want to hit the AA on Ruby and instead placed her on the apron. Ruby's look of disgust was seen as she sprayed the green mist on Cena. It then showed Corbin hitting Ends of Days, Ambrose hitting Dirty Deeds, AJ hitting a low-blow then the Styles Clash, but it was Ruby who hit the TKO on AJ then pinned Ambrose to get the victory.

The video then showed her taking out Cena. Beating him within an inch of his life as she completely lost it. She then hit him with a steel hair, climbed to the top rope, and then delivers an Elbow Drop taking him out. It then shows Ruby spitting into Cena's face and walked out with the titles. All while officials help stretched Cena out of the arena.

Shane McMahon soon came out for the show and talked about how John Cena is not in the arena tonight due to the injuries he suffered thanks to Ruby. However, he decided to have the winner of tonight's battle royal fight Cena next week. The winner from that match will face the WWE Champion at WrestleMania. AJ came out upset that Cena is getting a shot while he and everyone else has to compete in a battle royal.

He didn't like this and felt this is a conspiracy against him. He continued to let out his anger, but Shane reassured AJ there is no conspiracy and that everyone will get a fair shake. He also told everyone he plans to confront Ruby tonight for what she did. AJ warned Shane not to screw with him or it will be bad for him.

The rest of the show went on as normal. Naomi suffered an injury and had to relinquish the title to Daniel Bryan. Alexa wanted her title to be handed over, but Bryan made it clear she would need to earn it back. So, she placed her against Becky and thank to a cheap shot with the referee distracted Alexa regained her title. All while it is revealed that Mickie helped Alexa win and regain her title.

American Alpha defeated Breezago in a tag team match, until the Usos challenged them for the title. They went on a long rant about how the champions are not ready for them and how they will take the gold.

It was then Natalya versus Nikki Bella in a Falls Count Anywhere match where the women began fighting everywhere. From the ring, to the outside, through the crowd, on the ramp, and finally to the back. That is where Nikki accidentally knocked Maryse down like she did at the Elimination Chamber. So, when Nikki almost won her match, Maryse cost her the match and attacked her.

This allowed Natalya to get the win and defeat Nikki as she got her victory.

The show then turns to backstage where it appeared to be on a set where Ruby is seen sitting in a chair, not in her wrestling gear, but rather her regular clothing. All while the WWE Championship and the Intercontinental Championship are behind her. On two tables showing them off as Shane McMahon came by to join her.

"Ruby, thank you for joining me," he said as he sat down next to her and lets out a small sigh. "Look, last week we saw you take things a little too far with your attack on John. Now, I would like to ask why did you do what you did? Why did you attack him like that?"

Ruby turns to Shane and then sighed. "All I asked from the locker room when I got here is to treat me like everyone else. Not to hold back, to take me seriously, and treat me like one of them. John…last week he didn't do any of that. Last week he disrespected me, he treated me like a little girl, and made my victory last week…my moment when I should have been celebrating my accomplishment feel like it was…nothing."

"You felt like he didn't take you seriously?" Shane asked as he gets a nod from Ruby. "Look, you have to understand that John comes from a generation that was taught not to harm women. He's a role model to all kids and if they see him fighting you then they will feel like all he taught them was a lie. Something I'm sure he doesn't want."

She looks down and took a deep breath. "I know you don't like what I did and you wish I did the professional thing. But let's be honest, there was nothing professional with what Cena did and let's be honest he wasn't being much of a role model when he made me look bad. He spat in my face and got what he deserved."

She then grabs her titles and turns to Shane. "If he has such a problem with fighting a girl then he shouldn't fight me at WrestleMania and give me someone who will fight me. But if he does decide to come back and I hope he does if he wins then he better be ready. He better be ready for me because if he pulls that crap on me again…I am going to end him and that's not a promise. It's a damn guarantee."

*Later*

The battle royal finally occurred as the locker room filled up the ring wanting a shot at the WWE Champion at WrestleMania. They would need to get through Cena first, but they didn't care. They all fought for their chance at glory. The final four men were AJ Styles, Luke Harper, Bray Wyatt, and Randy Orton. Harper managed to eliminate Bray and Orton leaving him with AJ Styles.

During the match AJ and Luke went over the top rope, but neither the referees nor the cameraman saw what happened. So, to help clarify this, Shane restarted the match and AJ ended up getting the victory after tossing Harper to the outside. AJ stood on tall knowing he has one more match to go before he gets his one-on-one rematch, all while Ruby looks on not caring who wins next week because in the end she will get what she wants.

 **That's the end of the chapter and I hope everyone likes how things went. Ruby is now the WWE and Intercontinental Champion. Good for her, but felt it didn't mean anything thanks to Cena. How will things play out next time?**

 **Think AJ will win or will it be Cena? If Cena wins will he fight Ruby or will he chicken out? Will Ruby walk away as a duel champion or will she end up losing both belts? Check out the next chapter to find out.**

 **Also thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **Now then, if you liked how things went then please leave a review. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. They are not welcomed. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here and this past weekend we saw an awesome WarGames match. It has been 17 years since the last WarGames match and it has been 30 years since the first one. I am so happy with how it went and every one of those nine men deserve a lot of praises for what they did. Not only giving the crowd an awesome match, but going all out for 36 minutes.**

 **Survivor Series, I thought it was okay, but honestly TakeOver took over again. So, sorry WWE, but the NXT talent is kicking your main roster. Anyways, thanks to those who left reviews for the last chapter and to my friend theXman99 for his help. I appreciate it dude and I appreciate the help guys.**

 **All right, so we have some more ways to go before WrestleMania. Will Ruby get what she wants? Will Cena fight her? And what will happen when they meet?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and I don't own anything from WWE. Just my OC and now enjoy the promo and hope you all like this.**

 **Fight me**

 _SmackDown 2/28/17_

The show opened up in Saint Paul, Minnesota as the crowd cheered loudly as they saw a replay of what happened in the battle royal. How AJ Styles and Luke Harper both fell out at the same time without the referees seeing who hit the floor first. As a result the match was restarted and AJ won eliminating Harper. It then showed a video of AJ Styles versus John Cena in the main event where the winner will fight the WWE Intercontinental and WWE Champion Ruby Nite at WrestleMania.

The show then turned to the Miz as he asked last week to do a segment of Miz TV tonight to open up the show with his guest being John Cena. The Miz is seen in the ring with his wife Maryse with him as the two stood around both looking dressed.

"Welcome to the most must-see WWE talk show, welcome to…" the Miz stops as some of the crowd says the name of the show. "Miz TV," he said as he continued to speak. "Let's not beat around the bush. Let's get right to it. My guest tonight is the WWE Intercontinental and WWE Champion, the Wolf of the Rising Sun, Ruby Nite!"

*Hope* begins to play as Ruby came out to a loud reaction as she held the WWE title around her waist, while the Intercontinental title is around her right shoulder. She holds the title up high before making her way to the ring as the crowd begins chanting for her.

As she makes her way to the ring they showed on the titantron the match set up for tonight. Between John Cena and AJ Styles. The winner will face the WWE Champion at WrestleMania 34. The cameras then turn to Ruby as she entered the ring while wearing her normal clothing. Black shirt that stopped above her stomach, blue jeans, black shoes, and gloves as she stood in the middle of the ring with a mic in her hand.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, welcome to Miz TV," said the Miz as the crowd booed loudly at the Miz. "You know, a couple of weeks ago when you made your debut here I will admit I wasn't happy with it. I didn't like how you came in here, how you tried to embarrass me, and then at the Elimination Chamber you won the WWE Championship. I felt even more unhappy when you won the very title two weeks ago that I worked hard to bring some prestige back into. The Intercontinental title that I held and defended proudly to bring some meaning back to it."

The crowd begins booing at Miz as he turns to them and moves his hand up. "When my hand goes up your mouths go shut!" he shouted as the crowd booed louder before he turns to Ruby and tries to continue. "I didn't like how you took what was rightfully mine, but then this happened…"

The Miz showed a video of Ruby beating the hell out of John Cena, while also explaining her actions to Shane McMahon last week about why she did what she did. Why she took him out, how he disrespected her, and how he treated her.

The Miz and Maryse begin to applaud to Ruby as the crowd cheered for her. "Very true what you said Ruby, very true. Now, Ruby I will admit something else when you came here a lot of the guys in the locker room weren't too sure about facing you in the ring due to the fact that you are…well a woman. However, ever since our match weeks ago and after the Elimination Chamber everyone in that locker room has shown more respect for you and would love to have a match with you."

The crowd cheered loudly as Ruby was glad to hear that since she knew it is true. Ever since those matches she had, including the one from two weeks ago the locker room has opened up to her even more.

"You showed the world you aren't a little girl, that you aren't weak, or fragile. You showed the world that women can hang with the men and that you deserved everything that you worked hard for," the Miz then turns to his wife. "You don't believe me? Ask my wife."

He hands the mic over to Maryse, who walked up to Ruby. "Ruby, when you got into the ring a lot of us women watched on in awe at how hard you worked to show everyone what we women can do. You, you are the reason women around the world fought so hard to prove themselves because the men would refuse to let us. They think we are good for a few things, but let's be honest we are more than just a pretty face. We are strong, vicious, and deadly."

The crowd begins cheering loudly as they agree with what Maryse is saying. As did Ruby as it seems.

"You inspired the women in this business to push themselves and work hard to make it in this business. Hell, some say you really started the women's revolution in wrestling when you won every world title of every organization you were apart of," said Maryse as her smile turns to one of anger. "But men like John Cena, they don't give a crap about us. Guys like John only wanted to keep us down and not give us a damn chance. What he did two weeks ago when he refused to fight you showed he didn't respect you at all. That all his talk about hustle, loyalty, and respect was nothing more than a lie!"

The crowd begins booing as Ruby nods her head in response.

"John, got exactly what he deserved and I am hoping you will fight him at WrestleMania. If not and he loses tonight then just knowing we have the first ever female WWE Champion making her WrestleMania debut will be enough for us all," said Maryse as she extended her hand to Ruby, who at first hesitated to shake it, but in the end she shook it without any incident.

"I may not like you or your husband, but I still appreciate what you say," said Ruby as she broke the handshake and turns to the fans. "As for John Cena, I have nothing to say about him or his lack of disrespect towards me until he comes out to explain himself about what happened two weeks ago. If he doesn't and does end up winning then I will go to him myself. And demand an explanation or else I will make sure he never makes it to Wrestle-…"

*My Time is Now* begins to play as John Cena's theme begins to play as the crowd begins booing loudly. John soon came out as the crowd continued to boo at him. John looks around all smiling as he turns to the crowd and gives them a salute before making his way to the ring. Miz and Maryse stay in the corner, while watching John confront Ruby who stood in the middle of the ring.

John grabs a mic as he turns to the woman who took him out two weeks ago. "First of all, what's going on Minnesota?" he gets a mixed reaction from the crowd as he began smiling. "Good to see you all too," he said as he turns back to Ruby. "As for you, little lady. You coming out here and talking about how I disrespected you for what I did? For hesitating to hit you with my move because you think I thought so little of you?"

Ruby nods in response to John's question as he took off his hat and turns to the crowd as they booed at him. He puts his hat back on and turns to Ruby.

"Clearly you don't know me as well as you think you do because if you did you would have waited to hear my reasons, but instead you tried taking me out," said Cena as the crowd began chanting he sucks, while Ruby stares right at him. "If you truly believe that I would ever show someone like you who indeed deserves respect, who deserves to be here, and deserves that title then let me say you are wrong!"

Ruby though seemed unconvinced as Cena continued with his speech.

"Now then, as Miz said before yes there were some guys in the back who didn't want to fight you. I was one of them, but not for the reason you are thinking," said Cena as he brought up something a lot of people knew. "If you noticed years ago there was a time when men and women in this company used to go at it against one another. Hell, it wasn't uncommon for women to get in this ring with the men and go at it. You don't believe me ask Lita. You can ask her how many times she has fought against the men and how much she put her body on the line to prove something."

The crowd cheered loudly and many even recalled the times Lita used to fight against some of the men. Even helped the Hardy Boyz during their TLC matches with the Dudley Boyz and Edge & Christian.

"However, the old man told us all we were going in a new direction. One that would require us not to lay a finger on the female talent. Why? One word: politics," Cena explained as the crowd began booing. "Ever since then we had to abide with the rules to prevent any incident from happening."

Ruby remembers this and how she heard how WWE enforced this rule. Sure, there were times when a woman would take a hit, but mostly it was accidental.

"However, ever since you came here you began changing everything. The rules the old man placed is gone, the women have been stepping up more, and want to show they can hang with any competitor in the WWE like you," said Cena as the crowd began chanting for Ruby. "However, that was one reason why I did what I did two weeks ago. The other? The other reason why I did what I did…was for them."

Cena points to the WWE Universe who continued to boo at him.

"I have been a big influence to these young fans for nearly 15 years and I have always taught them to do the right thing. To be the better person and to never give in to the hate. So, when I had you up I saw the look of these young fans who were shocked that I planned to hit a woman. I knew I couldn't do that to them and so I did what I had to do even if it costs me a match."

Ruby looks over to spot some of the kids nearby who did look up to Cena and wore his gear as they tried cheering for him despite the loud boos from the adults.

"I know you probably won't believe me and you think I am full of it with everything you said about me before. You have a right to say all of that, but I want to prove to you and everyone else that I never intended to show you any sort of disrespect. I will not do that and that's because Ruby Nite you do deserve to be here and they know it!" said Cena as he turns to the crowd as they chanted Ruby's name.

Before Cena could continue Ruby moved her hand over his mic and cuts him off. "I get it, John. I get it. You did it for your little fans and how you need to set an example. I get it."

Ruby moves her hand off his mic and continued. "Believe me I have met people like you who was always taught to never hit girls, to be fair, and respectful. However, you need to understand that I am not some poor little girl who will bruise easily. I am not someone who is afraid to fight and I hope you aren't afraid to fight me with the same level you have done with past opponents."

Cena shook his head and tried to speak, but Ruby again cuts him off. "No, no I get it. You have to be the hero these kids look up to and you can't break their little hearts by attacking little old me. By doing so though you just showed little girls they can never fight with the guys and you don't respect any woman who wants to fight. Because deep down you don't believe they can hang with the guys."

Cena again tried to speak, but Ruby grabs the mic and tosses it away as she faces him. "Let me make myself perfectly clear, John. I don't give a flying *bleep* if you are trying to set an example or try to appear like a *bleep*-ing hero for not hurting a woman. But get this through your head, if you end up winning the match tonight, and I really hope you do. If you do you better be ready from here till WrestleMania to fight me."

Ruby took a deep breath and then lets out a loud sigh. "Because if you don't then I am going to end your career at WrestleMania. If you don't believe me…then just try me. I will not let my first WrestleMania go down with you punking out on me like a little bitch and hand me a victory. So, get over your *bleep*-ing rule and grow a pair before I make you my bitch at WrestleMania."

Ruby drops the mic and stares right at Cena, while the crowd began chanting 'little bitch' towards him. Cena took off his hat and nods in response as he lifts the mic up.

"Ruby. If I end up winning tonight then you have my word…you want a fight? You want to prove you deserve to be here and you deserve where you are at? Then, you got it," Cena lifts Ruby up and hits her with the AA as the crowd gave a mixed reaction.

Ruby rolls to the outside as she rubs her back where she got hit. Cena sees the WWE title nearby and picks it up. He begins staring at it before turning to Ruby who is looking up at him. Cena lifts up the title and poses as his theme song begins to play.

Ruby looks on a little upset with what Cena did, but soon a small smile began to form. She now sees Cena will fight a woman, but the question is will he end up going to fight her or not?

*Later*

The rest of the night went off normally despite how it started. Becky Lynch defeated Mickie James in a two-out-of-three falls match. Mickie got the first fall, but then Becky came back with the second, and defeated the veteran with the third fall as she finally proved herself.

Bray Wyatt faced off against Luke Harper where Bray got the victory over his former follower. However, Randy appeared on the screen and revealed to be at Bray's home where he revealed he used Bray. He destroyed his family from within, used him, and then set his home on fire. Bray looked on in horror with what happened as Orton destroyed everything.

It then had Dolph Ziggler versus Apollo Crews in a Chairs match where Ziggler used the chair that he has used on Apollo and his friend Kalisto to get the win. Ziggler walked out victorious and got his revenge on Apollo.

Ruby is in the back watching the match between AJ Styles and John Cena as the crowd looked on what she was doing whenever the camera cuts to her watching the match. Ruby looked on intensively investing her time in thus match. If Cena won, great. If he lost then he didn't want to fight her and she gets her friend AJ. The match went on for nearly 20 minutes as both men have had many battles in the past and came close multiple times to beat one another, but they kept kicking out.

Finally, AJ got the win as he got the Styles Clash from the top rope, but Cena's foot is on the rope. Shane came out and reversed the decision to restart the match. AJ got very upset and Cena won the match, but AJ's foot was under the ropes. The referee though didn't see it and neither did Shane so the decision was left the way it was.

This made AJ mad as he began losing it and got nuts as he felt like he got screwed. Ruby knew this was pathetic what just happened to AJ since she knew he deserved the win. She just hope this will change by next week. AJ deserved better than this.

She hears someone clear their throat and sees Nikki coming into the locker room. "Hello, Ruby. Got a minute?"

Ruby stood up and appeared a few inches taller than Nikki as she held both titles around her shoulders. "What do you want?"

Nikki sighed as she gets to the point. "Look, you know a lot of the women in the locker room have a lot of respect for you and all you have done in the business. You are a pioneer, you are a legend, and you deserve to be here. You deserve to be champion and you showed everyone we women can make it to the top if given the chance…"

She stopped for a moment before she continued, without trying to sound like she is being disrespectful. "However, the way you have been disrespecting John because you think he is doing it on purpose is not cool. All right? I get it you feel like he isn't taking you seriously, but hopefully after what he did you can give him a chance. As someone who helped the women's division I understand what it is like to…"

Ruby moves her hand up and interrupts her. "First of all, you helping the women's division? You mean almost killed it. I have seen how you used John to get your way around in this company and how you screwed the women of this company cause you slept with Cena. And if you don't believe me ask yourself this, would this company even give you the title if you weren't dating Cena?"

The crowd heard this and let out a loud 'Oooooh' sound. All as Ruby continued to lay in on Nikki.

"Secondly, you don't understand what I have gone through since unlike you I can wrestle. Unlike you I have the skills needed to make it in this business. Unlike you I am not afraid to take chances. And unlike you I don't need to whore myself out for success."

Nikki looks on disgusted with what Ruby said. Oh, but Ruby wasn't done just yet.

"As for John. Okay, he proved he can fight with me, but we'll see if he can back up what he says with what I have in store for him," Ruby goes to leave, until she decided to lay in one more bit of insult. "Oh and by the way, just because you came back from a neck injury doesn't mean you get any praises from me, bitch."

Nikki had enough of this. She came here to try talking to her peacefully, but instead got disrespected. She ends up slapping Ruby, but Ruby returns with a punch knocking her down. Ruby picks her up and tossed her into the lockers as she stomps into her gut.

She picks up Nikki and then tosses her into the TV knocking it down as it breaks. Nikki plays on the ground holding her head as Ruby stood over her.

"You want to play with the big girls, little bitch? You got it. Next week, me and you one-on-one," she said before taking her things and titles before walking out.

 _SmackDown (3/7/17)_

The show kicked off in Indianapolis, Indiana where Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan were out talking about the controversy from last week. How the main event match had to be restarted thanks to how it went with Cena's foot under the ropes. However, when AJ's foot was under the ropes the match didn't get restarted.

Shane and Bryan though claimed that unfortunately the title match has already been made. AJ though didn't appreciate this and felt there is a conspiracy going on against him. Shane tried to calm him down, but AJ is ticked off for what is going on. Demanding his title shot, but Shane claims he will not get it. He then puts him in a match against Randy to help settle him down.

Randy won the match after AJ got hit with the RKO and gained momentum against his match with Bray at WrestleMania.

Next Baron Corbin took out Ambrose as he placed the forks of the forklift over Ambrose. Pinning him and tried to crush him. It was then announced that Alexa would defend her title against all the women on SmackDown, including her partner Mickie. After her team got the victory Mickie dropped her and made it clear she wants the title.

Backstage, Bryan is speaking with someone on the phone talking about WrestleMania and how SmackDown will steal the show when Ruby came into the room.

Bryan hangs up the phone and turns to her. "Yes? Can I help you, Ruby?"

Ruby sighed as she held both title on her shoulders before she begins speaking. "I get it. You are upset with what I did with your sister-in-law, I also get it when she wanted some payback against me, and I get she wants to show she can hang with me. But, Bryan. We both know doing this will only end badly for her and it will end with him injuring your sister-in-law, which will result in you trying to punish me."

Bryan listened carefully to what she said and knew it was true that Nikki asked for this match. He told her until she is okay after what happened last week that he would put Ruby in a match with someone else from the locker room. However, Nikki wanted to show that if Ruby can hang with the big dog then so can she if given the chance. All she asks is for that chance.

"Listen, I know you think I might try doing something like what Stephanie or Vince might do, but that's not gonna happen. Nikki reassured me no matter what happens not to stop this match and not to punish you. In fact…" Bryan took out a contract and showed it to Ruby. "Shane just finished having this be made. It is the contract between you and John Cena. It also has some stipulations that have been added to avoid any problems."

"What sort of problems?" Ruby asked as she begins reading through it.

"Well, for one thing neither one of you can lay a finger on one another," Bryan explained as Ruby looks up at him. "Not because I don't think either one of you can take care of yourselves, but mostly because I want our main event to go off without you two tearing each other apart."

Ruby scoffed at the idea of Cena doing anything to her. "So, after he hit me with his little move you are now saying I can't hit him back?" it was then Ruby thought about tonight and the contract as she turns to Bryan. "So, once this is signed then it is all set and nothing will change that?"

"Absolutely," Bryan replied reassuring her all is well.

Ruby liked this as she took the pen and signed it. "Then tell Nikki I will see her out there then."

*Later*

*You Can Look But You Can't Touch* begins to play as Nikki Bella came out to compete in her match against Ruby Nite after requesting this from Daniel Bryan. She got a mixed reaction as she heads down to the ring.

"The following contest is set for one-fall. Introducing first, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Nikki Bella!" Greg Hamilton announced as Nikki gets in the ring and gets ready for her match as the first female to face the WWE Champion one-on-one.

*Hope* begins to play as Ruby Nite came out with the crowd cheering loudly for her. She came out, but didn't have on her cloak, hood, or titles as she heads down to the ring with a mic in her hand as she motions to cut her music.

"Ladies and gentlemen, John Cena's little girlfriend, Nikki Bella!" Ruby announced as the crowd booed at Nikki who just stood by waiting for Ruby to get in the ring. "So, you think just because you are challenging me to a match that suddenly you are going to get respect from everyone? That after the beating I gave you that these fans will cheer for you? No, they will not. Because they will not cheer or support a liar, a coward, and a bully that uses people to get her way like you and John have."

Nikki got upset with this as she begins mouthing off at her and even calls her a liar. Ruby though continued as she heads closer to the ring.

"Nikki, we both know it is the truth. You both used people to get your way, you toss them away when they are useless, and you both bury talents who can wrestle in that ring better than either one of you combined," said Ruby as she goes near the steps and begins going up slowly. "You both don't give a crap about anyone but yourself and these fans know it is true. They know it and you can try acting like you have never done anything bad or that you two need to set an example to these little kids because you are role models."

Ruby soon got on the apron and then points with one hand to the titantron. "Well, kids. Let me show you your role model who your hero John is dating."

A video package shows Nikki Bella attacking her sister at SummerSlam and costing her match against Stephanie McMahon. It then shows her the terrible things she has done and said to her sister, including revealing personal things to the world. It then showed her with the Divas title, her mocking the women of the locker room, calling them losers, and humiliating them. It then showed a video of her insulting AJ Lee and claiming she took credit for the women's revolution, while AJ was trying to be selfish.

Once the video ended the crowd began turning more and more on Nikki as she looked on horrified. Although, many of the fans felt she is only doing this to try gaining pity. She tries to claim that wasn't her anymore, but Ruby shook her head. Knowing it was still her even today.

"That's who John Cena is dating and it tells you that if he is willing to put up with that crap then it shows that maybe he is a lot like her too. Doesn't give a crap about the people and will use them to get what they want," said Ruby as she turns to Nikki who looks like she is on the verge of tears. "These fans know who you really are and when I am done with John they will know who he is too. That he is a coward, a weakling, and at WrestleMania I am going to make him my personal little bitch!"

This pushed Nikki over as she slaps Ruby in the face and then tackled her down as the referee tried to pull her away since the match has not started. Nikki pushed him off and begins attacking Ruby in the corner as the referee again tries to pull her off. He managed to do so and tells her to stop so he can ring the bell. Nikki demands he rings the bell as he goes to check on Ruby.

The referee asks Ruby if she is ready and she nods to him to ring it. The referee rings for the bell, but as Nikki runs over to Ruby she is lifted on her shoulder and gets hit with the TKO. Ruby however, wasn't done. She locks in a Bridging arm triangle choke or the Last Chancery as the fans has seen Austin Aries use.

She pulls on Nikki's head forcing her to tap out as the referee calls for the bell. Ruby keeps the hold on for a few more seconds before letting go as she is announced the winner.

"Here is your winner by submission, the WWE Intercontinental and WWE Champion, Ruby Nite!" the referee raises Ruby's hand before leaving the ring as Ruby looks over the beaten Nikki.

Ruby rolls out of the ring as she goes to grab a chair. The crowd cheers as Ruby sees Nikki getting back up. She takes the chair and slams it to the back of Nikki knocking her down. Ruby lifts the chair up and once again slams it down on Nikki's back as she got a mixed reaction from fans who still support Nikki.

Ruby brings up the chair once more and hits her again in the back as referees came out to stop her. Ruby threatens them with the chair causing them to stay out of the ring as they yell at her to stop. Ruby however, is not done yet. She takes the chair and places it around Nikki's neck as she heads to the top rope.

Daniel Bryan comes out and tries to stop Ruby, but she ignores him. She jumps off and hits an Elbow Drop right on the chair and possibly injuring Nikki's neck. Bryan rushes into the ring as Ruby rolls out. Completely emotionless with what she did as she took the mic from the ring announcer, while the referees check on Nikki.

"She is not on my level!" she yells as she points to Nikki. "Hell, she isn't even on the level below me. She is nothing but a piece of trash that has made women wrestlers look horrible!" she said as the crowd continues giving her a mixed reaction. "And John! I suggest the next time you want to fight me you better bring me everything you have! If you don't and you send this slut after me again. Next time…what I will do to her will be worse than what I did tonight."

She drops the mic before heading up the ramp as Bryan continued looking on with what Ruby did. Ruby though didn't care as she send a message to John Cena and hope he got it. Nikki is not worth her time and hopefully she stays out of her way. As she heads towards the back and knows she has three more SmackDown shows to go before WrestleMania.

 **That's the end of the chapter and yep Ruby wants to make anyone who is with Cena suffer. In this case, Nikki Bella. I also had a problem how WWE tried to pain Nikki as a hero despite what she did in 2014-2015 to not just her sister, but the women from the roster. I know it was part of the story, but trying to wash that away didn't make any sense.**

 **Anyways, I hope everyone liked this and we still got time before WrestleMania. At least for the story, but for our current WrestleMania it is still months away. Don't worry though. For the story it won't be months.**

 **Also thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **Now then, if you liked how things went then please leave a review. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. They are not welcomed. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here and I hope everyone is ready for the last chapter before the WrestleMania chapter. I am happy with how the story is progressing and I hope everyone is ready. I want to thank theXman99 for his help. I appreciate it dude and to everyone who reviewed my chapters thank you all so much.**

 **Now, last time we saw Ruby Nite and John Cena confront one another after what happened. We also saw Ruby destroy Nikki Bella who tried to gain respect from her. How are things going to go when Cena confronts her? And will it lead to a fight?**

 **Read on to find out and I don't own anything from WWE. Just my OC and also I will wait a while to see how this goes with everyone. Also the information for my OC will be explained later on. Now enjoy the promo and hope you all like this.**

 **Final weeks**

 _SmackDown (3/14/17)_

The show started off with AJ Styles coming out to talk about what happened last week where he felt robbed from losing his match against John Cena and then with Randy Orton. How he got screwed by Shane McMahon for not restarting his match with Cena and then for last week when he forced him to compete in a match against Orton when he demanded another shot. He is tired of the conspiracy against him and when Shane shows up he is going to do something about it.

The show then continued with Becky Lynch and Natalya going at it one-on-one with the fans behind Becky. Both women wanting to gain momentum for WrestleMania hit suplexes and submission holds to get the victory. Becky got the win with the Disarm and forced Nattie to tap out. Carmella then came ot and took her out and then Natalya with James Ellsworth with her as they left the ring.

The showed continued with the Miz announcing he will be in the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal where he intends to win the whole thing. Mojo Rawley came out announcing he will be in the match and will win it and not Miz. Dolph Ziggler came out and puts down Mojo while also putting down everyone in the match since he will do what he does best and that's steal the show. Apollo came out next and it soon turned into a Fatal 4-way match.

Mojo got the win after hitting the Running forearm smash to Ziggler and gets the win gaining momentum for WrestleMania.

*My Time is Now* begins to play as John Cena came out smiling to the crowd as they booed at him loudly and yet sing his theme song along, but instead say 'John Cena sucks!'. Cena though didn't mind as he heads to the ring as the crowd continued to boo at him. John gets in the ring and is given a mic as he looks around at the fans as they continued to let their voices be heard.

John looks around as the crowd continued to boo at him. "Been a while since I've been here in Pittsburgh," said Cena as the crowd booed at him despite saying the city's name. "I know I don't have a lot of fans here in this city, but I didn't come here to play games, make jokes, or crack a few smiles. What I came here for is what happened last week. What happened between Ruby Nite and Nikki Bella."

The crowd booed at Cena and it didn't seem like many cared what Ruby did last week.

"Now, it's no secret that everyone knows about my relationship with me and Nikki. Everyone knows about, everyone knows we are together, but it seems people like Ruby assume because we are dating that she got special privilege. That she only got to where she is because I am dating her."

Cena shook his head as the crowd continued booing at him. "None of that is true though. Nikki made it in this business on her own long before I dated her. She got to where she is cause of hard work, dedication, and the support she gets from her fans. Yes, she made mistakes, but she has made up for them."

He begins pacing around the ring trying to keep his cool as he hears the crowd boo at him more and more. "Ruby Nite, you said a lot of things about me and how you truly believed I have no respect towards you. That I am not taking you seriously, that I didn't want to fight you before because you are a woman, and despite what I did last week you still believe I won't fight you seriously. If you think for one second I am going to take the night off and not give you a real fight then lady you are wrong! Because you pissed off the wrong son of a *bleep*!"

The crowd begins cheering a little for John as he continued to speak.

"I have gone toe-to-toe with the best in this business and fought them on the grandest stage of them all! Men like Big Show, JBL, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Edge, Batista, the Miz, the Rock, Bray Wyatt, and Rusev! All of those men took me to my limit, gave me everything I had, and in the end I overcame them all!" said Cena as the crowd begins cheering for him more and more despite the fact that Cena did lose to Miz and Rock. "I told you I would fight you and I am a man of my word. However, last week when I wasn't here, which you knew. You decided to try taking out the woman I love and you tried to end her career. Like a coward you attacked her with a steel chair and then tried to break her neck."

Some fans began booing at John, while some booed at Ruby with the crowd divided on how they felt about last week.

"Nikki came into the match wanting to prove she deserved to be in this business and had nothing but respect for you. Instead you attacked her, you tried to end her career, and even now you continue to attack her saying she doesn't belong in this business," said Cena as he moved his hat up from his head and begins breathing heavily as he tries to remain calm. "You say you did this to send a message to me and how you want to give me a reason to fight you. Well, congratulations because now I'm not just going to take your title from you, but I'm going to whoop your ass!"

The crowd again gives him a mixed reaction as Cena looks fired up for a fight. "Hell, why wait till WrestleMania? Why don't we do it, tonight?" he asked getting a loud reaction from the crowd. "Hell, why don't we fight right here right now? What do you say, Ruby? You want to fight me right now well here is your chance. You want a challenge well here is the biggest challenge of your career and if you want to prove you are the best you have to go through me."

Cena drops the mic, tosses his hat, and his shirt into the crowd as he begins calling out Ruby to fight him. However, Ruby appeared backstage as the crowd booed a little when they saw she isn't coming out.

"Great speech, John. Really great and honestly I really believed every bit of what you just said," said Ruby as she gave John a mock clap. "I truly believe now you will fight me with everything you got after lightning the fire under your ass. Even if I had to destroy Nikki Bella to do it, but regardless there is another reason for why I did what I did. It wasn't just to fire you up. It's to show you what I am willing to do remind you who I am."

Ruby begins smiling a little as she looks up at the camera. "I am not like any of the men you fought before John, because I am not a man. I am Ruby Nite. I am the only woman ever to hold 17 world championships from five different organizations. I am the woman who has defeated past, present, and future stars who all earned their right in this business."

"Legends like Sting, Kurt Angle, Booker T, the Great Muta, Tatsumi Fujinami, Kevin Nash, Ric Flair and I even defeated the biggest legend of them all, Hulk Hogan!"

Although Ruby knew that match with Hogan she only won accidentally after he botched taking the Superkick. Ric Flair only after he retired from WWE, but it still counts.

"I have beaten all these men Cena and earned their respect," she said as her tone got serious. "I have proven myself to the world and showed that I deserve to be here more than you…" she then stopped and began smiling. "You on the other hand saying you proved you are the best. That you are up there on my level? Now that is a joke."

Ruby begins laughing as John looks on confused as did some of the fans. Ruby began calming down as she wipes a small tear from her eyes. "You know how many times I have heard that line John? From the legends who I defeated? That all said the same thing and I defeated them all. Coming from you is only pathetic."

Ruby begins walking down the hallway. "To be the best. To be the absolute best, John you need to get through me. So, as far as your challenge goes I'm afraid our contract keeps us from laying a finger against one another," she then stopped in front of a door and smiled. "I'll tell you what though. If you want a fight so badly I will give you one tonight. Go one-on-one with an old friend of mine. If you win then I will also put my Intercontinental title on the line."

The crowd cheers loudly as Cena looks okay with this as he didn't mind this idea at all.

"You got it, but since I'm already here and I'm in the mood to fight then how about instead of waiting for later tonight. How about we have our match right now?" he suggested as the crowd cheered loudly. "So, go tell your paranoid buddy AJ to come on out here and let's get it on!"

Ruby begins chuckling as she shook her head. "AJ has his own problems to deal with and I plan to meet him later to help confront Shane for what he did. However, to test your little claims about how you are ready to fight me. Well, let us put that to the test to prove you are not lying. Allow me to introduce to you the only other woman I fought before in my career, the only other one who I put one of my world titles on the line, and who I fought in this city seven years ago."

She begins knocking on the door as the camera goes black.

*Commercial break*

A referee came out as Cena took off his shirt and was informed that Bryan allowed this match since Cena asked for it. Cena looks on wondering who his opponent will be if it's not AJ Styles. The crowd look on wondering who it is that will face Cena. If it is someone from Raw, SmackDown, or NXT.

John continued to wait as he looks around before a familiar song began to play and the crowd popped loudly. *Bad Karma* begins to play as the crowd popped loudly.

John looks on shocked as he sees the returning Awesome Kong as she heads down to the ring. She came out getting the crowd to cheer for her as she smiled at her return to WWE. She makes her way to the ring as she officially makes her match debut. She enters the ring as the crowd begins for Kong as she stood across from Cena who is now trying to get ready to fight a woman for the first time in a long time after the PG era.

The referee rings for the bell as John keeps his distance, while Kong who is 5'11 stares at her opponent who is 6'1. To a normal fan they would see Cena has the advantage. However, for those who have seen Kong in action they know she is going to destroy Cena.

The two lock up as they tried to push the other to the ropes. Kong though managed to push Cena to the mat as Cena goes to the corner looking surprised, while Kong lifts her head up as her hair moves back showing off her intense look. Cena gets back to his feet as the crowd begins chanting 'Kong is gonna kill you!' over and over. John brushed this off and goes back into his match as he tries again to lock up with her, but this time gets her in a headlock.

The crowd boos at him as John tries to keep Kong down. Kong though begins striking him with jabs to the ribs as she pushed him to the ropes. The referee gives John a four count before he released the hold. Kong delivers a Mongolian Chop to Cena's chest before whipping him to the ropes. John comes back and tries to hit a Shoulder Tackle, but Kong didn't move.

John tries again and staggered Kong, but she was not going down. He goes for it again, but as he goes for another tackle she catches him and lifts him. She then hits him with a Reverse Fallaway Slam shades of Mark Henry's World's Strongest Slam. The crowd cheers loudly for Kong as she gained momentum in this match.

Cena goes to the corner and used the ropes to get back up. Kong runs over and hits a Body Splash into the corner. She goes back to the opposite corner and hits John with another Body Splash as the crowd chants for her to do it again. She goes for it, but Cena moved out of the way and tries to hit her with a Superplex.

Kong though countered as she hits Cena with the Superplex. She gets up and goes to the ropes as she jumps up and lands on top of Cena with a Body Splash. She goes for the cover, but Cena got a shoulder up at one. Kong gets up as she places a foot on Cena's back and then walks over him causing Cena to cough loudly to catch his breath.

Kong though looks like she is enjoying herself as she grabs Cena by the neck and lifts him up. She goes for a Chokeslam, but Cena begins driving his elbow into the side of her head causing her to break free of the hold. Cena ducks a Clothesline as Cena runs to the ropes and comes in hitting a Shoulder Tackle. Kong staggers, but doesn't go down. He goes for it again, but Kong doesn't go down.

He goes it once more as Kong kicks him in the gut and tries to hit him with the Implant Buster. Cena began fighting back as he lifts Kong off and hits a Back Drop. Kong got on her knees as Cena gets behind her and hits a Spinout-Powerbomb. He gets up and looks around as the crowd gives him a mixed reaction.

He lifts his hand up and does the 'You Can't See Me!' as he goes to the ropes and hits the Five Knuckle-Shuffle as gets fired up. Cena prepares to hit the AA, but Ruby is seen running out as she gets on the apron. The referee tells her to get down or she will be thrown out. Ruby refuses as she tries to get in the ring as Cena goes to hit her.

Ruby dares him to do it and to hit him, but John stopped as the crowd booed loudly. He didn't want to hit her because she is a woman. It's because of the contract that is keeping them from touching one another. Cena begins shaking his head and mouths at her that he knows what she is doing.

Kong comes in, but Cena moved out of the way as she hits Ruby knocking her on the floor. Cena hits a drop-toe-hold on Kong and locks in the STF as the crowd cheered loudly. Ruby calls for the referee while holding her right knee as if she is hurt. The referee goes to check on her, while Ruby is telling him she thinks she hurt her knee. All while Kong is tapping out, but the referee doesn't see it.

Cena sees this and let's go of Kong while telling the ref to come back in. Unaware that AJ came through the crowd and gets on the apron. Cena turns around and is hit with the Phenomenal Forearm knocking Cena down. He runs out of the ring and heads back through the crowd without the referee seeing what happened.

Kong sees what happens and used this chance to pick Cena up. She lifts him up and hits him with the Awesome Bomb. Ruby tells the ref to go back in as he slides in the ring. He goes over and counts one…two…three giving Kong the win.

"Here is your winner, Awesome Kong!" Greg Hamitlon announced as Kong has her hand raised by the referee and the crowd cheered loudly.

Ruby gets up as heads into the ring and looks like her knee is all right. She faked her injury to help Kong win as she goes in to raise her hand. She demands the mic as Kong stood over Cena's defeated body. Ruby gets the mic and sits down next to Cena.

"John, I owe you an apology," said Ruby as she begins chuckling a little. "You proved me and everyone wrong. Despite your so-called code and the rules you claimed to follow you showed me you are willing to fight a woman in this ring when you have to. You aren't a sexist and weak as I thought you were. Kudos to you and despite not winning tonight you earned Kong's respect."

The crowd cheered as Kong nods her head in response. She never thought she would face John Cena or even come back to WWE had it not been for Ruby.

"You showed me and the world you are ready to fight me, but…" Ruby sighed as she gets on one knee and gets close to Cena. "Hate to tell you this but next week you will be in action. It will be Awesome Kong and AJ Styles teaming up to face you and Nikki Bella."

The crowd cheered loudly as Ruby gets up to join Kong. "However, this won't be any normal tag team match. It will be inside a steel cage.'

The crowd again cheered as they found out Nikki will have to team with John to fight Kong and AJ inside a steel cage.

"So, tell Nikki she better be ready. Because next week Kong is going to kill her," said Ruby as she dropped the mic and raises Kong's hand as the crowd cheered loudly for them both knowing that next week there will be hell for John and Nikki.

 _SmackDown (3/21/17)_

The show opened up in Uncasville, Connecticut with a recap of last week where AJ Styles attacked Shane McMahon. It also showed Daniel Bryan firing AJ, until Shane announced he is going to fight AJ at WrestleMania and he is rehired. The show then turns to backstage where Daniel Bryan where AJ came in looking for Shane. Bryan informs him Shane is not here yet, but warns AJ about fighting him and told him he has to worry about his match tonight with Cena.

AJ then pointed out he heard Nikki refused to accept the doctor's advice and how it is still a steel cage mixed tag team match. Bryan admits it is still a mixed tag team cage match, but warned AJ he is not allowed to touch Nikki and he will have a special guest referee, which is Shane. AJ was upset about this, but was reassured that as long as AJ doesn't lay a finger on him then he will call it down the middle. AJ turns to Bryan and warns him if he does try anything it will end badly for him.

The show soon began in a six-man tag team match with Baron Corbin, the Miz, and Bray Wyatt facing off against Dean Ambrose, Randy Orton, and Luke Harper. The match went back and forth between all six men as Bray avoided getting in the ring with Randy. That was until the hot tag as Orton took over and took down Bray. Orton went for the RKO, but Bray pushed him off and Baron tagged in.

Baron tried to go for Ends of Days, but Ambrose distracted him. Allowing Orto to hit the RKO and get the win for his team as he kept his eye on Bray who escaped up the ramp.

The next match is Becky Lynch and Carmella, which ended in a disqualification when Natalya got involved. Mickie James came out to make the save, but Alexa Bliss came out taking out the women and standing tall over the other women.

The next match is the tag team championship match between the Usos against the champions, American Alpha. The match was back and forth between both teams as the Usos used the momentum from beating American Alpha last week to take control of this match. American Alpha though fought hard to stay in the match and even fight back.

It wasn't until the Usos managed to double team Jason Joran and get the win. Becoming the new WWE SmackDown Tag Team Champions.

*Backstage*

John is backstage with Nikki as they are interviewed by Dasha Fuentes before their match. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, John Cena and Nikki Bella," the crowd gives them a mixed reaction as Nikki is seen rubbing her neck a little. "Nikki, two weeks ago you went up against Ruby Nite, which ended with Ruby winning the match. However, she then tried to injure you when she placed a chair over your neck. How are you feeling now?"

Nikki tried to smile and look like she is all right. "Still hurting, but despite all that I am here to fight. Ruby said a lot of things about me two weeks ago, which are not true. I have worked just as hard as any woman in this company to make it. I didn't need to sleep with people or use my body to get where I am."

"I did it through hard work and never giving up. The only thing Ruby proved two weeks ago is she is a coward and she is afraid that maybe one day I will take her spot," said Nikki as she continued to rub her neck.

Dasha then turns to Cena and asks him a question. "John, last week you faced off against the returning Awesome Kong and you showed the world you are willing to fight Ruby Nite despite her being a woman. However, after how things went last week and how you have to team with Nikki to fight AJ and Kong. My question is, how confident you two will win tonight?"

John turns to Dasha and then begins to speak. "Dasha, your right. Last week things didn't exactly go well as I thought it was and last week I found out why Kong is called Awesome. She deserved that title and proved to the world man or woman Kong will destroy you."

"I'm also glad that Ruby finally believes me after what happened, but she also showed how far she would go to make sure she gets the last laugh. She showed us how far she will go to make sure we don't win and will even try takin us out because she knows how much of a threat we are. Tonight, is no exception and I know the odds are indeed against us. The odds of us walking out victorious seem slim, but I have proven time and time again never to let that stop us! "

The crowd gives a mixed reaction as Cena continued to speak.

"Tonight, we are going to show Awesome Kong and AJ Styles that we will not back down from a fight, we will walk into that steel cage, and we will walk out victorious. And then at WrestleMania I will beat Ruby Nite and become the 17-time WWE Champion!" Cena and Nikki soon took off as they get ready for their match, unaware Ruby watched the whole thing and began cracking her knuckles.

*Later*

The main event finally came as John Cena and Nikki Bella faced off against Awesome Kong and AJ Styles. The referee for the match is Shane McMahon as he tried to keep order in the match. However, it turned into a tornado tag team match with Nikki trying to take it to Kong, but she was too strong for her. Cena and AJ went at it with both men countering one another.

Kong tossed Nikki around and Cena tried to help her, but Kong knocked him down. Everything AJ and Kong tried to choke Nikki and Cena or did something that is against the rules, Shane gets involved. Despite being told there is nothing he can do. It's no rules in a cage match, but Shane made it clear he didn't care.

Cena came back in the match as he managed to take both Kong and AJ down. As soon as Nikki got up the two hit a 'You Can't See Me!' and then the Five Knuckle-Shuffle. Cena went for the AA on Kong and AJ, while Nikki goes to open the cage. Ruby though came through the crowd and slams the cage door into Nikki knocking her down.

This caused Cena to set both opponents down to go after Ruby, but Shane stops him reminding him of the contract. Ruby climbs up the steps and is near the door as Shane argues with her to leave, but Ruby refused. AJ and Kong double-teamed Cena and tossed him into Shane knocking him down. Ruby grabs Shane and pull him out before taking the key door.

She also sees Kong and AJ going for a double Superplex on Cena from the top rope as they prepared to take him out. Nikki though recovered and tried to stop both of them. Ruby gets inside the cage and grabs Nikki before tossing her into the cage wall. Cena though fought off both opponents and pushed Kong off as she lands on top of Ruby taking her down.

Cena lifts AJ up and hits him with the AA from the top of rope. However, he sees Shane is on the outside still out of it so he has Nikki grab the key from Ruby so they can escape. Cena though needed to keep all three foes back so while Nikki got out of the cage through the door he makes his way up the cage. Kong and AJ tried to stop him, but it was too late.

He was already on top of the cage, so AJ tried to escape the cage, but Shane slammed the cage door in his face preventing his escape. Cena and Nikki escaped the cage as they won the match, while their opponents all three stood in the wrong seething. Shane raises both Nikki and John's hand the show ended with the celebrating with Shane McMahon, John Cena, and Nikki Bella.

 _SmackDown (3/28/17)_

The show opened up with in Richmond, Virginia as there are five days before WrestleMania. Daniel Bryan started the show inviting Shane McMahon and AJ Styles in the ring for their contract signing. Both men traded promos and both men looked ready for a fight. However, wen Shane offered a handshake, AJ refused and a fight broke out.

AJ tried to beat Shane up like he did before, but Shane fought back and knocked AJ on the announce table. He then climbed to the top rope and hits an Elbow Drop taking AJ out.

Becky Lynch and Mickie James teamed up to face Carmella and Alexa Bliss in a tag team match. Carmella and Alexa got the win until Natalya came in to attack Becky as the other two attacked Mickie. Naomi made her return and took out all the women and announced she will be at WrestleMania to take back her title. However, Awesome Kong soon came out and destroyed all six of the women.

She even hit the Awesome Bomb on Alexa before announcing since she can't be at ringside for Ruby's match, she will destroy all the little Barbie girls. To become the WWE SmackDown Women's Champion. But only after she destroys Nikki Bella in the main event. She walked out of the ring and began cackling with what she did to the women.

The next match came between Nikki and Awesome Kong as Daniel Bryan tried to get involved in the match. However, Nikki told Bryan she didn't need his help and was going to beat Kong on her own. Kong though ended the match quickly with a backhand to the face and then 3 Awesome Bombs. Kong pinned Nikki and walked out victorious while Nikki was taken to the back.

After coming back from commercial break *My Time is Now* begins to play as John Cena came out to a loud boo reaction from the crowd. John though is all smiles as he gives the crowd a salute before running towards the ring. He heads inside the ring as the crowd continued to boo at him as he goes to grab a mic. Despite the loud boos from the crowd John just kept on smiling as he looks around the crowd.

"I can tell there a lot of energy in the ring tonight and I think I know why. It's because we are five days away for WrestleMania!" John exclaimed as the crowd gave a mixed reaction. "Every year whenever we get closer and closer to WrestleMania no matter where we go the fans let their voices be heard loud and proud. They are excited for all the matches that WrestleMania will bring, they are excited to see what kind of surprises we will get, and they know that every competitors in the back whether you are a man or woman you all know they will give you everything they got."

Some of the crowd gave John a nice reaction, while others continued to boo at him. "And you know why? Because they all want to have their WrestleMania moment. They all want to go out and show exactly what they are capable of and show the world why they deserve to be on the grandest stage of them all. For me, this Sunday is going to be my 14th WrestleMania and this Sunday is going to be my ninth world title match. But also on the line is the one title I never held in this company."

"The one title that has been held by the greats of this business and the one title that has eluded me too. And that's the Intercontinental Championship," said Cena as the crowd continued to give him a split reaction. "It's a shame my opponent is someone who has continued to attack my integrity, my honor, and the people I love because she thinks she knows me. She thinks she has had me figured out, well lady let me give you a reality check. I have had people tell me the same damn thing. They think they know me, they think they had me figured out, and they think if they continued to attack who I am that it will get under my skin, well guess what?"

Cena stops for a moment and then turns to the camera. "I don't get raddled," he said as he gets now a loud boo from the crowd. "I don't break, I don't squirm, and I don't back down. I'm not going to lie you have you proven the world you deserve to be here and you have earned a lot of respect from everyone, but not me. Oh no, not from me. You said before that you are the person everyone has to beat to prove they are the best, but you ma'am lied to these fans!"

The crowd begins chanting 'Cena sucks!' over and over as they didn't like what he is saying about Ruby.

"You think you are the only one that has gone toe-to-toe with the best in the business? Lady, you are not the only one. I have faced off against men like Shawn Michaels, Triple H, the Undertaker, the Rock, Kurt Angle, Mick Foley, Edge, Randy Orton, and so many others that have tried to take me out, but in the end I have overcame them all! And I did it without lowering myself to the things you have done to win and without tarnishing my legacy."

"At WrestleMania, you better be ready. You wanted to fight me so badly and prove you deserve to be here well now here is your chance. Here is your chance to go up against the best in this business and let us see if you can actually get the job done. Without having your ass-kissing buddies to back you up."

John drops the mic as the crowd continued booing at him, until *Hope* begins to play as Ruby came out getting a loud reaction from the crowd. She held both her titles as she stayed on the stage with a mic in her hand.

"Tarnishing my legacy? And pray tell John how exactly did I do that?" Ruby asked as she looked unfazed with what John said. "Did I do it because I beat you up? You say I tarnished my legacy cause a little girl beat the hell out of John Cena so badly he made an excuse not to show up the following week? And instead send his girlfriend to fight his battle, only for her to get her ass kicked too?"

The crowd cheered for Ruby as John looks on unfazed with what she is saying either.

"Or wait are you saying I tarnished my legacy by competing in the Royal Rumble, Elimination Chamber, and beat four other men at the same time all fairly?" Ruby asked again as she tries to think of anything else she might have done to 'tarnish' her legacy. "Oh wait, wait I got it. Did I tarnish my legacy by not staying in WWE where it is safe and instead had to work my ass off for now 15 years while getting paid less money than here?"

Ruby got the crowd to cheer for her, while booing at John for what he tried to do making it seem like Ruby was dirty for what she had to go through.

"Yeah, see unlike you John I didn't have a safe net outside of this company. I had to actually travel around the world, stay in motel rooms that weren't very clean, worked long nights in different wrestling promotions, getting very little sleep, and fighting promoters to put me with the guys because they are afraid I might get hurt," Ruby had two stools be brought out as she puts both her titles on them. "Unlike you, I didn't get world titles because of my good looks and cause all the kids liked me? I had to work so hard that I almost killed myself to prove I could be a world champion. I didn't take those title shots for granted like you did. I actually was proud and honored to get those opportunities because they meant so much to me."

Ruby felt a little tear forming in her eyes as the crowd listened carefully to what she is saying. "To me, those titles meant the world to me because they showed how my hard work paid off. You on the other hand you just see these titles…" motions to both her titles. "You see them as some belts you want to hold to get the spotlight. To me, they are everything because I dreamed of holding them, to me I dreamed of one day being a champion, and to me they showed I made it."

Ruby wipes away her tears and turns to Cena angrily. "So, for you to say all these things about me when you don't even know how much blood, sweat, and *bleep*-ing tears I left in those wrestling to make it here. To say I tarnished all I worked for to make it here and I'm the villain in this story that you the hero is going to defeat? Wrong! I am not the villain here, you are!"

She points to Cena as the crowd begins chanting *Fuck you, Cena!* over and over as he looked more like the villain for what he said to Ruby.

"I am not going to lay down for you at WrestleMania! I am not going to let what I worked for 15 years be thrown out the window for you! At WrestleMania I will do whatever it takes to win! And at WrestleMania I am going to kick your pathetic spineless *bleep*-ing ass!" Ruby began calming down as she tried to catch her breath. "And that's not a promise, that's a damn guarantee!"

She dropped the mic and took both titles as the crowd cheered loudly for her. Hoping she will retain her titles and defeat John Cena who knows now he is going into WrestleMania as the one the fans will hate. He will have to show them Ruby is wrong and that he will walk out victorious with the title. Unaware Ruby has a plan and will do whatever it takes to keep what she earned.

 **That's the end of the chapter and hope everyone likes how this got build up. Ruby plans to fight on and make sure she doesn't lose her titles. Will she succeed? Will Cena defeat Ruby and end her Cinderella story or will she find a way to win?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out. Also thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support.**

 **I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time. Now then, if you liked how things went then please leave a review. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven has arrived and it is now time for WrestleMania!**

 **I am so happy that I got to this chapter and thank you guys so much for the support. Also thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on this. I appreciate it and glad the story has gotten this far.**

 **I appreciate it and glad you all liked this. Also, not happy with how Raw is going right now, but SmackDown is going well. Well, it is going better than Raw, but not as good as NXT. Anyways, it is now time for the showcase of the immortals and hope you all like how this went.**

 **Got a lot of surprises and action here. So, be ready for the fun guys.**

 **Also, guys I wanted to point this out since I wanted to make sure everyone is aware of the Net Neutrality situation. Continue making your voices be heard. Do not stop, keep calling the FCC, congress, the senate, everyone so we don't lose our Net Neutrality. Please keep doing it even if you contact the people in charge of the vote.**

 **Brendan . Carr fcc . gov (have to separate the emails so they can show since here they won't let the emails show if they are together)**

 **Mike . ORielly fcc . gov**

 **Ajit . Pai fcc . gov (Especially this asshole who wants to take our Net Neutrality away and works for the fucktard Trumpy)**

 **www . battleforthenet . c o m**

 **Keep fighting guys and let us stop this before December 14 when they vote on this.** **All right, well with what being said we should get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from WWE.** **I only own my OC Ruby Nite. Although, let's be honest do they own the people themselves? Probably not. Still, better safe than sorry.**

 **Now, let the WrestleMania chapter begin.**

 **WrestleMania 33**

 **Pre-show:**

 **1\. Neville (c) vs. Austin Aries Singles match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship**

 **2\. 33-man André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal**

 **3\. Dean Ambrose vs. Baron Corbin Singles match**

 **WM33:**

 **1\. AJ Styles vs. Shane McMahon Singles match**

 **2\. Chris Jericho (c) vs. Kevin Owens Singles match for the WWE United States Championship**

 **3\. Samoa Joe, & the Usos vs. Sami Zayn, & American Alpha 6-man Tag Team match **

**4\. Bray Wyatt vs. Randy Orton Singles match**

 **5\. Bayley (c) vs. Charlotte vs. Sasha Banks vs. Nia Jax Fatal 4-way Elimination match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship**

 **6\. Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson (c) vs. Sheamus & Cesaro vs. Enzo Amore & Big Cass Triple Threat Ladder match for the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship**

 **7\. Seth Rollins vs. Triple H Non-Sactioned match**

 **8\. Goldberg (c) vs. Brock Lesnar w/Paul Heyman** **Singles match for the WWE Universal Championship**

 **9\. Alexa Bliss (c) vs. Naomi vs. Carmella w/James Ellsworth vs. Natalya vs. Mickie James vs. Becky Lynch vs Awesome Kong 7-way match for the WWE SD Women's Championship**

 **10\. Roman Reigns** **vs. the Undertaker Singles match**

 **11\. Ruby Nite** **(c) vs. John Cena Singles match for the WWE Championship & WWE Intercontinental Championship **

_Later_

It was finally time, WrestleMania 33 has finally come. The showcase of the immortals has finally begun as the arena begins filling up with the fans. 75 thousand fans entering the facility all cheering loudly and getting ready for WrestleMania. Cameras everywhere recording the reaction from the crowd, the production team going over the last minute systems, and the wrestlers in the back getting things ready before the show began.

When it finally started the fans roared with anticipation. The video package playing as the crowd in the arena and the millions watching around the world watched as WrestleMania began. Pyro going off as fans from all around the world cheered loudly. The commentary team welcoming the fans to WrestleMania and hyping up the show for tonight.

The first match of the night began with the Phenomenal, AJ Styles facing off against the Commissioner of SmackDown Live, Shane McMahon. The fans were unsure what to expect from this match since they had expected it to be a No Holds Barred type of match. However, despite it not being no rules it still lived up to the hype.

Shane showed he could go toe-to-toe with AJ Styles countering many of his best moves. AJ doing his best to fight off against Shane and even tries getting in his moves, but they are countered each time he tries it. It soon came down to Shane going for the Shooting Star Press, but missed, which allowed AJ to hit the Phenomenal Forearm to get the win. The crowd gave both men a standing ovation as AJ Styles picks up his first WrestleMania victory.

The second match was another grudge match for the United States Championship. It was fought between Chris Jericho against his former best friend, Kevin Owens.

The match had both men countering one another and even countered their own finishers. Countering their wrestling holds and getting the crowd into a match that started off slow, but was being build up. Owens managed to hit his pop-up Powerbomb, but only got a near-fall. Jericho hit a Codebreaker as well, but Owens got to the rope with one finger avoiding the three count.

The match soon ended with Owens hitting the Powerbomb on the ring apron when they got to the outside. Jericho got tossed into the ring and Owens pinned him becoming the United States Champion.

The third match was a six-man Tag Team match with Sami Zayn & American Alpha going up against their opponents Samoa Joe & the Usos. The match started off fast with Sami Zayn and American Alpha taking out their opponents with an over-the-top-rope Plancha.

The match soon ended with Samoa Joe locking in the rear-naked Chokehold on Sami Zayn. Making him tap out as he got the win for his team.

Bray Wyatt faced off against Randy Orton in the next match. Seeking to get revenge on the Viper for destroying his home and breaking up his family. During the match, Bray tried playing mind games against Randy, who seemed affected by it. However, he managed to shake it off to continue fighting.

Bray hit Sister Abigail on the barricade on the outside, but Orton stayed in the match. He managed to hit the RKO on Bray, but only got a near-fall. Randy managed to hit the RKO on Bray, but before he could get the win the lights went out again. When they came back on a the returning Erick Rowan appeared. Erick hit him with the Full Nelson Slam allowing Bray to hit Sister Abigail on him getting the victory.

Bray celebrated his first WrestleMania victory as the crowd cheered him on.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is backstage getting everything ready for tonight. She has her gear nearby and sighed as she knew tonight is an important moment for her. She looks over at the WWE Championship and Intercontinental Championship. Two titles she never thought she would ever hold when she got here.

Hell, she never thought she would get a chance to be in the main event of WrestleMania. She couldn't help but feel nervous. Nervous knowing she is getting in the ring tonight as a duel champion, facing John Cena, and is going to put everything she has said on the line. To prove she deserves to be here and to shut up the doubters that have been saying she will lose to Cena.

She hears the door open and smiled when she sees who it is. "Well, this is a surprise."

She sees Kairi Hojo coming into the room as she speaks to her friend in Japanese. "Anata wa watashi ga koko de watashi o miru koto o kitai shite inai to omou?" **(I bet you didn't expect to see me here huh?)**

Ruby nods in replies back in Japanese too as she hugs Kairi. "Watashi wa anata ga sore o tsukuru koto ga dekinaidarou to omotte irai, anata ga arawareru koto o kitai shite imasendeshita." **(I wasn't expecting you to show up since I thought you wouldn't be able to make it.)**

"Watashi wa sore o tsukuru jikan o mitsuketa. Soredemo, watashi wa sekai de kore o minogasu koto wa arimasen," she said as grabs her bag and hands it to Ruby. "Karera wa shibaraku kakarimashitaga, karera wa sore o subete junbi suru koto ga dekimashita." **(I found time to make it. Still, I wouldn't miss this for the world. It took them a while, but they managed to get it all ready.)**

Ruby took the bag and looks inside as she smiled. "Ā, kore wa kanpekidesu. Arigatōgozaimashita." **(Oh this is perfect. Thank you," she said as she leans in and kisses her on the lips.)**

Kairi returns the kiss as she breaks the kiss and smiles as she speaks in English. "Go kick his ass tonight and win."

Ruby nods in response and speaks in English. "Oh you bet I will."

 _Later_

The rest of the night continued on with Bayley retaining her Raw Women's Championship in an Elimination style match. The first to be eliminated was Nia Jax after being powerbombed from Bayley, Sasha, and Charlotte who ended up pinning her for the win. The second to be eliminated was Sasha Banks by Charlotte after knocking her into the exposed turnbuckle. In the end, Charlotte collided with the same exposed turnbuckle, allowing Bayley to perform a diving elbow drop on Charlotte to retain the title and get her first WrestleMania victory.

The sixth match was supposed to be a three-way Ladder match for the Raw Tag Team titles, but the New Day who were the host came out to make it a four-way Ladder match. With the fourth teaming revealing to be the Hardy Boyz who made their WWE return. With the crowd cheering loudly for the brothers and chanted 'Delete!' over and over again. The match became chaotic with all four teams fighting to climb the ladder and win the titles.

The match ended with Matt hitting the Twist of Fate of the ladder on Anderson. Jeff meanwhile hit a Swanton Bomb off a ladder through a bridged ladder on Cesaro and Sheamus. Matt took advantage as he climbed the ladder and wins the tag titles. Giving the brothers their first WrestleMania victory as a team and the first win for Jeff ever at WrestleMania.

The seventh match was a non-sanctioned match between Triple H and Seth Rollins who wanted revenge on the King of Kings. Triple H targeted much of the match on Seth's injured leg as he tried to end him. Seth fought back and took advantage of the no rules against Triple H. Triple H managed to hit a Pedigree, but Seth was able to get a shoulder up.

In the end, Triple H got Superkicked by Seth and knocked his wife through a table that was set up on the outside. Seth hit him with the Pedigree and defeated the Game getting his revenge against him.

The next match was the fourth time that Goldberg would face off against Brock Lesnar, except this time it was for Bill's Universal Championship. Instead of it ending quickly like before Lenar managed to hit Goldberg with three German Suplexes. However, Brock celebrated too early and Goldberg recovered enough to hit two Spears. Brock even got hit with a third on the outside through a barricade.

Lesnar attempted an F-5, but Goldberg countered into a fourth Spear. He hit the Jackhammer, but Brock kicked out surprising the crowd and Bill. He goes for a fifth Spear, but Brock leapfrogged out of the way and more Germans on Goldberg. He hits him with an F-5 ending his title reign and finally getting a victory over his archenemy.

The ninth match was Alexa Bliss defending her SmackDown Women's Championship against six other women. It started off with all six women attacking Awesome Kong who was the true threat in the match. Kong however, took them all down and dominated the match. Near the end she attempted to hit an Awesome Bomb to Natalya, but the five women attacked Kong and beat her down.

They all lift her up and powerbomb her through the table taking her out. Soon all six women tried taking each other out to get the win, until it was down to Naomi who got Alexa Bliss alone and make her submit. Not only winning the Women's title for the second time, but also win in her hometown.

As the crowd cheered her on and she celebrated with them. Becoming the second woman to become a two-time SmackDown Women's Champion.

The next match is the Undertaker versus Roman Reigns one-on-one. Roman got a loud booed from the crowd as they showed how much they hate him. Undertaker came out next as the crowd cheered loudly for him. The two went at it, but the crowd continued to boo at Roman.

Roman kept on fighting as he wanted to prove this is his yard now and not the Undertaker's. The Dead Man made Roman try to earn his spot as the two continued going at it. In the end though the Undertaker a large Spear as Roman got the win. The crowd booed loudly at Roman as he is booed out of the ring.

The Undertaker is given a standing ovation from the crowd. As they all hope this isn't his last match. Undertaker soon left as he made it seem like this was his last match ever. All as the crowd continued cheering for him.

It was now time for the WWE Championship as the crowd waited in anticipation for what was going to happen.

John Cena's *The Time Is Now* begins to play as the crowd booed loudly. He soon came out with the crowd singing along to this theme song, but instead sang 'John Cena sucks!' as the music plays on. He gives the crowd a salute before running down to the ring. The ramp from the stage to the ring was long so he continued to run as the crowd continued to boo.

He makes it into the ring where he does his pose with the crowd booing louder at him. Cena removes his shirt and hat as he tosses them into the crowd. He begins running against the ropes getting ready for this match just as the song began dying down. He looks over to see Nikki at ring side with her sister and family as they cheer John on. He goes outside to give her a kiss as the crowd continued to boo.

The crowd soon begins chanting for Ruby, while chanting Cena sucks as they all await for the arrival of his opponent.

The lights go out as the crowd cheered on loudly waiting for Ruby to make her entrance. An eerie music can be heard playing as a full moon appeared on the WrestleMania globe. Wolves are soon heard growling and howling loudly. With red eyes being seen all over the WrestleMania setup.

Soon five real wolves can be seen on the stage followed by a figure wearing what appeared to be a black armored samurai clothing with a wolf helmet on the head. The figure took out a samurai sword as the wolves stood close by the figure. The figure brings the sword down on the stage as the figure gets on one knee, while the wolves sit down.

The wolves all sat down and let out a loud howl as the lights soon went out again. After a few seconds passed *Hope* begins to play as the lights come back on revealing the wolves are gone. In their place is the band 'We Came as Romans' appeared playing the song. Ruby appeared in the middle where the armored figure was at and is seen in her wrestling gear.

However, the colors are different. Her gear is all black and white along with her face paint. It also appeared to look like a wolf as she lets out a loud howl as the crowd howls with her. Ruby head down to the ring as they begin cheering her own as they see how serious and determined she looks. Ruby intends to make her first WrestleMania be a big success and won't let anyone take it from her.

She makes it down to the ring and heads up to the apron before going to the top rope. She holds both titles up and lets out another loud howl as the crowd again howled back at her. She jumps down to the mat and holds both her titles up in front of him. The crowd continued to cheer for her as they also booed at Cena as well.

Ruby turns her back to Cena and even drags her feet back to him as if she is kicking dirt to him. She goes to all the turnbuckles getting the crowd riled up before the music began to finish up. Ruby climbs down as the referee checks on her to make sure she is unarmed. Once that was done she handed both titles to her and stayed in her corner as Greg Hamilton makes the announcements.

"The following contest is a No Disqualification and no Count-Out match! It is set for one fall and it is for the WWE Intercontinental and WWE Championship!" the crowd cheered loudly, while some even repeated with what Greg Hamilton was saying. "Introducing first from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighting in at 251 pounds…John Cena!"

The crowd booed loudly at John as he does his pose despite the crowd booing at him. He turns back to Ruby who didn't seem impressed as Greg Hamilton continued.

"Introducing next: from Tokyo, Japan, she is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan, and she is the WWE Intercontinental and WWE Champion…" the crowd cheered loudly as Ruby goes in the middle of the ring and removes her hood as she lets out a loud howl. "Ruby Nite!"

The crowd began chanting for Ruby as Cena stayed in the corner while all this went on. The referee lifts both title up high so the crowd can see them. He then turns the title back to Cena and then to Ruby before handing the title over to a nearby ring personal as they put it with the timekeeper. The referee soon rings the bell and the match begins.

As the bell rang the two competitors walk to the middle of the ring as they stare down at one another. The two stare at one another as the crowd cheers for Ruby and boos at Cena. Ruby begins backing away before spitting in Cena's face. The crowd reacted with an 'Oooh' response, while Cena moves away as he wipes away the spit.

He look at the crowd before going after Ruby. He begins laying in some punches to her as he takes her to the corner. The ref tells him to get out of the corner, which he does as he tries getting the crowd riled up. The crowd reacted with a loud boo to Cena as Ruby kicks him in the leg.

Cena backs away as Ruby goes back in and kicks him again. She begins kicking him over and over again, until Cena kicks her in the gut. He whips her to the corner, but Ruby counters and he goes into the corner instead. She rushes over and delivers a running boot to the face in the corner.

Cena is staggered as Ruby begins kicking him in the corner as the crowd cheered loudly. She continued kicking him down as she gets him on the mat before she moved away getting the crowd hyped up. She goes back to Cena as she picks him up and whips him into the corner.

Cena takes the corner, but then comes rushing in giving Ruby a Clothesline and knocking her down. Cena grabs her and whips her to the ropes as he hits her with a Hip Toss. Ruby lands on her feet though and hits an Arm Drag. She then tries locking in a submission hold, but Cena fights it off and gets his arm free.

She gets up as Cena is whipped into the corner. Ruby goes for a Clothesline, but Cena ducks it and kicks her in the gut. He then follows it up with a Fisherman Suplex as he goes for a pin. Ruby kicks out at one and rolls on the outside to catch a breather.

Cena though will not let her get that chance as he slides under the ropes and runs over to her. He goes for a Clothesline, but Ruby ducks and kicks him in the gut. She runs over to him, but Cena ducks and tosses her over for a Backdrop as she lands on the mat. The crowd booed loudly as the ref checks on Ruby who is writhing in pain.

Cena picks up Ruby and tosses her back into the ring. He goes in and goes for the cover, but Ruby got a shoulder up. Cena goes to lift her up, but as soon as he did Ruby grabs his arm and hits an Armbreaker. Cena held his arm as he backs away from Ruby.

Ruby runs over and hits him with a Clothesline over the top rope. Cena falls on the outside as the crowd cheered loudly for her. Ruby rushes to the ropes and runs over to hit a Baseball Slide knocking Cena to the floor. She climbs up to the top rope and jumps off to hit her opponent with a Crossbody.

Ruby gets off of Cena as she gets the crowd going. She picks Cena up and elbows him in the face. She soon takes him to the steel steps and drives his face in it. She drives his face on the steps one more time before letting him go.

She goes under the ring and pulls out a steel chair. She holds the chair up as she goes to hit Cena with it, but Cena ducks the swing. He then hits a Dropkick as Ruby moved the chair up and is hit in the face with it. She falls over the barricade and goes into the crowd.

Cena gets up as he sees Ruby out of the barricade. He goes over and goes on top of the barricade as he poses or the crowd who all give him a mixed reaction.

Ruby is seen trying to move away to catch her breath as Cena goes for her with the chair in his hand. He swings the chair, but Ruby ducks and kicks him in the knee. She grabs the chair and tosses it into Cena's face causing him to fall on his knees. She grabs the chair again and slams it down on his back.

Cena yelled in pain as the crowd cheers for Ruby. She sees Cena getting up against the barricade as she tosses the chair at him again. Cena catches it, but Ruby hits a Spinning Kick hitting him in the face. Cena goes over the barricade as she poses for the crowd. She goes on top of the barricade and leaps over to hit him with a Flying Forearm, but Cena moved out of the way.

She climbs up on the apron as Cena goes for a Clothesline. She jumps over and kicks him in the face. She runs up to second turnbuckle and flips over to do a Moonsault. She lands on Cena as the crowd begins chanting 'Holy Shit!'

Cena begins holding is head where he landed as Ruby goes right for a headlock. Wrapping hier arm around his neck as the fans begin chanting for Ruby and chanting Cena sucks. She keeps the move on him as Cena tried fighting back. Driving his elbow into her gut as he tries to break free of the hold.

He goes to the ropes, but Ruby knocks him down with a Dropkick. She goes for another cover, but Cena got a shoulder up. Ruby goes for another headlock as she keeps Cena down. The crowd begins chanting "Let's go, Cena!" and "Cena Sucks!" over and over as Cena tries to fight back.

Ruby keeps the hold on as she refused to let Cena gain any momentum. Cena though kept on fighting back as he tries using his power to lift her up. He managed to drive her to the corner as the crowd boos at him. He drives his elbow to the side of her head knocking her away as Cena tries going for the AA, but Ruby gets behind him and hits a German Suplex.

Cena rolls to the outside as he tries to recover from the German. Ruby looks over to see Cena on the outside and prepares to go for a high-flying move, but Cena moves away from the ropes and in the corner. Right between where the post is at. Ruby looks around as the crowd cheers for her.

Ruby sighed as she smiles at them before she runs to the corner and runs to the other side as she leaps over the turnbuckle and lands on Cena. She gets up as the crowd cheered loudly for her. She grabs Cena and tosses him over the announce table for Raw. She begins removing the equipment for the SmackDown announce table as she also grabs a chair.

She picks it up and slams it on the back of Cena. She soon begins hitting him on the back more and more as she noticed in the crowd Nikki Bella watching on. She begins mocking him as she continued to hit him with the steel chair. Over and over until it was bend.

She drops the chair and gets Cena on the announce table before going back under the ring. She pulls out a large ladder and has it set up near the announce table. Ruby grabs the chair and sets it over Cena's neck like she did to Nikki. She begins climbing the ladder as she wants everyone to watch what she does.

She poses at the top for the crowd, before leaping off for a Diving Elbow Drop. Cena moved out of the way though as Ruby went through the announce table as the crowd gave a mixed reaction. Ruby is seen being checked by the referee as Cena tries making his way up near the timekeeper area. The doctor checks on Ruby to see if she can continue, while calling for a stretcher just in case.

Ruby though refuses to be taken out as she pushed the doctor and referee out of the way. Cena grabs the timekeeper bell and as Ruby gets up he hits her with it. The crowd gives Cena a mixed reaction as he drops the bell and grabs Ruby. He tosses her back in the ring as he goes under the ring to pull out a table.

The crowd begins cheering as Cena tosses the table in the ring. He then sets the ladder down then puts it on the apron and the announce table. He goes into the ring Ruby is staggering to get up. He goes to the top rope and grabs Ruby as he tries to lift her up for a super AA through the ladder.

Ruby begins driving her elbows into Cena's face as she breaks free of his grip. She gets down and kicks him in the face causing him to stagger, but held on to the ropes. She grabs his face and slams it on the top turnbuckle. She then flips over and hits him with a Sunset Powerbomb through the ladder as the crowd went nuts.

Ruby begins panting heavily as she tries to catch her breath, while the doctor and referee officials check on Cena. Ruby sits on the apron as she watches the doctor have the stretcher come out to get Cena out. She refuses though to let this match end like this so she grabs the chair and begins swinging it around the referees to back them off. She threatens them all and vows to end this match her way and not theirs.

She grabs Cena and picks him up as she tosses him in the ring. She goes inside and sets up the table as she has it near a corner. She grabs Cena and begins yelling at him.

"You want to disrespect me now?! Huh?! You are going to die you piece of *bleep*!" she shouted as she puts Cena on the table.

Ruby begins hitting him in the face as the referee goes over to pull her back. She knocks the referees out of the ring and even kicked one in the groin before threatening the official in charge of her match. Telling him this is no rules and he cannot stop it. She threatens to end him if he tries to stop her.

She begins climbing to the top rope as she intends to hit Cena. However, Cena got off the table and climbs to the top as he picks Ruby up. He goes for the AA, but Ruby knocks him down. Cena didn't go through the table as he moves it out of the way. Ruby goes for the Blockbuster, but Cena ducks and she rolled across the mat.

She comes back at him, but Cena hits her with a Shoulder Tackle. He then goes for another as Ruby gets hit by it and soon Cena began getting some momentum back. He ducks a Clothesline and then hits Ruby with a Spinout Powerbomb. He moves his hand up and goes for the 'You can't See Me!' as he goes to the ropes, but Ruby kicks up and lifts him for an Atomic Drop.

She then follows it up with a Jawbreaker and as Cena turns around she grabs his right arm then spins him around. She goes for the Rainmaker, but Cena ducks it and goes for the AA. Ruby rakes the eyes of Cena and grabs him from behind. She rushes him to the corner and hits him with a Rolling German Suplex.

Cena rolls over to his knees as Ruby Superkicks him. She goes for the cover, but Cena kicks out at two-and-a-half. Ruby couldn't believe that after all that punishment Cena is still in this, She gets up as she decides to try something else to end this.

The crowd soon begins chanting 'This is Awesome!' over and over as they cheer for both wrestlers. Ruby gets up and screams as she yells at Cena to get up. As he did she grabs his arm and goes for the Rainmaker again, but Cena ducks it, and hits her with the Spinout Powerbomb again. He goes for the 'You Can't see Me!' again and this time hits the move with the Five-Knuckle Shuffle.

He goes for the AA again, but Ruby again fights off of it and hits him with three German Suplexes. She begins using the rope to help her up as she sets up the table. She begins lifting Cena up as she puts him on the table before going to the corner. She slowly makes her way up as she goes for the Frog Splash.

However, Cena stopped her as he goes to the second rope to go for a Superplex. Ruby fought back as she begins hitting him with head-butts over and over until she knocked Cena down. She goes for the move again, but Cena delivers a straight right hand staggering her. He goes on top and lifts her up for the super AA. Cena goes for it, but Ruby instead begins biting him on the head forcing him to let her go.

She falls on the apron and then jumps up to kick him right in the face. Knocking him down and gets on top of the table. Ruby goes on top and hits the Frog Splash as the crowd cheered loudly. She goes for the cover again, but Cena kicked out as she begins shouting loudly at how he can still be in this.

Ruby not wasting any time goes for the Rainmaker once more, but Cena again ducks it and goes for the AA again. Ruby got off and pushed Cena into the referee knocking him down. She grabs Cena's arm and hits him with the Rainmaker. She goes for the cover, but the referee is down.

Ruby sighed in annoyance as she sees Cena using the ropes to get up. She rushes over to the corner, jumps up, and pushes back as she goes for the RKO or the Nite Out as she decided to call it, but Cena caught her. He lifts her up and hits her with the AA. However, he wasn't done as he rolled over her and lifts her up for the AA once more.

He lifts her up once more as he lets out a loud scream. He hits the move and goes for the cover, but the referee was still down. One of the other referees that Ruby knocked out came into the ring and goes for the pin, but Ruby just barely kicked out before three.

Cena begins looking around confuse that he didn't get the win as he decided to try it one more time. He uses the ropes again to lift himself up as he tries picking up Ruby to hit the move. Ruby though countered as she lifted him up and hits the TKO. She goes for the cover, but as she did Cena's foot was under the ropes.

Nikki got out of her chair and goes over to tell the referee who stops his count. The referee keeps the match going as Ruby yells at Nikki for getting involved. Nikki yells at her back as Ruby rolls under the ring and goes after her. Nikki runs into the ring as Ruby chases after her.

As soon as she got in though Cena hits Ruby with the AA for the fourth time. He rolls over and hits the fifth one, he then rolls over one more time as he hits a sixth AA before locking in the STF on Ruby. The crowd began booing as Cena locked in the submission hold and the referee asking Ruby if she wants to quit. Ruby refuses as she tries getting to the ropes.

Cena pulls her back in the middle and locks in the hold. The referee continues asking for Ruby if she wants to quit. But Ruby refuses. She will not let her first WrestleMania end this way as she continued to fight on.

She refused to let her dreams die here tonight and lose to Cena of all people at WrestleMania. She tried to find a way out of this move as she felt her body in pain from this hold. However, her prayer for a miracle happened as the referee got pulled out of the ring by a masked figure. The figure is wearing a ski mask and black sweater covering his appearance.

The crowd began cheering thinking its AJ Styles. So did Nikki and Cena who breaks the hold. Nikki informs the referee to ring the bell since AJ is breaking the stipulation where if he got involved Ruby loses the title. However, before the referee could ring for the bell the figure attacks him and turns to Cena.

Cena begins calling him out still thinking it's AJ as he got ready to fight him. The figure moves his hand to the mask and begins pulling it off.

The crowd erupted loudly when they see it wasn't AJ Styles. In fact it was actually…Christopher Daniels, Ruby's former mentor.

The crowd began chanting 'Holy Shit!' over and over when they saw it was the Fallen Angel himself. Cena also looked on shocked that the Ring of Honor World Champion is in WWE. Daniels turns to Cena posing for the crowd. He then begins mouthing at him as Cena began arguing back at Daniels and what he is doing here.

While Cena was distracted the crowd began cheering louder as Frankie Kazarian came into the ring with the WWE title belt. The moment Cena turned around he got hit in the head with the title in his hand. Kaz stood tall with the crowd 'Thank you, Frankie!' as he gave them a small bow. Daniels came into the ring with steel chairs as security came rushing into the ring.

Both men begin whaling on them with steel chairs. Knocking them down as the crowd cheered them on. Daniels and Kaz continued the assault taking out six of the security guards before turning to Cena. Daniels drops the chair and hits Cena with the Angel's Wing.

He then turns to the crowd before he goes to the top and hits the BME (Best Moonsault Ever) as the crowd chanted the name. Daniels goes up and hits the move again and then a third time before he poses with Kaz as the crowd began chanting for both men over and over.

Ruby begins making her way up as she tried to recover from the STF. Both men turn to Ruby as they are prepared to hit her with the steel chair. However, as she turns around they toss the chair away and take off their sweaters to reveal they are wearing Ruby's shirt. The crowd cheered loudly that they ended up defending her.

Ruby looks confused by what they are doing as both men walked out of the ring and head through the crowd. Ruby looks on still confused on why they are here, but sees Cena is down and smiled as she realized she is all alone. She sees Cena slowly getting up as she runs up to the corner, pushes back, and the hits the Nite Out.

She then locks in the Last Chancery as she goes to make him tap or pass out. The original referee comes back in as he checks on Cena. He lifts his hand once…then twice…and then a third time before calling for the bell.

"Here is your winner and the still the WWE Champion and the Intercontinental Champion…Ruby Nite!" Greg Hamilton announced as the referee is handed the titles before giving them to her.

Ruby held both titles close to her as the crowd cheered loudly for her. They begin giving her a loud applaud as she sighed in relief that she kept the titles. All while she is still wondering why Daniels and Kaz showed up. Why were they here and help her win?

Oh well. Regardless, she is still the champion as she tried to get up on her own power as Kairi comes down from the back to get in the ring. She goes over to Ruby and begins hugging her. Ruby returns the kiss as the two embraced in a kiss as the crowd cheered loudly for them.

Kairi raises Ruby's arm to celebrate with her as Ruby made history. She became the first woman ever to walk into WrestleMania as WWE Champion. Now she is walking out of champion. As a duel champion as she begins celebrating with Kairi as confetti came down along with pryo going off with the show going off the air.

 **Results:**

 **1.** **Neville (c) defeated Austin Aries to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship**

 **2.** **Mojo Rawley won André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal after eliminating the Miz last**

 **3.** **Dean Ambrose defeated Baron Corbin**

 **Line-up:**

 **1\. AJ Styles defeated Shane McMahon**

 **2\. Kevin Owens defeated Chris Jericho (c) to win the WWE United States Championship**

 **3\. Samoa Joe & the Usos defeated Sami Zayn & American Alpha **

**4\. Bray Wyatt defeated Randy Orton**

 **5\. Bayley (c) defeated Charlotte, Sasha Banks, & Nia Jax to retain the WWE Raw Women's Championship**

 **6\. The Hardy Boyz defeated Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson (c), Sheamus & Cesaro, and Enzo Amore & Big Cass to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship**

 **7\. Seth Rollins defeated Triple H**

 **8\. Brock Lesnar w/Paul Heyman defeated Goldberg (c) to win the WWE Universal Championship**

 **9\. Naomi defeated Alexa Bliss (c), Carmella w/James Ellsworth, Natalya, Mickie James, & Becky Lynch to win the WWE SD Women's Championship**

 **10.** **Roman Reigns defeated the Undertaker**

 **11\. Ruby Nite (c) defeated John Cena to retain the WWE Intercontinental & WWE Championship**

 **Battle Royal Participants:** Primo, Kalisto, Simon Gotch, Heath Slater, Apollo Crews, Kane, Goldust, Konnor, Big Show, Viktor, Braun Strowman, Curt Hawkins, R-Truth, Rhyno, Aiden English, Brian Kendrick, Rich Swann, Curtis Axel, Tyler Breeze, Fandango, Sin Cara, Mark Henry, Tian Bing, Epico, Bo Dallas, Apollo Crews, Dolph Ziggler, Luke Harper, Titus O'Neil, Killian Dain, Jinder Mahal, & the Miz

 **That's the end of the chapter and yeah there is the surprise. Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian helping Ruby win the match. Hope everyone liked it and how the match all went. Was a lot longer, but decided to cut it down a little. This chapter was already going on long didn't want to go on too long.**

 **Anyways, Ruby began wrestling in 2002 and was trained by the Great Muta. She was also taught by Christopher Daniels and he helped put her over when she came to the United States. Ruby and Daniels had their feuds in the past, but Daniels looked out for Ruby. Wanting her to make it in the business.**

 **Now, she has made it and is still the champion. How is this going to go for the next chapter? Will we see Daniels and Kaz in WWE? Will this be a one-time thing? Or will we see more familiar faces show up?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and** a **lso thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **Now then, if you liked how things went then please leave a review. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. They are not welcomed. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight is here and what a year it has been. 2017 was a good, but also bad year for wrestling. But then again, every year it has its ups and downs. No year is perfect for any wrestling promotion.**

 **Regardless, I am back with more and I hope everyone is ready. Now, in December we did see some good stuff. A good Tribute to the Troops, NXT making their TV debut, and had a good year working with the promotion I work at. Got to referee a lot of our show and got my own fans who despite hating me I can tell it's a good kind of hate.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw how WrestleMania went. Not only did Ruby walk out with her titles, but there was controversy involved. What will happen with the aftermath of WrestleMania? And will Ruby pay some sort of price for the outside interference?**

 **Read on to find out and I don't own anything from WWE. Just my OC and also I will wait a while to see how this goes with everyone. Also the information for my OC will be explained later on. Now enjoy the promo and hope you all like this.**

 **WrestleMania fallout**

 _SmackDown (4/4/17)_

Two days has passed since WrestleMania 33 and SmackDown is live at Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The show opened up with a recap of what happened at WrestleMania. It showed a highlights of all the matches. All the way to Ruby Nite defeating John Cena, but not without controversy.

It showed Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian getting involved in the match. Attacking John Cena and costing him the match. It then showed the next night with Vince McMahon announcing that he doesn't know how those two men got on his show, but he is sure that Ruby was involved. However, he is going to have his son handle it and if he doesn't then he will himself.

The show soon began with Shane McMahon coming out to talk about WrestleMania. He first mentions how next week is a 'superstar shake up' that his father mentioned last night on Raw. How talents will be switching brands, but there will be no mention of who it will be until the following week. However, it was made clear that their world champions will not be leaving the show.

He then goes to talk about AJ Styles. Styles comes out with a black eye and talks about how he doesn't want to leave the show that he helped built. That this is his show and will be staying on SmackDown. He then gives Shane his respect for their match at WrestleMania and the two shook hands. Shane returns the respect as well, but then brings up about Ruby, Daniels, and Kazarian.

He asks him if he got involved in what happened. If he knew anything about his friends getting involved and why. AJ reassures Shane he had no knowledge or knew anything about this. That he too was as shocked as everyone and even tried asking his old friends what was going on.

Daniels and Kazarian though left before he could get anything. Ruby claims she had no knowledge about their involvement or knew they would be there. Shane is not convinced and will confront Ruby later on. The rest of the show went on as normal.

Randy Orton and Luke Harper versus Erick Rowan and Bray Wyatt. The match went back and forth with Harper fighting his former family. Orton got the hot tag and came close to winning this match when he went for the RKO on Rowan. Until Bray Wyatt got in and got a blind tag as he pinned Orton with Sister Abigail.

 _*Backstage*_

Ruby is in the back getting things ready to confront Shane after hearing the rumor of what has been going on. Ever since her win she has been hearing how Vince has not been happy with what happened. In fact, she has been hearing he is considering stripping her of both her titles and suspend her.

However, she isn't worried. She knows Vince needs evidence to back up his claim or risk her suing the company. He won't risk it. He isn't an idiot or at least she doesn't believe as much as her son if he actually tries doing what his dad wants.

The door opens nearby and she sees AJ coming into the room. "Hey, you got a minute?"

Ruby nods as she puts her things away and turns towards her old friend. "I assume you are here about last night?"

AJ nods in response. "I know last night you told me you didn't know why they got involved and believe me I am not doubting you. I know you didn't need help like Cena did this past Sunday. But, I am hoping you might be able to explain why some of the guys back in ROH told me that you invited them to the show. That you got them in?"

Ruby figured that AJ would go to the guys to talk to them about this. After what happened, AJ tried giving Daniels and Kaz a call. They didn't take back his calls, which he found weird. He knew them for such a long time and wonders why they would are ignoring his calls.

So, she knew he would go to the others and give them a call. To get the answers he is looking for.

"Well, as you know I got some extra tickets for my family, but they all couldn't make it," said Ruby who was a bit disappointed not all her family made it, but was happy her parents did. "So, I invited some of the other guys. Two of them were Daniels and Kaz. So, I knew they were there, but I didn't know why they would get involved. As to your phone calls…"

She takes out her phone, shows a voicemail that Daniels left her, and has him hear it. AJ hears Daniels explaining to Ruby that he won't be taking any calls from her or from AJ for a while. Since he doesn't want to get them in any trouble if WWE asks them why they got involved at WrestleMania. That all will be explained later, but for now to keep them out of the loop to avoid any legal problems.

Once the voicemail ended Ruby puts her phone away and sighed. "Daniels says he will tell us later why he did what he did and you know what? I trust him."

AJ knew Daniels better than Ruby and how is doing this for a reason it must be a good one. "All right. Well, I say let Shane hear the message and it should get you off the hook."

Ruby scoffed at that idea knowing that will never work. "Only one can hope with a McMahon."

 _Later_

The show continued with Naomi facing off against Alexa Bliss for the SmackDown Women's Championship. Alexa looks to regain her championship as she went for Naomi's leg that caused her to get injured. Naomi kept fighting on and refused to give up her title. Naomi ended up getting the win by submission as she retains her title.

It then moved on to Curt Hawkins against Tye Dillinger who made his WWE debut. Tye got the win against Curt as he was given a great reaction from the crowd.

The show then continued on with the Miz and Maryse talkig about WrestleMania. About the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal. How he should have won and not Mojo. He kept on complaining until Shinsuke Nakamura made his WWE debut. Nakamura lays Miz out and is given a loud reaction from the crowd.

It was then Dean Ambrose versus Baron Corbin in a WrestleMania rematch. This was made in a Street Fight match where both men beat the hell out of one another. Both men using weapons at their disposal and doing whatever it takes to get the win. Corbin got the win with Ends of Days right on some chairs and walks out with his victory.

It was soon time for the last segment of the night with Shane McMahon coming out during the commercial break to talk about Ruby and what happened at WrestleMania.

Shane came out with a loud reaction from the crowd. "Thank you so much. But now let's get down to business. Ruby, let's get this over with. Will you please come on out here so we can talk about what happened?"

*Hope* begins to play as Ruby Nite makes her way out with both her WWE Championship and Intercontinental Championship. She is seen wearing black tights, skirt, her wrestling shirt, and her gloves. She is given a standing ovation from the crowd as they cheer for her. She heads to the ring as she didn't look like she was in a good mood tonight.

She is given a mic as she turns to Shane McMahon like she was ready to knock him down. "You want to talk? You want to talk about what happened at WrestleMania? You want to talk about my match with Cena? Or shall we just get to the point that your father wants to strip me of my titles for something I had no knowledge of?"

The crowd began booing as they heard the rumors of what Vince wanted to do, but are hoping Shane won't actually strip Ruby of the titles.

"Look. We both know my history with Daniels and Kaz will make people believe that I somehow knew what was going to happen," said Ruby as she tries to defend herself. "I've known Daniels for a long time. He was my mentor, he trained me, and helped get me where I am today. However, the moment I made it in this business I made it clear I didn't need his help to prove I deserve to be here. He understood that and we even had our own matches against one another to show I was ready."

The crowd began chanting 'Fallen Angel' over and over as they recalled the fights Ruby had with Daniels. Including one for the ROH World title that they had years ago in this very city.

Ruby nods in acknowledgement to the crowd as she turns back to Shane. "Now, I did invite both men to the show along with my friends who could make it. I didn't know why they got involved, I don't know why they did what they did, but trust me when I say I didn't need their help to beat Cena. Unlike him I don't need to make excuses, unlike him I will not kiss up to people to get my way, and unlike him I…" holds up her titles. "I don't take time off then come back demanding opportunities. Because, unlike him I earned my opportunities and I earned these titles."

Shane couldn't take that away from Ruby and knew she deserved these chances. However, he still has a job to do and knew his father was breathing down his neck about what happened.

"Ruby, I believe you. I do, but my father though doesn't and wants me to do something about it. As the commissioner of SmackDown Live I have to do something about the interferences of the WWE title match. Now, I can't punish Daniels and Kaz since I'll let the legal team handle it."

The crowd soon began booing at Shane and some even chanted 'No!' over and over. Thinking he is going to take the titles off of Ruby.

Ruby heard the crowd and sighed as she began shaking her head. "So, without evidence, without actual proof, and despite no one telling you otherwise you are going to strip me of my titles? And then what? Fire me? Is Vince so willing to risk getting sued by me that he will do it to set an example?"

Shane knew his father was taking a risk for what he is doing. Without proof or any evidence he is risking the company to punish someone who didn't do anything wrong. He knew his father wanted to do this and make an example. However, he decided to try something else.

"You know what? I'm not going to fire you," said Shane as the crowd cheered loudly for him. "I'm not going to do that, but what I am going to do is have you defend both titles. You will defend both titles against a member on the SmackDown roster, but I will make that decision in…

Before Shane can say more *Superhuman* began to play as Baron Corbin came out from the back. Walking slowly though after his match with Ambrose earlier in the night. The crowd booed at him as he held a mic in his hand and began to speak despite the reaction he is receiving.

"You know, Ruby is right. Shane, you shouldn't try taking those titles off of her because the old man wants them to punish her," said Corbin as he stops by the steps. "Because if he wants someone to take those from her as punishment then I will be the one to do it."

The crowd booed loudly as Ruby stared directly at the Lone Wolf as he makes his way up the steps. "Earlier I defeated Dean Ambrose in a brutal Street Fight match to prove that his win against me this past Sunday was a fluke. That he got lucky when we fought and I showed him I deserved to be here. That I deserve more opportunities here than Ambrose or anyone in that locker room. Even you, little girl."

Ruby began to smile as Corbin slowly got in the ring and approached the champion. He is 6ft 8 inches tall, while Ruby is 5ft 10 inches. She looks up at Corbin as he looks down at her.

"You say you are the Wolf of the Rising Sun? Well, I am the Lone Wolf, I am your end, and I will be the next WWE Intercontinental and WWE Champion," said Corbin as the crowd continued to boo at him.

Ruby continued to smile as she bacs away a little to give him a small applaud. "Nice promo. A little sloppy here and there. Just like your in-ring skills and your personality," said Ruby as the crowd began laughing. "However, just because you beat Ambrose tonight doesn't automatically means you are in the front of the line kid. I mean, after weeks of claiming you were going to beat him at WrestleMania, you didn't get the job done. Now, you say you are going to punish me, that you are going to take my titles from me, and honestly the rest I kind of blacked out due to how boring you are."

Corbin stares at her angrily as the crowd began chanting 'You are boring!' over and over again. He begins yelling at them without the mic as Ruby continued to talk.

"However, if the little pup here thinks he is ready to fight the big bad wolf then I'm willing to do it. So I can show everyone why I am the alpha wolf and you are my bitch."

The crowd began cheering as Corbin got even angrier as he looks like he is ready to kill Ruby. Shane though got in the middle of the two as he backs Corbin off. However, before he can say anything *Retaliation* began to play as Ambrose came out next to a loud reaction. He heads on down, limping a little after his match with Corbin.

"Hold on a second. I ain't done with you yet, Corbin. Not by a longshot," said Ambrose as he heads down to the ring. "At WrestleMania, I kicked your ass and tonight I will admit you kicked my ass. But now we're both tied, which means until one of us goes down this fight is not done yet!"

The crowd cheered loudly as they want to see Ambrose kick Corbin's ass. However, Corbin doesn't seem to want to go for another fight.

"I have nothing to gain by beating you again, Ambrose," said Corbin who refused to be goaded into another match with Ambrose. "I defeated you and I deserve a shot at those titles!"

Ruby though didn't seem convinced that either one deserved a shot at her titles. Shane though feeling he lost control of this segment decides to take it back.

"Whoa, hold on there a second! Now, first of all I agree that both of you do deserve an opportunity around here," Shane then turns to Ruby and got an idea. "So, with that being said. Ruby, you will be defending them against one of these two men next week."

The crowd cheered loudly as Ruby looks on not thrilled she has to defend her titles against either of the men. However, it is better than the alternative.

However, Ambrose wasn't done. "Why wait till next week? I'm here, Corbin is here, how about we do this, right now?" The crowd cheered loudly for the idea as they begin chanting 'Yes!' over and over. "Next week who knows who is leaving SmackDown? So, why not have one big match before we go?"

Shane then turns to Corbin, then to Ambrose, then to Ruby, and then the crowd who likes this idea. "Very well, let me get a referee out here and let's have our match right now."

The crowd cheered loudly as a referee came rushing out, while Corbin yells at Shane for this decision. Ambrose begins nodding his head as he makes his way into the ring to attack Corbin. Shane gets out of the ring, while Ruby stands in the corner as the referee calls for the bell. Ruby argues with the referee for doing this, but he tells her she has to hand the titles over.

Ruby looks around as the crowd cheers on to see the men fight. She sighed in annoyance before seeing both men getting knocked out to the outside. Ruby runs to the ropes and leaps over hitting a Senton as she knocks them both down. Ruby gets up as the crowd pops loudly for her as the show goes into commercial break.

 _*Few minutes later*_

The show returns from commercial as Baron Corbin is seen lifting up Ambrose and delivers a Powerslam. He lets out a loud scream as the crowd booed loudly at him. Ruby got on the apron as Corbin rushes over for a punch. Ruby pulls the ropes down and sends Corbin to the outside.

Ruby gets in the ring and delivers a Shining Wizard to the skull of Ambrose knocking him down. She goes for the cover, but only gets two. Ruby groaned loudly as she hated having to defend her titles within 48 hours after she defeated John Cena. Not because she is willing to do so, but being forced to do so because everyone thinks she did something wrong.

She gets up and sees Ambrose getting up. She rushes over, but Ambrose leans down and pushes Ruby over the top rope on the apron. Ambrose goes for a punch, but Ruby catches the punch and kicks him in the head. Ambrose staggers back as Corbin rushes in to deliver a Big Boot.

Ambrose ducks and Corbin hits Ruby right in the face. Ruby is send flying into the barricade injuring her ribs. She lies on the floor as she held her injured ribs, while a doctor checks on her. Meanwhile, in the ring Corbin rushes at Ambrose who is in the corner.

Ambrose lifts his foot up and Corbin gets hit in the face. Ambrose slowly got on the top rope as he went for his Diving Clothesline, but Corbin catches him. He then lifts him up and hits a Swinging Sidewalk Slam. He goes for the cover, but Ambrose kicked out.

Corbin gets upset that he didn't put Ambrose away and knew he needed to try something else to take him out. He goes to the outside and pulls out a table. He sets it back in to try putting him through it like he did earlier tonight.

But first, he grabs a steel chair and prepares to hit Ambrose in the head with it. Before he could though, Ambrose delivers a low-blow causing Corbin to drop the chair. He falls on his knees as he held his groin. Ambrose grabs the chair and swings it across the head of Corbin knocking him down.

Ambrose looks around to notice he is alone and goes to try ending this quickly. He begins setting up the table and moves it near the corner. He begins trying to lift up Corbin and sets him on the table. He then begins to make the slow climb to the top rope, but was still injured from earlier in the night.

As he made it to the top, Corbin recovered and knocked Ambrose off the top rope on the apron. He pushes the table away then goes to try Suplexing Ambrose in the ring. He lifts him up, but Ambrose lands behind him and goes for a Roll-Up, but Corbin kicked out. Corbin delivers an Uppecut knocking him against the ropes.

Ambrose bounced off the ropes and goes for the Clothesline, but Corbin catches him for Deep Six. He doesn't go for the cover though as he goes to the outside. He once again pulls out another weapon, but this time a ladder. He tosses it into the ring as he prepares to him with the Ends of Days right on the ladder.

However, Ambrose recovered and goes for the Dirty Deeds, but Corbin counters and hits him with a Chokeslam. Corbin goes for the Ends of Days, but before he does Ruby comes flying in with a Flying Forearm knocking him down. Ruby pushes the ladder away and grabs the steel chair. She swings the chair over Corbin's back over and over again as she lets out a loud scream.

Showing she is not done yet and will not let anyone take her titles from her. She sees Corbin getting up as she rushes to the corner, leaps up, pushes off, and hits the Cutter or Nite Out as she calls it now. She goes for the cover, but Ambrose broke the three count. She gets upset that Ambrose stopped her as she decides to finish him off.

She sees Ambrose getting up as she lifts him up for her TKO. However, as she lifts him up Ambrose kicks her in the gut and hits Dirty Deeds. He goes for the cover, but Ruby got her foot on the rope preventing the match from ending. Ambrose looks up shocked that this happened, but knew he is moments away from getting the titles.

Ruby rolled to the outside before Ambrose can do more to her. He looks over to see Corbin getting up as Ambrose took the chair. He lifts it up and slams it on his head knocking him down. The crowd begins chanting 'This is Awesome!' as Ambrose begins nodding his head to them.

He goes over to the table as he places Corbin on it near the middle of the ring. He then takes the ladder out then begins to climb it. Ambrose gets the crowd riled up as he makes his way to the top. He looks around at the crowd as he points down to Corbin before leaping off.

He puts Corbin through the table as the crowd begins chanting 'Holy Shit!' over and over again. Ambrose goes for the cover, but Ruby grabs him from behind then tosses him into the steel post. She then pins Corbin and gets the pin as she quickly rolls out of the ring.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Intercontinental and WWE Champion, Ruby Nite!" said the ring announcer as the referee hands Ruby both her titles.

She held them close as she heads up the ramp before collapsing on the floor. She begins breathing heavily as the doctors check on both of her opponents. Ruby has succeeded in retaining her titles against Cena and now against two opponents two days later. She knew though this is not over. As long as Vince believes she had something to do with Daniels and Kazarian being at WrestleMania she has a target on her back from everyone.

 _SmackDown (4/11/17)_

The show opens up in Boston, Massachusetts where it has Kevin Owens revealing to be one of the new member of SmackDown Live. Bringing with him the WWE United States Championship. He talks about how the show is now his, began insulting the crowd, and how he deserves to be champion. Sami Zayn though interrupted when he reveals he was drafted to SmackDown too and wants a shot at the U.S. title.

AJ Styles came out next and tells both men this is his show. SmackDown is the house that AJ Styles built and is going to make sure it stays that way. Daniel Bryan came out making it clear that Jericho is getting his rematch for the title at the next show. However, tonight he is going to have AJ versus Sami to see who will fight the United States Champion after Payback.

The first match of the night has Randy Orton versus Erick Rowan. During the match Bray Wyatt got involved. Luke Harper made the save as he brawls with Rowan to the back. Bray goes to take Orton out, but gets hit with the RKO and Orton rolled out of the ring. Gaining momentum for the rematch the two will have since it was revealed Bray is going to Raw and this will be their last match.

The Usos came out next defending their Tag Team titles against American Alpha in a hard-hitting match. The former champions did all they could to try winning back their titles from the Usos. The Usos though managed to outsmart the former champions and walked out with their titles. The Shining Stars came out revealing to be part of SmackDown as they attacked American Alpha to make their mark on the show.

Mojo Rawley and Jinder Mahal had a match next with Jinder wanting a rematch against Mojo to gain payback for what happened at WrestleMania. Mojo though managed to get a win on Jinder and began celebrating with the WWE Universe on his victory.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back after seeing the new women coming to SmackDown. Tamina and Charlotte Flair, both coming over from Raw. She didn't mind this since she had other things on her mind. Like Dean Ambrose. It was revealed on Raw that he was drafted to the show, which means he might not be in the title match against her.

At least, she thought so until it was revealed that since she didn't pin Ambrose last week that he will fight her for both her titles at Backlash. With a stipulation that Shane's father suggested. If Ambrose wins he stays on SmackDown, but if Ruby loses she goes to Raw instead. Oh she has no plans on leaving the show she has earned her spot in, especially if it means for working at a shipwreck of a show like Raw.

She sees the door opened as the general manager, Daniel Bryan entered the room. "What can I do for you, Bryan? You here to question me too like everyone else did last week? Or you here because your sister-in-law is still calling me out for what I did?"

Ever since WrestleMania, the locker room has given her a bit of a mixed reaction. Half were happy with what happened to Cena and glad she kept her title. The other half questioned whether she knew about the outside help or not. Nikki though had been the only woman on the roster to give her the most problems. Calling her out for what she did and how she couldn't beat Cena without any help.

"Actually, I am here to let you know that Shane and I came to an agreement with the new general manager for Monday Night Raw, Kurt Angle. Now, as you know Dean is going to Raw as promised. However, he also feels the Intercontinental title should go to Raw since the United States title is on SmackDown. So, we are tweaking your match a little. The Intercontinental title whoever ends up holding the title by the end of the night will be going to Raw."

Ruby turns to Bryan after hearing the stupid decision they made. "So, if I end up retaining my titles, I have to vacate my Intercontinental title?"

Bryan nods in response. "I'm afraid so. Now, should you refuse then…"

Ruby interrupted Bryan though when he mentioned about her title. "First of all, Ambrose will not take what I earned because you and Shane have some vendetta against me. I am going to go into Backlash as a duel champion and I will walk out as a duel champion whether you, Shane, the old man, or the WWE likes it or not.."

Bryan understood, but still continued on. "Well, just in case we decided to take a little precaution to make sure you do this without any help. I have banned everyone from the locker room from ring side. I also have police officers ready around the ring so in case your friends get involved they will be arrested."

Oh this got under Ruby's skin as she looks down at Bryan who was shorter than her. "I am not going to continue having to explain myself to you or to anyone who continues to doubt me. To prove I don't need help I am calling out the winner of tonight's match to a fight. And it can be any type of match they want."

Bryan nods his head accepting her terms. "Then good luck to you then."

 _Later_

The show continued off with Tye Dillinger going up against Aiden English one-on-one. Dillinger got the win with the crowd giving him a loud reaction.

Dolph Ziggler came out explaining he is staying on SmackDown. Also claims he help build the show and how the shake up is a joke. Shinsuke Nakamura came out next as the crowd gave him a standing ovation. Ziggler tried to attack Nakamura, until he got taken out and was send running as Nakamura celebrated with the crowd.

It was then the three-way match between AJ Styles and Sami Zayn. It went back and forth between the two men as the crowd chant for both of them. Sami went for the Helluva Kick, but AJ moved out of the way and ended up hitting the Phenomenal Forearm. Getting the win and earning his shot at the WWE United States Championship.

It was then time for the main event. Baron Corbin versus Dean Ambrose in a 2-out-of-3 falls match. However, the match never happened as both men began fighting in the back. The fight soon went through the crowd as the two men continued beating the hell out of one another. They took the fight all around the arena as the crowd chant for Ambrose.

It soon went at ring side as referees and security came out to pull the two men apart. The men took out the referees and security as the fight continued on. Baron took control when he hit Ambrose with the time keeper's bell. He then took out a chair and began slamming it on Ambrose's back over and over.

He then took out a table and goes to Chokeslam him, until Ruby came out from the back. She slides into the ring and hits Corbin with an over the top rope Plancha. Taking him out as she got the crowd cheering behind her. She grabs the chair and tosses it into Corbin's head knocking him down on his knees.

She goes to the announce table and began removing the monitor. She goes to grab Corbin to put him on the table, but Corbin grabs her by the neck and goes to Chokeslam her. She got free and fell behind him before Superkicking him. Corbin fell on the announce table as Ruby goes to the top rope to put him through the table when Ambrose slammed the chair to her face.

Ruby fell off the top rope and flipped over to fall on the apron. Ambrose climbs up to the top rope and hits a Diving Elbow taking out Corbin. Putting him through the announce table as the crowd cheered loudly. Ambrose turns towards Ruby Nite who is at ring side.

Ruby looks on using the barricade to hold herself up annoyed that Ambrose got the better of her tonight, but at least for tonight she send a small message to Ambrose. She will not let him take what is hers. She will beat Dean Ambrose and walk out a duel champion.

 **That's the end of the chapter and yeah Ruby is not in a good mood. Being forced to defend her titles and against a lunatic. Will she find a way to keep her titles? Will she find a way to defeat the Lunatic Fringe?**

 **Will she survive against him to keep her titles? Or will she find a way to make sure Ambrose doesn't make it to the show? Check out the next chapter to find out.**

 **Also thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **Now then, if you liked how things went then please leave a review. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. They are not welcomed. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine is here guys and sorry for taking so long on it. Been busy with classes and work. So, they kept me from working on this. I also saw the Elimination Chamber PPV.**

 **Honestly, felt more like a Raw three-hour show than an actual PPV. A shame, but that's how it felt like. Still, I hope Fastlane does better. It needs to before we get to WrestleMania.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw Ruby find out she is going to defend her titles against Dean Ambrose with some stipulations involved. The WWE title is on the line along with the Intercontinental title despite Ambrose on Raw. If he wins then he keeps one of the titles and the other will be vacated. However, Ruby does not plan to lose her titles anytime soon so let us see if she will keep them or not as we get closer to Backlash.**

 **Read on to find out and I don't own anything from WWE. Just my OC and also enjoy the chapter guys.**

 **Fight on**

 _Portland, Oregon (4/16/17)_

Ruby sat in the doctor's office after returning home from a house show she had last night for SmackDown. It was Ruby against Dean Ambrose in an Extreme Rules match, which was for the Intercontinental title. It was a tough hard match for Ruby, but she managed to retain her title. However, during the match Ambrose had pushed her off a ladder and she fell through a table.

Now, this isn't her first table crash, but the way she hit the table is what has been bothering her. She landed on the edge of the table, which caused the air to get knocked out of her. She managed to get through with the match, but once the adrenaline was gone she felt a lot of pain on her ribs. She was taken to the hospital and stayed there during the night before she headed home.

She was called in to the doctor where he came in to let her know the news. "Ms. Takashi, I am sorry to say ma'am, but you appeared to have suffered three bruised ribs," the doctor explained as he shows her x-ray for her to see. "Now, the good news is they aren't broken and are not too bruised. You were very lucky."

Ruby in her mind knew she was lucky indeed that she didn't fall from a higher height. Still, she knew bruised ribs means one thing.

She lets out a small sigh before she asked the doctor the amount of time she needs to rest. "How long till I can compete?"

The doctor checks her results before he gives her an estimate amount of time. "As long as you avoid any in-ring work and lifting anything heavy you should be fine. Four-to-five weeks should do it. I will inform your job about this so they know you will also take some medicine for your recovery."

Ruby sighed as he is given her prescriptions. She hated taking medicine since she was concerned the company she works for will think she is an addict and fire her.

"These are the kind that will make me addictive, right?" she asked as she gets a small head shake to answer her question. "Well, at least this keeps me from getting put in crap by Shane and Bryan. So, a few weeks off will be fine for me."

 _Three weeks later (5/9/17)_

Ruby is seen lifting some weights, while wearing a belt to help her with her rubs. She was told she couldn't lift anything heavy, but good thing for her is she finds ways to adapt. Like using her treadmill to run to keep up her cardio. All while using weights for her legs, but made sure they weren't too heavy for her while she is injured. It took time, but she managed to get used to this and her injury was slowly fading away.

She has the TV on where she has been keeping up what has been going on SmackDown. First, she is glad Shane didn't try to strip her of her titles and how she will still defend them against Ambrose. However, Ambrose began calling her out and believes she is faking her injuries. That he got injured way worse than her and yet kept on fighting on.

Ruby ignored his taunting and knew he is doing this as a form of mind games. He has been doing this for weeks now, but when he is on SmackDown. While he is on Raw his attention seems to be more on the Miz. Someone he has had a rivalry with months ago and seems to be going at it again.

She didn't mind though since it means he has a lot on his plate to not focus. However, tonight was different. Ambrose came out and explained to everyone how he knows what the stipulation is for his title match against Ruby. How if he wins he will vacate the WWE title and go to Raw as Intercontinental Champion.

However, he changed his mind and changed the rules. Now he plans to walk into the PPV and walk out with both titles. So he can show up on Raw and SmackDown. How he likes showing up on both shows and plans to letting it stay that way once he wins. And how at Backlash, Ruby better be ready because he is going to take her to the extreme since he now wants their match in an Extreme Rules match.

"Oh joy the same idiot that caused my injury now wants to fight me in the same match he hurt me in…just fucking perfect," she said to herself ad now knows she needs to be ready.

Knowing Shane he will most likely give Ambrose what he wants. But only because Vince will want her punished. So, she better be ready. Otherwise Backlash will be her last stand as WWE Champion.

 _12 days later (5/21/17)_

 **Backlash**

 _Line-up:_

 **1.** **Shinsuke Nakamura vs. Dolph Ziggler Singles match**

 **2.** **The Usos (c) vs. Breezango Tag Team match for the WWE SD Tag Team Championship**

 **3.** **Sami Zayn vs. Baron Corbin Singles match**

 **4.** **Awesome Kong vs. Charlotte Flair vs. Natalya vs. Becky Lynch Fata 4-way Elimination match**

 **5.** **Kevin Owens (c) vs. AJ Styles Singles match for the WWE United States Championship**

 **6.** **Luke Harper vs. Erick Rowan Singles match (10)**

 **7.** **Naomi (c) vs. Tamina Singles match for the WWE SD Women's Championship**

 **8.** **Randy Orton vs. Jinder Mahal w/Sunil & Samir Singh Singles match **

**9.** **Ruby Nite (c)** **vs. Dean Ambrose Two-fall match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship & WWE Championship **

The show opens up in Rosemont, Illinois where 9,800 fans are in attendance to watch the SmackDown roster going at it. The show kicks off with the debut of Shinsuke Nakamura going at it against Dolph Ziggler one-on-one. For weeks Ziggler has been trying to embarrass Nakamura who he feels doesn't deserve to be here and take his spotlight. Nakamura though proved why he deserves to be here.

Ziggler tries beating down Nakamura and end this as quickly as he can. However, Nakamura fought on through and even kicked out of the Zig-Zag. Finally, Nakamura got in with the Kinshasa and got the three-count. Beating Dolph Ziggler on how PPV debut.

The next match has is the Usos defending their Tag Team titles against Breezango. Tyler Breeze came out dressed as a janitor as he tries to mess with the minds of the Usos. Their antics threw the Usos off their game and allowed them to get the crowd behind them. However, the Usos managed to get back control and retain their titles.

Sami Zayn came up next in his first PPV match on SmackDown against Baron Corbin who is looking to show everyone why this is his show. Corbin dominated much of the match against Sami, who managed to stay in this match. Zayn injured his back during the match, which allowed Corbin to take control. However, Sami managed to surprise everyone when he hit the Helluva Kick in the corner and got the win against the Lone Wolf.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back with a female doctor helping tape up her ribs before she puts on her gear. She sighed in frustration because of how much she hates this. She knows why they are putting the tape on, but she knew it was pointless since Ambrose will most likely go for her injured ribs. She decided to go along with it though as she puts on her shirt she plans to use for the match.

She looks over the TV to see the show continuing to go on. She sees her friend, Awesome Kong defeating Charlotte Flair, Natalya, and Becky to earn herself a title shot against the SmackDown Women's Champion.

She knew while she was gone Natalya formed her own little group to 'welcome' the new girls from Raw. However, Kong refused to join their group and ended up destroying everyone in this match. They all tried to take her down, but Kong ended up pinning Natalya with the Awesome Bomb. She even took out Carmella and James Ellsworth to continue her dominance.

Kevin Owens and AJ Styles' match didn't go as AJ expected as the two men had a very good physical match. She enjoyed seeing her two former rivals going at it and having a good show. Until, AJ lost by count-out. Wow, a pretty stupid move there, but she knew this rivalry between the two guys is not over yet.

As she the doctor finished she sees Bryan coming into the room. "What do you want now, Bryan?"

"Relax, I didn't come here to fight or cause trouble, said Bryan trying to reassure Ruby all is well. "I just came to see how you are doing. To see if you are ready for tonight against Ambrose."

Ruby got off the seat and luckily for her the doctor gave her some rubbing medicine for her ribs. They don't hurt as much as before, but she was still a little sensitive there.

"Never better. I'll get through this and beat Ambrose to keep my titles."

"Your titles?" Bryan asked as he sees Ruby grabbing her belts. "Maybe you forgot about the deal that I told you we made with Kurt Angle. If you walk out with both belts then you have to vacate the Intercontinental title to let it go to Raw. As for what Ambrose said we made it clear he will vacate the WWE title."

Ruby turns to Bryan and begins smiling as she turns to him. "I like to see you and Shane and Kurt try to take my titles," she said before walking out of the room with her titles.

 _Later_

The show continued on with Luke Harper going at it against his former brother, Erick Rowan. The two giant men went at it as it got physical. With Rowan doing everything he can to put down his former brother. However Harper managed to get the win when Rowan went for his mask and his brother beats him with the Discus Clothesline for the win.

Naomi came out next to defend her WWE SmackDown Women's Championship against Tamina as she came out alone. Tamina dominated much of the match as she kept Naomi down and kept her from gaining any sort of momentum. However, Naomi fought back and came close to beating Tamina. Until, Awesome Kong came out and attacked her.

She took out Tamina and then Naomi by powerbombing her through an announce table. She then took the title and walked away with it as the women are stretched out.

The next match has Randy Orton going one-on-one with Jinder Mahal. Orton had lost to Bray Wyatt at the Payback show thanks to Jinder who ended up costing him the match. For Orton, this was payback. He took control of the match as he beats Jinder down until the Singh Brothers got involved.

Orton took out both men and then turned his attention to Jinder. Jinder went for his injured arm and hits him with the Khallas (Cobra Clutch Slam) getting the win over the Viper.

*Retaliation* begins to play as Dean Ambrose came out with a Singapore cane in his hand as he heads into the ring. He begins pacing around as the crowd cheers loudly for him. He knows this is his chance to walk out with the Intercontinental and WWE Championship. Despite what Shane and Bryan told him he is still going to walk out with the titles till someone tries taking them from him.

*Hope* begins to play next as the crowd cheered loudly when they see Ruby Nite coming out with her titles. She is seen wearing dark jeans, black/white shirt that is tucked into her jeans, elbow pads, taped hands, and in her hand is a steel chair.

She heads to the ring with the crowd cheering for the returning duel champion. She heads inside where she sees Ambrose waiting for her. She is stopped by the referee as he keeps her back before motioning to her titles. She hands them over to him before backing to her corner for the ring announcer to begin the match.

"The following contest is an Extreme Rules match and it is for both the WWE Intercontinental and WWE Championship!" Greg Hamilton announced as the crowd cheered loudly as the referee held both titles up. "Introducing first, from Cincinnati, Ohio, weighing in at 225 pounds, Dean Ambrose!"

The crowd cheered for Dean as he held the Singapore cane up before he sets it down near him. Ruby sets the chair down too, but kept her eyes on Ambrose.

"Next, from Tokyo, Japan. She is the current WWE Intercontinental and WWE Champion, the Wolf of the Rising Sun, and the Empress of Japan, Ruby Nite!" Greg Hamilton announced before he leaves the ring.

Once the referee handed the title over to the crew at ring side he called for the bell as both competitors charged at one another. Ambrose and Ruby begin laying in on each other with punches until Ambrose pushes Ruby into the corner. He begins hitting her with jabs to her ribs, which she tries to cover up, but gets hit in the face by Ambrose in the process.

He backs away and grabs her by the hair before tossing her to the outside. Ambrose begins picking up speed as he goes for a Suicide Dive and hits it knocking Ruby down. The crowd cheers for Ambrose as he gets them riled up. He goes under the ring and starts pulling out chairs.

Chairs and chairs and chair as he tosses them into the ring. He then grabs his cane and swings it, but Ruby grabs it with her arms. She took the hit, but grabs it with her arm to keep it from pulling back. Ambrose tries to pull back, but she kicks him in the gut causing him to let go of his weapon.

She winds up and swings as she hits Ambrose on the face knocking him away. Ambrose staggers to the barricade as she begins laying in the cane shots to Ambrose's back. The crowd cheers for Ruby as she swings her weapon again and again. Until the last shot knocked Ambrose over the barricade.

Ruby drops the cane as she turns to the crowd as they chant for her name. She grabs her chair that she left in the corner and goes for Ambrose. However, he hits her in the face with the fire extinguisher causing her to fall back on the floor. Ambrose goes over the barricade and sees Ruby getting up.

He then uses the fire extinguisher and sprays her with it. Ruby gets blinded by the extinguisher as she begins coughing. Ambrose sets up the chair on the outside and kicks Ruby in the gut. He goes to Suplex her on the chair, but Ruby tried to fight him off.

She turns him around and hits the Suplex. Putting Ambrose through the chair and breaks it. Ruby rolls away from Ambrose as she goes to use the announce table as leverage to get up. She goes to grab a chair from the ring and throws it into Ambrose's face when he got up.

Ambrose gets knocked down as Ruby lifts him up and tosses him into the ring. She goes for a cover, but Ambrose kicked out. Ruby sighed in annoyance before turning to the chairs in the ring. She grabs one and begins setting one in the corner across from her.

She turns towards Ambrose and grabs the chair she used earlier to hit his face. She picks it up and slams it over Ambrose's back. Causing him to rile in pain as he felt the air knocked out of him. She lift up the chair and drives it on his back again and again before she stopped after a third shot.

She drops the chair and turns to the corner as she points to it for the crowd. She grabs Ambrose by the chair and picks him up before she tries to throw him into the corner. Ambrose reversed it knocks Ruby into it head first. Ruby goes into the chair and is send to the outside as she fell on the floor.

Ambrose used the ropes to try recovering from what happened as he sees Ruby is not in the ring. He rolls to the outside where he sees she is at. He picks her up and tosses her into the ring for a pin, but only got two. Ambrose didn't get frustrated though as he sets up a chair in the middle of the ring and picks Ruby up.

He hits her with a Scoop Slam and slams her on the chair, but when he went for the cover she kicked out. Ambrose turns to the referee asking if that was really only two. The ref reassured him it was as Ambrose sighed before seeing Ruby going to the corner. Ambrose gets up and rushes to the corner as he hits an elbow to Ruby's face.

He throws her over and goes to the top rope. He sees Ruby getting up and hits a Diving Elbow as he doesn't go for the cover. Instead he gets the crowd riled up as they cheer for him. He rolls to the outside and pulls out a table.

He tosses it in the ring before he slides in to try setting it up. He sets it up as he sees Ruby using the ropes to get up. He waits for her to turn around before kicking her in the gut and goes for a Suplex. Ruby wrapped a leg around his leg to keep her from going up as Ambrose begins hitting her in the side of the ribs causing her some pain.

Ruby though fought back and begins elbowing the side of his head. She pushed him off as she placed her hands on the table. She delivers a Superkick to Ambrose knocking him against the ropes. However, he held on and comes back to hit a Clothesline, but ducks and hits a German Suplex.

She didn't let go and goes for a second one. She then tries for three, but Ambrose fought her off. Driving his elbow to the side of her head. She let him go and Ambrose hits her with the Clothesline.

He goes for the cover, but Ruby got a shoulder up at two. Ambrose knew this is not getting him anywhere so he rolls on the outside and pulls out another table. He tosses it in the ring before he sets both the tables in the corner. He then goes back on the outside and pulls out a ladder before setting it in the ring.

Hell, why stop there? He pulls out two more big ladders and sets them on the apron and on the barricade. However, as he got on the apron, Ruby delivers an Enzuigiri kick causing Ambrose to stagger. She didn't stop though as she Superkicks him in the face and knocks him on the ladders.

Ruby looks around as the crowd begins cheering her on knowing what they want. Ruby nods knowing she isn't going to pass up a chance like this, even if it means her ribs hurting in the morning. She runs to the ropes and then used the momentum to leap over and hits a Senton putting Ambrose through both ladders along with herself. The crowd erupted as they begin chanting 'Holy Shit!' over and over as the referee goes on the outside to check on both competitors.

Both are breathing, but appear to be in pain. Neither could move for a minute as the crowd begins chanting 'This is Awesome!' over and over again.

Ruby begins moving, but she was more crawling towards the announce tables as she held her injured ribs knowing yep she made a mistake. Ambrose began moving as well as he tries crawling after Ruby. Ruby begins removing the monitor on the announce table as she sees Ambrose getting up. She grabs a monitor and uses it to hit Ambrose in the head with it and knocks him down.

Ruby held on to the table as she didn't want to fall down from the pain. She begins removing the Spanish Announce table's monitors and sees how close the tables are to one another. She grabs Ambrose and gets him on the table. She then climbs on the Spanish Announce table while holding her ribs.

She knew what she is going to try is going to hurt, but still goes for it. She lifts him up for the TKO, but the moment she did Ambrose fought back. Driving his elbows to the side of her head as she has him land behind her. The moment he landed though he locks in his arms and hits her with Dirty Deeds as they go through the table.

The crowd cheered loudly when they saw this and began chanting 'Holy Shit!' again. Both competitors are down as Ambrose on instinct went for the cover. However, the referee informed him he needs to get her in the ring to pin her. Ambrose forgot about that and begins to slowly make his way back up.

He tries using the barricade to help himself as he turns to Ruby. He slowly drags her back to the ring before tossing her inside. He gets back in and goes for the pin, but she barely got a shoulder up before three. Ambrose knew he was reaching his limit as he hears the crowd cheering for them both.

He rolls to the outside and begins pulling from under the ring more chairs. More and more until there was a pile of them in the ring. He sets them up and turns to Ruby as she struggled to get on her feet. Ambrose goes to pick her up as he plans to hit her with Dirty Deeds on the chair, but Ruby counters as with all her might she lifted Ambrose and hits him with the TKO right on the chairs.

She goes for the cover, but was still hurting from the landing. She managed to get a hand on Ambrose's chest, but he got a shoulder up just barely. The crowd gave a mixed reaction since half felt that should have ended it, but the other half saw it was not over yet. Ruby begins moving her hands to her face as she wonders how in the hell she is supposed to win this match.

She grabs a chair and begins using it as leverage to get up on her feet. She looks over to see the ladder Ambrose had set up earlier and then the tables in the corner. She knew this was risky and stupid, but she is not going to not take it if it means putting Ambrose away. She goes to grabs him and was prepared to lift him on the table, but he begins shoving her into the corner.

Ruby lets him go when she felt his shoulders going into her ribs. Ambrose grabs her head and hits her with a Tornado DDT right on the chairs. He goes for the cover, but she was too close to the ropes and got a hand on them. Ambrose looks over to see this and knew he was moments away from being a duel champion.

He begins hitting the mat with his fists as he decides to end this now while he has the chance. He Ruby by the hair and sets her on the nearby tables. He soon slowly goes to the ladder and begins making the climb up. Intending to end this as he got to the top of the ladder.

He looks around and motions to the crowd what he is going to do, until *Awesome* begins to play. The crowd boos loudly as Ambrose hears the Miz's theme song playing. He climbs down the ladder and grabs a chair as he waits for Miz to come out. However, Miz did not come out and could not be seen.

This distraction allowed Ruby time to recover as she got off the table. She runs to the ropes, jumps up, bounced back, and hits the Jumping Cutter on Ambrose. Ruby though wasn't done. She sets Ambrose on the tables and using the adrenaline she got from what she just did she begins making the climb up the ladder.

She makes it to the top and leaps off to hit a Swanton Bomb. She puts Ambrose through the table and landed on top of him. The referee checked on both competitors before noticing Ruby is on Ambrose and his shoulders are down. He makes the count one…two…and three giving Ruby the victory.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Intercontinental and WWE Champion, Ruby Nite!" Greg Hamilton announced as the crowd cheered loudly for both competitors.

Ruby lays in the pile with the referee handing her both titles. She begins recovering, but couldn't move at the moment as she felt her body aching from the pain.

Thankfully for her the referee helped her up as Ruby held both the titles in her hands. Making sure not to drop them as she has her hand raised in victory. She hears the crowd cheering for her and chanting her name. Knowing she just survived hell against Dean Ambrose despite bruised ribs.

Oh she can bet they will be more bruised after this. Still for her it was worth it. She sees Shane coming out and clapping his hand. Congratulation Ruby on her victory as he came into the ring.

He offered her his hand, but Ruby though refused. Shane pulled his hand back and instead kept applauding for her. He goes to raise her arm, which she did allow him to do. But only so she could do what she has waited to do all night.

Once Shane sets her arm down she drops her titles and lifts him up. She hits him with the TKO as the crowd cheered loudly for her. Ruby took both her titles and held them up as she stood over Shane's body. She got the crowd to chant 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' over and over again as she sees Bryan coming out looking upset.

Ruby rolled to the outside and left through the crowd as she begins celebrating her win. Bryan shouted for her to come back to hand the Intercontinental title over. However, Ruby was gone. She took off with both titles as the crowd helped her escape. She knew there will be hell to pay for what she did.

She didn't care though. She didn't risk it all to win both these titles just to hand them over. If Raw wanted them then they can come for it. But she will be damned if she lets anyone take her titles from her after all she did to earn them both.

 _Results:_

 **1.** **Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Dolph Ziggler Singles match**

 **2.** **The Usos (c) defeated Breezango to retain the WWE SD Tag Team Championship**

 **3.** **Sami Zayn defeated Baron Corbin**

 **4.** **Awesome Kong defeated Charlotte Flair, Natalya, Becky Lynch**

 **5.** **Kevin Owens (c) defeated AJ Styles by count-out**

 **6.** **Luke Harper defeated Erick Rowan**

 **7.** **Naomi (c) defeated Tamina by disqualification**

 **8.** **Jinder Mahal w/Sunil & Samir defeated Randy Orton **

**9.** **Ruby Nite (c)** **defeated Dean Ambrose to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship & WWE Championship **

**End of the chapter there and Ruby kept both her titles. Despite, what she went through with her rib injuries against Dean Ambrose. But now, it seems she has a new problem. Dealing with Shane and Kurt.**

 **How will things go with her still holding on to both her titles? Will Kurt have to go deal with this himself? How many would like for her to keep her Intercontinental title? And who do you think should fight her for it?**

 **Well, tune in next time to find out what happens to Ruby and who you think she will fight next time. Also thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also, if you like this wrestling stories then go check out the stories he has done based off of his OCs in WWE.**

 **Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten is here guys and I am looking forward to WrestleMania. Some of the matches they set up looks good, but I am still unsure how it will all play out. Last year they surprised us when they made WrestleMania 33 a better WrestleMania that we have had since 2014. WrestleMania 31 and WrestleMania 32 both sucked balls.**

 **Yep, both sucked and last year was the better one. I liked it and I hope this year will be good too. I also hope we don't see John Cena afterwards. No offense to John, but they don't need him anymore.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw Ruby Nite retain her titles and took out Shane McMahon. She was ordered to hand over the Intercontinental title, but she refused. How will things go for her now that she has a target on her back? And will she remain a duel champion?**

 **Read on to find out and I don't own anything from WWE. Just my OC and also I will wait a while to see how this goes with everyone. Also the information for my OC will be explained later on. Now enjoy the promo and hope you all like this.**

 **New Obstacle**

 _SmackDown (5/23/17)_

Two days passed since the Backlash show where Ruby Nite was successful in defeating Dean Ambrose to retain her WWE Intercontinental and WWE Championship. By the orders of Shane McMahon she was told whoever won the match would vacate the Intercontinental title. So, it could go to Raw for the show to have.

However, Ruby refused and took out Shane McMahon. She then walked out with her titles and hasn't been seen since then.

The next night on Raw, Kurt Angle, the general manager called out Shane McMahon for not keeping his word. That he would send the Intercontinental title to Raw when he was told to do so. Shane reassured him he will bring the title over to Raw once he deals with Ruby. However, the Miz came out and explained he will do what Shane and Kurt have been unable to do.

Go to SmackDown and take the Intercontinental Championship from Ruby Nite. Shane gives Miz a chance, but they were interrupted by Dean Ambrose and the two got into a fight. Miz ran away with his wife and Ambrose vowed to get his hands on Miz for costing him his match the night before. Once the recap ended the show opened up with Shane McMahon coming out to talk about SmackDown.

How tonight Ruby Nite will face off against the Miz and defend her Intercontinental title. If she refuses she will be stripped of her titles by any means necessary. He also made it clear that he will not tolerate her attacking him and will suspend her if she tries anything like that again. He then announced at Money in the Bank pay-per-view there will be a Money in the Bank Ladder match.

He announced it will be AJ Styles, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, Dolph Ziggler, Baron Corbin, and Shinsuke Nakamura. He then announced tonight there will be two matches where the winners of those matches will be the last two participants. A fight broke out between the men in the ring, until Shane announced tonight it will be AJ Styles, Sami Zayn, and Shinsuke Nakamura versus Kevin Owens, Dolph Ziggler, and Baron Corbin.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back of her locker room where she sees the rest of the show going on. She sees Becky Lynch teaming with Charlotte Flair defeated Natalya and Carmella when she made Carmella tap out. Earlier in the night she saw Shane in the back making an announcement that the women will face off against one another in the first ever women's Money in the Bank ladder match. Well, looks like Becky got momentum now for that match.

She then saw Awesome Kong come out to attack all four women and made it clear it didn't matter who won the briefcase. After she destroys Naomi, no one will dare try to cash in their briefcase on her. She then took out James Ellsworth and Powerbombs him in the middle of the ring before she waked out.

As she got ready for her match with the Miz, she sees Shane McMahon coming into the room. "If you came for an apology you can save it. You know ever since WrestleMania you and your old man have been giving me hell for something I clearly didn't do. Hell, this past Sunday should be more proof I had nothing to do with what Daniels and Kaz did."

Shane tried to speak, but Ruby interrupted him. "Oh I know what you will say, 'I believe you, but I'm afraid my dad doesn't and I am just doing my job'. Save it, you have been out to get me cause you are afraid of what your dad will do if you don't do what he says just cause you couldn't get the job done at WrestleMania last year."

Shane's expression changed to a stern look with what she said and reminding him how he fought the Undertaker last year. In the match he risked his children's future, where if he won he would take over Raw. To free the WWE of his dad's control, but it ended with him losing. Sure, he became general manager for SmackDown, but the loss was still with him.

"Now, after two days of defending my title in a brutal Extreme Rules match you are putting me in this match just cause you want to punish me for what happened," Ruby picks up her titles and held them close. "You can say you aren't like you dad and that you want to give people chances. It's nothing more than a lie and you are willing to screw anyone just to get what you want. Well, tonight I don't plan to lose and I plan to walk out still a duel champion."

Shane waits to see if she is done before he begins to speak. "First of all, I didn't come here for an apology. I get it. You earned the title and you don't feel like handing it over. However, you need to understand my position and how I need to do what is best for SmackDown."

Before Ruby can say anything, Shane continued. "Secondly, you have proven your innocence and believe me if I didn't I would have forced you to compete while you were injured. Something we both know my father would have done. I didn't though cause I wanted to show I wanted to give you a chance to show everyone why you deserve both those titles. And after this past Sunday you showed me you damn well deserve them."

Once Shane finished with that he got to the point of him being here. "The reason I came in here though is to let you know that if you do retain your title then you will be forced to defend it then at the Extreme Rules show. Against Dean Ambrose in a ladder match."

Ruby sighed as she rubbed her ribs knowing if she does retain her titles she would be forced to defend the gold against Ambrose…again. This time in a ladder match.

"And, if you do somehow retain the title then you need to vacate it. Not for me Ruby or to prove yourself to everyone that you deserve the title. It's so everyone on the Raw roster can get a chance to fight for it. Something I know they all deserve too, right?"

Ruby looks down at her Intercontinental title and knew she couldn't be selfish. Yes, she earned this title and wants to remain a duel champion. However, she knew all those guys on Raw all deserve a shot at the title. So, they earned it and should get their chance.

"Fine, you got it," she replied before Shane left the room as she goes to finish getting ready for her match.

 _Later_

The Usos faced off against Breezango for the Tag Team titles. Breezango got a second chance and used this chance to try beating the Usos. Breezango came close to winning the gold, but the Usos outsmarted them and managed to once again beat Breezango. Retaining their titles and walked out with the gold.

*Awesome* begins to play as the Miz came out with his wife Maryse. The two receive loud boos from the crowd as they head down to the ring.

"The following contest is set for one-fall and it is for the WWE Intercontinental Champiosnhip. Introducing first, the challenger, residing Hollywood, California, weighing in at 221 pounds, the Miz!" Greg Hamilton announced as the Miz goes into the ring and gets booed even louder.

The Miz grabs a mic and prepares to speak, when *Hope* begins to play and interrupt him. The Miz got upset as he sees Ruby Nite coming out as the crowd cheered loudly for her. She heads down to the ring, while her ribs are taped up. She was still recovering from her injury and from what she went through two nights ago.

Oh she knew Miz won't go down easily and will give her a lot of trouble. Still, she plans to fight on through the pain and walk out with her title.

"Introducing next, from Tokyo, Japan, she is the current WWE Intercontinental Champion and the WWE Champion, the Wolf of the Rising Sun, and the Empress of Japan, Ruby Nite!"

The crowd cheered loudly for Ruby as she held her titles as Miz didn't seem impressed. Maryse left the ring and stayed at ring side as Ruby got ready to fight the Miz. The referee calls for the bell as Miz goes directly for her ribs as he kicks her in the gut then begins attacking her ribs. He begins laying in on her ribs with strikes as he gets her on the ground.

He begins pushing her against the ropes and stomps on her ribs as the referee gives him the four-count. Miz backs away before the fifth count and goes back to stomping on her as the referee warns him to stop. Suddenly *Retaliation* begins to play as Miz looks on scared. Dean Ambrose soon came out from the back and heads to the ring, but Miz tells the referee to stop him.

The referee goes to the outside to stop Ambrose, while Maryse hands her husband the Intercontinental title. Miz goes to try hitting Ruby with it, but she ducked and sprays Miz with the green mist. Miz dropped the title and couldn't see, which allowed Ruby to get him with the Nite Out from the corner and gets the pin. However, before Ruby could even celebrate, Ambrose slides into the ring and delivers Dirty Deeds on her.

He then turns his attention to the Miz as he picks him up then drives him down with Dirty Deeds as well. Ambrose gets a loud reaction from the crowd as he clearly shows he is pissed off with what Miz did this past Sunday. Ambrose turns to the Intercontinental title and lifts it up. Clearly showing he wants another shot at the title and will take it from Ruby.

 _SmackDown (5/30/17)_

The show opened up with the five women who will be competing in the Money in the Bank ladder match. Each explaining why they will win it and why they each deserve to be champion. Awesome Kong interrupted the women as Carmella and Natalya left the ring, while Charlotte and Becky stayed. Kong made it clear she didn't care who won the match at the PPV, but made it clear once she wins the title and they try cashing it in on her they will regret it.

Tamina though stood in front of Kong and didn't appear to back down. Charlotte and Becky tried to attack Kong, but she took them down as Tamina left the ring and left with the other women. Kong went to Powerbomb Charlotte, when Naomi came out to make the save. She knocked Kong to the outside and stood tall with her friends, and vowed to beat Kong.

The show then continued on with Kevin Owens hosting his own Highlight Reel and talked about how he will win the Money in the Bank briefcase. And how he will be the first ever man to hold both the WWE title and the United States title. Shinsuke Nakamura interrupted him and soon a fight broke out as Baron Corbin came out to attack Nakamura.

Sami came out next and made the save making it a tag team match. Kevin turned on Corbin and shoved him into Nakamura allowing Sami's team to win.

*Hope* begins to play as Ruby Nite came out to a standing ovation as she heads down to the ring. She passed by Nakamura and Sami before shaking their hands. She then had a stare-down with Nakamura who simply smiled at her. The two walked away as Ruby heads to the ring

She grabs a mic and looks around the crowd in Atlanta, Georgia as they cheer for her. "What's going on, Atlanta?" she asked as she got a pop for mentioning the name of the city. "Well, I'm glad to hear your all having a good time. I wish I was, especially after last week's pay-per-view. However, if you saw what happened on SmackDown last week and then last night…well take a look."

Ruby points to the titantron where she shows what happened last night on Raw. The Miz confronting Kurt Angle and demanding to be added into the Intercontinental title match. Claiming Ambrose screwed him out of the title and that he feels it should be fair for him to be added in it. Kurt agreed and decided to add Miz in, but claims if he loses then he won't get another shot for a while.

Ruby sighed as she saw this and turns to the crowd as the video ended. "You know, Miz really is pathetic. I mean this guy lost to Ambrose last week on Raw and then lost to me last week. Now he feels he should be in the match because he felt cheated? That he didn't lose that what happened was a fluke?"

Ruby begins chuckling as the crowed booed. "Keep in mind this is the same guy who keeps hiding behind his wife because he is afraid to fight like a man. The same guy who truly believes he is this big famous movie star, which is as much of a lie as him believing his films are that great. News flash, those films of his are so bad that they make Phantom Menace look like a masterpiece."

The crowd begins to laugh with what she said as Ruby smiled a little. "But you know what? It's fine. Sure, add Miz into the match and let him compete so I can use that ladder to bash it into his mouth and break every one of his teeth," said Ruby as she held her Intercontinental title up high. "And show him why the only one around here who is the greatest Intercontinental Champion around here is yours truly, and…"

*Sher (Lion)* begins to play as the crowd booed loudly. Ruby looks over to find one of her two opponents coming out to confront her. 'The Modern Day Maharaja' as he calls himself, Jinder Mahal and the Singh Brothers, Sunil and Samir.

Last week after defeating Randy Orton at Backlash, Jinder felt he deserved a shot at the WWE Championship. Declaring himself the number one contender. However, Randy came out and wanted another shot at Jinder. So, Shane decided to have Ruby defend her title against both men in a Triple Threat match.

Ruby completely forgot she had to defend her WWE title against both men, but mostly because of the crap she has to deal with. She sees Jinder make his way into the ring with his two buddies behind him as he stood tall over Ruby.

The crowd begins booing at Jinder as he held the mic up and simply ignored the crowd. "Ruby Nite," spoke Jinder as the crowd cheered for her. "The wolf of the Rising Sun and the Empress of Japan. Allow me to introduce myself…I am the Modern Day Maharaja, the man that vanquished the Viper last week, and the man that will take the WWE Championship, Jinder…"

"Mahal," Ruby interrupted Jinder knowing full-well who he is. "I am fully aware of who you are and glad to know you know who I am. Now, I assume you are out here to tell me something about, how I stand no chance against a big and muscular guy like you because I am a weak little girl? And how you are going to take my title from me because I am beneath you?"

Jinder smiled as he nods knowing those are not the exact words he would use, but she got the idea.

Ruby though simply laughed as she wiped the smirk off of Jinder's face. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh, but honestly I can't take a guy who was on a losing streak when he got back last year. Much less a guy who thinks just cause he won last week that he automatically thinks he can win this from me?" she shows the WWE title and lifts up high. "Trust me, buddy. I'm not a pushover and I am sure as hell not someone who you think will lose to you so easily."

She walks up to Jinder and stood before him as she looks up. "I also don't care what name you go by, because to me until you beat me one-on-one you are never gonna be ready to hold this."

Jinder looks down at Ruby clearly upset with what she said and how she disrespected him. "At Money in the Bank, you will take me seriously, you will fall before me, you will not disrespect me, and I will take the WWE Championship off of someone who is not only not worthy of it, but someone who is not even close to be my equal."

Ruby's smile is soon gone as she looks ready to fight Jinder, when *Voices* begins to play. Jinder sends the Singh Brothers to the outside as Randy Orton came out to attack them. Ruby turns Jinder around and sprays him with the Green Mist. Oron took out both brothers and turns to Jinder in the ring as Ruby leaves.

Orton gets in the ring and delivers an RKO to Jinder Mahal. Orton stands tall as the crowd cheers for him loudly. Ruby meanwhile, is on the entrance ramp as she sees Orton in the ring posing for the crowd. She holds on to both titles knowing she is losing one after Extreme Rules, but plans to keep the other when she fights the two men in the ring.

 _Baltimore, Maryland_

 **Extreme Rules**

 ** _Line-up_**

 **1.** **Neville (c) vs. Austin Aries Submission match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship**

 **2.** **Alexa Bliss (c) vs. Bayley Falls Count Anywhere match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship**

 **3.** **Rich Swann & Sasha Banks vs. Alicia Fox & Noam Dar Mixed Tag Team match **

**4.** **Ruby Nite (c) vs. Dean Ambrose vs. the Miz w/Maryse Triple Threat Ladder match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship**

 **5.** **The Hardy Boyz (c) vs. Cesaro & Sheamus Steel Cage Tag Team match for the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship**

 **6.** **Samoa Joe vs. Bray Wyatt vs. Finn Bálor vs. Roman Reigns vs. Seth Rollins Extreme Rules 5-way match; to determine the #1 contender for the WWE Universal Championship**

The show opened up with Neville defending his Cruiserweight Championship against Austin Aries in a rematch of WrestleMania. It was another classical match between the two men as both men tried to get the submission on the other. Aries got the submission hold, but Neville got out of it and locked in his hold. It appeared Neville would get the win, but Aries got out of it and was able to lock in the Last Chancery and become the new WWE Cruiserweight Champion as he celebrate with the crowd.

The next match is Alexa Bliss versus Bayley in a Falls Count Anywhere match for the Women's Championship. Alexa pulled out a Singapore Cane and used it during the match to weaken her opponent. Bayley kept fighting on as she got a chair and used it on Alexa. The two soon began fighting everywhere.

They fought through the crowd and at one point Bayley knocked Alexa down the steps as the referee goes to check on Alexa as security was near them. Bayley gets on the balcony and leaps off as she hits a Diving Elbow. Taking Alexa, the referee, and some of the security out. Bayley brought Alexa back to the ring and went for another Elbow Drop from the top rope through a table.

Alexa moved out of the way and Bayley went through the table. Alexa gets her up and hits her with the DDT to get the win and retain her title.

The next match is a mixed Tag Team match between Alicia Fox and Noam Dar againt Rich Swann and Saha Banks. A quick and short match with Alicia Fox wanting to take out Sasha, but ended up losing the match. After Sasha jumped off the top rope and landed on Noam, then threw him in the ring, and Swann hits the Phoenix Splash to get the win.

*Awesome* begins to play as the Miz came out getting booed by the fans as he makes his way out with his wife. Maryse kisses her husband before they head down to the ring for his match.

"The following contest is a Ladder match and it is for the WWE Intercontinental Championship!" JoJo announced as the Intercontinental title is seen hanging over the ring. "Introducing first, residing in Hollywood, California, weighing in at 221 pounds, the Miz!"

The crowd booed as the Miz enters the ring with his wife before pointing to the Intercontinental title. Making it clear he will take it and become a 7-time champion.

*Retaliation* begins to play as Dean Ambrose comes out next getting a loud cheer from the crowd as he heads down looking ready for this match.

"Introducing next, from Cincinnati, Ohio, weighing at 225 pounds, Dean Ambrose!" Ambrose heads into the ring as Miz got out quickly before Ambrose can get his hands on him.

Ambrose begins pacing around the ring as he looks up knowing he has a chance to make up for Backlash and become a three-time Intercontinental Champion if he wins tonight. Miz stands near one of the ladders as the crowd begins chanting for Ambrose.

*Hope* plays last as the crowd cheers loudly for Ruby Nite.

"And introducing their opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, she is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, and the Empress of the Rising Sun, Ruby Nite!"

Ruby comes out wearing her gear as she held the WWE Championship around her waist. She heads on down to the ring as the announcers remind her she is technically on SmackDown and not Raw. However, due to the deal the GMs of both shows made her Intercontinental title will be going to Raw. So, she has a chance to leave tonight as champion and then relinquish it to Kurt Angle as she gets in the ring.

She confronts Ambrose who faces her as well. The two look ready to go at it, but the referee pushes them both back as he prepares to call for the match. The Miz got in the ring so he can be in the match as the referee calls for the bell. Once the bell rang, Ambrose rushed over to Miz and begins attacking him.

Ruby decided to let this go and just leans against the corner as Ambrose went right at it to Miz. Miz rolled under the ropes and tried to get away, but Ambrose went right at him. He grabs him from behind and tosses him into the barricade. He picks him up and then whips him into the steel steps knocking the steps off.

Dean Ambrose gets the crowd riled up as Ruby rushes over and hits a Baseball Slide knocking Ambrose down. She begins stomping at Ambrose in the chest before she picks him up and tosses him into the steel post. Once she sees he is down she grabs a ladder and slides it in the ring. She goes inside and begins setting up the ladder as she goes to climb it.

However, the Miz came in and stops her from climbing. He goes to kick her in the gut, but Ruby catches his foot and pushed him back. He came back in for a Clothesline, but she ducked it and hits him with a German Suplex. She pushes the ladder down and rushes over, but Miz ducks and launched her over the top rope.

Ruby landed on her feet and Miz sees this. He goes to hit her, but she moves out of the way and kicks him in the head. She climbs to the top rope and hits a Blockbuster. Miz rolled over as Ruby gets behind him, pushed him into the corner, and hits a Rolling German Suplex.

It was Ruby's turn to get the crowd going as she points to the top where her title is at. She turns around though and Ambrose jumped off the same post she was at and hits her with a Diving Clothesline knocking her down. Ruby rolls to the outside as she tries to get some distance from Ambrose. Ambrose begins motioning to the crowd what she is going to do as he runs to the ropes and then runs over to Ruby to hit her with a Suicide Dive.

He sees Miz getting up on the other side and gets in the ring and runs over to Miz. Hitting him with a Suicide Dive as well. Ambrose beats his chest as he begins to yell with the crowd cheering for him. Ambrose goes under the ring and pulls out some chairs as he starts tossing them in the ring. Yes, this is a Ladder match, but it also no disqualification so he can do what he wants.

Ambrose pulls out a chair and prepares to use it on Miz, but Maryse stands in his way. She pleads for him to stop and not hit her husband, but Ambrose threatens to hit her. However, Maryse moved out of the way as Miz grabbed the timekeeper's bell and hits Ambrose in the gut. Miz and Maryse begin laughing as they outsmarted Miz.

Miz grabs a chair and begins hitting Ambrose across the back. His wife then asks her husband to lift him up so she can slap him. Miz drops the chair and holds Ambrose up as his wife sets up to slap him, when suddenly Ruby runs over and hits both men with an Over-the-Top Rope Plancha taking them both out.

Ruby gets up and hears the crowd cheering for her. She turns around and Maryse slap her in the face. She begins yelling at Ruby in French for what she did to her husband, but Ruby simply smiled. She then picks up Maryse and hits her with the TKO on the floor as the crowd cheered for her.

Ruby gives the crowd a bow before she turns to the ring. She rolls back in and grabs the ladder she had set up. She sets it in the middle of the ring and begins climbing it. As she got up she sees Ambrose sliding into the ring and climbs up the ladder.

She tries to knock him down as she punched him in the head, but Ambrose fought back. Punching her to the side of her ribs causing her to stop hitting him as she held her ribs. Ambrose got to the top and begins hitting her in the head with head-butts. Ruby slides down on the ladder, but held on so she didn't fall all the way down.

Ambrose tried to use this chance to unhook the title, but Ruby stops him as she climbs up and punches him in the gut. She then climbs up and kicks him right in the head. The Miz came back in the ring and pushed the two competitors off the ladder. Both fell off and hit the top rope before bouncing off to the mat.

Miz sets the ladder down and begins using it as a weapon. First, he drives the ladder on Ruby's gut for what she did to his wife. He begins stomping her with it over and over before turning his attention to Ambrose. He uses the ladder as a battering ram and knocks Ambrose down.

He sets up the ladder in the corner and turns his attention to Ruby. He grabs her by the hair and picks her up before he whips her into the corner. Ruby hits the ladder face first and falls down on the mat. Miz sees Ambrose getting up and grabs him to do the same thing to him.

He whips Ambrose into the steps, but Ambrose turned in time to hit the ladder back first. The Miz rushes over to hit Ambrose with a Dropkick, but Ambrose recovered and rushed over to Miz with a Clothesline. Knocking him down as the crowd cheered for Ambrose. Ambrose got up and sees Miz going into the corner near him and gets up as he rushes over hitting the Miz with an Forearm Smash into the corner.

Ambrose runs back to his corner and does it again, but this time grabs his head and goes for a Bulldog, but Miz got free. He pushed Ambrose into the corner and rushes over to hit him with a Clothesline. He climbs tot the top rope as Ambrose staggers to get to his feet. Miz goes to jump off, but Ruby comes back, jumps on the top rope near Miz, and hits him with a Hurricarana as he fell on Ambrose knocking them both down.

The crowd popped as Ruby got a 'Holy Shit!' reaction with what she did. She sees the ladder and grabs it as she sees Miz getting to a corner, while Ambrose rolled to the outside. She lifts the ladder and tosses it into the face of the Miz knocking down. She grabs a chair and tosses it to the face of Ambrose as he was slowly getting up.

She rolls to the outside and grabs two of the ladders on the outside. She sets them on the apron and on the barricade as she goes to take out Miz like she did to Ambrose at Extreme rules. She grabs Miz and lifts him up as she goes to hit him with the TKO, but Miz fought back and tried to stop her.

He elbowed her to the head and pushed her back. He then pushes her into the steel post and knocks her down as she falls to the floor. Miz fell on the floor as well, but begins recovering from what happened. He goes under the apron and begins pulling out a table.

He sets it up on the outside and puts it in the corner of the barricade. He prepares to Powerbomb Ruby through it, when Ambrose comes rushing over and delivers a Running Crossbody before he punches him. Miz pushed him off of him and goes running back into the ring. Ambrose goes right after him.

Ambrose ducks a Clothesline and begins hitting him with Running Forearms. He then pushed him into the ropes and whips him, but Miz reversed it and he goes into the ropes. Ambrose comes back in though with a Clothesline and knocks him down. He sees the ladder nearby and hits him with a Fishermen's Suplex as Miz lands right on the ladder as he begins screaming in pain.

Ambrose begins recovering as the crowd begins cheering for him louder, while chanting 'This is Awesome!' over and over. Ambrose nods as he turns to Miz and goes for a Running Forearm, but Miz moved out of the way. Ambrose goes to attack him, but Maryse recovered from the attack earlier and grabs his leg. This distraction allowed Miz to hit a Running Dropkick into the corner as he knocks Ambrose down.

The Miz sees Ambrose getting on his knees and begins mocking Daniel Bryan as he begins kicking him in the chest. Over and over and over while mocking the crowd. He then kicks him in the head and then begins knocking him to the outside. He looks around to see he is alone and grabs the ladder and makes the climb up.

The Miz felt himself getting close on winning the title for the seventh-time, but Ruby makes her way back up, jumps off the top rope, and hits him with a mid-air Spear knocking him down. The crowd begins now chanting for Ruby as she tries to regain her strength.

She sees Miz getting up slowly and lifts him up for the TKO, but Maryse comes in to attack her. Maryse got on Ruby and begins hitting her as she tries to give her husband time to get up. She yells at her husband to get the table and use it on Ruby. Miz nods as he rolls to the outside and gets the table and sets it near the apron.

Maryse goes to slap Ruby, but this only allowed Ruby to recover and Superkick her in the face. The Miz upset with what Ruby did rushed over and hits her with the Skull-Crushing Finale. The crowd booed at Miz as he had a serious look on his face before he looks to the outside with the table he set up. He grabs Ruby and drags her on the apron as he prepares to Powerbomb her from the apron to the table on the outside.

He goes to hit Ruby, but then when he lifted her up she begins punching him in the head. Miz lost his grip and Ruby fell back into the ring. She saw her chance and Superkicks Miz causing him to stagger. She runs to the rope and comes back as she jumps over the top rope to hit Miz with a Sunset Powerbomb through the table.

The crowd begins chanting 'Holy Shit!' when they saw this as the referee goes to check on Miz. Ruby used the apron to get up as she looks up to the title and prepares to go back into the ring. Suddenly, she is grabbed from behind by both the Singh Brothers. They begin attacking her as they pulled her down off the apron.

Ruby is tossed into the barricade by both men as Jinder Mahal walks behind the men. He instructs both men to attack Ruby, while the crowd boos loudly at all three men. Samir and Sunil help lift Ruby up as Jinder grabs a chair to use on Ruby. He goes to use it, when Ruby lifts both feet up and kicks him right in the chest knocking him down.

She then pushed both men off of her as she drives her knee into Sunil's gut and then tossed him into the steel post. She then grabs a chair and hits Samir in the gut. She then drives the chair right across the back and then once more for good measure. Jinder rushes over and hits her from behind before he grabs her for the Khallas.

He lifts her up and drives her right on the steel steps before he begins yelling at her. He then walks over the timekeeper area and steals the WWE title. He holds it up as the crowd begins chanting 'You Suck!' at him over and over. He stands over Ruby's body holding the title, while noticing the Miz sliding into the ring.

The Miz begins recovering from being put through the table and looks around to see he is all alone. He begins making the climb up. Slowly as he tries to make it to the top. Ambrose though comes back in and pulls Miz down before hitting him with Dirty Deeds.

Ambrose looks around to see he is now the only one left and tosses Miz to the outside. He begins making the climb as the crowd cheers him on. As he goes to the top he sees Jinder sends the Singh Brothers inside to attack Ambrose. Just so neither Ruby nor Ambrose can win so he can stick it to the fans.

Ambrose managed to take down both men as he kicks Sunil in the gut and tosses him to the outside. He hooks Samir's arm when he went for a Clothesline and hits him with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Jinder comes into the ring and goes to hit him with the Khallas, but Ambrose rolled him over and kicks him in the gut to hit him with Dirty Deeds. Ambrose then tosses him to the outside and begins making the climb.

Ambrose made it to the top and begins trying to unhook the title, when Ambrose came back in and pushed the ladder over. Sending Ambrose through the ladders from the outside. The crowd booed loudly as Ambrose is taken out and Miz is the last man standing. Miz begins making the climb as he sees his prize nearly there.

The Miz makes it to the top and begins to unhook the title, but then Ruby came in and hits him with the steel chair to the leg. Miz lets go of the title as Ruby hits him again on the leg before tossing the chair away. Ruby then begins climbing up the ladder as she goes to get her title, but Miz fought back and drives her head on the top of the ladder. He tries to get the title, but this exposed his groin and so Ruby delivers a low-blow.

The Miz lets go of the title and all the air is knocked out of him. Ruby tossed him off the ladder as Miz fell to the mat. She grabs her title and unhooks it. Getting the win and a big pop from the crowd.

"Here is you winner and still the WWE Intercontinental Champion, the WWE Champion, Ruby Nite!" JoJo announced as Ruby held her title close.

The referee checks on the injured men as Ruby stands tall on the ladder with her title in hand. Yes, she knows she will have to hand it over to Kurt Angle later tonight, but in the end she still walked out the undefeated champion. So, no matter who holds on to it tomorrow night at least she knows they never defeated her for it. And one day she will regain her title.

 ** _Results:_**

 **1.** **Austin Aries defeated** **Neville (c) by submission to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship**

 **2.** **Alexa Bliss (c) defeated Bayley to retain the WWE Raw Women's Championship**

 **3.** **Rich Swann & Sasha Banks defeated Alicia Fox & Noam Dar **

**4.** **Ruby Nite (c) defeated Dean Ambrose & the Miz w/Maryse to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship**

 **5.** **Cesaro & Sheamus defeated the Hardy Boyz (c) to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship**

 **6.** **Samoa Joe defeated, Bray Wyatt, Finn Bálor, Roman Reigns, & Seth Rollins by submission**

 **That's the end of the chapter and two PPV chapters in a row. Not bad huh? Yeah, Ruby retained her title in a ladder match against Miz and Ambrose. In a match that let's be honest they should have done last year instead of the crap they gave us from the show.**

 **Also, if you see the results here I made some changes to how they should have gone. I may not be working for WWE, but I can book better matches than those idiots can. But hey, that's just me. Anyways, what is next for Ruby now that she only has her WWE Championship?**

 **Well, tune in next time to find out what happens to Ruby and who you think she will fight next time. Also thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also, if you like this wrestling stories then go check out the stories he has done based off of his OCs in WWE.**

 **Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven is here guys and we are getting close to WrestleMania 34. I hope it will go well since I am still unsure if it will be a good show. I hope it will be, but I don't trust WWE much as of late. Still, I hope this time it will be different.**

 **Well, as much as possible since they did make the stupid mistake of naming the women's battle royal after the Fabulous Moolah…idiots. Only reason it got taken down is because their sponsors threatened to pull out. So, it wasn't the fans that changed their minds it's because they were afraid to lose money. So, fuck you WWE.**

 **I still hope it will be like last year where their show did so well. But, only time will tell. Anyways, last time we saw Ruby keep her Intercontinental title, but sadly has to vacate it. However, she now has to defend the WWE title against two other men. So, this past PPV she defended it against two men and now again against two men for Money in the Bank.**

 **How will she do now that she has to defend the WWE title? Will she be able to keep the gold? Will she be able to beat Jinder Mahal and Randy Orton? Or will she end up losing her titles?**

 **Read on to find out and I don't own anything from WWE. Just my OC and also I will wait a while to see how this goes with everyone. Also the information for my OC will be explained later on. Now enjoy the promo and hope you all like this.**

 **Double the trouble**

 _SmackDown (6/6/17)_

Two days has passed since Ruby defended her Intercontinental title against the Miz and Dean Ambrose. It has also been two days since she had to vacate the title to Kurt Angle. She will miss having her other title, but is proud to still be the WWE Champion and with two weeks left before Money in the Bank she will need to refocus, especially after what Jinder Mahal did this past Sunday.

Now, since she has been working hard for the last few weeks, Shane has decided to give her the night off. This was fine for her since she wanted to regain her strength and use them to beat her two opponents. Jinder Mahal and Randy Orton, both of which are coming for her. Still, she got the feeling Shane is finally trusting her again once he saw how she retained her belts without any help from Daniels or Kaz or both.

Still, she watched SmackDown and how things went down. From Natalya, Tamina, and Carmella defeating Naomi, Charlotte Flair, and Becky Lynch. Or rather, Charlotte and Becky, after Naomi got taken out by Awesome Kong. She attacked her from the back and Powerbombs her through the table making the women's match a handicap match.

AJ Styles defeated Dolph Ziggler and avenged his loss from the week before when he lost to Ziggler. She then saw Tye Dillinger defeating Luke Harper one-on-one out of nowhere and seems to have gotten his respect.

She then saw Jinder Mahal making a promo on her about what he did this past Sunday.

How she embarrassed her and left her on the floor before posing with her title over her body. Oh sure she was pissed off, but she knew she had to save that anger for the show. He claims she is unworthy not because she is a woman, but rather she is a weak champion. She doesn't have what it takes to bring honor to the WWE title, to bring prestige to it, and vows to return the title to its rightful glory.

Oh Ruby wished Randy Orton showed up to shut him up, but to her surprise he didn't show up. It seems Randy is like her. Biding his time before he strikes. Oh, but when she strikes it will be when Jinder and Randy will least expect it.

And it seems that time is coming soon. Shane announced that the following week it will be Ruby teaming with AJ Styles, Shinsuke Nakamura, and Sami Zayn. To face off against Jinder Mahal, Kevin Owens, Dolph Ziggler, and Baron Corbin in an eight-man Tag Team match.

Ruby smiled when she heard this and is looking forward to this match. She couldn't wait to team up with her three old friends. All while getting her hands of Jinder Mahal and his buddies. All she can do is wait and bide her time.

 _SmackDown (6/13/17)_

The show opens up in New Orleans, Louisiana where it starts off with the New Day teaming up with Breezango to go up against the Usos and the Colons. The match went back and forth with the New Day and Breezango working together to try beating the Usos and Colons. It ended with Kofi getting the win for his team.

Naomi faced off against Tamina with Lana coming out. During the match Lana interfered to try helping Tamina, but ended up costing her the match. Lana attacked Naomi, but she fought back against her. Until Awesome Kong came out to attack Naomi. She teamed with Tamina and Lana raises the hands of both women and shows they appear to be a new team.

Jinder Mahal is seen in the back cutting a promo about how he demands respect from the fans. How he demands it for being a man of honor and someone who isn't afraid of his opponents. Both of which have not been on the show, while he continues to show up. He mocked Ruby for accepting her time off and called her weak for not coming to the show.

But then he put the rest of his attention on Randy Orton. Calling him a coward and mocks him for how he will let his hometown down when they fight in St. Louis this Sunday. He then begins mocking Randy's father and how Randy fears Jinder Mahal. However, Randy slides into the ring and delivers an RKO on Jinder before he leaves the ring and goes through the crowd.

Charlotte faced off against Natalya next as the two former rivals go at it to try gaining momentum for this Sunday. Both women doing everything they can to try getting the win on one another. Even trying to lock in their submission holds. Charlotte gets the win with the and gains momentum for her match this Sunday.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back watching what happened as she begins chuckling to herself. She grabs her title and wraps it around her waist as AJ Styles and Shinsuke Nakamura came in to tell her their plan. Ruby likes what they got in mind and how they need to work together to beat their opponents. Knowing full-well that they hate each other.

However, there seems to be a small problem. "Nakamura, I get you are not used to teaming with a guy like, Sami. But trust me, he may get overly-excited, but he will help us get the job done."

AJ nods in agreement. "He does that for big matches like this one, but since we know each other so well we can work well together."

"Hey guys," Sami walks into the room and greets his partners. "So um, what do you guys want to do tonight? I mean, you guys all huddled together must mean you guys already got a plan right?"

Ruby nods in response. "We got a plan and that is…"

"Right, liking it, but I think and this is just my opinion we should start with Baron Corbin. I think you should let me start off with him. Because he's big, he's strong, but I got a good record against him," said Sami interrupting Ruby. "But then again, you know what? They could be stragetizing right now about how we're gonna…"

Ruby stops Sami before he could go on one of his long rants. "Sami! Chill, I get it. You are excited. I'm excited too, especially how this is the first time the four of us are teaming up together."

Ruby pointed out as something that is very true. The four of them have never teamed up once outside of WWE. Sure, they have teamed, but not all four at the same time. So, this is all new for them.

"I'm excited because I get to team up with the very best that SmackDown has to offer," Ruby turns to AJ, then Nakamura, and then to Sami. "We got the Phenomenal One, A…J…Styles. We got the King of Strong Style, Shinsuke Nakamura. And then we got the guy who no matter how much you beat him down, how much punishment he takes, he will not go down and keeps on fighting till you are down, Sami Zayn."

All three men nods, while smiling with what Ruby is saying.

"Tonight, let's show these four men why they got not chance against us and this Sunday may the better man…" Ruby stops and then turns to her title before to her friends. "And better woman win."

She extend her hand over and waits for the men to put their hands over her hand. AJ is the first as he nods in agreement with Ruby. Sami is next and Nakamura is last as he gives a smile, while showing his red mouthpiece.

"Now, let's go kick some heads in right?" Ruby asked as all three men nod before they head out to the ring.

 _Later_

*Fight* begins to play as Kevin Owens comes out with his United States Championship. He comes out to a mixed reaction as he sees ladders set up around the entrance and the Money in the Bank briefcase hanging over the ring.

"The following contest is an eight-man Tag Team match set for one-fall. Introducing first Marieville, Quebec, Canada, weighting in at 266 pounds, the United States Champion, and the new Face of America, Kevin Owens!" Greg Hamilton announced as Kevin makes his way into the ring

*Superhuman* begins playing next as Baron Corbin is up as the crowd begins booing at him. He looks on confident in tonight and this Sunday knowing this is his first Money in the Bank ladder match and he will win it to become WWE Champion.

"And his tag team partners. First, from Kansas City, weighting in at 275 pounds, Baron Corbin!" Greg Hamilton announced next as Baron heads to the ring with Kevin hoping to get his partners to listen to him. All while they show a replay of what happened last week when Baron took out Sami and then Nakamura.

"Here to Show the World* plays next as the Show-Off, Dolph Ziggler is up next getting a mixed reation. He heads out looking ready for his match and knowing he can make history again if he wins the briefcase this Sunday.

"Next, from Hollywood, Florida, weighting in at 218 pounds, Dolph Ziggler!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ziggler heads down to the ring while passing by the ladders and loos up at the briefcase.

As Kevin tries to talk strategy to his partners *Sher (Lion)* begins to play next as Jinder Mahal's music is played next. However, Jinder is nowhere to be seen as his partners look on confused. They soon see on the titantron Jinder in his suit talking to the Singh Brothers and getting them in a limo as Daniel Bryan confronts him.

"Whoa, whoa, Jinder where do you think you are going?"

"I am leaving," said Jinder as he replied to Bryan. "I am not going to be involved in this match knowing full-well that Randy is out there getting ready to attack me. I have my title shot this Sunday and I will…"

Suddenly, Randy appeared from behind and begins attacking Jinder as the Singh Brothers try to stop him. Orton takes them out as Jinder jumps into the limo and has the driver take off. Randy sees Jinder is gone and begins panting softly knowing this Sunday he will get his hands on him later.

Kevin and Corbin argue with the referee about what happened and how this is now unfair for them to be in this situation. However, they have no time to change the match as *Worlds Apart* begins to play as Sami Zayn comes out with a big smile on his face and the crowd cheering for him.

"And introducing their opponents, first from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighing in at 212 pounds, Sami Zayn!" Greg Hamilton announced as Baron Corbin looks on upset.

Sami makes his way down to the ring, but stops at ring-side as *Phenomenal* begins playing next. AJ Styles soon comes out with the crowd cheering loudly for him.

"And his tag team partners, Gainesville, Georgia, weighing in at 218 pounds, the Phenomenal, AJ Styles!" Greg Hamilton announced as AJ heads down to ring side with Kevin Owens looking on with hatred in his eyes and clutching his title close to him.

The lights begin to go down a *the Rising Sun* begins to play as the crowd cheered loudly. The lights soon begin flickering as Shinsuke Nakamura came out, but wasn't alone. Ruby Nite was with him, but has on a wolf mask, and her attire seems to be matching Nakamura. The two head out together as they begin to be making the same poses together as the crowd cheers loudly for them and sing along to Nakamura's song as the light comes back on.

"And introducing next, from Kyoto and Tokyo Japan, the team of the Artist known as Shinsuke Nakamura and the Wolf of the Rising Sun, and the WWE Champion, Ruby Nite. The Kings of Strong Style!" Greg Hamilton announced the former team name for Ruby and Nakamura from years ago, which got a big pop from the crowd as the two head into the ring.

Ruby and Nakamura head into the ring with the crowd continuing to sing the song, while they pose in front of the crowd before the show goes into commercial break.

 _*End of Commercial Break*_

The show comes back with the match starting off and announced now to be a three-on-four Handicap match. Nakamura started off the match with Ziggler as Ziggler got him in an arm lock. All while the fans cheer for AJ Styles during the match. Nakamura rolls over, then kicks up, does a cartwheel, and reversed the arm lock.

He drives his knee into Ziggler's gut, before he does a front headlock takeover, and then a knee drop over his chest. Ziggler rolls over to the corner as Nakamura keeps his eyes on Ziggler's partners. Nakamura gets him in the corner and begins driving his foot against his face. Nakamura is backed off by the referee so he can break the hold.

Once he lets go he goes back to Ziggler, who drives his elbow into the side of the face of Nakamaura, and hits a Dropkick. Ziggler grabs Nakamura by the hair and tags in Kevin Owens. KO kicks him in the gut and then begins laying in some strikes to the back of Nakamura's back. KO brings him back in the corner and Baron tags himself in before punching him in the side of the ribs.

Baron drives his knee into Nakamura's gut and then drives his knee in his gun again. Sending him back into his corner before stomping him down. Baron begins mocking Sami before he begins choking Nakamura in the corner. The referee gives him a four-count and warns him to break the hold before five.

Baron tags Ziggler back in and Ziggler begins stomping Nakamura down. He lifts him up and hits a Front Headlock Takeover before applying a headlock. All while he continues to mock Nakamura's partners. Nakamura begins fighting back as begins striking into Ziggler's sides and stomach.

Ziggler pulls his hair and slams his head down. Ziggler for a jumping Elbow Drop, but Nakamura moves out of the way. Nakamura goes over and tags AJ Styles as he gets in the ring. AJ ducks a Clothesline from Ziggler and delivers a chop to his chest. He chops him again and then whips him into the ropes, but Ziggler reverses it.

AJ comes back though and hits a flying Forearm knocking Ziggler down. AJ rushes over and knocks down Baron Corbin before he rushes over to Ziggler and hits a corner Forearm. He lifts him up for a Pumphandle Gutbuster. AJ got up and took out Kevin Owens before he tags in Ruby Nite.

Ruby comes in as AJ lifts Ziggler on his shoulders. Ruby rushes to the ropes and jumps up to hit a Swinging Neckbreaker, while AJ hits a Samoan Drop. She goes for the cover, but Kevin comes in and kicks her to the side of the head. AJ rushes over and hits Kevin with a Forearm to the head as he knocks him to the outside. Sami gets in the ring and motions to the crowd before he runs to the ropes then leaps over the top rope to take out Kevin with the Tope Con Hilo.

AJ tries to take out Ziggler as he goes for the Styles Clash, but when he lifted him up Ziggler countered into a DDT. Ziggler goes for the cover, but the referee informs him he is not the legal man. Ziggler looks over to see Ruby getting up. Ziggler tags in Corbin as he rushes over to her.

Ruby ducks a Clothesline and hits a German Suplex on the Lone Wolf. She has Corbin rocking as she sees him in the corner. She rushes over to him, but he ducks and send her over the top rope. She quicky climbs to the top as Corbin goes to hit Sami.

But Sami dodges and hits him in the face. Ruby jumps off and hits a Blockbuster on Corbin. She got him over and grabs him from behind. She rushes him into the corner and hits a Rolling German Suplex as she gets the crowd riled up.

She sees Baron barely getting up as she tags in Sami to let him end this. Sami goes to the top rope and leaps over Corbin who came right at him. Sami elbows him in the face as Ruby and Nakamura kick him in the face when he came to their corner. However, this distraction from the referee as he enforces the rules, allows Kevin to kick his former friend in the back when the ref wasn't looking.

This allows Corbin to hit Sami with Deep Six and goes for the cover. Nakamura comes in to break up the three-count just as the show goes into commercial break.

 _*End of Commercial Break*_

The match continued on with Ziggler applying a sleeper hold on Sami and tries to make him pass out. All while the crowd cheers for Sami so he can fight back. It appears to work as Sami delivers a strike to the gut and then one to the face of Ziggler. Breaking the hold and knocking him back.

However, Ziggler comes back in with a back Elbow to the face knocking him down. Ziggler drags Sami close to his side so he can tag in Kevin as he drives his foot on Sami's chest. He begins mocking Ruby, AJ, and Nakamura before turning his attention back to Sami. He lays in a strike to his face and knock him into the corner.

He begins kicking him against the ropes as the referee pushes Kevin back to enforce the rules. He grabs Sami and lays him down on his back as he goes for a Back Senton. Sami got his knees up and injures his opponent. Ruby, AJ, and Nakamura shout at Sami to tag them in to help him.

Kevin sees this and grabs Sami's foot to keep him from tagging the others in. He kicks Sami in the gut and hits a DDT as he goes for the cover, but Sami kicked out. Kevin grabs Sami and tags in Corbin as he kicks him into Sami's gut. He picks up Sami and drives him into the corner as he begins attacking him while yelling at everyone.

Sami begins fighting back as he knocks Corbin back. Corbin rushes over, but Sami moved out of the way. Corbin goes to the outside, but landed on his feet, runs around the post, and slides in. Before Sami can get a tag in he is tackled by Corbin. He brings him back to his corner and Kevin is tagged in to keep Sami down as he begins punching him.

Kevin lifts him up, but Sami used this chance to get behind his former friend and hit him with a Blue Thunder Bomb as both men are down. Ruby, AJ, and Nakamura get the crowd going as they wait for Sami to tag them in. Sami got close, until Corbin got tagged in and stops Sami from tagging his friends in. However, Corbin got too close to Ruby and she kicks him right in the face knocking him down. Ziggler and Kevin pulled AJ and Nakamura down, but Sami managed to get a tag in to Ruby.

Ruby first went after Ziggler as she leaps off and hits him with a head scissors into the barricade. She then sees AJ knocking down Kevin before kicking him in the head. Ruby runs over to the apron near AJ and jumps off to hit Kevin with a Blockbuster. She runs into the ring as Corbin went for the Ends of Days on her, but she countered it and double-underhook DDT.

She then lifts him up and hits the TKO, before going for the cover. She gets the one…two…and three getting the win for her team.

"Here are your winners…" however before the announcement is made as Ziggler comes in to attack Ruby, AJ, and Sami.

Dolph Ziggler grabs Ruby by the head and begins yelling at her that she is nothing to him. That he will win the briefcase and cash it on her. However, Ruby sprays him with the green mist blinding Ziggler. Kevin comes in from behind to attack Ruby, but she hits him with a low-blow as Ziggler goes for a Superkick. Ruby moves out of the way as Kevin gets kicked in the face.

However, Ruby turns around and gets hit with a Clothesline by Luke Harper who is one of the participants in the ladder match. Luke Harper looks up as he grabs the ladder from the outside and sets it up to begin climbing it. However, Tye Dillinger comes in and begins fighting as both men go at it. Both are taken out by Baron Corbin as he uses the ladder to take everyone out.

Corbin with a ladder takes out AJ Styles and then Sami Zayn. Corbin begins setting up the ladder in the middle of the ring as he begins climbing up, but then Shinsuke Nakamura came in and pushes Baron off the ladder into the ropes. Nakamura then hits the Kinshasa as he climbs the ladder himself. Nakamura unhooks the briefcase and celebrates as he is the last one standing.

And possibly by this Sunday becomes Mr. Money in the Bank as the show closes with Nakamura standing tall over everyone. All while Ruby looks on knowing if she is not careful her reign as champion could end this Sunday. Whether it is at the hands of Orton and Jinder or one of the men she just fought.

 _St. Louis, Missouri (6/18/17)_

 **Money in the Bank**

 ** _Line-up:_**

 **1.** **Natalya vs. Charlotte vs. Carmella vs. Becky Lynch vs. Tamina vs. Lana Money in the Bank for the WWE SD Women's contract briefcase**

 **2.** **The Usos (c) vs. the New Day w/Xavier Woods Tag Team match for the WWE SD Tag Team Championship**

 **3.** **Naomi (c) vs. Awesome Kong w/Lana Singles match for the WWE SD Women's Championship**

 **4.** **Breezango vs. the Ascension vs. the Hype Bros. vs. the Shining Stars Fatal 4-way Elimination Tag Team match**

 **5.** **Ruby Nite (c) vs. Randy Orton vs. Jinder Mahal w/Sunil & Samir Triple Threat match for the WWE Championship **

**6.** **AJ Styles vs. Kevin Owens vs. Sami Zayn vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Luke Harper vs. Baron Corbin vs. Tye Dillinger vs. Shinsuke Nakamura Money in the Bank Ladder match**

 _Show:_

It was finally time for the Money in the Bank PPV as the show opens up in St. Louis, Missouri. The show kicked off with the women's first ever Money in the Bank Ladder match. The match had all six women fighting for a shot to become the first ever Ms. Money in the Bank and cash in the briefcase for a title shot anytime they want. Lana was in the match, but more to help Tamina in the match.

The match almost ended when James Ellsworth got involved and climbed the ladder to try unhooking it to help Carmella win. However, Lana stopped him and pulled him down. Carmella knocks her down, but Becky came in and took her out. James tries to stop Becky from climbing the ladder, but only ended up getting locked in the Dis-arm-her.

This distraction allowed Carmella to make her way up the ladder and tries to win. Becky lets go and tries to stop her, but Carmella slams the briefcase into Becky's head and knocked her off the ladder. Carmella wins the match and holds up the briefcase up high as she became Ms. Money in the Bank.

The next match are the Usos defending their titles against the New Day. The New Day came over from Raw and now are competing on their first SmackDown pay-per-view show where they held their own against the Usos. The Usos tried to do everything they can to keep the New Day from taking their titles from them, but the New Day kept fighting on.

It ended though when the Usos decided to get themselves counted out to keep their titles. Yes, they lost the match, but the New Day did not win the gold.

The next match is Naomi defending her Women's title against Awesome Kong. For weeks, Kong has been dominating the SmackDown Women's locker room. Taking out anyone who got in her way and claims she will take the title off of Naomi. The champion though went out to try proving herself against the veteran as she tried to knock down Kong.

Each time she tried to take her time, Kong would counter her moves and overpower her. Awesome Kong even delivered a Powerbomb on Naomi on the outside. However, when she got too confident, Naomi began to fight back, and surprise her when she got a Hurricarana from the top rope and knocks Kong down. As she went to end the match with the Split-legged moonsault, but only got one-count as Kong tossed her off of her.

Naomi went to try hitting her with Rear View, but Kong caught her and hits her with the Wheelbarrow Facebuster. She then goes for the Powerbomb, but then Carmella came out the briefcase as she begins skipping around the ring with it. Kong let's go of Naomi and begins eying Carmella as she goes to the referee and looks like she is planning to cash in. Kong goes to attack her, but Carmella jumped off the apron and begins heading to the back.

Kong goes back to Naomi and goes to pick her up, but Naomi gets her in an Inside Craddle and gets the win. Kong looks on shocked as Naomi rolls to the outside and grabs her title. She gets some distance from Kong, who looks on pissed off that she lost. Carmella though looks on smiling that she got one over on Kong and that she has her chance to win her title whenever she wants.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back getting ready for her match as she is told her ribs are now healed up. So, she won't have to worry about them being targeted for tonight. However, she knew she is still bruised after her last triple threat match. Now, here she is in another one where she doesn't have to get pinned or submit to lose the title.

Her attention though turns to the ending of the Tag Team elimination four-way match. She saw the winning team will go on to fight the SmackDown Tag Team Champions this Tuesday night. However, her attention turned on one of shock when she saw a masked man getting involved in eliminating the Hype Bros. Last time she saw a masked man on a PPV was at WrestleMania.

She didn't know who it was, but is hoping it isn't who she thinks it is. Otherwise she is going to have to deal with this bullshit again.

As she got ready to leave she sees Renee Young coming into the locker room. "Ruby, do you have a minute? I was hoping we can talk about what we just…"

Ruby though interrupted her as she moves her hand up. "I don't know anything about this and I don't want to hear it. If you came here to ask about that then save it. If you came in here to ask me about my title match then fine. Otherwise, shut it."

Renee cleared her throat and nods as she decided not to ask Ruby about what happened. "All right, well Ruby you are just moments away from defending your WWE Championship. Now for the last four weeks you have been through almost everything. Injured ribs, fighting Dean Ambrose in an extreme rules match, and two weeks ago you competed in a three-way Ladder match. My question to you is, how confident you will walk out of here tonight with the WWE title? Considering who you are up against."

Ruby knew she has had a very busy few weeks, especially when it came to the controversy she had to deal with and with her titles. Now tonight she is going up against two men who she knows she is going to have a hard time to beat, but…

"I know the odds are really against me, but then again they have been against me since I first stepped into that ring and came here to the WWE. Yet despite all of the odds against me I ended up walking out the winner," said Ruby as she begins to smile. "Tonight is no different, only the opponents. I got on one side the guy whose luck seems to have changed since he defeated Randy Orton, Jinder Mahal. On the other side is the Viper himself and a man once called the Legend Killer, Randy Orton. Two tough opponents indeed and I know the odds of me walking out with my title is very slim. But then again, the odds of them even walking out in one piece is just as slim."

"I will beat them both, I will walk out of here still the WWE Champion, and my reign will continue on," she said as she begins leaving the room.

 _Later_

"Ladies and gentlemen, rise up and welcome your next WWE Champion, the Modern Day Maharajah, Jinder Mahal!" said the Singh Brothers as *Sher (Lion)* begins to play as Jinder Mahal coms out with a loud heat from the crowd.

Jinder makes his way towards the ring with the Singh Brothers joining him as he looks confident he will defeat both his opponents. And become the new WWE Champion. The video package from earlier showed his dominance since defeating Randy Orton and what he did to Ruby at Extreme Rules. It showed how far he will go to take what is his and crown himself as the next WWE Champion.

At ring side he sees the Hall of Famers that came to watch the match. From Greg Gagne, Larry 'the Ax' Hennig, Baron von Raschke, Sgt. Slaughter, 'Cowboy' Bob Orton, and Ric Flair. Jinder stared towards Bob Orton and is looking forward to embarrassing his son tonight. Take him out and make him pay for what he did this past Tuesday.

*Voices* begins playing next as Randy Orton came out with a standing ovation from his hometown. The crowd cheered for Randy as he makes his way out to the ring. Jinder and the Singh Brothers left the ring to keep their distance from the Viper. Orton got in the ring and kept his eye on Jinder before going to the top rope to do his pose. The crowd begins chanting for Randy as he is welcomed in his hometown by peers.

As he got in the ring, Jinder yells at the referee to keep him back so he can get in the ring. The referee does so as he backs Randy off so Jinder can get in the ring with the Singh Brothers.

*Hope* begins playing next as Ruby received a loud ovation. She comes out in her gear as she gets on one knee and placed her hand on the entranc stage. She pulls her hood up and lets out a loud howl before she gets up and shows off her WWE title. The crowd cheers for her as they welcome her.

Ruby places her title on her shoulder as she begins heading into the ring. Ruby kept her eyes out for her opponents as she walks up the steps. She climbs on the ropes and holds up her title up high. All while the fans cheer for her and begin chanting for her.

Ruby climbs into the ring and walks up to Jinder, but is stopped by both the Singh Brothers. She holds up her title in front of Jinder as he mouths off at her. She then turns to Randy and he just stood there staring right at her. Ruby smiled and held up her title in front of him, while mocking him a little.

The wolf and the viper, face-to-face. Oh how she dreamed of this moment. The referee separates the two before asking for the title. Ruby hands it over as she goes to her corner so the introductions can begin.

"The following contest is a Triple Threat match set for one-fall and it is for the WWE Championship!" Greg Hamilton announced as the referee holds up the title high. "Introducing first, the challengers, from Punjab, India, weighing in at 244 pounds, Jinder Mahal!"

The crowd booed loudly as Jinder stood in the middle of the ring and posed. The crowd continued to boo, but Jinder ignored them knowing he is one Khallas away from winning the WWE title.

"Next, from St. Louis, Missouri…" Greg Hamilton began as the crowd begins cheering loudly. "Weighing in at 250 pounds, the Viper, Randy Orton!"

Randy lifts his arms up when his name is announced as the crowd cheers for him. Randy kept his eye on Jinder as the referee tells him to back off.

"And introducing their opponent, from Tokyo Japan, she is the current WWE Champion…" Greg Hamilton began as Ruby walks in the middle of the ring between the two men and posed. "She is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, and the Empress of Japan, Ruby Nite!" the crowd cheers loudly for her, but not as loud as Randy, which did not surprise her.

Ruby goes back to her corner as the referee checks all three competitors before asking if they are all ready. Once he is sure they are he calls for the bell and once he did, Ruby rushes out of the ring and attacks both the Singh Brothers.

As payback for what they did to her at Extreme Rules. She kicks Samir in the gut and then tosses him into the steel steps. Sunil tries to hit her, but she gets behind him and hits him with a German Suplex on the outside.

Meanwhile, in the ring Jinder got distracted by what Ruby is doing that when he turned around Orton hits him with a Lou Thesz Press and begins wailing on him. Jinder gets him off of him and goes to the corner as Orton continues with his strike on Jinder. He whips Jinder to the corner, but Jinder reversed it so Orton hits the corner. Orton rushes over, ducks a Clothesline, and goes for the RKO, but Jinder pushed him away and slides to the outside.

There Ruby kicks him in the gut and then begins kicking him to his legs. Jinder tries to get away from Ruby, but she kept coming at him. He drives his knee into her gut and then tosses her over the announce table. Orton comes in though and hits him with a Clothesline knocking him down.

Orton grabs Jinder by his hair and then slams his head on the announce table. No rules in these three-way and is taking advantage of it. He slams his face on the table again before he tosses him back in the ring. However, when he turned around Ruby kicks him right in the head knocking him down.

Ruby gets some boos from the crowd, but didn't care. She rushes into the ring as Jinder rolled to the apron on the other side. Ruby grabs him through the middle ropes. She begins driving her knee to the side of his head as she gives him a kick to his chest.

She tries to pull him into the ring, but Jinder launched her over the top rope. However, she landed on the apron and pulls his head down on the rope as he fell over. Orton rushes over, but she pulled the ropes down and Orton falls over. Appearing to have injured his left knee.

Ruby sees her chance as Orton is being helped by the referee. Ruby runs to the ropes across from her and runs back to the other side as she hits an over the top rope Senton taking Orton down. She gives a small bow to the crowd as they give her a mixed reaction. She sees Jinder getting up on the other side and goes for a Suicide Dive on him, but when she goes flying the Singh Brothers push him out of the way and take the hit.

Ruby gets him and sees what happened, but Jinder grabs her from behind and hits her with the Khallas right on the SmackDown announce table. Jinder sees Ruby is out and turns his attention to Orton. He rushes over and hits a Chop Block from behind taking him out. Jinder looks around at the crowd with an intense look on his face.

He sees Orton going over to the barricade as Jinder begins kicking the leg. Orton tries fighting back and whip Jinder into the steel steps, but Jinder reversed it and he hits the steps. Jinder picks Orton up near the steps, holds his leg, and drops him on the steps with the Shin breaker.

Orton falls on the floor and yells as he clutched his injured leg. Jinder poses before the crowd as they boo at him. Jinder grabs Orton and tosses him into the ring as he goes for the cover, but Orton got a shoulder up. Jinder grabs his leg as he goes to the outside and drives his injured leg on the corner of the apron.

Orton yelled in pain as he gets up and goes to the corner. Jinder rushes in and grabs his leg before putting it on the rope. Orton tries fighting back as he hits Jinder in the back of the head. But Jinder pulls on the leg causing Orton to stop as he feels his leg in pain. Jinder stops and hits a right jab knocking Orton down.

He begins driving his knee into Orton's throat against the ropes as he tries to choke him. The referee tries to stop Jinder, but knows he can't disqualify him. Orton rolled to the outside and goes near where his father and the legends are at. Jinder rushes over to attack him, but Orton kicks him in the gut and fight back.

He hits him with a headbutt and then lifts him up for a Back Suplex on the barricade as Jinder fell over the barricade and into the lap of the legends.

Orton grabs Jinder and drags him over to the announce table to hit him on it, but Jinder saved himself and hits Orton in the ribs. He then drives his face onto the announce table before he picks him up and drives his knee right on the announce table. Orton yells in pain as he clutched his knee. Jinder poses over Orton, but when he turned around Ruby had climbed to the top rope and hits him with a Crossbody taking him out.

Ruby gets up and howls as the crowd cheers for her. Ruby goes under the ring and pulls out a steel chair. She lifts it up and drives it to the back of Jinder Mahal. She lifts it once more and hits him with it again even harder causing him to yell in pain.

She lifts the chair and tosses it into his face as he is send over the barricade. Ruby sets up the chair near the barricade and walks over to the other side near the timekeeper. She then begins running as she jumps on the chair, jumps on the barricade, and hits a Poetry in Motion to take out Mahal.

Ruby gets up and gets the crowd riled up as they cheer for her. She sees Orton getting up on one leg and goes near the ring as he tries to make his way inside. Looking over she sees Jinder is down and smiled as she begins heading back to the ring. She rushes in and as Orton is getting up she delivers a Chop Block from behind.

She grabs the leg and begins kicking it before pulls on it. She does the same thing again and pulls on the leg before wrapping her arm around it. She falls down and hits a DDT on the leg as Orton yells in pain. She keeps her hold on the leg before wrapping her leg around it and locks in a Heel Hook.

Orton yells in pain as Ruby keeps the hold on. Orton tries to fight out of it, but the more he does the more pressure Ruby applies to the hold. Orton tries to pull himself near the ropes, but Ruby begins hitting the leg to stop him and apply more pressure on it. Ruby yells at Orton to tap out, but the Viper refuses to give up as he crawls near the ropes and managed to grab them forcing the break.

Ruby sighed as she breaks the hold and grabs Orton's legs to pull him back, but he pushes her off of his legs. Orton gets up on one leg and as Ruby rushes over he drives his elbow into her gut. He then this her with a European Uppercut causing her to stagger back. He holds his injured leg and tries to whip her into the corner.

Ruby goes to the corner, but does an up and over as Orton rushed in at her. Ruby lands behind Orton grabs him. She rushed into the corner and hits a Rolling German Suplex. Orton rolls on his knees as Ruby Superkicks him in the face and knocks him down.

Ruby climbs up to the top rope and goes for a Frog Splash. The Singh Brothers come back in to try stopping her, but she knocks both men down before going for the move. Orton moves out of the way as Ruby front rolls over him and rushes at him, but he counters into a Powerslam. He goes for the cover, but only gets a two-count.

Orton gets up, but as he does Jinder comes back in and hits him with a Clothesline knocking him down. Jinder begins recovering from what happened earlier and grabs Orton's injured leg. He then turns to Ric Flair and then applies the Figure-four leglock.

Orton yells in pain as he tries fighting through the pain to break the hold. Jinder though kept the hold on and kept the pressure as he tries to make him tap out. The crowd cheers for Orton as he managed to reverse the hold and turn the move on Jinder. However, Ruby recovered from the Powerslam and jumps off the top middle rope and hits a Frog Splash landing right on the legs of both men as Jinder and Orton break the hold.

Orton clutched his injured leg, while Jinder does the same thing. Ruby turns her attention to Jinder as she picks him up with her holding his injured leg. She then drives him down with a Shin breaker as Jinder yells in pain. She then goes for the Figure-four Leglock as she tries to make him tap out.

Jinder yells in pain as the crowd begin 'Wooing' as Jinder tries to reverse it. Ruby though kept the hold on and refuses to let go. Jinder managed to roll over to reverse it, but Ruby revered it back. She keeps the hold on and even begins bending back like Charlotte does to apply more pressure.

The Singh Brothers once again save Jinder as they grab Ruby and raking her eyes forcing her to free Jinder. Ruby breaks the hold and tries to see where she is at, while Jinder begins recovering from the hold. He sees Ruby is blinded and kicks her in the gut before he lifts her up and Powerbombs her as she rolls to the outside. Jinder begins getting some feeling back in his leg as he turns his attention to Orton who is trying to use the ropes in the corner to get back up.

Jinder limps on one leg over to Orton as he lifts him up. He gets him on the top rope as he goes to hit him with the Superplex.

Orton fought back though and managed to knock Jinder off the top rope. Orton climbs down and sidesteps Jinder as he hits the corner. Orton lifts him with all his might and gets him on the top rope. Orton then climbs up and delivers a Superplex as both men are taken out.

Orton begins recovering from the fall as Jinder begins making his way up. Orton comes in with a Clothesline to Jinder once and then a second one as he begins regaining momentum. He ducks a Clothesline from Jinder and hits him with a Powerslam. The crowd cheers for Orton as he sees Jinder rolling on the apron.

Orton grabs him and pulls him into the ring until his feet are holding on to the ropes. He then delivers a Spiked DDT.

Orton looks around knowing the end is coming as the crowd cheers for him. Orton begins getting the crowd hyped up before he goes on the mat as he sets up for the RKO. He leaps up and goes for the RKO, but Jinder pushed him away and rolled to the outside. He goes over to the barricade near where the legends are at and then punches Bob Orton.

Flair and Slaughter then punched Jinder knocking him away. Orton rushes over and Clothesline Jinder Mahal. Orton goes to check on his dad and sees he is all right. Orton through got angry for what Jinder did and begins wailing on Jinder with punches to the face.

Jinder pushed him away and tries to get under the ring, but Orton pulls him out and then drives his foot on his gut. Jinder yells in pain as he gets up as he tries to get some distance from him. Orton though grabs Jinder and pushes him into the steel post as Jinder bounced off of it. Orton picks him up and then whips him into the steel steps as he knocked it off the post.

The crowd cheers for Orton as he gets them hyped up. Orton grabs the steel steps and picks them up. As Jinder begins getting up slowly, Orton uses the steps and hits Jinder in the head with them. The crowd begins chanting 'One More Time!' over and over as they want to see Orton hit Jinder again.

Orton however shakes his head as he sets the steps down on the floor. The crowd booed a little when this happened, but Orton has a way to give them what they want. He lifts up Jinder and hits him with the RKO on the steel steps. The crowd popped when they saw this as Orton got up as he got hyped up.

He turns to Jinder and picks him up before tossing him back into the ring. Jinder rolled away from Orton as the Viper goes after him. He begins picking up Jinder as he begins yelling at him before delivering yet another RKO. However, before he can go for the cover the Singh Brothers pull Jinder out of the ring to save him.

Orton sees this and gets upset that they are once again getting involved. He tells the referee to get them out as the Singh Brothers yell at Orton. However, before the Viper can go after them, two masked men are seen coming through the crowd and attack the Singh Brothers. The masked men are seen wearing sweaters like the crowd saw at WrestleMania.

One of the masked men lifts up Samir and then drops him on the announce table with a Back Suplex. The other masked man lifts up Sunil and drops him with a DDT. The two masked men then turn to Orton and remove their mask revealing to be…Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian.

The crowd popped for both men as they begin chanting 'Thank you Daniels and thank you Frankie' over and over. Orton looks on confused on why both men helped take out the Singh Brothers, but figured they must be here to help Ruby.

Suddenly the two men are seen running off as Zach Ryder and Mojo Rawley went right after them for costing them their match earlier that night. Orton sees both the Singh Brothers beginning to recover and decided to take them out once and for all. He begins removing the equipment on the announce table and hits an RKO on Sunil on the floor.

He then tosses Samir on the announce table and goes on the Spanish announce table near SmackDown's table. Orton leaps up and hits an RKO on Samir through the table as the crowd popped.

Once Orton has taken out both men he goes back to Jinder, but as he gets in the ring he gets kicked in his injured knee. Jinder uses this chance to get behind Orton, lifts him up, and hits the Khallas on the Viper. He goes for the cover and gets one…two…but Ruby rushes in to break up the count. The crowd cheered as Jinder looks on upset that she broke up the count and cost him his chance to become WWE Champion.

He grabs Ruby by the hair and goes to lift her, but she used this chance to lift him up then hits him with the TKO. She goes for the cover and gets one…two…and three getting the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion, Ruby Nite!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ruby is handed the title and has her hand raised.

Ruby stands up as the crowd cheers for her. They are not happy Orton didn't win, but it is better than Jinder didn't win at all.

Ruby holds her title high as she stands tall over both men. She goes to climb on the top rope and poses to the crowd. She climbs down as Orton is helped by the referee to the back. She knew she will eventually fight Orton since he didn't get pinned and is looking forward to it.

She climbs down and begins making her way to the legends before shaking their hands, including Bob Orton. They congratulate her on her victory, but Flair leans in to tell her what happened. Once he told her of Daniels and Kaz's involvement she sighed knowing this is not good. If they got involved again then she is going to have to deal with this headache.

She knows Shane is going to blame her for what happened and will demand answers. Luckily he took off before this match so she won't have to deal with him. For now at least. But once SmackDown comes she will have a lot to answer for something she had no idea even happened.

 _Results:_

 **1.** **Carmella defeated Natalya, Charlotte, Becky Lynch, Tamina, & Lana Money in the Bank to win the WWE SD Women's contract briefcase **

**2.** **The New Day w/Xavier Woods defeated the Usos (c) by count-out**

 **3.** **Naomi (c) defeated Awesome Kong to retain the WWE SD Women's Championship**

 **4.** **Breezango defeated the Ascension, the Shining Stars, & the Hype Bros. **

**5.** **Ruby Nite (c) defeated Randy Orton & Jinder Mahal w/the Singh Brothers to retain the WWE Championship **

**6.** **Baron Corbin defeated, defeated AJ Styles, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, Dolph Ziggler, Tye Dillinger, Luke Harper, & Shinsuke Nakamura to win the Money in the Bank briefcase**

 **That's the end of the chapter and I hope you guys like the surprise. Yep, Daniels and Kaz came back. This time, they didn't directly helped Ruby retain the title. Although, I bet people will still think they did. I bet Ruby will never hear the end of this from Shane.**

 **Also, I had planned to make this a short chapter, but I decided to fuck it and just make it a long chapter. So, I hope you guys like this and also like the match. It is similar to the match Orton had with Jinder, but added Ruby in it. To make it a little bit more fun. Honestly, wasn't a bad match, but the ending was the same as the last match they had.**

 **Just saying, could have been booked better. Anyways, check out the next chapter to find out what happens next time. Thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well.**

 **Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time. Now, see you all next time and take care.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is here and 7 more days till WrestleMania. I am still not happy that they are doing Roman Reigns vs. Brock Lesnar II…I mean, why? I love the rest of the line-up…to some degree. However, I still hope the show does go well. I hope all these wrestlers go out and have an amazing time with the fans.**

 **Give them a great show and leave them with great memories. I have been fortunate to go to WrestleMania 25, 28, and 32 with my dad. I would have gone with him this year, but I needed to focus on my classes and work. I will go with him next time and this time I will treat him. To be there with him and enjoy the show with my dad.**

 **So, I hope this year's WrestleMania goes well and everyone will be left with good memories like I did. Anyways, I hope everyone is ready for this chapter and what will happen. How will things go now that Bad Influence got involved with Ruby? And will she be punished for it?**

 **Read on to find out and I don't own anything from WWE. Just my OC and also I will wait a while to see how this goes with everyone. Also the information for my OC will be explained later on. Now enjoy the promo and hope you all like this.**

 **New Problems**

 _SmackDown (6/20/17)_

The show opens up in Dayton, Ohio where the show recaps what happened two nights ago at Money in the Bank. How it showed Ruby Nite facing off against Randy Orton and Jinder Mahal for the WWE Championship. It showed what the three competitors went through and how close the other came to winning the title. However, it then showed the outside involvement of Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian.

This allowed Ruby to retain her WWE Championship by pinning Jinder Mahal. It then showed Ruby being told what happened and how confused she looked as the show went off the air.

The show then turns to Jinder Mahal who is in the ring demanding justice after what happened. He claims this past Sunday he was robbed of his WWE Championship. He talks about how Ruby Nite stole his victory when she had her friends get involved. He demands a rematch for the title or better yet strip her of the title then hand it over to him.

Randy Orton came out though and begins attacking Jinder. He took out the Singh Brothers and then tells Jinder how he doesn't care what happened this past Sunday. He doesn't care what Ruby's friends were doing here or if he lost. After what Jinder did to his dad all he wants is to kick his ass.

Jinder makes his escape and then challenges Orton to one more match. They will fight one more time in a match of his choosing since they fought in Orton's hometown. He challenges Orton to a Punjabi Prison match, where there will be no outside interference and no excuses. Orton accepts and hits both Singh Brothers separate RKOs.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back waiting for Shane or Bryan or both men to come see her after what happened. The show continues on with the Usos defending their titles against Breezango once again after they got another shot. The Usos succeeded in retaining their titles, but then the New Day came out and say since they won by count-out this past Sunday they get a rematch for the titles.

The show then goes next to Dolph Ziggler against Shinsuke Nakamura one-on-one. Ruby knew Nakamura came so close to winning the briefcase this past Sunday. But thanks to Corbin he didn't win it. A shame too since she would have loved to fight Nakamura for the title.

Nakamura got the win and begins celebrating with the fans. She's glad to see how things went, until her door opens and sees Bryan coming into the room.

Before he could speak though, Ruby spoke first, but in a calm manner. "I know you guys spoke to AJ, I know you spoke to everyone, and I know you guys looked at every bit of security before you came in here to see me. Now, before you ask…no. I did not know they were there, I did not invite them, especially after what happened last time, and I did not know what happened until afterwards. I tried calling them, but neither of them have called back."

This was all true. After the fallout of WrestleMania, Ruby had tried everything to get in touch with the guys. Daniels and Kaz have ignored her messages so she tried contacting the guys from ROH for help. They told them they don't know what is going on either and that ROH is talking to them about this situation. Even AJ couldn't get in touch with them and that was starting to make her upset.

Are they intentionally trying to get her in trouble? Doesn't seem like something they would do. What is their game? And why her?

"I know," Bryan replied in a calm manner as well. "I looked around, checked all the security footage, and with your permission we checked your phone for any messages. We found you are right and we have no proof of why they got involved. Now, despite Vince's insistence, the Board all feel he doesn't have enough to strip you of the title. So, therefore you are not in any sort of trouble."

 **Okay, now this is getting weird.** She thought as Bryan sounds a lot different than he was months ago when he accused her of working with Daniels and Kaz. "R-really? You mean, you aren't going to try putting me in handicap matches? You aren't going to yell at me or say I am lying? You believe me, just like that?"

Bryan nods in response. "I do, especially how like you said before since we don't have any proof then we have no reason to punish you," said Bryan until he brought up the reason he is here. "However, Zach Ryder and Mojo Rawley don't believe you. They think you are defending your friends after they attacked them this past Sunday. So, tonight you will face off against one of them, one-on-one."

Ruby should have known this would come back to bite her on the ass. She grabs her things and sighed. "All right, but who am I going to fight at Battleground?"

Bryan thinks about it and then shrugs his shoulders. "How about you go out there and compete? Afterwards, I will let you know who you will fight against. Sounds fair?"

Oh Ruby knew something is up. There is no way Bryan would act this calm around her. Not after what they went through. He is up to something and she didn't like it.

"Okay then," she said as she believes leaving the room with her WWE title. All while wondering what he is up to.

"And good luck," said Bryan as the show goes to commercial break.

 _Later_

Kevin Owens came out clearly upset with what happened this past Sunday and how he lost his chance to win the briefcase. He then makes an open challenge for his title, which caused AJ Styles came out to challenge Owens Kevin made it clear though he would only fight anyone who lives in Dayton. Chad Gable came out and challenged Kevin for the title.

AJ stayed at ringside for the match as Chad Gable looks to earn his first singles title. He took it to Owens and came very close to beating him for the title. Kevin though managed to retain his title and walked out with the gold. All while AJ made it clear he wants his title.

Carmella came out to celebrate her victory over the other women this past Sunday and how she proved her doubters wrong. How she deserves this and will become the Women's Champions. However, Awesome Kong came out not happy that she cost her title shot and now wants her head. Carmella pushed James in the way and ran away as Kong delivered a Powerbomb to James Ellsworth while vowing to destroy Carmella.

Even vowed she wants a rematch for her title and wants it next week. Naomi came out and accepts the challenge feeling she didn't prove she beat Kong on her own without help. She accepts the challenge and challenges Kong to a match next week where if she wins she gets a title shot. To prove she can beat her in the ring or even outside of the ring.

*Stay Hype, Bro* begins to play as the Hype Bros. came out to a loud reaction as they head towards the ring. Both men enter the ring as they get the crowd going and get them behind them.

"The following contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Mojo Rawley, from Long Island, New York, weighting in at 224 pounds, Zach Ryder!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Ryder gets the crowd going as he removes his shirt and tosses it to the crowd. All while looking forward to who he is fighting.

*Hope* begins to play next as Ruby Nite came out to a much louder reaction as the crowd cheered for her. She comes out with her WWE title around her waist and gets on one knee. She placed her hand on the entrance stage and then pulls her hood up before letting out a loud howl before she gets up and shows off her WWE title.

"And introducing his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, she is the WWE Champion, the Wolf of the Rising Sun, and the Empress of Japan, Ruby Nite!" Greg Hamilton finished announcing before leaving the ring.

She heads to the ring as she as she climbs on the ropes and holds up her title up high. All while the fans cheer for her and begin chanting for her.

She jumps down on the ring and stays in her corner as the referee keeps both men back. He then asks them which one of them will face off against her. The referee tells Mojo he needs to leave the ring so they can begin. Mojo does so and wishes his partner luck.

Ruby sighed as she hands her title over to the referee. The referee hands the title over to the timekeeper and calls for the bell.

Ruby goes to the middle of the ring as Ryder begins calling her out. Yelling at her how he doesn't believe her when she says she didn't know about Daniels and Kaz. That she is involved and she is lying. Ruby tried to explain herself, but Ryder pushed her back as this pissed her off.

She drives her elbow into the side of his head as she begins sending him into the corner. She begins stomping him in the corner, while the referee tries to pull her back. She backs away as she begins yelling at Ryder to come at her. When he remained in the corner to recover from the elbow shots she comes back at him.

She begins kicking him again in the chest as the referee gives her a four-count. She backs off, but then begins choking him when she raised her foot against his throat. The referee gives her another four-count before breaking the hold. Warning her to break on four or she will be disqualified.

Ruby understands and calms down, but as she turned around, Ryder lifts both his feet up and kicks her to the floor. Ruby rolls backwards from the kick and as she got up Ryder hits her with a Dropkick knocking her down. Ryder goes for the cover, but Ruby got a shoulder up at one. Ruby rolls to the outside as she tries to catch her breath.

She looks over to see Mojo nearby and yells at her too. Calling her a coward, which pissed Ruby off as she spits at him. Mojo got pissed off and goes to attack her, but the referee rushes out to stop him. Mojo and the referee get into a yelling match as Ruby got distracted by this.

Ryder slides in with a Baseball Slide and knocks Ruby to the floor. Ryder gets the crowd going, but got a bit of a mixed reaction as they begin chanting 'Fallen Angel'. He grabs Ruby and tosses her back in the ring as he climbs to the top rope. However, Ruby recovered in time and leaps up to hit him with a Roundhouse Kick.

This caused Ryder to stagger as Ruby grabs his feet and sweeps him off the top rope as he fell to the mat. Ruby goes for the cover, but only gets one as she goes back at him. She sees him going into the corner as Ruby rushes over and hits a Corner Crossbody as she slides to the apron. Ruby got to the top rope as Ryder staggers to the middle of the ring.

She jumps off and hits a Blockbuster on Ryder. He rolled over as she got behind him, grabs him by the waist, and rushes him into the corner before hitting him with a Rolling German Suplex Ryder rolled to both his knees as Ruby Superkicks him and then goes for the cover. Ryder barely got the shoulder up at two as Ruby lets out a frustrated sigh.

Ruby sees Mojo trying to get the crowd behind Ryder as she sees Ryder trying to feed off the crowd. She grabs him by the hair and picks him up as she goes to finish this match. However, Ryder begins driving his elbows into the side of Ruby's head causing him to lose her grip on Ryder. He falls behind her and hits her with a Neckbreaker taking them both down.

Ruby and Ryder soon begin making their way up from the mat as the referee starts counting until they are up. Ryder rushes in to hit her with a Running Forearm knocking her down. Ruby gets up and gets hit with a Clothesline as she is knocked down again. He then leaps up and hits a Dropkick sending her into the corner.

Ruby falls in the corner as Ryder sets her up for the Running Facewash or the Broski Boot. Ryder gets the crowd going as Mojo begins slapping the mat as he knows his partner is gonna end this.

Ryder goes for the Rough Ryder, but Ruby rolled out of the ring. The crowd boos when they saw this as the referee keeps Zach back while giving the ten count. Mojo begins yelling at Ruby and tells her to get back in the ring. Ruby though sees how close Mojo is and gives him a Superkick knocking him down.

Ryder goes to the outside and Clothesline Ruby to the mat. He then tosses her back in the ring, while checking on his partner. The referee continues the count as Mojo reassures his friend he is fine and to finish this. Ryder goes back into the ring, but as soon as he did Ruby Superkicks him. She then rushes to the corner and hits him with the Nite Out.

She goes for the cover and gets the one…two…and three.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Champion, Ruby Nite!" Greg Hamilton announced as the referee hands Ruby the title.

Ruby takes her belt and rolls out of the ring as Mojo goes in to check on his friend. Ruby holds up her title as she heads up to the entrance stage. As she prepares to leave *Flight of the Valkyries* begins to play. Ruby sighed as she sees the general manager of SmackDown coming out to a loud 'Yes!' chant.

Bryan turns to Ruby with a mic in his hand as he begins to speak. "Ruby, I know I said earlier tonight I believed you and I don't think you are involved in the outside interference by your friends. However, it doesn't mean this is going to go away anytime soon. So, with that being said Shane decided to make this decision. Next week, he wants you to invite Daniels and Kaz to SmackDown Live!"

The crowd popped loudly as Ruby looks on confused. If they weren't going to accept her calls before, why would they now? Even to invite them over to the show.

"If they are not here by next week then you will defend the WWE Championship against both the Hype Bros." said Bryan as the crowd gave a mixed reaction, while Ryder and Mojo seem to like this idea.

Ruby on the other hand begins yelling at Bryan about this and how it is not fair. She just beat Ryder and now he gets a shot next week if her friends don't show up?

"So, good luck and see you next week," said Bryan as he heads to the back, while Ruby looks on frustrated.

She begins heading to the back and goes to call the guys. If they don't take her call then she knows where they will be at this Friday at the Best in the World show.

As she heads to the locker room she grabs her things and begins looking for her phone. Once she finds it she goes to call her friends, when she saw a message. She reads it and then sighs in relief. But she just hope this will not end badly for her if Bryan does get what he wants in the end.

 _SmackDown (6/27/17)_

The show opened with a recap with what happened last week. With Ruby defeating Zach Ryder and escaping the ring from Mojo. However, Daniel Bryan then came out to announce that next week Ruby will have to bring Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian to the show. If she couldn't then she will be forced to defend her title on SmackDown.

It was then revealed later on Talking Smack that Daniels and Kaz will be on SmackDown Live. In fact they will open up the show and explain their actions. Bryan decided since that is the case then Ruby won't have to defend the WWE title next week. However, she will face the man she attacked earlier that night and that is Mojo Rawley.

The show soon opened up in San Diego, California as there are fans who have 'Fallen Angel' signs and were chanting for Daniels. There were even signs of Daniels and Kaz together, along with old pictures of them in TNA. Even signs that says 'The Addiction' and 'Bad Influence'. Greg Hamilton stood in the ring as he introduced Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian.

Both men came out wearing their regular clothing, but had on their wrestling shirts. They came out to a standing ovation as the crowd cheered loudly for both men. They entered the WWE ring as the fans continued cheering for both men. They didn't come out to any theme song, but they didn't care and neither did the fans as they cheer both men on.

Once things calmed down Daniels and Kaz thank the fans for that standing ovation. Daniels in particular, especially how he bet none of them would ever think they would ever set foot in a WWE ring again. Daniels brings up how years ago from 1998 to 2001 he was once part of WWE during the 'Attitude Era'. However, Vince didn't think of him much and didn't bother giving him any opportunities, much less put him on any PPV.

Even pointed out how Frankie was once in WWE too back in 2005, but like Daniels he was overshadowed and turned away. The two explain what they have been doing since then and how despite being turned away they became one of the best in the business. That they didn't need WWE to do it and they showed everyone they were the best. In tag team or singles competition.

Kaz then went on to explain the main reason though why he and Daniels got involved at WrestleMania. Finally, the questions that everyone have been asking will be answered and people will find out why they got involved on the grandest stage of them all, did Ruby know, and why did they not answer this for months?

Kaz explained that Ruby didn't know about this at all and the reason they got involved is because Daniels wanted to help Ruby.

Daniel explained this part of how he trained Ruby when she came to the country to wrestle. How he taught her what she needed to know and even got her the opportunities she deserved. How he believed in her and knew she would become one of the best. How she even offered to get him and Kaz jobs in WWE, but they declined feeling their time came and passed.

Daniels felt very proud of her and wanted to see his student succeed. However, he saw the corruption going on in WWE when Bryan tried to do everything he could to stop Ruby from succeeding cause he screwed up his own career, how Vince never wanted Ruby to carry the company cause he wanted a bully like John to win, and how during the match he saw the deck was stacked against her.

So, yes he knew Ruby would hate him for doing this, but he chose to go help his former student. Help stop Cena from winning and send a message. That is why he didn't contact Ruby or AJ because he didn't want them to get in trouble. That he knew Ruby would get through this problem and she proved it.

Kaz finished up their reason then on why they got involved at Money in the Bank. That they got into some trouble with Ring of Honor for what they did and they knew they would not be in the company long. So, they saw a chance to make some waves in the wrestling world and jump over to the company. Not to help Ruby remain champion, but to show these 'little kids' how to be a great tag team.

That is why they got involved in the four-way match and cost the Hype Bros. who they felt were never gonna win the titles anyways. That they felt they were all hype, but could not back it up. As to why they got involved in the main event match though. Well, they just wanted to have a little fun, but made it clear they didn't go to help Ruby.

However, the Hype Bros. came out to attack both men, but the security that Shane set up stopped them from getting near the men. Shane came out next to calm them down, while telling Daniels and Kaz they will never get a contract with the WWE. That SmackDown doesn't need them and they can leave. Daniels though used the love the fans are giving them and the loud boos they are giving to Shane to point out the fans want them.

Shane is supposed to be the man of the people and does it all for them. Even brings up how the show is the land of opportunities. They feel they deserve an opportunity and should get one. The Hype Bros. interrupted Shane and demanded a match against both men saying they can prove they can beat them.

That they are a great team and they will win. Shane hearing the standing ovation from the fans and how serious the Hype Bros. are about this agrees to the idea. He states at Battleground it will be the Hype Bros. versus Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian. If Daniels and Kaz win they will get a job with WWE, but if they lose they are gone forever.

Daniels and Kaz accepted as both men leave through the crowd so the show can continue. The Hype Bros. are then taken to the back so they can get ready for their match.

 _Later_

Ruby is in the back after watching everything that happened. She is glad that both her friends finally explained their actions and why they did what they did. She isn't happy with the idea of Daniels 'saving' her title reign at WrestleMania. But then again, during those weeks of dealing with Cena, Bryan, Nikki, and the rumors of the old man screwing her at WrestleMania maybe he did do her a favor.

Plus, he didn't technically get involved in her last title match or the ones she had before. So, to say her wins have been a fluke or have been a joke she feels can now be wiped away.

She sees AJ walking into the room as they see the rest of SmackDown go down. "So, what do you think?"

Ruby got up from her seat and sighed. "Well, I do feel they got a louder pop that you and me if that is possible."

AJ smiled a little and shook his head. "You know what I mean. And for the record, my pop was bigger than both of yours."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, sunshine," she said before going back to the task at hand. "I believe them. Daniels knows better than to act like I need saving all the time, especially if he knows what is good for him."

AJ knows that is true. "Still, you think they are serious about coming here? I mean, no offense, but you and I have been trying to bring them to the WWE for some time now. Now all of a sudden they changed their mind? What do you think changed?"

Ruby had an idea, but wasn't sure if it would be true or not. "Maybe they felt that with all our success they decided to see if they can get the same kind if they come over. I'd like to think though that maybe they decided that with all the harm they have done to themselves that they decided to make a nice living."

AJ wish he could believe that, but for now they have other things to worry about. "Well, I guess we'll see if they can earn their shots then here. Good luck tonight by the way."

Ruby nods in response. "Thanks," she said before AJ leaves the room so she can finish getting ready.

 _Later_

The rest of the show continued on with the Usos and Baron Corbin defeating Sami Zayn and the New Day in a 6-man Tag Team match. Corbin got the win for his team after an End of Days on Sami Zayn after some distraction from Mike Kanellis.

Naomi faced off against Awesome Kong one-on-one. Kong got the win over Naomi after delivering three Powerbombs and the referee calling for the match to end. Giving Kong the win by knockout. Kong then announced at Battleground she will fight Naomi in a last woman standing match and become champion.

When Kong left, Carmella tried to cash in her briefcase, but Lana and Tamina came out to stop her from cashing it in. James Ellsworth tried to help Carmella, but Kong came back out and Powerbombs him through the announce table.

*Stay Hype, Bro* begins to play as the Hype Bros. came out to a mixed reaction as they head towards the ring. Both men looking serious after finding out earlier tonight they will fight Daniels and Kaz for Battleground.

"The following contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Zach Ryder, from Alexandria, Virginia, weighting in at 265 pounds, Mojo Rawley!" Greg Hamilton announced.

The two men take off their shirts and toss it to the crowd, while Mojo gets ready to compete.

*Hope* begins to play next as Ruby Nite came out to a loud reaction as the crowd cheered for her. She comes out with her WWE title around her waist and gets on one knee. She placed her hand on the entrance stage and then pulls her hood up before letting out a loud howl before she gets up and heads to the ring.

"And introducing his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, she is the WWE Champion, the Wolf of the Rising Sun, and the Empress of Japan, Ruby Nite!" Greg Hamilton finished announcing before leaving the ring.

Ruby gets climbs on the top rope and holds up her title high as she stares right at Mojo. She holds her title up high and smiles knowing she won't have to defend her title against either men tonight.

Ruby hands her title over to the referee as Ryder begins to leave. Feeling last week because of what Ruby did he got distracted to help his friend. So, he won't distract Mojo feeling this is wht Ruby will do again he would leave ringside. That way Ruby won't have any excuses when his partner beats her.

Mojo understood and as soon as his partner left the referee called for the bell. Mojo begins moving around the ring as Ruby stays on her guard knowing the guy is bigger than her. They soon tie up as Mojo pushes Ruby into the corner. Mojo begins mocking her and shows he doesn't need his partner to beat her.

Ruby got upset with this and comes out of the corner. They go to tie up again, but Ruby goes under and wraps her arms around his waist. She then goes over for a headlock as she tries to slow Mojo down. Mojo though used his strength to push Ruby into the corner and throws a punch.

Ruby countered with an elbow to the face and then tosses him into the corner. There she gives him a chop to the chest causing the fans to 'Woo!' loudly. She chops him again and then a third time until the referee pulls her away. Ruby goes back for another, but then grabs her and tosses her into the corner.

There he begins laying in some strikes to the side of her ribs as she tries blocking them. He then grabs her and takes her into the next corner where he slams her head on the turnbuckle. He takes her to another turnbuckle and slams her head on it as well. He then takes her to the ropes and whips her across the ring before delivering a Hip Toss on her.

However, Ruby landed on her feet and drives her knee to his gut. She runs to the ropes and goes for a Clothesline, but Mojo ducks the move, runs to the ropes and returns with a Running Shoulder Tackle knocking Ruby across the ring.

Ruby rolls to the outside to catch her breath as she rubs her shoulder where she got hit. Mojo though doesn't want to give her any time to rest rushes over. However, rolls under his attempt for a Clothesline and then flips back at him wrapping her legs around his neck. She then flips over for a Head Scissors as Mojo hits the steel post head first.

Mojo falls to the floor as Ruby begins recovering from being hit earlier. She gets in the ring to break the referee's count before going back to the outside. She grabs Mojo's legs and then Slingshots him into the steel post once more. Ruby poses for the crowd as they give him a mixed reaction.

She grabs Mojo by the head and tosses back into the ring. She goes to the top rope and goes for the Blockbuster. She hits the move and sees Mojo rolling himself over as she grabs him from behind by the wasit. She pushes him into the corner and hits a Rolling German Suplex. She sees he rolled on his knees and elivers a Superkick.

She wasn't done though as she climbs to the top rope and goes for a Frog Splash. She hits the move and goes for the cover as she gets the one…two…and three.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Champion, Ruby Nite!" Ruby stood tall over Mojo as she defeated the other half of the Hype Bros.

She felt very proud of herself until she heard *Flight of the Valkyrie* begins to play. She sighed in annoyance figuring Bryan is out here to say something stupid. Oh whatever could he have to say to her now? Maybe to let her know who she is fighting soon?

"Ruby, first of all congratulations. I guess, you don't have to defend your title against either Ryder or Mojo huh?" Bryan asked as Ruby stood tall with her title giving him her answer. "Well, I guess I should let you know who you will defend the title against now huh? But…then I thought of something even better."

Ruby didn't like this at all and knew Bryan is up to something. Something to clearly screw her she bets.

"You see, earlier tonight Shane made the decision to give your buddies an opportunity at facing off against both the Hype Bros. If they win they get a WWE contract and will be part of SmackDown Live," Bryan reminded everyone in the audience and to the viewers of the stipulation from earlier tonight. "However, since I feel if they end up winning they might end up trying to cost whoever you end up fighting at Battleground. Something we can't have. So, since they like to get involved in your title matches then I will give them the chance to get involved in this one."

Oh, now Ruby is starting to see what Bryan is up to. And he didn't like it at all.

"So, at Battleground for the first time in eight years the WWE Championship will once again be defended in a six-man Tag Team match!" the crowd gave a loud reaction as Ruby clearly looks upset with Bryan's decision. "Where if your team wins Ruby you keep your title and your friends get their contract. If you lose, no matter who gets pinned then you lose the title, and your friends are banned forever!"

The crowd begins booing as they hate the idea of Daniels and Kaz never coming back to WWE. Ruby didn't like it mostly because she doesn't have to be pinned or submit to lose her title.

"So, it will be Ruby Nite, teaming up with Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian. To face off against the Hype Bros. and someone who Ruby I believe deserves a rematch after what happened at WrestleMania," said Bryan as the crowd booed even louder knowing who he means. "And his name is John Cena!"

Ruby complete lost it as she begins yelling at Bryan for doing this. Not only is John coming back, but he is giving him another shot at her title? After losing to him twice already? And worst of all in a match where he doesn't have to pin her to win the title.

Ruby looks over at Mojo Rawley and drops her title before she goes over to him. She gets behind him, grabs his right arm from behind, and hits him with the Rainmaker. The crowd popped when she did this as she goes to grabs a steel chair. She took it over to Mojo and begins wailing on his back with the chair.

Bryan ordered the referees to go down to help her, but the titantron soon shows Daniels and Kaz attacking Ryder backstage. They are seen tossing him into the lockers and to the wall before they toss him to outside the room. They pick him up and put him through a table before they are seen running off. With security chasing after them.

Meanwhile, back at ring side Ruby took out the referees with the steel chairs and then tossed Mojo on the announce table. She wraps the chair around his neck as she goes back to the ring. She climbs to the top rope as Bryan tells her not to do this and to stop. However, Ruby flips him off and leaps off with an Elbow Drop on the chair.

The table breaks as Ruby fell right on the chair. Injuring Mojo as he is seen writhing around in pain as he couldn't breath with what Ruby did. A doctor came out from the back to check on Mojo, while Ruby grabs her title and turns to Bryan. Signaling what happened to Mojo is on him and not her before she heads up the stage.

So, in four weeks she has to defend her title against Cena and his buddies? Well, bring it on. Because it doesn't look like Mojo will be making it to the show. And since she heard Cena comes back next week she plans to make him regret ever coming back to her show.

 **End of the chapter and I hope everyone liked it. Yep, Ruby is not pleased she has to defend her title against three other men. In a match where she doesn't have to be pinned or submit to lose the title. And in a match where the titles have changed hands.**

 **2000, Shane, Vince, and Triple H (who was the champion at the time) fought the Rock and the Brothers of Destruction (the Undertaker & Kane) for the title. The Rock got the win after pinning Vince and won the title. 2009, Triple H (the champion again) teamed with Shane McMahon and Batista to fight Legacy (Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, & Cody Rhodes). In this match Randy won the title after pinning Triple H.**

 **So, Ruby is not in a good position if she ends up getting pinned or someone on her team gets pinned to lose the title. Will she end up retaining her title? Or will she end up losing it all? And will Bad Influence get in the WWE?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and** a **lso thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is here and man I am not happy with how WrestleMania went. NXT stole the show, ROH's show was good, and Impact Wrestling/Lucha Underground's crossover show went better than expected. WrestleMania though had some booking that I wish was done differently. I just hope things go better for them and they do better next year.**

 **One can only hope, but anyways I am glad to be back on this story. I hope everyone likes it and we are getting close for the Battleground show. How is this going to go before the Battleground show itself? Will they be a good match or will this end badly?**

 **Read on to find out and I don't own anything from WWE. Just my OC and also I will wait a while to see how this goes with everyone. Also the information for my OC will be explained later on. Now enjoy the promo and hope you all like this.**

 **Dive and Conquer**

 _SmackDown (7/4/17)_

The show opens up in Phoenix, Arizona where it recaps what happened last week. With the debut of Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian to WWE. Explaining that they did it to make a name now in WWE and not to help Ruby. So, Shane McMahon made a tag team match to give both men a chance to earn their contracts.

However, Daniel Bryan changed the match later in the night and made it a 6-man tag team match. With the WWE title on the line. Ruby Nite teaming with Daniels and Kaz to fight against the Hype Bros. and the returning John Cena. It then showed Daniels and Kaz attacking Zach Ryder backstage, while Ruby took out Mojo driving her elbow on a chair that was wrapped around his neck. Mojo is seen stretched out of the arena, while Ruby held her title up high.

The show soon continued with John Cena coming out to a loud mixed reaction. Half of his fans gave him a warm reaction, while the other half booed at him, but sang along to his theme song. Though they did sang 'John Cena sucks!' as the song continued to play. Cena makes his way into the ring, while the fans continued giving him the mixed reaction. Cena though looks happy to be back after disappearing for four months.

He is given a mic as he begins speaking to the fans. "Oh bring it on! You can't rattle me tonight! I am fire up tonight!" said Cena who seems excited to be here despite getting boos. "Let me hear it!" the crowd gives John a loud mixed reaction, but asks for more as the crowd gives him a louder one.

"So, did you miss me?" Cena asked as he got a loud mixed reaction giving him his answer. "I tell you guys I am fired up because last week when I was told I was coming back I was going to get an opportunity to make right the wrong that happened at WrestleMania. And I think you all know what I am talking about."

Cena points to the titantron to show what happened at the show and how Cena got screwed by Daniels and Kazarian. Allowing Ruby to win the match and remain WWE Champion.

"Ever since that night, Ruby Nite has claimed she knew nothing about what happened. That it was just a happy coincidence that her friends happen to be in the arena that night. Now, I also know that Daniels explained why they did what they did, but I'm not buying it. For all of her talk, Ruby Nite showed her true colors of how much of a coward she is and how she knew she couldn't beat me one-on-one on the grandest stage of them all."

The crowd begins booing, but it seems mostly to Cena for what he is saying. "I know you all don't like that, but it is true. Ruby Nite claims I was a coward for not fighting her one-on-one, well at WrestleMania she showed the world how much of a coward she was when she refused to fight me alone. And last week she showed the world her colors when she worked with her friends to take out my tag team partners."

Cena brought up what happened last week and how he saw what Ruby along with her friends what they did to the Hype Bros.

"And ever since then Ruby has been spreading stories about how I need to step down from this business, that I don't have it anymore, that I am part-timing mascot, that I need to step aside, and go away. Well, I tell you what? I am not going anywhere."

The crowd gives a mixed reaction, but it still sounds like they were booing Cena. "I am not a part-timer. I am an all-timer and that means no matter which show if my time is limited in the WWE then I am going down in a blaze of freaking glory!"

This got another mixed reaction from the crowd as Cena kept going. "Ruby Nite! At Battleground I don't care who I have to get through to get my hands on you. Whether it is your friends the 'Fallen Angel' Christopher Daniels or Frankie Kaz himself. But when I do I will beat you, I will take you down, and I will become WWE Champion. And the champ will be…

*Hope* begins to play as Ruby Nite comes out to a standing ovation. Ruby comes out not wearing her ring-gear, but rather blue jeans, her wrestling shirt, and her WWE title around her waist.

She is seen with a mic in her hand as she heads into the ring to confront Cena. "First of all, those weren't stories I spread Cena. They were the truth. You see I knew when you came back you were going to shrug off the loss at WrestleMania and somehow snake your way back into the title hunt. That you were going to cut in front of the line without beating everyone in the back just so you could take this spot just like you have done in the past."

The crowd booed at Cena, since many knew this is true as Ruby continued.

"I told the guys in the back about this because it was the truth and if you don't believe me then answer me this. If I did beat you without any help then would you have come back without asking or rather demanding another title shot?" Ruby asked as she didn't get a response from John who just stood in the ring smiling a little. "I thought so. Look, everyone believed me when I said I didn't do it, I earned back the trust of the locker room, and even now despite what you think they still side with me more than you. Oh and if you don't believe me then…

Ruby shows on the titantron everyone in the back all standing by and appear to look serious.

"You see, they are all back there after I spoke to them earlier tonight about what to expect from you. How you were going to be out here to cry about what happened at WrestleMania, you were going to call me a liar, you are going to try acting like the hero, but it was all going to be fake. Because what you are after is to steal their spots, to steal their chance at glory, and steal this…" she grabs her title and shows it up high. "So you can take it with you and never defend it on this show again. Just like Brock Lesnar who is a part-timer like you and doesn't give a shit about this business, because to you this is just a belt to get extra money, and nothing more."

This got the crowd to begin chanting 'Part-timer' to Cena as they booed at him. Cena's smile soon was gone as he continued to listen to Ruby talk.

"This title, has meaning to me and the locker room Cena because unlike you this title is not something we get a chance to get," said Ruby as she lowered the title and stares at it. "This title is what drives all of us to fight, to bleed, to cry, and keep moving forward because we want to one day hold it. For one year, one month, one day, one hour, or hell even one minute it doesn't matter! Because this title is everything to us! It is what we dream of one day holding and it is what keeps us going every day to fight to win!"

Ruby puts the title on her shoulder as she continued. "Unlike you, I still have the fire and passion to continue wrestling, to fight for a chance to be champion, and carry this title with honor. You on the other hand you see this as just a belt and nothing more. You don't have the fire anymore, you don't have the passion anymore, and you are nothing more than some bitch who will screw people to get what he wants for money!"

Ruby begins calming down as the crowd begins cheering for her. "And if you don't believe me despite having no backup while I defended my title against everyone for the last four months. Well then, I don't give a *bleep*. At Battleground, when my friends and I beat you there will be no excuses. You will not come out here to cry about losing, you will not come out here throwing a tantrum, and you will not come out here demanding another shot because you don't deserve it."

Cena waits for Ruby to finish as the crowd begins now chanting 'Cena sucks!' while also chanting for Ruby. Cena lifts the mic up to reply, but Ruby knocks the mic off his hand and comes face-to-face with him knowing the time for talking is done. The two stare down at one another with Cena looking down at Ruby and the champ looking up at him. Ruby leans up and hits Cena in the mouth with a headbutt.

Cena staggers away as Ruby grabs his right arm and goes for the Rainmaker. Cena ducks and lifts her for the AA, but Ruby gets off of him and punches him in the face. Cena punches her back as the two begin brawling in the ring. Suddenly, Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian came rushing out through the crowd to attack Cena.

They begin attacking Cena as Cena tries fighting back. Ruby leaps in to hit a Chop Block knocking Cena down. All three begin beating Cena down, until the Hype Bros. came out to help even the odds. Zach Ryder went right after Christopher Daniels, while Mojo Rawley tackles Fankie Kazarian into the corner.

Ruby and Cena begin fighting on the outside as Shane McMahon comes out to get the locker room to come out. He sends them to break up the brawl and keep the competitors from fighting each other. The locker room breaks them up and keeps them apart. However, Ruby breaks free and begins going after Cena as she elbows him right in the face.

Daniels and Kazarian managed to break free as they go through the crowd to escape. However, Mojo and Ryder also escaped the locker room then run through the crowd. Just so they can go around and attack their fleeing opponents. Soon Shane orders security to go out to break up the fight, while sending Ruby to the back and Cena is kept near ring side with some blood coming from his lips where he got hit.

*Commercial Break*

After the break, Ruby is seen in the back with security, while waiting for Shane McMahon. She heard that Daniels and Kaz were escorted out of the building since technically they are still not legally contracted yet to be in WWE. However, after what happened tonight they will be given a chance to compete next week.

Two weeks before the PPV they will be in action. It will be the Hype Bros. versus Bad Influence in a tag team match. As a preview of what to expect at Battleground. However, the Hype Bros. are also removed from the arena so they cannot go after Ruby for what she did last week.

Ruby watched the rest of the show continue with Naomi going up against Awesome Kong in their rematch. Non-title, which was good for Naomi because Kong ended up getting the victory with an Awesome Bomb and got her title shot at Battleground.

The show then has Daniel Bryan suspending James Ellsworth for his involvement in the matches of the women. And for also breaking the rules when he was supposed to be banned from the building last week.

Ruby sees Shane coming into the room and clearly doesn't look happy. "Listen, before you say anything Ruby I need to make something perfectly clear. First, I got your messages and I assure you didn't know about Bryan putting you in this six-man tag team match for your title. I made it clear it would be one-on-one between you and Cena, but Bryan felt there will be outside interference if we let that happen. So, for the time being I am allowing this six-man tag match to continue with your title on the line."

Ruby sighed in frustration, but before she could speak, Shane continued. "However, since the locker room also seem pissed off with what you told them about Cena getting this shot I decided to add a stipulation too. This match will now be a no disqualification and no count-out match. So, you six can beat the hell out of one another, but until then you cannot lay a finger on Cena and neither can he on you."

Ruby began calming down as Shane pointed out this new stipulation, which she is fine with…for now.

"Now, secondly since I know how much you want Cena to prove himself I will tell you that next week he will be in action. And to show you I am not playing favorites…you can pick his opponent."

Ruby liked this idea a lot, but she knew there is a catch. "What does he get out of this in return?"

"Nothing, but next week you will be in action against Tye Dillinger."

Ruby sighed knowing this was too good to be true as she decides to agree to this. "Fine, next week Tye better be ready because if he wants a shot at my title he better bring it."

 _SmackDown (7/11/17)_

The show opens up in San Antonio, Texas with Kevin Owens losing the WWE United States Championship to AJ Styls during a live show in Madison Square Garden. AJ came out celebrating his win and is proud to be the champion. He also informed everyone that last week he was asked to do a favor for a friend to accept a challenge for him. AJ accepted, but only because he has some unfinished business with this man.

It is revealed to be John Cena as the two prepared to go one-on-one. However, Kevin Owens interrupts the two men. Along with Rusev who also feels Cena is trying to steal the spot of everyone on SmackDown and doesn't deserve to be in the WWE anymore.

So, it leads to a tag team match where AJ and Cena worked together. AJ took out Rusev, allowing Cena to get the win for his team and gains momentum for Battleground.

Jinder came out to discuss about the Punjabi Prison match he will have against Randy Orton. How he will never defeat him and he will make Orton suffer for costing him his shot at being WWE Champion.

The next match has the Hype Bros. facing off against Bad Influence, Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian. Making their first WWE match together against the Hype Bros.

The match started off slow with Daniels getting the better of Ryder and Mojo. Even getting the crowd behind him when they chanted he still has it. Kazarian got tagged in next and soon took control of the match as Bad Influence took the Hype Bros. to school. Ryder managed to tag in his partner and Mojo ran wild. Getting momentum back for his team by knocking down both members of Bad Influence.

The match came to an end when Daniels got the blind tag in and Kazarian knocks out Ryder to the outside. Daniels hits the Angels Wing and then the Best Moonsault Ever. Getting the win for his team as they gained momentum for Battleground.

 _*Backstage*_

Ruby is in the back watching what happened and smiled as she saw her team getting the win. She knew they would and knew that even though the Hype Bros. have some experience, it is nothing compared to her teammates. They have been doing this longer than them and have more experience as a team. So, she has no doubt they will be able to win. Provided they deal with Cena first.

She sees Renee coming into the room with a mic in her hand. "Ms. Nite, we just saw Bad Influence get the win over the Hype Bros. Giving you three a lot of momentum going into your title defense in two weeks. However, earlier tonight we saw John Cena also get the win and in this type of match you don't need to be pinned to lose your title. So my question is, what is your plan to try keeping your title at Battleground?"

"My plan?" Ruby begins smiling as she grabs her title. "My plan is simple. Beat the hell out of Cena and his friends. I beat John before and I will do it again. Only this time, I will beat him along with his friends."

 _Later_

The show continues with Jey Uso going up against Xavier Woods one-on-one. Xavier gets the win over Jey and gaining momentum for his team at Battleground for their rematch.

The next match is Awesome Kong and Tamina going up against Charlotte and Becky Lynch. Awesome Kong and Tamina dominated the match as Lana is at ring side applauding the performance of both women she managed. Kong gets the win for her team after she teamed with Tamina to deliver a double Chokeslam to Charlotte.

After the match both women begin attacking Becky who tries to help her friend. Naomi comes rushing out with a steel chair and sends Kong running. But used the chair on Tamina and challenged Kong to Battleground, but in a Falls Count Anywhere match. Kong accepts the challenge and vows to beat Naomi anywhere in the building.

*Ten* begins to play as Tye Dillinger comes out to a loud reaction from the crowd. Tye gets the crowd going as they begin chanting 'Ten!' over and over as he heads to the ring.

"The following contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, from Niagara Falls, Canada, weighing in at 225 pounds, he is the perfect ten, Tye Dillinger!" Greg Hamilton announced as Tye heads into the ring with the fans getting behind him.

*Hope* begins to play as Ruby Nite begins heading out with the crowd cheering loudly for her.

Ruby gets on one knee as she begins moving her hand on the stage. She pulls her hood back and lets out a loud howl before making her way to the ring.

"And introducing his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, she is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan, and the WWE Champion, Ruby Nite!" Greg Hamilton announced as he leaves the ring just as Ruby got on the top turnbuckle to hold her title high.

The crowd cheers for Ruby as she turns her attention to Tye. She gets on the mat and begins walking up to him as she held the title high in front of him. The referee pushes her back before he gives her the title. Tye gives the title to the timekeeper before ringing the bell.

Ruby and Tye shake hands showing some respect between the two before they lock up. Tye begins pushing Ruby against the corner, before he breaks up the hold as the ref gives him a four count warning. Tye slaps Ruby's chest with both hands as he motions for her to bring it. Ruby ties up with Tye again, but this time she is the one that pushes him into the corner.

However, she doesn't break the hold and instead gives him an Arm Drag across the ring. She runs over to him, ducks a forearm, jumps on the top turnbuckle, and goes for a Moonsault. Tye ducks and goes to the corner to avoid the move. Ruby rushes to him, but he delivers an elbow to the face causing her to stagger away.

Tye got on the second turnbuckle, flips over, and hits a Crossbody. Tye goes for the cover, but Ruby gets out at one. Both competitors got up, but Ruby kicks Tye in the gut and whips him to the ropes. She bends down to do a Back Body Drop, but Tye stopped himself and kicks her in the face. Tye pushes off the ropes and hits Ruby with a Clothesline knocking her down.

Tye goes for the cover again, but Ruby kicked out and rolls to the outside. Tye begins motioning to the crowd what he is going to do as he runs to the ropes. He goes for a Suicide Dive, but Ruby leaps on the apron and kicks Tye right in the head causing him to stop on the middle rope. She gets Tye on the apron and jumps up to hit a Back Senton across the gut.

She pushes Tye into the ring for a cover, but only gets two. Ruby applies a headlock and begins trying to slow him down. Tye though begins fighting back as he refuses to go down. He begins getting up and drives his punches into the side of her ribs.

However, Ruby drives her knee into his gut and followed it up with a headbutt. She gets him against the ropes and delivers a chop to the chest. Causing the crowd to go 'Woo!' when she did that.

Ruby does it again before whipping him to the ropes. She runs at him as soon as he hits the rope and leaps up to drive her knee to his face. She grabs him for a Northern Lights Suplex as she goes for the pin. Tye kicked out and begins fighting back.

Punching her in the face and one to the gut, but Ruby pushed him back and delivers a Superkick to the face. This knocks him down as she goes for the cover again, but Tye kicked out at two. Ruby locks in a Sleeper Hold and tries to make Tye pass out from the hold.

The crowd though chants for Tye as they get him to fight back. Tye begins fighting the hold as he lifts both him and Ruby up. He rolls Ruby forward and breaks the hold. Ruby comes at him for a Clothesline, but he ducks it. He runs to the ropes and leaps over with a Flying Forearm.

Ruby gets knocked down as she sees Tye in the corner. She rushes at him, but he pushes her back with both his feet. She comes back at him again, but Tye moves out of the way and then got on top of her. He begins hitting her on the head with ten punches as the referee makes the count to break from the corner.

Ruby pushes Tye off of her as he rolled backwards. He rushes over and Ruby moves out of the way as Tye hits the corner. She grabs him by the waist and pushes him into the corner before hitting a rolling German Suplex. He flips over as Ruby Superkicks him in the face and goes for the pin, but Tye just got the shoulder up before three.

Ruby gets upset that she didn't put him away as she turns to see he is barely getting up. She grabs him and lifts him up for the TKO, but then Tye began fighting back. Driving his elbow into the side of her head causing her to put him down. Tye used this chance and hits her with a DDT.

Both competitors begin making their way up to their feet as Tye begins making his comeback. He rushes over to hit Ruby with a forearm knocking her down. He then hits her with another running forearm as he gets the crowd behind him. He kicks her in the gut, then kicks her in the chest with his knee, Clothesline her, and hits a Foostomp on her face.

Tye gets the crowd ready as he goes for the Tye Breaker, his Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker. However, when he went for the move Ruby got behind him, grabs his right arm, and hits him with the Rainmaker. She then holds on to his arm, rolls over on him, and lifts him up. She hits him with the TKO and goes for the cover as she gets the one…two…and three.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Champion, Ruby Nite!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ruby is handed her title and stood up as she has her hand raised.

She turns to one of the personnel at ringside and motions for a mic. One of the officials gives her a mic as she stood in the middle of the ring. She hears the crowd chanting for her as she looks around her. She has the support of the fans and knows in two weeks they will still be there to support her despite who she is up against.

"You hear that, John? You hear the sound of all your little fans cheering for me?" she asked as she turns to the camera. "That's because they know a real champion, a real fighting champion when they see one. They know I don't need to suck up to them to get their respect, they know I don't need to come out here to say the same crappy promos to earn their respect, and I don't need to lie to them in order to get their respect. I earned it all by busting my ass, shedding blood, and sweat to earn their respect. Something you will never earn from me with all the crap you have done and said."

Ruby gets the crowd behind her as she continued to speak over their chants. "You say I lied about not knowing about the involvement of my friends and that I am manipulating these people. Yet without any proof all you have is your damn word, which honestly means crap," she stops as the crowd begins chanting against Cena before she continues. "At Battleground, there will be no excuses when we defeat you and trust me when I say we will."

She soon begins hearing the crowd chant 'Fallen Angel' over and over as Ruby begins smiling a little. "That's right, because at Battleground you are not going up against just any other team. You are going up against one of the greatest tag teams of all time. Against three of the very best that were never given opportunities, given any chances, and were seen as nobodies until we stepped up our games."

"At Battleground! You and your friends will be put in your place. You and your friends will fall and we will stand over you with our hands held high," Ruby soon lifts up the WWE title. "And at Battleground you will never again get another shot at my WWE Championship ever…again."

As Ruby drops the mic she hears *Time is Now* begins to play as John Cena came out to a mixed reaction. John stood up the entrance, while Ruby stood in the middle of the ring. Cena begins moving his finger down on his wrist indicating that her time is coming soon. One way or another he will take the title off of Ruby, but she knows the only way for him to do that is to get through her and her friends.

 _SmackDown (7/18/17)_

The show opened up in Birmingham, Alabama with Jinder Mahal bringing the Punjabi Prison to SmackDown. He begins explaining the rules of the prison with the Singh Brothers at ringside and how you win this match. He tells everyone that this is where Randy Orton will be defeated. This is where their rivalry will end and this is where he will end the Apex Predator to take his spot.

Randy Orton arrived talking about the prison as he makes his way inside. He also tells him he has nothing to lose, but Jinder has everything to lose. His people back home in India who look up to him know if he loses he can never return. That he will have shamed them if he loses in Jinder's own match.

Orton poses on top of the structure, while Jinder looks on in anger. Knowing if he does lose he will bring shame to his people.

The show continues on with Jey Uso one-on-one with Kofi Kingston. Big E and Xavier Woods kept Jimmy Uso from getting involved. Allowing Kofi to get the win over Jey and gaining momentum for this Sunday.

Mike Kanellis with his wife Maria at ring side faced off against Sami Zayn one-on-one. During the match Maria got involved to try helping her husband win. Rusev and Baron Corbin got involved helping Mike win the match and then afterwards attacked Sami. Tye Dillinger and Shinsuke Nakamura came out to make the save as Shane announced this Sunday there will be a 6-man Tag Team match for Battleground.

Becky Lynch is next to face off against Charlotte Flair one-on-one. Both women hope to gain a victory to get momentum for this Sunday. Knowing the winner will fight Awesome Kong or Naomi for the Women's title. Becky gets the win, but then both women were attacked by Kong and Tamina.

Naomi came out to make the save and all three women took out Tamina. Awesome Kong tried to help out her partner, but she too got taken out by all three women. Lana came down to help Tamina and Kong retreat, while Naomi stood tall with her friends. Knowing this Sunday will be the biggest challenge of her career.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back in her regular clothing after being told she would not be competing tonight. However, Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian will be in action when they team up with Kevin Owens. To face off against the team of AJ Styles and the Hype Bros. John is in the arena too, but because of the orders by Shane neither one can touch one another until this Sunday.

Ruby didn't mind though as she held her title close to her as she sees Daniels and Kaz coming into the room. Both men wearing new shirts that says 'Bad Influence' after they managed to get their old team name through legal manners. Daniels is also seen with his Appletini drink.

"Hello Ruby, how are you?" Daniels asked before interrupting Ruby before she could respond. "I know what you are going to say. You are happy to see us. You are thrilled about teaming with us this Sunday. And you know that with the three of us together we will defeat John Cena and his little friends so you can retain your WWE Championship."

Ruby was about to respond, when Kaz interrupted her. "I think Chris, she was actually going to say she is glad that we are her tag team partners. Knowing full-well that if Daniel Bryan had it his way then he would put her with a team that not only is weak, but also help screw her out of her title. But Ruby, don't worry. We've got your back and we will help make sure you don't lose your title against Hogan Jr. himself."

Ruby again tries to speak, when Daniels interrupts her. "No, no Ruby you don't need to say a word. I know that you know that you don't need our help to win. That you have proven all these years you can beat anyone who gets in your way and that you can beat that loser John anytime of the week. But you know as long as old man Vince is in charge he will end up screwing you out of the title."

Daniels placed his hand on Ruby's shoulder and holds up his drink. "But don't worry. Because this Sunday the only one who is getting screwed is John Cena and the Hype Bros. This Sunday we're going to show them why we are the greatest tag team in the world and why you are the greatest WWE Champion. So, don't thank us until we win this Sun…

Ruby raised her hand up and prevents Daniels from taking a sip of his drink. She took the glass and sighed before rubbing her forehead.

"First of all…you two are extremely lucky you are my friends, because if you pulled this kind of crap on me in the indies I would not hesitate to kick both your heads off for making me look weak," said Ruby pointing out how their involvement in both her title matches made people think she can't beat anyone without any help. "Secondly, this Sunday there will be no games, no jokes, and no fuckups. This Sunday, we take out John Cena and the Hype Bros. We hurt them all and send a message to the locker room on what happens when you fuck with us. But if we lose, I will not hesitate to hurt both of you…got it?"

Daniels and Kaz look at each other knowing full-well Ruby will follow through with her threat if shit goes downhill this Sunday. They turn to Ruby and nod in response.

Ruby looks down at the drink and then takes one sip of it as she drinks it all. She gives the glass to Daniels and shudders a little. "Now that, is a champion's drink," she said before walking off.

 _Later_

The show continued on with the main event as Kevin Owens came out with Bad Influence. They faced off against AJ Styles and the Hype Bros. with John Cena at ringside. Daniels and AJ started off the match when Kevin tagged him in so he wouldn't start with AJ. AJ and Daniels got a loud reaction from the crowd as both men spoke.

Daniels made it clear this wasn't personal and plans to win. AJ though vowed to beat Daniels and soon the two men fought off. Both trading blows and countering one another as the crowd cheered for the men.

Kaz got tagged in and faced off against Mojo Rawley who dominated the match. Even hit a Military Press on Frankie. Kevin got momentum back on his team's side when he clipped Ryder's knee when he got tagged in. The match soon turned for the bad guys as they took turn injuring Ryder's knee and his back. Ryder managed to get to his corner and get the hot tag on AJ Styles just as Kevin got tagged in.

AJ went flying as he took down Kevin and got the crowd going when he knocked him over the top rope. AJ took out Kevin with a high-flying move to the outside before turning to Cena. Daniels and Kaz got involved to make the save for AJ Styles. Mojo came in and took down both men as he got the crowd going.

Ryder climbed to the top rope and hits a Crossbody taking out everyone. Cena looked on as the match went on until Daniels got up and slapped him. Cena tried to attack Daniels, but the referee kept him back as AJ tosses Kevin into the ring. He hits the Styles' Clash and goes for the cover, but the referee was still distracted.

This allowed Kevin time to kick out as the referee came back into the ring. AJ goes to the outside to argue with Cena as the Hype Bros. tries to keep both men apart. Kaz came over and clipped Ryder's knee before running off with Mojo chasing after him through the crowd. AJ goes back into the ring, while Cena checks on his friend.

Daniels gets involved taking out Cena with a Suicide Dive, but when he goes on the apron, AJ knocks him down. Kevin Superkicks AJ and then throws him to the ropes to hit the Pop-up Powerbomb getting the win. Kevin stood tall over his defeated opponent and who he will fight this Sunday to regain his United States title. Kevin begins attacking AJ, until Daniels came in for the save pushing him away.

However, Cena comes in and knocks down both men. He clothesline Kevin over the top rope before turning his attention to Daniels. He lifts him up and goes for the AA, but then Ruby's theme song plays. Cena drops Daniels and sees Ruby coming out on the stage. Cena waits for Ruby to come down, until Daniels hits him with a low-blow from behind.

He then grabs Cena and hits the Angel's Wings. He turns to the crowd and hits the BMB on Cena not once, not twice, but three times as he poses over Cena's body. Ruby just remained on the stage and soon heads to the back as the crowd chants for Daniels. She finished what she wanted to do and now is looking forward to this Sunday.

Cena cost his team the win tonight, Zach Ryder's knee can't be at 100% by this Sunday, and when it is all said and done she will walk out as she walked in. Still the WWE Champion and she will help bring Bad Influence to the WWE.

 **End of the chapter and yeah things don't look good for John Cena's team. They will need to find a way to work together before the match itself. Will they end up winning or will Ruby's team ends up getting the win? Well, whatever I just hope you all like this.**

 **Also, I want to thank my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and I hope you all will like what is going to happen next time. I will upload the next chapter most likely until Backlash. A Raw and SmackDown show, which I just hope goes well.**

 **Along with the Greatest Royal Rumble show, which none of the women will be in due to where they will be at. Anyways, thanks for those who support my story. Now, if you like how things go please leave some reviews on what you think about the chapter. Just no flame reviews and see you all next time guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14** **is here guys and I hope everyone is looking forward to this. I am so sorry for taking so long to work on this. Been busy with stories, work, and classes. So, I am glad to be working on this.**

 **Also, not very happy with WWE's recent ideas involving their talent. Stop pushing Roman as a good guy and turn him heel! He is not going anywhere as a good guy. Also, please don't let Money in the Bank suck.**

 **Now then, we are in the Battleground show. Will this turn out like the Battleground PPV of last year? Or will it end up being very different? Check out the chapter to find out.**

 **Now, time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from WWE just my OCs. Now then enjoy the chapter everyone. Hope you like how the match will go and how the results for the show will go too.**

 **Battleground**

 _Line-up_

 **1.** **The Usos (c) vs. the New Day w/Big E Tag Team match for the WWE SD Tag Team Championship**

 **2.** **Charlotte Flair vs. Becky Lynch vs. Tamina vs. Natalya Fatal 4-way match**

 **3.** **Sami Zayn, Shinsuke Nakamura, & Tye Dillinger vs. Baron Corbin, Rusev, & Mike Kanellis w/Maria Kanellis 6-man Tag Team match **

**4.** **AJ Styles (c) vs.** **Kevin Owens Singles match for the WWE United States Championship**

 **5.** **Randy Orton vs. Jinder Mahal Punjabi Prison match**

 **6.** **Naomi (c) vs. Awesome Kong w/Lana Last Woman Standing match for the WWE SD Women's Championship**

 **7.** **Ruby Nite (c) & Bad Influence vs. John Cena & the Hype Bros. 6-man Tag Team match for the WWE Championship; If Bad Influence wins they can enter the WWE without being under contract. If Bad Influence loses they are banned from WWE**

 _Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

The show opened up with the Usos defending their Tag Team titles against the New Day with Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods representing their team. It was a hard fought match between the two teams as the Usos tried to keep their titles. In the end, Kofi Kingston hit Trouble in Paradise before Xavier hits a ropewalk Elbow Drop on Jimmy Uso to get the win. The New Day celebrate winning their third tag team title reign as the crowd cheered for the new champions.

The second match of the night is the four-way elimination match to determine the number one contender for the Women's Championship. Becky managed to eliminate Tamina first with the Dis-arm-her submission hold. Natalya tried to get a roll-up on her, but Becky reversed it and locked in her submission hold. Forcing Natalya to tap out and leaving it Charlotte Flair left to fight Becky.

The two women went back and forth as both tried to lock in their submission holds to get the win. Charlotte though managed to get her hold in and came close to making Becky tap out. However, Lana came out with Tamina and they attacked Charlotte. Becky took both women out with a chair and forced them to leave.

She tried to go for the Dis-arm-her, but Charlotte got free and hit her with a Spear. She went for the pin, but Becky got an Inside-Cradle and gets the win. Charlotte shook her friend's hand and lets her celebrate as she heads to the back.

It then the six-man Tag Team match with Sami Zayn, Shinsuke Nakamura, and Tye Dillinger against Mike Kanellis, Baron Corbin, and Rusev. The match had the bad guys start off by attacking the good guys before the bell rang and dominated part of the part. Until Sami got tagged in from Tye and made their comeback. Nakamura got tagged in and gets the win for his team as Corbin pushed Mike into his rival and walked out on his team.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back with Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian as they are being interviewed by Dasha Fuentes. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time. They are Bad Influence and the WWE Champion, Ruby Nite."

Ruby is seen with her title on her shoulder and wearing a cloak around her body, while Daniels and Kaz both are wearing military uniforms. With Daniels holding a martini glass in his hand, which has his appletini.

"Tonight, you three will be facing off against John Cena and the Hype Bros, where if you lose then…"

Ruby raises her hand and interrupts Dasha. "There is no if, Dasha. We know what the stakes are tonight and to be honest we're not concerned. And no it's not because of what has happened the last few weeks. No it's not because of Cena costing his team their win or Ryder getting injured, it's because don't plan to lose."

She hands the mic over to Daniels as he took it. "You see, Dasha. We heard the rumors, the whispers in the back, and how everyone is worried that we are going to lose tonight. That somehow the superhero himself, John Cena will somehow help get his team the win and save the day. And that we will be banished from ever coming here to WWE, while our friend Ruby loses her title."

Daniels replied with first a sarcastic tone, before going into a more serious tone, as his expression began to change. "Not the first time I got kicked out of this company and to be honest didn't care before. This time though, I do care, because unlike Cena or the Hype Bros. we have a lot to lose tonight. Not just the WWE title, but…but a chance to give our families a chance at a better life."

Frankie took the mic next and spoke in a much calmer, but had a serious look on his face. "Cena, Hype Bros. you are looking at two desperate men who are backed into a corner. You have a woman who has been treated like crap for years for wanting change in the business, she too is backed into a corner. Tonight, you will see how dangerous and lethal we can be when we have a lot on the line. And unlike you three, we will do whatever it takes to get our win…no matter what."

Ruby nods in response as she took the mic. "Cena, consider this your last chance at glory, because when it is all said and done this will be marked as the fourth time you fail to beat me. There will be no excuses, no rematch, and no mercy. And that's not a promise…that is a damn guarantee."

 _Later_

AJ Styles faced off against Kevin Owens for the United States Championship. It was once more a back and forth battle between the two men who have been fighting throughout the summer. Kevin came close to regaining his championship, when Jericho's music began playing. Jericho came out to announce he would be returning on SmackDown and that he would be challenging the United States Champion, while the match was still going on.

This distraction allowed AJ to hit the Phenomenal Forearm to get the win and retain his title. Jericho walked to the ring and shook AJ's hand knowing they will fight it off this Tuesday, before delivering the Codebreaker. He then took out his list of Jericho and announced AJ…made the list. He then delivered another Codebreaker, but this time on Kevin before leaving the ring.

Randy Orton faced off against Jinder Mahal in a Punjabi Prison match. As the match began the Singh Brothers came out from under the ring and helped Jinder. They attacked Orton and pulled Jinder out of the first cage. However, Orton managed to climb over the prison and attacked the three men within the second part of the cage.

Orton came close to winning when Mahal's music began to play and the Great Khali came out to attack Orton. Mahal managed to escape the prison and Khali raised his hand as they celebrated up the stage.

Naomi was next defending her Women's Championship against Awesome Kong. The match was a Last Woman Standing where if the competitor can't get back on their feet at the count of ten they lose the match. Naomi started off attacking Lana and taking her out so Kong won't have any backup. Kong dominated much of the match though as she used her strength and power to beat down Naomi.

Namoi managed to fight back as she used a steel chair to weaken Kong. The two fought on the outside and through the crowd as Naomi tried using her speed to her advantage. Tamina and Lana though came to attack Naomi as they tried to help Kong. Becky and Charlotte came out to make the save as they begin attacking the two women.

Kong took down both Becky and Charlotte as all five women began gathering around, while Naomi went up the steps and got to the balcony above them. She leaps off and hits a Crossbody taking everyone out.

It was down to Naomi and Kong as she tried to get the win as she pulled out a ladder. She got Kong on one of the announce tables and went to the top to hit a Diving Body Splash like her husband, but Lana came back to make the save. Naomi took her out and goes back to climb, but Kong stopped her and pulled her down.

She delivered a Chokeslam on her on the outside before setting up the ladder between the announce table and apron. She lifts her up and hits her with an Awesome Bomb before getting back in the ring. The referee counts to ten and declares Kong the winner. Kong is awarded the Women's Championship and holds her first title in WWE ever up high as Lana celebrates with her client.

"The following contest is six-man Tag Team match, it is set for one-fall, and it is for the WWE Championship!" Greg Hamilton announced as the crowd cheered loudly. "Now, should Ruby Nite or any member of her team get pinned then the title will change hands and Bad Influence will be banned from the WWE," he finished as the crowd booed loudly.

*Stay Hype, Bro* begins playing as the Hype Bros. came out with a mixed reaction as they head to the ring. Ryder is seen with his injured knee taped up after being attacked. He appeared fine, but he knew he had to be careful for tonight.

*Time is Now* begins to play as the fans of Philadelphia begin booing loudly as John Cena came out to a loud negative response. He was all smiles though as he heads to the ring and poses as the crowd show their hatred for him.

There were some kids cheering for him, but Cena knew the crowd here were not his biggest fans. He begins talking to his partners as his music begins dying down.

*You Sexy Beast* begins to play next as Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian came out to a loud reaction as the fans begin chanting 'Bad Influence' over and over for both men. They both head to the ring in military clothing as the crowd continues to cheer for them. They stop at ring side as they begin mocking Cena and the Hype Bros, while Ryder held back Mojo. The two men soon turn to up the entrance for their partner.

*Hope* begins playing next as Ruby Nite came out to a standing ovation. Ruby came out wearing a military uniform like Daniels and Kazarian as well. She gets on one knee and lets out a loud howl before heading down to the ring. She joins her partners as they head into the ring with the referee in the middle to keep the six participants back.

Two more referees came down to help out as they try to keep this under control. Ruby hands the title over to the referee in charge, while Greg Hamilton makes the announcements.

"Introducing first, their opponents. At a combined weight of 489, Zach Ryder, Mojo Rawley, the Hype Bros.!" the crowd booed at both men as they didn't take their eyes off of Ruby. "Introducing next, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 251 pounds, John Cena!" the crowd booed even louder as he kept his eyes right on Ruby.

"Introducing next, at a combined weight of 439 pounds, the team of Christopher Daniels, Frankie Kazarian, Bad Influence!" the crowd cheered loudly as they begin chanting 'Fallen Angel!' and 'Frankie Kaz!' as both men pose with a military salute, which was more to mock Cena. "Next, she is the WWE Champion, the Wolf of the Rising Sun, and the Empress of Japan, Ruby Nite!"

Ruby grabs her title and walks up to Cena as she held it up high. The referee tries keeping her back as Ruby kept her eye on Cena and held the title in front of him. She is pulled back and goes to her corner as Daniels tries to calm her down. Get her to focus as they begin talking on who starts.

Kazarian volunteers to start things off, while Mojo wants to start it off as the referee calls for the bell. Ruby and Daniels stood on the apron, while Cena and Ryder were on the apron as well.

Kazarian and Mojo walk to the middle of the ring as both men begin mouthing each other off. Kazarian starts off with a kick to the gut followed by a forearm to the face. He begins moving him to the ropes as the referee begins giving him a four-count to break off. Kazarian breaks off, but Mojo moved both hands up, and pushed his opponent across the ring.

Mojo poses as his team begins applauding him. Kazarian looks on a little surprised, while Daniels tells him to stay focus. Kazarian listens as the two men begin circling around the ring before locking up. Kazarian tried to push Mojo to the corner, but Mojo overpowered him and pushes him into the opposite corner.

Mojo begins laying in some strikes into Kazarian as the referee begins counting and stops Mojo before getting to five. Mojo backs off, but Kazarian grabs him and pushed him into the ropes. He begins kicking him in the chest as the referee begins counting him and stops him before getting to five. Kazarian breaks the hold and backs off before going back to Mojo.

Mojo grabs Kazarian by the neck with both hands and with an intense look on his face. He then tosses him into the corner and then delivers some shoulder tackles into his gut. The referee gives him another four count before stopping him. Mojo though backs off and gets the crowd going before moving Kazarian to the ropes.

He goes to whip him, but Kazarian countered with an elbow to the face. He gets him in a headlock, but Mojo manages to push him off and send him into the ropes. Mojo does a leap frog going over Kazarian as he went under his opponent. Kazarian though jumps up to the ropes and when Mojo turned around he leaps over and hits him with a Tornado DDT.

Kazarian goes for the cover, but Mojo kicked out. Kazarian looks around as the crowd begins chanting 'Fallen Angel' over and over. He turns to his partner and points to him as the crowd cheers loudly. Daniels looks around as the crowd chants for him. He turns to Ruby who nods in response and so the ring general extends his hand for a tag.

Kazarian goes to lift Mojo, but Mojo quickly recovers and hits him with a Fireman's Carry Drop. He then turns to his corner to try tagging in one of them, while the crowd boos loudly at him. He grabs Kazarian to make a tag, but Kazarian kicks him off and makes the tag to Daniels.

Daniels gets in the ring as he ducks a Clothesline from Mojo and hits him with a running Forearm knocking him down. He sees him getting up and hits him with a kick to the face, gets behind him, and hits him with a Backsuplex. Daniel picks Mojo up, whips him to the ropes, and follows it up with a Blue Thunder Bomb. He goes for the cover, but Mojo got a shoulder up.

Daniels gets up as the crowd begins chanting 'You still got it!' over and he gives them a bow, which got the crowd to cheer for him more. As he was distracted from the crowd, Mojo went near his corner and Cena tagged himself in. Daniels noticed this and sees Cena coming into the ring, slowly and with a stern look on his face. Daniels and Cena come face-to-face as both men stare at each other.

Daniels begins talking to him how he is the reason John made it in this business. That he helped train him, like Ruby, but the only difference is she didn't need to suck up to Vince to make it here. Cena talks back denying this and how he earned all of this. Daniels slapped him and tells him not to talk back to him, even calling him a disrespectful punk.

Cena returns with a punch to the face knocking Daniels down. Kazarian came in, but Cena knocked him down with a punch as well. Soon he knocks down both members of Bad Influence as the crowd boos at him. Cena grabs Kazarian and tosses him over the top rope, but Kazarian landed on the apron.

Ryder rushes over and elbows him as Kazarian fell to the floor. Daniels rushes at Cena, but he missed when Cena ducked. Cena then Clothesline Daniels over the top rope as he tries to get the crowd going. However, when he turned around Ruby comes in with a Dropkick from the top rope.

Mojo runs in and hits Ruby with the Pounce sending her flying across the ring to the outside. Mojo sees Daniels and Kazarian recovering as his partner tries to hit a Senton off the apron. Both men caught him and were prepared to drop him when Mojo runs to the ropes and leaps over for an over the top rope Plancha knocking all three men down. Mojo gets up and gets the crowd going as he grabs both men of Bad Influence.

Ruby recovered from the Pounce and as she gets back in the ring. She leaps jumps up to the top rope and does a Shooting Star Press as she lands on all three men. Ruby gets up as she howls loudly as the crowd cheers loudly for her. She goes to the apron, but then Cena runs over to hit her.

Ruby dodges it and kicks him right in the face. Ruby goes for a top rope move, but Cena pushes her off the rope as she falls backwards into her partners. Cena sees all five participants on the outside and looks around at the crowd as they boo at him. Cena begins climbing up to the top rope as all five participants begin making their way up.

Cena leaps off and hits a Crossbody taking down all five participants as the crowd begins cheering loudly. Even began chanting 'Holy Shit!' over and over as all six participants slowly begin recovering as the referee checks on all of them.

Cena gets up as he throws Daniels back into the ring. He goes for the cover, but Daniels kicked out. Cena sees Ryder making his up to the apron and wants to be tagged in. Cena though hesitates since he is concerned for his partner's knee. Ryder though calls for it and so Cena makes the tag.

Cena grabs Daniel's hand and lifts him as Ryder jumps off the second rope and hits an elbow right on the arm. Ryder picks him up and whips him into the ropes. He bends down to do a backdrop, but Daniels stops and kicks him in the face. He goes to the ropes, but when he comes back Ryder hits a Flapjack sending him to the mat. Ryder sees Daniels going to the corner and tries to get the crowd going as he runs over and hits a Corner Elbow Smash knocking the Fallen Angel down into the corner.

Ryder looks around as the crowd begins cheering him on as he makes the Fist Pump and runs to the corner for the Broski Boot. However, Daniels moved out of the way and when Ryder's foot goes through the ropes, Kazarian grabs it, and pulls it down on the rope injuring his leg. Ryder falls on the mat as he held his injured left knee. Daniels rolls to the outside, grabs the leg, and pulls it down on the rope as the referee gives him a four count to break the hold or be disqualified.

Daniels breaks the hold and pulls Ryder to the middle of the ring as he goes for the cover, but Ryder got a shoulder up at one. Daniels pulls Ryder to his corner and tags in Ruby as she grabs the leg and hits a DDT driving it on the mat. She gets up and drives the leg down with another DDT and then one more for the third time as she goes for the cover.

Ryder got a shoulder up at two as Ruby quickly grabs the leg then moves it to the ropes. She sets it on the rope and gets on top of it as she begins using the ropes to push her weight on it. Ryder screams in pain as the referee tells her to get off the ropes before the five count. Ruby gets off and begins arguing with the referee that she is listening to him.

This distraction though allows Daniels and Kazarian to begin attacking the leg as they lay in with punches. Cena and Mojo try to get in the ring, but Ruby tells the referee to keep them back. The referee does so as he argues with Cena and Mojo to get back in their corner. Daniels and Kazarian go back to their corner, while Ruby again begins pushing her weight down on Ryder's leg on the ropes.

Once the referee gets both men back he goes back to Ruby and tells her again to get off of the leg. Ruby does so as she picks up Ryder, lifts him up by his knee, and hits a Shin Breaker causing Ryder to scream in pain once more. Ruby grabs the leg and begins mocking Cena as she goes for the Figure-Four, but Ryder managed to punch her several times and push her off. Ryder tries to get him to continue the attack as Ruby gets up and hits a Dropkick on his injured leg.

She grabs Ryder by the leg and wraps her leg around the injured leg before making a tag to Kazarian. Kazarian runs to the ropes, jumps on them, and jumps off to hit a Springboard Leg Drop on Ryder. Ruby lets go and goes to her apron, as Kazarian goes for the cover. Ryder kicked out, but Kazarian grabs the leg and locks in a Single Boston Crab hold.

Kazarian keeps the hold tight on the leg as Ryder tries to make it to the ropes. Cena and Mojo try to get their partner to fight back as they get the crowd going. Ryder hears the crowd getting behind him as he begins crawling to the ropes, but when he grabbed it, Daniels kicked his arm off and Kazarian pulls back. Ryder though didn't give up as he begins sitting up and tries to flip Kazarian over.

He pushes him off as Ryder goes to the corner to recover. Kazarian gets up and runs into the corner, but Ryder lifts both knees up for a double High Knee hitting him in the face. Kazarian flips over as he makes his way back to his feet. Ryder runs at him, but Kazarian catches him for a Back Body Drop Spingebuster. Kazarian grabs the leg and hits a Leg Drop on it.

He pulls him to his corner as he tags in Daniels. They pick up Ryder as Kazrian has him in a full-nelson hold, while Daniels makes his way to the top rope. Daniels grabs Ryder's hand as Kazarian lets go. Daniels jumps off and hits a single Foot-Stomp into Ryder.

He goes for the cover, but Ryder again kicked out at 2. Daniels grabs Ryder by the hair and lifts him up as he turns to Cena and Mojo while mocking both men. Daniels takes Ryder's foot to the ropes and holds it there as he uses the ropes to get up then stomps his leg. He uses the ropes to do it again, but then Ryder used his right foot to kick Daniels to the outside.

The crowd begin cheering for Ryder as he tries to get to his corner, Daniels though gets back in the ring and attacks both of Ryder's teammates before he can get a tag in. Daniels grabs Ryder's leg and goes to pull him back to his corner as he tags Ruby in. They whip Ryder into the ropes as they hit a Double Hip Toss, but then catch him. They throw up him as Daniels hits a Sitout Powerbomb and Ruby hits a Neckbreaker.

Ruby goes for the cover, but Mojo comes in to stop the three count. He goes back to his corner as Ruby yells at the referee to do his job. She grabs Ryder's knee and goes for a Dragon Screw, but Ryder lifts his right leg for an Enzuigiri knocking her down. Ryder goes to his corner and tags in Mojo as he runs into the ring to knock out both Daniels and Kazarian.

Mojo picks Ruby up and whips her to the ropes to hit a Backdrop. Ruby is sent flying and lands on the mat as she screams a little from how she landed. Mojo gets the crowd riled up as he rushes to the corner where Ruby is at and hits her with a Body Splash. Kazarian gets back on the apron to attack him, but Mojo knocks him down and lifts up Ruby.

He goes to hit her with a Superplex, but Daniels comes in from behind and lifts up Mojo. Ruby gets on the top rope and hits a Blockbuster taking Mojo down. Daniels rolls out of the ring as Ruby lifts Mojo from behind, rushes him into the corner, hits a Rolling German Suplex, and once he rolls over on his knees she Superkicks him. She goes to the top rope and hits a Frog Splash as she goes for the cover, but it was now Cena's turn to break the three count.

Ruby slaps Cena in the face causing him to try hitting her, but the referee keeps him back. Ruby uses this chance to make a tag to Kazarian as they begin stomping Mojo into their corner. The referee turns to Kazarian and tells him to stop before the five count. Kazarian does so, but then tags in Daniels and he too begins stomping on Mojo before stopping at four. Daniels then tags in Ruby and she does the same thing as the three use the New Day's own move on Mojo.

They stop when Kazarian is tagged in and he picks up Mojo. They set him in the middle of the ring as Daniels helps his friend with an assisted Leg Drop as he landed across Mojo's chest. Kazarian goes for the cover, but only gets two. Kazarian goes back to Daniels and tags him in as the two men begin hitting double-team moves.

They pick up Mojo, whip him to the ropes with Daniels punching him in the gut when he came back, and Kazarian hitting a Swinging Neckbreaker. Daniels goes for the cover, but again only gets two. He goes to tag Kazarian back in, who then tags in Ruby as she climbs to the top rope. The two men whip Mojo into the ropes and do again another double Hip-Toss, but hold him up before he falls.

They move Mojo near their corner as Ruby jumps up and hits a double Foot Stomp as the two men let go on contact. She then flips off Cena and hits a Standing Moonsault before going for the cover. Mojo kicked out as she looks on a little frustrated by this. She grabs Mojo and picks him up as she goes to tag her partners in, but Mojo begins fighting back.

He lifts her up and drives her into the corner. He drives his shoulders into her gut as he is pushed back by the referee before the five count. He rushes over to her, but Ruby leaps over as Mojo went for another Shoulder Tackle. He hits the post as Ruby rolls over to the corner across from her.

She sees Mojo recover as he moves away from the corner, but Ruby rushes over and hits a hard Front Dropkick sending him back into the corner. She sees him sitting in the corner as he tries to recover. Ruby rushes over and hits a corner Running Dropkick. She pulls him to the middle of the ring and goes for the cover, but only got a two.

She was starting to lose her patience as she turns to her partners and tags in Kazarian. She gets Mojo on all four and hits a Foot Stomp on his back before leaving the ring. Kazarian sees Mojo getting up and hits a Slingshot DDT. Kazarian goes for the cover, but Mojo got the shoulder up before three.

Kazarian decides it is time to end this as he lifts up Mojo and goes for the Wave of the Future. However, Mojo fights back as he begins driving his elbow into Kazarian's face. He pushes him off and ducks a Clothesline as he runs to the ropes. He comes back and hits a Running Shoulder Tackle knocking his opponent down.

Both men are down as Cena and Ryder begin trying to get the crowd behind Mojo. Ruby and Daniels shout at Kazarian to tag them in as both men begin recovering. They begin heading to their corners as the crowd begin clapping for both men. Mojo tags in Cena, while Kazarian tags in Daniels.

Cena comes in, ducks a Clothesline, and hits Daniels with a flying Shoulder Tackle. He runs the ropes and hits another one as well before hitting a Spinning Powerbomb. He moves his hand as he goes for the 'You can't see me' and goes to the ropes. Ruby gets in and hits Cena with an Atomic Drop, she then hits a Jawkbreaker causing Cena to turn around, she then grabs his right arm to hit the Rainmaker.

Cena ducks though and hits a Spinning Powerbomb on Ruby as well. Cena sees Kazarian leaping off the top rope to hit a Crossbody, but Cena caught him and drops him on his partners. Cena see all three of his opponents down as he calls for the Hype Bros. to join him. All three get in the ring as the crowd cheers loudly as all three men do the 'You can't see me' on all three of their opponents, hit he ropes, come back, and hit the Five-Knuckle Shuffle.

Mojo and Ryder grab Ruby and Kazarian before tossing them to the outside. Cena lifts Daniels up as he goes for the AA. Daniels though fought off the move as he drove his elbow into the side of his head. He gets off, gets behind him, hits the Last Rites, and goes for the cover, but Cena kicked out.

Meanwhile, on the outside Mojo whips Ruby into the steel steps. He goes for a tackle, but Ruby moved out of the way and instead hits the steel steps. Kazarian attacks Ryder's knee and hits a Dragon Screw taking him out as Daniels yells for his friend to get in the ring so they can end this match.

Kazarian picks Cena up as he goes for Tombstone Piledriver position. Daniels then goes to hit the Best Moonsault Ever and drives Cena's foot down for the move. However, Cena fought off this hold and instead reversed it. Daniels pulls his friend free as he goes for a punch.

Cena blocks it and knocks Daniels down. Kazarian goes for a kick, but Cena catches it and grabs his other foot as he sees Ruby getting on the apron. He Slingshots Kazarian into Ruby knocking both of them out to the outside. Cena turns around and Daniels hits the Reverse STO then locks in the Koji Clutch as the crowd cheered loudly.

Daniels keeps the hold on as he tries to make Cena tap out. However, Cena refused to give in as he tries to get to the ropes. Daniels tries to shift his position to keep Cena from moving, but he could not stop Cena. Cena begins getting up as he lifts Daniels off the mat.

Daniels breaks the hold and then hits the Angels Wing. The crowd cheered as they know what Daniels is going to do next. He turns to the corner and sets Cena near it as he goes for the Best Moonsault Ever. He hits the move, but Cena grabs him and begins lifting him up as the crowd begin booing.

Cena lifts Daniels on his shoulders and hits the AA, but then rolls over and lifts him up again. He hits the move a second time and goes for the cover. But before he gets a three count, Ruby comes in and breaks the hold. She rolls to the outside as the referee yells at her to get back to her corner.

Kazarian got in the ring and hits Cena from behind as he goes to take him out. However, Cena lifts him up to hit him with the AA. Kazarian got off of Cena's shoulders and pushed him into the referee. The referee was between the ropes yelling at Ruby when he got hit and got knocked to the outside.

Kazarian continues attacking Cena as he hits him with the Wave of the Future or a Swinging reverse STO. He puts Daniels on him, but the referee was out. Ruby calls for another referee as Daniels hooks the leg. A second referee came out and slides into the ring to make the count, but Cena got a shoulder up before three. The crowd continued to cheer as they begin chanting 'This is Awesome!' over and over.

Ruby tells Daniels and Kazarian it is time to end this as they begin setting up Cena for a triple-team move. Daniels tags in Ruby as she gets up on the top rope and both men begin lifting Cena, but then the Hype Bros. come back into the ring to attack both men. Ryder knocks Daniels to the outside, while Mojo Clothesline Kazarian to the outside. Ruby didn't let this stop her though as she jumps down and goes to her corner Cutter, but Cena catches her and pushes her off.

Cena lifts her up for the AA, but Ruby pushes him off into the referee. Cena stops himself before hitting the referee, but when he moved out of the way Ruby hits the ref with a Superkick. Ruby turns around and Cena hits a Drop Toe hold as he went for the STF, but Ruby got near the ropes and prevented Cena from getting the hold in. Cena pulls her back to the middle of the ring and goes for the hold, but Ruby kicked him off of her into the corner.

Ruby gets up and sees Cena coming at her. She ducks and when he turned around she sprays him with the Green Mist blinding Cena. Cena falls on the mat trying to wipe the mist off his eyes. Ryder got in the ring and hits a Rough Ryder on Ruby taking her down as he gets the crowd cheering for him.

He sees his partner in trouble and goes to check on Cena. However, Cena thought it was Ruby and lifts his opponent up to hit the AA. Unaware it was his own partner he took out. Mojo saw this and goes into the ring to confront Cena, but he too got hit with the AA as well.

Kazarian saw this and grabs the title belt as he slides into the ring. He hits Cena with the belt before running to the outside. Daniels came back in and hits Cena with the BME before he too slides to the outside. Ruby sees Cena is down and the original referee is slowly coming back into the ring.

She sees her chance and goes to the middle top rope. She leaps up and hits a Springboard Phoenix Splash and gets the one…two…and three getting the win.

"The winners of this match, Christopher Daniels, Frankie Kazarian, and still WWE Champion, Ruby Nite!" Greg Hamitlon announced as the crowd popped when Ruby won the match for her team. They also know because of this win, Bad Influence is now in WWE.

Ruby lays in the middle of the ring with a big smile on her face as she is handed her title by Daniels and Kazarian. They help her up as they begin celebrating their win. All three come together for a big hug as Kazarian and Daniels thank Ruby for helping them win. Ruby returns the hug and thanks them for helping her out.

Daniels and Kazarian raise Ruby's hand as she celebrate with her two best friends. The referee gives Cena some water to wipe away he green mist off his eyes as he is told what happened. Daniels and Kazarian climb to the top rope as they pose for the crowd, while Ruby held her title high. The crowd begin chanting for all three wrestlers as they threw streamers into the ring.

Mojo helps his injured partner up as Cena turns to see them while he lays in the corner. He sees Mojo giving him a disapproval look before he helps carry his partner to the back. Cena looks on with a look of disappointment. Mostly at himself knowing he attacked his partners and he cost his team the win.

What is worse is he once again lost to Ruby Nite and a chance to regain his title. He slides out of the ring and begins heading to the back.

All while Ruby continued celebrating with her friends. Knowing now things are going to get a whole lot more interesting now that they are bringing bad influence to the WWE.

 _Results:_

 **1.** **The New Day w/Big E defeated the Usos (c) to win the WWE SD Tag Team Championship**

 **2.** **Becky Lynch defeated Charlotte Flair, Natalya, & Tamina submission **

**3.** **Shinsuke Nakamura, Sami Zayn, & Tye Dillinger defeated Baron Corbin, Rusev, & Mike Kanellis w/Maria Kanellis **

**4.** **AJ Styles (c) defeated Kevin Owens to retain the WWE United States Championshi**

 **5.** **Jinder Mahal defeated Randy Orton by escaping the Punjabi Prison**

 **6.** **Awesome Kong w/Lana defeated Naomi (c) to win the WWE SD Women's Championship**

 **7.** **Ruby Nite (c) & Bad Influence defeated John Cena & the Hype Bros to retain the WWE Championship **

**That's the end of the chapter and it looks like Ruby's team won the match. Not only to keep the WWE title, but also get Bad Influence hired. It also looks like it happened after Cena accidentally cost his team the win. How will things go now that he lost this match?**

 **Will he get another shot? Will he get one more shot against Ruby to prove he can beat her? Will Ruby even give him another shot? Or will she face a new opponent?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and** a **lso thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. If you like how things went then please leave a review. Just no negative reviews please.**

 **Anyways, see you all next time to see how things will go next. Take care guys and be safe.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 is here and all right I am happy with how Dominion 6.9 for New Japan Pro-Wrestling went. With the Young Bucks becoming the new IWGP Tag Team Champions for the first time in their careers, Chris Jericho winning the IWGP Intercontinental Championship, and the crowning achievement was Kenny Omega winning the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. Defeating Kazuchika Okada in a two-out-of-three falls no time limit match. He won the third fall and finally won the title.**

 **So, congratulations to Kenny and to everyone on a job well done at Dominion 6.9. Now, let's see if WWE can do better with their Money in the Bank PPV, especially how NXT did another awesome job with their TakeOver show. Skeptical about it since they said they are not pushing Roman so much anymore, but after hearing how they want him and Brock to fight again. Well, I guess those rumors were false then. Also, felt bad for Punk and hope he bounces back.**

 **Anyways, time for the new chapter. The fall out to Battleground as we head to SummerSlam. How will things go after John Cena's team lost their match? Will he get another shot or will Ruby move on to the next contender for her WWE Championship.**

 **Read on to find out and I don't own anything from WWE. Just my OC and also I will wait a while to see how this goes with everyone. Also the information for my OC will be explained later on. Now enjoy the promo and hope you all like this.**

 **One more shot**

 _SmackDown (7/25/17)_

In Richmond Virginia the show kicks off with a recap of what happened in the main event of this past Sunday. It showed the six-man Tag Team match where if Ruby's team lost she would lose her title and Bad Influence would be banned from WWE. It was a physical match between the six participants as it showed all the craziness they all went through. It then showed the ending with Cena costing his team the win when he accidentally hit both his partners with the AA after being sprayed with the green mist by Ruby.

It showed Ruby and her team celebrating the win, while ending with Cena walking up the ramp looking disappointed.

The show soon showed Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan backstage. Bryan looking very upset about what happened, while Shane is seen looking neutral since he was not on either side of the teams.

"I don't like this," said Bryan who is not happy that Ruby's team won and now they are getting a reward. "I still think this is a mistake. We shouldn't sign them after all they did. They will cause nothing more than chaos if we keep them around. Plus, they don't deserve it after all the crap they have done."

Shane though knew there is nothing they could do about this. "Daniel, I know you are not the biggest fan of either men or of Ruby. But, we made a deal with them and we have to honor our word just like they kept their word. They took the risk, they won, and despite how they did it they walked out victorious. So, I say we put this behind us, try to move forward, and accept this."

On cue the door opened and in came Bad Influence with Ruby Nite. Daniels and Kazarian are seen wearing some new shirts of their team name, while Ruby is also wearing a new shirt of her own design.

"Hey there, boss," said Daniels as he held an appletini in his hand. "Bet you guys are glad we are now working for you."

Kazarian laughed in agreement. "Of course they are. They are happy we are now here, especially with all the horrible teams they have on their roster and they know how much we can help revolutionize their division."

Daniels nods in agreement. "Oh they are going to need a lot of help with that. I mean, look at who they have. They have three dancing unicorn clowns who talk about their booties. Then of course we have the two twin brothers who after getting tired of being made fun of for smiling so much. They decided to change their looks and gimmicks to look tough and mean."

Both men begin laughing as they see the look on Shane's face. Daniels clears his throat and begins acting serious. "Anyways, Ruby told us you have our contract? It is like we discussed if we won…right?"

Shane turns to Bryan who lets out a small sigh as he pulls out the contracts. "As agreed you both get a three-year contract."

Daniels and Kazarian look over the contracts making sure what they wanted is there. They managed to get their merchandise rights getting a percentage for the sales. They also would be allowed to continue participating in other promotions like Ring of Honor and even get time off if they want. And would be able to get all the benefits of being an employee of WWE.

"Dental too, right?" Kazarian asked as he gets a nod from Shane. "About time. We never had a dental plan in the last shithole we worked at."

"Well, at least here we won't have to worry about people complaining about what we can and cannot wear to the ring," said Daniels as both men seem happy with the deal. "Oh and one more thing I think you two forgot to add in we get a title shot too."

Before Shane could respond, Bryan spoke out. "Actually, we both thought with all you were getting for this contract we decided that you two still need to earn your shot around here like everyone else."

"What? Beating Cena and the Hype Bros. is not enough to prove ourselves?" Kazarian asked looking confused.

"How about beating the Hype Bros. on our first match here in the company not enough to earn a shot?" Daniels asked looking confused too.

"Or beating them last week and AJ Styles who we both have beaten in the past, not good enough to earn a title shot?" Kazarian asked again.

Bryan cleared his throat and replied to their comment. "Technically speaking, you two were not under contract. So, you guys didn't really earn those shots."

Daniels and Kazarian both looked at each other a little upset by this, but they knew Bryan would try pulling this crap. Ruby though walked between her friends and spoke for them.

"Funny how you say my friends have to earn their shots around here while you two keep handing title shots to Cena like candy," said Ruby as she lets out a small sigh and took the contracts before handing them to her friends. "But that's fine. If they have to prove themselves again they will and they will get their shots."

Daniels and Kazarian nod in response as they sign their contracts. They hand them over to Shane as he looks over them. "Good and good luck gentlemen," he said as he extended his hand to Daniels and Kazarian.

Both men instead walked away as they leave the room before Ruby turns to Bryan and Shane. "Oh and by the way, if Cena goes out there, bitches, whines, and complains about what happened or asks for another shot at my title. Tell him he can go *bleep* himself and get to the back of the line," she said before walking out of the room.

 _Later_

The show continued with Shinsuke Nakamura starting off to face off against Baron Corbin. The match got physical between the two men as Corbin beats down Nakamura during the match. Nakamura fought back as he countered the Ends of Days and then hits the Kinshasa. He gets the win and celebrated in the middle of the ring even vowing to challenge for the WWE Championship.

The next segment was Kevin Owens coming out claiming he was robbed of the United States Championship thanks to Chris Jericho. He demanded a rematch and AJ Styles coming out accepting the rematch, but then Jericho came out wanting a shot at the title himself. So, Shane came out making it a triple threat for the title as the main event. Kevin looks on pissed off not wanting to fight both men.

The next match is Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch against Lana and Tamina. All while Awesome Kong watched on from the back. Becky got the win for her team as she made Lana tap out. She cut a promo vowing to take down Kong and claims she is not afraid.

She will defeat Awesome Kong and will do something no one has ever done. She will make her tap out and become a two-time Women's Champion.

The third match goes with Aiden English, Rusev, Mike Kanellis, and the Usos against Sami Zayn, Tye Dillinger, and the New Day. The match however, never began as Aiden English, Rusev, and Mike Kanellis attacked Sami Zayn and Tye Dillinger backstage.

They beat up the two men as the Usos beat up the New Day. They took out Big E and threw him into the ring as they took out his legs. They then delivered a Superkick and then went for a Superfly Splash. However, Bad Influence came out and pushed both men off the top rope to the floor.

Bad Influence get in the ring and begin beating up Big E as they grabbed some steel chairs. Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods try to get in the ring to help out, but Bad Influence took out both men. Slamming the chairs to both men. They then took out the Usos as they slam the chairs across the men before they turn their attention to Big E.

They go back into the ring with them placing a chair around Big E's injured leg. Daniels then hits the Best Moonsault Ever right on the chair as Big E screams in pain. The referees come out to get Bad Influence out of the ring, while checking on the injured men. Bad Influence leave the ring and head to the back as they pose on the entrance stage.

*Hope* begins to play as Ruby Nite came out as she passed by her two friends. They shake their hands with Ruby before heading to the back.

Ruby heads towards the ring as she sees the injured men before she just brushes it off. She heads into the ring and smiled as she is given a mic.

She looks around as the crowd begin cheering for her. She smiled softly as her title is seen around her waist. She took this moment to let took it all in. Once she finished she looks around she begins to speak.

"January 29, I made my WWE debut and won the Royal Rumble match. Becoming the first woman ever to win the match," she said as the crowd cheered for her. "14 days later, I won the Elimination Chamber and became the WWE Champion. Making history twice in becoming the first woman ever to compete in the chamber and become the first ever female WWE Champion."

The crowd soon begins chanting 'You deserved it!' loudly knowing she made history in in just two weeks. Ruby looks around and nods in response knowing they are right.

"WrestleMania 33, I became the first woman ever to walk into show as WWE Champion and walked out still WWE Champion," she said as she continued with her promo. "For 163 days I have been champion, for 163 I have beaten the best in this business to prove I am the absolute best, and for 163 days I have proven why I deserve to be here. Despite what the higher ups have said, despite the many times they have tried to screw me, and despite all the accusations I am still the champion!"

The crowd begins now chanting for Ruby Nite and again how she deserved it. Ruby moves her hand to her title and moves around it as she smiled.

"Despite being inside an elimination chamber match, an extreme rules match, a ladder match, a triple threat match, and even a six-man tag team match I am now ready to defend my title one-on-one," she then turns to the entrance stage and begins rubbing her chin. "So, I say. Why not defend my title against someone who deserves it? Someone who has never been given a title shot? And someone who I bet would love the chance to take this from me."

She holds up her title as the crowd watch on wondering what she is planning. "That is why next week I am going to have an open invitational battle royal. In this match I will invite superstars who have never held the WWE Championship and will compete to decide who will fight me at SummerSlam. So, who do you want to see fight me? Could it be Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, Dolph Ziggler, Baron Corbin, Tye Dillinger, Mike Kanellis, Rusev, Aiden English, Zach Ryder, Mojo Rawley…or how about Shinsuke Nakamura?"

She asked as the crowd cheered loudly liking the idea of fighting Shinsuke Nakamura. Her former rival and someone who she has had many battles with.

"Hmm. I'd like a chance to face him and I bet everyone would like to see me fight…

*Time is Now* begins to play, interrupting Ruby as she sighed in annoyance. She looks over to see John Cena coming out to a loud boo reaction from the crowd. Cena looks around and begins nodding his head knowing he deserves that as he begins heading to the ring. Ruby though left the ring and took the mic an official was planning to give to John then tells him to sit down.

"No, no, no, no, and hell no!" said Ruby knowing what John wants. "I know what you are out here you stupid, egotistical, and glory hog ass*bleep*!"

The crowd booed as Cena took off his hat and tossed it away as he looks on at Ruby.

"You are not going to get another shot at my title. I told you that if you lost this past Sunday that would be it," said Ruby as she begins heading around the ring and up to the entrance ramp. "You will never get another shot at this title. You don't give a crap about it and you damn well know it. So, why don't you go back to Hollywood and stay there? While the rest of these young guys who all want a shot get this shot."

The crowd soon begins chanting against Cena, 'Go away!' over and over. There were kids who still defended Cena, but the rest of the fans did not.

"Oh and before you say that Shane and Bryan will give you a shot, forget it," said Ruby as she stood now on the entrance stage. "They agreed to my battle royal idea, they agreed you haven't done enough to earn a title shot, and despite your '16' title reigns you will not get another opportunity."

Cena turns to the official near the timekeeper and asks for a mic as Ruby begins to leave. "Your right, I don't deserve another shot," said Cena as he stops Ruby from leaving. "I don't deserve one after losing this past Sunday, but let's be honest. You don't deserve that title either."

Oh that got under Ruby's skin as she turns to Cena and looks pissed off with what he said. "You heard me," said Cena as he continued. "You say you have beaten the best and yet in the last few times we fought you never defeated me without any help," the crowd booed at Cena as Ruby looks on. "WrestleMania, you couldn't beat me without Daniels and Kaz helping you out. This past Sunday, you couldn't beat me without their help and without doing a little cheating yourself."

Ruby knew she did cheat to beat Cena, but she isn't the one that ended up taking out his teammates. "Says the guy who beat up his own teammates. Says the guy who accepted this six-man tag team match knowing you just need to pin my friends to take the title off of me. So, tell me. If that did happen you wouldn't have come out here celebrating, making fun of me, and saying you beat me?"

Ruby knew Cena too well as the crowd booed at Cena who looks on without saying anything to respond to her question. "I didn't think so," she said as she continued.

"Your right. I didn't beat you without some help at WrestleMania. However, we both know if it hadn't been for that slut of yours then my friends wouldn't have gotten involved, right?" said Ruby reminding Cena of how Nikki got involved in their match and how she kept it going before Bad Influence arrived. "I may have not technically beat you without help, but I still beat you and on the grandest stage of them all. I have nothing left to prove against you, you are not worth my time, and I will not fight you ever again."

Ruby drops the mic and walks away as Cena began speaking. However, before he could Dolph Ziggler came into the ring. Cena swings at him, but missed as Ziggler goes for a Superkick. Cena catches him and goes for the AA.

Ziggler pushes off and hits the Zig-Zag. He then begins beating on Cena as Tye Dillinger comes out to make the save. Mike Kanellis comes out to attack Tye. Sami Zayn rushes out to help Tye as the two good guys help fight the bad guys.

Soon more men came out as Rusev, Aiden English, Jinder Mahal, and the Ascension go out to help attack the good guys. This Randy Orton, the Hype Bros. and Breezango to go out to make the save as a brawl broke out. Cena and Ziggler begin fighting on the outside. Cena lifts Ziggler up and hits him with the AA right on the announce table.

However, Baron Corbin came through the crowd and attacks Cena with his Money in the Bank briefcase. Soon security and referees came out to break up the fight as the men continued to fight as the show goes into commercial break.

 _*End of Commercial Break_

Ruby is in the back watching as Shane came out to calm things down and announced that next week there will be a Battle Royal to determine a number one contender for the WWE title. However, despite what Ruby said Shane decided he will add John Cena and Randy Orton into the match. Ruby lets out a frustrated groan as she hated how Shane went back on his word again and added Cena into her match.

She wanted to give this shot to someone who deserves it. Not another one to Cena. She got so mad she turned off the TV before the main event. She grabs her things and begins to leave planning to do something about this and will make sure Cena does not screw someone else out of their title shot.

 _SmackDown (8/1/17)_

The show opens up in Cleveland, Ohio with Kevin Owens coming out to talk about last week. How he ended up losing his match without even being pinned and how he feels he is being screwed. He demands another shot against AJ and wants it right now. AJ comes out to accept the challenge and the two go at it for the title.

During the match the referee got knocked down. AJ got the roll-up, but due to being hurt the referee never saw Owens' shoulders were not down for the three-count. AJ retains the title and Kevin is upset with what happened. Even flipped off to look for Shane to talk about what happened.

Kevin demands a rematch from Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan. Wanting a special guest referee for his rematch. Shane gives him another shot and is chosen to be the referee by Daniel Bryan. Bryan also places Kevin in the battle royal tonight. To get a title shot for the WWE title.

The next segment has Bad Influence coming out to discuss about why they attacked the Usos and the New Day. They mocked the New Day calling them the worst tag team they ever met. Saying they are a joke, they are clowns, and the only reason they held the Raw Tag Team titles for so long is because WWE wanted to punish Demolition for suing them.

They do wish a bit of respect to the Usos who decided to become more serious and dangerous to be taken seriously. How they chose to look out for themselves than be clowns like the New Day. However, they are not the greatest tag team like them. They have traveled the world, fought every team in the world instead of being restrained in one place like these teams have, and how they have proven they are the best in the world.

That at SummerSlam they will win the titles and become tag team champions. The Usos come out to challenge Bad Influence to a match, which they accept. It goes back and forth between the two teams with the Usos trying to get back at them for what they did. Kazarian got the win though for his team when he got a Roll-Up after Jimmy Uso hit an exposed turnbuckle from Daniels.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back getting ready to go out to watch the Battle Royal. She knew Cena would be in it and she hated that he will most likely try to ruin what she is doing. She sees the rest of the show continue with Naomi invoking her rematch clause against Awesome Kong. The match though ended in a no contest when Kong Powebombs Naomi three times, including once on the outside.

Becky Lynch came out to try making the save, but Kong took her out with Tamina's help and they delivered a Double Chokeslam through an announce table. Awesome Kong, Tamina, and Lana stood tall as Kong vows to retain her title at SummerSlam.

She knew coming up would be the battle royal and she prepared to leave when she saw Shane coming into the room.

"Ruby, before you go I need to talk to you," he said as he tries to make this quick. "Now, I know you don't like the fact that I put John in this match and you wanted me to reverse my decision. However, I think Cena made some good point about how you never defeated him one-on-one without controversy involved. That is why I am giving him this chance, but I assure you if he loses he will have to earn it like everyone else."

Ruby sighed knowing she couldn't take his word for this. "I wish I could believe that, but honestly you haven't been the most trusting when it comes to your word."

Shane understood this and sighed. "I give you my word. However, I will keep my word if you promise not to get involved in this match. Understood? If you do then there will be consequences."

Ruby begins chuckling as she rolled her eyes. "I would believe that, but honestly your threats are about as weak as your losing streak at WrestleMania," she took her title and heads out of the locker room.

 _Later_

Ruby came out to sit near the commentary table to watch the ring filling up. Aiden English, Baron Corbin, Chad Gable, Christopher Daniels, Dolph Ziggler, Fandango, Frankie Kazarian, James Ellsworth, Jey Uso, Jimmy Uso, Jinder Mahal, Kevin Owens, Konnor, Mike Kanellis Mojo Rawley, Rusev, Shinsuke Nakamura, Sami Zayn, Sin Cara, Tye Dillinger, Tyler Breeze, Viktor, & Zach Ryder all in the ring as she sees all 23 of these men all deserving for a shot for her title.

Well, at least those who she feels should be given a chance. Even guys who are seen as a joke. She doesn't believe these guys are jokes. She believes given the chance they could become big stars for WWE.

*Voices* begins to play as she sees the 12-time world champion, Randy Orton coming out. A man who she knows would love another shot against her and she too would want a shot against him too. Orton is someone Ruby does respect a little and wouldn't mind fighting other than Cena. However, she knew he would need to earn his shot after his losses to Bray Wyatt and Jinder Mahal.

Speak of the devil she sees Jinder on the outside with the Singh Brothers who are yelling at Orton. She knew Jinder too would want a shot against her. She didn't mind the idea of fighting him. Provided he keeps his little buddies out of their match.

*My Time is Now* begin to play as she groaned loudly. John Cena came out to a loud negative response from most of the crowd. Cena heads down to the ring as he gets in as the superstars surround Cena. She hopes they all take him out, which would be the best moment of her life.

The bell rings as the men all begin attacking Cena like she hoped they would. Orton on the other hand went through the middle rope and went after Jinder Mahal. Taking out the Singh Brothers as Jinder ran into the ring. Orton follows him as the fight continues on.

Rusev and Aiden English go after Cena as they begin beating him in the corner. While the Usos went after Bad Influence. Orton is seen beating down Jinder as Mike Kanellis and Sami Zayn fought nearby. Baron Corbin attacks Shinsuke Nakamura in the middle of the ring as the two men continue the fight from last week.

Orton grabs Jinder and tries to toss him over the top rope. Jinder though held on to the ropes and refused to go. Orton tries to knock him out, when James Ellsworth comes in from behind and tries to toss Orton over. Orton though didn't go over as he turns towards Ellsworth who tries to apologize and beg Orton off.

Orton though hits Ellsworth with an RKO and tosses him over the top rope eliminating him as the crowd cheered loudly. Jinder hits Orton from behind as the show goes into commercial break.

 _*End of Commercial Break*_

The show continued with the first elimination being James Ellsworth. During the commercial break Breezango were eliminated next by the Ascension. Baron Corbin eliminates both members of the Ascension just as the show came back from commercial break. Sin Cara hits Corbin from behind and gets kicked in the gut before he is lifted up by Corbin. He tosses Sin Cara to the outside and he lands on the Ascension now leaving 19 men left.

Cena is seen teaming with Orton as they go after Rusev and Jinder Mahal. Aiden English attacks Orton from behind and helps Rusev put down Orton. Jinder rakes Cena's eyes and knocks him down as he turns to Rusev and Aiden English. The three men all begin working together as they try to eliminate Cena and Orton.

Ruby looked on as she sees Daniels and Kazarian beating down Jimmy Uso, while Jey Uso is on the outside after being hit from a Sitout Powerbomb into a Neckbreaker from Bad Influence. She hopes her friends can survive in this match and make it to the end as she sees Nakamura kicking Kevin Owens into the corner.

Chad Gable though was looking good as he went after Dolph Ziggler as the Show-Off fought back. Ziggler went for the Sleeper Hold, but Gable grabs him and flips him over. Ziggler went for the jumping DDT, but Gable caught him and hits him with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex sending him flying. Gable gets the strap down as he goes to take Ziggler down, until Mike Kanellis Clothesline him.

Mike grabs Gable and tosses him over the top rope, but Gable held on. Mike runs at him, but gets elbowed in the face. Ziggler Superkicks him and as Mike falls back, Gable pulls the ropes down to cause him to go over and be eliminated. Gable gets back in the ring and Ziggler went for another Superkick, but Gable caught him and turns him around before hitting him with a German Suplex.

The fans begin cheering for Gable, until Corbin hits him with a Big Boot knocking him down. Zach Ryder attacks Corbin from behind and so does Mojo as they try to eliminate him. However, Corbin pushes both men away as Ryder rushes over to him. Corbin moves out of the way and Ryder lands on the apron, while Mojo shoulder tackles Corbin.

Jimmy Uso hits a Superkick on Mojo and Jey hits a low Dropkick on Ryder's injured knee causing him to fall off the apron to the outside. They pick up Mojo and toss him over the top rope. Mojo lands on the apron, but the Usos deliver a Double Superkick eliminating him. Bad Influence get behind the Usos and eliminate them as they begin mocking the Usos who look on upset.

Leaving it down to 14 men as Cena managed to knock down Jinder Mahal. He turns his attention to Bad Influence as he knocks Daniels down with a Clothesline. Kazarian begins attacking Cena, but Cena pushes him back. Kazarian rushes at him, but Cena ducks and launched Kazarian over the top rope as he held on.

Cena tries to eliminate him, but Daniels hits Cena from behind and hits him with the Last Rites. However, when he turned around Orton hits him with the RKO. Kazarian jumped off the top rope, but Orton hits him with a mid-air RKO. Dolph Ziggler went for the Zig-Zag, but Orton held on to the ropes and pushed him off.

He then hits him with the RKO as the crowd went nuts for Orton. He went for an RKO to Rusev, but Aiden English made the save and took the move instead. Rusev Superkicks Orton in the face and eliminates the Viper as the crowd was shocked that Orton was gone. Rusev begins celebrating until Tye Dillinger eliminates Rusev from behind.

Tye begins getting the crowd going as they begin chanting 'Ten!' over and over as the show goes into commercial break.

 _*End of Commercial break*_

The show comes back as Ruby watches the rest of the show continue on. During the break, Randy Orton delivered an RKO to Rusev after the two were eliminated. No one else was eliminated as the show came back to Kevin Owens working with Bad Influence to try taking John Cena down. Sami Zayn and Tye Dilinger go to make the save, but Jinder Mahal joins in to help in the beating of Cena.

The final 12-participants were Aiden English, Baron Corbin, Chad Gable, Christopher Daniels, Dolph Ziggler, Fankie Kazarian, Jinder Mahal, John Cena, Kevin Owens, Shinsuke Nakamura, Sami Zayn, and Tye Dillinger.

Shinsuke Nakamura was working on Ziggler as the two began going at it near the ropes. Ziggler goes to eliminate Nakamura, but Nakamura ducks and sends him over the top rope. Ziggler lands on the apron as Nakamura goes to eliminate him. Ziggler hits a shoulder tackle to the gut, but Nakamura rolls backwards before making contact and runs in to hit a knee to the head.

Knocking Ziggler to the outside and eliminates him. Nakamura runs at Corbin, but gets hit with a Deep Six as Corbin lets out a loud yell. Chad Gable gets behind him and goes for a German Suplex, but Corbin elbows him and knocks him away. Chad runs at him, but gets hit with the Ends of Days as Corbin grabs him and eliminates Gable.

John Cena fights back from his corner as he knocks away Kevin Owens and begins making his comeback. He hits a Shoulder Tackle on Owens, then one on Corbin, and then ducks a Clothesline from Corbin before hitting him with a Spinning Powerbomb. He does the same to Kevin as he lays both men down. He moves both his hands up as the crowd gives him a mixed reaction.

Ruby looks on upset with all of this, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. John does the 'You can't see me' hand sign to both men and hits a double Five-Knuckle Shuffle. He then goes to eliminate Kevin Owens as he turns to Ruby and points at her. Ruby got up from her seat, which causes Cena to drop Owen and motions for her to get in the ring.

Ruby though refused knowing this is what Cena wants. From behind Jinder Mahal attacks Cena and tries to eliminate him, but Cena reverses it and throws Jinder over the top rope. However, the Singh Brothers help save Jinder and keep him from being eliminated. They get him back on the apron.

Cena runs at Jinder to attack him, but Jinder elbows him in the face. He goes in to hit the Khallas, but Cena counters and hits the AA. He goes to eliminate him, but the Singh Brothers grab Mahal and pull him under the ropes. Cena rolls under the ropes and goes after both brothers.

He grabs them both and tosses one over the barricade and one over the announce table. Cena turns to Ruby who just stood where she is at as she looks right at Cena. Cena stares right back and tells her he is going to fight her for the title. He tosses Mahal back in the ring, but when he goes back to the ring, Aiden English rushes over to attack Cena.

Cena tosses him over the top rope to the outside, but as he eliminated him Baron Corbin comes in from behind and eliminates him over the top rope. This caused the fans to give a mix reaction as Corbin begins mocking Cena after eliminating him. Not only did he eliminate Cena, but he did it without any help. Corbin begins celebrating his elimination as Ruby gives him some applaud for his work.

Ruby begins mocking Cena and does the 'You can't see me' hand wave. Mocking him as Cena he is told by the officials to leave ringside. Cena slowly got up as he looks on shocked that he has been eliminated. His one chance to get another shot at Ruby is gone as he heads to the back upset with what happened.

He looks up at the ring as Corbin as stares right back at Cena. Even spits at his face as the crowd were surprised by this as Cena wipes away the spit. Corbin sees Jinder fighting Tye Dillinger and goes to help him. The two grab Dillinger and toss him over the top rope to eliminate him. Cena rushes back into the ring and hits an AA on Corbin.

Jinder got involved as he attacks Cena, but Cena hits him with the AA over the top rope eliminating him as the fans cheered loudly. Mostly for eliminating Jinder as Corbin goes to attack Cena, but then Cena eliminates him as well before leaving the ring by the officials. Cena rolls out of the ring and goes after Corbin as the two begin going at it.

Security came out to break up the men as it was now down to five men left in the ring. Kevin Owens, Christopher Daniels, Sami Zayn, Frankie Kazarian, and Shinsuke Nakamura. Kevin talks to both members of Bad Influence to work with him to eliminate Sami and Nakamura. Daniels and Kazarian listened as they begin go right after both men.

Kevin though went after Sami as the two former best friends went at it. Ruby looks on as the five men begin beating each other up to earn the right to fight her for the WWE Championship. Daniels and Kazarian stomp Nakamura into the corner as then turn to the crowd to pose for a bit. They grab Nakamaura and go to eliminate him, but Nakamura begins fighting back as he refuses to go down.

He knocks Daniels away and then knocks Kazarian away. He goes for a kick, but Kazarian caught him. He spins his leg, but gets hit with a Roundhouse kick knocking him down. Daniels kicks Nakamua in the gut and goes for Angel's Wings, but Nakamura reversed it and hits a Spinning Kick knocking him down. Nakamura grabs Kazarian and goes to eliminate him, but Kazarian held on to the ropes.

Daniels recovered and hits Nakamura from behind and goes for the Last Rites. However, Nakamura elbows him in the gut release the hold, drops down, and kicks him right in the face.

Kevin meanwhile begins kicking Sami down in the corner and goes for the Cannonball, but Sami moved out of the way. Kevin hits the corner and then grabs Owens as he goes for the Corner Exploder Suplex. He hits the move and then sees Nakamura taking down Daniels, but sees Kazarian going to the top rope to attack him.

Sami runs up to him and pushes him off as he fell on the barricade to the outside. Eliminating Kazarian. He then rushes over and goes for the Helluva Kick, hitting Kevin. The crowd begins chanting behind Sami as Ruby begin applauding him. Wanting her friend to win as she sees Nakamura beginning to recover.

Nakamura runs over and hits the Kinshasa taking out Sami. However, Daniels recovered and tosses Nakamura over the top rope eliminating him as the crowd booed when they saw that. Daniels removes his military shirt and tosses it away as he sees Sami is down. He begins smiling as he turns to Ruby and motions for WWE Championship title.

Daniels goes to the corner and hits the Best Moonsault Ever on Sami. However, when he hit the move Kevin Owens recovers and tosses him over the top rope eliminating him. Kevin then grabs Sami and threw him over the top rope, but only one of Sami's foot hit the floor. The other was just an inch apart from touching it and Sami held on to the ropes.

Kevin though thought he won and begins celebrating as he climbs to the top rope. He begins yelling at Ruby and saying how he is going to beat her for the title, while officials are trying to get his attention. Telling him no the match is not over and Sami is still in it. Sami gets back in the ring and with an intense look on his face waits for Kevin to get down off the top rope.

Kevin looks at the referees yelling at him, but couldn't hear them as the crowd cheered loudly. He was also confused on why the bell hasn't rung and his music is playing. He gets down, turns around, and gets hit with a second Helluva Kick knocking him down. Sami grabs Kevin and tosses him over the top rope as the bell is run and Sami is declared the winner.

"Here is your winner and the number one contender for the WWE Championship, Sami Zayn!" Greg Hamitlon announced as the crowd popped loudly for Sami winning this match.

Sami fell on his knees as one of the referees goes into the ring and raises his hand. Sami with an emotional look in his face as he is declared the winner. The fans begin singing along to his theme song as it plays the moment he won. Sami has his hand raised as he uses the ropes for leverage as he is going through so much emotions right now.

Finally, after years of being on the independent shows, NXT, and the main roster. Sami Zayn will finally get a one-on-one shot for the WWE Championship, at SummerSlam. Ruby Nite couldn't help but applaud Sami's hard work as she wipes away a tear from her eyes. Her friend has finally done it and she will fight him at SummerSlam for the title.

She can hear the crowd chanting 'You deserve it!' over and over to Sami. She nods in response and knew he damn well deserves it. She goes into the ring as Sami turns towards her. She extends her hand to Sami who at first doesn't shake it. However, after looking around at the crowd and then the title he took her hand to shake it.

She holds the title up high and tells him to bring it. To bring it all he has at SummerSlam. Sami nods in response as Ruby begins leaving the ring to let Sami has his moment. Sami takes in the moment knowing he won't get another chance at this. He climbs to the top rope and celebrates as the crowd cheers him on.

Ruby heads up the stage and smiles for her friend. She just hope he will bring that same fire and determination she saw from him when he won the NXT title, because he will need it when he fights her.

 **End of the chapter and yes folks it will be Ruby Nite defending her WWE title against Sami Zayn. I really felt he was wasted so much on Raw during 2016 and last year I wish he had a shot at the WWE title. Would have been nice if he did and at SummerSlam too. Still, he now has his shot and I hope everyone will be ready for it.**

 **Also, yeah John Cena is out of the title picture. In all honesty he should be out of the spotlight and help put over young talents who can carry the company. Instead of trying to focus on himself. Just saying he can use his time for better use than himself.**

 **Now then, how will things go as we head into SummerSlam? What will happen from now till then? Will Sami prove he deserves this shot? Or will someone try to take that shot away?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and** a **lso thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 is here and I hope everyone is ready for the next chapter. NXT TakeOver…once again stole the whole night. Money in the Bank though…well did not suck a bad as Backlash did. So, I will give them that.**

 **Still don't have much faith in WWE or the direction Vince takes his roster. NXT though just glad Triple H is running things. Hopefully one day he takes over the main roster too. Maybe one day, but I just hope Extreme Rules will be better.**

 **Even if at SummerSlam Brock might not show up for the show. Mostly because there are rumors going on he is not going to be booked at the show. If so...fuck him. Fuck that asshole and hope the title is taken off of him.**

 **Until then, last time we saw Ruby will face off against Sami Zayn at SummerSlam. Will Sami be able to do it? Will he be able to win the WWE Championship? Or will SummerSlam not be his time?**

 **Read on to find out and I don't own anything from WWE. Just my OC and also I will wait a while to see how this goes with everyone. Also the information for my OC will be explained later on. Now enjoy the promo and hope you all like this.**

 **Heart of a Warrior**

 _SmackDown (8/8/17)_

The show opens up in Toronto, Ontario, Canada with a recap of what happened last week. It showed the 25-man battle royal and how the winner will fight for the WWE Championship. It showed who got eliminated and who it came down to. It had Sami Zayn being tossed out, but held on to the ropes so he wouldn't be thrown out.

Kevin Owens thought he won the match, until Sami hits the Helluva Kick and eliminates him. Getting the win and becoming the number one contender. Ruby came into the ring and shook his hand before Sami was left to celebrate. With the fans cheering him on.

*Worlds Apart* begins to play as Sami Zayn came out to a standing ovation as he dances out with the crowd popping loudly for him. Even began singing his theme song loudly as he heads down to the ring with many fans holding up signs of him winning the WWE title.

Sami got in the ring looking excited to be back home and how many fans love him. He enters the ring as he looks around at the fans getting behind him. He can hear them chanting 'You deserve it!' and even chant 'Olé' over and over. Sami couldn't help but smile at how much love the fans are giving him.

He is given a mic as he tries to speak, but as he does the fans keep on cheering for him and chant his name. He looks around and begins nodding at them for the love.

"Words cannot describe how good it feels to be standing here after last week," said Sami as the crowd cheered loudly for him. "I-I keep replaying what happened and how it still feels like it was all a dream. I mean, even now it still feels like a dream. Ever since I came here to SmackDown I knew I would have to work hard and bust my ass to earn a shot to get ahead here since on Raw I never got that chance."

Sami knew this was true, especially how Raw he felt like he was being wasted and was never given any chance. All while his friend Kevin Owens got all the shots and even the title shots.

"I knew when I came to SmackDown I would get some better chances, but I never thought…that one of those shots would be a WWE Championship shot," said Sami as he took his hat off and breathed in deeply as the fans cheered for him. "Last week, it feels like everything I worked for the last 15 years has all led to this moment. This moment where I will do what I have dreamed of doing. I…I will go into SummerSlam and become the WWE Champion."

The crowd soon begins chanting 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' over and over as he looks around at how much support he has from the fans.

"I know, it won't be easy though. Believe me, I am going in the ring with one of the greatest wrestlers of all time. One of the toughest, strongest, and scariest woman of all time. And I should know she kicked me so hard I woke up in my motel room wondering what just happened" said Sami as he puts over Ruby, while the crowd laughs a little. "I know it won't be easy to beat her, I know she will put me through hell to keep that title of hers, but I have come too far to let her stop me. I have been put through too much to let this opportunity slip through my fingers. So, Ruby, at SummerSlam you better be ready because I am going to give you everything I…"

*Hope* begins to play as Ruby Nite came out to a standing ovation. Not as loud as Sami, but with this crowd it was still a good reaction for her.

She heads down to the ring as she looks around at how many fans cheered behind her. She is seen wearing her regular clothing as she heads down to the ring with the WWE title around her waist. She grabs the mic and heads inside as she shakes Sami's hand. She looks around as the crowd cheers both of them on as she begins smiling.

"Oh Sami, first of all, I didn't kick you that hard don't be a baby," said Ruby as the crowd laughed a little as Sami shrugs his shoulders. "Secondly, you are right. It won't be easy fighting me, because I never make it easy. If I did I wouldn't be where I am right now and people wouldn't take me seriously. If they didn't then I wouldn't kick them so hard they would wake up in a motel. If I did they would wake up in a hospital after I put them in a coma for three years."

Ruby's smile was soon replaced with a serious look as she begins taking this seriously. "Sami, I don't want to burst your bubble since I want you to savor this moment. Enjoy it as long as you can because I know you deserved this opportunity and it is rare for guys like you to get it thanks to this company. However, I also hope when we do fight you won't bring…this Sami Zayn."

She begins pointing at everything of Sami Zayn. This caused the fans to boo at her as she walks up to him as his expression changed to one that looks a little hurt.

"I don't want this Sami Zayn who took him putting his career on the line to finally win the NXT Championship and then lose it to his former best friend who ended up having a better career than he did," said Ruby as she brings up Sami's loss to Kevin Owens and he ended up winning more title gold than Sami did. "I don't want this Sami Zayn who has been on the main roster for now going on to two years and has yet to win any title. I don't want this Sami Zayn who only got into this title match because I got him in the match last week and he got lucky. I don't want this Sami Zayn who I can see now in his eyes doubting himself about SummerSlam. I don't…want this weak-ass bitch to fight me!"

The crowd begins booing louder at Ruby as Sami looks down and didn't look her in the eye knowing some of the things she has been saying is spot on true.

"I want…the Sami Zayn who fought Kevin Owens for two years in Ring of Honor, put his mask on the line, and killed each other in a brutal ladder match for the ROH title," said Ruby as the crowd cheered when she brought up the old feud between Kevin and Sami in ROH.

Sami looks up at Ruby as she continues. "I want the Sami Zayn, who for 15 years bust his ass to show the world he deserved to be here and didn't give up no matter what. I want the Sami Zayn who put his career on the line to fight for one more shot at the NXT Championship and won!" she said as the crowd cheers loudly as Sami Zayn begins nodding his head remembering all that he did to get where he is now.

"I want the Sami Zayn…who I fought five years ago in Japan, kicked me so hard he knocked out a tooth, and dropped my head off the top rope!" Ruby shouted as she looks at Sami in the eyes and stares at him. "I want that Sami Zayn to fight me at SummerSlam, I want that Sami Zayn to bring back that old fire to fight me, and I want that Sami Zayn to give me everything he has otherwise I will make him my personal bitch!"

She slaps him in the face as Sami quickly turns towards Ruby and comes face-to-face with her. With an intense look on his face as the crowd begins cheering them both on and wanting them to fight now.

Sami moves the mic up and begins to reply. "Ruby, nothing would please me more than to kick you in the face again, knock out all your teeth, and drop you on your head again. If it means becoming WWE Champion," he moves his hand up and slaps her across the face.

Ruby though faces Sami again and begins smiling knowing she got the fire lid in him. "Oh I am looking forward to it and you better bring it. Because if that slap is all you have then making you my bitch will be easier said than done."

The crowd laugh a little as Sami begins smiling knowing he will bring it as the show goes into commercial break.

 _Later_

The rest of the show continued with Kevin Owens in the back with Shane and Daniel Bryan demanding to be added into the WWE title picture. Claiming that Sami's feet both touched the floor and that he couldn't beat him. Shane tells him the match is already set and he has his United States Championship match for SummerSlam. However, if he wants a shot at Sami then he will fight him tonight in a Steel Cage match to ensure no outside interference.

The show then has the first match of the night with John Cena and Baron Corbin going at it. The match ended in a no contest when Rusev came out to attack Cena. However, Randy Orton came out to make the save. Shane then announced Cena will team with Orton to face off against Rusev and Baron Corbin at SummerSlam.

Becky Lynch faced off against Tamina one-on-one with Awesome Kong banned from ringside. Tamina did all she could to weaken Becky for Kong, but the former Women's Champion kept on fighting. Refusing to give in as she locked in the Dis-arm-her to make Tamina tap out. She called out Kong to fight her, but Kong simply walked away not planning to waste her time beating up Becky again.

The Usos teamed up with Jinder Mahal to face off against Shinsuke Nakamura and the returning New Day. The New Day came back claiming they will beat the Usos and Bad Influence at SummerSlam. Retain their titles and walk out still the Tag Team Champions. The match went back and forth between the competitors as Nakamura got the hot tag in. Nakamura got the win after pinning Jinder and celebrates with his team.

Meanwhile, backstage in a dark room with only one light in the middle Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian are seen wearing their military outfits. Daniels wearing a military hat, dark glasses, and with a pipe in his mouth. Kazarian is seen setting up some pieces on the table with a WWE ring in the middle. Daniels clears his throat to get Kazarian's attention as he blows some bubbles out of the pipe.

"Private Frankie, what do you have for me?" Daniels asked.

Kazarian turns to Daniels looking confused. "Private? I thought I was a captain or at least a lieutenant like we talked about."

Daniels sighs as he took the pipe out and whispers to him. "Listen, just go along with it and I will make you a lieutenant general, okay?"

Kazarian nods in response as cleared his throat to respond to the earlier question. "Well, General Daniels. I have good news sir. I have devised a cunning strategy in order to defeat the Fatu Brothers and the three Stooges."

"Moe, Larry, and Shemp? Or Moe, Larry, and Curly?" Daniels asked as he took the pipe out.

"No, worse. The Sean Hayes, Will Sasso, and Chris Diaman…Diamanto…poulos…the non-Moe guy from the 2012 remake," said Kazarian as he sees Daniels letting a loud groan. "I know. It's bad."

Daniels sighed knowing there is not much they can do about it. "All right, soldier. What is this plan?"

"Well, I couldn't find some proper pieces since someone took them. However…" he shows the action figures version he got. "I got some decent replacements."

Daniels took the toys and took off his glasses as he looks confused. "Seriously? You couldn't use I don't know some fruit or chess pieces or something to use as examples?"

"Well, I would but then it would make a mess if we use the hammer on them," said Kazarian as he shows the hammer. "Plus, let's be honest. You know you want to break these toys."

Daniels looks at the Usos and New Day action figures while nodding a little. "That does sound like fun. Okay, so what is the plan?"

"Okay, so the way I see it we should first let the Usos and New Day tear other apart…" Kazarian begins using the toys to have the New Day and Usos hit each other, while mocking them. "All while you and I sit back to watch it all go down. You know, drink a little appletini, eat some popcorn, and when both teams are too exhausted to fight back we slide in to take the titles."

Daniels likes that idea, especially the part of them both drinking some appletini. "I like that plan, but what if the Usos and New Day try getting the pin on the other before they are both exhausted?"

"Oh that's the beauty part," said Kazarian as he shows Jey Uso pinning Xavier Woods, but then pulls him out of the ring. "If they try pinning one another then we will pull the other out of the ring to keep the match going."

"Sounds good sounds good, except…" suddenly the door opened and the lights turn on as Ruby comes into the room looking confused. "Um, this is for planning our title match."

Ruby walks into the room and took one of the action figures before putting it down. "What you two do on your own time, I do not care. Listen, I want to talk to you guys about SummerSlam. Now, I want you two to give me your word you will not get involved in my match, okay? I know why you guys did what you did before, but I need this match with Sami to go without any complications."

"As in no outside interference, no problems, and no excuses. So, just focus on your own thing and I will focus on mine…cool?"

Daniels took off his glasses and nods in response. "Hey, don't worry. We only did that to make sure Cena didn't get a shot against you. Now that he is out and let's be honest we heard he is leaving SmackDown after SummerSlam. So we don't have to worry about him getting involved anymore. So, we give you our word we will stay out of your match."

Ruby is pleased to hear this as she grabs the hammer and looks at it. "Good, because if you two did get involved and screw up my match…" she begins slamming the hammer on the ring and toys as she begins breaking them. She stops after a minute before giving the hammer back to Kazarian, while smiling at him. "Well, you get the idea. Bye."

She walks away as Daniels and Kazarian look at each other knowing she would be very mad if they did anything to piss her off.

"I um…what was I going to say?" Daniels asked trying to move on from what just happened.

"Um honestly? I don't know," said Kazarian as he gently sets the hammer down. "Although now I can see why no one in ROH or Japan ever wants to piss her off. She is scary."

Daniels sighs as he pats his friend on the back. "Yes she is, Frankie. She is a very terrifying woman."

 _Later_

The final match of the night is Sami Zayn versus Kevin Owens inside a Steel Cage. The two men make their way out to the ring as the cage begins lowering down. Kevin began by trying to escape the cage, but Sami kept him in the cage and two began going at it. Sami dominate the early part of the match showing off the aggressiveness that Ruby brought out of him earlier.

This caught Kevin off guard, but he managed to take back control after slamming Sami into the cage door. After the show came back from commercial break, Kevin dominated the rest of the match as he did everything he could to show why he deserved to be in the WWE title picture. However, Sami refused to stay down and kept on fighting. Even fought back as he began regaining momentum.

Kevin thought kept Sami from escaping and even tried using the pop-up Powerbomb on him. Sami though kept countering and manage to hit a corner Exploder Suplex. He went for the Helluva Kick, but Mike Kanellis came out to get involved in the match. Ruby came out and attacks Mike as she delivers a Superkick on him.

Maria grabbed a chair and opened the cage door to give it to Kevin. Ruby caught what Maria did and Superkicks her as the crowd cheered. She goes to the cage door, but Kevin throws the chair into her face knocking her down to the floor. Kevin grabs the chair and yells at her saying this is her fault as he went to end Sami.

However, AJ Styles came out to distract Kevin allowing Sami to hit the Helluva as he got the pin on Kevin. Sami has his hand raised as AJ begins heading to the back, while Ruby recovered from the chair shot. She looks over to see Sami is the winner and is glad to see that. However, she hope he will be ready because she knows that she will need to bring it in order to keep her title from Sami.

 _SmackDown (8/15/17)_

The show opens in Providence, Rhode Island as John Cena comes out to talk about his upcoming match at SummerSlam. Where he will team up with Randy Orton and the history the two of them have. He knows he and Orton don't like each other. He also knows Orton doesn't like the idea of teaming up with him, but the two should agree they have the same common goal. The same two men they also don't like and don't want to lose to.

Randy Orton came out claiming he doesn't care about Cena's problem and why it should be his problem to fight Cena's battles. However, he agrees the two of them need to work together. That they will do it for now, but if Cena gets in his way he will make him pay for it. Cena agrees and the two vow to work together, but for tonight he talked to Daniel Bryan.

He asked to be given a one-on-one match with Ruby Nite to settle the score with her. But would like Orton to watch his back in case there will be outside interference. Orton tells him no and that he has his own match with Jinder Mahal for tonight. Jinder comes out and vows to beat Shinsuke Nakamua so he may go on to fight for the WWE Championship.

Orton and Jinder go at it one-on-one with the Singh Brothers banned from ring side when they tried to get involved to help Jinder. Orton gets the win after he countered the RKO and gains momentum for Sunday. Rusev and Aiden English came out to attack Orton, but then Cena and Shinsuke Nakamura came out to make the save.

Bad Influence faced off against the New Day with Big E at ring side. Before the match began the New Day made fun of Bad Influence and talked about being the greatest tag team of all time. Bad Influence bring up the fact they the biggest clowns of the wrestling world because they only held the Raw Tag Titles for so long because WWE was bitter against Demolition. How they tarnished the tag team division with their jokes, disrespecting other teams, and how they are clowns.

They then bring up the teams they defeated like War Machine, reDRagons, the Kingdom, the Briscoes, the Motor City Machine Guns, Los Ingobernables de Japon, Chaos, the All Night Express, and the Young Bucks. That they were never restrained to one company where their tag teams are a joke and they traveled the world.

Something Xavier Woods tried to do and failed so he ran away to WWE where he also failed as a singles star. So they put him together with two other losers who also failed as singles stars. The only difference is two of them have at least been singles champions. Xavier, never won one singles title.

This pissed off Xavier as he challenged Christopher Daniels one-on-one. Daniels accepted making this now a singles match. Xavier Woods held his own against Daniels who couldn't put away Woods. The Usos came out to attack the New Day and Frankie Kazarian.

This distracted allowed Xavier to get a Roll-up on Daniels, but his victory was short-lived. The Usos beat up Daniels and Woods. Putting them down as they claim they will beat both teams at SummerSlam. And walk out four-time Tag Team Champions.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is seen taping up her hand as she watched the show continued on. With Awesome Kong facing off against Charlotte Flair. The match ended in no contest when Becky came out to help her friend after Tamina and Lana joined Kong to beat up Charlotte. Becky used a steel chair to take out Kong and even spears her through a barricade before she got in the ring to celebrate with her friend as she gained momentum for Sunday.

She then saw AJ Styles and Sami Zayn teaming up to fight Kevin Owens and Mike Kennelis one-on-one. Kevin continued to claim there is a conspiracy going on and how he wants a fair match this Sunday from Shane. Shane reassured him he would get a fair shake and was out there for the match to watch. Kevin thought he got the win when he hit the Powerbomb on AJ, but Shane noticed his foot was under the ropes.

So he restarted the match, which ended up with Shane getting hit by AJ. Sami got the win though for his team when he pinned Mike after being hit with the Helluva Kick. Sami then vowed to win the WWE Championship this Sunday. That he knows this may be his only shot and vows to win it no matter what it took.

Ruby is glad to see what she said last week lid a fire under his ass. Hopefully he will give her a great match. But she hope he will be ready when he loses. She doesn't plan to lose her title anytime soon as she sees Dasha Fuentes coming to see her.

"Ms. Nite, I know you are about to go out there to fight John Cena, but my question to you is how are you feeling knowing in five days you will defend the WWE Championship against Sami Zayn? Are you ready to fight him? And are you…"

Ruby moves her hand up to interrupt her. "I am not only ready to fight Sami, but I am ready to beat him this Sunday. Last week I told him to be ready and bring me the old Sami Zayn that fought years ago. If he doesn't bring that Zayn then he will fall before me. However, him beating me for the title…" she leans in close and smiles. "I guess this Sunday we'll find out if luck is on his side."

 _Later_

*Time is Now* begins to play John Cena came out with the crowd booing loudly at him. He smiled though as he knew tonight he might not be fighting for the title, but to beat Ruby Nite will make him very happy. He heads to the ring as Greg Hamilton makes the announcement.

"The following contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 251 pounds, John Cena!" the crowd booed even louder as he does his pose before tossing his hat and shirt out to the crowd. Cena begins running the ropes as he gets ready for his rematch.

*Hope* begins to play as Ruby Nite came out to a loud positive response. She gets on one knee and moves her hand down to the entrance stage. She pulls her hood up and lets out a loud howl as she heads down to the ring with her title around her waist.

"Introducing next, from Tokyo Japan, she is the WWE Champion, the Wolf of the Rising Sun, and the Empress of Japan Ruby Nite!" Greg Hamilton announced before quickly leaving the ring as Ruby walks up the steps and climbs to the top rope as she posed with her title on hand.

Ruby looks down at Cena who looks ready to go at her once more. The rematch of WrestleMania 33. She climbs down and hands the referee the title before taking off her cloak. She hands it to an official as the referee rang for the bell.

Ruby and Cena walk towards the middle of the ring with her talking to him. Telling him he will never defeat her. That he should go back to Hollywood and stay there. Cena responds though with a right hand, which Ruby caught and kicks him right in the left knee.

Cena backs away as Ruby goes for a kick to Cena's leg as she dodges his strikes. She goes for another kick, but Cena caught her leg. She leaps up and kicks him in the chest with her other leg. He staggers into the corner as Ruby runs over and hits a Corner Crossbody before sliding over the middle rope to the apron.

She pushes Cena forward and climbs up the top rope. She goes for the Blockbuster, but Cena ducked. She instead rolls across the mat and runs at him. Cena picks her up for the AA, but she instead counters with the Crucifix Pin.

Cena kicked out and she ducks a Clothesline and goes for a back Roll-up, but again Cena kicked out. She gets him for an Inside Cradle, but he kicked out as well. She goes for a Superkick, but Cena staggers back before falling on the mat as the fans cheered for Ruby. Ruby stares right back at Cena and mocks him as he knows she is trying to get in his head.

He got up and shakes his head to try to refocus. The two lockup as Ruby tries pushing Cena back, but Cena used his strength to push her back into the ropes as the referee gives him a four count warning to break the hold. Cena does so and punched her in the face before whipping her off the ropes.

Ruby takes the ropes, but when she went for a Shoulder Tackle she got knocked down by Cena. He runs the ropes as Ruby gets up, does a Leap Frog, rolls backwards, and drives both feet right in the gut causing him to stop at the ropes. She gets up and whips him to the ropes as she went for a Hurricarana. However, Cena caught her and runs to the corner for a Powerbomb as Ruby hits the corner.

Ruby rolls to the outside as she held her back where she hit the turnbuckle. Cena sees her rolling to the outside and slides out of the ring. He sees her getting up as she used the steps for leverage. Cena runs at her, but she side steps and he hits the steel steps.

She grabs him from behind and tosses him shoulder first into the steep steps. She then grabs his arm and moves around the steel post. She then pulls his arm as Cena hits the post. She then grabs the arm and whips it into the steel post as the referee is seen giving her a warning count to get back in the ring.

Ruby does so, but slides out as she grabs Cena and gets him back in the ring. However, she kept his arm on the apron as she climbs up. She looks around as she runs over and hits a Back Senton across Cena's arm as he rolls in the ring screaming in pain after Ruby brought her whole body on his arm. Ruby though sits on the apron as she poses with the crowd cheering her on before the show goes into commercial break.

 _*End of Commercial Break*_

The show returns with Ruby locking in a Double underhook Crossface as she kept the move locked on Cena's injured arm. During the commercial break, Ruby locked in the Crossarm Breaker on Cena while on the ropes. She held the move on for a few seconds before breaking the hold, but it was enough to hurt her opponent. Ruby then locks in her submission hold as she hopes to make Cena tap or pass out.

Cena though refused to give in as he kept fighting on. Cena begins fighting back though as he begins lifting Ruby off the mat, but she kept the move locked on Cena. Cena has her by his side and drops him with a Sidewalk Slam, but Ruby quickly grabs his arm and moves her legs over to put him down. She then locks in the Crossarm Breaker as she puts pressure on the hold to make Cena tap.

The crowd could be heard cheering and booing for Cena as she kept fighting on. Refusing to tap despite the referee asking him if he wants to continue. Cena though has been in this hold before and moves his whole body over to get on top of her to pin her. Ruby breaks the hold before the three count and quickly locks in the Crossface as the crowd cheers louder with each wrestling counter Ruby has for Cena.

Cena though rolls over as he tries to pin her, but Ruby counters and keeps the hold on. Cena though got to the ropes as the referee tells Ruby to break the hold. Ruby sighed in annoyance as she breaks the hold and backs away as the referee checks on Cena as he used the ropes to get up. Ruby though runs over and goes over the top rope before grabbing Cena's arm.

She pulls it down on the rope and lets go as Cena yells in pain as he moves away from the ring. Ruby smiles as she gets on the apron as the crowd cheers for her. She jumps on the rope and hits a Springboard Blockbuster. She rolls over Cena and wraps her arms around his waist.

She rushes him into the corner and hits the Rolling German Suplex. She rolls Cena over his back to his knees, and hits the Superkick. She then climbs the top rope and hits the Phoenix Splash, but Cena kicked out before three. Ruby quickly recovered as she grabs his arm and locks in the Crossarm Breaker once more.

Cena yells in pain as Ruby yells at him to submit. Cena refuses to tap out as she kept the hold on at him. Cena begins passing out as Ruby kept the hold locked in. The referee begins checking on Cena as he lifts his arm once as it fell to the mat, he then lifts it again and sees it fell twice, and if it falls a third time Cena loses by knockout.

He lifts his arm up, but Cena's arm did not go down for a third time as the crowd begins chanting and booing for Cena. Cena begins getting up as he lifts Ruby up and hits her with a one-handed Powerbomb. Ruby kept the hold on as Cena lifted her again and the second time drops her on her back. Ruby almost lets go, but she kept the hold locked on until Cena lifts her for a third time and drops her again.

This time Ruby did let go as both opponents lay on the mat with the referee giving them till the count of ten to get up. The fans begin chanting for both competitor as they slowly make their way. Just as the referee got to seven they both got up. Cena runs over hitting a Shoulder Tackle knocking Ruby down.

He bounced off the ropes and hits a second one. Ruby swings for a Clothesline, but Cena ducks, and hits a Spinout Powerbomb. He lifts his right hand up as the crowd gives him a mixed reaction. He moves his hand down to do the 'You Can't see Me' as he runs to the ropes.

Ruby kicks up as she hits an Atomic Drop on Cena, she then hits a Jawbreaker as Cena turned around, she grabs his right arm, and goes for the Rainmaker. Cena countered though and hits the Spinout Powerbomb and then hits the Five-Knuckle Shuffle. Cena lifts her up for the AA, but Ruby begins elbowing him in the side of the head before she gets behind him. She grabs his right arm and hits him with the Rainmaker as she goes for the cover.

She gets the one…two…but no Cena kicked out before three! Ruby couldn't believe it as she begins looking frustrated that she didn't put Cena away. She looks down at Cena as she decides to end this. She grabs him as she goes to pick him up, but he used this chance to lift her for the AA.

Cena hits the AA and then goes for a second one as he lifts her up again. He hits the move, but when he went for the cover he only got two-and-a-half! Cena looks on in disbelief that he didn't put Ruby away as the fans begin chanting 'This is Awesome!'. Cena looks over to see Ruby rolling on the apron as she was trying to catch a breather.

Cena though doesn't plan for her to recover as he grabs her and then slam her on the turnbuckle. He then begins climbing up the top rope as he begins picking her up. He lifts her from the apron as he went for a Super AA. However, Ruby begins driving her elbow into the side of his head over and over refusing to take this hold.

Cena loses his grip and she falls on the apron. Ruby held on as she used the ropes as she leaps on the ropes near Cena, jumps over, and hits a Hurricarana on Cena sending him to the mat. The crowd popped when they saw that as Ruby begins using the ropes to climb back up as she begins yelling loudly. She sees Cena getting up as she runs over to hit a Corner Running Dropkick.

Ruby sees Cena bounce off the corner and goes towards her as she grabs his injured arm to lock in the Kumra Lock. However, Cena managed to get near the ropes as she tried locking it in. Ruby lets go of Cena as she yells at him to get up. She runs to the corner to go for the Nite Out Cutter, but Cena caught her and flips her onto his shoulder.

He then adjusts her for the AA as he went for the move not once, not twice, but three times. He then locks in the STF as he plans to make Ruby tap out. Ruby struggles to get out of this hold as the fans cheer for her and not tap out. Ruby goes near the ropes, but Cena breaks the hold, and pulls her to the middle of the ring as he locks in the hold.

Putting on more pressure on her as he tries to make her tap. Suddenly, Baron Corbin came rushing into the ring and hits Cena with the briefcase. The referee calls for the bell ending the match by disqualification. Corbin tosses Cena to the outside and motions for the referee he is cashing in his briefcase.

Corbin sees Sami Zayn coming out to prevent this, but Corbin had Rusev and Aiden English appear from the crowd to attack him. They grab him and knock him into the steel steps to ensure no one helps Ruby or Cena. Orton and Nakamura come out as the four men begin brawling to the back as Jinder Mahal comes out to help attack Nakamura. With the five men gone, Corbin now feels confident he can cash in his briefcase.

So, he hands it to the referee and tells him he is cashing it in now. The referee gives it to the outside officials and tells Greg Hamilton to make the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Baron Corbin is cashing in his Money in the Bank contract," Greg Hamilton announced as the crowd booed as Ruby struggles to get up.

Corbin is yelling at the referee to ring the bell as the official checks on Ruby. Ruby is aware what is going on and tells him to ring the bell knowing she would rather go down swinging than run away.

The referee calls for the bell as Ruby gets up, but as soon as it was rung Corbin sees Cena getting on the apron. Corbin knocks him to the outside, but Ruby runs in to hit a Running Corner Dropkick knocking Corbin into the corner. He falls forward as he struggled to get up. Ruby didn't have him in position for her corner Cutter, so she runs to the ropes and hits a Springboard Wolf Fang Cutter.

She goes for the cover and gets the one…two…and three. Getting the win and retaining her title.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion, Ruby Nite!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ruby rolls to the corner and is given her title.

Corbin began recovering from the Wolf Fang Cutter as he realized he just lost his one shot at being WWE Champion. Sami Zayn recovered from the attack earlier and helps Ruby up as he helps carry her up the stage, while Corbin looks on pissed off at what happened. Cena also recovered from the hit by Corbin as he looks disappointed he didn't beat Ruby tonight. However, costing Corbin the match was enough for him as he looks over at his SummerSlam opponent knowing he will use that anger he is feeling towards their match.

Corbin begins yelling at the referee and at Cena for what happened. This distraction allowed Sami to get in the ring and hit the Helluva Kick taking him out. The crowd cheered loudly as Sami tosses Corbin to the outside. He then turns to Ruby and goes for the Helluva Kick too, but he stopped before hitting her and psyches her out.

Ruby flinched when she saw him going for the kick and then stopped. She sees Sami smiling at her and extended his hand to her. Ruby kept her guard up as she slowly moved her hand up to Sami. She then shook it as he raises her hand and gets her to the middle of the ring for the crowd to cheer for her.

Ruby stares at Sami a bit confused by this, but then begins smiling a little. She then thanks her friend for his help. The two shook hands both knowing their SummerSlam title match is still on. However, before Sami could leave Ruby pulls him in and goes for the TKO.

Sami got out of it and hits her with a half-nelson Suplex sending her near the corner. Sami gets up as he gets the crowd going as he runs over to hit her with the Helluva Kick. Sami then pins her as he moves his hand up going one…two…and three as the crowd popped loudly.

Sami gets up and grabs Ruby's title before posing with it. Knowing all he needs to do is hit that move just once. Get the move in and he will become the new WWE Champion. For now though he places the title over Ruby and begins walking out of the ring as he dances his way back up the ramp.

Ruby begins recovering as she held her title. She looks over at Sami knowing in five days she has to fight him alone. No backup and no friends. This Sunday she will put it all on the line. And if Sami wins then her dream of being WWE Champion will be over.

 **End of the chapter there and things don't look good for Ruby. If she is not careful she might end up losing her title. Wouldn't be good for her I bet.**

 **Still, I hope everyone liked this buildup with her against Sami Zayn. Next chapter will be their SummerSlam match. How will things be different from last year to this year? Will Ruby be able to keep her title or will Sami win the title in this story?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and** a **lso thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 is here guys and I hope everyone is looking forward to this. I am so sorry for taking so long to work on this. I wanted to make sure this would be good. Had to go over stuff I wanted to include in the match, went over some of the matches some of the guys down here did, and what can work between Ruby against Sami.**

 **Also, not very happy with WWE's recent ideas involving their talent. Stop pushing Roman as a good guy and turn him heel! He is not going anywhere as a good guy. Also, please fuck Brock Lesnar and fuck Vince for continuing to fuck with the talent who need Triple H to be in charge.**

 **Also, yeah I saw Extreme Rules...honestly I am looking forward more Impact's Slammiversary show. It has a much better line-up and they have been doing well. They still have ways to go to get back a lot of the fans they pissed off. However, if they keep this up they can do it.**

 **Now then, we are in the SummerSlam chapter. The line-up will be different from the actual line-up from last year. I just hope you all like this and will like the WWE title match between Ruby Nite and Sami Zayn. This one I am so glad I worked on and it is a long one.**

 **Also, if you noticed the line-up is the same as last year, except for a few changes. Mostly with Aries as champion. Fuck WWE for misusing him he was awesome. Also, yep got Awesome Kong as champion, which I think she would have by this time be champion.**

 **Now, time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from WWE just my OCs. Now then enjoy the chapter everyone. Hope you like how the match will go and how the results for the show will go too.**

 **SummerSlam**

Pre-Show:

 **1\. Jason Jordan, & the Hardy Boyz vs. the Miz w/Maryse & the Miztourage 6-man Tag Team match **

**2\. Austin Aries (c) vs. Akira Tozawa w/Titus O'Neil Singles match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship**

 **3\. Charlotte Flair & Breezango vs. Natalya & the Ascension 6-man Tag Team match **

_Line-up:_

 **1\. The New Day (c) w/Kofi Kingston vs. the Usos vs. Bad Influence Triple Threat match for the WWE SD Tag Team Championship**

 **2\. Alexis Bliss (c) vs. Sasha Banks Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship**

 **3\. Shinsuke Nakamura vs. Jinder Mahal w/Singh Brothers Singles match**

 **4\. The Big Show vs. Big Cass Singles match**

 **5\. John Cena & Randy Orton vs. Baron Corbin & Rusev w/Aiden English Tag Team match **

**6\. Bray Wyatt vs. Finn Bálor Singles match**

 **7\. Awesome Kong (c) w/Lana vs. Becky Lynch Singles match for the WWE SD Women's Championship**

 **8\. Cesaro & Sheamus (c) vs. Seth Rollins & Dean Ambrose Tag Team match for the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship **

**9\. AJ Styles (c) vs. Kevin Owens Singles match for the WWE United States Championship w/Shane McMahon as special guest referee**

 **10\. Ruby Nite (c) vs. Sami Zayn Singles match for the WWE Championship**

 **11\. Brock Lesnar (c) w/Paul Heyman vs. Samoa Joe vs. Roman Reigns vs. Braun Strowman Fatal 4-way match for the WWE Universal Championship**

 _Brooklyn, New York_

The 30th SummerSlam opens up the show with the first match of the night representing SmackDown. It is the triple threat tag team match for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. The New Day with Kofi Kingston at ringside defending their titles against the Usos and Bad Influence who make their SummerSlam debut. The crowd got behind Bad Influence who are familiar with this city.

It was a long physical match between the three teams as they each countered one another, hit their best moves, and got near falls for them. Near the end of the match, Kazarian hits a diving Head Scissors to Big E who was on the apron to the outside. Another had Daniels going for the Best Moonsault Ever, but the Usos pushed him off the top rope and lands on the New Day to the outside. This took out both members of Bad Influence leaving it alone with the Usos and New Day.

Jey Uso launched Xavier Woods over the top rope where he landed on Jimmy Uso who hits him with a Pop-up Samoan Drop or the Alley-Uce. While Kofi checked on him Jimmy grabs him and tosses him into the steel steps taking him out. As Jimmy goes on the apron, Big E came running and hits him with a Spear through the second and top ropes. Big E went back into the ring with Jimmy Usos as he went to end the match, but the Usos double-teamed him.

Jimmy hits Big E with a Superkick, then one from Jey, and then two at the same time before both brothers hit a Diving Body Splash. However, Daniels and Kazarian recovered then tossed both men out of the ring. Daniels who was the legal man goes for the cover and gets the win. The crowd popped loudly as Daniels and Kazarian become the SmackDown Tag Team Champions. They begin celebrating their win as the fans cheered loudly for both men.

The second match of the night is Alexis Bliss defending her championship against Sasha Banks. It was a back and forth match where Bliss wanted to remain her dominance of the women division on Raw. Sasha fought back and managed to get the win by submission. Winning the Women's Championship for the first time in almost a year.

The second match is Shinsuke Nakamura against Jinder Mahal. Mahal dominated much of the match with the Singh Brothers helping him out. Nakamura managed to get in a comeback, until the Singh Brothers got involved. Nakamura took them out and countered the Khallas and hits the Kinshasa to get the win.

The fourth match is the Big Show versus Big Cass. With Enzo Amore locked inside a shark cage over the ring. During the match Enzo could be heard yelling and talking smack on Cass. This ended up costing Big Show the match as Cass beats him.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is seen on the floor in her locker room meditating. With her championship nearby. She knew her match with Sami is going to be a challenge for her, especially knowing how tough he is. If she is going to win she'll need to go for submission holds to his legs knowing without his legs he won't be able to hit the Helluva Kick.

She could hear the next match of the night was John Cena and Randy Orton against Baron Corbin and Rusev. The match ended in a minute after Corbin got his team disqualified when he hit Cena with the ring bell. Aiden English attacked Orton from behind with a low-blow, which allowed Rusev to lock in the Accolade on Orton. Corbin continued to beat up Cena on the outside until he hits him with the Ends of Days on the outside.

Both men leave Orton and Cena beaten up as they walked away satisfied with the beat down, while their opponents are helped to the back by the officials.

She hears the door opening and sees AJ Styles coming into the room. She gets up and sees him walking into the room with his United States Championship.

She sees him staring right at her title. She looks down at her title and then looks back at his. "So…you think you gonna walk out of here tonight with the title?" she asked.

AJ looks at his title and then nods in response. "You better believe it. You think you're walking out with your title?"

Ruby simply smiled and nods in response. "Without a doubt in my mind."

"Good, because after I finish things with Kevin…I'm coming for you."

Ruby simply chuckled, but not as an insult to AJ. "I'd figured you would, but I hope you will be ready. So we can settle this little rivalry once and for all."

AJ nods in response as he planned to leave when he saw Christopher Daniels standing behind him with his newly won title on his shoulder. And Frankie by his side both smiling when AJ turned around.

Daniels looks at AJ and then right at his title before he replied. "And if you end up failing to beat her…you know I'm coming for you and your title."

AJ looks down at his title before looking back at Daniels before he nods his head. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Ruby walks over as she joined her friends as they all looked at each other all with gold on their shoulders. They look over to see Samoa Joe walking into the room as he stares at all of them with an intense look on his face.

"For all your sake, you better hope you don't get in my way. Otherwise I will put you all down like I have done before," said Joe before he walked out of the room with all four looking at each other knowing no matter how long it has been Joe will still be Joe.

 _Later_

The Demon, Finn Bálor faced off against the Eater of Worlds, Bray Wyatt one-on-one in a very anticipated match that the fans wanted to see. Bray and Finn went back and forth each trying to play mind games on the other. However, Bray got caught off his guard when Finn outplayed him in their mind games. Finn took advantage and got the win against Bray.

The next match has Becky Lynch and Awesome Kong's title match, which has Tamina and Lana banned from ringside after the referee rang the bell. Becky tried during the whole match to lock in the Dis-Arm-Her, but Kong kept getting out of it. Kong dominated much of the match and even went for the Awesome Bomb on the apron.

Becky got out of it and managed to weaken Kong's arm. She finally got the hold on her arm, but Kong managed to fight through and get to the ropes. Becky got her in the corner and was on fire as she got the crowd behind her. However, Kong hit the Powerbomb and retains her title as she successfully defended her title.

The next match is for the Raw Tag Team titles, the Bar against the reuniting team of Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. During the few weeks leading into this match the two men didn't seem to want to get back together. A lot of distrust and problems, which the Bar tried to take advantage. However, that ended up backfiring on them as Ambrose and Rollins worked together again like the old days.

Ambrose took a lot beating from the Bar, but Rollins came in to help make the save and the two were able to win the titles. Making them Tag Team champions for the first time ever and making Dean Ambrose a Triple Crown and Grand Slam Champion.

It was then time for AJ Styles to defend his United States Championship against Kevin Owens with Shane McMahon as the special guest referee. During the match there was a lot of distrust towards Shane. Both men attacked him, which resulted in Shane almost costing the other the match. However, it would soon backfire on Owens as AJ was able to retain his title and end this rivalry against Kevin.

Kevin Owens though was not happy with the result. Not only did he lose the match, but thanks to Shane McMahon he lost.

*Worlds Apart* begins to play as Sami Zayn begins coming out with the crowd giving him a loud pop. They begin singing along to his theme song as he heads towards the ring. He is seen heading into the ring as the crowd cheers for him. Some even have signs that shows him with the WWE title.

Sami smiled as he sees how much love he is getting from the crowd. Knowing he has a big chance tonight and will not waste it as he sits in the corner. All while waiting for his opponent to come out. As he waits the lights begin to dim down as a band is seen set up on the stage.

With them appears a young woman around 18 years of age. Along with a member of the band holding a guitar as they appear to be getting ready. The crowd looks on confused since they saw this isn't the same band that played Ruby's theme song. The guitar got played again and again and one more time before song began to play and the girl began singing.

"Come at me and you'll see. I'm more than meets the eye. You think that you'll break me. You're going to find in time…" the song is soon recognized by the crowd as I Burn by Casey and Jeff Williams. "You're standing too close to a flame that's burning. Hotter than the sun in the middle of July. Sending out your army, but you still can't win. Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm going to tell you why…"

"I Burn! Can't hold me now. You got nothing that can stop me, I Burn! Swing all you want. Like a fever, I will take you down!"

Ruby soon came out wearing a long dark trench coat with a hood covering her face. She is also seen wearing black tights with the moon and wolf symbol on her tights. She is also seen wearing golden boots, two gold glove gauntlets on her wrists, and her wrestling shirt. With a different design: It has an anime pic version of Ruby on a throne, over the bodies of defeated foes, and written above says 'Empress of the Rising Sun'.

She goes over to the singer and gives her a small bow thanking her for doing this as the singer continued her performance.

"Reign supreme? In your dreams. You'll never make me bow. Kick my ass? I'm world-class. And Super Saiyan now. You're starting up a fight that you can't finish. Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floor. Bringing out your rockets? Well, shoot 'em up, baby. High as you can go, but I'm the one who's gonna soar."

Ruby goes to the stage to get the crowd going as she thrusts her right hand forward causing pyro to go off from her gauntlet. She throws another thrust from her left hand and more pyro came out. She runs over and jumps as a loud pyros went off behind her as Ruby heads to the ring.

"I Burn! Can't hold me now. You got nothing that can stop me, I Burn! Swing all you want. Like a fever, I will take you down!"

"It doesn't have to be this way. Let's kiss and make up, then you'll learn you can fight your life away. I get what I want, so don't bother and just watch me burn."

A male performer steps forward and begins singing as the female singer steps back. "Hotter than the sun. Feel my fire. Pyromaniac: my desire. Thought that you could see the truth. 'Till I just burned down the booth."

Ruby heads up the steels steps after shaking the hands of the fans and walks up as she gets to the top of the turnbuckle. She poses for the crowd as she turns to the musicians.

"Human torch can't mess with me. Johnny Blayze: Suspect B. Strike 'em quick, lightning fast. Melt that bitch down to ash," the musician sang as he points to Brock as Ruby points to Brock too. "Gasoline, kerosene. Strike the match, ignite the scene. Will never be the same. Feel the fury of my flame. Beg for mercy: it won't help. Embrace the ending you were dealt. Seems you will never learn. Now sit back and watch me burn."

The lead guitarist begins playing the guitar solo as Ruby gets in the ring holding her title up high. The female singer finishes up the song with the last lyrics.

"I Burn! Can't hold me now. You got nothing that can stop me. I Burn! Swing all you want. Like a fever I will take you down! I Burn! Can't hold me now. You got nothing that can stop me. I Burn! Swing all you want. Like a fever I will take you down!"

The crowd begins cheering loudly for the performance as the band takes a bow. Ruby gives them a bow as well and applauds for their performance before turning to her opponent as Greg Hamilton begins making the announcement.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall…" the crowd chanted 'One Fall!' as Greg Hamilton continued. "And it is for the WWE Championship!"

Ruby hands her title over to the referee so he can raise the title. The referee shows off the title to the fans before moving back near the ring announcer.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighting 212 pounds…SAMI ZAYN!" Greg Hamilton announced as Sami raises his arm as the crowd cheers loudly. "Introducing next, from Tokyo, Japan. She is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan, and is the WWE Champion! RUBY NITE!" the crowd cheers loudly for Ruby as they begin chanting her name.

The ring announcer leaves the ring as the referee shows off the title to both competitors before giving it to the time keeper. The referee turns to the two competitors and calls for the bell. Ruby and Sami walk over to the middle of the ring as they move their hands out. Both shake the other's hands as they back up and then begin moving around the ring before they stop as the fans begin chanting 'Olé! Olé! Olé!" over and over again.

Ruby and Sami couldn't help but smile. Both begin applauding the fans before they go at it. They lock up as Sami grabs Ruby's arm and got an arm lock. He keeps her hand close to his chest as he twists her arm.

Ruby rolled forward and then rolled back as she reversed the hold. She begins pulling and twisting Sami's arm. Sami rolled backwards, then forward, and then reversed the hold. He gets behind Ruby while holding the arm and then gets her in a headlock. Ruby drives her elbow into his gut and begins pulling his arm off of her head.

She grabs both his hands as she reverses the hold and gets him in a headlock herself. Sami begins hitting Ruby in her gut to try weakening her hold, but she only tightened it. She gets him on one knee as she kept the hold on, while the crowd chants for Sami. He begins fighting back again as he drives his elbow to the side of her gut again and again until he begins pushing her against the ropes.

The referee steps in to give them till five to break the hold. Ruby lets go and Sami gives her a chop to the chest. He grabs her right arm and goes to whip her off the ropes. Ruby reverses it as Sami runs to the ropes, he jumps up, and Ruby runs underneath him as he landed behind her. She goes to him and he hits her with an arm drag.

She gets up and runs at him again with another arm drag to Ruby. Ruby gets up once more to go at him, but he grabs her right arm, then moves behind her, spins, and grabs her left arm to hit her with an arm drag again. Ruby gets up and goes to the corner as Sami begins motioning with his right hand for her to bring it. The crowd begins cheering for Sami as he motions to the crowd.

Ruby looks on taken aback a little by what happened. She then nods her head figuring she did want him to bring his A-game. So, she should have expected this. She listens to the crowd as they begin the Olé chants again.

Ruby goes to the middle of the ring as the two move their hands up to test their strength. As Sami moved his hand to grab Ruby's, she kicks him in the gut. She then drives her right knee to his gut and then drives her left knee into his chest. She grabs her head and flips him over on his ass.

She then begins driving down elbow drops across his chest. Over and over and over until she stopped at the fifth one. She smiled to the crowd before leaping up and hits him with one more elbow drop before going for the pin. Sami got a shoulder up at one as Ruby grabs him by the side of his head to lift him up.

She gives him a chop to the chest causing the crowd to make a 'Woo!' sound. She gives him another before pushing him to the ropes. She hips him off and goes for a Back Drop, but Sami landed behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist, but she quickly reversed it and got behind him with her arms around his waist.

Sami though grabs her arms and pulls them apart breaking the hold. Ruby stops this by driving her head to his back. She hits him again and gives his back a Mongolian Chop using both hands. Sami goes against the ropes as he felt the sharp pain on his back from both of Ruby's hands. She grabs him from behind and goes for a Roll-up, but Sami kicked out.

Sami ducks a Clothesline and gets Ruby in a Backslide pin. Ruby kicked out gets him in an Inside Craddle, but Sami kicked out. Sami sweeps her legs and goes for a pin, but Ruby kicked out at one. Ruby does the same to Sami, but he kicked out as well.

The two get up and jump for a Dropkick with neither one hitting the other. They get up and get into a fighting position as the crowd begins applauding both competitors. All while cheering and chanting for them both. Ruby and Sami both smile at each other before they both give a nod to one another.

Now, it's time for them to get more serious. Ruby and Sami got for a lockup as they try pushing the other to their respective corner. Sami though managed to push Ruby to her own corner, but she managed to reverse it and get him into the corner. She begins kicking him in the chest as the referee gives her a four-count warning.

She goes for one more kick, but Sami caught it and begins pushing her back. Ruby leaps up and kicks him in the chest with her other leg. Sami is pushed back into the corner, but rushes at her. Ruby hits a low Dropkick to his left knee and gets him on both knees.

She grabs his head and hits him with a DDT. She goes for the cover, but only gets one. Ruby grabs his head for a front headlock as she tries to keep him down. Ruby feels him slowly getting up as she tries to keep him from breaking free. The crowd begins clapping for Sami as he grabs Ruby and hits her with a Suplex.

Sami gets on top for a cover, but Ruby gets a shoulder up at two. Sami lifts her up and delivers an elbow shot to the side of her face. He gets her in the corner as he delivers a chop across her chest. He grabs her head and then drives her face to the next corner.

He hits her with another elbow to the side of her before moving her to the ropes. He whips her off the ropes and rushes over for a Dropkick. He goes for a cover, but Ruby kicked out at two. Sami gets up as he sees Ruby getting back up as she goes to the corner.

Sami goes over to her, but Ruby elbows him to the side of his face. He kicks her in the gut and begins elbowing her in the corner. The referee backs him off giving him a four-count warning. Sami understands and goes to Ruby as he whips her to the corner, but she grabs the ropes and leaps over Sami who came in after her.

She hits him a Front Dropkick knocking him against the corner. Ruby runs to the corner across from Sami and runs back in to hit him with another Front Dropkick sending him into the corner again. Ruby grabs him then throws him to the middle of the ring as she goes to climb the top rope. Sami gets up though and stops Ruby from climbing to the top.

Ruby loses her balance and falls on the apron, while holding on to the ropes. Sami hits her in the face with an elbow and follows it up with a headbutt. Ruby staggers on the apron as Sami runs to the ropes to get momentum to knock her off the apron. Ruby pulls the ropes down and Sami goes over the top rope to land on the mat below.

Ruby sees Sami getting back up as she goes for a kick to his chest. She follows it up with another stiff kick before going for the third. Sami grabs the leg though and goes to sweep her off on the apron. Ruby though when she fell forward used her hands to do a front handspring.

She leaps up to the second turnbuckle and flips backwards for a Moonsault landing on Sami. Ruby gets up as the crowd begins cheering for her now, while still chanting for Sami too. Ruby grabs Sami and throws him back into the ring, but keeps him on the apron. She gets on the apron as she leaps up to drop her knee across his back causing him to fall off the apron to the floor.

Ruby gets up and gives the crowd a bow as the begin applauding her. Ruby hears the referee doing his count as she grabs Sami and gets him back in the ring. She goes for the cover, but only gets two as she gets up while seeing Sami going to the corner. She rushes at him and hits him with a European Uppercut.

She then follows it up with a Roundhouse Kick knocking him down. She goes for the cover again, but Sami once more kicked out. Ruby gets up as she sees Sami again going to the corner to hold himself up. She pulls him away from the corner and hits him with a Suplex before going for the cover again, but once more he kicked out.

She then gets him in a Headlock as she begins trying to slow the match down. To catch her breath, but also figure out what to do to keep him down. Ruby can hear the crowd clapping for Sami and trying to get him back into this match. Ruby shakes her head as she sees it appears to be working as Sami begins trying to fight back.

Sami begins pushing Ruby into the corner to force her to break the hold and so she does as the referee gives her till four. Sami goes back in to hit her, but she kicks him in the gut causing him to bend over. She gets on the top rope and leaps over to get a Sunset Pin. Sami kicks out and Ruby hits him with a step-up Enzuigiri knocking him down.

She goes for the cover, but once more Sami kicked out. She sees him getting on his knees as he looks at her refusing to give up. Ruby begins kicking him in the chest over and over and over as each shot got louder. She lets out a loud scream before going for another, but Sami ducked and gets back up in time to hit Ruby with a Clothesline.

The crowd cheered loudly as Sami was starting to get some momentum back. Ruby slowly gets up as she goes for Sami, but gets hit with another Clothesline. Ruby uses the ropes to get herself up as Sami gets back on his feet and runs to the ropes before running to her to Clothesline her over the top rope to the outside.

Sami gets the crowd going as he prepares for a diving move, but Ruby quickly gets back in the ring to hit a Hurricarana. Sami is sent to the outside as Ruby begins clapping her hands to get the crowd going. She runs to the ropes to hit her own diving move, but Sami quickly got back in and launches her over the top rope on the apron. Sami jumps up to hit her with an Enzuigiri knocking her to the floor.

Now knowing Ruby is down Sami runs to the ropes and goes for his move one more time. This time he managed to get over the top rope to hit a Somersault Plancha and lands on Ruby. Sami gets up as the crowd pops for him. The fans begins chanting for him as Sami begins to slowly get up and grabs Ruby to throw her back into the ring.

Sami climbs to the top rope as he waits for her to get up. Once the champion got up Sami leaps off and hits her with a Crossbody. He goes for the cover, but Ruby kicked out at two. Sami realizes he is getting closer to the WWE title as he looks directly at it.

Sami lifts her up and goes for a Suplex, but Ruby gets behind him as she goes for the German Suplex. Sami elbows her to the side of the face causing her to break the hold. He goes to the ropes, but Ruby ducks his Clothesline attempt, jumps up on the ropes, and goes to leap over him.

Sami though caught her before she could leap off and gets her on his shoulders. He then spins her and hits her with the Blue Thunder Bomb and goes for the cover. 1…2…and oh just kicked out before three. The crowd counted along and were disappointed that Sami didn't win with that move.

Sami looks a little surprised he didn't get the win as the referee tells him it was only two. The fans begin chanting 'This is Awesome!' over and over as Sami begins feeding off of them. Sami grabs Ruby to try lifting her up, but she gets him for a Jawbreaker, which causes the fans to boo. She grabs him from behind and rushes him to the corner for a Rolling German-Suplex.

She gets him to roll on his knees and Superkicks him. She goes to climb to the top rope as Sami is down. She goes for the Frog Splash, but Sami moved out of the way as she jumps off. She managed to roll across the ring to the corner as she rushes over to hit him with a European Uppercut.

She runs to the corner again to gain momentum, but Sami runs back to her and hits an Elbow strike. He runs to his corner, but Ruby runs at him and hits him with another European Uppercut. She runs to the corner, but Sami runs at her. This time Ruby jumps over the ropes to land on the apron.

Sami hits the corner as she leaps up and kicks him in the face. Ruby gets up on the top rope and hits a Blockbuster. She then rolls him over and goes for another Rolling German Suplex. Followed by another Superkick and goes to the top rope.

This time she hits her Frog Splash and goes for the cover. One…two…and oh once again a close fall, but Sami kicked out before three. The crowd cheers loudly as the match continues and Sami is still in it. Ruby looks on shocked that not only is Sami still in this match, but she didn't put him away.

Ruby isn't going to let this get to her though even as the fans begins chanting 'Olé' over and over again. She lifts Sami up and hits an Atomic Drop, she then hits a Jawkbreaker causing Sami to turn his back to her while holding his jaw, and then she goes for the Rainmaker. Sami ducks the move and grabs her right hand.

He runs to the corner, climbs the top rope, and goes for the rope flip Tornado DDT. However, Ruby pushed him off of her when he came down for the move. He runs at her, but she ducked, grabs his left arm, and then hits the Rainmaker as she goes for the cover. One…two…and again Sami kicked out.

Ruby lays on the mat completely shocked that again Sami is still in this. The fans though continue to cheer for Sami and even chant for Ruby despite how much they want Sami to win. She sits up as the fans begin chanting 'Let's go, Sami!' and even chant 'Ruby Nite!' over and over. She knew she didn't have much left and she knew Sami didn't have much left either as she decides it is time to end this.

She lifts him up and drives an elbow into the side of his face. She can see him staggering, but won't go down. She hits him again as he got close to the ropes. She hits him again and this time yells at him. Sami comes back in and pushes his head against her head yelling back to hit him some more.

Ruby does so as she hits him in the side of the head, but he returns the hits with his own shots. Both competitors begin exchanging blows as the crowd cheers behind both of them. Ruby pushes him off and kicks him in the gut. Ruby goes to the ropes, but Sami hits her with a Clothesline that caused her to spin and fall.

Sami sees Ruby getting up into the corner as he rushes at her. Hitting Ruby with a Dropkick into the corner. He runs to the corner across from Ruby to do it again, but Ruby recovered and lifts him for the TKO. However, Sami elbows her to the side of the face and hits her with the Reverse STO.

He then locks in the Koji Clutch in the middle of the ring as the fans cheered loudly. Ruby screams as she struggles to get out of this hold, while the fans chant for her to tap out. Ruby tries to move her body around to counter the hold or at least get to the ropes. Sami tightens his grip as the fans continue to chant for Ruby to tap out.

Ruby though refuses to let her WWE Championship slip away by submitting. She gets closer to the ropes until her feet begin grabbing the ropes. The referee tells Sami to break the hold, to which he does. The crowd booed when Ruby didn't tap out as Sami begins getting on his knees.

Sami picks Ruby up to go for the Exploder Suplex into the corner, but Ruby managed to drive her elbows into the side of his head. Sami breaks the hold as Ruby goes to the middle of the ring. Sami runs at her for the Clothesline, but she caught him for a Superkick and then locks in the Last Chancery.

Sami gets caught in the submission hold as the fans begin booing and chanting 'No!' over and over. Not wanting Sami to tap out as Ruby tries to keep the hold locked on. Sami. Sami fights on though refusing to tap out as he tries pulling himself backwards to grab the ropes. Ruby tightens her hold, but like with her Sami managed to get to the ropes.

Ruby breaks the hold and groaned loudly that she didn't put Sami away again. She didn't give him time to rest though as she lifts him up. She goes for the TKO, but Sami countered and pushed her into the corner. Ruby elbows him to the side of the face as Sami staggers back.

She runs at him for a Clothesline, but Sami caught her, and turns them around then hits the Exploder Suplex. Sami gets the crowd going as he is setting things up for the Helluva Kick. Sami rushes over, but Ruby moves out of the way as Ruby's right foot gets caught on the top rope. Ruby grabs him from behind and goes for the TKO.

She goes for the cover and gets one…two…but oh Sami just barely got the shoulder up before three. The crowd popped when Sami kicked out as Ruby looks on shock she didn't put him away. Ruby groaned loudly as she begins hitting the mat in frustration. She looks up in frustration as she yells out in Japanese, while the fans chant 'Olé' and 'This is wrestling!' over and over.

She grabs Sami to go for another TKO, but Sami gets behind her to hit a German Suplex. He then lifts her up and goes for a Half-Nelson Suplex as the crowd cheers loudly. Ruby rolls to the outside as she begins resting against the apron. Sami rolls out and runs over the bottom turnbuckle.

Hitting a Suicide Dive into a Tornado DDT as the crowd pops for Sami. He throws Ruby back in as she rests against the corner. Sami runs back into the ring and goes to the corner across from her. He runs over and hits the Helluva Kick as the crowd pops loudly.

He goes for the cover getting one…two…but Ruby just kicked out before three. The crowd gave a mixed reaction as Sami couldn't believe it. Sami thought he had the match won and was the new WWE Champion, but the referee is telling him no the match is still on. Sami looks over to Ruby as she slowly gets up.

Sami grabs her by the side of her head and begins lifting her up. Ruby pushes his hands off and Headbutts him into the mouth. Sami staggers back as Ruby runs to the corner to hit the Wolf Fang Cutter, but Sami caught her and places her on the top rope before chopping her back. Sami backs away as Ruby slowly gets up and tries adjusting herself on the top rope.

Sami begins going to the top rope as Ruby begins to recover. Sami looks around the crowd as he decides he is going to end this now. He grabs Ruby and is preparing to hit a top rope Exploder Suplex. Ruby though fought back as she begins hitting him in the side of the ribs before Headbutting him.

Sami fights back though and Headbutts her back as he managed to knock her off the top rope. She landed on the apron, but Ruby was not done yet. She leaps up and delivers a kick to the side of Sami's head. She jumps up on the top rope and hits a Canadian Destroyer as the crowd popped loudly.

Ruby gets up and yells as she lifts Sami up on his feet before running the ropes. She bounces off the ropes and hits the Wolf Fang Cutter (Springboard Cutter). She goes for the cover getting one…two…and three as the referee calls for the bell. The crowd deliver a loud cheer, but also a bit of some boos as the match ended.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion, Ruby Nite!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ruby is handed her title by the official.

Ruby held on to her title as she lays in the middle of the ring. Sami is checked on by the referee as both competitors are cheered on by the crowd. Ruby sits up slowly as she held her title close to her. The referee goes to help her up, but she pushes him away as she slowly made her way up.

She gets on one knee before she slowly got on her feet as the crowd cheers for her. She holds her title up high as the referee raises her hand. Ruby felt herself getting a little emotional at the reaction she is getting. Despite all the crap people have been saying about how she couldn't win without any help, but tonight she proved people wrong again.

She defeated a great competitor like Sami Zayn. She turns to Sami who is slowly getting up with the help of the referee. The fans soon begin chanting for Sami as Ruby smiles at him. She goes over to him and extends her hand to him.

Sami stares at Ruby's hand and then to the crowd with mixed feelings. A part of him felt angry that he didn't win the title and was so close. The other part of him though felt proud of himself at how he proved everyone when he wanted to show he was a contender for the WWE title. He came close, so very close, but it wasn't his night tonight.

He took Ruby's hand and the two embrace in a hug as the fans give both competitors a standing ovation. Ruby thanks Sami for giving her one hell of a match and Sami thanked her for giving him this chance. Sami breaks the hug and raises Ruby's hand as the fans cheer for both competitors.

Sami soon begins to leave to give Ruby her moment as she begins climbing the top rope. Holding her title high as she once again defied the odds. She not only defeated Sami Zayn, but she is still the WWE Champion. She continues her celebration knowing SmackDown she will face her next challenger and her time as champion will once again be tested like tonight.

 _Results_

 **1.** **The Miz w/Maryse & the Miztourage defeated Jason Jordan & the Hardy Boyz **

**2.** **Austin Aries (c) defeated Akira Tozawa w/Titus O'Neil to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship**

 ** _3._** **Natalya & the Ascension defeated Charlotte Flair & Breezango **

_Main-Card_

 **1.** **Bad Influence defeated** **the New Day (c) w/Kofi Kingston & the Usos to win the WWE SD Tag Team Championship**

 **2.** **Sasha Banks defeated** **Alexis Bliss (c) by submission to win the WWE Raw Women's Championship**

 **3.** **Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Jinder Mahal w/the Singh Brothers**

 **4.** **Big Cass defeated** **the Big Show**

 **5.** **John Cena & Randy Orton defeated Baron Corbin & Rusev w/Aiden English by disqualification **

**6.** **Finn Bálor defeated Bray Wyatt**

 **7.** **Awesome Kong (c) w/Lana defeated Becky Lynch to retain the WWE SD Women's Championship**

 **8.** **Seth Rollins & Dean Ambrose defeated ****Cesaro & Sheamus (c) to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship **

**9.** **AJ Styles (c) defeated Kevin Owens to retain the WWE United States Championship**

 **10.** **Ruby Nite (c) defeated Sami Zayn to retain the WWE Championship**

 **11.** **Brock Lesnar (c) w/Paul Heyman defeated Samoa Joe, Roman Reigns, & Braun Strowman to retain the WWE Universal Championship **

**End of the chapter and yeah Ruby retains her title in a very physical match against Sami. A shame Zayn is not champion and has not held a title since 2015 since losing his NXT title to Kevin. So, I hope this year will change for him. I am really hoping it will.**

 **Also, yeah Bad Influence wins the titles, Kong is still champion, and had the outcome with Nakamura be different. So, I hope everyone likes it. I am sorry but Nakamura losing to Jinder the way he did was terrible. So, I hope this way was better.**

 **Anyways, yeah that's the end of the chapter and I hope you all like how this went. Tune in next time to see how things will go and thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support.**

 **I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 is here folks and I am going to say this…Impact Wrestling worth watching again after Slammiversary. Love how the show went and good job on everyone for their amazing performance. Also thanks to everyone for the support we got last few weeks when the Wrestling Revolution (the promotion I work at in South Texas) had a great eight anniversary show and their aftermath. So, thanks a lot to everyone and fuck off WWE for giving us Roman Reigns versus Brock Lesnar…again (JUST STOP!).**

 **Seriously, Bobby Lashley versus Brock Lesnar was within our grasps and you just fuck with us again. I hate it so much. I love Roman and his hard work, but enough already Vince. He is never getting over!**

 **Anyways, yeah thanks to everyone for the support and the reviews too. I appreciate it. We are now in the aftermath of SummerSlam. So, who is next and who will try to take Ruby's WWE title? And will there be some surprises for today?**

 **Read on to find out and I don't own anything from WWE. Just my OC and also I will wait a while to see how this goes with everyone. Also the information for my OC will be explained later on. Now enjoy the promo and hope you all like this.**

 **The Road to hell part I**

 _SmackDown (8/22/17)_

The show opens up with a recap video of what happened at SummerSlam for the SmackDown talent. It showed Bad Influence won the tag team titles, Shinsuke Nakamura defeating Jinder Mahal, Awesome Kong retaining her title, Ruby retaining her title against Sami Zayn, and the United States title match.

AJ Styles came out to the ring with the crowd cheering for him after retaining his title. AJ welcomed the crowd to the House That AJ Styles Built and pointed out how he is still the champion. He talks about beating Kevin and how he is the workhorse of the WWE. Nothing has changed and is reinstating the United States Open Challenge.

Kevin came out claiming they are not done yet despite AJ saying they are finished. Kevin claims he should have won and was screwed by Shane like how his dad screwed Bret years ago. He demands another shot at the title, which caused Shane to come out and claims AJ won the match fairly. Kevin begins insulting Shane for all the stunts he used to do, how he screwed him during the match, and wants another shot.

AJ decides to give him one more shot and if he loses that is it. Kevin agrees to the match, but will pick his own referee so Shane won't screw him.

Meanwhile, backstage Daniel Bryan is in the back on the phone talking about a few big surprises for tonight. The door opened and in came Ruby Nite as she is seen wearing her regular clothing. With her WWE title around her arm. Bryan puts the phone away and faces the champion.

"Hey, I heard you wanted to see me?" Ruby asked wondering what Bryan wanted.

"Well, first of all I wanted to congratulate you on your victory this past Sunday," Bryan explained. "I have to admit I didn't think you would go out there to give Sami a fair clean match, especially with everything that has happened. But, you proved me wrong and for that I apologize for everything that has happened between the two of us," said Bryan as he extended his hand to her.

Ruby stares at Bryan's hand for a moment and then back at him before she took his hand to shake it. "Well, I appreciate you saying that. I also am glad I changed your after last night. Although, I take it there's another reason I am here?"

Bryan nods I response as he begins to sigh. "As you know, earlier tonight Jinder Mahal came to me and demanded a one-on-one shot for the WWE title against you. He felt if it hadn't been for Randy at Money in the Bank he would have beaten you for the title. So, he wants a one-on-one shot."

Ruby sighed as she begins rubbing her head. "He does realize I ended up pinning him, right? Despite the outside help from his friends he couldn't beat me or Randy. Not only that, but he lost this past Sunday. So, instead of Jinder why don't I fight Nakamura who beat him?"

Bryan nods in agreement. "That is true, but speaking of Orton he also wants a shot at the WWE title feeling he never got pinned to lose that match that Jinder was in. I also have Rusev who feels he should get a shot as well and Jinder is not letting this whole thing go. So, tonight I am going to make a fatal four way elimination match. The winner will face you at Hell in a Cell for the WWE title."

So, tonight Ruby will see Randy Orton, Shinsuke Nakamura, Jinder Mahal, and Rusev face each other. And the winner will fight her for the title?

"I like that idea, but I wouldn't want to take the night off tonight while these guys have some fun. So…mind if I get in the ring with the Singh Brothers?" Ruby asked as she brings up how she wants to get her hands on them for what they did to her at Money in the Bank.

Bryan nods in response. "No problem and I will ban Jinder from ringside to make this a fair match."

Ruby gives Bryan a small bow and walks out of the room. To get herself ready for her match tonight.

 _Later_

The show continued with Aiden English coming out to do some singing. Even bring up what he did to Orton and helping his new friend Rusev. However, he is soon interrupted by the debut of former NXT Champion, the Glorious One, Bobby Roode! Bobby came out to a standing ovation and defeated Aiden in his first match on the main roster.

The show then continued with Bryan introducing Chad Gable to his new tag team partner, Shelton Benjamin. And how the two will team up in the tag team division.

The next segment shows Sami Zayn coming out to discuss about what happened. How he admits he lost and admits that he had one hell of a match with Ruby. However, he feels he isn't done yet. He feels he deserves another shot after the match he had with Ruby. He asks or rather demands another shot to show Ruby he can beat her to become champion.

However, he is interrupted by Austin Aries the Cruiserweight Champion who announced he left Raw to come to SmackDown. Even brought the whole division as well feeling Stephanie has failed to make the Cruiserweight Division great and how Bryan gave the whole division their own chance. He then began ripping on Sami for whining about losing, how he had his one big chance and he blew it, and how he needs to head to the back of the line.

Claiming how he changed the X-Division in TNA when he was champion and became world champion afterwards. He plans to do the same and take the WWE Championship for himself. Sami clocks him and the two begin fighting until Aries hits him with a low-blow. Austin then hits the Brainbuster DDT before posing over Sami with his title.

The next segment showed Bad Influence coming out to a standing ovation as the two men celebrate their win at SummerSlam. Daniels brought up how easily they won that match by taking advantage of the hatred between the Usos and the New Day. How they were seen as he unlikely team to win because they haven't been in WWE as long as both teams have and were the underdogs. Yet, despite all that they still won the tag titles and will show these young kids how it is done.

Kazarian took over next saying if AJ can make an open invitational for the U.S. title then so can they. So they called out any team that feels they are ready for the most legendary tag team of all time. The Hype Bros. accepted the challenge and came out to settle their unfinished fight with Bad Influence.

Bad Influence ended up winning the match after they distracted the referee for Daniels to hit Ryder with the title belt. They get the win, but are then attacked by the Usos who came out to get some payback from Sunday. Bad Influence ran out of the ring and the Usos cut a promo telling them how this past Sunday they had a chance to regain their titles, but they were robbed by Bad Influence. They then made a challenge for next week and claims they will retake their titles and welcome Bad Influence to the Uso penitentiary.

The show comes back from commercial break as *I Burn* begins to play as Ruby Nite receives a standing ovation from the fans of Brooklyn. She comes out with her jacket and hood over her head. She gets on one knee and moved her hand down on the stage. She lifts it up and lets out a loud howl as she has the title around her waist.

"The following contest is a two-on-one handicap match set for one-fall!" Greg Hamilton announced as the crowd cheers loudly for Ruby. "Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan: She is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan, and is the WWE Champion! RUBY NITE!" the crowd cheers loudly for Ruby as they begin chanting her name.

She heads up the steel steps and gets on the top rope as she took out her title. Holding it up high and lets out a loud howl as the crowd howl along with her. She gets in the ring as she goes to the center. Holding her title high as the crowd is still hot from Sunday during her match with Sami Zayn.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" the crowd booed loudly as the Singh Brothers came out. "Welcome the Modern Day Maharajah….JINDER MAHAL!"

*Sher (Lion)* begins to play as Jinder Mahal coms out with a loud heat from the crowd. He is seen wearing his gear, but was not going to be in action until later tonight. He did have a mic on hand as he held it while walking down to the ring.

"Ruby Nite, you are a disgrace to the WWE Championship," said Jinder as the crowd continues to boo at him. "You disgrace it each day with your cowardness. I come out here proving each week why I am the Modern Day Maharajah by beating challenger after challenger after challenger. Proving why I deserve to be WWE Champion and not a charity case like you."

The crowd booed and begins calling him 'Asshole!' over and over. All while Ruby holds the title around her arm and didn't seem offended with what he is saying.

Jinder yells at the crowd to shut up before he turns back to Ruby. "You know it to be true, Ruby! You knew at Money in the Bank I was inches away from taking the title away from you and bringing back honor to it. Had it not been for your friends who continued to protect you and make sure you don't lose the title. To keep the world from knowing that you are not a real champion and you are a coward."

Ruby asked for a mic as she took it and holds it in her hand as Jinder begins approaching her in the ring before the referee gets between them. Jinder moves his mic up and continued to speak to her while looking down at her due to his size.

"After I win tonight, I will rip that title from your hands and I will bring back honor to it. I will show the world that I deserve it and I will become the next WWE Champion, because I am…"

"A whiny, hypocritical, and spineless koshinuke!" Ruby interrupted as the crowd cheered for her. "Who are you kidding? You aren't fooling anyone and you sure as hell ain't fooling me. You couldn't beat anyone without your two bitches here protecting you. Nakamura proved it this past Sunday and if you by some miracle find a way to win then I assure you I won't just beat you…"

She pushes the referee away and stood in front of Jinder. "I'm going to make you my modern day bitch!" she spits the green mist into his eyes causing Jinder to yell.

The Sing Brothers go to Jinder as they begin checking on him. Ruby runs over and hits a Dropkick at both brothers knocking them into Jinder. They knock Jinder to the outside as the referee rings for the bell for the match to begin. Ruby grabs Sunil and hits him with a German Suplex.

She then feels Samir wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her from moving. She steps on his foot and elbows him to the side of his head. She then grabs Samir from behind when he let go and hits him with a German Suplex. She sees Samir rolling to the corner as she prepares to kick him, but then sees Sunil rushing over to her.

She sees him coming and hits a Drop-toe-hold causing him to fall right between Samir's groin causing him to yell in pain. Ruby backs away as she begins making fun of Samir moving her hands to her groin and makes the same expression he is as the crowd begins to laugh. She sees both brothers getting up as she rushes over to hit them with a Running Front Dropkick knocking them into the corner and down to the mat.

She goes to the top rope as both brothers begin getting up. She leaps over and hits a Double Blockbuster. She grabs Sunil from behind and rushes him into the corner to hit him with the Rolling German Suplex. She then lifts up Samir with an Atomic Drop, followed by a Jawkbreaker, and then when he turned around she grabs his right arm then spins him for the Rainmaker.

She gets up and howls loudly as the crowd cheers for her. Ruby waits for both brothers to get up as she runs to the ropes. She leaps up, bounces off, and hits the Wolf Fang Cutter taking them both out. She then gets them on their belly as she wraps her arms around their necks to lock in the Last Chancery forcing them to tap out as she gets the win.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Champion…RUBY NITE!" Greg Hamilton announced as the crowd cheers loudly for her.

Ruby gets up and is handed her WWE title. She gives the crowd a bow before she stands over the Singh Brothers. She looks over to see Jinder finishing getting his eyes washed out while glaring at Ruby. She gets on the top rope and holds her title while waving at Jinder in a mocking way before she goes back to celebrating.

The Singh Brothers are seen being carried to the back. All while Jinder leaves before the show goes to commercial break.

 _Later_

The show continues with a 6-women tag team match. Naomi, Becky Lynch, and Charlotte Flair versus Awesome Kong, Natalya, and Carmella with Lana at ringside. Kong's team dominated much of the match since Becky was still hurting from Sunday. Naomi though tagged herself in to help her team, but is beaten down after James Ellsworth distracted her.

During much of the match though Carmella kept mouthing off at Kong and Natalya, while James got into an argument with Lana. Kong and Natalya forced a tag to Carmella then leave her to the three women. Even threw James in the ring to get beat up by all three women as Charlotte gets the win by forcing Carmella to tap out to the Figure-Eight. Charlotte then called out Kong saying she will face her for the title and become the next SmackDown Women's Champion.

The next match is AJ Styles defending his United States title against Kevin Owens one-on-one. Baron Corbin is chosen to be the special guest referee, but during much of the match it was shown he was clearly on Kevin's side. After it was revealed he promised him a title shot if Kevin won.

However, Shane came out to interrupt Baron after he tried to help Kevin win. Baron got angry at Shane and handed him the referee shirt before walking out. Shane refereed the match and AJ ends up retaining the title. All while Kevin is upset that once again he got screwed out of the title thanks to Shane.

The next match of the night is the fatal four-way elimination match between Jinder Mahal versus Shinsuke Nakamura versus Rusev versus Randy Orton. Jinder was the first eliminated after Orton, Rusev, and Nakamura took him out which the crowd loved. Rusev was the second to go after he locked in the Accolade on Nakamura, but then Orton jumps in to hit him with the RKO. It was then down to Nakamura and Orton, in which Nakamura got the win hitting the Kinshasa making him the new number one contender.

 _SmackDown (8/29/17)_

The show opens in North Little Rock, Arkansas with Jinder Mahal coming out demanding another shot to be in the WWE title picture. Claims his eyesight got damaged after Ruby sprayed into his eyes. Claims he was not medically checked by whatever bacteria came from her mouth. Bryan came out giving Jinder one more shot and he would need to earn it fighting Nakamura tonight.

The show continued with the Ascension teaming up to fight the new team of Chad Gable and Shelton Benjamin. Benjamin and Gable get the win as the crowd cheered for this new team, and for the returning Benjamin.

AJ Styles came out to make another United States open challenge. Baron Corbin was in the back earlier saying how it was because of Cena he lost his money in the bank briefcase. How after the beat down he gave to Cena at SummerSlam he ran away with his tail tucked between his legs to Raw. And plans to make up for his loss by fighting AJ.

However, Tye Dillinger accepted the challenge. Corbin came out to cut him off saying it as his turn. Tye pushes him away and Corbin attacks him. However, Tye attacks Corbin bac and takes him out before going into the ring. The match began and despite Tye's best attempts he lost the match by submission

After the match, Corbin attacks both AJ and Tye Dillinger. AJ though got the better of him and stood tall with his title in hand.

Bobby Roode came out to face off against Mike Kanellis one-on-one with the fans cheering him on. Bobby gets the win with the Glorious DDT before he celebrated with the crowd.

Backstage, Sami is seen speaking with Daniel Bryan about challenging Austin Aries for the Cruiserweight Championship at Hell in a Cell. Bryan however points out that as much as he wants to give him that shot he can't get it unless he is 205 pounds or less. However, he tells him if he can lose seven or eight pounds before Hell in a Cell then he will give him his shot.

To which Sami agrees and vows to take the title from Austin. Then once he is done he will come back for Ruby and the title.

*I Burn!* begins to play as Ruby came out wearing her regular clothing. She comes out to a loud reaction from the crowd as she gets on one knee. She moves her hand on the entrance stage and lets out a loud howl before going to the ring with her title around her waist. Ruby heads to the ring as the crowd cheers her on and even showed a sign of her versus Nakamura.

Ruby points to it as she heads to the ring and gives the crowd a small bow before getting a mic. She begins looking around as the crowd chant her name.

"How's it going, Arkansas?" she asked as she gets a pop from the crowd for saying the state's name. "Well, it's been a very interesting two weeks hasn't it? First, I had an amazing one-on-one match against Sami Zayn, which by the way is said to be the match of the night."

The crowd cheered knowing that was true and how much they enjoyed the match between the two competitors.

"I then went on last week to defeat the Singh Brothers in a rather quick match. Making them tap out and embarrassing the Modern Day Whiny Bitch, Jinder Mahal!" said Ruby trying to sound like Jinder in a mocking tone, which caused the crowd to laugh a little. "And he went on to lose fair and square against three other men, which resulted in Shinsuke Nakamura winning. Which means at Hell in a Cell it will be me versus the King of Strong Style himself."

The crowd cheers loudly as they begin chanting for Nakamura and Ruby. Ruby nods in response as she agrees with the chants, but has to bring something up.

"However, that leads to this week and how Jinder earlier claims I hurt his poor wittle eyes with my nasty mouth," said Ruby as she turns to the crowd and clears her throat. "For all you adults out there don't think too much about that," she replied as the fans begin laughing a little. "So, tonight he is going to have a match with Shinsuke Nakamura. If he wins he gets to be involved in my title match, but if he loses he is out so I can fight the king of strong style himself!"

The crowd cheers as they begin singing Nakamura's theme song. "And to ensure no one gets involved I…"

*Ride of the Valkyrie* begins to play as Daniel Bryan comes out to a standing ovation as the crowd begins chanting 'Yes!' over and over again.

"Ruby, I know what you are going to say and as much as I would love to have you at ringside. I'm afraid that won't happen," said Bryan as the crowd begin booing loudly. "Jinder Mahal feels if you get involved you will cost him his match. However, I agree that the Singh Brothers might get involved so I have decided that there will be no outside interference. You and the Singh Brothers are banned from ringside."

The crowd booed as Ruby sighed a little figuring that was going to happen, but oh well. "That's fine. Then I guess I should get going then," she said as she begins to leave the ring despite the crowd cheer for her.

Ruby begins exiting the ring and makes her way up the ramp. Suddenly she hears the crowd jeering and she turns around to see Jinder running up behind her. He hits her from behind and begins attacking her. Ruby tries fighting back, but Jinder drives his knees into her gut. He then whips her into the ring as she hits it gut first before falling to the ground.

Jinder then begins stomping Ruby over and over as security comes out. Samir and Sunil chase them off with steel chairs as they yell at them to stay back. Jinder grabs Ruby and throws her into the ring as the crowd boos loudly at him. Jinder heats into the ring when Ruby Superkicks him and knocks him to the outside.

The Singh Brothers go into the ring with their chairs, but Ruby ducks the chairs and hits a Dropkick on both men. They drop their weapons as Ruby grabs one of the chairs and uses it to hit both brothers. She slams the chair down on both men as the crowd cheers for her. She continues to do this as she clothesline them over the ropes.

She turns around though and Jinder hits her with the chair right on her head. Ruby falls to the mat as the crowd boos loudly. Jinder begins yelling as Ruby struggled to get up from the chair shot. A bit of blood began coming down as Jinder begins yelling angrily at her for what she did to him last week.

He holds the chair up and slams it across her back causing her to yell in pain. Jinder soon begins hitting her back with the chair over and over as security tries to stop him. Jinder hits them all with the chair and causes the rest of the officials to stay out. Jinder unfolds the chair and sets it in the middle of the ring.

He grabs Ruby and begins pulling her up. The Singh Brothers come in and set up the second chair next to the other. Jinder yells at the crowd before lifting Ruby up and hits her with the Khallas through the two chairs as the crowd let out a loud gasp. The crowd begin booing at Jinder for what he did as he stood over Ruby proud of his actions.

Bryan is seen at ringside yelling at him to get out of the ring and go. Jinder sees Ruby's title and took it as he posed with it before he leaves the ring with the title. Bryan tells him to hand it over, but Jinder yells at him it is his title and will keep it until Ruby gets back. He soon leaves with the Singh Brothers as Ruby is checked by the officials who could see she is badly hurt.

The ringside doctor calls for a stretcher as he checks on Ruby and noticed she isn't responding. Once they arrived with the stretcher they carefully place Ruby on it and begin getting her to the back where they hope to get her to get checked out.

*Later*

The show went on with Daniel Bryan suspending the Singh Brothers for what they did and despite what happened still gives Jinder his match. However, its now a no disqualification match for Nakamur only. Nakamura took advantage of the no rules for himself and begins beating down Jinder. He even used the same chairs that Nakamura used on Ruby and goes to use it on him.

During the match the referee got knocked down and Jinder tried to take advantage. He went for a low-blow, but Nakamura caught it and sprays green mist into his eyes for Ruby. However, as he went for the Kinshasa, Kevin Owens came out to attack him. Kevin hits him with the Pop-up Powerbomb and then leaves through the crowd.

Jinder hits the Khallas on Nakamura and gets the three count winning the match. Jinder takes the WWE title that he took from Ruby and poses with it. He celebrates his win, but as he did he is interrupted by Daniel Bryan. He announces that the Singh Brothers will remain suspended until after the pay-per-view they will have in October. He also decided to ensure no outside interference that Ruby will defend her WWE title against Shinsuke Nakamura and Jinder Mahal…inside Hell in a Cell.

Jinder begins yelling at Bryan for what he is doing and Bryan then tells him next week he will team up with two other men to face off against Shinsuke Nakamura, Sami Zayn, and Randy Orton. In a six-man tag team match. Jinder again looks up angrily as he turns towards Nakamura and goes to hit him with the chair, but Nakamura ducks it then hits an Exploder Suplex into the corner.

The crowd cheers loudly as Nakamura runs over and hits the Kinshasa on Jinder. He then poses with the WWE title as the crowd cheers him on while his theme song plays. The show soon ends with Nakamura with the title and his two tag team partners for next week. To face off against Jinder and who else he teams up with.

 **End of the chapter and looks like things didn't go well for Ruby huh? Sorry for not giving too much action. I needed to take a little break from doing it for this chapter since I was working out ideas for the next one and for the PPV. Also, yeah Austin Aries in my story is still here and is the Cruiserweight Champion. Also, he is now on SmackDown, which honestly this is where the division should have gone.**

 **So, how will things go for Ruby now defending her title against two other men? Inside the demonic structure known as Hell in a Cell? Will she survive? Will she retain?**

 **How will she do in the 37th Hell in a Cell (by the time for her match 38th) match? Will become one of the lucky ones to retain her title? Or will she end up losing her title? Who would you all prefer it if she did lose it?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and** a **lso thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 is here guys and…well this SummerSlam they better try. They tried their best the last few years, but fuck you Vince you will never get the crowd behind your ideas by force. So, there might be hope for the talent to at least not have a negative SummerSlam after the terrible run they have been on?**

 **You know, the terrible booking by Vince and how bad the PPVs have been since WrestleMania? Just NXT TakeOver looks like its going to be awesome. They always have an awesome show so looking forward to it.** **Sorry main roster guys, but it's true.**

 **Until Vince kicks the bucket you are all stuck with him. So, good luck with him. For now thanks to everyone for the reviews and support. I appreciate it so much and glad the story is doing good.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw Ruby getting her ass handed to her and because of that she is out of action for a while. However, she won't be gone for long. Not with Hell in a Cell coming up. First time she will fight in it and we'll see how she does.**

 **How will things go on the road to hell? How will Ruby survive in the demonic structure? Or will her reign as champion end? And will Jinder win the title?**

 **Read on to find out and I don't own anything from WWE. Just my OC and also I will wait a while to see how this goes with everyone. Also the information for my OC will be explained later on. Now enjoy the promo and hope you all like this.**

 **The Road to hell part II**

 _Portland, Oregon (9/19/17)_

Ruby is seen at home watching the show after she suffered a back injury after Jinder Mahal's attack last week. The doctor told her she is lucky she didn't break anything, but she needed to rest for the next two weeks. Ruby hated that, but she didn't have much of a choice. She had to rest otherwise she risks getting hurt even more and lose her title.

So, she sat at home alone since Kairi is competing in NXT after winning the Mae Young Classics. She was happy to see her win the tournament and was going to NXT. She heard because of Asuka being injured and being forced to relinquish her title that Kairi will get a shot along with three other women.

She was disappointed to hear this since she felt Asuka should have kept the title until the next TakeOver show. I mean, she understands the whole champion needing to defend their title within 30 days. But she feels Asuka who is still undefeated should have kept it. After all in the end it didn't matter who wins it because they never beat the undefeated champion herself to be the best.

Oh well, if the rumors she heard are true that Asuka is coming to the main roster she is looking forward to it. Sure, she doesn't fight the women, but then again Asuka is no normal woman. She turned on the TV to watch the show. She then lets out a loud groan when she saw Jinder Mahal coming out.

Bragging about what he did last week to Ruby and how she is at home licking her wounds. "Keep talking big you dumbass. I am going to kick your ass when I get back."

She watched as Daniel Bryan came out making it clear that Shane is not in a good mood after what happened with Kevin. That tonight Jinder will face off against Shinsuke Nakamura one more time. This time in a Last Man Standing match. He also made it clear if the Singh Brothers get involved then Jinder's title shot will be revoked and he will be suspended.

Jinder gets upset by this and Nakamura came out to attack the Singh Brothers while Jinder ran away. "Coward," said Ruby under her breath as she watched Nakamura beat up the Singh Brothers.

The rest of the night seemed to go well. Randy Orton defeated Aiden English, but then Rusev faced him in another match and defeated him in ten seconds. AJ Styles and Baron Corbin's title match ended in no contest when Tye Dillinger came out. It was then announced AJ would face off against both men at the Hell in a Cell show for the title. Making it a triple threat match.

The New Day faced off against the Usos, which ended with the New Day getting the win. Bad Influence then came out making their three-way title match inside Hell in a Cell. Something Ruby was looking forward to watching, especially when Daniels and Kazarian both vowed to get the respect they deserved. Once they defeat the Usos and the New Day.

She then saw Charlotte Flair defeat Naomi, Becky Lynch, and Tamina to earn a shot at Awesome Kong's title at Hell in a Cell. Ruby couldn't help but smile when she saw Charlotte win. Of all the women for Kong to face perhaps Charlotte will be her greatest challenge. Charlotte is not Becky and not Naomi.

She is the daughter of Ric Flair. Wrestling is in her genes and she knows she will give her one hell of a fight.

She begins receiving a phone call from Bryan while the Nakamura versus Jinder match goes on. "What do you want, Bryan?"

"Ruby, listen I know you are not in a good mood to hear from me, but I just spoke to your doctor. He informed me you should be by Hell in a Cell. Right before the Hell in a Cell show," said Bryan as he spoke to Ruby through the phone. "So, I was thinking, how about you show up for the show. To give a promo, but not to fight."

Ruby sighed in annoyance figuring Bryan will do this to keep her from fighting. "Fine, whatever. I don't care. So long as Jinder doesn't get in my way."

"Actually, I made it clear to Jinder not to lay a finger on you or on Nakamura since he is on thin ice for what he did," said Bryan who didn't need to deal with more headaches right now. "Provided you do the same too."

Ruby rolled her eyes as she sees the two men going at it. "Fine, fine. I promise I won't lay a finger on Jinder."

She didn't need to anyways since she will get him inside Hell in a Cell. She hangs up the phone and watches the rest of the match. Jinder came close to winning until Nakamura used the chair he used earlier on Shinsuke. Nakamura went for the Kinshasa when two masked figures came through the crowd to hold his legs.

Jinder took advantage as Jinder beats up Nakamura. Jinder poses over Nakamura and vows to win the WWE title. Ruby broke her pencil when she saw this and vows to beat up Jinder Mahal. First chance she gets she vows to do so.

 _SmackDown (10/3/17)_

Two weeks have passed since Ruby was told she could come back to SmackDown. Now she is backstage watching the rest of the show going out in Denver Colorado. Oh she was looking forward to what she has in store tonight. She knew Jinder Mahal has been bragging last week about how he took out two of his opponents for Hell in a Cell and how he will win the title from her.

Oh she wish she could knock his ass out and show she is still standing. But of course she needed to be patient. She needed to wait for the right time to take him out. For now, she watched the show play out.

She watched Awesome Kong, Tamina, and Lana defeat Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, and Naomi after Kong hits the Awesome Bomb on Charlotte. Days before their match and gets the win. She got some revenge on Charlotte after last week Charlotte embarrassed her and tried to make her tap out.

Bobby Roode defeated Mike Kanellis as he got ready for his match against Dolph Ziggler. Ziggler for weeks trying to show he doesn't need an entrance to be the best. That Bobby depends on his entrance and gimmick to get over. While with Ziggler he doesn't need it to be the show-off.

Tye Dillinger got a big upset victory beating Baron Corbin one-on-one. Baron tried to take him out, but AJ made the save and looks ready for his fight against both opponents.

She then saw Randy Orton teaming with the New Day to face off against Bad Influence and Aiden English in a six-man tag team match. Orton got the win for his team with the RKO on Aiden after the Usos attacked Bad Influence and Xavier Woods from ring side.

Once the show came back from commercial break *I Burn!* begins to play as Ruby came out to a standing ovation from the crowd. She comes on out with her title around her waist. She gets on one knee and lets out a loud howl before she gets up and heads down to the ring. She was still sore after what happened three weeks ago, but she feels good to be back and is looking forward to kicking Jinder's ass.

She goes into the ring without doing her posing or anymore howls as she was all business right now. "Oh I bet all of you missed me didn't you?" she asked as the crowd cheers loudly for her. "Oh I missed you all too, but too bad I didn't come here to cut a simple promo about this Sunday. No, I am here to talk about…"

She stops and looks down at her title before moving her hand on it. "I came here to talk about everything I have gone through to win this title. For years I busted my ass to earn my spot in this company and I earned this title by winning the Royal Rumble. I didn't cheat, I didn't screw anyone over, and I didn't sleep with anyone like most people I know to get ahead."

This got a good reaction from the crowd knowing she didn't earn her shot by doing things the easy way. "What you see is who I am and who I am is someone who is willing to fight against all those who try to take this from me. I am willing to fight in any sort of match to prove I deserve to be champion. If you got a problem with it I am right here so say it to my face. If you don't got the balls to do it then shut the hell up and go bother someone else."

She gets her title out and holds it up. "I am not a paper champion and I sure as hell ain't someone who is afraid to bleed. I know this Sunday I got a big challenge to overcome, especially how I will be fighting in my first ever Hell in a Cell match. The same match where many of the bests go in and don't come out the same. This Sunday I am going into hell, but I am coming out of it with my title."

She then turns to the entrance and begins smiling. "Jinder, you say I don't deserve to be champion and I have brought dishonor towards it. Yet, you needed to jump me from behind in order to injure me so I wouldn't be here to defend my title. You are the one who has no honor, who disgraced himself, and this Sunday I am going to make you my personal bitch! And that's not a promise it's a damn guarantee!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Ruby hears *Sher (Lion)* playing. Jinder soon comes out with the crowd booing loudly at him. "Ruby, I find it hard to believe I brought dishonor to myself when who I attacked doesn't deserve any honor. You are nothing more than a little girl who is holding something you should have never held in the first place. A title that has been held by some of the greatest men. Note: men not women. You never deserved it and you've only been able to retain it thanks to outside help."

Jinder heads towards the ring, but then stops when he remembers what Bryan warned him. "You couldn't beat John Cena at WrestleMania without help, you couldn't beat me at Money in the Bank, and you couldn't beat Baron Corbin without any help. At Hell in a Cell your reign will come to an end and the reign of the Modern Day Maharaja will begin!"

Jinder gets on the apron and begins smiling. "Because this Sunday, I will put down the empress and the king at the same time."

Ruby looks down for a second nodding her head a little before she leans over and sprays her green mist into his eyes. Jinder falls on the floor as he screams in pain after getting blinded. The Singh Brothers rush in to attack Ruby, but she ends up kicking Samir in the head and when Sunil grabs her from behind she moves her leg back to hit him with a low-blow. She then grabs him and tosses him into his brother before turning to Jinder.

She gets out of the ring and grabs Samir before tossing him into Jinder. Hey, the rules Bryan set for her is she couldn't lay a finger on Jinder. She did no such thing and got in the ring as she poses with her title. Sunil gets back in the ring and grabs a chair, but then Shinsuke Nakamura came out to grab the chair away.

Sunil is yelling at Nakamura for what he is doing and demands the chair back. Ruby saw what happened and lifts him up before hitting him with the TKO. She turns around and gets hit with the Kinshasa from Nakamura as the crowd popped. Nakamura turns to Jinder and gets out of the ring as he runs over and hits the Kinshasa on him as well.

Nakamura goes back into the ring and poses as the crowd cheers loudly for him. He sees the WWE title on the ground and picks it up. He poses with it as his theme song plays. He then returns the title to Ruby before leaving the ring vowing to win the title from her.

Ruby begins recovering from what happened and looks over at Nakamura. Seeing him leave the ring and has that big smile on his face. Oh Ruby is looking forward more to fighting him this Sunday now. She will not only get her chance to get her hands on Jinder Mahal, but she will get her chance to get her hands on her best friend.

The King of Strong Style himself. To settle the score once and for all as she slowly got up while holding her title. This Sunday she has a date with destiny. This Sunday she will go inside of hell and hopefully she will come out of it in one piece.

 _Detroit, Michigan (10/8/17)_

 **Hell in a Cell**

 _Line-up:_

 **1.** **Bad Influence (c) vs. the New Day w/Xavier Woods vs. the Usos Hell in a Cell Triple Threat Tag Team match for the WWE SD Tag Team Championship**

 **2.** **Rusev w/Aiden English vs. Randy Orton Singles match**

 **3.** **AJ Styles (c) vs. Baron Corbin vs. Tye Dillinger to retain the WWE United States Championship**

 **4.** **Awesome Kong (c) w/Lana vs. Charlotte Flair Singles match for the WWE SD Women's Championship**

 **5.** **Ruby Nite (c) vs. Shinsuke Nakamura vs. Jinder Mahal w/the Singh Brothers Triple Threat Hell in a Cell match for the WWE Championship**

 **6.** **Austin Aries (c) vs. Sami Zayn Singles match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship**

 **7.** **Bobby Roode vs. Dolph Ziggler Single match**

 **8.** **Shane McMahon vs. Kevin Owens Hell in a Cell match**

The show opens up in Detroit, Michigan and it starts off with the Tag Team Championship match. It is Bad Influence defending their titles against the New Day and the Usos in a three-way fight. Kofi is on the outside with Big E and Xavier Woods starting things off. The New Day and the Usos take out Bad Influence first before they focus on each other.

Both teams begin taking out weapons and begin using them on each other. They then begin trading high spots with Big E hitting a shoulder tackle through the ropes into the cell wall. Daniels and Kazarian took control back after they used steel chairs to beat down all four team. Even took out a table to use to take out Big E.

Woods makes the save when he took out Kazarian with his trombone and uses a cowbell to take out Daniels before driving him through the table. It was soon down to the New Day and the Usos as both teams used Singapore canes on each other. Both teams used their finishers on the other, but their opponents keep kicking out. Daniels comes in with the cane as he uses it on the New Day, while Kazarian uses a chair on the Usos.

Bad Influence took out a ladder to use on the New Day, but Kofi got inside the cell to make the save. Kazarian and Daniels though took out Kofi when they put him through a table on the outside. The Usos took Bad Influence down when they used the ladder on both men before turning their attention to the New Day. They took out Big E on the outside and were left alone with Xavier Woods after cuffing him.

They soon took him down, but Bad Influence came back in to finish off the Usos. They first took out Jimmy when they used a pipe on his left leg. They then took out Jey when they put him through a ladder before they took out Woods. They beat him down with chair shots over and over again until Daniels hits the Best Moonsault Ever three times to get the win to retain their titles.

The next match is Rusev against Randy Orton. The match almost ended when Orton tried to hit an RKO from out of nowhere. Rusev took control after he slams Orton on the barricade from the outside. He continued to beat him down as the crowd cheered for both men on.

However, Orton fought back and began making his comeback and got ready for the RKO. He begins setting it up until Rusev countered and tries to lock in the Accolade. Orton slips under him and hits the RKO. As he went for the pin though the referee got pulled out by Aiden English who became friends with Rusev.

English got on the apron, but Orton brings him into the ring and gives him an RKO. However, this distraction allowed Rusev to get the roll-up and get the win. Beating Orton as the fans cheered loudly. Rusev gets the win and walks with his friend the winner, while Orton looks on angered.

The third match is AJ Styles defending the United States Championship against Baron Corbin and Tye Dillinger. It started off with AJ and Tye beating the hell out of Corbin before focusing on each other. It was a good back and forth match between both men until Corbin came back in to take control. Tye though refuses to let Corbin take him out of the match and kept fighting in.

Corbin tried to take AJ out of the match to keep his focus on the man he feels he can beat. AJ though kept on fighting in to keep his title, while Tye took advantage of the beat down the champion got from Corbin. AJ locks in the Calf Killer, but Corbin pulls him to the ropes to keep Tye from tapping out.

AJ goes to take out Corbin, but is sent into the steel post. Corbin hit a Chokeslam from the top rope, but AJ kicked out as Corbin got frustrated. Tye gets back in the match and cost AJ his chance to retain his title after he hit a 450 on Corbin. AJ hits the Phenomenal Forearm on Tye, but is sent to the outside by Corbin who picks up the win and wins the United States Championship by pinning Tye Dillinger.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back wearing dark jeans with a black tube top, black gloves, and taping up her hands up. She looks at the monitor to see Awesome Kong versus Charlotte Flair ended in a no-contest after both women knocked the referee out. They continued to brawl until the officials came out to break the women apart. She wasn't surprised by this since she figured if anyone would give Kong a run for her money it would be Asuka or Charlotte Flair.

She just didn't expect officials to have to go out to break them apart. She'd figure Shane would want them to tear each other apart. Although with what he is focusing on she figured he would want some sort of order around here. She grabs her jacket as Renee Young comes to the back to see her.

"Ruby, do you have a minute?" she asked as Ruby gives her a silent nod. "Ruby, you are just moments away from defending the WWE Championship inside Hell in a Cell against two other competitors. Are you ready for this match and what are your chances of walking out of this match unscathed?"

Ruby stares at Renee and begins smiling as she shook her head. "No one ever walks into this sort of match without getting unscathed or being the same again. Just ask the New Day, the Usos, and Bad Influence. Now, as far as the questions about my chances of walking out champion. Well, as history has shown the champion does have the advantage in this sort of match."

This was true for Ruby since there have been 13 successful title defenses in the past with only four where the titles have changed hands. Tonight makes it the 14th time and she will make it 15 when she is done.

"So, my chances seem pretty good despite who I am facing off against. A guy who I have been fighting in Japan for many years and has kicked my head off so many times I lost count…" she then lifts her left arm. "Then I have this prick who thinks a woman can't be WWE Champion because the title belongs with men like him. All muscles and no brains. Well, tonight I will once again prove to this muscle-bound moron why no amount of muscles will save him from what I am going to do to him. Tonight, the modern day Maharaja becomes my modern day bitch."

 _Later_

*The Rising Sun* begins to play as the lights go out and the crowd cheers loudly. Shinsuke Nakamura soon comes out first as the crowd begins singing along to his theme song. All while the King of Strong-Style makes his way out to the ring. Getting ready to compete inside his first Hell in a Cell match and his first WWE Championship match.

Nakamura gets the crowd riled up as he heads towards the cell. He stops in front of the door and stares at the structure. He begins to smile as he heads inside. Going into the ring and does his pose as the crowd cheers for him.

Samir and Sunil the Singh Brothers soon came out each with their own mics on hand as they are sent out to introduce Jinder Mahal.

"Ladies and gentlemen, rise up and welcome your next WWE Champion, the Modern Day Maharajah, Jinder Mahal!" said the Singh Brothers as *Sher (Lion)* begins to play as Jinder Mahal coms out with a loud heat from the crowd.

Jinder makes his way towards the ring with the Singh Brothers joining him as he looks confident he will defeat both his opponents. This time though he stopped when he sees the large structure before him. This isn't the Punjabi Prison match, this isn't a steel cage match, this is a Hell in a Cell match. One he has never been in before and one where the odds don't favor him. However, he is confident in the end this cell will become his greatest weapon as he heads inside.

The Singh Brothers are ejected from ringside though by orders of Daniel Bryan. To make sure this match goes without any problems. So, Jinder goes into the cell alone and sees Nakamura keeping his eyes on him. Not forgetting what he did to him this past Tuesday.

*I Burn* begins playing next as Ruby receives a good reaction. She heads out with her title around her waist as she gets on one knee and placed her hand on the entrance stage. She pulls her hood up and lets out a loud howl before she gets up and shows off her WWE title. The crowd cheers for her as they welcome her.

Ruby heads to the ring as she noticed the large structure before her. She saw it earlier when they were putting it together. She completely forgot though how big it is and sighed at the structure. She knew this won't be easy, but now she knows this will be nearly impossible to get through in one piece.

Still, no sense in backing down now. She has to get through this and survive with her title. She heads inside as she goes to the steps before walking up. She climbs on the ropes and holds up her title up high, while the fans cheer for her.

She gets in the ring as she stares right at Jinder Mahal who stares at her angrily. She then turns to Nakamura and gives him a small bow, in which he returns the bow in respect too. She goes to her corner as Greg Hamilton makes the announcement.

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell match! It is set for one-fall and it is for the WWE Championship! Introducing first, the challengers, from Punjab, India, weighing in at 244 pounds, Jinder Mahal!"

The crowd booed loudly as Jinder stood in the middle of the ring and posed. The crowd continued to boo, but Jinder ignored them knowing he doesn't need them to win tonight.

"Next, from Kyoto, Japan, weighing in at 229 pounds, Shinsuke Nakamura!" Greg Hamilton announced as Nakamura poses in the middle of the ring as the crowd cheered loudly.

"And introducing their opponent, from Tokyo Japan, she is the current WWE Champion…" Greg Hamilton began as Ruby walks in the middle of the ring between the two men and posed. "She is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, and the Empress of Japan, Ruby Nite!" the crowd cheered loudly as they begin chanting for Ruby and Nakamura.

Jinder looks on angrily as he yells at the fans. Ruby hands her title over to the referee as he held the title high before giving it to the ring announcer as he begins leaving the ring. Once he got out of the cell the officials on the outside lock the cage door and the referee in the ring calls for the bell. The match soon begins and Jinder gets in the middle of the ring as he begins yelling at both competitors.

Ruby and Nakamura look at each other before both nodding at the same time. Ruby jumps up and hits a Spinning Heel Kick, while Nakamura hits a low spinning kick taking Jinder down. They then grab him and toss him to the outside. Ruby stops Nakamura from going outside and insists on letting her have her fun with Jinder.

Nakamura shrugs and lets her have her fun. Ruby goes on the outside as she goes under the ring to pull out a trash can. She tosses it in the ring and pulls out a trash can lid. She goes over to Jinder and hits him on the head with the lid.

Jinder staggers from the hit as Ruby hits him on the head again and again and again before Jinder goes down. She tosses the bend lit and goes back under the ring to pull out something else. She pulls out a long strap. She begins folding it in her hand before she whips it across Jinder's back.

Jinder falls on his knees and screams in pain as the crowd cheered for Ruby. She whips his back again as Jinder begins trying to get away from Ruby. She goes to whip him again, but Jinder caught her hand and kicks her in the gut. He pulls the strap away and decides he is going to use it on her, but Ruby tackles him into the steel post causing him to drop the strap.

Nakamura goes on the outside and grabs the strap. He hands it to Ruby and insits it is his turn to punish Jinder. Ruby takes the strap and nods as she wraps it around Jinder before wrapping it around the post. She then holds on to both ends of the strap as she traps Jinder against the steel post.

Jinder struggles to break free as Nakamura pulls out a Singapore cane from under the ring. He begins doing his little dance, while mocking Jinder who yells at him. Nakamura turns to the crowd as they chant for him to do it. So, Nakamura does so and begins hitting Jinder across his body with the cane over and over again.

Ruby finally lets go after a few seconds as Jinder fell on his knees and then on the floor as he groans in pain. Nakamura gives the crowd a small bow before Ruby does the same thing. Nakamura gets back in the ring and turns to Ruby as the crowd begin cheering. Ruby turns to Nakamura and does his 'Come on!' causing her to get back in the ring.

The two lock up as Nakamura goes to grab Ruby's left arm, but she slides out of it and the two back off against each other. The two lock up again as they push each other towards the corner. Ruby is backed into the corner as Nakamura begins moving away, but moves his head against her midsection as he begins mocking her. Ruby though took advantage as she grabs his head and begins driving her knee into him.

She then tries to Suplex him, but Nakamura slide behind her and lifts her up before bringing her down on the mat. Nakamura goes down and keeps his grip around her waist as Ruby struggles to break free. Ruby managed to get herself back up along with Jinder as she begins moving his hands off of her waist before reversing it and gets behind him now. She wraps her arms around his waist before lifting him up then brings him down on the mat.

Nakamura though managed to get himself freed and slides over to kick her in the face. Ruby staggers back against the ropes as Nakamura got himself back up. He rushes over and drives his knees into her gut. He drives his knees back into her gut again before whopping her across the ropes.

She ducks a boot attempt and leaps over for a flying elbow taking him down. Jinder though recovered from earlier and grabs Ruby before tossing her to the outside. He goes to attack Nakamura, but gets his arm grabbed for an Armbar attempt. Jinder keeps his hands together to keep his left arm from being pulled.

He tries to get to the ropes, but they aren't going to break the hold thanks to the rules of the match. But he managed to lift himself up and Nakamura breaks the hold, but holds on to his left arm as he twists it and tries hurting Jinder. However, Jinder begins pushing him into the corner and goes for a right hand. Nakamura ducks and begins walking around mocking Jinder like he isn't taking him seriously.

Jinder gets angry as he goes over, but gets kicked in the gut. Nakamura grabs his head and flips him over on his back before jumping up to hit him with a jumping knee drop. Jinder goes over to the corner as Nakamura walks over and begins doing this Good Vibration stomp in the corner with some theatrics that he likes to do. Jinder though grabs his foot and begins standing up, but Nakamura jumps up to hit an Enzuigiri as he goes for the cover, but only gets two.

Ruby comes back in and grabs Nakamura from behind for a Roll-up, but Nakamura kicks out. Ruby gets up and gets kicked in the face with a boot knocking her down. Nakamura goes for the cover, but only gets one. Nakamura jumps up for the Knee Drop, but Ruby moved out of the way and he landed on the mat.

She sees him holding his left knee and clips him from behind with a Chop Block. She grabs his leg and then lifts him up for a Shin Breaker. Nakamura falls on the mat while holding his knee as Ruby goes for the cover, but only gets one. Ruby grabs the leg and lifts it over her neck as she begins bending it down for a Stretch Muffler.

Nakamura begins yelling as Ruby yells at him to tap out. Nakamura though refuses to tap as he tries to get out of the hold. Jinder comes in and kicks Ruby in the side of the head before going for a pin on her. Ruby kicks out as Nakamura rolls to the outside to recover.

Jinder rolls to the outside and grabs the cane that was used on him earlier and hits Nakamura right across the back. He then lifts him up and swings the cane right across Nakamura's injured knee. Once he is sure he is out he drops the cane and grabs the strap used on him earlier. He heads back in the ring and sees Ruby getting back up.

He takes the strap and whips Ruby's back with it. Ruby falls down, but refused to yell as she writhed on the mat in pain. He whips her back again and again as he yells at her for what she did to him earlier. Jinder then wraps his arm around her neck for a headlock as the crowd booed loudly at him. They then begin chanting for Ruby and Nakamura.

Ruby begins fighting back as she stomps his foot and then drives her elbow into his gut. Jinder though drives his knee into her gut and whips her into the corner. She goes into it back first and falls forward as she groaned in pain after being whipped earlier then hits the corner hard. Jinder decides to punish Ruby some more as he goes to the outside and pulls out a steel chair.

He tosses it into the ring and sees Nakamura trying to get back in the ring. He walks over to him and kicks him in the face knocking him down. Jinder goes back in the ring and takes the chair as Ruby leaps up and kicks him in the head with a Jumping Enzuigiri. Jinder goes down as the crowd cheers loudly for Ruby.

She begins using the ropes to get up as she sees Jinder making his way up with the chair in his hand. She rushes over and kicks him with a Front Dropkick. Jinder hits the corner and falls down on his ass as Ruby begins yelling to get the crowd going. She runs at him, but Jinder tosses the chair into her face knocking her down.

Ruby begins to get up, but appears her legs were wobbly. Jinder gets back up and uses the chair to hit Ruby right across her back causing her to fall on the mat. He goes for the cover, but Ruby kicks out again. Jinder gets up as he sees Ruby rolling on the outside.

Ruby felt something dripping down her head as she moves her hand up and brings it to her eyes to find she is bleeding. The chair must have cut her as she felt blood coming out. Not too much, but still enough to notice her bleeding. The referee goes to the outside to check on her, but she pushes him out of the way refusing to let him treat her cut not while she is still fighting.

Jinder goes to the outside of the ring as he sees Ruby using the cage of the cell to lift herself up. Jinder grabs Ruby and begins slamming her into the cage face first. He grabs her once more and throws her into the cage again before driving her face against the cage as she groaned in pain. Jinder then lifts Ruby up and whips her into the cage back first as she fell down.

Jinder poses as the crowd boos loudly at him. However, as Jinder turned around Nakamura comes back in with the chair being tossed into his face. Jinder goes down as the crowd cheers loudly for Nakamura. He was still favoring the left leg a little, but fought through the pain.

Nakamura grabs Jinder and uses the chair to hit him across the back before getting him on the apron. Nakamura drives his right leg into the side of the head of Jinder. He then walks over near where Ruby is at and then runs back to hit a running knee to Jinder's head. He then runs back to Ruby who is sitting up and resting against the cell.

Nakamura runs in and drives his knee to the side of her head as she falls to her side. Nakamura poses for the crowd as they cheer for him loudly. Nakamura gets on the apron and jumps for a jumping knee, but Jinder moves out of the way and he hits the apron instead. Nakamura held his injured left knee as Jinder lifts Nakamura from the ring and hits him with a Suplex back into the ring.

He then follows it up with a low Dropkick to knock Nakamura down. He goes for the cover holding Nakamura's leg, but his opponent kicked out at two. Jinder begins getting a little frustrated as he goes to the outside and pulls out a table from under the ring. He throws it in, but also pulls out another table and begins setting it up on the outside.

Jinder gets back in the ring and begins setting up the first table in the ring as he turns to Nakamura. Jinder begins calling for the Khallas as the crowd boos loudly at him. He gets the hold on, but Nakamura begins fighting back knowing what Jinder has planned. He breaks the hold and slides down then tries getting Jinder in a Roll-up, but Jinder kicked out at two.

Nakamura gets up and goes to the corner as Jinder runs at him. Nakamura drives his elbow to the side of Jinder's face and climbs to the middle rope. He jumps up and hits Jinder with a Flying Knee, but used his left knee to do so. Nakamura hurt himself a little, but begins trying to fight through the pain. Nakamura then begins calling for the Kinshasa.

Until the Singh Brothers came out and pushed the referee on the outside out of the way. They grab his keys and open the cell door to go inside. Nakamura sees this and first takes down Samir and then takes down Sunil. Jinder tries to grab him for a Roll-up, but Nakamura countered and got a Roll-up of his own, but only got two.

Nakamura gets up and kicks Jinder in the gut before lifting up him for a Sitout Gourdbuster. However, before he can do anything the Singh Brothers both get into the ring and begin attacking Nakamura. They hitting him on his back and even begin kicking him while motioning for Jinder to get up. The referee tells both brothers to leave, but they remind him there are no rules.

Jinder gets up and motions for both brothers to hold Nakamura up. Jinder grabs the trash can Ruby pulled out earlier and slams it right on Nakamura's head. Jinder tosses it to the outside and grabs Nakamura from behind. He moves near the table and hits the Khallas putting Nakamura through the table.

He goes for the cover as the referee counts one…two…but Ruby breaks up the three count as she pulled the referee out of the ring. The crowd sighed in relief when Ruby pulled the referee out and the match continues. Jinder looks over upset that Ruby is still in this match and cost him his chance to be champion. Jinder motions for the Singh Brothers to take her out so he can finish this match.

Samil goes over to Ruby, but she hits him with a Superkick knocking him out. Sunil grabs her from behind, but she pushes him away and Superkicks him as well. Jinder grabs the strap as Ruby pulled something from under the ring. Jinder didn't give her a chance to show it as he wraps the strap around her neck and begins pulling her.

Choking her as he pulls on the strap. The referee yells at Jinder to stop this, all while Ruby begins choking on the strap. She struggled to breathe as the crowd begins booing at Jinder loudly and chant for Ruby. Jinder loosens the hold as he pushes the referee out of the way.

He leans down over the top rope to grab Ruby, but ends up getting hit in the head with a chair covered in barb-wire. The crowd cheered loudly as Ruby held the chair and then hits Jinder again causing him to fall back in the ring. Ruby begins coughing loudly as she tries to get some air in again as she noticed blood covering much of her face. Eh screw it she thought as she goes back in the ring and hits Jinder in the head again as he rolls to the apron.

Ruby gets the crowd going as she holds up the chair up. She sees Jinder getting up on the apron, but appeared to be staggering. She also noticed he is near the table and smiled as she takes the chair and tosses it hitting Jinder in the head again. He lets go of the rope with one hand, but held on with the other hand as he begins staggering more and more.

Ruby yells loudly before she goes for the Superkick, but stops and instead slaps him as he falls on the apron. Ruby motions for the crowd she isn't done with him yet. She rolls to the outside and pulls out a large ladder as she sets it up at the end of the corner of the cell. She then takes the trash can from earlier and puts it right on Jinder while noticing he got cut.

Good, meaning she won't be the only one bleeding tonight. She puts Jinder on the table and begins moving the table a little bit more so it's on its side. Ruby begins climbing to the top of the ladder as the crowd cheers loudly for Ruby. Ruby jumps off and hits a Diving Elbow Drop putting Jinder through the table.

The crowd popped as they begin chanting 'This is Awesome!' over and over again. Ruby gets up as she begins calling to the crowd to get riled up. She then noticed Nakamura getting up and slides into the ring as she turns towards him. Nakamura from the outside looks over to see Ruby all alone as she does the 'Come on!' to him.

Nakamura nods as he slides into the ring and the two begin going at it. Strikes to the head as both competitors begin hitting each other. Ruby pushes him off and kicks him in the gut. She runs the ropes, but Nakamura comes back with a kick to her as well.

Nakamura runs the ropes, but Ruby jumps up to hit a Dropkick. She sees Nakamura going to the corner as he uses the ropes to get up. She rushes over for a Front Dropkick, but Nakamura moved out of the way. He runs over and drives his knee into her gut before lifting her up.

He has her laying between the ropes against the turnbuckle. He begins driving his knee into her gut over and over before rolling backwards then runs back in for one big high knee to the gut. Ruby flies off the turnbuckle and falls on the mat. Nakamura lifts her up and then goes for a Spinning Wheel Kick, Ruby ducks for the first one, but Nakamura got her for the second one.

Nakamura goes for the cover, but Ruby kicks out at two. Nakamura though didn't finish as he gets Ruby from behind and hits her with an Inverted Expoder Suplex. Ruby rolls over to the corner as Nakamura begins calling for the Kinshasa. He runs over for the move, but Ruby lifts him up and hits him with the TKO as she goes for the cover getting one…two…but oh Nakamura kicked out before three.

Ruby lays on the mat feeling fatigue getting to her after bleeding earlier and after what she did to take Jinder out. Ruby slowly gets up and decides to try ending this before anything goes wrong. She sees Nakamura slowly getting up as she rushes to the corner, leaps up, and goes for the Wolf Fang Cutter, but Nakamura caught her and hits her with a German Suplex.

Ruby rolled on her knees and Nakamura runs in to hit her with the Kinshasa. He goes for the cover getting one…two…but Jinder Mahal breaks up the three-count. The crowd booed loudly when Jinder came back into the ring and tosses Nakamura to the outside. He grabs Ruby and then lifts her as he hits her with the Khallas.

Ruby rolled away from Jinder, but he managed to grab her for the pin. He gets one…two…but Ruby's foot got the rope causing the pin to be broken. Jinder looks over to see the foot on the rope and gets angry as he tries wiping the blood from his face. The referee tries to help clean the wound, but Jinder pushes him down telling him to do his damn job and count to three.

Jinder begins calling for the Khallas again, but sees Ruby rolling on the outside. Jinder gets frustrated as he goes to the outside and grabs the chair with barb-wire Ruby used on him earlier. He kicks her in the gut sending her to the floor against the cell. He then places the chair between the cell corner where Ruby is at and goes to try taking her out.

He runs to her, but Nakamura runs in and hits a Baseball Slide from the ring to the outside. Jinder gets knocked into the cell and Nakamura begins hitting Jinder over and over again. Nakamura gets the crowd going before he goes to grab Jinder and gets hit with a low-blow. The crowd boo at Jinder as he sees the Singh Brothers getting up.

Jinder motions for them to get in the ring to bring the ladder in. He throws Nakamura inside, while getting steel steps. He sees Ruby getting free of the chair as he lifts the steps. He runs over and hits Ruby in the face with them before putting the steps in the ring. Jinder intends to end this match by using the ladder to climb up and hit the Khallas on Nakamura on the steel steps.

However, Nakamura begins fighting back against the Singh Brothers and takes them down. He drives his knee to Samir's gut and then a headbutt to Sunil. He pushes them away and uses the ladder to hit both brothers before tossing them to the outside. Jinder comes back into the ring and tries to hit the Khallas, but Nakamura breaks free and goes for the Inverted Exploder Suplex, but Jinder too fights back against the hold.

He knocks Jinder down and whips him into the corner. Nakamura takes the corner, but when Jinder run to him he gets hit in the face when Nakamura puts his feet up. Nakamura gets on the middle rope and hits a flying knee to Jinder's face. Nakamura sets the ladder against the corner before grabbing Jinder for the Inverted Exploder Suplex.

He tosses him into the corner as the crowd cheers loudly. Nakamura begins setting up for the Kinshasa, but again the Singh Brothers get involved. Samir grabs Nakamura's leg from the outside and Sunil runs in to hit Nakamura in the ring. Nakamura pushes Sunil off of him and kicks Samir on the outside.

Nakamura runs over and hits Sunil with the Kinshasa knocking him down. Samir got in the ring to attack Nakamura, but gets hit with a Clothesline. Nakamura then sets him up and hits him with the Kinshasa as the crowd cheered loudly for Nakamura. However, Jinder recovered and grabs Nakamura from behind then goes for the Khallas.

Ruby recovered though and runs into the ring. While Jinder has Nakamura ready for the hold she runs past the men, jumps on the middle rope, leaps back, and hits the Wolf Fang Cutter on both men. Nakamura rolls out the way as Ruby goes for the pin on Jinder getting one…two…and three getting the win. The referee calls for the bell as Ruby is declared the winner.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion, Ruby Nite!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ruby is handed her title to her.

Ruby gets on her knees as she begins catching her breath. That was a close call for her. She came close to losing her title tonight and against two tough opponents. She may not like Jinder, but she will give him her respect for giving her everything he had.

She looks around as the crowd gives her a standing ovation. Ruby begins smiling as she gets on her feet as the referee lifts her arm. Ruby raises her title up at best she could as she looks around the cell she just fought in. Well, tonight she fought inside this structure and she can bet by tomorrow she won't feel the same again, but one thing won't change and that she is still the WWE Champion.

 _Results:_

 **1.** **Bad Influence (c) defeated the New Day w/Kofi Kingston & the Usos to retain the WWE SD Tag Team Championship **

**2.** **Rusev w/Aiden English defeated Randy Orton**

 **3.** **Baron Corbin defeated AJ Styles (c) & Tye Dillinger to win the WWE United States Championship**

 **4.** **Awesome Kong (c) w/Lana vs. Charlotte Flair ended in no-contest**

 **5.** **Ruby Nite (c) defeated Shinsuke Nakamura & Jinder Mahal to retain the WWE Championship **

**6.** **Austin Aries (c) defeated Sami Zayn to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship**

 **7.** **Bobby Roode defeated Dolph Ziggler**

 **8.** **Kevin Owens defeated Shane McMahon**

 **Surprise! Yep, I added the pay-per-view in this chapter. Might as well since I didn't have a lot of ideas going into this. Still, I hope everyone liked this chapter. I also hope you all liked the show as well.**

 **Looks like Ruby is going to remain champion a little longer. With Survivor Series next though will she still be champion? Who knows? I don't even know, but we'll see.**

 **Anyways, I hope everyone liked it and also liked the line-up for the show too. Yeah, I brought Aries to SmackDown, Kong is champion, and Bad Influence retain their titles.**

 **Also, there were a lot of change too on how the show went. All except Kevin Owens versus Shane McMahon. That one I kept the same. For obvious reasons.**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and** a **lso thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 is here and it looks like I was right after NXT doing better than WWE. I don't feel bad though for Vince. I feel bad for the main roster. Putting up with his bullshit.**

 **Oh well, hopefully things get better. Not all the matches did bad, but I just wish they had better stories leading to the pay-per-view. I mean, hell the fans can do a better job if given the chance. I bet it would be better.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw Ruby retain her title against Jinder Mahal and Shinsuke Nakamura inside Hell in a Cell. We are now moving on to Survivor Series. Meaning yes it will lead to what happened last year. However, there will be some changes.**

 **Read on to find out and I don't own anything from WWE. Just my OC. Also thank you to everyone for the reviews and support. I appreciate it and glad everyone is liking this.**

 **Now, let's move on to the next chapter and enjoy everyone!**

 **War of the Brands part 1**

 _SmackDown 10/10/17)_

The show opens in Grand Rapids, Michigan where it recaps what happened two nights ago. From the tag team Hell in a Cell title match, Baron Corbin becoming the new United States Champion, Awesome Kong and Charlotte ending in no-contest, Ruby retaining her title, and the main even with Kevin Owens defeating Shane McMahon. Thanks to Sami Zayn who pulled his friend off the announce table as Shane went through it. He then put Kevin on Shane giving him the pin and winning the match.

The show soon opened with Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian came out limping after their title match. They talked about what they went through, the war they fought against the Usos and the New Day, and how they still walked out still champions. The Usos and New Day came out putting over Bad Influence. Giving them the respect they deserve since they felt they earned it after what they did.

The hell they went through and how they are honored to have fought both men. Bad Influence put both teams over and thank them for giving them what they've wanted from them. However, they are interrupted by the Hype Bros, Chad Gable & Shelton Benjamin, Breezango, and the Ascension feeling they all deserve a shot at the titles. So, Daniel Bryan came out and made a four-way match between the four teams.

It was a fast-moving and high-octane match between all four teams. All trying to earn a shot at the SmackDown Tag Team titles. Benjamin and Gable ended up getting the win on Tyler Breeze getting a possible shot at some gold down the road.

The next match has Becky Lynch taking on Ms. Money in the Bank, Carmella one-on-one. Carmella attempted to put down Becky and prove she is better than her. However, Becky stayed in the match and managed to apply the Dis-arm-her getting the submission victory. Becky then made it clear she wants Awesome Kong and wants to prove she can beat her for the title.

The next segment showed Kevin Owens coming out to talk about what happened this past Sunday. With Kevin welcoming Sami out calling him his best friend and guardian angel. Sami came out looking proud of his actions and explained why he did what he did. He first brings up though that yes despite the issues between the two men he still did what he did because his friend was right.

How he took his career down the wrong way by doing things the right way. Relying on the crowd, waiting for his chance, and obeying guys like Shane to wait for his chance. Hell, he felt he should have gotten another chance to fight Ruby for the WWE title, but Shane told him he needed to earn back his spot. So, he tried doing that doing things the right way by fighting Austin Aries, but even then despite what happened and confronting Shane in the back he was told he was not getting another shot.

So, when he saw his friend Kevin who was close to badly injuring his best friend he did what he had to do. He thanked his friend for showing him the light and the two embraced in a hug.

 _Backstage_

Ruby saw the whole thig on TV and couldn't help but shake her head. She didn't really care what Sami did since it was his career so it is his choice what he does with it. She isn't disappointed in him since honestly she knew better than to follow the rules like Shane wants her to. So, in some ways she is happy with what he did, but she knew Shane will not let this go anytime soon.

She has more important things to deal with though. She watched Randy Orton and Shinsuke Nakamura defeat Rusev and Jinder Mahal in a tag team match. Earlier Jinder complained about what happened and how he felt it wasn't fair for him to be put inside that barbaric structure as he called it. He demands another shot for the title, but Bryan made it clear he wants a shot he needs to earn it since he got pinned.

This much was true and seeing him getting hit with the RKO from Orton made her night. She then saw Bobby Roode face off against Dolph one-on-one where Bobby ended up losing to Ziggler. Ziggler got the Zig Zag and got a win over Bobby after losing to him this past Sunday. It seems these two aren't done and next week they will settle the score.

The door opened and Ruby sees Austin Aries coming into the room. Ruby grabs her title and stood in front of him.

"Relax," Austin began. "I didn't come here to fight you. I just came here to say congratulations on your match last week. A pretty good match and you showed everyone why you are the WWE Champion," he extended his hand to her and gives her a warm smile. "Good work, champ."

Ruby was hesitate to shake Austin's hand, but then again she knew if he did try anything he will regret it. So, she shook his hand and returns the smile. "Thank you and good job too, Austin on your match. Bet you are happy to be here on SmackDown than on Raw."

Austin breaks the handshake and nods in response. "I cannot lie that being over there felt like they had no idea what the hell they are doing. It's also good to know we have more competent champions than the ones on Raw. Too bad they will never admit it, especially how they think their main champion is better than our main champion."

Ruby scoffed as she placed her title on her shoulder. "The big difference between their so-called 'main champion' and I is at least all of I am here every week to fight. Brock?" she scoffed once more. "The guy's skills in the ring are about as bad as CM Punk's skills in UFC."

Austin began chuckling knowing that much was true. "No doubt about that, but it's a shame they will never admit it, especially with what they got plan for November."

Before Austin could leave Ruby stops him. "Whoa, hold on. What are you talking about? What about November?"

"You seriously don't know?" Austin asked as he sees the confused look in Ruby's face giving him his answer. "Oh well. I overheard Shane talking to his old man and apparently they want to do another Raw versus SmackDown thing like last year. This time though they want to have their champions versus champion."

Ruby stared at Austin confused by all of this. So, they are going to do another brand versus brand pay-per-view? Seriously? Austin pats her on the shoulder before taking off as she just stays where she is at confused by all of this. So, Vince wants to put all the champions against one another at the pay-per-view including a main event match between Brock and her?

Ruby looks down at her title and soon the confused expression turned to a confident cocky smirk. "Oh this is going to be a lot of fun."

 _SmackDown (10/17/17)_

The show opens up in Seattle, Washington where Daniel Bryan is welcomed home by his fans. He is interrupted by Sami Zayn who comes out to talk about what happened. Bryan is disappointed in Sami in what he did, but Sami fires back about how he too screwed him over getting another shot at the title like Shane did. Kevin soon came out and backs up his friend with both men calling Bryan the ultimate hypocrite for doing the same thing the Authority did to him years ago to now them.

Bryan fires back and announces the two men will be in action tonight. And leaves the ring to cool down.

The show continued with Awesome Kong facing off against Becky Lynch one-on-one with Charlotte and Naomi at ringside. The match ended in no contest and so it was later made into a six-women tag team match with Natalya and Tamina teaming with Kong. Charlotte got the win for her team. Kong attacked all three women and then tries to powerbomb Charlotte through the announce table until Becky made the save sending Kong to the back.

Baron Corbin comes out to announce he is closing the open challenge for the United States title after he defeated AJ Styles last week. He then faced off against Sin Cara and defeated him one-on-one until he tried to injure him. Tye Dillinger came out to make the save and sends Corbin running. Corbin held his title up and mouths off at Tye he is still the champion.

*I Burn* begins to play after the show comes back from commercial break. Ruby Nite came out as the crowd cheered loudly for her. Ruby gets on one knee as she moves her hand on the stage. She lifts her hood and lets out a loud howl before heading down the ramp to the ring as she has her WWE title around her waist.

Ruby heads up the steps and to the top rope as she takes her title from around her waist to hoist it up. She poses as the crowd continued to cheer for her. Ruby heads into the ring and goes to grab a mic from the ring announcer. Ruby stands in the middle of the ring as the crowd continued to chant for Ruby.

"Oh ho it seems Seattle is happy to see me here tonight," said Ruby who can hear the crowd cheering for her loudly. "Well, last week I didn't have a chance to talk about my match at Hell in a Cell since I was still recovering from what I went through."

She motions for the cameraman to get close to her forehead to show where she got stitched up. "This along with the bruises, the sweat, and the blood is what myself and my opponents put on the line last week. Last week we went through hell and all three of us beat the holy hell out of one another. We used every weapon we could find, we hit each other with all we had, and we made sure to give it all we had for all of you."

The fans begin chanting "Thank you, Ruby!" and "Thank you, Nakamura!" Ruby was happy to hear this, but soon continued.

"And despite how you all feel about him I'd like to thank Jinder Mahal as well," she got a loud booed from the crowd who despite what happened they still didn't like him. "Yes, I know. Jinder is a dick, hates America, and Vince thinks we're in the 80s again. I know, but despite all that he went out there and fought with all he had. He fought in that demonic structure and gave me one hell of a fight. So Jinder, you have my respect and even though you don't like me deep down you know you have to show me some respect as well."

Half of the crowd cheered, while the other half jeered still not convinced despite what Ruby said. "Anyways," she continued. "I am glad with how things went last week, but I wish I could talk more about it. Unfortunately word is that apparently the old man already has plans for Survivor Series and as you know…it's a repeat of last year."

The crowd booed as Ruby moves her shoulders up. "Yeah, I know. Again, he is stuck in the past and thinks you all want to see our two brands right again. But, there is something he did that did catch my interest. And that involves the whole champion versus champion idea."

Ruby cleared her throat and began explaining what she found out. "So, it turns out the old man wants me, the WWE Champion…" she raises her title up for the fans to see. "To fight off against Raw's so-called 'Universal' Champion. The one who Vince loves sucking up to, the so-called 'Beast Incarnate', and guy who never shows up to defend his title, Brock Lesnar."

The fans booed loudly at the mention of Brock Lesnar who again like in 2014 to 2015 didn't always show up to the shows to defend the title on TV or on PPV. "Now, I get that Brock has a contract that lets him show up whenever he wants, but that doesn't mean he should be champion. He doesn't give a crap about the title, the company, or any of you because he is in this for the money. He is in this for his own damn self. And I bet if he wanted to he would go back to UFC if they offered him more money to choke in another fight or fail another drug test, but keep the money."

The crowd booed loudly and began chanting 'Lesnar Sucks!' over and over. Ruby agrees with the chants and continued speaking.

"A champion is supposed to defend their titles against any opponent to prove they are the best of the best. If you can't show up within the 30 days then you need to be stripped of the title. Those are the rules set by WWE. That's why you saw a lot of your favorites being stripped of their titles, while guys like Brock who Vince loves because of how jacked up they are get special treatment."

"Well, I'm not like Brock Lesnar. I don't get special treatment, I'm not jacked as shit, and I don't suck up to some old jackass who doesn't know how to run this business anymore," said Ruby as she holds her title up. "I am the WWE World Heavyweight Champion! I am the best of this business, I have beaten the best, and I am not afraid to fight anyone! I'm not afraid to bleed! And I'm not afraid of fighting anyone taller or stronger than me."

Ruby then begins to scoff before she continued. "But you are Brock. You are afraid to fight me and you know it. Deep down you know it because you know I'm not John Cena, I'm not the Undertaker, Randy Orton, Goldberg, or Braun Strowman. I am the 17-time World Heavyweight Champion, the Wolf of the Rising Sun, and the Empress of Japan, Ruby Ni…no. Ruby Takashi!"

The crowd cheered loudly and began chanting 'Takashi!' over and over as Ruby used her last name. A name she used in the indies before coming to WWE.

She stops for a moment and begins to smile. "I am the true reigning, defending, and undisuputed champion of WWE…nay the entire world! So, Brock, you little bitch! You want to fight against the absolute best in the business? Then you got a fight against me!"

The crowd cheered loudly as they hope to see Ruby fight against Brock Lesnar.

"So, the challenge has been made. If you accept then I will see you for Survivor Series. If you don't…" she began chuckling softly before rubbing her chin. "Well then, I understand. I wouldn't want to fight a woman myself, especially if that woman makes me tap out like a bitch!" she drops the mic as her music begins to play.

She holds her title up once more as the fans cheers her on. She knew Brock will accept the challenge, especially if Vince wants this match to happen. Although, knowing Brock he will most likely refused. The two of them have history after all and she knows the last time they fought she got the better of him.

She also knew Brock won't be showing up to TLC to make any special appearance. Not until Raw and by then she isn't sure if he will accept her challenge or not. Maybe if Vince offers him a lot of money he will accept. However, she knew it would be better if she got him to accept the challenge without having money be involved.

Well, if he won't accept because of Vince and won't accept if she calls him out to fight her then…She stopped when she began forming an idea. Well she will need to find a way to change his mind then. In her own way.

 _Monday Night Raw 10/23/17_

The show opens up in Green Bay, Wisconsin with a recap of what happened last night at TLC. Showing the TLC main event match between the Miz, Braun Strowman, Kane, Cesaro, and Sheamus against Kurt Angle, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose. It was a surprising match, which showed Strowman being tossed into the back of the garbage truck by his own team when he turned on them. It showed Kurt Angle making his in-ring return to a WWE ring and helping his team get the win.

It then showed Kurt Angle coming out with the fans cheering him on. Showing their love for Kurt and how he still has it. He then announces Survivor Series, including the champions versus champions for the show. He also brings up the five-on-five elimination match between the two brands.

However, he is interrupted by the Miz, the Bar, and Curtis Axel. The Miz showing his disrespect towards Kurt and insults his opponents from last night. However, they are interrupted by the Shield and AJ Styles who last night showed up to TLC. So, tonight he showed up to team with the Shield and got the win beating team Miz.

The rest of the show went on normally with Kane calling out Braun Strowman for what he did to him and how he is the only monster for Raw. Finn Bálor defeated Kane one-on-one when Braun Strowman returned to distract him. Finn gets the win and Strowman gets in the ring destroying Kane.

Shane McMahon came to Kurt's office to talk about Survivor Series and wished his opponent luck. Asuka defeated Emma one-on-one by submission as she continued her undefeated streak. Jason Jordan faced off against Elias, which ended in disqualification when Elias used his guitar on Jordan. Until it was finally time for Brock Lesnar to come out with Paul Heyman.

*Next Big Thing!" began to play as Brock Lesnar came out to a loud reaction as Paul Heyman walked behind him. The two men head towards the ring as on the titantron they showed a recap of last week and Ruby's challenge against Brock.

Once the clip was finished it showed Brock and Paul in the ring with Paul holding a mic in his hand. With Brock Lesnar smiling as he held the title around his waist.

Paul looks around as the crowd begin chanting 'Suplex City!' as he begins to speak with the fans repeating what he is saying. "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman! And I'm the advocate for the reigning, defending, undisputed, Universal Champion, Brooooock Lesnar!"

The crowd gave a mixed response as Brock stood beside Paul as his advocate continus to speak for him. "You know what's funny? The way you react to the manner in which I introduce my client, Brock Lesnar, because someone has the problem with the word undisputed. Someone wants to dispute the fact that Brock Lesnar…" Paul points to his client. "Is _the_ champion of World Wrestling Entertainment."

Some of the crowd began to boo with what Paul said before he continued. "This same someone who's over on SmackDown Live who despite her impressive resume. We will give her credit for it, but has barely survived keeping her title from challengers like John Cena, Sami Zayn, Jinder Mahal, and Shinsuke Nakamura!"

The crowd booed loudly when Paul mentioned John and Jinder's names, while some cheered for Sami and Nakamura.

"Meanwhile, right here on the flagship show Monday Night Raw, Brock Lesnar eaten through the single most stacked heavyweight division in the history of WWE! That fact is undisputed. You know what else is undisputed? That we live in the age of trash talking."

"Everybody wants to trash talk. Everyone wants to hurl insults. Everyone doesn't want to give props where props are due. Everyone wants to rundown their opponent."

"Everyone wants to hurl insults at their opponent's families. Everyone wants to be the king of the trash talk. Brand their opponents as losers instead of box-office attractions," Paul then leans close to Brock as he continued. "You know what else is undisputed? That the king of the trash talk? Is the advocate with the mic in his hand right now."

The fans cheered knowing that when it comes to insults and trash talks there is no one better at it than Paul Heyman.

"And yet despite the fact that you clammer for me to trash talk I don't trash talk Brock Lesnar's opponents and I'll tell you why," said Paul as he explains his reason. "Because any man or in this case a woman deemed worthy of stepping in the ring to fight Brock Lesnar must be a real…opponent."

The crowd booed loudly as Paul continues his explanation. "Must have a whole lot of merit going on behind them. I didn't trash talk Goldberg. I praised Goldberg and rightfully so. I didn't trash talk Samoa Joe, I praised Samoa Joe, and rightfully so. I didn't trash talk Braun Strowman, I praised Braun Strowman, and oh my God rightfully so!"

"But you, Ruby Takashi?" Paul begins pointing towards the camera as he begins mocking her. "The Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan, and the woman who thinks just because she fought Brock years ago thinks she can beat him?" he begins laughing softly before he continued. "You better think again."

"You see this Brock Lesnar you see before you is more dangerous, more powerful, and more lethal than when you fought him back in 2006! Oh sure you accomplished a lot since then and you accomplished a lot, but let's be honest you are nowhere near Brock Lesnar equal, you are not on the same level as Brock Lesnar, and you aren't even a worthy pretender to the throne of being WWE Champion!" said Paul as he turns to his client as the crowd booed louder.

"What we think of WWE Champions we think of Bruno Sammartino, Hulk Hogan, 'Macho Man' Randy Savage, Ric Flair, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, John Cena, and ladies and gentlemen my client Brock Lesnar!"

"We don't think of Ruby Takashi as WWE Champion. We think of her as a charity case. A paper champion who only has the title because she doesn't have worthy opponents to fight. Because none of them come close to the same level as…"

Suddenly the crowd begins cheering loudly as Brock and Paul look over to see Ruby coming towards the ring. Paul moves out of the way as Brock goes to hit Ruby, but she ducked and sprays him with the green mist hitting him in the eyes. Brock yells in pain as he uses the ropes to hold on. Ruby rushes over and hits him with a Dropkick in the face knocking him to the outside.

Paul goes to check on her client as the fans cheered loudly. Ruby runs to the ropes and then runs over to Brock hitting him with an Over the Top Rope Suicide Senton knocking Brock down while she landed on him. She gets up and goes over to grab a steel chair before seeing Brock get up. She swings the chair and hits him right on the head causing him to stagger.

She takes a swing and hits him again as the crowd cheers for more. Ruby goes for it once more, but Brock ducks and grabs her from behind to go for a German Suplex. Ruby though moves her right leg up to hit him with a low-blow. Brock loses his grip and Ruby elbows him in the face before getting hit in the head again with the chair.

She sees rushes over to get the time keeper's bell and uses it to hit Brock in the head. Brock goes into the ring where referee officials come out to stop Ruby. She takes them out though with the steel chair and then turns to Paul Heyman. Paul begs her off apologizing and claiming he is only an advocate.

Ruby turns to the fans who all cheer for her to hit him. Ruby begins smiling as she begins nodding to Paul and looks like he is safe. However, she tosses the chair into his face knocking him down. Ruby gets to the top rope as she sees Brock getting up and appears to be busted open.

She leaps over and hits a Block Buster before she gets him on his belly then locks in the Last Chancery. Ruby yells at Brock as security is send out to stop Ruby. Kurt orders them out to pull Ruby off of Brock, which they managed to do. Ruby gets pulled away and managed to slip out of the grip of the guards before getting out of the ring.

She runs through the crowd while grabbing a mic. She runs through the fans as they cheer her on before she stopped after climbing up the steps. She turns towards the ring where Brock is slowly getting up. Paul is checked on by officials as Ruby lifts the mic up to speak.

"Do you still think I'm not a worthy challenger, Paul?" she asked mocking him. "You still think I'm a paper champion, a charity case, and unworthy? Well, I hope you change your minds soon because if you don't then at Survivor Series I'm going to make your beast tap out like the little bitch he is. Curtesy of the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan, and the _undisputed_ WWE World Heavyweight Champion, RUBY TAKASHI!"

She hands the mic over to a security guard nearby and poses with the crowd as the fans cheer her on. Ruby then points over to Brock as he got his eyes washed off from the mist and begins glaring at Ruby. Blood dripping down his face as he looks like he is going to go into a murderous rampage. He yells at her vowing to destroy her as Ruby flips him off before she leaves the arena knowing she did what she wanted.

Security tries to calm Brock down as he begins attacking them. He attacks all five of security as he punches each one of them. He grabs one and hits him with a German Suplex. He then picks up another and lifts him up to hit him with an F5.

Brock then turns to Ruby and yells at her. Vowing to get back at her.

Ruby though just continued to smile. She got the challenge and now at Survivor Series she is going to enjoy beating Brock Lesnar at his own game.

 **End of the chapter and it looks like Ruby has pissed off Brock. Can't blame her though, especially how Paul and Brock disrespected her. Don't piss off the wrong lady because she will kick your ass. And in the end she did.**

 **Yes, we are going to have Ruby versus Brock Lesnar for Survivor Series. We will also see other champions versus champions and some elimination tag team matches. Will the results be the same? Yes and no.**

 **Yes, the results will be close to the same, but no they won't be completely the same when I describe how they go. There will be changes, but you need to keep on reading to find out more. So, tune in next time to find out how things will go.**

 **Thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **See you all next time and have a good day!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 is here and hoping good things for Hell in a Cell. So far it's going okay and with the Shield as heels I think it is good. However, I am not putting much hope in Vince running things since it seems he is sabotaging SmackDown. Doing all he can to make them suck.**

 **Still, my focus is more on NXT since they are going to have another WarGames match. Oh that is going to be so much fun. Last year as awesome and crazy with the shit they did. So, hopefully this year will be the same and maybe give the women a chance to break loose?**

 **One can hope. Anyways, last time we saw Ruby getting one over on Brock. Not good for her since she pissed him off, but let's be honest he deserved it. But will Ruby survive now she is on Brock's shit list?**

 **Read on to find out and I don't own anything from WWE. Just my OC and also I will wait a while to see how this goes with everyone. Also the information for my OC will be explained later on. Now enjoy the promo and hope you all like this.**

 **War of the Brands part 2**

 _SmackDown (10/24/17)_

The show opens up in Milwaukee, Wisconsin showing what happened last night. Showing Shane McMahon leading the SmackDown roster taking out the entire Raw roster. Shane came out to a standing ovation as he made his return after his Hell in a Cell match. He begins talking about what happened last night and what SmackDown accomplished taking out Monday Night Raw's best.

However, he is soon interrupted by Sami Zayn and volunteered himself along with Kevin to join SmackDown's team. Shane however, refused and announced that everyone will have a chance to represent SmackDown in qualifying matches. He announces that Sami will face off against Randy Orton tonight. Without Kevin at ringside.

The show then continued with Chad Gable and Shelton Benjamin facing off against the New Day. Vowing to take the tag team titles from Bad Influence. They bragged about beating three teams last week and vow to beat the two remaining teams who are in their way. They were able to get the win defeating the New Day after outwitting them to get the win on Xavier Woods.

Baron Corbin faced off against Sin Cara in a rematch from last week. Baron lost to Sin Cara at a house show, which was shown live online. Baron took out Sin Cara before the match began and then defeated him quickly. He then cut a promo on the Miz vowing to beat him, embarrass him, and show why he is the United States Champion.

The next match is the first of the qualifying matches with Austin Aries facing off against Rusev one-on-one. Aries showed that despite having the size and power disadvantage he was able to hold his own against Rusev. Rusev came close to beating Aries, until Aries countered the Accolade, hits a Reverse Hurricarna, and then locks in the Last Chancery making him tap out.

*I Burn* begins to play as the fans cheered loudly. Ruby makes her way out as she got on one knee and has her title around her waist. She moves her hand on the stage and then lifts her hood before letting out a loud howl. Ruby gets up and heads towards the ring as the fans continue cheering for her.

On the titantron they showed what happened last night when Ruby showed up and took out Brock Lesnar. It made Ruby smile when she saw her hitting Brock with the chair and ring bell. They then showed her in the crowd posing while Brock looked on pissed off with blood coming down his face. It was then they showed it has been confirmed now.

It will be Ruby Takashi versus Brock Lesnar at Survivor Series. Champion versus Champion as Ruby gets in the ring and chuckled.

Her song stopped playing and Ruby looks around to see the fans cheering for her. She is given a mic as she looks around as the chants for Ruby begins going on.

"You know. I know WWE has banned the whole chair-shots to the head thing, but if this guy can take so many hard shots to the head during his time in UFC then those chair shots should be fine," said Ruby as the crowd cheered. "But on a serious note that…" points to the titantron. "What we saw. That felt so damn good."

The crowd cheered loudly as Ruby continued. "That felt so good because not only did I shut up the…" she then begins trying to sound like Paul Heyman. "Advocate for the reigning, defending, undisputed, whiny little bitch, Brooooock Lesnar!"

The crowd laughed when Ruby tried to sound like Heyman.

"It felt so good because you see I wasn't surprised that Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar said all of those things about me. You know about the part where I barely survived keeping my title. The part where they make fun of SmackDown not being the flagship show. The part where they talk about how Brock has eaten through the most stacked heavyweight division in the history of WWE!"

The crowd booed as they recall the promo Paul brought up last night when they saw it before the show went to commercial break earlier.

"I also knew Paul would praise his beast and praise himself as well for being known as the king of the trash talk. Well, bitch I am not the queen of the trash talk, I am the *bleep* empress of the trash talk and ass-kicking so don't you *bleep*-ing forget it!"

The crowd cheered with what Ruby said and they begin chanting for her. Ruby's smile soon turned to one of seriousness as she continued.

"But what you said next did…tick me off," she replied before she took a deep breath and continued. "In your words you said: any man or in this case a woman deemed worthy of stepping in the ring to fight Brock Lesnar must be a real…opponent," the crowd booed as Ruby's expression soon turned to one of anger as she stares at the camera with ill-intent as she points at the camera.

"You say you respect guys like Braun Strowman and Samoa Joe because of how close they made your beast lose yet when it comes to me…you don't think I am worthy of any sort of respect," said Ruby as she closed her eyes and looks up. "I could give less of a damn about earning some part-timer's respect just ask John Cena. But what pissed me off is what you said next about how I am nowhere near Brock's equal and how I am unworthy to fight him."

Ruby opened her eyes and a burning fire can be seen in her eyes as she pulls her title out from around her waist. "You also say you both don't think of me as WWE Champion because what? Because I am not Bruno? You are right I am not Bruno, because there is only one Bruno Sammartino."

The crowd cheered when Ruby showed her respect to Bruno.

"Just like there is only one Macho Man, there is only one Nature Boy, and there is only one Heartbreak Kid. You are right I am not like any of them," said Ruby as she held her title up for the crowd to see. "But none of them can say they are the first of their gender to ever hold this title. But me? I am the first ever woman to ever be WWE Champion. I am the first one ever to win the Royal Rumble, win at the Elimination Chamber, main event WrestleMania, walk out with the WWE title, and become the first ever duel female champion when I won the Intercontinental title while holding the WWE title!"

The crowd cheered loudly for Ruby as she puts the title down and continues on with her rant. "You think of me as a charity case, a paper champion, and someone who only has this title because I didn't have any worthy opponents to fight? Is that so? This is coming from a guy who ran away from WWE years ago because he was afraid he was being left behind when the younger guys were getting a push! This is the same guy who failed in Japan because he was being a little diva who refused to drop the IWGP title so he took his balls!"

Ruby brought up how years ago Brock Lesnar was the IWGP Heavyweight Champion. However, he refused to put it on the line due to visa issues or some legal bullshit issues he had with WWE. Whatever the case was Ruby felt he was a little chicken shit and didn't relinquish the title. Yet he showed up to the new promotion in Japan with it and dropped it to Kurt Angle who then lost it to Shinsuke Nakamura who brought it back to New-Japan Pro-Wrestling.

"This is the same guy who failed at football, failed in his first UFC fight, failed in his last fight ever, and came back to WWE where he could show up whenever he wants against whoever he wants."

The crowd booed loudly to Brock knowing what Ruby says is true. Ruby soon began calming down and went back on point of her promo.

"You say I am not worthy because of the men who I fought weren't competition? Does that include the men I fought outside of WWE? Guys like Kurt Angle, AJ Styles, Samoa Joe, Christopher Daniels, Sting, Kevin Nash, Seth Rollins, Kevin Owens, Daniel Bryan, Sami Zayn, Jay Lethal, Adam Cole, Kenny Omega, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Kazuchika Okada, Tetsuya Naito, Hirooki Goto, Kenji Mutoh aka the Great Muta, Rey Mysterio, Pentagon Jr, Brian Cage, Bobby Roode, James Storm, Jeff Jarrett, Shinsuke Nakamura, Jeff Hardy, El Mesias, Drew Galloway, Grado, Adam Pearce, and Blue Demon Jr."

Ruby finished naming all the men who the crowd cheered for every single one of them. Knowing they all fought Ruby in the past and how she all earned their respect despite what people would think of her fighting those men.

"Every one of those men I have fought them and every one of them have proven to be the best in the business. Maybe in WWE some of them aren't considered to be the best, but to these fans they are the best. So much so that WWE tries to bring them in so they can make money off of them. Make money off of their popularity."

"Triple AAA, Ring of Honor, the National Wrestling Asssociation, New-Japan Pro-Wrestling, ICW, PWG, Dragon Gate, TNA, Chikara, and many more promotions. I have fought in every single part of the world. I have beaten the best in this business past, present, and future. I have held 17-world championships from five different promotions."

"Hell, at one point I even held four of those world titles at the same time. You say I am not worthy because I am not Brock's equal? No, you have it the other way around. Brock, is not my equal or anywhere even close to being on my level or the level below me."

The crowd cheered as Ruby continued ripping on Brock.

"Brock, you are right. You aren't the same man I fought all those years ago, but you aren't a beast either. You are a bitch who hates wrestling, hates these fans, and you are only here because you knew if you went back to UFC you would have lost again without your drugs to help you out."

The crowd went 'Oooooooh' when she brought up how Brock despite winning his fight failed a drug test so the win was nulled and void.

"Me? I've been clean my whole life and I never needed to juice up to make it in this business. I am living proof that if you work your ass off you can make your dreams come true. You?" she begins to smirk and scoff. "You are proof that you can't get anywhere without juicing up or having some old man with a wrestling company kiss your ass."

Ruby then turns to the camera and grabs it with one hand. "You are the one who needs to earn fighting me, Brock. Because if what I did to you last night is the Brock Lesnar I am going to fight then I will have an easy Sunday night then. You aren't getting in the ring with the same Ruby you fought all those years ago. You are fighting the new Ruby who is more vicious, dangerous, and lethal."

The crowd cheers for Ruby as they begin chanting her name once more as Ruby begins finishing up her promo.

"You are the one who needs to gain permission to get in the ring with the true reigning, defending, undisputed, undefeated, and all-around greatest wrestler in the world herself! And she is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan, and the WWE World Heavyweight Champion…RUBY TAKASHI!"

The crowd popped as Ruby held her title up high and finishes things off. "Because if you can't then at Survivor Series I will kick your ass back to UFC where you can hang out with your buddy, Phil Brooks. And that's not a promise it's a damn guarantee!"

She drops the mic and sets the title in the middle of the ring. She gets on one knee and howls loudly as her theme song plays. Ruby poses over her title and motions for Brock to bring it. To come fight her with all he has at Survivor Series.

All while the fans cheer loudly for her. Knowing that at Survivor Series they will get a fight. But that's if Brock can do what Ruby is demanding. Earn a shot at her.

She knows next Monday night on Raw that Brock or hell even Paul Heyman will address what happened. By then she'll have her answer, but next week she will have some time to have a little fun.

 _SmackDown 10/31/17)_

SmackDown's Halloween show opened up in Norfolk, Virginia where it started off with Bobby Roode against Dolph Ziggler in their two-out-of-three falls match. Last week AJ Styles defeated Jinder Mahal in a qualifying match. Joining Austin Aries to be part of Team SmackDown and became the leader of the team after Shane announced him as the team leader.

Randy Orton also defeated Sami Zayn earning the third spot in joining SmackDown's team. With Bobby and Ziggler's match being a qualifying match to earn the fourth spot. While later tonight it will be Shinsuke Nakamura versus Kevin Owens to earn the final spot. So SmackDown's team can be ready for Raw's team, which after last night shows some problems.

Bobby and Dolph both got one pin over the other until Bobby got the final fall. Beating Ziggler and becoming the fourth member of Team SmackDown.

Austin Aries came out next to have his match where he teamed up with Baron Corbin to face off against Sin Cara and Kalisto the Lucha Dragons. Aries got the win after Baron took Sin Cara through the crowd and beats him up. Austin hits the Brainbuster DDT on Kalisto after countering his Salida Del Sol.

The show then showed Awesome Kong against Becky Lynch in a Halloween Street Fight match. Last week Becky won a five-way match to earn the chance to lead the women of SmackDown's team. She then challenged Kong to a match where if she wins she gets a title shot. The match went back and forth between the two women as they fought all around the ring even into the crowd.

Becky even drove Kong through the announce table with a Spear, but couldn't get her in the ring for the pin. Becky went for the Dis-Arm-Her, but Kong lifted her up and drove her through a table that was set up in the ring to get the win. After the match Kong hits Becky with a Powerbomb through two set up steel chairs. Charlotte came out with a chair of her own and sends Kong out of the ring while she checks on her friend.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back office waiting for Shane to show up. She watched as Bad Influence came out to cut a promo about their upcoming fight against two members of the Shield. Bad Influence put over Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. Talking about how they are without question one of the best teams in the world.

That they are the best in the business and they are looking forward to facing off against them. To show why SmackDown's tag team champions deserve to be called the best after all the hell they went through.

The door opened and Ruby sees Shane coming into the room. "Ruby, thank you for coming. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Shane. But I get a feeling you didn't call me here unless it involves Brock," said Ruby who figured Shane was here for a reason.

"Yes, actually it does involve Brock. I assume you saw last night?" Shane asked.

Ruby nods in response recalling last night how Paul Heyman called Ruby a coward for what she did. Proving his point about how unworthy she is and how the only thing she did was tick off the Beast Incarnate. That the only thing she did was sign her death warrant and how Brock Lesnar is going to tear her apart when they meet.

"Well, the Board of Directors have informed me that they have order Kurt and I to keep you two apart until Survivor Series. For safety reasons," said Shane as he explains the situation.

"For me or Brock?" Ruby asked knowing the answer already. "Look, don't worry. I wasn't planning to go back to Raw anyways since I know Kurt will come here soon. Until then though I do feel I need a match to get myself ready for next week. So, how about…you invite someone from Raw to fight me and I will take them on."

Shane did like that idea and knew the perfect person for it. "I actually have just the person in mind. Next week to get you ready you will go one-on-one…with Kane."

Ruby smiles as she nods her head and pats Shane in the back. "Awesome. Looking forward to it then," she said as she heads out of the office knowing next week in the U.K. she has a date with a demon.

 _SmackDown (11/7/17)_

The show opens up in Manchester, England with Shane McMahon talking about Survivor Series and last night. With the New Day showing up to cost Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose their tag team titles against the Bar. Because of that Bad Influence will face off against the Bar instead. They begin having some fun with what they did until Bad Influence came out clearly not happy since they were looking forward to face the best of the best not the ones who kept on losing to the Shield.

So, Shane made a match between the two teams for the tag team titles. However, uring the match Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn who both lost their qualifying matches cost the New Day the match. Allowing Bad Influence to retain their titles. Shane came out and puts Kevin and Sami against Shinsuke Nakamura and Randy Orton.

Orton got the win for his team after Nakamura hits the Kinshasa to Kevin Owens. Allowing Orton to hit the RKO on Sami Zayn to get the win. After the match Rusev tried to attack Orton, but was met with an RKO. Nakamura celebrates with Orton as the fans cheer for both men.

James Ellsworth came out to face off against Becky Lynch one-on-one. Becky ended up getting the submission win despite the beating she took last week. After the match Carmella kicked Ellsworth out of the ring and later on it was revealed he was fired.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is seen in the back getting ready for her match when she saw the door opening. She got up and sees it was Paul Heyman who got boos from the crowd.

"Relax, relax I come unarmed," said Paul as he tries to calm Ruby down. "I only came here to talk. That's it."

"Is that so?" Ruby asked knowing Paul is full of it as she grabs a pipe from nearby and moves it near his face. "Then you don't mind if I keep this around, right?"

Paul nervously nods as he cleared his throat. "I just wanted to apologize for two weeks ago. I can understand why you did what you did. I can understand why you felt disrespected for what I said and listen I never intended to do that..."

"Not what you said last week," said Ruby as she interrupted Paul. "You made it clear you were right about me being unworthy and how you also said that my accomplishments pale in comparison to Brock's, which reminds me. No…no it doesn't Paul. My reigns all came from me earning it every time I get in that ring, while Brock?"

She moves the pipe away from his face as she leans in. "Brock barely even remembers how to wrestle in that ring. So, let's cut the crap and tell me what you want to say to me? Otherwise you will return to Brock battered, bloodied, and broken."

Paul gulped as he decides to get to the point. "Very well. I just came to tell you that at Survivor Series my client, Brock Lesnar is going to unleash all this pent up anger he has towards you. He is going to unleash it all the moment that bell rings and I am here to tell you I am not going to be responsible for what he does. I will not be responsible for SmackDown losing its champion for her very stupid actions and I will not be responsible when Brock embarrasses you in front of the world."

"You see, while it is true you have accomplished a lot beating all those men you fought, including mentioning the places you went to compete, and your championship accomplishments. It doesn't matter to someone like Brock who is an animal and will tear you up. If you don't believe me ask John Cena, ask CM Punk, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, the Undertaker, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Big Show, Samoa Joe, Braun Strowman, and even the man you ae going to fight tonight, Kane. Ruby, I just wanted to tell you that at Survivor Series you better say goodbye to your love ones because after Sunday you will be destroyed."

Ruby's expression turned to one of a confident smile as she moves the pipe away from Paul. "You think I'm afraid of Brock because of all those guys he beat up? You think I'm afraid of what he will do to me? Oh no, Paul. It's not fear I am feeling it's excitement."

She begins laughing softly. "I am looking forward to fighting him because I know I can beat him and deep down…so do you. So you tell the beast to get ready because at Survivor Series the Wolf is going to put down the Beast and make him my bitch!" she finished saying before grabbing her title and walks towards the ring.

 _Later_

The next match has the Usos against Chad Gable and Shelton Benjamin in tag team action. Benjamin and Gable claimed that once they beat the Usos they will earn a shot at the tag team titles. It was a back and forth match between the two teams with both fighting to earn a shot at the titles. Benjamin and Gable get the win by count-out after they injured Jey Uso's knee thus becoming the new number one contenders for the titles.

AJ Styles was up next to face off against Jinder Mahal. Jinder feels he deserves to lead SmackDown at Survivor Series and demanded this match to take AJ's spot. AJ accepted as the two men went back and forth. Both men hitting each other with all they had to go on to Survivor Series.

AJ finally got the win with the Phenomenal Forearm. Beating Jinder and keeps his spot for Survivor Series.

*Veil of Fire* begins to play as Kane begins making his way out to the ring. The crowd booed loudly as Kane heads to the ring.

"The following contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first 323 pounds, KANE!" Greg Hamilton announce as Kane goes inside the ring, lifts his hands up, and brings them down as pyro went off around the ring posts. Kane begins pacing around the ring as he waits for his opponent to show up.

*I Burn* begins to play as the crowd of Manchester popped loudly for Ruby. Ruby came out with her title around her waist and wearing a long jacket with her hood covering her face. She gets on one knee and begins moving her hand on the stage. She soon then lifts her hood and lets out a loud howl before getting up then heads to the ring.

"Introducing his opponent. From Tokyo, Japan, she is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan, and the WWE Champion…RUBY TAKASHI!" Greg Hamilton announced as he leaves the ring.

On her face is a demonic face paint she put on as she stared right at Kane. She knew this is going to be a fight as she walks up the steps. She gets on the top rope and poses for the crowd with her title around her waist. She pulls it off and hands it to the referee before leaping off and hitting a Missile Dropkick knocking Kane down.

The crowd cheered as Ruby takes her jacket off and the bell rings. She begins kicking Kane's left leg as he begins getting up. He pushes Ruby away, but she comes back at him. She ducks a clothesline and kicks him in the left leg again.

Kane grabs her by the neck for a Chokeslam, but Ruby jumps up and hits an Arm Breaker on the right arm. Kane gets up quickly and holds his right arm as he gets to the corner. Ruby runs over, grabs his right arm, and leaps over the top rope pulling the arm down on the rope before letting go. Kane screams in pain as he felt his arm almost pop out of its socket.

Ruby gets in the ring and hits a Chop Block knocking Kane down. Ruby clearly going for his left leg and his right arm as she runs to the ropes to hit a low Dropkick to the injured leg. She goes for the cover, but only gets one. She grabs his injured arm and bends it behind his back.

She then leaps up and hits an Elbow Drop right on the injured arm. Kane rolls to the outside in pain as he held his arm and his injured leg. Ruby runs to the ropes and hits a Suicide Dive through the ropes into Kane. Kane is pushed back into the barricade as Ruby poses for the crowd as they cheer for her.

Ruby in control of the match as the show goes into commercial break.

 _*End of Commercial Break*_

Back from commercial break Ruby is in control as she has Kane in a Crossface. Trying to make him tap out as Kane tries pulling himself towards the ropes. The referee sees how close Kane is getting as the crowd cheers for Ruby. Kane manages to get to the ropes, but Ruby freed the hold, rolls over Kane, and applies the Ankle Lock on the injured left leg.

She pulls Kane away from the ropes and tries to sit down. Kane manages to push her off into the corner. Kane uses the ropes to get up as she runs at him. Kane ducks and sends her over the top rope where she landed on the apron. She jumps up and kicks him in the back of the head causing him to stagger forward.

She goes to the top rope and goes for the Blockbuster. She gets him to roll over and pushes him into the corner from behind to hit the Rolling German Suplex. Kane held on to the corner and Ruby rolled backwards. She runs over, but Kane hits her with a Clothesline knocking her down. Kane held on to the ropes as he tries to get some feeling back into his arm and leg.

Ruby begins getting up as Kane goes over to her and delivers an uppercut sending her into the corner. He begins to choke her into the corner as the referee tries to pull him back. Kane backs away and then grabs her before whipping her into the corner. Kane runs over and hits a Clothesline into the corner.

Kane backs up as Ruby staggers to him and he lifts her up for a Sidewalk Slam. He goes for the cover, but Ruby got a shoulder up at two. Kane makes the sign that it's over as he goes for the Chokeslam. Ruby gets up as she turns around for Kane to grab her by the neck.

He lifts her up and hits the Chokeslam, but Ruby held on to his arm and locks in a Triangle Choke. The crowd cheered as Ruby held the move on trying to force Kane to tap out. Kane struggled to get near the ropes as he tries to break the hold. Ruby kept the hold on as Kane manages to get his foot on the rope forcing the break.

Ruby breaks the hold as Kane rolls to the outside. Ruby goes to hit Kane with another big move through the ropes, but Kane moved away between the post and away from the corners. Ruby though didn't let that stop her as she runs to the corner and runs towards the other corner turnbuckle as she leaps over to hit Kane with a Crossbody landing on Kane before the two are tossed over the barricade.

The crowd popped loudly as Ruby gets up and howls while the crowd chant 'Holy Shit!' over and over. Ruby gets back over the barricade as she makes her way back to the ring as Kane slowly got over the barricade. Ruby breaks the count and heads back to the outside as she gets on the apron for a kick to the chest to Kane.

Kane caught her foot and pulls her down to grab her by the neck. He lifts her up and hits her with a Chokeslam on the floor as the crowd gave a loud 'Oh!' reaction. Kane staggers near the timekeeper area as the referee checks on Ruby. Kane goes back to Ruby and grabs her before tossing her back in the ring.

He then goes back to the timekeeper area where he grabs a chair. He goes into the ring where the referee warns him not to use the chair. Tells him not to do it and to drop the chair, but Kane pushed the referee out of the way and lifts the chair. Ruby though delivers a Superkick causing Kane to stagger back.

Kane comes back to her and she rolls out of the way as Kane brings the chair down on the rope, which bounces back at his head. Ruby leaps up and hits a Reverse Rana. She then gets Kane in a Heel Hook submission hold in the middle of the ring as the crowd cheers loudly. Kane tries to break free of the hold, but was I the middle of the ring and couldn't get to the ropes due to how much pain he is in.

Kane begins tapping out as Ruby gets the win and breaks the hold as the referee calls for the bell.

"Here is your winner by submission, the WWE Champion, Ruby Takashi!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Ruby is handed her title as she begins celebrating her win. She holds her title high as she begins posing for the crowd as suddenly *Next Big Thing* begins to play. Ruby gets on her guard as she looks around looking for Brock Lesnar. She looks around wondering where he is at until she sees Paul Heyman on the stage.

"Ruby Takashi, congratulations. You won the match and in a very impressive way," said Paul as he begins applauding Ruby despite the crowd booing at him. "I am very impress with what you did and I am so glad you managed to overcome the odds against the Big Red Machine. But, I am sad to tell you that Kane is nothing compared to Brock Lesnar. Because at Survivor Series you won't have an easy time trying to make Brock tap out like you did tonight."

"No, Brock isn't going to tap out to anything you try to lock in because it will be impossible to do that against someone who will end up tossing you around like a rag doll!" said Paul as he is confident his client will toss Ruby around so much he can toss her into the ring. "So savor this little moment you had tonight Ruby. Savor it while you can, because Brock is going to enjoy tearing you up limb by limb. If you don't believe me, well…why don't we ask Brock himself?"

Ruby's expression turned to one of confusion when the titantron showed Brock Lesnar standing in the middle of a ring. A very familiar ring to Ruby.

"Recognize this place, Ruby? I'm sure it does," said Brock as he looks around the place he is in. "This is where it all started for you. This is where you began training in your very own personal ring in Japan where your father build for you. To train in every day. To perfect your skills before you made your debut in your very first promotion."

Ruby didn't like where this is going. She knew that place was locked up by her dad so no one can use it except for her and her…it was soon then her expression turned to one of concern.

"It is a nice ring Ruby. Real nice, but don't worry I'm not going to do anything to it," said Brock as he begins moving his hands along the ropes. "It's too nice to do any harm. But your old man…" the camera soon shows Ruby's father who is in the middle of the ring bloodied and injured. "Well, let's just say since I can't lay a finger on you till Survivor Series that I will do the next best thing."

Ruby's expression turned to one of anger when she saw her father in the middle of the ring that he helped train her in. The same place he gave her blessing in and where they hung out. She tried to control herself as she felt tears filling her eyes as he lowered her head. All while Brock begins laughing.

"See you at Survivor Series Ruby and good luck," said Brock as he begins to leave the ring as the camera focuses on Ruby's dad.

The crowd begin chanting 'Asshole!' towards Brock and Paul who begins laughing himself. Ruby though lifted her head up and her expression turned to one of pure rage. Paul saw this and begins backing away. Ruby quickly got out of the ring and ran after Paul who tried to escape.

Ruby though managed to grab him and pull him back as the crowd cheered. Ruby tosses Paul into the ring as he begins begging for her to stop. He even began apologizing claiming he didn't know what happened. That he didn't know and he is an advocate.

Ruby though didn't care as she tackles him down then begins punching him as the crowd cheered. Kane though got back in the ring and pulls her off as Paul gets out of the ring. Ruby pushes Kane back and kicks him in the groin. She then grabs the chair he left in the ring and hits him right in the head.

She soon didn't stop as she begins wailing Kane with the chair over and over again. She then waits for him to get up and then hits him hard in the head again as the chair bend. She tosses it away as Paul tries to escape again. She runs after him and grabs him as she lifts him up before hitting the TKO on the floor.

Ruby sees security coming out to stop her, but she ended up punching and kicking every single one of them. She then pulls out a ladder from under the ring knowing she is not done yet. Oh no. Not by a longshot.

She sets up the ladder near the announce table as she grabs Paul and tosses him on the table. She then grabs the chair then sets it up around his neck before she punches him in the head over and over. She then goes to the ladder as she begins climbing. Daniel Bryan and referee officials come out to try stopping her as Bryan tells her not to do this.

It isn't worth it and to stop right now. Ruby looks around at the crowd as they cheer for her to go on to do it. Ruby looks back down at Bryan and flips him off then at Paul before jumping off to hit an elbow drop. Putting Paul through the table as the crowd popped.

Ruby gets up as the referees begin pushing Ruby back. To get away from Paul as Bryan calls for a stretcher as the ringside doctor checks on Paul. Bryan then yells at Ruby to leave now. Ruby cusses Bryan off before turning her attention to Kane.

She rushes back into the ring and grabs Kane's leg before locking in the Heel Hook again. Kane begins tapping as the officials try to pull her off. Ruby held on though refusing to let go. Ruby yells loudly as officials have to pry her off of Kane before she finally let's go.

She rolls to the outside and screams loudly before she begins heading up the ramp. The referee stay at ringside as Ruby tried to contain herself. The fans begin chanting for her, but it didn't help calm her down. She was pissed off and rightfully so.

She just saw her father on the titantron in the middle of their ring all bloodied up. Her own father who has supporter her for years and helped get her into the business. She felt so much hate and anger flowing through she almost lost it. Once she got to the back where she leans against the wall and begins feeling her tears flowing own her eyes.

She knew she was going to get in trouble for what happened right now. She didn't care though. She wanted to make Brock pay. If not next week then at Sunday, but for now she needed to go home.

 _Tokyo, Japan (11/14/17)_

A week has passed since Brock Lesnar attacked Ruby's father. She returned home after it happened and was glad to hear he is okay. Some bruises here and there, but he will be okay. He was a tough SOB so she is glad to know he didn't suffer any major injuries.

Despite what happened no charges were placed. Ruby's father believed that if they wanted to make Brock pay then having Ruby beat him in front of the world will be the way to do it. To embarrass him and bring dishonor to him for what he did will make up for his pathetic attack. Still, Ruby felt guilty for what happened since she didn't expect her father to get attacked by Brock.

WWE contact the family to apologize for what happened. But Ruby's mom told them to piss off and how she will deal with them later. That was what Ruby loved about her mom. Yes, she didn't like wrestling, but she wasn't going to stop her daughter from her dreams when she earned them.

But if anyone tries messing with her or her family and she will unleash hell on them. It made Ruby laugh knowing now where she gets that from.

Ruby is seen in the family garden as she used this week off to get a chance to relax. To clear her thoughts. Both her and Brock were suspended for the week after what they both did. Ruby didn't care, especially how she saw Paul in a wheelchair claiming he didn't know what happened and tried to play himself as the victim of a vicious assault. Ruby didn't care about that since she knew he deserved it.

She then heard him say what Brock did was not an act of cowardice. What Ruby did to him, to Brock weeks ago, and to everyone on SmackDown was an act of cowardice. That Brock is a real and fighting champion, while Ruby is a paper champion. That this Sunday they will remove the vail Ruby has placed over herself as this great champion and show her for what she truly is.

A scared crying little baby. Who is not worthy to be champion and not worthy to be in this ring.

Ruby didn't care what Paul said since she knew it is only motivating her to want to hurt Brock. Make him pay for what he did, but she knew she couldn't lower herself to his level. Sure, she could have gone to his place maybe beat up his wife and destroy his things. But no, that would be too easy.

She knew this is what Brock wants. To make her lose her focus. To lose her cool so when they fight she will lose it if she comes running at him. Something her father warned her never to let happen.

That she needs to go into this fight with a clear head, a plan, and use it to win. She knew her dad was right though. She needed to find a way to beat Brock, which won't be easy. Paul is right on one thing getting any submission hold on him won't be easy.

Luckily for her what no one knows is she has been getting trained by someone who has been a big help. He has been training her for weeks so she can be ready for this match. She had help from this guy before to get her skills ready for any sort of fight. She was always taught by her dad to never train in one style of wrestling.

To train in every form of wrestling and fighting. Just in case she ever gets in a fight that she will need to get herself out of. Even improvise if she ever got hurt. Like how Edge and Stone Cold had to change their form of wrestling when they both got hurt. It didn't make them as good as before, but they did last longer because of it.

That's when she got an idea. "Brock is expecting this attack to psych me out and make me lose my focus…but what if I do something or rather bring someone to make him lose his focus?"

She has just the right person for the job. She grabs the phone and begins calling the person. "Hey, it's me. Listen, you doing anything this Sunday?" she asked as she got her response. "Good, because I was wondering if you don't mind coming with me to ringside for my match? Just to fuck with Brock."

The person waited a moment to reply to think about the request before he replied. Once she got her answer she smiled. "Perfect. I'll send a ride for you and you can come in to the arena. Let's just keep this between us though. I don't want the road monster himself to find out."

Once the two finished she puts her phone away and begins smiling. "Brock, you pissed the wrong bitch to mess with."

She knew she will get her hands on Brock soon. Not soon enough, but she knew she needed to be patient. She hears her father coming down to the garden using a cane to help him. Ruby got up and turns to her father who has a stern look on his face.

He appears to be in his 50s with short black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He approached his daughter wearing a robe as he shows to still have some bruises around his face.

"Are you ready to continue training?" he asked her getting a nod from his daughter. "Good. I want you to train even harder these next few days. You have until Sunday to get ready. So, let's get training then."

Ruby nods in response. "Hai. I understand, father," she replied before bowing her head as she heads off to continue training.

 **End of the chapter and well that wasn't where I thought I would take the chapter. I surprised myself once I wrote this in. Still, this builds up more drama for their match. Though it will probably not end well for Brock who is going to probably not going to take this seriously.**

 **It also seems Ruby has some sort of plan. A plan to get into Brock's mind once they fight. Hopefully it is one that will work. She will need it when she does fight him.**

 **Still, how many think she has a chance of beating Brock? Think Ruby can win? Think she will be able to defeat him? Or think she will lose, but will take Brock down so he can pay for what he did?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and** a **lso thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 is finally here and we are now going into Survivor Series. Okay, so I want to thank everyone again for the amazing support. I appreciate it guys and glad this story is going well. We are close to the end of the year for this story and I hope it goes well.**

 **2017 was somewhat of a good year for WWE. Depends on who you ask, but 2018 is doing the same thing as last year. Still, I hope the direction I have for the story changes that. Also, yeah AJ not WWE Champion going into Survivor Series, but trust me it will happen just not sure when.**

 **Anyways I hope everyone is ready for this chapter and I thank my friend theXman99 for his help on this. I edited some stuff since I didn't expect the buildup for the show to go like it did. So, hopefully it is still good.**

 **So, let's see how things will go for our hero today. But first some questions from you guys my supporters. Guest: Ruby was part of the Chaos for a few years until AJ left in 2016 and then joined the Bullet Club for a year before she left to WWE. From Bookworm3: Ruby is in a relationship with Kairi Sane.**

 **If you w** **ant** **to send more questions go right** **ahe** **ad.** **I don't own anything from WWE. I only own my OC Ruby Nite/Takashi. Although, let's be honest do they own the people themselves?**

 **Probably not. Now, let the chapter begin.**

 **Survivor Series**

 ** _Line-up:_**

 **1.** **The Shield vs the New Day 6-man Tag Team match**

 **2.** **Team Raw Women (Asuka, Nia Jax, Sasha Banks, Bayley, & Alicia Fox) vs. Team SD Women (Becky Lynch, Naomi, Charlotte Flair, Tamina, & Natalya) 5-on-5 Survivor Series elimination match**

 **3.** **The Miz w/the Miztourage vs. Baron Corbin Non-title Champion versus Champion interbran Singles match**

 **4.** **The Bar vs. Bad Influence Non-title Champion vs. Champion interbrand Tag Team match**

 **5.** **Alexa Bliss vs. Awesome Kong Non-title Champion vs. Champion interbrand singles match**

 **6.** **Team Raw (Kurt Angle, Triple H, Samoa Joe, Finn Bálor, & Braun Strowman) vs. Team SD (AJ Styles, Austin Aries, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bobby Roode, & Randy Orton) **

**7.** **Ruby Takashi vs. Brock Lesnar w/Paul Heyman Non-title Champion vs. Champion interbrand singles match**

The show opened up with a video package of Raw versus SmackDown with a narrator speaking.

 _All Plans Are Great_

The screen showed colored lights and ashes can be seen being blown away as the letters begin to change as the narrator continued.

 _Until the First Shot is Fired_

It then showed Kurt Angle with red colored background appear on the screen.

"Raw is the most dominant show in the WWE," said Kurt as the screen to the left changed blow with Shane appearing on the screen as well.

"Hashtag…#UnderSiege," said Shane as the screen shows Shane McMahon leading his roster through the crowd on Monday Night Raw.

"When you're going to get into a fight…strike first," said Shane as sends his roster take out everyone from the men, the women, and then leaving Kurt Angle alone in the middle of the ring.

"SmackDown Live has fired the first shot," said Michael Cole as he spoke over what happened.

The screen then showed the commissioner of Raw, Stephanie McMahon and then highlight of Raw from the past as she spoke over. "25 years of what my father built turned into a mockery. At Survivor Series, I expect victory, and I expect total annihilation."

It then showed the Shield showing up on SmackDown as they surround the New Day. As the SmackDown roster heads down to the ring to fight.

"I'm bringing the Raw roster," said Kurt Angle over what was happening as the Raw roster takes out everyone. "And we're going to take out SmackDown."

 _Tonight…*Believer by Imagine Dragons begins to play*…who will thrive?_

The screen then shows the two Women's Champions of Raw and SmackDown side by side.

"Awesome Kong, I'm not afraid of you," said Alexa Bliss as clips show of her beating Mickie James, Naomi, Becky Lynch, Sasha Banks, and Bayley while posing with her title, while also showing her knocking down Charlotte Flair "I have beaten the best of SmackDown and the best of Raw. And at Survivor Series I will show why I am the goddess."

"Alexa Bliss at Survivor Series…" spoke Awesome Kong next as clips show her destroying Naomi, Becky Lynch, Charlotte Flair, and the Raw women during the invasion while holding her title high. "I am going to break you and show why I am…Awesome…Kong!" spoke Kong as she begins laughing maniacally.

 _Who will dominate?_

The screen then shows the Miz, the Intercontinental Champion going up against Baron Corbin, the United States Champion.

"Come Survivor Series I've got a little bit of advice for you," Baron Corbin begins to speak as it shows him holding his title high while beating up AJ Styles, Tye Dillinger, and Sin Cara. "You should stay home with your little wife."

It then shows the Miz kissing his wife while holding his title. "Talk about my pregnant wife again, I'll knock your teeth down your throat!"

 _Who will overcome the odds?_

"Christopher Daniels, Frankie Kazarian, you lads better be ready," spoke Sheamus next as he and Cesaro stood next to each other with their titles. "Because at Survivor Series we're going to show you why we're the better team than you two nobodies."

"This isn't the indies anymore and we aren't like the loser teams you boys have gotten up against," Cesaro spoke next as clips show the Bar beating the Hardy Boyz and the Shield. "We are the greatest tag team in the world and no one can touch us. We don't just set the bar, we are the bar!"

The screen then shows Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian. Then clips of their matches in ROH against the Young Bucks, War Machine, AJ Styles and Kurt Angle, the Motor City Machine Guns, the Usos, and the New Day are shown. Including the ones where they won the titles and won inside Hell in a Cell.

"Sheamus, Cesaro, you say we are going to get in the ring with the better team? That we aren't in the indies anymore? You are right about that," spoke Frankie Kazarian. "Because if we were then you wouldn't last long against the teams we've gone up against boys. At Survivor Series you aren't going up against two broken brothers or two Shield brothers. You are going to get in the ring with the greatest tag team in the world!"

It then shows Christopher Daniels speaking next. "At Survivor Series, we're going to take you boys to school. At Survivor Series we're going to show you why you are nowhere near our level. At Survivor Series we'll show you that nothing you do will be close than the hell we went through since we got here. At Survivor Series, these nobodies will burn the Bar down!"

 _Who leads?_

The screen show the New Day and the Shield. The two most dominant teams in WWE.

"We do what we want to do, we want to fight the New Day," said Roman Reigns as it shows clips of the Shield destroying everyone who got in their way since coming back.

"We ain't worried about the Shield. No, we will survive," spoke Kofi Kingston next as it shows clips of the New Day and them defeating every team that they went through on Raw and SmackDown.

 _Who Survives?_

"I want you to decimate SmackDown. I want them gone!" said Stephanie McMahon as it shows the five-on-five teams who will fight against one another. Samoa Joe, Braun Strowman, Kurt Angle, Triple H, and Finn Bálor against AJ Styles, Austin Aries, Shinsuke Nakamura, Randy Orton, and Bobby Roode.

"The fifth member of Team Raw is...me!" spoke Triple H as he spoke up next and took out Kurt's son Jason Jordan.

It then shows AJ Styles, the captain of Team SmackDown speaking next. "Monday Night Raw, get ready to face off against the house that AJ Styles built!"

"SmackDown will always be the B show," said Kurt Angle as he spoke next while the clip shows him in his old gear and wearing his gold medal.

"We're gonna be known as the show," said Shane McMahon as it shows clips of his team and all of them hitting their finishers.

"All bets are off!" spoke Michael Cole next as it shows the Shield holding Shane McMahon while Kurt looks down at him before hitting him with the Angle Slam. "Raw must decimate SmackDown!"

"We will be the survivors!" spoke Shane as he speaks to his team in a meeting backstage. "There is nobody that can stop us now."

The screen turns dark and the music soon died down as the color of red and blue returned to the screen.

 _Who Conquers?_

"You're going to Suplex City," spoke Paul Heyman next as the screen shows Brock Lesnar suplexing everyone around the ring. "You can't survive! You aren't worthy to fight Brock Lesnar! You aren't worthy to be WWE Champion! And you aren't worthy to be in the same ring as Brock Lesnar!"

It then shows Ruby Takashi in the middle of the ring with her WWE title and face paint on as she lets out a loud howl.

"You think I'm afraid of Brock because of all those guys he beat up?" Ruby spoke next as it shows clips of her beating everyone who got in her way when she came to WWE. John Cena, the Miz, Dean Ambrose, Sami Zayn, Jinder Mahal, and Shinsuke Nakamura. Even clips of her beating up Brock Lesnar. "You think I'm afraid of what he will do to me? Oh no, Paul. It's not fear I am feeling it's excitement. I am looking forward to fighting him because I know I can beat him and deep down…so do you. So you tell the beast to get ready because at Survivor Series the Wolf is going to put down the Beast and make him my bitch!"

The screen then shows Paul Heyman coming out on the stage as he begins to speak. "Ruby Takashi, Brock isn't going to tap out to anything you try to lock in because it will be impossible to do that against someone who will end up tossing you around like a rag doll!"

The screen then shows clips of what Brock roaring into the screen.

"If you don't believe me, well…why don't we ask Brock himself?" spoke Paul as it shows Brock standing in Ruby's ring with her bloodied father and Ruby's shocked look.

"See you at Survivor Series Ruby and good luck," said Brock as he begins laughing.

The song *Believer* begins playing again as Ruby begins attacking Paul Heyman as she drove him through the announce table before screaming loudly.

 _Tonight, who will walk out victorious? Who will walk out with bragging rights? And who will survive?_

The video ends with all the champions and tag teams facing off against one another before the show finally opens up as pyro begins going off.

The cameras show the large crowd in the arena and the introduction to the commentators for Raw and SmackDown can be seen.

The show soon started with the Shield versus the New Day in a 6-man Tag Team match. The Shield came out to a standing ovation since it has been years since this team have been together. It was also fitting they return to Survivor Series where they made their debut five years ago. They enter the ring as the crowd cheered for them.

The New Day came out next to a standing ovation as well. The crowd behind both teams and all six men ready to fight. To prove which three-man team was the better team. The match had the Shield taking control of the match, before the New Day took back the control.

It went back and forth with both teams getting the crowd behind them. The Shield tried to hit a triple Powerbomb, but Big E pulled Roman out and tossed him into the steel steps. The rest of the New Day took out the rest of the Shield as they hit them with the Midnight Hour with Big E lifting up both Seth and Dean. The Shield kept on fighting until they hit the triple Powerbomb on Kofi Kingston from the top rope and got the win.

The next match is the traditional Survivor Series five-on-five elimination tag team match for the women. The women of Raw came out first with Alicia Fox as their team captain. The women from SmackDown came out next with Becky Lynch as the team captain. The first to be eliminated was Natalya after she got into an argument with Charlotte and got pinned by Bayley. Bayley was gone next by Tamina after a Superkick and Superfly Splash.

Nia Jax got eliminated third by count-out after hitting the steel steps. Alicia Fox was the fourth gone by Naomi after a Roll-up. Naomi was gone by Sasha Banks after she made her tap out. Becky was gone after Asuka hit her with a Roundhouse Kick.

Sasha was next after tapping out to Charlotte leaving Asuka as the last member of her team. Tamina got eliminated next after tapping out to Asuka and Charlotte lost when Natalya came out to distract her teammate. Asuka gets the win for her team and stands as the lone survivor.

The third match soon came down to the United States Champion, Baron Corbin going up against the Intercontinental Champion, the Miz. Corbin took control of the match as he used his power to take down the Miz. Bo Dallas injured Corbin's knee allowing Miz to take control as he tried to make him tap out. Corbin recovered and took out the Miztourage leaving him alone with Miz.

Miz went for the Dropkicks in the corner all while mocking Daniel Bryan. Stealing his move as he goes for the third one. However, as he runs over Corbin caught him with the Ends of Days. He hits the move and gets the victory.

Baron gets the first win for SmackDown beating the Intercontinental Champion. Corbin celebrates his win as the crowd gave him a good reaction. They didn't like Corbin, but hell he is better than the Miz. So, they gave him his moment as he deserved it.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back getting ready for her match against the Beast himself. She was also texting Kairi after her loss last night not winning the NXT Women's title. She told her she will get her chance to get it, but for now to rest up. Kairi wished her luck and to be careful when she fights Brock.

Kairi also informed Ruby she will be over before the show is over. She wanted to make sure she is okay for this match and will be fine. Ruby reassured her she will be okay and is ready for this. She is ready to take on Brock and make him pay for what he did.

She also reassured her she will be mentally okay for her match. She knew her dad told her not to let what happened get to her. She needs to be focused for her match and not let Brock get to her. That's all she needs to do in order to win tonight.

Ruby said her goodbye and messaged her that she loves her. Kairi replied with 'I love you' too message in Japanese before Ruby puts her phone away.

Ruby sighed as she begins recalling the last time she fought Brock. It has been years since she last fought him. She remembered how tough he was back then, but now knows this time it will be different. He is much stronger, aggressive, and will not hold back against her, especially with all the hell they put each other through

If she is going to win she will need to play it smart. Not let him get her in any Suplex and keep her distance. She'll also need to cut him down to size in order to beat him as well. A submission victory is what she promised, but she damn well knew that will be a freaking challenge to make.

As far as she can tell not counting the controversy of SummerSlam from two years ago Brock has yet to tap out. For five years he has never tapped out and has gotten a lot of victories more through pinfall than submission. If she is going to be the first to make him tap out in years she'll need to go for the legs. That's the only way she'll win, but she'll need to take her time and not go for it right away.

Ruby turns to the monitor to watch Bad Influence going up against Sheamus and Cesaro or as she heard they call themselves the Bar. Strange name, but oh well. Daniels and Kaz used their experience as a team to take it to Cesaro and Sheamus. Holding their own, despite the two European men having power on their side.

It was a back-and-forth match where Kaz took a lot of the heat, while Sheamus and Cesaro kept Daniels from getting tagged in. Kaz managed to knock both men down and allowed Daniels to get in. After many near falls Kaz hit a Dropkick on Cesaro when he pushed his partner Sheamus out of the way. Sheamus went for the Brogue Kick, but while the ref was distracted Daniels hits Sheamus with their title belt.

Kaz hits him with the Ace of Spades and Daniels hits the Best Moonsault Ever getting the win for SmackDown. Tying up with Raw 2-for-2 with yet another one of Raw's Champions losing to SmackDown's champions. It made Ruby laugh when she remembered how much Stephanie and Vince bragged about their champions on Raw. Who's laughing now?

As Ruby gets ready for the match she sees Shane walk into the room wearing his Team SmackDown shirt. She gets up as she sees him holding a team SmackDown shirt his hand.

"First of all I want to say thank you for everything you have done for SmackDown. I know we didn't have a good relationship and we even came to blows in the past. However, you proved me wrong when you said you would show everyone you can be a great champion. And that you will not back down from a fight."

He then begins clearing his throat and brings up what happened. "I also want to apologize for what happened as well. I understand why you did and believe me anyone in this company would have done what you did. But tonight we hope you will be mentally ready since you will need to in order to beat Brock."

Shane moves the shirt up to Ruby and hands it to her. "And, on behalf of SmackDown and the rest of the locker room we had this made for you."

Ruby took the shirt and it showed on the cover an animated picture of Ruby holding the WWE title and standing over the defeated Brock Lesnar. All with the letters 'the Empress of SmackDown' over the picture.

Ruby smiled as she looks at the shirt and then turns to Shane. "Thank you. I appreciate this and your right. We have had our problems in the past and it did feel like at times you didn't respect me as much as a lot of guys did when I got here. However…I appreciate you doing this and I promise I will not let SmackDown down just like I won't let my family down when I beat the hell out of Brock."

Shane nods knowing Ruby will do just that as he extended his hand to her. Ruby shook his hand and is glad to know she got Shane along with the locker room's respect. Shane soon left her to her thoughts as Ruby looks down at the shirt. She sets it up next to her gear as she finished getting ready.

 _Later_

The next match is the Raw Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss going up against the SmackDown Women's Champion, Awesome Kong. Before the match even began Bliss came out first to brag about her victories since coming to Raw. She also bragged about last year being SmackDown Women's Champion and how without her that division has been slowly becoming nothing.

While on Raw she has made the women division better than it has ever been. She bragged about beating the best of Raw and SmackDown. Hence the reason why she is the goddess. And how no one not even a pathetic sad loser like Kong who quit years ago will never beat her.

Awesome Kong came out with Lana as the SmackDown Women's Champion looks ready to beat up Bliss. Bliss tried to use her title belt on Kong, but got hit with a backhand slap knocking her down. The referee keeps Kong back as he checks on Bliss before seeing she is ready. He calls for the bell despite Bliss saying no she is not ready.

Kong splashed her in the corner and then hits her with the Implant Buster. However, she wasn't done. No, she picks her up and hits her with not one, not two, but three Awesome Bombs before getting the victory. Kong destroyed the goddess of Raw and stood tall as the most dominant champion of the women's division.

The next match is the Raw versus SmackDown Survivor Series elimination tag team match. It is Raw's Kurt Angle, Triple H, Samoa Joe, Finn Bálor, and Braun Strowman. Against SmackDown's team of AJ Styles, Randy Orton, Bobby Roode, Shinsuke Nakamura, and Austin Aries. Shane McMahon came out to support his team as he was still not medically cleared to compete.

Despite what happened he didn't care though and wanted to root for his team.

The rules for the match are simple. The only way to eliminate your opponent is by pinfall or submission. Disqualifications and count-outs also count. So, if someone gets themselves disqualified or counted out then they are gone. The match ends until all the team of the opposite side are gone to become the winners.

For Raw they need to win this match or they will lose. For Kurt Angle this was important since Stephanie and Triple H basically threatened his job if he doesn't help them win tonight. So, despite what Triple H did to his son he has no choice but to go along with this match. And help his team win for his own survival.

The match started off with each man tagging in the other after they tried to outperform the other. Each team members also trying to get over with their moves as the fans cheer them on. It was back and forth as Shane cheers on for his team. All while Triple H barks orders at his team.

Braun Strowman is in as he tries eliminating Nakamura first, but Shane has Bobby break up the three count. Strowman gets mad and goes to the outside to take out Shane, but is attacked by the SmackDown team. He gets taken out through the announce table as the entire team puts him through it. Strowman got into the ring before getting hit by everyone's finisher as he is the first eliminated.

First by Bobby's Glorious DDT. But Strowman was getting up as AJ hits his Phenomenal Forearm, but he was still up. Orton runs in and hits the RKO, but as soon as he hits it Strowman was getting up. Austin comes in and with the help of Orton and Bobby got Strowman up for the Brainbuster DDT. This didn't keep him down for long until Nakamura hits the Kinshasa and gets the pinfall.

The match went on as Raw tried to get back some momentum against SmackDown's team. Triple H got in the ring with Bobby Roode and Shinsuke Nakamura getting the crowd behind all three men. However, it was Bobby that got the better of the King of Kings as Triple H tagged in Finn. Nakamura got tagged back in as the two men who fought in Japan for years went at it.

It was back and forth between the two until Braun Strowman came back into the ring. He took out Shane McMahon from behind then hits Nakamura with the Powerslam. Strowman then is forced by multiple officials to get out of the ring, but Strowman took out the rest of Team SmackDown before he finally left. Finn didn't waste time as he goes to the top and hits the Coup de Grâce getting the elimination.

Austin Aries was rolled into the ring by Triple H who yells at Finn to pin him. However, before Finn can hit another Coup de Grâce, Samoa Joe tags himself in. Joe yells at Finn to get out of the ring, while Finn yells at Joe to get out. The two men begin arguing as Triple H tries to calm them down.

Austin recovered and hits both men with a Dropkick before getting a Roll-up on Joe eliminating him next. Aries rushed over and tags in Orton after Finn got back in the ring. Orton kicked him in the gut and goes for a Suplex, but Finn got behind him and hits him with a Dropkick. Finn goes for the Coup de Grâce, but Bobby tossed him off the top rope and Orton hits an RKO as he eliminates him next.

This left SmackDown with an advantage as it was now four on two. Triple H managed to get the next elimination and get momentum back on their side after he hit Orton with the Pedigree after countering the RKO. However, when he turned around he got hit with Bobby's Spinebuster. Roode begins getting the crowd going as he went for the Glorious DDT.

However, he got distracted when Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn came out to attack Shane McMahon. AJ and Aries chased after them as the two men run through the crowd. This distracted allowed Angle to get tagged in and hit the Angle Slam as he eliminates Bobby Roode. This left now two-on-two for both teams.

Kane came out and attacks AJ Styles, but before he could eliminate him Braun Strowman came back out to attack the man who he has been fighting for weeks now. The two monsters begin brawling as Triple H got distracted by what is happening. Austin tags himself in and gets a roll-up on Triple H, but the Game kicked out and hits a Spinebuster. Triple H then poses as he prepares for the Pedigree on Aries.

He then sees AJ coming in, but kicked him in the gut and then tosses him into the referee knocking him out. Triple H saw his chance and took out a sledgehammer to use on AJ and on Aries, but Kurt tried to stop him since he didn't want them to win this way. Triple H used the sledgehammer on Kurt taking him out and then goes to use it on AJ, but then Jason Jordan came out to make the save. Ducked the sledgehammer and hits a German Suplex.

AJ hits the Phenomenal Forearm and Austin hits the Brainbuster DDT then eliminates Triple H next. Kurt eliminated Austin next after countering the Brainbuster and gets a roll-up getting the pinfall. It was then down to AJ and Kurt. Two men who knew each other so well and have had many fights in the past.

The crowd got into the match as the two men went at it. Kurt and AJ countered each other, kicked out of the other's finisher, and hit their best big moves. But they couldn't put the other way. It wasn't until AJ missed a Phenomenal Forearm and Kurt hits not one two but Angle Slams to secure the victory for Raw.

Kurt gets the win for his team and gets the victory for Raw. Leaving it now down to Ruby Nite to try beating Brock for Team SmackDown.

JoJo got in the ring as she prepares to make the introductions.

*Next Big Thing (Remix* begins to play as the crowd cheered loudly for the arrival of Brock Lesnar. Brock heads down to the ring with Paul Heyman by his side wearing a neck brace as the crowd gave a mixed reaction for him. Brock begins walking around the ring looking confident that he will win tonight despite what happened and despite the threats Ruby made.

He makes his way up the steel steps before getting into the ring as he jogs around as his music begins to die down. The crowd soon begins chanting for Ruby as they wait for her to come out.

*I Burn* begins to play as Ruby Nite comes out wearing a long black jacket, her SmackDown shirt that Shane gave her, black boots, gloves, and her hood covering her face. She gets on one knee and placed her hand on the entrance stage, before pulling up her hood and lets out a loud howl before she gets up and shows off her WWE title.

The crowd cheers for her as they welcome her as she heads to the ring, but then stopped for a moment. She motions to the back as a familiar person came out, which got Brock Lesnar mad. Throughout the whole night the fans assumed it was Goldberg that Ruby was bringing tonight, but nope it wasn't him. It was former UFC Heavyweight Champion and the man who defeated Brock in his very first UFC fight, Frank Mir.

The crowd cheered when Frank Mir showed up, while Brock looked on pissed when he saw the man who embarrassed him in his first UFC fight. Brock dominated the fight and looks like he would win a quick fight. Until Frank caught him in a submission hold and made him tap out in his first fight. Now here he is with Ruby and Brock could be seen fuming.

Ruby heads down to the ring with Frank as he shakes the hands of the fans. She heads up the steel steps after shaking hands with the fans and goes to the top turnbuckle where she begins to pose. She gets in the ring and holds her title high as she stands in front of Brock. Holding up to him, while he looks down at her not impressed.

Frank gets in the ring to join her as he begins massaging her back to get her ready for the fight. Acting like a manager as he gives her last minute advice for her fight as JoJo begins the announcements.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall…" the crowd chanted 'One Fall!' as JoJo continued. "Introducing first representing SmackDown Live! From Tokyo, Japan. She is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan, and is the WWE Champion! RUBY TAKASHI!" the crowd cheers loudly for Ruby as they begin chanting her name.

Ruby removes her hood revealing her face paint as she stood in front of Brock holding her title up high. Charles Robinson the referee in charge of the match keeps her back allowing the introductions to continue. JoJo goes to introduce Brock next, but Paul instead has her hand him the mic so he can do it instead. Paul stands on the apron as he begins introducing his Beast, while doing his best to speak through his neck brace.

"Ladies and gentlemen! My name is Paul Heyman!" as Paul does the introduction the crowd repeats what he is saying. "Tonight! Fighting…" he stops and turns to Ruby. "Fighting! Out of the corner mark! The ultimate title holder! The reigning, defending, undisputed, Universal Champion…BROCK LESNAR!"

The crowd cheers loudly for Brock as both champions hand their titles over to the ref as he checks them both. Paul gets off the apron and stays at ringside, while Frank Mir also gets out of the ring to stay at ringside to keep an eye Paul.

Ruby stays in the corner going over her plan on how to beat Brock down. She knows this won't be easy. Beating Brock in a wrestling match won't cut it, especially how the only moves he seems to do more now are his Suplexes. Luckily for her Frank and her came up with other ideas on how to beat Brock.

The match begins as Brock goes for Ruby, but she keeps her distance. Using her speed to avoid being grabbed by Brock or be launched into the corner. Brock goes to grab Ruby, but she rolls away and avoids him. Brock begins mocking her as he tries to get into her head and even brings up her father. Oh but Ruby is no fool she will not play Brock's game as she continued to avoid him.

She dodges another attempt from Brock to grab her and kicks him in his left leg. Brock shakes it off though and tries again to grab her, but Ruby gets out of the way and kicks him again in the same leg. This time Brock felt it more and was getting annoyed. He goes again, but misses, and Ruby goes for a third kick.

Brock grabs her and pulls her in to hit her with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Ruby is tossed over her opponent as Brock gets up and begins smiling. He sees her using the ropes to get back to her feet, but as Brock goes for the German he feels Ruby fighting back. She drives her right elbow over and over to Brock's head causing him to break free of the hold.

Ruby runs to the ropes and comes back in with a low Dropkick to the left leg of Brock. This caused him to fall on one knee as Ruby begins kicking his leg over and over. Brock pushes her back, but Ruby comes back in with a Shining Wizard to Brock's head causing him to fall. She grabs the leg and begins kicking it before driving it down with a DDT.

Brock pushes himself up as he was in pain with what she is doing. He goes to the outside to recover as Ruby runs the ropes. She goes for a dive to the outside, but as Brock moved out of the way she bounced off the ropes, flips backwards, and lands on her feet as she gives the crowd a bow. The fans cheered for her as she motions for Brock to bring it.

Paul calms Brock down not wanting him to do anything stupid. Frank meanwhile applauds what Ruby is doing and begins mocking Brock.

Brock calms down as Ruby stays in her corner waiting for her opponent to come to her. Brock gets back in the ring as the referee was doing his count. Brock goes in and Ruby begins moving around the ring. Brock again goes to grab her, but Ruby ducks and goes for a kick. Brock caught her leg, but she then tries to hit him with an Enzuigiri.

Brock ducks and then grabs her from behind to hit her with a German sending her flying across the ring. Brock gets up and grabs her again, but Ruby held on to the ropes as the referee steps in to break the hold. Giving Brock a four-count warning to break the hold. The moment he did though he punched her across the back of her head as the referee pushed Brock back warning him not to hit her with a closed fist.

Ruby got dazed from the punch, but she tried shaking it off as she felt Brock coming back to grab her. She stomps on his foot and then drives the back of her heel into Brock's left leg. Brock lets her go and she elbows him in the face. She then kicks his leg and jumps up to headbutt him, but it only caused her to stagger back to her corner.

She tries shaking her head after realizing headbutting a hard head like Brock's was a bad idea. Brock recovered from the hit and grabs Ruby as he lifts her up. He hits her with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex sending her across the ring again. Ruby rolls to the outside to catch her breath as half the crowd booed at him and half cheered.

Even began chanting 'Suplex City!' and the other half 'Let's go Ruby!' as they cheer for Ruby. Brock goes to the outside as he prepares to hurt Ruby even more. He grabs her from behind and goes for a German, but Ruby quickly elbows him to the side of his face over and over before he lets go. Ruby moves over to the ring post as Brock rushes at her.

She hits a drop-toe-hold as Brock falls to hit the steel steps. She gets on the apron rushes to the second turnbuckle, and leaps over with a Moonsault taking Brock down. The crowd begins cheering loudly as Ruby gets up and grabs Brock's leg moving it between the steel steps and the post. She walks over to the other side and then runs over to hit a low Dropkick to the steps injuring Brock's leg.

She gets up as the crowd cheered loudly for her some more as she continued to attack Brock's leg in the steps. The referee goes to the outside and tells her to back off or she will be disqualified.

Ruby backs away and heads into the ring. Even yells at the ref to get back in to do the ten-count. Sure, she could try getting Brock in the ring…if she was an idiot. She knew it was pointless to lift off that heavy beast and get him in the ring. So, she decided to use this chance to catch her breath while she waits for him to get in the ring.

Paul tries to get his Beast back in the ring as Brock pushes the steel steps off. Frank begins talking to Ruby to catch her breath and be ready for Brock in case he loses it. Ruby knew he is right. If she pissed him off right then he will lose it.

The referee continues the count as he got to five with the crowd counting along. Ruby really didn't want to win this way, but hey not her fault the Beast was not ready for her. So, she waits to see if he will get up as she sees him using the barricade to get up.

Brock hears the referee getting to eight and manages to get in the ring by sliding in. Ruby rolls on the outside and runs over to grab his leg. She pulls him on the apron and begins hitting the leg as Brock pushes her off as she was pushed against the announce table. Ruby runs back into the ring and ducks a Clothesline.

She runs to the ropes and comes back with a low Dropkick to Brock's leg again. She grabs the leg and moves it to the ropes where she presses her weight on his leg. The referee tells her to get off the ropes as Brock yells trying to get her off. Ruby breaks the hold, but climbs back on to try bring her whole weight on the leg, but the moment she tried Brock used his free leg to kick her over the top rope.

Ruby lands on the apron as she sees Brock getting up. She climbs to the top rope and leaps over to hit her with the Blockbuster. Brock rolls over as Ruby grabs him from behind to go for the German Suplex, but Brock elbows her to the side of her head breaking the hold. He grabs her and goes for the German himself, but she begins hitting the leg and hits a Dragon Screw Leg Whip causing Brock more pain on his left leg.

She grabs his leg and goes for a Grapevined Ankle hold, which she learned from Koji Kanemoto. She grabs the leg, lies down, and wraps her legs around his leg as Brock screams in pain trying to break free of the hold. Paul yells at Brock to get to the ropes, which Brock thanks to size and weight managed to get to. He crawls over to the ropes and grabs them as the referee tells Ruby to break the hold.

Ruby breaks the hold as she backs away as Brock is holding his left leg. Ruby though didn't give him time to rest. So she grabs his leg and tries pulling him off the ropes, but Brock held on and kicked her off with his free leg. Ruby is send flying across the ring, but she gets up just as Brock did and hits her with a Belly-to-Belly over the top rope as she falls on the outside.

The crowd begins cheering for both competitors as Brock yells in anger while trying to get some blood flowing in his leg. He sees Ruby on the outside and goes outside to take advantage. He grabs her from behind and hits her with a German Suplex on the floor. The crowd gasped when he did this as Ruby lays motionless on the floor.

Brock wasn't done though. He grabs Ruby again and lifts her up for another German, but this time on the announce table as he threw her over the table to the commentators. Ruby is thrown into Michael Cole and Corey Graves as she falls on their chair and under the announce table. Brock gets up and begins laughing as he goes into the ring, but comes back out to break the count.

Paul applauds what Brock is doing as he sees his client going to the other side of the table as he grabs Ruby. He lifts her up and puts her on his shoulder. He climbs on the announce table with ease and prepares for an F-5, but on the outside and not on the table. However, Ruby begins fighting back as she drives her elbows to the side of his face and even begins raking the eyes.

Brock lets go of her and she falls behind him where she lifts him up by his left leg with all her might. She then jumps off the table and drops Brock right on his left leg on the announce table. Brock falls on the floor as he begins yelling and cursing as he held his left knee. The referee goes on the outside to check on Brock, while Paul looks on in shocked.

Ruby begins using this chance to recover as she goes back into the ring to catch her breath. The referee checks on Brock's leg and has a doctor come over to see him. Ruby looks over to see Brock is still down as the fans begin chanting for Ruby. Well, she knew she couldn't disappoint them as she noticed Brock slowly getting up with the help of the referee and another official.

Ruby gets up and runs to the ropes then runs over to hit a Suicide Dive. Taking Brock out and sending him on the announce table. Ruby goes to the outside and begins removing the equipment from the Spanish announce table and goes on the table where Brock is at. She waits for him to get up and wraps her arms around his waist.

She then lifts him with all she has and hits a German Suplex putting him through the Spanish announce table. Ruby gets up as the crowd popped for her.

"Suplex City bitch!" she shouted as the crowd begins chanting 'Suplex City!' over and over for her. She goes back into the ring and begins banging her hands on the ring wanting Brock to get back in here. Brock slowly got up as Paul tells him what is going on. Brock looks over to see Ruby standing in the middle of the ring and motioning for him to bring in on.

Brock despite feeling pain in his left leg slowly gets back in the ring, but Ruby rushes over to hit him. Brock elbows her in the face and knocks her away. Brock on one leg gets in the ring to try lifting her for the F-5, but Ruby slides under him and hits a Chop Block. She then tries to lock in the Heel Hook submission hold.

The same leglock hold that Frank Mir had Brock in years ago and made him tap out in his first fight in UFC. Brock begins yelling in pain as Ruby kept this submission hold on his leg. He tried to punch her to break free, but she tightens her grip on his leg forcing him to stop. He tries again to hit her, but Ruby again tightens her hold keeping him from hitting her.

Frank begins getting the crowd into this as they begin chanting or Brock to tap out. Brock refused to let himself lose like this and begins going to the ropes where he managed to get to it to force the referee to have Ruby break the hold. Ruby breaks the hold before the five-count and sighed knowing she has Brock hurting more than before. She tries to go for another submission hold, but Brock punches her with a right hand causing her to stagger away.

Brock again goes for a German, when he threw her over she landed on her feet. She climbs to the top rope and hits a Blockbuster. She then wraps her arms around his waist and pushes him into the corner to go for a Rolling German Suplex, but Brock held on to the corner and pushed her off. Ruby rushes over, but Brock caught her and hits the F-5!

Brock goes for the cover getting one…two…but Ruby gets a shoulder up. Brock began getting more frustrated as he begins removing his right glove and gets on top of her. He then begins hitting her head as the referee tries to pull him off. Brock pushed the referee down and knocks him out. The camera shows Ruby got cut open as blood began coming down her head.

Brock picks her up and punched her before yelling at her. Telling her he told her so. That he was nowhere near her level. That she will never be better than him and how he is going to beat her down like he did to her father.

Oh that woke Ruby up as she sprays the green mist into his eyes causing him to get blind. Ruby then spins him and kicks him right across the head knocking him back. Due to being blind he couldn't see the ropes and fell between them to the outside. Ruby rolls to the outside and grabs a steel chair.

She rushes over and as Brock got up she hits him right in the head with the chair. So hard the crowd reacted loudly. Ruby begins hitting Brock over and over across the back with all her might as the crowd begin cheering loudly for her. Ruby screamed loudly as the chair got bend from what happened.

Brock slowly got up as he got busted open as he heads back into the ring. Ruby grabs the chair and gets in the ring as she tosses it into his face. She then saw him staggering as she goes to the ropes. She leaps off and hits the Wolf Fang, but couldn't get the cover right away as the referee was just recovering.

Ruby goes for the cover getting one…two…and oh no! Brock just got the shoulder up as the crowd begin chanting 'This is Awesome!' over and over. Ruby begins tossing her elbow pad away as she decides to try ending this. She turns to Brock and motions to the crowd its done.

Ruby goes to grab Brock, but he grabs her arm then locks in the Kimura. Ruby yells in pain as she feels him tightening the hold on her arm. Brock yells at her to tap as Ruby tried to feel the ropes with her legs, but Brock tightened the hold. Paul even yells at her to tap out, but she refuses as she noticed the ropes nearby and grabs them with both her legs.

Brock is forced to break the hold, but held it on for about the four-count before he lets go. Brock gets up as he tries to shake the pain off his leg. Brock grabs Ruby from behind and lifts her with ease as he hits her with a German Suplex. He gets booed by the crowd as he shrugs it off.

He lifts her again and hits her with another German Suplex. He gets up and yells loudly as he begins toying with his prey now. However, as he went for another Suplex, Ruby drives her foot down on his left knee causing him to let her go. She then hits him with a Roundhouse kick, which causes him to stagger.

Ruby grabs him from behind and pushes him into the corner then hits the Rolling German Suplex. Brock rolls on both knees as Ruby Superkicks him. Ruby though wasn't done as she decided not to go for the Frog Splash. Instead, she sees him slowly getting up, grabs his left arm from behind, turns him around, and hits the Rainmaker.

She then goes for the Frog Splash as she goes to the top rope and jumps off hitting the move. However, Brock begins lifting himself up while holding her. He lifts her on his shoulders and hits the F-5 again and goes for the cover getting one…two…and oh no only two-and-a-half!

Brock couldn't believe it as the fans cheered loudly for Ruby. Paul is seen getting frustrated by this as he knew this is getting too close. He yells at Brock to finish this and go for the F-5 again. Brock does so as he lifts her up, but the moment he did, Ruby grabs his leg, rolls them over, and locks in the Calf Killer submission hold.

Brock screamed in pain as Ruby kept this hold on his injured leg. She pulls on his leg applying more pressure on his leg as Brock grabs her then drives her head down on the mat. However she refused to let go and begins driving her elbow to the back of his head then tightens her grip. Brock tries again to hit her and this time she does release the hold.

However, she quickly grabs his leg and pulls him away from the ropes to lock in the Ankle Lock. The crowd cheered loudly as they see her locking in this hold that Kurt Angle uses. Ruby tries to make Brock tap as he flips on his back and tries kicking her off. Ruby thought kept the hold on and continued applying the pressure.

Brock rolls again on his back and kicks at her again, but she refuses to let go. She pulls him away from the ropes then goes down wrapping her legs around the injured leg. Brock screams in pain as he tried to pull her to the ropes, but was still far from them. She kept the hold on him as the crowd begin chanting for Brock to tap out.

As Brock appeared close to tapping the referee gets pulled out of the ring by Kevin Owens. He Superkicks him and knocks him out. Ruby noticed this and yells at Kevin on what he is doing. As soon as she turned around though Sami comes in hitting her with the WWE title belt.

He gets out of the ring as Kevin and Sami call for another referee. The crowd booed loudly as Ruby got taken out by Kevin and Sami.

They boo even louder when they saw Scott Armstrong who worked for Stephanie and Triple H came rushing out to the ring. However, Frank got in the way of the referee who yells at him to move out of the way. Frank refused to move though since he didn't want this match to end this way. Brock rolled to the outside and attacks him from behind then yells at him to stay down bitch before going back into the ring.

Brock sees Ruby also began getting up, but blood begins coming down her more after she got hit by the belt. Brock lifts her up and hits her with a third F-5 as he goes for the cover. The referee counts to one…two…but Ruby just barely got a shoulder up! The crowd cheered for Ruby as she is still in the match.

Kevin and Sami couldn't believe that Ruby kicked out after all they did. Even Brock and Paul look on shocked that she kicked out after all of that. Kevin and Sami looked at each other before they decided to get involved. However, Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian came rushing out to attack both men.

They begin brawling around ringside as the crowd cheers for Bad Influence. However, Cesaro and Sheamus soon came out attacking the SmackDown Tag Team Champions as they help take Bad Influence out. Bobby Roode came out with the New Day as they try evening the odds. Soon the Shield began coming through the crowd as they begin brawling on the outside.

It didn't take long for the Raw and SmackDown locker room to come out to get into this fight. As a big brawl began occurring at ringside. The crowd began cheering loudly as they see the fighting going on. Brock though focused more on his opponent as he lifts Ruby up, but she managed to get off of him and pushed him into Scott Armstrong taking him out.

Brock turns around to face Ruby as she hits him with a low-blow and then runs to the ropes to bounce off to hit the Wolf Fang Cutter. Ruby goes for the cover, but the Miz came sliding into the ring and hits Ruby with the Skull-Crushing Finale. AJ Styles came out and hits the Phenomenal Forearm taking the Miz out. AJ poses for the crowd, before Jason Jordan comes out to hit AJ with a German Suplex.

Jason then takes out Scott Armstrong of the ring as he goes to attack the Miz. Triple H came out and slides into the ring to hit him with a Pedigree as payback for earlier. Triple H then turns to Ruby as he goes for the Pedigree on her too, but then Kurt Angle slides into the ring and hits him with the Angle Slam. The crowd popped as Kurt showed off his intensity as he took the straps down.

He goes for the Ankle Lock, but Brock comes in from behind and hits him with a German Suplex. Triple H gets up, but Brock didn't give him a chance to get out of the ring as he lifts him up and hits him with an F-5 before tossing him to the outside. Yelling at the guys on the outside to stay out of his fight. Brock goes for Ruby, but then Frank Mir got in the ring and spins him around to punch him right in the face as the fans popped loudly.

Ruby leaps up and hits a Reverse West Coast Pop on Brock. With Brock staggering Ruby rushes to the ropes and hits the Wolf Fang Cutter once more before locking in the Heel Hook submission hold. Frank Mir stayed in the ring as the original referee recovered from the attack earlier. Any of the Raw talent that tried to get involved would end up getting taken out by Frank.

Brock struggled to get to the ropes, but was still hurting from the punch by Frank Mir and the injuries to his leg. Brock tried to get to the ropes, but it was no use as Ruby tightens the hold to the point she could break his leg. The crowd begin chanting 'Tap! Tap! Tap!' over and over wanting Brock to tap. And so they got their wish.

Brock begins tapping out as the referee calls for the bell. The crowd popped as Ruby is declared the winner and the SmackDown roster begins celebrating while the Raw roster looks on shocked. Their Universal Champion, the so-called Beast Incarnate, and the one who they feared for a long time has tapped out. Tapped out to Ruby and costing them their win tonight.

"Here is your winner by submission, the WWE World Champion…RUBY TAKASHI!" JoJo announced as the crowd popped for Ruby as she is joined by the SmackDown locker room. "And thus the winning brand tonight, SMACKDOWN!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Ruby is celebrating with the locker room and Frank Mir. All while the Raw locker room looks on in shocked at what just happened. They started off the night with momentum after the Shield got the victory, they also thought they had this won after winning two of the Survivor Series elimination match, and with Brock in the main they thought they would win. But now that was not meant to be.

Ruby got her sweet revenge on Brock Lesnar as the women of SmackDown begin joining the guys and help in the celebration. Ruby is lifted on the shoulders of Daniels and Kazarian as the crowd cheer on. All while Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan begin getting the crowd to chant 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' over and over. All while the Raw locker room head to the back upset with what happened.

All while Brock Lesnar lays in the corner of the barricade outside of the ring being checked on by the doctors. With Paul holding the Universal title and looking disappointed with what happened. Not only did his client lose, but he tapped out to someone they claimed was unworthy, not on Brock's level, and would never beat him. Now, she is in the ring celebrating a win that she dare Paul say…deserved.

Ruby ended up getting the victory over Brock Lesnar and she did what she wanted to do. Embarrass him. She did beat him in front of the world and that's all that matters. She knew her father is probably watching this from home and is proud that she got the win.

Ruby got the win for her brand and proved no Universal, Galactic, or whatever they want to go with name for their title will never compare to her WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Ruby continued celebrating with the locker room as she held her title up. Ending the show with SmackDown standing tall over Raw.

 ** _Results:_**

 **1.** **The Shield defeated the New Day**

 **2.** **Team Raw Women (Asuka) defeated Team SmackDown Women**

 **3.** **Baron Corbin defeated the Miz w/the Miztourage**

 **4.** **Bad Influence defeated the Bar**

 **5.** **Awesome Kong defeated Alexa Bliss**

 **6.** **Team Raw (Kurt Angle) defeated Team SmackDown**

 **7.** **Ruby Takashi w/Frank Mir defeated Brock Lesnar w/Paul Heyman by submission**

 **That's the end of this Survivor Series show. I hope everyone liked this and how the changes were made. Different from the Survivor Series PPV and I hope you all liked this. I want to thank my friend theXman99 for his help on the chapter, especially for the match between Ruby and Brock.**

 **Now, yes I get it I bet many didn't expect it to go the way it did. Still, I hope you all liked it, especially the ending. The move that she used is the same move Rey used to do after hitting the 619. He doesn't do it anymore, but it is a reversal of that move so I hope everyone liked it along with the submission hold she used to beat Brock.**

 **Also, yep I brought in Frank Mir. I originally was going to bring in Alistair Overeem who ended up beating Brock in his last UFC fight in 2011. However, I didn't go with him and went with Frank who beat Brock in his first UFC fight. So, hope everyone like how things went and what will happen next time?**

 **Will the aftermath be like from SmackDown or differently? Who will face off against Ruby next? Will it be someone who can take the title from her? And what will happen to the two men who tried to cost SmackDown the win?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and** a **lso thanks again to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **Now then, if you liked how things went then please leave a review. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. They are not welcomed. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 is here folks and not looking forward to Hell in a Cell if it doesn't mean Samoa Joe wins the title. I am looking forward to the WWE Evolution show with the women competing. Oh those are going to be fun, but not looking forward to the match I think we are getting for the Raw Women's title. The UK Women's title though does look awesome.**

 **Anyways, I hope everyone is ready as we move on from Survivor Series. We are now on the road to the last PPV of 2017. We are going into Clash of Champions and hope you all like it. Also, who is going to fight Ruby now?**

 **Tune in today to find out and also thanks to you guys for the reviews. I appreciate it so much and I hope everyone is ready for the surprises and action here. So, be ready for the fun guys. I don't own anything from WWE. I only own my OC Ruby Nite.**

 **Also question answering time. Jason Hunter: Yes, Ruby is lesbian and no three-way with Asuka…no one is ready for her lol. Guest 1: Scorpio Sky, most likely not since he seems to be doing better outside of WWE and don't know how to add him in. Guest 2: A crossover show between WWE and NJPW…way ahead of you. Just be patient though and you will find out what I mean later down the road. **

**Also thanks theXman99 for his help and input. I appreciate it dude and hope you all like this. Now, let the chapter begin.**

 **Rivalry Renewed part I**

 _SmackDown 11/21/17_

The show opens up in Houston, Texas with a recap of what happened this past Sunday at Survivor Series with *Believer by Imagine Dragons* playing in the highlights. It showed the six-man tag team match, the two elimination tag team matches, and the champion against champion matches. Including Ruby versus Brock Lesnar. It showed how the two beat the hell out of each other, they bloodied the other up, and despite outside interference Ruby got the win by submission.

Making Brock Lesnar tap out as she celebrated with the locker room. She stands tall as WWE Champion and the video ended with the celebration for SmackDown.

The show continued with Shane McMahon already in the ring and talked about this past Sunday. Saying how unlike his sister who was upset with last night's loss, he was grateful for all the hard work from his locker room. He was happy with their hard work and dedication this past Sunday. He also put over his champions who all defeated Raw's Champions.

Showing that SmackDown is no longer the B-show, but now _the show_ of WWE. However, he needed to address one problem that they had to deal with this past Sunday. That involved Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn. How both men cost SmackDown their elimination tag team match and almost cost Ruby the main event.

Kevin and Sami came out both claiming they deserved to be on the show. That if they were part of SmackDown's team they would have gotten them the victory. They also got involved in the main event is because they felt Ruby should never been in the match in the first place. That Kevin or Sami should have been WWE Champions.

Shane had planned to fire both men until Daniel Bryan came out to calm the situation down. He put down both men for what they said about Ruby and told them she showed more heart and passion than both men ever did. He then decided both men should be in action right now since they already have a main event planned.

They are going to have a 10-man battle royal where the winner will face the WWE Champion, Ruby Takashi at Clash of Champions. Both Kevin and Sami will not be in the match. Instead they will face Bad Influence right now in a lumberjack match.

Bad Influence came out to face the two men who almost cost their friend her win as the lumberjacks came out. It was Shelton Benjamin and Chad Gable, the Hype Bros, the Ascension, Breezango, the New Day, and the Usos. All 13 men surrounding the ring as Bad Influence took on Kevin and Sami. Both men did their best to survive since the lumberjacks appeared to be upset with them what they did this past Sunday.

Every time Kevin or Sami would go to the outside they would get beat up by the lumberjacks. When Daniels or Kazarian were on the outside nothing happened, which upset the two best friends. This kept going back and forth until near the end when Kevin went to Powerbomb Kazarian on the apron. The New Day pulled him down and the Usos double Superkick Owens.

The New Day then hit the Midnight Hour on Kevin on the outside. However, in the ring while all this was going on Daniels went the B.M.E. he got hit in the head by Chad Gable with the title belt. Kazarian tried to help his friend, but is pulled off the apron and got hit with the Pay Dirt by Benjamin as he ran into the crowd with Gable when the other teams saw what they did. Sami goes for the cover and gets the win as he escapes the ring with his friend as they celebrate their win.

However, as both men begin to escape they are attack from behind with steel chair by Ruby. Ruby hit both men at the same time with the chair before she grabs Sami and tosses into the into the stage equipment. She then grabs Kevin and begins taking him towards the ring where she slides in. She hits him in the gut with the chair and then to his back as Kevin yells in pain.

She then sets the chair under Kevin as he slowly got up. She runs to the corner, leaps up, pushes off the turnbuckle, and hits the Wolf Fang Cutter on Kevin right on the chair. She sees Sami coming into the ring and tries to Clothesline her. She ducks and hits a German Suplex on Sami.

The crowd cheers loudly as Ruby is surrounded by the lumberjacks who came back into the ring. She picks Sami up as the men begin hitting the ring as they do this to match the clapping the fans are making. Ruby hits the TKO and then locks in the Last Chancery as Sami begins tapping out. Ruby kept the hold on before she let's go as the fans cheer for her.

*I Burn* begins to play as Ruby helps Daniels and Kazarian up then raise their hands as both men are recovering from what happened. The crowd cheers as the superstars applaud the three competitors in the ring before the show goes into commercial break.

 _*End of Commercial Break*_

The show comes back and Ruby is alone in the ring with her WWE title in her hands. She is seen with a mic in her hand as the crowd chant her name. On Ruby's forehead it shows stitches and on her right eye shows a bruise where she got hit by one of Brock's punches. She was very sore after what happened and Kairi told her to take the night off.

However, after what happened there was no way she would take time off anytime soon. She stood proudly with the title and looks around happy with the crowd cheering for her.

She moves the mic up, before she stopped when the crowd began chanting 'You Deserved It!' over and over. Showing she deserves to be in the ring and deserves to be WWE Champion after the hell she went through once more.

She begins laughing softly as she finally got a chance to say something. "I thought Hell in a Cell was supposed to be a match where once you go in you never come out the same again. Well, this past Sunday I learned that the real hell is that bitch, Brock Lesnar!" the crowd booed when Brock's name was mentioned as Ruby continued. "Because once face him one-on-one you never come out the same way again. And literally look at my face so you know what I say is true."

The crowd laughed a little and begin applauding for her.

"Oh and don't worry folks. I'm all right. A little sore and bruised here and there. But, let's be honest this isn't the first time I took a beating like what I did this past Sunday. But to be honest Brock's punches…well, they felt more like love taps compared to the actual men I fought in this ring."

The crowd let out a loud 'Ooooooooooh' response with what Ruby said as she begins laughing a little, while wincing. **Oh it hurts to laugh** she thought as she tries to get through this.

"Now, on a serious note. This past Sunday was not another match for me to go through. It wasn't another title match where I would defend my title or just defend SmackDown's honor. This was personal."

"This match…" she stopped for a moment before she continued. "This match meant everything to me. It meant so much because of what Brock did to my father and how he tried to make it seem like my accomplishments meant nothing. That I didn't deserve to be here and I didn't deserve to be WWE Champion because I wasn't a big muscle-bound moron or a guy. That only a man can be WWE Champion and never a woman."

The crowd booed loudly as Ruby nods in response.

"That's right. You should be mad, because that was the mindset of WWE for years that women should do what they do best. Show off their bodies and shut up. Never speak out of terms and do your damn jobs."

She looks up at the crowd and begins smirking. "Well, I don't like doing what I am told to do and so I did what any other woman would have done if given the chance of a lifetime. I broke through all the glass ceilings and showed everyone that the women all deserved an opportunity to show what they are capable of. That they can be in matches the guys have been in, they can have five-star matches like the men can, and they can take on the guys and kick their asses!"

The crowd cheers loudly and even began chanting 'Yes!' over and over.

"Yes! Exactly! That we women aren't afraid to fight any guy who thinks just because they are big and have muscles they can win! No, this past Sunday I proved them wrong when I made the so-called Beast tap out in the middle of that damn ring!"

The crowd popped loudly who saw what Ruby did and knew she was right.

"Despite the interferences from more guys who feel I shouldn't be champion I proved them all wrong. I proved Paul Heyman wrong, I proved Kevin Owens wrong, I proved Sami Zayn wrong, I proved Brock Lesnar wrong, and…" she stopped and her smile soon disappeared. "I proved Vincent K. McMahon wrong who never thought I deserved to be WWE Champion. Well old man *bleep* you I am your WWE Champion and if you don't like it then go *bleep* off."

The fans cheered and begin chanting Ruby's name again.

"Last night Paul Heyman acknowledged my victory and apologized. He said he was wrong and while his client won't admit it, which I don't give a damn if he does. Paul says that I have earned his respect. And that I am an equal or perhaps greater than Brock while also saying I am in the same league as all the past WWE Champions."

"So for that I say…thank you Paul," said Ruby who knew that is all she ever wanted. "But just one more thing. You ever go near my family again and I will break your neck!"

Ruby then begins moving on to the next bit of topic tonight before she leaves. "Oh and to the ten men tonight. I wish you all luck, because whoever wins will end up facing me for the WWE Championship. So, you better bring your best tonight because if I could take a beating from Brock Lesnar then…well you just better hope you can do better than him. Otherwise I will walk out still…W…W…E…World Heavyweight Champion!"

Ruby's theme song plays as she begins leaving the ring. She heads to the outside and begins shaking hands with the fans before she goes up the ramp. She knew tonight she will find out who she will fight at Clash of Champions. It could be anyone really and she was looking forward to it.

 _Later_

The show continued on as Austin Aries against Xavier Woods when Aries made an open challenge. Woods and Aries fought one-on-one without the title on the line. Despite Woods not being a Cruiserweight, Aries still faced off against him. The two men went back and forth as the other two members of the New Day stayed at ringside.

Xavier went for his elbow drop from the top rope, but Aries moved out of the way. Xavier hit the mat with his elbow injuring it allowing Austin to hit the Brainbuster DDT. He gets the win and leaves the ring gaining momentum for the battle royal tonight. However, after the match the New Day got attacked by the Bludgeon Brothers.

Luke Harper and Erick Rowan attacked the New Day beating them down before they hit a Double Chokeslam on Xavier on the steel steps. The Bludgeon Brothers faced off against the Hype Bros. next, which ended quickly when they took out Mojo and got the pin on Zach Ryder. Taking out two teams on the same night.

Awesome Kong came out with Lana who put over Kong and claimed she didn't even need to break a sweat. That despite the women of SmackDown losing to the women of Raw in the elimination match, Kong still showed why she is the best. That no one from Raw or SmackDown can beat her. How she dominated Alexa Bliss and destroyed her showing Raw's Women Championship is worthless compared to how she brought prestige to the SmackDown Women's Championship.

Charlotte Flair came out claiming that Kong did show her dominance this past Sunday and has beaten everyone. However, the queen still feels she can beat Kong and just needs one chance to prove it. She challenges Kong to a match where if she wins she gets a title shot at Clash of Champions. Kong accepted and the two went at it.

Lana even left feeling Kong didn't need her help to beat Charlotte again. Kong dominated much of the match since Charlotte had to go longer in her match this past Sunday than Kong. The two women went back and forth with Charlotte trying to cut down Kong to lock in the figure eight. Kong hit the Awesome Bomb on Charlotte, but she kicked out.

Charlotte hit the Spear and then Natural Selection, but Kong also kicked out. The fans cheered for both women on as they both fought to try getting the victory over the other. Charlotte managed to finally get the win when Kong when for the Awesome Bomb again. Charlotte rolled behind her and got her for a roll-up as she put her whole body on Kong before she got the three count, but just barely.

Charlotte got the win and now earns her shot against Awesome Kong. Kong looks on shocked that Charlotte beat her and is now going to fight her for the title.

"The following contest is a number one contender ten-man battle royal!" Greg Hamilton announced as the crowd cheered loudly. "Where the winner will get a shot at the WWE Championship at Clash of Champions!"

*I Bring The Darkness (End of Days)* begins to play as Baron Corbin makes his way out first as the crowd boos at him loudly. Baron holds his title up high as he heads down to the ring for this match.

"Introducing first, from Kansas City, weighing in at 285 pounds, he is the United States Champion, Baron Corbin!" Greg Hamilton announced first as Corbin heads into the ring as he has a cocky smirk on his face before handing his title over to one of the referee at ringside.

*Ten* begins to play next as Tye Dillinger makes his way out next as the crowd begin chanting 'Ten' over and over again.

"Introducing next, from Niagara Falls, weighing in at 223 pounds, the 'Perfect Ten', Tye Dillinger!" Greg Hamilton announced as the crowd cheers loudly for Tye as he enters the ring and poses for the crowd.

Baron looks on as he sees the one who has been after his title get in the ring and motions that he is getting the shot at the WWE title. Baron yells at him back knowing that isn't going to happen as the show goes into commercial break.

*End of Commercial Break*

The show continues with Jinder Mahal making his way down to the ring with the Singh Brothers by his side. During the commercial break the other participants had made their way out to the ring. Rusev, Aiden English, Austin Aries, Bobby Roode, and now Jinder Mahal. Leaving only three more men left.

*Voices* plays next as Randy Orton makes his way out to a loud reaction from the crowd. Randy looks around as the crowd cheers him on, while Rusev and Jinder Mahal look on at their former rival. Orton heads down to the ring as he looks to get his shot at the WWE Championship.

"Introducing next, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 250 pounds, he is the Viper, Randy Orton!" Greg Hamilton announced as Orton heads into the ring and goes to the top rope to pose as the crowd cheers him on.

*Phenomenal* begins playing next as AJ Styles makes his way out as the fans cheered loudly for him. AJ heads to the ring as he looks to get the WWE title shot and go up against his friend.

"Introducing next, from Gainesville, Georgia, weighing in at 218 pounds, he is the Phenomenal, AJ Styles!"

AJ poses to the crowd as they cheer him on. All while Jinder Mahal yells at him from outside the ring vowing to get that title shot and not him.

*The Rising Sun* plays last as the crowd begin singing along to Shinsuke Nakamura's theme song as the King of Strong Style came out last. The crowd continues to sing to his song as he begins doing his little dance entrance that he does, which the crowd loves.

"Next, from Kyoto, Japan, weighing in at 229 pounds, Shinsuke Nakamura!" Greg Hamilton announced as he leaves the ring just as Nakamura gets in the ring and poses on the ropes as the crowd continue singing to his song as the song begins dying down.

One of the referees calls for the bell and the match begins as everyone begins going after the other. Rusev and Aiden English work together to go after Randy Orton and Shinsuke Nakamura. Bobby Roode and Tye Dillinger work together against Baron Corbin in one corner. All while Jinder goes after AJ as the two go at it. Jinder knees AJ in the gut and tries to eliminate him, but AJ got off behind him and hits him with a Dropkick knocking him into the corner.

Austin Aries who wasn't fighting with anyone turns AJ around and the two come face to face. The crowd cheers loudly as the two former TNA superstars and world champions begin mouthing off each other. Both vowing to win this match and win the WWE title. Jinder Mahal who feels disrespected by both men kicks AJ in the face before going after Aries.

Aries and Jinder begin going at it as Jinder tried to use his size to his advantage. He knees Austin in the gut and then tosses him to the ropes. He then goes for a Clothesline, but Aries leaps out of the way and kicks him right in the head. Jinder staggers back as AJ hits a Phenomenal Forearm before he tosses him to the outside eliminating him first.

The crowd cheers loudly that Jinder is gone first as AJ begins waving Jinder goodbye. He turns around and Aries hits him with a Missile Dropkick from the top rope before posing as the crowd cheers for Aries. Aries picks up AJ, but gets kicked in the face by Rusev as he works with Aiden to go after the two favorites.

Both men pick up AJ and Aries then try tossing them over the top rope. Both men land on the apron as Aiden and Rusev celebrate thinking they eliminated both men. However, they turn around to see they are still there and run over to them. AJ and Aries pulls the ropes down as both men go over the ropes and land on the apron. AJ and Aries get back in the ring to try eliminating both men on the apron.

However, when they turn around Corbin clothesline both men taking them out. Tye Dillinger attacks Corbin from behind as the two men go at it. Corbin headbutts Tye in the head and whips him to the ropes. Aiden sees Tye heading towards Rusev and pushed his friend out of the way so Tye eliminates Aiden off the apron to the floor. Baron clothesline Tye over to the apron, but Tye grabs Corbin and brings his head down over the ropes causing him to stagger back.

Tye prepared to go back into the ring until Rusev Superkicks him and eliminates him off the apron to the floor. Rusev gets back in the ring as the fans cheer loudly for him and begins chanting 'Rusev Day!' over and over as the show goes into commercial break.

*End of Commercial Break*

The show returns with seven men left in the ring. AJ being choked out by Baron Corbin, while Rusev is kicking Orton in the other corner. Austin and Nakamura going at it in the middle of the ring, while Bobby is on the outside after rolling under the ring. They show a replay of what happened to Bobby as he hits a Spinebuster on Randy after countering his RKO attempt.

When he turned around he got hit with Ends of Days by Baron Corbin and caused him to go to the outside.

Back in the ring Nakamura begins fighting back against Aries and goes for a kick. Aries catches it and spins him as Nakamura goes for a Roundhouse Kick. Aries ducks it and trips Nakamura to fall face first to the mat. He then leaps up and hits a double foot stomp to the back of Nakamura.

Aries turns around and runs towards Corbin who catches him with the Deep Six. AJ begins kicking Corbin in the legs and then goes for a backhand then a clothesline, but Corbin catches him and goes for a Chokeslam. AJ ducks and pushes Corbin into Rusev who hits a Samoan Drop. AJ runs over and forearms Rusev in the face.

AJ continues hitting Rusev as he runs the ropes and runs back to hit a Clothesline, but Rusev leaps up to hit a Superkick. Rusev yells loudly as the crowd cheer for him. Rusev then yells "Rusev Crush!" as he goes for the Accolade on AJ, but as he goes for it Orton grabs him from behind and tosses him over the top rope. Rusev held on and lands on the apron as Orton goes after him.

Rusev goes to shoulder tackle him in the gut, but Orton saw this coming and kicks him in the face. Orton then wraps his arm around Rusev's neck and then pulls him between the middle ropes until his feet are hanging on the ropes. Orton then hits a Spike DDT on the mat as he gets the crowd riled up. Orton then goes into that zone of his as he goes for the RKO.

He leaps up to hit it, but Rusev pushed him towards AJ. Orton hits him with the RKO instead and when he turns around Rusev goes for the Superkick. Orton catches him and spins him before hitting him with the RKO. Baron turns him around, but gets hit with the RKO as well.

Austin Aries kicks Orton in the gut and lifts him for the Brainbuster DDT, but Orton countered and hits the RKO. The crowd cheers loudly as Orton gets the crowd riled up before turning to Nakamura. Orton sets him up for the RKO, but instead Nakamura grabs him for a half-nelson suplex and hits him with it. Nakamura then begins setting up Orton for the Kinshasa and hits him right in the face.

Nakamura was now the one getting the crowd riled up as he looks to beat Orton. However, he hears the crowd booing as Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn came into the ring to attack him. Nakamura tries fighting back, but both men kept beating him down. They soon grabbed him and tosses him over the top rope. Nakamura landed on the apron but Kevin runs over to Clothesline him.

Nakamura moves out of the way and kicks him right in the face knocking him down. Nakamura then punches Sami knocking him away. Nakamura grabs Sami from behind and hits him with the half-nelson suplex before setting him up for the Kinshasa. However, Kevin superkicks him knocking him down.

Both Kevin and Sami pick Nakamura up then toss him over the top rope. Orton hits both men from behind and tosses Kevin over the top rope. Sami hits him with a low-blow as Orton falls on his knees. Sami tosses Orton over the top rope and eliminates him as the crowd booed both best friends loudly.

Sami begins celebrating what he did until he turns around and Bobby hits him with a Spinebuster. He grabs Sami and tosses him to the outside into Kevin as both men get knocked down. Bobby ducks as Baron runs at him and he pulls the ropes down eliminating the United States Champion. Bobby gets the crowd going as he begins doing his glorious pose as the crowd chanted 'Glorious!' when he did it.

Bobby goes for the Glorious DDT on AJ, until Baron hits him from behind and tosses him over the top rope. Corbin goes to the outside and begins beating up Bobby. Making him pay for eliminating him. He hits him with the Ends of Days before security comes out to send him to the back.

This left three men left. AJ Styles, Austin Aries, and Rusev. The crowd begins cheering loudly as they begin clapping for the three men. AJ and Austin begin working together to try taking down Rusev who fights both men off. He throws AJ into the corner and Aries gets behind him wrapping his arms around his neck.

Rusev backs up into the corner and crushed Aries. Aries held on though as Rusev goes forward and then back into the corner. AJ runs over and hits a corner clothesline into Rusev. AJ then tries to lift Rusev over the top rope with Aries helping him up.

Rusev pushed both men off though and goes to Clothesline them both. AJ and Aries duck as AJ hits the Pelé Kick. Once Rusev was down Aries kicks AJ in the gut. He then tries to lift him for the Brainbuster DDT, but AJ knees him in the head and counters with his own suplex, where Aries lands behind him as AJ goes for a Neckbreaker.

However, Aries turns it around and hits the Brainbuster DDT. He then locks in the Last Chancery knowing he won't get the win this way, but it will leave AJ in capacitated. AJ though fought through the pain and tries to get out of the hold. He begins fighting back as he tries lifting Austin, but Aries drives his elbow down on the back of his neck as he whips him to the ropes.

AJ holds on to the ropes as Austin runs at him, but AJ lifts both feet up and kicks him in the face. Aries runs back at him, but AJ hits him with a Clothesline knocking him down. AJ grabs Aries and motions for the crowd he is going for the Styles Clash, but Aries drops down and hits a low-blow as the crowd booed.

Aries though didn't seem to care as he shouts to the crowd. "I do whatever it takes to win!" he shouted as the crowd booed at him.

Aries begins heading to the top rope to finish AJ off when Rusev runs over and Superkicks him knocking off the top rope, to the apron, and to the floor eliminating him. Rusev then turns to AJ and yells it's time for him to crush AJ. He picks him up and motions he is going out. He goes to toss him, but AJ began fighting back and landed behind Rusev. He clothesline him, but he didn't go over the ropes.

So AJ runs over and to clothesline him harder, but Rusev ducks and tosses AJ over the top rope. Rusev thinks he won as the referee sees only one of AJ's feet touched the floor. So, the match is still on as AJ got on the apron and the crowd cheers loudly as he pulls his elbow pad off. Rusev turns around and AJ hits the Phenomenal Forearm taking him down.

AJ picks up Rusev and tosses him over the top rope winning the match.

"Here is your winner and the number one contender to the WWE Championship, the Phenomenal…AJ STYLES!" Greg Hamilton announced as the crowd popped loudly.

AJ has his hands raised by one of the referees as he celebrates his win. AJ goes to the top rope and begins posing for the crowd as they cheer him on. The titantron shows a highlights of the match as AJ continues his celebration. Finally, his one-on-one rematch for the WWE title is finally here.

He will finally get what he deserves and it will be up against his former rival Ruby. Speak of the devil Ruby heads down to the ring and confronts AJ. She smiles happily that AJ won and holds up her WWE title in front of him before offering her hand. AJ begins smiling back and shakes her hand as the crowd cheers loudly.

Knowing these two competitors will go at it at Clash of Champions. Both fighting for the WWE Championship and the fans couldn't wait for it. Ruby soon leaves the ring to let AJ have his moment. AJ continues his celebration as the show ends.

 _SmackDown (11/28/17)_

The show opens up with a recap of last week. With the 10-man battle royal with the winner getting a shot at Ruby Takashi for the WWE Championship at Clash of Champions. It showed the ten men involved and each of their elimination until it was down to two men. Rusev and AJ Styles as the two men fought to try getting the win to earn their shot.

Soon it ended with AJ Styles getting the win after hitting the Phenomenal Forearm before tossing him to the outside. AJ celebrates his win with the screen showing Ruby Takashi versus AJ Styles for their Clash Champions show. Ruby came out to congratulate AJ as she shakes his hand. Knowing that at Clash of Champions they will relive their rivalry again.

The show soon opens with the crowd as the fans in Lexington, Kentucky. *I Burn* begins to play as Ruby begins coming out to a standing ovation to the fans. She comes out with her title around her waist as she gets on one knee then begins putting her hand on the stage. She soon gets up and lets out a loud howl as she heads towards the ring with the fans cheering her on.

She knows in three weeks she has a fight on her hand. She will be going one-on-one with a man she has been fighting with for since 2002 when she first started. Now, they will do battle again and she couldn't wait for it. She knew this is what she wanted since she got here and now she gets her chance as she got in the ring and poses with her title.

The crowd continues cheering and chanting for Ruby as she grabs a mic before standing in the middle of the ring. As her music dies down the fans of Kentucky continued cheering for her, which made her smile.

"So, I take it you are all happy to see me, right?" she asked as the fans gave her a loud response of cheers. "I figured as much, especially after the last two weeks I had. Whether it was dealing with three assholes, winning my match at Survivor Series, and then getting some sweet payback last week. Hell…" she holds her title high and smiles. "I'm still WWE Champion. 289 days still WWE Champion and since the Royal Rumble I have yet to lose at any PPV."

This was true. Since winning the Royal Rumble match she hasn't lost at any PPV. She has beaten all who stood before her and has remained champion since the Elimination Chamber. Proving her dominance as champion and as a wrestler. So, it has been an amazing year for her.

"Since this year began I made myself a promise I would come to WWE, break through all the glass ceilings, break down all the barriers, and show the world that I am not to be taken lightly. I proved it when I won the Royal Rumble match beating 30 other men, the elimination chamber beating five other men to win this title…" shows her WWE title. "I proved it beating John Cena, won the Intercontinental title, defended my title successfully, and last week I beat Brock Lesnar to prove everyone all my doubters wrong."

The crowd begins applauding while also chanting 'You deserved it!' over and over again as Ruby continued.

"But now after months of waiting and being patient. The match I have been dying to have is finally here and you all know what match that is," she could hear the crowd chanting for AJ Styles over and over, which made her nod her head. "Ruby Takashi versus AJ Styles," she said as the crowd cheered loudly. "The Wolf of the Rising Sun versus the Phenomenal One. The Empress of Japan going one-on-one with the man of the house that he built! Finally after nearly two years we are finally going to go at it one more time! And this time for the WWE Championship!"

Ruby holds her title high as the fans continue to cheer for her and chant 'Yes!' over and over again.

"Now for those who don't know this our rivalry began all the way back in 2002. I came into wrestling and won the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship. AJ and I first fought when he won a certain title from another promotion I am not supposed to mention…oh fuck it you all know which company it is. It is TNA and AJ was the X-Division Champion!"

The crowd soon begin chanting 'TNA!' over and over despite the company no longer called TNA.

"AJ and I fought for the first tile and we killed it! That night AJ defeated me, which was fine with me since I would get him back months later when we fought in Japan. There I defeated AJ and I would do it again when I won the NWA World Heavyweight Champion in 2004. But then after holding on to my title for 319 days he defeated me and took it off of me in 2005."

Ruby called her first world title when she beat Jeff Jarrett to win the title from him 28 days after he won it from R-Truth or back then known as Ron Killings. She kept it on for a good long reign until she lost it to AJ Styles at the Sacrifice PPV. Though to be fair she knew she could have beat him had it not been for the referee at the time. Oh well, moving on.

"After that I left and went to focus in Japan and Ring of Honor. We would fight again from time to time until he left the company. We fought again in 2014 when I was the IWGP Heavyweight Champion. It was then he defeated me and won the title. Later that year though I did beat him, but not for the title, but when I retained the one title he never won and that was the Ring of Honor World Championship."

She knew when she lost her IWGP title it was only after AJ had helped from the Bullet Club. However, she succeeded in defeating AJ when she fought him in the ROH Anniversary Show in 2015 to keep the ROH World title she won from Jay Briscoe. Only to lose it to Jay Lethal months later.

"That was the last year we would ever fight before he came to WWE the following year. When he came here I was proud of how far he came, especially when he beat John Cena and won the WWE title. A title no one ever thought he would ever win. But yet he won it and I had every intent to fight him for it, until well…" she stopped and shrugs her shoulders. "The rest is history. AJ, this thing between me and you has gone long enough. By my calculations we are both tied so this will be the rubber match. At Clash of Champions this will end and only one of us will become the WWE Champion, but the question is…can you do what no one in WWE has done?"

Ruby turns to the camera and begins going near it. "Can you do what John Cena, Dean Ambrose, Shinsuke Nakamura, Randy Orton, Jinder Mahal, and Sami Zayn have been unable to do? Can you beat me one-on-one and take the WWE title from me? I know you will give me everything you got, I know you know me well enough to think you will be able to beat me, but will it be enough? Keep in mind this might be your only shot to get this title back and I know you don't want to waste it if you end up ch-…

*Phenomenal* begins playing as AJ came out to a standing ovation. The fans cheered loudly as AJ comes out with his pyro going off and lifts his hood up before posing. He is shown to have a mic in his hand as he heads down the ramp towards the ring.

"You are absolutely right, Ruby. This thing between me and you…" points to himself and Ruby. "It will end. This has gone for on for a long time and I'm glad it has finally got to this point. To the point where you and I are in the same company, we are fighting for the same prize, and at Clash of Champions we will settle it there."

AJ soon got in the ring and stands across from Ruby. "When we first met and had that first match I knew there was something special about you. I knew it right there and then. I knew you would go on for greatness. I also knew you would have to endure a lot of hell in order to break through all those glass ceilings and barriers to get to where you are now."

AJ knew this all too well, especially how he knew a lot of guys who tried it themselves. Most of them never made it. It was different for Ruby though due to being a girl, but he knew with that stubbornness and determination she would be able to do it. Anyone in her position would have given up and move on, but not her.

"You did it all on your own and you didn't need to suck up to people like most of the guys in this company have done. You didn't need to take shortcuts, you didn't need to get your hands dirty, and you didn't need any help from the higher-ups to prove yourself. You did everything on your own and last Sunday any doubters who still didn't believe in you well screw them all! You proved them all wrong and I am so damn proud of you!"

The crowd cheers loudly as Ruby was glad to hear that from someone who helped her in the business. Like Christopher Daniels, AJ helped her get to where she is now. They helped her when they fought against each other, they traveled the world learning the business, and despite all of the hardships they made it. To her AJ and Daniels were like her older brothers and she was lucky to have them.

AJ soon begins approaching her, but stops in the middle of the ring. "But Ruby, know this. At Clash of Champions don't expect me to hold back. Don't expect to see me pull any punches and I know if I do any of that you will beat the hell out of me. That's why all I ask is we go out there, give it all we've got, and…" AJ extends his hand towards Ruby. "May the best wrestler win."

Ruby stares at AJ's hand and then back at him as the crowd cheers loudly for both of them. Ruby looks around and smiles a little before she approached AJ. She soon took his hand and begins shaking it. Both competitors get a loud reaction from the crowd as they just stare at each other.

Ruby goes to pull away, but AJ pulls her in and shows he is serious about her bringing it her best. Ruby nods in response as AJ tries to pull away himself, but she instead pulls him in and goes to hit him with the TKO. AJ gets off her back and kicks her in the gut as he goes for the Styles Clash. Ruby though lifted him off of her as AJ landed on his feet.

The two turned around and punched each other in the face knocking the other back. They stare at each other as the crowd cheered loudly. Both didn't do exactly what the crowd thought they would do. Normally they'd see someone do something dirty or pull their punches when this happens.

However, neither did anything dirty and neither held back. They punched each other and are now starting at one another. Ruby begins mouthing to AJ that she didn't held back and neither did he. AJ rubs where he got punch and nods knowing Ruby didn't hold back, which he wasn't surprised by.

Both got up and AJ leaves the ring as his song begins to play. AJ knew the first shots have been fired, but they know there are two more SmackDown shows left. A lot can happen between now and then. For example, next week the two will face off against the Usos in a tag team match.

Consider it a warm-up match for them to see if they can get along before their match. AJ poses on the entrance stage, while Ruby poses in the middle of the ring with her WWE title. She lays down in the middle of the ring and motions for AJ to try taking it from her. AJ shakes his head saying in three weeks it will be his.

Ruby knew AJ will give it all he has to try to take her title, but so will she. She won't let AJ beat her as she plans to end 2017 as WWE Champion and walk into 2018 as WWE Champion.

 **End of the chapter and it looks like it will be Ruby Takashi versus AJ Styles. Oh this is going to be fun. I trust everyone liked how this went. Also, yeah I have to make up the rivalry between the two and how it works.**

 **Ruby began in New Japan Pro-Wrestling while around that time in 2002 AJ was in TNA when it first started in the same year. Around the time Ring of Honor was also born too. The feud continued on and how we come full circle.**

 **15 years later and both fighting for the WWE title. Will AJ even be a two-time champion in this story? Will he end up winning it from Ruby fairly or cheating? Or will Ruby be the cheater in this story?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and** a **lso thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **Take care and see you all next time my friends.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 is here folks and been ignoring stuff from WWE for a while. Been more focus on NXT and other promotions too, especially TNA. I hope they do well for their upcoming Bound for Glory since they need it to succeed. Last year's show was good, but not amazing or spectacular.**

 **Slammiversary to me did it better. Still, the lineup should be good and should draw attention. Just like All In did this past Saturday. Love how the movie went and congratulations to everyone, including Cody for becoming the new NWA World Heavyweight Champion. Winning the same title his father held years ago and becoming the only father/son to ever hold the title.**

 **With the title now with Cody I bet they will do all they can to make sure it becomes relevant like it was years ago. Also, it looks like we'll be getting Kenny Omega versus Chris Jericho again. Curious to see how that is going to go as well. Maybe for both titles?**

 **Anyways, I also wanted to thank everyone for the support and reviews. I appreciate it guys and hope you are ready for today. Also thanks to theXman99 for his help. I appreciate it dude and I appreciate the input as well.**

 **Also go check out his stories, which are very good and if you are a wrestling fan he has wrestling stories too. They are what inspired me to make this story. All right, well with what being said we should get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from WWE. I only own my OC Ruby Nite.**

 **Also, this is the last chapter before the PPV Clash of Champions. So, let's see how this all this goes on the last two shows before the PPV, enjoy.**

 **Rivalry Renewed part II**

 _SmackDown 12/5/17_

The show opens in San Diego, California with Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens coming out. Talking about how it's their show tonight and they begin describing Shane McMahon. The commissioner for SmackDown Live has a vendetta against them and how they survived Shane's attempt at vengeance against them last week.

However, Randy Orton came into the ring and gives Kevin an RKO as payback for last week. Shane McMahon came out next then announced that at Clash of Champions it will be a tag team match pitting the best friends Kevin and Sami against Orton and a partner of his choosing.

He then made announced Sami will face Orton later tonight. All while Kevin will be handcuffed to the ring to keep from being involved.

The show soon continued with the New Day coming out next to talk about the Bludgeon Brothers. How they attacked them last week and how if they want to fight them then they are here to fight. They are interrupted by Rusev and Aiden English who will be in the tag team title match at Clash of Champions. And how they will win the titles from Bad Influence.

A tag team title match broke out, but it was shortlived as the Bludgeon Brothers came out to attack Xavier Woods. This distraction allowed Rusev to get the win as he Superkicked Kofi in the back of the head allowing him to pick up the win. After the match the Bludgeon Brothers go to attack Kofi, but Big E made the same with a steel chair and sends the brothers packing.

Bobby Roode faced off against Baron Corbin one-on-one after it was announced last week the United States title will be on the line in a four-way match. During the match Dolph Ziggler got involved on behalf of Corbin, but then Tye Dillinger came out to make the save. Near the end Ziggler accidentally Superkicked Baron and Tye took Ziggler out. This allowed Bobby to hit the Glorious DDT to get the win.

After the match Jinder Mahal came out announcing he will be in the title match as well. It won't be a four-way though, but for the first time in eight years it will be a Championship Scramble match.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back getting herself ready for tonight. After last week Mojo Rawley demanded a match against Ruby. It was right after the Hype Bros lost to the Bludgeon Brothers and Mojo turned on his partner. Attacking him from behind and leaving him injured.

Mojo then wanted to prove he was ready to strike out on his own so he called out Ruby for a match. Ruby rolled her eyes thinking the guy was ready for her, but she accepted. Mostly because she wanted to show everyone why he is not ready for her. As she got ready she saw Renee Young walk into the room.

"Hey Ruby. I wanted to ask you some question about your upcoming title match at Clash of Champions and about last week," said Renee.

Ruby shrugs her shoulders as she puts her gloves on. "Not much to talk about. AJ and I both made it clear we are going to end this rivalry. That we will do whatever it takes to win and we won't hold back for anything. So, as far as we are concerned at Clash of Champions everyone will expect nothing to be held back between the two of us."

"Well, that is in two weeks, but for tonight what will we expect from you against Mojo Rawley?" Renee asked.

Ruby thinks about her answer carefully before again shrugging her shoulders. "I guess expect me to make the bitch tap out," she replied before grabbing her title. "Enjoy."

 _Later_

Charlotte Flair and Awesome Kong came out for their contract signing after it was announced the two women will fight in the first ever last woman standing match. The only way to win the match is beat your opponent so badly they can't get up on their two feet at the count of ten. A fitting end to this rivalry.

It was also made clear by Lana that if Charlotte loses she will never get another shot at the title so long as Kong is champion. Charlotte puts over Kong calling her an amazing wrestler and gives her respect for proving herself to everyone that she is not a diva or depends on her looks. That she is a dominant force for a reason. And despite all the hell she went through she proved the world she deserves to be champion since coming back to WWE.

However, she also talks about herself and why she is the best in the business. That she was bred for this and how she has worked her ass off to make it here. How wrestling is in her genes and vows to show the world why she will not back from Kong. That Kong can beat her up as much as she wants, but she will not go down without a fight.

That she will beat Awesome Kong and become the five-time women's champion!

Awesome Kong puts over Charlotte and how she is impressed with how tough she is. Truly she is a lot like her father, but unlike her father she has never been in this sort of match. She has never been in these sort of matches like she has in the past. She has faced off against the best in the business and has overcome the odds.

She even puts over one woman who has ever taken her to her limits years ago. Hinting it was Gail Kim during their rivalry back in TNA. However, Charlotte has proven herself to be a worthy opponent and perhaps might survive in this match. But, that's it.

Last week she got lucky and caught her off-guard. But once they fight again it won't happen twice. Charlotte will never beat her again. Her only chance is to survive their match.

Only survive since she can't beat her alone. She also reassured she won't need Tamina or Lana at ringside to help her. Like she did to Alexa Bliss and the women division on Raw during the invasion she will destroy Charlotte Flair. But, she needs to get through one last opponent before their match. Out came Tamina as she faced off against Charlotte.

Kong and Lana stayed at ringside as they watched Tamina fight Charlotte. Despite the strength and power Tamina had, Charlotte managed to match her. Even use her speed to try taking her down. Charlotte got the win despite Lana wanting to get involved during the match.

Kong held her back since she wanted to see what Charlotte can do on her own. Once the match ended Kong held her title high and leaves to the back.

Randy Orton faced off against Sami Zayn with Kevin Owens cuffed to the bottom rope. Orton dominated early in the match, until Kevin distracted him. Allowing Sami to take back control. Sami kept on the dominance over Orton until Orton fought back and began retaking control.

Sami though took out bolt cutters to give it to Kevin to break out of the cuffs. However, Orton stops it and even took Kevin out. Orton then hits a Superplex on Sami from the top rope taking both men out. Luckily for Sami the bolt cutters stayed in the corner allowing Kevin to take them once he recovered and begins cutting through his cuffs.

Kevin got on the apron, but Orton took him down and hits Sami with a Spiked DDT from the middle rope to the apron. Orton goes for the RKO, but Sami pushed him into the corner. Sami went for the Helluva Kick, but he missed and injured his leg on the top rope. Orton gets a roll-up and gets the win over Sami.

After the match Sami and Kevin attack Orton as they tried taking him out. However, Shinsuke Nakamura came out to make the save as he took out both men. Nakamura hits the Kinshasa on Kevin and Orton hits the RKO on Sami. The crowd cheered loudly as its revealed that Orton's partner for Clash of Champions is Shinsuke Nakamura.

*Killer Instinct* begins to play as Mojo Rawley heads out to the ring getting booed from the crowd.

"The following contest is set for one-fall!" Greg Hamilton announced as the crowd yell 'One-fall!' loudly. "Introducing first, from Alexandria, Virginia, weighing in at 265 pounds…Mojo Rawley!"

The crowd continue to boo at Mojo as he heads out to the ring as he mocks the crowd.

*I Burn* begins to play as Ruby Takashi begins coming out with the fans cheering loudly for her. Ruby heads out wearing her gear and hood as it covers her head. She gets on one knee and begins moving her hand down on the stage entrance. Ruby lifts her hood and howls loudly as she took her title from around her waist.

"Introducing his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, she is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan, and is the WWE Champion…Ruby Takashi!" Greg Hamilton announced as he gets out of the ring.

Ruby holds her WWE title up as she heads down to the ring with the fans cheering loudly for her. She heads up the steps and goes to the top rope as she howls loudly. Meanwhile, AJ Styles is in the back watching the match on the monitor. He wanted to see how Ruby will do against Mojo and if the young man is ready for Ruby.

Ruby gets in the ring and hands her title over to the referee while handing he jacket to a personnel at ringside. As the referee is given the title it is taken from him by Mojo as he yells at Ruby.

"This will be mine!" he shouted as the crowd booed loudly. "This looks better around with me than a loser like you!"

Ruby though just leans against the corner and begins moving her finger to the side of her head to indicate Mojo is crazy. This caused some of the fans to laugh, while Mojo got mad. The referee took the title from him and calls for the bell. The two begin moving around the ring as Mojo despite being a heel still acted like the hyped Mojo Ruby knew and fought before.

The two locked up as Mojo gets her in a headlock. Ruby struggled to break free of the grip, but Mojo held it on tight and got her on both knees while he got on one knee. Ruby managed to drive her elbow into his side forcing him to get back on his feet. She then pushed him against the ropes as the referee gives his count.

Ruby whips him to the ropes freeing her of the headlock, but Mojo came back and shoulder tackled her down while mocking her. He runs to the ropes as Ruby slides over near him. Mojo leaps over her and runs to the ropes across from him. Ruby leaps up and hits a Dropkick on Mojo knocking him down.

The crowd cheered as Ruby gets him up and kicks him right in the chest and then one to the back. Mojo comes back with a knee to the gut and he whips her to the ropes, but she leaps into the ropes and does the Tranquilo posing while hanging between the top and middle rope. The fans laughed loudly as she begins fake yawning. Mojo runs at her, but she turns her body so she moves out of the way and Mojo goes through the ropes.

She gets back in the ring and runs over to hit a Suicide over the tope rope Senton landing on Mojo as she poses for the crowd before the show goes into commercial break.

 _*End of Commercial Break*_

The show returns as Mojo has Ruby in a headlock as it shows a replay of what happened before the commercial break. Ruby lifted Mojo to get him back in the ring, but he lifts her up and slammed her into the steel post. Mojo then picked her up and Clothesline her on the outside before tossing her back in the ring. Since then he took control of the match and has been trying to hurt her.

Ruby though began fighting back as she elbows him in the gut and begins breaking the hold. She then gives him a chop to the chest as the crowd went 'Woooo!' loudly. She runs to the ropes and goes for a Clothesline, but Mojo caught her face with his right hand then throws her into the corner where he begins slamming her to the corner again and again. The referee yells at him to stop and gives him a four count warning before Mojo tossed her across the ring.

He goes for the cover getting only a two count as Ruby got a shoulder up. Mojo got upset from this and begins mocking Ruby as he slaps her face. Making her pay for mocking him and begins mocking the crowd. Mojo goes to grab Ruby, but she pushed him back and Superkicks him knocking him back towards the ropes.

Ruby gets up and staggers a little as she runs over to the ropes. Mojo though comes back with a Clothesline causing her to flip as she fell down. Mojo goes for the cover getting one…two…but nope Ruby got a shoulder up again. Mojo begins slapping the mat as he couldn't believe he didn't get the three again. He picks Ruby up and tosses her into the corner as he runs towards her.

Ruby lifts both her feet up and then pushed him back. Mojo rolled backwards, while Ruby rolls over and hits a jumping Reverse STO as the fans popped. Both competitors are down as the referee begins making his count. Both competitors are still down as the referee gets to five as the fans cheer for Ruby.

By the time the referee got to eight Ruby kicks up as Mojo used the ropes to get up. Ruby yells loudly as the fans cheered for her. Ruby ducks a Clothesline and runs to the ropes. She comes back to hit him with a flying Forearm and then another before she goes to the corner and runs over hitting a front Dropkick knocking Mojo into the corner before he fell forward. Ruby climbs to the top rope and hits a Blockbuster before rolling Mojo over then grabs his waist from behind.

She rushes him into the corner and hits a Rolling German Suplex. However, she rolled him on his knees and Superkicked him knocking him down. She then goes for the cover getting one…two…but Mojo got his foot on the rope as the fans booed. Ruby sees this and sighed as she knew the match will continue.

She begins getting up as she falls for the end of this match. She sees him in the corner and runs over to him, but Mojo recovered and grabs Ruby before hitting her with a one-handed Spinebuster. He goes for the cover, but gets his feet on the rope and gets one…two…wait no! The referee sees the foot and kicks them off causing Mojo to yell at him.

Mojo turns to Ruby and begins getting ready for the Fireman's Carry Drop, but Ruby begins driving her elbow to the side of his head. She got off him from behind and grabs is right arm. She then turns him around and hits the Rainmaker! She then gets him on his belly and locks in the Last Chancery as she forces Mojo to tap out giving her the victory.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Champion…RUBY TAKASHI!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ruby is given her title.

Ruby has her hand raised as she poses with her title. The crowd cheers loudly as she begins getting on the top rope. Posing with her title as the fans cheer for her on. She then looks over to see AJ Styles coming out on the entrance stage. He begins applauding for her as he motions two weeks he will take the title from her.

Ruby shakes her head and holds her title high. She will not lose her title and she will make sure AJ Styles leaves Clash of Champions disappointed.

 _SmackDown (12/12/17)_

The show opens up in Cincinnati, Ohio with Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn going around ringside passing out flyers to the locker room. Trying to get them to rise up against Shane McMahon's tyranny. All while also wearing 'Yep' shirts and calling it the 'Yep' Movement. Like Daniel Bryan's 'Yes!' movement when he fought the Authority.

*Phenomenal* begins playing as AJ Styles makes his way out to the ring. The crowd cheered loudly as AJ comes out posing for the crowd. He heads down to the ring and was told that later tonight in the main event he will go one-on-one against Austin Aries. Since Ruby competed last week then he will be in action and Aries challenged him to a match.

All while Austin will be in action at Clash of Champions defending his title against five other Cruiserweights.

AJ gets in the ring and is given a mic as he hears the fans cheering for him. All chanting his name and all looking forward to this Sunday.

"Welcome to SmackDown Live! The house that AJ Styles built!" AJ announced as the crowd repeated what he said. "I got to be honest with you though usually I'm cool, calm, and collective. But I can't eat, I can't sleep when all I can think about is facing off against one of the greatest rivals I have been in the ring with for the WWE Championship. And this Sunday the wait will soon be over."

The crowd cheered loudly and begin chanting Ruby's name.

"I have been in the ring with some of the toughest and most amazing wrestlers in this business. I have faced many of them around the world, but only a few have I ever thought of as my greatest rivals," said AJ as he begins listing off the names of the wrestlers he fought in the past. "Samoa Joe, Christopher Daniels, Kurt Angle, Kazuchika Okada, Shinsuke Nakamura, Chris Jericho, John Cena, and even Shane McMahon."

The crowd cheered for the names that AJ mentioned, even Cena despite how they feel about him.

"But Ruby, she isn't like any of them because she isn't a man. She is a woman and a tough one at that who proved to the world she deserves to be in this ring," said AJ as he puts over Ruby. "We both mentioned last week our history, our accomplishments, and how long we have been fighting each other. We have fought in every part of the world and every promotion we have been to. We have fought in every sort of ring and every building in front of a small number of fans to thousands. 15 years this rivalry began and it has all led to this moment!"

"The moment where we finish what we started and see who deserves to be WWE Champion. Who deserves to carry SmackDown Live and who is the better wrestler?"

AJ can soon hear the crowd chanting both his name and Ruby's name as this made him smile. He knew Ruby and him deserved this and this Sunday only one will deserve the title.

"Ruby, the time for talking ends tonight because this Sunday we will put it all on the line. We will finally see who the best in the world is and who will walk into 2018 as WWE Champion!"

The crowd continued to cheer as AJ's theme begins to play. As AJ begins preparing to leave the ring he hears a loud clapping. He looks up and sees Ruby on the titantron clapping to AJ. All while the fans cheered when they saw her.

"Fantastic speech, AJ. A real nice one and couldn't have said it better myself," said Ruby as she spoke on the titantron. "The time for talk does end tonight and after 15 years we will finally settle the rivalry. A rivalry that began in the asylum in TNA to now TD Garden this Sunday. I am looking forward to seeing what you've got since I know you will do everything in your power to take my title from me. The question is, how far will you go to win?"

She soon leans back on her chair and sighed. "AJ, I know you too well. I know in the past when we first met you were this clean good guy who would do anything for the approval of the fans and do the right thing. But then in 2006 you showed your true colors. You showed a cowardly bad guy side that was willing to do anything it takes to win."

AJ recalls that year as it was when he turned heel after Bound for Glory and joined Christian's team then Kurt Angle's team when they were in TNA.

"Oh sure, you went back to being good, but it didn't last long when you won the world title and then you showed your true colors again," said Ruby recalling 2010 when AJ turned heel and sided with Ric Flair. "You were so pathetic back then that you would resort to trying to blind your opponent with weapons that could have taken their sight away. Sure, I'm no saint either but I would still fight my opponent fairly and if I cheat I wouldn't go as far as you did. It would be more suited to my style and less to your pathetic spineless style."

The crowd booed as AJ just continued to listen to Ruby as she continued on.

"It took you nearly three to four years later to finally show a side of you that was aggressive. A side of you that was ruthless and gave me amazing battles. However, when we fought for the title you stole my IWGP title from me by blinding me then hit me with the title to take my title. You remember that?"

AJ does remember indeed that night. It was at Wrestling Dontaku, a New Japan Pro-Wrestling show in 2014. It was there where AJ took the title off of Ruby after he had help from Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson when they were all part of the Bullet Club. AJ celebrated his win with his team while Ruby was taken to the back.

"That was the last time we fought for the title AJ since after that I took time away from Japan to wrestle in other promotions. However, I did end up beating you when I was the ROH World Champion, but it wasn't the sane. Yes, I did beat you, but it doesn't erase how you beat me for my title. That is a night I will never forgot and by the time I came back to fight for the title you had already lost it to Kazuchika Okada."

"When I won it back I wanted to fight you one more time, but you had already left to WWE. So, I never got a chance to have my revenge against you, which to this day still nags at me. This Sunday, we finally finish what you did to me years ago. But the question is which AJ Styles will I face?"

"Will I face the AJ Styles I see in the ring right now? Or will I face the one who will do whatever it takes to win a world title? Will I face a friend who is my greatest rival? Or will I face a coward who will take shortcuts to take my title from me?"

AJ knew Ruby has every right to be cautious around him. He won't lie he has done a lot of things to try winning the world title. In TNA and Japan, but that was all in the past. He knew this Sunday will be different and won't resort to those methods.

"Ruby, this Sunday you will be getting the man who will beat you all on his own. Not someone who will rely on others, not someone who will take any shortcuts to win, and not someone who will taint my second WWE title reign when I beat you!"

Ruby began scoffing as she held the title up. "The same title you won last year by hitting a low-blow to Dean Ambrose?" she brought up how he won the title in the first place, which got boos from the crowd. "I do hope so since it would be very bad if you do try anything to try screwing me AJ. If you do…you will never leave Clash of Champions with the title or on your own two feet again."

Ruby's response was dark and a bit menacing as the fans cheered loudly. AJ knew Ruby meant every word what she said and knew it would be wise for him not to try pulling any crap this Sunday. For now though he needs to focus on tonight and survive. So this Sunday he can walk into the show and get back what is his, the WWE Championship.

 _Later_

The show continued on with Charlotte Flair going up against Ruby Riott one-on-one. The two members of the Riott Squad were at ringside to support Ruby Riott. The match ended in disqualification when Live Morgan and Sarah Logan assaulted Charlotte. Naomi came out to make the save, but gets taken out by the three women.

Awesome Kong though came out to make the save, which shocked the heels. She took all three women out and turns to Charlotte who was on the outside. She then picks up Naomi and tossed her to the women on the outside. She then motions for her to get in the ring, which Charlotte did as it turned into a brawl.

A brawl that took referees and security to come out to help break out. The brawl took from the ring, to ringside, and to backstage as they continued fighting.

The show went on with Dolph Ziggler talking about this Sunday and how he plans to make a strong statement when he win the title. Ziggler went up against Baron Corbin as payback from last week. The match ended with Ziggler getting the win by disqualification when Jinder began attacking both men with a chair. Bobby Roode came out to make the save as he took out the Singh Brothers and goes to hit the Glorious DDT on Jinder.

However, Jinder hits a low-blow and hits the Khallas. Tye Dillinger came out and managed to counter Jinder's finisher and hits his Tye Breaker before posing in the middle of the ring with the United States title as the fans cheer him on.

It was finally time for AJ Styles to go up against Austin Aries, but an added stipulation was placed in the match. It would be a lumberjack match with the cruiserweights being the lumberjacks. They also turned out to be Aries's opponents for this Sunday.

Gentleman Jack Gallagher, Kalisto, Drew Gulak, Gan Metalik, and Lince Dorado. It was a back and forth match between the two men with AJ managing to knock Aries to the outside. The lumberjacks attacked Aries's since they wanted to get back at him for what he said about them for weeks on 205 live. Aries though took back control going for AJ's right leg and trying to injure him.

The fans though stayed on AJ's side as he managed to fight back. AJ went for the Styles Clash, until Austin rolled to the outside. The cruiserweights begin attacking Aries as AJ goes to the top rope and dives into the lumberjacks. AJ throws Austin into the ring as he prepares for the Phenomenal Forearm.

However, Drew Gulak got on the apron and attacks AJ. AJ kicks him away and goes for the forearm, but Aries ducks it. AJ landed on his injured leg and Aries took advantage as he hits the Brainbuster DDT. However, the pin got broken up by Kalisto and soon a brawl broke out between the six men.

During the brawl though Enzo Amore came through the crowd and got into the ring. Turns out Enzo was part of the cruiserweight division as well, but was peeved he wasn't allowed into the title match for Sunday. Even got into a fight with the general manager for the show 205 live, Rockstar Spudd. Enzo showed up trying to now make a name for himself as he prepares to attack AJ Styles with a steel pipe.

However, the lights went out and once they came back on Ruby is in the ring with a black and white face paint on. Enzo turns around and she sprays a black mist in his eyes causing him to yell. Enzo falls on the mat a Ruby begins circling around him like a predator hunting her prey. Once Enzo got up Ruby picks him up and hits the TKO before tossing him to the outside.

Ruby then turns to AJ Styles as he slowly got up. Ruby took the pipe and begins looking like she was going to hit him. She prepares to hit him, but then stopped and drops the pipe in front of him. AJ jumped a little when he saw what Ruby was about to do and then sees her drop the weapon.

She then begins backing away as the fans cheered for her. She lets out a loud howl before the lights turn off and when they came back on she was gone. AJ looks around to see where she went, but she was nowhere to be seen. He didn't know if Ruby was messing with him, but it didn't matter.

If Ruby wanted to she could have injured him. She didn't and that means AJ will need to be careful. This Sunday he has a big fight on his hand. A fight that will determine who will become the new WWE Champion and end this feud once and for all.

 **End of the chapter and it looks like AJ better be careful not to cheat. Otherwise it will end badly for him. Also, yeah those times AJ turned heel I brought them up to help with the story. Now, was AJ as a heel years ago good or bad?**

 **Somewhat. In 2006-2008 he was more of a comedic heel, which was surprising considering he was an amazing wrestler and a former 3-time NWA World Champion. However, they made him a comedy heel, which wasn't bad, but at times made you forget he was world champion before. 2010-2011 he was a heel again, but it wasn't good.**

 **They tried to make him like Ric Flair and even had Flair manage him, but it didn't work. It didn't suit him and it failed. 2013 as the lone wolf heel did seem to work, but it was short-lived and he left to Japan where he was a much better heel. Hell, even his heel run in 2016 was good too and it helped him win the WWE title. So, that is a positive.**

 **As for why I never showed Enzo in the story before or why I didn't have him champion is because…I hate him. I liked him when he was with Big Cass, but once they got him alone he just…well he wasn't good. That's why I shed no tear when he left. Not everyone liked him and good thing he was gone otherwise they would have beaten him up one day.**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out how Clash of Champions will go and** a **lso thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **See you all next time and take care my friends.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 is here and it is time for Clash of the Champions! I am so happy we got to the PPV and I hope everyone is ready for it. I had originally wrote this up long ago, but decided to make changes as I wrote the chapters leading to the show. The lineup I hope is good for everyone and you all will enjoy the action.**

 **I wish I did work in WWE though since I can do better than what they are doing for Raw. Hell anyone can do it if it means making the show make sense again. I still don't get where they are going with a lot of their stuff. But, it better make sense or somewhat close to sense soon.**

 **Anyways, thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help I appreciate it. Also thanks guys for the support and reviews. I also appreciate it and always happy to read the reviews. So, how will this show go with all the titles on the line?**

 **Read on to find out. Thanks to the Wrestling Revolution, which thanks to them I was able to do this story. I have been working for them for three years now and glad to have gotten the chance to learn from them. Even get to the meet a lot of awesome people in our promotion and outside the promotion like War Machine before they went to WWE.**

 **Anyways that's about it. If you all have any questions then go ahead and send them to me so I will answer them. I don't own anything from WWE just my OC. Now enjoy the chapter and have fun with the Clash of Champions.**

 **Clash of Champions**

 ** _Line-up:_**

 **1.** **Baron Corbin (c) vs. Bobby Roode vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Jinder Mahal vs. Tye Dillinger Championship Scramble match for the WWE United States Championship**

 **2.** **Bad Influence (c) vs. Shelton Benjamin & Chad Gable vs. the Usos vs. Rusev & Aiden English Fatal 4-way Elimination match for the WWE SD Tag Team Championship**

 **3.** **Awesome Kong (c) vs. Charlotte Flair Last Woman Standing match for the WWE SD Women's Championship**

 **4.** **The New Day w/Xavier Woods vs. the Bludgeon Brothers Tag Team match**

 **5.** **Austin Aries (c) vs. Gran Metalik vs. Gentleman Jack Gallagher vs. Lince Dorado vs. Drew Gulak vs. Kalisto 6-man elimination match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship**

 **6.** **Kevin Owen & Sami Zayn vs. Randy Orton & Shinsuke Nakamura Tag Team match w/Shane McMahon & Daniel Bryan special guest referee; If Owens and Zayn lose, they will be fired from WWE**

 **7.** **Ruby Takashi (c) vs. AJ Styles Singles match for the WWE Championship**

 _"The journey towards championship glory never ends…"_

The show opens with a video package of past champions in professional wrestling and a narrator voicing over. From the first ever United States Champion, Harley Race to Terry Funk, Johnny Valentine, Roddy Piper, Ricky Steamboat, Dusty Rhodes, Vader, Sting, Magnum T.A., and Rick Rude.

 _"In every corner lies more danger for every champion who wish to keep their title…"_

To former Women Champions Sensational Sherri, Rockin' Robin, Leilani Kai, Alundra Blaze, Trish Stratus, and Lita.

 _"For every victory leads to new challengers…"_

To first Cruiserweight Champions Brian Pillman to Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerrero, Chris Jericho, Billy Kidman, Dean Malenko, Gregory Helms, Tajiri, Último Dragon, and Jushin Thunder Liger.

 _"And every challenger leads to new obstacles…"_

To the first ever tag team champions Luke Graham and Tarzan Tyler to the Smoking Gunns, the Hart Foundation, the Wild Samoans, the U.S. Express, the New Age Outlaws, the Dudley Boyz, the Hardy Boyz, Edge & Christian, and the British Bulldogs.

 _"Obstacles that will put both challenger and champion to the ultimate test…"_

To finally the first WWE Champion Buddy Rogers to Bruno Sammartino, Pedro Morales, Bob Backlund, Ric Flair, Bret Hart, the Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and Randy Savage.

 _"But some obstacles we never see coming…"_

The video package soon shows Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens attacking Shane McMahon at Survivor Series where they cost team SmackDown the win.

"Welcome! To the Sami and Kevin show!" the video then shows Kevin and Sami coming out to a chorus of boos.

"The two of you…" the video then turns to Shane McMahon in the ring speaking to both men. "Have no respect…" it then shows Kevin and Sami attacking Orton with a chair. "At the Clash of Champions, Sami Zayn you will be teaming up with Kevin Owens. To take on…"

The video then shows their two opponents. "Randy Orton and Shinsuke Nakamura…" while the video shows the fear in both Kevin and Sami. With the stipulation being if they lose they are fired. With Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan both the referees for the match.

 _"Tonight…" (The Resistance by Skillet begins to play)_

The video shows a highlight of AJ Styles hitting his Phenomenal Forearm while speaking. "Ruby, this Sunday you will be getting the man who will beat you all on his own. Not someone who will rely on others, not someone who will take any shortcuts to win, and not someone who will taint my second WWE title reign when I beat you!"

It then shows Ruby Takashi with her WWE title around her waist as she hits her finishers while speaking. "The time for talk does end tonight and after 15 years we will finally settle the rivalry. A rivalry that began in the asylum in TNA…" shows a video of their first ever match when they were both young to a video of them in the present standing from each other shaking hands. "To now TD Garden this Sunday. I am looking forward to seeing what you've got since I know you will do everything in your power to take my title from me. The question is, how far will you go to win?"

It then shows Ruby and AJ going at it as Ruby's voice continues to speak.

"I do hope so you don't try anything to try screwing me AJ. If you do…you will never leave Clash of Champions with the title or on your own two feet again."

 _"All will be defended or lost…"_

The video then shows Ruby Takashi, Baron Corbin, Bad Influence, Awesome Kong, and Austin Aries with their titles. Standing proudly with their gold as across from them lies their challengers.

Their opponents who they will fight tonight stand before them hungry for the gold they possess. From AJ Styles, Jinder Mahal, Dolph Ziggler, Bobby Roode, Tye Dillinger, the Usos, Rusev and Aiden English, Shelton Benjamin and Chad Gable, Charlotte Flair, Gran Metali, Gentleman Jack Gallagher, Lince Dorado, Drew Gulak, and Kalisto.

 _"On this journey…"_

It then shows Charlotte vowing to win the Women's Championship from Awesome Kong and vows to be the last woman standing. All while Kong vows to end the dreams of Charlotte Flair and continue her dominance.

Austin Aries vowing to reclaim his title despite all the odds stacked against him. While showing why he is the greatest man that ever lived. While his five opponents all vow to take the gold from him. With each one hitting their finishers on Aries and standing tall with the Cruiserweight Championship.

It then showed Bad Influence vowing to reclaim their titles and show why they are the ring generals of this ring. And all their opponents all vowing to take their titles from them. Each team hitting their finishers and standing tall with the Tag Team Championships.

Then finishes up with Baron Corbin going to once again prove his criticts wrong. That he will not lose his title and show why the Lone Wolf isn't afraid of no one. All while Jinder, Bobby, Ziggler, and Tye all vowing to become the new United States Champion. Then showing each opponent taking the gold from the other.

Before it concluded with Ruby Takashi and AJ Styles standing across one another. Both vowing to become WWE Champion, clips of their past matches in TNA, ROH, and NJPW before finally making it to the WWE. The video soon concludes with both challenger and champion standing across one another. Staring down at each other and vowing to become WWE Champion.

 _"This is the clash…of…Champions…"_

The show opens up in Boston Massachusetts with the pyro going off as the fans cheered loudly. 14,300 fans showing up in the TD Garden arena as they are ready for the Clash of Champions show. All the titles on the line and the last show of WWE for this year. It then showed the commentary team and the commentators from around the world before they go to the ring for the first match of the night.

The first match is the Championship Scramble match for the United States Championship. Baron Corbin defending his title against Bobby Roode, Dolph Ziggler, Jinder Mahal, and Tye Dillinger. It started off with Bobby and Ziggler going at it first until the next participant comes out. The rules of the match is simple:

1\. The match has a 20 minute time limit

2\. Two men start it off with whoever gets pinfall or submission will be the current champion. When the 20 minutes is up whoever is champion by the end of it will be the United States Champion

3\. Every five minutes another participant comes out and this keeps going until the final man comes out.

Dolph and Bobby go at it back and forth between the two men trying to get the quick pinfall. Knowing if they get the win over the other then all they have to do is keep the others from getting any fall. By the time the five minutes ended no one got the pin and the next to come out is Jinder Mahal.

He sends the Singh Brothers into the ring to attack both men, which ended with them being tossed out. However, the distraction allowed Jinder to take out Ziggler and hit Bobby with the Khallas becoming the current United States Champion. He has the Singh Brothers keep Ziggler out of the ring as he beats up Bobby. He kept this up until Ziggler knocks both brothers out and hits the Zig-Zag on Jinder after countering the Khallas.

He gets the pin, but as soon as he got it Tye Dillinger was up next. He came out and hits Ziggler with the Perfect Ten getting the pinfall and becoming the current champion. With all four men in the ring they all try beating the other up to try getting the win or in Tye's case he keeps the others from getting any pinfall or submission. All four men ended up taking each other out when they hit a Tower of Doom from the corner as Baron Corbin came out last.

Corbin goes in the ring and hits Tye with the Ends of Days becoming once again champion. Soon the match went into a back and forth between all five of these men. Each one trying to take out the other. Jinder ended up hitting Tye with the Khallas on the apron before he tried getting into the ring to get the win, but gets caught by Bobby's Glorious DDT.

Baron hits Bobby with the Deep Six and then goes for the Ends of Days, but Ziggler leaps up from behind and hits the Zig-Zag taking both men down. Ziggler goes for the cover, but Corbin kicked out before three, which made Ziggler frustrated.

Ziggler threw Corbin out and goes for the Superkick on Bobby, but misses and Bobby hits the Glorious DDT. Getting the victory and becoming the new United States Champion with 10 seconds left. Bobby celebrates his win and holds his first title in the main roster up high. As the fans sing along to his theme song.

The next match is a Fatal 4-way elimination tag team match for the SmackDown Tag Team Championships. Bad Influence defending their titles against the New Day, Shelton Benjamin & Chad Gable, Rusev & Aiden English, and the Usos. It was a hard-fought match with all four teams fighting to take the titles off of Bad Influence. Over the top rope high dives, Shelton Benjamin hitting a belly-to-belly suplex off the top rope, the fans behind Rusev, and everyone getting close for elimination.

The Usos were the first to go after Shelton Benjamin and Chad Gable got them out. Rusev and Aiden English were then out after Kazarian hits the Ace of Spades from the top rope. It was then down to two teams as Benjamin and Gable came close to winning the titles, but Daniels and Kazarian kept fighting on. Daniels gets the win with a Roll-up on Benjamin and his team retains the titles.

The third match is Charlotte Flair challenging Awesome Kong in a Last Woman Standing match for the SmackDown Women's Championship. Daniel Bryan made it clear there will be no outside interference, which was fine with both women. Kong dominated much of the match showing her power and strength. Charlotte though kept on fighting as she used chairs and Singapore canes to help her.

Kong went for a Powerbomb on the announce table, but Charlotte got out of it and surprised everyone when she Scooped Slammed Kong on the outside. The two women fought on the announce table where Charlotte hits Kong with a Spear through a table. However, the momentum went back to Kong as she hits Charlotte with an Awesome Bomb from the top rope to the ring. Both women however refused to stay down for a ten-count as they were reaching their breaking point.

However, the match ended up becoming a normal triple threat when Carmella came out to cash in her briefcase. The match began and Carmella hits Kong with the briefcase to knock her out of the ring. She hits her Princess Kick to pin Charlotte, but Charlotte got a shoulder up.

Awesome Kong came back into the ring and hits Carmella with the Awesome Bomb. However, Charlotte hits her with the Natural Selection as Kong rolled to the outside. Charlotte then locks in the Figure-Eight on Carmella forcing her to tap out. Giving her the win and becoming the Women's Champion despite not pinning or beating Kong in their original match.

 _Backstage_

Kayla Braxton is seen in the back next to Ruby Nite. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the WWE Champion, Ruby Nite," the fans cheered loudly as Ruby stood with her title around her shoulders.

"Ruby tonight you and AJ Styles will go one-on-one in the main event for your WWE Champion. My question is how do you feel and how confident are you that you will walk out with the title?"

Ruby begins smiling a little as she held her title. "Well, for the last 308 days I have been asked the same thing. I have been asked my thoughts on my title match, how I feel, and how confident I am I will walk out with the gold? I think after 308 days you would know the answer to that. I feel amazing and it feels great to continue being champion despite the odds that have been stacked against me since this year began."

Ruby looks back at all the times she had to defend her title against so many difficult odds and yet keeps finding a way to walk out with the gold.

"This year has been truly my biggest test since I kept coming out here trying to prove my doubters wrong. Why I deserve to be WWE Champion and why I deserve to be here. This past November I shut up all my doubters when I beat Brock Lesnar and made him tap out in front of the world. Proving I am not a little girl, I am not weak, and that I am the WWE World Heavyweight Champion!"

The crowd cheered loudly as they begin chanting Ruby's name.

Ruby could hear them and looks around. "And that sound you hear is the sound of my fans who all have supported me since I got here. Tonight, it is a little different since I will be fighting against one of my greatest rivals of all time, AJ Styles. But…it will end the same way as it has in the past."

"I will beat AJ Styles, I will keep my title, and I will march into 2018 as WWE Champion for an entire year!" she then turns to the camera and smiles. "AJ, get ready because tonight we finish what we started years ago. Tonight we finally see who the better wrestler is and who is deserving of the title. I just hope you take my advice of what I said about trying to screw me out of the title. It's not a promise it's…" the fans repeat what she says. "A damn guarantee!"

 _Later_

The next match was the New Day facing off against Harper and Rowan the Bludgeon Brothers. However, it didn't last long as the Bludgeon Brothers beat the hell out of the New Day. They took out Kofi Kingston and Big E before they turned their attention to Xavier Woods. They beat him down and slammed him through an announce table.

They then stood tall over the New Day before they left the ring. All while the officials help escort the New Day out.

The next match is Austin Aries defending the WWE Cruiserweight Championship against five other men. Kalisto, Gran Metalik, Lince Dorado, Jack Gallagher, and Drew Gulak. It was a high-flying match with all six men doing high spots and hitting their finishers on each other. Getting close on the victory till someone breaks up the pinfall or submission.

Near the end of the match Kalisto was about to get the win when Austin breaks the pinfall with a steel chair. He hits all five cruiserweights with a steel chair and then hits Kalisto with the Brainbuster DDT on the chair. He then locks in the Last Chancery before getting the submission win.

He then beats up Kalisto and rips off part of his mask before getting him on the announce table. He lifts him up and drops him with the Brainbuster DDT before he heads to the back with the mask in his hand.

The next match is the tag team match between Randy Orton and Shinsuke Nakamura versus Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn. With Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan as the special guest referees. During the match Shane was playing fair along with Bryan who also called it right down the middle as well. All while both teams also made sure not to push the referees far.

That thigs did start to get heated when Nakamura had Kevin in a Triangle Hold, but Kevin had Nakamura's shoulders down. Bryan made the count but Nakamura got his shoulder up. Shane got upset with Bryan making the count, but Bryan explained the shoulders were down. Things soon got worse there.

Sami almost getting physical with Shane McMahon, all four men fighting on the outside, and when Orton had the win Kevin pushed Bryan on Shane causing him to stop his three-count. Shane and Bryan begin getting into an argument between the two after what happened. It got even worse when Sami had Orton for a Roll-up, but Shane refused to count to three.

It soon all broke down when Shane and Bryan got into an argument with both men shoving the other. However, this caused Orton to try getting the RKO, Sami countered for a Roll-up, and Bryan to get back at Shane for breaking the rules counts to three fast. Giving Kevin and Sami the win allowing them to keep their jobs. Bryan leaves the ring, while Shane looks on shocked, and Orton is in the ring upset.

*Phenomenal* begins to play as the crowd cheers loudly. AJ Styles comes out to a standing ovation as he lifts his hood and poses as the crowd continues to cheer for him. AJ heads down to the ring as he wears his white and black gear. AJ heads into the ring and poses to the crowd as he is looking forward to this match.

*I Burn* begin to play next as Ruby Takashi comes out getting a similar reaction as AJ did. She is seen wearing her black tights, while on the side she has a ying and yang wolf symbol on her side. She gets on one knee while placing her hand on the entrance stage. She pulls her hood up and lets out a loud howl while showing off the WWE title.

She heads down to the ring as she held the title around her waist. She goes up to the steel steps and got on the top turnbuckle before letting out a loud howl. She heads into the ring and takes the title as she holds it up in front of AJ. AJ kept his eye on her and not on the title as he makes it clear he wants it.

The referee has them go to their respective corner before Greg Hamilton makes the announcements. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall…" the crowd chanted 'One Fall!' as Hamilton continues. "And it is for the WWE Championship!"

Ruby hands the title over to the referee as he held it up high. All while she leans against the corner as the announcements continued.

"Introducing first the challenger, from Gainesville, Georgia, weighing in at 218 pounds, he is the Phenomenal…AJ STYLES!"

AJ poses to the crowd as he is announced first. The crowd begins chanting for AJ as he goes to the corner before Ruby is next.

"Next his opponent, Tokyo, Japan. She is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan, and is the WWE Champion…RUBY TAKASHI!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ruby goes to the middle of the ring and poses.

The referee shows Ruby and AJ the title before handing it to ringside. The referee checks on both competitors before calling for the bell to have the match begin.

Ruby and AJ begin moving to the middle of the ring before they shake hands out of respect. They back away and begin moving around the ring as the crowd begins chanting for them. Both competitors listen closely as they begin chanting 'Let's go, Ruby!' and 'Let's go, AJ!' over and over again. They refocused on their match as they lock up as they try pushing the other off.

They begin moving to the corner before they continued pushing across the ropes and to the next corner. AJ begins pushing Ruby across the ring to the next corner, but Ruby countered and moves him into the corner. They move across the ropes again until AJ moves around and pushed Ruby into the corner. The referee gets between the two and has them break the hold as both of them begin moving away.

AJ backs away until Ruby chops him across the chest. AJ backs away as Ruby grabs him for a Headlock and keeps the hold on. AJ lifted her and begins pushing her into the next corner as the referee again has her break the hold. Ruby does so, but AJ returns the favor and chops her chest.

Ruby backs away as she held her chest before AJ grabs her left arm and gets it in an arm hold. He holds on to Ruby's arm and even forces her on her knees as he applies pressure on it. Ruby tries fighting back, but AJ twists it a little to keep her from moving. Ruby though rolled forward and then backwards before kicking up to counter the arm hold.

She keeps the hold before moving behind AJ to get him in a headlock. AJ lifts her up and flips her backwards, but she landed on her feet. She then delivers a swift kick to his left leg and then to his right before headbutting him in the chest. AJ staggers to the corner as Ruby begins stomping him into the corner.

The referee pushes her back as he gave her a four-count. She goes back to AJ and lifts him up before whipping him to the ropes. AJ comes back and hits her with a Shoulder Tackle. AJ runs to the ropes as Ruby moves her body over to where he is running causing him to jump over her. He runs to the ropes and ducks a Clothesline from Ruby, but then she goes to hit him with a Hip Toss.

AJ lands on his feet and grabs her arm as he gets her in an arm hold before pushing her against the ropes. He whips her off the ropes and bends over to hit her with a Backdrop. Ruby hits the ropes, runs back at AJ, and backflips over him. She wraps her arm around his waist and pushes him into the ropes before going for a Roll-up.

AJ kicked out and Ruby gets up before he ducks a Clothesline as he went for a Roll-up himself. Ruby kicks off and ducks a Clothesline as she runs to the ropes. She runs back at him and goes for a Wheelbarrow Roll-up. AJ kicks out and hits Ruby with a Dropkick knocking her down.

AJ grabs Ruby and lifts her up before moving her to the corner. He gives her a chop and elbow to the face as the referee begins making the count to four. AJ backs away from the corner until Ruby grabs AJ and then throws him into the corner. Ruby delivers a chop across his chest and then whips him to the corner.

She runs at him, but AJ lifts his legs up and hits her with both feet. Ruby staggers back as AJ runs at her, but ends up getting hit with a Hip Toss. She then does a Back Senton and goes for the pin. AJ kicked out as he moved to the corner as the crowd begins chanting for both competitors.

Ruby and AJ begin applauding each other before they continued with the match. AJ goes to lock up, but Ruby goes under him and wraps her arm around his waist. She pushes him into the ropes and AJ holds on to the ropes. He pushes her off of him as she rolls backwards.

Ruby runs over to him, but AJ ducked and she jumped on the middle ropes. She leaps over AJ as he runs to her and ducks. Ruby lands behind him and throws a punch, but AJ catches the punch and hits her. AJ then chops her and then throws another punch before pushing her against the ropes to whip her off.

Ruby hits the ropes and comes back before AJ hip tosses her. She gets up and runs at him but gets hit with a Sidewalk Backbreaker. Ruby held her back as she yells in pain as she rolls to the outside. AJ get the crowd going as he begins getting ready for a dive to the outside.

Ruby though recovered and runs into the ring before hitting him with a low Dropkick to his left leg. She then lifts his leg and drives it down on the mat as AJ held on to his leg. Ruby grabs his leg and begins kicking it over and over before driving it down for a DDT. She then held on to the leg as she wraps her leg around his leg for a single leg submission hold.

AJ thought fought through the pain as he begins moving over to the ropes to break the hold. The referee tells Ruby to break it, which she does. She lets go of his leg and begins moving away from him as the referee checks on him. Ruby gets up and sees AJ getting up so she runs towards him.

AJ ducked and Ruby tosses her over the top rope. Ruby falls on the outside back first on the apron as she fell on the mat. The referee goes to the outside to check on Ruby as AJ begins using the ropes to get up and hold his injured leg. Ruby begins using the barricade to get herself as the referee goes back in to begin his count.

AJ goes on the apron as he goes to attack her, but Ruby rushes over to grab his leg. He goes to leg sweep him off on the apron, but is pushed away into the barricade. He goes for a Moonsault on Ruby, but she moved out of the way and he landed on his feet to the outside. However, he hurt his left leg as he tries fight through the pain.

AJ rushes over to Ruby, but she ducked and flips him on the apron upside down. She then Superkicks him knocking him on the apron as she begins rubbing her back. She grabs his head and begins elbowing him. The referee continued his count after AJ went outside so Ruby slides in and out to break the count to restart it.

She moves AJ in the ring, but keeps his legs on the apron. She leaps off and hits a Leg Drop on AJ's legs causing AJ to yell in pain as he pulls his whole body in the ring to hold his left leg. AJ ges on his knees as Ruby walks over and hits a forward somersault cutter. She goes for the cover, but AJ kicked out. She grabs his left leg and gets him a Single Leg Boston Crab submission hold.

AJ struggles in the hold as he tries pulling himself closer to the ropes. Ruby though pulls him to the middle of the ring and keeps the hold locked on him. AJ begins pushing himself off the mat as Ruby begins getting up. AJ rolls himself over and caused Ruby to flip over, but she held on to his leg and tries to wrap her legs around his leg.

Ruby then feels AJ kicking her in the chest over and over to break the hold. Ruby gets up as she chops him in the chest. She then whips him to the corner, but AJ reversed it and she hits the corner. AJ runs over, but Ruby ducks and sends him flying over the top rope on the apron.

AJ leaps up and kicks the back of her head causing her to stagger away. AJ climbs to the top rope and leaps off, but Ruby does a front roll moving out of the way. She leaps up and hits a Roundhouse Kick knocking him down. She climbs to the top rope as she prepared to go for a Blockbuster.

She hit the move and goes for the rolling German Suplex, but AJ held on to the ropes then elbows her to the side of her face. Knocking her away as he jumps off the top rope, does a Moonsault, and lands behind Ruby to wrap his arm around her neck hitting her with an Inverted DDT. AJ goes for the cover, but Ruby kicks out. AJ gets her in a headlock as he begins trying to slow her down.

AJ keeps the hold locked on as Ruby struggles to break free. AJ used this chance to also catch his breath as Ruby tried to stand. AJ kept her from moving too much, but Ruby begins standing as AJ tries to keep the hold on. Ruby drives her elbow into the side of his ribs over and over forcing him to loosen the hold.

Ruby then whips him across the ropes as she hits him with an Atomic Drop. She then goes for a Jawbreaker and as AJ turns around she grabs his left arm to go for the Rainmaker. AJ ducks and goes for the Pelé Kick. Ruby grabs his leg though and goes the Ankle Lock, but AJ rolls her over.

She gets up and gets clotheslined by AJ as she spins before falling on the mat. AJ goes for the pin and only gets a two-count. Ruby rolls to the outside as she tries to recover from the Clothesline. AJ gets up and leaps over the top rope to hit Ruby with a Phenomenal Forearm taking her down.

AJ begins posing to the crowd as they cheered loudly for AJ and even begin chanting for Ruby. AJ begins lifting Ruby up, but she quickly grabs his left leg, lifts him up, and drops his knee on the announce table. AJ falls on the floor as he held his injured leg. The referee goes to check on him, while Ruby begins using this chance to catch her breath.

The referee calls for the ring side doctor to check on AJ's leg. AJ though pushes them out of the way refusing to let this match end. AJ goes over to Ruby as he goes to punch her, but she blocked his punch and headbutts him in the face. She then grabs his left leg and hits a Dragon Screw Leg Whip causing AJ to get hurt even more.

Ruby gets up and poses as the crowd gives her a mixed reaction. She gets him back in the ring as she pulls him to the middle of the ring. She goes for the cover, but AJ got a shoulder up at two. Ruby then grabs his leg to pull it and drops her knee on it.

She bends his knee and applies more pressure as AJ tries to break free of the hold. He lifts his free leg and kicks Ruby's back. Ruby felt the kick, but kept applying the pressure as she begins lifting his leg. She then applies the Stretch Muffler as she bends AJ's leg over her neck.

AJ struggles in the hold as Ruby has him bend backwards while she bends his leg over her neck. Pressuring it more and more as AJ struggles to get to the ropes. Ruby lifts him up and continues with the hold, but AJ used his free leg to continue hitting her back and even begins using his free hands to go right for her left leg. He managed to get her on her one knee and feels her grip loosening.

He managed to get to the ropes as Ruby is forced to let him go. Ruby though wasn't done with AJ just yet. She grabs him from behind, lifts him up, and then pushes him into the corner. She then hits her Rolling German Suplex and when she got him on his knees she Superkicks him.

She goes to the top rope and follows it up with a Frog Splash. She goes for the cover getting one…two…but nope AJ got a shoulder up before three. Ruby brings AJ to the middle of the ring as she gets him on his back. She prepares to go for the Muta Lock, but when she tries bending backwards after locking in his legs she feels AJ hitting the side of her head over and over.

Forcing her to let him go as she backs away. She sees him on his back as she grabs his legs, but then he pushes her off. AJ gets up on one leg as Ruby goes for a Clothesline, but AJ ducks it and hits the Pelé Kick causing Ruby to stagger against the ropes. AJ begins getting up as he sees Ruby is against the ropes.

Ruby runs at him, but gets hit by a Spinning Heel Kick. Both competitors are down as the crowd begins chanting for the both of them. The referee begins counting until the two competitors can get up. Ruby and AJ begin using the ropes to try getting up as they felt fatigue setting in. Ruby turns to AJ and goes for a Clothesline, but AJ ducks it.

AJ gives Ruby two slaps to the face, then kicks her left leg, then a spinning backhand, and then followed it up with a Clothesline. The crowd cheers loudly as Ruby was firing up. He hits Ruby with another Clothesline, then as she got up a back elbow, and then grabs her head for a headlock takeover. AJ runs to the ropes and comes back with a flying elbow taking Ruby down.

AJ yells loudly as the fans begin chanting for him. Ruby goes to the corner as he runs over and hits a flying Clothesline. He then lifts her up and hits a Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker. However, he had her fall on his bad leg so he couldn't go for the cover just yet. Instead he decides to pull her to the middle of the ring as he goes to the outside.

He gets on the apron and leaps up to hit a 450 Splash. He goes for the cover getting one…two…but Ruby got a shoulder up before the three. AJ rolls over near the ropes as he tries to get some feeling back into his injured leg. The fans begin chanting 'This is Awesome!' over and over as AJ goes to grab Ruby and try hitting the Styles Clash.

He gets her into position, but Ruby falls on one knee and begins driving her elbow into AJ's injured leg. AJ lets her go and holds on to his injured leg. Ruby grabs his left arm from behind, turns him around, and hits the Rainmaker. However, she doesn't try going for the cover. Instead she pulls him near the corner, leaps up, and hits the Phoenix Splash as she goes for the cover getting one…two…but no AJ got a foot on the ropes!

Ruby begins yelling in anger as she couldn't believe she didn't put AJ away again. She brings AJ to the middle of the ring and pulls him up in a powerbomb position as she prepares to hit him with the Styles Clash. However as she lifts AJ up he rolls over her and gets her in a Roll-up, but before the referee goes for the count AJ begins setting her up for the Styles Clash. Ruby though countered and grabs his injured leg as she locks in the Ankle Lock.

AJ screams in pain as Ruby tightens her grip around his leg. However, AJ wasn't going to give her a chance to sit down for the move. So, he rolled over and Ruby hits the middle turnbuckle pad. AJ goes over to the corner across from Ruby and as she turns around he runs at her.

Ruby moves out of the way so AJ hits the corner instead. She runs the ropes and goes to hit a Wheelbarrow roll-up on AJ, but instead he caught her and hits her with a Wheelbarrow Facebuster. AJ goes for the cover getting one…two…but Ruby kicked out before three. AJ didn't waste time though as he picks her up and has her in the Rack submission hold.

AJ tries spinning her for the Rack Bomb, but when he spun her Ruby quickly wrap her legs around his neck and hits him with a Hurricarana taking him down. AJ gets up, but when he goes to run at Ruby she ducks, lifts him up, and hits him with the TKO. She goes for the cover getting one…two…but no AJ kicked out! Ruby looks on shocked that AJ kicked out and is still in the match as the fans cheer on.

Ruby begins groaning loudly as she is getting frustrated by the fact she hasn't won. She gets up slowly as she begins setting up for a Superkick. She goes for the move, but AJ ducked and gives her a spinning backhand. Ruby staggers away as AJ picks her up for the rack and then spins her for the Rack Bomb.

He goes for the cover and gets one…two…but oh Ruby kicked out as well. AJ lies on the mat trying to catch his breath as the fans begin chanting for both competitors. Ruby rolls over to the ropes as AJ begins getting up as he tries to end this soon. He runs towards Ruby, but she pulls the ropes down and AJ goes to the outside.

AJ falls to the floor and holds on to his knee making sure he didn't tweak it. Ruby though didn't give him time to relax as she runs to the ropes and runs over to hit him with a Suicide Dive. However, Ruby wasn't done as she runs back into the ring and runs over to AJ again hitting him with Corkscrew Plancha taking him out. Ruby gets up and yells loudly as the fans cheer for her as she grabs AJ then tosses him back into the ring.

She gets up on the apron as she slowly made her way back into the ring. She grabs AJ and whips him to the corner, but AJ reverses it so she hits the move. AJ jumps up to do a monkey flip, but Ruby caught him and places him on the top rope. She then jumps up and hits him with a jumping Enzuigiri.

Ruby begins motioning to the crowd she is going to the top rope as she begins climbing. She gets in front of AJ and prepares to do a top rope Hurricarana, but when she goes for the move AJ caught her. He didn't move from his spot and lifted her up. Ruby begins punching AJ in the head as she tries again to go for the move, but AJ didn't go.

AJ then surprises everyone when he begins setting her up for the Styles Clash. He jumps off and hits the move as the crowd popped for what he did. He slowly begins rolling her over to her back and goes for the pin. He gets the one…two…but Ruby kicked out before three!

The crowd were all shocked that AJ didn't get the win as Ruby stayed in this match. AJ begins breathing heavily as he felt himself getting exhausted. How much does he have to do to beat her? AJ rolls to the outside on the apron as he pulls down his elbow pad. He motions to the crowd he is going for the Phenomenal Forearm and leaps up to hit it.

However, Ruby ducks the move, runs to the ropes, jumps up, and bounces off hitting the Wolf Fang Cutter on AJ. She goes for the cover getting one…two…but AJ just got his shoulder up before three! Now Ruby was getting exhausted as the crowd continue to chant for both competitors. Ruby gets on her knees as she begins wondering what more she has to do to beat AJ since she hit all her best moves.

She gets back up, while trying not to wobble so much since her legs were shaking a little. She lifts AJ up and begins setting him up for another TKO. However, AJ begins driving his elbows down on her head over and over before she lets go. AJ falls behind her and jumps up to hit an Enzuigiri to the back of her head.

AJ goes to the outside and again for his finisher. Ruby turns around and AJ hits her with the Phenomenal Forearm. This time it connected and AJ again goes for the cover getting one…two…but again Ruby kicked out! The crowd begins chanting 'This is Awesome!' and 'Fight forever!' over and over as the referee checks on both competitors.

AJ gets up and begins removing his other elbow pad as he picks up Ruby. He gets up on the top rope and begins pulling her up as he goes to hit her with another Styles Clash from the top rope. However, the moment he got her up Ruby lifted him up and hits the TKO from top rope. The crowd begins chanting 'Holy Shit!' over and over as Ruby rolling AJ over on his belly then applies the Crossface.

She tightens her hold on AJ as she tries to get him to tap out. AJ lifts himself up with one hand and rolls over to try breaking the hold or get her in a pin, but Ruby rolled themselves back into position as she refused to let go of the hold. AJ tries again, but once more Ruby held on. However, he got himself close to the ropes as he grabs it and the referee tries to break the hold.

Ruby rolls over AJ and then grabs his left ankle then pulls him away from the ropes. She then sits down and applies the Grapevine Ankle Lock. Tightening her grip around his ankle and wraps her legs around his leg. She makes sure she is close to the ropes, but made sure AJ is away from them.

AJ yells in pain as Ruby yelled at AJ to tap out. Half of the crowd begins chanting for AJ, while the other half chant for him to tap out. Ruby keeps the hold on as AJ tries his best to get to the ropes. However, Ruby tightened her grip on the ankle and yelled at AJ to tap or she breaks his ankle.

AJ's hand almost comes down to tap, but he didn't want to give up. He didn't want to give up this chance to become a two-time WWE Champion. AJ kept on fighting as he drags himself to the ropes. Slowly and slowly he is getting to the ropes, but Ruby wasn't going to let this happen.

She lets go and pulls him back to where they started and again sits down. Wrapping her legs around his ankle as she tightens her grip and squeezed the ankle. AJ felt himself at his breaking point as he was close to tapping out. However, Sami Zayn came out to distract the referee causing the fans to boo loudly.

The referee yells at Sami to get down from the apron and to get out. However, this distraction allows Kevin to rake Ruby's eyes causing her to scream. Kevin lets go as he runs on the apron to distract the referee. The referee was now focused on Kevin as Ruby gets up and tries to get her sight back.

She goes to the corner while recovering from what happened. Sami though got in the ring and runs over to hit her with the Helluva Kick knocking her down. Sami runs out of the ring and runs through the crowd with Kevin as Shane McMahon came out chasing them away with a steel chair. Ruby gets on her knees as she was dazed by what happened.

AJ managed to use the ropes to get up and hops on one leg. Unsure what happened as he looks around to see what was all the commotion about. However, he spotted Ruby was down and knew if he didn't do anything now he would lose. So, he grabs Ruby and sets her up for the Styles Clash.

He lifts her up and hits the move as the referee makes the count. One…two…and…three…

It was over…

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Champion…the Phenomenal…AJ STYLES!" the crowd gave a mixed reaction as AJ lies on the mat as the referee hands him the title. Ruby looked over as the title she held for so long was given to AJ, while he begins recovering from all he went through in this match.

Ruby meanwhile remains on the mat as if time just completely stopped. She lost…she lost the WWE title and she lost it because of someone else. Or rather because of two people who stole it from her. She doubts AJ was aware of this since he hates Kevin and Sami as much as she did for what they did.

AJ is helped up by the referee and has his hand raised as the referee declares him the winner.

Ruby looks on as she sees her friend winning the title for the second time, but she is sure he didn't know what happened. If he did she wonders if he would even accept this. She's sure he is probably aware something happened. But can't do much about it right now.

For now he celebrates his win as Ruby just tries to leave. She looks back up the ceiling as she moves her hands over to her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She survived nine months as WWE Champion, defied the odds, and now her reign of 308 days is now over.

She rolls to the outside and refused any help from any officials as she makes her way to the back.

She didn't want to shake anyone's hands, she didn't want to congratulate AJ because she didn't want to tell him how he won, and she didn't feel like talking. She just went to the back to get her things and go. She just wanted to have some time to herself and think things over. Because she knows come Tuesday she is going to let out all these feelings she has and she is going to get back at the two people who took her title.

 _Results:_

 **1.** **Bobby Roode defeated Baron Corbin (c), Dolph Ziggler, Jinder Mahal, & Tye Dillinger to win the WWE United States Championship **

**2.** **Bad Influence (c) defeated Shelton Benjamin & Chad Gable, the Usos, and Rusev & Aiden English to retain the WWE SD Tag Team Championship**

 **3.** **Charlotte Flair defeated Awesome Kong (c) & Carmella by submission to win the WWE SD Women's Championship **

**4.** **The Bludgeon Brothers defeated the New Day w/Xavier Woods**

 **5.** **Austin Aries (c) defeated Gran Metalik, Gentleman Jack Gallagher, Lince Dorado, Drew Gulak, & Kalisto to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship **

**6.** **Kevin Owen & Sami Zayn defeated Randy Orton & Shinsuke Nakamura **

**7.** **AJ Styles defeated Ruby Takashi (c) to win the WWE Championship**

 **End of the chapter and oh damn that's not how I'm sure many expected her reign to end. Yep, Ruby lost the title and is no longer WWE Champion. 308 days and it's over. An impressive reign, but not the way I bet she wanted to lose her title. To AJ I'm sure, but more in an honorable way.**

 **I felt bad writing this, but it was bound to happen. At least she has a rematch clause. But with Kevin and Sami getting involved will she have to deal with them first? Maybe beat them up the same way she did after Survivor Series?**

 **Will she get her title back? Will the story go in a different route if that happens or will it go the same route as 2018 did? Does that mean Ruby will not get it back anytime soon? And who fights AJ next if that happens?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and also thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **See you all next time and take care.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 is here guys and took a little break from updating my chapters. You probably noticed I was updating them rapidly, but only did that because I was in a very good mood. But I slowed it down since well I needed to finish up the chapters leading into 2018. Got them done now and here we are with the new chapter.**

 **Not even gonna get into Hell in a Cell. Mostly because…I just hate WWE's writing right now. Storylines make no sense, hate how things are booked, and it feels like Vince is doing all he can to just screw fans over. WHY WASN'T SAMOA JOE VERSUS AJ STYLES INSIDE HELL IN A CELL?!**

 **Sorry, needed to get that out of my system. Anyways, last time we saw Ruby's WWE title reign finally come to an end. Not the way I'm sure many expected thanks to Kevin and Sami. Originally was going to have her keep the title till the Royal Rumble to get close to one year into her reign.**

 **But decided this was much better. Gives the story more buildup, gives us this route on where Ruby goes now that she lost her title, and what she will do to get payback. Will things go well for Ruby or will Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn keep screwing her out of her chances at gold? And what will happen leading into 2018?**

 **Tune in today to find out. Also thanks to theXman99 for his help. I appreciate it my friend. Also thanks so much for the reviews guys. I enjoy reading the reviews and how much you guys like the story.**

 **All right, time we get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from WWE. I only own my OC Ruby Takashi. Now, let the chapter begin and enjoy everyone.**

 **Holiday Hell**

 _SmackDown 12/19/17_

The show opens up with a recap of what happened two nights go at Clash of Champions. It showed Bobby Roode becoming the new United States Champion, Bad Influence retaining the gold despite all the odds, Charlotte Flair winning the Women's title despite Carmella getting involved and turning the last woman standing match to a three-way, and Austin Aries retaining his title then beating the hell out of Kalisto.

It then showed Ruby Takashi versus AJ Styles for the WWE Championship. It showed the back and forth fight between the two rivals. Both doing all they can to try winning the title. Even showed both getting close to winning the title. However, neither one could put the other away.

Until Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn got involved. They attacked Ruby and helped AJ Styles win the match. It then showed AJ celebrating his title win despite unaware what happened. It then showed Ruby heading to the back with tears coming down her eyes.

It then showed a replay of what happened and AJ seeing the whole thing. His smile soon turned to one of shock and disappointment as he looks down at the title. He then begins placing his hand on his head feeling disgusted with what happened. Yes he won the title for the second time, but he didn't beat Ruby like how he wanted.

It then opens with general manager Daniel Bryan coming out to talk about what happened this past Sunday. Shane McMahon came out next as the two get into a heated argument about what happened. Bryan brought up how Shane was unfair during the match not going for the pin for Sami or Kevin. Shane then brought up what they did and how he was doing what was best for SmackDown.

Daniel Bryan then offered Shane a chance to take the night off to relax. To leave the show in his care while Shane leaves for the night.

*Phenomenal* begins playing though as AJ Styles came out to a standing ovation from the crowd. The fans cheered loudly as AJ came out with the WWE title around his waist as he heads down to the ring.

AJ heads into the ring where he has a mic in hand and as his music died he got some fans booing at him. AJ took his title off around his waist and held it in his hand.

"Sorry to come out here to interrupt you two, but I have some things I have things I need to address about what went down this past Sunday," AJ soon begins going into what happened and about his title match. "This past Sunday, after 15 long years since our feud began, and after years of waiting Ruby and I finally went at it. We finally fought one-on-one as promised and we stole the freaking show!"

The crowd cheered loudly knowing this was true.

"This past Sunday we beat the holy hell out of one another. Doing everything in our power to beat the other and walk out with this…" shows the WWE title. "The WWE Championship and prove which one of us is the best of this business. We hit each other with our best moves, we tried to make the other tap out, and we gave these fans everything we had."

The fans begin chanting 'Thank you AJ!' and 'Thank you Ruby!' over and over showing their respect for both competitors.

"I should be happy that we gave it our all and I should be happy that I won the title! That I finally beat Ruby and prove I am the best…but I'm not and we all know why," said AJ as he points to the titantron and showed what happened. It showed Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn attacking Ruby costing her the match, which caused the fans to boo.

"Our match was ruined and tainted thanks to those two assholes! Because of them the better wrestler didn't win, because of them my victory didn't mean anything, and because of them they stole our moment! So, I am out here to make the right wrong. First, I will deal with Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn, and then secondly I want you two to do the right thing."

AJ looks at his title and then hands it over to Shane McMahon. "I want you to give Ruby and I one more match. I want us to fight one more time and I don't want to wait till the Royal Rumble. I want to do it next week in a match that I know we can settle this in. Ruby Takashi, AJ Styles, one-on-one…" he then looks up and moves his hand up as he points up. "In a Ladder match!"

The crowd cheered loudly as they begin chanting 'Yes!' over and over again. Shane turns to Bryan who nods in response and for the first time in a while they seem to agree on something.

"Well, it seems the WWE Universe have spoken. Very well, next week it will be the Phenomenal AJ Styles versus Ruby Takashi one-on-one in a ladder match for the…"

*Fight* begins to play as Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn came out getting loud boos from the crowd as both men came out with mics in their hands.

"Are you kidding me?" Kevin began speaking. "Are you kidding me, AJ? You are mad at us because we helped you win the title? You are mad at us for helping you do something you were close on losing? You are mad at us for saving you from tapping out in front of the world against someone we both know doesn't deserve to be champion?"

AJ got held back by Bryan who was trying to keep Shane calmed too, which wasn't easy as Kevin continued.

"You should be on your knees thanking us, AJ! You should be thanking us for what we did because we both know if you had lost you would never get another shot at the title. Don't believe me? Ask Sami who after losing his shot was never given another one again!"

Sami is handed the mic as the two men stood outside the ring. Sami begins talking, but in a more calm tone. "What my friend says is true, AJ. After losing to Ruby at SummerSlam I asked for another shot at the title and I was told 'no' by Shane. He knew I was so close on beating Ruby and only needed one more shot to prove it. Instead he overlooked me because he wanted to protect his charity case, Ruby."

The crowd booed loudly and began chanting 'Assholes!' towards both men, as Sami ignored them.

"That's all she is, AJ. She got lucky winning the title in the elimination chamber and couldn't hold on to it without outside help. You know she ragged on you last week for all the things you did to win. She whined and complained about how you cheated when she too had to cheat to win matches."

"She took shortcuts like the rest of us and once she finished with her challengers she would throw them away…" Sami points to AJ as he continued. "You know it to be true. Ruby didn't deserve to be champion and now you want to give her another shot? Don't do it, AJ. She doesn't deserve it, but we do."

The crowd booed as AJ calmed down now realizing why they did what they did.

"You know what we've been through since coming to SmackDown and how hard Shane has tried to get rid of us," said Sami as he points to Shane. "He has been abusing his power of authority against us. Last night was proof of it when he tried to screw us out of our match and get fired. But thanks to the amazing work from Daniel Bryan he saved our careers!"

Kevin begins moving his hands up and down doing the 'Yep!' chant as Sami gives him back the mic.

"Yes, thank you so much Bryan for doing the right thing. We knew you would and we hope you will do the right thing right now. Cancel Ruby's rematch and give us the title shot. In fact, never give her another shot again!"

"She lost the title and should go back to where she belongs. Go to the women's division where she will fight the women from now on and not with the men any…"

Kevin gets interrupted when *I Burn* begins to play as Ruby is seen running from the back towards Kevin. She leaps up and tackles him down as she begins beating him up with the crowd cheering loudly. Sami grabs her and tries pulling her off, but she punched him right in the face then threw him into the steel post. Kevin hits her from behind then begins beating her down with clubbing shots.

AJ slides out of the ring and begins going after Kevin as he threw him into the barricade. He then threw him into the ring as AJ went after him. Just then the crowd began to boo as Jindr Mahal came out to attack AJ as he teams with Kevin. Ruby rushes back into the ring and attacks Kevin as Jinder pulls her off then drives his knee into her gut.

Sami goes back into the ring to help with the beatdown until *The Rising Sun* begins to play as Shinsuke Nakamura runs out to make the save. He rushes into the ring and begins cleaning house. He takes out Jinder then Kevin and then Sami. AJ and Ruby begin recovering as they send the men to the outside before they stay in the ring. Ruby is held back by AJ who tries to calm her down as the heels begin regrouping.

Daniel Bryan stood nearby and grabs a mic. "Kevin, you asked me to do the right thing earlier. So, I am going to do just that. Next week it will be Ruby Takashi versus AJ Styles for the WWE Championship in a ladder match."

The crowd cheered loudly, while Kevin and Sami yell at Bryan on what he is doing. But Bryan wasn't done.

"And tonight in the main event it will be Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, and Jinder Mahal versus AJ Styles, Ruby Takashi, and Shinsuke Nakamura."

The crowd cheered again loudly as the heels look on upset, while the good guys stay in the ring. Happy with the decision as Nakamura's theme begins to play.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back pacing back and forth as she was still angry about what happened earlier tonight. She thought after Survivor Series she would finally shut up her critics and prove everyone wrong, including Kevin and Sami. Instead, they still talk about how she was being cowardly towards them. That she refused to accept a match with them, she intentionally kept them from getting a shot, and that's why they screwed her out of her title?

She couldn't believe it. She did want a rematch with Sami, but Shane moved her on with other opponents. Kevin was too busy losing to AJ and fighting Shane to get a shot against her. She then had to deal with Brock Lesnar for SmackDown's honor. Now, they think she should just fight the women?

That she should go where she belongs? Oh she is going to kill them. She is going to break Sami's legs, Owen's arms, and shove Sami up Owens' ass. Oh she will do it and no one will stop her.

She sees AJ coming into the room, but it didn't stop her from pacing. "Ruby, got a minute?"

"Just one…" she said as she was clearly not in the mood for talking.

AJ could tell she is pissed off so he'll need to make this quick. "Okay, look I know you are pissed off and rightfully so. You deserve to be, but right now you need to focus. You can let out all that anger for tonight when we get in that ring with KO and Sami. Then we can focus on our title match next week."

"I am focused, but I'm more focus on beating the living shit out of them. Fuck this match I just want to hurt them," said Ruby who didn't care if they win or lose tonight. "If I don't take care of them now then next week they will try to screw up our match."

"No they won't," AJ then began explaining to Ruby that Bryan has made a stipulation for tonight.

If they win then Kevin and Sami will be suspended next week so they can fight alone. However, if they lose then Kevin and Sami will get a shot at the WWE Championship.

Oh this didn't help Ruby's mood. "He's giving them a shot if they win tonight?!" oh she is going to hurt Bryan now for doing this.

"Don't worry. They won't win, but that's why we need to be clam and collective. We can't afford to let them get a shot at something they don't deserve. Not after all they did," said AJ as he tries to calm Ruby down. "I know you are mad and you deserve every right to be. But right now you need to focus. This is what they want and they know if they get you pissed off enough they will use it to win. Don't let them."

Ruby knew AJ is right. Those assholes will do anything it takes to win. Even if it means trying to piss her off to get the win. She can't let them do that.

She begins breathing in and out heavily before she stopped pacing then turns to AJ. "Just as long as I get my hands on both assholes and make them tap out."

AJ nods in response. "You got it."

 _Later_

The show continued on with Shelton Benjamin & Chad Gable challenging Bad Influence to a match. Claiming they were close on becoming the new Tag Team Champions and called out the two men for the titles. Bad Influence accepted, but made it a non-title match since they needed to earn it. It was a back and forth match between the two teams until Gable got the win pinning Daniels with a roll-up, but held the tights to get the win.

Making Benjamin and Gable the number one contenders for the tag team titles. It was then reported that next week Benjamin and Gable will get a shot at the titles on the last show before 2017 ends. They vow to win the titles and walk into 2018 as the new SmackDown Tag Team Champions.

Charlotte Flair came out to celebrate her victory, but felt that despite winning the title she didn't feel like she accomplished her actual goal. Both her and Awesome Kong showed the women division of Raw and SmackDown why they are the best. That they deserve to be here because of their hard work, dedication, and putting on an awesome match. However, during their title match Carmella got involved to cash in her briefcase on both weakened women.

Big mistake because Charlotte got the pinfall on her and won the title. She knew Kong isn't here, but challenges her to a match next week. To settle the score once and for all inside a steel cage. The Riott Squad came out feeling that neither Kong nor Charlotte are the best since they are not as good as them. That they are taking over SmackDown and challenged Charlotte to a match.

Charlotte accepted as it turned into a three on one handicap match. Charlotte fought off three women as much as she could, but they were too much for her. The Riott Squad get the win on Charlotte and prepared to beat her up when Naomi came out to make the save. Carmella though came out to take her out and then begins beating up Charlotte. Screaming at her that she stole her shot to be champion.

She joins the Riott Squad as they prepared to take her out when Awesome Kong came out and attacks all four women. She then hits the Awesome Bomb on Carmella to the outside to the Riott Squad before turning to Charlotte. She helps her up and makes it clear she accepts the rematch. She then leaves the ring as Naomi and Charlotte are left in the middle of the ring to celebrate with the fans.

Bobby Roode came out to celebrate his win from this past Sunday and how important this moment is for him. How he dreamed of one day going to the WWE and becoming a champion in the company. It took a while, but he finally made it and won the United States title. A title held by so many of the greats.

From Harley Race, Terry Funk, Blackjack Mulligan, Ric Flair, Ricky Steamboat, Roddy Piper, Sting, Rick Rude, and Magnum T.A. He is proud to be United States Champion and will defend the title with honor. Even decides to bring back the United States open challenge. Dolph Ziggler accepted, except instead of having a match he just talks about all his accomplishments in the past.

All he has done and yet it feels like that isn't enough anymore. He claims the WWE Universe didn't deserve him and walks away.

Rusev and Aiden English have a match tonight against the New Day who are still recovering from the beating they took this past Sunday. They tried to get in the Christmas spirit, which was interrupted by Aiden and Rusev or rather Rusev Claus. Declaring that the only shirt everyone wants for Christmas is Rusev Day.

The two teams face off with Xavier in the match wanting to prove he can fight despite what happened on Sunday. It went back and forth with Xavier getting close to a win. However, the theme song of the Bludgeon Brothers began to play, which distracted Xavier. This allowed Rusev to get the win for his team and they celebrate their win.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Samir and Sunil the Singh Brothers soon came out each with their own mics on hand as they are sent out to introduce Jinder Mahal. "Rise up and welcome the Modern Day Maharajah…Jinder Mahal!"

*Sher (Lion)* begins to play as Jinder Mahal comes out with a loud heat from the crowd.

"The following contest is a 6-man Tag Team match set for one-fall! Introducing first, from Punjab, India, weighing in at 244 pounds…Jinder Mahal!"

Jinder heads to towards the ring as he was still mad that he didn't win the United States title this past Sunday. He agreed with Kevin and Sami that Ruby didn't deserve to be champion. That she wasn't worthy of being champion despite her putting him over. He is also promised a WWE title shot from Kevin and Sami when they win the title.

*Fight* begins to play as Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn come out with the fans booing loudly at both men. They head towards the ring with Sami doing his little dance, while Kevin argues with fans.

"Introducing his tag team partners, the team of Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens!" Greg Hamilton announced as the best friends head to the ring as the crowd boos loudly at them.

They get in the ring as they begin mocking the fans. All while also mocking Ruby who has yet to come out yet.

*The Rising Sun* begins to play as the lights go out and the crowd cheers loudly. Shinsuke Nakamura soon comes out first as the crowd begins singing along to his theme song.

"Introducing next, from Kyoto, Japan, weighing in at 229 pounds…Shinsuke Nakamura!" Greg Hamilton announced next as Nakamura heads to the ring, but stops at ringside as the six heels mock Nakamura.

*I Burn!* begins to play next as the fans cheer loudly. Ruby comes on out with her hood covering her head. She gets on one knee and puts her hand on her waist, where her title used to be. She lifts the hood and howls loudly as she heads to join Nakamura.

"Introducing his tag team partners, from Tokyo, Japan, the Wolf of the Rising Sun nd the Empress of Japan…Ruby Takashi!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ruby makes her way to ringside.

She sees Kevin and Sami mocking her. Trying to get riled up and force her into the ring to fight them. However, Ruby kept her cool knowing the stipulations for this match. If she wants AJ all alone with no outside interference she needs to play by the rules…for now.

*Phenomenal* begins playing next as AJ Styles came out next to a loud reaction from the crowd as they cheer for him. He poses on the stage as he heads to the ring with his partners by his side.

"And introducing their tag team partner, from Gainesville, Georgia, weighing in at 218 pounds, he is the new WWE Champion, the Phenomenal…AJ Styles!" Greg Hamilton announced as AJ joins his team as they all rush into the ring, but the heels ran out.

The referee held them back as he tries to get only one of them in the ring. Once he got them under control Orton starts it off while Nakamura and AJ go on the apron. She reassures AJ she's got this and can control herself. AJ decides to trust her and joins Nakamura to wait till they're tagged in.

Jinder starts it off for his team as Kevin and Sami stay on the apron. The referee calls for the bell as Ruby runs past Jinder to go after Kevin and Sami to get back at them. Jinder tries to attack her, but she kicks him in the midsection then follows it up with a European Uppercut knocking him down. Kevin and Sami come into the ring, which caused Nakamura and AJ to rush in.

Ruby went right after Sami while AJ went after Kevin. Ruby tackles Sami through the ropes to the outside as she begins wailing on him with punches. All while Nakamura went after Jinder Mahal. AJ grabs Owens and throws him into the barricade.

Ruby grabs Sami then throws him over the announce table. Jinder hits her from behind, but Nakamura kicks him from behind then hits him with a back Suplex on the apron. He throws him back into the ring so Ruby can focus on him. As much as Ruby wanted to go after Sami and Kevin she needs to focus on the match.

She goes back into the ring and takes Jinder to her corner where she tags in AJ. She scoops slam Jinder on the mat then grabs AJ. She then hip tosses him from the apron right on top of Jinder with a back senton. AJ goes for the cover, but only gets one as Jinder rolls to the corner across from AJ's team.

AJ goes after him as he kicks him in the gut then follows it up with a punch to the head as the referee starts his count. AJ whips Jinder to the corner, but Jinder reverses it. AJ hits the corner, but comes back and ducks a Clothesline and hits the Pelé Kick. This knocks Jinder to the ropes as AJ hits a Clothesline knocking him down.

AJ grabs Jinder then tags in Nakamura as his partner grabs Jinder in a headlock. Jinder though used his power to knock Nakamura to his corner where Sami got tagged into the match. The two men begin attacking Nakamura in the corner where the referee gives them a four-count warning. Jinder gets out of the ring as Sami grabs Nakamura's arm then bends his arm over his left shoulder.

He gets him in an arm lock as he tries to weaken Nakamura. However, Nakamura rolls over, then backwards, kicks up, does a handspring before reversing the hold on Sami. Sami though goes near the ropes forcing Nakamura to break the hold. Nakamura breaks the hold, but then places his head on Sami's chest then begins mocking him before moving back then pulls a chest hair from Sami.

Sami runs at him, but Nakamura ducks as he once again begins mocking him before he does his 'Come on!' pose. Sami runs at him, but gets hit in the gut by Nakamura's knee. He gets him in a headlock takeover before putting him down on his back. He leaps up and drives his knee down on Sami's face before grabbing him and pulls him to his corner.

Ruby wanted to tag herself in, but AJ tagged himself in first to keep Ruby from doing something crazy. AJ kicks Sami in the gut before going for a Suplex. Sami fought off though and punches him in the gut before going for his own Suplex. AJ landed behind him and grabs his waist.

The two men begin reversing this hold, until Sami grabs AJ's left foot then trips him. Sami took his eye off the ball for a second as he turned to the crowd before going back after AJ. AJ lifts his legs up, grabs Sami around his neck, and then hits a head scissors sending Sami flying forward. AJ then lifts Sami up for a front Suplex, but has Sami land on the top rope before he fell on the mat.

Sami tags in Jinder as Jinder kicks AJ in the gut before whipping him to the ropes. He hits him with a back elbow. Jinder runs the ropes and leaps up to hit a flying knee to AJ. Jinder drags AJ over to his corner allowing Kevin to be tagged in. Kevin kicks him in the ribs before he continues kicking him and yells at the crowd that this is his show before going to commercial break.

 _*End of Commercial Break*_

The show comes back with Kevin having AJ in a headlock as the fans cheer for AJ. During the commercial break Kevin Superkicked Ruby off the apron before elbowing Nakamura who tried to get in the ring. Sami then went under the ring just as Ruby was recovering and pulled her off the apron into the steel steps head first. So this allowed the heels to remain in control.

AJ tried fighting back as the fans clap for him to fight back. AJ drives his elbow into Kevin's gut over and over, but then Kevin clubbed him in the head. This caused AJ to stagger to his corner as Kevin runs towards him. AJ hits him with a back elbow, but Kevin came back at him. AJ moved out of the way and Kevin hit the steel post in the corner.

As Kevin staggered back AJ goes on the ropes. He flips over for a Moonsault then hits a Reverse DDT knocking both men down. AJ goes to his corner to tag Nakamura in despite Sami trying to stop him. AJ pulled the ropes down, which caused Sami to be knocked to the outside.

AJ tags in Nakamura as he begins running to the ropes just as Jinder gets tagged in. He ducks a clothesline and jumps off the ropes to hit a Flying Boot knocking him down. Kevin comes back in, but Nakamura stops him with an elbow shot to the face, followed by a gut shot from his knee, and then as he has him bend over Nakamura lifts his right foot and kicks him from the back of his head. Nakamura then goes after him with kick shots to the chest as the fans cheer him on.

Nakamura goes for another kick, but Jinder caught him. Nakamura was quick on his feet though as he lifts his other foot to hit an Enzuigiri. Nakamura grabs Jindr then takes him in the corner where he does the 'good vibration' foot before lifting Jinder on the corner. He rolls backwards then runs over to drive his knee into his gut.

He knocks Jinder on the mat as he goes for the cover, but only gets one. Nakamura begins setting up for another kick, but Jinder ducked it. Nakamura though got him for a Roundhouse Kick. He goes for the cover getting one…two…but nope an elbow got up before three. Nakamura goes for the Exploder Suplex, but Sami comes in from behind to attack him. He pulls Jinder to his corner where he tags him, but while he did that Ruby tags herself in as the fans cheered.

Ruby came in bleeding a little from her forehead as Sami sees her coming in. He tries to tag himself out, but Kevin and Jinder are still out. Sami runs over at her, but Ruby ducks and hits a German Suplex. She didn't release though and hits another one and then a third one as she yells loudly.

Jinder got back in the ring, but Ruby ducks his Clothesline and hits another three German Suplexes before releasing him. Kevin comes back in, but instead of hitting a German she hits an Atomic Drop, then follows it up with a Jawbreaker. As Kevin held his mouth she grabs his right arm, spins him, and hits a Rainmaker. She sees Sami coming for her, but she ducks then hits a Superkick.

Sami staggers back as Ruby leaps up to hit a Poisoned Rana knocking Sami down. She gets him on his belly then locks in the Crossface as she vowed to make Sami suffer. Sami tried to get to the ropes, but was still dazed by the Rana as Ruby pulls on the hold. Sami tried to reverse this by rolling over to get a pin, but Ruby rolled them back on their belly.

Sami though got near the ropes and grabs it. Ruby though breaks the hold, then rolls over Sami's back, and locks in the Ankle Lock before pulling him back in the middle of the ring. She sits down then applies pressure on the hold. Sami screams in pain as he tried to get to the ropes.

Kevin comes in though and hits a Back Senton on Ruby forcing her to break the hold. However, this caused AJ to come in with the Phenomenal Forearm taking Kevin down. Jinder comes in with DDT to AJ taking him out, but while he was on his knee yelling at the WWE Champion, Nakamura runs in to hit the Kinshasa taking him out. The Singh Brothers tried to get involved, but Nakamura takes them out.

Sami hits him with a Blue Thunder Bomb before turning his attention to Ruby who is in the corner recovering from Kevin's attack. Sami runs over for the Helluva Kick, but Ruby moved out of the way. Avoiding the same fate as Sunday and caused Sami's leg to get caught on the top rope. Ruby runs over and grabs his leg then pulls it down from the top rope causing Sami to fall back holding his injured leg.

Sami goes to the middle of the ring to hold his leg as Ruby runs back in then locks in the Heel Hook submission hold. Sami tried to get out of the hold, but Ruby tightened her grip on the leg. This forced Sami to tap out. The referee calls for the bell as he tries to get Ruby to break the hold.

After a little warning she breaks the hold and is announced the winner. Just as Shinsuke Nakamura and AJ Styles get in the ring to join her.

"Here you're your winners by submission, Ruby Takashi, Shinsuke Nakamura, and the WWE Champion AJ Styles!" Greg Hamilton announced.

The referee raises Ruby's arm and Shinsuke Nakamura's arm. All while Ruby has her hand raised by AJ. They begin celebrating as Ruby was glad to finally got a bit of payback against both men who cost her title this past Sunday. She turns to AJ and then shakes his hand to wish him luck for next week.

AJ shakes her hand then wishes her luck as well knowing the two of them will now have a proper rematch. No Kevin Owens, no Sami Zayn, and no excuses. Their match will be a ladder match and they will settle this once and for all. And Ruby is going to take back with is hers the WWE Championship becoming a 18-time World Heavyweight Champion!

 _SmackDown 12/26/17_

The show opens up in Rosemont, Illinois with Daniel Bryan coming out to announce that tonight as advertised the show tonight will be a night of champions. All the champions defending their titles on the last SmackDown of 2017. Bryan announced also that the titles will be put on the line in matches where there will be no excuses. He also made it clear that Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn are banned from ringside.

However, he is interrupted by the best friends as they came out to complain about last week. With Sami coming down with a crutch after injuring his leg last week. Kevin spoke about what Ruby did to his friend and how she intentionally injured him to keep him from ever challenging for the WWE title. To provide for his family, to keep working, and maybe even keep him from competing at WrestleMania.

Sami then asks Bryan that they went to the board of directors and asked them to cancel tonight's WWE title match. To which the crowd booed loudly at both men, but they didn't care as they continued. To cancel the match and fire Ruby. Bryan interrupted Sami telling him he already is aware what they did and got the response from the board.

They will do…nothing. This got a loud positive reaction when Bryan said this. Bryan tells the two best friends that they are the ones who are lucky they are not getting fired after what they went through with Shane, his family, and with him causing him issues with Shane. Bryan goes on to make it clear the suspension on both men is going into effect right now.

He orders security to come out to escort the men out of the arena and makes it clear if they show up in the match then they are banned from the Royal Rumble. Both men are escorted out as Bryan gets the show on the road, while the fans all sing 'Nah, nah, nah! Hey, hey, hey! Goodbye!' over and over.

 _Meanwhile_

Ruby is in the back watching everything that has been going on during the whole night. Including seeing Kevin and Sami getting kicked out of the building. She knew Bryan is keeping his word, while also trying to get back in good favors with Shane who is still upset with all the two men did to him and his family. After the week she had she still wanted to make them pay, but she knew she could go after them later.

Right now she needed to focus on regaining her WWE title from AJ. No easy task since they will fight in a ladder match. She already competed in one and didn't have fun doing it. Still, with her experience in this sort of match she should do fine.

She just needs to be careful and not make any mistakes. AJ has been in this sort of match as well. He has experience in it so this will be tough. Nothing she can't handle as she sees someone she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Well, look who is here. My big stupid brother," said Ruby as a tall man in his late 30s, with short black hair, blue eyes, & light tan skin. "Ronin, what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't come by to see my little dorky sister?" said Ronin as he entered the room wearing a business suit.

"Not when you come all the way from Japan to just see me. You are up to something," said Ruby who knew her brother wouldn't spend a lot of money to see her as a surprise. "By the way…how's dad doing?"

Ronin sighed as he leans against the wall and shrugs. "Back to his old self. He actually wanted to come here to help keep an eye out for Kevin and Sami. Even beat the hell out of them if they show up."

Ruby knew her family was pissed with what both guys did. Not just for costing her the title, but also claiming she didn't deserve the title. She knew her mom was more pissed off than her dad for what they said. However, she knew better than to go try beating them up and risk going to jail.

"Sounds like he is ready for war," said Ruby who couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, don't worry. It will be okay since they were both removed from the arena. But enough about those two. Why are you here?"

She knew just because her brother is family doesn't mean WWE security would let him through. "Don't you have a show you need to get ready for next week?"

Ruby's brother works for New Japan Pro-Wrestling as one of their agents and bookers. He goes to the United States and negotiates with other promotions to bring their talent over. If their talent can't afford to go he will lend them money and they can come. He also helps bring their talent from Japan over to the United States to compete in their promotions.

He suffered an injury as a kid so he couldn't compete to wrestle. He started off working as a referee, then commentary, and then thanks to his ideas of including ROH guys to their shows he was promoted. Even helped come up with the Intercontinental and United States titles for their promotion. So, if he is here then he must be up to something.

"Well, actually…" he looks around for a moment before turning to Ruby. "Can you keep a secret?"

Ruby nods in response now intrigue in what her brother is up to. "What is it?"

Ronin looks around to make sure no one else is in the room and locks the door before he explains. "I have been secretly working with Triple H on behalf of New Japan Pro-Wrestling to work on a crossover show for some time."

Ruby's eyes widen a little in shock with what her brother just said. "For real? Like for Wrestle Kingdom?"

Ronin shook his head in response. "For May. Vince is still not onboard with it and is acting like a little bitch about it. But Triple H, Stephanie, and Shane like the idea. I am here to speak with Shane to see if we can set it all up for Wrestling Dontaku."

Ooooooh this got Ruby's attention. She's always wanted to see a cross promotion with WWE and NJPW wrestlers. She knew a lot of guys who would be dying for that chance.

"But he wants us to try doing a crossover first for NXT to see how it works before we do anymore. So, for now we'll be sending some of his guys over to Japan to wrestle there to see how they do," said Ronin as he explains more of the plan.

"That makes sense," said Ruby who figured as much since NXT is Triple H's baby. "What about Ring of Honor? You guys still working with them?"

Ronin nods in response. "I've been trying to convince Cody to let us bring in some guys from NXT to the All In show they've been working on. I've been helping him gather up a lot of talent for the show and work out the booking for it. Even trying to see if we can get the NWA World Heavyweight title be put on the line on the show. With Cody getting the shot at it."

Ruby couldn't deny Cody did deserve a shot at the same title his dad won years ago. "I bet his dad would be proud if he won it."

"Hell yeah. Anyways, I came by to see if you would be interested in the idea since I was thinking of having you against Okada for the title. If he is still champion by then," said Ronin.

The idea of fighting for the same title she hasn't held in two years and against the Rainmaker himself…oh hell yeah. "Wouldn't miss it in the world. I'm so in."

Ronin moves his hand up to her as Ruby shook it. The two then go in for a hug before breaking the hug. "Good luck tonight little sister. I'll be watching in the back."

"I figured you would. Just don't go to the parking garage or outside the building since I bet the two assholes will try to jump you," said Ruby as she unlocks the door and opens it.

"Don't worry, because I…" Ronin shows two tall large muscular men with him. "…got protection."

Ronin took off with his bodyguards as Ruby closed the door as she turns around as she lets out a small sigh. "2018 is going to be a lot of fun."

 _Later_

SmackDown's last show of 2017 began with the first match of the night. Bobby Roode defending his United States title against the former champion Baron Corbin in a Street Fight. Corbin using Singapore canes, chairs, and even used the timekeeper bell to hit Bobby with it. Bobby though fought through the pain and showed that he is a fighting champion.

Not willing to go down without a fight. Baron went for the Ends of Days on a steel chair, but Bobby countered and hits the Glorious DDT on the chair to get the pin. Bobby retains his title as he celebrated with the fans.

Bad Influence versus Chad Gable and Shelton Benjamin was next in a Tornado Tag Team match. The match never began though as the two teams began brawling on the entrance stage. The two teams continued fighting around the ring as the referee tries to regain order. When that failed he called on more referees to come out.

More did come, but it wasn't enough so the tag team division came out to help break out the team. The New Day and the Usos helped keep Bad Influence back. All while the Ascension, Rusev, and Aiden English held Benjamin and Gable back before it was announced the titles will be on the line next week. Then the brawl broke out again as the teams had to separate the four men.

Austin Aries defended his Cruiserweight Championship against Zach Ryder in a Falls Count Anywhere match. Aries last week in the back mocked Ryder for failing to beat his former best friend. Even mocked him for his failure in WWE. Ryder despite not being a cruiserweight challenges him to a match for the title. Aries accepted and the two men went at it.

Aries dominated much of the match until they went to the outside where Ryder got support from the fans. He soon took back control as they fought all around the ring and through the crowd. Ryder placed Aries on a table near a balcony and leaps off to hit an Elbow Drop. Putting Aries through it. However, Mojo came out and pulled him off for the pin before beating up his former friend.

Once Mojo got the job done Aries hits Ryder with the Brainbuster DDT to get the win. After the match he was prepared to take him out with Mojo helping him until the Lucha Dragons, Kalisto and Sin Cara came out to make the save. Kalisto calls out Aries for a title match at the Royal Rumble. He also challenges him to a match next week with his friend Sin Cara against Aries's new friend Mojo.

Charlotte Flair defended her women's title against Awesome Kong inside a steel cage. Kong dominated much of the match and threw Charlotte into the cage. Charlotte even began bleeding from her forehead, but she didn't give up. She began fighting back and hits a Powerbomb after she got Kong on the top rope.

Both women were down until the Riott Squad came out to attack the women. Naomi came out with the returning Becky Lynch and they began brawling with the women. Ruby Riott got in the ring and went after Charlotte, but Kong caught her and hits a Chokeslam. She then hits the Awesome Bomb on Charlotte and goes for the win until Carmella came out to break it up.

She begins going after Kong, but it ended with Kong tossing Carmella around. She then took her out with the Awesome Bomb before turning to Charlotte. The two fought on the side of the cage until Charlotte knocked her down. Charlotte got to the top of the cage, but instead of climbing down she leaps off for a Moonsault and hits Kong before getting the pinfall.

Finally beating Awesome Kong and retaining her championship.

*I Burn* begin to play as Ruby comes out to the crowd popping loudly. She is seen wearing the same gear she wore at Clash of Champions. She gets on one knee while placing her hand on the entrance stage. She pulls her hood up and lets out a loud howl as she heads to the ring where she sees the WWE title hanging over it.

She climbs up the steps and gets on the top rope as she poses. She gets in the ring and points up to the WWE title as she motions she is going to take it.

*Phenomenal* begins to play as the crowd popped loudly. AJ Styles comes out to a standing ovation as he lifts his hood and poses as the crowd continues to cheer for him. AJ heads down to the ring as he points to the WWE title. Just as he got close to the ring though Kevin Owens came from behind and hits AJ with the chair.

Kevin begins yelling at AJ that it didn't need to be this way as he hits him again with the chair. Ruby rushes over not wanting this to go the same way as last Sunday. She ducks a chair shot from Kevin and Superkicks him. This caused him to drop the chair and staggers to the apron.

Ruby grabs the chair and slams it to the back of Kevin. Kevin yells in pain as Ruby hits him again with the chair knocking him to the ground. She takes the chair and hits him over and over again. She then yells at him as the referee tries to take the chair away from her.

Ruby however threatens the referee with the chair and he backs away. She goes to hit Kevin with the chair when Sami came in from behind and hits her with the crutch. Ruby fell to the ground as she felt the crutch hit her back. She tries to get up as Sami hits her again with the crutch hard causing it to bend.

Sami was still limping, but he kept on attacking her over and over until Kevin got up. Kevin tells Sami to throw her into the ring as he get one of the ladders. He throws it into the ring along with two chairs as he attacks security who tried to stop him and Sami. Sami meanwhile threw Ruby into the ring as he grabs the chair that was used earlier and as Ruby got up slowly he hits her in the head knocking her down.

The crowd booed loudly as Sami mocks them. After Kevin took out security he gets in the ring then sets up the chairs and puts the ladder on top of them. He then motions for the crowd what he is going to do as Sami hands Ruby to him. Kevin grabs Ruby by the hair and yells at her

"It's over! You are done you bitch!" he shouted as the crowd heard him and booed. "You will never get that title ever again!"

However, as Kevin does this AJ Styles came back in hitting him with the Phenomenal Forearm. Kevin goes down as AJ goes right after Sami. Sami tried to use the chair on him, but AJ ducked and hits the Pelé Kick knocking him down. AJ then takes the chair then uses it on Sami hitting him in the head.

AJ turns his attention to Kevin as he sets the chair down. He then grabs Kevin and prepares to hit him with the Styles Clash on the chair, but Kevin hits him with a low-blow. Kevin gets up slowly, but has a look of anger on his face as he picks AJ by the head. He then yells at him before pulling AJ towards the ladder.

"You did this to yourself!" he yells at AJ. "We wanted you to join us and help us take that bitch out! But you want to be a hero? Well, then you will die a hero!" Kevin gets on the top rope and pulls AJ up and sets him up for an old finisher he hasn't used in a long time.

Kevin jumps up and hits a Package Piledriver on AJ through the ladder as the crowd popped loudly. All chanting 'Holy Shit!' over and over again as Kevin got up and begins mocking AJ.

Sami gets back in the ring with another ladder as he begins setting it up in the middle of the ring. Kevin and Sami begin climbing the ladder as they both get to the top to where the WWE title is at. All while the crowd booed loudly at them. Both men unhook the title and pose with it as they mock the crowd.

Suddenly, Ruby came in and hits a Dropkick from the top middle rope. Hitting the ladder and knocking both men off to the rope. Both men hit the top rope and bounced off it as Ruby grabs Sami and throws him into Kevin knocking them both through the ropes to the outside. Ruby got busted open as she yells loudly with the crowd cheering loudly for her.

She sees Daniel Bryan coming out and calling for the locker room to empty to help take Kevin and Sami away. However, Ruby wasn't done just yet. She sets the ladder up on the rope and then runs to the opposite ropes. She bounces back and comes running before running up the ladder and hits a Somersault landing on the locker room. Ruby gets off of the men and goes after Kevin as she begins hitting him on the head.

Some of the locker room recovered and pulled Ruby away as they keep her from attacking Kevin. Sami is helped up by Kevin as they begin retreating. All while Daniels and Kazarian go into the ring to check on AJ with the ringside doctor. As Kevin and Sami try to get away they are stopped by Daniel Bryan.

"Hold it! Hold it right there you two!" Daniel Bryan was clearly pissed off, especially with what these two just did. "Didn't I tell you both that if you guys got involved in this match that there would be consequences? Didn't I just say that or are you two under the illusion that I was kidding?"

Kevin took the mic and shook his head. "The deal was, if we got involved in this match we would get in trouble. The match never happened, the bell never rang, and so we are still going to the Royal Rumble!"

Kevin and Sami cheer as they think they outsmarted Bryan, who clearly didn't look like he was in a good mood. "I also said you two were suspended tonight and it seems you decided to break that suspension by coming in here. Not only to ruin this match that these fans wanted to see, but also tried to take out both competitors. So, the way I see it…

It was then Daniel Bryan came up with an idea. "Then next week you two will be in action. On the first SmackDown of 2018 it will be…AJ Styles and Ruby Takashi versus the team of Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn. Not for the WWE title, but for something else. A contract for a shot at the WWE title."

Kevin and Sami looked on confused wondering why they have to compete to get a title shot, which they feel they deserve.

"If you guys win then you will both get a shot at the WWE title at the Royal Rumble. However, if you two lose, well…" Bryan took a deep breath and sighed knowing he doesn't want to say this, but he knew if he doesn't then Shane will do it. "Then you two will be fired from WWE."

The crowd cheered loudly as Kevin and Sami looked on shocked. Now they see what is on the line. If they win they will get a title shot at the WWE Championship. However, if they both lose then they will be fired and never get a shot at the title.

Ruby meanwhile looks on not happy that she has to fight both guys next week in a match where they might get a title shot instead of her. However, if she wins she will be able to get rid of both these idiots. Maybe then she will finally get her shot once they are gone. All right, if she must then one more time she will beat these idiots up and get what she rightfully deserves.

Just seven more days and then it is goodbye to Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn. And hello WWE Championship.

 **End of the chapter and it looks like things didn't go well for either side. Ruby got some payback after Clash of Champions, but when she tried to get her shot it got ruined. Still, she now has a chance to get rid of the pests. But will it all go her way?**

 **Well, good chances are they probably won't, but you never know. As long as she gets her hands on them both and makes sure they don't distract her she might win. Unless you all want KO and Sami to stay. Well, tune in next time to find out.**

 **Also thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **Hope to continue doing that as we go on to 2018…well we already are in 2018, but you know what I mean.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 is here and we are now in 2018. Well, not exactly since technically we are in 2018, but for this story it is now in 2018. So, that's good, especially with what I got in store for this year. Better than what WWE is doing right now.**

 **Anyways, I do have some plans for more surprises for this story. I even plan to make my own PPV as well. For the Cruiserweights to have since WWE is really fucking up with this division. Although, thanks to the botched videos I can tell yeah those guys kind of fuck up on their own.**

 **Anyways, the PPV won't be out for a good while since trying to work out when to set it in. Don't worry though, once it's up it will be good. Thanks to theXMan99 for his help on it. I appreciate it.**

 **Also thanks guys for the reviews. I appreciate it and I enjoy reading the comments. Also, fuck Hell in a Cell. They had some good matches, but they had plenty of fuck up finishes. Yeah, didn't like it and don't care what happens next.**

 **Except NXT, the Mae Young Classics 2, and the women's PPV. Those are the only ones I am looking forward to. Also, as you can tell from the title we will be getting into the Royal Rumble PPV. So, that should be fun since we're back a year when Ruby made her debut.**

 **All right, well with what being said we should get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from WWE. I only own my OC Ruby Takashi. Now, let the chapter begin and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Road to the Rumble Part I**

 _SmackDown 1/2/18_

The first SmackDown of 2018 opens up in Orlando, Florida with Shane McMahon came out to a standing ovation as he spoke about what happened last week. He was disappointed when he saw that Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn ruined what could have been the biggest main event match for SmackDown Live. He was also disappointed in what Daniel Bryan did for making a tag team match for tonight before knowing if AJ Styles would be ready for tonight.

He brings Daniel Bryan out and criticizes his decision for doing this. Even not making it clear that over the week it was revealed AJ would not be able to compete tonight. That the doctors informed Shane that he might have a possible concussion. That he needs to be checked out more before he competes.

Bryan understands and did find out too late about. That he will find a partner for Ruby to team with for tonight. However, Shane makes it clear there won't be a tag team match tonight. That tonight it will be Ruby versus Sami Zayn one-on-one. Although he doesn't like this stipulation he will allow it.

However, he will be at ringside to make sure Kevin Owens doesn't get involved in the match. Kevin and Sami came out upset with what Shane is doing. Bringing up how he won't let AJ compete tonight because he might be seriously hurt. Yet he will force Sami to compete after what Ruby did? Pointing out how Sami is still injured from two weeks ago.

Shane though informs both men that they have a choice. Either Sami fights Ruby tonight or both men are suspended until after WrestleMania. With that being said Shane then warns Bryan that he wants him to keep an eye on Kevin. If he does get involved then…then he isn't sure if he can be trusted with SmackDown Live as general manager.

The show soon continues with the Usos facing off against Shelton Benjamin and Chad Gable in a beat the clock challenge. The match was made for the Royal Rumble to decide the stipulation for the tag team championships. It was a back and forth match between the two teams as Benjamin and Gable did all they could to try to win this match. They soon got the win and set the time at 13 minutes exactly.

Bad Influence came out next for their match against the Bludgeon Brothers. Daniels and Kazarian tried to hurry this match to get them the victory, but Luke Harper and Erick Rowan are two teams they've never fought before. Daniels tried to get to his partner as the two monsters kept him separated from Kazarian. Finally Daniels got the tag in and Kazarian ran wild knocking the two big guys down with high-flying moves.

Kazarian came close to giving the Bludgeon Brothers their first loss when Gable and Benjamin came out to distract him. This allowed Luke Harper hit a spinning Clothesline on Kazarian. The two monsters hit a Double Chokeslam, but Daniels broke it up. The New Day came out to attack Gable and Benjamin as a brawl broke out on the outside.

Daniels pulls his partner out and tags himself in before pulling the ropes down just as Harper came running at him. Rowan goes for the Big Boot, but Daniels caught it, distracted the referee, and hits a low-blow before hitting a DDT. He goes for the Best Moonsault Ever, but the time was up. Bad Influence couldn't beat the time, so Benjamin and Gable got to pick the stipulation for their title match.

Shelton Benjamin then announced their title match will be a two-out-of-three falls match for the SmackDown Tag Team Championships.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back on the phone speaking in Japanese as Shane McMahon came into the room. "Ruby, you got a minute?"

Ruby moves her hand up before she finishes her call and puts the phone away. "What do you want, Shane?"

"Well, I wanted to let you know that you don't need to worry about tonight. You just need to focus on Sami Zayn and I will focus on keeping Kevin Owens out of the match," said Shane as he explains why he is here. "I also wanted to let you know that AJ will be cleared by next week. And that you will get your rematch at the Royal Rumble for the WWE Championship."

She figured as much since she knew she wasn't going to get it anytime soon. "That sounds good to me, but why do I get the feeling there is something else you are not telling me?"

Shane sighed as he brings up the one minor problem. "Well, remember if Sami wins tonight then he and Kevin will get a shot at the title too at the Royal Rumble. But don't worry. We're not going to let that happen?"

"We?" Ruby asked looking at Shane confused. "Shane, I don't need help beating Sami. I did it before and I will do it again. What I need you to do is stay out of this match. I appreciate you being out there to keep Kevin in check, but if Sami does anything to try fighting you then he will get what they want."

Much like what she was told weeks ago by AJ and Nakamura, now she needs to do the same for Shane. "Just let me do my thing and I will handle the rest, okay?"

Shane nods understanding what Ruby wants. "All right. Just focus on Sami and I will focus on Kevin. See you out there."

Once Shane left the room Ruby sighed as she rubs her head. "Why do I get a feeling he is going to do something stupid?"

 _Later_

The next match is the Riott Squad and Carmella versus Awesome Kong, Tamina, Lana, and Natalya in a eight-women tag team match. Charlotte Flair watched the match on from ringside as the two teams fight against one another. Kong's team worked well together until Natalya decided to walk out on her team. Earlier in the night she had issues with Kong who she felt lost that dominance of hers when she lost the title to Charlotte and tried to convince the other women that Kong is out for herself.

This caused Tamina and Lana to also abandon Kong who was left to fight the rest of the team alone. Despite this Kong managed to take out the Riott Squad before hitting the Awesome Bomb on Carmella. However, Ruby Riott got the win after hitting the Riot Kick (Wind-up overhead kick) while Kong was on her knees. She got the pin and celebrated her win as the Riott Squad begins beating up Kong.

Charlotte got in the ring and made the save, but was then taken out by the Riott Squad after Carmella got involved. The Riott Squad then took out Carmella before they celebrated their win.

*Worlds Apart* begins to play as Sami Zayn begins coming out with Kevin Owens as the crowd boos loudly at them. Sami comes out with his leg still injured at the hands of Ruby. He heads towards the ring as he didn't try doing any dancing. He is focus on his match and knows if he wins then he along with Kevin get a title shot at the Royal Rumble.

"The following contest is set for one-fall! Greg Hamilton announced. "Introducing first, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighting 212 pounds…Sami Zayn!"

He gets in the ring and threw his hat away while noticing Shane already at ringside with Daniel Bryan. Bryan earlier confronted Shane and told him that he will be at ringside to make sure he doesn't try laying a finger on Sami. Shane didn't like this, but he decided to let this go. All while Sami waits for his opponent to show up.

*I Burn* begins to play as Ruby Takashi came out to the fans cheering for her loudly. She came out wearing a near gear. Black wrestling pants with the rising sun on them and a white wolf with red markings around it. It was actually the Ōkami wolf from the video game and Ōkami in translation is 'Great God' or 'Great Spirit'.

She came out wearing her black top that stopped before her belly, her jacket with hood that covered her head, and her black gloves. She gets on one knee and howled loudly before lifting the hood up to reveal her new hairstyle. She let her hair grow a little bit, but has some red streaks before going towards the ring. She also has a wolf face paint on with half of it being white and red.

"Introducing his opponent. From Tokyo, Japan, the Empress of Japan, the Wolf of the Rising Sun…Ruby Takashi!" Greg Hamilton announced as he leaves the ring.

Sami gets out of the ring as Ruby goes up the steps and gets on the top rope. She howls loudly as the crowd cheers for her loudly before she gets in the ring. She stood in the middle of the ring glaring at Sami who backs away from her while yelling at the referee to get her back. Ruby is kept back as she continues glaring at him, while she motions with her finger she is going to kill him.

Sami slowly gets in the ring as the referee keeps Ruby back. Shane walks over to tell the referee he needs to eject Kevin out. Kevin gets in the ring and yells at Shane he isn't going anywhere. That he is going to stay and h can't make him leave.

Sami joins in as the two men yell at Shane and even spit in his face. Shane tries to get in the ring, but Bryan held him back as did the referee who came out to hold back the commissioner. Kevin and Sami used this chance to attack Ruby, but she ducked their clothesline and sprays them both with the green mist. Hitting them in the eyes as both men went down screaming in pain.

Ruby grabs Sami and lifts him up before hitting him with the TKO taking him out before grabbing Kevin. She throws him into the corner turnbuckle hitting it shoulder first. Kevin falls to the outside and held on to his shoulder as Ruby rolls to the outside. Oh she isn't done with him yet.

She grabs him and whips him to the barricade. Kevin hits the barricade where the timekeeper is at before falling over it. Ruby sees Kevin slowly getting up and runs over. She leaps over the barricade and tackles Kevin down as the referee tries to stop her. Ruby pushes him away and begins removing the monitors on the announce table.

Bryan also tries to stop her, but she pushes him away and yells at him. "Stay out of this! This is my fight not yours!" she grabs Kevin and gets him on the table.

She then motions to the crowd with her finger going across her neck that Kevin is gonna die. She lifts him up for his own Package Piledriver and sits down breaking the table as the crowd popped loudly. Ruby gets up and howls loudly as the crowd begin chanting 'Holy Shit!' over and over again. Ruby moves away allowing the referee to check on Kevin and calls for a stretcher.

Sami managed to get the mist out of his eyes with a bottle of water and was able to get his vision back. Ruby slides into the ring and stares at Sami like a wolf hunting her prey. Sami looks on to see on the titantron the replay of what happened to his friend and soon closed his eyes. He realizes that Kevin is out and now is all alone with Ruby.

He slowly turns around and sees the same look she gave him earlier. Ruby mouths 'I am going to hurt you too, bitch' as the show begins going into commercial break.

 _*End of Commercial Break*_

The show comes back with Ruby and Sami in the ring as the referee calls for the bell. During the commercial break Kevin was taken out on a stretcher to the back after going through the announce table with the Package Piledriver. Despite this though Shane has the show continue with Sami against Ruby. Shane also made it clear that if Sami didn't go through with this match then he and Kevin will not get the WWE title shot or even be in the Royal Rumble match.

With no other choice Sami accepts the match and gets in the ring. The moment the bell rings Ruby runs over and hits a front Dropkick knocking Sami into the corner. She runs to her corner and then runs back as Sami is getting up. She hits a corner Crossbody, which was the same move Gail Kim used.

She pushes Sami away and climbs to the top rope. She prepares for a Blockbuster, but Sami rolled to the outside trying to recover. Ruby though didn't let this go as she leaps off and hits a Crossbody landing on Sami. She gets up and howls loudly as the crowd cheers for her.

Ruby then grabs Sami then tosses him back into the ring. She slides in and grabs him by the hair before slamming his head into the turnbuckle. She continues to slam his head over and over on the turnbuckle as the referee gives her a four-count warning before she backs away. She pulls Sami away from the corner and hits him with a Snap Suplex before going for the cover getting only one.

Sami gets up as he uses the ropes for leverage. As he got up he hits Ruby with a right hand to the face. He then gets her in the corner before hitting her in the head. Over and over until Ruby kicks his injured leg out. Sami staggers back as he held his injured leg.

Ruby pushes him against the ropes and whips him off. Sami reverses it and goes for a Back Body Drop, but Ruby landed on her feet and hits a Chop Block from behind causing Sami to fall down. Ruby grabs the leg and begins going after it. Kicking it over and over again before pulling on the leg then hits a DDT on the leg as Sami screams in pain.

Ruby grabs the leg and then begins going for the cover only getting two. She goes back to the leg and trying to bend it as Sami screams in pain. He then begins raking her eyes as Ruby frees his leg. The referee warns Sami to stay off the eyes, but he didn't care as he needed to win at any cost.

Sami runs over and hits a Clothesline from behind Ruby knocking her down. He grabs her from behind for a sitting Headlock as he tries to keep her down. Ruby struggled to break free of the grip as the crowd begin chanting for Ruby. Ruby begins fighting back as she gets up on both feet before hitting Sami in the gut with her elbow.

Sami though grabs her hair and slams her down on the mat. He goes for the cover, but only gets one as Sami tells the referee to go faster. Sami grabs Ruby's head and again gets her in a headlock as he keeps her down making sure she doesn't get up. All while mocking Shane and to look at how pathetic Ruby is.

The crowd again chant for Ruby as she tries getting up. Sami refused to let go of the grip as feels her getting them back up. She tries again to hit him in the gut, but he drives his knees into the side of her head over and over. He yells at her to stay down and it is his time not hers anymore!

He goes to the ropes, but the moment he did Ruby hits a low Dropkick on his injured leg. He falls to his knees as Ruby grabs him and hits a DDT taking him down. The referee begins doing his count as he gives the wrestlers till ten to get up or they will both lose the match. The crowd counts along as Shane and Bryan rally the crowd behind this match.

Sami rolls over to the ropes as Ruby begins moving around a little but is still down. The referee soon gets to eight and Ruby kicks up as the crowd cheers loudly. Ruby yells as she sees Sami getting up. She rushes over and hits him with a high knee to the face before whipping him across the ropes. Sami reverses it and Ruby hits the ropes before coming back with a Shoulder Tackle.

She runs the ropes as Sami goes over for a drop down. Sami then goes for a leapfrog thinking Ruby will go under him. Instead she stopped when he went he jumped and came down for an Atomic Drop. She then hits a Jawbreaker as Sami turns around holding his aw.

Ruby grabs his right arm and goes for the Rainmaker, but Sami ducks and hits the Blue Thunder Bomb! He goes for the cover getting one…two…but no! Ruby just got the shoulders up. Sami falls back and couldn't believe he didn't get the win as he thought he did. He begins getting up as he sees Ruby getting to the corner.

Sami turns to the crowd before motioning for the Helluva Kick. He goes for the move, but Ruby Superkicks him causing him to stagger. She grabs his right arm, spins him, and hits the Rainmaker! She goes for the cover getting one…two…but Sami got the shoulders up before three!

Ruby couldn't believe it as she thought she got the win. She begins taking her gloves off as she decides to end this now. She begins going to the top rope when she hears the crowd booing loudly. She looks over and sees Kevin Owens coming back out, but staggering as he held his injured neck.

Shane walks over to tell Kevin to leave right now, but Bryan held him back since he didn't want him to fight him. Kevin yells back complaining what Ruby did and how dare Shane make Sami do this.

This distraction allowed Sami to recover and climb up the top rope to attack Ruby, but she fought him off. She falls on the apron and leaps up to kick him right in the head knocking Sami down. She climbs back to the top just as Sami was getting up. She leaps over and hits the Blockbuster then follows it up with rolling him over.

She grabs him from behind and goes for the corner for the Rolling German, but Sami fought her off and the two go running into the referee. The referee tries to leap out of the ring, but he tripped and fell down. Kevin checks on him, as Ruby hits the Rolling German anyways and hits a Superkick when she got Sami on his knees.

She then goes for the cover, but Kevin kept the referee distracted and kept him from getting into the ring. The referee got him away and gets in the ring getting one…two…but no Sami kicked out!

Shane though didn't like what Kevin did and walks over before pushing Kevin down. Kevin fell to the floor and held his injured neck as Bryan kept Shane back. Bryan checks on Kevin, while Shane backs away and gets on the apron. Telling the referee to throw Kevin out so the referee does so.

The referee ejects Kevin from ringside, while Ruby looks on happy with the fact that some order has been made.

"Hey Shane!" Daniel Bryan got a mic from ringside and began speaking. "If you're throwing Kevin Owens out, why don't you leave with him?"

Shane stares at Bryan a bit surprised by what he is telling him. However, since Kevin is out he doesn't have to worry about him getting involved on this match. Sami tried to get Ruby from behind with a Roll-up, but Ruby kicked out and lifts him up as she hits the TKO. She goes for the cover getting one…two…but Kevin pulled the referee out of the ring.

Shane got down from the apron and goes right after him. Kevin though knees him in the gut and sends him into the barricade. Kevin gets on the apron, but Ruby Superkicks him knocking him to the floor. However, this distraction allowed Sami to hit the Helluva Kick on Ruby in the corner.

He goes for the cover getting one…two…and three! Sami Zayn just defeated Ruby Takashi!

"Here is your winner…Sami Zayn!" Greg Hamilton announced as Sami got out of the ring quickly and goes to join his friend.

The two begin staggering up the stage as Sami celebrates their win. Because of this now the WWE Championship at the Royal Rumble is now a fatal-4 way. Meaning that AJ doesn't have to be pinned or submit to lose the title. It also doesn't bold well for Ruby who is hoping to regain her title back.

She begins to recover as was Shane as they both look on angered with what happened. Ruby though more angry with Bryan for not doing his job right. She begins getting up and knew she needed now to figure out a way to get back at these two idiots soon. In a couple of weeks it will be the Royal Rumble and she isn't planning to return to the PPV where she made her debut as a loser.

 _SmackDown (1/9/18)_

The show opens up with AJ Styles coming out in Birmingham, Alabama. AJ receives a standing ovation and makes his return to SmackDown after being taken out two weeks ago. He talks about what happened two weeks ago and being upset with what Kevin Owens did to him. Keeping him off of the first SmackDown of 2018 and how last week Daniel Bryan decided to award them by giving them a WWE title shot.

He doesn't blame Ruby for what happened and puts the blame on Daniel Bryan. However, tonight he is cleared to compete and wants to team with Ruby to face off against Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn. He also demands that Shane and Bryan stay out of this match. That even includes the WWE Championship.

Shane came out promising AJ that he will not got involved in tonight or at the Royal Rumble. However, he wants to make it up to Ruby and AJ for what happened last week. So, tonight he is making it a three-on-two handicap match tonight. Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn against AJ Styles, Ruby Takashi, and a partner of their choosing.

AJ accepted this and decide he will let Ruby pick the partner for them to team with. However, he also wants next week a match with Kevin Owens if he wins. Since he wants to make him pay for what he did. Shane accepts and the show begins.

It started off with Becky Lynch going one-on-one with Ruby Riott to get back at her for what she did to her when the Riott Squad took her out. Charlotte and Naomi came out with Becky while Ruby Riott had her teammates with her. The Irish Lass Kicker gave Riott all she could handle as the two women went back and forth. Becky got the win with the Dis-Arm-Her and made Riott tap out getting her revenge.

The Bludgeon Brothers faced off against the Ascension in a tag team match. The Ascension. The match went with Luke Harper and Erick Rowan dominating against the Ascension. Beating them down until a woman came out through the crowd. It was a woman with long black hair, green eyes, fair skin, wearing a red suit, and hits Harper with a cane.

The match ended in a disqualification as Harper and Rowan went after the woman. The Ascension though took out the Bludgeon Brothers using chairs. They send the two monsters out as the Ascension get in the ring with the woman. The woman is revealed to be the daughter of James Mitchell aka the Sinister Minister of ECW.

She introduces herself as Jessica Mitchell. She has come to WWE to help restore the Ascension to their former glory. She goes to them and slaps them both in the faces before she tells them how pathetic they have become. They were once the longest reigning NXT Tag Team Champions.

One of the most dominating team in NXT and defeated every team that stood in their way. Until they came to WWE to become nothing but jokes. That Luke Harper and Erick Rowan should have been a walk in the park for them. So now, she'll need to remind them who they are.

Make them become what they were before and then warns the Bludgeon Brothers that once they remember who they were they will return. They will return to finish what they started and finish this fight. So, prepare yourselves Bludgeon Brothers because the Ascension will rise again. They will rise and bring destruction to the Bludgeon Brothers.

 _Backstage_

Ruby watched the rest of the show in the back where she sees Bobby Roode teaming up with Randy Orton and Shinsuke Nakamura to face off against Jinder Mahal, Rusev, and Mojo Rawley. It was an enjoyable tag team match with Jinder, Rusev, and Mojo all trying to look good for a possible title shot against Bobby. Bobby though managed to tag his teammates in and they helped clean house.

Nakamura hits the Kinshasa on Mojo, while Orton hits Rusev with the RKO, and Bobby hits Jinder with the Glorious DDT. Getting the win and gaining momentum for the Royal Rumble. After the match Orton hits his teammates with the RKO and then tosses them over the top rope. He then threw Aiden English and the Sigh Brothers out as well claiming his dominance for the Royal Rumble.

She then saw Awesome Kong going up against her former allies Natalya, Tamina, and Lana in her own handicap match. However, it was a short-lived one as Lana turned on Tamina and Natalya. She sided with Kong who took out Tamina with a backhand and hits her with an Awesome Bomb. Natalya ran off as Kong got the win and Lana raises her hand with the fans cheering her on.

"Looks like Lana isn't so stupid after all," said Ruby as she AJ came into the room with the WWE title on his shoulder. "How you feeling?"

AJ sighed before rubbing his neck. "Still hurts, but I think I'll be all right. So, this friend of yours is he here?"

Ruby nods in response. "Yes and no. Yes my friend is here…"

AJ waited to hear what the 'no' part is. "And?"

Ruby smiles and just pats her friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry. We got this. We just need to focus on beating the hell out of Kevin and Sami. Then we can focus on getting to the Royal Rumble."

AJ sighed once more knowing Ruby has a plan. Whatever it is he trusts her since she has as much to gain from winning tonight as he does.

"All right. So, you got a plan besides your partner?" AJ asked wondering what Ruby has in mind.

"Keep you from hurting your neck and hurt the two jackasses who have made our lives a living hell," said Ruby as she explains her plan.

AJ knew he needed to be careful. He got lucky he didn't break his neck or got a concussion that would force him to drop the title. He needed to stay in good health for WrestleMania. He has come too far in WWE to be sideline for any injury that would make him miss the showcase of the immortals.

"Just as long as we finish tonight so I can get my hands on Kevin Owens," said AJ who knew he wanted to return the favor to Kevin for what he did.

"As long as I get Sami back for last week," said Ruby who agrees with her friend and the two go to finish getting ready. Tonight, it is going to get a whole lot interesting around here with who she is bringing.

 _Later_

*Fight* begins to play as Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn come out with the fans booing loudly at both men. They head down towards the ring confident in tonight, especially how they are sure Ruby and AJ couldn't find anyone to team with. Three on one or two on two it didn't matter to them.

They have the advantage going into the Royal Rumble. They don't have to pin AJ or Ruby to win the title. Hell they can pin the other if they want. They didn't care so long as one of them is WWE Champion. Just a few more weeks and they get the title.

"The following contest is a two-on-three handicap match set for one-fall!" Greg Hamilton announced as the two men head into the ring with the crowd booing loudly at them. "Introducing first the team of Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens!"

The two best friends mock the crowd as they call out their opponents. Waiting for them to show up and to get this fight started.

*Phenomenal* begins playing next as AJ Styles came out next to a loud reaction from the crowd. He poses on the stage as he lifts his hood and shows the WWE Championship around his waist. He heads down to the ring as he keeps his eyes on both men before him.

"Introducing their opponents, first from Gainesville, Georgia, weighing in at 218 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, the Phenomenal…AJ Styles!" Greg Hamilton announced as AJ gets in the ring with the referee keeping Kevin and Sami back.

Kevin can be heard mocking AJ about his neck and asking him how it feels. AJ takes his jacket off and stays in his corner as he waits for his partners, while doing his best to ignore his opponents.

*I Burn!* begins to play next as the fans cheer loudly. Ruby comes on out with her hood covering her head. She gets on one knee and puts her hand down on the stage. She lifts her hood and howls loudly as she heads towards the ring.

"Introducing his tag team partners, from Tokyo, Japan, the Wolf of the Rising Sun and the Empress of Japan…Ruby Takashi!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ruby makes her way to the ring.

She gets in where she sees Kevin and Sami mocking her. Sami even mocking her reminding her of last week. Ruby keeps her cool though. She goes over to Greg Hamilton as she asks for his mic, while Kevin and Sami yell at the referee to ring the bell.

To ring it now claiming they have no partner. It is a normal tag team match. So, to ring the bell now as Ruby begins clearing her throat.

"Kevin, Sami, calm down anata futari no baka (you two idiots)," she began speaking as Kevin and Sami stared at her confused yelling at her on what she called them, but she ignored them. "Listen, I know you two think we couldn't find anyone to team with. That everyone we knew is too busy to team up for tonight and I sure as hell didn't call someone from Raw to join us. Not after we whooped their ass two months ago. However, I did find us a partner."

Ruby walks over to the middle of the ring and stares at her two opponents. "But first, let me tell you and the WWE Universe…" she begins pointing to the fans who cheer for her loudly. "A little story about me and how I got here. When I first got to WWE as everyone knows Vince didn't want me to fight with the guys. He and his wife believe that due to WWE being all PG and believe parents shouldn't let their kids see big tall muscular guys fight little girls would be wrong that no one would want to see me fight guys that it would never work."

The crowd booed as Ruby begins nodding her head. "I know right?! So, I told Vince give me till 2018 to show you how wrong you can be. Hell, I had to get the support of Triple H in order to get this through. So, once that happened…" she began chuckling. "Oh man I proved that old asshole wrong didn't I? I proved him and his ass-kissing wife wrong. Not only did I accomplish more than anyone in WWE ever did in less than a year, but…" she turns to AJ and to his title. "I held the one title that assholes like Vince never thought women should ever hold and that's the WWE Championship!"

The crowd begin chanting 'You deserved it!' over and over again as Kevin and Sami yell that she didn't deserve it. Ruby keeps the crowd going as she continued speaking.

"So, since I proved the old man wrong I was able to make some deals for some old friends of mine who have been chomping at the bits for a chance to come here. Well, two of them will have to wait later on till NXT to get the chance to prove themselves. However, there is one who I believe is ready for the big time. In fact this competitor is the child of Japanese legend who I fought years ago."

The crowd begins getting excited figuring it is a new outside talent and they wonder who it is. "In fact, the father of the competitor who I am bringing I the same man who I defeated to become the IWGP Heavyweight Champion for the first time. So, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the WWE…" Ruby begins pointing to the entrance stage, before looking at Kevin and Sami. "Making _her_ WWE debut…The Dragoness of Japan…SAKURA MUTA!"

*Centuries* by Fall Out Boy begins to play as the crowd cheered loudly.

Soon a 6ft tall figure emerged wearing a green/gold jacket with hood covering the face along with a face mask, the figure has a tube top that stops at above the belly, green tights with gold dragons around the legs, gold boots, gloves, elbow pads, and electric tape around the wrists.

The figure heads down to the ring as the fans chant 'Muta' loudly. All while Kevin and Sami argue with the referee wondering how this is legal what is going on. The referee keeps them back as the figure enters the ring to join Ruby and AJ. The figure removes the mask and reveals a green/gold

The figure removes the hood and mouth mask to reveal the opponent. The woman has short green hair with gold streaks. She also has a green/gold dragon mask. She stands in the ring next to her partners as she stares at Kevin and Sami looking intimidating.

Once the music dies down the fans cheer loudly for Sakura. A former IWGP Heavyweight Champion, defeating Hiroshi Tanahashi to win the title. A former 5-time IWGP Tag Team Champion, 2-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, and 2-time IWGP Intercontinental Champion. Ruby motions for AJ to leave the ring so they can let Sakura start things off first.

The bell ring as Kevin starts things off. He stood face-to-face with Sakura as he begins yelling at her.

"You don't belong here! Neither one of you belongs here!" Kevin shouted as he throws a punch, but Sakura caught it and punches him in the face.

Sakura gets him in the corner as she begins kicking him as the fans cheer him on. The referee gives Sakura a four-count warning before she backs away and whips Kevin into the corner across from them. Kevin reverses it and she goes to the corner instead. Sakura though goes up and over as Kevin came rushing over.

Sakura went over Kevin and headbutts him staggering him into the corner. She runs to the corner across from them and runs back to hit a Front Dropkick knocking Kevin into the corner. She then runs back to the corner and then comes back as she hits a Handstand Back Elbow. She then grabs Kevin by the head and hits a one handed Bulldog.

Kevin rolls to the outside to catch his breath. Sakura though didn't give him much of a chance as she hits a Slingshot Plancha to the outside landing on Kevin as the fans cheer loudly for her. Ruby and AJ cheer for her as she gets the momentum on their side. Sakura throws Kevin back in and she climbs to the top rope.

As Kevin got up she hits a Front Missile Dropkick knocking him down as she goes for the cover. She gets a one…two…but Kevin got a shoulder up. She grabs him and goes to take him to her corner, but he lifts her up and rushes her into his corner. There he shoulder tackles her before Sami tags himself in before he hits Sakura in the side of the ribs.

Sami then pulls Sakura against the ropes where he begins hitting her head over and over as the referee gives him a four-count warning. Sami backs away and goes to hit her but she grabs him with both hands on his neck before tossing him into the corner across from Kevin. She then gives him a loud hard chop that caused the fans to let out a 'Wooooo!' as Ruby and AJ rub their chests knowing how those chops feel. Sakura though wasn't done.

She gets Sami into the corner and gives him another hard chop as the fans let out another 'Woooo!' reaction. She then shoves Sami back to the corner and with both hands gives him a Mongolian double chop to the chest as Sami falls on his knees and begins yelling in pain. Sakura picks him up then whips him to the ropes. She bends down for a Back Body Drop, but Sami stops himself and kicks her.

This only made her angry as she stood up and seems unfazed by the kick. Sami rushes over to her, but she ducks and hits him with a Half-Nelson Suplex sending him towards her corner. She tags Ruby as Sakura lifts Sami on her shoulders before turning away from her team. Ruby climbs to the top rope and leaps off hitting a Diving Bulldog.

The crowd popped loudly for the move as Ruby goes for the cover getting one…two…but Sami kicks out. Ruby motions for Sami to get up as she goes for a kick, but he ducked it. But she gets him with the roundhouse kick using the other leg knocking him down. She gets him on his knees and begins kicking him across the chest three times before going for the third.

Sami caught the leg, but she gets him with the Enzuigiri kick. She lifts him up and then whips him into the corner, but Sami does his own up and over as Ruby hits the corner. Sami goes for the Helluva Kick, but she moved out of the way. Sami stops himself in the corner, but Ruby goes for a roll-up.

Sami though rolled off of the roll-up, but as he got on his knees Ruby rolls as well and kicks him in the head. She grabs Sami's arm and drags him to her corner where AJ tags himself in. She picks AJ up and hits a Scoop Slam on Sami before getting out of the ring. AJ goes for the cover getting one…two, but that's it as he got a shoulder up.

AJ lifts Sami up as he goes for a Suplex, but Sami managed to push AJ into his corner where Kevin tags himself in. AJ tries fighting back, but Kevin punches him down. He then picks AJ up for a Scoop Slam, but AJ slipped behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. Kevin grabs AJ's leg and pulls him so he trips.

As Kevin goes to attack him AJ got his legs up as they wrap around Kevin's head and he takes him down to the mat as he flipped over AJ. Kevin gets up and goes after AJ, but AJ blocked his hits and punches him, then goes for a kick, backhand, and then hits a Clothesline.

Kevin sat up so AJ runs the rope and hits a low Clothesline before kicking up as the fans cheer loudly for him. AJ goes for the Styles Clash, but Kevin fought it off and Sami pulls his friend out of the ring. They begin moving away from the ring as AJ, Ruby, and Sakura stand in the ring as the referee begins the ten count. Kevin and Sami though decided they will not stick around for this since they already got their title shot.

So, who cares? They decide they will leave until…*Here comes the Money* begins to play as Shane McMahon came out to a loud cheer from the crowd.

"No, no, no, no. Not happening on my watch. Absolutely not," Shane began speaking refusing to let this match end this way. "This match is now no count-out. Restart the match!" he ordered as the referee does as he is told.

Kevin and Sami though complain about this as their three competitors come rushing after them. Ruby and Sakura going right after Sami Zayn. While AJ goes after Kevin as they knock their opponents down. They begin dragging their opponents back towards the ring just as the show began going into commercial break.

 _*End of Commercial Break*_

The show comes back with Sami Zayn heading AJ in a chin-lock with his knee right against AJ's back. During the commercial break AJ went for the Phenomenal Forearm on Sami, when Kevin tried to stop him. AJ kicks him away and goes for the move, but Sami hits the rope causing AJ to land right on the rope and falls to the mat. Since then Kevin and Sami have gone after AJ's neck trying to injure him before their title match.

AJ tried fighting back, but Sami hits him to the back of his neck then brings him down for a headlock. AJ again tried fighting back as Ruby and Sakura tried to get the crowd riled up. However, Sami drags AJ back to his corner where Kevin begins punching AJ down to the mat. Yelling at him as he kicks his head.

He lifts AJ up and hits a Clothesline as he goes for a cover. AJ got a shoulder up at one so Kevin locks in a sleeper hold trying to make AJ pass out. However, the crowd again continues to cheer for AJ. Giving him the strength to fight back, but again Kevin brings his elbow down on the back of AJ's neck. Kevin runs the rope, but AJ surprises everyone by lifting Kevin up and hits a Fireman's Carry Backbreaker.

This was the opening AJ needed as the fans cheer for him to tag in his partners. AJ and Kevin tag their partners in as Ruby gets in as she ducks a Clothesline and hits a flying Clothesline of her own. She gets up and runs back at Sami and hits another flying Clothesline. She screams loudly before hitting an Atomic Drop, then follows it up with a Jawkbreaker, and as Sami turns around to hold his jaw she grabs his right arm then spins him for the Rainmaker!

Ruby however doesn't go for the cover as she decides Sami needs to be punished some more. So, she goes to the corner just as Sami got up. She leaps up, pushes back against the corner, and goes for the Wolf Fang Cutter, but Kevin pushed Sami away and this Ruby with the chair knocking her down. The referee calls for the bell as the match ends in disqualification.

Sakura tried to get in the ring, but Kevin hits her with the chair. He then hits AJ with the chair and then to Ruby before pulling his friend out of the ring. The two men begin trying to escape as the crowd boos loudly. *Here comes the Money* begins to play once more and once more Shane McMahon came out to a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Hold on there just one second. This match I'm announcing is now no count-out and no…disqualification, and anything goes. Restart the match!" said Shane as the bell is rung despite Kevin and Sami complaining about this.

AJ comes rushing down and hits Kevin with the steel chair to the gut before he begins hitting him in the back. Kevin falls over and tries to escape from AJ as he chased after him with the chair. Sami though ran back to the ring until he realized Sakura and Ruby have him all alone. Sami tries to escape through the crowd, but both women grab him and throw him into the steel post.

Sakura holds up Sami as Ruby grabs a steel chair and tosses it into his face knocking him down. Ruby though began hearing what Corey is saying about her nearby so she grabs Sami and then tosses him right into Corey Graves knocking them both down.

Ruby goes over and pulls his headset off for a second. "Shut the fuck up for once in your life before I kick your ass too, Mr. Suck-up!" she then turns to Sakura who is back in the ring.

Sakura and Ruby get in the ring as the fans cheer loudly. The crowd begin clapping loudly as both women hit the green mist on Sami as he fell on his knees blinded by both women. Ruby begins clapping her hands as Sakura runs over to hit a Roundhouse Kick to the back of Sami's head.

But is that it? Oh no. Not even close. Sakura locks in the Muta Lock as Ruby decides to let her friend get this win.

Sami begins tapping out quickly as the referee calls for the bell.

"Here are your winners, the WWE Champion, AJ Styles, Ruby Takashi, and Sakura Muta!" Greg Hamilton announced as the women have their hands raised.

Ruby and Sakura celebrate as the fans cheer loudly for both women. Both women give a small bow to one another before they embrace in a hug. Both break the hug and pose on the top rope. All while Sami is seen being helped to the back by the referee.

Ruby saw this and smiled. Last week on the first SmackDown of 2018 things didn't go well for Ruby. However, things have finally picked up. Now, she has a chance to get her hands on Sami next week. She even brought in her friend from Japan and knew Muta will be proud of his daughter.

Now, that she is here though things will get a whole lot interesting around here. If she brings in more of her former rivals to WWE she wonders how long it will take before she ends up fighting them all. Oh well, for now she will celebrate. And in a few weeks if all goes well she will celebrate regaining her WWE Championship.

 **End of the chapter and yep I have brought a new OC into the story. Sakura Muta, daughter of the Great Muta aka Keiji Mutoh. Her info will be down below, but yep I brought another female OC to the story. I hope everyone likes her and that I brought her in for some more fun.**

 **Still, it looks like it will now be a fatal 4-way match for the WWE Championship. AJ Styles, Kevin Owens, Ruby Takashi, and Sami Zayn. I was planning to do a tag match, but I thought…nope that is as dumb as their 2-on-1 handicap match. Now, yes this prevented the predictable two heels turning on each other, but it doesn't mean a three-way couldn't have worked among those guys…I know what I wrote don't think too much into it.**

 **Anyways, Ruby is now going to have to fight three other men to get her title back. Will she get her title back at the same PPV she made her debut? Will she return a conqueror or a failure? And what plans do I have for 2018 as we start the road to the rumble?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and** a **lso thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **I always enjoy reading the reviews and seeing what you guys think of the story. Tune in next time and take care.**

 **OC Wrestler:**

 **Name:** Sakura Mutoh

 **Wrestling** : Sakura Muta

 **Nickname:** The Dragoness of Japan

 **Born:** 2/13/92 in Tokyo, Japan

 **Weight/Size:** 6ft tall

 **Appearance:** Short green hair with gold streaks, green eyes, tan skin, & scar over her right eye

 **Outfit:** Green/Gold Dragon mask before removes it, tube top that goes down to above the belly, dark green tights with gold dragon around the legs, boots, elbow pads, and taped on wrists

 **Finisher:** Superkick then follows it up with the One Winged Angel (Kenny's finisher), & the Muta Lock

 **Signature:** Shining Wizard from behind, Spinning Roundhouse Kick while opponent sitting down, & the Muta Lock

 **Submissions:** Figure Four Leg-Lock, Leglock, Heel Hook, Single Leg Boston Crab, Ankle Lock, STF, Cross Arm-Breaker, & Crossface

 **Moves:** Backdrop, Bridging German Suplex, Bridging Dragon Suplex, Full-Nelson Suplex, Half-Nelson Suplex, & Superplex. Slingshot Plancha to the outside, Hurricarana, Front Missile Dropkick, Frankensteiner, Slice Bread into Phoenix Splash, & Moonsault. Flashing Elbow, Handstand Back Elbow then to one handed Bulldog, Dragon Screw Leg Whip, Corner leaping Shining Wizard, & Dragon Screw Neck Whip

 **Bio:** Sakura is the daughter of Keiji Mutoh aka the Great Muta. She is the oldest of her siblings and began wrestling at the young age of 16 in 2008 and began working to form her own legacy. Even though she uses her father's last name she didn't want to fight only women. Thanks to Ruby she began working to fight against the men and accomplished that goal after convincing her father who mentored her.

Sakura focused in Japan where she began building her own career. Beating the best of Japan and broke the glass ceiling when she won the IWGP Heavyweight Championship beating Hiroshi Tanahashi. Even became the first ever IWGP Intercontinental Champion at Wrestle Kingdom 5 before losing it to MVP. Sakura vows to continue building her career to WWE one day and surpass her father.

 **Theme: Falling Boy – Centuries**

 **Championship Accomplishments:** 1-time IWGP Heavyweight Championship, 5-time IWGP Tag Team Championship, 2-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship, & 1-time IWGP Intercontinental Championship


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 is here and I am looking forward to NXT's next TakeOver show. Last year's WarGames was so awesome. So glad they brought it back. Now yes, the cage wasn't like the old WarGames in WCW, but I didn't care.**

 **It was fun to see Sanity, the Authors of Pain and Roderick Strong, and the Undisputed Era kill it for the crowd that night. Looking forward to the next show and can't wait to see how they top last year. Hmm should I bring in WarGames too? Hmm it's an idea I might consider, but for later.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw the debut of a new female OC wrestler joining SmackDown. We also found out it will be a fatal four-way match for the WWE Championship at the Royal Rumble. Who will walk out champion and who will start off the New Year as WWE Champion?**

 **Tune in today to find out. Also, thanks to theXman99 for his help. I appreciate it and glad the story is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and the support.**

 **I enjoy reading the reviews and glad you guys like the story. Now, I don't own anything from WWE, except my OCs. Now, let's get the chapter going. Enjoy everyone!**

 **Road to the Rumble Part II**

 _SmackDown (1/16/18)_

The show opened up in Laredo, Texas with Jinder Mahal facing off against Bobby Roode. Jinder calls out Bobby for being a coward of a champion for not accepting his challenges. That he deserves a chance to become United States Champion and wants it right now. Bobby accepts and the two go at it.

It was a back and forth match between the two men until the Singh Brothers were kicked out from ringside. Jinder came close to winning the match as he raked Bobby's eyes and then hit the Khalas, but Bobby kicked out before three. Bobby hit the Glorious DDT and went for the win, but Jinder also kicked out.

Jinder hoped to hit the Khalas one more, but when he went for it Bobby got behind him and kicked him in the gut. Then he hits him with the second Glorious DDT to get the win. He retains his United States title until he was attacked by the Singh Brothers. However, as the Singh Brothers left the ring Samir collapsed and felt an injury in his left leg as his brother helped him up.

Jinder goes into the ring and hits Bobby with the Khalas before leaving with the Singh Brothers. All while Jinders vows to take the title from Bobby.

The second match has the Riott Squad going up against Becky Lynch, Naomi, and the SmackDown Women's Champion, Charlotte Flair. It was back and forth between the two teams with the Riott Squad trying to gain momentum for the first ever women's Royal Rumble match. And for Riott to earn a shot at the title against Charlotte.

Near the end of the match the referee got distracted from the brawl on the outside as Ruby Riott took out Charlotte. This distraction allowed Liv Morgan to take out Naomi to get the win.

The next match is a Fatal 4-way match between Shinsuke Nakamura, Austin Aries, Rusev, and Randy Orton. The match began with Orton and Nakamura trying to work together despite what Orton did last week. It was a short-lived alliance though after they took out Rusev and Aries, Orton turned on his partner. Austin took back control after taking Orton out and tried to keep Rusev out of the match.

Rusev though got back in the ring and took control as he showed his dominance against the three competitors. Nakamura took back control despite the punishment he received. He hit the Kinshasa on Rusev and then went for Orton, but got hit with the RKO. Orton went for the cover, but Aries got a roll-up on him and held the ropes getting the win.

Aries got a huge pop from the crowd when he pinned Orton as the Cruiserweight Champion gained momentum going into the Royal Rumble.

Awesome Kong faced off against Natalya who came out all alone. Lana stayed in the back since she knew Kong was going to take care of business on her own. Natalya shouted at Kong telling her this is her time and she is no longer the monster she used to be. She even slapped her in the face, which caused Kong to kick her in the gut and hit an Awesome Bomb getting the win.

She then threw Natalya out of the ring and hits her with another Awesome Bomb right through the announce table. Taking her out and makes it clear at the Royal Rumble she will show every women in the match why she is Awesome Kong.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is seen taping her wrists as she heads towards the ring with AJ Styles. The two have a singles match coming up against Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn. Both knowing what is on the line as they go to the ring to fight. As they get close they are stopped by Renee Young.

"Ruby, AJ, mind if I have a word with you two?"

"Sure, what's up?" AJ asked figuring this should be quick.

"We are two weeks away from your WWE Championship match, which will be in a fatal four-way. My question to you two is what is your strategy going into this match? Especially for you AJ knowing you don't have to be pinned or submit to lose the title. Ruby, Kevin, or Sami could try pinning the other to get the win and…

Ruby puts her hand up to interrupt Renee. "We know what a four-way match is, Renee. This isn't our first one. We've been in it so many times that I lost count how many times we've either lost or won in these matches. But regardless, it doesn't matter. Because what matters is making sure that the WWE title doesn't fall in the hands of either one of those two idiots who have been a thorn on our side."

"Well, speaking of Kevin and Sami aren't you two nervous about what might happen if Kevin or Sami do win the WWE title?" Renee asked.

This time AJ replied the question. "Renee, I think Ruby made it clear how we are feeling. We aren't nervous. We are angry that those two decided to get involved in our business when they shouldn't have in the first place. We're angry that Daniel Bryan is favoring those guys after all they did and we are going to make damn sure those two don't ever get the WWE title!"

AJ then turns to Ruby and smiles. "And if it comes down to you and me…I promise I won't hold back anything. I don't like how I won this title, but I am going to defend it with all I've got to make sure it doesn't leave my waist. I hope you understand that."

Ruby smiles back and slaps the title around AJ's waist. "Don't worry, I understand. Just like I hope you understand when I take it back from you and walk into WrestleMania again WWE Champion."

Ruby walks off leaving AJ alone with Renee. He turns towards her and clears his throat. "I mean, who wouldn't probably be nervous getting in the ring with someone like her?" he shrugs it off and heads to the ring.

 _Later_

*Phenomenal* begins playing next as AJ Styles came out with Ruby Takashi with him. They came out to a loud reaction from the crowd as they pose on the stage before heading to the ring/

"The following contest is set for one-fall!" Greg Hamilton began announcing. "Introducing first, from Gainesville, Georgia, weighing in at 218 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, the Phenomenal…AJ Styles!"

The crowd cheers loudly as AJ gets in the ring and poses with the WWE title around his waist. All while Ruby gets in the ring with him. They showed a backstage segment where Kevin and Sami complained about last week. How they didn't like what happened and demand tonight's match to be canceled.

Shane didn't give in to the request and allows the two matches to go as scheduled. Kevin and Sami vow to take the WWE title from AJ and become co-WWE Champions. That the 'Yep' movement will lead them to victory. And they will end the tyranny of Shane McMahon.

Ruby and AJ both shrugged this off as they are looking forward to this match. Ruby knows once AJ is done she will get Sami next.

*Fight* begins to play as Kevin Owens comes out with Sami Zayn both confident about tonight. They get a loud boos from the crowd as Ruby leaves the ring to allow AJ to get his hands on Kevin.

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Sami Zayn. From Marieville, Quebec, Canada weighing in at 266 pounds, Kevin Owens!" just as Greg Hamilton finishes announcing Kevin Owens *Here comes the Money* begins to play as Shane McMahon came out.

Shane came out with a mic in his hand as Kevin and Sami look on upset. "Hold on one second. Sami Zayn you better come back right now. I want to make sure Sami that I am perfectly clear. If you go anywhere near the ring during Kevin Owens' match tonight, you will lose your opportunity at the WWE Championship at the Royal Rumble."

The crowd cheered as Sami looks on upset by this decision. Even Kevin looks on angry at what is going on, which is clearly abuse of power.

"Because if you do I will fire you on the spot, tonight," said Shane McMahon who makes it clear how serious he is. "And Kevin Owens, the same goes for you. Whether you win or lose if you get involved in Sami Zayn's match against Ruby, you will be fired on the spot, tonight."

The crowd again gives a cheerful reaction, while Ruby didn't care if they did get involved. So long as they are out of their hair that is fine with her.

"So bring your 'Yep' Movement. Bring it to ringside, bring it to the aisle, bring it to the stage, bring it to the rafters for all I care. Because if you do, will it be the last thing you ever do on SmackDown Live? Yep!" said Shane as he finished giving his threat as he approached the two men. "You two have anything else to add?"

Kevin and Sami argue with Shane even tell him they can be here at ringside. However, they are interrupted by Ruby as she go to the top rope and hits a Crossbody landing on both men as Shane got out of the way. Ruby grabs Kevin and tosses him into the ring as she wants the match to begin. Kevin gets up as the referee calls for the bell and AJ rushes over to attack him in the corner.

The referee gives AJ a four-count warning while Ruby is in the ringside near the announce table. AJ pulls Kevin away from the corner, but this allowed Kevin to drive his knee into AJ's gut and then lays in a punch on him before going to the ropes. AJ leaps up and hits a Dropkick knocking him down. Kevin goes to the corner as AJ goes right after him.

AJ lays in a right hand before whipping him into the corner. AJ runs over for a big splash, but Kevin moved out of the way and hits a Clothesline. Kevin sees AJ in the corner and goes for a Cannonball, but AJ moved out of the way. Kevin hits the turnbuckle and somehow injured his leg as he has the referee check on him.

The referee tries to keep AJ back as Kevin gets up on one leg unable to put any pressure on his left leg. AJ sees this and takes advantage kicking his left leg out as Kevin fell down screaming in pain. Kevin grabs the ropes as he tries to get up, but AJ grabs him and rolls him over for the Calf Killer as Kevin quickly taps out.

AJ thought refused to let go of the hold as the referee had to pull him off to let go of the hold. However, as soon as AJ lets go Sami came back out and attacks AJ. He begins punching him until Ruby rushes into the ring. Sami got out of the ring and checks on Kevin.

Ruby is pushed back as she goes to check on AJ. Kevin staggers around the ring as he calls for the referee to check on him. Ruby though didn't give him much of a chance to check on them as Ruby hits a Suicide Dive taking down both men. She grabs Sami and throws him into the ring as she calls for the bell to start.

AJ gets out of the ring and the referee rings for the bell. Starting the second match as Ruby clothesline Sami over the top rope. She begins motioning to the crowd what she is going to do as she runs the ropes and then leaps over. Sami moved out of the way, but didn't see Ruby landing on the apron. She runs over and kicks Sami in the chest and then follows it up with another kick to the chest.

She goes for it again, but Sami caught it and whips her off her feet. Ruby though lands on her hands and handstands on the apron. She leaps off on the second turnbuckle and goes for a Moonsault. Sami got out of the way and Ruby landed on her feet. She runs over and Sami hits a Drop Toe Hold as Ruby falls on the steps head first.

The referee goes to check on her as Sami begins going after her. Punching her in the head over and over until the referee pushed him back. The referee goes back to check on Ruby when Sami sees AJ going after him. Sami warns the referee and the referee keeps AJ back.

As the two argue Sami grabs Ruby and then whips her into the steel post knocking her down. Sami grabs Ruby and throws her into the ring as the referee joins them. Sami begins kicking Ruby into the corner and even goes to punch her head. The referee pushes Sami back and keeps him away until he checks on Ruby.

"Ruby, do you want to continue?" the referee asked checking to see if Ruby is okay.

Ruby pushes him away despite still hurting from the headshots. But she refuses to give in so easily and motions for Sami to come at her. Sami does so as he runs over and begins elbowing Ruby in the corner. The referee tries to keep him back as Sami begins choking her with his right foot against her throat.

The referee pushes Sami away and warns him about the five-count. Sami mocks the referee and gets chopped in the chest by Ruby. Sami backs away as he felt where he got chopped. Ruby goes for another chop, but Sami kicks her in the gut then whips her into the corner as she hits the corner chest first.

Sami gets her up and gets her on the ropes as he chops her across the chest. AJ watched on as he tries to get Ruby to fight back. All while officials are tending to Kevin Owens and his injury. Sami whips Ruby off the ropes and this her with a Clothesline as he goes for the cover getting one…two…but no Ruby got her right shoulder up.

Sami gets Ruby sitting up and then drives his knee against her back. All while keeping is hands on her chin as he pulls her head back. Ruby can hear AJ and the fans chanting for her as she begins fighting back. Sami tries to keep her down, but she begins driving her gut over and over again.

Sami though knees her in the gut and then goes for a right hand. Ruby ducks it and goes for a kick, but Sami caught it. He spins her and she hits a Roundhouse Kick. This connected and knocks Sami down as the fans begin cheering her on.

AJ hitting the apron as he tries to get the crowd into this and get Ruby to make her comeback. Ruby begins slowly getting up as she sees Sami going into the corner. She runs over, but Sami ducks and sends her over the top rope. She lands on the apron though and as Sami sees her he runs to hit her.

Ruby dodges the punch and shoulder tackles him in the gut. She then runs across the apron and runs back to hit a running knee to the side of Sami's head. Sami staggers back as Ruby climbs to the top rope. She gets the crowd going as she waits for Sami to get up.

Once he got up she leaps over to hit the Blockbuster. She rolls him over and wraps her arms around his waist before pushing into the corner. She hits a Rolling German Suplex and gets him on his knees. She delivers a Superkick and then goes once more to the top rope.

She leaps off and hits a Frog Splash as she goes for the cover getting one…two…but no! Sami just got his shoulder up as the crowd gave a mixed reaction. Ruby gets up and motions to the crowd it is over as she waits for Sami to get up. She motions to the crowd it is over as she runs over to the ropes and goes for the Wolf Fang Cutter, but Sami caught her and pushed her off to the ropes.

Ruby runs back at him and he catches her for the Blue Thunder Bomb! He goes for the cover getting one…two…but no Ruby just kicked out! Sami screams as he couldn't believe he didn't get the three count. The fans begin chanting for Ruby as AJ begins clapping his hands along with the crowd. Sami gets up and motions it is over as he sees Ruby using the ropes to get up.

He runs over to hit her, but she pulls the ropes down and Sami goes over the top rope. Ruby sees Sami is down and instead of going for a big move she waits till Sami gets up then leaps over the ropes with a Slingshot Plancha landing right on Sami. Ruby grabs Sami, while seeing Kevin nearby being checked on by the officials. She gets on the apron and begins getting ready for a big move when Kevin began getting up.

AJ sees this and thinks Kevin is about to get involved. He runs over and attacks Kevin taking him down. Ruby sees this and looks confused wondering what AJ is doing, but decides to ignore it. As she gets in the ring, but Sami kicks the ropes just as one of Ruby's left leg was on the rope. Sami then grabs her arm before going to the top rope then hits a Tornado DDT.

Sami gets up as he yells loudly as Ruby got back up in the corner. He runs over and hits the Helluva Kick! He goes for the cover getting one…two…but nooooo! Ruby just got her right shoulder up! Sami has a shocked look on his face as he begins yelling.

AJ begins getting the crowd going as he tries to get Ruby to get up. Sami pulls Ruby up by her hair as he whips her to the ropes. He goes for the Blue Thunder Bomb again, but Ruby landed behind him. She grabs his right arm, spins him, and hits the Rainmaker!

Ruby then rolls over on Sami and holds him as she lifts him up then hits him with the TKO as Sami rolls away from her. She grabs Sami and goes for the cover getting one…two…but no Sami got his foot on the ropes! The crowd cheered as the match continued despite Sami as a bad guy. They were loving this match and wanted to see how this ends.

Ruby sighs as she decides to try the Wolf Fang Cutter, but this time from the corner as she begins getting ready. She rolls Sami back in the middle of the ring and waits for him to get up. As she prepared to leap off Kevin got off the stretcher he was being placed on and hits AJ from behind. Ruby sees this and yells at him. This distraction though allowed Sami to recover and hit the Helluva Kick again then hits the Blue Thunder bomb getting one…two…and three!

Sami Zayn did it! He beat Ruby Takashi again!

"Here is your winner, Sami Zayn!" Greg Hamilton announced as Sami rolls out of the ring to join his injured friend.

Sami helps Kevin up the entrance stage as AJ gets in the ring to check on Ruby. Ruby begins to recover as she looks on upset with what happened. Not only did she lose to Sami, again. But she lost to him thanks to Kevin Owens, who she is sure is faking an injury.

In any case the third week of this year has not gone well again. She turns to AJ and they both knew they need to be ready. In two weeks they got their title match. If they lose…then all of this was for nothing.

 _SmackDown (1/23/18)_

The show opened up in Washington, D.C. on the final show before the Royal Rumble this Sunday. The show soon starts off with the first match of the night. Mojo Rawley and Baron Corbin against Shinsuke Nakamura and Sakura Muta. Last week Sakura had finished signing with WWE after her debut two weeks ago and was told she would be able to compete in the Royal Rumble match for the men.

She was interrupted by Mojo Rawley who feels she hasn't done anything to earn this shot and should go play with the other women. So, this ended up becoming a tag team match for tonight. Nakamura and Baron started it off with both men giving each other all they can to gain momentum for Sunday. Sakura got tagged in and so did Mojo as Sakura knocked him down with some of the suplexes she uses.

From a German, Dragon, and Half-Nelson Suplex. She went for the Muta Lock, but Mojo got out of it and Baron got involved. Nakamura took him out with the Kinshasa and Mojo took him out before throwing him to the outside. Mojo went for the Killer Instinct, but instead Sakura delivers a Superkick.

She then lifted him up for the One-handed electric chair driver and gets the win. Getting one…two…and three. Getting her second win in WWE as she celebrated with Shinsuke Nakamura.

The next match has Awesome Kong going at it against all three members of the Riott Squad. Kong allowed all three women in the ring at the same time as she tried to take them out. However, the match ended up in a brawl as Natalya, Tamina, and Carmella came out to attack Awesome Kong. Until Naomi, Becky Lynch, and Charlotte Flair came out to make the save.

It soon turned into a big brawl as the women began trying to toss the other out of the ring. It soon came down to Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair in the ring before Becky threw her over the top rope. Becky's' theme song plays as she gains momentum for this Sunday.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back watching the show continue with Austin Aries against Randy Orton one-on-one. Orton wanting payback for last week as he looks to put Aries in his place. But she knew Aries won't go down easily and has taken on big names as Orton has. During the match Shinsuke came out distracting Orton, which allowed Austin to hit the Brainbuster DDT and get the huge upset win.

Once that was done Aries left the ring as Nakamura went in the ring and hits the Kinshasa. Sending a message to Orton for this Sunday.

She knew the Royal Rumble is going to get a whole lot interesting this Sunday. But she also knew NXT is going to do well this Saturday as well and was looking forward to it. Even if Kairi is not in action she still wanted to watch it. As she got ready for contract signing for this Sunday she sees AJ coming into the locker room.

"Listen, last week I know things didn't go well, especially after what happened. But listen, I just got word from Bryan that despite that little act Kevin pulled he is cleared to compete. So, we still got a four-way, but I think if we just take them both out then we can finally…" AJ stopped when he noticed Ruby not looking at him. "Hey, you listening to me?"

Ruby nods in response before turning to AJ. "I already know what Bryan told me and I know it's still a fatal four way. What I would like to know is what the hell were you doing attacking Kevin during my match?" Ruby asked as clearly she was upset about the two distractions. "The guy was hurt, he was down, and was going to be taken out. You could have just stood by and not do anything until after he does something. Instead you attacked the guy and because of that he got involved in my match by taking you out."

"Whoa, hold on a second. Are you saying it's my fault you lost to Sami?" AJ asked upset with what Ruby said. "I was out there making sure he didn't get involved. I attacked him because he was going for you. I was just trying to protect you."

Oh that got Ruby mad as she got up from her seat and stood in front of AJ. "Since when did I become the damsel in distress?"

AJ realized what he said and tries to correct himself. "I know you can take care of yourself, but what I meant is I was just making sure he didn't try to attack you. That's all."

"No, you made it sound like I couldn't handle one guy much less a one-legged man," said Ruby who was not happy to hear what AJ said. "I didn't get involved in your match did I? No, because I knew you could handle it without my help. I now because you did it before and you did it again. I could have beaten Sami on my own if you didn't get involved in the match, and even if he did get involved I could have handled it."

AJ moves his hand up and tries to calm the situation down. "I know you can, Ruby and believe me I didn't meant to offend you in any way. I just want to make sure that this Sunday we have each other's backs to make sure that Kevin and Sami don't win this Sunday. That's it and if it comes down to the two of us then we will finally see which one of us is the better competitor."

He extends his hand waiting for Ruby to shake it. Instead she grabs her jacket and puts it on. "This Sunday doesn't change the fact I am owed a one-on-one shot. When I do get it then we will settle it, but just know this. At the Royal Rumble if I end up pinning Sami or Kevin…I will do it to get back my… _my_ WWE Championship."

She soon took off as AJ was left alone knowing he fucked up. He just hope after a few days she will calm down and relax in time for their match this Sunday.

 _Later_

The final match of the night is the United States Champion Bobby Roode teaming up with the SmackDown Tag Team Champions Bad Influence, & the New Day except for Kofi Kingston who will be at ringside. They are facing off against Jinder Mahal with Sunil Singh at ringside after his brother got injure last week. Jinder teams up with Shelton Benjamin, Chad Gable, Rusev, and Aiden English.

All ten men hoping to gain momentum for this Sunday at the Royal Rumble match. Bobby's team started off hot and managed to take down the bad guys until Xavier got cut off from the rest of his team. The bad guys taking over and making sure they keep Xavier away. He finally got the hot tag on Big E as he began suplexing everyone around and pulled the straps down.

Getting ready for the big ending. However, Gable and Benjamin clipped his legs taking him down. Daniels and Kazarian took them out to the outside with a Clothesline over the top rope. Xavier Woods took out Jinder Mahal with a Dropkick before Aiden English knocks him down from behind. Bobby hits a Spinebuster and goes to hit Rusev with the Glorious DDT.

Sunil got involved until Kofi knocked him down. Rusev caught Bobby and hits the Superkick knocking him down. Big E recovered in time though and hits the Big Ending to get the win for his team. The New Day, Bad Influence, and Bobby Roode begin celebrating in the ring as they gained momentum for this Sunday.

However, as they did they are attacked by Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. Soon the heels begin beating down on the good guys, until *Let me Hear You Scream* began to play. The Ascension with Sarah Mitchell showed up after not being seen in two weeks. She then orders the Ascension to go down there and attack.

They rushed towards the Bludgeon Brothers and begin brawling on the outside as the Ascension sends both men into the steel posts. Viktor threw Rowan into the steel steps before he and Konnor hit the Fall of Man on Luke Harper taking him out. The good guys soon fought back in the ring and began throwing the bad guys over the top rope. After they did this they begin celebrating until the Ascension got in the ring and took out everyone.

The New Day tried fighting back, but Sarah hits Big E with her cane knocking him down. The Ascension then hit their new finisher, the Fallout. A Flapjack into Cutter as they pose with Sarah Mitchell as she poses with her team.

*Fight* begins to play as Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn came out to a mixed reaction from the crowd. They head down to the ring with Kevin still injured from his left leg. Sami though came out dancing a little from behind his friend. The two head towards the ring for their contract signing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn!" Greg Hamilton announced as the two men head to the ring with a table waiting in the middle of the ring and two mics waiting for them.

The crowd continued to boo at them as Kevin began to speak, while Sami continues to dance a little. "All right folks, it's time to pay attention, because what you in front of you right now is the future of WWE," points to himself and Sami. "Not a parade of retirees like you saw last night on Raw's 25th Anniversary."

For once half of the crowd agreed. Last night's Raw was buildup to be a big night for them since it was their 25th anniversary. Yet it didn't deliver. Not only did it lack anything fans had expected, but it was watered down from the same old bullshit fans saw on Raw every week.

"So ladies and gentlemen, give it up to your next co-WWE Champion, Sami Zayn!" said Kevin as the crowd booed loudly.

Sami was next as he begins bouncing around the ring with his hand up as he spoke. "Hey there guys, let's spread the love a little bit, all right? Give it up a little bit for your next co-WWE Champion, I'm talking about Mr. Kevin Owens!"

Kevin Owens gives a small bow as the crowd booed even louder than they did with Sami. Kevin didn't care though and mocked the crowd.

"You know, Sami, the 'Yep' movement is about so much more than a single syllable affirmation. No, it's about staring in the face of adversity, staring in the face of tyranny, and perservering no matter the odds!"

"Yep!" said Sami as his friend continued to speak.

"Take for example a few weeks ago when we were put in a three-on-two handicap match, remember? By who else of course, Shane McMahon," said Kevin as the crowd gave a mixed reaction.

"Yep!" said Sami once more as his friend continued.

"But see Shane's vendetta against us backfired didn't it? Because all that happened that night was we proved that AJ Styles and Ruby Takashi has no chance of walking out of the Royal Rumble with the WWE title," said Kevin as his friend once again said 'Yep' as his friend continued. "Because you know what we are? We are the absolute best competitors on SmackDown Live! And if we couldn't overcome the odds of a handicap match, then Ruby has no shot of overcoming the odds when he defends his title."

"Because here's the thing sure he and Ruby might appear to be good friends, but sooner or later they will turn on each other. They will backstab one another in order to win the title, but not us," said Kevin as he points to himself and Sami. "We don't care, which one of us walks out champion so long as we make sure Ruby and AJ don't walk out because neither one deserve it."

Sami was about to speak when the crowd boos loudly and begin chanting for Ruby and AJ Styles. "You don't seem to understand and you know what I'll spell it out for you all. We're going to beat you, we're going to take the WWE Championship, and Ruby we're going to send you along with your lady friends back to where you belong. In the women's division where you will fight only the women and not the guys because you will never be as good as…"

*I Burn* begins to play as Ruby came out with AJ Styles. The two didn't pose on the entrance stage though as they head towards the ring as Kevin and Sami walked around the table.

They head into the ring as the fans cheer loudly for the both of them. Ruby got a mic in her hand and sighs.

"Sami, you are very lucky the women in the locker room back there aren't coming out to beat the holy hell out of you so neither one of you make it to this Sunday's show," said Ruby as she did all she could to remain calm. "Also, you need to be very careful on your choice of words because I know for a fact you two are still injured from your legs and as someone who made the Beast tap out with a hold that is known to break legs…I can very well do that this Sunday and get away with it."

The crowd cheered as Sami and Kevin backed away a little as AJ begins speaking next.

"You two seem pretty confident that you are going to beat us both and yet last week I made you tap out Kevin," said AJ bringing up how quickly Kevin tapped out last week. "In fact, didn't I beat you to remain United States Champion? And didn't Ruby beat you at SummerSlam Sami? Both of you losing in the same night to the two wrestlers who went on to become WWE Champion!"

The crowd cheers loudly as Sami yells at AJ, while Kevin speaks up. "You and I both know you had help from Shane McMahon to beat me! And Ruby, you only beat Sami from a fluke! But twice…TWICE! Sami beat you and he didn't need my help."

"Pretty sure my foot into your face says differently," said Ruby recalling twice she lost to Sami with Kevin's help. "But since you want to count those as big victories then how about when you tapped out to Sakura when she made her debut? Making you tap out, Sami."

The crowd cheered loudly as Sami shook his head. "That was a two-on-one and you know it! If it was one-on-one I would beat her like I beat you!"

"Then why didn't you?" AJ asked as he spoke up next. "I heard Sakura wanted to fight you tonight, but you said no and you never want to fight her again. Guess it's true, you are much of a chicken shit as Kevin," he said as the crowd begin calling Sami and Kevin 'Chicken Shit!' over and over.

"We are not chickens!" said Kevin as he shouted at the crowd and turns to AJ. "And Sami didn't want to fight her because she isn't worth it. Neither one of you is worth it, except the WWE title. We will beat you both this Sunday and we will make history becoming the first ever co-WWE Champions!"

"Do you two even know how this works?" Ruby asked finding this whole conversation stupid. "You do realize this isn't a tag team match. This is a fatal four-way. Meaning whoever gets first pinfall or submission becomes the only WWE Champion. Not co-champion, not tag team champion, a singles WWE Champion."

"Oh how clever she can count," said Sami as he replied. "We're aware of that, but Kevin and I both decided it doesn't matter which one of us wins the title. We will both hold the title and become co-champions. We looked it up."

"From what? James Ellsworth's book on how titles work?" Ruby replied with the crowd laughing. "Look, enough talk. I'm done with you two and we'll find out who wins this Sunday. Unlike you two we have respect for that title, we will fight to win it, and we will kick both your asses to make sure you don't win it. And that's not a promise it's…a damn guarantee!"

Ruby signs the contract as did AJ as they both push the contract over to the two men. Kevin and Sami look over it before they sign the contract as well.

"You guarantee we won't walk out champions?" Kevin asked as he held the contract. "That's fine, because we'll make damn sure this Sunday will be your last shot at championship gold."

Kevin flipped the table and the four competitors begin going at it as the crowd cheers loudly. Kevin went right after AJ and Ruby went after Sami. AJ kicks Kevin's left leg and lifted him up for a Fireman Carry Neckbreaker. Ruby ducks a shot from Sami and hits a German Suplex.

Ruby howled loudly as she turns to AJ as they turn to the table. AJ lifts it up and begins setting up Kevin for a Powerbomb, while Ruby lifts up Sami for a TKO. Sami though began fighting back and elbows Ruby as he pushes her off. She delivers a kick to Sami's gut as he staggers back.

She goes for the green mist, but Sami ducked and got AJ instead as he fell down screaming in pain. Ruby soon realized she fucked up, but when she turned around to attack Sami he hit her with the Blue Thunder Bomb. The crowd booed as Kevin was next as he Superkicked AJ and then tossed him to the ropes. He lifted him up and hits AJ with the Pop-up Powerbomb taking him out.

Sami turns to Ruby and tells Kevin they need to take her out. Kevin nods as he climbs to the top rope. Sami grabs Ruby and hands her over to Kevin as he lifted her up. Kevin picks her up in the Package Piledriver and jumps off to put her through the table! The crowd begin chanting 'Holy shit!' over and over while booing at her.

Referees and security are send out to check on Ruby, while Daniel Bryan came out to send Kevin and Sami out. Both men did as they were told as they left the ring getting what they wanted done. They took out AJ and possibly took out Ruby. All days before the Royal Rumble.

Ruby is checked on by officials as she felt her neck hurting. She knew she needed to get checked out soon and hopefully she didn't get injured. Still, if she did it didn't matter. She'll be damned if she allows this to put her down.

She will go to the Royal Rumble, she will return to the show where she made her debut last year, and with a broken neck or not she didn't care she will compete for the WWE title. And she will regain what is hers. For now, she feels the officials putting her on a stretcher and helping her to an ambulance. All while the fans cheer loudly for her and chanted her name.

 **End of the chapter and it looks like things are not going well going into the Royal Rumble. Will Ruby be able to make it for the show? Will she come back from this like the underdog she is? And will she kick their ass for what they did to her?**

 **Well, tune in next time to find out. Also, hope everyone likes this and likes that I keep bringing back the Package Piledriver. I get why WWE don't want Kevin to use it, but just have him bring it out against someone who has taken it before and knows how to take it. Hell, that would be awesome if he brought it out once at WrestleMania.**

 **Just like I will have Joe use his Muscle Buster in the future when he comes to SmackDown. Oh yeah, he is still coming over and will also bring in some familiar faces too. All while keeping some old faces too for the show. Anyways, tune in next time to see what happens at the Royal Rumble and if Ruby will get her chance at payback.**

 **Also thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **Just like I alway enjoy reading the reviews and seeing what you guys think of the story. Tune in next time and take care.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 is here and we are now in the Royal Rumble. I always enjoy watching the show, especially the surprise participants. Earlier this year I love how Rey Mysterio came back and the crowd I was watching it with popped for his return. Yeah, I marked out so what?**

 **I love Rey Mysterio and he is fucking awesome. Got to meet him when he came down here…I am taller than him lol. Hopefully 2019 they will have a good rumble where the winners who win it…ACTUALLY WIN THE TITLES AT WRESTLEMANIA! Fucked up with Nakamura and Asuka those pieces of shits.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw Ruby getting her ass kicked by Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn. Wil she show up to get her revenge? Wil she get a chance to regain her title? And will her return to the ruble where she made her debut 29 pages ago be a success or failure?**

 **Tune in today to find out. Also thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help. I appreciate it my friend and thanks to everyone for the reviews. Always fun to read them and glad you guys like them. Hope you like this PPV and what I got in store for everyone afterwards.**

 **All right, well with what being said we should get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from WWE. I only own my OCs. Now, enjoy the chapter everyone and let the 31th Royal Rumble begin!**

 **Royal Rumble 2018**

 ** _Line-up:_**

 **1.** **Brock Lesnar (c) w/Paul Heyman vs. vs. Braun Strowman vs. Kane Triple Threat match for the WWE Universal Championship**

 **2.** **Bad Influence (c) vs. Shelton Benjamin & Chad Gable 2-out-of-3 Falls match for the WWE SD Tag Team Championship **

**3.** **30-Man Royal Rumble match**

 **4.** **Seth Rollins & Jason Jordan (c) vs. The Bar Tag Team match for the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship**

 **5.** **AJ Styles (c) vs.** **Ruby Takashi vs. Kevin Owens vs. Sami Zayn Fatal 4-way match for the WWE Championship**

 **6.** **30-Women Royal Rumble match**

The video opens with a shot over the city of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Before it goes inside the arena of the royal rumble. All while a narrator began to speak.

 _"Tonight is about one thing…opportunity to compete…"_

It then shows the WWE Universal Champion Brock Lesnar, Braun Strowman, and Kane. It then showed the WWE Champion AJ Styles, Ruby Takashi, Kevin Owens, and Sami Zayn.

 _"Everything on the line…"_

It then shows the women who will be competing tonight in the first ever all-women Royal Rumble match.

 _"To trailblazer…to make history…"_

It then shows on the screen the men who will be competing in the Royal Rumble match. Both from Raw, SmackDown, and possibly NXT talents that might show up.

"History is always made at the Royal Rumble…and tonight, there will be more rumble than ever…"

It then shows on the screen in big white letters 'The Triple Threat' with Kane's laughter being heard echoing.

 _"Monsters will evolve…"_

"This match could quite possibly level Philadelphia," said Corey Graves as the video shows Kane, Braun Strowman, and the Universal Champion himself.

"The Beast versus the Monster versus the Machine!" spoke Paul Heyman as the video shows Braun Strowman picking up and pushing over a truck. "There's not a being alive that can put down Brock Lesnar!"

It then shows Brock tossing Braun over the top rope and hitting an F-5 on Kane. Until the next clip shows Kane grabbing Brock by the neck and Chokeslamming him. All while Braun is shown in the back tossing Brock around and putting him through a table.

The video then shows in big letters 'The Fatal Four-way'.

 _"Power will shift…"_

It then shows AJ Styles, Ruby Takashi, Kevin Owens, and Sami Zayn fighting for a shot at the WWE Championship.

"You two seem pretty confident that you are going to beat us both and yet didn't I beat you Kevin to remain United States Champion? And didn't Ruby beat you at SummerSlam Sami? Both of you losing in the same night to the two wrestlers who went on to become WWE Champion!"

It shows clips of AJ hitting the Phenomenal Forearm to Kevin Owens and shows Ruby Takashi hitting the TKO to Sami Zayn.

"You know what we are? We are the absolute best competitors on SmackDown Live!" spoke Kevin Owens next as it shows him hitting the Pop-up Powerbomb on AJ and then the Package Piledriver to Ruby through a table.

"We don't care, which one of us walks out champion so long as we make sure Ruby and AJ don't walk out because neither one deserve it," spoke Sami Zayn next as it shows clips of him hitting the Helluva Kick to Ruby and then to AJ. "And Ruby we're going to send you along with your lady friends back to where you belong."

"Enough talk! I'm done with you two and we'll find out who wins Sunday. Unlike you two we have respect for that title, we will fight to win it, and we will kick both your asses to make sure you don't win it. And that's not a promise it's…a damn guarantee!"

It then shows clips of Ruby Takashi hitting the Wolf Fang Cutter and TKO to Kevin, Sami, and AJ before it shows clips of all four with the WWE Championship.

It then shows 'the Rumble' all capitalized and in white. As the narrator can be heard speaking again, while clips of past Royal Rumble winners are shown. All while *King is Born* by Aloe Blacc begins to play

 _"One man will again become legendary…_

It then shows the participants of the Royal Rumble. Finn Bálor, Elias, Rusev, Aiden English, Tye Dillinger, Baron Corbin, Titus O'Neil, Apollo Crews, Sakura Muta, Shinsuke Nakamura, Matt Hardy, Bray Wyatt, the New Day, the Miz, Randy Orton, John Cena, and Roman Reigns.

"Who's gonna main event WrestleMania?" spoke Michael Cole as it shows clips of the participants running to the ring and being tossed over the top rope.

"At the Royal Rumble match, it's every man for himself," said Corey Graves as it shows the winners of the Royal Rumble.

"But that's not enough…" spoke Stephanie McMahon as on the screen it shows 'The Revolution' before the song * Power* by Little Mix ft. Stormzy as a female narrator is heard.

 _"30 women will change history…"_

As it shows the women who will be participating in the first ever all-women Royal Rumble match.

"What do you say, ladies? You make history once again…" said Stephanie as it shows clips of past legendary women.

"On the shoulders of those before them…"

While showing the clips of all the women competing in this match. From Raw, SmackDown, NXT, and past women who have been rumored to be showing up.

 _"Their revolution is now their evolution…"_

It then shows clips of the fans all cheering and chanting 'Yes!' over and over as all the women are seen fighting to toss the other over the top rope.

 _"This is a rumble for us…"_

It then goes back to the male narrator as it shows clips of the triple threat Universal title match, the four-way WWE title match, and the two Royal Rumble matches.

"Tonight, Philly is the city of monsters…the city where danger meets phenomenal…tonight, we Rumble again…

It then shows the past few Royal Rumble winners from John Cena, Randy Orton, Roman Reigns, and Sheamus. All while the countdown can be seen and the fans counting along.

"As the revolution continues…the road to WrestleMania…stars…now…"

It then shows the WrestleMania sign, the arena where it will take place, and then the screen turns black just as the countdown goes to zero and the buzzard can be heard echoing into the darkness.

The show finally begins at the 31st Royal Rumble pay-per-view has pyro going off and the fans of Philadelphia begin cheering loudly. 17,629 fans in attendance as they get ready for the show and hope they won't be disappointed like they were in 2015 and for Pittsburgh, which was not far away in 2014.

The first match of the night began with Brock Lesnar defending his Universal Championship against Braun Strowman and Kane. It was a triple threat match with the three powerhouses trying to take down one another to get the victory. Brock trying to show his dominance, but was overpowered by Strowman who wanted to show it is his time to win the title. That he was ready as he came close to winning the title.

All while Kane tried to get one more reign as champion. Showing he is still the demon of WWE. They even used weapons to take advantage of the no rules. However, Brock ended up stealing the pin from Braun Strowman and retains his title.

Surviving another day as Universal Champion as he knows now he won't have to defend the title until WrestleMania. Meaning he'll walk into the show of the immortals one year into his title reign.

The next match had the SmackDown Tag Team Champions, Bad Influence defending their titles against Shelton Benjamin and Chad Gable in a two-out-of three falls match. It was finally time for Bad Influence to take on Benjamin and Gable who have been getting one over on the champions since they became number one contenders. This was also their chance to show they are fighting champions and can win. Only way to do that is to compete in a match that seems to favor more Benjamin and Gable.

The first fall went to Daniels when he got the pin on Benjamin after countering the Pay Dirt using the ropes. He then got a roll-up on him to get the first fall after ten minutes passed. However, five minutes later Chad Gable got the second fall when he hit Frankie Kazarian with the German Suplex from the top rope after Benjamin kicked him in the face. This secured the second fall so now both teams are tied.

It became a back and forth fight between the two teams as they keep countering one another. Even breaking up pins and submissions. Benjamin and Gable hit their double team move, but Daniels kicked out. Daniels and Kazarian hit their double team move, but Gable kicked out.

It finally came down to when Kazarian counterd Gable and brought out an old finisher of his. The Wave of the Future or a Swinging Reverse STO. He got the final pin and Bad Influence retained their titles. Cutting it very close as the fans cheered for the two veterans.

The third match was the men's Royal Rumble match. 30-men fought in this match to get an opportunity to challenge for the Universal or WWE Championship. The first two out are Rusev from SmackDown and Finn Bálor from Raw. The next to come out is Rhyno who ended up being eliminated by Baron Corbin who came out at number four. However, he was eliminated next by Finn in just a minute, which shocked Corbin

Corbin took his frustration out by taking out everyone in the ring, including Heath Slater who came out at number five. Elias was number six and took advantage of the fallen men as he just sang while heading towards the ring. The next participant was the NXT Champion, Andrade "Cien" Almas as he made his WWE pay-per-view debut to the main roster. And coming off his title defense against Johnny Gargano in an amazing title match that both men had.

The eight man to come out is Bray Wyatt, followed by Big E of the New Day, and Tye Dillinger at number ten, which didn't surprise the fans at all. Sheamus came out next at number 11, but noticed Heath Slater who had yet get in the ring. Slater kept getting attacked by everyone who came out and never got in the ring yet. So, Sheamus tossed him inside thinking it will be a quick elimination.

However, Slater quicly eliminated Sheamus as soon as he got in, which surprised everyone. However, he was soon eliminated by Bray Wyatt, but at least he lasted longer than Sheamus. The next ones to come out are Xavier Woods, Austin Aries, and Shinsuke Nakamura who eliminates Tye Dillinger from the Rumble.

Cesaro is next as he tries eliminating Xavier Woods from the Royal Rumble. Kofi Kingston comes out and teams with his fellow New Day partners to save Xavier from getting eliminated. Jinder Mahal came out at number 17 and got booed loudly as he hopes to make 2018 his year by winning the Rumble. Seth Rollins comes out number 18 and competes in his second Royal Rumble match.

Jinder Mahal managed to eliminate Xavier Woods and Big E, but couldn't eliminate Kofi who landed on his friends. They kept him in the match using the pancakes on the floor and got him back in helping eliminate Jinder Mahal. However, Andrade eliminated him by tossing him away from the New Day and to the outside. Seth Rollins eliminated Cesaro gaining momentum for his title match with Jason Jordan later when they face the Bar for the Raw Tag Team titles.

Rusev got eliminated next by Bray Wyatt as the number of participants in the ring began dwindling down. Matt Hardy came out next in his 'Awoken' persona as he came out to eliminate Bray and himself from the match. The next participant is John Cena as he came out to a loud chorus of boos. Cena eliminated Elias from the match before he eliminated the Hurricane who came out after him.

The next to be gone is Aiden English who came out at 22 as he hopes to make up for the loss of his friend and avenge him. Another NXT talent came out next, Adam Cole at 23 as he got a standing ovation despite the hard-hitting war he had with Aleister Black. He was taped up around his injured ribs due to the weapons they used last night. Still, he came out and had the fans behind him.

Randy Orton came out next and eliminated the NXT Champion, Andrade from the match. The 25th participant is Sakura Muta who came out making her pay-per-view debut. She came in and sprays the red mist to Aiden English before tossing him over the top rope. Eliminating him as she turned her attention to the Viper himself as the two go at it.

The Miz came out next feeling confident after regaining the Intercontinental title from Roman Reigns this past Monday Night on Raw's 25th anniversary show. Number 27 was a shocking one as it was Rey Mysterio who made his return to WWE. Rey eliminated Adam Cole and then Austin Aries who tried to tear his mask off. However, Rey managed to get over the top rope and knocks Austin on the apron.

Rey rolled back in the ring as Austin blocked a hit from Roman and kicks him in the head knocking him away. Rey runs in and hits a 619 on Aries eliminating him as he fell off the apron.

Roman Reigns came out next and got a mountain of boos from the crowd. He heads to the ring and eliminated the Miz thanks to Seth Rollins who was then tossed out by his friend. Roman told him its every man for themselves. Something Seth should have seen coming and left to the back.

Number 29 and Bobby Roode's music began to play, but no sign of him. It was then shown in the back that Bobby was laid out by someone. That someone was soon revealed to have taken his spot, Dolph Ziggler. Ziggler is back after he walked out on SmackDown weeks ago.

Ziggler came into the ring and went after Sakura then Nakamura and then Randy. Ziggler clearly all fired up after not being seen for weeks. With fans speculating he was gone, but now he is back. One more participant left as the fans got ready to see who the last participant.

All awaiting anticipating as the countdown began from 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…*buzzard sound*…the fans await to see who the final man is. *Rain Maker* began to play as the crowd popped loudly when they saw the final participant is. They couldn't believe it as they see it is the IWGP Heavyweight Champion himself, the 'Rainmaker' himself, Kazuchika Okada.

Okada came out to a standing ovation as the crowd cheered and chanted loudly his name all while chanting 'Holy Shit!' over and over. Okada got in the ring and eliminates Dolph Ziggler very quickly. He then faced off against Sakura Muta as she faced off against Okada. The fans cheered loudly as the daughter of the Great Muta faced off against Okada.

The two went at it as the fans cheered for them both. Until Sakura went for the Muta Lock and got hit with the RKO by Orton who eliminated her. However, Okada eliminated Randy and then Rey Mysterio as the fans cheered loudly for him. It was now down to four men in the ring.

John Cena, Roman Reigns, Shinsuke Nakamura, Kazuchika Okada himself. Okada and Nakamura worked together against Roman and Cena. All while the fans cheered for Nakamura and Okada. And booed the other two men.

Cena and Roman got beaten down, but eventually took control before focusing on themselves. Nakamura and Okada took control back as Nakamura eliminates Cena from the Rumble. Okada then eliminates Roman before leaving it down to Nakamura and Okada. Nakamura, a former 3-time IWGP Heavyweight Champion, 5-time Intercontinental Champion, and Tag Team Champion.

Kazuchika Okada, the G1 Climax 2012 and 2014 winner, New Japan Cup 2013 winner, the 4-time IWGP Heavyweight Champion, and currently the longest reigning champion. Both men get the crowd behind them and both the crowd chanting 'Yes!' over and over again. The two men go at it as both know each other so well during their time in Japan.

Nakamura hits Okada with a roundhouse kick before hitting him with a Backstabber. Okada came back in the match after hitting an Over-the-shoulder back-to-belly Neckbreaker. He then followed it up with a Diving Elbow as he prepared to finish it with the Rainmaker. Nakamura countered with a kick to the head and hits an Exploder Suplex.

Nakamura goes for the Kinshasa, but is countered with a Dropkick. He goes for the Rainmaker again, but Nakamura countered again into a Crossarm Breaker. Okada breaks the hold and when Nakamura went for the kick, Okada caught it and drives his elbow on the knee of Nakamura. He then grabs his arm and hits the Rainmaker.

Okada goes to eliminate Nakamura, but Nakamura got behind him and hits another Exploder Suplex. This time he manages to hit the Kinshasa and then eliminates Okada getting the win. Nakamura is declared the winner of the Royal Rumble match as Okada came back in the ring to shake his hands. Nakamura shakes his hand and the two men bow to each other before Nakamura begins celebrating his win knowing he gets a shot at any title he wants.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back putting on her jacket all while doing her best not to move her neck much. She wasn't injured, thank goodness, but she was still sore. The doctor felt she should not participate tonight, but she wasn't going to let this opportunity slip away from her. Not after how long it took her to come back to the Royal Rumble after making her return a year later.

She watched the rest of the show from the monitor security had backstage. She watched the Bar win back the tag team titles from Seth and Jason Jordan who couldn't compete with his injured neck. So, Seth had to fight the match on his own and ended up losing the titles to Sheamus and Cesaro. Making up for their loss in the Royal Rumble earlier.

Still, her mind was still caught up in what happened earlier. Shit, the locker room was still buzzing from Kazuchika Okada showing up. She was shocked to see another former rival in the company showing up. She didn't expect it at all and was glad to see him, but heard he just showed up for one night.

Although, if she has it her way maybe it doesn't have to be one night. If she can…no, no. She knew Vince would never go along with it, despite what her brother said. Still, if he could make it happen then…

She is interrupted when she saw who is coming towards her. "Kairi, what are you doing here?"

"Watashi wa anata no shiai mae ni anata ga dono yō ni shite iru ka o mi ni kimashita (I came to see how you are doing before your match)," said Kairi as she spoke to her girlfriend. "You feeling good for…tonight?"

Ruby sighed and held her hands. "Watashi wa ikirudarou... Shikashi, karera wa kon'ya-go ni narimasen (I'll live…but they won't after tonight."

Kairi smiles as she kisses her cheek before moving her hands up to kiss them. "Be safe…and don't do…anything crazy."

Ruby began chuckling as she kissed her girlfriend's hand back. "Kairi, it's me. Of course I'm going to do something cr…"

She is interrupted when she sees the man who has caused a lot of buzzing in the locker room. Kazuchika Okada came in with a towel over his shoulders and his IWGP title on the other shoulder. Kairi moves over next to Ruby as she sees the two former rivals staring at one another. It has been two years since the two last saw each other and two years since the two fought.

After she beat him for the title, which was the last time she was IWGP champion. Ruby's eyes turns to the IWGP title and Okada looks down at his title before looking back at her. 588 days is how long Okada has been champion. Longer than any of her seven IWGP title reigns.

Hell, even longer than any past IWGP Heavyweight Champions: Hiroshi Tanahashi, Yuji Nagata, Keiji Mutoh aka the Great Muta, Shinya Hashimoto, Big Van Vader, Tatsumi Fujinami, and the first ever IWGP Champion, Antonio Inoki. None ever getting to 500 days or over. Okada smiled at her, before Ruby smiles back.

"Kon'ya wa kōun (good luck tonight)," said Okada in Japanese before he began speaking in English. "You are going to need it."

Ruby's smile grew and nods in response. "I don't need luck, but thanks. And if I don't win tonight…" which Ruby will not let happen tonight before she moves her finger over to touch the title. "Dare ga tsugini tatakaubeki ka wakatte iru (I know who to fight next)."

Okada didn't seem bothered by Ruby's challenge and took his title before holding it up high. "Any time…anywhere…" he said before walking out.

Ruby continued to smile as she begins taping her hands. "Anytime and anywhere huh?" she looks over to the TV where it showed the WrestleMania sign. She then thinks back about what her brother said.

If he is right then maybe there is a chance to make history when she wins back the WWE title. "Hmm challenge accepted."

 _Later_

*Worlds Apart* begins to play as Sami Zayn came out to a standing ovation. He could hear the fans singing along to his song. Sami dances his way to the ring as he looks to get his second shot at the WWE title. Despite who else is in this match.

*Fight* begins to play as Kevin Owens came out to a mixed reaction. Kevin looks on confident that he will win the WWE title tonight as he heads to the ring. He goes inside as he vows to beat Ruby and AJ Styles. He has no doubt Sami will help him win and he would in return does the same.

So the two men can both become co-WWE Champions to stick it to Shane McMahon. The two men give each other a hug as they wait for their opponents to show up.

*I Burn* begins to play next as Ruby Nite came out to a standing ovation. She heads out to the same PPV last year she made her debut in. She comes out as she gets on one knee and places her hand on the stage. She then lifts her hood and lets out a loud howl as she heads to the ring while glaring at the two men who cost her the WWE title.

She makes her way to the apron and to the ring, but is stopped by the referee. Holding her back as Kevin and Sami begin mocking her. Making fun of Ruby for what they did to her. All while she shouts at them in Japanese that she is going to kill them both.

Though the two men seem confident they have a better chance tonight, especially after what Ruby went through this past Tuesday. After they drove her through a table with the Package Piledriver. Ruby still felt some pain in her neck. But hopefully it won't bother her too much for tonight.

*Phenomenal* begins playing next as AJ Styles comes out to a standing ovation as well. He comes out with the WWE title around his waist and lifts his hood up as he poses for the crowd. AJ looks at the ring where his three opponents await him. For weeks he had to deal with the drama of Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan who were fighting for what they both wanted to do.

The only reason this match happened was because Kevin and Sami took AJ out. Then they beat Ruby after some cheating so that is how this match came about. Still, AJ didn't mind this as long as he can make up for what happened at Clash of Champions. And if he gets the chance beat Ruby.

If not then he can beat Kevin or Sami or both to prove he deserves the title. Beat them all and shut up all the doubters.

He heads into the ring as the referee Greg Hamilton makes the announcements. "The following contest is a fatal four-way match, it is set for one-fall, and it is for the WWE CHAMPIONSHIP!" the crowd cheered as Ruby and AJ are kept on one side of the ring while their opponents on the other side.

"Introducing the challengers, first from Montreal, Quebec, Canada…" Greg Hamilton began as Sami begins pointing to himself to the crowd while mocking Ruby. "Weighting in at 212 pounds… Sami Zayn!" the crowd booed loudly as Sami didn't seem to care.

"Introducing next, from Marieville, Quebec, Canada. Weighing in at 266 pounds…Kevin Owens!" Greg Hamilton announced as the crowd gives a booed loudly, while Kevin eyes at AJ and Ruby.

"Next, from Tokyo Japan. She is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan…Ruby Takashi!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ruby lets out a loud howl as the crowd cheers for her.

"And their opponent, from Gainesville, Georgia. Weighing in at 218 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, the Phenomenal…AJ Styles!" Greg Hamilton finished saying as the crowd cheers loudly for AJ.

AJ hands the title over to the referee who raises it high to show it off to the crowd. He then hands it over to the timekeeper before ringing for the bell.

As soon as the bell rang Ruby rushes over right at Sami and AJ right towards Kevin. Ruby and Sami begin exchanging punches before she drives her knee into his gut. She then tosses him to the outside as she goes right after him. Kevin and AJ meanwhile focus in the ring. AJ kicks Kevin in the gut and then a punch to the head before pushing him against the ropes.

AJ whips him to the ropes, but Kevin holds on to the ropes. AJ goes at him, but Kevin elbows him in the face knocking him back. Kevin grabs AJ and then tries to toss him to the outside, but AJ reverses it and tosses him to the outside.

AJ goes outside to get Kevin, while Ruby tosses Sami back in the ring after kicking him into the barricade earlier. She goes back into the ring, but Sami quickly gets behind her to wrap his arm around her waist. Ruby reverses it and gets behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist. Sami tried to counter it and does, but Ruby counters again and goes for a Roll-up, but Sami kicked out.

Sami gets up and goes right at her, but Ruby pulls the ropes down and Sami goes flying to the outside. Meanwhile, AJ slams Kevin's head on the barricade in front of the crowd as they cheer him on. AJ then whips Kevin to the barricade across from them, but even countered and is whipped into the barricade. AJ leaps up and lands on the barricade.

Kevin runs at him, but AJ flips over at him as Kevin ducks. AJ then tackles Kevin into the barricade knocking him down AJ sees Sami nearby and goes right at him as he begins taking him down. However, Sami tackles AJ into the steel steps taking him out. Ruby rushes in for a Baseball Slide and knocks Sami against the announce table.

She goes over and lifts Sami up before dropping him right on the announce table with a front Suplex. Ruby ducks a Clothesline attempt from Kevin and delivers a Superkick knocking him down. She grabs Kevin and whips him into the steel post, but Kevin counters and she goes into the post herself. Kevin rests against the barricade as he sees AJ getting back into the ring.

Kevin has no time to rest as he goes back inside to attack him. Kevin goes for a kick, but AJ catches it and spins him before getting behind him for a waistlock. Kevin counters and gets the hold in himself, but AJ quickly counters as he locks the hold back on. Kevin grabs AJ's leg and pull on it causing AJ to fall on his back.

Kevin goes right for AJ, but is caught in a kip-up Huricanrana. Kevin gets right back up, but AJ knocks him down for a Dropkick. AJ gets up and poses for the crowd, before Sami comes in from behind with a Clothesline to the back of AJ's head. He then grabs him and tosses him to the outside.

Ruby gets back in the ring as Sami turns his attention to her. Sami kicks her in the gut and then gives her a chop to the chest. He pushes her against the ropes before whipping her across the ring. Sami does a leapfrog, but Ruby stops as Sami gets hit with an Atomic Drop She then follows it up with a jawbreaker causing Sami to turn around.

Ruby grabs his right arm from behind, spins him, and hits the Rainmaker as the crowd cheered and began chanting for Okada. Ruby goes for the cover, but Sami kicked out at one. Ruby grabs Sami, but is hit from behind by Kevin. He elbows the back of her neck and begins driving her into the corner with some punches.

With no disqualifications there was not much the referee can do as Kevin continued attacking Ruby. Kevin yells at the crowd as they boo at him. Sami joins in as they begin stomping Ruby into the corner and Sami even brings his foot down on her head causing her to yell. Kevin has Sami leave the ring and pull her neck from the outside. Sami does so as he pulls her neck back while Kevin runs to the corner and runs over to her to hit a Cannonball.

Sami lets go just before this and Kevin goes for the cover getting one…two…but no Ruby got a shoulder up. Sami gets back in the ring as he helps get her up before driving her back into the corner. Sami gives her a chop to the chest before giving her another one. Ruby though fires back with some chops of her own as she whips him across the ropes.

Sami reversed it and Ruby is thrown to the ropes. She comes back and is tossed with a Back Body Drop as Ruby fell to the mat.

AJ comes back in and tackles Sami down as he begins beating on him. Kevin grabs AJ and drives his knees into his gut. He then tosses him to the ropes, but AJ held on to the ropes. Kevin comes at him, but AJ jumps up and kicks him with both feet knocking him back.

Sami runs at AJ, but AJ ducks and tosses Sami on the apron. Kevin goes for a Superkick, but AJ ducked and Kevin hits his friend. AJ then Clothesline Kevin over the top rope. Kevin and Sami begin trying to recover on the outside as AJ hears the crowd cheering for him.

AJ grabs the ropes and jumps up to hit both men with a over the top rope Plancha taking them both out. Ruby begins recovering though as she sees her opponents on the outside. She held her neck where she was hurting, but tried to shake it off as she gets the crowd behind her. She runs to the ropes and rushes over to hit an over-the-top rope Senton landing on two of her opponents, while AJ moved out of the way.

The crowd popped when they saw this and begin chanting 'Holy Shit!' over and over. Ruby though sees this and quickly gets up as she gets on the apron. She runs over and leaps hits a Blockbuster on AJ. She then picks him up and hits a German, but tosses him right on the announce table.

The crowd begin chanting again 'Holy Shit!' over and over as she sits on the floor while holding her neck as she groaned.

She begins getting up as she grabs AJ and then tosses him back into the ring. However, Sami hits her with the steel chair from behind. Ruby falls down as Kevin begins to recover as well. Kevin picks Ruby up and hits her with the Powerbomb on the apron and then once more on the outside taking her out as the referee goes out to check on her.

Meanwhile, Kevin and Sami turn their attention to AJ Styles as he began to slowly recover. Sami gives his friend the chair as Kevin hits AJ on the back of the chair over and over. All while yelling at him as he whips him into the corner. AJ hits the turnbuckle chest first before falling down.

Kevin tosses the chair down and begins punching AJ as he yells at him some more before stomping his chest. Kevin tosses AJ to the outside before he throws him into the barricade near the timekeeper. He grabs AJ and tosses him back in as Sami took his sweet time getting his own chair from under the ring. Kevin goes for the cover, but only gets one-and-a-half.

Kevin grinds his taped wrist against AJ's face, before jumping up and hitting him with a foot stop. Kevin turns to Sami and tells him to hurt him while he goes to get some stuff. Sami does so as he dances around AJ with the chair before slamming it across his back. AJ yells in pain as Sami again slams the chair on his back over and over as the crowd boos at him.

Sami then tosses the chair down and lifts AJ by the hair before punching him in the face. He then lifts him again and drives his knee to his back before locking in a facelock. AJ though can hear the crowd cheering for him as he began fighting back. AJ begins punching Sami in the gut over and over as the crowd cheers for him some more.

Kevin hits AJ from behind though just as he was getting a table out. Kevin begins yelling at AJ to stay down, but ends up getting punched in the face. AJ knocks Sami down before turning to Kevin. He gives him several chops before getting him into the corner and whips him to the next corner across from them.

Kevin counters and AJ hits the corner. Kevin rushes at him, but gets hit in the face with a boot. AJ climbs up for a moonsault, but Kevin hits him from behind and lifts him up for release Electric Chair Facebuster. Kevin goes for the cover, but only gets two.

Kevin quickly locks in a headlock as he tries to keep AJ down. Sami managed to recover and gets a table set up on the outside near the ring. He then sets up another one near it, before getting his chair from earlier. The crowd begins chanting for AJ as he begins fighting back. Kevin grabs AJ by the hair and throws him back down to the mat.

AJ rolls over to the corner as Kevin runs over for the Cannonball. Sami grabs the chair and sets it up in front of AJ's face. Kevin runs over, but AJ got out of the way and Kevin hits the chair and corner. Sami didn't waste time though and slides into the ring to grab AJ as he goes for a tornado DDT from the top rope.

AJ fights back and climbs up to the top rope with Sami. He hits him with a top rope Hurricanrana. The crowd popped as AJ was getting back in this match. However, Kevin came right back in and gets hits with the Pelé Kick.

Kevin rolls to the apron as Sami slowly began getting up to help his friend. Sami sees AJ in the corner and goes for the Helluvah Kick. AJ lifts his foot up and knocks Sami away. AJ gets on the top rope, flips for a Moonsault, lands on his feet, and hits an Inverted DDT.

AJ goes for the cover, but only gets two. Sami rolls away as AJ gets back to his former as Kevin comes back into the ring. Kevin rushes over, but Ruby comes back in and hits a flying Forearm knocking him down. She grabs Kevin and tosses him into the corner.

She hits him with a back splash and then spins for a Roundhouse Kick knocking Kevin down. Ruby yells loudly as she ducks a Clothesline from Sami and when he turned around Ruby headbutts him in the mouth. She goes to her corner and then rushes into both men hitting them with a double Dropkick. Ruby grabs Kevin and whips him into the corner, but Kevin reversed it and she is tossed into the corner.

Kevin runs at her and hits a Monkey Flip with Sami behind them. Ruby flips over and catches Sami with a Hurricanrana. Ruby gets up and gets hit with a Superkick from Kevin knocking her down. Kevin sees AJ in the corner and runs at him, but AJ sidesteps and then rolls over to lock in the Calf Killer.

Kevin begins yelling in pain as he tries to get to the ropes, but AJ tightened the hold. Ruby rolls back in and locks in the Crossface on Kevin's other arm as the crowd cheers for both competitors trying to make Kevin tap. Kevin yells in pain as he is getting close to tapping out. Sami comes back into the ring and hits both his opponents with the steel chair breaking the hold.

The crowd boos loudly from the submission hold getting broken. Sami grabs the chair and goes to use it on AJ, but gets hit with the Phenomenal Bitz as he knocks him down. AJ grabs Sami and tosses him to the outside. Ruby runs over, but AJ moves out of the ways as Ruby hits a Suicide Dive taking Sami out.

Kevin grabs AJ from behind and goes for a roll-up, but only gets two. Kevin runs over and AJ moves out of the way as Kevin hits the steel post taking him to the outside. Ruby comes back in the ring as she climbs to the top rope. AJ turns around and gets hit with the Blockbuster.

She then gets AJ up and pushes him into the corner as she hits a rolling German Suplex. She rolls AJ on his knees and Superkicks him. She then climbs to the top rope and hits a Frog Splash. She goes for the cover getting one…two…but no AJ kicked out.

Ruby did not stop though as she grabs AJ and goes for the TKO, but AJ countered and lifts her up for the Rack before spinning her for the Powerbomb. He goes for the cover, but Sami grabs him from behind and goes for the Blue Thunder Bomb. AJ fought it off as Sami pushes him against the ropes. Kevin got on the apron and Superkicks AJ allowing Sami to hit the Blue Thunder Bomb getting one…two…but AJ kicked out before three.

Sami couldn't believe it as he begins yelling. Sami turns to Ruby and goes to pick her up, but Ruby use this chance to lift him and hits the TKO. She goes for the cover getting one…two…but no Kevin breaks the pinfall. Kevin yells at Ruby saying it is over as he whips her to the ropes and goes for the Pop-up Powerbomb, but Ruby in mid-air hits a Dropkick

Ruby goes for the Wolf Fang Cutter using the corner, but the moment she leaped up Sami caught her with Kevin. The two toss her into the top turnbuckle face first. They then lift her up and Powerbomb Ruby from the ring to the outside through the two tables as the fans began chanting 'Holy Shit!' as the referee goes to check on her. Kevin falls on the mat as he tries to recover, while Sami goes over to AJ.

Sami lifts AJ and begins yelling at him. Even slapped him in the face before lifting him on the top rope. Sami begins getting up to the top rope for Superplex, but AJ fights him off. AJ goes between Sami's legs and trips him on the top turnbuckle as AJ grabs the chair.

Kevin goes at him, but AJ tosses the chair into his face knocking him down. AJ runs at Sami, but Sami ducks and sends AJ flying over the top rope on the apron. AJ knocks Sami away and pulls his elbow pad down and hits the Phenomenal Forearm. AJ goes for the cover getting one…two…but no Kevin breaks up the hold!

Kevin grabs AJ and lifts him up before tossing him to the ropes to hit the Pop-up Powerbomb. He goes for the cover getting one…two…but no! AJ kicked out as Kevin was now getting frustrated. He yells at the referee that it was three, but the officials tell him no it was just two.

Kevin begins getting angry as he sees AJ and Sami are down. He then remembered Ruby is on the outside hurting after what happened. He quickly rolls to the outside as he grabs the injured Ruby the tosses him back into the ring. He grabs her and goes to hit her with the Pop-up Powerbomb, but Ruby pushes him off and Superkicks him.

Injured and hurting, Ruby fought through the pain and jumps on the corner to hit the Wolf Fang Cutter. She goes for the cover getting one…two…but no! Sami breaks the hold. He tosses her into the corner and goes for the Helluvah Kick! He hits the move and goes for the cover getting one…two…but Ruby kicks out before three!

Sami begins getting frustrated as he begins picking Ruby up to finish this match, but AJ hits Sami from behind then tosses him to the ring post. AJ turns to Ruby who went for the TKO, but AJ pushed off her and kicks her in the gut. He goes for the Styles Clash and hits it! He goes for the cover getting one…two…and no!

Kevin breaks the pin. He grabs AJ and tosses him to the outside as he grabs the steel chair He slams it on Ruby's back causing her to yell in pain. He sets it in the middle of the ring as he goes for the Pop-up Powerbomb.

Ruby holds on to the ropes as Kevin runs at her. She lifts both feet up and kicks him in the chest knocking him away. She runs past Kevin, leaps off the ropes, and pushes off them to go for the Wolf Fang Cutter. However, Kevin caught her and hits her with an Inverted Suplex right on the chair as Ruby rolls to the outside.

Kevin grabs the chair as AJ comes back into the ring. Kevin goes to use it, but AJ ducks and hits a Dropkick hitting him in the face with the chair in the way. AJ gets up and Sami gets behind him for an Inverted Suplex into the corner. Sami then sets up AJ for the Helluvah Kick!

Sami goes for the cover, but Ruby grabs Sami and pulls him out of the ring. Sami drives his right knee into Ruby's gut and slams her face first onto the announce table. He then goes to pick her up, but Ruby quickly picks Sami up on his shoulders, and hits the TKO on the announce table. Kevin picks AJ up and goes for the Pop-up Powerbomb, but AJ leaps behind Kevin.

AJ grabs Kevin by the waist and pushes him into the ropes for a roll-up, but Kevin pushed him off. AJ comes back in, but gets Superkicked in the face. AJ staggers back through the ropes as Kevin went to try grabbing him. But he was out and Kevin begins yelling as he looks around to see no one left in the ring.

So, he decides to do something drastic. He goes to the outside and pulls out a ladder from under the ring. He throws it in and grabs two chairs before setting them up in the corner along with the ladder. He sees Ruby getting up and decides to finish her off. He grabs her from the apron and pulls her in the ring.

He begins setting her up for the Package Piledriver as he prepares to finish her off. However, Ruby begins fighting out of it and got down on the mat before spraying Kevin with the green mist. She then lifts Kevin off the turnbuckle and hits him with the TKO right through the ladder. The fans cheered loudly and again begin chanting 'Holy Shit!' over and over.

Ruby begins getting up to go for the cover, but Sami rushed in and hits her with the Helluva Kick! He goes for the cover getting one…two…but no! AJ pulls Ruby out of the ring to stop the three-count! Sami saw this and quickly tries to pin Kevin, but AJ came in and stops him.

Sami grabs the chair and tries to use it, but AJ ducks and hits an Enzuigiri knocking Sami down. AJ grabs the chair and hits him across the back before setting it down in the middle of the ring. He grabs Sami and lifts him up to hit the Styles Clash! AJ goes for the cover getting one…two…and three!

AJ has won the match and has retained his title. "Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion! The Phenomenal, AJ STYLES!" Greg Hamilton announced as the referee hands AJ the title.

Ruby began to recover as she got up slowly to hear what just happened. She looks up to see AJ having his hand raised and retained the title. Ruby fell back down and sighed in frustration. Not only did she lose again, but this time she didn't even get pinned or submit to lose.

She's happy for her friend and is glad the two idiots didn't win the match. But still, she couldn't help but get angry at the same time. Wishing she didn't lose her title a month ago and walked into the show where she made her debut a winner. She got up slowly and begins heading to the back giving her friend his moment to celebrate.

Her road to WrestleMania may have hit a speedbump, but she knows this isn't over. She will get her one-on-one rematch. For now, enjoy the moment AJ. Enjoy the moment as WWE Champion for now because sooner or later she will reclaim what is rightfully hers, but for now…she needs to go see Triple H and pitch her idea for WrestleMania.

 _Results:_

 **1.** **Brock Lesnar (c) w/Paul Heyman defeated Braun Strowman & Kane to retain the WWE Universal Championship**

 **2.** **Bad Influence (c) defeated Shelton Benjamin & Chad Gable to retain the WWE SD Tag Team Championship (2-1)**

 **3.** **Shinsuke Nakamura won by last eliminating Roman Reigns**

 **4.** **The Bar defeated Seth Rollins & Jason Jordan (c) to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship**

 **5.** **AJ Styles (c) defeated Ruby Takashi, Kevin Owen, & Sami Zayn to retain the WWE Championship **

**6.** **Asuka won by last eliminating Nikki Bella**

 **End of the chapter and yep Ruby did not win the title back. Boo, sucks for her and I bet if this was one-on-one she might have gotten it back. Still, she tried her best to win it back and might get another shot. We'll have to wait and see.**

 **Also, hope you all like how my results for the shows went too. Including seeing Rey Mysterio come back to eliminate Austin Aries. Will we see them go at it? Oh that would be awesome if we did and I am doing better with Aries than WWE did with him…dumbasses.**

 **Anyways, tune in next time to see what will happen with Ruby and what her next path will take her. Thank you to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **See you all next time and take care guys!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 is here guys and looking forward to today. I am excited for the idea I am going to use for Ruby's road to WrestleMania. I think if you saw the last chapter you got the idea of what that will be. Yeah, she didn't win the WWE title back, which is a shame.**

 **But she isn't completely disappointed. She will get her shot when she is ready. For now, she has other plans for WrestleMania. Next show will be Fastlane, so she won't be at the show for the WWE title?**

 **Will it still have John Cena in it? Will she be at the show to make sure he isn't in it? Or will she be at Fastlane for another reason? And will it lead her to WrestleMania?**

 **Tune in today to find out. Also, thank you guys so much for the support. I appreciate it. I'm glad the story is going well and getting close to the end. Don't worry, the story will continue, but need a break afterwards to go over ideas for 2018-2019.**

 **All right, well with what being said we should get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from WWE, except my OCs. Also thanks to theXman99 for his help on the story and all of you guys for the support also. I appreciate it guys and without your support I wouldn't have gotten the story this far.**

 **Now, let the chapter begin and let's see how this road to Fastlane for Ruby will go.**

 **Road to Fastlane**

 _SmackDown 1/30/18_

The show opens up with the highlights to the Royal Rumble show. It shows the two Royal Rumble matches and the two main title matches. The recap then ended with Shinsuke winning the Rumble and making his decision who he wants to fight. AJ Styles, for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania.

The show then opens in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania with Nakamura coming out to a standing ovation. He talks about going after AJ Styles and taking the WWE title from him at WrestleMania. Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn interrupts him to complain about this past Sunday. How they both felt cheated out of not being in the title picture and demand another shot at the WWE title.

AJ Styles comes out talking how they both had their chances and how they wasted it by losing. He then turns to Nakamura excited that the two will go at it at WrestleMania. In a dream match, which he had hoped Ruby would be involved. But he was told she would not invoke her rematch for the WWE title until after WrestleMania.

For now she has other business for the show and so it will be AJ versus Nakamura one-on-one. Kevin and Sami though didn't care much for this then tried to attack both men until they got knocked out by AJ and Nakamura. Daniel Bryan came out and announced that Kevin and Sami will both get another shot at the WWE title. However, it won't be a triple threat match.

No, instead they will face off against one another next week and the winner will fight AJ at Fastlane.

The show continued on with Rusev versus Kofi Kingston versus Zach Ryder versus Jinder Mahal in a fatal four-way match. The winner will face off against Bobby Roode for the United States Championship. Ryder and Kofi worked together against to take down their opponents despite outside chaos from the members of the New Day, Sunil Singh, and Aiden English. It soon went back and forth all while Bobby Roode the United States Champion himself looked on from the announce table.

The match ended with Rusev getting the Accolade on Kofi making him tap out. Earning a title shot against Bobby Roode or the United States Championship.

Bad Influence came out next to talk about their match this past Sunday. How they survived the two-out-of-three falls match against Shelton Benjamin and Chad Gable. Two amazing athletes who they gave a lot of credit for their determination and taking them to their limit. However, they once again showed the world why they are the greatest tag team in the world and now they turn their attention to WrestleMania.

Making their official debut at the show of the immortals and will challenge any team to fight them for the titles. The Usos came out talking about how they never competed at WrestleMania once and how they feel they have been wronged because of that. How they want to make their first ever WrestleMania debut and get a shot at the tag team titles. They're interrupted by Benjamin and Gable who aren't done with the champions.

How they feel they should get the shot at the titles and need one more opportunity to show everyone they have every right to be champions. The New Day came out next talking about how they have been to WrestleMania as a team two years ago, how last year they were the hosts for the show, and now want a shot at the gold.

The Ascension along with their manager Sarah Mitchell came out next claiming none of the teams deserve a shot at the titles except the Ascension. Sarah talks about how the Ascension should be given a title shot since they were the most dominating team in NXT. How none of the teams in the ring ever held the same kind of domination as them. And with her by their side they will once again be the unstoppable force that they were long ago.

Shelton Benjamin and Chad Gable came out next talking about how they worked too hard to not get another shot at the tag titles. They feel they deserve another shot and know they can beat the champions if given one more chance. Benjamin talks about how he has been at WrestleMania multiple times and plans to return to the show of the immortals champion. And not miss it.

Daniel Bryan came out and announced that tonight there will be a fatal four-way match tonight. The winning team will face Bad Influence at Fastlane. He also announced the other three teams will compete in a match at Fastlane where the winners will go on to WrestleMania for the titles.

At Fastlane it will be like last year a tag team gauntlet tag team title match. And how next week there will be a beat the clock challenge match where the winners will come out last in the gauntlet. As soon as Bryan left though the teams were all interrupted by the Bludgeon Brothers who came and seem to be sending a message to the other teams before they left without saying a word.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back heading over to go out to the ring after she finished speaking with Shane McMahon. She was offered a chance to get her rematch for the WWE title at Fastlane. But she declined the offer and told Shane she'll invoke her rematch clause after WrestleMania. However, she also told him the idea she told Triple H and Shane went along with it.

So, Ruby begins heading to the ring when she stopped after she saw Asuka walking up to her. The two women smile at one another without saying a word for a minute. Ruby finally spoke up first and extended her hand to her.

"Congratulations on your win," said Ruby as Asuka didn't shake her hand so Ruby pulls it back. "Right, forgot you don't shake. Okay, well. Welcome to SmackDown. Saw what happened last night, good move."

Last night Stephanie offered Asuka a big congratulations on winning the first ever women's Royal Rumble match. How proud she is of Asuka and how she is looking forward to seeing her face Alexa Bliss for the Raw Women's title. However, Asuka revealed she isn't fighting Alexa and instead she is going to SmackDown to fight against Charlotte.

As her last match she faced off against Alexa and beat her by submission before she left to the blue team.

"So, now that you are here who is going to be your first opponent?" Ruby asked wondering who Asuka is going to fight now that she is on SmackDown.

Asuka begins to think of a proper opponent when she begins smiling. "Her…" she points behind Ruby and sees it's Sakura Muta. "We have…unfinished business…right?"

Sakura nods in response as she begins to smile. "Looking forward to ending that streak before Charlotte does it at WreslteMania."

Asuka walks up to Sakura and smiles some more. "No one is ready for…Asuka…not even you…"

Ruby sees the tension between the two and begins whistling. "Well…have fun with that girls and have fun…"

In the back of Ruby's mind she is thankful she is not going to fight neither one of those two. She loves being in the ring with them and they have some great matches, but…they are both bat-shit crazy. So, she's glad she won't be fighting them for a while. At least until after WrestleMania.

 _Later_

The show continued with the fatal four-way tag team match. The Usos versus the New Day versus Shelton Benjamin and Chad Gable versus the Ascension with Sarah Mitchell. The match started off with the Benjamin and Gable working with the Ascension to beat down their opponents. Until they turned on each other, which allowed the Usos and the New Day to take advantage.

During the match the New Day came close on earning the shots at the titles when the Bludgeon Brothers came out. Distracting the New Day, which allowed the Ascension to hit the Fallout on Big E to get the win. Earning their title shots against Bad Influence. While Daniel Bryan announced that at Fastlane it will be now a fatal four-way elimination match with the Bludgeon Brothers as the fourth team.

*I Burn* begins to play as Ruby came out to a standing ovation from the crowd. She heads out to the ring as the fans cheer her on. She smiles a little as she shakes the hands of the fans before going to the ring. She didn't bother doing her usual entrance since she has a lot on her mind so she heads to the ring and gives the crowd a small bow before being given a mic.

As her music dies down she sees signs the fans made involving her and their support for her. She then looks up to the WrestleMania sign as she begins nodding her head.

"So…shit happened this past Sunday huh?" she asked as the fans booed. "Yeah, I know. I wasn't happy with it either. Hell, I would have loved it if I won the match and became a two-time WWE Champion and an 18-time world heavyweight champion. But…that didn't happen and to be honest…I'm not mad."

She knew the fans would be confused by this so she began to explain. "Listen, if I lost to say Kevin or Sami oh yeah I would be pissed off. However, losing to AJ…I didn't mind because I knew he would defend the title honorably and proudly. Plus, let's be honest I want to see Nakamura kick the living shit out of him."

The crowd cheered with what she said as Ruby nods in response. "Now, I'm sure many would have loved it if I was involved in that title match and make it a true dream match with AJ Styles, Shinsuke Nakamura, and myself, buuuuut I got something even better. Now, tell me how many times has the WWE title been defended at WrestleMania?"

She asked as she didn't expect to get any response right away so she gave the number.

"32 times. From WrestleMania 2 all the way to this year's WrestleMania. The old World Heavyweight Championship title was defended a total of eleven times, while the ECW World Championship was defended only once and let's be honest that was a middle finger to the fans that they did that," the fans booed recalling how short the ECW title match was between two non-ECW guys at WrestleMania.

"Now, I'm sure many are wondering why I am bringing up the WWE title and the other world titles. The reason why is simple, because WrestleMania is all about making history, right?" she gets a good reaction from the crowd as she continued. "Well, I think I want to make history too and do something WWE has never done before. Something historic, something new, and add in a third main title to WrestleMania that isn't owned by WWE."

The crowd was starting to get the idea of where Ruby is going with this and began cheering loudly.

"Out of all the titles I have won and hold respect towards, but there is one out of them all that I hold close to my heart. So, after losing this past Sunday I made a call to my big brother, I then contacted Triple H, and yesterday we spend the whole day going over the idea I have and well…" she smiles as she begins to reveal her idea. "After hours of pestering the old man an agreement was made. So, at Fastlane I will be going one-on-one with an opponent my brother will pick for me to fight in a number one contender's match."

She then moves her hand up and continued. "But wait, there's more! At Fastlane the opponent will not be a WWE superstar, but rather from anyone he deems is worthy to fight me and should get a shot at the title we are fighting for…" she then moves her hand up again. "But wait! There's more! If I win then I get to have my title match at WrestleMania!"

The crowd began to cheer, but Ruby once more moves her hand up and as she spoke the crowd repeated what she said. "But wait...there's more! The title will be one that has never been defended in WWE or WCW or ECW. It is the one title that I hold so dear to me next to the WWE title. It is the title that cemented my legacy in the wrestling business and it is..."

Ruby stopped for a moment to build up the drama before she tells everyone the name. "…The IWGP Heavyweight Championship."

The crowd popped loudly to Ruby's news. Ruby is going to have the IWGP Heavyweight Champion, Kazuchika Okada come down to defend his title at WrestleMania against the winner of the Fastlane match? Oh shit this is awesome! The crowd begins chanting loudly as they love the idea and want to see it.

They want to see Ruby go up against Okada for the title like they fought for it years go.

"So, at Fastlane I will face whoever my brother picks, I will beat their ass, and I will go on to WrestleMania to make history once again! I will face the Rainmaker himself, the longest reigning IWGP Heavyweight Champion, and I will kick his ass! I will become an 18th time world champion, I will be IWGP Heavyweight Champion again, and that's not a promise its…A DAMN GUARANTEE!" she drops the mic and poses as the crowd cheered loudly for her.

Ruby's theme begins to play as she poses before the crowd. She knew for this match she has been given time off. She would use this chance to get ready for her title match. Whoever she beats though it doesn't matter tough because in the end she will make history and become champion…again.

 _SmackDown 2/27/18_

Four weeks has passed since Ruby was last seen on SmackDown. She used this chance to get herself ready to train for her upcoming match against…well whoever her brother got to fight her. She didn't know who it was, but figured it must be someone who her brother considers a contender. She used this time to also rest up after what she went through from the Package Pildedriver trough the table.

She toughed it out through her title match days later, but after she had her match she felt sore. Doctors were glad that she took the four weeks off and she planned to make her return tonight. She showed up in Los Angeles, California as she got ready for her upcoming title match. Two more weeks and she will face whoever her brother chose.

During the four weeks she did promo videos to build up her title match. They were short, but she talked about her title reigns she had as IWGP Heavyweight Champion, how she defeated the best in Japan, and made the title a big name when she brought it to the United States. It's been too long since she held it and was looking forward to getting her chance to reclaim it. As she show began she waited in the back when she heard John Cena's theme song playing.

She got confused by this and wonders why he is here. She knew after losing this past Sunday at the Elimination Chamber that he was going to do something to get to WrestleMania. Oh no. He better not be trying to get involved in the WWE title picture.

She walks over and sees him in the middle of the ring wearing his stupid green colored shirt. "What is this idiot doing here?" she thought after she figured he was gone after SummerSlam.

"L.A. folks come on in and sit down because we are rocking tonight!" Cena began to speak, which already made Ruby's head hurt just hearing his voice. "Mixed emotions, but electric nonetheless."

"No, they just don't like you idiot," said Ruby as she watched from the back as the crowd gave their honest reaction.

"This is SmackDown Live! I am John Cena," Cena stopped when he heard the crowd boo at him, but he just continued to smile. "Allow me to tell you why I am here. I am here for the same reason that 9.99% of the SmackDown superstars are here. The only one superstar with a guaranteed match at WrestleMania is…Shinsuke Nakamura."

As Cena points to the WrestleMania sign Ruby groaned loudly. "Oh my God he is here wanting a shot at the WWE title! No! He better not get that shot! He doesn't deserve it!"

"So I like almost everyone else are trying to find our road to WrestleMania. In less than two weeks at Fastlane there's a six-pack challenge championship match. I want in," said Cena explaining what he wants.

In the weeks after the Royal Rumble what was supposed to be a one-on-one title match against AJ grew in number. Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn got their shot thanks to Daniel Bryan. But then Baron Corbin, Dolph Ziggler, and Austin Aries got their shots when they beat AJ, Kevin, and Sami in separated matches. Thus making it a six-pack challenge match for the title.

"I am NOT here for a handout," said Cena, which Ruby called bullshit in the back. "I am here tonight to do whatever it takes to earn a spot in that match. So let's cut right down to the chase and get it started and find out what I have to do to make it to WrestleMania."

Right on cue *Here comes the Money* begins to play as Shane McMahon came out, which made Ruby mad. "Shane, you bastard you better not give this piece of shit a title shot."

Shane got in the ring with a mic on hand as the fans cheer Shane on. "Thank you very much for the love back at you. What's up, Los Angeles?" Shane got a positive response back from the crowd as he turns his attention back to Cena. "One of the most decorated superstars in the history of WWE is standing in this ring right here on SmackDown Live."

Oh Ruby knew where this is going and didn't like it. "I swear if he does this I am going to lose it." Once she saw him welcome John back and shake his hands she lost it and went to go find a mic to use as Shane continued to speak, until Daniel Bryan came out to interrupt Shane.

"Shane I actually think tonight we are on the same page, because SmackDown is the land of opportunity and ever superstar that's in the six-pack challenge earn their opportunity for their chance at the WWE title. If you want in that match we're gonna give you something that we give everybody else an oppor…"

*I Burn* began to play as Ruby came out to a standing ovation from the crowd who haven't seen her in weeks. Ruby came out without doing her entrance or her usual pose as she heads down to the ring with a mic in her hand.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! And also….HELL NO!" Ruby heads into the ring as she confronts the men in the ring. "You are joking right? You think this piece of trash deserves an opportunity? You think he deserves a chance to be in this match, which every one of these guys all earned? These guys who all had to bust their asses to get a shot, while this clown took months off without fighting?"

Ruby shook her head as Bryan tried to speak. "Ruby, calm down and listen…"

Ruby took his mic and threw it to the outside. "Speak again you little ass-kissing troll and I will break your neck," she said getting a mixed reaction as Bryan backed away a little before Ruby turns to Shane. "Shane, we both know John doesn't deserve any shot at the WWE title. Okay? Look at everything he went through last year. He lost three times at a shot for the WWE title, he disappeared for months and came back demanding more title shots which you said everyone has to earn, and now here you are willing to give him another shot?"

Ruby shook her head refusing to let this happen. "Shane, I know a lot of guys back there who all deserve an opportunity at the WWE title who have been busting their asses to get that shot. Many of them don't get time off, many of them don't see their loved ones a lot because of their time on the road, and many of them are killing themselves to get that shot. Now, you are saying if you are not John Cena you don't get a shot around here. No, he doesn't deserve it and you freaking know it."

John lifts his mic up and begins speaking. "First of all, good to see you too, Ruby," said Cena as he got booed from the crowd. "I see you haven't changed much since I last saw you. You know, you're right. I haven't been here in months and I know a lot of guys back there don't feel I deserve an opportunity to get this shot. That they have been busting their asses as much as everyone else to try getting their chance to shine at WrestleMania. An opportunity that they feel they have a right to earn and they do."

Cena then approached Ruby and stood in front of her. "But if they want a shot at the title then I should be given a chance to earn that shot as much as them. Ever since last year I haven't been myself since losing to you and to Roman Reigns," the crowd booed even louder when Roman's name got mentioned. "Now, you say you want me gone and you want me to stop taking shots away from everyone then how about we settle this once and for all."

The crowd gave a mixed reaction as Cena continued. "You say you want to make history at WrestleMania by facing the IWGP Heavyweight Champion at WrestleMania. But you have to prove it in two weeks by beating whoever your brother has you facing off against. How about before then we see how ready you are by facing off against the one person in this company you have yet to beat."

The crowd cheered when they heard this and like the idea of where it is going.

"You and I both know last year you never beat me one-on-one without any outside help. So, how about we settle this once and for all? If I win then I get added into the WWE title picture. You win?" Cena shrugs his shoulders before he continued. "Then I'll stay out of the WWE title picture for good. No more chances, no more taking shots away from everyone, and no more stealing the spotlight. What do you say?"

Cena extended his hand towards Ruby as she stares at it and then to Cena. Every bit of her wanted to slap him in the face and tell him to fuck off. However, she damn well knew he was right. She never defeated John at all without any help.

Even to this day people still say she never beat Cena cleanly. If she wants to prove she is ready or whoever her brother has in store for her in two weeks then. **God Damn it this is some bullshit.** She thought as she moves her hand up to shake Cena's hand, which got a loud reaction from the crowd.

"One more time, no rules, no outside help, and no excuses. You lose, no more chances ever again, got it?" said Ruby as she got a nod from Cena before she broke the handshape. "See you for the main event then, Cena."

Ruby's theme begins to play as she begins leaving the ring and head to the back. Time to get dressed and get ready for her match to settle this once and for all.

 _Later_

The show continued with had Austin Aries and Dolph Ziggler defeat Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn in a tag team match. There was a bit of argument between Kevin and Sami during the match since the two still had issues after they got into their fight on SmackDown weeks ago. Baron Corbin came out to distract Kevin and preventing him from being tagged in. This allowed Austin to hit the Brainbuster on Sami and then tag Ziggler in before taking out Kevin with the Suicide Dive.

All while Ziggler gets the pin and wins the match. However, after the match Baron Corbin took out both men and hits all four men with the Ends of Days. Showing his dominance and vows to win the WWE Championship.

The next match has Ruby Riott with Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan facing off against Awesome Kong. Kong dominated much of the match and even tossed Riott to the outside. Until her friends clipped Kong's leg from the outside. This allowed Riott to hit her finisher and beat Kong.

The Riott Squad planned to take her out until Charlotte, Becky, and Naomi came out to make the save. Sending the Riott Squad running.

Shinsuke Nakamura then faced off against Aiden English one-on-one with Rusev at ringside. Aiden tried to weaken Nakamura for his friend knowing in two weeks the two men will face off against one another. Nakamura though managed to fight off both men and get the win on Aiden. Rusev tried to attack him, but Nakamura managed to send him running.

The next match is a lumberjack match between the Ascension with Sarah Mitchell against the Bludgeon Brothers. The New Day, the Usos, Breezango, Shelton Benjamin, & Chad Gable were all at ringside for the match. It was a back and forth match between the two monster teams as they tried overpowering the other while they keep sending their opponents to the outside to be attacked by the lumberjacks.

It soon ended up turning into a brawl until Sarah Mitchell got involved trying to hit Erick Rowan with her cane. Rowan caught her and was prepared to attack her, but the referee keeps it from happening and tries getting her out of the ring. This distraction though allowed Frankie Kazarian to hit a Missile Dropkick to Rowan knocking him down. Christopher Daniels then hits Luke Harper from behind with his title belt as Bad Influence leave ringside.

This distraction allowed the Ascension to hit the Flapjack into Cutter or the Fallout on Erick Rowan. Getting the win as the two men pose with Sarah Mitchell as she poses with her team.

*Time is Now* begins to play as John Cena came out to a loud boo reaction from the crowd. Cena though just smiles as he gives his salute before running towards the ring. He slides into the ring and poses to the crowd before running the ropes then tosses his hat into the crowd. All while getting his shirt off and tossing it into the crowd.

"The following contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 251 pounds, John Cena!" Greg Hamilton announced as the crowd booed even louder as Cena goes to the corner and gets ready to fight.

*I Burn* begins to play as the crowd cheers loudly. Ruby comes out wearing her hood and her wrestling gear. She gets on one knee and puts her hand on the stage. She lifts her hood up and lets out a loud howl before going towards the ring.

"Introducing his opponent. From Tokyo, Japan, she is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, and the Empress of Japan Ruby Takashi!" Greg Hamilton announced before quickly leaving the ring.

Ruby heads up the steps and goes to the top rope as she poses for the crowd. She howled loudly and then turns to Cena knowing this is going to be another big fight for her. She gets down in the ring and begins getting checked by the referee. Making sure she is ready as she nods her head that she is ready for this.

Ruby looks around as the crowd begin chanting 'Let's go, Ruby!' and 'Cena sucks!' over and over. All while in the back Austin Aries, Dolph Ziggler, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, Baron Corbin, and AJ Styles look on. Knowing if Ruby loses their match will have an extra man added in. So, they are rooting for her to win, even the two men who cost her the WWE title.

The referee calls for the bell as Ruby runs over and hits Cena with a running Front Dropkick sending him into the corner. Ruby gets up and runs over to hit a running corner Crossbody. She pushes Cena forward and goes for a Blockbuster and rolls him over. She then wraps her arms around his waist then runs to push him into the corner.

Cena though held on to the corner as Ruby rolled back. Ruby runs over and Cena hits her with a back elbow. Ruby staggers back as Cena goes to hit her with a Clothesline. Ruby ducks and runs to the corner. She leaps out to the corner and pushes off to hit the Wolf Fang Cutter.

Cena caught her and then pushed her into the corner. Ruby rushes over, but Cena moves out of the way so Ruby hits the corner. He grabs her and climbs to the top rope before going for the Tornado DDT. Ruby though kept him from dropping her and hits a Norther Light Suplex for the pin.

Cena kicked out at one and Ruby gets up before getting hit with a Clothesline from him. Ruby spins from the clothesline and Cena goes for the cover getting one…two…but no Ruby kicked out just as the show began going to commercial break.

 _*End of Commercial Break*_

The show comes back and Cena hits Ruby with a Spinning Powerbomb from behind before he goes for the 'You Can't see Me' hand wave. However, when he moved down to do this, Ruby kicks him in the head knocking him back. Ruby rolls over and wraps her legs around his neck and swings him over. Ruby gets up to hit Cena with an Atomic Drop, followed it up with a Jawkbreaker, and when Cena turned around she grabs his right arm.

She went for the Rainmaker, but Cena ducks it and hits another Spinning Powerbomb. He goes for the Five-Knuckle Shuffle and hits it as he goes for the AA. He lifts Ruby up, but Ruby begins driving her elbow to the side of his head over and over. She gets behind him and hits a Chop Block.

Cena falls on one knee as Ruby runs the ropes and then comes back to hit his injured knee with a low Dropkick. Knocking him down before she goes for the cover getting only one. She grabs his leg and begins kicking it over and over. She then pulls him on the bottom rope and puts his leg on it.

She then gets on his leg and begins pushing down on it. Putting her whole weight on the leg as Cena yells in pain. The referee gives her a four-count warning before breaking the hold. Ruby backs away, but then goes to the outside and begins moving Cena's leg up then drives it down on the apron.

Cena rolls away from Ruby once she let go of his leg. Ruby though wasn't done as she runs back in the ring and goes for another Chop Block. Cena though leaps up to hit a Dropkick to knock her down. Cena begins using the ropes to get up as he tries to get some feeling back into his leg.

Ruby meanwhile goes to a corner and tries to recover from being hit. Cena goes over to her and begins lifting her on the top rope. He hits her with a few punches to the head before backing away from the corner. He then goes back to Ruby and begins climbing the middle rope.

Cena goes for the AA from the top rope, but Ruby managed to fight out of the move. She lands on the mat behind Cena then kicks his injured leg causing him to yell in pain. Ruby then backs away before running at Cena. She leaps up then hits him with a German Suplex. She wasn't done though as she held on, then pushes him into the corner, and hits a Rolling German Suplex.

Ruby then gets him on his knees and Superkicks him. She runs up to the top rope and as the crowd cheers loudly for her she leaps off to hit the Frog Splash. She goes for the cover getting one…two…but no! Cena just got the elbow up as the fans continue to cheer for Ruby.

Ruby sighed as she decides to try finishing him off before he can recover. She sees him slowly getting up and runs to the ropes. She leaps on the middle rope and jumps back to hit the Wolf Fang Cutter, but Cena caught her in mid-air. He then lifts her up on his shoulders and then drops her forward for a Facebuster.

He goes for the cover getting one…two…but no Ruby kicked out at two. Cena moves his left hand down to his left leg trying to recover from the injury. Cena goes to his corner and has an intense look on his face showing his serious he wants this shot. Ruby begins to slowly get up as she tries to shake off the hit.

She turns around and Cena hits her with a running Clothesline. Ruby gets up and Cena hits her with another Clothesline. Cena yells to the crowd as they give him a mix reaction. Cena turns to Ruby and prepares for another Clothesline, until she hit him with a hard Superkick.

The crowd cheered loudly as the referee checks on both competitors. Just as the show goes into its second commercial break.

 _*End of Commercial Break*_

The show comes back with a recap of what happened during the break. It showed Cena going for the AA, but Ruby got behind him and hits him with another Superkick. She then lifts him up and hits him with the TKO. She went for the cover getting one…two…but a near fall as Cena got his shoulder up.

Ruby then went for a Shin Breaker from behind, but Cena managed to get behind her then hit her with an AA. Cena went for the cover getting one…two…but Ruby just kicked out, which shocked Cena who couldn't believe it.

The show continued with Cena lifting Ruby as he went for another AA. Ruby though drives her elbows into the side of his head as she got behind him then hits him with the Rainmaker! She goes for the cover getting one…two…but no! Cena just kicked out!

Ruby couldn't believe it and neither could the crowd as she begins cursing at Cena in Japanese. She begins rolling over near the ropes as she grabs the middle rope for leverage. She sees Cena slowly getting up as he went into the corner. Ruby runs over, but Cena leaps up and Ruby hits the middle turnbuckle.

Cena then hits a Sunset Flip Powerbomb! He goes for the cover, but Ruby got the shoulder up. Cena though held on and flips her on her belly then locks in the STF. Cena tries to force Ruby to tap out as she refused to let Cena win.

Ruby could feel his left leg wasn't in proper position due to being injured and managed to roll him on his back for a pin getting one…two…but Cena broke the hold before three. Ruby rolls over to her corner as Cena gets up and runs over to her. She rolls out of the way as Cena took the corner. She then gets behind Cena and hits a Shin Breaker on his left leg and then while behind him hits a Poison Rana dropping him on his head.

As Cena begins slowly getting up Ruby used this chance to run the ropes. She leaps up and bounces off to hit the Wolf Fang Cutter! She goes for the cover getting one..two…but noooooooo! Cena just kicked out!

Ruby gets on her knees completely shocked she didn't put Cena down. However, she decided to go for his leg as she grabs it and goes to lock in the Heel Hook. Cena though managed to kick her away as she went through the ropes to the outside. Cena runs to the outside as Ruby begins slowly getting up.

He lifts her up and hits her with an AA on the floor. He then rolls over and then lifted her up on his shoulders to hit another AA this time on the announce table. He then lifts her up once more then tosses her back in the ring. He goes in the ring and then rolls over on her to lift her on his shoulders.

Cena lets out a loud yell before he hits her with a third AA before going for the cover. The referee counts one…two…and nooooooo! Ruby just got the shoulder up! The crowd popped as they couldn't believe Ruby kicked out of the three AAs. Cena gets up and begins arguing with the referee that it was three.

The referee though tells him no it was only two. It wasn't three, but Cena refused to believe this. He couldn't believe Ruby kicked out after all of that. He was in complete shocked as he saw her rolling back out to the outside.

Cena begins removing his wristbands as he tosses them into the crowd. He could hear the crowd chanting 'This is Awesome!' over and over as he goes to find Ruby struggling to get up.

"Stay down!" he yells at her. "Stay down! I am going to Fastlane! Just give up!" he kept on yelling as he begins picking her up.

However, the moment he did Ruby lifted him up by his left leg then drops it on the announce table. Cena yells in pain as he falls on the floor then tries getting up using the apron. Ruby though wasn't done as she lifts him up by his left leg then drops him on the apron. Cena again falls on the floor yelling in pain as the referee goes to check on him.

Ruby used the ropes to hold on and not fall as the fans chant her name. Ruby looks around with an intense look on her face. She turns to Cena and begins looking like she is ready to kill him. As Cena used the steps to help himself up, Ruby gets behind him, lifts him up by his left leg, and then drops him once more this time on the steps.

She then grabs him and tosses him into the ring. She runs in and then locks in the Heel Hook submission hold. Cena yells in pain as Ruby was close to the ropes while her opponent was far from the ropes. Cena tries to pull himself to the ropes, but Ruby tightened the hold more and more.

Cena again tries to get to the ropes as he got himself to the middle of the ropes. But Ruby begins applying more pressure on the hold as she yells at him. "Tap bitch or I will break your leg!"

Cena refused to tap out though as he soon felt the pain was getting to become too unbearable. He almost begins passing out as he has his shoulders down. The referee goes for the cover, but Cena quickly gets up as the fans begin chanting 'Let's go, Cena!' and 'Cena Sucks!'. Cena used this to help him get to the ropes as he continued getting closer and closer to them.

Ruby keeps the hold on trying to force him to tap out, but Cena managed to get to the ropes after nearly three minutes in this hold. The referee forces Ruby to break the hold at a four-count. Ruby breaks the hold as she backs away and yells in frustration. She grabs Cena's leg to pull him away from the ropes, but Cena pushed her back with both his feet.

Ruby falls back, but rolls over and runs over to him. Cena got up and lifted her for the AA. He hits her with the move and then goes for another one. Despite the pain he managed to lift her up and hits her with the AA again.

Cena lifts her up once more while appearing to be in pain. Cena goes for it, but Ruby lands on her feet. She runs the ropes and leaps over Cena as he ducked her. She gets behind him then rolls him up, but let's go and locks in the Ankle Lock! Cena tries to kick her away with his free leg, but Ruby held on as she moves him to the middle of the ring.

Cena managed to kick her free, but Ruby managed to hold on and then apply the kneebar submission hold. Cena tries to get freed, but Ruby got her whole body down on the mat and tightens her hold on him. She kept the hold on as she got near the ropes, but Cena was once more away from them. Cena tries to get to the ropes, but Ruby applied the hold more as Cena couldn't move much due to being in so much pain.

Cena again tries to move with all his might, but Ruby begins tightening her hold more and twist his leg. The crowd soon began chanting for both competitors as the six men in the back also got into the match. Cena tries one last time to get to the ropes, but Ruby was not going to let him go near the ropes as she got the point she might actually break his leg. Cena knew he was still too far away and began passing out to the pain.

The referee checks on Cena as he lifts his arm then let's go to see it dropping down for one. He does it again and it goes down a second time. He does it a third time and if Cena's arm goes down he loses by knockout. Cena's arm comes down, but Cena woke up in pain as he tries to get close to the ropes.

He was almost there, but Ruby noticed this and gets up then pulls him back to the middle of the ring. She wraps her legs around his leg and tightens the hold once more. Cena yells in pain as his last chance of getting to the ropes is out. He tries to hold on as the fans cheer loudly over and over wondering how Cena will get out of this.

Until the unthinkable happened. Cena begins tapping out and the referee calls for the bell. Ruby let's go of the hold the moment the bell rang and the fans were shocked at what just happened Cena just tapped out…he finally tapped out after all these years of never giving up…he tapped. The fans couldn't believe it as Greg Hamilton makes the announcement.

"Here if your winner by submission…RUBY TAKASHI!" the fans popped loudly as Ruby is declared the winner.

Ruby slowly rolled over to the ropes and used them to get up. All while the doctor at ringside goes in to check on Cena's injured leg. Ruby has her hand raised as she is given the victory. She finally did it.

She did something no one has done in years since 2005. Ruby finally made him tap out and in a very hard hitting match. She can hear the crowd chanting 'You Deserved It!' over and over. Giving her the standing ovation she deserved.

She sees Cena being checked on as he turns towards her. She knew now that Cena lost he will keep his word or at least he has to. He lost the match so now he won't be going to Fastlane, but also won't ever challenge for the WWE Championship ever again. No matter what, which was fine with her.

Cena turns towards Ruby disappointed that he lost the match. After everything he went through to try getting a chance to compete at WrestleMania…he lost. He tapped out in front of the world and now he won't ever fight for the title that launched his career to main event status. Yet in a way…he doesn't feel angry.

Yeah, he isn't happy that he lost, but to finally tap out to someone like Ruby, well…he couldn't help but feel proud that someone finally made him tap out. Someone who went through hell to get to where they are, someone who is respected by the fans, and someone he has grown to respect himself.

He pushes the doctor and referee away as he uses the ropes to get up. He gets up and turns towards Ruby who turns towards him. Even on one leg he goes over and then extended his hand towards her. Wanting to shake her hand.

Ruby wasn't sure if she should shake his hands or not since there was so much going on through her mind. She hated this guy so much for his shit and screwing over young guy. However, he did put it all on the line against her. He pushed her to her absolute limit and helped show the world she deserved to be here.

In a way she owed him for what he did and for helping her test out her skills before her match at Fastlane. She smiled at him and then shook his hand. Cena raises Ruby's hand as the crowd cheers loudly for both competitors. Cena moves his hand away, but then Ruby took his hand and then raised it as the fans cheer for Cena.

Cena didn't mind this though as the two shook hands once more before they embraced in a hug. Cena thanks Ruby for the match and appreciates all she did. Ruby does the same and Cena begins leaving the ring. The doctor and referee help Cena down before helping him up the stage.

Cena though pushes them away wanting to head to the back on his own power. Ruby claps for Cena as did the fans before she begins celebrating her win. She poses for the crowd knowing in two weeks she will be ready for her match against whoever her brother got for her to fight. One more SmackDown to go to though before then and she'll use this chance to get ready for anything that comes her way.

 _SmackDown (3/6/18)_

The show opens up in Green Bay, Wisconsin where they recap what happened last week. With John Cena and Ruby Takashi in their one-on-one match. The back and forth match between the two, which ended up with Ruby getting the win by submission. She defeated John Cena by making him tap out for the first time in WWE in years.

Cena raised Ruby's hands and announced on Raw he will be at Fastlane. Not to compete for the WWE title, but to make an open challenge for WrestleMania. He then tried calling out the Undertaker claiming he now has nothing left to lose. Calling out the Deadman and hopes to see him at Fastlane to accept his challenge, but if not he'll be there waiting to see who will fight him.

The show opens up with Charlotte Flair teaming up with Becky Lynch and Naomi to face off against the Riott Squad. Charlotte came out first to talk about this Sunday. How she knows she is going up against someone like Ruby Riott who will do whatever it takes to win. She knows all about that and is looking forward to this match, especially with all the other women she has gone up against in the past.

Ruby Riott came out next taking about how she will destroy the legacy of the Queen. How she will end her reign and take from her the SmackDown Women's Championship. The match soon began with the Riott Squad dominating much of the match and isolated Naomi from her team. Charlotte got tagged in and began taking control as she looked to gain momentum for Sunday.

However, during the match Liv Morgan distracted Charlotte who went for the Figure-Eight. Riott took advantage as she got a roll-up pin on her. After the match the Riott Squad tried to beat down Charlotte until Awesome Kong came out to make the save and sends the women running before she helps Charlotte up.

She also announces at Fastlane she will be at ringside for Charlotte's match. Claiming she has unfinished business with the Riott Squad.

The second match of the night is Bobby Roode coming out to commentate the upcoming match between Jinder Mahal and Randy Orton. During the match Orton went for the RKO to try gaining momentum for his title match against Roode. Near the end Jinder shoves Orton into Roode then threw him into the ring to hit the Khallas getting the win on Orton.

The third match has Sakura Muta facing off against Mojo Rawley, which ended in a few seconds. Sakura came out announcing she will face off against Asuka this Sunday. She talks about the rivalry the two women had and how they even fought for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight title, which was the first time two women fought for the title. She talks about how she defeated Asuka once and can do it again.

Mojo then came out mocking Sakura and even talks about he doesn't believe another woman shouldn't fight with the guys. Sakura sprays him with the green mist and once the bell rang she gets a roll-up on him for the win. Sakura stands tall victorious for her match as Asuka came out to confront Sakura. Asuka then took out Mojo with the Spin Kick before the two women had a stare down.

The show came back from commercial break as *I Burn* began to play. Ruby came out to a standing ovation from the crowd. She came out on the entrance stage as she got on one knee and rubs her hand on the stage. She then lifts her hood and lets out a loud howl as she heads down to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan…Ruby Takashi!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ruby heads towards the ring and makes her way to the top rope where she lets out another loud howl.

She can hear the fans cheering loudly for her before she comes into the ring. She gets the crowd behind her as she gives them a small bow before she is given the mic from Greg Hamilton.

Ruby looks around and smiles as she begins to speak. "And people say taking a few weeks off will cause you ring rust. Not for me and last week was proof of that!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Ruby continued with her promo. "Last week I did something no man for years has been able to do. I did something that this man claimed for years would never happen. I made…John Cena tap out. I made him tap out in front of the world and I did it without any help!"

Ruby knew that after finally beating Cena that he can't claim she cheated or she had help. She beat him fair and square without any help.

"I earned this win and I now have momentum going into my title match this Sunday. In a match where whoever I fought will be as tough or hell maybe tougher than Cena," Ruby stops for a moment before she sighed. "You know. Any normal wrestler would be nervous about who they are fighting. I'd like to think they want to know to be prepared for who they fight and facing an unknown opponent makes it hard to be prepared. Me on the other hand…I don't really care."

Ruby got a good reaction from the crowd before she continued. "I've fought against every wrestler in the world who could be a worthy opponent for me to fight. A worthy opponent who my brother feels should also get a shot at the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. Someone who has worked as hard as everyone else has to get that opportunity. And also someone who Okada has fought against or maybe has yet to actually fight."

Ruby could hear the fans chanting 'Too Sweet!' over and over again. Figuring who the opponent could be this Sunday.

Ruby shrugs though and chuckled. "Hey, if it's who I think it's going to be then I'm down for it. Hell, it could be anyone else from the good old club. It could be Marty, could be Page, or hell even the Young Bucks together…" she soon stopped when she heard the fans chanting 'The Elire! The-the-elite!' over and over again. "But I doubt the old man would want any of those guys on his show. So, it could be any of the guys from the good old rising sun."

Ruby begins thinking of possible opponents she might be able to face off at the show. "Let's see, could it be Hiroshi Tanahashi, Tetsuya Naito, Hirooki Goto, Hiroyoshi Tenzan, Kota Ibushi, Manabu Nakanishi, Minoru Suzuki, or Yuji Nagata?" each name she brought up got a good response from the crowd who knew who these men are.

"It doesn't matter to me! Either way I will beat whoever my brother chooses for me to fight because I will not let this moment slip through my fingers," said Ruby knowing she worked too hard to get to this moment. "I have a chance to make history at WrestleMania to bring over the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. A title that may have not been around as long as the WWE title, but has been around for 31 years. A title that has been held by men some of which went on to be in the WWE Hall of Fame. Men like Tatsumi Fujinami, Kurt Angle, and Antonio Inoki, the first ever IWGP Heavyweight Champion."

"This title has also been held by some of the best like Big Van Vader, Riki Choshu, the Great Muta, Shinya Hashimoto, Kensuke Sasaki, Shinsuke Nakamura, Hiroshi Tanahashi, AJ Styles, and the current champion Kazuchika Okada!" Ruby got a good loud reaction from the crowd and even a loud one with Okada. "I want to bring the title to WrestleMania though so I can show the fans why this title is so important to me, why it has meaning to a lot of guys in this business, and why it deserves the same kind of recognition as the WWE Championship!"

"So, this Sunday I don't care who I fight. I don't care if its one-on-one, two-on-one, three-on-one, or hell if it's the entire roster of New Japan Pro-Wrestling that I have to fight! Because in the end I will beat them all! I will beat them all, go to Fastlane, win, go on to WrestleMania, and do what no man has done for 625 days and that's defeat Kazuchika Okada to become not just an 18th time world heavyweight champion…but an eight time IWGP Heavyweight Champion."

The crowd cheer for Ruby as she finishes things off. "And that's not a promise it's…A DAMN GUARANTEE!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Ruby sets the mic down and her theme song plays. She knew Sunday she is going to have a big fight on her hand. She will not let this chance be taken from her. She will make history and she will do it on the grandest stage of them all. For now she will head to Columbus, Ohio and get ready for whoever she will go up against.

 **End of the chapter and yep decided to skip weeks of Ruby doing nothing but train to get to here. Mostly because I didn't have a lot of ideas for Ruby to do for the next four weeks and I thought okay the final few weeks should be able to get some good buildup. So, hopefully you all like the buildup. Ruby finally beat John without outside help, but made sure he didn't go on to Fastlane.**

 **I didn't want to add him into the match and add Austin Aries in the match because…he is awesome. I also hope you all will like who I chose for Ruby to fight. She has fought a lot of men in the past and many great competitors. Still, how will her chances go when she fights against someone she is not prepared to fight?**

 **Will she succeed? Will she be able to make history at WrestleMania? Will she break her own record? And should I have her eventually be a 20-time champion while I am at it?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and** a **lso thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **I always enjoy reading the reviews from you guys. See you all next time and take care.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 is here and looking forward to Halloween. Got some fun ideas in mind on what I plan to dress up. I am also looking forward to my promotion's hardcore show. Where every match will be a no DQ and no count-out kind of match.**

 **So, it could be a ladder match, a tables match, falls count anywhere, street fight, first blood, or in the case of one of our title matches it will be a hangman's match. I don't care which one I ref a long as I get to be there to be part of the chaos. I wish WWE would have made Extreme Rules exactly what it is supposed to be. All stipulation matches like they are supposed to be.**

 **Hell, fans can also bring weapons to use for the match too. A fan brought two lightsabers and they were used for a tag team match. Oh so much fun, especially when the wrestlers go along with the fun and give the crowd a good show. So, anyone who lives in McAllen, TX can come down to see the show.**

 **Oh well, in this story I will do something about it. Now then, last time we saw Ruby gaining momentum going into her match against whoever her brother got for her to fight. Who will it be? And will she win?**

 **Tune in today to find out how things will go on the last PPV before WrestleMania. Now, let's get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from WWE, except my OCs. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Fastlane**

 ** _Line-up:_**

 **1.** **Shinsuke Nakamura vs. Rusev w/Aiden English Singles match**

 **2.** **The Usos vs. Shelton Benjamin & Chad Gable vs. the New Day w/Xavier Woods vs. the Bludgeon Brothers Fatal 4-way match **

**3.** **Bobby Roode (c) vs. Randy Orton Singles match for the WWE United States Championship**

 **4.** **Sakura Muta vs. Asuka Singles match**

 **5.** **Bad Influence (c) vs. the Ascension w/Sarah Mitchell Tag Team match for the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship**

 **6.** **Ruby Takashi vs. Surprise opponent**

 **7.** **Charlotte Flair (c) w/Awesome Kong vs. Ruby Riott w/Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan Singles match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship **

**8.** **AJ Styles (c) vs. Kevin Owens vs. Sami Zayn vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Baron Corbin vs. Austin Aries 6-pack Challenge match for WWE Championship**

The show opens with a video package. Showing the WWE Champion, AJ Styles pointing at the WrestleMania sign as Michael Cole can be heard speaking.

"It will be a night forever etched in history," the video then shows WrestleMania from last year and fans reaction to what is going on. "A night heroes are created. Careers are defined. And legends will be born."

It then goes to AJ on his phone speaking. "The race to WrestleMania is on."

 ** _'You Want In?' (Lean Back by SUR begins to play)_**

"They want my WWE Championship? They want what I have earned? Let them take their best shot."

 ** _'Then Win'_**

"Rising above and I'll do what I was put on this planet to do," said Dolph Ziggler as he spoke up next. "Main event WrestleMania."

 ** _'The Last Opportunity is Here'_**

"I am dangerous and better than AJ Styles!" spoke Baron Corbin next. "And that's the truth!"

 ** _'So Take It'_**

"I don't need Kevin Owens," spoke Sami next as it goes to Kevin. "I don't need Sami Zayn," spoke Kevin Owens next before going back to Sami. "I will be WWE Champion," spoke Sami next before going back to Kevin. "I will win the WWE Championship."

 ** _'Welcome to Fastlane'_**

"There's not a single man in that match who is greater than the Greatest Man who Ever Lived," spoke Austin Aries next with his Cruiserweight Championship. "I will beat AJ Styles and anyone who gets in my way to become WWE Champion!"

 ** _'Opportunity is all around'_**

It then shows Bobby Roode delivering a Glorious DDT to Orton who also delivered an RKO to Bobby. Both vowing to go into WrestleMania as United States Champion. It then shows Ruby Riott beating Becky Lynch, Naomi, and Awesome Kong while vowing to win the Women's Championship. All while Charlotte vows to teach Ruby Riott some respect.

It then shows the tag teams who will be fighting tonight for the Tag Team Championships. All while the Bludgeon Brothers look to send a message to the teams.

 ** _'And After Tonight…'_**

"This Sunday I don't care who I fight. I don't care if its one-on-one, two-on-one, three-on-one because in the end I will beat them all!" it then shows Ruby Takashi beating John Cena, Brock Lesnar, Shinsuke Nakamura, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, and Jinder Mahal. "I will beat them all, go to Fastlane, win, go on to WrestleMania, and do what no man has done and that's defeat Kazuchika Okada to become IWGP Heavyweight Champion!"

It then shows video of Kazuchika Okada with the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. Posing as money comes raining down on him, while showing Ruby holding the title years ago.

"And that's not a promise it's…A DAMN GUARANTEE!"

 ** _'We will know…'_**

It then shows all the competitors for tonight's show hitting all their finishers. Until it ended with the six men for the WWE Championship match as AJ poses with the title.

 ** _'Who…is…going…to…WRESTLEMANIA'_**

The show kicked off in Columbus, Ohio with the first match of the night as Rusev went up against Shinsuke Nakamura. Rusev had earned a United States Championship match against Bobby Roode weeks ago, until it was ruined thanks to Nakamura. Now, Rusev wants to make him pay and he wants to do that by embarrassing him tonight. He starts off using his power moves to beat down Nakamura.

Rusev taunts Nakamura as the crowd chanted for both men. Nakamura took control back and even countered the Accolade before getting hit with a stiff Superkick. Rusev again went for the Accolade, but Nakamura slides behind him and drives his knee to the back of his head. Nakamura then hitting the Kinshasa as he gets the win. Gaining momentum for his WWE Championship match.

Against whoever walks out tonight WWE Champion, but until then he celebrated his win. Knowing at WrestleMania whoever wins he will take the title from them.

The second match of the night is the fatal four-way elimination match between the New Day versus the Usos versus Shelton Benjamin and Chad Gable versus the Bludgeon Brothers. The winning team will go on to WrestleMania to fight for the SmackDown Tag Team titles. However, the match never began as the Bludgeon Brothers took out all three teams. Beating them down with their hammers and tossing them around the ring.

They tossed Kofi into the steel post while the Usos got knocked into the steel steps and then dropped on the ground. Big E got taken out by Erick Rowan with a running crossbody taking him out. They then dropped Shelton Benjamin and Chad Gable hitting them with a double Chokeslam through a table on the outside. They then hit a Powerbomb on Xavier Woods right on the steel steps before they finally leave.

The match is declared a no-contest as the officials check on the three teams.

The third match of the night was Bobby Roode defending his United States Championship against Randy Orton. It was a back and forth match between the two men. Both countering one another and both countering their finishers. Bobby went for a diving Shoulder Tackle, but Orton caught him with the RKO.

It almost got him the win when Sunil Singh came out to pull the referee out. The two men began arguing on the outside, while Orton looks on upset. Jinder got in the ring and hits Orton with the Khallas before leaving the ring. Bobby didn't see what happened, but got the pin and retained his title.

He keeps his title and now knows at WrestleMania he will get his chance at glory. His first ever WrestleMania and will walk in as champion.

After the match ended and the competitors left John Cena came out. He came out to a mixed reaction as he explains he is here to make an open challenge at WrestleMania. That he is calling out anyone who wants to fight him on the grandest stage of them all. He was, but secretly still hoping it will be the Undertaker he will fight.

Even calls out the Deadman for ignoring the WWE Universe. For ignoring the fans and not coming back for one more match. He is soon interrupted by Kane who came out to a good reaction from the crowd. Kane came into the ring and warns John that he needs to let this obsession with the Undertaker go.

To give up wanting to fight him at WrestleMania. How no one wants to fight him either at WrestleMania. So, instead of trying to force a match how about he tries not being at WrestleMania to compete. It will save himself the trouble and less pain if he does this.

John though refuses to stand by and tells Kane to call out his brother so he can fight him like a man and not a coward. Kane grabs by by the throat and goes for a Chokeslam, but Cena countered and goes for the AA, until the lights went out. When they came back on Kane has with him the Undertaker's urn and hits Cena with it.

He then hits Cena with the Chokeslam before leaving the ring. The crowd cheered for Kane as Cena slowly got out of the ring.

Once the show continued on with the next match *Centuries* by Falling Boy began to play as the crowd cheered loudly. Sakura came out with a green/gold jacket with hood covering her face along with her face mask. She heads towards the ring as the fans cheer her on. She climbs up the steps and gets in the ring as she heads to the middle.

"The following contest is set for one-fall!" Greg Hamilton announced as the fans shout 'One-fall'. "Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, she is the Dragoness of Japan…Sakura Muta!"

Sakura soon begins pulling her hood down to reveal her dragon green/gold mask. She removes her mask and opens her eyes to reveal her green (right eye) and gold (left eye) dragon slit contacts.

Once her music begins to die down the crowd see on the titantron Asuka's Geisha mask appear. *The Future* begins to play as the crowd popped loudly. Asuka soon came out as the fans cheer loudly. Asuka begins making her way down to the ring while doing her dance.

She gets in the ring and gets on the top rope before slowly pulling her mask off as she began to smile. All while Sakura stays in her corner while watching her. The two women haven't fought against one another in years since Asuka left to go to WWE in 2015. Now, they will finally got at it and she couldn't wait for it.

The two women soon got ready as the referee calls for the bell. The match begins as the two women come face to face. The referee trying to keep them back as the two women argue in Japanese before Sakura headbutts Asuka knocking her back. Asuka comes back at her, but Sakura grabs her arm and tries quickly to lock in the Crossface.

Asuka quickly gets out of it and kicks Sakura in the gut causing her to fall on both knees. Asuka runs the rope, but Sakura hits a drop-toe-hold causing her opponent to fall. Sakura then grabs Asuka's waist with her arms and lifts her up for a Gutwrench Suplex. She goes for another and then a third one before Asuka rolls to the outside.

Asuka goes to catch her breath as Sakura waits in the ring for her, while mocking her with her dance. Asuka got upset as she goes to get back in the ring, but Sakura goes after her. Asuka though gets out and grabs her legs to pull her under the ropes. She pulls her out of the ring and kicks her right in the gut hard.

Asuka then pushes Sakura into the barricade back first as the fans cheered both women on. Asuka throws Sakura into the ring, but Sakura held the ropes, and slides around to kick her opponent in the head. Sakura gets on the apron and gets on the top rope before leaping off to hit a Moonsault landing on her opponent. Sakura grabs Asuka and tosses her back in the ring as the fans cheered loudly for her.

Sakura goes for the cover getting only one as Asuka rolls to the outside. Sakura sighed as she goes to the apron for another move, but before she could do anything Asuka delivers a swift kick to her left leg causing her fall on the apron left shoulder first and then to the floor. Sakura held her injured shoulder as she yelled a bit in pain. Asuka though wasn't done as she grabs her and whips her into the steel steps as the crowd gave a mixed reaction.

The referee keeps Asuka back as he goes to check on Sakura. Asuka though wasn't going to give her time to breath. So, she attacking her arm as she kicks it over and over before picking her up. She grabs her left shoulder, lifts her up, and drives her shoulder into the post as Sakura screams in pain. Asuka gets in the ring and rolls back out to break the referee's count as she throws Sakura back in the ring. She goes for the cover getting one…two…before Sakura kicked out. Asuka grabs Sakura's arm and begins bending it as she applies some pressure on the hold.

Sakura though tries fighting back as she goes to elbowing her in the gut, but Asuka kept tight on the hold. Sakura begins trying to get her back before Asuka hits her with an STO and then drives her elbow on Sakura's left arm. Sakura rolls away to the corner as she tries to get some distance from her opponent. Asuka though wasn't done as she runs over to hit a back body splash to Sakura.

Asuka grabs Sakura's left arms and begins pulling it on the top rope before pulling on it. Sakura screams in pain as the referee gives Asuka a four-count warning to break the hold. Asuka breaks the hold before grabbing the left arm and then applies the crossarm over the top rope as Sakura screamed. The referee forced her to break the hold as Askua landed on the apron.

Asuka looks around smiling as most of the crowd cheers for her. Asuka enters the ring and goes to kick Sakura, but instead gets her foot caught. Sakura then hits her with a Dragon Screw Leg Whip as the fans cheered. Asuka holds her left leg as she got hurt from the move.

Sakura hits the rope and comes back with a chop block to the back of Asuka's leg. It was now Sakura's turn to go for the injured body part as she grabs the leg then begins kicking it. Over and over to the injured left leg as Asuka yells in pain. Sakura then grabs tightly on the leg before turning her on her belly for the Single Leg Boston Crab as she furthers damages the leg.

Asuka though managed to roll on her back then pulls Sakura down to try locking in the Asuka Lock. However, Sakura got herself freed and rolls backwards to try pinning her. Asuka breaks the hold as the referee got a two count. Both women got up as Asuka grabs the left arm for an arm breaker, but Sakura kicks her in the gut and then hits a backhand hitting the side of her head.

With Asuka staggering Sakura grabs her left leg, lifted her up, and hits her with a Shin Breaker as Asuka screamed in pain. Sakura held on to the leg and goes for the Ankle Lock as the fans cheered loudly. Asuka screamed in pain as she tries to get to the ropes, but Sakura pulled her in the middle of the ring. Asuka rolls on her back and kicks her away to force her to break the hold.

Sakura held on though as she tightens her grip on the ankle. Asuka managed to try rolling her forward right into the turnbuckle and left shoulder first. Asuka rolls away as Sakura tries to get up using the rope with one arm. Asuka got up first and prepares to run over to her opponent, but Sakura dodges her hit and rolls her over for the Calf Killer.

Asuka screams in pain as she tries to get to the ropes, but Sakura kept her hold on and tightens her grip more. Asuka managed to grab her head and begins slamming it down on her head more and more, but Sakura tightens the grip on the hold. Asuka grabs her eyes and rakes them as Sakura screams in pain as she lets her go of the hold.

Sakura gets up and tries to see, but Asuka used this chance to grab her opponent's arm and then tries to lock in the Crossface. The crowd cheers loudly as Sakura screams while trying to get to the ropes. She tries desperately going to the ropes as Asuka pulls her head back on the hold. Sakura though managed to go for the injured leg of Asuka as she begins hitting it.

Forcing Asuka to loosen her grip as Sakura grabs the leg then turns her on her belly as she gets the Ankle Lock in. Asuka tries to kick her off of her, but Sakura tightens on the hold and keeps her from getting freed. Asuka managed to roll on her back and force Sakura to turn her back on her. She then gets her in the Asuka Lock as she tries to force her to tap out.

Sakura though managed to get her legs freed as she begins trying to lift herself up. Asuka wraps her legs around her waist and tries to get her to go back down. Sakura though refused to tap out as she grabs her opponent's hair then pulls her off of her as she tossed her forward. Asuka got up and as she did Sakura hits her with a Superkick knocking her back.

She then goes for the One Winged Angel, but when she did Sakura got behind her and hits her with a roundhouse kick. Sakura staggers back as she held on to the ropes. Asuka runs to the ropes and goes for the Hip Attack, but Sakura moved out of the way. Sakura runs to the ropes and runs back in to hit her with a Dropkick knocking her to the outside.

Sakura gets up as she begins feeling her shoulder hurting, but she tries fighting back. She sees Asuka getting up and then runs to the ropes, but Asuka saw her running over to her and kicks her in the head just as she was about to go through the ropes. Asuka pushes her back in the ring as she climbs to the top rope. Asuka climbs to the top rope and goes for a move, but Sakura recovered and leaps up to hit her with a kick to the head.

Asuka staggers on the top rope as Sakura rolls backwards and then runs back up to her. She leaps up, gets to the top rope, and hits a Belly to Belly Suplex sending her opponent flying. The crowd popped loudly as Sakura kicks up. She screams loudly before seeing Asuka sitting up.

Sakura runs over and hits the Shining Wizard to the back of the head. She goes for the cover getting one…two…but no! Asuka kicked out as the crowd cheered loudly. Sakura sighed as she pulls Asuka to the middle of the ring.

She then has her on her belly then goes to set her up for the Muta Lock. However, Asuka managed to fight off the hold as she elbows the side of her head then grabs her injured arm. She then begins biting it as Sakura breaks the hold. Sakura gets up as she rubs her arm as the referee warns Asuka not to do that.

Sakura turns around as Asuka hits the Spin Kick knocking her down. She goes for the cover getting one…two…but Sakura got the shoulder up! Asuka though didn't waste any time and locks in the Crossarm Breaker. Asuka begins wrenching on the hold as Sakura tries desperately to get to the ropes.

Sakura tries pulling herself to the ropes, but Asuka kept tightening the hold. More and more to the point that Sakura felt her arm was going to tear up. Sakura though endured and managed to roll over and tries to pin Asuka getting one…two…but Asuka breaks the hold before three. Sakura gets up and Asuka comes running at her.

Sakura catches her and hits a Half-Nelson Suplex into the corner as the fans cheered. Sakura gets up and screams as she grabs Asuka then lift her up then goes for the Slice Bread hitting the move. Instead of going for the pin though she goes to the top rope and hits a Phoenix Splash getting one…two…but Asuka just got the shoulder up!

Sakura though didn't let this stop her as she grabs Asuka then goes for the Ankle Lock. Asuka kicks her into the referee though knocking him out. Asuka gets up and goes for another Spin Kick. Sakura caught it though and pushed her back then sprays the green mist in her eyes. Asuka screams in pain as she couldn't see.

Sakura goes to the rope and hits her with another Chop Lock. Forcing her on one knee as Sakura hits a Spinning Roundhouse Kick to the back of Asuka's head. She goes for the cover, but the referee was still down. She gets up and begins slapping the side of the head of the referee to wake him up.

She yells at him for getting knocked out so easily before going to grab Asuka. Sakura gets up and headbutts Asuka for good measure before she gets behind her. Sakura went for the One Winged Angle, but Asuka gets behind and locks in a backslide pin getting one…two…and three! It was over!

"Here is your winner…ASUKA!" Greg Hamilton announced as the crowd popped loudly.

Sakura looks on shocked that she lost the match and lost to Asuka. Due to her shoulder being injured she couldn't kick out. She sighed in frustration as her second pay-per-view she lost the match. She looks over to see Asuka having her arm raised as she was declared the winner. Sakura got up and approached her opponent as Asuka turns to face her.

Sakura hated that she lost, but she lost to the better opponent. So, she extended her hand to Asuka who after a moment of hesitation shook her hand back. The two women soon embraced in a hug as the fans cheer loudly for both women. Sakura soon leaves the ring to let her opponent celebrate.

Asuka has gotten momentum going into her title match against the SmackDown Women's Champion at WrestleMania. She couldn't wait for it as the fans cheer her on.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back getting ready for her surprise match her brother got for her. She knew if she wanted to fight Kazuchika Okada for the title she would need to earn it. She won't let this opportunity slip through her fingers though. She knew whoever her brother chose to fight her will be tough.

She also finished watching Sakura and Asuka going at it. It was an awesome match and she was glad how well it went. She felt bad for Sakura, but she did have a great match. Nothing to be ashamed of.

She knew though she won't lose her shot though. Not after all she went through to get this chance.

"It doesn't matter who you have to fight Ruby. Whoever your brother got will be a tough opponent and will do whatever it takes to beat you. You need to do the same thing. Do whatever it takes to win and go on to WrestleMania to make history…again."

She grabs her things and sighed as she begins heading out of her locker room. As she got out of the room she stops when she saw Shinsuke Nakamura standing in front of her. The two have a bit of a stare down before Nakamura began smiling.

Oh the battles the two of them had during their time in Japan. It brought back a lot of memories. She was happy he won his match and is looking forward to WrestleMania. To see if history will be made.

"Good luck tonight…" said Nakamura. "And if you do win the title at WrestleMania…I will come for it…too."

Ruby should have figured as much since she knew Nakamura held the IWGP Heavyweight title before and would like to hold it again

"If you win the WWE title then…" she then stood in front of Nakamura with a smile. "I will come for it next too."

Nakamura just continued to smile before petting her head. "Good luck…with that…Ruby."

Nakamura soon left as Ruby rubs her head where she got pet. "He's lucky he's the only one I allow to do that. Otherwise that arm is going to be broken before WrestleMania."

 _Later_

The fifth match of the night with Bad Influence defending their titles against the Ascension with Sarah Mitchell. The Ascension started the match beating up Frankie Kazarian and Christopher Daniels. Tossing Daniels over the barricade before they continued with the beating on Kazarian. Despite getting cut open Kazarian kept on fighting.

He refused to lose this match and fought the Ascension alone. Sarah would 'accidentally' trip or choke Kazarian during the match while the referee got distracted. However, Daniels came back in and got tagged in. Taking it to the Ascension and got the crowd into the match as he looks to get them the win.

The Ascension though would not be denied their victory as Sarah pulled the referee out of the ring after Daniels hit the Best Moonsault Ever. The Ascension hit the Fallout and go for the pin, but Kazarian stoppd the three-count. The Ascension went for the Fall of Man, until the Bludgeon Brothers came out to cost them the match.

It soon turned into a brawl between the three teams. The match was thrown out as security came out to try breaking up the teams, but they couldn't tear the men apart. It got to the point that police officers were forced to come in to break them up. The Bludgeon Brothers grabbed Kazarian and Daniels before Chokeslamming them through the announce table before the police got them out.

The Bludgeon Brothers soon left as Bad Influence is being looked at by the officials. All while the Ascension with Sarah Mitchell stood tall in the middle of the ring.

*I Burn!* begins to play as Ruby Takashi makes her way out to a standing ovation. Ruby looks around as the crowd cheers for her. She gets on one knee and puts her hand on the entrance stage. She then lets out a loud howl before heading to the ring.

"The following contest is set a no disqualification and no count-out match, set for one-fall!" Greg Hamilton announced after receiving word earlier of what this match will be now.

Ruby begins walking up the steel steps to the top rope as the ring announcer continues to announce. "Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan. She is the Wolf of the Rising Sun and the Empress of Japan, Ruby Takashi!"

Ruby lets out a loud howl as she gets in the ring. She looks around as the crowd cheers for her loudly. She begins giving them a small bow as she turns her attention to the WrestleMania sign. Knowing if she wants a shot at the IWGP Heavyweight title she needs to beat whoever her brother chose for her to fight. Could it be Hiroshi Tanahashi, Tetsuya Naito, Chris Jericho, or…she began smiling knowing it didn't matter who he picked.

She knew whoever he picked is someone who is going to give her a run for her money. It could be anyone from around the world. Anyone she fought or hasn't fought yet. Either way she is looking forward to her opponent.

"Bring them out!" Ruby shouted as she called for her opponent to show up.

"And introducing her opponent…" Greg Hamilton along with the fans wait to see who is going to fight Ruby.

The crowd though had an idea of who the opponent is as they hear a familiar chant going on.

A minute passed as the fans continued chanting loudly hoping it is who they hope it is. The lights begin going down as on the titantron the world began appearing. It soon moves up to show the stars behind it and a bright light emerging behind the globe. The light soon begins engulfing the planet as the crowd cheers louder.

Soon a light erupted and a figure soon appeared under a spotlight at the entrance stage. The figure had a black mask covering half of his face, is seen wearing a black and blue cape, and holding what appears to be a sci-fi looking gun.

*Devil's Sky* begins to play as the crowd popped loudly when the figure lifted his mask up. Just as his name appeared in big capitalized letters: KENNY OMEGA!

The crowd cheered loudly as they begin chanting for Kenny. Ruby though looks on smiling when she saw it was Kenny who she is fighting. She should have known her bother would choose him for her to fight. Out of all the opponents that have come close to beating Okada for the IWGP title, Omega is the only one who came closer than anyone and even did defeat him, but in a non-title match.

Kenny heads to the ring as some of the fans can be seen bowing before Omega. Kenny gets in the ring and lifts his weapon as the crowd cheered louder. Ruby begins applauding for Kenny knowing this is his first PPV match in WWE. And probably the only one if he stays in Japan.

Well, if he does decide to stay then she will make the most out of this. Greg Hamilton is given a paper to announce Ruby's opponent.

"Introducing her opponent, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. Weighing in at 228 pounds, the Cleaner…KENNY OMEGA!" Greg Hamilton announced as he leaves the ring as Kenny begins removing his getup and hands them over to the ring announcer.

Ruby smiles as she walks to the middle of the ring before giving Kenny a small bow. Kenny does the same and smiles back as he extended his hand to Ruby. Ruby took his hand and shook it as the referee has them separate to their corners. Ruby also looked around surprised to find he came out all alone.

No Young Bucks to join him. A shame too, but maybe it was a good thing they weren't here. If they did they would try costing her the match. The last thing they need to ruin this match is outside interference.

No, for this match to determine the true number one contender for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship this has to go without any outside help. Just these two warriors going at it one-on-one and giving it all they've got. Knowing that only one will go on to fight Kazuchika Okada, but only Ruby will get the chance to do it on the grandest stage of them all, WrestleMania. The referee soon calls for the bell to be run and get the match to begin.

As the two competitors prepare to fight they couldn't help but hear the crowd begin chanting for them. They were chanting 'Too Sweet!' over and over, while chanting 'let's go, Ruby!' and 'let's go, Kenny!' over and over as well.

This made both competitors smile knowing this is their first time going at it in WWE. This is probably the last so they will make the most of it. As the two prepared to continue going at it they hear the fans chanting again. 'The Elite, the, the, Elite!' over and over. Ruby couldn't help but shake her head softly knowing she was once part of the Bullet Club with those dorks, but they were her dorks and she is glad they are doing good.

Ruby though wanted to have some fun with the crowd so she turns to them and gets them to cheer for her. Kenny sees what Ruby is doing and does the same as the crowd on his side were loud too. Ruby and Kenny go back and forth with them getting the crowds on their side to cheer for them. They then turn to the section in the middle and get them to cheer for them both.

They then get the crowd to all cheer at the same time as both competitors get fired up. Knowing this is going to be one of their best matches. Ruby though knew if she wants to become the number one contender for Okada's title she will need to win this match. She knew Omega will want that shot for the title too since he has some unfinished business with Okada so they will see who is worthy to fight him in the end.

Ruby and Omega turn to each other before rushing in to begin hitting each other as the crowd cheers loudly. Kenny gets the better in the punches as he chops Ruby in the chest causing her to step back. He pushes her against the ropes and whip her across the ring. Ruby reverses it and goes for a Clothesline.

Kenny ducks the Clothesline and runs to the ropes behind them to come back with a Big Boot knocking Ruby down. He goes to get on top of her, but Ruby grabs his arm and quickly flips him over to try locking in the Crossface. Kenny though got to the ropes to break the hold. Ruby backs away and Kenny gets up using the ropes.

Ruby goes over to him and whips him across the ring. She goes for a Front Dropkick, but Kenny held on to the ropes. Ruby gets on one knee as Kenny runs in for the running Bicycle knee strike or the V-Trigger, but Ruby got out of the way. Ruby gets behind Kenny as she goes for a Backslide.

Kenny kicks out as Ruby gets up and Kenny goes for an Inside Craddle. Ruby kicks out kicks Kenny in the gut as he turned around. Ruby gets behind him for a roll-up, but Kenny kicked out of it. Ruby gets up, but has her legs sweep by Kenny as he get on top of her for a pin.

Ruby kicks out and does the same to Kenny as she goes for the pin. Kenny kicks out and the two kick-up before getting into a fighting stance. The crowd cheers and applauds loudly for the two competitors who start off fast and quick. Ruby and Kenny began smiling at one another before loosening up. Ruby mouths off saying warm-up is over and Kenny nods in agreement as the two begin taking this more serious now.

Kenny kicks Ruby in the gut and then chops her in the chest. He whips her across the ropes as he goes for a Hip Toss. Ruby lands on her feet and hits an Atomic Drop. She then follows it up with the Jawbreaker and goes for the Rainmaker.

Kenny ducks it and gets behind for a Waist Lock before hitting the Dragon Suplex on Ruby. Ruby goes over to the corner as Kenny begins setting things up for V-Trigger again. Ruby moves out of the way as Kenny hits the corner with his knee. Ruby lifts his leg up for the shin breaker, but Kenny punches her causing her to let him go and stagger back.

Kenny lifts Ruby up for the One-Winged Angel, but Ruby manages to fight off his shoulder and gets behind him. She lifts him up for the TKO, but Kenny drives his elbow to the side of her face letting him go. Ruby backs into the corner as Kenny runs at her, but Ruby ducks and lifts him on the top turnbuckle. She then jumps up and hits a Dropsault on Kenny knocking him off the top rope, to the apron, and to the outside.

Kenny is checked on by the official as Kenny goes over to the corner of the barricade away from the sides in case Ruby goes for a move. Ruby sees where Kenny is at and begins clapping her hands as the fans cheered loudly. Ruby runs to the corner and then runs over as she jumps over the top turnbuckle as she goes for a Senton and lands on Kenny before landing ass first on the barricade.

Ruby lands gets off the barricade as she howls loudly to the crowd. The crowd cheers loudly as they begin chanting 'Holy Shit!' over and over as the referee checks on Kenny. Ruby pushes the referee out of the way and grabs Kenny as she lifts him up and hits a Suplex from the patting around the ring to the concreate floor outside of the barricade into the crowd. Ruby and Kenny yell in pain as they feel their bodies hitting the floor.

Ruby is the first to get up as turns her sight to Kenny. She picks him up and whips him over to the barricade. Kenny hits it and goes over the barricade as he falls on the floor. Ruby begins walking to the crowd as she gives them some high-fives. She then sees Kenny getting up and runs over at him before hitting a Suicide Dive over the barricade.

Ruby and Kenny lay on the floor as the crowd begins chanting for both competitors over and over again. Ruby begins getting up as she grabs Kenny and begins getting him back in the ring. She goes to the middle rope and leaps up before hitting a Phoenix Splash as she goes for the cover getting one…two…and Kenny got a shoulder up. Ruby though didn't waste any time as she sees Kenny getting up and runs to the corner for the Wolf Fang Cutter, but the moment she got on the corner she is pushed off.

Kenny recovered in time and pushed Ruby off the top turnbuckle to the outside. Ruby lands on the barricade hurting her ribs as she yells in pain. The referee goes to check on her as Kenny used this chance to recover. Kenny though didn't want to give Ruby too much time to recover as he sees her using the barricade.

Kenny uses the ropes and leaps over for a Crossbody landing on Ruby. Kenny gets up and yells loudly as he gets the crowd behind him. He goes over to the announce table and begins banging on it before removing the equipment. He took the monitors and tosses them away while getting the crowd into the match.

Kenny then turns to his opponent and grabs one of the monitors. He then slams it into Ruby's head knocking her down. Kenny throws the monitor down as the crowd cheered loudly. He then goes under the ring and pulls out a ladder.

He pulls on the announce table and brings it close to the ring. He then places the ladder on the apron and announce table before grabbing the monitor. He sees Ruby getting up, but was staggering as she got hit by the monitor once more. Kenny grabs Ruby's head and begins pulling her up on the apron.

Kenny lifts Ruby on his shoulders and yells as he motions to the crowd what he is going to do. He leaps off and hits a Rolling Senton on Ruby through the ladder. Breaking it in half as the crowd popped loudly and began chanting 'Holy Shit!' over and over. Kenny gets up as the crowd cheers for him, while the referee checks on Ruby.

Kenny though didn't give the referee time to check on her as he grabs her then throws her back in the ring. Kenny grabs a chair from ringside and goes in the ring as he sets it up. He then puts Ruby on the chair and begins patting her head, while slapping her face a little to wake her up. Kenny then runs up to the top rope as he leaps off to hit a Diving Dropkick to Ruby knocking her down.

Kenny goes for the cover getting one…two…but no! Ruby kicked out just before three as the crowd was shocked that she kicked out. Kenny was also shocked too as he couldn't believe he didn't put her away with that move. He begins getting up as he turns to Ruby who rolls over to the corner trying to catch her breath.

Oh but Kenny won't give her time to breath as he goes over to her and picks her up. He then chops her in the chest knocking. He then begins kicking her in the corner. However, he wasn't done yet. He pull her out of the corner and then whips her across the ropes. Ruby hits the ropes and comes back to hit a Crossbody, but Kenny caught her and lifts her on his shoulders.

Ruby though managed to get out of it as she pushes him away while she backs away against the ropes facing the announce table. Kenny runs over, but Ruby ducks down and hits a Back Body Drop sending Kenny flying over the top rope and through the announce table as the crowd popped loudly. They begin chanting 'Holy Shit!' over and over again. All while the referee checks on Kenny.

Ruby begins panting softly as she tries to catch her breath, while looking over to see where Kenny is at. After about a minute she sees he is barely trying to get up as the crowd chanted for both competitors. Ruby though used this chance to catch her breath and goes to the outside. She grabs the monitor and uses it to hit Kenny in the head knocking him down to the ground.

Ruby howls loudly as the crowd begin chanting for her. She sees Kenny getting up again and drives the monitor into his gut. She then drives it down on his back knocking him down as the referee goes to check on Kenny. All while Ruby throws the monitor down and then turns to her opponent as she goes after him.

The referee tries to push Ruby back while he checks on Kenny, but she shoved him down and grabs Kenny by the hair. She tosses him back in the ring and climbs to the top rope. She waits for him to get up as she goes for the Blockbuster. She gets the crowd going as Kenny slowly got back on his feet.

She hits the move and rolls him over as she goes for the Rolling German Suplex. She pushes him into the corner from behind, but Kenny held on to the turnbuckle. She rushes over and Kenny moves out of the way as Ruby hits the corner hard. Kenny runs over and hits a Running Shoulder Tackle into her injured ribs.

Ruby got the air knocked out of her as she tries to breath, but Kenny chops her in the chest knocking her down. Kenny has her sit up and kicks her across the back before grabbing both her arms. He pulls them behind her and drives his knee into her back. Ruby yells I pain as she feels her ribs and now back hurting.

Ruby struggled to break free as the crowd cheers loudly for Ruby. Ruby begins fighting back as she begins trying to get her arms freed. She manages to get herself and Kenny on their feet before she leaps up, flips forward, brings her feet up, and kicks Kenny right in the chest knocking him away. Ruby sees goes for the Back Senton and hits it, but then she goes for the Big Splash and Kenny brings his legs up driving them into Ruby's ribs.

Ruby rolls to the corner as she yells some more in pain. Kenny holds his chin where he got hit and shakes his head showing he is not going to let Ruby get momentum back in this match. Kenny grabs Ruby and brings her to the middle of the ring as he locks in an Abdominal Stretch as he drives his elbows into Ruby's ribs.

Ruby yells in pain as the crowd begins chanting for Ruby, while Kenny shakes his head. The referee checks on Ruby to see if she wants to continue, while Kenny grabs the ropes to get leverage to hurt Ruby's ribs. The referee then looks up at Kenny and catches him then tells him to break the hold. Kenny slaps his head telling him it's no disqualification meaning no rules.

Kenny breaks it though, but not before hitting her with a Pumphandle Gutbuster as he goes for the cover. Ruby kicks out at two, but Kenny didn't give her time to recover as he lifts her up and goes for another move, but Ruby hits a Jawbreaker again. Ruby backs away and runs over to hit Kenny with a Forward Headscissors taking him down.

She runs at him, but Kenny moves out of the way and Ruby hits the corner. Kenny runs at her now, but she ducks, and lifts him face first on the top turnbuckle. She then holds him up using his legs and then hits him with the Alabama Slam as the crowd cheers for her. Ruby gets up as she holds on to the ropes as she sees Kenny getting up.

Ruby punches Kenny, then follows it up with slaps to the face, then a backhand slap, and then a headbutt before pushing him against the ropes. She whips him off the ropes, but Kenny reverses it. Ruby hits the ropes and comes back with a back Elbow knocking him down. Ruby sees Kenny in the corner and runs at him hitting a front Dropkick into the corner. Kenny bounces off of the corner before Ruby goes to the top rope

She leaps over and hits the Blockbuster. She then rolls him over and wraps her arms around his waist. She rushes him into the corner for the Rolling German Suplex. She hits the move and as Kenny rolls on his knees as she Superkick him. She then goes to the top rope for the Frog Splash and hits it as she goes for the cover getting one…two…but Kenny got a shoulder up before three.

The crowd cheers loudly for both competitors as Ruby sighed knowing this was not going to be as easy as she thought. Ruby lifts up Kenny as she goes for the TKO, but Kenny once more gets off of her and hits her with a clubbing shot to the back. He the kicks her to the side of her ribs causing her to yell in pain. Kenny lifts her up on his shoulders and hits a Rolling Hill and then goes for the Moonsault, but turns herself around to catch him then locks in for the modified Gogoplata submission or known as the Hell's Gate submission hold.

Kenny though got himself close to the ropes to break the hold before Ruby could hold it on any longer. Ruby legs go for the hold, but quickly rolls behind Kenny and grabs his leg to go for the Ankle Lock. Kenny kicks her off as Ruby rolls over to get to her feet. Ruby runs over and gets caught with a jumping Headscissors causing her to roll over to the outside.

Kenny sees where Ruby is at and begins running to the ropes then comes back to hit a Baseball Slide knocking her into the barricade further injuring her ribs. Kenny sees Ruby down and runs the ropes to hit a dive, but Ruby comes in and Clothesline Kenny causing him to spin then fall on the mat. The crowd popped loudly for the move as they begin clapping for both competitors. Ruby gets up and lifts Kenny up as she goes for the TKO again.

Kenny though fights it off once more and lands on the apron over the top rope. Ruby turns around and goes for a punch, but Kenny ducks and drives his shoulder into her gut. Ruby backs away as Kenny jumps up for a Springboard move, but Ruby hits a kick to Kenny's leg causing him to fall right on the top rope before falling on the apron to the outside. Ruby rolls on the apron as she sees Kenny getting up and runs over to hit a Diving Double Knee Drop landing right on top of him.

Ruby gets up and howls loudly as she held her injured ribs. Ruby looks around as the crowd cheers for her. She goes over to pick Kenny up to try hitting the TKO on the outside. Kenny though got behind her again and hits a Reverse Hurricanrana as the crowd cheers.

Kenny holds his leg where he got kicked as the referee checks on Ruby. Kenny begins mocking Ruby as he grabs her and tosses her on the apron. Kenny lifts her up and prepares for another Dragon Suplex. He lifts her and hits the move right on the apron as the crowd gasped loudly.

Kenny tosses her back in the ring as he goes for the cover getting one…two…but no! Ruby kicked out as the crowd cheered loudly and Kenny looks on shocked. Kenny couldn't believe it as he begins getting up. He grabs Ruby and drives her into the corner before getting her on the top rope.

Kenny gives her a chop to the chest as he goes for a Superplex. Ruby however, fought back as she drives her head to his head over and over causing him to stagger. She leaps off on the apron and jumps up to hit a kick to the face of Kenny. She jumps back on the top rope and motions to the crowd for the Canadian Destroyer.

She grabs Kenny and hits the Destroyer as the crowd popped loudly. She goes for the cover getting one…two…but Kenny just barely got a shoulder up as the crowd begins chanting 'This is Awesome!' over and over again. Ruby begins rolling over to the ropes as she uses them for leverage. Kenny begins getting up too as Ruby Superkicks him she then goes for the TKO once more, but Kenny again gets off and hits her with the V-Trigger driving his knee to her face.

Ruby bounces off against the ropes as Kenny runs to the ropes across from her. Ruby though hits him with a Jumping Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick knocking him down. Ruby lifts him up and then goes to the corner for the Wolf Fang Cutter, but as she goes for the move Kenny caught her in mid-air. He then has her standing and hits the V-Trigger to the back of her head.

He lifts her up and goes for the One-Winged Angel, but Ruby managed to fight him off and gets behind him. She grabs his right arm, spins him, and hits the Rainmaker as the crowd popped loudly. Ruby picks him up and then goes for the Wolf Fang Cutter as she bounces off the corner and hits the move. She goes for the cover getting one…two…but no Kenny kicked out!

Ruby looks on shocked that she didn't put Kenny away as the crowd cheered loudly. Ruby slowly gets up and goes for the TKO once more, but Kenny gives her a Jawbreaker causing her to stagger back. She runs in for a Clothesline, but Kenny caught her for the Falling Side Slam or the Rock Bottom. The crowd popped loudly as Kenny lifts her up for the One-Winged Angel.

He gets her on his shoulders and then drops her for the One-Winged Angel! He gets the one…two…but Ruby kicks out as the crowd popped loudly. Kenny looks on shocked that he didn't put Ruby away with that one. Much like Okada, Ruby will not die.

Kenny hears the crowd chanting for Ruby and for Omega as he looks around wondering what he has to do to beat her. Kenny lifts her up for the Tombstone, but Ruby managed to fight him off and gets behind him. She lifts him up and hits the TKO! She goes for the cover getting one…two…but Kenny just got a shoulder up!

It was now Ruby's turn to look on shocked wondering what she has to do to beat him now. The crowd cheered loudly as they wonder who is going to win this match. Who is going to fight Kazuchika Okada? Will it be Kenny Omega for one more shot or will it be Ruby Nite at WrestleMania?

Ruby gets up as she begins glaring at Kenny as she grabs him. She picks him up, but Kenny gets behind her and hits her with a German Suplex. He doesn't let go of the hold though as Kenny goes for a second one this one Ruby almost landed on her neck. Kenny lifts her up as he goes for a third, but Ruby begins driving her elbow to the side of his head.

Kenny leaps up and hits another Reverse Hurricanrana as the crowd cheered loudly. Kenny though wasn't done as he lifts her up and goes for the One-Winged Angel! However, Ruby begins fighting back not wanting to get hit with this move. Kenny nearly lets her go, but keeps his arms around her waist as he flips her forward.

He keeps the hold and hits the Croyt's Wrath. An Electric Chair Dropped into a bridging German Suplex. Kenny goes for the cover getting one…two…but Ruby got a shoulder up! Kenny begins hitting the mat out of frustration as he decides to end this now. Kenny runs to the ropes and hits Ruby with a Dropkick into the corner.

Kenny then runs to the corner and runs back hitting her with the V-Trigger into the corner. Kenny then lifts Ruby on the top rope as he prepares to hit her with the One-Winged Angel from the top rope.

He lifts her up, but Ruby begins driving her elbow to the side of his head over and over. Preventing him from going for the move before jumping off on the apron and leaps up to kick in to the side of the head.

Ruby jumps on the top rope near Kenny and hits a Hurricanrana on Kenny. She didn't stop though as she lets out a loud scream before she gives him a Superkick. She then lifts Kenny up and hits him with the TKO. However, she wasn't done as she grabbed his arm and legs then flips over him.

She then lifts him up as she goes for the TKO once more. Ruby though didn't end it there. She again lifts Kenny up with an intense look on her face. She yells out Okada's name before hitting the TKO for the third time.

She goes for the cover getting one…two…and three. Ruby wins the match and is declared the winner.

"The winner of this match and the number one contender for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship…RUBY TAKASHI!" Greg Hamilton announced as the crowd cheers loudly for Ruby and begin giving her a standing ovation.

Ruby has her hand raised as she sighed in relief that the match was over. She won and is now the number one contender to Kazuchika Okada's title. She will now get to face him at WrestleMania. For the first time ever, the IWGP Heavyweight Championship will be on the line.

She gets up slowly as the referee has her hand raised before turning to Kenny Omega. Kenny got up using the ropes as he held his neck. Ruby walks over to him and extends her hand to him. Kenny stares at Ruby and then at her hand disappointed in himself for not winning the match.

However, he knew it could have gone either way. He has no regrets and shook her hand. Congratulating her on her win as the fans cheer her on. Kenny then tells her to win the title from Okada or he will do it for her.

Ruby understood and the two embrace in a hug as the fans cheer for them both. Kenny breaks the hug and walks out of the ring as Ruby goes to celebrate.

She climb on the top rope and points to the WrestleMania sign. Knowing there are five more weeks before WrestleMania and that means she has five weeks to be ready to fight Kazuchika Okada.

So, she better be ready because knowing Okada she is going to go through hell to try taking the title off of him.

 _Later_

Ruby is in the back putting her things away. She lets out a small sigh as she feels her body was in pain. After the match she was exhausted. All the adrenaline was gone from her body and all she went through began coming back to her. She figure though Kenny is in worse condition after going through the table from the ring to the outside.

Although, one can say she got it the first going through the ladder and hitting the barricade. Either way they both killed it. She even got time to watch the rest of the show. She saw Charlotte Flair retain her title after Awesome Kong took out both Riott Squad members. Allowing Charlotte to lock in the Figure-Eight to retain the title.

Asuka then came out to confront Charlotte. The two then turn to the WrestleMania sign. The crowd cheered loudly when they knew they are getting these two women at WrestleMania. Ruby is looking forward to this to see if Asuka's undefeated streak will survive or will be broken.

She then saw the main event match with AJ Styles against Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, Dolph Ziggler, Baron Corbin, and Austin Aries. It was a long and hard-fought match with all six men wanting to go on to WrestleMania as WWE Champion. All six men hitting their finishers on the other and getting close on the victory. However, there was controversy when Shane McMahon kept Kevin and Sami from getting the win.

AJ managed to get the win and barely retained his WWE Championship after hitting the Phenomenal Forearm on Austin Aries. AJ celebrated his win and points to the WrestleMania sign. Shinsuke Nakamura then came out and had a stare-down with AJ. All while the crowd cheered loudly for them and are looking forward to this dream match.

She is looking forward to it too. She knew it will be a great match and the crowd will enjoy it. She got her things and sees Kenny coming into the room. Along with the Young Bucks who came in to meet with her.

Kenny is seen with his ribs taped up and a towel over his right shoulder. He stares at Ruby and then smiles. "That was a good match…good job…you earned it…"

Ruby nods in response. "You too. Was fun fighting you again, especially with how far you have come since fighting Okada."

Kenny let's out a small laugh, but winced a little due to the pain he felt. "Those were fun, but I am hoping you do win against Okada since…I want a rematch."

Ruby smiles a little and nods. "Anytime, anyplace, just name it."

Kenny had a place in mind and knew when. "Well, if you do win the title and somehow keep it till September…how about we go _all in_ to see who deserves to be champion?"

Ruby knew exactly where Kenny is going with this and smiled. "Oh believe me. I'll be champion for a very long time. I guess I'll see you in Chicago then…in six months."

"See you then…" said Kenny as he extended his hand to Ruby. "Ruby."

Ruby took his hand and shook it. "See you then, Omega…oh and tell Cody his blond hair sucks."

Kenny and the Young Bucks laughed a little as Kenny nods in his head. "Will do."

 **Results:**

 **1.** **Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Rusev w/Aiden English**

 **2.** **The Usos vs. the New Day vs. Shelton Benjamin & Chad Gable vs. the Bludgeon Brothers ended in no-contest **

**3.** **Bobby Roode (c) defeated Randy Orton to retain the WWE United States Championship**

 **4.** **Asuka defeated Sakura Muta**

 **5.** **The Ascension w/Sarah Mitchell defeated** **Bad Influence (c) by disqualification**

 **6.** **Ruby Takashi defeated Kenny Omega**

 **7.** **Charlotte Flair (c) defeated Ruby Riott by submission to retain the WWE SD Women's Championship**

 **8.** **AJ Styles (c) defeated Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, Dolph Ziggler, Baron Corbin, & Austin Aries to retain the WWE Championship **

**End of the chapter and oh I hope everyone liked this. Also, yeah it was Kenny Omega I picked for Ruby to fight. Let's be honest if anyone was going to fight her is the man that had five-star matches with Kazuchika Okada every single time they fought. So, of course I was going with him.**

 **I also hope you like how the show is going to go now for WrestleMania. Ruby making history by fighting for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania, but will she succeed? Will she win the title from Okada ending his long-undefeated title reign? Or will he lose the title to Ruby?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and also thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 is here and this is the last chapter before we go into WrestleMania. I cannot wait for that chapter and I hope you all like it. I also hope you like the last few weeks before the show in this chapter. I think this is the longest one I have done for this story.**

 **I don't mind and hope it is fun for you all. The road to WrestleMania always brings out the best in everyone. All who want to shine at WrestleMania and all who want to show what they can do. It is a big opportunity to everyone and it is one I have been honored to have gone to see three-times with my dad.**

 **WrestleMania 25, 28, and 32. Although, the last one I went to didn't exactly go well. Still, I got to see AJ Styles compete. So, that was fun and I hope to see it again when they come down here. And when I get more money.**

 **Anyways, I want to thank my friend theXman99 for his help. I appreciate buddy and go check out his stories which are a lot of fun to read. Also thanks guys for the support and reviews. I appreciate them so much and I enjoy reading the reviews.**

 **All right, disclaimer time. I don't own anything from WWE just my OCs. Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Road to WrestleMania**

 _SmackDown 3/13/18_

The show opens up in Indianapolis, Indiana where it recaps what happened this past Sunday. It showed Ruby facing off against Kenny Omega one-on-one. It showed both hitting their finishers, both fighting on the outside, and both coming close to beating the other. Until Ruby ended up getting the victory and becoming the number one contender.

It then showed AJ Styles defeating five other men in order to retain his WWE Championship. It then showed Shinsuke Nakamura confronting AJ Styles and the two looking at the WrestleMania sign. Knowing the dream match has been set. It will be the Phenomenal One versus the King of Strong Style on the grandest stage of them all.

The show then kicks off with AJ Styles coming out to talk about how he did the impossible. He defeated five other men and walked out of Fastlane still WWE Champion. He then talks about the importance of him going into WrestleMania WWE Champion. His improbable ascension to the top of the WWE and his dream match against The King of Strong Style at the Show of Shows.

Shinsuke Nakamura came out next and agreed that their match at WrestleMania is a dream match, but he also made it clear he came to the WWE to become WWE Champion. AJ is the only roadblock for him to win the title. However, they are interrupted by Dolph Ziggler who is tired of being overlooked by everyone and feels he deserves to be in the main event. He doesn't care if the fans want to see this dream match between AJ and Nakamura.

He wants to be at WrestleMania and faced off against AJ to prove it. Ziggler starts off aggressively against AJ trying to wear him down. All while Nakamura is at ringside. AJ managed to fight back and take it to Ziggler until he locks in the Calf Crusher. Coming close to beating him until Baron Corbin came out to attack AJ.

It soon became a two-on-one as the two bad guys beat AJ down. However, after waiting a few moments Nakamura came into the ring to make the save. Taking down both men before hitting Ziggler with the Kinshasa. He then turns his attention to AJ and makes it clear he is coming for the title.

Austin Aries faced off against Sin Cara one-on-one. Before the match Austin brags about how he is still the Cruiserweight Champion. How he has defeated all the cruiserweights in 205, Raw, SmackDown, and on PPV. There is no one that can take his title from him and after WrestleMania he will challenge the WWE Champion.

He attacked Sin Cara before the match and began trying to rip off his mask. Until Drake Maverick, the general manager for WWE 205 came out to have security stop him. Drake then announced since Austin wants competition before he can fight for the WWE title then he will give it to him. At WrestleMania he will defend his title against…

Then on the titantron it showed different wrestlers wearing a luchador mask. All removing each one as they talk about the individual who Drake has to fight Austin Aries. "He's an underdog…daredevil…respect…hero…tradition…phenomenal…" until the last man removed his mask to reveal it is Rey Mysterio wearing his mask. "And at WreslteMania, he is back to become champion…again."

The crowd popped when they saw it was Rey Mysterio who will fight Austin Aries. Aries though was not happy with this and argued about this.

The show continued with Rusev against Randy Orton. The winner will fight the WWE United States Champion at WrestleMania. It was a back and forth match with Rusev using his power to try dominating against the Viper. However, Orton held his own and managed to knock Rusev down. He even went for the RKO, until Aiden English got involved.

Orton was ready though and moved out of the way as Rusev hit Aiden with a Superkick. Orton hit the RKO and went for the cover, until Jinder pulled the referee out of the ring. Orton went after Jinder who ran into the ring and then to the outside. Orton slides into the ring and gets superkicked by Rusev and gets the pin getting the victory over the Viper.

Jinder came back into the ring though and hits the Khallas on Rusev before posing in the middle of the ring.

*I Bring the Darkness* begins to play as Baron Corbin came out getting booed by the crowd. Corbin came out for the main event. After attacking AJ Styles earlier tonight Shane McMahon decided to punish Corbin by putting him against Sakura Muta.

"The following contest is set for one-fall. Introducing first from Kansas City, weighing in at 275 pounds…Baron Corbin!" Greg Hamilton announced as Baron heads to the ring.

Baron though doesn't seem worried as he enters the ring and stands tall as the crowd boos at him. He makes it clear he isn't worried and is looking forward to beating down this bitch.

*Centuries* begins to play as Sakura came out to a loud reaction from the crowd. Sakura came out with her green/gold jacket with hood covering the face long with a face mask. She has green tights with gold dragons around the legs and green boots with gold dragon symbols on the ankles. Sakura heads to the ring as Baron waits for his opponent.

"Introducing his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, she is the Dragoness of Japan…Sakura Muta!" Greg Hamilton announced as he leaves the ring.

Sakura enters the ring as she begins removing her mask to reveal her face. Baron though doesn't seem concerned and begins mocking her how she lost this past Sunday. Sakura didn't let the loss this past Sunday get to her though. It was a mishap and at least she is trying to get back on the road to WrestleMania.

The referee calls for the bell as Baron goes after her, but Sakura ducked, wrapped her arms around his waist, and hits him with a German Suplex. Surprising the crowd that she managed to lift him and hit the German Suplex. However, she wasn't done as she rushes over and hits a running Dropkick sending him into the corner. Baron hits the corner as he bounced off of it and falls forward.

Sakura rushes over and hits a Clothesline sending him to the outside. Sakura yells loudly as she sees Corbin on the outside. She rushes over to the ropes and then runs out to hits a Baseball Slide. She then goes to the outside as Corbin begins using the barricade to help himself up. Sakura goes over to him and picks him up, but the moment she did he pushed her away.

Sakura runs over and gets hit with a Big Boot knocking her down. Corbin begins rubbing his head trying to shake off what happened. Sakura holds her head as she tried to recover. Corbin however, didn't give her time to recover and tosses her in the ring.

Corbin gets in the ring and begins mocking her as he begins slapping her head. Yelling at her to never cross him as he begins pushing her into the corner and stomps her down. Corbin continued to stomp her into the corner and even goes to choke her. The referee forces him to break the choke and give him a five-count warning.

Corbin understood and whips her into the corner. Sakura leaps up on the top rope and leaps over Corbin as he hit the corner. Sakura grabs him from behind and hits a Full-Nelson Suplex sending him over her. She wasn't done though as she hits a German Suplex s the crowd cheers loudly.

Sakura then sees Corbin slowly getting up and goes for a Slice Bread, but the moment she did Corbin lift her over and she landed behind him. She ducks a back elbow and hits the ropes. When she came back Corbin hit her with the Deep Six and goes for the cover getting one…two…but no! Sakura kicked out!

Corbin though didn't waste time and goes to hit her with the End of Days. However, Sakura got out of the hold and pushed him back. She ducks a Big Boot and Superkicks him. Corbin staggers away and Sakura hits a Spinning Roundhouse Kick to the back of his head. Corbin is sent into the corner and Sakura surprises the crowd as she lifted Corbin on her shoulder.

Sakura then hits the One Winged Angel and goes for the cover getting one…two…and three! Sakura got the win and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Here is your winner…SAKURA MUTA!" Sakura has her hand raised as Greg Hamilton announced her the winner.

Sakura celebrates her win as she gained momentum for WrestleMania. She tried to get herself into the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, but the spots have been filled. But…there is another match she wants to put herself in. A match where she knows she has a chance to make history and be the first to do it.

 _Later_

The show continued with the Bludgeon Brothers going up against Bad Influence in a tag team match. The match ended though rather quickly after the Bludgeon Brothers attacked Bad Influence before the match began. The Bludgeon Brothers pinned Kazarian and gained momentum going into their title match at WrestleMania. After the match they got into a brawl with Jimmy Uso and Big E who came out to avenged what happened to their partners at Fastlane.

The Ascension with Sarah Mitchell though came out to have her team take out Jimmy and Big E. Sending a message that they will be the team that walks out with the Tag Team titles.

They then show Stephanie McMahon announcing the new memorial battle royal for the women to compete in at WrestleMania. It was originally supposed to be named after a former Women's Champion that worked for WWE. However, once word got leaked out on who that would be WWE changed their minds and named the match after someone else. Another legend who left behind a legacy…Sensational Sherri Martel.

Former WWE Women's Champion, AWA Women's Champion, and was one of the greatest managers in WWE. They showed a tribute video of her and how she was inducted into the hall of fame a year before her death. She deserved it and the fans were happy she was chosen for the memorial battle royal. There will be a trophy of her and the match will be on the show not on the pre-show.

The show continued with Charlotte Flair coming out to talk about her title match at WrestleMania against Asuka. Charlotte is excited she is going to fight Asuka and vows to end her undefeated streak. She will cement her legacy by doing this and retain her title. Asuka though wasn't worried.

She makes it clear she bows to no one – not even Charlotte. Charlotte is not ready for her and at WrestleMania she will dethrone the queen. Carmella came out claiming she should be the women's champion and that neither woman is ready for her. Awesome Kong came out and made it clear she will not let her first WrestleMania be without her being champion.

She then challenges Asuka to a match next week. If she wins she gets added into the title picture. Carmella feels disrespected with what she said and how Kong can't bully her to get a title shot. Kong hits her with a Powerbomb and then tells Asuka to be ready for her next week. Asuka though simply smiled and accepts the challenge.

The show came back from commercial break as *I Burn* begins to play. The fans cheered loudly as Ruby came out to a standing ovation. She came out as she got on one knee and moves her hand on the entrance stage. She then stood up and howled loudly while showing what looks like the Bullet Club shirt, except it says 'Ruby Club' and shows in the background the Rising Sun, but in black and white.

Ruby heads towards the ring as the crowd shows signs of Ruby versus Okada at WrestleMania. Some with her standing over Okada as IWGP Champion and one of the two competitors in anime drawing fighting each other. Ruby got in the ring and grabs a mic from ringside before her music began to die down. She looks around and smiles as the crowd cheers her on.

She lets out a small sigh before looking up at the WrestleMania sign as she points at it. "I take it judging from all these signs I am seeing you all saw Fastlane?"

The crowd cheered loudly and soon she could hear the crowd chanting 'The Elite! The-the-Elite!' over and over. She smiled when she heard this and begins nodding her head.

"I'm not going to lie. Facing off against Omega did bring back a lot of good memories. Memories when I used to fight against Kenny Omega, AJ Styles, Adam Cole, and Finn Bálor when the Bullet Club was formed. How we all pushed ourselves to our limits to prove to the world we were the best. Without WWE's help and without some old man putting down our ideas."

Ruby can hear the crowd cheering loudly knowing she is right and how they are happy with how all these wrestlers are doing well.

"Still, I will give the old man credit for allowing this match to happen, because of it you all got to see an amazing match between two of the very best in the world," Ruby then turns to the WrestleMania sign and smiles. "But at WrestleMania, that is where the real fun will begin. You will see two of the very best that Japan has to offer square off. Both fighting for the same title, both fighting for honor, and both fighting for bragging rights. To prove who the absolute is best in the business and who is deserving to be champion."

She then turns away from the WrestleMania sign and then turns to the camera. "Kazuchika Okada, I beat Kenny Omega and now there is no one who will stand in my way to beat you to become IWGP Heavyweight Champion. I know how tough you are, I know how hard it is to put you down, and this fight between the two of us has gone on for years."

Ruby then shows the highlights of her past battles with Okada. The first time was in February 12, 2012 in the New Beginning show of New Japan Pro-Wrestling. It was Ruby the IWGP Heavyweight Champion against Kazuchika Okada in the main event. Ruby had successfully retained her title multiple times in the past for 231 days, until Okada surprised her and got the win defeating her for the title.

It then showed she fought Okada again at the Showdown in the Sun, Ring of Honor show in March. Ruby succeeded in defeating Okada to regain her title after some assistance. She then lose it to Hiroshi Tanahashi, but won it back in December at ROH's Final Battle show. Until she lost it again to Okada, but this time at the Invasion Attack show in April. 80

It then showed Okada defeating Ruby in their rematch at Wrestling Dontaku a month later. The two wouldn't fight again until 2013 when she defeated Okada at Power Struggle to win the IWGP Heavyweight title, before losing it to AJ Styles. But she won it back from Okada in Destruction in Kobe in 2015 before losing it to Tetsuya Naito. Showing how the two competitors are tied three-to-three, which will make their upcoming show at WrestleMania the rubber match.

Once the video ended Ruby looks around as the crowd is looking forward to this match. "Six times we have battled and six times the results have ended differently for us. However, this time we will finally settle the score. This time we will finally end this fight between the two of us and see which one of us deserves to be IWGP Champion. And when the dust settles we will see who the very best will…

Suddenly on the titantron Ruby is interrupted when she sees Kazuchika Okada himself on the screen. The crowd cheers loudly when they saw who it is and when he spoke in English.

"Ruby Takashi…you are right. This war between us must end…it must end once and for all. To prove who the absolute best is," Okada stopped for a moment and began to smile. "But this time, it will not go your way…632 days. 632 days, I have been champion. I have beaten the best in Japan…the United States…and the world. No one can beat me…not even you."

Ruby begins smiling as she leans against the ropes confident she can do it. She can beat Okada and take the title from him.

"You and I will end this feud…but it is I will that will walk out victorious. You cannot beat me, Ruby…not this time…I will not lose. No one can beat me. No one will take this from me…" shows the IWGP Heavyweight title around his right shoulder. "And no one ever will."

Ruby though spoke up next and smiles. "Oooooooh Okada. You have no idea how wrong you are. I'm not just anybody. I'm not any of the guys you have been fighting for the last 632 days and if you think that way going into WrestleMania…" she begins laughing softly before she continued. "Then you can kiss that title goodbye. I have worked too hard to get to make this happen. I won't let anyone stop me from making history…not even you Okada. So, I will wait for you to show up at WrestleMania so I can take what is rightfully mine."

Okada though just smiles and shook his head. "What was once yours is now mine…I too have worked too hard to get where I am now. I will beat you…I will prove why I am the best…and I will end the reign of the Empress of Japan…and remain IWGP…Heavyweight…Champion."

Ruby and Okada have a stare down. Knowing only one of them will take the title. It doesn't matter how it happens. For Ruby she will take the title from Okada and become an 18-time champion.

 _SmackDown (3/20/18)_

The show opened up with revealing earlier the day that SmackDown Live general manager, Daniel Bryan was cleared for in-ring competition. The announcement came after two years ago when Daniel Bryan was forced to retire after suffering a career-ending injury along with past injuries. However, despite his attempts for two years WWE refused to let him back to compete. Until finally they cleared him and Daniel Bryan is allowed to come back into the ring for action.

The show soon opens up in Dallas, Texas as Daniel Bryan came out to a standing ovation. Bryan heads down to the ring as the crowd chanted 'Yes!' over and over again. Happy that Daniel Bryan is back in the ring and they will get a chance to see him back in the ring. Bryan got in the ring and was happy to be able to return the ring.

Daniel Bryan talks about him being back. He thanks the fans for their support and his wife who never gave up on him. She supported him and pushed him to keep fighting to come back. Bryan is now back and is happy to return for a chance to compete at WrestleMania again.

The show soon continued with Shinsuke Nakamura going up against Dolph Ziggler one-on-one. AJ Styles stood by at ringside, while Baron Corbin at ringside as well. Ziggler attempted to get back at Nakamura for what he did to him last week. All while trying to prove he deserves to go to WrestleMania.

Nakamura though fought back and managed to regain control. As the match went back and forth between the two men. Corbin got involved as he tried to distract Nakamura, while AJ did nothing. Nakamura took him down and Ziggler went for the Zig-Zag, but Nakamura held the ropes and knocked him back. Nakamura hits the Kinshasa and gets the win.

Corbin got in the ring to attack Nakamura, while AJ did nothing and watched what he does. Nakamura though managed to fight back and took down Corbin. AJ got on the apron though and hits the Phenomenal Forearm to Ziggler when he tried to attack him from behind. The two men stood against one another as they try to play mind games against one another.

The next match has AJ Styles in his match against Baron Corbin. With both Ziggler and Nakamura gone from ringside. AJ was fresh for his match since Corbin was taken out by Nakamura. It went back and forth between the two men, until Ziggler got involved.

AJ managed to fight off Ziggler, but got hit by the End of Days. Nakamura got in the ring and hits Corbin with the Kinshasa giving him the win by disqualification. Nakamura then took out Ziggler and went to hit AJ with the Kinshasa, but then stopped and pats his head. Playing mind games with him as he gained momentum for his title match.

The next match has the Usos and the New Day face off against the Bludgeon Brothers and the Ascension with Sarah Mitchell. The Usos and New Day worked together to try getting payback on the two monster teams, who were working well together. Xavier is at ringside trumpet as Sarah Mitchell shouts at him to shut up. This only motivated Xavier to continue playing.

The match soon broke down into a brawl as Big E got the hot tag and hit the Big Ending on Luke Harper to go for the pin. The teams began brawling to the outside as Sarah Mitchell went to hit Big E, but Xavier pulled her down. She hits him with the cane taking him down. She goes to hit him again, but Big E took the cane away.

Luke Harper hits a spinning Clothesline taking him down and took the cane, until the referee saw him with it. The referee argues with Harper about using the cane and Harper throws it away saying he didn't use it. Jimmy Uso got tagged in and delivers a Superkick on Luke Harper, which knocked him into his corner where Konnor tags himself in.

Jimmy goes for another Superkick, but when he went for the pin the referee tells him of the blind tag. Konnor goes for a roll-up and uses the ropes to get the three getting the win. However, his victory was short-lived as Bad Influence came out to attack both the Bludgeon Brothers and the Ascension. Christopher Daniels hits Harper and Rowan with the chair knocking them to the outside.

All while Kazarian hits Viktor and Konnor with chairs to the gut knocking them to the outside. Bad Influence then stood tall with the Usos and the New Day. Both men vowing to go into their first WrestleMania match and walk out still tag team champions.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back heading towards the ring. She planned to cut another promo after what happened last week. She wanted to go over more for her title match, which she knew is only three weeks away. She knew by the time they get to WrestleMania he will have held the title for 658 days. An impressive reign that she plans to surpass it.

Still, she was happy to know that Daniel Bryan is allowed to compete again. She is looking forward to seeing him compete in the same city four years ago he made history. She knew he deserves to be back in the ring. With all he went through he deserves to be given another chance.

She was looking forward to fighting him as well. She knew if he continues after WrestleMania she will get a chance to have more matches with him again. Have some fun like in the good old days. For now though she needed to focus on her title match and winning it.

Ruby stops when she saw Sakura approaching her. "I take it you got what you wanted?" Ruby asked as she stops in front of the woman.

Sakura shrugs her shoulders. "Well, I won't be going to WrestleMania to compete in the men's André the Giant Memorial Battle royal. However, unlike you I plan to compete in the Sensational Sherri Memorial Battle royal. Something I have no issue with since there is no woman in that match that can stop me."

Ruby though rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I would win that match, the other battle royal, and my title match at WrestleMania without even trying. But I'm not going to try since the men's match is a pre-show and the women's match I want them all to have their time in the sun."

"Is that so? Well, how about you give one of the competitors a shot against you to show what they can do?" Sakura asked.

Ruby raised an eyebrow and smiles at her friend. "Oh? You looking to fight me then tonight?"

Sakura shook her head in response. "I got some business to attend to…but how about you face off against one of the women tonight? Whoever wants to fight you and let's see if you can make them look like a big star."

Ruby knew she could just ask to fight any of the guys, but…it has been a while since she fought another woman before. "Fine. I'll go out and do that right now. Just to see who can actually think they can beat me."

Sakura moves aside and motions for her friend to the ring. "The entrance is that way."

Ruby rolled her eyes and heads out to the ring. All while Sakura smiles and walks away.

 _Later_

The show continued with Jinder Mahal versus Rusev one-on-one with both men looking to gain momentum for WrestleMania. It was announced last week that Bobby Roode will defend his United States title against Randy Orton, Jinder Mahal, and Rusev in a four-way match. However, after last week Rusev looks to get payback on Jinder. During the match Bobby Roode came out to be on commentary to watch the match.

During the match Jinder threw Rusev into Bobby before throwing him back into the ring. Jinder went for the Khallas, until Orton came out to distract him. This distraction allowed Rusev to hit the Superkick and then the Accolade to get the submission win. However, after the match Orton hits the RKO on Rusev while he kept the move on Jinder.

Orton then hits the RKO on Aiden English and then one to Sunil Singh. Bobby got in the ring and hits the Glorious DDT on Jinder who tried to attack Orton from behind. When Bobby went for his 'Glorious!' pose Orton hits him with the RKO. Taking him out as Orton poses with the United States title.

*I Burn* begins to play as Ruby comes out to a loud reaction from the crowd. She gets on one knee and puts her hand on the stage before she lifts her hood then let's out loud howl as she heads down to the ring.

"The following contest is set for one-fall!" Greg Hamilton began to announce. "Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, she is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan…Ruby Takashi!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ruby heads towards the ring and climbs to the top rope as she howls loudly.

She gets in the ring as she grabs the mic from Greg Hamilton. She looks around as the crowd cheers for her loudly.

"Now, let me ask you guys something. Are you guys in such a good mood because I am here or because Daniel Bryan is back?" she asked the crowd begin chanting 'Yes!' loudly over and over again giving her answer, which made her smile. "Just making sure, because so am I."

The crowd cheered loudly as they were happy that Bryan is back to compete again.

"I am glad Daniel Bryan is back, especially since I'm sure many of you are looking forward to seeing him face off against AJ Styles, Finn Bálor, Shinsuke Nakamura, Seth Rollins, and yours truly?" she asked as she got a loud response for each of the names she gave. "Only time will tell, but until then I wanted to talk about WrestleMania. We are now three weeks away for WrestleMania and I'm sure many of you are looking forward to it."

The crowd begin chanting 'Yes!' over and over again. Excited for WrestleMania and the matches set up for the show.

"I'm excited too, especially for the matches we're going to have at WrestleMania. From the Intercontinental triple threat match, the SmackDown Women's Championship, the Kurt Angle and Ronda Rousey versus Triple H and Stephanie match, and to AJ Styles versus Shinsuke Nakamura!"

The crowd cheered as they are looking forward to these matches.

"But there is one match that I am looking forward to the most and that's my IWGP Heavyweight title match," said Ruby as she begins focusing on her title match. "Last week I talked about the history between me and Okada when we fought for the IWGP title in the past. We then went back and forth about beating one another at WrestleMania. But Okada made a big mistake. One that many men in the past have made and that he made with me…never underestimate me."

Ruby knew that was the mistake a lot of guys in the past have made with her. And look how things turned out for them.

"For years I have been underestimate by men who think just because they are big, powerful, and successful they can beat anyone. They let their success and legacy walk over people who are beneath them. Something that ends up backfiring on them when I get in the ring with them. I go in that ring, I stand up to these men, and before they know it they are on the ground beaten while I take what is theirs."

The crowd cheered as Ruby continued.

"But funny thing is I expected this from guys from every wrestling promotion in the world, except in Japan. You see, the guys in Japan know better than to underestimate someone, because we were always taught if you try stiffing someone you stiff them the fuck back otherwise they will push all over you. Something you should never do, especially if you want to make it. That's why when I became a wrestler I didn't get any kind of special treatment or had anyone hold back on me."

She begins smiling as she thinks back of all the times she got chopped so hard in the chest, how sore her body felt after training, and the black eyes she got whenever she forgot something then got hit in the eyes. Oh she remembered it all and it helped her become who she is now.

"Yet now…now one of these guys decides to now underestimate me. Now, one of these guys who is letting success get to his head now believes he can beat me because of how long he has been champion. That just because he has beaten the best that he cannot lose to me. And yes I know people can say the same thing about me, but the difference is I'm not underestimating my opponent, especially after who I fought at Fastlane."

Ruby then turns to the camera and grabs it to make sure it stays on her. "Okada, Kenny Omega never underestimate me, the Great Muta never underestimated me, Hiroshi Tanahashi didn't underestimate me, Shinsuke Nakamura never underestimated me, Tetsuya Naito never underestimated me, and Hirook Goto never underestimated me. But now you. You want to underestimate me? You want to believe you can beat me because you have been champion for 639 days?"

She begins laughing as she pushed the camera back. "You do that and you're going to have a shitty debut when I beat the holy hell out of you," she said as the crowd cheered loudly for her. "Listen up kid, (Okada born 87, Ruby 84) I have been at this longer than you have, I have wrestled all around the world more than you have, and more importantly I have held more world titles than you ever will if you keep up that attitude. You better come into WrestleMania with you're A-game. You better give me all you've got and not hold back on me. But you come into WrestleMania with that same cocky attitude and think you will beat me so easily…then consider WrestleMania your only WrestleMania you will ever compete in, because when I am through with you, you will never come to the W…W…-"

*Fabulous* begins to play as Carmella came out to the crowd booing loudly as she interrupted Ruby while she was talking. Carmella heads down to the ring to confront Ruby with a mic in her hand.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Ruby. I'm so sorry to do that to you oh great empress of Japan," said Carmella in a sarcastic tone. "But you see, unlike the women in the back who look up to you, and see you as a great hero for women everywhere, I don't. I don't see you a hero, I don't see you an inspiring, and hell I'll say it I don't see you as a woman but a little girl who all the guys feel so sorry for."

The crowd continued to boo as Ruby stood in the middle of the ring with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised up.

Carmella begins going up the steps as she continued to mock Ruby. "I am so sick and tired of hearing the fans cheer for someone like you who doesn't deserve to be in the WWE. Not someone like…me. WrestleMania, no one cares about you versus Ochata or whatever his name is. They are more focused on me winning the first ever Sensational Sherri Memorial Battle Royal!"

The crowd booed as Carmella poses despite the crowd showing no love for her.

"Now that's more exciting and more fabulous than watching two nobodies fighting over a stupid little belt that no one even knows or cares about? At WrestleMania I will win the battle royal, I will have my WrestleMania moment, and maybe they will rename the match after…me. Making it 'the Fabulous Carmella' Battle Royal."

The crowd continued to boo as they chant 'You suck' at her over and over. Ruby though begins rubbing her head as she sighed.

"First of all, that name sucks so badly I almost think they should go back to the first name they wanted to go with," said Ruby as she got a laugh from the crowd, while Carmella shrugs it off. "Secondly, at least I got my WrestleMania moment last year being champion while you got your moment with getting your ass handed to you. And third…weren't you the first ever Ms. Money in the Bank? How did that go for you?"

The crowd cheered recalling how Carmella lost her briefcase when she lost to Charlotte at Clash of Champions. Oh and this got under Carmella's skin as she got upset. However, before she can speak, Ruby grabs the mic and tosses it out of the ring as she confronts her.

"Listen up, little girl. You talk a big game, but let's see if you can back up your words against a former world champion like me. Hell, I'll tell you what. How about instead of making this a normal match…we make it a fun little challenge?"

Carmella backs away confused by what she means as Ruby begins explaining the rules. "Simply put, the one who gets tossed over the top rope and both feet touching the floor loses. So, let's put those skills you 'learned' and see if you can throw me over the top rope. Sound good to everyone?"

The crowd cheers as Ruby decides to go along with this. "All right, try throwing me over the top rope then."

A referee came into the ring as Carmella looks ready to compete. Ruby begins removing her jacket and give it to the ringside officials when Carmella runs over to attack her. She knocks her into the corner and begins slamming her head on the turnbuckle pad over and over. She then throws her to the mat by pulling on her hair.

The referee tries to push her back, but Carmella begins mocking Ruby as she does her moonwalk dance. The referee goes to check on Ruby asking her if she wants to compete. Ruby nods wanting this match to begin as the bell is rung. Carmella hits Ruby with the Superkick knocking her down. She then grabs her and tosses her over the top rope, but Ruby landed on the apron.

Carmella though didn't see this and begins celebrating. Celebrating like she won a big match as she begins squealing and shrieking about her win, but the referee is telling her no she didn't win. Carmella keeps insisting she did as she got her over the top rope. However, the referee tells her both feet didn't go to the floor as she is still on the apron.

Carmella turns around and sees Ruby getting back in the ring. Carmella runs over, but Ruby pulls the ropes down and Carmella goes over the top rope to the floor with both feet touching the floor.

The referee calls for the bell and Greg Hamilton announced Ruby the winner. "Here is your…RUBY TAKASHI!"

Ruby gets back up as she rubs her chin where she got kicked. Carmella though wasn't done just yet as she grabs the mic from Greg Hamilton.

"No! No! I didn't lose!" she shouted as the crowd booed. "She said the first one to go over the top rope loses! I threw her over and I won! Say it!" she pushed the mic back into Greg Hamilton ordering him to declare her the winner, but he tells her the rules were to throw the opponent to the outside on the floor and Ruby didn't.

A replay shows this as Ruby is tossed over the top rope, but she landed on the apron. Not to the floor. Carmella though continued to yell at the ring announcer to declare her the winner until the referee gets between them. Telling her she lost the match and it's over.

Carmella though isn't done as she sees Ruby leaning against the ropes. She runs back in the ring and goes to clothesline her, but Ruby again pulls the ropes down and Carmella goes to the outside to the floor. The crowd cheered as Ruby again got her thrown over the top rope. Carmella though isn't done as she continued to yell.

"She didn't toss me over! I didn't lose! She didn't toss me over the top rope!" she shouted at the fans as she runs back in to attack Ruby, but runs into a Superkick from Ruby knocking her down.

Ruby then picks her up and tosses her over the top rope as she fell to the outside. Now, Ruby has shut her up as her theme song plays. The crowd cheers loudly for her as she has her hand raised by the referee. Ruby got the win and shuts Carmella up as she gains momentum going into WrestleMania.

A small bit of momentum, but enough for her to enjoy.

 _SmackDown (3/27/18)_

The show opens up with a highlight of what happened last week. Daniel Bryan came out to the fans to announce he is back in in-ring competition. However, he has business to attend to involving Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn. Recalling what they did to Shane McMahon them injuring the commissioner. That he worked hard to defend the two men because he understands what they went through, but they crossed the line with their assault on Shane.

So, he decides to fire both men, which resulted in Kevin and Sami attacking him. Bryan managed to fight back against both men and showed the crowd he still had it. However, the number games proved too much and they overpowered him. They then took him out and left him injured.

Daniel Bryan opened the show in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania where he announced he will team with Shane McMahon to fight against Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn. He has re-hired them so they will fight them at WrestleMania. If they win then Owens and Sami are gone from SmackDown, but if they win they will be brought back to the show.

Bryan makes it clear that he is heading to WrestleMania and will end the 'Yep!' movement of Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn.

The show continues with Bobby Roode coming out to talk about his fatal four-way match for his title at WrestleMania. He talks about how growing up he's always wanted to have a chance to compete at WrestleMania. To be at the showcase of the immortals like all the men he has looked up to. That he sees this match as his chance to cement his legacy and begin his glorious rise to the top.

Randy came out next talking about how he has beaten the best at WrestleMania and has won every championship in the WWE except for the United States title. The only title he has yet to win and doesn't care who he has to beat to win it. He will take the title from Bobby and become the new United States Champion. Jinder Mahal came out next without Sunil who was injured last week and vows to silence the doubters at WrestleMania.

That he will do it by winning the United States title and bring it back to India for his people. That the Modern Day Maharaja will not be denied his moment. Rusev and Aiden English came out with English singing about how WrestleMania it will be Rusev's moment. That it will be his moment to be champion once again, it will be his moment to beat all those who stand in his way, and that WrestleMania it will be…RUSEV DAY!

It soon turned into a tag team match with Bobby and Orton working together as much as possible despite the issues the two went through the last few weeks. Jinder and Rusev tried to exploit the uneasy alliance between the two as they both look to gain momentum for WrestleMania despite the two having issues themselves.

Mahal pushed Bobby into Orton who was looking to hit his RKO on Rusev. Despite this Orton hits his partner with the RKO and then to Jinder before getting kicked in the face by Rusev to get the win. Rusev then looked to hit the Superkick on Jinder and then to Bobby. But Bobby countered the kick and pushed him into Aiden English.

Bobby then hits Rusev with the Glorious DDT and then to Orton before posing with his title.

Becky Lynch faced off against Ruby Riott one-on-one next with the rest of the Riott Squad banned from ringside. Riott and Becky had some unfinished business after the Riott Squad took her out months ago. Becky took it to Riott who was looking to gain momentum for her WrestleMania match in the Sensational Sherri Memorial Battle royal. Riott also looked to gain momentum as well since her teammates will be in the match with her.

During the match Sarah Logan and Liv Morgan came out to distract Becky, until Sakura came out. She hits a half-nelson Suplex to Liv Morgan to the floor. She then hits a German Suplex on Sarah Logan right on her partner. Becky locks in the Dis-Arm-Her and gets the submission win on Ruby Riott. After the match Sakura came into the ring to shake Becky's hand and raised it.

However, after the match Awesome Kong came out to attack both women. After losing in her match last week to Asuka in the main event, Kong was told she would be in the Sensational Sherri battle royal. So, she came out to attack both women to send a message.

She hits an Awesome Bomb to Becky to the outside towards the Riott Squad. Sakura tried fighting back against her, but Kong was too strong and hits her with an Awesome Bomb before she stood tall over her victim.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back getting ready for yet another match with Carmella. Last week after beating her Carmella wanted another match with her and this time it would be a normal match. She decided to humor her and have a little fun. All while she watches the show.

Austin Aries came out to cut a promo about WrestleMania. How last year he made his return to the ring after an injury he suffered. He got a chance to compete at WrestleMania, but didn't win the Cruiserweight title. He looks to make up for that loss by beating Rey Mysterio and making his return a failure.

He talks about how it was Aries that made the cruiserweight division great again. That he made it a must-see division after past champions like TJ Perkins, Brian Kendrick, Rich Swann, and even Neville failed to make relevant. He even talked about how it was because of him the cruiserweight division will have its own PPV coming out soon. And he plans to make history again like he did in TNA.

He will start by first taking out Rey Mysterio who is an old has-been who lost the passion of the business years ago. How he failed to make the cruiserweight division relevant years ago. How Aries will not lose to someone who hides behind a mask and is the only reason he made in the business. And he will put down Rey Mysterio by forcing him into retirement.

The next match has Bad Influence against the Bludgeon Brothers in a tag team match. The Bludgeon Brothers dominated much of the match as they beat down Kazarian who tried to tag his partner in. Every time he looks to tag him in, the Bludgeon Brothers would stop him. Even knock Daniels off the apron.

Daniels finally got tagged in and began using his quickness to knock both men down. He then went for the Angels Wing, but Luke Harper countered for a sidewalk slam. He went for the cover, but Kazarian broke the three count. Erick Rowan attacked Kazarian and held him so his partner can take him out.

Luke Harper went for the Big Boot, but Kazarian ducked and instead Rowan got hit. Both Daniels and Kazarian got a roll-up on Harper and got the win. Defeating the Bludgeon Brothers and got out of the ring quickly to celebrate their win. They ran through the crowd as the Bludgeon Brothers look on pissed that they lost the match.

 _Later_

*Fabulous* begins to play as Carmella came out to the crowd booing loudly. She came out doing her moonwalk before heading to the ring.

"The following contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, from Staten Island…Carmella!" Greg Hamilton announced as Carmella gets in the ring and vows to embarrass Ruby for last week.

*I Burn* begins to play as Ruby comes out to a loud reaction from the crowd. She gets on one knee and puts her hand on the stage before she lifts her hood then let's out loud howl as she heads down to the ring.

"Introducing her opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, she is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan…Ruby Takashi!" Greg Hamilton announced as he left the ring.

Ruby heads towards the ring and climbs to the top rope as she howls loudly. All while Carmella shouts at her that she beat her last week and is going to do it again tonight. Ruby takes off her jacket and gives it to the referee before she stays in her corner. Getting ready to beat down Carmella again.

The bell rings and the two women go to lock up. Ruby though goes around her and wraps her arms around her waist. She then lifts her up and drops her on the ground before letting her go. He then backs away and smiles at her.

Carmella sits up and gets upset with what Ruby did. She slaps her across the face and yells at Ruby to show some respect to her. Ruby returns with a slap of her own knocking her down. Ruby then picks her up by the hair and tosses into the corner face first.

She begins driving her head into the turnbuckle pad as the referee gives her a four-count warning. Ruby backs away as Carmella goes for a kick to the gut. Ruby though caught her foot and hits a Dragon Screw as Carmella rolls over to the ropes while yelling in pain. Ruby though doesn't give her time to relax as she picks her up from behind and goes for a Shin Breaker, but Carmella held on to the ropes forcing the referee to get Ruby back.

Ruby does so and Carmella rakes her eyes causing Ruby to get back. Carmella then grabs Ruby by her hair and then drops her on the mat. She begins grinding her head against the mat as the referee tells her to keep off the hair. Carmella does so and then grabs Ruby by the hair again before slamming her into the corner.

She then begins choking her as the referee gives her a four-count warning and pushed her back. Carmella yells at the referee not to touch her and she knows what she is doing. Carmella does her moonwalk dance as she mocks Ruby. She goes back to attack her, but Ruby ducks her and hits her with a German Suplex.

However, she didn't release and hits another and then one more before pushing her into the corner for a Rolling German Suplex. However, she didn't go for a kick and instead lifted her up then hits the TKO. She then rolls over to her leg and locks in the Ankle Lock. Carmella quickly begins tapping out as the referee calls for the bell.

"Here is your winner by submission…RUBY TKASHI!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ruby has her hand raised.

Ruby celebrates her win as she calls for a mic. The official gives her the mic as Ruby moves her hand along her forehead.

"Well, look at that…not a single sweat," said Ruby as she laughs a little as the crowd cheers for her. "Now that I am done with her I want to say a few words. Okada, tick-tock. Time is running out on you and your title reign. I am going to take that title from you no matter what and I don't care what kind of hell I go through, because in the end it will be worth it."

She begins catching her breath and begins smiling. "I also know this Sunday you are going to be defending the IWGP Heavyweight Championship against Zach Sabre Jr. All I can say about that is…you better not lose. If you do then maybe all that big talk was all talk and I'll take on Zack at WrestleMania. But if you win, just remember you will have a week to rest up and I don't want any excuses."

"I am coming for that title and I will beat you at WrestleMania for it. I will take it all from you and I will prove once again why I am the absolute best in the world. And that's not a promise it's…A DAMN GUARANTEE!" she drops the mic before she begins posing for the crowd as she lets out a loud howl.

She begin leaving the ring as the crowd cheers for her. One more SmackDown to go before WrestleMania and then she will finally win the title.

 _SmackDown (4/3/18)_

The show opens up in In Nashville, Tennessee where Shane McMahon returned to speak with Daniel Bryan. The two had their differences and both were hurting from the attack weeks ago. However, they buried the hatchet and both vow to compete at WrestleMania. Defeat Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn and get their much-deserved retribution.

The two men hug it out and the crowd chant 'Yes!' over and over again. Looking forward to both men competing this Sunday at WrestleMania.

The show continued with Charlotte Clair going up against Natalya one-on-one who wants to win the Women's Championship and go into WrestleMania champion. Despite the hard-fought match between the two women they continued fighting on. During the match the referee got knocked down and Carmella came out to try costing Charlotte the match. However, this backfired as Charlotte knocks Natalya into Carmella.

She then locked in the Figure-Eight and got the win. Beating Natalya and retaining her title. Asuka soon came out and took out Natalya before turning to Charlotte. Asuka reminds Charlotte that no one is ready for her and neither is she for WrestleMania. Charlotte though tells her that Asuka isn't ready for her as the two women have a stare down.

The show continued with Rusev going up against Jinder Mahal one-on-one in a rematch from two weeks ago. Both laid it all on the line, while seeking a win to gain momentum for WrestleMania. Jinder went for the Khallas, but Rusev got behind him and hits the Superkick for the win. Rusev celebrates his win until Orton came out and attacked him from behind.

Aiden came into the ring, but got hit with the RKO. Orton then hit the RKO on Jinder and then to Sunil. He goes for the RKO on Rusev when *Glorious* began to play distracting him. Bobby Roode never came out and Rusev hits the Superkick knocking him down.

Rusev then poses over the bodies as he gains momentum for WrestleMania. All while the fan chant 'Rusev Day!' over and over.

The next match is Shelton Benjamin and Chad Gable going at it against the New Day in a tag team match. Hoping to gain momentum leading to their title match for this Sunday. Gable and Benjamin have avoided the Ascension and Bludgeon Brothers for weeks not wanting to get in the middle of that fight till WrestleMania. The match ended with the Ascension coming out to distract the New Day.

This allowed Benjamin to hit the Pay Dirt of Kofi to get the win. However, after the match a brawl broke out with all six teams. All beating the hell out of one another as they all came out to fight. Security was forced to come out to break things up.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back getting ready for one last interview before this Sunday. She given the night off so she can be ready for WrestleMania. She was glad to hear that Okada retained his title this past Sunday. Now, she'll have a chance to take the title from him and come to SmackDown next week with the gold.

She watched the rest of the show continue with AJ Styles teaming with Bad Influence, Bobby Roode, and Austin Aries in a ten-man tag team match. They faced off against Shinsuke Nakamura, the Ascension with Sarah Mitchell, Sakura Muta, and Kalisto. The match was the main event as it went back and forth between the two teams as they fought to gain momentum for Sunday. Back and forth between each other as the fans cheered them on.

All ten competitors hit their finishers on one another, until it was down to AJ and Nakamura. AJ went for the Phenomenal Forearm, but psyched Nakamura out. Just as he did to him for weeks. Nakamura goes for a punch, but AJ ducked and hits the Pele Kick knocking him down.

AJ went for the Styles Clash, but Sakura grabs him from behind and hits a German Suplex. AJ roll near his corner allowing Aries to tag himself in. He knocks Sakura out of the ring and goes for the Brainbuster DDT on Nakamura, until…*Booyaka 619* began to play as Rey Mysterio's theme began to play. This distracted Aries, which allowed Sakura to tag herself in and hit the Spinning Roundhouse Kick to the back of Aries' head.

She got the pin and the win for her team as she gained momentum going into WrestleMania. The referee has the hands of the competitors raised as they celebrate their win.

Ruby was happy for this knowing all them deserve the ovation from the crowd. She then sees Michael Cole coming into the room and shakes her head so they can begin the interview.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am here with the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan, and the woman who will face off against Kazuchika Okada for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship this Sunday at WrestleMania…Ruby Takashi," said Cole as he introduces Ruby to the viewers. "Ruby, thank you for being here and welcome. How are you?"

Ruby shrugs her shoulders as she smiled. "I feel like I'm ready to fight right now for the IWGP title. I'm excited."

"Well, you look excited and we all cannot wait to see this match between you two, but before we go I have some questions for you. The first is, how does it feel to compete in your second WrestleMania and this time fight for a championship? Considering last year you were WWE Champion."

Ruby sighed as she tries to come up with a proper response. "It feels like…it feels a little different than any of the other times I've gone into a big show to fight for a main title. I guess it's mostly because like you said last year I was WWE Champion and I walked out with the gold. This time to go into WrestleMania again to fight for a title…it is a lot different, but I'm still pretty excited for it, especially when history is going to be made this Sunday."

"For the first time ever a non-WWE championship title will be on the line at WrestleMania. Can you tell the fans what is the IWGP title and the importance of it?" Cole asked.

Ruby begins recalling the history of the title as much as she can remember. "The IWGP Heavyweight Championship is a title that was first established on June 27, 1987 in the G1 Climax tournament. Antonio Inoki became the first champion to win it and ever since then it has been around for 30 years. It is the crown jewel in Japan and it is considered our version of the WWE Championship."

"To me the title has such importance because of the legacy that comes with it. The legacy that was forged and made by the men who all held it after Inoki. Tatsumi Fujinami, Big Van Vader, Riki Choshu, the Great Muta, Shinya Hashimoto, Kensuke Sasaki, the list goes on. It hasn't been around as long as the WWE Championship or the NWA World Championship, but is a title that is highly respected in Japan. And I have been honored to have held it sevent-times."

"We now know the importance of the title, can you tell us a bit about your opponent though? The man holding the title right now…Kazuchika Okada," Cole asked as he moved on to his next question.

"Kazuchika Okada, began wrestling in 2004. He won the G1 Climax in 2012 and 2014, New Japan Cup in 2013, has been champion 4-times, and has had match of the year with some of the best in the business. He is one of the toughest men in the world and I have been honored to have fought him multiple times in Japan. All for the IWGP title and all to see if he can carry the company when I left.'

"And when I left he won the title on June 19, 2016. Ever since then no one has been able to take the title off of him."

"Except you believe you can do it?" Cole asked getting a nod from Ruby. "What can you do that men like Kenny Omega couldn't do?"

Ruby begins smiling as she leans back against her seat. "I have done the impossible everywhere I go. It doesn't matter what the odds are that are stacked against me, I overcome them. I have no doubt that this Sunday we will kill each other in order to prove which one of us is deserving to be IWGP Heavyweight Champion. And I am looking forward to it."

"I just hope Okada is ready for me because the Empress is coming back to take what is rightfully hers. So, Cole. When our match begins, sit back, relax, and enjoy the fight. Because it will be one you will remember. And that's not a promise it's…a…damn…guarantee."

 **End of the chapter and it looks like Ruby is ready for WrestleMania. Five more days to go before she has a chance to compete for the title. I hope everyone is ready for it. And ready for how their match will go.**

 **Will Ruby succeed in making history? Will she beat Okada and become the new IWGP Heavyweight Champion? Will she become an 18-time world champion? Or will she end up failing in her second WrestleMania?**

 **Tune in next time to find out. Also thanks to my friend theXman99 again for his help. I appreciate it dude and thanks for the help. Also again thanks guys for the support as well.**

 **I enjoy reading your reviews and hearing what you guys have to say. I hope you all like what happens next time and you all will enjoy WrestleMania. If you all liked this then please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please.**

 **Take care and see you all next time.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 is here and it is time for…WRESTLEMANIA! I am so excited to finally make it. The final chapter of the story before I take a break. I am going to continue, but I am going to take a small break.**

 **So, I hope you all understand and I hope you all understand why I took time to upload this chapter. Wanted to wait to get this out until Halloween. So, I hope you are all ready for the show of the immortals. I am so happy to finally be here and I hope you all like what is going to happen here.**

 **A shame I didn't get one more chapter in before this one. To make it chapter 34 for WrestleMania 34…moving on. This was a fun chapter to write, especially how different this show turned out than what we ended up getting earlier this year. I also hope you all like what is going to happen here.**

 **Also, didn't watch the WWE Super Show-Down. The moment I saw the results I gave up watching it. Fuck you, WWE. Samoa Joe was perfect to win the title and now you are saying no. Fuck you all!**

 **Moving on, I want to thank my friend theXman99 for his help. I appreciate my friend and also thanks to all of you the readers for checking the story out. I am glad at how well the story has gone. It was a long road, but we're finally here again.**

 **All right, so let's get this started huh? First, the disclaimer. I don't own anything from WWE. I only own my OCs.**

 **Now, let's get the chapter started and enjoy WrestleMania.**

 _WrestleMania Pre-Show:_

 **1.** **Pete Dunn (c) vs. Tyler Bate Singles match for the WWE United Kingdom Championship**

 **2.** **Cedric Alexander vs. Hideo Itami vs. Akira Tozawa vs. Jack Gallagher vs. Mustafa Ali vs. Drew Gulak 6-man Cruiserweight Gauntlet match**

 **3.** **André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal**

The WrestleMania pre-show began with the United Kingdom Championship match between the champion Pete Dunn against the first ever UK Champion, Tyler Bate. In a match the crowd was looking forward to seeing as Dunn and Bate gave it their all like they did in the past. The two men hit each other as hard as they could and hit their best moves trying to get the victory.

Despite this though the two men countered one another with their finishers and when they did hit their finishers they kicked out of the other. Dunn finally got the win though and retained his title as he continued his reign. Dunn and Bate though showed the other respect as they shook hands. With the crowd cheering them both on.

The next match is a six-man gauntlet match where the winner will fight the Cruiserweight Champion at the next show. It started off with Jack Gallagher against Akira Tozawa. It went fast paced between the two men and hit some high-flying moves, which got the crowd into the match. Gallagher got eliminated by Akira after a surprised roll-up out of nowhere. Drew Gulak came out next and hit Tozawa from behind.

He then locked in the Gulock forcing him to tap out to get the win. Mustafa came in next and the two men went at it with both of them fresh. Gulak though was more aggressive and refused to lose his chance to go on to win the Cruiserweight title. However, Mustafa surprised him with him pinning Gulak while he had his Gulock submission hold on.

Cedric Alexander was next and despite what Mustafa went through kept on fighting. He refused to lose as Alexander hit him with his best moves. Mustafa fought through the pain and managed to get the crowd behind him as he hit the Spanish Fly from the top rope. Alexander though managed to survive and hit the Lumbar Check to eliminate him.

Hideo Itami came out next as the two men went at it as the last two men left. Hideo used his kicks to kicks to keep his opponent down. Alexander though kept on with the fight and went for the Lumbar Beck, but Hideo pushed him into the referee. The referee got pushed down, but wasn't knocked out.

Alexander turned around and got hit with a low-blow as Hideo hit the GTS. He went for the pin and got the win as the crowd booed at Hideo. Hideo though didn't care and got his victory. He now has a chance to take the Cruiserweight title against whoever is champion.

The final match is the André the Giant Memorial Battle where 30 men fight for a chance to win the fifth memorial battle royal. This included Alexander Wolfe, Eric Young, and Killian Dain of Sanity. Kassius Ohno and Wolfgang. It was soon down to 'Woken' Matt Hardy, Mojo Rawley, and Baron Corbin as the last three men in the match until…Bray Wyatt showed up. He came out and helped Matt win the match.

Helping Matt win the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal and it appears to two have come together. To work as a team as the pre-show has ended.

 _Results:_

 **1.** **Pete Dunn (c) defeated Tyler Bate to retain the WWE United Kingdom Championship**

 **2.** **Hideo Itami defeated Cedric Alexander, Mustafa Ali, Drew Gulak, Akira Tozawa, & Jack Gallagher **

**3.** **'Woken' Matt Hardy won the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal**

It was now time for WrestleMania to begin. The production team go over everything at the last minute. Making sure everything is ready for the show. From the pyro, the cameras, the audio, the WWE Network, and the video package. All wanting to make sure nothing will go wrong before they begin.

The wrestlers are in the back getting ready as well. Getting their gear on, going over what they will do for their match, and trying to shake off the butterflies in their stomach. For some this is their first WrestleMania, but for others even though they have done this before they still feel nervous.

Soon, they can hear the fans counting down as the countdown for WrestleMania begins. In ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…

The video opens up with a view of New Orleans at night. It shows the people walking around, the colored lights on the building, when suddenly in purple colored lights 'New Orleans' emerged over the city with the narrator speaking.

 _"You always hear life's too short…"_

Suddenly you hear what sounds a faint drum being played in the background as the camera shows other parts of the city.

 _"Stop and smell the roses…"_

The drum sounds can be heard again, but a little louder before the camera takes you down to Behrman Street where more people can be seen.

 _"Take it all in…"_

The drum sounds soon begin coming in more and more as you get a clear view of the street.

 _"Everyone always says you gotta enjoy your time on this earth while you can…"_

The camera then shows a man walks over a puddle before going to a view of the different bars, shops, and people walking around.

 _"Well, that's what tonight is all about…"_

You can then hear musicians begin playing their instruments as the camera continues going around the town. Along with seeing a man painting a beautiful artwork.

 _"And here this is a place like no other for the unbreakable, the unbeatable spirits…"_

The camera then goes to a club where people are seen going inside to listen a band playing their music.

 _"This is where it all happens…"_

It shows the band playing their instruments before showing the people having fun.

 _"And it's always about two words…good times…"_

The camera then goes to a colorful beads as a man picks it up and walks over to the balcony where other people are seen down below wanting some beads.

 _"So tonight, let the party find you. And together let the good times roll…again…"_

It then goes to the street where Mardi Gras is occurring. With people dressed up, musicians playing their instruments, and people having a good time as *Celebrate – Kid Rock* begins to play.

It then shows the Mercedes-Benz Superdome before going to Roman Reigns, John Cena, Ronda Rousey, Kurt Angle, and Ruby Takashi posing. It then goes to the crowd from WrestleMania 30 cheering loudly.

It then goes to Alexa Bliss, AJ Styles, Sakura Muta, and Charlotte Flair posing.

 _'Welcome…'_

More shots of fans excited and shocked during last year's WrestleMania.

 _'To…'_

It then shows fans cheering loudly from WrestleMania 25, 32, and 29 with pyro going on in the background

 _'The Global…'_

It then shows the fans at Mardi Gras celebrating and having a good time before going to WrestleMania 33 last year with pyro going off.

 _'Celebration…'_

It then shows Brock Lesnar posing as pyro went off. It then shows Ruby and Kazuchika Okada facing off against one another. It then shows Shinsuke Nakamura and AJ Styles facing off against one another. It then shows Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns facing off against one another. With all three champions defending their gold against their challengers.

All as Michael Cole's voice can be heard in the background.

"For the better part of four decades!" it then shows Asuka posing with her mask on and then Braun Strowman posing. "We've been wowed by the magnificent!"

It then shows Shawn Michael's WrestleMania 12 zip-line entrance before going to Randy Orton posing. Then pyro going off in the background of WrestleMania in an outdoor show.

It then showed Hulk Hogan and the Rock from WrestleMania 18 squaring off. Edge delivering a spear to Jeff Hardy off a ladder in mid-air at WrestleMania 17. It then shows the Undertaker versus Triple H fighting at WrestleMania 28 inside Hell in a Cell. It then shows Shawn Michaels leaping off a ladder and landing on Razor Ramon for their ladder match at WrestleMania 10.

"Stunned by the surprises!" it then shows the Undertaker doing his over the top rope suicide dive to Shawn Michael, but instead hits the cameraman.

It then shows Rusev with Aiden English, the Ascension with Sarah Mitchell, Rey Mysterio, and Austin Aries with his championship posing as Jim Ross can be heard speaking next.

"It is the showcase of the immortals!"

It then shows the Usos posing knowing this is their WrestleMania debut at long last. Jerry 'the King' Lawler's voice can soon be heard next as Finn Bálor and Naomi posing.

"The celebration is just beginning!"

It then shows the crowd's reaction to Shane McMahon leaping off the Hell in a Cell from WrestleMania 32. It then goes to Bobby Roode, Seth Rollins , and Shinsuke Nakamura posing as JBL's voice can be heard next.

"Dreams come true…"

It then shows Daniel Bryan celebrating his WrestleMania 30 main event victory where he won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. It shows Shawn Michaels winning the WWE Championship at WrestleMania 12. It then shows Rey Mysterio winning the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania 22. And it shows Seth Rollins winning the WWE Championship after cashing in the Money in the Bank briefcase at WrestleMania 31.

It then has the Miz, the New Day, the Bar, the Bludgeon Brothers, Bray Wyatt, Woken Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Bad Influence with their SmackDown Tag Team titles, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, Shane McMahon, and Sasha Banks posing at Jerry speaks up again.

"Only at WrestleMania!"

It then shows fans celebrating and back to the people of Mari Gras partying as the narrator's voice begins speaking again.

 _'Here it's always a celebration…'_

It then shows Triple H with his wife Stephanie McMahon posing before showing the Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Hulk Hogan celebrating in the ring from WrestleMani 30.

 _'This is…'_

 **WrestleMania 34**

 _Line-up:_

 **1.** **The Miz (c) vs. Seth Rollins vs. Finn Bálor Triple Threat for the WWE Intercontinental Championship**

 **2.** **Alexa Bliss (c) vs. Nia Jax Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship**

 **3.** **Bobby Roode (c) vs. Randy Orton vs. Jinder Mahal w/the Singh Brothers vs. Rusev w/Aiden English Fatal 4-way match for the WWE United States Championship**

 **4.** **Sensational Sherri Memorial Battle Royal**

 **5.** **Ronda Rousey & Kurt Angle vs. Triple H & Stephanie McMahon Mixed Tag Team match **

**6.** **Austin Aries (c) vs. Rey Mysterio match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship**

 **7.** **Bad Influence (c) vs. the New Day w/Xavier Woods vs. the Bludgeon Brothers vs. the Usos vs. Shelton Benjamin & Chad Gable vs. the Ascension w/Sarah Mitchell 6-Pack Challenge match for the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship **

**8.** **Charlotte Flair (c) vs. Asuka Singles match for the WWE SD Women's Championship**

 **9.** **Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn vs. Shane McMahon & Daniel Bryan Tag Team match **

**10.** **Brock Lesnar (c) w/Paul Heyman vs. Roman Reigns Singles match for the WWE Universal Championship**

 **11.** **Kazuchika Okada (c) w/Gedo vs. Ruby Takashi Singles match for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship**

 **12.** **The Bar (c) vs. Braun Strowman & Unknown partner Tag Team match for the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship **

**13.** **AJ Styles (c) vs. Shinsuke Nakamura Singles match for the WWE Championship**

It was finally time for the 34th WrestleMania. The Mercedes-Benz Superdome arena where WWE had WrestleMania 30 got filled up. 78 thousand fans showed up from around the world to come watch the showcase of the immortals. The employees are working hard to make sure they get everything ready.

From getting the equipment set up, the announcer all ready, backstage the competitors have everything they need for their matches, and going over last minute testing before they start the show. The national anthem was played, the video package played, and now WrestleMania 34 has begun.

The show opens with fireworks as the fans cheered loudly. The fans for WrestleMania are always excited to be here and are looking forward to tonight. Tonight is the night they will see history be made, there will be awesome moments, and those moments will live with them forever. This is WrestleMania and the fans couldn't wait for the show to begin.

Oh the fans didn't need to wait long as the show kicks off with the WWE Intercontinental Championship three-way match. The Miz defending his title alone against Seth Rollins and Finn Bálor. Seth and Finn worked together to take out Miz before they focused on each other. Both men took each other out as they did all they could to win the title. Miz got back in the match and tried to regain control to hold on to his title

All three men hit their finishers, but they get broken up so the match can continue. The Miz didn't have his backup with him since he wanted to prove he can beat these two men without any help. Rollins and Finn both focusing on the Miz trying to beat him to win the Intercontinental title. Knowing only one will become champion.

Finn hit the Footstomp from the top rope, but as he tried to flip him on his back Seth came in with the Curb Stomp. Seth stomps Finn's head on the back of Miz and then pins him. Getting the win and becoming Intercontinental Champion and Grand Slam Champion. Seth celebrates his win at WrestleMania and his first singles title reign since losing the WWE title in 2016.

The second match has Alex Bliss defending her Raw Women's Championship against Nia Jax. The match began with Nia taking out Mickie James and making sure she doesn't get involved. Bliss tried everything she could to keep her title. She beat her up at ringside before turning her attention to Alexa. Bliss tried to do all she could to keep her title even rake the eyes of Nia.

Trying to cut her down as she went for her leg, but Nia would not be denied her chance at payback. Nia got back control and began punishing Alexa. Nia gets the win hitting the Samoan Drop from the top rope and crushed Bliss. Nia gets the win and becomes the new Women's Champion for Raw for the first time ever as she got her first championship in WWE.

The third match is Bobby Roode defending his United States Championship against Randy Orton, Jinder Mahal, and Rusev in a four-way match. The crowd got behind Rusev and Bobby during a lot of the match while they booed at Jinder. Orton though tried to take control of the match by going for his RKO hitting on almost everyone except Bobby who broke up the three count. Bobby hits his Glorious DDT and almost gets the win until Jinder broke the three count.

Rusev managed to get the Superkick and went for the Accolade, but Sunil got involved in the match. Rusev took him out and gets hit with the Khallas However, Bobby grabs Jinder and hits him with the Glorious DDT before pinning him. Retaining the title and walking out of WrestleMania still the United States Champion.

The fourth match of the night is the Sensational Sherri Memorial Battle Royal. Originally Vince had a different name in mind…but that was thrown out for obvious reasons and instead was named after the WWE Hall of Famer, Sensational Sherri. The match included women from NXT, SmackDown, and Raw. It also included Sakura Muta who was given a chance to be in this match since she knew she would have competition with the women from NXT.

The fans popped though when they saw a surprise entrant into the match…Gail Kim. She returned to compete in this match, which shocked everyone. Including her long-time rival Awesome Kong. The bell rang and everyone began going at it.

The women of NXT though managed to work together and show the crowd they deserve to be here. Awesome Kong dominated much of the match though as she tossed out much of the women from Raw, SmackDown, and NXT. Until she was eliminated by Gail Kim who then eliminated herself as the two women began brawling on the outside.

Near the end of the match Bayley tossed out Sasha Banks, which shocked everyone when they saw this. However, Sakura and Naomi were still in the ring with Bayley who thought she won the match. Sakura eliminated Naomi after delivering a Superkick knocking her off the apron. Bayley went to eliminate Sakura, but she blinded her with the green mist.

She then tossed her over the top rope and got the win. Sakura won the battle royal and was given the trophy of the Sensational Sherri by her son who was at ringside with the trophy. Sakura celebrated her first WrestleMania victory as the fans cheered her on. Yes, she didn't like wrestling with the women, but she decided to give it a chance and they showed how tough they were against her so had fun.

The fifth match has Triple H and his wife Stephanie facing off against each other to fight Kurt Angle and Ronda Rousey. It was Kurt's first WrestleMania match since 2006 and Ronda's first wrestling match. Much of the match had Kurt being beaten down by Triple H and Stephanie making sure Ronda doesn't get tagged in. Ronda finally got tagged in and began dominating the match.

Even took down Triple H and almost made him tap out, but Stephanie made the save. Triple H then tried to pedigree her, but Ronda took him down. Stephanie would end up losing the match for her team when she was forced to tap out to Ronda. Getting the win and Ronda celebrates with Kurt on their victory over the Authority.

The crowd gives them a standing ovation for their win as the show continued on.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back making sure her gear is ready for tonight. She watched the show continued on with Austin Aries defending his Cruiserweight title against the returning Rey Mysterio. Rey returned looking to overthrow Austin and take his title. Showing him how a former eight time Cruiserweight Champion does it.

It was a nice paced match where they didn't do a lot of high-flying. Mostly trying to tell a story between the two men, which the fans didn't mind since it has been four years since they last saw Rey at WrestleMania. The high-flying picked up as the match continued as Austin tried to ground Rey, but began losing control.

Aries tried to do everything in his power to keep his title and even cheat to win. Even tried to tear off his mask. Rey fought off Austin and even broke the Last Chancery submission hold. Rey hit the 619, but Austin rolled to the outside.

Rey goes for a Hurricarana, but Austin held on and tossed him on the barricade. He then threw him back in and hits the Brainbuster DDT, but Rye kicked out. Austin tried to grab a chair to use it on Rey, which caused Kalisto, Sin Cara, Lince Dorado, and Gran Metalik to come out through the crowd to stop him. Austin tries to use the chair on one of the men, but they all jumped off the apron.

Rey runs in and this the 619 on Austin in the gut knocking him back. Austin dropped the chair and got on one knee. Rey leaps up and hits a Dropkick from behind to send Austin into the ropes. Rey goes for it one more time and hits another 619 then a big splash from the top rope getting the win.

Rey Mysterio is the new Cruiserweight Champion. Winning a title that he hasn't held in 14 years ad celebrated with his fellow luchador friends as they congratulated him on the big win.

The next match is Bad Influence making their official WrestleMania debut defending the SmackDown tag titles in a six-pack challenge match. Bad Influence defending their titles against the Usos, the Bludgeon Brothers, the New Day, Shelton Benjamin & Chad Gable, and the Ascension with Sarah Mitchell.

All six teams began brawling around the ring as it was announced it would be an elimination style match. All hitting their finishers and diving on the outside. With Shelton being the human highlight reel at WrestleMania eliminated the New Day first with the T-Bone Suplex off the top rope to Big E and pinned him. The second team to be eliminated were Benjamin and Gable few minutes later after a double Superfly Splash from the Usos on Gable.

However, the Usos would soon be eliminated by the Ascension after the Fallout on Jey Uso through a table the Ascension brought in. The Ascension and the Bludgeon Brothers worked together to beat down Bad Influence. But Kazarian fought both teams off after Daniels was putt through a table on the outside. Kazarian hit a top rope Hurricarana off the apron to the outside.

Kazarian then eliminated the Ascension after a quick roll-up to Konnor. Once he was out it was down to the Bludgeon Brothers and Bad Influence. Daniels came back in to help his partner and the two men fought the monsters together. Until the Ascension came back in and hit the Fallout on Kazarian to the outside.

Distracting Daniels and allowing the Bludgeon Brothers to hit a Double Chokeslam from the top rope. They pinned Daniels and became the new SmackDown Tag Team Champions.

Ruby felt bad for her friends, but she knew they will live to fight another day. It also showed so far four titles have been put on the line. Only three changed hands so far. Four title matches down and only five more to go.

She then saw John Cena having his match against who he thought was the Undertaker. It was then revealed to be Elias who came out to play a song. However, he then stopped and revealed through singing who John Cena's opponent is…Samoa Joe. Joe returned to a standing ovation as he head towards the ring to fight Cena. Before he got in the ring though the lights turned off and when they came back on the Undertaker emerged.

John got hit with a Chokeslam and then a Tombstone Piledriver before he disappeared. Once he was gone Joe got in the ring, the bell rang, and Joe locks in the rear-naked chokehold. Cena passed out and couldn't continue so the referee calls for the bell giving Samoa Joe the win and at his first WrestleMania bout.

Beating John in less than a minute and the crowd pops loudly for him. This made Ruby's night seeing poor little Cena getting his ass kicked. Something he deserved. For weeks he showed no respect to the Undertaker who wanted to stay retired, but instead here comes this loud-mouth wanting to fight him.

Well, he got his fight and got his ass handed to him. Still, she knew with Joe back this could make things around here more interesting.

She sighed knowing her match will go on after the Universal title match and before the Raw Tag Team title match. She was looking forward to her match and hopes she can surprise everyone tonight. Becoming an 18-time World Heavyweight Champion and defeating Okada at WrestleMania. She's done it before and she can do it again. Though it doesn't mean it will be easy.

The door opened and she sees Kairi Hojo coming into the room. The two embrace in a hug after earlier tonight Kairi competed in the Women's battle royal match during the pre-show. Kairi didn't win, but she did well. She breaks the hug and smiles at her.

"You ready?" Kairi asked.

Ruby nods in response as she grabs her things. "Before this night is over I will wear gold again."

Kairi didn't doubt it as she took out something from her bag. "Made it for you…good luck."

Ruby looks in the bag and smiles some more before turning to Kairi. "Arigatō aishi no hito (Thank you, my love)."

 _Later_

The next match of the night is Charlotte Flair defending her SmackDown Women's Championship against Asuka. Both women go all out with Charlotte wanting to break the streak of Asuka, while Asuka fights to keep her streak and win the title. Both women counter one another and both attempt to apply their submission hold.

Charlotte locked in the Figure Eight and it looks like she is close on making Asuka tap out. However, Asuka got herself to the ropes and breaks the hold. Charlotte couldn't believe she didn't get the win and goes after her again. She pulled her away from the ropes and goes for the Figure-Eight again, but Asuka caught her and pulled her down for the Asuka Lock.

Charlotte tried to get to the ropes, but she was in the middle of the ring. Charlotte was forced to tap out and Asuka was declared the winner. Asuka has won the SmackDown Women's Championship and celebrates her win. Her second title in WWE after being forced to relinquish her NXT Women's Championship months ago.

Charlotte and Asuka shake hands out of respect as Charlotte leaves the ring. Giving Asuka her moment as she celebrates winning the title. Asuka celebrated as her undefeated streak continues and her reign as champion has begun. Good luck to anyone who tries taking it from the Empress of Tomorrow.

She is champion again and doesn't plan to lose her title. Not because of injury and to no one.

The next match is the returning Daniel Bryan who after three years returns to action. Teaming up with Shane McMahon to fight against Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn. Kevin and Sami worked to make sure Bryan doesn't get tagged in as they beat down Shane. Beating him within an inch of his life after all the crap he put them through.

Bryan finally got tagged in and ran wild as the crowd cheered loudly for him. Bryan locks in the Yes Lock and forced Sami to tap out. Getting the win for his team and getting his first victory in three years. Bryan celebrates with Shane as the Yes movement show they are alive and well.

The next match is Brock Lesnar versus Roman Reigns for the Universal Championship. The match saw the crowd booing loudly at Roman and were not interested at all in the match. They did not like Roman and were bored of seeing Brock giving the same old moves during the match. Brock dominated much of the match with Suplexes and beating him down.

Both men hit their finishers with both men kicking out each time. Roman hit multiple Superman Punches and several Spears. All while Brock hit multiple F-5s, but couldn't put Roman away. Roman got bloodied up by Brock after he took off his gloves and made him bleed. Roman hits a Superman Punch and then followed it up with two Spears before he yells loudly hitting a third one.

Roman gets the win and becomes the new Universal Champion. Defeating Brock and finally ending this rivalry against Brock.

The next match was the IWGP Heavyweight Championship between the champion Kazuchika Okada and Ruby Takashi. Before the match a video package is made to put over the IWGP Championship. Highlighting its history, its prestige, and the men who have each held the title. Men like the first ever IWGP Heavyweight Champion, WWE Hall of Famer, Antonio Inoki.

Tatsumi Fujinami, another WWE Hall of Famer. Big Van Vader, Riki Choshu, the Great Muta, Shinya Hashimoto, Kensuke Sasaki, Yuji Nagata, Shinsuke Nakamura, Hiroshi Tanahashi, AJ Styles, and Ruby Takashi.

The video package then puts over Kazuchika Okada for his accomplishments as champion and his career in Japan. Beating the bet in the world to become champion four times, for holding the title for over 658 days, being the longest reigning champion ever in New Japan Pro-Wrestling, and the opponents he defeated to keep his title.

The video package then puts over Ruby for her accomplishments as well. Becoming a five-time AAA Mega Champion, three-time ROH World Champion, one-time NWA World Champion, one-time WWE World Champion, and a seven-time IWGP Heavyweight Champion. Becoming a 17-time world heavyweight champion. And how at WrestleMania she plans to break her own record becoming an 18th world heavyweight champion.

The video shows both competitors training, their fighting styles, their in-ring skills, and both vowing to walk into WrestleMania and both vowing to walk out the IWGP Heavyweight Champion. It then shows both competitors hitting their finishers on their opponents. Both competitors showing their dominance as world champions and why they are the absolute best.

At WrestleMania they will make history. At WrestleMania there will be no excuses and no backing down. At WrestleMania only one will walk out the IWGP Heavyweight Champion. And only one will prove who the absolute best in the world truly is….the best.

The video package ends as the lights begin to die down with a spotlight on the stage. Smoke begins to emerge around the stage as the WrestleMania sign, mask, and set up begins to go dark before stars begin appearing. A quiet melody can be heard playing as hooded figures begin emerging as they begin singing. The singing started off slowly, but soon began picking up.

*Thanos Arrives* (type in Avengers: Infinity War Fanmade soundtrack: Thanos arrives)

Soon a throne begins emerging from the stage as a figure is seen sitting down on it. Wearing a blue and gold armored outfit with gold shoulder pads. The figure also appears to be wearing a blue and gold armored helmet. In the figure's left arm appears to be a gold gauntlet glove with six colored gems on the knuckles.

Orange, red, blue, purple, green, and yellow. The figure stood up and the gems begin to glow as the figure snaps its fingers loudly it echoes across the arena before the lights go out.

*Rise* by Skillet begins playing as the lights come back on to show Ruby standing in the middle of the stage where the throne was at. She is seen wearing the blue and gold armor as the crowd popped loudly for her. Ruby moves on one knee with one hand on the entrance stage and the gold gauntlet on her left hand. She gets up and lets out a loud howl before heading down to the ring as the crowd cheers for her.

Ruby made her way down the entrance ramp while listening to the crowd chant her name. This is her second WrestleMania and her second time going for gold. Last year she was WWE Champion, but now this time she is walking in for the IWGP Championship. She vows though to win the title and become an 18-time world champion.

She heads up the steps and goes up to the top turnbuckle before moving her gauntlet up as the crowd cheers loudly for her. Ruby smiles at the crowd before she leaps into the ring and howls loudly as the crowd have signs off showing an anime picture of Ruby versus Okada. The song begins to die down as Ruby begins removing her helmet and has an official to help remove the armor from her body. Once they got it off under the armor it showed her wearing a blue/gold tube top, tights with wolf symbol on the legs with the rising sun in the background, elbow pads, and gloves.

On the titantron it showed a figure's back wearing a robe over his body. It then showed the figure wearing necklaces around his neck before showing the IWGP Heavyweight title. The fans cheered loudly and then popped when the video shows Kazuchika Okada's serious expression on the screen. It then shows him flipping a gold coin as he begins walking away as the coin hits the ground.

*Rain Maker* begins to play as Kazuchika Okada came out to a standing ovation from the crowd. Okada heads out with Gedo as the two head down to the entrance ramp as he fans cheered loudly for Okada. Soon money with Okada's face on the bills begins coming down all over the arena. The crowd cheered even louder as one got the money and shows it to the camera.

Ruby got out of the ring as Okada makes his way inside the ring as Okada moves his robe to the side to show the IWGP Heavyweight title. Okada stood tall and poses as the crowd continued to cheer for him. Okada sees the crowd showing up their signs for him as Okada begins smiling a little.

Ruby begins getting in the ring as Okada begins removing his robe and handing it to his friend. The referee is replaced by a Red Shoes Unno aka Hiroyuki Umino. A referee for New Japan Pro-Wrestling and with Antonio Inoki next to him. Greg Hamilton stood next to the two men before he begins making the announcement.

"The following contest is set for one-fall and it is for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship!" he announced as the crowd cheered loudly as they begin chanting for both competitors as Greg Hamilton continued with the introduction.

"Introducing first the challenger, from Tokyo, Japan. She is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan….RUBY TAKASHI!"

Ruby poses as the crowd cheers loudly for her before she steps back to her corner as Greg Hamilton continued.

"Introducing next, from Tokyo, Japan. Weighing in at 235 pounds. He is the IWGP Heavyweight Champion…KAZUCHIKA OKADA!" Greg Hamilton announced as he steps aside as Okada hands his title over to the referee.

Unno holds up the title high as he shows it to both competitors before handing it to Antonio Inoki. Greg Hamilton held the ropes up for Inoki to leave the ring before joining him outside.

On the titantron it shows the IWGP title appearing on the screen like when they do to show this match is a WWE Championship or Universal Championship.

Ruby and Okada step forward with the referee speaking to them of the rules. This is no disqualification, no count-out, and no interference. There is also a 30-minute time-limit. They will be told how much time has passed so they are aware of how much is left.

If there isn't a winner then they will be given a five-minute sudden death. But if once more no one wins the match then the match will be ruled a no-contest. Something neither competitor wants since they both know the importance of this match. The referee then has the two shake hands before they can begin.

Ruby extended her hand first to Okada who then shook it and then give a small bow before they step back to their corner. The crowd cheers loudly for both competitors as Okada looks on smiling. Ruby yells at him to let it sink in knowing this could be his only time at WrestleMania to experience it. Okada nods in response knowing he won't let this moment pass up for him.

Both knew this is very important for them right now. This is a moment that will go down in history. For the first time ever in WWE another organization's title will be defended at WrestleMania. This is something that has never happened before and both knew they will need to give it their all.

They can hear the crowd chanting for the two competitors with one chanting for 'Let's go, Ruby!' and the other 'Let's go, Okada!' as the fans cheered for them. This made Ruby happy knowing that this is what she wanted to give the crowd. Something they never saw before in WWE and she has to thank her brother for helping her make this happen. She turns to the referee who waits to call for the match.

The referee finally calls for the bell and the match begins. Ruby and Okada start off with a lockup as the two try pushing the other off. Okada manages to push Ruby into the ropes as the referee tells them to back off. Okada does so as he goes for a chop, but instead pets Ruby's head getting a laugh from the crowd.

Ruby smiled for a moment before slapping Okada in the face. Okada comes back with an elbow to the face knocking her into the corner. Ruby returns the favor with a kick to his gut knocking him back. Ruby runs over for a punch, but instead pets him on the head as she backs away.

The crowd laughs a little as Okada backs away to his corner and shakes his head knowing Ruby is paying games with him. Okada shakes it off and the two lockup again as Ruby pushes his left hand away and grabs his right arm. She twerks on it as Okada rolls forward, then rolls backward, and then kicks up before reversing the hold on Ruby. The drives his knee into her gut before whippings her into the corner.

Okada runs over to her, but Ruby elbows him in the face. She runs over for a Clothesline, but gets hit with a Big Boot knocking her down. Okada picks her up and drives his elbow down across the back of her neck before he does a forward Headlock to get her on her ass. However, Ruby roll on her back and gets him for a roll-up.

Okada kicked out and grabs Ruby's legs before tripping her then goes for a Jackknife roll-up. Ruby though lifts herself up while holding Okada. She tries to lift him, but instead he lifts her for a Tombstone attempt. Ruby fights it off as she gets on his shoulders and headbutt him to the back of his head backing him away.

She then leaps up and hits him with a Dropsault knocking him into the corner. Ruby goes to her corner and runs over, but Okada ducks, and lifts Ruby to the top rope. Ruby kicks Okada away so she isn't facing away from him. She turns around, but is hit with a Dropkick knocking her to the outside and hitting the apron as she falls to the floor.

The crowd cheers as Okada gets up as he sees where Ruby is at. Okada rolls to the outside and grabs Ruby as he whips her into the barricade as she hits it hard. Okada goes over and elbows Ruby in the face as security asks the fans who are in the front where Ruby is at to move out of the way. Okada runs over and hits a Big Boot knocking Ruby over the barricade into the chairs as the fans move out of the way.

Okada begins walking across from where Ruby is at and then runs full steam at her as he leaps over and hits a Crossbody. Splashing into Ruby and knocking them both into the chairs as the crowd begins cheering loudly. Okada slowly gets up as he screams loudly to get the crowd going. He grabs Ruby and tosses her over the barricade to the floor.

Okada grabs Ruby as he tosses her back into the ring before getting back in the ring to the top rope. Okada then leaps off and hits an Elbow Drop, but doesn't go for the over. Okada does the Rainmaker pose as he makes it clear this match is over. He picks up Ruby from behind, grabs her right arm, and goes for the Rainmaker.

Ruby though drives her head into Okada's chest to stop the Rainmaker attempt. She then grabs his arm and jumps up before hitting an Armbreaker causing Okada to fall on the ground to hold his right arm. Ruby then picks him up and throws him into the steel post shoulder first Okada falls to the floor as Gedo checks on his friend, while Ruby catches a break. The referee checks on Okada as he moves him away while holding his right arm.

Ruby begins clapping to the crowd as she runs the ropes and runs over to Okada before hitting him with a Suicide Dive. Ruby gets up and screams as she gets the crowd going now. She picks up Okada over her right shoulder and then brings him down for a Shoulder Breaker on his injured arm. She goes for the cover, but only gets one.

Ruby grabs his arm and bends it to his back as she keeps him down. Ruby tightens her hold on his arm as the crowd begin chanting for Okada and Ruby. Okada begins fighting back as he slowly gets up while trying to break his arm free. Okada drives his left elbow into Ruby's gut freeing his arm, but Ruby delivers a kick to the right arm causing Okada to stagger back.

Ruby grabs his arm and whips him across the ropes. Okada reverses it and goes for a Big Boot again, but Ruby ducks it and grabs his arm for a flying armlock with Okada in a standing position. Ruby has her legs wrapped around his right arm, while they are pressed against his neck. Okada tries to break the hold, but Ruby held on tightly. Okada slams Ruby on the mat and tries to pin her, but Ruby breaks the hold before he can pin her.

Okada kicks Ruby in the chest knocking her back, but she ducks a Clothesline from his left arm and hits a Pelé Kick. Ruby picks up Okada as she goes for the TKO, but Okada gets behind her and hits a German Suplex knocking her down. Okada goes to his corner trying to recover as he tries to get some blood back in his arm. He rushes over, but Ruby moves out of the way as he hits the corner.

She rushes over to him, but Okada ducked and launched her on the top turnbuckle. Ruby hits it and Okada holds Ruby up by her legs. He then gets her in an attempt for a White Noise, but instead hits a Neckbreaker. Ruby rolls on the mat holding her neck as Okada tries to continue fighting with his injured arm.

Okada and Ruby both get up as the crowd cheers them both on. Okada begins elbowing the side of Ruby's head before whipping her across the ropes. Ruby ducks a Clothesline and goes for a flying Back Elbow, but Okada catches her and goes for another German Suplex. Ruby lands on her feet and spins him as she goes for a Clothesline, but Okada ducks and runs the ropes before coming back with his own flying Back Elbow knocking her down.

Ruby staggers to the corner as she tries to shake off what happened. Okada runs to the corner as he hits a back splash before grabbing Ruby then hits her with a DDT. Okada then kicks up as he holds his right arm. The crowd cheers loudly for him as Okada feels momentum going back to him.

Okada runs over and hits a low flying back elbow as he goes for the cover getting only one. Okada can hear the crowd chanting for both of them as he begins picking her up. Okada lifts her for the Tombstone attempt, but Ruby rolls behind him and hits another armbreaker using her knees from behind. Okada gets up as he yells in pain holding his right arm.

Ruby gets behind Okada as she hits him with a half-nelson Suplex having him near the corner. Ruby gets up and runs over as she hits him with a front Dropkick as Okada hits the corner before falling forward. Ruby goes to the top rope and climbs to the top as she leaps off for a Blockbuster. She then gets Okada up, wraps her arms around from behind, and goes for a Rolling German Suplex.

She then gets him on his knees as he goes for a Superkick. Okada catches her kick and gets up and spins her. Ruby tries to go for an Enzugiri, but Okada ducked and Ruby misses. Okada grabs her right arm and spins her for the Rainmaker, but Ruby moves her left foot up to block it and drives her head into his shoulder causing him to stagger back in pain.

She run over to hit a foreword headscissors before knocking him over as Okada rolls to the outside. Ruby gets up as she begins getting the crowd behind her as she runs to the ropes to hit an over the top rope Senton landing on Okada. She then gets up and yells at the crowd for one more, which they respond with multiple yes chants! Ruby goes for another, but Okada rushes back in and lifts her up for a Flapjack as Ruby hits the middle of the ring.

Ruby got the air knocked out of her as she tries to get up. Okada got up first as he grabs Ruby and lifts her for the Tombstone. Ruby thought got out of it and landed outside on the apron. Okada threw his right arm for a punch, but Ruby caught it and pulls it down over the top rope causing Okada to back away in pain. Ruby goes for a Springboard Elbow, but Okad hits her with a Dropkick and Ruby falls right on the rope across her gut before falling on the mat then rolls to the outside.

Okada rolls to the outside quickly as he tries to go for the Tombstone, but Ruby slides out of it and pushes him into the steel post. Ruby then grabs him and pushes him into the steel post again. She then grabs his right arm, pulls it between the post and turnbuckles. She then begins pulling his right arm as she yells at him, while he yells in pain.

The referee goes on the outside to have her break the hold, while she yells at him it's no DQ. However, Okada used the distraction to pull Ruby into the post and hitting her face first. Both competitors fall to the floor as they try to recover from what happened. Okada is checked on by Gedo, while Ruby begins bleeding a little from hitting the post.

A WWE official tells the referee to pause the match to help clean the wound. However, Ruby kicks the official away and yells at him not to pause the fucking match. She begins getting up as she goes after Okada while staggering a little from the hit. Okada chops her in the chest and follows it up with a kick to the gut. He then lifts her for the Tombstone, but Ruby gets behind him and kicks him to the back of his head.

She rushes to the steel steps, bounces off them, and hits the Wolf Fang Cutter on the Okada on the outside. The crowd begins chanting 'This is Awesome!' over and over as Ruby begins to recover then throws Okada back into the ring. She goes for the cover getting one…two…but no Okada kicked out! Ruby picks him up quickly and tosses him into the steel post hard as Okada screams in pain.

Ruby then grabs him and pushes him into the corner before rolling him back for a rolling German Suplex. She then follows it up with him on his knees for a Superkick and goes to the top rope. She jumps off and hits a Frog Splash as she gets one…two…but again she only gets two as Okada kicked out! Ruby hits the mat with her hands as she couldn't believe he kicked out twice.

Ruby thought grabs his arm and goes for the Cross Armbreaker, but Okada fights her off keeping her from locking in the hold. Okada struggles to keep his hands together so Ruby won't lock in the hold. Ruby punches his hand away to try getting her hold in. However, Okada begins lifting Ruby off the mat and then slams her down for a Powerbomb.

Ruby though transactions into a Triangle Chokehold. She tries to make Okada tap out as the crowd cheers for them both. The referee asks Okada if he wats to continue and Okada replied yelling at him he won't tap out. Okada again lifts Ruby up and goes for another Powerbomb.

Ruby breaks the hold, but again transactions into the Kimura Submission hold. Ruby yells at him to tap out as the crowd cheers louder, while Okada yells in pain. Okada refuses to tap out as Ruby tightens her hold on him. Okada once more with all his might lifts Ruby and then slams her down breaking the hold.

Ruby rolls away as she felt her head bouncing off the mat from the last slam. Okada begins slowly getting up as he used the ropes for leverage. Ruby sees Okada getting up and tackles him into the corner as she begins kicking him over and over out of frustration. She even begins slapping him telling him this is her time and his time as champion is over!

She lifts him up to the top rope and begins going for what appear to be a TKO from the top rope. However Okada fought her off and knocks her to the mat as Ruby falls off the ropes. Ruby on her knees tries to recover as Okada jumps off and hits her with a flying Dropkick. Bouncing Ruby off on the mat as she rolls over to the corner as she looked dazed from the hit.

Okada and Ruby both slowly began getting up as the crowd chants for them both. Okada runs in and hits a Front Dropkick. Sending Ruby into the corner as she bounced off of it. Okada gets up and yells loudly as he begins feeling momentum swinging back to him.

Okada goes for the Rainmaker, but Ruby slaps his hand away and chops him in the chest. Okada returns the hit with a European Uppercut. He runs the ropes, but Ruby delivers a Superkick to Okada causing him to stagger against the ropes. Ruby runs the ropes, but as she comes back Okada hits her with a Dropkick knocking her down.

Okada grabs her and goes for the Rainmaker once more. Ruby ducks the move and lifts him up for the TKO. Okada got behind her and hits her with the German Suplex. He tries to go for the Rainmaker, but Ruby catches his arm and locks in the Cross Armbreaker. Okada screams in pain as Ruby keeps the hold on as the fans begin chanting loudly for both competitors.

Okada tries to break free of the hold as he tries rolling himself over, but Ruby kicks him down as she kept the move locked in. Okada tries again and tries to pin her, but Ruby breaks the hold and quickly locks in the Crossface. The crowd cheers loudly as Ruby keeps the hold locked on as she tries to force him to submit. Okada though kept fighting on as he tries rolling themselves over, but Ruby refused to let go and keeps the hold locked on.

The crowd begins chanting for Okada to tap out as Ruby screams at him to tap. Okada though refused to tap out as he rolls over again and this time got close enough to the ropes to force the break. Ruby breaks the hold and yells at him as she begins stomping him against the ropes. She even gets him on his knees and drives her knee into the side of his face.

Ruby picks Okada up and goes for the TKO once more, but Okada got off of her then pushes her back. Okada runs the ropes as he ducks a Clothesline from Ruby and runs back for a Running Back Elbow knocking Ruby down. He gets up and hits a running Uppercut knocking Ruby back as she begins staggering up. Okada gets behind her and hits her with a Swinging Neckbreaker.

Okada gets up and poses as the crowd cheers for him. He prepares for the Rainmaker, but Ruby rolled to the outside. Okada runs to the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive, but Ruby elbows him in the face causing him to fall on the apron. Ruby quickly gets up as she grabs Okada from behind then hits him with a German Suplex right on the apron.

The crowd cheered as the official checks on both competitors. Ruby hit her head a little when she hit the move and part of Okada landed on her. She tries shaking it off as Okada rolls back into the ring. She has to end this soon and this is her best chance of doing it.

She picks him up and goes for the TKO one more time, but Okada fights her off with elbow shots to the side of the head. He slides behind her, grabs her right arm, spins her, and finally hits the Rainmaker! The crowd popped for him hitting the move, but he hurt his injured right arm that he can't make the pin right away. He tries to fight through the pain as the referee begins going for the ten count to see if both competitors can continue.

Okada tries to crawl over to the cover as he manages to get an arm on her chest to get the pin. The referee gets down and counts one…two…but Ruby just barely got a shoulder up! The crowd begins chanting 'This is Awesome!' over and over again as the fans cheer loudly for the competitors. All while the commentators are shocked that Ruby got a shoulder up after the Rainmaker.

Okada begins getting up as he holds his injured right arm. He couldn't believe he didn't get three, but he knew he couldn't let this stop him. Okada picks Ruby up for a Tombstone attempt, but Ruby countered into a roll-up getting one…two…but Okada kicked out. Ruby gets up and goes for a backslide pin getting one…two…but Okada kicked out.

Ruby gets up and Okada hits the Rainmaker! He holds on to her right arm and lifts her as he tries fighting through the pain to hit another one. He picks her up and yells loudly before going for the Rainmaker once more, but Ruby ducks and lifts him up hitting the TKO! The crowd popped as Ruby goes for the cover getting one…two…but no Okada kicked out!

The crowd couldn't believe it as the match continues on and the crowd chants for them both. Ruby begin slowly getting up as she yells at Okada to stay down. She picks him up and he hits her with a chop to the chest. Okada returned the chop with a punch to Ruby.

Ruby yells as she punches him right back, causing Okada to stagger back. He comes back with another punch and Ruby returned with her own punch. The two went back and forth as the crowd begins making 'Boo!' and 'Yay!' chants with each punch that was thrown. Both soon begin laying in with punches to one another as the crowd cheers loudly for them both.

Ruby pushes Okada back and then headbutts him in the chest. Okada is sent back to the ropes, but comes back with a Big Boot causing Ruby to stagger back. Okada goes for a Clothesline, but Ruby ducks and hits him with a German Suplex, but didn't release the hold. She keeps her arms around his waist as she lifts him up.

She goes for a second one and manages to hit it with no resistance from Okada. But when she goes for the third one, Okada fights back with elbow shots to the side of her head. Ruby headbutts him to the back of his head and goes for a Reverse Hurricarana. Ruby didn't waste time though as she lifts him up and goes for the Wolf Fang Cutter by springboarding off the ropes.

Okada caught her and hits a German Suplex. Okada gets up and grabs Ruby from behind as he goes for the Rainmaker once more. Okada hits the move and goes for the cover getting one…two…but Ruby kicked out before three. Okada looks on shocked that he didn't get the three as the crowd couldn't believe it wasn't over.

Okada begins shaking his head knowing he is not going to let this be the end. So, he picks up Ruby and again goes for the Rainmaker. Ruby ducks it and hits an Atomic Drop, followed it up with a Jawkbreaker, and when Okada had his back turned Ruby hits him with the Rainmaker! She goes for the cover getting one…two…but Okada got a shoulder up!

Ruby begins panting heavily as is Okada as the crowd cheers loudly for both competitors. The fans were loving this match and hoped it would go on forever. However, they were getting fatigue as well. So, this couldn't last too long.

Ruby begins getting up as she is told they have ten minutes left. Shit, not enough time if this keeps up. She is getting close to her limits, but she knew so is Okada. One more TKO could do it as she decides to end this. She motions for the crowd it is over as she goes over to pick up Okada.

Okada instead quickly lifts her up and hits her with her own TKO! Okada though doesn't go for the cover as he goes for the Rainmaker! He hits her with all his might, but he hurt his arm again for doing this. Ruby rolls away from Okada as he crawls over to her to get the cover.

Okada gets one…two…but Ruby's foot got caught on the ropes. The referee tells Okada this as he couldn't believe Ruby got her foot on the ropes. Okada listens to the crowd as he hears the crowd chanting behind him. Okada goes to lift Ruby up as she went for the TKO as a last desperate attempt.

Okada got out of it and pushes her off the ropes. Okada hits her with a Dropkick as Ruby gets up and staggers across the ring. Okada gets behind her and goes for the Rainmaker once more. Ruby though catches his arm and hits another Armbreaker as Okada backs away in pain.

Ruby follows it up with a Superkick to Okada causing him to bounce off the ropes. Ruby follows it up with another Superkick causing him to bounce off the ropes as she goes for a third one as she yells loudly at him. She goes for the kick, but Okada caught her foot and spin her around then grabs her from behind for a German Suplex. Ruby got back up as Okada lifts her up and hits the Tombstone Piledriver.

Okada goes for the cover getting one…two…but Ruby kicks out! Okada though didn't waste any time as he lifts her up and goes for the Rainmaker. Ruby ducks it, but grabs his arm for a Hammerlock head scissors pinning combination or the Dos Caras Clutch. Ruby gets one…two…but Okada barely got out of before three.

Ruby and Okada get up, but Ruby delivers that Superkick causing Okada to stagger away. Ruby grabs Okada and lifts him up before hitting the TKO! However, Ruby was not done just yet. Hell, she knew Okada will kick out so she tries more moves.

She runs to the middle rope, jumps up, and hits a Springboard Phoenix Splash. However, she wasn't done just yet. One more move just to be sure. She climbs to the top rope and yells at Okada before hitting her girlfriend's Diving Elbow Drop!

Ruby goes for the cover getting one…two…and three! It was over. Ruby did it! She actually did it!

The crowd popped loudly when the three-count as made as the bell is rung. Ruby looks over at the referee who ended the match and asks for the title. She then can hear Greg Hamilton make the announcement. It only made Ruby feel even more emotional for what just happened.

"Here is your winner and the neeeeeeeeeeeew! IWGP HEAVWEIGHT CHAMPION! RUBY TAAAAAAAAKASHI!"

Ruby can hear the crowd cheering loudly for her victory and for winning the title. Ruby got on her knees as she felt so much emotions going through her body. Hell, it felt a lot like when she won the WWE Championship last year. No, this was a different, but similar feeling.

This was the same feeling she had when she first won the IWGP Heavyweight Championship from Keiji Mutoh aka the Great Muta in 2008. Winning the title ten years ago in Japan against the legend himself and now ten years later here she is winning it again after not holding it for two years. This time on the grandest stage of them all, WrestleMania! It felt like she was relieving that amazing moment as the crowd cheers for her loudly and giving her the standing ovation she felt she deserved.

Antonio Inoki gets in the ring and presents Ruby with the championship. Ruby bows in respect to Inoki and proudly accepted the title as Okada gets up before taking the belt. The crowd looks on wondering what Okada is going through knowing that his reign as champion has ended at WrestleMania. He turns to Ruby before turning to the title he held for 658 days and felt confident he would walk out with tonight.

Longer than any previous champion before him from any former champions and legends of Japan. He then turns to Ruby before going behind her and puts the belt around her waist as the fans cheered loudly. Okada then faces Ruby and extends his hand to her. Ruby proudly shook his hand and the two embraced in a big hug as Inoki and the referee applaud the two for their great sportsmanship.

Okada and Inoki raise Ruby's hand as the crowd continued to cheer for her. Okada soon begins to leave the ring as he heads to the back. Feeling disappointed he lost the title, but proud that he lost it to someone like Ruby. Of course, he knows he will eventually get it back one day.

Kairi runs by and heads into the ring as she gives Ruby a big hug. The two embraced in a hug as Ruby held her girlfriend close. She breaks the hug and kisses her on the forehead and thanks her for being there for her. Kairi returns the kiss as they go back to hugging while the crowd applaud the two.

Ruby and Kari continued their embrace before the hug is broken. Ruby knew she wasn't done yet. She wanted to do one more thing to make this night even more perfect. Corny as hell, but fuck it she is going for it.

But hey, if Cena tried doing it last year after losing to her she figured why the hell not. She looks around at the crowd hoping they will be okay with this. She knew the old man in the back will probably be upset with her doing this since he will want to make sure there is plenty of time for the other matches.

Fuck it, it's a long freaking show. She's sure the others will be okay with this, especially how the next match won't be long. She sees Kairi looking at her confused. Wondering what is wrong and why she isn't celebrating.

She asked for the referee to bring her gauntlet to her since she has something in it. The referee does so as he grabs the gauntlet then gives it to Ruby who took out a ring from under the yellow gem. Ruby then got on one knee, took Kairi's hand as the crowd gasped knowing what she is doing. Ruby looks up at Kairi and in Japanese asks her the three simple words she has wanted to say to her.

"Kekkon shite kudasai?" she asked hoping she will say yes.

Kairi begins smiling as she begins feeling tears going down her eyes before she begins nodding her yes.

"Hai" she replied as the crowd popped loudly giving her answer.

Ruby gets up and embraces Kairi happily that her girlfriend said yes. The crowd begins applauding them as the two embrace in a kiss before they held each other before the show continued on as the two begin leaving the ring. For Ruby she got her WrestleMania moment again and it is a moment she will never forget. Not only becoming an 18th time world champion, but proposing to her girlfriend, her saying yes, and now the two are engaged.

The two headed to the back with Ruby holding the title up high. She poses with the title with Kairi and stood tall at WrestleMania.

 _Results:_

 **1.** **Seth Rollins defeated The Miz (c) & Finn Bálor to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship **

**2.** **Nia Jax defeated Alexa Bliss (c) to win the WWE Raw Women's Championship**

 **3.** **Bobby Roode (c) defeated Randy Orton, Jinder Mahal w/** **the Singh Brothers, & Rusev w/Aiden to retain** **the WWE United States Championship**

 **4.** **Ronda Rousey & Kurt Angle defeated Triple H & Stephanie McMahon by submission **

**5.** **The Bludgeon Brothers defeated Bad Influence (c), the New Day w/Xavier Woods, & the vs. the Usos to win the WWE SD Tag Team Championship**

 **6.** **Samoa Joe defeated John Cena by knockout**

 **7.** **Asuka defeated Charlotte Flair (c) to win the WWE SD Women's Championship**

 **8.** **Shane McMahon & Daniel Bryan defeated Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn by submission **

**9.** **Roman Reigns defeated Brock Lesnar (c) w/Paul Heyman to win the WWE Universal Championship**

 **10.** **Ruby Takashi defeated Kazuchika Okada (c) w/Gedo to win the IWGP Heavyweight Championship**

 **11.** **Braun Strowman & Nicholas ****defeated the Bar (c) to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship**

 **12.** **AJ Styles (c) defeated Shinsuke Nakamura to retain the WWE Championship**

 **That's the end all! Yep, Ruby has won the IWGP Heavyweight Championship and proposed to her girlfriend. Yeah, the way Cena did it last year was predictable and dumb, especially how it ended up for the two a year later. Still, this was a special moment and I hope everyone likes it.**

 **I also hope everyone likes how the rest of the show went. Yeah, made a lot of changes to WrestleMania's results and made some of them the same. Still, I hope everyone likes how this went. And also yeah AJ retains his title, but for now.**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and** a **lso thanks again to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **Now then, if you liked how things went then please leave a review. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. They are not welcomed. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	34. Chapter 34 (special)

**Surprise Chapter**

Ruby: Hello my lovely fans. It is I, Ruby Takashi. Now, first thing I need to address…no the author hasn't gotten to work on the sequel. I mean, yes he has gotten some ideas done and the PPV lineups for the shows will go, but he hit a bit of a snag.

You see, he originally was going to continue the story on the main roster and see how things go from there. However, a suggestion was made about doing this on NXT. Yes, that means I would be going to NXT to face off against the competition there. So, that's where you all come in.

He wants to give you guys the power to vote on where I should go. Should I stay on the main roster as the IWGP Heavyweight Champion and defend my title there against everyone? Or…would you all prefer I go to NXT to compete there and defend my title there against the young future stars? And then eventually come back to the main roster or perhaps take the war to the main roster?

Who knows? That is going to be up to you all. Now unfortunately fanfic is acting up with their polls so the author is going to leave the link to where he made the poll on Tumblr to his **thecrazyone1990** or as it's also known **The Amazing Heroines of the multi-verse!** Or if you guys are on Discord it is **Codename-Reaper WOC#6052**

It will be up to you guys. Polls begin today and then finish up to March 31st. So, you all have until then to vote. Once he gets an idea what to do then he will be able to work on the story.

But as an added bonus the author will also do a Q & A. So, send any questions you want for me, Ruby. Or if you want to send it to any of the other wrestlers then go ahead and send them. No limit guys, but don't send hate questions. Those are not allowed around here.

So, send those questions in and let's have some fun people.

 **All right, you heard the lady. The polls open today and the link for them will be found on my Tumblr page or on Discord just ask for the poll. I will also write up a chapter for all questions you all send. For Ruby or any of the wrestlers in the story.**

 **Go right ahead and send them, but remember no hate questions. I will also post the names of the people who send the questions in. So, until then see you all next time and take care guys.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Here we go with the new chapter of the sequel y'all and I hope everyone is doing well. Yep, we're back with the sequel and going to continue with the story before another year goes by. Okay, so first thing I want to say is…fuck you WWE. AEW Double or Nothing was awesome!**

 **You guys had a chance to respond to this and instead NXT had to do it because Vince is a lazy asshole. Yeah, as you can tell I'm not happy with what has been going on with WWE. All that great talent and wasted by an old man who doesn't know his shit anymore.**

 **Also, no I will not include that 24/7 title…just no. Anyways, last time we saw Ruby defeated Okada to become the IWGP Heavyweight Champion. We also saw her proposed and is now engaged with Kairi Sane. Aww how sweet.**

 **Anyways, I decided the story will remain on the main roster. However, I will be doing crossovers with NJPW shows. But not all of them. Just the ones I can get my hands on to watch.**

 **All right that's enough wasting time. Time to go over some more stuff before I get to the story. I will be including some new OCs and they will be revealed in time. For now this is what we have so hope you like them.**

 **All right, well with what being said we should get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from WWE. I only own my OC Ruby Takashi. Although, let's be honest do they own the people themselves? Probably not.**

 **Still, better safe than sorry. Now, let the fall out of WrestleMania begin!**

 **WrestleMania Fall-Out**

 _SmackDown 4/10/18_

The show opens with a recap of what happened at WrestleMania 34. Last night, Monday Night Raw showed the highlights of the show, but included mostly from the Raw talent. All while SmackDown shows what happened with the SmackDown talent. It showed Bobby Roode retaining his United States Championship against Randy Orton, Jinder Mahal, and Rusev by the bare of his teeth.

They then showed the Bludgeon Brothers destroying Bad Influence, the New Day, and the Usos to become the new SmackDown Tag Team Champions. Next, they showed Asuka dethroning Charlotte Flair, remain undefeated, and became the new SmackDown Women's Champion. It then showed Ruby Takashi fighting against Kazuchika Okada for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. In a back and forth match that left the fans in awe.

In soon ended with Ruby becoming the new IWGP Heavyweight Champion and then with her proposing to her girlfriend, Kairi Sane. The video soon ended with the main event between AJ Styles and the 2018 Royal Rumble winner, Shinsuke Nakamura for the WWE Championship. It was a phenomenal fight between these two former rivals. Both playing mind games with one another and both fighting to try to become champion.

It soon ended with AJ getting the victory and retaining his title. Nakamura handed the title over to AJ and it seems like the two men would end the night on good terms…it ended with Nakamura delivering a low-blow to AJ. He then began beating the hell out of AJ and then hit him three times with the Kinshasa before he walked out of WrestleMania as the last man standing.

Once the highlights ended the show soon kicked off with Shane McMahon coming out to talk about what happened two nights ago. Not only defeating Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn, but doing it by the side of Daniel Bryan who made his in-ring return. Shane thanks Bryan and the fans for the support this past Sunday. However, since Bryan is now an active wrestler again they will need a new GM.

So, he announces Paige as the new general manager for SmackDown Live. Paige got a standing ovation after she announced last night she was retiring due to injuries. She came out thanking the fans and Shane for this opportunity. She then promises to do her job as GM and help make SmackDown the must watch show.

The rest of the night continued with the crowd enjoying the first match of the night. The Usos against the New Day with Kofi Kingston at ring-side. The winners of the match could get a title shot at the Greatest Royal Rumble, which is unfortunately in a country where women were not allowed to compete in. So, the fans didn't really seem to care.

The next match is Sakura Muta going one-on-one with Natalya. Sakura came out earlier to talk about her victory winning the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal and last night defeating Mickie James by submission. She thanks the fans for their support and talks about how things have been going well for her since she made her debut earlier this year. However, she makes it clear the rest of 2018 will end with her becoming champion and begin her reign as the Dragoness of Japan.

She is interrupted by Natalya and the two faced off one-on-one. Sakura and Natalya traded blows back and forth. Each trying to lock in the other by submission. Sakura though managed to counter the Sharpshooter and gets an inside cradle getting the win on Natalya.

The two women shook hands before they departed.

The next match is Rusev, Aiden English, and Jinder Mahal teaming up to face off against Rey Mysterio, Bobby Roode, and Randy Orton one-on-one. The match started with Bobby and Rey getting the crowd behind them after they both won their WrestleMania matches. The crowd cheered them on and even chanted for them.

They even chanted for Rusev who many felt should have won the United States title this past Sunday at WrestleMania. During the match though Jinder Mahal got upset that Rusev got cheered on. He even tagged himself in despite Rusev taking control of the match. Aiden argued with Jinder Mahal until Jinder slapped him.

This caused Rusev turn on Jinder and allowing Orton to get the hot tag. Taking down Jinder Mahal and getting the crowd behind them. Rey hits the 619 on Jinder, Bobby hits the Glorious DDT, and Orton hits the RKO getting the win for his team. The three men celebrate with the crowd cheering them on.

*I Burn* begins to play as the crowd cheers loudly. Ruby soon came out as she is seen wearing her jacket with her hood over her head. She came out to a standing ovation as she is seen wearing her regular clothing. Around Ruby's waist though is what caught the attention of the fans as she begins moving her right hand along the title.

She gets on one knee and lets out a loud howl before pulling her hood back as she begins making her way to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome…the neeeeeeeeeeew! IWGP Heavyweight Champion…the Wolf of the Rising Sun and the Empress of Japan…RUBY TAKASHI!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ruby begins heading up the steps to the top rope as she howls loudly with the crowd howling back.

Ruby pulls her title out and shows it up high as the crowd cheers her on. Chanting her name as she leaps into the ring and puts her title on her shoulder as she looks around. A big smile on her face as she once again walks into SmackDown after WrestleMania as a champion. She looks around happy with the reaction she is getting as she shows off her title once more to get a loud reaction before she is given a mic from Greg Hamilton.

She is about to speak, but hears the crowd chanting 'You Deserved It!' over and over again. Ruby looks on happily as she kept the title around her shoulder before she tries speaking again. But once more the fans began chanting 'Ruby!' repeatedly. Ruby gives a small head bow before she stands in the middle of the ring to try speaking.

"Arigatōgozaimashita," she replied thanking the fans as the crowd cheers for her.

Ruby begins chuckling softly as she continues to speak while looking down at her title. "You know. It has been so long since I have held this title around my shoulders. A title that I have said before has so much history, so much prestige, and the one title that I hold close to my heart. This title…" raises her title high. "I want people to know that I am honored to once again be the IWGP Champion and it will be an honor to defend this title once more."

Ruby hears the crowd cheering her loudly as she listens to the crowd. She can hear them chanting her name as she nods towards them.

"Now, ever since I won this title I have been getting asked by a lot of people about what is going to happen now? Am I going to leave to go to Japan and defend my title?" she asked getting a loud 'No!' chant over and over not wanting her to leave. "Or do I stay in WWE, while I defend this title here, Japan, and perhaps anywhere else they want me to defend it?"

That got a loud 'Yes!' chant repeatedly from the crowd. This made Ruby smile since she knows that's exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Well, good news! Thanks to the deal my brother made with Triple H, I will not be able to defend my title here and in Japan!" Ruby announced as the crowd cheered loudly. "In fact, in 24 days I will be defending my title in Fukuoka at Wrestling Dontaku against Kazuchika Okada…" this got a loud reaction from the crowd, but Ruby wasn't done. "And against Hiroshi Tanahshi in a three-way match!"

The crowd cheered knowing Ruby will be defending her title against two of Japans best and two men who have held the title multiple times. Both making history with the title and both holding them for a long time.

"Now, I wish that was the only bit of news, but I'm afraid I'm not done yet," said Ruby as she began smiling as she was looking forward to this announcement. "My brother's deal with Triple H includes bringing some of the talent over to Wrestling Dontaku to compete against the wrestlers of Japan. And those talents will be from…"

*I Bring the Darkness* begins to play as Baron Corbin's theme begins to play as he came out getting a mixed reaction from the crowd. He came out clearly not happy that he not only didn't win his WrestleMania match this past Sunday but wasn't even on the main show. He was on the pre-show where he lost in the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal. He walks into the ring with a mic in his hand as he stood in front of Ruby in his wrestling gear.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, nobody cares about this little announcement of yours," said Corbin as he got booed from the crowd showing they clearly, they did care, but he ignored them. "Nobody cares because no one in that locker room cares about showing up to Japan to wrestle a bunch of nobodies who couldn't make it to the WWE," the crowd booed louder, but Corbin with the smug look he has brushes it off.

"No one in that locker room cares about fighting a bunch of old geezers and a bunch of punks who only got their names because they fought against real talent from around the world," said Corbin as he began laughing a little. "I mean, not as great talent as me, but still without them those guys would be nothing. So, go ahead and tell your brother the locker room of both Raw and SmackDown are not interested in going to Japan.'

Ruby looks around to hear the crowd boo loudly at Corbin for what he said. Clearly, they didn't like that Corbin brushed them off and didn't like that they won't compete in Japan.

Ruby clears her throat and begin replying to what Corbin said. "First of all, Corbin if you are a great talent then what the hell were you doing on the pre-show? And lose?" the crowd all laughed with what Ruby said, while Corbin looks on clearly not happy with those comments. "Secondly, whoever said you guys were going to Japan? I never said the main roster guys were going. I mean, believe me I did wish you all did because it is a lot of fun and you would get a lot of experience if you go. But, Daddy Vince didn't budge so I went to the real boss Triple H and well…"

She begins chuckling knowing this is going to be fun. "At Wrestling Dontaku the ones fighting against the wrestlers of Japan won't be the superstars of WWE. It will be the wrestlers…from…N…X…T."

The crowd popped loudly as they begin chanting 'NXT!' repeatedly. Ruby smiles as she hears the crowd cheering loudly and she knew the NXT talent are probably watching this happy as well.

"So, ladies and gentlemen, at Wrestling Dontaku you'll get the chance to see history being made. You'll see the wrestlers of NXT takeover Japan and show the wrestling world what they can do," said Ruby with some proud in her voice knowing the guys in Japan are in for a fight. "And you will get a chance to see this on PPV or on the WWE Network if you are a subscriber!"

The crowd is happy to hear this as they will have the chance to see the show on the Network. However, Corbin begins mocking the crowd with mocked claps.

"Oh, how cute! You are going to have these little kids go over to Japan to compete, so they can pretend to be superstar by fighting a bunch of nobodies," said Corbin who clearly wasn't impressed with the announcement.

"First of all, these kids aren't superstars, but then again neither are you," said Ruby as she got the crow to laugh again. "Secondly, let's be honest, Corbin. These 'nobodies' as you call them can out-wrestle you, outperform you, and can beat you.'

Corbin scoffed at that idea of anyone from Japan beating him and laughs it off. "I can beat anyone from Japan anytime and anyplace. Just like I can beat you tonight," said Corbin as he stood in front of Ruby looking down at her.

Ruby begins smiling and didn't look worried. "As tempting as it is to kick your ass. I have someone else who wouldn't mind fighting you."

Corbin looks at Ruby confused by who she is talking about...until *Rain Maker* begins playing as the crowd popped loudly. Corbin turns around looking completely shocked as he sees Kazuchika Okada making his way out in his wrestling gear. Okada poses for the crowd before making his way to the ring. Money begins coming down over the arena as the crowd chant Okada repeatedly.

Ruby begins leaving the ring as she waves Corbin goodbye. Okada gets in the ring and begins posing before removing his coat to Ruby who hands it to the official at ringside. Once his theme song begins dying down Okada can hear the crowd chanting his name and also chanting 'This is Awesome!' over and over again.

Okada jumps off the corner to the mat as Corbin rushes over and attacks him with a splash in the corner. Corbin begins stomping Okada in the corner as the referee in the ring tries to pull him apart. Corbin pushes the referee out of the way and begins punching Okada in the corner while yelling at him that this is his ring and not Okada's. The referee manages to push Corbin off of Okada to check on him.

Corbin yells at the referee to ring the bell wanting to finish this. The referee tells Corbin to back off while asking Okada if he can continue. Okada reassures him he can fight and wants the bell to ring. The referee does so and calls for the bell to be rung to start the match.

Corbin grabs Okada and lifts him as he goes for the Ends of Days. Okada manages to roll over Corbin to land in front of him before lifting him for the Flapjack on the top rope. Corbin bounces off of it as Okada grabs his right arm from behind, turns him around, and hits the RAINMAKER!

The crowd cheers loudly as Okada goes for the cover getting one…two…and three getting the win in a short, but fun match. Okada has his hand raised by the referee as Okada gets his first match in WWE. Ruby is at ringside applauding Okada on his victory and lets him have his moment as she began leaving. Okada poses on the top rope as the crowd continues to cheer for him, while Corbin rolled to the floor on the outside recovering from what happened.

Ruby heads up to the entrance stage and gives a small bow before posing with her title. Okada turns to her and motions for the title. Okada knows he lost this past Sunday and accepts that. But they both know it is only a matter of time before they fight again and when they do he will get his title back.

Ruby knows this too and knows Okada will do whatever it takes to get his title. But they both must remember there is one more opponent they will have to deal with at Wrestling Dontaku. A man they both know well. But that is still 24 days away and for now Ruby is going to enjoy this moment.

 _SmackDown 4/17/18_

The show opens in Providence, Rhode Island with a recap of what happened last week. It showed Shinsuke Nakamura attacking AJ Styles during his match against Daniel Bryan in the main event. It showed Nakamura beating the hell out of AJ and poses over him. The show also recaps with Vince McMahon announcing there will be a shake-up aka another draft.

It showed on Raw getting Jinder Mahal along with the Singh Brothers, the Riott Squad, Breezango, Natalya, Dolph Ziggler, Zach Ryder, Baron Corbin, Mojo Rawley, Bobby Roode, Mike Kanellis, the Ascension, and Sarah Mitchell. Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn also got a job on the show after they were fired from Shane McMahon. From NXT Drew McIntyre, the Authors of Pain, and Paul Ellring showed up to be part of the show.

It then has AJ Stylees coming out to talk about Shinsuke Nakamura and calls him out. Instead Rusev and Aiden English came out next. Rusev challenged AJ for a match, but before the match could begin Aiden attacks him. Rusev and Aiden then begin beating him down until Daniel Bryan came out to make the save.

Bryan goes in to help even the odds, until Shinsuke Nakamura came out and attacks Bryan. Rusev, Aiden, and Nakamura soon begin beating AJ and Bryan down until…Finn Bálor showed up causing the crowd to pop loudly. Finn came into the ring and helps take down Nakamura then took down Aiden. Rusev beats Finn down until AJ and Bryan made the same and sends the bad guys out of the ring.

The crowd cheered for AJ, Bryan, and Finn as Paige came out to announce in the main event it will be Shinsuke Nakamura, Rusev, and Aiden English versus AJ Styles, Daniel Bryan, and the new addition to SmackDown Live…Finn Bálor. The fans were happy to hear this as the three good guys celebrated with the crowd.

In the back, Chad Gable revealed he was going to be drafted to Raw, but instead he was kept on SmackDown and teams with Shelton Benjamin tonight to face off against the new team coming to the show. It was later revealed to be the Authors of Pain with Paul Ellering. The Authors of Pain dominate much of the match as they beat down the two men. They then get the win on Chad Gable and get their first victory on the main roster.

Bobby Roode came out next revealing despite being drafted to Raw he will still defend his United States title against whoever can take it from him. So, he brings back the United States open challenge match to see who can defeat Roode. Randy Orton came out looking to accept the challenge…until Jeff Hardy came out and accepted the challenge.

The two men go at it, until Jinder Mahal came out to end the match by disqualification. Orton goes into the ring and delivers RKOs to everyone. Paige came out and announced at the Greatest Royal Rumble, Bobby will defend his title in a triple threat match against Randy Orton and the winner of the Jeff Hardy versus Jinder Mahal match next week.

The show continued on with the next tag team match with the Usos challenging the Bludgeon Brothers for the Tag Team titles. However, before the match could begin the Bludgeon Brothers beat the Usos down when they were making their way out. This left Jey Uso to fight both men alone until his brother Jimmy could recover and make the hot tag.

Jimmy manage to take both men down as he knocks Rowan to the outside. Jimmy then ducked a mallet swing from Harper and Superkicks him knocking him down. The Usos then deliver a double Superkick and go for the Superfly Splash, until Sanity made their SmackDown debut distracting the two brothers. This allowed Harper to push Jey off the top rope on the apron and allows Rowan to take Jimmy down to get the win.

Sanity then got in the ring and took out both the Usos before they left the ring while motioning they want the SmackDown Tag Team titles.

 _Meanwhile_

In the back Ruby is getting ready for her first match since WrestleMania. It will be against one of the new draftees from Raw. She watched Samoa Joe make his debut to SmackDown. She was surprised to see him on the show, but was happy, especially when she remembered the matches the two had before. Joe came out cutting a promo to talk about how he took down John Cena and ended him.

How he vows to win at the Greatest Royal Rumble and also vows to defeat Roman Reigns at Backlash. Ruby didn't doubt Joe could do it but didn't care about the Greatest Royal Rumble due to the fact…women aren't allowed to compete. This was fine since she was more focused on Backlash and on Wrestling Dontaku where she will defend her title against both Okada and Hiroshi Tanahashi.

Triple Threat match. Sounds like fun. As she gets ready to leave she sees Charlotte Flair challenging Asuka for a rematch at Backlash in a two-out-of-three falls match. Asuka accepted vowing to beat Charlotte twice.

All while Charlotte vows to pin Asuka or better yet make her submit. "Hmm shit it seems everyone is stepping up their game. Whoever they got for me to fight better be worth it."

She didn't bother seeing the IIconics facing off against Asuka and Charlotte Flair. This ended up with Asuka and Charlotte beating both women before they turned on each other. Beating each other up until security came out to break them apart.

Ruby is looking forward to seeing these women continue this feud. For now, though she needs to focus on her own fight tonight. She doesn't know who she will fight. But she does know one thing…she's looking for to it.

 _Later_

The rest of the night reveals who else got drafted to SmackDown Live besides who else showed up tonight. The Miz, Absolution (Sonya Deville & Mandy Rose), Luke Gallows, Karl Anerson, the Bar (Sheamus & Cesaro), and despite being injured, Jason Jordan. They also showed Sanity, Andrade "Cien" Almas, Zelina Vega, and No Way Jose also have been drafted to SmackDown. Joining the show and the fans were looking forward to them in action.

They didn't show up tonight, but they will make their appearance as time passes on. For now, the next match will be Ruby Takashi against the final draftee from Raw. *I Burn* begins to play as Ruby begins making her way out with the fans cheering loudly. Ruby comes out in her ring gear with her IWGP Heavyweight title around her waist.

Ruby gets on one knee and puts her hand on the entrance stage. She lets out a loud howl before getting up and heads to the ring.

"The following contest is set for one-fall!" Greg Hamilton begins announcing. "Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan. She is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan, and the IWGP Heavyweight Champion…RUBY TAKASHI!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Ruby climbs to the top rope and howls loudly as takes off her long sleeveless jacket and hands it to an official from the outside. She leaps to the ring and poses with her title around her waist. Ruby gives the crow a small bow

As she takes her title off she hands it over to the referee as she waits to see what is going to happen. She looks on wondering who her opponent is for tonight.

Ruby begins stretching her legs as *What's Up* begins to play. R-Truth soon came out as the crowd cheers R-Truth. He came out with a mic on hand as he begins singing his own song. Ruby begins smiling when she saw R-Truth and is looking forward to this match.

Mostly because of the fact the two competitors have fought in the past. During Truth's time in TNA when he won the NWA World Championship. Ruby even defended her title against Truth. It was a lot of fun working with him and is glad to be able to have the chance to fight him.

Truth gets in the ring and begins dancing around before asking the crowd "What's up!" and the crowd shout back, "What's up!" before he hands the mic over to the ref.

The referee checks Ruby and then Truth before calling for the bell. Ruby and R-Truth shake hands before they begin circling around the ring. They tie up before Truth gets Ruby in a headlock. Ruby though managed to fight it off and reverse the hold before putting Truth in her own headlock.

She keeps Truth in the hold as Truth grabs her arms then begins pulling them off his chin. Truth then goes to reverse the hold, but when he did Ruby goes for a Back Suplex. Truth though landed his feet and pushes Ruby forward. Ruby comes back and gets hit with a head scissors rolling his opponent across the ring.

Ruby gets up and goes for a Clothesline, but Truth ducks it with his split and then leaps up to hit a Corkscrew Leg Lariat knocking Ruby into the corner. Truth goes to the opposite corner across from Ruby and runs over for a big splash. Ruby though ducks and lifts Truth over the top rope on the apron. Ruby sees where Truth is at and goes after him, but he delivers a shoulder tackle to the gut and has her hang on the middle rope.

Truth moves over and hits a Scissors Kick on the apron as the crowd cheered. Ruby falls on the apron to the floor as the referee goes to check on her. Truth shouts out 'What's up!' to the crowd getting a cheer from him. Truth moves the referee and picks Ruby up before tossing her into the ring.

Truth slides in and goes for the cover getting one…two...but that's it as Ruby got a shoulder up. Truth was surprised that Ruby got a shoulder up but didn't let this get to him. He wraps his left arm around her neck and lifts her as he goes for a Sitout Gourdbuster. Ruby though wraps her arms around Truth and lifts him back hitting a Northern Light Suplex pin.

Ruby gets one…two…but Truth just kicked out as the two competitors get up. Truth goes for a Clothesline, but Ruby ducks as she goes behind her opponent to wrap her arms around his waist. She lifts him and hits a German Suplex without releasing. She then goes for a second one and hits it as the crowd cheer on.

Ruby goes for the third, but Truth wraps his leg around her leg to keep her from lifting her. Truth drives his elbows to the side of her face forcing her to break the hold. Truth runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits the Lie Detector as the crowd cheers loudly when he hit the move. Truth goes for the cover getting one…two…but no Ruby kicked out!

Truth looks on shocked that he didn't get the win as he asks the referee if it was really two. Truth begins getting up as he sees Ruby going to the corner. Truth goes to the corner and runs over to hit the corner splash. But Ruby lifts her feet up as she kicks Truth back.

Ruby rolls forward, lifts, and wraps her right arm around his neck before driving him down with a spiked DDT. Ruby and Truth remain down on the ground as the referee begins his ten-count. Giving the wrestlers until ten to get up or both lose by double knockout. By the sixth count though Ruby and Truth were getting back on their feet. Ruby ducks a Clothesline from Truth, bounces off the ropes before hitting a Clothesline.

She then follows it up with another Clothesline. Ruby yells loudly as she runs over to hit a corner Crossbody as she hits Truth in the corner. She slides between the ropes on the apron as she pushes Truth forward. She then climbs to the top rope as sees Truth getting on his feet.

Ruby leaps over and hits a Blockbuster as the crowd cheered for her hitting the move, but Ruby isn't done. Ruby rolls him back, wraps her arms around his waist, and pushes him into the corner where she hits a Rolling German Suplex. She then rolls him on his knees and hits a Superkick. Ruby then climbs to the top rope once more and goes for the Frog Splash as she hits it getting one…two…but Truth just barely kicked out!

The crowd popped loudly figuring that was it, but no Truth just kicked out, which is surprising. Ruby even looks on shocked but was smiling a little. She hasn't seen this kind of resilient from Truth in a long time. She actually missed it and is glad to see he still has some fight left in him.

However, this match is over now. She lifts him up for the TKO, but Truth began fighting back as he drives his elbow to the side of her head. Truth pushes Ruby forward and when she turns around he hits the What's Up! A Leaping Reverse STO.

Truth goes for the cover getting one…two…but nooooooo! Ruby just kicked out, which shocked Truth and the crowd. The fans cheered loudly as Truth begins arguing with the referee. The referee though tells Truth no it was only two, but it was close.

Truth couldn't believe it as he looks on shocked by what is going on. He turns to Ruby and begins shaking his head as he prepares to end this match. He lifts Ruby up, but Ruby quickly lifts him up and hits the TKO! Ruby then rolls him over and goes for a Crossface as the fans cheered loudly.

Ruby has Truth in the center of the ring as Truth struggles to get out of the hold. He even tries rolling Ruby over on her shoulder, but Ruby let's go and locks in a Cross-Armbreaker. Ruby tightens her grip on the arm as Truth tries to get out of the hold and even lifts himself up to try pinning Ruby. Ruby though rolls them over and puts him back in the Crossface as the fans begin chanting 'Tap!' repeatedly.

Seeing no other way out Truth begins tapping out and the referee calls for the bell. "Here is your winner by submission, the IWGP Heavyweight Champion…RUBY TAKASHI!" Greg Hamilton announced as

Ruby begins getting up slowly as she sees the referee handing her title. Ruby gets back to her feet and has her hand raised as the fans cheered loudly. She gives a small bow to the crowd then to Truth for the amazing performance. She then begins celebrating as the climbs to the top rope and holds her title high showing she is ready for Tanahashi and Okada for Wrestling Dontaku.

However, she soon hears the crow booing and appear to try warning her. Is Truth trying to do something to her? She leaps down and turns around as she gets hit with a Big Boot to the face knocking her to the mat. The man who just attacked her is…Big Cass?

Big Cass stands over the injured Ruby as he returns from injuries back in the summer. Big Cass lifts his right hand up and poses over Ruby as the crowd boos loudly. The referee checks on Ruby as Big Cass begins leaving the ring. He finished what he wanted to do as *Karma* begins playing.

Big Cass begins heading up the ramp as Ruby begins recovering from the foot to the face. She looks over confused as to what happened. Why is he on SmackDown? And of all the people to attack why he attacked her?

One thing is for sure…Big Cass just made a very big mistake picking a fight with the wolf. Oh Ruby will get her revenge and she will remind Big Cass why he shouldn't pick a fight with someone who will kill him.

 **That's the end of the chapter. Yep, now you all know. The NJPW shows will include NXT talent and Ruby will defend her title in both promotions. Not bad huh?**

 **I was still waiting for them to do a TakeOver show in Japan. One day it will happen. At least I hope so. But for now it seems like things are getting good huh?**

 **Ruby defeated R-Truth one-on-one and now has to deal with Big Cass. This should be interesting. Also, yeah, I know he is with Enzo again and the two are in ROH. Good luck with the promoter on dealing with Enzo.**

 **Still, how will things go for the next chapter? Will Ruby put Cass in his place? Will Cass have a better feud with her than with Bryan? Or will it suck like with Bryan?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and also thanks again to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also, thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **Now then, if you liked how things went then please leave a review. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. They are not welcomed. Take care guys and see you all next time.**

 **Draft Lottery for SmackDown**

The Miz, Jeff Hardy, Absolution (Sonya Deville & Mandy Rose), Samoa Joe, Sanity (Eric Young, Alexander Wolfe, Killian Dain, & Nikki Cross), Big Cass, Jason Jordan, Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson, Sheamus, Cesaro, R-Truth, Andrade "Cien" Almas, Zelina Vega, Finn Bálor, & No Way Jose


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter two is here and as you can guess this chapter is going to be a long one. First thing I need to say is thank you to everyone for the reviews for the last chapter. I appreciate it and glad to know people are still following the story. So, I hope you are all ready for today.**

 **Now, need to address something first. I am skipping SmackDown of May 1st since I wanted to try getting to the Wrestling Dontaku show. Plus, I couldn't figure out some ideas of what to do with that day. I got the 24th of April's show, but the 1st of May, yeah I decided to skip over it. Still, I hope you all like what is replacing it.**

 **Anyways, yeah I also didn't do the Greatest Royal Rumble show for…obvious reasons. Now then, last time we saw Ruby defeat R-Truth in her first match since being the IWGP Heavyweight Champion. Until Big Cass appeared to attack her. What will happen leading up to Backlash between Ruby and Cass?**

 **Tune in today to find out and let's get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from WWE. I only own my OC Ruby Nite. Although, let's be honest do they own the people themselves? Probably not.**

 **Still, better safe than sorry. Now, let the chapter begin.**

 **Road to Dontaku**

 _SmackDown 4/24/18_

The show opens in Louisville, Kentucky with the Miz coming out making his return to SmackDown live. Miz is in the middle of the ring sitting on his seat for his segment Miz TV. The crowd boos at Miz as he looks around smiling and looking cocky as always. He mocks the crowd before moving his hand up to silence them, but they kept on booing.

The Miz talks about his return to SmackDown Live and talks about how he will regain his Intercontinental Championship. A title he will regain this Friday and become a nine-time Intercontinental Champion. Vowing to beat Seth Rollins, Samoa Joe, and Finn Bálor. He then invites his guest tonight Daniel Bryan who he knows has been waiting two years to get his hands on him.

However, instead of Daniel Bryan, it is Big Cass. He returns with a suit as he heads towards the ring with the crowd booing loudly at him. Big Cass heads to the ring as he and Miz talk about his return last week. How Big Cass was out for nine months thanks to the knee injury he suffered in the summer.

He talks about how for nine months he spent time in rehabilitation after his surgery and for nine months no one mentioned him. He was completely forgotten and the only thing he could hear was Ruby Takashi.

Ruby who became the first ever woman to be WWE Champion, who for months dominated as champion, who defeated Brock Lesnar, and made history winning the IWGP Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania defeating Kazuchika Okada. This made Big Cass mad because he feels the crowd should be talking about him, they should be chanting for him, and that Ruby is nothing compared to him.

The Miz agreed with this and also agrees that Ruby's time running SmackDown is up. The Miz supports Big Cass's return and supports the fact that he should be the one the people should be talking. Not Ruby who is playing around with a title, which isn't as important as the WWE Championship or Intercontinental Championship. Not someone who isn't even going to be on the show this Friday and not someone who doesn't deserve to be in the main event anymore.

However, they are soon interrupted as *Rise* begins to play. This caused Big Cass and the Miz to take off their jackets thinking Ruby is coming out. However, Ruby came through the crowd, leaps over the barricade, and gets on the apron as the two men turned around. Ruby leaps up and hits a Springboard Front Dropkick taking both men down.

Ruby kicks up and yells as she clothesline Miz over the top rope. She then sees Big Cass in the corner and runs over hitting a front Dropkick knocking Cass into the corner. She pushes him forward and climbs the top rope. She goes for the Blockbuster, but then Big Cass rolls out of the ring and runs through the crowd as Ruby looks on pissed off.

She jumps down to the ring as the crowd boos at Cass. Ruby begins shaking her head and yells at Cass calling him a coward. She turns around and sees Miz running at her, but she falls backwards while pulling the top rope down. Miz falls over the top rope and lands on the outside as he quickly gets up.

The Miz bangs his hands on the apron and yells at Ruby. Yelling at her for ruining his show and for interrupting him. Ruby grabs his chairs and tosses them at Miz who had to jump out of the way. He begins running up the entrance ramp as Ruby tosses yet another chair at him.

Ruby yells at Miz as he runs up to the entrance stage until *Stars in the Night* begins to play as the SmackDown GM, Paige came out getting cheered loudly.

"Ruby, first I understand how angry you must feel. I mean, I would be pissed too after what happened last week. However…" the crowd booed as Paige tries to calm the situation. "However, Big Cass is scheduled for a ten-man Tag Team match. However, you will get your hands on him…at Backlash."

The crow gave a mixed reaction, but Ruby knows she can wait till Backlash in a few weeks. Sure, she knew Big Cass will be in action this Friday and she has a show to get ready for too. So, she can bide her time. Build up all this anger she has before she unleashes it on Big Casss.

Paige turns to Miz who is yelling at her to do something about what Ruby just did. For attacking him and ruining his good suit.

"You want me to do something about Ruby?" Paige asked as some of the fans laughed.

The Miz yells at her and says yes. Paige turns to the crowd and begins smiling. "Okay. Well, Miz. For your first match back tonight you will go one-on-one with…Ruby Takashi," the crowd cheers loudly as the Miz looks on mad.

Ruby didn't care if she fights Miz or not. She's beaten him before so she doesn't mind kicking his ass again. Even if it's to send a message to Big Cass. Even if it means letting him know she is coming for him next.

"In fact, since you are mad about the torn suit and yeah it looks ruined, why don't you get down in that ring and let's have this match…right now," said Paige as the crowd cheered loudly once more as Paige calls for a referee.

The Miz though yells at Paige for what she is doing, while the referee runs into the ring and calls for Miz to come down. The Miz continues yelling at Paige for what she is doing, but Paige just motions for him to get in the ring before heading to the back. Ruby sits in the corner as she waits for her victim to come into the ring as the show goes into commercial break.

 _*End of Commercial Break*_

The show comes back from commercial break as the Miz is in the ring pleading for the referee not to ring the bell. Ruby is standing in her corner, while her feet are stomping on the mat as she can't wait to get the fight going. The Miz continues telling the ref not to ring the bell. But the referee ignores him and calls for the bell to begin them match.

Ruby runs over and hits Miz with a front Dropkick sending her opponent into the corner. Miz bounces off the corner and falls to the mat as Ruby climbs to the top rope as her opponent begins getting up. Ruby leaps off and hits the Blockbuster before flipping Miz over then wraps her arms around his waist from behind. Ruby pushes him into the corner, but when she went for the Rolling German Suplex the Miz held on to the corner and has her flip backwards.

The Miz goes for a Clothesline, but Ruby ducks and leaps on the corner. She pushes back against the corner to hit the Wolf Fang, but Miz caught her. He then goes for the Skull Crushing Finale, but Ruby flips him forward. The Miz gets up and Ruby delivers a Superkick before running to the ropes, she jumps up on the middle rope, bounces back, and hits the Wolf Fang.

Ruby however, doesn't go for the cover as the fans cheer her on. Oh no, she wants to make Miz suffer. So, she gets him on his belly and locks in the Muta Lock. The Miz begins struggling to get out of the hold as Ruby pulls on his neck as the fans begin chanting for Miz to tap out. The Miz struggles to the ropes but couldn't get to the ropes.

So, the Miz begins tapping out as the fans cheered loudly as the referee calls for the bell. Ruby keeps the hold locked as the referee tries to get her to let go of the hold. Ruby breaks the hold as the referee tries to raise her hand. She moves her hand away from him and calls for a mic.

Ruby grabs the mic and begins pacing around the ring. All while she begins smiling a little.

"Oh Cass, Cass, Cass…big boy, you made a very big mistake last week," she began as she stops pacing around the ring. "I get it. You wanted to make a big impact upon your return. You want to do something that will get the people talking. So, you wanted to go after the biggest and baddest of the WWE to make a name for yourself. But you picked the wrong bitch to fight."

Ruby begins smiling some more as the fans begin chanting her name. "I don't care if you don't like me being on top, I don't care if you hate that I have become more successful than you, and I don't care if you feel forgotten. Because when I am through with you the people will not only forget you, but I'm going to make you my personal bitch."

The crowd cheered knowing Ruby is going to fight Big Cass and when she does he'll get his ass kicked.

"So, be ready, big boy. Because the wolf is on the hunt and you are going to die," said Ruby before dropping the mic and takes her title as she poses in the ring.

The crowd cheers loudly for her as it shows on the titantron it will be Ruby Takashi versus Big Cass at Backlash. Not for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, but a non-title match and she will be looking forward to it. She will not only kick his ass, but she'll make him regret ever picking a fight with her.

 _Backstage_

The rest of the show continues with the IIconics facing off against Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair. It was the first match for the IIconics after they made their debut attacking Charlotte Flair. Since then they have been a thorn on her side as she tries to get her rematch with Asuka. She has it, but tonight was not her night to gain momentum.

During the match Carmella came out to distract Charlotte. Asuka came out to attack Carmella after Carmella attacked her last week during match against Natalya. After the match Carmella Superkicked her and then stood over her body with the title. So, Asuka came out to attack Carmella and chase her away.

This allowed Billy Kay to knock Charlotte to the outside, while Peyton Royce gets the pin on Becky. After the match Asuka and Charlotte get into it with Charlotte blaming Asuka for what happened. The IIconics and Carmella then attack both women before Becky send them running with a steel chair.

The next match has Jimmy Uso with his brother Jey who is unable to team with him against the Bludgeon Brothers after what they did to him last week. However, Sakura Muta came out to team with Jimmy Uso and the two face off against the tag team champions. The Bludgeon Brothers still dominated much of the match as they took Jimmy down and tried to keep him from tagging in Sakura. Jimmy though got a tag in after countering a double Chokeslam into a Double DDT taking both men down.

Sakura got the tag and knocked both big men down going for their legs. She then goes for the Superkick, but Luke Harper hits her with a Clothesline. The Bludgeon Brothers go for the Double Chokeslam, until Jey Uso distracted the referee. Sakura spits a green mist at both men causing them to get blind.

Sakura ducks a Big Boot from Rowan and his partner instead gets kicked knocking him down. Jimmy runs in and Clothesline Rowan to the outside before he works with Ruby to deliver a Double Superkick to Rowan. Sakura then tags Jimmy and he hits the Superfly Splash to get the win giving the Bludgeon Brothers their first loss since coming back. The Usos celebrate with Sakura in the ring as the fans cheered them on.

Shelton Benjamin with Chad Gable at ringside faced off against Randy Orton with Jeff Hardy at ringside. Randy is hoping to get a title shot at the United States title against Bobby as he faced off against Benjamin who also wants a shot at the title. However, during the match Jinder Mahal attacked Jeff Hardy for costing him his shot for the title on Raw.

Jinder threw Jeff into the barricade as the referee went to stop him. Orton was setting up for the RKO, until the outside attack happened. Chad Gable got in the ring and clipped Orton's leg. This allowed Benjamin to hit the Paydirt and gets the win.

It is later confirmed this Friday it will be Bobby Roode defending his title now in a five-way match. Bobby Roode versus Randy Orton versus Jinder Mahal versus Jeff Hardy versus Shelton Benjamin.

The final match of the night it is the main event ten-man tag team match. The WWE Champion, AJ Styles teaming with Daniel Bryan, Finn Bálor, Luke Gallows, & Karl Anderson versus Shinsuke Nakamura, Samoa Joe, Big Cass, & the Authors of Pain w/Paul Ellring.

The match went back and forth between the two teams. With Nakamura's team trying to take down AJ's team. Trying to weaken them for the Greatest Royal Rumble show. However, AJ's team keep fighting on and trying to get the win.

AJ is in the ring getting beaten down by Nakamura's team until he managed to get the hot tag. Tagging in Bryan as he begins taking down Nakamura, Joe, Big Cass, and hitting a double Dropkick knocking the Authors of Pain off the apron. Bryan delivers the 'Yes' kicks over and over to Nakamura before delivering a kick to the head knocking him down. Bryan goes for the cover, but the Authors of Pain took him down.

Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson run in to take both men down as they begin brawling to the outside. Joe then comes in to lock in the Rear-Naked Chokehold on Bryan until AJ flies in hitting a Phenomenal Forearm taking him down. Big Cass tags in Nakamura, while allowing his partner to attack AJ then throw him to the outside. Finn tags himself in and takes Nakamura out as he turns around and Big Cass hits a Big Boot.

Big Cass moves his hand up as he prepares to finish Finn off, until Ruby came through the crowd to distract the referee. This caused Big Cass to go after her, but Ruby leaps off the apron and Finn runs over to hit an Enzuigiri to the back of Big Cass's head causing him to stagger. The referee pushes Finn back and Ruby delivers a Superkick to Big Cass knocking him down before she heads up the entrance stage. Finn climbs to the top rope and hits the Coup de Grâce (diving double foot stomp) and gets the win.

The fans cheered loudly as Finn gets the win with his team. AJ Styles, Daniel Bryan, Finn Bálor, Luke Gallows, & Karl Anderson celebrate in the ring. All while Ruby applauds for her friends. All while she sees Big Cass on the floor on the outside where he looks at her.

Ruby can tell he looks mad at her. Ruby didn't care though since she send a message. Letting him know what happens when you try pissing her off. She got the last word tonight, but she knows she has until next week before Backlash. And knows he'll do whatever it takes to get payback.

 _5/3/2018_

It was finally time. A week ago, WWE had their Greatest Royal Rumble show. It had every title from the men's division on the line, including crowning new Raw Tag Team Champions. It also had John Cena going one-on-one with Triple H, the Undertaker versus Rusev, and the 50-men royal rumble match.

Due to the country's laws on women, WWE couldn't bring their women's division to the show. This was fine for Ruby though since she needed to get ready for her match tonight. Tonight, is the night. Tonight, history will be made as she returns to Japan and isn't coming alone.

The show opens with a video package of Wrestling Dontaku's past shows. All while a voice narrator speaks over the video package.

"25 years ago…history was made…" it showed the video highlights of the very first Wrestling Dontaku show in 1993. From the Hell Raisers against Masahiro Chono and Shinya Hashimoto, Hulk Hogan against the Great Muta, and the main event with Antonio Inoki and Tatsumi Fujinami going up against Genichiro Tenryu and Riki Choshu.

"Legends were born…and their legacies…began…" it then showed 1994's show with Rick Rude defeating Sting for the WCW International Heavyweight Championship, Shinya Hashimoto defeating Tatsumi Fujinami to win the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, and Antonio Inoki defeating the Great Muta.

"The future changed everything…boundaries were broken…and careers were changed forever…" it then showed 2011, 2014, and 2017's shows where they had Hiroshi Tanahashi facing off against Shinsuke Nakamura, Ruby Takashi facing off against AJ Styles, and Kazuchika Okada facing off against Bad Luck Fale all during their reigns as IWGP Heavyweight Champions.

"But tonight…history will be made again…" said the narrator who sounded very familiar. "Tonight…it begins…tonight…a revolution begins…tonight…a war begins…" the lights soon turned off as the voice echoed all around the darkness followed by what sounds like footsteps can be heard.

The lights soon turned on and the narrator is revealed to be…Triple H as he stood in the middle of the light with his NXT talent walking behind him.

"Tonight…we take over…Wrestling Dontaku…" said Triple H as he raises his sledgehammer and swings it to the camera before the lights go out.

 **NJPW/NXT TakeOver: Wrestling Dontaku**

 _Line-up_

 **1.** **The Undisputed Era (Adam Cole, Kyle O'Reilly, & Roderick Strong) vs. Suzuki-gun (Takashi Iizuka, Davey Boy Smith Jr. and Lance Archer) 6-man Tag Team match **

**2.** **Kairi Sane vs. Io Shirai Singles match**

 **3.** **Chaos (Will Ospreay, Hirooki Goto, Jay White, Tomohiro Ishii, & Toru Yano) vs. Team NXT (Aleister Black, Ricochet, Johnny Gargano, EC3, & Pete Dunn) 10-man Tag Team match **

**4.** **Kenny Omega vs. Hangman Page Singles match**

 **5.** **Bullet Club (Bad Luck Fale, Tama Tonga & Tanga Loa) (c) vs. Super Villains (Marty Scurll, Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) vs. The Beautiful, the Bad, and the Monster (Velveteen Dream, Tommaso Ciampa, & Lars Sullivan) Triple Threat match for the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship **

**6.** **Shanya Bazsler (c) vs. Toni Storm vs. Nikki Cross vs. Kagetsu Fatal 4-way match for the NXT Women's Championship**

 **7.** **Los Ingobernables de Japon (Sanada and Evil) (c) vs. War Raiders vs. Suzuki-gun (Zack Sabre Jr. & El Desperado) vs. Chaos (Beretta & Rocky Romero) Fatal 4-way match for the IWGP Tag Team Championship **

**8.** **Cody vs. Kota Ibushi Singles match**

 **9.** **Ruby Takashi (c) vs. Hiroshi Tanahashi vs. Kazuchika Okada Triple Threat match for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship**

The show finally opens in Fukuoka Kokusai Center in the city of Fukuoka, Japan. The crowd are seen cheering loudly as over 5,000 fans are in attendance. Many of which are the people of Japan, while the rest came from the United States. Ready to watch the first ever crossover show between New-Japan Pro-Wrestling and WWE's NXT. With the commentators from Japan and from NXT as they are at ringside.

The show soon kicks off with the first match of the night. *Shock the System* began to play as the fans cheered loudly. The Undisputed Era soon emerged with Adam Cole, Kyle O'Reilly, and Roderick Strong making their way out first as the fans cheered loudly for the three men. Roderick Strong and Kyle O'Reilly with their NXT Tag Team titles in their hands, while Adam Cole has his North American Championship around his waist.

The three men entered the ring as they pose in the ring with Cole doing his 'Adam Cole Bay Bay!' pose with the crowd cheering them on. The next team to come out are members of the Suzuki-gun group, Takashi Iizuka, Davey Boy Smith Jr, and his partner Lance Archer. The crowd cheered for the three men as they entered the ring and looked ready to fight.

It started off slowly with the Undisputed Era having a little bit of fun and playing mind games on their opponents. Even on Davey Boy as they made fun of him, while getting some boos from the crowd. It soon became a back-and-forth fight with all six men getting into a brawl that was fought on the outside. Davey Boy and Lance went for their tag team finisher, but Adam Cole made the same for his team, until Takashi send him to the outside.

The Suzuki-gun team went to finish the match, until Bobby Fish appeared and hit Davey Boy with his crutch after the referee got distracted. This allowed the Undisputed Era to get the win as they celebrate their win with Bobby.

The next match has NXT's Kairi Sane going up against her former partner Io Shirai. Io revealed to Kairi before the match she'll be in the upcoming Mae Young Classics tournament for WWE. So, Kari was looking forward for her friend to finally join her in WWE. The two women got a huge reaction from the crowd as they gave the crowd a good match between the two.

Kairi and Io countered one another during much of the match showing how well they know each other. Io even hit a Moonsault from the top rope to the outside on Kairi. Kairi went for her Diving Elbow Drop, but Io moved out of the way and almost got the win. But Kairi countered her finisher and got the win defeating Io.

The two women embraced in a hug and the fans gave them a standing ovation.

The next match has members of the Chaos team: the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, Will Ospreay, the NEVER Openweight Champion Hirooki Goto, the IWGP United States Champion Jay White, Tomohiro Ishii, and Toru Yano coming out to the ring as the crowd cheered loudly for the five men.

Their opponents Team NXT coming out to the ring: the NXT Champion Aleister Black, the WWE United Kingdom Champion Pete Dunne, ECW, Ricochet, and Johnny Gargano. All five men came out to a great reaction from the crowd and they head in to fight Team Chaos.

It started off slow with Will Ospreay and Aleister Black starting things off for their team. Both men quick on their feet as they got they going for quick kicks. Countering each other's roll-ups, and both trying to hit their finishers. They then tagged their partners in with Pete Dunne getting in with the 6ft tall Hirooki Goto. Goto was taller than Dunne, but despite this the Bruiserweight surprised the crowd when he began taking down Goto.

He even tried breaking Goto's fingers, but Goto countered and the two men begin having a brawl. Soon everyone got in the ring as they broke down into a fight. They even had their high-flyers hitting their own top rope moves. First with Will Ospreay and then with Ricochet who shocked the crowd when he did a Moonsault from the top rope to the outside, and on the men who were over a steel railing.

It soon calmed down with EC3 taking much of the punishment from Ishii and Yano who managed to keep him from his corner. EC3 though managed to fight back and even hit the One Percenter on Goto. EC3 tags in Johnny Gargano just as Jay White got in the ring. Johhny begins going crazy as he begins taking down everyone one-by-one.

The crowd cheered loudly as 'Johnny Wrestling' chants began going on. Johnny got the crowd going as he prepares to end the match. Soon it broke down to another brawl as everyone begins hitting their finishers on one another. Until it was down to Jay White and Johnny Gargano.

The crowd booed when Tommaso Clampa appeared and hit Gargano with a chair allowing Jay White to hit the Switchblade. Jay gets the win for his team as Clampa heads up the ramp with an evil smile on his face. Team Chaos though shook hands with Team NXT and the crowd cheered for all ten men showing them respect for their performance.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back on the floor meditating as she breaths in and out. She knows she is going to be defending her title tonight. She knows its going to be a tough match, especially since she's going up against two of the toughest men she has ever fought. So, this won't be easy, but she's going to give it her all.

She opened her eyes when she saw the match between Kenny Omega and Hangman Page end. She saw Kenny getting the win over Hangman after a very physical match. She must admit Hangman has come a long way since he began wrestling in 2008. She met him before in 2011 when he joined Ring of Honor, but she believed he needed help to make it.

She's glad he joined up with the Bullet Club and became close friends with the guys. They helped him get to where he is and this match with Kenny helped put him over. Yes, he didn't get the win, but the fact he had a good match with Kenny showed he can become a great singles champion one day. He will do it, but its only a matter of when that will be.

She then saw the Bullet Club lose their NEVER Openweight 6-man Tag Team titles to the Super Villains after Lars Sullivan turned on his partners Tommaso Clampa and Velveteen Dream. Marty Scurll and the Young Bucks took advantage and won the titles. All while Tommaso ran away after Johnny came out after him.

Ruby knew Johnny will get his payback on Tommaso. Making him pay for costing Team NXT's match. She got up as she prepares to get dressed with Kairi walked into the room with a towel around her shoulder. She smiles softly and approached her fiancé.

"How do you feel?" Ruby asked knowing Kairi is probably sore after her match with Io Shirai.

Kairi sighed as she rubs her shoulders. "Tired…but fine…how about you?"

Ruby looks over at her title and shrugs her shoulders. "I'm doing okay. Just getting mentally focused for my match. But once I retain we'll head back to our room and relax. Is that okay?"

Kairi nods in response as she gives Ruby a kiss on the lips. "Be safe…have fun…and win."

Ruby nods as she kisses her back before resting her forehead against Kairi's. "I will. I won't lose tonight."

 _Later_

The show continued with Shanya Bazsler defending her NXT Women's Championship against Nikki Cross, from the Stardom promotion Kagetsu, and the World of Stardom Champion Toni Storm. Shanya started off pretty much trash talking to all three women until they began beating her up. It soon turned to Nikki going crazy as she begins attacking the other two women before they double-teamed her then knocked her to the outside.

Toni and Kagetsu soon fought it off considering they are also feuding for the Stardom title. Shanya got back in the ring then took both women down as she begins injuring Toni's arm. However, Nikki came in with a steel chair and begins using it on all three women. She even brings out a table to use it.

Until Kagetsu spears Nikki through it taking her out. Shanya kicks her to the outside until Toni Dropkicks her to the outside to join Kagetsu. Soon Toni climbed to the top rope and hits a Crossbody landing on all three women. She soon throws Kagetsu in the ring then tries to go for the win, but only got a two.

The match continued until Nikki almost got the win when she hits a Powerbomb on Toni through a table. She went for the win, but Shanya got a roll-up on her and held the ropes before retaining her title. After the match though Nikki hits Shanya with a steel chair over and over until she puts her through another table while taking her NXT Women's title away vowing to win it from her.

The next match has Los Ingobernables de Japon (Sanada and Evil) the IWGP Tag Team Champions defending their titles against Suzuki-gun (Zack Sabre Jr. & El Desperado), Chaos (Beretta & Rocky Romero), and War Raiders (Raymond Rowe and Hanson) who are the only ones representing NXT.

The crowd cheered loudly for all four teams, including the War Raiders who are making their return to Japan. They are looking to become a three-time Tag Team Champions. It was a quick, but hard-hitting tag team match with all four teams looking to get the IWPG Tag Team titles. War Raiders though looked dominant until Sanada and Evil took them out.

They then focused on taking out Beretta and Romero as they tried to keep the other teams in. That was until Zach Sabre Jr. and El Desperado got the hot tag as they begin taking out the other two teams. They got the crowd going as they prepared to end the match. Until War Raiders came back in then begin dominating the match as well.

They then hit the Fallout on Sanada as they got the win. Becoming the new IWGP Tag Team Champions for the third-time. They stood tall with the titles as the crowd cheered loudly for all four men. War Raiders gave a bow to the crowd and to their opponents before they celebrated with their titles.

The next match is Cody going up against Kota Ibushi. There have been some issues going on between Cody and Kenny Omega, which has begun to show, especially when Kenny came to help his former partner Koba. It soon turned into a fight between Cody and Kenny. While Kenny got the win over Hangman, Cody got the win over Kota.

It was a back-and-forth match, which showed how far Cody has come since leaving WWE. He has proven himself time and time again against some of the best of the independence. All while becoming a big name himself. He defeated Kota and is looking forward to facing off against Kenny when the time comes in July.

But now it was time for the main event. The crowd cheered loudly knowing the main event is here. Before the match begins a video package begins to play showing what happened to lead to this match. It showed Kazuchika Okada in an interview how he lost his title to Ruby at WrestleMania. How history was made as for the first time ever the IWGP Heavyweight title was defended at WrestleMania 34.

It was a physical match between Ruby and Okada as the two competitors gave it their all. Even hitting their finishers and their best moves yet they couldn't put the other away. Okada admits he lost the match fair and square but vowed this wouldn't be the end. That he will regain his title and he will defeat Ruby to get it back.

However, the video showed Hiroshi Tanahashi winning a match to earn his shot for the IWGP Heavyweight title. That he challenged Ruby for the title, but Okada tells him he has a rematch for it. So, Ruby informed both men she'll defend the title against the both of them making it a three-way match.

Both men accepted and each of them vowed they will walk out of Wrestling Dontaku with the title. Okada vows he will regain what is his, Tanahashi vows to make history, and Ruby vows she will walk out with her title no matter what.

The video package ends and *Love & Enery* begins to play as Hiroshi Tanahashi begins making his way out getting cheered by the crowd. Hiroshi Tanahashi came out as he shakes the hands of the fans. He comes out from one side of the two entrance ramps they had set up. Tanahashi heads towards the ring as he vows to become a eight-time IWGP Heavyweight Champion.

Hiroshi climbs to the top rope as he poses for the crowd. Tanahashi begins removing his jacket as the crowd waits to see his opponents making their way out.

On the titantron it showed a figure's back wearing a robe over his body. It then showed the figure wearing necklaces around his neck before the video shows Kazuchika Okada's serious expression on the screen. It then shows him flipping a gold coin as he begins walking away as the coin hits the ground.

*Rain Maker* begins to play as Kazuchika Okada came out to a standing ovation from the crowd. Okada came out without Gedo and heads to the ring with money beginning to rain down. The crowd cheered loudly as the former longest-reigning IWGP Heavyweight Champion heads to the ring looking to become a five-time champion. He is escorted by two officials as he heads up to the ring and poses as the crowd cheered loudly for him.

Okada gets on the top rope and poses as Hiroshi stood in his corner. Okada removes his robe and hands it to an official before turning to his opponent. The two men soon eyed each other before the lights go out. The crowd cheered loudly as they wait to see where their champion will come out.

A loud howl can be heard echoing around the arena as the crowd wait to see what's going to happen. Soon the howls got louder and louder until they suddenly stopped. Moments later the lights turned on in the middle of the crowd. There in the middle stood a figure wearing a black cloak surrounded by other cloaked figures.

The figure stood up as the fans cheered loudly when they saw who it is.

Ruby is seen dressed in a blue leotard with a black jumpsuit that appeared like armor along with armor shoulder pads, wrist gauntlet, red belt sash around her waist with the IWGP Heavyweight title around her waist, black boots with red kickpads, a white mask covering half of her face stopping at the mouth with a red circle in the middle of the forehead, and a katana sword.

The crowd cheered loudly as she heads towards the ring as she is escorted to the ring by the crowd. Ruby shakes the hands of some of the fans before she gets to the ring. She gets on the apron before getting to the top rope before letting out a loud howl. The crowd cheered as she removes her mask revealing her whole face to them.

She gets in the ring as she poses with her title while the two men stood in their corner. Ruby hands her title over to the referee as he stood in the middle of the ring with the ring announcer doing the introduction.

"This is the three-way match for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship!" said Kayla Braxton as she introduces the competitors.

"Introducing first the challengers, from Ōgaki, Gifu, Japan…HIROSHI TANAHASHI!" Kayla Braxton announced first as the crowd cheered loudly as Hiroshi poses for the crowd.

"Introducing next, from Tokyo, Japan…KAZUCHIKA OKADA!" Kayla Braxton announced next as Okada posed for the crowd as they cheered loudly for him.

"And introducing their opponent, from Tokyo Japan, she is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan, and is the IWGP Heavyweight Champion…RUBY TAKASHI!" Kayla Braxton finished announcing as Ruby to cheered loudly as she posed for the crowd while howling loudly.

The referee raises the title before giving it to the officials at ringside. Soon, the referee rings for the bell as all three opponents looked at each other wondering who starts things off. As they get ready the crowd begins chanting for Tanahashi and Ruby as they begin smiling. Although Ruby knew they were cheering for Tanahashi more than her.

Soon it began with Okada and Hiroshi starting things off as they go to try locking up. Both men begin pushing the other to the ropes, but Okada got Tanahashi to the ropes. Okada goes to back off until Tanahashi goes for a swing. Okada ducks and goes to chop him but stops and just pats him on the chest.

Okada backs away as Ruby begins applauding both men knowing they are just trying to see which of them will start it off with her. They lock up once again with Tanahashi grabbing Okada's left arm then getting behind him for a waist lock. Okada tries to get him off of him but can feel his grip on his left arm is tight. Okada managed to counter and grab Tanahashi's arm then goes to turn it around.

Tanahashi though counters and reverses the hold to now grab Okada's left arm again. He then puts pressure on it to keep Okada from moving. Okada rolls forward then counters and reverse the hold, but once again Tanahashi reverses the hold forcing Okada on his knees. Okada gets back up as Tanahashi moves his opponent's arm behind his back trying to weaken his arm.

Okada again goes for a reversal, but once more Tanahashi reverses it and keeps the hold on as Ruby applauds this knowing this is fun to see. Tanahashi gets Okada in a headlock as his opponent tries to get freed. Okada gets to the rope then tries to push his opponent off, but Tanahashi holds on and even gets him on the ground. Even gets him in a headlock takeover to try wear him down.

Okada though managed to fight the hold off as he gets them back up. However, the moment he did Ruby getting tired of this leads over to hit a Dropkick knocking both men down. She grabs Tanahashi then gets him in a corner before she begins wailing on him with five chops to the chest as the crowd let out a loud 'Woo!' chant for each chop. She then sees Okada in the opposite corner and runs over to hit him with a Dropkick knocking him down.

She then lifts Okada up and begins chopping five times as well before delivering a double Mongolian Chop to his chest with both hands. The crowd cheered as she sees Tanahashi getting up. Ruby goes to grab him, but Tanahashi begins hitting her in the gut before chopping her in the chest. Ruby backs away, but when she returns Tanahashi pushes her against the ropes then chops her once again before whipping her off the ropes.

Ruby reverses it, but Tanahashi comes back with a shoulder tackle. Tanahashi runs the ropes, Ruby goes for a dropdown. Tanahashi leaps over her then runs the ropes across from him. He comes back as Ruby lifts him up going for the TKO as the crowd cheered.

Tanahashi reverses it and goes for a full-nelson slam. But Ruby keeps herself from going over and grabs his head. She then reverses for an arm drag knocking him over. Okada gets behind her, grabs her right arm, goes for the Rain Maker, but Ruby ducks and goes for the Superkick.

Okada grabs her leg and spins her as Tanahashi rushes in and hits both opponents with a Dropkick knocking them down. Ruby rolls to the outside as Tanahashi picks up Okada, until Okada hits an arm drag. Okada gets up and gets hit with Tanahashi's arm drag until both men get up. Ruby gets in the ring and rolls up Tanahashi until he kicked out.

Okada grabs Ruby and goes for a roll-up as well. Ruby kicks out as Tanahashi grabs Okada then goes for a roll-up on him. Okada kicks out. Ruby grabs both men from behind and somehow gets a double roll-up on them.

Both men kicked out as they all three opponents get into a battle pose as the fans cheer for all three competitors. The three competitors all knew this isn't going to be easy, but so far its fun. Ruby goes for Okada, but both men kick her in the gut then whip her off the ropes. She comes back as they lift her then hit her with a Flapjack as she falls on the top rope.

She bounces back and they lift her to hit a double Backsuplex as she rolls to the outside. This alliance soon ended with Okada kicking Tanahashi in the gut then followed it up with an elbow to the back of the head of Tanahashi. Okada then whips Tanahashi off the ropes, but Tanahashi reverses it. Tanahashi bows down to do perhaps a back body drop, but Okada goes for a kick to the face.

Tanahashi caught the foot and brings his right elbow down on the knee hurting Okada. He then hits a chop block knocking Okada down. Tanahashi now with the advantage as he runs the ropes, but Okada caught him as he goes for the Tombstone, but his knee gave out allowing Tanahashi to hit a low dropkick on the other leg as he goes for both legs. Okada goes to the corner as Tanahashi runs over for a body splash, but Okada moves out of the way.

Okada then grabs Tanahashi as he lifts him up to the top rope then hits a Dropkick knocking Tanahashi to the outside. At least that's what everyone thought until they saw Tanahashi held on to the top rope and tries to skin the cat to get back in the ring. However, Okada was waiting for him and goes to lift him for the Tombstone. Ruby comes in and hits a Chop Block on Okada's injured right knee.

This caused Tanahashi to land behind Okada as he wraps his arms around his waist. Ruby grabs Tanahashi's waist then with all her might hits a double German Suplex on both competitors as the crowd cheered loudly and applaud for the move. Ruby kicks Tanahashi to the outside and begins grabbing Okada. She lifts him up and hits a Shin Breaker on his right knee causing him to scream.

Ruby grabs his right leg and begins stomping on it over and over as she tries now applying a submission hold to make him tap. Okada tries to reverse the hold as he uses his other leg to kick Ruby's head. Ruby loosens the grip, but then hits a DDT on the injured leg. She then pulls the leg to the apron before begins stomping on them over and over. She then backs away and then runs to hit a back senton on the legs causing Okada to scream as he rolls back in the ring in pain.

Ruby gets up and poses to the crowd as they cheer for her. Until Tanahashi comes in and sweeps Ruby off the apron as she lands on her back to the outside. Tanahashi now poses as the crowd cheers for him now. He picks Ruby up and whips her to the steel railing as Ruby hits it.

Tanahashi then runs in and hits a Big Boot to Ruby knocking her to the concrete floor in front of the crowd. Tanahashi grabs Ruby and lifts her as he goes for the Superplex. However, Ruby fights off the hold and even begins hitting him with headbutts until he looses his grip on her. She then pulls him on the railing until his feet are hanging off of it.

Ruby then screams as she hits a Spiked DDT on the concrete floor to Tanahashi. Both competitors are checked by the official to see if they are okay. Ruby begins slowly getting up as she uses the railing nearby to help herself up. She sees the official checking on Tanahashi as he appears to be holding his neck.

Ruby grabs Tanahashi as she wants to get him in the ring. However, the moment she got him up Okada is seen on the top rope and leaps off over the steel barricade landing on both competitors to the floor. The crowd cheered loudly as all three opponents are down.

Okada holds his injured right leg, while Tanahashi holds his injured neck, and Ruby is rubbing the back of her head where she hit the concrete. Not too hard, but damn that hurt. Okada managed to get himself up as he poses for the crowd as they cheer for him as well. He grabs Ruby and throws her over the barricade as he tries to get some life back in his injured leg.

However, he noticed Tanahashi appeared more injured and decided to go for him instead. So, he throws Tanahashi over the barricade as well before he sees Ruby getting up near the announce table. He runs over and hits a Big Boot knocking her over the announce table and landing on the NXT commentators. He then grabs Tanahashi and throws him back in the ring.

Okada grabs Tanahashi's hair and begins lifting him up as he hits a Headlock Takeover until his opponent is on his butt. He then hits a low Dropkick going for the head knocking him down. Okada then poses over Tanahashi's body as he gets booed from the crowd for his cockiness. Okada lifts up Tanahashi's body as Tanahashi begins fighting back with elbow shots to the head of Okada.

However, they seem to do very little damage as he stood there unfazed. Even yelling at him to hit harder. Tanahashi hits him again, but Okada hits him with a European Uppercut knocking him down. Okada grabs Tanahashi and slams his head on the top turnbuckle. Okada can hear the crowd turning on him but he didn't care as he drives his elbow smash to the head of Tanahashi.

Tanahashi though woke up from these hits and begins elbowing him harder knocking his opponent back. Tanahashi gives him some more hits over and over getting him in the corner, until Okada lifts both feet up then kicks him in the gut. Okada drives some elbows to the back of the neck of Tanahashi before getting him in the corner. Okada begins kicking Tanahashi down in the corner until he was sitting down.

Okada showing an aggressive side continued to kick him over and over before he stops. He lifts him up then goes for a headlock submission hold as he tries to make him pass out. Tanahashi though begins fighting back as the crowd cheers for him. Tanahashi hears their cheers and begins fighting back to get out of the submission hold.

Okada though drives his elbow to the back of Tanahashi and puts him back down as he tightens his grip on the neck. Tanahashi though continued to fight back despite the pain he is feeling as the fans keep cheering him on. Tanahashi drives his elbows to the gut of Okada, until Okada drives a forearm smash to the back of Tanahashi.

Okada then goes for the Neckbreaker, but Tanahashi counters and hits the move instead taking him down. Giving him a chance to breath as the crowd cheers for Tanahashi. Both men begin slowly getting up as Tanahashi feels fired up. He begins driving his elbows to the side of Okada's head knocking him back.

Okada tries to hit his own elbow, but Tanahashi ducks and drives his elbow to the side of the head. Tanahashi gets him on the ropes then whips him off, but Okada reverses it. Tanahashi though comes flying back at his opponent with a flying forearm knocking him down. Tanahashi yells as he gets the crowd going.

Tanahashi gets up and runs over to hit a corner Dropkick on Okada. Tanahashi though isn't done as he whips Okada off the to the corner, but Okada counters and sends his opponent to the corner. Tanahashi runs back in and hits a low Dropkick to Okada's injured left leg. Tanahashi begins getting up as he goes for the Sling Blade, but Okada ducks and runs the ropes.

Tanahashi goes for a Clothesline, but Okada ducks and hits a Back Elbow. Okada begins getting up as he lifts Tanahashi up. The crowd though cheer loudly as Ruby begins recovering. She leaps off the ropes for a Springboard double Blockbuster taking both men down.

Ruby kicks up and screams as the crowd cheers loudly for her. Ruby grabs Okada from behind for a waist lock, pushes him into the corner and hits a Rolling German Suplex. She then rolls him on his knees and delivers a Superkick. She then goes for Tanahashi and does the same thing.

Tanahashi though held on to the corner and pushes Ruby off him. Ruby ducks a Clothesline and lifts him up for a Flapjack as Tanahashi lands on Okada. Ruby sets both men in the middle of the ring and goes for a Spiringboard 450 as she lands on both men. She goes for the cover getting one…two…but no!

Both men got a shoulder up!

Ruby begins kicking Okada away and goes for Tanahashi. She goes to set up her girlfriend's Elbow Drop, but Tanahashi begins to recover. He runs at her, but Ruby leaps over and Tanahashi hits the corner. Ruby runs over and has Tanahashi bend over in the corner.

She gets on the top rope, leaps down, and then hits a Canadian Destroyer on Tanahashi causing the crowd to cheer loudly. She then goes to the top rope and finally hits the Diving Elbow Drop hitting the move.

However, Okada grabs Ruby off Tanahashi and lifts her for a Tombstone Piledriver. Okada goes for the cover getting one…two…but Ruby just kicked out before three! Okada couldn't believe it that he didn't put Ruby away, but felt she wasn't as injured as Tanahashi. He turns his sights to his opponent and poses as he prepares to set up for the Rainmaker.

However, Ruby kicked up and turns Okada around as she lets out a loud battle cry. Okada is shocked to see she is up as Ruby goes for a kick to the gut. Okada caught her foot and goes to spin her for a Big Boot. Ruby thought caught the right leg and drives her elbow on his knee then hits a Dragon Screw on the injured leg causing Okada to roll to the outside.

Okada rolls to the outside as Ruby sees her opponent near the railing. Ruby sees her chance and runs over to hit a Suicide Dive knocking Okada into the steel railing. Ruby screams as she gets the crowd behind her. She grabs Okada and lifts his injured left leg now then hits a Shin Breaker on the top of the steel railing.

Further injuring the leg as the crowd cheered loudly. However, as Ruby focused on picking up Okada, Tanahashi recovered and is now on the top rope. He leaps off and hits a Diving Crossbody on both competitors knocking them down. The referee checks on all three competitors to make sure they are okay as the fans cheered.

Tanahashi begins recovering first as he picks up Okada then drives his elbow to the side of the head. Tanahashi then runs over and goes for his Sling Blade, but Okada caught him and lifts him for the Tombstone. He manages to hit him with the move, but further injured both his knees. Ruby took advantage as she recovered next then lifts Okada up on her shoulders. She then hits the TKO on the steel railing near the announce table.

She then pushes Okada over to the table before she grabs Tanahashi. She throws him into the ring as she hits Tanahashi with the Reverse STO before locking in the Koji Clutch looking to make him tap out. Ruby tightens her grip on the hold as she tries to make him tap out, but Tanahashi refuses to give up. The referee checks on Tanahashi asking him if he wants to give up.

Tanahashi tries to get out of the hold as he tries reversing it. But Ruby keeps the hold tight and refuses to let go. Tanahashi soon begins to fade as the referee checks on him. He lifts his arm up to see if he has passed out.

He drops the arm and the arm hits the floor once. The referee does it again and the arm hits the mat the second time. If it hits the third time the match is over. He goes for it, but Tanahashi's arm didn't hit the mat as he woke up and begins fighting back.

Tanahashi soon manages to reverse the hold for a pin. The referee counts one…two…but Ruby kicks out and let's go of the hold. She gets up and Tanahashi hits the Sling Blade knocking Ruby down. He then begins setting things up for the High Fly Flow his finisher as he leaps off and hits the move as he goes for the cover getting one…two…BUT NOOOOOOO RUBY KICKED OUT!

Tanahashi couldn't believe it as he didn't get the three after all of that. He begins rubbing the back of his neck as he grabs Ruby to finish this match. He goes for the Sling Blade again, but Ruby ducks as Okada comes in and hits a huge Clothesline causing Tanahashi to spin. Okada grabs Ruby from behind and goes for the Rainmaker, but Ruby ducks as Superkicks Okada as he staggers against the ropes.

Ruby runs over, but Okada ducks and pulls the ropes down causing Ruby to fall to the outside. Okada turns to Tanahashi as he lifts him up then goes for the Rainmaker but Tanahashi counters with the Sling Blade! Both men are soon down as the crowd cheers them both on. It took a bit, but both men soon began getting up as they see Ruby is out so this is their chance.

Okada lifts up Tanahashi as he goes for the Tombstone, but Tanahashi held on to the leg. He refuses to go up as Okada tries to lift him. Tanahashi though tries to reverse it to hit his own Tombstone. But Okada reverses it and goes for it again, but once more Tanahashi refuses to go up. Tanahashi elbows the back of Okada's head causing him to let go.

Tanahashi gets freed, but Okada runs in to hit a front Dropkick knocking his opponent down. Okada sees his chance as he lifts his opponent up, but Tanahashi surprises Okada hitting him with his own Tombstone Piledriver. Tanahashi though doesn't go for the cover as he plans to hit his High Fly Flow. He hits it, but Ruby comes in and lifts him up as she hits the TKO.

Ruby isn't done though as she lifts Tanahashi again and hits the TKO one more time. She hits it, but Tanahashi gets up and yells at her showing he is fine. She goes for a clothesline, but Tanahashi ducks and hits a Dragon Suplex. Okada gets up and hits a Dropkick on Tanahashi, but he got up and hits Okada with a Sling Blade.

Tanahashi then begins making his way to the top rope as he prepares to hit the Crossbody, but Okada leaps up and hits the Dropkick right into his opponent's gut. Okada gets up screaming as he grabs Tanahashi from behind then goes for the Rainmaker, but Tanahashi ducks and hits his own Rainmaker! Tanahashi goes for the cover getting one…two…BUT NOOOOOOOOO! OKADA KICKED OUT!

Tanahashi couldn't believe it as the crowd cheered loudly for the competitors. Okada begins getting up as Tanahashi slaps him in the face. Okada returns the slap as Ruby gets up and slaps both men in the face. Both men then slap Ruby in the face as she turns to them screaming loudly.

Both men hit a Double Dropkick on Ruby taking her down before Okada grabs Tanahashi from behind. He goes for the Rainmaker, but Tanahashi slaps him and stops him from hitting the move. Okada refuses though to let go for the wrist, so Tanahashi hits him again before he knocks him on his knees. Tanahashi screams as he goes for Sling Blade, but Okada grabs his tights then quickly hits the Rainmaker!

Okada goes for the cover getting one…two…BUT RUBY BROKE UP THE THREE COUNT!

Okada couldn't believe it as he felt Tanahashi was not kicking out. Okada grabs Ruby as he goes to finish this, but Ruby counters and goes for the TKO! But Okada drives his elbows to the side of Ruby's head as he hits her with the Rainmaker! He lifts her up again and hits her again with the Rainmaker!

Okada isn't done as he lifts her up one more time and hits the third Rainmaker. However, to everyone's surprise, Ruby got up and yells at Okada to show she is still standing. Okada couldnt believe it as he goes to clothesline her, but Ruby ducks and Superkicks him. Ruby Superkicks him again and goes for it again, but Okada caught her leg.

He then spins her, goes for the Rainmaker again, but Ruby kicks his right knee causing him to fall on one knee. Ruby lifts him up then hits the TKO! She then pulls him in the middle of the ring and locks in the Heel Hook submission hold! Ruby tights her grip on the hold as she further injures the leg.

Okada begins screaming in pain as he tries to get to the ropes, but Ruby has him in the center. Okada tries to pull himself to the ropes, but Ruby tightens the hold more and more until she can feel she can break his leg. Okada screams in pain as he feels his ankle ready to break. Okada soon has no choice as Okada begins tapping out!

The referee calls for the bell and Ruby is given the win as the crowd cheers loudly. Ruby lets go of the hold as she lays in the ring breathing heavily as she tries to recover. The referee grabs the title as he helps Ruby up. Ruby though keeps him away as she tries to get up on her own.

"Here is your winner and stiiiiiiiilllll! The IWGP Heavyweight Champion!...RUBY TAKASHI!" Kayla Braxton announced as Ruby is declared the winner.

Ruby soon begins slowly getting up as she hears the crowd cheering her on. Tanahashi is helped to the back by some officials to help check on his neck. Okada is on the outside being checked on as well to make sure his ankle is okay. Ruby soon is back on her feet as she feels the referee putting the title around her waist.

Ruby smiles softly as she hears the crowd cheering her on. The referee soon raises her hand once the title is around Ruby's waist as she hears the crowd chanting her name now. Ruby begins posing for the crowd and lets out a loud howl as she stands proudly in the middle of the ring. She then sees Kairi coming into the ring and giving her fiancé a big hug.

Ruby returns the hug and kisses her fiancé as the crowd cheers them on. Ruby just barely retained her title. Not a bad first title defense, but she knew things are only going to get more difficult. This was a three-way match but imagine her facing an opponent one-on-one.

Well, she'll worry about that later. Right now she needs to get to the back, get dressed, get some rest, and then tomorrow take off for Newark, New Jersey for Backlash. For one more match she has to deal with a certain 7-foot-tall idiot. But for tonight she got the hard part out of the way and will be able to relax with her fiancé before Backlash.

 _Results:_

 **1.** **The Undisputed Era defeated Suzuki-gun**

 **2.** **Kairi Sane defeated Io Shirai**

 **3.** **Team Chaos defeated Team NXT**

 **4.** **Kenny Omega defeated Hangman Page**

 **5.** **Super Villains defeated Bullet Club (c) and the Beautiful, the Bad, & the Monster to win the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship **

**6.** **Shanya Bazsler (c) defeated Toni Storm, Nikki Cross, & Kagetsu to retain the NXT Women's Championship **

**7.** **War Raiders defeated Los Ingobernables de Japon (Sanada and Evil) (c) Suzuki-gun & Chaos to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship **

**8.** **Cody defeated Kota Ibushi**

 **9.** **Ruby Takashi (c) defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi & Kazuchika Okada to retain the IWGP Heavyweight Championship **

**That's the end of the chapter and yeah this was fun. I hope everyone likes how this chapter went. Damn, this was a long one. I got lost in the zone when I wrote Ruby vs. Okada vs. Tanahashi that I didn't realize how long this chapter became. Still, I don't think many of you will complain about this, right?**

 **Also, yeah, this is the first crossover with NXT and New-Japan Pro-Wrestling. Not bad huh? I know what the lineup was for Wrestling Dontaku of this year. But I wanted to make some changes to it to fit in with the NXT talent.**

 **So, hope its fine. Also, yeah, the next chapter will be Backlash. It probably won't be as long as this chapter. But I will do my best to make it good.**

 **Anyways, tune in next time to see how things will go. Also, thanks to theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it my friend. Also go check out his stories and check out his wrestling stories too.**

 **Also, thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time. Now then, if you liked how things went then please leave a review. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review.**

 **They are not welcomed. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Here we are with chapter 37. I hope everyone is ready for this as it will be the Backlash chapter. So, I hope everyone is ready. Also, thanks guys for the support and reviews for the last chapter.**

 **I appreciate it guys and glad it went well. I was glad I was able to work on it and I enjoyed writing it down. It was fun, especially when I saw Kazuchika Okada versus Hiroshi Tanahashi's match from last year. Damn, that was physical as hell.**

 **Still, it was fun. Anyways, now we are back with WWE's show and if you see the lineup then you get the idea it won't be like last year's disastrous show. It will be better and I will make sure all the matches go well. And without fucked finishes like last year…seriously what the fuck, Vince?**

 **All right, well with what being said we should get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from WWE. I only own my OC Ruby Nite. Although, let's be honest do they own the people themselves? Probably not.**

 **Still, better safe than sorry. Now, let the chapter begin.**

 **Backlash**

 _Line-up_

 **1.** **The Bludgeon Brothers (c) vs. the Usos vs. Sanity w/Eric Young Triple Threat match for the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship**

 **2.** **Seth Rollins (c) vs. the Miz Singles match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship**

 **3.** **Daniel Bryan vs. Samoa Joe Singles match**

 **4.** **Nia Jax (c) vs. Alexa Bliss Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship**

 **5.** **Bobby Roode (c) vs. Jeff Hardy Singles match for the WWE United States Championship**

 **6.** **Matt Hardy & Bray Wyatt (c) vs. the Bar Tag Team match for the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship **

**7.** **Rey Mysterio (c) vs. Hideo Itami Singles match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship**

 **8.** **Ruby Takashi vs. Big Cass Singles match**

 **9.** **AJ Styles (c) vs.** **Shinsuke Nakamura vs. Finn Bálor vs. Rusev w/Aiden English Fatal 4-way match for the WWE Championship**

 **10.** **Asuka (c) vs. Charlotte Flair 2-out-of-3 Falls match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship**

 **11.** **Roman Reigns (c) vs. Braun Strowman vs. Kevin Owens vs. Bobby Lashley vs. Brock Lesnar vs. Sami Zayn 6-Pack Challenge match for the WWE Universal Championship**

Three days after Wrestling Dontaku it was now time for the main roster's joint PPV, Backlash. Since 2016 the brands split and had their own PPVs. Now, they were back together and have their joint shows again. The video package shows the buildup for the show tonight.

It shows the WWE Championship match between AJ Styles versus Shinsuke Nakamura versus Finn Bálor versus Rusev in a four-way match. With Nakamura for weeks delivering low-blows to AJ, until the final SmackDown it showed Finn and Rusev attacking both men before it turned into a brawl. It then showed them all posing with the WWE title and how they all vow to win the title. Before the video package moved on to the main event match.

The video soon showed Roman Reigns defeating Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania until they fought at the Greatest Royal Rumble show where both men escaped the cage at the same time. Roman vows to beat Brock again, until it was revealed he would defend his title against four other men. Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens, Bobby Lashley, and Braun Strowman. All six men vow to win the Universal Championship and it showed Brock taking down everyone until Strowman took him out.

The video package then shows the other title matches along with the other non-title matches, including Ruby Takashi against Big Cass. The video soon ended and the show began as it opens up in the city of Newark, New Jersey in the Prudential Center arena. With an attendance of 14,724 fans as they all cheer loudly. Getting ready for the show, especially to see how the main roster will react after Wrestling Dontaku with the NXT talent showing up to the show.

The show opens with the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. It has the Bludgeon Brothers defending their titles against the Usos and Sanity. Originally it was supposed to be one-on-one, but during the Greatest Royal Rumble show Sanity came out to attack the Usos costing them their match against the Bludgeon Brothers. It started off with Killian Dain, Erick Rowan, and Jimmy Uso in the ring with the two big men putting down Jimmy.

Jimmy fought off both men and tagged his brother in before they knocked the big men to the outside. Their partners came in to join the fight, but the Usos pulled the ropes down causing their opponents to fall to the outside. The Usos then dove over the top rope to land on their opponents, but Killian Dain and Luke Harper avoided the hits as their partners got taken out. This allowed them to take out the Usos before Luke Harper threw Jimmy into the steel steps.

Once this happened the Bludgeon Brothers and Sanity began punishing Jey Uso. Beating him down and taking turns hurting him. They continued beating him down, until Jey Uso ducked a spinning forearm from Rowan towards Alexander Wolfe knocking him down. This caused Killian Dain to attack Rowan before he gets attacked by Luke Harper.

Harper and Rowan lifted up Killian Dain for a double Chokeslam, but Killian got freed and landed behind the two men. He ducks a Clothesline, ran the ropes, and comes back with a running Crossbody taking down both men. Jey then recovered and delivered a Superkick, but it staggered Killian. Jey does it again, but again it didn't put him down so Jey goes for it one more time.

However, Killian caught the Superkick and pushes him away. Killian then runs over and this another Running Crossbody taking him out. Killian screams loudly as Eric Young tells him to finish this match. Killian does so as he lifts Jey Uso up for the Ulster Plantation, until Luke Harper came back in and hits a Superkick knocking Killian off his feet and Jey Uso landing behind him.

Jimmy tags himself in and delivers a Superkick of his own, but again it didn't put Killian down. Soon both the Usos and Luke Harper deliver a three-man Superkick knocking Killian Dain to the outside. However, when Harper turned around the Usos hit a double Superkick on knocking him down. Both brothers climbed to the top rope and hit the diving Splash as they go for the pin getting one…two…but Erick Rowan broke it up.

Rowan tried taking down the Usos on his own, but the Usos deliver a double Superkick to his knee and then go for the double Superkick to the face taking him out. They then go for another double diving splash, but Eric Young pushed Jey off the top rope landing on the apron back first. Jimmy got mad and went after him, but Eric climbed off the apron. This distraction allowed Rowan to recover and hit a Roundhouse Kick taking Jimmy down.

Alexander Wolfe came in and surprises everyone as he lifts up Rowan for a Reverse Death Valley Driver. He goes for the cover getting one…two…but Rowan kicked out. Wolfe climbs to the top rope to go for a big move, but when he leaps off the top rope Rowan moved his hand up and grabs his throat before his partner comes back in. The Bludgeon Brothers lift up Wolfe and hit a Double Chokeslam as they get one…two…but Eric Young pulled the referee out of the ring.

The Bludgeon Brothers soon begin going after Eric as he begins backing away. However, this distraction allowed Killian to recover and runs through the ropes to hit a Suicide Dive taking down both monsters. Jimmy Uso got in the ring and goes for a diving Plancha, but Eric Young pushed his partner out of the way to take the hit. This allowed Killian Dain to run in to hit a running Crossbody to take out Jimmy.

Alexander Wolfe begins recovering, but when he turned around he gets hit with a Superkick from Jey Uso. Jey climbs to the top rope to finish this match before Killian can get in the ring. Jey leaps off the top rope for the diving splash, but Wolfe moved his knees up hurting Jey. Killian tags himself in and then lifts Jey up hitting him with the Ulster Plantation getting one…two…three to win the titles.

Eric Young joins his teammates presenting them the titles as they celebrate their first PPV win with the fans cheering them on.

The next match is the Intercontinental Championship between Seth Rollins against the challenger the Miz. The began with the fans chanting Daniel Bryan as they got into the head of Miz. Seth and Miz soon began going back and forth with the crowd cheering Seth on. The Miz soon took back control as he showed some aggressiveness while yelling at Seth for making the Intercontinental title relevant and important again.

Seth took back control though as he showed how he isn't going down so easily. Until the Miz send Rollins to the outside where he injured his neck. Miz since then began going for the injured neck and tried weakening his opponent. Seth though continued fighting on refusing to give in and refusing to let Miz beat him for the title.

Seth soon began fighting back and try making his comeback, but Miz kept countering Seth. Trying to stay one step ahead of him. Even trying to lock in the Figure-Four Leglock. But Seth countered and even hit his Springboard Elbow taking his opponent down. Moments later Miz took back control as he trips Seth off the apron and hit the apron head first.

This allowed Miz to go to the top rope and go for a Crossbody, but Seth showed his strength as he caught Miz. He then hit a Sidewalk Slam before going to the top rope and hit a Frog Splash getting one…two…but no not enough!

The match continued with Miz taking back control when Seth went for his high-knee. Miz and Seth were on the apron when Miz moved out of the way. Seth's right knee hit the steel post, which allowed Miz to lock in the Figure-Four Leglock as Miz tries to make Seth tap out. Miz tried pressuring Seth's legs to make him tap, but Seth managed to reverse the hold as he fought through the pain.

Both men going back and forth as the fans were behind both men. Showing their respect for one another. Miz managed to finally hit the Skull-Crushing Finale, but Seth barely kicked out, which shocked everyone. Another near-fall came when Seth hit the Superplex and Seth went for the Falcon Arrow, but Miz got behind him and hit the Skull-Crushing Finale again, but once more Seth kicked out.

Soon both men went for roll-ups and counters against one another, until Seth countered a roll-up to allow him to get Miz on his knees. Giving him time to hit the Curb Stomp and gets one…two…and three! Seth retains the title! And will make sure the title remains on Monday Night Raw, while Miz returns to SmackDown without the title.

The third match is Samoa Joe versus Daniel Bryan one-on-one. This was the match everyone was looking forward to seeing. For the first time in years these two men will go at it one-on-one. Bryan though was looking forward to this match more to get back at Joe for the constant attacks.

The match began with a bit of chain wrestling between the two men. Joe and Bryan countering one another and both with kicks to the side of the legs of the men. The crowd cheered them on as Joe and Bryan took their time. Joe soon took control after he used his size and strength to drive Bryan into the corner.

Joe then began driving his boot into Bryan's chest as he wanted to beat him down. Bryan though fights back as he kicks Joe's legs trying to weaken him. Bryan even knocked Joe to the outside and tried going for the Suicide Dive. Joe though drove his elbow to Bryan's head before dragging him to the outside.

Joe then gets Bryan on the floor before lifting him for a Powerbomb position before slamming him to the side of the steel steps over and over before lifting him up to hit the Powerbomb on the apron. Joe soon took control of the match and went for the injured neck of Bryan. Joe dominated much of the match as the crowd cheered Bryan on trying to get him back in the fight.

Bryan finally got the comeback after he countered Joe's Rear-naked Chokehold and tried locking in the Yes Lock. Joe got out of the hold, but Bryan managed to hit a running Clothesline followed by another Clothesline. Bryan got Joe in the corner and begins running over to hit a corner Dropkick over and over before he ducks a Clothesline from Joe. Bryan runs up the corner, leaps behind Joe, ducks another Clothesline, and hits a Running Knee.

Bryan goes for the cover getting one…two…but Joe kicked out! Bryan begins calling for the Running Knee again as he goes for it, but Joe hits him with a Clothesline causing Bryan to spin. Joe grabs Bryan and gets him in the corner before lifting him up. Joe gets Bryan in the Muscle Buster and hits the move getting one…two…BUT BRYAN KICKED OUT!

Joe couldn't believe it as he goes for it again wanting to finish Bryan. Joe lifts Bryan up for the Muscle Buster, but Bryan managed to fight it off and gets off of Joe before getting behind him. Bryan clips Joe's knee and runs to the ropes before bouncing off of it for leverage to try hitting the Running Knee, but Joe caught him with the Uranage Slam.

Joe then grabs Bryan and locks in the Rear-naked Chokehold as he has his opponent center in the ring. Bryan struggled to get out of the hold, but Joe kept his grip around Bryan's neck tight. Bryan soon passed out and the referee calls for the bell giving Joe the win. Joe poses over the unconscious Bryan and walks away satisfied he got the win over his opponent, before posing on the stage as Bryan is helped to the back by the officials.

The fourth match is Nia Jax versus Alexa Bliss for the Raw Women's Championship. It was a Nia's first PPV title defense against Alexa Bliss who looks to regain her title. Bliss tried playing mind games again Nia at first, but Nia though managed to shrug them off and use her power against Bliss. Bliss though took advantage and went for the injured leg of Nia, which gave her a chance to try weakening her opponent.

Bliss continued taking advantage as she tries making her submit. Nia tried fighting back and when she did get the advantage, Bliss would go back to the leg. She even caught her big boot and pulled her foot over the top middle rope. She then pulled it down on the rope injuring Nia.

Bliss then tried further injuring the leg against the steel post until the referee threatened to disqualify her. Bliss got back in the ring and began slapping Nia, while mocking her. However, this proved to be a big mistake as it got Nia to fight back. Clothesline after clothesline before she hits a Superkick.

Nia went for the pin getting one…two…but Bliss kicked out! Nia then decides to go for the Samoan Drop from the top rope, but Bliss fought her off and began driving her elbow to the side of her head. She then go behind her and kicks her injured leg off the ropes causing Nia to fall. Bliss took advantage and goes for the Twisted Bliss getting one…two…but Nia got the foot on the ropes.

Bliss couldn't believe it as she got angry she didn't get the win. She begins picking up Nia for the DDT, but Nia surprises everyone as she hits Bliss with the Samoa Drop. However, she wasn't done. She picks her up again and hits it once more. But once again…she wasn't done.

Nia wanted to drive into Alexa's head this title is hers and its over. So, she picks up the dead Bliss and lifts her on her shoulder before getting on the middle rope. She lets out a loud scream before falling back to hit the third Samoan Drop getting one…two…and three for the win. Nia wins the match and celebrates, while Bliss is carried out as the fans cheer Nia on for her win.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back watching the rest of the show impressed with how the roster has been doing so far. They have been giving the crowd a good show. She didn't expect this or at least she had hoped they would do this. Since she was worried Vince would fuck things up, but from what she was told the old man wasn't even here. He was off doing some stupid boring shit, so Triple H is running the show.

Good to know and it is noticeable. She saw Bobby Roode defending his United States title against Jeff Hardy who is looking to win the only title he has never won in WWE. Ruby knew Jeff has come a long way since recovering from his problems. But she knew there was no way he was going to beat someone who could move a lot faster and can do more than him.

She loves Jeff and the guy is a crazy psycho whenever she fought him in the past. But, seeing Jeff moving around the ring with all the injuries he has done was hard for her to watch. Yet, she had to give him his props. He still was able to do some of the old moves he used to do and held his own against Bobby. Even Bobby looked surprised whenever he hit one of his big moves on Jeff.

Like when he hit him with the Fishermen Suplex, Spinebuster, and then hit the Glorious DDT. Yet he couldn't put Jeff away. But Bobby wasn't the United States Champion for nothing. He was able to fight off against Jeff who hit him with his best moves like the Whisper in the Wind, the Twist of Fate, and after getting knocked off the top rope he got hit with the Swanton Bonb.

Yet, Bobby kicked out and the match continued. It wasn't until Orton came out to get involved and distracted Jeff. This allowed Bobby to hit the Glorious DDT and get the win. Retaining his title, but of course didn't know Orton got involved. Once he did he helped Jeff up and the two men showed their respect for one another.

Ruby was happy to see this and it was a shame Jeff didn't win, but she was still happy he had a good match.

She then saw Matt Hardy teaming with Bray Wyatt to defend their Raw Tag Team titles against the Bar. This was a physical match with Matt taking much of the punishment against the Bar. The Bar has been trying to keep Bray from getting into the match as they tried putting down Matt. Despite their best attempts though Matt still kept on fighting on.

Matt though managed to hit the Side Effect and tag Bray in. Bray begins running wild as he took down Cesaro before taking out Sheamus who tried to get in the match. Bray soon took down Cesaro with the Running Crossbody before getting ready for the Sister Abigail. However, Sheamus got involved and took out Matt.

Cesaro soon took out Bray and they hit their finisher, but Matt broke up the three count. Matt hit Cesaro with Twist of Fate, but this left Sheamus alone to try hitting for the Brogue Kick. However, when he went for the move Bray does his spider walk freaking out Sheamus. Matt distracted Sheamus allowing Bray to hit Sister's Abigail.

Bray lifted up Sheamus after Matt tags himself in. Matt then hit an elevated Twist of Fate before getting the win as they retain the titles.

Ruby was impressed that Matt could still go at it and even helped Bray rejuvenate his career. She's glad to see that and is looking forward to seeing what happens next between these two men as a team.

She then saw Rey Mysterio defending his title against Hideo Itami. For weeks Hideo has been trying to take out every Cruiserweight that got in his way. Mostly because he felt disrespected since coming to the main roster. Hell even disrespected on NXT despite knowing it was his injuries that slowed his push down.

Ruby did feel bad for him since he was a great wrestler, but she knew it wasn't the fault of the company for not pushing him since he kept getting hurt. Still, she did wish he got a better push. Nonetheless he got what he wanted and is being taken seriously. Even if it means going down this route.

During much of the match Hideo made sure not to do a lot of highflying and keep Rey grounded. He knew it pissed the fans off, but he didn't care. He mocked them and kept Rey from doing anything big. This only motivated the fans to cheer him on and get him to fight back to hit a big move.

Rey finally got his chance as he made his comeback and hit some of his big moves that the fans wanted to see. Rey soon set Hideo up for the 619 and went for it, but Hideo caught Rey and hit him with the GTS getting one…two…but Rey kicked out! Hideo couldn't believe it as he went for it again, but Rey countered and got an inside cradle getting one…two…but Hideo broke free and went for a Superkick.

Rey caught the foot and hit an enzuigiri causing him to stagger. Rey then hit a dropkick from behind knocking Hideo on the top middle rope. Rey then hit the 619 and then hit a Frog Splash getting one…two…and three! Rey Mysterio retains his title and holds the title high as the fans cheered him on…until Hideo attacked Rey and hits him with the GTS.

Hideo soon walks out of the ring upset with what happened, while Rey is checked on by the referee.

Ruby sighed knowing Hideo will get what is coming to him very soon. She knew it and so does everyone else. As she gets ready she sees Alicia Taylor the backstage interviewer walking into the room with a mic in her hand.

"Excuse me, Ruby? Do you have a minute?" Alicia asked.

Ruby nods as she grabs her IWGP Heavyweight title. "Sure, what would you like to ask me about?"

"Well, Ruby three days ago you defended the IWGP Heavyweight Championship in a three-way match. It was a hard-hitting match, which ended up with you retaining your title," said Alicia bringing up the main event at Wrestling Dontaku. "But now you have to face off against Big Cass who earlier today said he's going to have an easy night tonight. So, my question to you is how do you feel about going into your match tonight after what you went through?"

Ruby begins smiling a little as she rubs the back of her head. "Alicia, you think this is the first time I've been in a situation like this? I can't tell you how many times I've had to compete in a match three days or even a day after a big match. This isn't my first time and it sure as hell won't be the last. What I went through at Wrestling Dontaku was tough…but it was fun."

She even begins chuckling a little. "And as far as Big Cass…bitch better be ready because before this night is over I'm going to make him regret thinking this night will be easy," as Ruby prepares to leave she stops and comes back to Alicia. "And if he still thinks what I went through was bad…well, wait till he gets a load of what I have in store for him."

Ruby soon begins laughing as she grabs her coat and took off.

 _Later_

*Karma* begins to play as the crowd begins booing loudly. Big Cass comes out looking very confident and smug as he lifts his right hand up. He soon begins making his way to the ring as he brushes off the crowd booing him. He isn't worried about facing Ruby and is looking to take her down so he can get all the attention he feels he deserves.

"The following contest is set for one-fall!" Greg Hamilton announced as he stood in the ring to make the introductions. "Introducing first, from Queens, New York, weighing in at 276 pounds…BIG CASS!

Big Cass heads to the ring as he grabs the ropes before lifting himself on the apron. Big Cass steps over the top rope and stands in the middle of the ring looking ready to beat down Ruby tonight.

*I Burn* begins to play as Ruby begins coming out with the fans cheering her loudly. She heads out with a hood over her head, while wearing a coat over her body. Ruby stood on the stage as she got on one knee before putting her hand on the stage. She then lifts her hood up and howls loudly with the crowd cheering loudly.

She gets up shows she has the IWGP Heavyweight Championship as she placed her hand on it. She begins heading to the ring, while showing her title to the crowd showing she is still the champion. But mostly to play mind games since she knows Cass has never held a title in NXT or WWE. She runs up the steps and climbs on the top rope holding her title high.

"And introducing his opponent. From Tokyo, Japan, she is the Wolf the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan, and is the IWGP Heavyweight Champion…RUBY TAKASHI!" Greg Hamilton announced before leaving the ring as Ruby leaps into the ring before walking up to Cass.

The referee stood between the two as Cass mouths off at Ruby, but Ruby just stood there smiling and holding her title up in front of him. The referee gets the two separated before Ruby hands her title to him. The referee took the title and hands it over to a official at ringside before checking the two competitors. He soon calls for the bell and the match finally begins.

Big Cass goes after Ruby, but she surprises him with a Front Dropkick knocking him back. Cass hits the corner as Ruby gets up and calls Cass a little bitch. This soon got the crowd chanting 'little bitch!' repeatedly. Getting under Cass's skin as he gets a little angry.

Cass though kept his cool and goes for a strike, but Ruby ducks and begins kicking his legs before Cass backs away. All while rubbing his legs as he tries shaking it off. Cass begins trying to get Ruby towards a corner to try cutting her off from her kicks. However, when he got her where he wanted he leaps at her, but she moves out of the way and goes for some hard kicks causing Cass to move out of the corner and away from Ruby as the fans chant 'little bitch!' again.

Ruby didn't try going for him since she knew it was better for him to come to her. Cass tries to lock up with her, but Ruby uses her speed to duck under him and kick the back part of his right leg causing him to yell as he backs away as he goes to his corner. Ruby runs over and begins kicking him in the chest repeatedly as the referee begins his count. Cass pushes Ruby back, but she comes back at him and slides under the ropes before grabbing his right leg.

She trips Cass and begins slamming his leg against the steel post causing him to yell. The referee gives Ruby his four-warning count and to get back in the ring or she'll get disqualified. Ruby let's go of the leg and heads to the top rope as Cass moves more to the center of the ring. Ruby jumps off and hits a missile Dropkick knocking Cass through the middle rope to the outside.

Cass gets on his feet and angrily hits the top of the announce table. He couldn't believe Ruby is not only dominating this match, but she is embarrassing him in front of everyone. Ruby goes to the corner and rests on top of the two ropes while checking her wrist as if a watch was there. The crowd begins laughing as Ruby mocks Cass in the corner.

Cass continued remaining on the outside as the referee is on his five-count. Cass begins making his way back into the ring, while Ruby continued to remain on the ropes. Cass begins yelling at Ruby to take him seriously and to fight him. Ruby though just looks at him and shrugs him off as she looks comfortable on the ropes.

Cass gets angry and charges at Ruby. Ruby sees this and flips backwards to land on the apron just as Cass hit the corner. She leaps up and hits an enzuigiri to the side of the head of Cass. She gets back in the ring and sees Cass leaning on the ropes. She runs to the opposite side, hits the ropes, and runs back as she leaps over Cass with her legs wrapped around his neck.

She then flips over the top rope and pulls Cass over so he falls on the outside, while she lands on the apron. She sits there seeing Cass holding his injured right leg, while the referee goes to check on him. Ruby hears the crowd cheering for her as she begins smiling. She gets up and begins walking across the apron as she sees Cass getting up.

She runs over and kicks him in the chest once. She backs up and kicks him again in the chest a second time. She goes for a third time, but Cass catches her foot and flips her so she would land on her back. However, Ruby held on to the ropes so when she flipped she used the ropes as leverage to flip and land on her feet.

Cass didn't seem to realize this so she runs to the corner, leaps up the second turnbuckle, and hits a Moonsault landing on Cass causing the crowd to cheer loudly. Ruby let's out a loud howl as she gets the crowd into the match. She grabs Cass and gets him back in the ring as she begins climbing the top rope. She sees Cass getting up and leaps off to hit a Blockbuster before she flips him over, she then wraps her arms around his waist, and pushes him into the corner to go for the Rolling German Suplex.

Cass held to the corner though and pushes Ruby back as she flips over. She runs back at her opponent, but Cass hits her with a one-handed Spinebuster. The crowd booed as Ruby rolls to the center of the ring. Cass begins smiling as he lifts his right hand up posing, while mocking the crowd.

Ruby rolls near the ropes as Cass lifts her up and moves her arms under the top rope. He then lifts his right hand up and delivers a big loud chop to the chest of Ruby. Ruby hissed a little as she felt the sharp pain on the chest and felt another after Cass hits her again. The referee tells Cass to get Ruby off the ropes, which he does as he pulls her by the hair.

The referee tells Cass to get off the hair, which he does, but only after he delivers a hard forearm down Ruby's back. Ruby falls on her knees as Cass continues mocking her, while mocking the crowd causing them to boo at him. Ruby though refused to let this stop her as she begins hitting his right knee causing Cass to back up a little. Ruby begins getting up as the crowd chant her name to get her to fight back.

Ruby begins kicking him in the leg over and over, until Cass drives his left knee into the gut of his opponent. He then picks her up and hits her with a Scoop Slam. He then runs the ropes and comes back with an Elbow Drop as he goes for the cover getting one…two…and that's it as Ruby kicked out at two. Cass pulls Ruby by the hair and has her sitting as he begins punching her head repeatedly until the referee stops him telling him to keep his punches open.

Cass stops and gets up as he once again poses over Ruby. He then lifts her up for a Canadian Backbreaker submission hold. Trying to force Ruby to tap out or rather just to further injure her. Ruby though refused to give up as she grabs his hands and begins pulling them apart to get freed. She manages to pull his hands off and land on the mat as she goes to her corner.

Cass runs over, but Ruby moved out of the way allowing Cass to hit the corner. She then grabs his right leg, rolls him over, and locks in the Calf Killer! AJ Styles' submission hold as she got him center of the ring. Cass begins screaming loudly as he tries to get freed of the hold, while the referee asks him if he wants to give up.

Cass though refuses as the crowd cheers and begin changing for him to tap out. Ruby tightens her hold on the leg as she tries forcing him to give up. Cass grabs Ruby's hair and begins pulling on it before slamming her head down on the mat repeatedly forcing her to let go of the hold. Cass gets freed as he rolls over to his corner trying to get some feeling back in his injured leg.

Ruby meanwhile, rolled over to her corner where she sees Cass recovering. Ruby runs over, but Cass lifts her up into the air and drops her on the mat. Cass shakes the pain off his leg as he runs over to hit a Clothesline on Ruby. He goes for the cover getting one…two…and no!

A close-call for Ruby as she got the shoulders up. Cass couldn't believe he didn't get the win as he looks at Ruby angrily. He grabs her right arm and begins lifting her before hitting her with another Clothesline. However, Cass didn't let go of the arm and lifts her again to go for another Clothesline, but once more without letting go of the arm.

Cass mocks the crowd as he prepares for another Clothesline. He goes for it, but Ruby ducks and wraps her arms around him before hitting him with a German Suplex. She didn't let go though as the crowd cheers her on. Ruby despite hurting still manages to hold on to Cass as he began driving his elbow to the side of Ruby's head.

This didn't stop her as she goes for it again surprising everyone that someone her size could hit Cass with this move. Ruby once again refused to let go of the hold as she goes for a third German Suplex. However, Cass begins using his size and strength to push back against Ruby into the corner forcing her to let go of him. Cass begins moving forward, but Ruby leaps up and brings both feet up to kick him in the back knocking him forward.

Ruby goes for a Crossbody, but Cass catches her as he mocks the crowd as they boo at him. Cass lifts Ruby up for a military press, but she manages to wiggle free and land behind him. She kicks him hard in the right leg and runs the ropes to hit him with a low dropkick. However, Cass leaps over Ruby causing her to miss.

Cass runs the ropes, but Ruby ducked his Big Boot and runs the ropes herself. She bounces off and comes at him, but Cass hits her with a Clothesline causing her to spin and land on her back. The crowd gave a mixed reaction to the big move as Cass begins smiling knowing the end is near. Ruby rolls over across from him as she tries recovering from the move.

Cass moves his right hand up to signal the end is here. He goes to his corner and sets things up for the Big Boot. With an intense look in his face as he runs at her and goes for the Big Boot. However, she ducks the move and kicks Cass's leg causing him to yell in pain.

She then gets behind him and pushes him into the corner then finally hits the Rolling German Suplex! She then rolls him on his knees and Superkicks him. She then climbs to the top rope and hits the Frog Splash! She goes for the cover getting one…two…but Cass kicked out!

The crowd were shocked that Ruby didn't get the win as they booed loudly. Ruby though wasn't done as she decides to end this with the Wolf Fang. Her corner/rope springboard cutter. She prepares to go for it, until Cass grabbed her by the hair and pulls her down as the referee warns Cass to lay off the hair, while the crowd boos loudly.

Cass though didn't care as he lifts prepares to finish this match. He lifts Ruby up by the throat and goes for a Chokeslam. He lifts her up, but Ruby gets freed of the hand and gets behind him. She lands on her feet and kicks his right leg out causing him to fall on one knee. Ruby then delivers a Superkick causing him to stagger.

Ruby screams loudly as she goes for another Superkick, but Cass blocks it before pushing her away. He goes for a Big Boot, but Ruby caught his foot. She sweeps his left then then falls down locking her legs around his right as she gets him in the Heel Hook submission hold! The same move she used on Okada to retain her title! Cass screams loudly in pain as he feels Ruby's grip around his leg.

Ruby tightens her hold on him in the center of the ring as Cass tries to get freed. But Cass couldn't get near the ropes as the pain was too much! Cass soon begins tapping out! He taps out in the middle of the ring as the referee calls for the bell!

"Here is your winner by submission, the IWGP Heavyweight Champion…RUBY TAKASHI!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ruby lets go for the hold.

Ruby gets on her knees as she looks around smiling a little as she got her second win PPV this week. She gets up as the referee hands her the IWGP title. She holds her belt high as the crowd cheers her on. Ruby lays her title in the middle of the ring and lets out a loud howl as the crowd howls along with her.

She grabs her title and goes to the top rope to pose while celebrating. This was a tough match…okay maybe not as tough as Wrestling Dontaku, but still she'll give the big man credit. He proved he wasn't a pushover as she thought he was. He actually proved himself against her and didn't try pulling any crap on her.

Its rare for her to show a little respect to guys like Cass, but he worked for it and he did well. So, she prepared to shake his hand and give him his props…until she felt him attack her from behind knocking her off the top rope, to the apron, to the floor.

The crowd booed loudly as Cass rubs his injured left leg. Angrily that he didn't get the win and that he had to tap out. He goes to the outside and mocks the crowd as they chant 'little bitch!' at him. Cass ignored them and grabs Ruby as he yells at her before he grabs her by the hair then throws her across the floor.

The referee tries to get Cass to stop, but he scares him off as he picks her up again then once more throws her across the floor. The crowd soon begins chanting 'You Tapped out!' repeatedly as Cass gets angrier. He throws Ruby back in the ring before he noticed her title on the floor. Cass picks up the IWGP Heavyweight title and looks around the crowd before he gets back in the ring.

He gets in and sees Ruby on her knees as he begins mocking her while holding her title in front of her.

"You said this title is very close to your heart? It means that much to you?" Cass asked in a mocking tone before he backs away. He then did something that caused the fans to gasp loudly.

Cass spat at the title, drops it, and then stomps on it before kicking it out of the ring. The crowd soon begins booing loudly as they chant 'Asshole!' over and over. As Cass mocks the crowd Ruby saw the whole thing and soon she felt something snap inside of her. Oh that was a very big mistake.

Cass goes for the Big Boot, but Ruby jumps up then tackles Cass to the ground before she begins wailing on him with punches to the head. Cass tries covering up, but this didn't stop Ruby's beatdown on Cass. The crowd cheered loudly as she continues her attack on Cass. Cass pushes her off of him, but Ruby didn't stop as she tackles him through the ropes before she continues punching him.

The referee tries to pull Ruby off of Cass, but she ends up punching the referee knocking him out. She grabs a chair from underneath the ring and begins hitting the back of Cass with it. Over and over as each shot got louder. The crowd cheers loudly as more officials came out to try stopping Ruby.

Ruby though took them all out one-by-one with the chair, kicks, and punches before turning her rage towards Cass. He tries to get away, but Ruby slams his head with the chair knocking him over near the entranceway. Ruby prepares to hit him again, until Paige came out ordering the locker room to stop her. Out from the back came Christopher Daniels, Frankie Kazarian, the Usos, and the New Day as they came out to try stopping her.

Knowing she is losing it, Daniels and Kazarian tackle Ruby down to try calming her down. All while the New Day help get Cass out of there. The Usos stayed stood between the two groups making sure Ruby wouldn't get through. More officials came out as they help check on Cass, while Ruby struggled in the grip of her friends as she yells at them to let her go.

Daniels knowing why Ruby did what she did began trying to calm her down. Telling her he isn't worth it and it will be okay. He knows how important the IWGP title means to Ruby and what Cass did was disrespectful. But she needed to calm down or she'll do something she'll regret.

Despite how angry she is, Ruby knew Daniels is right. She began trying to calm herself down as she took deep breaths. Once both men were sure she was calming down they begin to let her go. Frankie went to get the IWGP title before he cleans it for Ruby.

Once Daniels saw Cass was gone he lets her go and reassures the Usos its all good. Ruby gets up as the crowd cheer her on. Frankie hands Ruby her title as she looks down on it to see its okay. No dent on it, which was good, but she knew she would need to clean it up tonight.

She turns to her two friends and hugs them thanking them for calming her down. She knew she let her temper get the better of her, but she's just glad her friends were there. She turns to the crowd and apologizes for what she did as she begins heading up the ramp with the Usos. The New Day stood on the stage and stood by with Ruby as they lift her arm to try getting the mood back.

The crowd cheers for Ruby as they chant for her, but it didn't make her feel completely better. She knows this thing with her and Cass isn't over yet. She also knows it and so does Cass. If he wants war…well, he got it and she'll make sure he regrets ever pissing her off.

 _Results:_

 **1.** **Sanity w/Eric Young defeated the Bludgeon Brothers (c) & the Usos to win WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship **

**2.** **Seth Rollins (c) defeated the Miz to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship**

 **3.** **Samoa Joe defeated Daniel Bryan by submission**

 **4.** **Nia Jax (c) defeated Alexa Bliss to retain the WWE Raw Women's Championship**

 **5.** **Bobby Roode (c) defeated Jeff Hardy to retain the WWE United States Championship**

 **6.** **Matt Hardy & Bray Wyatt (c) defeated the Bar to retain the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship **

**7.** **Rey Mysterio (c) defeated Hideo Itami to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship**

 **8.** **Ruby Takashi defeated Big Cass by submission**

 **9.** **AJ Styles (c) defeated** **Shinsuke Nakamura, Finn Bálor, & Rusev w/Aiden English to retain the WWE Championship**

 **10.** **Asuka (c) defeated Charlotte Flair to retain the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship 2-0**

 **11.** **Roman Reigns (c) defeated Braun Strowman, Kevin Owens, Bobby Lashley, Brock Lesnar, & Sami Zayn to retain the WWE Universal Championship **

**That's the end of the chapter and yeah things didn't go like Cass hoped they would. Had to make this match different from what Cass had last year with Bryan. Also had to make it more personal and make Cass look like a good heel. Even if it means doing something like what he did to another company's title.**

 **Now, wrestlers have done this before with other titles and it's a good way to get heat…provided the promotion is okay with it. Those titles aren't cheap you know. Anyways, yeah this war isn't over yet. And next time they fight it will be personal, but that's until next time.**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out what happens next and also thanks again to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **Now then, if you liked how things went then please leave a review. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. They are not welcomed. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 is here guys and I cannot wait to see how this fallout to Backlash will go. I want to thank again guys for the reviews for the last chapter. I appreciate it and its fun to read the reviews. And getting the feedback about how this is what WWE is missing.**

 **Oh not Ruby, but good storylines and matches that they desperately need in order to be good again. They have such an amazing roster, but Vince keeps fucking things up. He is stuck in the time period where he thinks his old ideas will work. Not knowing the fans are not like the ones he knows and he needs to step down.**

 **I am praying it will be soon, especially how bad their shows have been going. I am not looking forward to Stomping Ground. I am waiting to see NXT's next show and AEW's next show. It will be better than the crap we keep getting. Also let's be honest if Ruby did exist she would never get a push in WWE by Vince who doesn't have faith in women.**

 **All right, well with what being said we should get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from WWE. I only own my OC Ruby Nite. Although, let's be honest do they own the people themselves? Probably not.**

 **Still, better safe than sorry. Now, let the WrestleMania chapter begin.**

 **Backlash fall-out**

 _SmackDown 5/8/18_

The show opened with a recap of what happened at Backlash for the SmackDown side. It showed Sanity winning the SmackDown Tag Team titles. It showed Bobby Roode retaining his United States title against Jeff Hardy thanks to Randy Orton. All while Bobby was unaware of this and the two men showed respect to one another after the match.

It then showed Charlotte Flair losing to Asuka in their two-out-of-three falls match. Asuka getting both wins with the first countering the Figure-Eight Leglock. She then won the second-fall after some outside help from Carmella who cost Charlotte the win. Asuka retained her title, but after the match Carmella attacked her and stood tall with the SmackDown Women's title.

It then showed Ruby Takashi defeating Big Cass after a physical one-on-one match. However, after the match Cass attacked her and beat her down. He then took her title, spat on it, and stomped on it causing Ruby to lose it. She began beating him down with a steel chair and it took help from the locker room to calm her down.

It then showed the WWE Championship match with AJ Styles, Finn Bálor, Shinsuke Nakamura, and Rusev in a four-way match. It showed all four men hitting their best moves and finishers while also getting close on winning the title. It then showed Nakamura delivering low-blows to everyone before hitting the Kinshasa but couldn't get the win. AJ retained the title after Finn took Nakamura out and AJ hit the Phenomenal Forearm for the win.

After the match Nakamura took AJ out and beat him down until he hit the Kinshasa before walking out of Backlash with the WWE title.

The show soon opens in Baltimore, Maryland with Paige coming out announcing tonight there will be five qualifying matches for the Money in the Bank ladder match. She announced on Raw that the five men that qualified are Braun Strowman, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, Drew Galloway, & Bobby Lashley. So, tonight she'll have four singles matches and a 20-man battle royal. And the winners will go on to Money in the Bank.

The first of the qualifying matches begins with the Miz against the Cruiserweight Champion, Rey Mysterio. The match went back and forth between the two men with Rey using his speed to hold his own against Miz. All while Miz used his aggressiveness to keep him in this match against Rey. Using all that anger and frustration against Rey after losing his match against Seth.

Miz went for the Skull-Crushing Finale on Rey, but Rey countered and sets Miz up for the 619. Rey hits it, but Hideo Itami came out to distract Rey when he went to the top rope. Miz pushed Rey off the top rope and hits the Skull-Crushing Finale and gets the win. Being the first to qualify for Money in the Bank.

The second qualifying match is Finn Bálor going up against Sheamus one-on-one. Sheamus dominated much of the match using his power and strength against Finn. Finn though kept fighting on and even managed to knock Sheamus off his feet. During the match Cesaro got involved distracting Finn.

Sheamus hit him with the Brogue Kick, but Finn's foot got on the ropes. Sheamus goes for the Brogue Kick again but missed and Finn hit the Switchblade. He then hit the Coup de Grâce and gets the win. After the match Cesaro attacked Finn but was saved by Rusev who came out to help Finn.

The third qualifying match began with Rusev against Cesaro. Rusev got the fans behind him as he dominated much of the match. Until Sheamus attacked Aiden and distracted Rusev. This allowed Cesaro to take control and put down Rusev.

Cesaro almost got the win until Finn came back out and attacked Sheamus taking him out. This allowed Rusev to deliver the Superkick then lock in the Accolade as he gets the win. Rusev celebrates with Aiden and Finn as the crowd chant 'Rusev Day!' repeatedly.

 _Backstage_

Paige is in the back on her phone talking to Shane. Shane told Paige he'll be back in a couple of weeks, but in the meantime is happy to see how Paige is doing as general manager. Paige is glad to hear that, while also watching the rest of the show.

She also saw the women who will be in action next week for their own qualifying matches for Money in the Bank. It will be Charlotte Flair versus Peyton Royce, Sonya Deville versus Lana, Becky Lynch versus Mandy Rose, Naomi versus Billie Kay, and a last chance match for the women who lose to get into the ladder match.

For now, she sees Charlotte Flair going up against Carmella in a lumberjill match, where if Carmella wins she will face Asuka for the SmackDown Women's title. Charlotte dominated much of the match, until Carmella knocked her to the outside where the IIconics took out Charlotte. This soon ended up turning into a brawl with the women fighting on the outside. Carmella took advantage of the chaos and got a roll-up win on Charlotte making her the number one contender for the title.

A little chaotic, but its better than the mess on Raw. She sees the door opening and sighed when she saw who it is. She finishes her talk with Shane and turns to see its Ruby entering the room.

Ruby appears in her gear with her IWGP Heavyweight title around her waist as she lets out a small sigh. "So…I heard that Cass isn't here tonight…correct?"

Paige nods in response. "He suffered a little injury after the match and after the beating you gave him. The doctors told me he won't be able to compete for about a month."

Ruby sighed in annoyance. She was looking forward to finishing this rivalry with Cass tonight, but when she was told he wasn't here she got angry.

"Now, I think this is good that he isn't here tonight since I wanted to address what happened," said Paige as she brings up how Shane and her were disappointed in Ruby. Yes, they understand why she did what she did, but it didn't mean she should have tried injuring Cass. "Now, I managed to calm things down and I heard you did the same with your brother after the locker room in Japan got upset what Cass did?"

Ruby nods in response knowing the locker room were pissed off at Cass. Oh not at her they knew it wasn't her fault and what she did they would have done the exact same thing. Still, her brother had to try calming them down so they wouldn't go after Cass. That wasn't easy and Ruby knew it must have been a pain in the ass.

"So, why am I here tonight then?" Ruby asked wondering what Paige has in store for her.

"Well, to keep your mind off of Cass and what happened you'll be competing in the battle royal tonight. So, that way you can try qualifying for the Money in the Bank ladder match," said Paige hoping this will keep Ruby busy and won't have her do anything crazy.

Ruby didn't like the idea of not getting her hands on Cass tonight and ripping him to shreds…but the idea of winning the ladder match to get a title shot for her WWE title anytime she wants sounds very promising.

"All right. Sounds just what I need to let out some more anger," said Ruby who is looking forward to tonight.

"Good. So, go get ready okay?" said Paige as she sees Ruby leaving the room and hopefully she'll stay out of trouble from now on.

 _Later_

The fourth qualifying match is between Samoa Joe and Christopher Daniels. Before Joe came out Daniels was out in the ring talking about how and Frankie are splitting up. Not for good, but for now since they feel they after WrestleMania it is time for them to see how well they'll do as singles stars in WWE. To see if they can both do something they have never done before…and that's become WWE Champion.

Daniels feels motivated to win his match, go on to Money in the Bank, and get the opportunity he has never gotten. Joe came out next mocking Daniels how he has never had a great career like him and AJ. How Daniels has always been second-best. How he'll never be world champion and how his win in Ring of Honor was a fluke.

His reign was short-lived, while his reign is remembered for being the longest ever in ROH. And how at Money in the Bank he'll win the briefcase to become WWE Champion.

The two former rivals went at it with the fans getting behind Daniels. All of them cheering him on and wanting him to win. Joe took control after he knocked Daniels to the outside and slammed him into the steel steps. The fans though never gave up on Daniels and he kept on fighting.

He soon began making his comeback as he got the fans behind him. Daniels countered the Muscle Buster and hits the Angels' Wings on Joe. Daniels went for the Best Moonsault Ever, but Joe pushed him off the top rope and got him for a roll-up. Joe used the ropes for leverage and got the win over Daniels.

The crowd booed loudly at Joe as he walked away with the win, while Daniels sat in the middle of the ring feeling disappointed he didn't get the win. After Joe was gone the crowd chanted 'Fallen Angel' repeatedly for Daniels. Showing their support for him and how how much they still love him.

Later on the show went into commercial break as Greg Hamilton stood in the middle of the ring ready for the main event.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH! MARYLAND!" Big E's voice can be heard echoing as the fans cheered loudly. "DON'T YOU DARE BE SOUR! CLAP FOR YOUR WORLD FAMOUS FIVE-TIME CHAMPS AND FEEL THE POWWWWEEEER!...ITS A NEW DAY YES IT IS!"

*New Day, New Way* begins playing as the New Day soon came out as the crowd cheered loudly. All three men coming out as Xavier has his trombone, while Big E and Kofi Kingston throw some pancakes into the crowd.

"The following contest is a 20-man battle royal! And this is the final qualification match for the Money in the Bank ladder match! Introducing first, Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods, and Big E…THE NEW DAY!" Greg Hamilton announced as the crowd cheers for the three men as they head into the ring doing their little dance.

"USOS!" can be heard around the arena before *Day One Remix* begins to play as the Usos came out next getting a good reaction from the crowd as they head to the ring.

"Introducing next, Jimmy and Jey…the USOS!" Greg Hamitlon announced as the now the Usos enter the ring as they pose for the crowd.

The lights soon go out and the sound of piano begins to play. Soon *Glorious Domination* begins to play as a bright light appeared on stage with the United States Champion, Bobby Roode appeared. He does his pose with his robe around his body. All while the crowd sings along with the music.

Bobby heads to the ring as the fans cheer for him. "Introducing next, he is the United States Champion…BOBBY ROODE!" Greg Hamilton announced as Bobby heads to the ring and does his glorious pose with the crowd shouting 'Glorious!' when he does the pose before the show goes to commercial break.

*End of Commercial Break*

The show returns with Frankie Kazarian entering the ring with the crowd cheering behind him. During the break more competitors begin joining the ring. There are the Usos, the New Day, Bobby Roode, Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson, No Way Jose, R-Truth, Andrade "Cien" Almas, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, and now Frankie Kazarian. 14-men and six more to go before the match begins.

*Controlled Chaos* begins playing next as the crowd cheers when they see Sanity making their way out and look ready for battle.

"Introducing next, they are the neeeeeeew! SmackDown Tag Team Champions…Killian Dain, Alexander Wolf, and Eric Young…SANITY!" Greg Hamilton announced aa the three men head to the ring with the Usos in their corner while the Bludgeon Brothers in theirs. Both teams looking for payback after what happened at Backlash.

Sanity got in the ring and posed as Eric Young has a confident smile on his face that they will win tonight.

*Flight of the Valkyries* begins playing next as Daniel Bryan came out to a standing ovation and 'Yes' chants going on. Bryan heads towards the ring while he does the chant as well as he gets the crowd behind him.

"Introducing next…from Aberdeen, Washington, weighting 210 pounds…DANIEL BRYAN!" Greg Hamilton announced as Bryan gets on the top rope and continues doing the 'Yes' hand poses repeatedly while the fans cheer him on.

Bryan gets in the ring as as he prepares for this match and is looking to get back on track after losing to Samoa Joe this past Sunday. As he gets ready *Voices* begins playing next as the crowd begins booing loudly.

Randy Orton comes out with the fans booing him for what he did to Jeff Hardy. Originally Hardy was supposed to be in the match until Orton took him out backstage and left him lying on the floor. Orton heads towards the ring not caring if the crowd hates him. All he wants is to be put into the Money in the Bank ladder match to get another chance to become WWE Champion again.

Orton gets on the top rope and does his pose, while the crowd boos at him. Orton removes his jacket and heads into the ring as they wait for the last participant to come out.

*I Burn* begins playing next as Ruby Takashi came out to a standing ovation from the crowd. She walks out as she removes her jacket and appears to be without her title. Ruby wasted no time as she begins running into the ring and begins going at it with Randy as the referee calls for the bell. Orton and Ruby begin fighting in the middle of the ring while everyone goes after the other.

The Usos begin going after Sanity, while the Bludgeon Brothers go after the New Day. No Way Jose and R-Truth team up to face off against Luke Hallows and Karl Anderson as they fight in another corner. Meanwhile, Daniel Bryan goes after Andrade, while Frankie Kazarian goes after Bobby Roode.

Orton hits Ruby with a European Uppercut and knocks her against the rope. Orton goes to eliminate her, but Ruby headbutts Orton in the chest knocking him back. She then ducks a swing from Orton and hits a German Suplex. She then grabs Orton and goes to try eliminating him.

She only got him on the rope but couldn't push him over. She continued trying to knock him over until Eric Young attacks her from behind. The two soon begin going at it with Eric Young driving Ruby into the corner then stomping his foot against her. Eric soon begins choking her, until Frankie comes in to make the save.

Orton hits Frankie from behind then tries eliminating him with Eric's help. Ruby though recovered and pulls Frankie down from going over the top rope. She then kicks Orton in the gut, while Frankie hits an uppercut to Eric. The two whip the two men off the ropes and launch them over them for a back body drop.

Ruby and Frankie shake hands until Luke Harper Clothesline them knocking them down. Big E comes in and hits Harper with a belly-to-belly Suplex knocking him over. Big E gets the crowd behind him until Killian Dain and Alexander Wolfe attack him from behind. They go to try eliminating him, until Kofi and Xavier come in to make the save.

Meanwhile, No Way Jose works with R-Truth to try eliminating Gallows and Anderson as they got them against the ropes. The two men get the crowd behind them as they do a little dance. They rush over the ropes, but Gallows and Anderson duck then launch both men over the top rope. However, Truth and No Way Jose land on the apron.

Gallows and Anderson try eliminating them, but both men duck their swings then drive their shoulders into their guts. This knocked Gallows and Anderson away as Truth and Jose try to get back in the ring. Until Andrade runs up and hits both men with a double enzuigiri knocking them both to the outside and eliminating them. Andrade stands tall as the show begins going into commercial break.

*End of Commercial Break*

The show returns to show Luke Harper and Erick Rowan eliminating Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. The Bludgeon Brothers remained dominant during this match as they took down much of the teams in this match. During the break Eric Young and Ruby Takashi were fighting on the outside, but the camera showed they went under the ropes not over. So, they were still in the match. During the match Killian and Wolfe came out to help Eric triple team Ruby.

Eric then grabs Ruby and hits her with a Piledriver on the outside taking her out. They then got back in the ring before the Bludgeon Brothers took them down asserting their dominance in the match.

The Bludgeon Brothers turn their attention to the Usos who are leaning against the ropes after Killian Dain hit a Running Crossbody on them taking them down. They run over to the Usos, but the two brothers pull the ropes down causing the Bludgeon Brothers to go over the top rope. However, they landed on the apron and were not out yet. So, the Usos go for a double Superkick but this only caused them to stagger. They go for it again, but the Bludgeon Brothers caught them then pulled them in for a straight elbow shot to the face.

They grab the two brothers as they try eliminating them. They go for a Suplex to get them out, but as they got them up, Sanity came rushing in and pushed all four men off. They all landed on the outside and were eliminated. Sanity stood tall as the crowd booed at them, but they didn't care.

They just eliminated four men and soon turned their attention to the remaining competitors. Orton is seen choking Bobby Roode in the corner, while Daniel Bryan and Frankie Kazarian are working together to try eliminating Andrade.

Sanity turn to the New Day as they go to eliminate this team next. The New Day began fighting back as they try taking on Sanity. Kofi went after Wolfe, Xavier against Eric, and Big E against Killian. All six men went at it, until Eric started raking the eyes of Xavier.

Eric then lifts Xavier up and goes to try eliminating him but Kofi came in to make the save after he delivered a double foot stomp to Wolfe. He pulls Xavier down and Clothesline Eric. But Eric held on to the ropes. Kofi tries eliminating him as Xavier joins in to help him.

Eric grabs the hair of both men as he pulls on them trying to pull them over the top rope. Wolfe comes rushing in and eliminates both members of the New Day leaving only Big E left. Killian stomped Big E in his corner as he noticed the other members of the New Day are gone. Killian decides to eliminate Big E now as he lifts him up.

Killian lifts Big E up and goes to throw him out. Big E though begins fighting back as he lands behind Killian and lifts him up before hitting the Big Ending. The crowd popped as Big E pulls the straps down and grabs Killian before tossing him over the top rope eliminating him! Wolfe comes rushing in to try eliminating Big E, but it didn't faze him.

Big E grabs Wolfe and hits a Belly-to-Belly Suplex throwing him over the top rope to the outside landing on Killian taking out both members of Sanity. This left only Big E and Eric Young. The fans soon begin chanting 'New Day rocks!' repeatedly as Eric realizes he is all alone. Big E prepares to go after him when Orton turns him around and goes for the RKO.

Big E though pushed him off and when Orton came back at him he hit him with the Big Ending. Eric Young used this distraction to toss Big E over the top rope and eliminate him causing the fans to boo loudly. Bobby Roode though gets behind Eric as the fans begin cheering loudly. Bobby turns Eric around and hits the Glorious DDT as he does the pose for the crowd afterwards.

However, the moment he did Andrade grabs Bobby from behind and eliminates him as the crowd boos loudly. This leaves only six competitors left, Andrade, Ruby who is still on the outside, Orton, Bryan, Eric, and Frankie as all six competitors get ready to continue as the show goes into its last commercial break.

*End of Commercial Break*

The show returned with Ruby Takashi being beaten down by Orton as he stomps on her hands, legs, and drops a knee on her head. The crowd booed loudly as Orton mocks Ruby. Meanwhile, Andrade is seen choking Bryan against the ropes, while Frankie is getting beaten up by Eric in the corner. The crowd begins chanting for Bryan as they want him to fight back and win the match.

Andrade mocks the crowd as he does the 'Yes' hand gesture. He then grabs Bryan as he prepares to hit him with the Hammerlock DDT. However, Bryan begins fighting back and fights off Andrade knocking him away. Bryan ducks a Clothesline and hits him with a running Clothesline.

Bryan begins making his comeback as he gets the fans behind him. He gets Andrade on his knees and begins giving him the 'Yes' kicks to the chest. The fans chanted 'Yes!' repeatedly each time Bryan hits Andrade in the chest. Bryan goes for the kick to the head, but Andrade ducks and pushed Bryan away.

He then hits Bryan with a Big Boot knocking him down. Andrade picks Bryan up and goes to throw him over the top rope, but Bryan reverses and throws Andrade over the top rope. Andrade held on, but Bryan runs the ropes and hits a running Dropkick knocking Andrade off the apron and eliminates him!

Bryan turns around and Eric Young lifts him up then hits him with the Death Valley Driver knocking him down. Eric Young grabs Bryan and goes to eliminate him, but Bryan held on to the ropes. Bryan tries to skin the cat to get back in the ring, but Eric hits a Dropkick to try eliminating him. Bryan though holds on and only one foot touches the floor.

Eric gets angry and tries eliminating him with a running forearm. However, Bryan got back on the apron and delivers a kick to the face of Eric. Bryan gets back in the ring, runs the ropes, and hits Eric with a Running Knee! The crowd cheers loudly as Bryan looks ready to finish this.

He grabs Eric to try eliminating him, but then sees Killian Dain and Alexander Wolfe coming out. Bryan runs the ropes and hits a Suicide Dive through the ropes to take down both men. Bryan gets back in the ring and picks up Eric to eliminate him, but Eric hits him with a low-blow knocking Bryan down. The crowd booed loudly, but Eric didn't care as he grabs Bryan and throws him over the top rope eliminating him.

Eric begins laughing as the crowd boos and chant 'You Suck!' to Eric. He ignored them as he focused on eliminating the other competitors.

Orton lifted Ruby against the ropes as he prepares to hit her with the Spiked DDT. However, Ruby begins fighting back as she gets off the rope goes for the legs of Orton. Orton drives his forearm down and goes for the Spiked DDT again. Ruby though once more fights it off and refuses to go down.

Orton grabs Ruby by the hair and hits her with a European Uppercut knocking her against the ropes. Orton then yells at Ruby to stay down, but Ruby headbutts his mouth causing him to back away. Blood can be seen in Orton's mouth as he gets angry and goes after her. Ruby ducks and hits a German Suplex on Orton.

She gets him on his knees and Superkicks him in the face. She then rolls over on top of him, grabs his, and lifts him for a TKO. Ruby screams loudly as she spins him, but when she did Orton lands on his feet and hits the RKO!

Eric attacks Orton from behind and then eliminates him. That makes nine people Sanity has eliminated and Eric wasn't done. Eric Young turns to Frankie as he goes for the Piledriver to take him out.

However, Frankie reveres it and hits him with the Fade to Black as he picks up Eric so he can eliminate him. Killian and Wolfe though made the save as they kept Eric from being eliminated. They got him back in the ring and plan to keep him there. Frankie sees this and runs in to hit a Baseball Slide on both men knocking them back.

Frankie gets on the outside going under the ropes and goes for a crossbody, but both members of Sanity caught him. Wolfe lifts Frankie on Killian so he can take him out with the Ulster Plantation. However, Frankie countered and hits a Hurricanrana knocking Killian into the steel post knocking him out. Wolfe attacks Frankie and gets him on the apron as he sets up for the sit-down Powerbomb, but Frankie fought off Wolfe and pushed him away.

Wolfe comes at him, but Frankie grabs him and hits the Flux Capacitor on the floor causing the crowd to cheer loudly while chanting 'Holy Shit!'. Frankie begins slowly recovering as he makes his way back into the ring. As soon as he slides into the ring Eric came off the top rope and hits him with a Diving Elbow Drop to the back of Frankie's head. Eric picks him up and throws him over the top rope eliminating him making him the tenth man that Sanity has taken out.

This now left Ruby and Eric left. Ruby is still recovering from the Piledriver and RKO as she rubs the back of her neck. Eric feels confident in his win as he begins stalking Ruby. The crowd booing loudly at Eric as he grabs Ruby by her hair then pulls on it.

He pulls her head up so she can look at him as he yells at her that it is over. However, Ruby surprises him with the green mist sprayed in his eyes blinding him. Eric screams in pain as he tries to wipe the mist away. Ruby lifts him up and hits him with the TKO.

Ruby then lifts Eric and throws him over the top rope getting the win! The referee calls for the bell and Greg Hamilton announce Ruby as the winner.

"Here is your winner and qualifying for the Money in the Bank ladder match, the IWGP Heavyweight Champion…RUBY TAKASHI!"

Ruby has her hand raised as she used her free hand to hold her neck. She was still in pain, but she fought through the pain to celebrate her win. Things didn't go well at Backlash, but she is back on track. She is now going on to Money in the Bank to get a chance to win the Money in the Bank briefcase.

The briefcase that guarantees her a title shot anytime she wants. She gets on the top rope and poses for the crowd as she lets out a loud howl. She knows she'll need to deal with nine other competitors for Money in the Bank, but it will be worth it. Once she takes them all out she'll win the briefcase and cash it in to regain what she never should have lost…the WWE Championship.

 _SmackDown 5/15/18_

The show opens in London, England with the fans cheering loudly waiting for tonight's show. It opens with Daniel Bryan who for a week has been hearing how fans are disappointed he didn't win last week. Losing to Joe at Backlash was shocking enough since he made his return, but losing last week was even more shocking. Bryan heads to the ring and discussed about last week.

He admits he lost his matches last week and he understood why the fans are upset. But he won't let it stop him from becoming WWE Champion. He will find a way to get his title shot. Even if it means challenging Shinsuke Nakamura to get it.

However, Christopher Daniels came out and interrupted Bryan. Daniels talks about how he has been wrestling for 25 years. Longer than any of the wrestlers right now in WWE. He talks about how he has traveled the world like Bryan, he has fought against the best like Bryan, and how he has been champion everywhere he went like Bryan. Except the WWE Championship.

When Daniels first came to WWE he thought of it was a temporary place where he can make money and support his family. However, as time passed he saw that wasn't the case anymore. At WrestleMania he competed for the first time on the showcase of the immortals. Something he had never done before when he first came to WWE years ago.

It motivated him to prove to everyone he could still go. That he can still be the man and that he can become world champion. Just like he did when he won the Ring of Honor World Championship. He wants the WWE title and wants to win to prove to the world he still has it.

Bryan respected Daniels for what he said and understood what it's like going to places where no one took you seriously. Even WWE who saw Bryan as a small guy who can't be world champion. However, Bryan has worked too hard to come back from his injuries and wants to regain the title he never lost. And he will go through anyone to do it…even Daniels.

Paige soon came out to a standing ovation and decided to give both men the chance to try earning their shot at the WWE title. So, she will have it be Daniel Bryan versus Christopher Daniels one-on-one at Money in the Bank. The winner will go on to Extreme Rules as the number one contender for the WWE Championship. Both men accepted and both vowed they will win so only one can go on to face the WWE Champion.

The show continued with Naomi going one-on-one with Mandy Rose in a Money in the Bank qualifying match. Naomi started off strong with the fans getting behind her. Mandy came out alone without Sonya by her side since Paige banned her from ringside. So, Mandy had to fight Naomi on her own.

Mandy took control of the match after knocking Naomi off the top rope. She then began going for her leg and tried to weaken her so she can make her submit. Naomi though kept on fighting back and refused to give in. Naomi made her comeback and finished the match off with the Split Legged Moonsault becoming the first of the SmackDown women to qualify.

The next match was originally a one-on-one match between Charlotte Flair and Peyton Royce. Until Billie Kay attacked Charlotte before the match began. Becky Lynch came out to make the save and Paige decided to make this into a tag team qualifying match. Charlotte and Becky took control of the match early on showing the IIconics why they revolutionized the women's division on NXT first.

The IIconics took control of the match after they clipped Charlotte's right leg and have tried to weaken her so they can beat her. They even kept preventing Becky from getting tagged in and distracted the referee so he wouldn't see the tag to Becky. Charlotte got back in the match after she hit a Spear to Peyton and Billie. Becky gets tagged in and she runs wild on both women.

Hitting them with suplexes and knocking one into the other. Charlotte and Becky get the win after they lock in their submission holds. This win got both women in the Money in the Bank ladder match for the women. For now they are friends, but come Money in the Bank they will be enemies.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is seen walking through the back as the show continued. She saw a monitor nearby and sees the ten-person tag team match. Andrade "Cien" Almas, Shinsuke Nakamura, Randy Orton, & the Bludgeon Brothers versus AJ Styles, Bobby Roode, the Usos, and originally Jeff Hardy, but due to his injuries he is replaced with Sakura Muta.

She watched the good guys taking it to the bad guys beat in the early parts of the match. Until Nakamura distracted Sakura from the outside. This allowed Luke Harper to hit Sakura with a hard-hitting Clothesline. Soon the bad guys kept Sakura down they try weakening her, while also preventing her from tagging in her buddies.

She finally got the tag after she countered the RKO and hits a Shining Wizard on Orton's head. She tagged in AJ as he begins running wild and begins knocking down everyone. AJ hits the Pele Kick on Nakamura and goes for the Styles Clash. Until, the Bludgeon Brothers attack him from behind.

The Usos come in, but the Bludgeon Brothers took them down then tried to knock them over the top rope. However, the Usos reversed this and knocked the Bludgeon Brothers to the outside. They then run the ropes and leap over to hit a diving Plancha taking out the Bludgeon Brothers. Andrade went for the Hammerlock DDT on AJ, until Sakura hits a head scissors knocking him to the outside.

Sakura then runs over and hits a Suicide Dive taking out Andrade. Orton slides into the ring and goes for the RKO, until Bobby Roode stops him and hits the Glorious DDT. Bobby begins to pose for the crowd, until Nakamura knocks him to the outside. AJ meanwhile sets is on the apron and goes for the Phenomenal Forearm, but Nakamura pushed the referee in front of him.

AJ landed on his feet and stopped himself from hitting the referee. He pushed him out of the way allowing Nakamura to hit a low-blow on AJ. Nakamura then hits the Kinshasa and gets the win for his team. Nakamura poses over AJ, while vowing to take his title at Money in the Bank.

Ruby sighed knowing this is going to add more fuel to the fire between these two. She didn't care. Once she wins the briefcase she'll go on to cash her briefcase in against whoever is holding the gold. She begins walking again when she is approached by Paige.

"Something on your mind, Paige?" Ruby asked wondering what she wants with her.

Paige clears her throat and nods. "As a matter of fact, I do. I wanted to let you know that next week I want you to take the week off."

Ruby looks confused on why Paige wants her to take off since she thought she was going to be in action.

"Um why? Did I do something wrong?" Ruby asked wondering if it has anything to do with what she did at Backlash.

Paige shook her head and decided to just tell her. "Well, you see Shane called to let me know…that Big Cass will be showing up to talk to the fans."

Ruby felt a surge of anger flowing through her body when she heard Paige mention Cass and how he'll be here next week. However, she kept her cool and sighed softly now understanding why she is being asked not to show up next week.

"Let me guess. The baby is afraid I might kick his ass after what he did?" Ruby asked figuring Cass is afraid of her. "That's fine…but just tell him when you see him that once he is medically clear I'm coming for him. I'm not done with him."

Ruby soon took off leaving Paige to relay that message to Cass once he returns next week.

 _Later_

The show resumes with the Miz in the middle of the ring for Miz TV as he prepares for his segment. Around him there are several ladders set up in the ring, while hanging high over the ring there is the Money in the Bank briefcase.

"Welcome to the must-see WWE talk show in history! Welcome to a very special edition oooof… Miz TV!" said the Miz as the crowd booed at the Miz as he stood wearing a suit. "And tonight is going to be a very special edition because my guests at this time are the four SmackDown participants of the Money in the Bank ladder match. So, let's not waste anytime please welcome my first guest at this time…."

The Miz turns to the stage as the lights turned off except for a spotlight up by the entrance stage. Aiden English soon came out as he began clearing his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Aiden soon hears the crowd chanting 'Rusev Day!' repeatedly as he continues, while singing. "Allow me to introduce to yoooooouuuu! The man who will win the Money in the Bank laaaaaadddeeeerrrr match. And will go ooooooon to win the W…W…E…Chaaaaaaaampionship…...its…..RUUUUUUUSSSSSEEEEEV!"

*Roar of the Lion* begins to play as Rusev came out to a standing ovation from the crowd as they begin chanting 'Rusev Day!' loudly. Rusev heads towards the ring with Aiden English as they head up the steps before getting into the ring.

*Catch Your Breath* begins playing next as Finn Bálor came out to a standing ovation from the crowd. Finn looks around smiling knowing he is back home. He begins heading to the ring as his opponents for Money in the Bank are waiting for him. This will be Finn's first Money in the Bank ladder match and couldn't wait to compete in it as he gets on the top turnbuckle to pose.

*I Burn* begins playing next as the crowd gave Ruby Takashi a standing ovation as well. Ruby comes out with her IWGP Heavyweight title around her waist. She looks around at the crowd knowing she has competed here multiple times in the past. So, being back here brought back good memories.

She heads to the ring without doing her howl or pose that she usually does. Mostly because she wanted to get this out of the way and because she knows Miz will throw a hissy fit of her taking too long.

*Destroyer* begins playing next as Samoa Joe came out last to a loud mixed reaction. Mostly because of what Joe did to Bryan at Backlash and for beating Christopher Daniels last week. He didn't care since he has a chance to become WWE Champion once he wins the briefcase. But that's only if he can win it considering who else is in the match.

Joe gets in the ring with Ruby standing by with Finn, while Rusev stood by with Aiden English. Joe stood in his corner while Miz remained in the middle.

"All right, all right. Now, gentlemen…" Miz then turns towards Ruby as she just waves at him. "And lady. As you know we are we are a few weeks away from Money in the Bank. A match where you will go through the best of the WWE in order to climb the ladder, retrieve the briefcase, and you are guarantee a shot at being world champion anytime you want. And it is a match where none of you have ever been in, but I have, I won before, and I will do it again!"

The crowd booed loudly as the other participants just remained in their corner. All while Miz continued doing this thing, but first turns to the crowd as he moves his hand up.

"When my hand goes up your mouths go shut!" this only caused the crowd to boo louder, but Miz ignored them and focused on what he was saying. "Let's be honest. I have been in more Money in the Bank ladder matches than any of the other participants in this match. I am the only one in this ladder match who has won that briefcase! And I will do it again. I will climb that ladder, retrieve that briefcase, and become WWE Champion…again!"

The crowd continued to boo at Miz, while the other participants all got their own mics as Finn begins speaking up first.

"Your right, Miz. This is our first time in a Money in the Bank ladder match. But this is not our first ladder match," said Finn knowing at one point each one of the participants have been in a ladder match. "We know what's on the line, we know what's at stake, and we know how far we'll all go to win this match. But you Miz…you've never been up against any of us in a ladder match. You don't know what we are capable when we get our hands on that ladder. But to be honest? I don't care who I have to go through because one way or another I will climb that ladder, I will retrieve the briefcase, and I will become the next WWE Champion."

The crowd cheered liking the idea of Finn winning the briefcase and becoming WWE Champion.

Aiden English gives Rusev the mic so he can speak up next. "You are right about one thing Finn, we know what's at stake and we all know how far we'll go to win this match. But unlike all of you I will go as far as I have to so I can win that briefcase," said Rusev as he points to the briefcase. "I have been busting my ass as much as all of you to make it in this business, to show the world what the super athlete is capable of, and how he is ready to become world champion. So, I don't care if I have to get through all of you and all of Raw because one way or another I will win the briefcase. I will win it, become WWE Champion, and so every day will be known as…RUSEV DAY!"

The crowd cheers loudly for Rusev as they begin chanting 'Rusev Day!' repeatedly.

Samoa Joe steps forward as he begins speaking up next. "I don't care how much you had to bust your ass to get here Rusev and I don't care about some fake holiday you made up to get cheap pops," said Joe causing the crowd to boo at him.

Joe ignored them then turned to Finn. "Just like I don't care about having to go through you again in order to get what is rightfully mine," he then turns towards Miz. "I also don't care how many times you've been in this match, because if you get in my way you won't be walking out of the match. You'll be stretched out."

The Miz backs away a little, while Joe turns his attention to Ruby. "And I don't care what you have to say, little girl. You are just like Daniel Bryan and Christopher Daniels. You are just another stepping stone on my way to the top. You and I may have history, but in the end you've never been close to my level," said Joe as he steps up close to Ruby nearly up to her face. "So I'm only going to say this once. If you decide to get in my way…IF YOU DECICDE! To get in my way then I promise you I will put down the wolf and rid her dead carcass of my ring for good."

Joe throws the mic down and heads out of the ring as he begins walking away thinking he got the last word. Ruby though got up on the top rope and sat down on the top turnbuckle before she begins speaking next.

"First of all, call me stepping stone again and I'll make you tap out like a little bitch like I did to you years ago when you had a dick on your face," said Ruby bringing up the time Joe had what looked like a dick on his facepaint when he was nation of violence Samoa Joe in 2009.

The crowd laughed at this, while Joe stopped at his track when he heard what Ruby said.

Ruby continued as she showed she isn't done. "Secondly, didn't Finn kick your ass multiple times on NXT and you only won the NXT title on a house show?" Ruby brought up causing the fans to laugh again as Finn begins laughing a little too. Joe though turns around looking rather pissed.

Ruby again wasn't done as she presses on. "Third, not on your level? Bitch please I won the Royal Rumble, won the WWE title two weeks later, I won the Intercontinental title two days later, I main evented WrestleMania, I held the WWE title over 300 days, and I won my second WrestleMania in a row winning the IWGP Heavyweight title and becoming an 18-time world champion!"

The crowd cheered loudly as they begin chanting for Ruby, while Joe turns to Ruby looking pissed off.

"Let's be honest Joe, you can talk all big and tough, but in the end you know you're the one who has never been on my level," said Ruby as she looked now serious as she sees Joe heading her way. "And unlike the rest of the participants in this match I have been in more ladder matches than any of you combined. And unlike the rest of you I am the *bleep*-ing queen of ladder matches! So, if you want to get that briefcase you'll have to go through me! But if you think it will be that easy…" she drops the mic and motions for Joe to come get some.

Joe wasted no time and rushed into the ring, but Ruby sprays the green mist on Joe blinding him. This allowed Rusev to hit the Machka Kick knocking Joe back. Finn runs over and hits the Shotgun Dropkick sending Joe into the corner. Ruby runs over and hits a corner Crossbody before pushing Joe forward.

Miz then gets behind Joe and hits the Skull Crushing Finale. Miz took off his jacket and begins yelling as he got fired up. However, Finn hits the Switchblade on Miz taking him out. Rusev delivers a kick to the side of Finn's head taking him out. Rusev begins yelling as he got fired up now.

Ruby leaps up and hits a Blockbuster taking Rusev out. She then lifts Rusev, pushes him into the corner, and hits a Rolling German Suplex. She rolls him on his knees and Ruby screams before hitting a Superkick. Ruby howls loudly before she ducks a Clothesline from Aiden English then lifts him up before hitting the TKO!

Ruby gets up and looks around as the crowd cheers her on. She hears the crowd chanting her name before she looks up to see the briefcase. Ruby begins smiling knowing what to do. She goes to the outside and grabs one of the ladders before tossing it in the ring.

She begins setting it up in the middle of the ring and begins climbing it. She climbs the ladder knowing she'll do it again at Money in the Bank. She'll win the match, get the briefcase, and become WWE Ch…*I Am Stronger* begins to play as the crowd cheers loudly.

Ruby looks on shocked as she sees Raw's Braun Strowman showing up. He begins marching towards the ring with an intense look on his face. Braun runs over and hits a double Clothesline taking down Rusev and Samoa Joe. Ruby sets herself up and leaps off the top of the ladder onto Strowman.

Strowman though caught Ruby and hits a Powerslam on Ruby on the floor. Strowman screams as he grabs the ladders then tosses them on the floor. Finn recovered and runs over to Strowman before hitting a Suicide Dive. Strowman caught Finn and lifts him up before slamming him into the steel post.

Strowman then sets Finn up for the Powerslam and slams him into the ladders. Strowman yells loudly as he sees Miz trying to escape, but Strowman runs over and hits a running Shoulder Tackle knocking Miz across the floor. Strowman looks up to see the briefcase and begins getting into the ring.

Strowman climbs the ladder as the fans cheered him on. However, Strowman sees Aiden English getting up near the ring. Strowman climbs down and grabs Aiden from the outside then pulls him back into the ring before lifting him up for a Military Press. Strowman then tosses him to the outside landing on Joe, Rusev, Finn, and Ruby taking them all out.

Strowman then begins resuming climbing up the ladder as he grabs gets to the top. He grabs the briefcase, pulls it down, unhooks it, and lifts the briefcase up as the fans cheer for him. All while the other participants of the ladder match are all on the outside taken out. Strowman has gained momentum for his first Money in the Bank.

Showing it doesn't matter if you are from Raw or SmackDown. In the end, the Monster Among Men will become Mr. Money in the Bank.

 **That's the end of the chapter and it looks like things are not going well for Ruby huh? She thought she had the whole thing under control and here comes Strowman. Well, at least she'll take the week off so that's something. Of course, I think Finn will want a few weeks off after being driven through the ladder.**

 **Also, yes a ladder hurts worse than a table. A chair would hurt worse if you don't know how to take it or how to throw it at your opponent. I'm just glad when I got hit by a chair I knew how to take it. I just wish my friend didn't get hit by it sideways…oh that was bad.**

 **Anyways, that's the end for this week and one more chapter to go before we go to New Japan Pro-Wrestling's next show, Dominion 6.9. We will then have after that the Money in the Bank show. And in eight more chapters I will be doing a special show chapter. Details about it will be explained soon, but it is one I have been working on for a while now.**

 **Anyways, I will also be doing the G1 Special in San Francisco show as well. But this might also mean I might skip some weeks so I can get to these shows. So, I hope everyone will be fine with it. And will also be fine with what will happen next time.**

 **So, check out the next chapter to find out what will happen on the final chapter before Dominion and MITB. Also thanks again to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support.**

 **I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time. Now then, if you liked how things went then please leave a review. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. They are not welcomed.**

 **Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 is here and okay so I am not happy with WWE's direction. I really am not. It's such a shame they have such great talent and yet continue putting out shit. It hurts moral and makes the talent want to leave, which I am convinced is what Vince is hoping for.**

 **Also, looking around at the stories people have made or have told me their ideas for wrestling stories I can safely say this...we can write better shit than the writers in WWE. Hell, we should all march to WWE, kick them out, and write the stories. Maybe even kick Vince out because he needs to go.**

 **Anyways, last time we began the buildup for Money in the Bank. Things started off well for Ruby at first…until Strowman showed up and kicked her ass. Along with everyone else. Yeah, to be honest I wish Raw and SmackDown talent were used better than how Vince has been using them when they do crossovers like this.**

 **So, let's see how things are going to go for Ruby this time and if she'll gain the momentum she needs for the show. I don't own anything from WWE. I only own my OC Ruby Nite. Although, let's be honest do they own the people themselves? Probably not.**

 **Still, better safe than sorry. Now, let the chapter begin.**

 **Gaining momentum to the bank**

 _SmackDown 5/29/18_

The show opens in Raleigh, North Carolina where it recapped what happened last week. It was a SmackDown special eight-man tag team match and a ten-women tag team match. All the participants involved in the Money in the Bank ladder match.

The women from Raw managed to get the win after Ember Moon hit the Eclipse on Sonya Deville. While on the men's side in the main event Finn Bálor got the win for his team after he hit the Coup de Grace on Kevin Owens after Braun Strowman came out to distract his teammates. It then ended up a big brawl where all the men fought each other, until Braun Strowman once again ended the show after taking out everyone. And points up to the Money in the Bank briefcase.

The show then opens with the first match of the night, Samoa Joe going up against Finn Bálor. Joe vows he will win the briefcase and become the new WWE Champion. While Finn vows to overcome the odds and make up for what happened in 2016. The two men fought it off and had a physical match with the fans cheering for both men.

Until the Bludgeon Brothers came out to attack Finn. Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson came out to make the save, which caused the match to become a six-man tag team match. Finn's team took control of the match early on after they began double-teaming Erick Rowan. Until Gallows got clipped from behind by Joe.

Joe's team soon took control and began beating down Gallows. Trying to weaken him before their title match against Sanity. However, Gallows managed to tag in Anderson and he began taking down Harper, knocked Rowan off the apron, and delivered a Spinebuster on Joe. Anderson looks to end the match, until Harper delivered a Superkick knocking him down. Joe then took Finn down and begins beating him on the outside, while letting his teammates finish off Anderson.

However, as the Bludgeon Brothers prepared to finish Anderson off the Usos came out distracting them. This allowed Gallows to knock Rowan on the outside. Finn also managed to take Joe out after he countered a Powerslam move and hit the Switchblade. Anderson and Gallows hit the Magic Killer then tag Finn in to hit the Coup the Grace getting the win as the Club begin celebrating.

The next match has Tye Dillinger going one-on-one with Shinsuke Nakamura. Tye is looking to get back on track after some setbacks. He plans to do it by beating Shinsuke Nakamura. However, Nakamura didn't take Tye seriously, until the match began when Tye came close on a quick-roll up victory.

Nakamura kicked out and Tye psyched him out early into the match. It soon turned around when the show came back from commercial break after Tye got knocked off the apron by Nakamura. Nakamura keeps Tye down with a headlock and tries keeping him down. The fans though cheered Tye on and wanted him to get the win.

Tye begins fighting back and make his comeback as he took down Nakamura before he goes for the Tye Breaker. However, Nakamura pushed him into the referee almost knocking him out. Nakamura hits him with a low-blow and hits the Kinshasa getting the win on Tye. Nakamura then proceeded to beat him down after the match until AJ Styles came out to make the save sending Nakamura out.

Nakamura though didn't let it get to him since he got the win and motions that in two weeks he will take AJ's title to become WWE Champion.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back getting ready for her match tonight against Daniel Bryan. She heard earlier how originally it was supposed to be Ruby against the Miz. But it seems Miz needed to leave early due to an 'injury' he suffered two weeks ago. Guess that explains why he didn't show up to compete last week.

However, Ruby knew it was because he's trying to avoid any injuries before Money in the Bank. She didn't care though. She tweeted out how she went from a low-rated wrestler to an A-plus wrestler. Got a lot of hits, while also getting a negative response from Miz.

The guy can't take a joke apparently. Oh well. She got her things ready as she sees the rest of the show going on.

She sees the New Day going up against Sanity who vowed to beat Gallows and Anderson at Money in the Bank. While the Usos are looking to get a win over Sanity to get a shot at the titles. The match though never happened after the Bludgeon Brothers came out to attack them. The New Day came out to make the save as this match turned into a ten-man tag team match.

It was a back-and-forth match with the Bludgeon Brothers looking for some redemption after earlier tonight. So far things were going better for them as they made sure to keep Xavier Woods from tagging in his partners. When he finally did it was Jimmy Uso as he took down everyone that got in his way.

He took down Killian Dain, Alexander Wolfe, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, and saved Eric Young for last. Jimmy had his wife at ringside as she cheers her husband on. Jimmy went for the Superkick, until Harper delivered his own Superkick knocking him down. Big E came in and hit him with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex as he pulls the straps down.

Killian Dain runs in hitting Big E with a Running Crossbody taking him down. Jey Uso came in and Clothesline Killian along with himself to the outside. Kofi came into the ring and ducks a Clothesline from Alexander Wolfe and hits Trouble in Paradise taking him down. Erick Rowan hits a Spin Kick taking him down as Xavier leaps off the top rope for a Crossbody, but Rowan caught him.

Rowan tosses Xavier to the outside on everyone taking them out. Jimmy Uso hits a Superkick knocking him to the outside before he goes to hit Eric Young. Eric caught the kick and lifts Jimmy for the Death Valley Driver. Eric climbs to the top rope and goes for the Diving Elbow Drop, but as he did Jimmy rolled out of the way and Jimmy hits the Superkick.

Jimmy goes to the top rope and leaps off to hit the Diving Splash aa he gets the win for his team. The Usos celebrate their win with the New Day and Naomi as she came in to celebrate with her husband.

Ruby was impressed with how well the match went and smiled when she saw the happy couple. She looks down at her phone knowing her fiancé has already set up when they can get married. Ruby sighed knowing she'll need to miss a few weeks off before the wedding to get ready. So, she better enjoy her time right now before she gets married.

As she gets her things she sees Shane coming into the room. "What's up, boss? Something I can do for you?"

Shane nods in response before he gets to why he came. "I'm sure you saw last week involving Big Cass, right?"

Oh, Ruby saw the little promo he gave. He came out on crutches with his poor injured leg and a neck brace trying to gain sympathy. It was so sad. Almost as sad and pathetic as his little promo trying to seem like he was the victim for what she did to him.

"About the part where he blames me for his injuries? Or the part where he said when he comes back he'll make me pay?" Ruby asked knowing it was rhetorical since it was obvious she saw the whole thing. "I assume you are worried I might go after the poor baby again? Well, rest assure I have no plans of harming him…yet. I've got more important things to focus on. Like going on to Money in the Bank to win the briefcase and become WWE Champion again."

"Good to know. The other reason is I asked is because I have been told he might try showing up at the Dominion show next week. And as a precaution the board has made it clear neither one of you can lay a finger on the other," said Shane warning Ruby about what the board decided.

Ruby begins laughing softly as she placed her hand on Shane. "Oh trust me, Shane. It's not me he has to worry about. It's the entire New-Japan Pro-Wrestling locker room he has to look out for, especially after that stunt he pulled on stomping the title. So, if he wants to show up…good luck. But if anything happens to him it won't be because of me, it will be because of his own stupidity."

Ruby soon took off and heads off for her match against Bryan.

 _Later_

*Flight of the Valkyries* begins to play as Daniel Bryan came out to a standing ovation from the crowd. The fans soon begin chanting 'Yes' repeatedly as Bryan begins heading to the ring while he chants 'Yes!' with the fans.

"The following contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, from Aberdeen, Washington, weighing 210 pounds…DANIEL BRYAN!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Bryan heads up to the top rope and gets the fans behind him. All while he is looking forward to this match as he hopes to gain some momentum towards his match with Christopher Daniels.

*I Burn* begins to play as Ruby Takashi begins heading out with her IWGP Heavyweight title around her waist. She gets on one knee and placed her hand on the stage. She lifts her hood up and let's out a loud howl as she heads towards the ring with the crowd cheering her on.

"Introducing next, from Tokyo, Japan, she is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan, and she is the IWGP Heavyweight Champion…RUBY TAKASHI!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Ruby heads up the steps and gets on the top rope while taking her title in her hand as she holds it up high. She howls loudly as the fans howls loudly. Ruby gets down on the mat as she hands her title over to the referee as she begins stretching.

The referee hands the title to an official at ringside, while checking Bryan and then Ruby before he calls for the bell. Ruby and Bryan shook hands before they begin walking around the ring. The crowd begin chanting for both competitors showing how much support they both have. All while showing how much they have been looking forward to seeing this match.

They soon lock up as Ruby and Bryan try pushing the other back. Both competitors remained in the center of the ring as neither one could push the other back. Ruby pushes Bryan's left arm away and around him for a waist lock. Ruby lifts Bryan and tries slamming him on the mat, but Bryan managed to grab her left arm and pulls free from her.

Ruby and Bryan get up, but Ruby grabs her opponent for a headlock as she tries to keep him from moving around. She tries keeping him down, but Bryan begins fighting back as he pushes her into the ropes. Bryan whips her off the ropes, but Ruby comes bouncing off the ropes hitting a shoulder tackle. She runs the ropes again as Bryan goes for a drop down causing Ruby to leap over him then run the ropes.

She comes back as she ducks a leapfrog from Bryan. Bryan then goes for a hip toss when Ruby bounced off the ropes. Ruby landed on her feet and drives her knee to his gut. She then places her right leg on top of his head and flips over him before going for an Arm Drag. Ruby and Bryan get up with Bryan this time hitting his own Arm Drag on Ruby.

Ruby gets on her knees and sweeps Bryan's legs as she gets up on him for a pin. Bryan kicks out and sweeps Ruby's legs when she got up then goes for a pin. Ruby kicked out before a pin as she gets up. The two competitors kicked up and stood across from each other as the crowd cheered loudly for the both of them.

Bryan and Ruby begin smiling as they begin applauding the other before they continued with the match. Bryan hits Ruby's right arm with a kick. Ruby yells a bit in pain, but returns the kick as she goes for Bryan's left leg. Bryan goes for another kick to Ruby's right arm, but she returned with another kick to his left leg. They soon kept repeating this with the fans cheering them on, until Bryan hits Ruby with a European Uppercut causing her to stagger back.

Bryan hits a second uppercut before he runs the ropes. Ruby leaps up and hits a Dropsault knocking her opponent down as he rolls to the outside. Ruby sees Bryan slowly getting up as she begins motioning to the crowd what she is going to do. She runs the ropes and runs towards her opponent.

Bryan moved out of the way unaware Ruby landed on the apron. She runs over and hits a flying knee to the side of Bryan knocking him down. Ruby howls loudly as the crowd cheers her on just as the show went to commercial break.

 _*End of Commercial Break*_

The show comes back to show Ruby lifting Bryan for a Brainbuster DDT attempt. However, Bryan begins driving his right leg down on Ruby's head causing her to free Bryan as he landed behind her. Bryan runs the ropes and hits Ruby with a running Clothesline. He then follows it up with another one as Ruby rolls over to her corner.

Bryan begins getting the crowd behind him as he goes for his corner across from Ruby. Bryan runs for a corner Dropkick, but Ruby moved out of the way as Bryan hits the corner hurting his legs. Ruby runs over as she slides underneath the bottom rope, trips Bryan forward, and pulls his legs between the steel post. Ruby slamming Bryan's legs against the post with the right first then the left leg.

The referee tells Ruby to get back in the ring and stop what she is doing or she'll be disqualified. Ruby stops her attack as Bryan pulls himself back to the middle of the ring. Ruby slides back into the ring as she grabs the injured right left then begins dropping her right elbow down on it three times before hitting a DDT on the leg. Further injuring it as Bryan yells in pain.

Ruby goes for the cover getting one…two…and that's it as Bryan kicked out. Ruby grabs Bryan's right leg as she pulls him to the ropes, but Bryan begins kicking her with his left leg as he tries to get freed. Ruby though stops this as she stops his leg then stomps on it before putting her whole body on it as Bryan screams in pain. Ruby then gets off the leg then pulls his right leg on the bottom rope before she begins leaping up and drives her right knee down on the leg.

The referee tells Ruby to get Bryan's foot off the ropes as he begins his four-count and warns her to stop before five. Ruby ignores him at two as she drives her knee again on his leg and then a third time at the fourth count. Ruby backs away as she grabs Bryan's right arm then pulls him away from the ropes. All while arguing with the referee that she knows what she is doing.

However, this distraction allowed Bryan to roll Ruby forward and tries locking in the Yes Lock as the crowd cheers loudly. Ruby though goes for the injured left forcing Bryan to free her arm. Once they got up Ruby kicks his right knee forcing him on knee. Ruby runs the ropes and hits a double Foot Stomp knocking Bryan down as she goes for the cover getting one…two…but Bryan got a shoulder up before three!

Ruby moves her hair away as she lets out a small sigh. She grabs Bryan's right leg and puts it under her neck as she lifts him up for a Stretch Muffler submission hold. Bryan screams in pain as Ruby tries to make him tap out. Ruby tightens her hold as the referee asks him if he wants to give up.

Bryan though begins fighting back as he goes for Ruby's left arm as he begins hitting her arm. Ruby though refused to let go of the hold as she tries sitting down to get more pressure on him. Bryan didn't give up as he felt her trying to sit down, and begins using his left leg to hit Ruby repeatedly trying to get freed.

Ruby loosens her grip on the leg allowing Bryan to try reversing the hold now to flip her over to lock in the Yes Lock! Bryan tries to get the hold on, but again Ruby prevented him from getting the lock in. She gets freed of the hold and ducks a kick from Bryan before hitting him with a German Suplex. She gets up and looks around as the crowd begins cheering now more for Bryan.

Ruby at this point didn't care if the crowd cheered for her or not. She's in hunting mode and turns to see the injured Bryan going to his corner. Trying to get up as she begins setting up for her own corner Dropkick. She goes for it, but Bryan moved out of the way and Ruby hits the corner.

Bryan goes to the corner where Ruby was at as he begins trying to get some feeling back in his injured leg. Bryan can hear the crowd cheering him on as he begins to nod his head. Bryan sees Ruby getting up and runs over to hits a Corner Dropkick as the crowd cheers. Bryan runs back to his corner and hits another Corner Dropkick causing Ruby to fall forward.

Bryan soon gets the crowd going as he sees Ruby getting on her knees. Bryan goes over and hits a kick to Ruby's chest repeatedly as he goes for one last kick to Ruby's head hitting her. Bryan goes for the cover getting one…two…but Ruby kicked out! Bryan rolls over to his corner as Ruby begins slowly trying to get up.

Bryan looks around as the crowd begin chanting 'Yes!' as he sets things up for the Running Knee. Bryan gets the crowd going as he prepares for it. Bryan runs over, but Ruby delivered a Superkick knocking Bryan to the corner. Ruby runs over and hits the corner Crossbody before pushing Bryan forward.

Ruby climbs to the top rope and goes for the Blockbuster as she hits it on Bryan. She then gets him up as she wraps her arms around his waist then pushes him into the corner for the rolling German Suplex! Ruby then gets Bryan on his knees and hits him with a Superkick! Ruby goes to the top rope as she begins setting things up for the Frog Splash.

Ruby goes for it, but Bryan moved out of the way as Ruby hits the mat. Bryan then moves forward and locks in the Yes Lock! Bryan pulls Ruby's neck back as she tries forcing him to tap out. Ruby tries to get freed as the fans cheered loudly while the referee asks Ruby if she wants to continue.

Ruby refuses to tap out as she tries to roll Bryan back to get a pin on him. Bryan though broke free and keeps the Yes Lock locked in. Ruby though managed to get her arm freed as she goes for the injured leg again. Forcing Bryan to let go of her.

Bryan begins getting up as he holds his injured leg. Ruby gets up and lifts Bryan up for the TKO. Ruby goes for it, but Bryan begins fighting back as he tries to get off the hold. He lands behind Ruby, but injured his leg as he ducks a back forearm from Ruby and runs the ropes. He comes back and hits the RUNNING KNEE!

The crowd popped when Bryan hit the move, but he used his injured right knee. Bryan couldn't get the pin as he tries crawling over to Ruby. Ruby wasn't moving as she appeared out, which is what Bryan wanted. He crawls over and goes for the cover getting one…two…BUT RUBY GOT A SHOULDER UP!

The fans cheered loudly as Ruby remained in the match. Bryan couldn't believe it as he goes to his corner and looks up as he tries to figure out a way to beat Ruby. Bryan sees Ruby slowly getting up as he tries again for another Running Knee. Bryan runs over, but Ruby lifts Bryan up and hits the TKO!

However, before Ruby can get the pin *Destroyer* begins to play as Samoa Joe came out. Ruby looks on surprised by this, but then remembers she sprayed the green mist on Joe two weeks ago. It looks like he remembers as he heads towards the ring. Ruby gets up and Superkicks Joe off the apron as she sees he is getting up.

Ruby runs the ropes and runs towards Joe for a Suicide Dive! Ruby howls loudly as she gets the crowd behind her. Ruby slides back into the ring, but as she did Bryan came at her with the Running Knee! Bryan goes for the cover getting one…two…and three!

Bryan gets the win over Ruby as the fans cheered for him. Bryan has his hand raised by the referee, while Ruby remained in the middle of the ring. Joe came in he hits Bryan from behind before throwing him to the outside. Joe then turns his attention to Ruby as he grabs her then locks in the Rear-Naked Chokehold!

Joe locks in the hold as he tries choking Ruby out, while the referee tries to get Joe off of her. Until *Wings Of A Fallen Angel* begins to play as Christopher Daniels came rushing out to the ring. Joe let's Ruby go and goes for a Clothesline on Daniels. Daniels ducks the move and hits the Reverse STO! Daniels takes his shirt off and gets the crowd going as Joe begins getting up.

Daniels kicks Joe in the gut and goes for the Angel's Wings, but Joe slides out of Daniels's grip and gets out of the ring. Daniels begins shouting at Joe to get back in the ring to fight him. Joe refuses as he begins heading up the ramp while yelling at Daniels to stay out of his way. Daniels goes to check on Ruby as she begins coughing loudly as she gets some air back in her body.

Daniels helps Ruby up as the fans cheer them on. All while Daniels tells Ruby not to worry that they will get Joe for what he did. Oh Ruby is looking forward to it. She wants to kick his ass and knows she'll get her chance and is looking forward to making him tap out.

They go to the outside to check on Bryan and help him up as the three begin heading to the back to look for Paige to get a match for next week.

 _SmackDown 6/5/18_

The show opens in Corpus Christi, Texas where they showed in the main event it will be Ruby Takashi going up against Samoa Joe one-on-one in a lumberjack match. Originally it was supposed to be Ruby against the Miz, but that was changed after last week. So, it will be Ruby against Joe tonight with the Lumberjacks being allies of Ruby and allies of Joe.

The show opens with the first match of the night Bobby Roode coming out to talk about where he has been the last few weeks. He talked about how he was taken out by Randy Orton during a house show and showed a video of Bobby retaining his title against Tye Dillinger until Randy came out to hit an RKO on both men.

The video slowed down to show Bobby took a bad hit and the doctors had him out for a few weeks due to possibly having a concussion. Bobby later announced he was medically cleared and was told Orton wanted to challenge him for the title two weeks ago. Bobby has accepted, but first wanted to settle his match with Tye Dillinger. Tye came out, but the match never happened after Shelton Benjamin and Chad Gable came out challenging Bobby for his title.

So, the match ended up becoming a tag team match. Bobby and Tye were known as the Glorious Ten as they went up against Gable and Benjamin. Bobby and Tye dominated the match early on, until Orton came out and hits Bobby with the US title while the referee was distracted. Orton remained at ringside, while Benjamin and Gable took control of the match. Orton even distracted Tye preventing him from getting tagged in.

Tye finally got tagged in as he took out Benjamin and Gable before taking out Orton from the outside. Tye prepared to end the match when Orton came in to try hitting him with the RKO. But Tye pushed Orton into Bobby who hit the Glorious DDT. However, this distraction allowed Benjamin to hit the Pay Dirt on Dye to get the win.

After the math Bobby attended to Tye Dillinger, while Benjamin and Gable celebrate their win. And Orton looks on smiling knowing he got one over on Bobby in the end.

The show continued with Finn Bálor going up against Monday Night Raw's Drew Galloway, who is in the Money in the Bank ladder match. This was a deal made by Paige and Kurt Angle to try seeing which brand has the better stars for the ladder match. This was a physical match with Drew dominating much of the match after a sucker-punch from Drew early on in the match. Finn though began fighting back as he showed he wasn't going down so easily.

Finn made his comeback and was fired up as the fans cheered him on. Finn went for the Coup the Grace, but Drew pushed the referee into the ropes and knocked Finn off the top rope. Drew went for the Claymore, but Finn dodged the attack and went for a roll-up. Drew kicked out and went for his old finisher the Future Shock DDT, but Finn countered and hit the Switchblade before he got on the top rope to hit the Coupe de Grace as he got the win.

Carmella came out and began bragging about how she's going to beat Asuka. How she beat her in a six-women tag team match and vows to do it again at Money in the Bank. Despite the fact she didn't pin Asuka and instead pinned Naomi. Still, Carmella says she isn't afraid of Asuka and vows to not only take her title, but end her streak.

Asuka came out mocking Carmella how she isn't ready to be champion. How she isn't ready to face Asuka and how no one can beat her. She then talks about the women she has beaten, while mentioning how Carmella has beaten no one to prove she is ready. Carmella attempted to cheap-shot Asuka, but the Empress of Tomorrow countered her attack and almost kicked her in the head.

But Carmella ran out of the ring before this happened. But the message was sent loud and clear. Asuka is ready to fight, while Carmella appears not ready for Auska.

The third match has Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair going up against Natalya and Alexa Bliss from Raw. Bliss remained on the outside during much of the match, while Natalya did much of the work. Until Becky and Charlotte took control of the match. Even beat down Natalya who tried tagging in her partner, but Bliss remained on the outside.

It wasn't until Natalya hit a DDT on Becky that Bliss tagged herself in. Until Charlotte got tagged in and hit a Spear on Bliss. Charlotte went for the Figure-Eight, but Natalya came in and stopped her. Becky attacked Natalya as the two women brawled to the outside with the referee trying to separate them.

As they fought Bliss raked Charlotte's eyes and she got a roll-up on her. Bliss held on to the ropes as the referee didn't see this and counted to three giving Bliss and Natalya the win. Bliss celebrated her win, while Natalya looked on surprised that Bliss got the win. Until she saw how she did it, but Bliss didn't care since to her a win is a win.

 _Backstage_

Samoa Joe is seen walking through the back as he prepares for his upcoming match with Ruby. Joe was told earlier tonight by Ruby's brother Ronin that if Joe has a problem with her…then at Dominion he can settle that problem if tonight nothing gets solved. So, Joe was told he will get a shot at the IWGP Heavyweight Championship against Ruby, but to be ready. Because tonight he'll find beating Ruby once much less twice in the same week will be difficult.

Joe didn't seem to care though as he heads through the back when Ruby appeared and begins attacking him. Joe and Ruby begin brawling as he slams her into the wall. Ruby grabs his head and begins driving her knees into his face so Joe threw her away as he tries to recover. Ruby runs over and attacks Joe again as she tries getting him back for the attack from earlier. As the two continued fighting Shane came out and called for security to separate the two.

Security came full-force as he tries getting them to break the wrestlers apart. They were successful, until Ruby wiggled freed and went after Joe again. However, security pulled her off again until Joe got freed now and kicked Ruby in the chest knocking her down with the security. Joe then grabs Ruby and hits her with the Uranage Slam putting her through the table nearby.

Shane has security take Joe away and keep him back while he checks on Ruby. Shane calls for a doctor to make sure Ruby is okay.

 _Later_

The showed continued with the Usos going up against Sanity's Eric Young and Alexander Wolfe. The Usos are hoping a win tonight will get them added into the title match at Money in the Bank. When the match began it seemed the Usos were on their way to their title match, until Killian Dain got involved.

However, the referee saw his outside help and send him to the back. This left Sanity without their muscle and had to go into this match alone. Despite this setback Sanity remained in control. Beating down Jimmy Uso as they try ending this match quickly.

Jimmy though hit a Samoan Drop on Wolfe on the outside allowing him time to get to his brother. Jey got in along with Eric as the two men go at it. Jey took control and was on fire as he gets the crowd behind him. Jey goes for the Superkick, but Eric caught him and went for the Death Valley Driver.

Jey fought it off and hits the Superkick taking Eric down. He goes for the Diving Splash, but Wolfe tried to stop him. Until Jimmy hits him with a Superkick. Jey hits him with a Superkick too and then both brothers hit the double Superkick taking him out.

Jimmy is told by the referee to leave the ring, which allowed Eric the distraction to hit Jey with a low-blow then knocked him into Jimmy so he can hit Jey with a Piledriver. Eric goes for the cover and gets the win for his team. Killian Dain came out so he can help Sanity take out the Usos. Until Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson took out Killian from behind before they took out his partners.

They took Wolfe out and then hit the Magic Killer on Eric Young before posing with the SmackDown Tag Team titles.

The next match has Asuka in a handicap match against Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville. Originally Sakura Muta was supposed to be in the match, but was locked in her locker room by Sonya and Mandy. So, Asuka had to fight off against both women on her own in the match. Asuka had trouble at first, but she managed to take back control after some miscommunication between the two women.

Carmella came out to try distracting Asuka, until Sakura returned and took her out. She then dodges a punch from Mandy and hits a Roundhouse Kick knocking her down. Asuka locks in the Asuka Lock and made Sonya tap out. Gaining some momentum for Money in the Bank and getting one over on Carmella.

AJ Styles came out next to cut his promo on his match with Shinsuke Nakamura. He talks about how at Money in the Bank there will be no more excuses. He will end this rivalry with Nakamura and will prove why he is the WWE Champion. Why he deserves this title and how Nakamura will not beat him for the title.

Nakamura came out next talking about how AJ has been lucky since WrestleMania. How every week he always keeps laying AJ out and keeps getting one over on him. He will do it again and once he does he will become WWE Champion. And how AJ will thank him for taking the title from him.

The two men prepared to go at it, until Nakamura began walking away. AJ though went after him and the two men went at it. They began brawling on the stage as security came out to try separating them. AJ though took them out and went after Nakamura, until Nakamura went for a low-blow taking him out.

Nakamura then hits the Kinshasa three times before he once again poses over the injured AJ Styles while posing with the WWE title.

The main event was now next as *Destroyer* begins to play as Samoa Joe came out, but didn't come alone. With him came the lumberjacks who would join him by his side at ringside. Rusev, Aiden English, Sheamus, Cesaro, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, and the Miz, who chose to be away from the others.

"The following contest is a lumberjack match, set for one-fall! Introducing first from the Isle of Samoa, weighing 282 pounds, he is the Samoan Submission Machine…SAMOA JOE!" Greg Hamitlon announced as Joe gets in the ring while looking ready for this match.

All while looking confident in this match after what he did to Ruby. Soon the rest of the lumberjacks begin coming out for Ruby's side, but no Ruby. Christopher Daniels, Daniel Bryan, Jeff Hardy, Frankie Kazarian, & the New Day all came out as they stand on their side of the ring. All while waiting to see where Ruby is at.

*Here comes the Money* begins to play as Shane McMahon came out and didn't appeared to be in a good mood.

"You know, I have to say Joe. I am very disappointed in what happened earlier tonight. I was hoping to see you and Ruby going at it one-on-one before your big title match at Dominion this Saturday. But thanks you to Ruby won't be able to compete tonight," said Shane as the crowd booed loudly, while Joe just smiled. However, Shane raised his hand and begins smiling. "However, we are in Texas. A state Ruby has visited many times and she told me how during her time here she fought against some of the best in Texas."

The crowd cheered loudly as Joe looks on confused on where Shane is going with this.

"In fact, one of those best that Ruby has fought before is here tonight. He is a man that Ruby recommended to compete tonight. He is a man who has fought against the best in the business, including Raymond Rowe," said Shane as he brought up Ray Rowe from War Raiders.

"So, allow me to introduce you your opponent. Introducing your opponent…from Las Vegas, Nevada and from Pharr Texas…" Shane stops announcing the opponent as *Pour Some Sugar On Me* by Def Leppard begins to play as the crowd cheered loudly. The fans of Texas knew who Joe is facing and they all cheered when they saw him coming out. "He is the Juicy…DANNY RAMONS!"

Danny Ramóns came out to a good reaction from the crowd as he turns his back to the crowd and begins swinging his hips getting the ladies of the crowd excited. Danny shakes hands with Shane and begins heading to the ring, while shaking hands with the fans. Joe looked on annoyed that his opponent is going to be a local. Of course, Danny wasn't any ordinary local.

He has won championship gold everywhere he went and has had some great matches with not just Ray Rowe. But also with Keith Lee, Joey Ryan, Teddy Hart, Ricochet, and ACH. So, he has a good reputation and has had some great matches with these men. And is someone not to be underestimated.

Danny got on the apron and turns to the as he points to a lady in the crowd before getting in the ring. He gets on the turnbuckle and begins posing for the crowd. Danny gets in the ring as the crowd continued chanting for him. Joe stood in his corner as the lumberjacks stay at ringside until someone is sent to their side so they can send them back in.

The referee calls for the bell, but then Danny tells Joe to wait as he hears the crowd chanting 'Musica' repeatedly. Danny knew what they wanted as he moves his hand up getting the crowd riled up. Joe though looks on confused on what he is doing as Danny turns to the entrance stage where Shane is still at. Danny then shouted "Musica!" as the crowd cheered.

Shane knew what Danny wanted and ordered the back to do it before he heads to the back. Danny removes the headband holding his hair back as he lets his hair down as the lights went dark and a spotlight shined on him. Soon *Bailamos* by Enrique Iglesias begins to play. Danny goes to the middle of the ring and begins dancing as the crowd cheers loudly.

Danny begins to swinging his hips and swaying them around as the ladies in the crowd cheer loudly. Even some of the guys whistled loudly as the New Day at ringside begin dancing a little having some fun with this.

Joe though cuts this off and attacks Danny from behind as the music is cut off. Joe begins beating Danny against the ropes as the crowd booed loudly. The referee pulls Joe back, but is pushed out of the way as Joe grabs Danny by the hair. Joe leans him against the ropes before yelling at him.

"This is my ring! You are nothing against me!" Joe shouted as the referee pulls him off Danny and warns him not to lay a finger on him again.

Joe ignores him and goes back to Danny who gives Joe a hard chop causing Joe to back away, while the fans let out a loud 'Woo!' from the chop. Danny turns Joe around and chops him again causing the crowd to 'Woo!' once more. Danny pushes Joe against the ropes before he whips him off.

Joe reverses the hold as Danny hits the ropes but came back with a running Forearm knocking Joe back. Danny hits the ropes and hits Joe with another running Forearm, but it didn't do much to him. Joe just yells at him so Danny kicks him in the right leg and then hits him with a Superkick to the face causing him to stagger. Danny then hits Joe with a Clothesline finally knocking him down.

Danny runs the ropes and hits one leg drop on Joe then gets up to hit a second one. Danny gets up once more and goes for a third, but before he does he shakes his ass a little for the fans then hits the leg drop. Danny goes for the cover getting one, but Joe kicked out as he rolls to the outside on the side of the bad guys. Cesaro and Sheamus yell at Joe to get back in the ring so he can put this punk in his place.

Not to let him show him off in their ring and to put him down. Joe understood and gets back in the ring as Danny goes to tie up with Joe, but Joe instead rushes in and lifts him up as he slams him into the corner. Joe begins chopping and punching him as the referee tries to pull Joe away from Danny. Joe backs away and then comes back in as he begins kicking Danny in the chest repeatedly until once more the referee tries to pull him off.

Joe backs away and sees Danny is down so he goes in for a running Facewash hitting him in the face. Joe pulls Danny to the center and goes for the cover getting one...and a shoulder got up before two. Joe grabs Danny and tosses him to his side where the bad guys begin beating him down. Until Christopher Daniels, Daniel Bryan, Jeff Hardy, Frankie Kazarian, & the New Day rushed over to make the save.

The bad guys backed off as the good guys go to check on Danny. The referee keeps them back and reminds both sides of the rules as Joe gets on the outside, while mocking Daniels. Joe tosses Danny into the ring and has the referee keep the others back, while he goes into the ring to try doing a little cheating. Joe sees Danny in the corner and rushes over to hit a big splash in the corner.

However, Danny got his feet up and wraps his legs around Joe's neck. He then swings and hits a head scissors as Joe rolls over and goes to another corner. Danny runs over and hits a European Uppercut on Joe before he grabs his right arm and whips him to the opposite corner across from them. Danny runs in and hits a Body Splash before he turns his back to Joe.

Danny begins shaking his body on Joe then hits a back elbow to the side of Joe. Danny then grabs Joe and tosses him through the ropes towards the good guys. The New Day begin beating Joe down as the crowd cheers loudly. The bad guys rushed over and the good guys back away now, while the referee tries to stop a fight from breaking up.

While this is going on Miz gets on the apron and pulls on Danny's hair trying to take him down. Danny pushes Miz off and Superkicks him knocking him to the outside. Danny sees Joe coming back in the ring and runs over before Joe hits him with a corner Uranage taking him down before the show goes to commercial break.

*End of Commercial Break*

The show comes back to Joe tossing Danny to the outside where Luke Harper and Erick Rowan are seen beating him down. The good guys go back to trying to get the bad guys off, but once more they are stopped by the referee. During the commercial break Joe kept on throwing Danny to the outside to allow his teammates to beat down Danny. Each time Danny kicked out or got a shoulder up Joe would throw him to the outside.

The Bar throw Danny back into the ring allowing Joe to continue beating down Danny. Joe gets a sleeper hold on Danny as he tries to knock him out. The crowd cheer for Danny as they chant for him. Danny begins fighting back as he gets the crowd behind him. But as he begins fighting back, Joe would begin driving his elbow down on the head of Danny as he tries to keep him down.

Joe then gets Danny in a Dragon Sleeper hold as he tries forcing him to tap out. The crowd though cheers for Danny as they try getting him to fight back. Danny despite the position he is in does try fighting back as he tries getting out of the hold. Danny begins trying to reverse the hold as he begins hitting Joe in the gut to pull him off.

Joe drives his knees into Danny's gut and shuts him down as the crowd boos at him. Joe throws Danny on the outside near Rusev and Aiden English. Miz yells at Rusev to beat him down, but Rusev didn't do so. Instead he just looks down at Danny as the others tell him to beat him up.

Rusev instead refuses to do so as he just picks up Danny and throws him back in the ring. Joe begins shouting at Rusev and telling him to do his job. However, Rusev just ignores him, while Miz begins yelling at Rusev. Rusev tries ignoring him, until Miz grabs his face and has him face him.

Rusev pushes Miz away as it looks like a fight is about to break out. Until the Bar and the Bludgeon Brothers try calming Rusev down. Joe yells at the men on the outside trying to keep them under control. Joe turns his attention back to Danny who jumps up and hits a Codebreaker knocking Joe down.

Both men are down as the referee begins doing his ten-count giving the men until ten to get up or they will both lose the match. Danny begins slowly getting up at six as the crowd begins cheering loudly. Danny soon got up as he begins Clotheslining Joe three times as he goes for a Superkick.

Joe caught him and spins him before going for the Uranage Slam, but Danny fights it off. Danny then gets behind Joe for a full-nelson, spins him and goes to lift him up for his finisher. But Joe fights him off and as Danny comes back he gets hit with the Uranage Slam! Joe goes for the cover getting one…two…but Danny kicked out!

Joe looks on shocked her didn't get the win as he gets up looking ready to finish this off. Joe grabs Danny from behind and goes for the Rear-Naked Chokehold. Danny though slides down and grabs Joe as he goes for an inside cradle. Joe though kicked out and Danny hits a spinning Forearm before hitting another Codebreaker.

Danny then goes for the full-nelson, spins Joe around, lifts him up, and hits the Falcon Arrow or the Cherries on Top as he goes for the pin getting one…two…but Joe kicked out before three!

Danny looks on shocked he didn't get the win as the fans cheered loudly. The New Day, Jeff, Daniels, and Bryan clap for Danny as they try getting the crowd behind him. It begins to work as the fans clap for Danny and cheer him on. Danny hears the reaction from the crowd and goes for his finisher again, but as he does Joe pushes him through the ropes knocking the two men to the outside.

Soon, the Bludgeon Brothers and the Bar begin beating down Danny as they try taking him out. This was enough from the others as the New Day, Jeff, Daniels, and Bryan rush over to aid Danny. Soon a big brawl broke out as the fans cheered loudly. The referee tries to maintain order, but it was too late as the men begin going at it.

Danny is rolled back in the ring with Joe going after him. Daniels gets in the ring and goes for the Angel's Wings, but Joe pushes him off and hits the Uranage Slam before tossing him to the outside. As he did this the fans begin cheering loudly, which confused Joe. Joe turns around and Ruby Superkicks Joe in the face knocking him down.

Ruby then sees the brawl on the outside and hits a over-the-top rope Senton knocking down everyone. Danny meanwhile, gets up as Joe begins slowly getting up. Danny grabs Joe from behind for the full-nelson, turns him around, and hits the Cherries on Top!

Danny goes for the cover getting one…two…AND THREE! Danny Ramóns has beaten Samoa Joe! He actually did it! He defeated Samoa Joe one-on-one as the fans popped loudly for the upset win.

"Here is your winner, the Juicy…DANNY RAMONS!" Greg Hamilton announced as Danny has his hand raised in his first ever WWE match.

The New Day, Christopher Daniels, Daniel Bryan, Jeff Hardy, and Ruby Takashi get in the ring as they raise his hand. The crowd cheers loudly as the wrestlers in the ring each congratulate Danny on his win.

Joe in the meantime is on the outside as he begins walking away looking angry that he lost the match. And to someone he considers is a nobody.

Danny thanks Ruby for this chance, but she thanked him for coming here and winning tonight. Danny is glad he came and competed tonight. The fans cheered as Danny celebrates with the others. Ruby even joined in on the celebration knowing she got one over on Joe, but she knows it won't be long before they finally do go at it.

She knows it and she'll be looking forward to it. Because she'll show Joe what happens when he crosses her and tried getting in her way.

 **Oh, it seems like everyone is trying to pissed off Ruby huh? Not good for Joe to try pissing her off. Also, yep I brought in another wrestler for the story, but just for this chapter. For those who don't know who Danny Ramóns is I recommend you go on YouTube to see some of his matches that he has had.**

 **Yes, he has fought against Ray "Death" Rowe and has had some amazing matches with him. Hell, I got a chance to record those matches and see the action up close. I do know him, but not like oh we're best friends. We talk whenever he comes by for the show and that's about it, but he is a great wrestler and very entertaining.**

 **Anyways, that's about it. Will I bring in any of the other guys I know to the story? Hmm not sure. I guess we'll have to wait and see how things go as we continue with the story.**

 **Anyways, check out the next chapter to see what happens next and thanks again to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also, thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **Now then, if you liked how things went then please leave a review. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. They are not welcomed. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 is here and okay this is going to be a long chapter. Originally it was just going to be the Dominion show and that's it. But I decided to add in the final SmackDown before Money in the Bank. So, this is going to be a long chapter.**

 **Don't know if its longer than the previous ones I have done, but it will be long. Nonetheless, I am looking forward to this. Also, I decided I won't do the G1 Special show. Mostly because I am trying to get to a certain show special I have been working on, but I will still do the other NJPW shows.**

 **Anyways, I also am not happy with WWE's buildup for their Extreme Rules show. I had expected Extreme Rules to be build up as the one night a year to go extreme for a whole PPV. Instead…well, let's just hope they make all the matches extreme and not just two. Otherwise it shouldn't be called Extreme Rules.**

 **Now then, last time we saw Ruby is going to defend her IWGP Heavyweight title against Samoa Joe. A title Joe has never won, but a title with a lot of history and prestige to. So, let's see how well Joe does against Ruby. And see how both will feel a week before Money in the Bank.**

 **All right, well with what being said we should get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from WWE. I only own my OC Ruby Nite. Although, let's be honest do they own the people themselves? Probably not.**

 **Still, better safe than sorry. Now, let the chapter begin.**

 **Dominion 6.9 in Osaka-jo Hall**

 _Line-up:_

 **1.** **Suzuki-gun (c) (El Desperado & Yoshinobu Kanemaru) vs.** **Roppongi 3K (Sho & Yoh) vs. Moustache Mountain (Tyler Bate and Trent Seven) Three-way Tag Team match for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship **

**2.** **Sakura Muta vs. Shanya Baszler Singles match**

 **3.** **Hirooki Goto (c) vs. Taichi vs. Michael Elgin vs. Velveteen Dream Fatal 4-way match for the IWGP NEVER Openweight Championship**

 **4.** **The Undisputed Era (Adam Cole, Kyle O'Reilly, & Roderick Strong) vs. Bullet Club (Cody, Hangman Page, & Marty Scurll) Tag Team match **

**5.** **Hiromu Takahashi vs. Tommaso Clampa Singles match**

 **6.** **War Raiders (c) vs. the Young Bucks vs. Tag Team match for the IWGP Tag Team Championship**

 **7.** **Aleister Black (c) vs. Hiroshi Tanahashi vs. EC3 vs. Jushin Thunder Liger vs. Ricochet vs. Kota Ibushi 6-pack challenge match for the NXT Championship**

 **8.** **Will Ospreay (c) vs. Finn Bálor Singles Singles match for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship**

 **9.** **Tetsuya Naito (c) vs. Chris Jericho Singles match for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship**

 **10.** **Ruby Takashi (c) vs. Samoa Joe Singles match for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship**

 **11.** **Kazuchika Okada vs. Kenny Omega two-out-of-three falls match**

The show soon opened in Osaka with 11,832 fans in attendance in the Osaka-jō Hall. The crowd cheered loudly as they prepare for another crossover special with the wrestlers of New Japan Pro-Wrestling and NXT. The show starts things off with the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship match. Suzuki-gun (El Desperado & Yoshinobu Kanemaru) defending their titles against Roppongi 3K (Sho & Yoh) and from NXT UK Moustache Mountain (Tyler Bate & Trent Seven).

The match begins with 3K and Suzuki-gun keeping Moustache Mountain from tagging the other as they look to keep another title from leaving their promotion. The fight soon went to the outside and begins fighting around the ring as the crowd cheered loudly. Yoh took Desperado down with a Dragon Screw, while hitting a Suplex on Trent. 3K soon begins double-teaming their opponents as they hit a Backstabber/Dropkick.

Kanemaru soon got tagged in and accidentally sprayed the feared mist into his partner's eyes. This distraction allowed Tyler to get tagged in by Trent as he begins taking down his opponents with the fans cheering him on. Trent went for the win, but 3K took him down then they took out Trent leaving only Roppongi 3K and Suzuki-gun. During this distraction Desperado and Kanemaru recovered a whisky bottle as they used it on Sho and Yoh.

They then go for the win, but Trent stops them before the referee the three-count. Desperaodo and Kanemaru go to use the bottle on Trent, but Tyler hit Kanemaru hit the Dropkick taking him down. Tyler and Trent then hit the Burning Hammer getting the one…two…and three!

Moustache Mountain have become the new IWGP Junior Tag Team Champions! The crowd cheered loudly as both men hold the titles high. Both men know they have gained momentum for their upcoming NXT Tag Team title match against the Undisputed Era at the United Kingdom Championship Tournament.

The next match of the night is the NXT Women's Champion, Shanya Baszler going up against Sakura Muta. The two women go at it with Shanya begins trying to weaken Sakura's arms. Sakura though managed to counter her and get one over on Shanya going for her right leg. Shanya though took control of the match once she threw Sakura into the steel post then the steel railing.

She continued further injuring the arm as Sakura continued to fight in the match. Fight through the pain and not give up as she gets the fans behind her. Sakura even countered the Ace of Spades as she got out of the hold. Shanya went for the arm again, but Sakura went low and hits Shanya's right knee injuring her.

Sakura soon begins making her comeback as she yells loudly. She goes for the Shining Wizard and the pin, but Shanya's friends Jessamyn Duke and Marina Shafir got involved. Sakura gets locked into the Ace of Spades as Shanya tries to make her tap out. Until Kairi and came out and chased off the women with a steel chair.

This distraction allowed Sakura to get freed as Shanya ordered the referee to do something about Kairi. While the referee is distracted Sakura sprays Shanya with the green mist blinding her. She then lifts her for the One-Winged Angel as she gets the one…two…and three! Sakura gets the win as she celebrates her victory, while she poses for the crowd.

The third match has the NEVER Openweight Championship four-way match between the champion Hirooki Goto, Taichi, Michael Elgin, and NXT's Velveteen Dream. All four competitors came out with the Dream coming out with a unique entrance as he got a good reaction from the crowd. However, once the bell rang the three other men began beating down Dream as they remind him who he is in the ring with. Once they got rid of him they began focusing on each other.

Elgin and Goto showed their strength during the match with Taichi using his speed to stay in the match. Dream though got back in the ring and begins taking it to all three men. Dream even hits a diving Elbow Drop taking all three men out from the outside. Dream threw Taichi in the ring and goes for the win, but Taichi hits Dream with a Superkick and nearly got the win.

Elgin gets in the ring and took control as he took down both Taichi along with the Dream. He then focused on Goto as the two big men go at it. Goto lifted Elgin on his shoulders as Dream climbed to the top rope and hits a Crossbody taking all three men out. Taichi tried taking advantage as he went for a big Superkick on Goto, but he kicked out.

Elgin soon recovered and uses Taichi as a projectile weapon on Dream who was in the corner. Elgin then hits Goto with a big sit-out Powerbomb! Elgin goes for the cover getting one…two…and three for the win! Elgin has become the new NEVER Openweight Champion as he poses wit hthe title.

All while Velveteen Dream gets some respect from the fans for his hard work in the match.

The fourth match of the night has team Bullet Club (Cody, Marty Scrull, and Hangman Page) going up against some familiar opponents, the Undisputed Era (Adam Cole, Roderick Strong, & Kyle O'Reily) in a 6-man Tag Team match. The match has been build up between the two since the Undisputed Era called out Cody and the Bullet Club. It started off with Cody and Adam Cole showing there is still some anger there for what happened to Cole before he left.

The two men go at it until all six men were in the ring getting it on with a brawl. They soon began brawling on the outside as the commentators got out of the way. Hangman got in the ring with Roderick Strong, until Kyle distracted him. This allowed Roderick to clip him from behind.

Soon the Undisputed Era took control of the match as the fans booed at the bad guys. The Undisputed Era even made sure Cody and Marty couldn't get tagged in to help their partner. Well, that didn't last long as Marty got in the ring and began taking down their former friends. However, that didn't last long either as Cole raked the eyes of Marty and soon began beating him down too.

Cole though took his time with Marty since it was Marty that kicked him out of the group. Soon the Undisputed Era begin targeting Marty's right shoulder as they tried taking him out. The crowd begin clapping for Marty as he managed to fight off the Undisputed Era and hits a big move before tagging in Cody. Cody soon went wild as he took down every member of the Undisputed Era until it is down to him and Adam.

Marty and Hangman took out Cole's buddies leaving it down to just one. Cody goes for Cross Rhodes, until Bobby Fish returned as he hits Marty with the crutch. Hangman went after him, but Roderick clips him from behind. This distracted Cody allowing Cole to counter the attempted Cross Rhodes into his Swing Vertical Neckbreaker as he got the one…two…and three beating Cody.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back getting ready for her title match with Samoa Joe. She knew this is going to be a tough match, but she's ready for Joe. She got one over on him this past SmackDown and she'll do it again. She'll need the momentum going into her ladder match in one week.

She also was told her shoulder is all right and to take it easy. Ha! They don't know her as well as they think they do. She won't be able to take it easy tonight.

She sees the rest of the show on the monitor. Hiromu Takahashi defeating Tommaso Clampa one-on-one. The match started off with Clampa offering Hiromu to back down since the two have nothing to gain to fight each other. However, Hiromu showed he isn't backing down as he begins going at it with Clampa. Hiromu took down Clampa and begins beating him down as the fans cheered for Hiromu.

Clampa soon took control as he tries keeping him down. Even going for his neck to try injuring him. However, Hiromu continued fighting on and he managed to take back control on Clampa. He even countered Clampa as he goes for the triangle choke. Trying to make him tap out, but Clampa fought on and the two men continued going at it.

Clampa knocked the referee down accidentally and goes to use a chair on Hiromu. However, Johnny Gargano's theme song begins distracting him. Clampa looked around wondering where Johnny is at, but he was nowhere to be seen. This allowed Hiromu took advantage a she hits the Butterfly Piledriver then the Time Bomb to get the win as he got the win over Clampa.

Ruby was very impressed with Hiromu's performance and is looking forward to seeing him going up against whoever wins the Junior Heavyweight Championship. She then sees the IWGP Tag Team Championship match with the War Raiders going up against the Young Bucks. This was a fun match to watch, especially against two teams who know each other so well and have had some amazing matches.

She's glad to see how well they work off each other, but she also knew the Young Bucks as fast as they are they won't be able to overpower Rowe and Hanson. She sees the War Raiders tossing the Young Bucks around and even tossing one into the air higher than most of the guys they have sent flying up. She felt bad for the Bucks, but she also figured they would find a way to come back from this.

Sure enough, they got back control after Matt clipped Hanson's leg from the outside. The Young Bucks soon began going for the injured left leg as they try keeping him down. Even hitting some big double-team moves as they try to put him down. Hanson though refused to stay down as he kept fighting back.

He finally got the tag for his partner and Rowe began going nuts. Ruby remembered fighting against him and how much she is glad she is not in the ring with him right now. The man is a machine and he showed it as he took down the Young Bucks. It was soon time to end the match as War Raiders prepared for the end.

Matt saved his brother Nick from War Raiders and they managed to take out Hanson. The two brothers then delivered multiple Superkicks before hitting one big one as they got the pin one…two…and three! The Young Bucks are the new IWGP Tag Team Champions. Ruby was surprised, but happy for the brothers who finally became the IWGP Tag Team Champions for the first time in their career.

After winning the Junior Tag Team titles multiple times she knew it was only a matter of time before they got the main tag titles. She is happy for both guys and she is happy to see War Raiders showing their respect to the Young Bucks as they shook their hands. The Young Bucks soon began celebrating, while War Raiders head to the back.

Ruby got up and begins finishing putting her elbow pads on when she saw her brother Ronin coming into the room. "What's up, Ronin?"

Ronin smiled as he begins checking his watch. "Oh not much. Just came to see if you are ready for tonight. About…three more matches to go before we get to you and Joe."

Ruby knows this and knows coming up will be the NXT Championship match with Aleister Black defending his title against five other men. After that it will be the Junior Heavyweight title match and then the IWGP Intercontinental title match. So, it won't be long and Ruby knows it.

"Well, lucky for you after the stunt Joe pulled and after what he said earlier about the promotion let's just say I have a little surprise for him tonight," said Ronin knowing he has something up his sleeves.

Ruby knows this too and sighed. "What are you up to?"

Ronin begins chuckling as he pats his sister's right shoulder. "You'll see. So, good luck and you'll need it."

Ruby sighed softly as she sees him leaving and grabs her title. She knows whatever her brother is up to she'll find out about it later.

 _Later_

The show resumed with the NXT Championship on the line tonight with Aleister Black defending his title against Hiroshi Tanahashi, EC3, Jushin Thunder Liger, Ricochet, and Kota Ibushi. Six-pack challenge match for the title where three of NXT's best against three of New Japan Pro-Wrestling's best. It was a fun back and forth match with all six men starting it off fast and strong.

Black and Tanashi going at it, while EC3 goes at it with Jushin, and Ricochet goes against Kota. No alliance in this match though as all six men look to win tonight to get the gold. With Ricochet in the match he brought a lot of high-moves as he gets the crowd to cheer loudly. All while Kota and Hiroshi showed why they are the best of Japan.

EC3 though showing he doesn't care about NXT or Japan. He is just here to win the title and take everyone down. He even mocked Jushin Thunder Liger and called him washed up. Jushin took it personally and began showing EC3 how much he still has it. Black though took down everyone that was trying to take his title and showed why he is the champion.

Soon everyone began hitting their finishers as they try to get the win. EC3 almost got the win with the One Percenter, until Black hit the Black Mass and goes for one…two…and gets the win for his team. Black retains his NXT title and raises the title high aa the fans show their respect for the champion. All while Hiroshi, Kota, and Jushin shook Black's hand to show their respect towards him, while he shows his respect towards them.

The next match is Will Ospreay the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion going up against Finn Bálor one-on-one. This is the first time in years since Finn has gotten a shot for the Junior Heavyweight title. Still, Finn is looking forward to the match as he goes up against Will who has been making a name for himself.

The two men go at it fast and hard as they rush this match out. Finn knows he's not going to be able to slow Will down early on so he has to try wearing him out. The two men go at it countering one another. Each time they try getting the pin on the other they find a way to counter the other.

It worked well as the fans applaud for both men. Soon Will managed to take control of the match as he goes for Finn's right arm. Trying to weaken him and wear him down. Once the match slowed down the crowd grew quiet, but to watch the match.

Enjoy seeing this side of Will where he is trying to keep Finn from moving around. Finn though managed to fight back as he tries getting back in this match. Finn begins making his comeback as he knocks down Will before Finn goes for the Bloody Sunday (the Lifting Single underhook DDT or as he calls it now the 1916). However, Will countered and hits the Storm Breaker (double underhook Canadian Backbreaker Rack). But Finn countered and hits the Bloody Sunday before he goes for the Coup de Grace.

However, Will moved out of the way and hits the Storm Breaker as he gets the pin one…two…but FINN KICKED OUT!

Will looks on shocked that he didn't get the win and the fans begin applauding for both men. Will soon goes the osCutter (Springboard Cutter), but Finn dodged it and hits the shotgun Dropkick knocking Will into the corner. Finn then hits the Bloody Sunday before he goes to the top rope. Finn hits the Coup de Grace as he gets the pin one…two…AND THREE!

Finn is the new IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion! Finn is awarded the title as he is declared now a four-time champion. Finn celebrates his win, while the fans applaud his performance. Finn stands tall as champion knowing he'll walk into Money in the Bank now with some gold around his waist.

The next match has Tetsuya Naito defending his Intercontinental title against Chris Jericho. Chris is a former 9-time WWE Intercontinental Champion, while Naito is a former two-time IWGP Intercontinental title. A title that has been around WWE for seven years and has been held by some of the best. Jericho looks to make history becoming a ten-time Intercontinental Champion as the referee prepares to ring the bell.

However, Jericho took control after he began assaulting Naito. Since the match never began then what Jericho is doing isn't going to cost him the title. Jericho began showing a violent and aggressive side that has not been seen in quite some time.

Jericho even took him to the outside of the ring where he assaulted him on the arena floor. Jericho then puts him through a table with a wicked DDT as he continued the assault. Blood stained Naito's suit as Jericho throws him back in the ring while yelling for the match to begin. Jericho gets his wish and the match begins as Jericho dominated much of the match.

Doing all he can to weaken his opponent and beat him down to win the title. However, Naito took back control of the fight as he showed he wasn't going down so easily. He begins going after Jericho with Naito using his jacket to choke Jericho. This caused him to get booed though, which was surprising.

Nonetheless the two men continued going at it until Naito hits Jericho with a piledriver through a table. Naito goes for the one Destino, but Jericho countered out of it. Good thing too since it looked like Naito was starting to tire. Jericho took advantage and pushed him into the referee allowing him to hit a low-blow.

Jericho hits the Codebreaker and gets the pin one…two…and three! Jericho has done it! Jericho is now the new IWGP Intercontinental Champion. The fans cheered loudly as Jericho is awarded the title.

Jericho however, wasn't done. He continued his assault on Naito, until Evil came out to make the save. Jericho didn't care though. He got what he wanted and is the new champion. He begins walking away now with his gold as the officials help Naito out of the ring.

Once the officials set everything up around ringside the next match can finally begin as the fans got ready for the next match. *Destroyer* begins to play as the crowd gives a mixed reaction. Samoa Joe soon comes out as he heads towards the ring looking confident in this match. Joe begins heading into the ring as he does his pose, while the crowd give Joe their mixed reaction showing some support him, while some don't.

*I Burn* begins to play as the fans begin cheering loudly. Ruby came out with a long black jacket while wearing an old Japanese mask. She gets on one knee and placed her hand on the stage. She then lifts her hood up as she howls loudly as the fans cheer.

Ruby begins heading towards the ring with her IWGP Heavyweight title around her waist. Ruby can hear the crowd cheering for her, while she keeps her eyes out for Joe. Joe remained in his corner not looking concerned. He didn't need to be since he feels this match is in the bag for him.

Ruby gets to the top rope and pulls her title from around her waist to her hand. She howls loudly and poses with the title. Ruby leaps down to the mat and begins moving towards Joe. Holding the title near his face as the referee pushes Ruby back, while Joe took his time waiting to beat the hell out of Ruby once the bell rings.

As the ring announcer begins the introductions the crowd begins to cheer when they saw someone coming out from the back. Ruby and Joe looks over to see Ronin coming out with the fans applauding for him.

"Sorry for the interruption. I know you two are about to have this great match and I know you want to go at it badly…but…" Ronin began as he begins smiling a little. "Joe, I think after the little stunt that was pulled on SmackDown that you two should have the match you were supposed to have. So…"

Ronin moves away and soon members of the New Japan Pro-Wrestling roster begin coming out. It showed Hiroshi Tanahashi, Kota Ibushi, Hirooki Goto, Sanada, Evil, Zach Sabre Jr, David Boy Smith, Lance Archer, Juice Robinson, Jay White, David Finlay, Yoshi-Hashi, Dragon Lee, Taiji Ishimori, and Bushi.

The crowd cheered as Joe looks on pissed off knowing none of these men like him at all. Ruby though smiled a little and knew the guys like her more than Joe. Yeah, she has had her problems with them, but she is still in good with them. The men all begin surrounding the ring as they will be the lumberjacks for this match. Its not uncommon for the IWGP title match to have this much men at ringside, but never in a lumberjack match.

The bell rings as Ruby took her mask off as she hands it to an official at ringside. She appears to have a dark wolf facepaint with the crowd cheering her on.

The match soon begins with Ruby running in hitting Joe with a shotgun Dropkick knocking him into the corner. Ruby gets up and runs in hitting Joe with a running Forearm nailing him in the side of the head. Ruby begins kicking Joe in the chest repeatedly until the referee tries pulling him away. Ruby backs away before she goes back to Joe.

Joe grabs her and tosses her into the corner where he begins striking her in the corner before then kicking her. Joe is pushed back by the official as he pushes him out of the way. Ruby runs in and hits Joe with a high knee to the side of the head. Joe staggers back against the ropes as Ruby chops him hard.

Ruby chops him a second time and then goes for a double chop to his chest. Ruby whips him off the ropes as Joe ducks a Clothesline from Ruby and comes back with a jumping high knee knocking her down. Joe gets up and pulls Ruby up before tossing her into the corner. He begins striking her with some jabs before whopping her off the rope towards the corner across from her.

Joe runs over and hits her with a back-body splash before he spins and hits a roundhouse kick. He gets her down sitting in the corner as Joe begins setting things up for the facewash. Joe runs over for it, but Ruby uses the ropes to get up then hits a low Dropkick knocking him down. Joe rolls to the outside as the lumberjacks try to get Joe back in the ring.

Joe though pushes them back and begins attacking Evil and Sanda causing both men to attack Joe. The other men back away allowing the two men to beat Joe down. They then toss him back in the ring as Ruby sees Joe getting up. She rushes over and clips his leg with a Chop Block knocking him down.

Ruby grabs Joe's right leg as she begins kicking it over and over before putting it down as she hits a Knee Drop on the injured leg. Joe begins using the ropes to get up as Ruby gets behind him to hit a Shin Breaker on the injured leg. She then lifts him up and hits him with a Back Suplex a she goes for the cover getting one…two…but Joe kicked out at two.

Ruby didn't let this stop her as she sees Joe getting up in the corner across from her trying to get some feeling back to his leg. Ruby runs over as she goes for corner Crossbody hitting the move. She pushes Joe forward and begins climbing the top rope as she sets up for the Blockbuster. However, Joe moved out of the way as Ruby rolled over.

Ruby sees Joe in another corner and runs over to hit him. Joe caught her and hits a Uranage Slam knocking him down. The crowd booed at Joe as he tries shaking some feelings back to his injured leg. Joe grabs Ruby and lifts her up by her hair and throws her across the ring as he pulled some of her hair off.

Joe then tosses Ruby to the outside and expects the wrestlers to attack her. However, to his surprise they aren't attacking him. Ruby is being helped up by Hiroshi Tanahashi and Jay White as Joe decides to do something about it himself. Joe runs to the ropes and runs over to hit a Suicide Dive through the ropes.

Ruby pushed her friends out of the way and takes the hit as she is knocked into the steel railing. Joe grabs Ruby and tosses her back in the ring before the others could attack Joe. Joe gets Ruby on the mat and runs over to hit a Back Senton bringing his whole weight down on Ruby. Joe goes for the cover getting one…two…but Ruby kicked out at two!

Joe grabs Ruby and tosses her to the corner where he begins stomping on her chest. Driving his foot against her causing her to fall to the mat. Joe then begins choking Ruby as he yells at David Boy Smith and insults his dad. David got mad and wanted to get in the ring, but Lance kept his back.

Joe then runs the ropes and hits the Facewash on Ruby! Joe pulls Ruby in the middle of the ring as he goes for the cover getting one…two…but Ruby again kicked out at two!

Joe has Ruby sit up and locks in a Sleeper Hold as he tries choking her out. Ruby can hear the guys cheering her on, while getting the fans to cheer her. Ruby tries fighting back as she tries getting up. Joe though grabs her hair and pulls her down on the mat with the official warning him to stay off the hair.

Joe just laughs as he tosses the bits of hair towards Taiji, Lee, and David causing the fans to boo. Joe seems he is focusing more on just pissing the guys at ringside. Joe grabs Ruby by the hair as he lifts her up then whips her to the corner. Joe runs over towards her, but Ruby lifts both her feet up and pushes him back.

Ruby then leaps off as she goes for the Front Dropkick, but Joe just walks away and Ruby misses. Joe sees Ruby sitting up and kicks her in the chest knocking her down on the mat. Joe runs the ropes and goes for the Knee Drop.

Ruby though rolls out of the way and Joe lands on the mat with his bad knee. Joe gets up as he tries shrugging off the pain, but Ruby didn't give him time as she grabs the leg then hits a Dragon Screw! Ruby then begins setting up for the Heel Hook submission hold, but Joe kicks her away and gets his leg freed. Joe gets up and goes for a Clothesline, but Ruby ducks and gets behind Joe as she hits a German Suplex!

The crowd cheered when she hit the move as both competitors are down now. At least for a moment until Ruby kicked up! Ruby begins yelling loudly as she got fired up. She sees Joe getting on his knees as she begins kicking him in the chest repeatedly before she goes for a kick to his head.

Joe ducks it and goes for a Roll-up getting one…two…but Ruby kicked out. But Joe surprises everyone as he locks in the Boston Crab! Joe holds Ruby's legs as Ruby screams in pain. Joe yells at Ruby to tap out as the fans cheer for Ruby.

Ruby struggles to get to the ropes as the guys try getting her to fight back. Joe flips her on her back as he lifts her up for a Powerbomb position. Joe lifts her up and hits the Powerbomb, but Ruby suddenly grabs Joe's arm and locks in the Hell's Gate submission hold! Joe tries to get out of it as Ruby keeps her grip on his arm. Joe lifts her up and tries hitting her with a turnbuckle Powerbomb, but Ruby held on as she is now on the top turnbuckle.

The referee tells Joe or Ruby to break the hold or they'll be disqualified. Joe and Ruby both let go of the hold, but Ruby used this chance to kick Joe in the face before driving her knee to his head causing him to stagger away. Ruby gets up on the top rope as she once again goes for the Blockbuster. She goes for the Blockbuster and hits it before she tries getting him up.

Ruby pushes Joe into the corner and goes for the Rolling German Suplex. Joe though held on to the ropes as Ruby is rolled back. Ruby runs over and Joe hits her with a Powerslam! Joe goes for the cover getting one…two…but Ruby kicked out before three!

Joe couldn't believe it as he is now getting frustrated. Ruby begins rolling over near the ropes as Joe sees her slowly getting up. He goes to attack her, but Ruby kicks his right knee out and then grabs him before pulling him through the ropes to the outside. As soon as this happened the men all begin beating down on Joe for what he did during the match.

Showing no respect to them and insulted them. The referee tells the men to get Joe back in the ring, while Ruby uses this chance to catch her breath. Joe is grabbed by the men as they toss him back in the ring. Ruby runs over to grab Joe from behind, pushes him into the corner, and then hits the Rolling German Suplex!

Ruby gets Joe on his knees and delivers a Superkick then goes to the top rope as she begins setting things up for the Frog Splash. Ruby leaps off and goes for it, but Joe rolled out of the way causing her to fall on the mat. Joe then locks in the Rear-Naked Choldhold as he tries to make Ruby tap out!

Joe screams at Ruby to tap out, but Ruby still has some body freed so Joe couldn't completely lock the hold in. She flips herself over so she can try pinning Joe while his shoulders are down. Ruby gets one…two…but Joe kicked out before three! Joe and Ruby get up as they charge at each other before they hit each other with a Clothesline knocking each other down.

The referee checks on both competitors as he begins doing his count. The fans and wrestlers at ringside try to get the wrestlers up.

Ruby and Joe slowly begin getting up as they hear the referee's count getting close to them both losing. Joe and Ruby got up as they begin hitting each other. Trying to knock the other back, while the fans applaud for them both. Joe and Ruby no hitting each other with chops as the fans cheered on.

Joe hits Ruby with a headbutt before he grabs Ruby then tosses her into the corner. Joe then begins setting her up for the Muscle Buster! But Ruby begins fighting out of it as she lifts Joe up then hits the TKO! Ruby goes for the cover getting one…two…but Joe kicked out!

Ruby looked on shocked that she didn't get the win as the fans applauded for the performance of both competitors. Ruby sighs as she begins setting things up for her Wolf's Fang Cutter. She goes to the corner, leaps up, pushes back for the cutter, but Joe caught her then tosses her into the corner.

Joe runs in and hits Ruby with the Back-Body Splash before hitting her with the Roundhouse Kick. Joe then lifts Ruby up and then gets her for the Muscle Buster! Joe hits it and goes for the cover getting one…two…BUT RUBY KICKED OUT!

The crowd cheered loudly as they couldn't believe the match is still going. Joe looks on shocked, but he didn't let this stop him as he grabs Ruby then goes for the Rear-Naked Chokehold. But Ruby slides under his grip and gets him for an Inside Craddle! Getting one…two…but Joe kicked out!

Joe goes for his Uranage Slam, but Ruby kicks Joe's injured leg. Ruby then grabs Joe's leg then locks in the Heel Hook submission hold! Ruby has him set in the middle of the ring as she tries making him tap out. Joe struggled to get to the ropes, but the wrestlers pulled the ropes away from Joe.

The fans cheered as Joe tried to get out of the hold! Ruby tightens her hold and makes sure Joe can't get out of the hold. Joe yells in pain as she begins yelling at Joe she is going to break his legs. Joe continued to scream as he begins tapping out!

Joe begins tapping out as the fans cheered loudly. The referee calls for the bell as Ruby lets go of the hold and gets the win.

"Kore ga anata no shōshadesu IWGP Heavyweight Champion…RUBY TAKASHI!" Kimihiko Ozaki announced as the wrestlers begin entering the ring to celebrate with Ruby.

Ruby is handed her title as she gets up on the shoulders of the men as she celebrates. The fans cheer her on as Joe is sent to the back. Holding his injured leg as the officials plan to check on him. Ruby continues her celebration knowing she is keeping her title. All while she'll go into Money in the Bank champion.

She is looking forward to it, because when the night is done she'll still be the IWGP Heavyweight Champion and Ms. Money in the Bank. For now, she'll celebrate her win. And celebrate it with her friends. Because this Tuesday it is going to be the last SmackDown before Money in the Bank.

She'll need to survive one more show, keep her momentum going, and then go into Money in the Bank ready for battle.

 _Results:_

 **1.** **Moustache Mountain defeated Suzuki-gun (c) & Roppongi 3K (Sho & Yoh) to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship **

**2.** **Sakura Muta defeated Shanya Baszler**

 **3.** **Michael Elgin defeated Hirooki Goto (c), Taichi, & Velveteen Dream to win the IWGP NEVER Openweight Championship**

 **4.** **The Undisputed Era defeated Bullet Club**

 **5.** **Hiromu Takahashi defeated Tommaso Clampa**

 **6.** **The Young Bucks defeated War Raiders (c) & Los Ingobernables de Japon to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship **

**7.** **Aleister Black (c) defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi, EC3, Jushin Thunder Liger, Ricochet, & Kota Ibushi to retain the NXT Championship **

**8.** **Finn Bálor defeated Will Ospreay (c) to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship**

 **9.** **Chris Jericho defeated Tetsuya Naito (c) to win the IWGP Intercontinental Championship**

 **10.** **Ruby Takashi (c) defeated Johnny Garagno to retain the IWGP Heavyweight Championship**

 **11.** **Kenny Omega defeated Kazuchika Okada (2-1)**

 _SmackDown (6/12/18)_

The show opens in Memphis, Tennessee where it recaps what happened last night on Monday Night Raw. It showed how the Raw, Kurt Angle challenging SmackDown tomorrow night with their Money in the Bank participants going up against one another before the PPV. It then showed a tweet from Shane McMahon accepting the challenge and then it showed the line-up tonight, including the main event.

AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels going up against Shinsuke Nakamura and Randy Orton. For the first time in years AJ and Daniels will team up.

The show soon kicks off with the Miz coming out for the fatal 4-way match. Miz brags about how in 2010 he won his first ever Money in the Bank ladder match and cashed in the briefcase to become WWE Champion. He goes on to list his accomplishments, including making the Intercontinental title relevant again before Seth Rollins took his title. He vows to win this Sunday and then go on to become a two-time WWE Champion.

Drew McIntyre came out next mocking Miz about how no one cares about his forgettable title reigns. He then brings up how when he left WWE he reinvented himself becoming a big name outside of the company. So much so he came back to WWE where he won the NXT title and now has come to Raw looking to assert his dominance. He plans to fulfill his goal and become champion again.

Bobby Lashley soon came out next talking about how he has been busting his ass longer than Miz and Drew since he got into the business. How this company mistreated him and made him into a joke before he left. He went on to dominate in MMA and then in wrestling when he came back. So much so he became the dominant force he knew he was.

Bobby vows to beat everyone this Sunday and vows to become world champion.

Samoa Joe came out with his right leg taped up after his loss against Ruby and begins mocking each of the men in the ring. He mocks Miz thinking he is a big time movie star, but in reality his films are so bad they make Tommy Wiseau's one film look like a masterpiece. He then mocks Drew for having to leave WWE to become a big star, while Joe he was already a big star outside the company and how the company begged him to come to the WWE.

He then mocks Bobby on his failed MMA career since it never went anywhere, not even to UFC. He then mocks Bobby's time in wrestling and how the only reason he got to be the big dog was because the company's president at the time was a stupid moron who didn't know how to run her show. He even brings up how Joe did something Bobby never did…beat John Cena one-on-one. Without getting injured.

Joe vows to win this Sunday and vows to destroy everyone that got in his way…including Ruby Takashi.

Soon the four men went at it in a fatal four-way match with Joe getting taken down by Bobby. Miz and Drew stayed out of the way allowing Bobby to beat down Joe. Bobby lifts Joe up and hits the Running Powerslam before the other two competitors go after him. Miz and Drew worked together to try taking Bobby out, but he showed his power as he knocks both men out.

Bobby soon turned his attention to Drew as the two former rivals went at it. Meanwhile, Miz goes for the injured Joe's right leg as he tries weakening him. Joe though fights off Miz and even hits him with a Uranage knocking him on the mat. Meanwhile, Drew countered a Clothesline from Bobby and hits him with a Big Boot knocking him over the top rope.

Bobby and Drew soon begin to brawl as Bobby lift Drew up for a Military Press Slam on the apron. Joe hits a running Dropkick on Bobby before hitting Drew when he landed for a Back Senton. Joe grabs both men and lifts them up just as the Miz came off from the top rope and landed on all three men.

Once the show came back from commercial break Drew is seen hitting Bobby with the Celtic Cross on the announce table. Joe is in the ring with Miz locking in the Figure-Eight Leglock trying to make him tap out. Joe tries to get freed of the hold as Miz tries to make him tap out. Drew got in the ring to hit a Knee Drop taking Miz out.

Drew throws Miz to the outside and focused on Joe as he goes for the injured leg. Drew also used this chance to keep the others from getting involved when he saw them trying to get in the ring. Joe finally got his comeback as he begins taking down Drew as he hits the Uranage Slam from the corner. Miz got in the ring and hits the running Dropkick into the corner.

Miz then gets Joe on his knees and goes for the Daniel Bryan kicks to the chest. Miz goes for the kick to the head, but Joe ducks and locks in the Rear-Naked Chokehold as he tries to make him tap out. Miz though managed to get Joe's legs from wrapping around him and goes for a Jackknife pin. Joe let's go of the Miz and gets kicked in the knee causing him to fall on one leg.

Miz then hits the DDT before he begins setting things up for the Skull Crushing Finale, but Joe rolls him over to get out of the hold. Joe ducks a Clothesline from Miz and Drew comes in hitting Miz with the Claymore! Joe grabs Drew and hits the Uranage Slam before he picks him up to the corner. Joe then lifts Drew up and hits the Muscle Buster!

Bobby though gets back in the ring and hits Joe with a Spear before he can get the pin. Bobby goes for the cover getting one…two…and three! Bobby gets the win as he got the momentum for Money in the Bank. Bobby celebrates his win and celebrates with the fans.

The next match has Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn going up against Rusev and Finn Bálor. This was a quick match with Kevin and Sami attacking their opponents before the match even began. They took out Rusev then focused their attention on beating down Finn. Looking to take him out before the PPV.

Kevin and Sami hit their big moves on Finn trying to injure him, while making sure Rusev stayed down. Aiden English came out to help Rusev to try getting him up. Kevin saw this and hits Aiden with the Superkick taking him down. Kevin then goes to take out Rusev with the Superkick, but Rusev caught it and hits him with the Machka Kick taking him out!

Finn hits the 1916 on Sami and finally tagged in Rusev as he begins running wild. The fans cheered Rusev on as they got behind him. Rusev then goes for the Accolade on Sami, until Kevin Superkicks him knocking him down. Finn hits Kevin with a Dropkick from the top rope before hitting him with his over the top rope Suicide Dive taking him down.

Rusev then goes for the Accolade again, but while the referee is distracted Sami hits him with a low-blow. Rusev goes to the corner, while the referee didn't see what happened. Sami hits the Helluva Kick and gets the pin one…two…and three! Sami and Kevin celebrate their win while mocking their opponents as they go into Money in the Bank with the momentum.

Christopher Daniels came out next to talk about Sunday and for his upcoming match with Daniel Bryan. He talks about how important this moment is for him. How much he needs to win to go on to Extreme Rules to fight for the WWE Championship.

Daniels understands Bryan has worked hard to come back from his injuries, but he has worked even harder to get to where he is. Daniels vows he will beat Daniel Bryan and he will go on to face the WWE Champion. He'll put it all on the line if he has to so eh can do it. Bryan comes out next understanding why Daniels feels this way and he respects it.

Hell, he respects everything Daniels has done, but it doesn't mean Bryan won't go easy on him. He has worked too hard to come back from his injury, which he thought ended his career. He will not let this moment be taken from him. He will beat Daniels and he just hope Daniels understands it was never personal.

AJ Styles soon came out next to talk to both men giving his respect to the both of them and wish he could fight them both. Hell, he has been pushing for it, but he understands why they are doing this. He hopes Bryan wins so they can have their proper one-on-one match. But he also hopes Daniels win so they can settle this feud once and for all.

They are soon interrupted by Jinder Mahal and Randy Orton who mocked all three men. Jinder mocked Daniels and Bryan for how desperate both men are to try getting their win. While AJ he mocks him for needing help to be champion and how his reign has been pure luck. Orton mocks all three men for being nobodies, while guys like himself made it in the company without having to resort to working in small arenas like the three men have.

AJ mocks Orton for the only reason being where he is, is because of his last name. How he never worked as hard as all three men have and wants him in the ring to prove it. Shinsuke Nakamura comes out mocking AJ about how many times he has knocked him out. He plans to do it again tonight and then this Sunday where he will finally win the WWE title.

Soon Paige came out and decided to make this match now a six-man Tag Team match. The match began well for the good guys after Daniels, AJ, and Bryan took down all three bad guys. They even began chopping Jinder Mahal and left his chest a little red. Soon, Orton took control for his team as they begin beating down AJ.

All three men tried injuring AJ to make sure he wasn't ready for his match with Nakamura. All while Daniels and Bryan encourage their partner to fight on. Soon AJ knocked down all three men and hit the Phenomenal Forearm to Jinder. AJ tagged in Daniels and he begins running wild as the fans cheered him on.

Daniels gets the crowd behind him as he goes for his Angel's Wings. Orton pushed him away as Bryan tags himself in. Bryan begins taking down Orton, while Daniels looked annoyed what he did. Bryan hits his corner Dropkicks before he hits his kicks to Orton's chest as he goes for the kick to the head. Orton ducks and gets a roll-up on him getting one…two…but Bryan just kicked out.

Orton goes for the RKO, but Bryan pushed Orton away as Nakamura got the blind tag. Bryan ducks a Clothesline from Orton and hits the Running Knee! As Bryan celebrates Daniels gets the blind tag, which distracted Bryan. Nakamura runs in and hits the Kinshasa on Bryan!

Daniels comes in and hits the Angel's Wings on Nakamura before hitting the Best Moonsault Ever! Daniels goes for the cover getting one…two…and three! Daniels gets the win for his team, while Bryan looks on a tad annoyed what happened. AJ didn't care though as he got the win with his team as they have their hands raised.

Bryan decided to let this go but made it clear to Daniels come Money in the Bank he will do whatever it takes to win. Daniels understood and vows to do the same thing.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back doing some stretching as she works to get ready for her match against the Monster Among Men…Braun Strowman.

Ruby knew this will be the first time she will go at it against Strowman. She has been wanting this match ever since he showed up on SmackDown a few weeks ago. He took her out when she dove at him and he took out everyone else. Ruby since then has been wanting some payback and is looking to do it tonight.

As she gets ready she watches the ten-women tag team match. Monday Night Raw's Ember Moon, Natalya, Alexa Bliss, Sasha Banks, & Bayley against SmackDown Live's Sonya Deville, Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, Naomi, & Sakura Muta. This was a good match with all ten women trying to gain momentum against one another. Too bad the match didn't last very long as the match turned into a brawl.

All ten women soon turned on each other as they begin hitting their finishers on each other. Until it was down to Becky and Charlotte. The two women go at it as they got a ladder into the ring then fought on the ladder to get the briefcase. Sakura ended up pushing both women off and climbed the ladder to retrieve the briefcase showing she will win it.

Ruby knew with someone like Sakura in this match this will make things very interesting. As she prepares for her match she is approached by Kayla Braxton who came to interview her.

"Ms. Takashi, I wanted to talk to you about competing in your first ever Money in the Bank ladder match," said Kayla as she begins asking her question. "Considering everything you went through against Samoa Joe this past Saturday and now you are going up against Braun Strowman. My question is, why? And how do you think it will effect your chances of competing this Sunday?"

Ruby begins smiling a little as she grabs her title and places it on her shoulder. "Not the first time I've fought a monster and it won't be the last. As far as my chances…I have been in more ladder matches than any of the participants in this match. And after what I went through, my chances of winning look very good."

 _Later_

*I am Stronger* begins to play as the fans cheered loudly. Braun Strowman soon came out as he begins heading towards the ring.

"The following contest is set for one-fall!" Greg Hamilton begins to announce as the fans cheer for Strowman. "Introducing first, weighing in at 340 pounds…BRAUN STROWMAN!"

Strowman gets in the ring and yells loudly as he prepares himself for this match. He knows he has the advantage due to his size and power, but against Ruby…he needs to be careful.

*I Burn* begins playing next as Ruby Takashi makes her way out getting a loud cheerful reaction from the crowd. Ruby gets on one knee and placed her hand on the stage. She lifts her hood up and let's out a loud howl as she heads to the ring. The crowd cheer her on as Ruby took her IWGP Heavyweight title from around her waist as she shows it up high.

"And introducing his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, she is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan, and she is the IWGP Heavyweight Champion…RUBY TAKASHI!" Greg Hamilton announced as he begins leaving the ring.

They showed on the titantron a video highlighting her match with Samoa Joe at Dominion. It was a tough match, but she found a way to retain her title. Sure, many would say it was only because she had help from the outside that she kept her title. But she knew it wasn't the guys that made Samoa Joe tap out.

She walks up the steps and gets on the top rope as she shows her title. She lifts it high and howls loudly as she gets the fans behind her. She then turns to Strowman and begins removing her jacket before tossing it to a ringside official. She then hands her title to the referee before leaping down to the ring.

Ruby stays in her corner as she stood across from Strowman who looks ready for this match. Ruby knows if she is going to beat him she'll need to be quick and careful. She knows a direct hit won't do shit. To beat him she'll need to injure his legs or arms.

Once the bell rang Ruby begins circling the ring with Strowman trying to grab her. Ruby rolled away from Strowman and kept her distance. She knew the moment he caught her he'll beat her down. So, she'll need to be careful and not get caught in those bear size hands. Strowman comes at it again, but Ruby dodges his hands and kicks him hard in the right leg, but it didn't seem to do much damage.

Strowman comes at her again, but she dodges his hands and goes for another kick to his right leg. But once more it didn't do much damage as he yells at her. Strowman now tries to get her into the corner to try keeping her from running. Ruby uses the ropes to hoist herself up and drive both feet into Strowman's chest, but this didn't work and her feet remained on his chest.

Strowman yells at her as he grabs her feet then flips her over the top rope, the steel post, and to the outside as she fell right on the steel steps back first. Ruby falls off the steps and yells in pain. The referee goes on the outside to check on her, while Strowman gets the crowd behind him. Ruby is checked on by the official as he checks on the injured Ruby.

Ruby was in pain…okay a lot of pain from how she landed. But she reassured the referee she can continue. Strowman not wanting to waste any time went to the outside and pushes the referee away as he grabs Ruby. He lifts her up and then whips her to the steel steps so hard that it knocked the steps off the post.

Strowman grabs Ruby and then lifts her up before tossing her over the top rope into the ring. Ruby rolls around the mat in pain as she hissed softly. Strowman begins getting in the ring as he sees Ruby trying to use the ropes to get up. Strowman approached her as he yells at her to stay down or else he'll hurt her some more.

Ruby though pushes his arms off of her then hits him with several chops to the chest. She then begins kicking his legs, punches him in the throat, and then hits the ropes. Strowman tries to grab her, but Ruby slides between his legs, and then pushes herself back through his legs before kicking both his knees knocking him down. Ruby gets up slowly as she got some adrenaline rushing through her body.

Ruby screams loudly before she runs the ropes and comes in hitting the double Footstomp driving her feet down on his head to the mat. She then goes for the cover getting not even one as Strowman just tossed her into the referee knocking him out. Ruby noticed this and looks around seeing she has an advantage.

She slides out of the ring and pulls a ladder from under the ring. She slides it in and lifts it despite some pain she is feeling. She shrugs it off and goes to use it, but Strowman caught the ladder and pushes him into the corner. Ruby bounces off the corner and Strowman throws the ladder into Ruby's face knocking her down.

The crowd cheered as Strowman lifts the ladder before setting it in the corner. Strowman then goes over to Ruby and lifts her up on his shoulders. Strowman then motions to the crowd what he is going to do. He is going to drive Ruby through the ladder.

Ruby though begins driving her elbows to the side of Strowman's head as she fights to get freed. She manages to get off of him and as Strowman turns around she sprays him with the green mist to his eyes. Strowman yells in pain as he tries finding Ruby. Ruby then gets an idea as she grabs Strowman's hand and tries whipping him into the corner where the ladder is set up.

Strowman doesn't know what Ruby is up to, but figures she is trying to whip him into the ladder. A big mistake there as he pushes Ruby with all his might sending her to where the ladder is at. Ruby did hit the ladder as she yells in pain and Strowman can hear her. Strowman then runs towards her with all his might to crush her through the ladder.

Ruby though saw this coming and intentionally hit the ladder to fool Strowman. Once she saw him running she leaps over the ropes and Strowman goes through the ladder breaking it in two. This caused the fans to gasp and cheered loudly. They even began chanting 'Holy Shit!' when they saw Strowman break the ladder in half with his own body.

Ruby sees her chance as Strowman staggers out of the corner. She leaps up and goes for the Blockbuster as she hits it! She didn't bother going for the rolling German and just goes to the top rope for a Frog Splash. However, she sees the referee is barely getting up.

So, she tries going for another move. Ruby goes to the top rope and hits a Phoenix Splash! But she decides to go for one more big move. So, she goes to the top rope and then does a move she hasn't done in a long time…a 630 Splash!

Ruby goes for the cover then gets one…AND STROWMAN KICKED OUT! Ruby and the fans couldn't believe it! Strowman took some of Ruby's big hits and yet she only got one! Ruby gets up slowly and tries going for the Wolf Fang Cutter.

She runs the ropes, leaps up, and bounces off the ropes as she went for the cutter. But Strowman caught her and then lifts her up on his shoulders. Strowman then hits her with a Running Powerslam! He then lifts her again and then hits her with a second one!

Strowman soon gets the cover getting one…two…and three! Strowman has defeated Ruby Takashi!

"Here is your winner…BRAUN STROWMAN!" Greg Hamilton announced as Strowman stood tall over his victory against Ruby and the fans were in shocked.

Strowman stood tall over his win as Ruby is checked by the referee on the outside to make sure she is okay. While Ruby is on the outside, Strowman looks around to see he is alone and goes to the outside. He lifts the apron and then pulls out a tall ladder before tossing it in the ring. Strowman then gets in the ring and sets up the ladder as the crowd cheered loudly.

Strowman is closing up the briefcase when Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn came out to attack him. The two men pull him down as they begin wailing on him in the back. Strowman though pushes both men off of him and kicks Sami in the chest knocking him away. Kevin hits Strowman with the Superkick, but this didn't seem to do much damage to him.

Kevin goes for another Superkick, but Strowman caught his foot with one hand. He then pulls him forward and Clothesline him knocking him down. Strowman throws Kevin to the outside and begins climbing the ladder again to try getting the briefcase. However, Samoa Joe and Rusev head from the back as they get into the ring to attack him.

Strowman pushes Joe away and headbutts Rusev away. Joe runs over and hits a jumping kick to the head, but it only staggered Strowman. Joe runs the ropes and goes to attack him, but Strowman catches Joe and lifts him up to hit him with a Powerslam. Strowman then turns to Rusev and lifts him up as well before hitting him with the Powerslam right on Joe before kicking both men out of the ring.

The fans cheered Strowman as he took out more men, until Finn came out from the crowd as he climbs the ladder and goes to the top rope. Finn leaps off and hits a Dropkick knocking him against the corner. Finn gets the crowd going as he runs over to hit a corner Dropkick! Miz came out next and joins in and he runs over to hit a Corner Dropkick as well!

Miz and Finn then both run over to hit a double Dropkick knocking him into the corner. Miz and Finn get the crowd behind them as they go for one more Dropkick. They run over, but Strowman Clothesline both men taking them out. Strowman then grabs Miz then tosses him to the outside with the rest of the participants.

Strowman then turns around and Drew comes in to hit him with the Claymore! Strowman staggers against the ropes but isn't down. Drew then runs over and goes for another Claymore, but Strowman moves out of the way and Drew misses as he goes over the top rope, but landed on the apron. Strowman then lifts Finn up and then tosses him into Drew as both men land on the others on the outside.

Strowman yells loudly as the Monster Among Men gets the crowd behind him. With no one left to get in his way Strowman begins climbing the ladder once again. As he begins climbing *Hell Will Be Calling Your Name* begins to play as the fans cheered loudly. Bobby Lashley soon came out as the crowd popped loudly knowing what is about to happen.

Strowman pushes the ladder away and begins motioning for Lashley to bring it. Bobby came running into the ring as he begins wailing at Strowman with some punches. Strowman pushes Bobby away, but Bobby bounced off the ropes and leaps up for a big forearm shot to the head! Bobby runs the ropes and goes another big forearm, but Strowman hits a Big Boot knocking him down.

Strowman yells loudly as he grabs Lashley and lifts him up for the Running Powerslam! However, Bobby fought out of the hold and runs the ropes. He ducks a Clothesline and hits the ropes one more time before hitting the Spear! Bobby gets the crowd behind him as he got fired up!

Bobby lifts Strowman on his shoulders surprising the crowd before he hits him with his old finisher. Dominator also known as the Running Powerslam! The crowd popped loudly as Bobby managed to put the big man down. He then Clothesline Strowman to the outside before he grabs the ladder.

Bobby grabs the ladder then sets it up in the middle of the ring before he begins climbing up the ladder. Bobby makes it to the top and pulls the briefcase down as the fans cheered loudly. Bobby hoists the briefcase high showing what might happen this Sunday. Will Bobby Lashley become Mr. Money in the Bank or will someone else end up winning the briefcase?

Either way, one thing is for sure. Strowman will have to content with all nine participants who will try taking him out. If they couldn't take him out tonight, then they will get their chance Sunday. So that way they can focus on each other. To see who will win the briefcase and become champion.

 **That's the end of the chapter and making both monsters look strong huh? This is the old Bobby I missed from TNA. When he was a dominant monster and took down everyone. So, I wanted to bring him in to the story and have him go up against someone like Braun Strowman.**

 **Also, yeah Bobby's finisher was not originally the Running Powerslam…but let's be honest it was better than the old finisher he used. Anyways, yeah Ruby didn't do so well against Strowman. Still, she did better than most first-timers do so that was something. She also got him on his knees, which is easier said than done.**

 **Anyways, next time we'll see the Money in the Bank show. How will it all go? Will it go the same as the PPV itself? Or will it go differently with different winners?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and** a **lso thanks again to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **Now then, if you liked how things went then please leave a review. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. They are not welcomed. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 is here and we are also here at Money in the Bank. By the time this chapters comes out though we'll already be at Extreme Rules or getting close to it. Not gonna lie…still unsure where WWE's future is going, but I'm going to give it a chance. At least until Vince fucks things up.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw the last SmackDown before Money in the Bank not go well for Ruby. Still, it doesn't mean she'll let that stop her. She'll bounce back somehow from this, especially for this match. But she'll have to go up against nine other participants who all want the same thing she does.**

 **How will this Money in the Bank go? Will it be better than last year's show? Will it have better results? And will we also crown new champions?**

 **Tune in today to find out and let's started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from WWE. I only own my OC Ruby Nite. Although, let's be honest do they own the people themselves? Probably not.**

 **Still, better safe than sorry. Now, let the chapter begin.**

"Hey! Pay attention, because I'm going to say this once," a narrator began speaking as the video package began.

It soon shows Braun Strowman, Charlotte Flair, Ember Moon, and Bobby Lashley as Becky Lynch's voice can be heard speaking up next.

"Let's talk about Money in the Bank," the video continued with Alexa Bliss, Samoa Joe, and Sami Zayn as Paige's voice speaks up next.

"We will have two Money in the Bank ladder matches," the video then shows Kevin Owens, Finn Bálor and Drew McIntyre. "One for the men…" the video then shows Naomi, Becky Lynch, Natalya, and the Miz. "And one for the women."

The original narrator then begins speaking up next as the video shows Ruby Takashi, Sakura Muta, and Rusev. "If you want to make it to the top…" the video then shows Sonya Deville, Bayley, and Sasha Banks. "Then here's what you need to know."

The video soon shows highlights of last's year Money in the Bank ladder match.

"If at first you don't succeed, climb, climb and climb again," the video soon shows past Money in the Bank ladder matches.

From the very first one in 2005 at WrestleMania 21 where Shelton Benjamin hit a T-Bone Suplex on Chris Jericho. Ric Flair being suplexed off a ladder at WrestleMania 22. Jeff Hardy's dive from the top of a ladder to the outside onto Edge at WrestleMania 23. Shelton Benajmin being tossed off the ladder and going through another one on the outside at WrestleMania 24.

"Grab the briefcase hanging high above the ring. Inside is a contract you can cash it at any time over a year-long period for an opportunity at a championship" said Michael Cole's voice as it shows the past winners cashing it in.

Seth Rollins cashing in his briefcase at WrestleMania 31 to win the WWE Championship. To Edge cashing in his briefcase not once, but twice to become WWE Champion and World Heavyweight Champion. The Miz cashing in the briefcase to become WWE Champion. And Dolph Ziggler cashing in his and becoming World Heavyweight Champion.

It then shows the 20 participants in their ladder matches going at it against one another. All beating the other up and all trying to climb the ladder to state their name.

"Opportunity hangs in the balance…literally" said the narrator as more clips of past Money in the Bank matches are shown.

From the first Money in the Bank PPV with Kofi's dive from the top of a ladder through the announce table taking out Drew McIntyre. To Sheamus delivering a Powerbomb to Sin Cara through a ladder in 2011. Rob Van Dam hitting the Five Star Frog Splash in 2013. And Kevin Owens powerbombing Sami on a ladder in 2016.

"So, grab the ladder…" the video then shows the rest of the lineup for the show with Ronda Rousey against Nia Jax for the Raw Women's title. While showing Carmella challenging Asuka for the SmackDown Women's title.

"Climb the ladder…" it then shows AJ Styles versus Shinsuke Nakamura in a No Holds Barred match for the WWE title. While showing Roman against Jinder Mahal for the Universal title.

"Grab the briefcase…" it then shows the Cruiserweight title match, the Intercontinental title match, the SmackDown Tag Team title match, the United States title match, and the Bryan versus Christopher Daniels match.

"And win…"

 **Money in the Bank**

 _Line-up_

 **1.** **Seth Rollins (c) vs. Elias Singles match WWE Intercontinental Championship**

 **2.** **Sanity w/Alexander Wolfe (c) vs. Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson Tag Team match for the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship **

**3.** **Ember Moon vs. Sonya Deville vs. Natalya vs. Charlotte Flair vs. Alexa Bliss vs. Becky Lynch vs. Sasha Banks vs. Naomi vs. Bayley vs. Sakura Muta Money in the Bank ladder match**

 **4.** **Bobby Roode (c) vs. Randy Orton Singles match for the WWE United States Championship**

 **5.** **Nia Jax (c) vs. Ronda Rousey Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship**

 **6.** **Daniel Bryan vs. Christopher Daniels Singles match; winner faces the WWE Champion at Extreme Rules**

 **7.** **Rey Mysterio (c) vs. Hideo Itami vs. Akira Tozawa vs. Apollo Crews Fatal 4-way match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship**

 **8.** **Asuka (c) vs. Carmella Singles match for the WWE SD Women's Championship**

 **9.** **Roman Reigns (c) vs. Jinder Mahal Singles match for the WWE Universal Championship**

 **10.** **AJ Styles (c) vs. Shinsuke Nakamura No Holds Barred match for the WWE Championship**

 **11.** **Braun Strowman vs. the Miz vs. Kevin Owens vs. Rusev vs. Sami Zayn vs. Ruby Takashi vs. Drew McIntyre vs. Finn Bálor vs. Bobby Lashley vs. Samoa Joe 10-man Money in the Bank Ladder match**

The ninth annual Money in the Bank has arrived at the Allstate Arena in Rosemont, Illinois as pyro begins going off. Ladders are set up around the entrance stage as the fans cheered loudly. With an attendance of 15,214 the fans are looking forward to seeing who will win tonight. And who will cash in the briefcases.

The first match has Seth Rollins defending his Intercontinental title against Elias. The match has Seth dominating the early part of the match, until Elias began showing some aggressiveness he has not shown before. He showed how important this match is for him as he looks to win his first single's title. Seth though fought back and showed he isn't going to give up his title so easily.

Elias though took control once he hit a huge clothesline on Seth on the outside. He then began going for the neck as he tries weakening him. Seth though managed to fight through the pain and showed he is still in this. Seth went for his big moves to try getting the win, but Elias remained in it and he threw him into the steel post before getting him backj in the ring.

Elias then went to end this match, but Seth remained defiant. Soon the two men traded roll-ups, but Seth was the one that got the last roll-up and retained his title. Elias looked on disappointed that he lost the match, but the fans showed their appreciation of him. Even Seth seemed impressed and walked away with the title with fans hoping to see this match again.

The next match has Sanity defending their SmackDown Tag Team titles against Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. Alexander Wolfe would remain on the outside while it would be Eric Young and Killian Dain fighting in this match. It started off with Sanity taking control of the match early on, until Anderson got in the match and began using his speed to outmaneuver Killian.

Soon Gallows and Anderson took control of the match began from Sanity as they tried to keep EY from tagging in Killian. However, Wolfe got involved distracting Anderson allowing Eric to pull his arm down off the top rope to injure him. Soon, Sanity took control and they began focusing on beating him down. All while whenever the referee is distracted Wolfe would help further injure Anderson without the referee seeing it.

Each time it looks like Anderson was getting some momentum back as he fought off Sanity, they would find a way to keep him down. They would even cheat to do so while they knocked off Gallows so he wouldn't tag in his partner. However, this didn't last as Anderson fought off Killian Dain and hits him with a big-time Spinebuster! The crowd cheered for Anderson as he went to tag in Gallows.

Gallows soon got in as did Eric as Gallows began running wild. He took down Eric then Killian before going to the outside and took down Wolfe. Gallows then lifts Eric up and hits him with a Powerslam. Gallows and Anderson hit the Magic Killer as they get the one…two…but Killian pulled the referee out of the ring before three.

Gallows and Anderson caught Killian's running Crossbody surprising the fans since normally that move would take out everyone. They then tossed Killian to the outside. Wolfe tried to get involved, but they threw him to the outside landing on Killian. Anderson then hits the ropes and goes for a big Suicide Dive taking out the two men on the outside. Eric tries to hit a low-blow on Gallows, but Gallows caught him and hits a big Chokeslam.

Gallows goes to end this match, when Nikki Cross appeared from the crowd and slides into the ring to hit him with a low-blow! She then hits him with the Purge (Swinging-Fisherman's Neckbreaker)! She then got out of the ring as Eric grabs Gallows and then hits him with a Death Valley Driver before getting the one…two…and three!

Sanity retained their titles as Nikki Cross rejoined her partners as Sanity is now completed once again. Their crazy fourth member is back with them as the fans gave a mixed reaction.

The next match is the women's Money in the Bank ladder match. All ten men from Raw and SmackDown all coming out getting ready for the second Money in the Bank ladder match for the women. The match started off with the women getting into yet another big brawl as they begin taking out everyone. Until it was down to Charlotte, Becky, Sasha, and Bayley in the ring as the four Horsewomen looked at each other with the fans cheering them on.

All four women then looked up at the ladder and realize its every woman for themselves. So, they began going at against each other as the fans cheered them on. Soon Sakura came back into the ring and leaps off to hit a Crossbody to take down all four women. Sonya then got in the ring with a ladder and took out Sakura while taking out the other women who tried to get in the ring.

All except Ember Moon who took out Sonya and begins running wild as she begins hitting her best moves on every woman that got in the ring. She even hit a springboard Crossbody on Sasha and knocking her down on a ladder. Alexa got in the ring then took out Ember and even hit her with a DDT on a ladder before she tried climbing the ladder.

Until Natalya pulled her down and threw her on the ladder then does the same to Naomi who tried to take her down. Charlotte got in the ring and took Natalya out then grabs the ladder, but as she did Becky grabbed it as well. Both women just stared at each other looking ready to fight when Naomi used the ladder to leap on it and bounce off to take down Natalya.

She then ducks a hit from the ladder by both Charlotte and Becky before hitting the ropes. She comes back and hits a Dropkick knocking the ladder into the women. The rest of the match continued with each women using the ladder to try taking out the other and even using it to try climbing it, but then get taken down. The big move came when Sakura has Ember Moon down after she hit the Eclipse on Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose.

Sakura then hits the Shinning Wizard on Ember to the outside then sets up a ladder between the apron and announce table. Sakura climbs the ladder while she has Sonya on her shoulders. She then hits a Rolling Fireman's carry taking all three women as the crowd cheered loudly. Soon it was down to Bayley and Becky as both women climbed the ladder.

They got close on winning the briefcase when Bliss pushed them off the ladder through the ladders Sakura had set up on the outside. Bliss then climbs the ladder and unhooks the briefcase as she gets the win. The crowd booed since they wanted someone else getting the win and not Bliss. Still Bliss won the briefcase and now she can cash it in whenever she wants so she can become champion.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back being checked by a doctor to make sure she is ready for tonight. She was still feeling some pain after her match with Strowman. The doctors on Tuesday informed her she wasn't seriously injured. However, she did need to relax and not lift anything.

Luckily for her she spend the last few days with her fiancé who spend much of the time massaging her back. And she called up DDP for some help. He gave her some tips on what to do and even came over to help her get ready. Since he knew what she is doing Sunday and how he wanted her to be ready for it.

It seem to have worked as she only feels some slight pains here and there. However, she was advised not to lift anything heavier than 250 pounds…so basically that's about half of the guys in this match. Lovely. But she's fine with it.

She won't be doing much lifting anyways except the ladder. Plus since its no disqualification she'll use the steel chairs or any other weapon to take out everyone in this match. This is good for her. While she is being checked out she watched the rest of the show.

She watched Bobby Roode defending his United States title against Randy Orton. The match was back and forth between the two men with Orton trying to take control of the match. To put Bobby in his place since for weeks he made it clear he wasn't on his level due to being from the indies. Bobby though made it clear he has gone up against the best in the business including men like Kurt Angle and Sting.

Orton dominated the match once he raked Bobby's eyes and keeps him down so he wouldn't get up. Bobby though was defiant and refused to be put down. Bobby finally got his comeback as he gets the crowd behind him. Bobby went for the Glorious DDT, but Orton reverses it and hits the RKO! Orton goes for the cover, but Bobby's foot touched the ropes breaking the count.

Orton goes for the punt kick, but Bobby gets up and got out of the way of the kick. He then goes for the roll-up, but Orton kicked out. Bobby though caught Orton and hits the Glorious DDT getting the win while retaining his title. Ruby was happy to see Bobby retained his title and showed Orton he isn't some kid from the indies, and why he is the champion.

The next match has Ronda Rousey against Nia Jax for the Raw Women's title. This wan an okay match where Nia dominated much of the early match, until Ronda managed to knock Nia down. She began working on his left arm as she tries wearing her down. Ronda even managed to slam her down surprising the crowd.

The match ended though when Alexa Bliss got involved and hit Ronda with the briefcase. This resulted in a disqualification, but Bliss wasn't done. She took Ronda out and then lays Nia with her briefcase. Bliss cashed in her briefcase and pins Nia to win the Raw Women's title. The fans booed at Bliss even louder than earlier tonight, but she didn't care.

She won the title and is once again champion. Ruby though knows its only a matter of time before Ronda comes for her. Once she does she knows it won't end well for Bliss.

The doctor lets Ruby know she is cleared now, but to be careful tonight. Once he is gone Ruby turns to her IWGP title and sighed. She knows how important tonight is going to be. This is her chance to wrong the right.

Last year she was the WWE Champion. She held the title she had worked years to fight for and win. She defended it against the best of the business and proved why she is the champion. But then she lost it…lost it thanks to the two men in this match she is going to be in.

Ruby since winning the IWGP Heavyweight title made it clear what she wants to do. She wants to regain her WWE title…she wants to regain her throne…and she'll do whatever it takes to regain it. Even if it means putting her body on the line tonight once again to do it. She grabs her things and begins getting dressed for her match.

 _Later_

The next match is Christopher Daniels against Daniel Bryan, where the winner will face off against the WWE Champion at Extreme Rules. This was the moment that Daniels has been waiting for. His chance to earn his shot for the WWE title. All while Bryan was looking forward to this match to regain a title he never lost.

Both men got a great reaction from the crowd who cheered them on. Daniels and Bryan both showed respect for one another as they began the match. Both started off with some chain wrestling as both tried to get one over the other. Bryan got the better of Daniels at first showing he has more experience with chain wrestling than Daniels. However, Daniels surprised Bryan once he outwrestled him with some moves of his own.

The two men soon began picking up the pace a little with Bryan and Daniels going for quick roll-ups, inside cradles, backslides, and then would stand off against one another. They then fought on the outside where they each try to hit a big move, but they always countered one another. They got back in the ring with the fans cheering them on. It was clear neither one would get the better of the other that easily as the two men continued.

Bryan finally got one over on Daniels as he went for the right arm. Bryan begins stomping on it and putting some pressure on the arm. Trying to wear Daniels down so he can be ready to make him tap out. Daniels refused to give up though and kept on fighting as he shows he isn't done.

Daniels got some comeback in before he goes for Bryan's right knee. Daniels now was the one applying pressure on Bryan as he tries making him tap out. Bryan though tries fighting back, but each time he does Daniels would go for the injured knee. Forcing him back down as Daniels tries making him tap out.

Daniels goes to the top rope as he plans to finish this match, but Bryan runs up on the top rope and then hits a Superplex taking him down. The two men are down as the fans begin cheering them on. Trying to get both men to get up and continue with the match. It took some time, but both men finally got up as they begin chopping each other.

Daniels ducks a chop and hits an uppercut before he runs the ropes for a Clothesline. Bryan though goes for the Yes Lock! But Bryan got out of the hold and goes for Angel's Wings, but the injured arm couldn't lock in the hold. Bryan kicks Daniel's head staggering him.

Bryan hits the Running Knee as he got the cover getting one…two…but Daniels kicked out!

Bryan couldn't believe he didn't get the pin right there, but then locks in the Yes Lock! Bryan is hoping this will make Daniels tap out. The crowd cheered for Daniels as they want him to stay in the match. Daniels struggled to get freed as he pulls himself to the ropes until finally he got his foot on it.

Daniels is forced to let go of the hold and goes for the Running Knee again. Daniels catches him for the Blue Thunder Bomb! Daniels then grabs him and hits the Angel's Wings! Daniels then goes to the top rope and hits the Best Moonsault Ever!

Daniels goes for the cover getting one…two…BRYAN KICKED OUT!

The crowd couldn't believe it and neither could Daniels as he grabs Bryan to go for the Angel's Wings again, but Bryan fights out of it and goes for a Jackknife roll-up getting one…two…but Daniels kicked out! Bryan ducks a Clothesline from Daniels, runs the ropes, and comes back to hit the Running Knee again!

Bryan goes for the cover getting one…two…AND DANIELS KICKED OUT! The crowd was now losing it as both men refused to stay down. Bryan goes for it one more time as he needs to end this match now. He sees Daniels slowly getting up as he used the ropes to help himself up. Bryan goes for the Running Knee, but Daniels moved out of the way and Bryan hits the corner turnbuckle injuring his right knee.

Daniels grabs Bryan and throws him into the steel post before pulling him out. He then hits the Angel's Wings as he gets the crowd behind him. Daniels goes to the top and hits the Best Moonsault Ever one more time! Daniels goes for the cover getting one…two…AND THREE!

Daniels did it! Daniels is the number one contender for the WWE Championship! Daniels will go on to face the WWE Champion at Extreme Rules! Daniels couldn't believe it as he lay in the middle of the ring as he begins soaking in what happened.

Frankie Kazarian came out to celebrate with his friend as the fans cheered loudly. They were so happy for Daniels to finally earn his opportunity. He is finally going on to fight for the WWE Championship and hopefully win it all.

Daniel Bryan was completely shocked he lost the match. He couldn't believe he lost again. He was upset, but at the same time he lost to the better man. Daniels earned it and he had to give the veteran credit.

Bryan helps Daniels up and shakes his hand as the two men embrace in a big hug. The crowd cheered both men on as they begin applauding for them both. Bryan soon leaves the ring to leave Daniels to celebrate. And celebrate he does as Daniels celebrates with his friend knowing one more PPV to go before he gets his long-awaited WWE Championship match

The next match is Rey Mysterio defending his Cruiserweight Championship against Hideo Itami, Akira Tozawa, and Apollo Crews. The match started off fast with all four men trying to get the win over the other. Hideo though was the most aggressive as he tries getting the win over the others. All while Apollo who just joined 205 Live wanted to make a name for himself.

Rey though managed to hold hi own against the young guys, while Akira came closer than the others to get the win. All four begin hitting their finishers, but they couldn't get the pin over the other. It was finally down to Akira and Hideo as he countered the GTS then hits Hideo with the DDT. Akira hits the Senton Bomb, but before he can get the pin Apollo picks him up and hits him with the Backdrop Powerbomb!

Apollo goes for the cover, but Rey dropkicks him onto the rope and hits the 619! Rey hits the Frog Splash and gets the one…two…and three! Rey retains the Cruiserweight title and will continue being champion. All while Hideo looks on pissed off he didn't get the win.

The next match is Asuka defending her SmackDown Women's title against Carmella. Asuka was still undefeated since 2015 and has yet to lose a match. So, Carmella was looking to end the streak tonight against the Empress of Tomorrow. However, Asuka played the mind games against Carmella and it was slowly working.

Each time Carmella tried to get some momentum in, Asuka would surprise her and even taunt her. However, Carmella took control and tries to wear Asuka down. But this was not enough to stop Asuka. Asuka took back control and she came close to defeating Carmella…until a mysterious masked figure appeared on the apron.

Asuka looked confused on who it is and got hit with a roll-up with Carmella getting one…two…but Asuka kicked out! Asuka sees the masked figure revealed to be the returning James Ellsworth as he tries to get in the ring. Asuka kicks him in the head knocking him out, but Carmella used the distraction for the Superkick. Carmella goes for the pin getting one…two…BUT ASUKA GOT A SHOULDER UP!

Carmella couldn't believe it as she got angry she didn't get the win. She goes for another kick, but Asuka caught her foot, spins her, and locks in the Asuka Lock forcing Carmella to tap out! Asuka retains her title and walks out of the show still undefeated. All while James cares for Carmella as she is being checked on by the official.

The next match is Roman Reigns defending his Universal Championship against Jinder Mahal. This was a physical match between the two men as they begin laying in strikes on each other. All while hitting strong power moves on the other. Jinder took control of the match once he knocked Roman on the outside into the steel post.

Jinder took control and begins weakening Roman, but the Universal Champion fights through the pain. He even makes his comeback and assaults Sunil Singh. The distraction allowed Jinder to hit the Khallas, but Roman kicked out. He goes for it again, but Roman fights it off, hits the Ropes and hits the Spear getting the win while retaining his title.

The next match is the WWE Championship No Holds Barred match between AJ Styles against Shinsuke Nakamura. The match started off with a brawl between the two men as they begin fighting around the ring. They even fight on the entrance stage before heading back to ringside. They then fought into the crowd as both men begin taking advantage of the no rules for the match.

They even begin bringing out weapons as AJ uses a steel chair to beat down Nakamura. Nakamura returns with Singapore cane shots to the head of AJ before bringing out a table. AJ gets put through the table, but Nakamura couldn't secure the win. Nakamura sends AJ on the announce table and hits the Kinshasa but couldn't put him down.

Nakamura went for the Kinshasa in the corner, but AJ moved out of the way and Nakamura injured his leg. AJ went for the chair and used it on Nakamura's leg. AJ then hit the Styles' Clash on the outside and goes to finish Nakamura off. Nakamura goes for a low-blow, but instead injured his arm when he did it.

AJ pulls a cup from his tights revealing he had a plan for Nakamura's low-blows. He then kicks Nakamura in the groin and sets him on the announce table before hitting the 450 Splash. He throws Nakamura back in the ring and hits the Phenomenal Forearm! AJ goes for the cover getting one…two…and three!

AJ retains his title and he defeats Nakamura once and for all. AJ will now defend his title against Christopher Daniels at Extreme Rules. And the fans are looking forward to it.

Greg Hamilton is seen in the middle of the ring with a mic in his hand. "The following contest is the men's Money in the Bank ladder match!" he announced as the crowd cheered loudly.

*Catch Your Breath* begins to play as Finn Bálor begins to play as Finn came out to a great reaction from the crowd. Finn came out with his IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship around his waist. He also came out wearing his leather jacket with light flashing, he is also seen wearing a bandana over his mouth that looks a lot like his old Bullet Club gear. In any case, the fans cheered Finn on as he heads to the ring while pointing to the briefcase with the intent to win it.

"Introducing first, from Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland, he is the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion…FINN BALOR!" Greg Hamilton announced as Finn gets on the top rope and poses for the crowd as they cheer him on. Finn hands the title to an official at ringside before he gets in the ring ready for the match.

*Hell will be Calling Your Name* begins to play as Bobby Lashley comes out to a good reaction from the crowd. Bobby does his pose before pyro goes off as he heads to the ring for his second Money in the Bank ladder match.

"Introducing next, from Colorado Springs, Colorado…BOBBY LASHLEY!" Greg Hamilton announced as Bobby leaps on the apron and gets in the ring as he poses while pointing to the briefcase.

The lights begin dimming down as a voice can be heard in the background while camera sounds are being heard snapping. *Awesome* soon begins to play as the Miz came out to a good reaction. He heads out and poses as he points to the briefcase hanging over the ring before he heads to the ring.

"Introducing next, from Hollywood, California…the MIZ!" Greg Hamilton announced as Miz heads towards the ring looking to win his second Money in the Bank ladder match. Miz gets in the ring and poses on the top rope as the crowd boos at him.

*Fight* begins to play next as Kevin Owens begins making his way out. Kevin comes out to a mixed reaction from the crowd. Kevin looks around ignoring the crowd as he points to the briefcase. Kevin yells that he will win it and go on to become world champion.

"Introducing next from Marieville, Quebec, Canada…KEVIN OWENS!" Greg Hamilton announced as Kevin gets in the ring and motions to the other participants that he'll win the briefcase.

*Destroyer* begins playing next as Samoa Joe gets a standing ovation from the crowd. Joe heads towards the ring as he looks up at the briefcase knowing he'll win it.

"Introducing next, from the Huntington Beach, California…SAMOA JOE!" Greg Hamilton announced as Joe heads into the ring and poses for the crowd.

*Worlds Apart* begins playing next as Sami Zayn comes out to a standing ovation as Sami comes out doing his little dance, all while the fans sing along to the song.

"Introducing next, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada…SAMI ZAYN!" Greg Hamilton announced as Sami heads to the ring still dancing, while Kevin knows he'll have some backup for this match.

Aiden English can be heard clearing his throat as he begins introducing Rusev. All while wearing a Rusev Day jacket with the color representing Chicago and the fans chanting 'Rusev Day!' repeatedly.

"Chi High City, it's all about fate…" and he begins rapping…okay. "You got to open your calendar and look at the date!" all while holding a WWE calendar that has Rusev on it. "No need to wait, no need to debate, just sit right there and let me educate. And say, 'Hey Chicago, what do you say? Rusev is gonna win today!"

The crowd cheered loudly wanting Rusev to win and even chant 'Rusev Day!' repeatedly.

"And then he'll cash in on AJ, believe in what I say, because this money in the bank falls on…" Aiden has the crowd finish what he was going to say as they all shouted 'Rusev Day!' *Roar of the Lion* begins playing next as Rusev comes out to a standing ovation.

Aiden leaves Rusev to the match, while Rusev heads to the ring to win the briefcase so he can cash in the WWE Championship.

*Gallantry (Defining Moment Remix)* begins playing next as Drew McIntyre came out to a good reaction from the crowd. Drew begins heading towards the ring looking confident in this match and staring right at the briefcase.

"Introducing next, from Ayr, Scotland…DREW MCINTYRE!" Greg Hamilton announced as Drew enters the ring while not saying a word to any of the other participants.

*I Burn* begins to play next as Ruby Takashi begins coming out to a standing ovation from the crowd. She comes out with her IWGP Heavyweight title around her waist. She gets on one knee and placed her hand on the entrance stage. She lifts her hood and then lets out a loud howl before she heads towards the ring.

"Introducing next, from Tokyo, Japan, she is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan, and she is the IWGP Heavyweight Champion…RUBY TAKASHI!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ruby removes her jacket and title before handing them to a nearby official.

She heads into the ring and howls loudly as she begins to pose for the crowd. She knows this is her first Money in the Bank ladder match. She knows it won't be easy, but she is looking forward to it. All nine participants got themselves ready as they wait for the final participant to come out.

*I am Stronger* begins to play as Braun Strowman came out getting a standing ovation from the crowd. Strowman heads towards the ring as the crowd cheer him on.

"And introducing the final participant…BRAUN STROWMAN!" Greg Hamilton finished announcing before he got out of the ring to get away from the upcoming chaos.

Strowman gets in the ring as he poses for the crowd, while turning to the other participants as the crowd cheers loudly. The referee calls for the bell as the participants look around wondering what they are going to do.

Soon enough almost everyone begins going after Strowman. Ruby got out of the ring though as she begins grabbing for one of the ladders, while Drew did the same thing as he went to the opposite side to get his own ladder. Let the other seven go after Strowman as they rushed him to a corner. However, that didn't last long as Miz grabs Finn the begins attacking him.

Kevin and Sami back away, while telling the other participants to take Strowman down. Well, that didn't last long as he pushes Joe, Bobby, and Rusev away. Strowman then Clothesline both Kevin and Sami taking them out as he begins his path of destruction. Finn got freed of Miz and then drives him head first into the corner.

Finn runs at Strowman but gets caught with a Sidewalk Slam taking him out. Drew got in the ring and attacks Strowman, but Strowman grabs him by the throat then tosses him into Miz in the corner. Strowman then runs over and hits a corner Body Splash taking both men out. Bobby got up and begins confronting Strowman as the crowd cheered loudly.

They knew the two men brawled this past Tuesday so now here they are again. Both men begin going at it with punches until Strowman drives his right knee into Bobby's gut. Strowman then runs the ropes and goes for a Clothesline, but Bobby ducks the move, hits the ropes, and comes back with a Spear!

But to Bobby's shock, Strowman got up and yells as he grabs Bobby then hits the Running Powerslam! Ruby got in the ring and uses the ladder as she tosses it into the face of Strowman, but that didn't seem to faze him much.

Strowman comes running at Ruby, but she grabs the ropes and drops down pulling on them so Strowman would go over the top rope. Strowman falls to the outside as Joe comes running in and hits him with a forearm to the back of the head. Sami runs over and hits Strowman with an elbow to the head causing him to stagger. Ruby runs the ropes and goes over to hit a Over the Top Rope Senton causing Strowman to stagger back.

Soon the other participants begin ganging up on Strowman as they try to keep him down. Some even grab their own ladders to use them. Kevin runs at Strowman but gets Clothesline right on the entrance ramp. Rusev drives his ladder into Strowman's gut as does Miz as they both try injuring the giant.

Drew drives the ladder into the head of Strowman causing him to stagger more. Drew, Miz, and Rusev surround Strowman then drive the ladders from all three sides into Strowman causing him to fall on his knees. Ruby runs in and hits a Superkick right into the jaw of Strowman knocking him on his back. Ruby then motions for to throw their ladders on top of Strowman to bury him.

They all begin to do so as they bury Strowman with multiple ladders on the monster. Once they were sure he is down they all begin attacking each other. Miz runs into the ring and tries to set the ladder up to win the briefcase. However, Joe pushed the ladder off and begins going after Miz and uses the ladder to drive him into the corner.

Drew comes in and hits the Claymore on Joe knocking him down as Finn runs in and hits him with a Dropkick. The move knocked Drew back causing the ladder that Miz was lifting to fall on him. Finn grabs the ladder and slams it down on Miz as he climbs to the top rope going for the Coup the Grace, but Ruby grabs a small ladder from the outside then tosses it into Finn's face knocking him off the top to the apron. Ruby gets in the ring and sets up the ladder as she begins climbing it looking to win the briefcase.

Kevin though pulls her down and whips her off the ropes as he goes for the Pop-up Powerbomb. Ruby lands behind him and goes for the Superkick, but Kevin caught it, pushes her back, and then hits her with his own Superkick. Kevin sees he is alone and begins climbing the ladder as he tries to climb to the top.

But Bobby comes in and pulls him down as he hits him with a Belly-to-Belly sending him into the corner. Sami comes in and attacks Bobby from behind as he tries beating him down. Bobby pushed him away as Sami comes running at him. Bobby lifts Sami up Military Press style and then drops him on his shoulders for a Powerslam!

Bobby goes to the corner and begins setting things up for the Spear as Sami uses the ropes to get up. Bobby goes for it, but Sami leaps up and Bobby hits the corner! Sami gets up and sees Bobby in the corner and runs over to hit the Helluvah Kick! Sami sees Bobby is staggering against the ropes and goes for it again this time knocking him over the top rope.

Sami sees Kevin is down along with everyone else. He sees his moment and decides to take it as he climbs the ladder to try winning the briefcase.

However, Drew pulls him down and slams his head into the ladder so he can climb the ladder. Sami tried to keep him from climbing the ladder and Drew comes down kicking him into the gut before both men are hit by the ladder by Kevin as he took both men out. Finn comes back in and Clothesline Kevin over the top rope to the outside. Kevin landed on his feet and grabs Finn as he pulls him from under the ropes to the outside then throws him into another ladder.

Kevin then Superkicks Finn on the announce table. Kevin sees where Finn is at and begins climbing the ladder as he prepares to take him out. As Kevin climbs the ladder he gets to the top, but soon sees Rusev climbing the ladder. He goes to stop Rusev, but this allowed Rusev to grab Kevin then hit him with the Fallaway Slam right on another ladder as Kevin yells in pain.

Joe grabs Rusev and throws him into the ladder before whipping him into the corner. Joe runs in and hits a back Body Splash and then goes for the Step Up Enzuigiri taking Rusev out. Joe grabs the ladder and sets it up, but Ruby comes in to hit him with a Blockbuster taking him out. Ruby sees she is all alone and sets the ladder as she begins trying to climb the ladder.

Until the Miz stops her and pulls her down, but Ruby headbutts him knocking him away. Ruby then Clothesline Miz to the outside as the other participants begin gathering around. Ruby runs over and goes for a Corkscrew Senton, but the men caught her and lift her up. Until Finn recovered and runs in as he hits a Over the Top Rope Suicide Dive taking everyone out.

Finn gets up and sees the other participants are down as he grabs the big ladder that is on the entrance stage. He begins to drag it to the ring, but then feels it appeared to be stuck on something. He turns around to see to his shock it wasn't stuck, it was being grabbed by Strowman. Strowman has recovered and has the ladder in his hand.

Strowman pushes the ladder into Finn taking him out. Drew and Miz run at him, but Strowman took both men out. Bobby runs at him, but Strowman grabs him by his neck and then throws him into the pile of ladders. Bobby lands hard on the ladders causing him to yell in pain. Strowman then runs over and Shoulder Tackle Ruby causing her to spin before falling on the floor.

Samoa Joe comes running from the ring to the outside with the Flying Forearm knocking Strowman back. Kevin delivers a Superkick to Strowman causing him to stagger. Rusev hits the Machka Kick sending Strowman back, and Sami runs in and hits the Helluvah Kick while Strowman was on his knees. Kevin goes over to find the biggest ladder he could find as he gets Sami and Rusev to drag Strowman over.

They then try to set him up on a nearby table. Strowman though begins fighting back as he knocks both men away. Until Joe comes in to lock in the Rear-Naked Chokehold to try knocking him out. Kevin then hits the Superkick and knock him out. Kevin is then told by Joe to go to the top of the ladder while the three men set Strowman on the table.

However, Strowman begins fighting back as he kicks Rusev away then punches Joe away. He then grabs Sami and tosses him into Joe taking him out. Strowman sees where Kevin is at and begins climbing the ladder. Kevin pleads with him not to push the ladder off as he tries climbing down.

Strowman though climbs up the ladder and grabs Kevin back to the top. Strowman then yells at Kevin and told him he warned him. Strowman then throws Kevin off the ladder towards some tables set up by the equipment team for their things. Kevin is taken out as the crowd popped loudly for what happened and even began chanting 'Holy Shit!' repeatedly.

Meanwhile, in the ring. Ruby is seen sliding in with the Miz as they begin fighting to get to the ladder. Miz kicks Ruby's knee and hits the DDT! Miz then punches Finn off the apron onto Drew on the outside. Miz sees he is all alone and begins climbing the ladder as he looks to win the briefcase.

Ruby though refused to let Miz win as she begins climbing the ladder as well. As they fought Strowman punches Joe away and kicks Rusev in the chest knocking him away. Bobby begins getting up as Strowman grabs him by the throat then lifts him for a Chokeslam on the pile of ladders he threw him into. Strowman then runs over as he takes out Drew and Finn as they were fighting over a ladder.

Strowman runs over and breaks through the ladder taking both men out. Ruby and Miz look on shocked with what just happened as Strowman turns his attention to the two competitors. Strowman gets in the ring as Miz climbs down to run out of the ring. But Strowman caught him and clubs his chest with his big old bear hands.

Ruby leaps off the top rope and goes for a Crossbody, but Strowman caught her with ease. Ruby struggled to get free, but Strowman was not letting go. He goes to lift her, but Joe comes in and hits Strowman with the ladder causing him to drop Ruby. Joe then drives the ladder into Strowman's gut as Joe begins climbing the ladder.

Finn runs over and hits a Dropkick on Strowman knocking him into the time's keeper area. Finn then runs into the ring as he tries to stop Joe from getting the briefcase. The two men begin going at it at the top of the ladder, until Drew comes in and pushes both men off the ladder. Drew kicks Finn in the face knocking him down as Joe runs in after Joe.

Joe comes back in and Drew moves out of the way. Drew goes at Joe but is caught with the Uranage Slam from the corner. Rusev comes in and he goes at it against Joe. The fans cheer for Rusev as Joe runs at him, but Rusev pulls the ropes down and Joe goes to the outside. Rusev then kicks Drew to the side of the head and sees he is all alone.

Ruby goes for a Superkick, but Rusev caught her foot and kicks her right in the face knocking her down. Rusev sees he is all alone now and begins thinking about climbing the ladder. But then sees Ruby and Drew still in the ring so…he sets them both on top of each other then locks in the Accolade on both of them. Ruby was already in pain with her back, so this wasn't good at all.

Luckily Miz came in to break this up and goes for the Skull-Crushing Finale, but Rusev drives his elbow to the side of his face. Rusev then sees Miz landing on Ruby then goes for another Accolade as all three participants scream in pain. Luckily it didn't last long as Joe locks in the Rear-Naked Chokehold, but Rusev gets freed and whips him over his shoulders. Rusev then hits the Machka Kick knocking him down as Rusev climbs the ladder.

The crowd cheered loudly as Rusev climbs the ladder and touched the briefcase. However, Miz pushed him off the top of the ladder and begins making the climb. Miz got to the top and tries to unhook the briefcase, but Ruby used the big ladder on the outside and leaps over to land to the ladder in the ring. Ruby spits the green mist into Miz's face blinding him!

Ruby then hits a Sunset Powerbomb on Miz! Ruby soon sees she is all alone and climbs the ladder now to try winning the briefcase, but Drew pushed her off the ladder as she hits the top rope knocking her out. Finn takes out Drew with the Slingblade taking him out. Finn sees he has his chance and climbs the top rope but sees the tall ladder and gets an idea.

Finn climbs the long ladder and leaps off from the outside to the ring hitting as the Coup de Grace on Drew! Finn begins climbing the ladder as he tries to win the match, but Ruby uses the ropes and hits a Springboard Spear knocking Finn off the ladder! Ruby sees her chance and begins making the climb! Ruby begins going to the top as she looks to win the ladder match!

She will finally get a chance to regain her WWE title after being robbed of it last year. She'll win the briefcase, cash it in, and once again reign as champion. She made sure no one else was around before she got to the top. She was still in pain from everything she has been through, but fought through the pain as she goes to unhook the briefcase.

Ruby suddenly hears the loud cheers from the crowd go to loud boo, which left her confused on what is happening. She looks around confused until she feels someone pushing her off the ladder to the rope. Ruby falls off and lands on the rope before falling to the outside. The one who pushed her off is revealed to be Big Cass!

Big Cass is back and he grabs Ruby before lifting her up then hits her with a Chokeslam through the announce table taking her out! Cass begins leaving the ring and heads through the crowd as the fans booed loudly. Drew McIntyre begins making his way back in the ring to see everyone is out so he seizes his chance. Drew begins climbing the ladder as he goes for the briefcase…until Strowman came in and pulls him off the ladder. Strowman slams Drew's head into the ladder taking him out.

Strowman then hits a Powerslam on Samoa Joe and despite Miz trying to get to the ladder Strowman pulls him off it. Strowman catches Miz and hits him with a Powerslam as well. Drew tries climbing the ladder to get to the briefcase, but Strowman climbs on the other side to stop him. Sami gets in the ring and climbs on the back of Strowman to stop him, while trying to win as well.

As all three men are on the ladder Bobby Lashley returns to the ring and pushed all three men off the ladder. He then hits Drew with a Spear! Bobby then hits Strowman with a Spear! Bobby then hits Sami with a huge Spear!

Bobby then begins hitting Joe, Rusev, and Finn with the Spear! Bobby then sees Strowman getting up again as Bobby begins to yell loudly as he got the crowd behind him. Bobby lifts him up and hits a Powerslam on Strowman! The crowd cheered loudly after what Bobby just did and realize he is all alone.

Bobby begins climbing the ladder and makes it to the top! Bobby unhooks the briefcase and gets the win! Bobby Lashley is Mr. Money in the Bank! He has won the match!

"Here is your winner of the Money in the Bank ladder match…BOBBY LASHLEY! Greg Hamilton announced as they show a replay of the action.

Bobby stands tall at the top of the ladder with the briefcase in hand. Bobby holds the briefcase high and motions he will become champion. All while the other participants are being checked on. Including Kevin Owens and Ruby Takashi.

Ruby may be out, but she could hear everything. She knows what happened and was angry. Oh, she was furious. Once again, her chance of regaining gold has been stolen from her.

Ruby knows she'll get back at Cass and this time…she is going to end him.

 _Results_

 **1.** **Seth Rollins (c) defeated Elias to retain WWE Intercontinental Championship**

 **2.** **Sanity w/Alexander Wolfe (c) defeated Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson to retain the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship **

**3.** **Alexa Bliss defeated Ember Moon, Sonya Deville, Natalya, Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, Sasha Banks, Naomi, Bayley, & Sakura Muta to win the Money in the Bank briefcase**

 **4.** **Bobby Roode (c) defeated Randy Orton to retain the WWE United States Championship**

 **5.** **Ronda Rousey defeated** **Nia Jax (c) by disqualification the WWE Raw Women's Championship**

 **6.** **Alexa Bliss defeated Nia Jax (c) to win the WWE Raw Women's Championship**

 **7.** **Christopher Daniels defeated Daniel Bryan**

 **8.** **Rey Mysterio (c) defeated Hideo Itami, Akira Tozawa, & Apollo Crews to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship **

**9.** **Asuka (c) defeated Carmella to retain the WWE SD Women's Championship**

 **10.** **Roman Reigns (c) defeated Jinder Mahal to retain the WWE Universal Championship**

 **11.** **AJ Styles (c) defeated Shinsuke Nakamura to retain the WWE Championship**

 **12.** **Bobby Lashley defeated Braun Strowman, the Miz, Kevin Owens, Rusev, Sami Zayn, Ruby Takashi, Drew McIntyre, Finn Bálor, & Samoa Joe to win the Money in the Bank briefcase**

 _SmackDown 6/19/18_

The show opens with a recap of what happened on the SmackDown side at Money in the Bank. It showed Sanity retaining their titles against Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson with Nikki Cross rejoining her teammates since they came to SmackDown a few months ago. It then showed Asuka defeating Carmella despite outside help from the returning James Ellsworth.

It then showed Bobby Roode defeating Randy Orton to retain his United States title. It then showed AJ Styles defeating Shinsuke Nakamura in a brutal one-on-one No Holds Barred match, where AJ got the win over Nakamura. It then showed the main event Money in the Bank ladder match. It showed all the best moments of the match, the big spots, and each of the participants hitting their best moves while those that fell off the ladder are seen on the mat.

It then showed Ruby Takashi coming close to winning the briefcase, until Big Cass came out and knocked her off the ladder. It then has Cass Chokeslamming Ruby through the announce table before Bobby Lashley got the win as he climbed the ladder to win the briefcase. It was then announced by SmackDown general manager, Paige that at Extreme Rules it will be Ruby Takashi versus Big Cass in a match of Ruby's choosing.

The show soon opens in Toledo, Ohio where the fans begin cheering loudly as the fans are ready for tonight. *I Burn* begins to play as Ruby Takashi makes her way out getting a standing ovation from the crowd. She shows to still be feeling the effects of her ladder match this past Sunday as she slowly got on one knee. Ruby placed her hand on the mat and soon lets out a loud howl before she gets up then heads towards the ring.

She took her time though as she shook hands with the fans before she got in the ring. She didn't do her howl pose on the top rope and instead got in the ring as she has her IWGP Heavyweight title around her waist. Ruby grabs a mic from ringside and stood in the middle of the ring smiling a little. All while the fans chant her name.

Ruby soaks it all in and appreciates the support as she begins. "First of all, I appreciate the support and cheers guys. I really do. It means a lot, especially since I know many of you have been worried about my widdle back after how I landed last week," said Ruby figuring the fans were worried how she was after what she went through with Strowman. "Well, rest assure despite this past Sunday I am fine. A little sore here and there, but other than that I am fine."

Ruby then begins rubbing the back of her head as she gets to what the fans want to hear. "I mean, physically I am fine, but emotionally…" she begins breathing in and out to calm herself.

"Emotionally…I am pissed off at what Cass did…oh I am sooooooo pissed off," said Ruby as she felt her hand shaking a little with anger, but she had two days to calm down by Shane's request so she has to keep it under control. "But, in order to get this stipulation I had to promise Shane and Paige I wouldn't lay a finger on Cass tonight. However, rest assure Cass can't lay a finger on me since it turns out he lied about being 'injured' and proof of that came when someone took a photo of him working out for the last few weeks."

The crowd booed loudly when they realize Cass lied for weeks about an injury he claimed he suffered.

Ruby nods in response knowing they have a right to be mad. "And after all those times he blamed me for being injured. So sad…well, don't worry, because at Extreme Rules I will injure him. I will beat him badly and I will make sure he never pulls this shit again," said Ruby as she begins smiling a little. "You see, I don't want our match to be any normal ordinary match. I want something new, something that hasn't been seen by the fans before or perhaps in years, and one where I can get away with beating the shit out of a little bitch."

The fans cheered liking the idea that Ruby is going with as she begins thinking of the match she could choose. "Should I fight him in say…a Last Rites match?" she asked getting a good reaction from the crowd, but then she begins shrugging it off. "No, no. That's Undertaker's thing."

The crowd booed a little, but Ruby knew better than to steal a match from the Undertaker. "A Casket match?" she asked getting yet another good reaction from the crowd, but once more she shrugs it off. "No, no again that's another Undertaker match."

The crowd booed once again, but Ruby got a better idea. "Oh wait! I know! How about a Buried Alive match?" she got a big reaction from the crowd as they begin chanting 'Yes!' repeatedly liking the idea. But once again Ruby shrugs it off. "Damn it! Hold on, that's another Undertaker match! Seriously, why does he get all the good matches?! I guess its fine though since I'm already going to bury Cass anyways."

The crowd laughed a little with what she said as she took out a list then sighed. "I guess I can write off Hell in a Cell too since we already have a show for that match," said Ruby as she tosses away the list while getting booed a little. "Hmm come on. Think! What kind of match should I fight Big Cass in?"

She then begins naming off matches. "Should it be a Bull Rope match? A Chain match? A Leather match? A Dog Collar Chain match? Wait…" Ruby stops when she realizes something. "Okay, what is up with WWE and their fetish with strapping two people with something long and hard?"

The crowd begins laughing again as Ruby tries this again. "Okay, so um…First Blood then? Eh no never mind. Cass would probably make a period joke with that," said Ruby as she gets some laugh from the crowd as she tries coming up with an idea. "Come on guys. Give me any suggestions. I'm all ears."

Ruby then hears someone from the crowd shouting out a name. "I'm not doing a Final Deletion match! I'm not that fucking crazy," said Ruby as she fans laughed loudly, but then she turns to the fan who said it. "But I'll put a pin on that just in case."

Ruby then stops in the middle of the ring when she got an idea. Oh a perfect and evil idea. "Wait…wait I got it. This is perfect. I have the match we can fight in that has not been seen in years…ten years to be exact. And it is a match where there will be no excuses, no complaints, and it doesn't start in the ring."

Ruby then begins pointing to the back as she smiles. "Because the match itself…will begin in a parking lot," the fans cheered loudly as they realize what match she is going for. "Yes, for the younger fans you are all in for a real treat. For the first time in ten years the match we will compete in…will be a Parking Lot Brawl match!"

The crowd popped loudly as they begin chanting 'Yes!' repeatedly as Ruby gets the crowd going. "So, Big Cass. You better get ready bitch. Because I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life and I will end you at Extreme Rules," she drops the mic and gets on one knee before she lets out a loud howl.

Ruby begins leaving the ring and heads to the back. She then poses on the entrance stage and howls loudly one more time before heading to the back.

 _Later_

The rest of the show continued as normal with Becky Lynch coming out knowing she lost at Money in the Bank. She knows she didn't win, but she still feels she deserves a shot at the SmackDown Women's title. That if it wasn't for Bliss she would get her shot and would end Asuka's reign. So, she wants to earn her shot.

The IIconics came out both mocking Becky about losing and how she doesn't deserve any opportunities because she is a loser. Paige came out then decided that Becky has proven herself enough so she'll give her chance by facing off against the IIconics and if she wins she'll get her shot. Becky ends up fighting both women and despite the odds stacked against her she still managed to get the win over both women making them tap out.

After the match, Carmella attacked Becky with a steel chair. She then continued beating her down before she calls out Asuka. She claims she isn't done with her and that she had the match won. That Asuka got lucky and she wants another shot.

She then Superkicks Becky and then challenges Asuka next week for the title before she leaves the ring.

Sanity came out next to defend their Tag Team titles originally against Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. Until the Usos came out wanting their shot since they defeated Sanity not too long ago. The Bludgeon Brothers came out next claiming they never got their title rematch so tonight they are invoking it.

Shane McMahon came out next to make this title match now a fatal 4-way match. Sanity ended up defending their titles against three other teams as the fans cheered on the Usos. Sanity stayed out of the match so they can let the other teams beat each other down. That didn't last long as Anderson and Gallows got them in the match.

It soon turned into a big brawl as all four teams tried to get the win over the other. This didn't last long though as Sanity had the number's games on the other teams. The Usos hit the double Superkick on Harper then went for the Diving Splash, but then Alexander Wolfe and Nikki Cross knocked both brothers off the top rope. This allowed Eric Young to get the pin for his team, while Killian Dain took out Gallows and Anderson on the outside.

Sanity retained their titles as they stood tall as champions. Sanity all got in the ring with Eric Young proving to everyone why they are the most dominant force in the WWE. How there is no team that can beat them. They have beaten the best teams of SmackDown and they will reign as champions for a long time.

The New Day though interrupted them and made it clear they want a shot for the titles. Sanity though leaves the ring without giving them a response and just laughed it off not taking the New Day seriously.

The next match has Randy Orton coming out challenging Bobby Roode for a shot at his title. He claims his win over him was a fluke and he can beat him. Tye Dillinger came out challenging Randy since he feels he deserves a shot at the US title more than him. So, a match was made, but Orton began beating down Tye and tries to put him down.

The referee kept Orton back, but is pushed out of the way and Orton lifts up Tye for the RKO. However, Tye got a backslide pin and got the one…two…and three! Tye Dillinger has defeated Randy Orton! Orton couldn't believe it as Tye got out of the ring quickly and posed for his victory on the entrance stage.

Orton couldn't believe it as he stood there in shock. Bobby Roode came out and announced next week there will be a four-way match to name a number one contender. The winner will face him at Extreme Rules. It will be Tye Dillinger versus Shinsuke Nakamura versus Andrade versus…Jeff Hardy.

Bobby then tells Orton his shot for the title is done and its time for someone else to get the shot. Bobby then begins leaving, while mocking Orton.

*Stars In the Night* begins to play as the fans cheered loudly. The SmackDown General manager, Paige came out getting a great reaction from the crowd. Paige begins heading to the ring as the fans chanted her name. Paige grabs a mic from ringside and heads into the ring as she looks around to see the fans showing their respect towards her.

"How is everyone doing tonight?!" Paige asked as she gets a good response from the crowd. "I'm glad to hear that, because I have a big announcement to make. Now, as many of you know there has been a rumor going on involving 205 Live. A rumor which involves the entire division and how there is a good chance they are going to get more members for their show?"

Paige can hear the fans giving a good response figuring they know about the rumors. "Well, I have some good news. All of those rumors are true!" the crowd cheered loudly. "Not only is the roster more members to join them, but very soon some more titles as well. But those titles won't be presented on any ordinary 205 Live show…it will be…actually? You know what? Why don't I let the man behind this idea explain this better?"

*Its Time* begins to play as the fans cheered loudly for the returning Gregory Helms! The former 3-time Cruiserweight Champion and the longest reigning champion. Helms gets a great reaction from the crowd as he heads to the ring and shakes hands with Paige. Paige gives him a hug before handing him the mic as she steps back to allow him to speak.

Helms stands in the middle of the ring as he hears the fans chanting 'Welcome Back!' repeatedly. It made him smile knowing the fans missed him and they still love him. He begins trying to speak, but then hears the fans chanting 'Hurricane!' repeatedly. Bringing up his old gimmick, which made him smile as he nods softly.

"Stand in the back! There's a Hurricane coming through!" Gregory Helms did his pose as the fans cheered loudly, all while this made him smile. "Thank you all so much. I appreciate the support and love from all of you. It really brings back a lot of good memories when I used to come out here whether it was as the Hurricane, Gregory Helms, or hell as Shane Helms. Either way, I loved coming out here every time performing in front of all of you and putting on some good, fun, and entertaining matches."

The fans soon begin applauding out of respect for Helms and even begin chanting 'One more match!' repeatedly. "Oh, believe me. You haven't seen the last of me in this ring that's for damn sure!" said Helms as the fans cheered loudly. "But tonight it isn't about me. Tonight, I wanted to come out here to talk about 205 Live, the rumors about more talent coming in, and more titles coming in as well."

Helms knew the fans wanted to know what is going on so he didn't waste any time. "In 2016, Triple H presented to the world the Cruiserweight Classic tournament where we saw the best Cruiserweights in the world going at it. He then presented the brand-new Cruiserweight Championship title and we crowned the first ever champion in the finals of the tournament."

The fans remember that and remember it was TJ Perkins who ended up winning the title in the finals.

"Ever since then the division began slowly coming together and we even began crowning so many great champions. Champions like TJ Perkins, the Brian Kendrick, Rich Swann, Neville, Austin Aries, and my old buddy Rey Mysterio," said Helms as the fans cheered for the men who all held the title and how much work they put into the division. "I am proud of every single one of them because after the title was brought back I began working with WWE on something important."

"We slowly began creating a new show for these guys to be able to have the show to themselves and give the crowd some great high-flying moves. We then gave the show a general manager to run the whole thing, but that's not enough," said Helms knowing the show needed something more. "With so many young talent coming in we decided to create some new titles for them to fight for, but we didn't want this to be on 205 Live, on Raw, SmackDown, or on a shared PPV…we want our own show where we can shine."

The fans begin cheering loudly as they know where Helms is going with this. "July 27, in Madison Square Garden…for the first time ever…the WWE Cruiserweight will have their own pay-per-view show!" Gregory Helms points to the titantron to show the title of the show, 'Night of the Cruiserweights'.

The fans popped loudly as they saw the Cruiserweight division will get their own PPV. Helms stood in the middle of the ring happy for this since this was the reaction he wanted to see. "Tickets go on sale this Friday and we will have the best of the Cruiserweights going at it! Including our big main event match. For the first time ever, it will be Rey Mysterio putting up his Cruiserweight title against Finn Bálor, for his IWGP Junior Heavyweight title. It will be title for title!"

The fans cheered as they hear they will get Rey Mysterio going up against Finn Bálor title.

Paige steps forward as Helms hands her the mic. "And I also have a big announcement to make as well. You see the women won't be left out of the show, but they won't be fighting for a Cruiserweight title…but their own title. I have created a new title that will be exclusive to the women's division for Raw, SmackDown, and NXT. A title that I based it off one of the most prestiges' titles in the WWE…the first ever WWE Women's Intercontinental Championship!"

The fans cheered loudly as the women in the back of the locker room all heard this and all were excited that a new title will come to the WWE. Their own Intercontinental title.

"However, this title won't be fought by any of the women on the current roster," said Paige as she got some confused reaction from the crowd. "Instead, upon the request of Ruby Takashi the title match will be contested in a fatal four-way match against four new signees to the show who will make their debut next week!"

The crowd liked this idea. They will get to see four new wrestlers come to the WWE and they are all recommended by Ruby. Sure, the women in the back don't like they have been stiffed, but they will take their anger out on the four women coming in next week.

Paige hands the mic back to Helms as he begins finishing up the show. "So, spread the word! July 27 the first ever Cruiserweight PPV, tickets on sale this Friday, and details of the matches will be revealed as the weeks pass by. So, we hope to see you there and thank you so much!" Gregory Helms puts the mic down and the fans begin cheering him on loudly.

Helms thanks Paige for this opportunity to spread the message. All while the fans cheered them both on. The fans began spreading their message wanting to help get the show hyped up. Wanting more fans to tune in for the show and tell others about it. They all know its going to be good and they are looking forward to it.

 _Later_

The show continued after the huge buzz going on about the Cruiserweight show. Even the locker room are looking forward to it. Christopher Daniels came out and got a huge ovation from the crowd. He first congratulated the Cruiserweights on their hard work and is looking forward to competing on the show…but that's if he will be here.

Daniels talks about how it's almost been a year since he came to WWE. He never thought he would after all the years he spend outside of the company, how they never saw him except just some guy, and how he never got the chance to make a name for himself in the company. Daniels hated that feeling and was glad to work in the indies with his friends where they had fun.

He had a lot of freedom to do what he wants, be himself, and be the best. He even did something that took him 24 years to do…become a world champion. Ring of Honor World Champion, but it was still something special for him. Despite this though he saw his friends like AJ Styles going to the big league and making it big.

A part of him was proud seeing his best friend making it big and he even felt more proudness when he saw his former student Ruby becoming WWE Champion. It made him happy, but the other part of him…it made him jealous. It made him envious, angry, and filled with hate…but not at his friends, but himself. He saw how hard they pushed themselves to fight for their dreams, how they risked it all going there, and how it all paid off for them.

Daniels knew if they could make it by defying the authorities and putting it all on the line then he should do the same. He saw his chance when he and Frankie signed last year with the company. They put it all on the line and it paid off. They came to the company, they won the SmackDown Tag Team titles, they had some of the best matches in the business, and they even competed at WrestleMania.

Daniels now knows his time in the ring is ticking and knows this opportunity he has for the WWE title may be his one and only shot. So, he won't waste it. He knows this is it and he will put it all on the line to prove he deserves not just a chance to fight for the WWE title…but win it. He knows he can win it and he'll do it by beating the guy himself…AJ Styles!

Daniels knows AJ and him have had a long-rivalry that has pushed them to their limits. But this time it will be different. This time it could possibly be Daniels's last match if he doesn't win the title. Daniels then made it clear that if he loses to AJ then that will be it.

He will put his career on the line to see if he can become WWE Champion. If he does then he will earn it, but if he doesn't…then he will thank the crowd for the amazing 25 years of his career. The fans cheered Daniels and all show they are behind him. They support him and know he will become champion.

Daniels felt a little emotional when he heard the amount of cheers he got. The fans love him and they don't want him to go. AJ Styles came out and knows how much this means to Daniels. He doesn't want him to put his career on the line, but if he is serious…he will be honor to be his last opponent.

The two men shook hands then embrace in a hug both vowing to give it all they've got. All they have until one of them will become WWE Champion. For AJ it will be his biggest challenge ever to see if he'll put down his best friend or not. While with Daniels…its all or nothing for him.

He has to win or else this will be the end of Christopher Daniels.

 **Well, first of all not good for Cass huh? Not only did he piss off Ruby, but now she's coming for him. I was going to pick a Last Man Standing match…but I thought this would be better. A Parking Lot Brawl which hasn't been seen in ten years now that sounds better. Cass better be ready.**

 **Also, yeah pushing Christopher Daniels to get his WWE title shot. It's a shame the real Daniels will never come to WWE. But oh well. Here in the story at least we could see how it might have gone…if I wrote the stories.**

 **Also, yeah my surprise has been revealed. I am making an all-Cruiserweight division show. While also giving the women their own Intercontinental title. How will all of this go as we get on the road to Extreme Rules?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and** a **lso thanks again to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **Now then, if you liked how things went then please leave a review. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. They are not welcomed. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 is here and didn't realize I'm about three months away from the story hitting its two-year anniversary. I forgot I uploaded it back in October of 2017. Back before we knew how they were going to fuck over Asuka and Nakamura and other great talent. Still, that has motivated me to get my stories done quicker.**

 **Also, got my plan to get my bachelors degree by the end of next year. So, December 2020 I am graduating. About time too. I will soon be done with classes and I will soon make my students suffer…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Anyhoo, we are on the last chapter before we get to Extreme Rules. Trying to get these out soon before the year is over. So I can keep up with everything that happened in 2019. That way I can plan out what to do with Ruby by then.**

 **All right, well with what being said we should get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from WWE. I only own my OC Ruby Nite. Although, let's be honest do they own the people themselves? Probably not.**

 **Still, better safe than sorry. Now, let the WrestleMania chapter begin.**

 **Final Call?**

 _SmackDown 6/26/18_

The show opens in Ontario, California as the fans cheered loudly. On the titantron they show several of the matches set up for tonight. Including the introduction of the four women for the upcoming Women's Intercontinental title match for the Night of the Cruiserweight show. It then showed Daniel Bryan going up against Cesaro.

It then showed the main event it will be Christopher Daniels going one-on-one with Samoa Joe in the main event. Speak of the devil himself, Daniels came out to a standing ovation as he talks about his upcoming match with AJ Styles. He talks about how he met AJ years ago and how the two would go on to become close friends. They traveled the world together, fought together while even against each other, and both making it in the business.

But despite how far he came in the business he didn't have the same level of success as AJ. AJ went on to become world champion wherever he went, including in TNA where they wrestled. It motivated Daniels to push himself more to try proving himself that he can become world champion too. While he fought for the Ring of Honor World title his best friend was off in WWE becoming their world champion.

Succeeding something that Daniels never thought would happen, but it did. It motivated Daniels even more now to try making it to the WWE to see if he can do it. To see if he has what it takes to make it to the top and win the one title he has never won. He will put it all on the line at Extreme Rules and he will beat AJ Styles.

Samoa Joe came out next and at first mocked Daniels for never becoming a big time star like him and AJ have. He mocks him for his failures and for being unable to win when he is given the chance to shine. He calls Daniels a failure and can't wait to see his career end. Because after Extreme Rules he will come for the WWE title.

Daniels though reminds Joe how he talks a big game and yet he reminds him how he tapped out to Ruby for the IWGP Heavyweight title. He then reminds Joe how many times he has tried keeping him down and yet he keeps coming back. Yeah, he has failed, but so has Joe. But the difference is he'll put it all on the line to prove to himself he can win the title, but Joe…he won't bitch about it to get his shot or beat someone within an inch of their lives to do it.

He'll beat AJ one-on-one just like he'll beat Joe tonight. The two men then stared down at each other before the show went to commercial break.

The show soon opens with the fatal four-way match, where the winner will fight Bobby Roode for the United States Championship at Extreme Rules. Tye Dillinger versus Shinsuke Nakamura versus Andrade versus Jeff Hardy all who have never been United States Champion are now looking to get their shot.

The match started off with Jeff and Tye working together against Nakamura and Andrade. Until the two begin going at it against each other. The fans were behind both men, until Nakamura and Andrade took them both down. They then began focusing on taking Jeff out, while keeping Tye on the outside. Each time Jeff looked like he was getting some momentum back the bad guys would keep him down.

They would then try to steal the win over the other, which led to a brawl between both men. Jeff came back into the match as he made his comeback as he got the fans behind him. Jeff then went to finish this, until Zelina Vega got involved and knocked him off the top rope onto the ropes. Andrade then hits the Hammerlock DDT, but Tye saved the match as he now tries to make his comeback.

The fans got behind Tye as he managed to take down Andrade and went to finish off Nakamura. Until Orton slide into the ring and hits him with the RKO. Orton then goes on the outside and hits Jeff with the RKO before he walked away. Nakamura took advantage and pins Tye Dillinger to get the win. Becoming the number one contender for the United States title at Extreme Rules.

The next match has Sanity going up against the New Day in a six-man tag team match where if the New Day win they will get their title shot. The match almost didn't start after Sanity jumped the New Day during their entrance. Sanity beat down Big E as they tried taking him out using the steel steps to injure his legs. They then took out Kofi Kingston after they Powerbomb him through the announce table.

They then threw Xavier into the ring and forced the referee to ring the bell. Despite being all alone and badly hurt, Xavier fought on for his team. The fans cheered for Xavier as he fought against the monsters all on his own. Sanity continued the beating though and enjoyed every bit of it as they look to put down Xavier Woods.

However, Xavier surprised everyone when he not only took down Killian Dain, but Eric Young and Alexander Wolfe. Soon, Big E and Kofi got back in the match as they attacked both men on the outside. Xavier then hits the Limit Breaker (Tight Rope Elbow Drop) and gets the win for his team as he got a standing ovation from the crowd. The New Day soon begin celebrating as they motion them becoming the new champions soon at Extreme Rules.

*Centuries* begins to play as the fans cheered loudly as Sakra Muta comes out to a great response. She gives the crowd a small bow before she heads towards the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the Dragoness of the West…SAKURA MUTA!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ruby heads into the ring and he hands the mic over to her.

Sakura stands in the middle of the ring as the fans cheered her on. "First of all, thank you so much for that warm reception. I appreciate it," she replied as the fans cheered for her once more. "Secondly, last week I'm sure you heard the news that the former Hurricane himself made, right?" she asked getting 'Yes' chants going.

"That's right. For the first time ever in WWE history, the Cruiserweights will get their very own PPV show!" said Sakura as the fans cheered loudly knowing the Cruiserweights of 205 Live have earned this. "We will see the wrestlers of 205 Live and other wrestlers from around the world compete on this special show where they will get to show you all why they are the best."

Sakura then begins going on to the part involving Paige. "But, that's not all. Two more matches have been announced for the show. I will also be in action as I go one-on-one with a very special opponent and the two of us will fight. Now, in time I will reveal who this is, but for now let's just say…she is a very special opponent," said Sakura hinting who her opponent could be.

"The other match you all heard last week what it will be. For the first time in women's wrestling history, we will have our own Intercontinental Championship!" said Sakura as the fans cheered loudly knowing this is something the women have earned. "But the title won't be won by anyone on the current roster, but rather on four new signees who will make their in-ring debut on the show. But, tonight they will make their debut so you all can get to know them better. So, please help me welcome them."

Sakura took out some notecards as she prepares to introduce the women. "Now, the first to come out she is from Sydney, Australia, she is the terror of the down under…Jasmine Strong!"

*Hurt* by T.I. ft. Busta begins to play as the crowd cheers loudly. The first to come out is Jasmine Strong as she came out with the fans surprise to see how tall she is. She appears to be in her early 30s, 7ft tall, short black hair, blue eyes, and dark skin. She also appears to be wearing dark green cargo shorts, green tube top, and a black Akubra hat.

Jasmine does the dab pose before heading towards to the ring as the fans cheered her on. Jasmine goes to the ring and gets on the apron before stepping over the top rope before she shook hands to Sakura as she continues with the introductions.

"Next, from Mexico City, Mexico, the Lucha Warrior…Luna Guerrera!" Sakura announced.

*Mucha Lucha* by Chicos de Barrio as the masked luchadora came out as the crowd cheered loudly. Luna came out with a black/blue mask with moon symbols on the side, a unicorn horn on the forehead, and wings on the side of the mask above the symbols. She also appears wearing a black shorts and a black t-shirt with a white moon symbol in the middle with a dark unicorn in the middle.

Despite wearing the mask she appeared to be in her early 20s with green eyes and light tan skin. Luna runs over to the ring and leaps through the middle rope, runs to the ropes, and bounces off them to do a flip. She lands in the middle of the ring and poses as the crowd cheers for her. Luna stood up and turns towards the women before shaking their hands before stepping back so Sakura can continue.

"Next, from Brooklyn, New York, the Nerd Queen of Brooklyn…Olivia Knight!" Sakura introduced the next woman as the fans cheered.

*Mama Said Knock You Out (Undefeated Remix)* by LL Cool J begins to play next as the as the 'Nerd Queen' herself came out with the fans cheering loudly for her. She came out with short blonde hair with pink tips at the end, green eyes, and fair skin. Olivia is seen wearing a blue jean, a Black Panther t-shirt, and black gloves.

Olivia poses for the crowd on the apron. Olivia jumps up on the top rope, spins around to land on the ropes, and then does a moonsault before doing a superhero landing. Olivia gives a small bow as the crowd cheered loudly. Olivia gets up and begins break dancing to her song as her opponents look on shaking their heads a little, while smiling.

Jasmine and Luna smiled a little when they saw Olivia do this before the Nerd Queen stops her little dancing. All while the fans cheered her on and chanted her name. Olivia shook Sakura's hands before she goes to her corner. Sakura then begins bringing up the final participant.

"And the final participant of the fatal four-way match, from London, England…Karina Khan!" Sakura announced.

*Black and Yellow* by Wiz Khalifa begins playing next as Karina Khan begins coming out. a scarf over her face, and a black hood over her head. She appears to be in her 20s with brown hair, brown eyes, and brown skin. Karina heads to the ring with the fans cheering her on, while she shakes their hands.

She heads towards the ring as she poses for the crowd as they cheer for her. She slides into the ring and poses as she gives a small head bow to the crowd before standing up then shakes hands with Sakura. She then shook hands to the other women before she then took a step back. All four women could hear the crowd cheering them on, while Sakura remains in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here are the four women who will compete at Night of the Cruiserweights," said Sakura as she begins with giving the women their resumes to the fans.

"We have the former student of WWE Hall of Famer, Kevin Nash. She is a the former five-time Pro Wrestling Guerrila World Champion, a former four-time PWG World Tag Team Champion, two-time World Series Wrestling Champion, and one-time WSW Tag Team Champion…Jasmine Strong."

The fans cheered loudly for Jasmine as she shows off her muscles on her arms, while she does the 'Too Sweet' finger pose for them.

Sakura then goes to the luchadora herself. "We have the former student of the legendary Blue Demon Jr, Dr. Wagner Jr, and Último Dragón. She is a former Mexican National Heavyweight Champion, former Mexican National Tag Team Champion, a former AAA Mega Champion, former, and former AAA World Tag Team Champion…Luna Guerrera."

Luna poses for the fans as they cheer her loudly, while she bows in front of them.

Sakura then turns to the Nerd Queen herself. "Next, we have a woman who wasn't trained by anyone but herself and those comic books of hers," said Sakura as the fans begin laughing a little, while Oliva shrugs her shoulders knowing that was sort of true.

Sakura continued where she left off. "She basically has won every NWA title in the promotion. Their Light Heavyweight, North American, Junior Heavyweight, World Women's, National Heavyweight, held their tag titles three-times, and held their World Heavyweight title three-times…Olivia Knight."

Olivia begins swaying her hips a little as the fans cheered loudly for the Nerd Queen and how she has won every title in the NWA.

Sakura then turns to the final member of the four women as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "And here we have a young lady who for years had to deal with so much discrimination all her life. Whether it's because of her heritage or how she looks it doesn't matter. This little lady didn't give up and trained to make a name for herself. She is a former five-time Insane Championship Wrestling Champion and a three-time ICW Tag Team Champion…Karina Khan!"

Karina bows her head and hears the fans cheering loudly for her as she smiled at the fans who were cheering for her.

Sakura then goes to the middle of the ring as she turns to the fans. "Ladies and gentlemen, these women will battle in a couple of weeks. They will face off against each other and fight to become the first ever Women's Intercontinental Champion. I will be looking forward to seeing you girls in action and I wish you all luck. You are all going to…"

*Fabulous* begins to play as Carmella came out with James Ellsworth as they begin heading to the ring as the fans booed loudly. However, they weren't alone. They came out with Sonya Deville, Mandy Rose, Mickie James, Nia Jax, Tamina, Alicia Fox, and even the Raw Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss. Carmella and James begin heading to the ring with a mic in their hand.

"First of all, no one gives a rat's ass about any of you little girls. The only reason any of you are here is because that bitch Ruby brought you here because she thinks you are all special, but the truth is you are just a bunch of nobodies," said Carmella as she insulted the women in the ring. "No one cares about any of you and I think it's pretty insulting to the locker room that we have to take a step back for a couple of nobodies. Why? Because Ruby said so? What has Ruby done for women lately except selfishly keep putting herself over."

The crowd kept booing loudly at Carmella, while the women who joined her all agree with what she says. James then begins to speak up, while the fans booed loudly.

"These people know it's true. You five don't deserve to be here. So, why don't you do all of us a favor and just leave?" James motions for the women to take off. "Just leave, never come back, and we can forget this ever happened. But if you don't leave then you five…"

"We'll what? Regret it?" Sakura asked as she interrupts James. "How you going to do that you little chinless troll? You going to come in here and do it yourself? Do it then and we promise you we'll fucking end you right here right now."

The crowd cheered loudly as James was a little taken back by the insult, while Sakura continued as she turns her attention to the other women.

Jasmine steps forward and motions for Sakura to hand her the mic. Sakura does so to allow her to speak in her native accent.

"Now, Sakura. That ain't nice to say. Everyone knows he's a chinless little troll, but you shouldn't still say it. How about we say something nicer like calling him a…spineless chinless little bitch who only came back because the slut next to him needed help," said Jasmine as the crowd cheered, while calling Carmella a 'slut' repeatedly.

Olivia comes up next and took the mic from Jasmine as she spoke up next in her accent. "Wait, I'm confused. Who's the slut? Is it Carmella or that fox lady?"

Jasmine took the mic back and replied. "Carmella…wait, hold on. Fox did make up with a married man, so I guess that does count."

Luna took the mic next and begins speaking in Spanish. "Espera un minute! Pensé que era la puta y la pequeña perra sin barbilla sin espinas?"

The crowd who understood Spanish began to laugh, while the rest looked confused.

"What did she say?" Carmella asked upset that she was insulted…she thinks.

Karina took the mic and begins speaking up next. "She thought James was the bitch and the slut…to be honest he might be both. But honestly, I don't care which one you two are because you what I care about is you think we don't deserve to be here?"

Karina begins to smile as she turns to the four other women and then back to the women of the main roster. "After Sakura listed off our accomplishments that would show you we damn well deserve to be here. We damn well earned this chance to make history, but if you don't believe us then come in here and prove us wrong."

Karina hands the mic back to Sakura as she begins to smile. "You heard the lady you dumb bitches. You eight have a problem with us then do something about it and try taking our spots. But we warn you, if you fail then we'll fucking bury each one of you."

Sakura threw the mic down and motions for the women to come in to fight them. Jasmine puts her hat on the nearby steel post, Luna tightens her mask, Olivia took her gloves off, and Karina took off her scarf and hood as all five women looked ready to fight.

Carmella turns to the others as they all begin surrounding the ring. They soon got in the ring and the fight began!

Nia and Tamina went after Jasmine as they pushed her into the corner to attack her. Sakura tackled Carmella to the outside, while Bliss tried to get her off. Sonya and Mandy began double teaming Luna as they try beating her down. Alicia went after Olivia in one corner, while Karina brawled with Mickie James on the outside.

Alicia kicks Olivia in the gut and then goes for the Scissors Kick, but Oliva moves out of the way then grabs her from behind to hit her with a German Suplex. Olivia kicks up and sees Alicia getting up so she leaps up to hit the Jumping Reverse STO taking her out.

Luna is whipped off the ropes by Sonya and Mandy as they try to Clothesline her. Luna ducks their move, leaps on the ropes, and pushed off the ropes to hit a double Springboard Cutter taking them both out as the fans cheered loudly with Luna and Olivia taking out the women.

Karina on the outside fought against Mickie as the veteran drives her knee into the gut of the young girl. Mickie goes for the DDT on the floor, but Karina pushes her off and hits a Roundhouse Kick! Karina then gets on the apron as she lifts Mickie. She then screams loudly and hits her with the Cradle Shock on the apron!

The crowd popped loudly as Karina gets in the ring and joins the other women.

Sakura meanwhile is being held up by James Ellsworth as Bliss is ordered by Carmella to attack Sakura. Bliss goes to hit her with her belt, but Sakura sprays the green mist into Bliss's eyes blinding her. She then pulls her foot back hitting Ellsworth with a low-blow. Carmella went for the Superkick, but Sakura moved out of the way and she kicked James instead.

Sakura then hits the Superkick on Carmella and then one to Alexa Bliss taking them both out.

Jasmine is whipped off the ropes by Nia Jax and Tamina, but Jasmine bounces off the ropes to hit both women with a big Clothesline knocking them down! Jasmine screams loudly as the fans cheered her on. Jasmine grabs Tamina by the neck and lifts her up for a big Chokeslam. She then turns to Nia as the women grab her then help her up knowing what Jasmine wants to do.

They throw her into Jasmine as she positions Nia for a powerbomb position. The fans cheered knowing what she is going to do as Jasmine lifts Nia and surprised everyone. Jasmine then hits the Jackknife Powerbomb on Nia Jax as the crowd popped! Sakura joins the four women as she raises raise their hands to celebrate as the fans begin cheering them on.

Tonight, all five women got one over on Carmella and her little friends. But on July 27, they better be ready, especially since they will all be fighting for the same thing. Sakura will have her one-on-one match, while the other four will face off against each other to be crowned champion and make history.

 _Later_

The show continued with Carmella complaining to Paige about what happened and how until Paige does something about this she will not face Becky. Paige responds telling he she doesn't have to fight Becky tonight…but at Extreme Rules she will. She will face Becky in a submission match where the winner will face Asuka at SummerSlam for the SmackDown Women's title. But next week James Ellsworth will be in action against Becky Lynch and if he loses he will be banned from ringside.

The show soon continued on with Daniel Bryan going up against Cesaro one-on-one. Bryan hopes to get back in the title hunt after his recent PPV loss. So, he went up against Cesaro in a physical one-on-one match between the two men. During the match, Sheamus began attacking Bryan every time the referee got distracted.

Cesaro would then take advantage and try to get the win, but Bryan kept fighting on. It wouldn't be long for Bryan to get his comeback as he began taking out Cesaro then took out Sheamus on the outside. Bryan took down Cesaro and got close to trying to get the win, until Sheamus got involved. Cesaro then does the swing on Bryan and then goes for the Sharpshooter.

Bryan though gets an Inside Craddle pin and gets the one…two…and three! Bryan gets the win and gets out of the ring, while the Bar look on shocked. Bryan got his win and got some momentum back. Bryan celebrates his win and even accepts a challenge from Sheamus for a match next week.

*Karma* begins to play as the crowd begins booing loudly. Big Cass came out wearing a suit and looks around smiling a little. He heads to the ring as Greg Hamilton announced his arrival. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome at this time…Big Cass!"

Big Cass got in the ring and is given the mic from Greg Hamilton before he left the ring. Cass looks around as the music begins to die down and hears the fans chanting 'You Suck!' repeatedly.

"So, last week Ruby Takashi comes out here and is once again given what she wants. She wants a match against me and this time she gets to pick what sort of match it is," said Cass as he begins pacing around the ring a little. "Why? Why should I get in the ring to fight her? Because I cost her the ladder match last week? Bitch, you cost me weeks of my career when you injured me!"

The crowd booed knowing he's lying after what Ruby said last week he got in trouble when they proved he lied about his injuries. "And I don't care what people said I was injured! I got injured thanks to Ruby. Hell, I should press charges on her since she threatened my life!"

The crowd again booed loudly as he continued, while acknowledging the crowd. "You people know it. Her buddies from Japan have been threatening to assault me ever since what happened at Backlash. She told her friends to threaten my life, to come after me, and even tell them where I live, but all of you don't care."

The crowd certainly weren't buying this, but Corey Graves at ringside did believe this. "Well, you know what? That's fine. I don't care if you don't believe me, because I am done doing what you all want. Just like I am not going to compete against Ruby so she can try to end my career."

"I mean hell, I could end her career, but I'm the bigger man. I'm going to instead call for a truce so we can end this feud now," said Big Cass as he offers a chance to end this rivalry. "Ruby, you cost me weeks of my career and I cost you the chance to win the Money in the Bank briefcase. Seems pretty fair to me. We're even now so let's end this right here and…"

"Oh Cass, Cass, Cass, Cass, just shut up," said Ruby as she appears on the titantron wearing a sleeveless shirt and appears to be in the arena. "You think after you did to my title and then costing me my chance to become WWE Champion again that I'll let this go? Oh no not even close. I'm not done with you, Cass…not even close."

The fans cheered, while Cass looks a little concerned when he sees the crazed look in Ruby's eyes.

"You pissed me off. You pissed me off and that's very bad for you, Cass. It's bad for you and management know it. You see you think management gave me this match against you because I asked for it?" Ruby asked while giggling evilly. "Wrong, Cass. They gave me this match to punish you for lying. You see, they don't like it when their employees lie about being injured and still get paid for doing shit for weeks. So, consider this your punishment for *bleep*-ing with them and also consider this my sweet revenge for you *bleep*-ing with me."

Cass tries to speak up so he can try getting out of this. "See, this is why we should talk to them. You are right. Maybe I did tweak the truth a little bit, but that's why we have a chance to do the right thing. We can both go to management, talk to them, and then…"

"The time for talking is over," said Ruby as she shows a clock that has a timer on it. "19 days, you have left, Cass. So, instead of wasting time acting like a sniffling little weasel use this time to get yourself ready. At Extreme Rules you and I will fight in a Parking Lot Brawl. And only one of us…will walk out of this in one piece."

Suddenly loud growls can be heard as Ruby begins backing away while smiling. Soon, six wolves begin appearing as they begin growling towards the camera.

"Tick tock, Cass. Use this time to get ready, because at Extreme Rules…you will die…" said Ruby as one wolf pounced at the camera before it went out.

Once the screen went dark the fans begin chanting 'Ruby's gonna kill you!' towards Big Cass who tried to show he wasn't scared. He yells at the fans he isn't afraid and begins walking out. All while the fans continued with their chant. They all knew in 19 days Cass will get what is coming to him.

They all knew it and Ruby knew it too.

 _SmackDown 7/3/2018_

The show opens with a tribute for the 4th of July and how tonight it is going to be a fourth of July show special. With the main event being the United States Champion, Bobby Rode defending his title in an open United States Championship invitational challenge.

They also have Randy Orton versus Christopher Daniels, while Samoa Joe goes up against AJ Styles one-on-one. And there will be the Becky Lynch versus James Ellsworth Street Fight match, with Carmella banned from ringside.

The show soon opens with the tag team match. Christopher Daniels came out first to a standing ovation as they recap what happened last week. Daniels fought Samoa Joe one-on-one with both men showing how well they know each other with every counter. Daniels ended up getting the win after reversing the Rear-Naked Chokehold and got the win.

After the match Joe began beating up Daniels until AJ Styles made the save. Orton then came out and hits AJ with the RKO. Daniels sends them running with the steel chair and stood by with AJ. Daniels brings up what happened last week and talks about how tonight Orton will get what is coming to him.

As for Joe against AJ he just hopes AJ can win his match in one piece so he can fight him at Extreme Rules. Orton comes out mocking Daniels about how he needs to worry about himself tonight. He reminds Daniels who he is and how many men like him have gotten in his way before he took them out. Shawn Michaels, Rob Van Dam, Mick Foley, John Cena, Triple H, and the Undertaker.

Daniels reminds Orton who he is and how he may not be a big name like the men he mentioned. But it doesn't mean he isn't someone Orton should underestimate. The two men have their match as Orton resorted to cheating to get the early advantage. Even tried injuring Daniels's neck to take him out.

Daniels though wasn't going down so easily as he managed to take Orton down. He made his comeback and hits the Angel's Wings. He goes for the Best Moonsault Ever, but Orton rolled out of the way and hits the Powerslam. He then goes for the RKO, until Tye Dillinger's theme song began to play.

This distraction allowed Daniels to get an Inside Craddle and get the win on Orton. After the match Tye Dillinger came out and began attacking Orton with a steel chair. Tye then hits the Tye Breaker on Orton and stood tall as the fans cheered him on. Tye Dillinger got one over on Orton as payback for what he did to him after he beat him.

The next match has Sheamus going against Daniel Bryan one-on-one. The crowd got behind Bryan as he looks to continue his momentum to get back in the promise land after his win last week. It was a physical match with Sheamus beating Bryan down and making sure he didn't get any momentum. Bryan though kept on fighting back as he begins making his comeback against Sheamus.

When it looked like he would get the win, Cesaro distracted Bryan allowing Sheamus to take back control. Sheamus went to finish the match with the Brogue Kick, but Bryan ducked the kick and hits the Running Knee. However, before he got the cover Cesaro came in and began attacking him. Cesaro beat Bryan down as he tries taking him out.

Finn Bálor soon came out and made the save as he teams with Bryan to take out the Bar. Once they were gone the fans cheered for both men and they celebrated. However, Andrade Almas appeared through the crowd and hits Finn with the steel chair. He then drives the chair into Bryan's gut then hits the Hammerlock DDT on the chair.

The Bar soon join Andrade as Sheamus hits the Brogue Kick on Bryan. While Cesaro hits the Neutralizer on the steel chair. The Bar and Andrade stand tall, while the crowd boos loudly.

The next match has the New Day and the Usos going up against Sanity and the Bludgeon Brothers. It was a back and forth match with Sanity and the Bludgeon Brothers gaining momentum after Nikki Cross distracted the Usos. The Bludgeon Brothers and Sanity continued beating down Jey Uso as the fans cheered for Jey to tag in one of his teammates. Jey soon tagged in Big E as he begins running wild as he uses a Belly-to-Belly Suplex on Killian Dain, Luke Harper, and then Alexander Wolfe.

The Usos hit a over the top rope Plancha landing on Killian Dain, Alexancer Wolfe, and the Bludgeon Brothers. But they were caught and lifted up to be thrown. Until Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods run over to take them out. This left Big E alone with Eric Young as he went for the Big Ending.

Nikki Cross got on the apron to distract Big E and this allowed Eric to clip his left leg from behind. Eric Young goes for the Death Valley Driver, until Nikki Cross was pulled off the apron by Naomi and the two women begin to brawl. This distracted Eric and gets hit with the Big Ending getting the win. The New Day, the Usos, and Naomi celebrate their win, while the fans cheer them on.

 _Backstage_

Paige is in the back going over some documents she received to deal with a certain chinless troll. In the meantime, she saw Becky Lynch going up against James Ellsworth in their street fight match. The crowd got behind Becky and are looking forward to seeing her kick James's ass. Carmella is banned from ringside so James was all alone.

The match didn't last long after Becky used every weapon she found find under the ring and take out James. She then powerbomb him through the table and then locks in the Disarm-her submission hold to make him tap out.

The next match has Samoa Joe going up against AJ Styles. The match went back and forth between the two competitors as the fans have been looking forward to seeing this match. Paige was as well, especially after she used to see the matches these two men had in the past. The match wasn't as epic as their past matches, but rather it was a classical wrestling match.

Both men countering one another, going more technical, and showing how even after all these years they can still give a good match. The match ended with Joe knocking out the referee accidentally and went to use a steel chair on AJ. But Daniels came out to pull the chair away from Joe.

This allowed AJ to hit the Phenomenal Forearm, but the referee was still down. So, AJ goes to use the chair on Joe, but Daniels took it away from him telling him he doesn't need it to win. The two men soon argued, which allowed Joe to get the roll-up on AJ and get the win. Joe leaves the ring happy he got the win over AJ, while Daniels tries to calm AJ down and apologize for what happened.

AJ though wasn't hearing any of it and walked away upset that Daniels cost him the match. Paige knew this is a problem and will; need to handle it for next week.

The door opened and she sees Big Cass coming into the room. "Hello, Cass. What can I do for you?"

Cass is seen wearing his suit as he begins to let out a small sigh. "What can you do for me? How about you start by canceling my match with Ruby Takashi? You saw what she said last week. And you saw how derange that woman is."

Paige nods in agreement with how Ruby looked after last week. "I do, but can you blame her? You cost her the chance to become WWE Champion. I would be pretty mad too if I lost the chance to reclaim something I lost."

"A little mad? She's gone full psycho!" Cass begins calming down as he tries to find a way out of this match. "Look, I know you guys aren't happy I…lied about my injuries, but this is going a little too far don't you think?"

"Well, Cass if I didn't know better I'd say you sound like you are scared," said Paige as she sounds like she is mocking him a little. "I mean, after weeks of mocking her size, her status, and her career you are now afraid to fight her? I mean, wow okay I guess if you don't want to fight her then…then I guess we should cancel the match. Of course, this will mean I'll need to find someone who wants a shot to get ahead in the business now."

"Whoa, whoa hold on a second. I never said I'm scared," said Cass who didn't like how for a week everyone has been saying he's scared. "I'm not scared. I just don't want to risk getting injured with that psycho running around."

"Well then if you have a problem with that psycho…do something about it," said Paige in a stern tone as she grabs her file. "Now, good news for you is Ruby isn't here tonight and won't be here next week either. So, you have now two weeks to get ready. So, I suggest you use that time to get ready for the Parking Lot Brawl match and do it soon. For your sake."

Cass sighed angrily before he stormed out of the office. Paige shrugs it off and continued going over the file, while coming up with ideas for next week.

 _SmackDown 7/10/18_

The show opens up in Manchester, New Hampshire as the fans got ready for the last SmackDown before Extreme Rules this Sunday. The show recaps the main event last week with Bobby Roode having his open United States title challenge to anyone who wanted to fight him. The one who accepted the challenge was Rusev with Aiden English. It was a good match between the two men with the fans cheering for Rusev.

During the match there were outside interference from Shinsuke Nakamura who attacked Aiden English. This distraction soon ended with Bobby hitting the Glorious DDT, but then Nakamura came in to hit the Kinshasa on Bobby ending the match. Nakamura then hit the Kinshasa on Rusev before hitting Bobby with the Kinshasa again. Tye Dillinger soon came out and begins brawling with Nakamura, until Orton came out and hits him with the RKO.

The New Day came out and began outnumbering Orton and Nakamura. Until Sanity attacked them taking them out. Soon Sanity, Orton, and Nakamura all posed tall over their opponents as the show ended with the crowd booing.

The show soon opens with the first match of the night Randy Orton teaming with Shinsuke Nakamura and Sanity in a ten-man tag team elimination match. They fought against Bobby Roode, Tye Dillinger, and the New Day. The match started off strong with both teams getting into a brawl. Sanity and the New Day got eliminated when they began brawling through the crowd before they brawled to the back.

This left Orton and Nakamura against Roode and Tye. The crowd got behind the good guys as they tried to get the win. Tye was being beaten down by Orton and Nakamura as they kept him from tagging in Bobby. Bobby got the tag in and began taking out his opponents.

He then goes for the Glorious DDT on Orton, unaware there was a blind tag by Nakamura. Orton countered the Glorious DDT and goes for the RKO. But Bobby pushed him away and hits him with the Spinebuster. Nakamura comes in then hits the Kinshasa then eliminates Bobby.

Nakamura then walked out on Orton figuring he got what he wanted so no point in fighting Tye. Orton went for the RKO to finish this match, but Tye countered and lifts him up for the Tye Breaker getting the win! Tye celebrated with the fans as they cheered loudly for him, while Orton looked on shocked he lost to Tye.

The next match has Andrade Almas with Zelina Vega and the Bar going up against Daniel Bryan with Finn Bálor. It was a good match between the two men with Andrade trying to make a name for himself on SmackDown like he did on NXT. He wanted to do that by beating Bryan and Finn.

At Extreme Rules it was announced Andrade will team with the Bar to fight Bryan, Finn, and a partner of their choosing. The fans were behind Bryan, but they would boo each time the bad guys cheated. Finn would try to warn the referee, but the referee couldn't do nothing about it without seeing it.

Zelina got herself ejected after she was caught slapping Bryan and Finn got the referee to see it. Zelina got kicked out, but while the referee was distracted the Bar tried to attack Bryan. Finn took them out and then goes to assist Bryan, but Andrade took him out. Bryan went for the Running Knee, but Andrade moved out of the way and drove Bryan into the steep post.

Andrade then hits the Hammerlock DDT and gets the one…two…and three getting the win. Andrade and the Bar then began beating up Finn and Bryan as they try taking them out. The fans booed loudly at the heels until Rey Mysterio came out to make the save. Rey helps knock Sheamus to the outside and hit the Hurricanrana on Cesaro sending him to the outside as well.

Finn and Bryan hit the Suicide Dive as they took out the Bar. Rey knocked Andrade onto the ropes and hits the 619! Rey, Finn, and Bryan celebrate as they get ready for their match against their opponents this Sunday.

 _Backstage_

Christopher Daniels is seen in his gear getting ready for his upcoming match with Samoa Joe. Daniels knew this is his last match before Sunday and if he loses then tonight will be his final match on SmackDown. So, he is going to give it his all. Daniels knew in five days he will give it his all and hopefully it will be enough. Hopefully he'll finally do it and become champion.

As he gets ready he sees AJ Styles coming up to him to talk. "Listen, about last week…I'm sorry. I know you were out there making sure Joe didn't try anything and I know you wanted me to win the match without cheating. That's why I hope tonight you win without cheating either. Because I want to know if the Daniels I fight this Sunday is the man who is putting it all on the line to finally prove he can do it…or is the Daniels who will cheat to save his own career."

Daniels understood what AJ is telling him and knew that's what a lot of fans wanted to know. Which Daniels will end up fighting AJ? Is it the one who will sink to new lows to win or will it be the one who poured his heart and soul last year to become ROH World Champion? That's what the fans want to know.

"I think you know which Daniels you are going to get and that Daniels is the one that is going to beat you for the WWE Championship," Daniels replied as he and AJ stare at each other with AJ trying to get a read on his friend to get his answer.

Once he does he begins to nod and extend his hand to him. "Then good luck and I'll see you Sunday."

Daniels nods as he begins walking away so he can get ready for his match. All while AJ sighed softly before he turns around. When he did he sees a small wolf puppy in the arms of Ruby. She appeared in her regular clothing, while petting the wolf.

"A puppy for your thoughts?" Ruby asked as she looks like she surprised AJ.

AJ ignored the wolf puppy she has in her arms and shook his head. "I take it you are more than ready for your match this Sunday?"

Ruby nods in response. "Big Cass has been trying to claim he's ready too and yet isn't here tonight. Still, I don't care. This Sunday I'm more than ready to fight and it's going to be a good fight."

AJ knew its going to be a fight, especially how it's a Parking Lot Brawl match. There has only been two in WWE history. One between John Cena against Eddie Guerrero in 2003 and the other John Bradshaw Layfield against John Cena in 2008. It has been ten years since then and now it is coming back for this upcoming match.

"Well, I wish you luck then and just try not to kill Cass," said AJ as he took off to get ready to watch the main event.

Ruby scoffed and pets the wolf. "I'll kill him if I want to…" she replied, but sees AJ is already gone. She then looks down at the wolf as it licks her finger. "Eh in a good mood, maybe I'll let him go," she then puts the wolf down as she noticed it barking. "What's up? You need to…"

Suddenly Big Cass appeared and begins attacking Ruby from behind. Cass grabs Ruby and throws her into the wall as he yells at her. He then begins choking her with his boot to her neck. The wolf puppy begins barking at Cass as he grabs the puppy then mocks Ruby.

"This your pet. Ruby? This your pet?" Cass asked while mocking Ruby. "Maybe I should tell this mutt or throw her into the cold? How about that?"

The puppy then bit Cass's hand causing him to yell as he lets the puppy go. Ruby caught the puppy and kicks Cass in the gut knocking him away. She sets the puppy down and tackles Cass as she begins punching him. The officials soon came in to try pulling her apart as Cass begins getting up to run away.

Ruby gets freed of the officials as she kicks and punches three of them away. She then grabs her puppy then hands her to one of the officials.

"Anything happens to her and I will kill you," she threatened before chasing after Cass.

Cass runs towards the parking lot where he gets into a car and begins driving off. Ruby went after him, but it was too late and he was gone. Ruby yelled loudly as she begins cursing in Japanese. She then kicks a nearby car causing a dent on it.

"That's it! This Sunday, he dies! He fucking dies!" she yelled before she heads back for her dog and prepares to take off so she can head for Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania to kick his ass.

 _Later_

The show continued with Becky Lynch and Naomi going up against Carmella and Nikki Cross. During the match the Usos and Sanity came out to support their teammates. James Ellsworth tried to bond with Sanity…but they just stared him down and he left them alone. It was also revealed during the match that the Usos were added into the SmackDown Tag Team title match with the New Day so they can get their shots at the titles.

So, when Eric Young got involved a brawl broke out from the outside as all five men begin going at it. James tried to help Carmella win, but this caused Becky to go after him. Soon the New Day came out and begin joining in the brawl. Naomi went to end the match, but Nikki kicked Naomi in the head causing her to fall to the mat.

This allowed Carmella to hit the Superkick and get the win before she left with James. Sanity soon left through the crowd, while the Usos and the New Day stayed at ringside. Becky looked on angry that she lost the match, but vows to win to beat Carmella and get her title shot.

The main event finally came with Samoa Joe against Christopher Daniels. This was a physical match where both men countered one another. With Joe and Daniels getting aggressive on the other as they tried to get the win. The match though ended when Joe slammed a steel chair into Daniels's head ending in a disqualification.

Joe then begins proceeding to beat Daniels down with the chair and making him bleed. The crowd booed, but Joe didn't care as he looks to beat Daniels down like he did back in 2005. AJ came out to make the save, but Joe battered him with the chair and then looks to hit the Muscle Buster on AJ. Daniels though hits Joe with the chair to the gut then to the head taking him out.

Daniels then turns to AJ who is reeling from the attack. Daniels has the chair in his hands as he looks around thinking about hitting AJ with it. The fans tried to keep Daniels from doing it, but Daniels didn't seem to listen. He raises the chair and goes to hit AJ, but then stopped when AJ turned around.

Daniels instead tossed the chair down and slaps him in the chest telling him he is coming for the title. He will take it from AJ and become WWE Champion. AJ stared at the bloodied Daniels unsure if he would have hit him with the chair or not. Daniels then poses for the crowd before he leaves the ring.

Five more days and the two men will go at it. They both knew it. But Daniels knew if he doesn't win…then he walks away with nothing.

 **Come on, like I was going to have that puppy get hurt. I'm not Big Boss Man. Also, let's be honest Cass is lucky Ruby didn't get him. He would be dead before Extreme Rules.**

 **Also, yeah Daniels motivated to win that title and might actually do it. Provided no one tries screwing him out of the title. Will he finally do it? Tune in next time to find out.**

 **Also, yeah, I brought in some more OCs. Their info will at the end and their debut match will be coming up in…soon. I already wrote up the matches and the Cruiserweight show long ago. So, I got that out of the way and you'll all see how the whole show goes.**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out how things will go for Extreme Rules and thanks again to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also, thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **Now then, if you liked how things went then please leave a review. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. They are not welcomed. Take care guys and see you all next time.**

 **Name:** Jasmine Williams

 **Wrestling** : Jasmine Strong

 **Nickname:** None

 **Born:** 4/20/1986 in Sydney, Australia

 **Appearance:** Short black hair, blue eyes (but wears different colored contacts), and dark skin.

 **Outfit:** Long black leggings with black shorts, black tube top, black vest with hood, black armband, elbow pads, knee pads, and gloves

 **Finisher:** Chokeslam, Jackknife Powerbomb, and Full-Nelson submission

 **Signature:** Running Clothesline, Roundhouse Kick, Shoulder Tackle over the top rope, & 3 Gutwrench Suplex

 **Moves-set:** Cobra Clutch Backbreaker, Military Press Slam, Pumphandle Gutbuster Samoan Drop, Spear, Corner Chokeslam/Spinebuster, & Sidewalk Slam. German Suplex, Belly to Belly Suplex, Superplex then rolls over for a Facebuster, Northern Night Suplex, T-Bone Suplex, Wheelbarrow Suplex, Capture Suplex (catches left leg and arm then throws them over), Dragon Suplex, Delayed Suplex into Jackhammer, Full-Nelson Suplex,Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex, & Exploder Suplex. Monkey Flip, Spinning Wheel Kick, Missile Dropkick, Hurricanrana, Diving Elbow Drop, & Springboard European Uppercut.

 **Bio:** Jasmine was born in Sydney, Australia where she was raised by her parents. She was born with a disorder that made her taller than most kids growing up. The same disorder her mother has in her family. So by the time she was 18 years old she was 7ft tall. However, she didn't let this stop her and used it to help her in sports.

Her father a former boxer even taught her how to fight so she can defend herself. Jasmine though wanted to become a wrestler and began training to become one, but didn't want to fight the girls. Mostly because of her size and how hard she hits the other girls didn't want to get in the ring with her. So, she trained to fight with the guys and became a force to be reckoned with.

She was even trained by Kevin Nash when she came to the states. Although she had to pester him to get him to do it, but once he did she showed him how determined she was to get into the business.

 **T.I. ft. Busta Rhymes, Alfamega – Hurt**

 **Championship Accomplishments:** 7-time World Champion (5-time Pro Wrestling Guerrilla & 2-time & World Series Wrestling) & 5-time World Tag Team Championship (4-time Pro Wrestling Guerrilla & 1-time World Series Wrestling)

 **Name:** Laura Hernandez

 **Wrestling** : Luna Guerrera & Luna Warrior "La Luna Guerrera"

 **Nickname:** The Warrior

 **Born:** 1/1/1986 in Mexico City, Mexico

 **Appearance:** Short black hair, green eyes, & light tan skin

 **First Outfit:** Comes out to a black armor on her chest, shoulder, mask, which has long blue wig on it, boots, and gloves. Once off she has dark blue one piece outfit with a white moon symbol in the middle of her chest and the moon symbol on her legs. She wears black boots, gloves, and a black/blue moon mask with wings on the side and unicorn horn.

 **Second Outfit:** Green tights with the eagle symbol on the side of his tights and rear along with green/gold belt around his waist. Greet boots with green kickpads, green elbow pads, green gloves, and wears a lucha mask. Mask a lot like Rey's with the eagle on the side of it except the colors are green and gold.

 **Finisher:** Blood Moon (Brainbuster DDT then hits Corkscrew 630 Splash), & Nightmare Moon (Standing sitout shiranui)

 **Signature:** Three Suplexes (three Amigos) then hits Frog Splash, Jawbreaker then hits Poison Rana, roll-up attempt but gets them on their knees before hitting roundhouse kick, & Superkick then foot stomp from behind or when they are on all four

 **Moves-set:** Hurricanrana, Poison Rana, Springboard Crossbody, Diving Hurricanrana, Asai Moonsault to the outside from the top middle rope, Diving Seated Senton, Frankensteiner, Slingshot Arabian, Diving European Uppercut, Headscissors, Springboard Kick, Tilt a Whirl Headscissors Takedown, Tornado DDT, Headstand Takedown, Diving Hurricanrana Tossout, & Canadian Destroyer

 **Bio:** Luna is the daughter of two women. Luna's mom got pregnant with her after a one-night stand. Luna's mom won child-support money from the guy and married her girlfriend. Luna grew up being a tomboy who didn't like it when guys say girls can't do what guys can do.

So, she began training to wrestle after she saw her hero Ricky Steamboat against Randy Savage. She trained to become a luchador while her moms made her outfit for her since they supporter what she wants to do. Break the wall between men and women fighting. Luna started off dressed to appear like a guy until she got success then she revealed she was a woman the whole time shocking everyone.

Luna since then continued wrestling and fought to get into other promotions to fight other men. Not caring if she gets in trouble or not allowed. She didn't care. She wants to end this idea that women can't fight and prove women can be champions in the male division.

Despite being a bit of a tomboy at times doesn't mean she doesn't like some girls stuff considering what design she based her outfit off of.

 **Theme: Chicos de Barrio – Mucha Lucha**

 **Championship Accomplishments:** 4-time Mexican Champion (3-time Mexican National Heavyweight Championship & 1-time Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide). 4-time World Tag Team Championship (3-time Mexican National Heavyweight Championship & 1-time Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide).

 **Name:** Olivia Rowe

 **Wrestling** : Olivia Knight

 **Nickname:** The Nerd Queen

 **Born:** 4/20/1990 in Brooklyn, New York

 **Appearance:** Short blonde hair with pink tips, green eyes, & fair skin

 **Outfit:** Wears multiple gears based on her favorite comic book characters. Raven, Spider-Gwen, Batgirl, Silk, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Ms. Marvel, etc. But adjusts them for wrestling

 **Finisher:** Jumping Reverse STO, Reverse STO into Kofi Clutch, & Spear

 **Signature:** Phenomenal Forearm, Springboard Legdrop, two normal German Suplexes with the third going into the corner and hits a Rolling German Suplex, & 450 Elbow drop like what John Morrison did at Bound for Glory last year

 **Moves-set:** Spinning Wheel Kick, Jumping Neckbreaker from behind, Jumping Back Kick, Spinning Heel Kick, Monkey Flip, Running Summersault, Bridging North Light Suplex, Slingshot DDT, Cartwheel Moonsault, Corkscrew Moonsault, Standing Moonsault, & Blockbuster from the top rope.

 **Bio:** Olivia is the daughter of a single mother who is the owner of a comic book store. Olivia loves reading comics, anime, cartoons, and playing video games. Some might say she needs to put her brain to better use, but she doesn't need to since she is a genius. She is very smart and graduated at just 14 years of age.

Would have been sooner, but her teachers had to stand dealing with her for a little bit longer. Olivia though prefers being a fan nerd than a boring nerd who is always smart. She also loves wrestling and even trains using parkour to get around the city without taking a vehicle. She knows her way around so much she can get anywhere without getting lost.

She became a wrestler at 16 years of age after graduating college early. She did this, while also helping her mother with her business. Once she was sure things were okay she began traveling all around the NWA to wrestle. Once she got more experience she went to Japan, the UK, Mexico, and began living in Japan for most of her life because of how perfect it was for her…the queen of the nerds.

 **Theme: LL Cool J - Mama Said Knock You Out (Undefeated Remix)**

 **Championship Accomplishments:** NWA World Champion 4X, World Tag Team Champion 3X, National Heavyweight Champion 1X, Junior Heavyweight Champion 1X, World Women's Champion 1X, World Light Heavyweight Champion 1X, & North American Heavyweight Champion 1X

 **Name:** Karina Khan

 **Wrestling** : Karina Khan

 **Nickname:** The Conqueror

 **Born:** 9/1/1992 in London, England

 **Appearance:** Long brown hair, brown eyes, & brown skin

 **Outfit:** Wears red tights, red singlet, wears a blue/gold t-shirt over her singlet, black elbow pads with arm sleeve over them, knee pads, blue/gold boots, & red scarf over her mouth when she comes out

 **Finisher:** Cradle Shock & Spinning Roundhouse kick to the back of the head

 **Signature:** Running high-knee, Springboard Elbow, Running over the shoulder back to belly piledriver, and Diving Shooting Star Press

 **Moves-set:** Roundhouse Kick, Spinning Roundhouse Kick, Springboard European Uppercut, Suplex, 3 elbow drops then runs to the ropes and hits a back senton, and basic moves

 **Bio:** Karina is an orphan who was born in London, England after her parents died when she was a baby. Karina grew up in an orphanage and was later adopted by a nice family who took care of her then moved her to Brooklyn. When she was ten she got bullied constantly by kids when they found out she is middle eastern and after the 9/11 attacks. Karina would always come home with bruises and crying.

Despite her family's best attempts she was still bullied and so they had her homeschooled. They then took her to get trained to defend herself in case anything happens. It was at a gym she met a former wrestler who also trained her to wrestle. Karina became fascinated by wrestling and wanted to become a wrestler.

She eventually joined the NWA and fought in the men's division when they tried giving her the evil terrorist gimmick to fight the women. Karina refused and fought the men to show people she isn't a bad person. That she won't let hate and discrimination keep her from following her dreams. Karina eventually won every title in the NWA even the world title three-times while getting the full support from the crowd.

 **Theme: Wiz Khalifa: Black and Yellow**

 **Championship Accomplishments:** 5-time ICW (Insane Championship Wrestling) Champion. 3-time ICW Tag Team Champion


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 is here, and it is time for Extreme Rules! I have been looking forward to getting here. Okay, so here's a little secret. I had other ideas to use Christopher Daniels and the other guys for different stories. I never considered him getting a WWE title shot until I looked back and realized he is hitting his 25-year mark in 2018.**

 **So, I thought you know what? I want to see what would happen if he got his shot against AJ Styles one-on-one. No cheating. No turning heel.**

 **Just see if he'll get it fairly. Slowly, the ideas began forming and they all came together. So, tonight we'll see how Ruby does in her first ever Parking Lot Brawl match. And see if Daniels will finally do it.**

 **Also, yeah I heard about the passing of Lionheart aka Adrian McCallum who passed away. I was shocked to hear he passed away and so young too. I was happy though that the ICW promotion gave him a great tribute and the fans all thanked him for what he did. Going to miss him and hopefully he is in a better place.**

 **Also, good work to Impact Wrestling for their Slammiversary show. Still going on after 17 years they keep on going. Very happy to know this since I don't want to see wrestlers out of work and these wrestlers gave all they had for the crowd. Good work to all and also yeah I saw who made their debut at Slammiversary…maybe he'll do better than he did in WWE.**

 **All right, well with what being said we should get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from WWE. I only own my OC Ruby Nite. Although, let's be honest do they own the people themselves?**

 **Still, better safe than sorry. Now, let the chapter begin.**

The video package opens with the WWE Universal Champion Roman Reigns walking through the darkness with a light shining over him and smoke surrounding him.

"Tonight, WWE Superstars take it to the max," said Michael Cole as his voice is heard speaking during the video.

It then shows Money in the Bank winner Bobby Lashley appear from the darkness while holding his briefcase. It then showed a steel cage hovering over Braun Strowman and Kevin Owens as they pose.

"Tonight, they go extreme," said Michael Cole's voice as Nia Jax and Alexa Bliss pose for their extreme rules match before showing Bliss hitting Nia with the Singapore cane and Nia spearing Mickie James through the time keeper area.

"It happens only one night a year…".

It then shows Sanity posing tall with their titles, while the New Day and the Usos come for the titles. It then shows the B-Team challenging Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt for the Raw Tag Team titles in their Tables match.

"Anything goes. There are no rules…"

It then shows Dolph Ziggler and Seth Rollins fighting for the Intercontinental title in their ladder match with Seth fighting off against Dolph, while dealing with Drew McIntyre. It then shows Bobby Roode fighting against Shinsuke Nakamura in their no disqualification match for the United States title.

"There will be no mercy…"

It then shows Ruby Takashi challenging Big Cass for the first time in ten years to a Parking Lot Brawl. It then shows Cass pushing Ruby off the ladder at Money in the Bank and then shows the two brawling backstage.

"There will be no second chances…"

It then shows the highlights of Christopher Daniels's career and how he will put his whole career on the line for a shot at the WWE Champion. While both AJ Styles and Daniels vow to give it all they've got to see who will walk out champion.

"Tonight, every match will be…"

 **Extreme Rules**

 _Line-up:_

 **1.** **Matt Hardy & Bray Wyatt (c) vs. the B-Team Tag Team Tables match for the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship **

**2.** **Bobby Roode (c) vs. Shinsuke Nakamura No Disqualification match for the WWE United States Championship**

 **3.** **Kevin Owens vs. Braun Strowman Steel Cage match**

 **4.** **Sanity (c) w/Alexander Wolfe & Nikki Cross vs. the New Day w/Kofi Kingston vs. the Usos w/Naomi Triple Threat Tornado Tag Team match for the WWE SD Tag Team Championship**

 **5.** **Dolph Ziggler (c) vs. Seth Rollins Ladder match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship**

 **6.** **Alexa Bliss (c) vs. Nia Jax Extreme Rules match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship**

 **7.** **Daniel Bryan, Rey Mysterio, & Finn Bálor vs. Andrade Almas w/Zelina Vega & the Bar Tag Team Falls Count Anywhere match **

**8.** **Big Cass vs. Ruby Takashi Pittsburgh Parking Lot Brawl match**

 **9.** **Roman Reigns (c) vs. Bobby Lashley Street Fight match for the WWE Universal Championship**

 **10.** **Becky Lynch vs. Carmella w/James Ellsworth Submission match; winner will face Asuka at SummerSlam**

 **11.** **AJ Styles (c) vs. Christopher Daniels 30-minuted Iron Man Extreme Rules match for the WWE Championship; if Christopher Daniels loses he will retire**

The pyro begins going off as the fans cheered loudly as the WWE shows they are in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania in the PPG Paints Arena with an attendance of 14,739. The fans all cheered as they got ready for tonight.

The first match of the night is the Raw Tag Team Championship match between the champions Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt against the B-Team (Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel. It was a Tables match, which means the only way to win is to put your opponent through the table. The first one to go through will lose the match. So, right away tables began coming out as both teams try to put their opponents through it.

Matt and Bray had the advantage for being in these matches more than the B-Team. The B-Team though focused on beating Matt down to keep the team men apart. Bray though soon got back in the match as he took out both members of the B-Team. Bray and Matt went to finish the match, until Curtis Axel made the save as he went through the table with Bray.

Since both went through the table the match didn't end. The referee allowed it to continue as Matt went to put Bo through the table, but Bo hit the Bo-Dog putting him through the table. The B-Team have done it and are the new Raw Tag Team Champions! The fans cheered loudly for both underdogs as they celebrate their win.

The next match of the night has Bobby Roode defending his United States title against Shinsuke Nakamura. Before the match began Nakamura beat up Bobby when he came out for his entrance. Nakamura continued beating up Bobby and even used a chair to hurt him. The crowd booed since the match hasn't begun.

Bobby though began fighting back as he took the chair to assault Nakamura. The referee tries to keep Bobby back so he can call for the bell, but Bobby was having none of it. He pushed the official away and continues hitting Nakamura with the chair repeatedly. He then drops the chair and then hits the Glorious DDT on the chair before he lets out a loud scream as the crow cheered loudly.

However, as Bobby got ready to do this 'Glorious!' pose, Randy Orton came out through the crowd and assaulted Bobby. He began beating Bobby to the ground before he took the steel chair. Orton then took the chair and hits Bobby with it on the head causing him to start bleeding. Orton sets the chair up as the crowd begin booing at Orton.

Orton grabs Bobby to set him up for the RKO, he jumps over the chair, and hits the RKO on Bobby putting him through the chair. Orton soon rolls out of the ring just as Shinsuke Nakamura began to get up. Nakamura saw what happened and sees Orton just standing on the outside with no intention to go after him. Nakamura saw his chance and yells at the referee to ring for the bell.

The referee asks Bobby if he wants to continue as Bobby begins slowly getting up. Bobby was dazed with what was happening he didn't hear what the referee said and responded with a 'yes'. The referee calls for the bell and Nakamura kicks Bobby with a low-blow causing him to fall on his knees. Nakamura grabs the chair then sets it near Bobby's head then yells loudly as he hits the Kinshasa to the side of Bobby's head.

Nakamura goes for the cover getting one…two…and three! Shinsuke Nakamura has won the United States Championship. The referee hands Nakamura the title and raised his hand, while Orton slides back into the ring. Orton soon begins beating down Bobby as the referee tries to stop him. Nakamura kicks the referee out of the ring and the two heels begin beating Bobby down.

The crowd soon begin cheering loudly, which was confusing to both Orton and Nakamura until they saw why. They turned around and were shocked to see…James Storm in the ring! James Storm is back as he begins going at it to Orton then to Nakamura. He took down both men as he gets the crowd riled up. Orton goes for the RKO, but Storm pushed him away and grabs the steel chair.

Storm took the chair and hits Orton in the head knocking him away. Storm then slams the chair into Nakamura's gut before slamming it down on his back. Strom drops the chair and hits Nakamura with the Last Call Superkick! Orton began retreating up the ramp, while Bobby turns to his friend.

Bobby was recovering from what happened and soon turned to see his old partner in the ring. The crowd begin chanting 'Yes' repeatedly knowing what this means. Storm begins smiling as he approached Bobby and extended his hand. Bobby however, didn't bother shaking his hand.

Instead he brought his friend in for a hug as the two men embrace with the crowd cheering loudly. Soon, both men turn to Orton and Nakamura as they both said the two words the crowd waited to hear, "Beer…Money!" the crowd popped when they heard this as both men begin celebrating with the crowd.

Beer Money is back and although Bobby was drafted to Raw it doesn't mean he won't try getting back at Orton for what he did. Beer Money though just focus on celebrating with the crowd and will focus on getting payback later.

The next match has Kevin Owens against Braun Strowman in their Steel Cage match. The match has pretty much Strowman beating the hell out of Kevin as he tried to escape from the ring. Kevin though managed to take control after Strowman he moved out of the way of a charging Strowman who hit the steel cage.

Kevin then begins hitting him with the Superkick and then hits a Stunner. He tries to escape, but Strowman kept him from leaving. Kevin though managed to take him down then hits the corner Cannonball before he cuffed him to the steel cage. Kevin then begins leaving the cage. Until Strowman broke the cuff.

Kevin tries to escape, but Strowman caught him and lifts him up as they stood on top of the cage. Strowman then Chokeslams Kevin from the top of the cage through the announce table! The crowd popped loudly from this move and even begin chanting 'Holy Shit!' repeatedly. All while Kevin is declared the winner since he did get out of the cage before Strowman.

Strowman didn't care though as he stood tall over Kevin Owens.

The next match has Sanity defending their SmackDown Tag Team titles against the Usos and the New Day. Nikki Cross and Alexander Wolfe remained on the outside with Kofi Kingston for the New Day on the outside. And Naomi in the corner of the Usos.

Since it was a Tornado no disqualification Tag Team match then it didn't stop Kofi and Wolfe from joining their teammates. The Usos and the New Day focused on each other as they took out Sanity. Nikki Cross and Naomi soon began brawling as they fought on the outside towards the back. The Usos and the New Day began focusing on each other as they relive their old rivalry against each other.

Until Sanity came back in then begin beating up the New Day to make them pay for trying to humiliate them. The New Day though remained in the match and kept fighting back. The Usos soon came back in as they begin running wild. Trying to take down both teams as they get the crowd going.

Until Nikki Cross came back and goes to the top rope to land on the Usos taking them down. Naomi then comes back in and Clothesline Nikki to the outside. She then sees Kofi and Xavier with her then they go in to hit a Suicide Dive to Sanity. Big E then goes to finish the match, but the Usos deliver a double Superkick taking him down.

They then go for the diving double splash, until Sanity came back in to push them out of the ring. Eric Young comes in and pins Big E before Sanity retain their titles. Sanity stood tall over the two teams as they remain the dominant tag team of SmackDown Live!

 _Backstage_

Ruby is seen putting on her black sleeveless t-shirt, her dark blue shorts with leggings under it, her knee pads, her black boots, elbow pads, and her belt. Ruby didn't bother wearing her gloves for tonight and instead she is taping up her hands. She sighed softly as she prepared to get ready for her match. The vehicles have been set up in the parking lot.

She knew this is going to be a tough match, but she is looking forward to it. She wouldn't be sure of herself if she didn't pick it to settle this feud with Cass.

As she gets ready she sees the rest of the show going on.

Dolph Ziggler defending his Intercontinental title against Seth Rollins in a ladder match. The match was not bad. Both men knew how to use the ladders for this sort of match and used it to hurt their opponents. Like Seth using the ladder on the ropes to run up then hit a Back Senton to land on Dolph and Drew on the outside.

Dolph having the ladder on the outside hits a Diving Elbow Drop on Seth who was in the ring. Or Seth hitting the turnbuckle Powerbomb on Dolph with the ladder in the corner. Both men were doing all they can to try getting the win. Seth came close on winning the match, until Drew got involved keeping Seth from winning the title.

Dolph trapped Seth between the ladder steps and was able to retain his title as he escaped with the gold once again. Thanks to Drew, while Seth looked on pissed off he lost.

The next match is Alexa Bliss defending her Raw Women's title against Nia Jax in their Extreme Rules match. Mickie James joining Bliss and Natalya joining Nia as they stayed at ringside. The match has Nia dominating much of the match using every weapon they can find. From Singapore cane, trash cans, steel chair, and a table as the women brawled.

Ronda Rousey is at ringside with her husband to watch the match as she sees the women beating the hell out of each other. Until Bliss attacked Ronda and got involved. She took out Mickie James and went after Bliss, until security tries to stop her. This allowed Bliss to take advantage of the distraction and took out Nia to retain her title.

The crowd booed loudly at Bliss, while Ronda took out security and looks on angry. She knew it won't be long before her suspension is up and when it is she'll get her title shot.

Ruby was a little disappointed that the Raw Women's title match went the way it did. But oh well. She didn't care. It was Raw and not SmackDown.

As she gets ready she sees Daniels coming into the room not in his gear…yet. He approached Ruby and she knew why he is here. All week long he has been seeing his friends who wanted to wish him luck. She knows he did the same with Bobby, with Storm, Frankie, AJ, and now its her turn.

The two didn't need to say much though as she knew Daniels will win this. She smiles at him and extended her hand to him. Daniels shook her hand and the two embraced in a hug. A reassuring hug that she knows will help calm his nerves for tonight.

The two broke the hug and she smiled at him. "Do me a favor...and win."

Daniels nods knowing if he doesn't win Ruby will be pissed off at him. "Do me a favor…don't get hurt."

Ruby begins chuckling softly. "I guess I'll try," she replied as Daniels chuckled as well.

Daniels soon began to leave, while Ruby continued finishing getting ready. She knew her match is on after the six-man tag team match. So, she better get ready and head to the parking lot.

 _Later_

The show continued with Andrade Almas with Zelina Vega teaming with the Bar (Sheamus & Cesaro). They go up against Daniel Bryan, the Cruiserweight Champion, Rey Mysterio, and the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, Finn Bálor. This was a back-and-forth match between the two teams with the high-flyers taking down their opponents with high-flying moves. The crowd got behind Bryan, Rey, and Finn as they got some momentum.

Until Rey got knocked off the top rope by Cesaro and soon the bad guys began taking over. They took Rey down, while also trying to take him out. They even kept his teammates from helping him as they kept the referee distracted so he doesn't see Rey make a tag to his team. Another to distract the referee to attack Rey, while switching out claiming they did make a tag.

This kept going until Rey finally tagged in Bryan and he begins running wild. Bryan begins taking out his opponents as the crowd began chanting 'Yes!' repeatedly. Bryan then goes for the Running Knee, but then Sheamus hits him with the Brogue Kick. He goes for the cover getting one…two…but Bryan kicked out!

Sheamus and Cesaro then go for a double-team move, until Finn leaps off the top rope to take both men down. Andrade came in and hits Finn with the Hammerlock DDT taking him out. Rey then hits the 619 on Andrade, until Zelina leaps off the apron and hits a Head Scissors on Rey off the apron to the floor.

Sheamus and Cesaro see Bryan is all alone as they go to finish him off. Cesaro lifts Bryan up so his partner can finish him off. Until *Eye of the Hurricane* begins to play as the fans popped loudly. The Hurricane appeared as he enters the ring to make the save. He then goes to hit a double Chokeslam on Cesaro and Sheamus.

Both men pushed him off then go to Chokeslam him, until Bryan hits Sheamus with the Running Knee taking him out. The Hurricane breaks free of Cesaro's grip and hits a step-up Enzuigiri causing him to stagger. The Hurricane and Bryan looked at each other before they both got the same idea. They got the crowd going as they grabbed Cesaro's throat then lifted him up for a Double Chokeslam! The crowd popped as Bryan goes for the pin getting one…two…and three!

Bryan celebrates with the Hurricane, Finn, and Rey as they stood tall! All while the fans cheered loudly as all four men celebrate and all four men got momentum for the Night of the Cruiserweight show. Until the lights went out, which left them all confused. Once the lights came back on Austin Aries, Samoa Joe, and Tommaso Clampa are in the ring attacking the three men.

Joe took out Hurricane and then Finn as he hits him with the Uranage Slam. Tommaso Clampa hit Bryan with a steel chair and beats him down until the chair was bent. Austin Aries meanwhile was beating the hell out of Rey Mysterio on the outside, while yelling at him that he stole his title from him and now he will pay. He lifts Rey up and hits the Brainbuster DDT on the floor before he rips Rey's mask.

Samoa Joe, Tommaso Clampa, and Austin Aries all stood tall in the middle of the ring before they begin to leave. It was later revealed that at Night of the Cruiserweights Samoa Joe, Tommaso Clampa, and Austin Aries will be in action. And their opponents would be revealed on SmackDown Live!

It was soon time for the Parking Lot Brawl match as Greg Hamilton gets in the ring. "The following contest Pittsburgh Parking Lot Brawl match! Contested by the wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan, and is the IWGP Heavyweight Champion…RUBY TAKASHI! And her opponent…BIG CASS! And it is one-fall to the finish!"

Big Cass is seen in the back wearing his dark jeans, white sleeveless t-shirt, boots, and taped up hands. Cass heads to the parking lot where he sees a referee surrounded by ten cars. Cass looks around with a pipe in his hand as he goes over to the referee. He walks over and begins asking him about Ruby.

"Where is she? Where is she?!" Cass asked wondering where Ruby is at.

The referee tells him he doesn't know as the bell can be heard ringing, which means the match has started. Suddenly some noises can be heard in one of the vehicles nearby and Cass goes over to open it. He opens the vehicle, but sees its R-Truth.

"What? I'm trying to take a nap!" said Truth as he closed to door to sleep.

Cass backs away wondering where Ruby could be at. Suddenly Ruby is seen sliding from under one of the cars and leaps over to attack Cass. She causes him to drop his pipe as she begins wailing on him. Cass pushes her out of the way as he tries to get some distance from her.

Ruby though didn't give him a chance to rest as she runs on the hood of the car and leaps off to land on Cass taking him down. She begins kicking him down as he tries to get up. She gets on his back and wraps her arms around him trying to choke. Cass begins standing up as he tries to get her off him.

Cass grabs her by the hair then pulls her forward on the hood of the car. He begins driving his elbows on her head as he yells at her that this is what she wanted. He then begins choking her as she tries to get him off. Cass lets her go and goes to grab his pipe as he goes to use it.

Cass swings it on Ruby, but she rolled out of the way and he hit the hood. She moves away as Cass runs at her. But she opens the door and slams it into his knees causing him to yell in pain. Ruby rolls the window down and backs away before she runs towards Cass then dives through the opened window into Cass taking him down.

She gets up and then grabs his right leg then lifts him up before slamming it down on the concrete floor causing him to yell in pain. Ruby then does it again and then pulls him between the door. Ruby then slams the door on his leg causing him to scream in pain.

The referee goes to check on Cass, while Ruby grabs some rope from inside the vehicle. She wraps it around Cass's neck and begins choking him now as she drags him towards one of the vehicles. She yells at him about how he has this coming as drops him on the floor to catch his breath. She goes to the car and opens it so she can open the hood.

She grabs Cass by the hair and then gets him on the engine before slamming the hood down on Cass repeatedly. She then slams it down on him one more time before she goes over near one of the vehicles. She then runs on them, leaps off, and hits a Back Senton on the hood onto Cass bringing her whole weight down. Ruby gets off the hood as Cass slides out to the floor.

Ruby goes for the cover as she gets one…two…and that's it as Cass got a shoulder up.

"So, you want more huh?" Ruby asked surprised he wants to stay in this match even after all that bitching. She pulls her belt off and begins slapping his back causing him to scream loudly. Ruby grabs Cass and lifts him for a Scoop Slam on the hood of another car. Ruby goes to the back of the car and opens the trunk to pull out a steel chair covered in barbwire.

Ruby goes on top of hood of the car before slamming the chair onto Cass's back causing him to scream. Ruby yells loudly as she holds the chair high, while the fans who are watching this cheered. Ruby sees Cass getting on the roof of the car so she puts the chair down then goes to the roof to join him. She grabs Cass by the hair and lifts him, but the moment that happened he grabbed her neck then hits her with the Chokeslam as she goers through the hood of the car!

The crowd popped and began chanting 'Holy Shit!' as Cass fell off the roof and tries to catch his breath.

Once Cass was ready he opens the door and pulls Ruby out by the hair. He then picks her up and yells at her before throwing her head first through the car passenger side window shattering it. The fans cheered loudly as Ruby went through the window. Cass yells loudly as he hears the reaction from the crowd.

"This is what you wanted?! You all will get it!" he yelled as he pulls Ruby out and then throws her through now the driver's window shattering it as well. "All for you sick freaks!" he yelled as Ruby begins bleeding now from the head first through the window.

Cass pulls her out and begins punching her as he yells at her. He then goes for the cover getting one…two…but Ruby got a shoulder up!

Cass just smiled as he took some of her blood then placed it on his chest. Cass then grabs Ruby and throws her into the back window breaking through it. The crowd were now chanting 'This is Awesome!' and the match has only started. Cass poses with his right hand up as he opens the door to grab Ruby to further punish her.

He pulls her out and keeps the door open as he decides to try something. He whips her to the door, but Ruby stopped herself from hitting it. Cass runs over to kick her, but she ducked and his foot kicks through the window shattering it. Ruby then grabs the foot then pulls it down on the car further injuring his leg.

Cass yelled in pain as he held his right leg. Ruby begins moving away from Cass she tries to catch some breath. She sees where Cass is at and begins trying to shake off the beating she received. She then yells as she runs over and tackles Cass through the car door breaking it off the car!

The crowd cheered loudly once more for the spot as the referee checks on both competitors. Ruby rolls away from Cass as he remained on the car door. Ruby begins using the car near her to lift herself up as Cass slowly begins getting up. Ruby grabs the door and lifts it before throwing it into Cass's head knocking him back.

She then grabs the barbed wire chair then swings it hitting Cass in the head as he falls on the hood of another car. Ruby grabs the pipe Cass used and goes to use it on him. Cass though Clothesline her on the concrete floor knocking her down as he goes for the cover getting one…two…but Ruby kicked out!

Cass begins bleeding from his head as he grabs the barbwire chair then begins using it to slam it to Ruby's back. Ruby yells in pain as he slams her back again and again before tossing the chair away. He goes to one of the vehicles and opens the door to find a crowbar. Cass lifts it as he goes to use it on Ruby.

He swings for it, but Ruby grabbed the pipe and hits Cass's right leg with it. Cass drops the crowbar and screams in pain as he felt his injured leg. Ruby gets up and grabs Cass's right leg from behind before lifting him up then hitting the Shin Breaker right on the hood of a car. Cass screams in pain once more as he fell down and held his injured leg.

Ruby goes for the cover getting one…two…but Cass got a shoulder up! Both competitors are now bleeding as Ruby feels she needs to end this soon. So, she grabs Cass then goes for the TKO on the car, but Cass pushed her away to the floor as he goes to a car to try starting it. Ruby runs after him as she goes on the hood of the car just as it started. Cass begins driving the car, but it ended up crashing into another one.

The airbags went off and Ruby saw he is trapped. So, she looks over to see a small forklift nearby and got an idea. Well, the crowd wanted to see the action in person so she'll pull a page out of Cena's book. She goes to the forklift and goes to use it.

She begins driving it to the car where Cass is in and begins lifting it up with the machine. She then begins driving it to the arena where the fans are at. The crowd cheered when they saw what Ruby is doing as she drives the vehicle with eased to them.

She brings the vehicle to the entrance stage near the crowd as they begin to cheer. Ruby lifts up the vehicle a little bit more before she puts it down so she wouldn't kill him…yet. She turns the forklift off and gets on the roof of it as Cass begins getting out of the vehicle. Ruby jumps off and hits a Crossbody landing on Cass to the floor as the fans begin chanting for her.

Ruby goes for the cover getting one…two…and Cass kicked out! Ruby didn't stop though as she opens the car trunk to pull out a fire extinguisher. Ruby uses it and sprays it on Cass as she begins going to the entrance ramp. Ruby runs over and hits Cass with it before knocking him on the stage now.

Ruby fights Cass towards the end of the stage near their vehicle as she goes to finish this. She goes to lift Cass and sets it up for the TKO! But Cass drove his elbow to the side of Ruby's head and got off her. He then moves away and then turns over to hit the Big Boot sending her flying through the window of the car!

Cass held his injured right leg as he couldn't capitalize on what he did. He slowly begins getting up using the entrance stage's setup to get up. Cass slowly goes over as he pulls Ruby out of the car onto the hood. He goes for the cover getting one…two…BUT RUBY GOT A SHOULDER UP!

Cass couldn't believe this as the fans cheered loudly. They continue chanting for Ruby as Cass grabs Ruby then opens the trunk of the car before tossing her into the trunk. Cass then gets on the forklift as he decides to finish this off. He begins lifting up the vehicle so he can drop it on the entrance stage.

However, Ruby opened the trunk of the vehicle and jumped off landing on the roof of the forklift. Cass noticed this and Ruby kicks Cass out of the forklift. They drop the vehicle on the entrance stage and Ruby grabs Cass before putting him on the lift. She then begins raising the lift over the vehicle as the fans cheered loudly.

Ruby turns off the machine and begins going up to the lift to attack Cass. Cass begins slowly getting up as Ruby was now inches from him. Cass grabs her by the hair, until she punched him in the groin. She then pushed Cass off the lift and come landing on the roof of the vehicle denting it.

Ruby begins climbing down as she sees Cass is down. Ruby gets on top of the vehicle before putting her foot on Cass's chest. The referee begins doing the count getting one…two…AND THREE!

Ruby Takashi has done it! Ruby has defeated Big Cass and gets the win.

"Here is your winner…RUBY TAKASHI!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ruby has her hand raised by the referee.

The crowd cheered loudly as Ruby gets off the roof of the car before sitting on the entrance stage, while laughing a little. She got the win over Cass and she did it after a brutal match. Cass is being helped by paramedics as they go to check on him. They even had to get an ambulance through the way they brought the vehicle to get him out.

Ruby leaves that to the officials since she got what she wanted. She warned Cass this was going to happen and he paid for it. She gets up on the entrance stage and lets out a loud howl. The crowd howls back as Ruby poses for the crowd before she turns to Cass one more time knowing this little rivalry is over.

Now, she can go on to the next part of her career. Getting back what is hers.

 _Later_

After Big Cass was taken out of the arena and head to the hospital, the rest of the show was able to continue. The next match of the night is Roman Reigns defending his WWE Universal Championship match against Bobby Lashley who cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase to fight Roman. The two men fought in a street fight and it became a brawl. It was more a brawl with the two powerhouses hitting their best moves on each other.

The crowd were more behind Bobby than on Roman as the fans wanted him to win. The two men didn't even use their weapons and just fought through the crowd. They even fought near the concession stands and merch tables where Bobby drives Roman through the table. The two men fought through the steps where Roman leaps over to tackle Bobby.

The two men continued brawling as they go into the ring. Roman went to finish the match off as he goes for the Spear, but Bobby surprises everyone when he hits his Spear! Bobby gets the one…two…and three! Bobby Lashley has defeated Roman Reigns and is the new Universal Champion!

The crowd cheered loudly as Bobby stood tall with the title and celebrates his win. All while Roman leaves disappointed that he lost his title.

The next match has Becky Lynch against Carmella in a submission match where the winner fights Asuka for the title at SummerSlam. James Ellsworth came out despite being told he wasn't allowed to be out there. Paige came out and revealed that James isn't under contract therefore he is trespassing and has security throw him out. This distracted allowed Beckt to get the quick submission and win the match.

Becky celebrates her win and will now face Asuka for the title at SummerSlam. Asuka came out and poses on the entrance stage with her title, while Becky motions she is coming for it.

It was now time for the main event. The 30-minute Extreme Rules Iron Man Match for the WWE Championship. AJ Styles defending his title against the man who is putting his career on the line…'the Fallen Angel' Christopher Daniels. The referee for the match was Charles Robinson, everyone has been banned from ringside, and the timer would begin the moment the bell is run. Once the referee starts the match the timer began.

Both men started off slow wanting to get one over the other. They didn't want to rush this match since they both knew in their age they didn't have much energy to go too long going as fast as they used to go. They took their time. Feeling each other out, while the fans clearly were behind Daniels.

Daniels had to shake off his nervousness since he knew there was so much on the line in this match. Even the locker room for both shows were in the back all quiet. They knew how important this match is and they wanted to watch it carefully. Both men picked up the pace a little, but then slowed down when they began applying headlocks.

The pace soon picked up again when they tried getting the pin on the other. A roll-up, jackknife, inside-craddle, German pin, a Northern Light Suplex pin, and even sweeping the other's legs for a pin. Both men got up and got praised by the crowd for their moves. But both men needed to slow the match down a bit since they were rushing too fast there.

AJ soon took control of much of the match after he began going for Daniels' right leg. He tried to weaken it and apply pressure to it, but Daniels refused to stay down. AJ knew he had to try getting a pin on Daniels since he knew he won't tap out. Still, wearing the leg down will help him when he hits a big move on Daniels.

However, Daniels took control back and went for the right arm of AJ. Weakening it and applying pressure on it to try weakening his arm. He knows without it AJ can't hit some of his big moves without hurting himself. So, he tries weakening him so he can be ready for his own big moves.

Both men were now trading blows, countering one another, and neither one got a point on the scoreboard after 15 minutes passed by. The two men soon began hitting their best moves on each other. Trying to get the quick point so they can stay ahead of the other. That way they just have to waste time.

However, every time they hit a big move they couldn't capitalize on the moment. They would miss their chance or be short a pin. 20 minutes passed and both men finally got their finishers in. They both got the pin, but the other kicked out or got a shoulder up surprising the crowd. The crowd was into the match since they saw neither man was going down.

But they also knew if no one wins then the match will end in a draw. Sudden death might be granted, but even then that might not be enough. Both men finally locked in their submission holds, but they couldn't force their opponent to tap out. It got to the point that now there was five minutes left in the match causing the fans and even the locker room to get riled up.

Soon Daniels hits the Blue Thunder Bomb after countering AJ's Styles' Clash and then hits the Best Moonsault Ever! But AJ just kicked out. AJ then hits the Phenomenal Forearm then hits the Style's Clash! He goes for the cover, but Daniels kicked out as well!

With no time left to spend AJ goes for one more big Style's Clash from the top rope, but Daniels knocked AJ over to the mat. Daniels turns himself around to sit on the turnbuckle, but AJ leaps up and kicks him right in the side of the head. AJ then goes to the top rope seeing he has a minute left and goes for a Hurricanrana, but Daniels caught lifts him up then hits him with a Powerbomb! Daniels though isn't done as he lifts AJ up for the Style's Clash and hits it!

But Daniels didn't stop there! He grabs AJ's arms and then lifts him up for the Angel's Wings! Daniels then sees 30 seconds left as he sets AJ up then hits the Best Moonsault Ever not once…not twice…but three times! Daniels goes for the cover with 15 seconds left he gets one…two…AND THREE!

Christopher Daniels finally got a pin! And with that the timer soon ran out! The match ended and Christopher Daniels hears the ring announcer say something he thought he would never get to hear him say.

"Here is your winner and….THE NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW! WWE CHAMPION! THE FALLEN ANGEL, CHRISTOPHER DANIELS!" Greg Hamilton announced as the fans popped loudly when Daniels won.

The referee is given the title and then hands it to Daniels who was in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. He felt tears swelling up in his eyes as he sees the title being presented to him. He asks the referee if this is real and its not a dream.

The referee reassures him it isn't and hands the title to him. Daniels gladly takes the title as he sits there in the mat holding it. He stares at the title that has eluded him for 25 years. 25 long years and he finally did it.

The fans all begin chanting 'You Deserve It!' repeatedly as it echoes the arena. Even the locker room begin celebrating loudly as they cheer for Daniels on. Daniels meanwhile just sat there in the middle of the ring. As he begins hugging the title and clutching it like it was his baby.

He felt so proud of himself to finally did it. All he asked was one chance…just one chance to prove he can do it. To prove he can win the big time. And he won.

AJ begins getting up as he helps his friend up. Daniels stood up with AJ helping him up as the two best friends embraced for a big hug. The fans cheered for both men as AJ felt tears swelling up in his eyes as he congratulates his friend. Telling him he earned it and this is all his moment.

Daniels meanwhile is thanking AJ for everything and for being there for him. AJ and the referee raise Daniels's hands as the fans cheered loudly. Soon confetti begins coming down as the fans begin throwing streamers into the ring. Soon more people begin coming out from the back.

Frankie Kazarian came out first to hug his best friend and embrace him for a big hug. He has traveled with Daniels for so many years that seeing him finally do it made him proud of his friend. Ruby Takashi came out next and felt herself already crying. Daniels was already crying to and the two soon embraced for a hug.

Ruby felt so proud of Daniels who was like a father to her. She congratulated him on his big win and Daniels thanked her for bringing him to the WWE. Ruby told him not to thank him and told him he earned it. Both he and Frankie earned this.

Soon everyone begins coming out as they applaud for Daniels's success. Daniels goes to pose on the top rope as pyro begins going off. The fans all continued to cheer and applaud for the new WWE Champion, Christopher Daniels. And can spread the word that the Fallen Angel after 25 long years has finally done it.

 _Results:_

 **1.** **The B-Team defeated Matt Hardy & Bray Wyatt (c) to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship **

**2.** **Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Bobby Roode (c) to win the WWE United States Championship**

 **3.** **Kevin Owens defeated Braun Strowman**

 **4.** **Sanity (c) w/Alexander Wolfe & Nikki Cross defeated the New Day w/Kofi Kingston to retain the WWE SD Tag Team Championship**

 **5.** **Dolph Ziggler (c) defeated Seth Rollins to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship**

 **6.** **Alexa Bliss (c) defeated Nia Jax to retain the WWE Raw Women's Championship**

 **7.** **Daniel Bryan, Rey Mysterio, & Finn Bálor defeated Samoa Joe & the Bar **

**8.** **Ruby Takashi defeated Big Cass by submission**

 **9.** **Bobby Lashley defeated Roman Reigns (c) to win the WWE Universal Championship**

 **10.** **Becky Lynch defeated Carmella by submission**

 **11.** **Christopher Daniels defeated AJ Styles (c) to win the WWE Championship; 1-0**

 _SmackDown 7/17/18_

The show opens with a video package of the main event WWE Championship match. It shows 'the Phenomenal' AJ Styles defending his WWE Championship against 'the Fallen Angel' Christopher Daniels. In a 30-minute Extreme Rules match. It was a hard-fought match between both men who tried everything to get the win. They tried getting a pinfall or submission to score a point, but they couldn't get a point on either one as time began to pass.

It then showed both men hitting their finishers and locking in their submission holds. Yet despite all of this both men fought on without a point being scored. It finally showed AJ going for the Hurricanrana, but Daniels turned it into a Powerbomb! Daniels though isn't done as he lifts AJ up for the Style's Clash and hits it!

But Daniels didn't stop there! He grabs AJ's arms and then lifts him up for the Angel's Wings! Daniels then sees 30 seconds left as he sets AJ up then hits the Best Moonsault Ever not once…not twice…but three times! Daniels goes for the cover with 15 seconds left he gets one…two…AND THREE!

The video soon has triumph music being played as the locker room exploded with joy for Daniels winning. It showed the fans celebrating for the win. It even showed fans reacting to the moment live at their homes, bars, or with their friends and how happy they are this happened. It even showed guys from the indies reacting to Daniels winning and how proud they are he won.

Confetti came down as Daniels was lifted into the air with the WWE title around his shoulders. All while Greg Hamilton announced Christopher Daniels as the new WWE Champion.

The show soon opens in Wilkes-Bare, Pennsylvania where the fans were all cheering loudly and began chanting 'Fallen Angel!' repeatedly. Christopher Daniels soon came out to a standing ovation. Daniels heads out to the ring with Frankie Kazarian and both wearing some fancy clothes. They didn't come through the entrance stage though.

They came through the crowd as the fans cheered and shook hands with both men. Daniels has the WWE title around his waist as he took selfies with the fans and celebrated with them. Soon, both men got into the ring as confetti begins raining down on the crowd. In the ring there is a table filled with food, drinks, and a picture of Daniels winning the WWE title.

Daniels and Frankie got into the ring to celebrate with the crowd cheering them on. But mostly for Daniels, which Frankie knew he deserved. Once they got in the ring the crowd chanted loudly for Daniels. Daniels took off his glasses as he smiled happily.

Daniels begins thanking the fans for everything. He thanks them for all the support he got for the last 25 years. Not only for being there for him, but also helping him get to where he is. That if it wasn't for their support he doesn't know if he would have continued wrestling since he knew without the fans cheering or booing him he wouldn't be here.

He thanks them all and holds up the WWE title saying this wasn't just for them…but his family. He thanks them and thanks his friends like Frankie for being there for him. He thanks Ruby Takashi for helping them get a job here to make his dream come true. All while thanking AJ Styles for bringing out the best in Daniels to finally become champion. Speak of the devil AJ came out to thank Daniels for everything.

He thanks Daniels for helping his career and for him bringing out the best in AJ each time they fought. He knows he lost, and he accepted it. He's glad he lost to the better man but reminds him he still has a rematch clause for the title. But he won't cash it in tonight or at the Night of the Cruiserweight show…but at SummerSlam.

Daniels accepted and vows to prove his title win wasn't a fluke. They are soon interrupted by Samoa Joe and Austin Aries. Joe begins mocking Daniels for his fluke win and wants him to enjoy his little celebration, because it will be short-lived. He reminds everyone he beat AJ Styles while he was still WWE Champion.

He also claims if it wasn't for AJ last week then Daniels wouldn't have made it to Extreme Rules after Joe was kicking his ass. So, he feels he deserves a shot at the WWE title and wants it at SummerSlam. Austin Aries then took the mic also taking shots at AJ and Daniels, while also revealing to everyone that at Night of the Cruiserweights their opponents for the show will be AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels, and Frankie Kazarian.

They also made it clear that if they win then Austin Aries will also get a future WWE title shot. But of course, after he beats the living hell out of Rey Mysterio for stealing his Cruiserweight title. He claims he made that title relevant, that he was the most dominant champion, and how he helps build 205 Live! Without him there would be Night of the Cruiserweights.

AJ then decides to challenge both men tonight to a match. Joe and Aries accept, but they want to save Daniels for later. For now, they want AJ Styles and Frankie Kazarian. Frankie accepts and decides it's time for him to step up after Daniels won his match. So, he accepts the challenge and the two teams will face off right now.

So, the match is made as AJ and Frankie took control of the match early on. Aries and Joe took control of the match after they injured Frankie's right shoulder. They then tried to keep AJ from being tagged in and even caused him to leave his corner at times. Frankie though managed to take out Joe and then in AJ as he begins running wild.

AJ letting out the frustration and anger of losing his WWE title, while also letting out the anger against Joe and Aries for interrupting Daniels' moment. AJ then goes to hit the Phenomenal Forearm, but he missed hitting Joe as Aries got a blind tag in. Joe then tackles AJ through the ropes, but Frankie tags himself in. Frankie goes for the Ace of Spades, until Aries injured the arm again.

He then hits the Brainbuster DDT and gets his win over Frankie Kazarian. Aries and Joe then begin trying to beat up Frankie as they try further injuring his arm. Until Daniels came back out with a steel chair and took out both men. Joe and Aries ran away, but they got the last laugh. AJ comes back in the ring to check on Frankie, while Daniels held off the bad guys.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back getting ready to go out to talk about her upcoming match with Sakura Muta. Her head has some stiches on them, while also having a black eye. Fuck she was sore as hell and has some cuts on her shoulders, arms, and legs. Even some on her back.

Luckily no serious injuries. But Kairi did almost leave her injured for the crazy shit she pulled at Extreme Rules. Yeah, she wasn't happy the woman she loves almost got seriously hurt. But Ruby promised her she was fine, and everything will be okay. Ruby sighed as she slowly gets up and sees the rest of the show going on.

She sees Becky Lynch coming out to talk about her title match with Asuka and how she knows no one has defeated the undefeated Empress of Tomorrow. She knows this and won't lie it was impressive how far she has come since making her debut in 2015. Going on nearly three years since she made her debut and she still yet to lose.

It was impressive, but she made it clear she isn't like Charlotte Flair, Nia Jax, Bayley, Ember Moon, Dana Brooke, Carmella, or like any of the women she has fought. She makes it clear she will end her undefeated streak, she will take the SmackDown Women's title, and become champion. However, Charlotte Flair came out claiming while she is glad her friend won…she believes she deserves another chance to become champion.

She knows she lost at WrestleMania and at Backlash, but she knows she can beat Asuka if she is given a chance. Becky though reminds Charlotte she has been the one busting her ass to get her title shot, while Charlotte had her chances handed to her. She then tells her she earned her shot winning her match and she needs to get to the back of the line. Charlotte agrees she didn't earn her shot…but she wants to do it against Becky.

So, the two women go at it one-on-one where if Charlotte wins then she'll be added into the title match. Both women went back and forth showing how well they know each other. All while both women tried locking in the other's finisher. Becky came close to beating Charlotte when Carmella came out to distract her.

This allowed Charlotte to get the Spear and win the match. Carmella then attacks Charlotte and claims she was screwed out of her match this past Sunday. So, she now challenges Charlotte one-on-one and if she wins she'll be added into the match making it a Fatal 4-way.

Ruby got up as she prepared to leave when she receives a text from Paige letting her know she is going to have a little surprise for SummerSlam. She has been told who she will face off against, but it won't be revealed till Night of the Cruiserweights. Ruby was a little surprised by this but decided that this would be fine.

She'll find out who her next victim will be after what she did to Big Cass. So, bring it on. She didn't care who she'll end up fighting. In the end she'll still come out victorious. She would laugh, but right now it hurts too much to laugh so she'll go with an inner laugh and focus on getting to the ring.

 _Later_

Daniel Bryan came out later to talk about his victory at Extreme Rules and despite what happened after the match he was told that AJ and Daniels have someone that will take Frankie's place after he was taken out. So, Bryan decided he needed an opponent for the show and got his wish when Ricochet from NXT challenged him to a match one-on-one. Bryan likes that idea and has announced he'll accept the challenge. However, his moment would get interrupted by Baron Corbin from Monday Night Raw.

Corbin says that he is sad to inform Bryan that a Raw talent has already accepted the challenge against Ricochet at the Night of the Cruiserweight Show and it will be…Kevin Owens. Bryan though brings up it's the Night of the Cruiserweights not the Heavyweights. He then challenges Kevin Owens to a match next week where if he wins then Bryan won't compete at the show, but if he loses then he'll fight Ricochet.

Corbin accepted and decided to help Kevin warm up he'll have someone face Bryan right now. Jinder Mahal came out with Sunil Singh as Jinder gets booed by the crowd.

The match between the two men began with Jinder using his size to dominate against Bryan. Bryan was still reeling from his match this past Sunday, but still fought through the pain. Bryan even managed to knock Jinder on his feet after the Corner Dropkicks. He then begins kicking him in the chest repeatedly before kicking him in the head.

Sunil distracted the referee, allowing Corbin to get in the ring to attack Bryan. Bryan though managed to fight off both men and even took out Corbin with the Suicide Dive, while taking out Sunil as well. Jinder tried to use this chance to attack Bryan from behind then throws him into the ring to lock in the Khallas. He lifts Bryan high, but Bryan landed behind him and clips his right leg.

Bryan then runs the ropes and hits the Running Knee getting the one…two…and three! Bryan gets the win as he gets out of the ring after Corbin tried to attack him. Bryan begins celebrating his win and makes it clear next week he'll beat Kevin Owens then go on to face Rochet at Night of the Cruiserweights.

The next match of the night has a video package of the Night of the Cruiserweights show. It shows some of the lineup for the show that was revealed last night on Monday Night Raw and tonight. It shows Austin Aries, Samoa Joe, and Tommaso Ciampa facing off against AJ Styles, the new WWE Champion Christopher Daniels, and a third man to replace Frankie Kazarian. It then showed the match with Ricochet depending on whoever can earn a shot to fight him.

It shows the three triple threat matches where the winners of those matches will face off on 205 Live and the winner will face the Cruiserweight Champion at SummerSlam. It shows the Fatal 4-way TLC match to crown the first ever WWE Cruiserweight Tag Team Champions. The Lucha Dragons against Moustache Mountain against Jack Evans and Extreme Tiger against the Lucha Bros, Pentagon Jr. and Fenix.

It shows the four-way Women's Intercontinental title match. Ruby Takashi going up against Sakura Muta. The returning Brian Kendrick and Paul London against the Motor City Machine Guns. And the main event. Rey Mysterio, the WWE Cruiserweight Champion versus Finn Bálor, fhe IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, for both titles.

*Centuries* begins to play as Sakura Muta begins coming out as the fans cheered loudly. Sakura begins bowing a little bit as she sees the fans cheering her on. Sakura heads towards the ring as Greg Hamilton welcomes her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome at this time, the Dragoness of the West…Sakura Muta!" Greg Hamilton hands her the mic as Sakura enters the ring and poses for the crowd.

Sakura looks around as the crowd begin chanting her name. She gives the crowd a small bow before she begins to speak.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you are all excited for Night of the Cruiserweights huh?" Sakura asked as she hears the great response from the crowd. "I'm not surprise. After seeing that line-up I would definitely tune in to watch the show. It's not every day you get to see that much great talent facing off against each other. I know I'm looking forward to it, especially for my match with someone who I very much respect."

Sakura begins smiling a little as she took a deep breath. "I'm not going to lie. When I heard who I was going to fight at the show I…I got excited. I've known Ruby for years. We trained together, we fought against each other, we worked together, and we traveled together. She has been my friend for years and to have this match…it means a lot."

Sakura knew this was true. She used to even watch her friend fight against her father Keiji Mutoh aka the Great Muta. Her father is a legend in Japan. He is one of the best in the business and so to have his name put a lot of pressure on her to make him proud.

Ruby though helped lessen that pressure and helped her become a big name without worrying about failing her father. Her father is already proud of her and it made her happy knowing this.

"I have been looking forward to having this match with Ruby for a long time and while it isn't for the IWGP Heavyweight title…I will still be looking forward to fighting her," said Sakura as she explains her history with Ruby and how many times they have fought. "This is going to be a special match. We will give you great fans a great show and show you all why we are the best in this business."

*I Burn* begins to play as the fans cheered loudly. Ruby Takashi came out looking like she went through hell. Ruby smiled though and lets out a loud howl as she already has a mic in her hand. It also looks like she was walking a little slow, which explains why she began talking before getting to the ring.

"Sorry for how slow I am going, but my match with Cass left me hurting everywhere," said Ruby as the crowd laughed a little, but they knew with what she went through yeah they couldn't blame her for taking her time.

"Sakura, that was nice of you to tell everyone about our past, but to be honest I don't think it matters. Because what matters to the people is seeing what we can do when that bell rings," said Ruby as she made it half-way to the ring. "I mean, we could talk about all the matches we had in the Tokyo Dome, in Osaka, in Hiroshima, in Hawaii, in Texas, in New York, in Philly…" that got a pop from the crowd. "In the UK, in France, in Germany, in South Africa, in Mexico, in Canada, in South America, and then back to Tokyo! It doesn't matter how much you tell them how long and where we fought because in the end many of them just want to see us going at it!"

Ruby replied as she begins calming down a little because of how excited she got. "Sakura, you and have could tell them all the stories of all our matches, but that won't matter to them because they want to see the action in person. They want to see some of the amazing things we told them about, some of the amazing matches we had in all these different places, and some of the amazing crazy shit we pulled to give the crowd in those places something to remember. And believe me…they were all amazing crazy shit."

Sakura couldn't deny that as she rolled her eyes. "So, basically what you are saying is talking about it doesn't matter?"

Ruby shook her head in response. "No, no you can tell them all about the matches as much as you want. You can tell them how you and I are going to have another amazing match at Night of the Cruiserweights. Hell, you can even tell them how we'll end up stealing the show, but…talking about it easy. Now, backing that up that will be the amazing challenge."

Sakura now sees where Ruby is going with this and nods. "Yes, it will be an amazing challenge. But one I think we both can handle. What do you think?"

Ruby stops in front of the ring before she grabs the bottom rope. Despite being in a lot of pain she fought through it, gets on the apron, and gets in the ring before she confronts Sakura. Standing face-to-face with her friend. The crowd cheered as they see the two men confronting each other before Ruby extended her hand to her.

"Let's find out and good luck…you're going to need it," said Ruby as she wishes her friend luck for their match.

Sakura shook her hand and smiles. "Good luck to you too…friend."

Ruby nods as she plans to leave, until Sakura lifts her up and goes to hit the One-Winged Angel, but Ruby got off her and lifts her for the TKO. Sakura pushes Ruby away and the two almost punched each other but stopped. The crowd begins cheering and chanting for both women as they begin playing mind games on the other.

Sakura smiles once again and motions to Ruby she won't get her with the TKO. All while Ruby smiles and mouths off to her 'I almost got you' and she will get her. Sakura begins leaving the ring as she heads to the back. All while Ruby poses with the crowd and howls loudly knowing in two weeks the women will go at it soon at Night of the Cruiserweights.

To see which one of them will go at it and who will get one over the year.

 _SmackDown 7/24/18_

The show opens in Evansville, Indiana where tonight there will be a buildup for the upcoming Night of the Cruiserweights show. With two matches have been set up for the show. One is the ten-man tag team match. It will be WWE Cruiserweight Champion, Rey Mysterio teaming up with Geran Metalik, Lince Dorado, Sin Cara, and Kalisto. They will go up against the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, Finn Bálor, Zach Sabre Jr, Pete Dunne, Trent Seven, & Tyler Bate.

While in the main event it will be the new NXT Champion, Tommaso Ciampa and the WWE Champion, Christopher Daniels going at it one-on-one.

The show opens up with Daniel Bryan going up against Monday Night Raw's Kevin Owens. Bryan and Kevin fought against each other to see who will fight against NXT's Ricochet at Night of the Cruiserweights. This was a fun one-on-one match between the two men with Kevin dominating much of the match. Bryan though showed he could take a lot of hits and keep on going.

The two men got the crowd behind them as they fought hard against one another wanting a chance to face against Ricochet. The match turned around for Bryan after he hit a Suicide Dive to the outside then threw Kevin into the ring. Bryan then hits the Corner Dropkick followed by the Yes Kicks then begins setting up for the Running Knee. He goes for it, but Kevin delivers the Superkick knocking him down.

Kevin goes for the Pop-up Powerbomb, but Bryan got behind him and ducks a Clothesline then hits the Running Knee! Bryan goes for the cover getting one…two…but Kevin kicked out! Bryan was shocked when this happened, but he didn't let this stop him. He goes for the Yes Lock, but then Baron Corbin comes out to stop him.

The referee gets distracted as Kevin grabs a chair to use it. Until Braun Strowman came out to attack Corbin and take him out. This distraction allowed Bryan to duck a chair swing from Kevin then hits the Running Knee getting the one…two…and three! Bryan has defeated Kevin Owens and will now go on to face Ricochet this Sunday.

The next match has the United States Champion, Shinsuke Nakamura going up against Jeff Hardy one-on-one. Nakamura and Jeff go at it in a slow, but well-paced match with both men trying to get a quick win over the other. Both even try playing mind games over the other with the fans cheering them both on.

Nakamura though had the advantage of the match after what Jeff has been put through by Orton. Nakamura went to end this match when Jeff dodges the Kinshasa and then hits the Twist of Fate. Jeff goes for the Swanton Bomb, but Nakamura moved out of the way and Nakamura hits the Kinshasa getting the one…two…and three. After the match Nakamura began beating down Jeff as he tries taking him out, until Tye Dillinger comes out to make the save.

He sends Nakamura running, while he cares for the injured Jeff. Tye then challenges Nakamura for his United States title, but Nakamura simply mocks him saying he doesn't speak English before leaving.

The next match has Charlotte Flair going up against Carmella one-on-one where if Carmella wins she'll get into the SmackDown Women's title match at SummerSlam. If she loses she is out. So, Charlotte was determined to keep her out of the match by any means necessary. The match had Charlotte take much control early on, until Carmella went for the injured leg of Charlotte.

Carmella took full control afterwards and kept Charlotte from locking in the Figure-Eight. However, Charlotte managed to fight back and even make her comeback while getting mixed reaction from the crowd. Carmella raked her eyes though and tried to steal the win with a roll-up while holding the ropes. The referee though kicked her feet off when she refused to removed them.

This allowed Charlotte to hit the Natural Selection to get the win and will now go on to SummerSlam. Asuka came out and begins mocking Charlotte. Playing mind games with her as she holds the SmackDown Women's title in front of her. Becky soon came out and proceeded to slap both Asuka then tackled Charlotte as the two women got into a brawl.

Asuka pulled Becky off then hits her with a Roundhouse Kick knocking her out. Charlotte hits Asuka with the Spear and then motions for the Figure-Eight. However, when she turns her back during the motion, Asuka pulls her down and locks in the Asuka Lock forcing Charlotte to tap out as the fans cheered loudly. Asuka breaks the hold and poses with her title while yelling at both women how they are not ready for Asuka!

She soon left and stood tall with her title.

 _Backstage_

Paige is in the back, texting Gregory Helms and how everything is going well so far. She sees Paul London and Brian Kendrick coming out to talk about their upcoming match with the Motor City Machine Guns. At first, they sound like they were showing some respect for Alex Shelly and Chris Sabin. How they are both amazing wrestlers, great high-flyers, and how they are beloved by the fans…but then they begin trashing them about how they were a better team than those two.

How it didn't take them three years to become tag team champions. How their first reign wasn't short and forgettable, while their reign was the longest for years until the record was broken by the New Day. Who they also called overrated. They then vow they will take out the Motor City Machine Guns and they will remind the WWE Universe why they are the better tag team.

Paige loves seeing this drama and how this match will be a fun tag team match. She also sees Rey Mysterio, Gran Metalik, Lince Dorado, & the Lucha Dragons vs. Finn Bálor, Zach Sabre Jr, Pete Dunne, & Moustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate).

A great match between these two teams and she loves seeing the stars of NXT UK teaming up with Finn and Zach Sabre Jr. It was a fun and physical match between both teams as they showed what they will be bringing for this Sunday. It soon build up until Rey and Finn went at it as the fans cheered both men on. It was down to Zach and Kalisto where Zach got the win for his team.

However, after the match they are all attacked by Samoa Joe, Austin Aries, and the new NXT Champion, Tommaso Ciampa. Oh Paige didn't like this at all. She didn't like that they not only attacked the men, but also it looks like Joe might have injured Zach Sabre Jr. She knew Gregory won't like this, but luckily AJ Styles and the WWE Champion, Christopher Daniels came out for the save. She called one of the referees to get this match going so they can salvage this.

And salvage they did. Daniels and Ciampa soon had their match with the crowd booing loudly at Ciampa. Earlier he explained why he is teaming with Joe and Aries to ruin the Night of the Cruiserweights show…because he felt like it. Because he wants to ruin what the fans love and because he wants to ruin the good time of the fans.

The match had Ciampa taking much control after Joe and Aries attacked AJ. This distraction allowed Ciampa to take control and beat down Daniels. However, Daniels refused to stay down and begins fighting back. AJ even begins going after Joe and Aries as the fight soon turns into a big brawl.

With the bad guys outnumber the good guys…until *Golden Star* begins to play causing the fans to pop loudly. Joe, Aries, and Ciampa look over to see Kota Ibushi from New Japan Pro-Wrestling has arrived to the WWE. Ibushi ran into the ring and begins helping AJ and Daniels take out the bad guys.

Ibushi even hit the Last Ride Powerbomb on Aries! AJ hits the Phenomenal Forearm on the outside towards Samoa Joe taking him out. And Daniels hits the Best Moonsault Ever on Tommaso Ciampa! Ibushi, AJ, and Daniels soon all celebrated as they pose for the crowd.

All while it was made official that the third man to team with AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels will be…Kota Ibushi.

Paige is glad that the last SmackDown ended well without any trouble. As she gets up to leave the door opens and in Ruby Takashi.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" Paige asked surprised to see Ruby in her office.

"Oh, well see I know I said it was fine you not telling me who I'm going to fight at SummerSlam until after Night of the Cruiserweights…" Ruby then sighed as she gets to the point. "But, see I'm going to need some time off after September, so I can get ready for my wedding and plus I need to get the dates of my schedule ahead of time so…mind telling me now who it is?"

Paige remembers that Ruby mentioned how her fiancé and her will be getting married by the end of September. So, she'll need some time off or at least lessen her time in the ring, so she can get ready for her wedding. Paige wanted to wait to tell her who she'd face, but she figures she should know now.

"All right. To tell you the truth its not someone Shane or I picked for you. Its someone who has been wanting to fight you for a long time now. In fact, upon the blessing of your brother this man will fight you one-on-one at SummerSlam…for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship," Paige explained.

Ruby was a little surprised that whoever wants to fight her got the blessing from her brother to get a title shot. It must be someone very good and someone he respects for him to do this. It has to be a legend. No way her brother would give this shot to just anybody.

"Okay, I'll bite. Who is it? And it better not be Cena," although Ruby does admit at this point she wouldn't mind fighting Cena, especially how he has actually earned her respect a little.

Paige begins smiling and placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Okay, your opponent at SummerSlam is…Triple H."

 **First of all…YES HE DID IT! Yes ladies and gentlemen he did it. Chris Christopher Daniels, Daniels, Curry Man, Suicide, and** **Conquistadore Dos (Los Conquistadores look it up) has won the WWE title. I think you all knew I was going to have him do it and there ya go! And I'm glad I did.**

 **Also, yeah James Storm is back to rejoin his buddy. Also, yeah Ruby killed Cass…I mean not really. In real life it is going to be tough to set that spot to make sure the guy doesn't die…but here he got his ass kicked. Sorry, I didn't make this long, but still it was good.**

 **Also, yeah the Hurricane came back and delivered a Chokeslam! He still got it! This was fun. Also, got one more chapter to go before the Cruiserweight chapter. So, I hope you all like what will happen next time.**

 **Also, we got the final SmackDown before we get to the Cruiserweight show. Let's see how things are going to go. Also, yeah it looks like Triple H will be going up against Ruby Takashi. This should be very interesting, but how will things go for Ruby for both shows?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out how things will go for our new champion and thanks again to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also, thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **Now then, if you liked how things went then please leave a review. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. They are not welcomed. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 and we're final here! The Night of the Cruiserweights show. I have been looking forward to this. Okay, as I explained before I wrote this chapter up long ago. I think last year or maybe earlier in the year. Either way it has been a long time coming.**

 **I came up with the idea after getting inspired by the Cruiserweight Classics tournament and Destination X 2011. I believed before the Cruiserweight division could have been pushed in the right direction they could have had their own PPV. With Vince it hasn't gone well and they have been mostly on pre-shows. I also hope if this goes well I might make another one for the future.**

 **Also, this will have the debut of my girls Jasmine, Karina, Luna, and Olivia. Let's see how they will all do in their first match together. Also, we will see Ruby Takashi going up against Sakura Muta. Let's see how these two ladies will do and how everyone will do in their first Cruiserweight show.**

 **Also, I did see AEW's show, Evolve 131, and Extreme Rules. AEW's show did well, but it did go a bit too long. Evolve 131 was a good show and glad they got to be on the WWE Network for people to see. As for Extreme Rules it was all right, but I did wish the show lived up to its name. So, a good week for wrestling and looking forward for August with all the awesome shows we are going to have, including the promotion where I work at.**

 **All right, well with what being said we should get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from WWE. I only own my OC Ruby Nite. Although, let's be honest do they own the people themselves? Probably not.**

 **Still, better safe than sorry. Now, let the chapter begin.**

 _(7/27/2018)_

The show opens with a video package of the original Cruiserweight Championship from 1991. It was created in WCW in 1991 by Shinjiro Otani. It then goes to Halloween Havoc where Brian Pillman defeated Richard Morton to become the first Cruiserweight Champion. It then showed highlights of past champions from WCW to even right now in WWE.

"What is a Cruiserweight?" a voice of a male narrator begins to speak. "Is it a wrestler who weighs in less than 205 pounds? Are they wrestlers who are short and with little muscle on them? Or are they amazing high-flying and technical wrestlers?"

The video shows passed Cruiserweight Champions like Eddie Guerrero, Dean Malenko, Chris Jericho, Gregory Helms, the Brian Kendrick, Paul London, and Austin Aries all holding the Cruiserweight title.

"What does a Cruiserweight look like? Can they be young wrestlers or can they be mask-wearing luchadors?" the narrator asked.

The video soon shows T.J. Perkins, Rey Mysterio, Akira Tozawa, Jushin Thunder Liger, Kalisto, Último Dragón, Rich Swann, Juventud Guerrera, Neville, and Psicosis all doing high-flying moves. All with masks or without masks while holding the Cruiserweight title.

"What makes a great Cruiserweight? Is it their different kind of wrestling style? Their high-flying moves that require speed, agility, balance, and torque? And can it help them become world champions one day?" the narrator asked.

It soon shows a video of men like Eddie Guerrero, Rey Mysterio, Chris Jericho, and Austin Aries all becoming world champions. And all walking into WrestleMania.

The video soon begins highlighting every passed Cruiserweight Champion and all their amazing matches. With commentators of the past and present speaking over the video about the wrestlers and their moves.

"It seems the answer to what a Cruiserweight is, looks like, and what they can do is pretty obvious. The Cruiserweight are wrestlers who have no limit, leave the fans in awe, and tonight will fly," said the narrator as the video soon shows the matches for tonight.

"This Sunday it will be a Fatal 4-way match to crown the first ever Cruiserweight Tag Team Champions!" said Drake Maverick the general manager for 205 Live as it shows a video of the four teams in the match, while Nigel McGuinness voices off their names.

"Moustache Mountaint, the Lucha Dragons, the Lucha Brothers, Jack Evans and Extreme Tiger! All fighting to make history! One of these teams will become the first ever WWE Cruiserweight Tag Team Champions!"

It then shows a video of Paige standing in the middle of the ring. "For the first time ever we will see a fatal 4-way match to crown the first ever Women's Intercontinental Championship!" the video then shows Jasmine Strong, Luna Guerrera, Karina Khan, and Olivia Knight all posing. "These four women will all have a chance to make history but only one can become champion!"

The video then showed the main event between Rey Mysterio putting his Cruiserweight title on the line against the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, Finn Bálor. While showing it will be Title for Title.

"Finn Bálor, you better be ready, because I won't hold anything back when you and I fight this Sunday," said Rey Mysterio as he holds his Cruiserweight title.

It then shows on the screen Finn Bálor becoming the Demon. "Rey Mysterio, it is you who better be ready, because you're not facing the prince…you are facing the Demon himself," said Demon Finn as he held his Junior Heavyweight title.

It then shows the highlights for the other matches that will be on the line as the video begins finishing up with the narrator.

"Tonight, the Cruiserweights will take to the sky, tonight they will make history, tonight there is no limit for these competitors, tonight it is their night, tonight it is the night of the Cruiserweights…" the narrator soon reveals himself as Gregory Helms.

 **Night of the Cruiserweights**

Line-up: 

**1.** **Cedric Alexander vs. Kenny King vs. Mustafa Ali Triple Threat match**

 **2.** **The Brian Kendrick & Paul London vs. the Motor City Machine Guns Tag Team match **

**3.** **Hideo Itami vs. Taiji Ishimori vs. Akira Tozawa Triple Threat match**

 **4.** **The Lucha Dragons vs. Moustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate) vs. Pentagón Jr. & Fénix vs. Jack Evans & Extreme Tiger vs. Fatal 4-way TLC match for the WWE Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship**

 **5.** **Zach Sabre Jr. vs. Pete Dunne vs. Will Ospreay Triple Threat match**

 **6.** **AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels, & Kota Ibushi vs. Austin Aries, Tommaso Ciampa, & Samoa Joe 6-man Tag Team match **

**7.** **Daniel Bryan vs. Ricochet Singles match**

 **8.** **Jasmine Strong vs. Luna Guerrera vs. Karina Khan vs. Olivia Knight Fatal 4-way match for the WWE Women's Intercontinental Championship**

 **9.** **Ruby Takashi vs. Sakura Muta Singles match**

 **10.** **Rey Mysterio (c) vs. Finn Bálor (c) Singles match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship & IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship**

The show opens inside Madison Square Garden with a crowd of 20,000 fans filling their arena. They are seen cheering loudly as the pyro goes off and the song *Stronger* by Emphatic. The commenters are shown to be the NXT commenters Percy Watson, Nigel McGuinness, & Mauro Ranallo. With the ring announcer Jeremy Borash who was getting cheers from the crowd.

The general manager for 205 Live, Drake Maverick and Gregory Helms came out and thanked the fans for letting their voices be heard. For giving the cruiserweights a chance to show what they can do. And tonight, they will get what they want. Tonight, the cruiserweights will fly for the crowd.

The crowd thanks Drake Maverick and Gregory Helms. Gregory shook Drake's hand as both men give a small bow to the crowd before they left to let the show begin.

The show soon opens with a triple threat match with Cedric Alexander, Mustafa Ali, and from Ring of Honor Kenny King.

The match started off hot with Kenny King being the cocky older veteran and trying to talk down to his opponents. Cedric and Ali hit him with a double Dropkick knocking him to the outside. They soon begin working on each other as they try to go for pin holds over and over. Kenny comes back into the ring knocking both men down and regains control of the match.

Kenny kept knocking Alexander to the outside to keep him from getting into the match. All while he kept Ali down. Refusing to give the crowd any flashy moves until Ali did it with his comeback. Ali went for the Imploding 450 Splash, but King knocked him to the outside onto the barricade. Alexander came back in and hit King with a corner Dropkick and then hits a standing Spanish Fly.

King soon begins taking control of the match as he sets up Kenny on the top rope for a Hurricanrana. However, Kenny fought it off and goes for Powerbomb from the top rope. Alexander managed to fight him off and keep him from hitting the move. He goes for the Superplex, until Mustafa Ali springboards off the ropes, flips over, and launches both men down with a Sunset Powerbomb.

Alexander goes down while Kenny rolls to the outside. Ali goes for the cover, but only gets two. So, he goes for the 450, but Alexander managed to roll out of the way. This caused Ali to miss the hit and allows Alexander to hit the Lumbar Check. However, Kenny comes back in and hits Royal Flush on Alexander right on Ali before pinning Ali.

The crowd cheered loudly and applaud the great opening from the three men. Kenny has his hand raised before he gives a nod to both men. Giving them his respect. The crowd continued to cheer as they got hyped up with the way the show kicked off.

The second match of the night is the returning Paul London and Brian Kendrick against the Motor City Machine Guns from Ring of Honor. Alex Shelly announced that earlier he was supposed to retire, but when his friend told him they got a call to perform tonight he decided to go one more time. So, he teamed up with his friend to face off against London and Kendrick. It started off slow at first with the crowd cheering for Shelly and Sabin more.

London and Kendrick got booed when they began cheating during the match, which both men didn't seem to care. However, the match picked up after Shelly got tagged in and began going flying around the ring. Knocking his opponents down before sending them to the outside. Alex and Sabin soon went flying to the outside as the crowd cheers both men on. London and Kendrick though went back to cheating by distracting the referee allowing them to clip Shelly's leg.

Despite their best attempts though they couldn't put away Shelly who managed to tag in his partner Sabin. Sabin knocked both men down and began going for the Sliced Bread on London. However, Kendrick hits him with a Dropkick and then goes for his own Sliced Bread. He almost gets the pin, but Sabin just kicked out.

London and Kendrick go for a double-team move, until Shelly pulled London out. London clipped his leg and goes for Legsweep DDT, but Shelly fought it off and hits a Backdrop causing London to land right on the announce table. This distraction allowed Sabin to hit the Cradle Shock before tagging in his partner. Sabin tags in his partner and hits the Made in Detroit (Sitout Powerbomb/Sliced Bread before getting the pinfall.

The Motor City Machine Guns celebrate as the crowd begin thanking Alex Shelly. They give him a standing ovation as Sabin raises his friends hand and thanks him for being here with him. The two men go out to celebrate with the fans as they continue thanking Shelly.

A few minutes later the next match is Taiji Ishimori against Akira Tozawa and Hideo Itami in another triple threat match. The crowd cheers loudly for Taiji Ishimori and Akira Tozawa, which angered Hideo as he begins attacking both men, before they ended up double-teaming him. They send him to the outside before the two men focus on each other. Taiji uses his Running Hurricanrana knocking his opponent to the outside.

Akira though managed to fight back and moves out of the way when his opponent went for a running knee into the corner. Akira runs over and hits a Running Bicycle Kick into the corner before knocking him to the outside. He runs over and hits a Suicide Dive with his head hitting his opponent in the chest. However, as soon as he turned around Hideo comes in and hits him with a Clothesline to the floor.

Hideo tosses Akira into the ring and began slowly dissecting him with kicks to the chest and working his neck. Hideo refuses to give the crowd any flashy moves since he didn't come here to do any of that for them. Hideo continued to slowly punish Akira, while making sure Taiji stays on the outside. Until, Akira began making his comeback knocking Hideo down.

Hideo rolls him over before hitting him with a Running Kick followed by a Standing Senton. Akira then goes for the Shining Wizard before almost getting the three count. But Taiji comes back into the ring and stops it. The two men then focus on each other before Akira managed to hit a German Suplex on Taiji.

He goes to the top rope for a Diving Senton Bomb, but Taiji moves out of the way causing Akira to land on the ring. Taiji gets up and hits a Clothesline before going for his Hammerlock cradle DDT. However, as soon as he hit the move Hideo comes back in and lifts Taiji before hitting the GTS. He goes for the cover and gets the win as Hideo has his hand raised.

All while motioning to the crowd what he wants. The Cruiserweight title around his waist.

 _Backstage_

Ruby is in the back getting ready for her match against Sakura Muta. She found out her match will be on before the main event. So, they'll be the semi-main event. She's still looking forward for her match since it will be fun to go up against her friend.

The other good news is she'll be able to watch the girls compete in the Fatal 4-way match for the inaugural Intercontinental Women's Championship. She is looking forward to seeing Jasmine Strong, Olivia Knight, Luna Guerrera, and Karina Khan compete tonight. She knows this will be their moment. Their opportunity to make history tonight.

She is seen watching through the monitor where the next match is the fatal 4-way TLC tag match for the inaugural Cruiserweight Tag Team titles. Lucha Dragons against Moustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate) against Pentagón Jr & Fénix and Jack Evans & Extreme Tiger. This was probably the best match of the night due to the insanity she saw all four teams do to one another. From Trent and Tyler sending the Lucha Dragons through a table to the outside.

To Pentagón and Fenix leaping off a ladder to put Evans and Tiger through a ladder set up on the outside. To dives to the outside, finishers from the top of the ladder, and double team moves using the ladders. All while the crowd cheers for all four teams on. Even the Lucha Dragons who started off getting booed from the crowd when they kept trying to prevent Pentagón from getting the titles earlier.

The match ended though with Kalisto hitting the Salida Del Sol from the top of the ladder to Extreme Tiger through a ladder with Jack Evans on top of it. Taking all three men out. Sin Cara tried to climb the ladder until Fenix Dropkicked him off the ladder. Pentagón then used the steel chair and injured Sin Cara's arm. Pentagon came close to winning the match

However, Trent Suplexed Pentagon off the ladder and through three tables to the outside taking both men out. Tyler all alone took out Fenix hitting the Tyler Driver '97 right through a table before he climbed the ladder. Tyler got the titles getting the win. Moustache Mountain are declared the winners and the first ever WWE Cruiserweight Tag Team Champions.

The crowd popped loudly for both men as Ruby couldn't help but smile with what she saw. "Those boys really killed it. Going to be tough for everyone now to try out-performing that match."

She hears the door open and looks up to see Triple H entering the room. Ruby got up and looks surprised to see him here. Mostly because she didn't expect him to be here. Unless he is just here to keep an eye on the show or something else?

"Triple H, what brings you here?" she asked wondering why her SummerSlam opponent is here.

Yeah, she was shocked to find out her opponent for SummerSlam who wants to fight her is Triple H himself. She didn't expect this at all and assumed it was someone else. Once she found out she called her brother and he reassured her it is Triple H who she will fight for the IWGP Heavyweight title. But to focus on her match against Sakura and not worry about Triple H.

"I just wanted to wish you luck tonight and hope you girls kill it out there," said Triple H as he explains his reasons for being here. "I also heard you found out I'm going to be your opponent."

Ruby nods slowly. "Yeah…I um asked Paige about it and she told me."

Triple H smiled and begins chuckling. "You nervous?" as he gets a small no nod from Ruby. "Good, because I heard how good you are. About how you have taken on the best in the business and how you will take on anyone. Well, I have seen how good you are, but we'll see if its enough against the very best. Understand?"

Oh, Ruby has been looking forward to this moment for a long time. A chance to go up against the Game himself and prove why she is the else? This is going to be awesome. She gives a small nod and understood what she is in for.

"I'll be ready, but I hope you'll be ready too," said Ruby who now has a confident smile on her face.

Triple H nods as he prepares to leave when he remembers something else. "I also heard that you are planning to show up at a certain…all-in show?"

Ruby sighed a little figuring Triple H heard about that and she figured he isn't happy about it. "Well, I am the IWGP Heavyweight Champion and it is my duty to defend my title against my opponents who come for it. That includes Kenny Omega."

Triple H understood that and knew she was dedicated to keep her end of the deal. "Right, well look Vince is not happy with it and pretty much told me to tell you to not show up. However, if you do then…I won't have much of a problem with it."

"Really?" Ruby was a little surprised how Triple H seems fine with all of this, but then figured hold on there's a catch here. "Why are you fine with this?"

Triple H decided to get straight to the point and not prolong this. "Well, seeing how after I beat you at SummerSlam you won't have to worry about defending anything against Kenny Omega. Because I'll end up defending the IWGP Heavyweight title against him."

Oh, there it is. Ruby figured he would try something like that as she begins smiling. "Believe me, the only way you take this title from me is from my cold dead hands."

Triple H chuckled softly liking her spirit. "We'll see, but if and it is a pretty big _if_. If by some miracle you do end up beating me…well since you talk about how good you are then I have an opponent in mind to have you fight. That's if you can survive against me and survive Omega."

Triple H soon begins walking out of the room, while leaving Ruby to think about what he just said. Ruby knew Triple H is trying to play some mind games on her before their match. He's trying to psych her out to get her off her game. Well, it won't work.

Either way she couldn't worry about that right now. She needs to focus on tonight and then SummerSlam before worrying about anything else. She knows the Game is good, but she is better. And come SummerSlam the king will fall before the empress herself.

 _Later_

The show continued with another three-way match which has Petey Williams who replaced Zach Sabre Jr. who was taken out by Samoa Joe when he showed up on SmackDown. Will Ospreay came out next and soon the UK Champion himself Pete Dunne. Pete decided that he didn't want to have a normal three-way match and puts his title on the line. The match is accepted by Drake Maverick and soon it turned into a title match.

Pete Dunne started off with Will Ospreay as the two men go at it first. Both countering moves, holds, and pin holds before Petey Williams knocks both men with a Dropkick. He then focused his attention on Will while taking Pete out. Making sure he didn't get in the ring as he kept trying to put Will down quickly.

Pete managed to pull Petey to the outside where he hits a Saito Suplex on the floor. Will comes back in and hits a Suicide Dive taking Pete into the steel railing. He then throws him back in the ring and goes to the top rope. However, Pete runs up and hits a Step-Up Enzuigiri taking him down. Pete climbs to the top rope for a Superplex, but Petey comes back into the ring and hits a Tower of Doom.

However, Will managed to counter the fall and land on top of Pete to go for the cover. Petey breaks the hold and goes for the Canadian Destroyer. Will though managed to counter and deliver a kick to the side of the head of Petey. He then lifts him up and hits the Storm Breaker, which is a Double Underhook Canadian Backbreaker Rack transitioning into a modified Corkscrew Neckbreaker.

Pete though comes back into the ring and hits the Bitter End. He goes for the cover, but then the Undisputed Era came into the ring to attack him. They pulled him to the outside as they begin removing the padding to expose the concrete. However, before they can take him out War Raiders and Ricochet came running out to attack the four men.

The fighting soon turns into a brawl until Will Ospreay climbs to the top rope and leaps off crashing into all seven men taking them all out. He then climbs into the ring and goes for his Storm Breaker again, until Petey hits a low-blow and then hits the Canadian Destroyer. However, before he can go for the win Pete Dunne comes back into the ring and hits the Bitter End on Petey. Pete gets the win and retains his title as he celebrates his win while Adam Cole looks on upset with the loss.

The next match is the six-man tag team match with the WWE Champion Christopher Daniels, AJ Styles, and Kota Ibushi against Austin Aries, Samoa Joe, and the NXT Champion Tommaso Ciampa. The crowd got behind Kota Ibushi and began chanting his name while also chanting for Kenny Omega. They booed loudly at Tommaso who will be defending his title against Johnny Gargano in a Last Man Standing match. All while the crowd booed at his partners even Joe who kept Zach Sabre Jr. from competing tonight.

It started off with AJ, Daniels, and Kota being attacked during their entrance by Aries, Ciampa, and Joe. All three bad guys taking out Daniels and Kota before focusing their attention on beating up AJ. Despite the beatdown, AJ kept on fighting and even took it to all three men, until the number games grew too much for him to handle. Daniels finally got on the apron and got tagged in as he ran wild on Joe, Aries, and Ciampa.

He took down all three men and set up Joe for the Best Moonsault Ever. Until Ciampa pushed him off the top rope and onto the barricade. Injuring his ribs as Daniels got beaten down now by all three men. Even busted him open as they continued to weaken Daniels while beating AJ down to make sure he can't help his friend.

Until Kota got on the apron and tagged himself in as he took down all three men. The crowd popped loudly for his tag and how he began taking down all three men. He even hit the Phoenix Splash on the outside taking down Joe and Aries. He goes to finish off Ciampa, but Ciampa pushed him into the referee before hitting him with a low-blow. Ciampa goes for the finish until Johnny Gargano came out from the entrance ramp.

Ciampa tags Joe in before he took off running with Johnny running after him. The two men begin running through the crowd as Joe prepares for the Muscle Buster. Until Ruby came out through the crowd and got on the apron. Joe goes to hit Ruby, but she got down off the apron. She ducks a Clothesline from Aries and gets hit with a running Forearm from Daniels.

Joe turns around and gets hit with the Phenomenal Forearm from AJ and Kota finishes it off with the Golden Star Bomb. Kota gets the pin and the win from the crowd as they cheered loudly. All three men have their arms raised and celebrate their win.

The next match is Daniel Bryan going up against the world-famous King Ricochet. The crowd cheered loudly for both men and are looking forward for this match. Daniel Bryan the underdog and master technical wrestlers. Against of the most incredible athletes in the world, Ricochet. The two men start off slow with both men countering one another as the fans cheer them on.

Ricochet then began surprising Bryan with his high-flying moves and how he kept countering Bryan's submission holds. Ricochet knocked Bryan to the outside and hit a Moonsault after going over the top rope to land on Bryan. Bryan though took back control and was now trying to keep him down.

However, Ricochet kept countering Bryan's submission holds allowing Ricochet to hit a hard kick to the side of the head. Bryan though managed to get back in the match as he made his comeback and soon went for the Running Knee. However, Ricochet hit Bryan with a Spiked DDT knocking him down and begins setting up for the 630 Senton. Ricochet goes for it, but Bryan moved out of the way.

Bryan then hit the Running Knee and gets the win. Bryan and Ricochet show their respect for one another as the fans cheer them on.

The next match is the fatal four-way match for the inaugural Women's Intercontinental Championship match. At ring side the Women's Intercontinental title is on a pedestal with Drake Maverick at ringside. It looked a lot like the men's WWE Intercontinental Championship, except there is a winged phoenix on the globe and under the WWE logo. The crowd cheers loudly as Jeremy Borash gets in the ring to prepare the announcement for the next match.

*Hurt* by T.I. ft. Busta begins to play as the crowd cheers loudly. The first to come out is Jasmine Strong as she came out with the fans chanting for her.

She came out with her long black leggings with black shorts, black tube top, black vest with hood, black armband, elbow pads, knee pads, and gloves. She appears to be in her early 30s, 7ft tall, short black hair, blue eyes, and dark skin.

She moves her right hand and shouts out loud before she does the dab pose. She begins heading to the ring, while motioning to the crowd she will win the title. She leaps on the apron and then goes over the top rope as the crowd cheered loudly for her as she does another dap pose. Jasmine pulls her hood and jacket off as she tosses it at ringside.

Jasmine checks her gloves and elbow pad as the commentators talk about her accomplishments. A former five-time Pro Wrestling Guerrila and two-time World Series Wrestling Championship. While also being a former four-time PWG and one-time WSW Tag Team Champion.

She leans against the ropes checking them as her next opponent comes out. *Mucha Lucha* by Chicos de Barrio begins to play as the next opponent. The "Lucha Guerrera" (Warrior), Luna Guerrera.

She came out wearing a black 'armored' on her chest with a white moon symbol in the middle. She is wearing a black/blue moon mask with wings on the side and unicorn horn. She is seen also wearing an underneath the armor a dark blue one-piece costume with moon symbols on the side of her tights. She is also seen wearing a back/blue skirt with moon symbols on the side, black boots, knee pads, elbow pads, and gloves.

Luna came out to a loud positive reaction from the crowd as she heads towards the ring. She runs over and leaps through the middle rope, runs to the ropes, and bounces off them to do a flip. She lands in the middle of the ring and poses as the crowd cheers for her. Luna stood up and turns towards the tall woman and smiles under her mask.

Despite wearing a mask, she is in her early 20s with green eyes & light tan skin. She gets up and goes to her corner as she waits for the next opponents to come out. All as the commentators talk about how she is a former Mexican National Heavyweight Champion, a former Mega Champion, a former Mexican National and former AAA Tag Team Champion. And how she was trained by Blue Demon Jr, Dr. Wagner Jr, and Último Dragón.

*Mama Said Knock You Out (Undefeated Remix)* by LL Cool J begins to play next as the crowd cheers loudly as the 'Nerd Queen' was up next.

The next opponent comes out wearing a Deadpool…no a Lady Deadpool costume with her blonde hair sticking out from the back of the mask. The woman is later revealed by the commentators as Olivia Knight as she begins heading to the ring all while shaking hands with the crowd. Olivia begins making her way up the steps and goes to the top rope.

Olivia poses for the crowd as Jasmine and Luna look on from their corner. Olivia jumps up, spins around to land on the ropes, and then does a moonsault before doing a superhero landing. Olivia gives a small bow as the crowd cheered loudly. Olivia gets up and begins break dancing to her song as her opponents look on shaking their heads a little, while smiling.

As they wait for the final opponent to come out the commentators mention that Olivia is a former NWA Light Heavyweight, North American, Junior Heavyweight, World Women's, National Heavyweight, three-time World Tag Team, and three-time World Heavyweight Champion. So, basically she won every title the NWA has currently.

*Black and Yellow* by Wiz Khalifa begins playing next as the final opponent, Karina Khan begins coming out. The final opponent is a young Middle Eastern woman in her 20s brown hair, brown eyes, brown skinwearing red singlet with gold thunder symbol, over her top is a black shirt with gold thunder symbol in the middle, black knee pads, elbow pads with long black arm sleeves, black kick pads, black/gold boots, a scarf over her face, and a black hood over her head.

She heads towards the ring as she poses for the crowd as they cheer for her. She slides into the ring and poses as she gives a small head bow to the crowd before standing up. She heads to her corner as she begins removing her hood and scarf.

As she is checked by the referee the commentators talk about how she is a former 5-time ICW (Insane Championship Wrestling) Champion and 3-time ICW Tag Team Champion. They also mentioned how she came to the United States looking to make her dreams come true after all the hate she has dealt with in her life due to her heritage.

The referee begins checking each of the women before he goes to stand next to Jeremy Borash as he begins making the announcement.

"The following contest is a fatal four-way match for the inaugural WWE Women's Intercontinental Championship!" the crowd cheered loudly as she fans cheered loudly. "Introducing first, Sydney, Australia, she is the terror of the down under…JASMINE STRONG!"

Jasmine poses as she does a dab pose before moving back to her corner, while the fans cheer for her.

"Next from Mexico City, Mexico, the Lucha Warrior…LUNA GUERRERA!" the crowd cheered loudly as Luna poses for the crowd before going back to her corner.

"Next from Brooklyn, New York…." Jeremy stops when Olivia goes over and whispers into his ears what her nickname is before stepping back. "The Nerd Queen of Brooklyn…OLIVIA KNIGHT!"

The crowd cheers loudly before they begin chanting 'Nerd Queen!' over and over as Olivia poses while taking out her katana swords as she swings the around before putting them away.

"And finally, from London, England…KARINA KHAN!" Jeremy finished announcing as Karina poses as the crowd cheers loudly before she goes back to her corner.

Jeremy begins leaving the ring as the referee stands in the middle of the ring. He checks on all four women before calling for the bell and the match begins.

Jasmine walks to the middle of the ring and begins mocking all three women. Mocking first Olivia for being such a geek, Luna for being a little jumping bean, and mocks Karina's little prayer pose. All three women looked at each other and leap up to hit a three-way Dropkick knocking Jasmine down. They then see her against the ropes as Olivia and Karina run over to hit a Clothesline to knock her to the outside.

Luna grabs Karina from behind to go for a roll-up, but Karina kicked out. Olivia kicks Luna in the gut and throws her over the top rope. Karina runs over, but Olivia pulls the ropes down so her opponent goes over the top rope. Karina landed in the apron near Luna as Olivia poses to the crowd.

Olivia sees her opponents are not out so she runs over and both women leap up to kick Olivia in the head causing her to stagger back. Karina and Luna climb to the top rope and leap off to hit a double Missile Dropkick hitting Olivia. Olivia gets knocked to the outside as the crowd cheers the women on. Karina and Luna shake hands until Luna kicks her opponent in the gut.

Luna whips Karina to the corner, but Luna does an up and over as Karina stops from going under Luna. Luna's feet are caught on Karina's shoulders, but Luna kicks free and hits a double mule kick to hit Karina. Luna climbs on the middle rope and leaps over Karina to hit a sunset pin. Karin kicks out and ducks a kick from Luna.

Karina runs to the ropes, jumps on the middle rope, bounces off, and hits Luna with a Springboard European Uppercut. The crowd cheers Karina on as she gets the crowd into the match. Karina turns around and gets hit with a Big Boot from Jasmine who comes back into the ring causing the fans to boo at her. Jasmine picks Karina up from her head with one hand and pushes her into the corner.

Jasmine runs over, but Karina hits her with a back elbow causing her to back away. Karina gets herself up on the top rope and leaps off to hit a head scissors, but Jasmine kept her from flipping her over. Instead she caught Karina and turns around and then hits her in the corner with a buckle bomb. Jasmine poses as the crowd boos at her.

Olivia comes in to hit a Spinning Heel Kick hitting Jasmine as she causes her to stagger. Olivia grabs Jasmine's hand and whips her off to the ropes. Jasmine though reverses it and Olivia slides between her legs. She then leaps up and hits a jumping Head Scissors on Jasmine causing her to flip over to the mat.

Jasmine gets up and Olivia hits a Roundhouse Kick knocking her to the mat as she goes for the cover getting one…two…but Jasmine got a shoulder up.

Olivia gets up and poses to the crowd as she goes for a breakdance leg drop, but Jasmine moves out of the way. Olivia begins getting up and Jasmine gets behind her opponent and hits her with a half-nelson suplex. Jasmine yells loudly as she sees Olivia rolling to her corner. Jasmine pushes Olivia to the corner and delivers a chop to the chest.

The crowd all 'Woo!' when the chop came and Jasmine hits a second one. The crowd again do a 'Woo!' response so she smiles as she goes for a third chop but instead, just slaps Olivia in the face causing the fans to boo at her. Jasmine whips Olivia to the corner and runs to hit her with a big splash. Olivia leaps over the ropes to avoid the hit and leaps up to hit a kick to the face causing Jasmine to stagger away.

Olivia climbs to the top rope as she goes for a big move. Luna leaps up to the top rope near Olivia and jumps up to hit a Frankensteiner, which Jasmine caught and hits a Powerbomb. The crowd popped loudly from the move as Jasmine goes for the pin fall, but Luna kicks her in the head before the pin could start. Luna begins kicking Jasmine in the chest as her opponent begins getting up.

Luna tries whipping her to the ropes, but Jasmine reverses it and Luna hits the rope. However, she instead caught the ropes and does a Tranquillo pose. Jasmine runs over, but Luna moves out of the way and Jasmine goes through the middle rope. Luna on the apron leaps over to hit a Moonsault, but Jasmine gets out of the way.

However, landed on the barricade as the crowd cheered loudly and were impressed she landed on the apron. Luna gets up and runs over to hit a Bulldog on Jasmine on the floor. The crowd cheers loudly as she poses for the crowd. Luna begins getting Jasmine up, but then Olivia runs over to hit a dive over the turnbuckle landing on both women as the fans begin chanting for the women and chanted 'holy shit!' over and over.

All three women are down as Karina begins recovering as well. She looks over to see the three women beginning to slowly get up. Karina smiles as she gets on the top rope and poses for the crowd before she leaps off to hit a Shooting Star Press to land on all three women as the crowd again popped loudly.

All chanting 'holy shit!' over and over again as the referee checks on all four women. The crowd begin chanting for Karina as she begins recovering from the dive. She picks up Luna and throws her into the ring. Karina whips her off the ropes as Luna hits a jumping head scissors on Karina.

Karina though does a side handspring and lands on her feet. Karina ducks a Clothesline and hits an elbow to Olivia who was trying to get back in the ring. Karina leaps up and kicks Luna in the chest knocking her back. Karina though flips over the top rope and lands on the apron.

Olivia recovered though and leaps up to hit a Sunset Powerbomb on Karina to the apron as the crowd all cheered. Olivia sees Luna running in to hit a Baseball Slide, but Olivia pulls the apron so she can catch Luna. She then begins hitting her over and over again before pulling her out of the apron. Olivia throws her into the ring as Jasmine got into the ring.

Luna recovers and ducks a Big Boot before springboarding off the ropes to hit a Tornado DDT. Jasmine though lifts her up and then tosses her to Oliva to the outside as both women go down. Jasmine screams loudly as the crowd begin cheering for her now. Luna, Olivia, and Karina begin to slowly recover as Jasmine smiles as she runs to the ropes and leaps over to hit a Corkscrew Suicide Dive.

Jasmine screams loudly again as the fans begin chanting for Jasmine. She grabs Olivia and tosses her in the ring and Jasmine climbs to the top rope. Jasmine leaps off and hits a Diving Shoulder Tackle taking Olivia down as she goes for the cover getting one…two…but no! Olivia kicks out.

Jasmine picks Olivia up and whips her to the ropes as she hits a Sidewalk Slam. Jasmine gets up and hits the ropes before hitting a Moonsault as she goes for the cover getting one…two…but no Olivia got a shoulder up. Jasmine sighed as she gets a headlock on Olivia as the crowd begin chanting for both women. Olivia begins getting the crowd behind her as she tries fighting back.

Olivia begins driving her right elbow into Jasmine's gut as she breaks the headlock. Olivia runs to the ropes, but Jasmine catches her for a T-Bone Suplex. Jasmine then wraps her arms around Olivia and begins hitting her with three Gutwrench Suplexes without letting her go. She then lifts her up for a Gutwrench Powerbomb as she goes for the cover, but Luna comes in to hit a footstomp on Jasmine's back.

Luna kicking Jasmine as she tries knocking her down. She begins kicking her over and over in the chest as she runs to the ropes. Luna runs to the ropes, but Jasmine hits her with a one-handed Spinebuster. Jasmine begins whipping her hands like she just took care of some trash. She begins mocking Luna as the crowd boo at her again.

Jasmine though didn't care as she picks up Luna and whips her off the ropes. She goes for a back drop, but Luna flew up high and managed to flip herself over to hit a hurricarana, which got 'holy shit!' chants from the crowd. The crowd begins cheering for Luna as she got some momentum back. Luna runs the ropes and hits a running forearm knocking Jasmine down.

Luna then hits the forearm again and then hits a Springboard Dropkick knocking Jasmine down. Luna yells loudly as the crowd cheer for her. Luna grabs Jasmine's wrist and goes to whip her to the corner. Jasmine though held on to her corner and instead pulls Luna chest first into the corner.

She then catches Luna from behind and hits her with a Full-Nelson Backbreaker as she goes for the cover, but Luna is too close to the ropes. Jasmine gets mad, but keeps her cool as she picks throws Luna into the corner across the ring. Luna hits the corner and falls down as Jasmine makes the sign its over. She begins setting up Luna for the Spear and begins stomping the ring getting ready to hit the move.

Luna begins to get up and turn around as Jasmine runs at her. However, Luna surprises everyone and leaps up then hits Jasmine with a Canadian Destroyer! The crowd popped loudly from that move as they didn't see it coming. Luna goes for the cover getting one…two…but nooooo Jasmine kicked out!

Luna was shocked that Jasmine kicked out and she didn't put her down. Luna begins pulling Jasmine near her corner and then goes for the 450 Elbow Drop.

Out of nowhere though Olivia came running on the apron, leaps up on the turnbuckle, and gets behind Luna. Olivia then leaps off and hits a Reverse Poisonrana (Reverse Frankensteiner) as Luna lands on Jasmine causing her to roll to the outside. Olivia gets the crowd going as she gets the crowd going. Olivia sees Luna getting up and Olivia runs over to hit a Monkey Flip.

Luna though landed on her feet, but Olivia jumps on the top rope and hits a diving corkscrew stunner as the crowd cheers loudly. Olivia poses for the fans as she goes to the top rope to go for her own 450 Elbow Drop. Olivia leaps off, but Luna rolled out of the way. Olivia though rolls over and runs into the corner to hit a front Dropkick knocking Luna into the corner.

Oliva pulls Luna out of the corner and hits a Reverse STO then locks in the Koji Clutch. Olivia screams for Luna to tap out as the fans cheered loudly. Olivia tightens her hold as Luna struggled to break free of the hold. However, Olivia keeps her in place and refuses to break the hold.

Karina though recovered from earlier and leaps off to hit a Diving Elbow Drop landing on both women. Olivia breaks the hold as the fans begin chanting for Karina over and over. Karina sees both women getting into their own corners as she sees them getting up. Karina runs over to Olivia and hits her with a high knee to the face.

Karina then runs over to Luna to hit her with a back splash before hitting a roundhouse kick. Karina whips Luna to the corner to where Olivia is at. Oliva though leaps over, rolls over Luna, and leaps up to try hitting a Reverse STO. Karina though caught her and refused to go down.

Karina then hits Olivia with an Exploder Suplex into the corner. Karina gets up and sees Luna recovering in the corner. Karina pulls Luna out of the corner and goes for the over the shoulder back to belly piledriver (White Noise). However, Luna gets out of the hold and hits a Poisonrana as Karina almost landed on her head.

Luna picks Karina up and goes for the Blood Moon (Brainbuster DDT). Luna lifts Karina up, but Karina gets behind her and goes for a German Suplex. Luna though fights her off and tries to break free of the hold. She managed to break the hold and counter as she hits the Nightmare Moon (Standing Sitout Shiranui) as she for the Corkscrew 630 Splash.

Luna goes to the top rope, but Olivia stops her and begins fighting her on the top rope. Luna tries headbutting Olivia down from the top rope, but Olivia runs over and hits a jumping kick to the face. Luna staggers on the top rope as Oliva climbs to the top rope getting ready to hit her with a move. However, Karina recovers and attacks her from behind.

The two women soon begin fighting on the ropes with Luna falling on the apron. As the two women begin fighting Jasmine comes back into the ring and hits both women from behind. Jasmine then surprises everyone with her strength as she lifts both women up on her shoulders as the crowd cheers loudly. Luna begins recovering as she climbs to the top rope and sees both women up.

Luna leaps over and hits a double Blockbuster on both women just as Jasmine fell backwards to hit an Electric Chair. The crowd popped loudly as all four women get the standing ovation they deserved. The four women begin resting in the ring as the fans begin chanting 'This is Awesome!' over and over. Showing how much they love this match.

Jasmine begins recovering as Luna also began recovering as well. Luna runs over to attack Jasmine with a front Dropkick knocking her into the corner. Luna yells as she runs back to the corner before running over to Jasmine. Jasmine recovers and hits a Spear causing Luna to spin.

Jasmine gets up and motions to the crowd this is over. She grabs Luna and sets up for the Jackknife Powerbomb. She lifts Luna up and hits her with the powerbomb. She goes for the cover getting one…two…but both Olivia and Karina break the three-count!

Jasmine gets mad at both women that they stopped her. She grabs Olivia and drives her knees into her gut before tossing her through the ropes. Karina hits Jasmine from behind and begins kicking her in the legs. Jasmine however pushes Karina away and when Karina comes back she gets hit with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex into the corner.

Jasmine gets up and lifts Karina as she goes for the Jackknife Powerbomb on Karina. As she tosses her Karina managed to roll herself over and land on her feet. Karina hits a Dropkick on Jasmine's right leg causing her to fall on one leg. Jasmine then runs to the ropes and hits a Spinning Roundhouse Kick to the back of the head of Jasmine.

Karina screams loudly as she gets the crowd behind her. Jasmine begins slowly getting up as Karina begins lifting her on her shoulder shocking the crowd. Karina then shocks everyone again as she hits the Cradle Shock! Karina goes for the cover getting one…two…but nooooooo Olivia breaks the three count!

Olivia picks Karina up and a standing Spanish Fly as both women land on Jasmine as she rolls to the outside. Olivia then wraps her arm around Karina's waist and then lifts her up to hit her with a Gutwrench Powerbomb! Olivia then pulls her right elbow pad off and tosses it away to the floor. She goes to the apron and prepares to hit a Phenomenal Forearm.

Olivia leaps up, but Luna was on the apron near Olivia. Olivia leaps off for the move, but Luna also leaps off the top rope and hits a flying Dropkick hitting Olivia in the face! Luna grabs Olivia and lifts her for the Blood Moon ad hits it! Luna goes for the cover as she gets one…two…but Karina breaks the three-count!

Luna though doesn't let this stop her as she picks Karina up. Luna goes for the Blood Moon, but Karina begins driving her right knee to the head of Luna causing her to drop her. Karina then lifts her up for the Cradle Shot, but Luna counters it into a Tornado DDT!

Luna lifts Karina up and hits her with the Nightmare Moon then pulls her opponent to the corner. Luna goes to the top rope and hits the Corkscrew 630 Splash! She goes for the cover, but Jasmine comes in and grabs Luna. She lifts her up and hits her with the Jackknife Powerbomb on Karina!

Jasmine though wasn't done and lifts Luna up then hits her with another Jackknife Powerbomb, but this time on Olivia. Jasmine screams as she lifts her up one more time and hits her with a third Jackknife Powerbomb as she gets one…two…and three!

The referee calls for the bell as the crowd cheers loudly. Jasmine falls on her knees and begins getting emotional as she is declared the winner.

"Here is your winner and the first ever inaugural WWE Women's Intercontinental Champion…JASMINE STRONG!" Jeremy Borash announces as Drake Maverick presents Jasmine with the championship.

Jasmine gets up and accepts the title as she holds it in her arms. The referee and Drake lift Jasmine's arms up as she celebrates her win. The crowd give her a standing ovation, which was also for the three other women who fought tonight. The referee and Drake leave the ring to allow Jasmine to celebrate her win.

All while the commentators put Jasmine and the other women over. Even show the highlights of this match. From the dives, the near-falls, the finishers, and Jasmine getting the win. Jasmine poses with her title as the fans cheer her on. Cheer her on for the win and for the awesome match they just saw.

This was a good start to the women's division. Now, with their first ever Women's Intercontinental Champion the future for this division is looking very bright. Jasmine poses some more with the title as the people at ringside begin taking many pictures of this moment. So they can show it online to everyone and cement this moment for Jasmine.

 _Later_

The show soon goes on to the semi-main event as the fans begin getting ready for the next match. Before they go to the match though Drake Maverick got in the ring to thank the fans for showing up tonight. He also thanked them for the great responses they have been getting and how tonight they made history. He also hopes the fans will also tune in for 205 Live and see the winners of tonight's three-way matches face off where the winner will go on to face tonight's main event winner at SummerSlam.

Once he finished with the announcement it was now time for the semi-main event. *Centuries* begins to play as Sakura Muta coming out with the crowd cheering loudly. Sakura comes out wearing a costume that looks a lot like the Shredder wore in the 1990 film.

Wearing a long black cape, light purple ninja outfit with a black belt sash around her waist, black wrist gauntlets with spikes on them, black boots with kickpads that have spikes on the side, a silver Samurai helmet with three silver curved blades on the front, and a silver mouth mask.

"The following contest is set for one-fall!" Jeremy Borash begins announcing as he introduces the competitors. "Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, the Dragoness of Japan…SAKURA MUTA!"

The crowd cheers loudly as Sakura begins climbing up the steps before entering the ring with the fans chanting her name. She looks around as she has the referee come over to remove her cape. The referee does so revealing spikes on her the shoulders of the costume. She begins removing her helmet and mask revealing a black/white demon face paint.

She begins going to her corner as the referee checks on her to make sure the spikes aren't real. Once he was sure they weren't real he backs away as Sakura waits for Ruby to come out.

*I Burn* begins to play as the crowd cheers loudly. Ruby begins making her way out as she has on her long cloak with her hood covering her head. Around her waist you could see the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. Ruby gets on one knee and begins moving her hand on the entrance stage and then pulls back her hood before letting out a loud howl.

Ruby gets up and begins heading to the ring as the crowd cheers loudly for her. All while Sakura looks on with an intense look on her face.

"And introducing her opponent. From Tokyo, Japan, she is the IWGP Heavyweight Champion, the Wolf of the Rising Sun and the Empress of Japan…RUBY TAKASHI!" Jeremy Borash introduced before he begins leaving the ring.

Ruby heads to the top rope and poses for the crowd before howling loudly. She hands the title to the referee before getting down in the middle of the ring. She poses for the crowd as the fans cheer loudly for her. She was told they have been given 15 minutes for this match to save time for the main event.

15 minutes? Plenty of time to give this crowd a good match. The referee calls for the bell and the match begins. Ruby and Sakura stood in the middle of the ring as they shook hands before they begin walking around the ring.

They soon lock up as both opponents tried to push the other against the ropes. Sakura began pushing Ruby towards the ropes, but Ruby stops herself getting hitting the ropes. She then begins pushing Sakura back as she tries getting her against the ropes. Ruby almost got her on the ropes, but Sakura stops her and begins pushing her back.

Sakura then grabs Ruby's right arm and gets her in an arm lock. Ruby tries reversing the hold, but Sakura held on tight. Ruby rolls backwards and then kicks up as she tries reversing the hold. However, Sakura reverses this and then gets her in a headlock.

Ruby tries pushing her against the ropes, but Sakura tightens the hold and keeps her from getting near the ropes. Ruby tries to reverse it now as she rolls her over to get her on her back. She then reverses the hold and now has her in a headlock. Sakura though moves her legs over wrapping around Ruby's neck then pulls her off her head.

Ruby though grabs Sakura's legs then lifts her whole body up before leaping off getting freed of the legs. She then goes for a low Dropkick hitting Sakura. She then gets up and runs the ropes, but Sakura recovers and drops down in front of Ruby. Ruby leaps over her and runs to the opposite side of the ropes.

Sakura leaps up for a leapfrog and Ruby ducks under her, but she used this chance to grab Sakura from behind for a roll-up. Sakura kicked out before the referee can go for a one-count. Sakura runs over and goes for a wheelbarrow roll-up on Ruby. But Ruby kicked out before the one-count too.

Ruby gets up and runs over as Sakura hits her with an arm drag. Ruby gets up and hits Sakura with an arm drag too. Ruby picks Sakura up and whips her off the ropes. Ruby went for the leapfrog too, but Sakura leaps up and hits a Dropkick knocking Ruby away.

Ruby rolled to the outside to recover as Sakura gave her no chance to do this. She hits the ropes and leaps over the top rope. Ruby saw this and moved out of the way, but Sakura instead landed on the apron. She then runs over for the flying knee, but Ruby ducked under her and she missed.

Ruby jumps on the apron and runs over to go for a kick to the chest of Sakura. Sakura caught the foot and flips Ruby on the apron, but Ruby held on to the ropes. She used the ropes for leverage to flip herself over and land on her feet. Ruby runs to the corner, jumps on the second turnbuckle, and flips over to hit a Moonsault.

Sakura moved out of the way and Ruby landed on her feet. Ruby and Sakura stare at each other as the fans begin applauding loudly for both competitors. All while cheering loudly for both women. Both women run into the ring and begin going at it as they lay in blows on each other as the fans cheer them on.

Sakura drives her knees into Ruby's gut and whips her off the ropes. She then goes for a Back Drop, but Ruby landed on her feet. Ruby runs the ropes, ducks a Clothesline attempt from Sakura, slides between her legs and goes for a Spin Kick. Sakura caught her feet and spins her before hitting her with a backhand staggering her opponent.

Sakura then grabs Ruby from behind as she goes for the Half-Nelson Suplex. Ruby though landed on her feet and goes for the Poisonrana. Sakura though used her hands to keep her head from landing on the mat. She gets up and hits a Spinning Roundhouse Kick! She goes for the cover getting one…two but Ruby got a shoulder up at two.

The crowd continue cheering for both women as they saw the amazing counter the two have for one another. Sakura grabs Ruby's right leg and begins attacking it. She begins pulling it before moving the knee around her left leg before dropping down to injure the leg. Ruby yells in pain as Sakura does it again to try injuring it.

Sakura begins twisting it as she turns her back to Ruby. Ruby moves on her back as she begins kicking Sakura in the ass over and over to free her leg. Sakura turns around to try injuring the leg, until Ruby lifts her lower body to wrap her legs around her neck. She then hits a Head Scissors knocking Sakura over.

Sakura gets up and comes back at Ruby, but Ruby counters the Shining Wizard and knocks her into the corner. Sakura hit the corner right knee first causing her to yell in pain. Sakura gets off the turnbuckle as Ruby runs over to slide under the bottom ropes while pulling Sakura's leg. She then pulls her against the steel post and begins driving her right knee against it repeatedly.

The referee begins warning Ruby to get back in the ring and stop using the steel post or she'll get disqualified. Ruby does as she is told while getting some feeling back into her injured leg. She gets back in as Sakura uses the ropes to get herself up. Ruby gets behind her and lifts her right knee up before hitting her with a Shin Breaker causing Sakura to fall on the mat.

Ruby grabs the leg and places it on the bottom ropes. Ruby begins placing her whole weight on the leg as Sakura screams in pain. The referee tells Ruby to get up giving her a four-count warning. Ruby gets off and pulls Sakura back in the middle of the ring as she goes for the cover while hooking the legs getting one…two but Sakura kicked out.

Ruby gets up and grabs Sakura's leg to try injuring it, but Sakura kicks her in the side of the head hard causing her opponent to stagger away. Sakura begins getting up as Ruby recovers from the kick. Ruby runs over for a high knee to the head, but Sakura got out of the way and grabs her from behind hitting her with a Bridging Dragon Suplex getting one…two…but Ruby kicked out.

Ruby gets up as Sakura went for the Clothesline. Ruby kicks her in the gut and then grabs her for a Northern Lights Suplex as she gets one…two…but Sakura kicked out! Sakura gets up and ducks a kick from Ruby then hits a bridging German Suplex as she gets one…two…but Ruby kicked out! Ruby gets up and kicks Sakura in the gut before hitting her with a Bridging Fisherman Suplex getting one…two…but Sakura kicked out!

Both women get up as Ruby ducks and hits a low spin kick causing Sakura to trip forward. Ruby then gets up and runs behind Sakura as she got up on her knees. Ruby leaps up and drives Sakura face first to the mat with a foot stomp. Ruby grabs her right leg and begins applying the Ankle Lock!

Sakura screams in pain as she feels Ruby applying the submission hold and is trying to make her tap out. The fans cheer loudly as Ruby pulls Sakura to the middle of the ring. Sakura rolls on her back and tries kicking her opponent away. But Ruby held on and keeps the hold on tight.

Sakura rolls over again and tries to kick her away, but Ruby refused to let go. Sakura screams in pain as she struggles to get to the ropes. Ruby though keeps her away from the ropes as she tries sitting down. However, Sakura begins getting herself up and rolls over to launch Ruby towards the ropes.

Ruby loses her grip on the hold and gets up as she charges at Sakura. Sakura jumps up and hits a Enzuigiri knocking her opponent back. Sakura then grabs Ruby's right leg then rolls her over before locking in the Calf Killer causing Ruby now to scream in pain. The fans cheered loudly as they see the two women exchange submission holds.

Ruby tries to get freed as the fans cheer both women on. Ruby grabs Sakura's hair and begins trying to slam her head down on the mat. However, Sakura tightens her grip on the leg causing her opponent to scream. Ruby tries to pull herself over to the corner as she tries to get freed. Ruby knows she is too far away from the ropes as she once again pulls the hair and tries slamming her head against the mat again.

This helps loosen her grip off her head and Ruby rolls over to the corner. Sakura gets up slowly as she tries getting some feeling back to the injured leg. Sakura gets up and runs over to the corner. Ruby ducks and launched Sakura over the top rope.

Sakura landed on the feet while feeling some pain on her right leg. Ruby sees Sakura and goes for a kick, but Sakura ducks and kicks Ruby's right leg. Sakura then backs away and hits a Superkick knocking Ruby away. Sakura climbs to the top rope, but took her time since she was still hurting from her right leg.

Sakura managed to get to the top rope as she prepares for a big move. Ruby kicks up and leaps up the top rope before hitting a Hurricanrana from the top rope. The crowd popped loudly as both women are now down. They show the replay of the move as the referee checks on both women to make sure they are okay.

Ruby begins slowly recovering as she uses the ropes to help herself up in the corner. She sees Sakura slowly getting up, which will allow Ruby a chance to make a comeback. Ruby runs over and hits a running Clothesline knocking her opponent down. She then hits it again as Ruby screams loudly.

Ruby blocks a right hand from Sakura and delivers a backhand to the side of her opponent's head. Ruby hits a Jawbreaker causing her opponent to turn from her holding her back. Ruby grabs Sakura's right hand and spins her as she goes for the Rainmaker! But Sakura ducks it and drives her left knee to the side of the head of her opponent.

Sakura then goes for the Slice Bread into the corner. However, Ruby pushed her opponent off her and has her land behind her. Sakura runs at Ruby, but Ruby uses the ropes to leap up so Sakura hits the middle turnbuckle. Ruby turns herself around and then hits a Canadian Destroyer!

Ruby goes for the cover getting one…two…but Sakura just got a shoulder up! Ruby though isn't done as she gets up and begins climbing the top rope. Adrenaline flowing through her body as she begins setting up for a top rope move. Sakura begins slowly getting up as Ruby gets the crowd behind her.

Ruby leaps over and hits the Blockbuster! Ruby then rolls Sakura over and pushes her into the corner before hitting her with the Rolling German Suplex. Ruby rolls Sakura on her knees and Superkicks her. Ruby then goes to the top rope as she for the Frog Splash!

Ruby goes for the cover getting one…two…but Sakura kicked out!

Ruby looks on shocked as the fans cheered loudly and begin chanting 'This is Awesome!' repeatedly. The crowd begins also chanting for both women as Ruby begins getting up slowly indicating this is over. She grabs Sakura and pulls her on her shoulders as she goes for the TKO.

Ruby spins Sakura, but Sakura lands on her feet and hits another high knee to the side of the head. Sakura screams and runs the ropes before hitting another high knee to the side of the head of Ruby causing her to fall on her knees. Sakura grabs Ruby and picks her up as she goes for the Falling Sun (the One-Winged Angel move). Sakura hits it and goes for the cover getting one…two…RUBY KICKED OUT!

Now it was time for Sakura to look on shocked that she didn't get the win. The fans cheered loudly as they continue to chant for both women. Sakura looks like she is ready to lose it as she begins getting up. Slowly as she grabs Ruby by the hair and begins slapping her in the face while cursing at her in Japanese.

Sakura slaps Ruby again, but Ruby ends up slapping her in the face hard causing the fans to react with a loud 'Oooh!' sound. Sakura returns the loud slap to the face, causing Ruby to slap her back. Soon both women begin slapping each other before Sakura gives Ruby a hard chop to the chest. Ruby though looked unfazed and screams as she chops Sakura in the chest even harder and louder.

Sakura though chops her back even harder and louder causing the crowd to go 'Woo!' each time the women chopped each other. Soon both women are now chopping each other before the chops turned to punches as the fans cheered on. Sakura drives her right knee into Ruby's gut hurting her leg in the process. Sakura fought through the pain and runs the ropes.

Ruby ducks a Big Boot, jumps on the ropes, bounces off, and hits the Nite Out! Ruby gets up though and rolls Sakura on her shoulder before she goes for the TKO! Sakura though landed behind Ruby and hits a Backstabber causing Ruby to land on the mat. Ruby gets on her knees as Sakura runs the ropes and hits the Shining Wizard to the back of Ruby's head as she goes for the cover for one…two…BUT RUBY KICKED OUT!

Sakura yells loudly as she pulls Ruby near the corner. Sakura begins climbing the top rope as she hits her knee to get some blood flowing through her leg again. Sakura makes it to the top rope and goes for the Phoenix Splash. Ruby rolls out of the way and Sakura hits the mat.

Ruby gets up and Superkicks Sakura in the face. She then picks her up and screams loudly as she goes for the TKO for the third time! Ruby hits the TKO as she goes for the cover getting one…two…BUT SAKURA KICKED OUT!

The crowd cheered loudly as Ruby looks on shocked that she didn't get the win. Ruby though didn't let this stop her as she gets up. She grabs Sakura by the hair and picks her up. She goes for the TKO one more time as she spins Sakura. Sakura though begins driving her elbows to the side of the head of Ruby forcing her to let go.

Sakura lands behind her opponent and leaps over to hit a front Hurricarana as she gets a rolls over Ruby. She gets her for a pin getting one…two…but Ruby just kicked out and gets Superkicked in the face. Ruby screams as she runs the ropes the goes for a double Foot Stomp! Sakura though moved out of the way and kicks Ruby's right knee.

Sakura then grabs Ruby's right arm then locks in the hammerlock, rolling the opponent over while applying a head scissors to get in the Dos Caras Clutch pin hold getting one…two…and three! Ruby tried kicking out, but Sakura got the hold on her too tight costing her the match.

"Here is your winner, the Dragoness of the West…SAKURA MUTA!" Jeremy Borash announced as the crowd cheered loudly.

Ruby looks on shocked she lost the match but couldn't help but begin smiling. Sakura has her hand raised by the referee as she leans against the ropes. Ruby begins getting up slowly as she turns to face Sakura. Sakura began smiling as she mouths off she got her.

Ruby couldn't deny she did get her. She acknowledged that and begins applauding her friend. She approached her and extended her hand to her. Sakura didn't hesitate as she leans forward to shake her hand and then the two embraced with a hug. The fans cheered for both competitors as the fans both chanted they both deserved it.

Ruby begins leaving the ring as she is given her title before she heads up the ramp. Wanting her friend to have her moment, while she leaves. Sakura climbs on the top rope and poses for the crowd. The crowd continued to cheer her on and chant her name, while Ruby looks on from the stage happy.

Yeah, she lost the match, but she lost to the better wrestler tonight. So, she'll accept the loss and focus now on her SummerSlam match.

 _Later_

Ruby is in the back after she took a nice shower and changed into her regular clothing. She is busy texting her fiancé about what happened and how she hopes she is doing well. As she waits for her response she sees the main event match between the Cruiserweight Champion, Rey Mysterio defending his title against Finn Bálor who is also defending his IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship. In a title for title.

She knew her brother was fine with this since it puts the IWGP Junior title on the spotlight. She is happy for it as she sees both men going at it. Rey coming out wearing his old outfit, which he wore in his WCW debut. All while Finn wore his demon face paint, but it wasn't the one the fans were familiar with. It was actually his old Venom body paint, which the fans were happy to see.

It was a back and forth match between the two men. Both countering one another and each trying to hit their finishers early. But they avoided getting hit each time. It was fun to watch these two going at it like this. The old generation against the new generation.

She looked outside of her locker room to see the guys all gathered in their own locker rooms to watch the match. All cheering for both competitors and making loud noises when they saw them do a big move. Ruby began laughing when she heard this and couldn't help but do the same too. She sat back down and sees both men finally hitting their finishers, but both kicking out of the other.

Rey though hit the 619 again and then went for the Frog Splash, but Finn moved out of the way. He then hit the Switchblade and then the Coup de Grace getting the win. Finn is presented both titles as he poses with them while the fans cheered on. She couldn't help but applaud for both men in their performance, while seeing Finn help Rey up.

The two men embraced in a hug and Rey raises Finn's hand. Rey left the ring allowing Finn to celebrate his win. While he celebrated Ruby overheard the commentators announced that Drake Maverick has announced on 205 Live that Finn will defend his title against Rey Mysterio for the rematch. Good, it will be fun to see these two go at it once again before seeing who will fight the champion at SummerSlam.

Will it be Kenny King, Hideo Itami, or Pete Dunne? Either way she knows one thing. One of these men will push the demon to his limit. They will put it all on the line to see if they will take the title from him, but for now Finn will celebrate his win and celebrate with the fans.

Results: 

**1.** **Kenny King defeated Cedric Alexander & Mustafa Ali **

**2.** **The Motor City Machine Guns defeated the Brian Kendrick & Paul London **

**3.** **Hideo Itami defeatedTaiji Ishimori & Akira Tozawa **

**4.** **Moustache Mountain defeated the Lucha Dragons, Pentagón Jr. & Fénix, and Jack Evans & Extreme Tiger to win the WWE Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship**

 **5.** **Pete Dunne (c) defeated Petey Williams & Will Ospreay to retain the WWE UK Championship **

**6.** **AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels, & Kota Ibushi defeated Austin Aries, Tommaso Ciampa, & Samoa Joe **

**7.** **Daniel Bryan defeated Ricochet**

 **8.** **Jasmine Strong defeated Luna Guerrera, Karina Khan, & Olivia Knight to win the inaugural WWE Women's Intercontinental Championship **

**9.** **Sakura Muta defeated Ruby Takashi**

 **10.** **Finn Bálor (c) defeated Rey Mysterio (c) to win/retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship & IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship**

 **That's the end of the chapter and man I am so happy I finished this chapter. It has been a long road, but it was worth it. I am so happy I got to bring in the Motor City Machine Guns for this story. I am also happy to write the scenes with my girls going at it.**

 **All of them making their debut in the ring and all fighting for a chance to become champion. All while we have Ruby and Sakura going at it. A very good match between those two and although it wasn't as crazy as the four-way Intercontinental title match it was still fun. One that I hope everyone liked.**

 **Now, if this goes well then I will make another one for the future. But for now, will we see Ruby succeed in defeating Triple H in their first ever match? Can Ruby even beat the Game? Or will the King of Kings stand tall over the Empress?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and** a **lso thanks again to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also, thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **Now then, if you liked how things went then please leave a review. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. They are not welcomed. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 is here guys and SummerSlam is shaping up to be an interesting PPV…well somewhat. Not a great PPV, but an interesting one with the lineup they are setting up, especially with possible matches we might be getting. Bayley defending her title against Ember Moon and Becky Lynch against Natalya. Hmm not bad, while the two main title matches…meh don't really care.**

 **I'm more looking forward to NXT's next show, NXT UK's show, and AEW's All Out show. Those are the ones I think a lot of people will be looking forward to more. Also, calling it now Jericho is going to become the first AEW champion. I love Hangman, but they need a good bad guy that can help put over the young talent and will be one the people will want to see get his ass kicked.**

 **Anyways, today we'll see the final chapter before SummerSlam. How will things go for Ruby and her friends? Will Ruby get the momentum she needs for her upcoming match against Triple H or think she's not ready for the Game? Tune in today to find out.**

 **All right, well with what being said we should get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from WWE. I only own my OC Ruby Nite. Although, let's be honest do they own the people themselves? Probably not.**

 **Still, better safe than sorry. Now, let the WrestleMania chapter begin.**

 **The Wolf versus the Game**

 _SmackDown 7/31/18_

The show opens with a highlight video of what happened at Night of the Cruiserweights show. It showed the three triple threat matches to determine a number one contender for the Cruiserweight Championship. It even showed Pete Dunne retaining his title against Petey Williams and Will Ospreay. It then showed the Motor City Machine Guns defeating the Brian Kendrick and Paul London in an epic tag team match.

The video then shows the four-way TLC match to crown the first ever Cruiserweight Tag Team Champions. It showed Moustache Mountain winning the titles then showed backstage them posing with the titles along with their friend Pete Dunne. The video also shows Sakura Muta defeating Ruby Takashi one-on-one in a back and forth match where both countered one another. But in the end Sakura came out with the upset win.

The video then shows Daniel Bryan defeating Ricochet in a great one-on-one match where both men came close on beating the other. It then has the WWE Champion Christopher Daniels teaming with AJ Styles and Kota Ibushi to defeat the NXT Champion Tommaso Clampa, Austin Aries, and Samoa Joe.

The video then concludes showing the fatal four-way match between Jasmine Strong, Karina Khan, Luna Guerrera, and Olivia Knight to crown the first ever Women's Intercontinental Champion. It showed all four women giving their all, but in the end Jasmine won the match and the title. The last match shows Finn Bálor defeating Rey Mysterio in the main event to win the Cruiserweight Champion. Finn celebrated his win and holding both the Cruiserweight title and IWGP Junior Heavyweight title.

The show opens in Tampa, Florida where the SmackDown general manager, Paige was in the ring and thanked the fans for the amazing night at Night of the Cruiserweights. She also thanks the competitors at the show and appreciates all the hard work. She also thanked the four women who competed for the first ever Women's Intercontinental title and tonight the champion will be in action.

Tonight, though she plans to have the new Cruiserweight Champion, Finn Bálor go up against the WWE Champion, Christopher Daniels. She also brings up that Daniels will defend the title at SummerSlam against Samoa Joe and AJ Styles in a triple threat match. But she has made it clear that neither Joe, Daniels, or AJ will lay a finger on the other or they will be out of the title picture. She also banned Joe and AJ from ringside to make sure the main event goes well.

Paige is soon interrupted by Carmella who demands another chance to be added into the SmackDown Women's Championship match. She claims she knows she deserves it and wants a shot to prove it. Paige decides to give Carmella one more shot and it will be against Charlotte. However, if she loses she'll be out of the title picture.

Becky came out next upset that Paige is handing out opportunities around SmackDown and doesn't like how Charlotte got her shot in when she didn't earn it like she did. Charlotte came out next telling Becky she did earn her shot and will prove why she deserves to be in this match. She also says she came closer than any other woman to beat Asuka and she'll do it at SummerSlam.

Soon Paige decided to have the match begin and leaves as a referee comes in. The match began with Carmella tackling Charlotte and soon both women went at it. Becky remained at ringside to watch the match, while making sure not to get involved. Charlotte took back control of the match and tossed Carmella to the outside.

Becky got up from her chair, but Charlotte focused on Carmella and not on Becky. Until she saw her walking towards her. The two women soon came face-to-face as Charlotte mocks Becky. Carmella took advantage and hits them both with a Baseball Slide. She then throws Becky into the steel steps and throws Charlotte in the ring.

Carmella soon took control and began punishing Charlotte. She even mocks her as the crowd boos loudly at her. Carmella comes close to winning the match, until Charlotte began fighting back. She refused to stay down as she begins hitting her comeback and hits the Spear on Carmella.

Charlotte goes for the Figure-Eight, but then Becky got on the apron and tries to get in the ring. The referee stops her and tries to get her out, while Becky argues with the referee. Charlotte kicks Becky to the outside, which caused the crowd to boo at Flair. Carmella took advantage and hits the Superkick as she gets the one…two…and three!

Carmella defeated Charlotte and got the win! Carmella defeated Charlotte thanks to Becky, who tried to get in the ring to attack Carmella. But Carmella got out of the ring and begins mocking Becky. All while Charlotte rolled to the outside and held her jaw where she got kicked.

Asuka soon came out and begins mocking all three women. She reminds them how it has been nearly three years since she made her debut in WWE. Yet since then she has yet to lose a single match. She claims she'll beat all three women like she has beaten everyone.

And she'll remain the SmackDown Women's Champion.

The next match has a fatal four-way elimination tag team match with the Usos versus the Bar versus Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson versus the New Day with the winner facing off against Sanity for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship at SummerSlam.

This match occurred when the Bar challenged the New Day who they feel don't deserve an opportunity at the titles. The Usos then came out calling out the Bar and the New Day claiming they deserve more of shot than their opponents. Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson then came out claiming they have been overlooked for too long and they won't go to the background while the rest of the teams fight.

So, the match began with Gallows and Anderson showing off some aggression on the Usos. All while the Bar focused on the New Day. It soon turned into a big brawl as the fans got behind the New Day and the Usos. The match went fast and quick as the Usos hit their big moves to the outside.

All while Kofi hits a top rope move landing on the men, but they didn't go down. It wasn't until Xavier leaps to the outside that he managed to knock the men down with Kofi. Soon, the first team to be eliminated happened when the Usos went for the Diving Splash, but Gallows and Anderson pushed both men off onto the ropes. They then hit the Magic Killer on Jey Uso and eliminated the two brothers.

The match soon saw Gallows and Anderson turning heel as they begin helping the Bar beat down the New Day. They began beating down Xavier, while keeping Kofi from being tagged in. Gallows and Sheamus even beat down Big E to keep him from helping his friends. While Cesaro and Anderson locked Xavier in a double submission hold to further punish him.

Kofi though got in the ring to hit Trouble in Paradise to Cesaro to free his partner. Anderson then hits Kofi with a Spinebuster before he goes to eliminate Xavier. However, Xavier managed to fight back and took Anderson down. Sheamus though gets tagged in and goes for the Brogue Kick on Xavier but misses and hits Anderson.

Sheamus seizing the moment pins Anderson and eliminates his team. Gallows comes in upset with what happened and hits a Superkick to Sheamus then to Cesaro. Gallows and Anderson then hit the Magic Killer on Xavier then on Kofi on the outside before they left. It was soon down to the New Day and the Bar as both teams began fighting with whatever they have left.

The Bar began hitting Xavier with their best moves, but he kept on kicking out with the fans cheering him on. Xavier even managed to duck a Brogue Kick and cause Sheamus got get his foot trap on the ropes. This gave Xavier time to get to his corner. Cesaro tagged himself since Sheamus was close to him, but Kofi got tagged in and begins running wild.

Kofi begins taking down Cesaro and Sheamus showing a side of aggression that the fans haven't seen from him in a long time. Kofi managed to sent Sheamus to the outside and goes for the Trouble in Paradise, but Cesaro ducked the hit and goes for the Swing before locking in the Sharpshooter.

Xavier came in and hits a Bulldog on Cesaro before Sheamus came in and hits the Brogue Kick. Sheamus tags himself in and begins setting up Kofi for the Brogue Kick. Sheamus goes for it, but Kofi hits Trouble in Paradise! Kofi gets the cover getting one…two…but Cesaro breaks the three count!

Cesaro then grabs Kofi and goes for the Neutralizer, but Kofi fights it off and hits the SOS taking him out. However, Sheamus got up and hits Kofi with the Brogue Kick! Sheamus goes for the cover getting one…two…but Xavier breaks up the three count!

The Bar soon begin to recover and go to finish this match off, but Xavier managed to save Kofi pulling him down off Sheamus. The Bar charge at the New Day, but they get sent over the top rope to the outside. The New Day then hit the ropes and hit a Double Suicide Dive taking down both men. They throw Sheamus back in and hit the Midnight Hour!

They go for the cover getting one…two…and three! The New Day are going to SummerSlam to fight Sanity. The New Day begin to celebrate as the fans cheered loudly. The New Day begin celebrating their win, while Sanity look on in the back to see what happened.

 _Backstage_

The rest of the show continued with Andrade going one-on-one with Rusev with their vales at ringside. During the match Zelina Vega and Lana began getting into a scuffle with Aiden English trying to calm things down. He even moved Lana away, until Zelina hits a Head Scissors and sends him into the barricade. Lana tackles Zelina and the two begin to get into a brawl.

Andrade took advantage of the chaos and hits a low-blow on Rusev before hitting the Hammerlock DDT getting the one…two…and three for the win. Andrade leaves with Zelina as they celebrate their win over Rusev, while he is being checked on by Lana and Aiden.

Ruby is in the back getting ready for her promo time after she saw Triple H come out last night to talk about his upcoming match. She saw the video where Triple H came out to talk about his career in WWE. How he came to the company in 1995 and what he had to go through to make it to the top. From his time winning the King of the Ring, Intercontinental title, D-Generation X, and eventually breaking out on his own.

How he had to claw and fight his way to the top while beating the best in the business. Men like Shawn Michaels, Mick Foley, the Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Kurt Angle, Chris Jericho, Booker T, Kevin Nash, Goldberg, and the list goes on. How in his time he won every title in the company, including the world heavyweight championship, a record number of 14-times. How he has main evented WrestleMania against the best in the business and how he became the king of kings.

He then talks about Ruby who caught his eyes. He saw this young girl who had to do whatever it took to get where she's at. How she had to defy the authorities, fight against management, and earn her right to fight against the men. It impressed him, but what impressed him more was the people she defeated to get where she's at. Men like Sting, Kurt Angle, Jeff Jarrett, AJ Styles, Samoa Joe, Kevin Owens, Seth Rollins, Shinsuke Nakamura, Kenny Omega, Kazuchika Okada, John Cena, Brock Lesnar, and the list goes on.

Triple H was very impressed with how much she has accomplished, especially when she won the world heavyweight championship 18-times. Something that he himself has never come close to doing and for that he has come to respect her. But this time, it will be different. This time she'll be facing an opponent like no other.

He reminds Ruby that he isn't like any of the men she has fought in the past. That he isn't passed his prime and can still go. That he is the Game, the Cerebral Assassin, and the King of Kings. That he will go on to SummerSlam, defeat Ruby, take her title, and reign supreme over Japan. So, he wishes her luck, hopes she will prove him wrong, or else the King of Kings will put the wolf down for good.

Ruby sighed knowing there is a lot on the line at SummerSlam. She knows it and she knew the locker room in Japan know it. Still, her brother wouldn't be doing this unless he believed in her. Even then this is a huge opportunity for her.

This is her chance to make history and get back in the WWE title hunt if she can beat Triple H. This is a huge moment for her and she couldn't wait for it. She knows she'll need to be careful since Triple H didn't get where he is by playing fair. No, if she wants to win she'll need to do whatever it takes to win.

She sees the door open and sees Michael Cole coming into the room to do their interview.

Ruby shakes Cole's hand as the two sat down in the living room setup that was made for their interview. She sat down, feels one of the people place the mic on her shirt, and soon the interview goes live.

"Hello everyone, my name is Michael Cole. Joining me with now is the woman who will face off against the CEO, Triple H at SummerSlam, she is the IWGP Heavyweight Champion, Ruby Takashi," said Michael Cole as he introduces Ruby. "Ruby, welcome and thank you for being here with us."

"Good to be here, Michael," said Ruby as she responded professionally as she would do in these sorts of interviews back home or wherever she went.

"All right, so we just saw the video of last night on Monday Night Raw with Triple H. He brought up his history and he brought up your history," Michael Cole shows on the monitor near them the stats that have been set up for the viewers watching to see. "What did you think of what Triple H said?"

Ruby sighed as she leans back while seeing on the monitor to show their list of accomplishments. Triple H has been doing this for 26 years and has won six different championships, two-types of world championships, King of the Ring, and two-times Royal Rumble winner.

Ruby may not have won every title in WWE, but her accomplishments show she has done more than Triple H. Twelve different titles, five-world titles from different promotions, former Royal Rumble winner, won her first Elimination Chamber, and held multiple world titles at the same time. Yes, she hasn't been in the business as long as Triple H has, by 16 years. But to accomplish so much in record time shows she is equal to Triple H.

"What do I think? I think he has some respect from me," said Ruby who continued. "I do have some respect Triple H, despite how he got to the top multiple times. Still, he has put his body on the line night in and night out. He fought through serious injuries, including almost dying in the Elimination Chamber in 2002. And has given the fans some amazing matches proving he is the best in the business."

Ruby leans back and then begins smiling. "With that being said he needs to understand I'm not Kurt Angle, John Cena, Booker T, Chris Jericho, or any of the guys he has beaten. Hell, I'm not a product made by WWE and I'm not someone to be taken lightly. I didn't make it in this business without taking on the biggest, the baddest, and the damn best in the business. Men like Triple H who have had a successful career like him and in the end, I beat them all."

Cole leans in and reads from his notes. "Without question you have indeed beaten the best in the business, but what is your strategy on beating Triple H? Someone who isn't like these other men you haven't fought before…"

"Says who?" Ruby asked cutting off Cole. "Says who? You? Vince? Triple H? Why?" she asked as she kept on going. "What makes Triple H different from the others? What makes hm different from men like Kurt Angle? What makes him different from men like Kenny Omega? Samoa Joe, AJ Styles, Kazuchika Okada, the Great Muta, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bobby Roode, Christopher Daniels, or even Cody?"

"Well, he's different because he's…" again Cole gets cut off by Ruby.

"Because he's the Game? The King of Kings? Is that what you were going to say or were you going to say that he is superior than them?" Ruby begins to scoff as she shook her head. "See, that's the problem with the WWE. You guys think guys like Triple H are better than all these other guys because of who he is, but have you ever considered what would happen if you put him against any of these guys outside of this company? Against guys who he has never fought against?"

"Ruby, I understand that, but you have to understand that Triple H has fought against the best in the business who build this company way before these guys got into the business," said Cole as he tried to defend Triple H.

"He has beaten the best…when he wasn't playing politics and screwed them out of their matches. Don't believe me? Ask Booker T and WrestleMania 19," said Ruby as she begins looking down at the floor. "I said before I have some respect for him, but not completely since he didn't get where he's at by screwing better guys than him. Me? I got to where I am without sucking up to the bosses, taking shortcuts, or screwing people over."

"If Triple H thinks taking my IWGP Heavyweight title will be easy, think again. He won't take my title because I will beat him, I will take the king down, and I will take his throne," Ruby gets up from her seat and turns to the camera. "At SummerSlam, I hope you bring you're A-game Triple H. I really do, because if you don't then the king will bow before the empress. And I will stand tall still the IWGP Heavyweight Champion."

Ruby took off her mic from her shirt and begins walking away. Knowing that in couple of weeks she will face off against the Game one-on-one. In a match where if they both want to gain respect from the other then they better bring it all they've got. And if one of them tries to screw over the other then it will end very badly for the cheater, especially if that cheater is Triple H.

Ruby has been screwed over once for a title she had…she won't let it happen again.

 _SmackDown 8/7/18_

In Orlando, Florida

The show opens with in Orlando, Florida with the fans cheering on loudly knowing they are a few weeks away from SummerSlam. They also saw on the titantron the matches set up for the show. It showed a six-man tag team match with Shinsuke Nakamura teaming up with Sanity to face off against Tye Dillinger and the New Day. They also showed Rey Mysterio going one-on-one with Austin Aries in a WrestleMania rematch.

It then showed in the main event it will be AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels going up against the Bar in a tag team match.

The show soon starts with Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, and the SmackDown Women's Champion Asuka facing off against Carmella and the IIconics. Right off the bat there was tension between Charlotte and Becky after what happened last week. It also didn't help that they both wanted to get their hands on Carmella, while Asuka just simply watched the two argue. It got to the point that the women soon got into a brawl until the IIconics attacked them.

While this happened Carmella attacked Asuka and tried to get the pin on her, but Asuka kicked out then goes to kick her in the head. But Carmella got out of the ring and runs off with Asuka going after her. Charlotte and Becky soon got on the same page then locked in their submission holds before making the IIconics tap out. Charlotte and Becky get the win despite there still being tension between the two.

Both made it clear they will win the SmackDown Women's title by any means necessary. And neither one will get in their way.

The show then resumed with Rey Mysterio going up against Austin Aries in their WrestleMania rematch. Before the match began they showed that at SummerSlam it will be Rey Mysterio, Elias, and the reuniting Beer Money going up against Kevin Owens, Austin Aries, Randy Orton, and Baron Corbin.

The match started off slow between the two men as they tried getting the better over the other. Rey soon took control as he uses his agility and quickness to counter Aries. Rey even knocked Aries to the outside and while he is on the floor he hits a sliding splash landing on his opponent. Rey got the crowd behind him before the show went to commercial break.

Once it came back Aries began going for Rey's right shoulder after pushing him into the steel post. Since then Aries has tried injuring Rey's shoulder and even lock in an armbar. Weakening Rey and grounding him to keep him from moving around. The crowd cheered Rey on and even chanted his name as they tried to get him to fight back.

Aries though keeps Rey down and prevents him from getting any sort of momentum going. Aries would then mock Rey and the crowd as they continue to chant for Rey. Aries begins setting things up for the Last Chancery submission hold, but Rey fought out of it and even begins getting some momentum back. He whips Aries into the corner, but Aries reversed it as Rey hits the corner.

Aries lifts Rey up on the top turnbuckle and prepares for a Superplex, but Rey fought him off and knocked him to the mat. Rey then leaps off and hits a Seated-Senton. Rey then begins hitting his comeback moves as he begins getting momentum back with the crowd cheering him on. Rey then hits a head-scissors and goes for the 619, but Aries Clothesline Rey when he came running.

Aries motions it is over and locks in the Last Chancery. Aries shouts for Rey to tap out as he puts some pressure on the hold. Rey though fought him off and refused to tap out. Rey managed to get his foot on the ropes as Aries is forced to break the hold.

Aries goes for the Brainbuster DDT, but Rey countered the hold and gets behind him. Rey Dropkicks him on the ropes and Rey hits the 619! Rey begins getting to the top rope as he tries shaking off the pain on his arm. Rey leaps off for the Frog Splash, but Aries moves his knees up so Rey hit the knees.

Aries then grabs Rey then throws him into the steel post further injuring Rey's arm. Aries then lifts Rey for the Brainbuster DDT and hits it! Aries gets the one…two…and three! Austin Aries got his revenge and his win over Rey Mysterio as the fans congratulated both men for their performance.

*Hurt* begins to play as the crowd cheers loudly as the first ever Women's Intercontinental Champion is seen making her way out. Jasmine Strong came out making her first SmackDown appearance as champion. Last week she showed up on Monday Night Raw and then to NXT. But now here she is as champion as she prepares to speak up about her upcoming SummerSlam match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWE Women's Intercontinental Champion…JASMINE STRONG!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Jasmine comes out to a nice reaction from the crowd as she has her title around her waist. Jasmine does her dab pose before she heads to the ring. She shakes the hands of the fans as they cheer her on. She gets on the apron and easily climbs up before climbing over the top rope. She gets in the ring, pulls her title from around her waist, and poses with it as the fans cheer her on.

Jasmine is handed the mic over by Greg Hamilton before he leaves the ring. Jasmine stood in the middle of the ring smiling as she held her title over her shoulder before looking around to the crowd.

"Well, I'm sure many of you saw what happened at Night of the Cruiserweights huh?" Jasmine asked as the fans cheered loudly. "I know you all did, especially the match that many said stole the show. The match that helped show the women's revolution is still going," she then lifts her title and shows it off to the crowd. "And the match I ended up winning."

She then sets the title back on her shoulder before she continues. "I said this before last week, but I'll say it again for all of you. At Night of the Cruiserweights, Luna, Olivia, Karina, and I showed every one of you including that locker room why we deserve to be here. We showed that we are more than just a pretty face and that we can have awesome matches just like the guys, but better. And we damn well proved it!"

"We gave you all everything we had and in the end the crowd got what they wanted," said Jasmine as the crowd begin chanting 'You deserve it!' repeatedly. "Your damn right we deserved it! We deserved it after all we have been through, after all the crap we had to deal with, and after everything we have given for you all we damn well deserved it!"

The crowd cheered loudly and begin chanting for Jasmine. She begins smiling as she begins rubbing her chin. "Yet despite all of that all I've been hearing from the women of the main roster have been complaining…like a lot. They have been complaining about how its not fair that we got this push and not any of them. How they didn't like how they were overlooked for this historical moment. And how they feel they are better than us like…Mickie James."

The crowd booed as Jasmine shows on the titantron what Mickie James said last night on Monday Night Raw when it was announced Jasmine will defend her title at SummerSlam. Mickie came out and challenged Jasmine who she felt didn't deserve the title. Mickie then brings up her time in WWE, her accomplishments, and how she should have been in the title picture. How she deserved the opportunity more for all the hard work she put into the women's division and how Jasmine has done nothing to earn it.

So, she challenged Jasmine for the title and wants her answer soon. So, Jasmine decided to show up on SmackDown to give her response.

"So, Mickie. You want my title so badly?" Jasmine shows the title. "You want to take it from me and prove I don't deserve it? That you deserve it more?" she then sets it down in the middle of the ring and turns to the camera. "Then try to take it from me, bitch."

The crowd cheers loudly as Jasmine has accepted the challenge. She then poses for the crowd before grabbing her title and begins leaving the ring. She walks up the ramp as the fans cheer her on, while she holds her title high for the fans. She poses on the entrance stage and vows to beat Mickie James to show she deserves to be champion.

 _Later_

The rest of the continued with the six-man tag team match. Shinsuke Nakamura and Sanity (Killian Dain and Alexander Wolfe) with Eric Young and Nikki Cross at ringside. She sees them going up against Tye Dillinger and the New Day (Kofi Kingston and Big E) with Xavier Woods at ringside.

It was a back and forth match with the bad guys having the number's games over the good guys. Nakamura's team made sure to keep Big E down after they clipped his left leg. They began weakening him, while keeping his teammates from getting in. They even distracted the referee so he couldn't see the tag. Eric Young and Nikki Cross even attacked Xavier Woods forcing Kofi and Tye to send them away.

Wolfe began slapping Big E, while mocking him, which ended up backfiring. It got Big E angry as he begins getting up and shook off the attacks before hitting Wolfe with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex over the top rope to the outside. Soon, the crowd begin cheering for Big E and even clapping for him to get to his corner. Wolfe got back in the ring and goes to tag in Killian.

Big E got the tag to Kofi and he begins going wild as the crowd cheered him on. Kofi hits a big Crossbody from the top rope taking Killian down. He then begins knocking him down as he gets the crowd behind him. Kofi even knocks off Nakamura and Wolfe off the apron before ducking a Clothesline from Killian.

Kofi surprises the crowd and hits the SOS on Killian as he prepares to set up for Trouble in Paradise. Wolfe comes into the ring and Clothesline Kofi over the top rope. But Tye tags himself in as Kofi went over. Tye gets in the ring as did Nakamura after he blind tags himself in.

Tye Dillinger now begins going wild as he gets the crowd behind him as they chanted 'Ten' repeatedly. Tye begins setting things up for the Tye Breaker, but before he can hit it Eric Young distracts the referee and this allows Nakamura to hit the low-blow. Nakamura then begins setting things up for the Kinshasa when Xavier attacks Eric Young. Soon a brawl breaks out on the outside with the New Day and Sanity as the referee tries to break them apart.

Nakamura ignores this and goes for the Kinshasa when Tye hits a low-blow on Nakamura causing the fans to cheer loudly. Nakamura falls on his knees as Tye pulls his right knee pad down. Tye lifts Nakamura on his shoulders and hits the Tye Breaker as he goes for the cover. The referee comes back into the ring getting one…two…and three!

Tye Dillinger just defeated the United States Champion, Shinsuke Nakamura. The crowd cheered loudly as Tye has his hand raised and the New Day join him. The four soon begin to celebrate, while Nakamura looks on from the outside while clutching his title. All while Sanity look on angrily and vowed they will keep their titles after SummerSlam.

*I Burn* begins to play as Ruby Takashi begins coming out with the fans cheering loudly. She comes out with the crowd cheering her on. Ruby is seen in her regular clothing with her IWGP Heavyweight title around her waist as she gets on one knee while placing her hand on the entrance stage. She then let's out a loud howl before heading towards the ring.

The crowd cheered her on as Ruby hears her name being announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan, and the IWGP Heavyweight Champion…RUBY TAKASHI!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Ruby gets on the apron and then gets to the top rope before letting out a loud howl. The crowd howls with her as she climbs down from the top rope before getting in the middle of the ring with a mic in her hand. Ruby looks around as the fans cheer her on loudly. All while on the titantron they showed last night on Monday Night Raw with Triple H cutting yet another promo, while showing a video package of his career.

Once the video ended Ruby didn't look that impressed and actually yawned loudly. She hears her music ending and begins cutting her promo.

"So, last night Triple H wanted to send a message," said Ruby as she recalls how Triple H wanted to remind Ruby who he is and why he will beat her. "Last night he talked about his long accomplishments, how many superstars he has defeated, and why he is the best in the business. And to be honest…he is one of the best, but it doesn't mean he'll defeat me like the rest."

Ruby begins to sigh as she rubs her right cheek with her finger before she continued. "You see, Triple H. Its no secret that for years you have established yourself as one of the best in WWE by using your power with the higherups to get what you want. Whether it was the World Heavyweight title, refusing to lose to Booker T at WrestleMania 19, putting down young talent to keep them where they are, and making sure you give yourself world title reigns after title reigns."

Many of the young fans didn't understand this, but the older fans understood what Ruby is saying and they all cheered in agreement knowing she is right.

"You made sure you remained at the top until you decided to step down. But trust me, if you tried that stunt in the indies you would get your ass handed to you," said Ruby knowing that if Triple H had left WWE in 2002 he wouldn't have gotten so many title reigns. "Don't misunderstand what I am saying. Triple H is a great wrestler, but the best? Not even close. Not until he defeats someone like me, and let's be honest unlike the talent who are forced to do what he wants I'm not going to take it easy on him."

Ruby can hear the crowd giving a mixed response showing there are some fans of Triple H in the audience. Ruby though didn't care since what she says is the truth.

"Triple H, at SummerSlam if you think beating me is going to be like how you beat everyone else in the past you better think again," Ruby holds up her title so everyone can see. "I'm not going to let you take something that has value to not just me, but every wrestler who has held it and wants to hold it one day. I won't let you tarnish this title like your father-in-law has done to every title in WWE. So, Triple H, you better get yourself ready, train as hard as you can, and you better prepare for your retirement. Because at SummerSlam, the Empress of Japan will dethrone the King of Kings."

She then places the title around her shoulder and finishes her promo. "And that's not a promise. It's a damn guarantee!" Ruby sets the mic down and poses as her theme song begins to play. All while the fans cheered loudly for her.

Ruby knows at SummerSlam she won't be in a fight. She'll be going into a war against Triple H. She knows it and if Triple H does respect her then he better give her everything he has. Otherwise the king will end up bowing down to the empress at SummerSlam.

 _SmackDown 8/14/18_

The show opens with a video package showing AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels teaming up to face off against the Bar. The match went back and forth between the two teams as the fans cheered AJ and Daniels on. AJ took much of the heat as the Bar beat him down, while making sure Daniels didn't get tagged in. AJ though managed to take the Bar down then tag in Daniels as he begins running wild.

Daniels even ducks a Brogue Kick and hits the Angel's Wings. AJ hits the Phenomenal Forearm taking Cesaro down as the two go to the outside. Daniels goes for the Best Moonsault Ever, when on the titantron he saw Samoa Joe assaulting Frankie Kazarian. He is seen beating him up in the parking garage where he threw his head into the passenger window causing him to bleed.

This distraction allowed Sheamus to knock Daniels off the top rope and then hits the Brogue Kick as he gets the pinfall win. The Bar soon began beating down Daniels as they tried taking him out. Until AJ came into the ring to make the save with a steel chair. He took out Cesaro and Sheamus before Joe attacked him from behind. Joe then beats down AJ with the chair before he beats Daniels down too.

He then bloodies up both men before posing over their bodies with the WWE title in his hands. He poses with the title and the video package ends.

The show then opens in Greenville, South Carolina where it was announced by the commentators that because of what Joe did last week tonight he will be in action against Rusev. Paige also made it clear that AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels cannot lay a finger on Joe until SummerSlam. So, that way her main event for the show will happen, especially after the announcement on Raw last night.

She also has set up a match tonight with Asuka going up against Becky Lynch, Charlotte Flair, or Carmella with the fans deciding who she will face off. Then it will be Sanity teaming up with Shinsuke Nakamura and Austin Aries to go up against the New Day, Tye Dillinger, and Rey Mysterio in a ten-man tag team match.

She also has set up Jasmine Strong with a two-on-one match with her going up against Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose.

But first, the show starts with the Miz on MizTV mocking Daniel Bryan for their upcoming match at SummerSlam. Miz talks about how it was because of him that Bryan became a big successful star. That without him he is nothing. That his injury that forced him to retire happened because he didn't listen to him and ended up becoming a nobody again.

How Miz had to pick up the slack and show everyone why he was always better than Bryan. Bryan though came out and mocked Miz for him never being at the top like he did. How he is loved by the fans more than Miz, how he has had more success than him, and how he has been world champion more times than Miz. Miz didn't like this and mocked Bryan for how he doesn't have what it takes to beat him and how this Sunday he is going to embarrass Bryan while moving on to better things.

Bryan soon rushed to the ring, but Miz got out of the ring and Bryan is attacked by Shelton Benjamin. A match soon happens between Benjamin and Bryan as the two men go at it. Miz at ring-side cheering Benjamin on as Bryan tries fighting off Benjamin. All while also trying to fight off Miz who attacked him while the referee was distracted.

The match soon ended up with Bryan making his comeback as he took down Benjamin and then ducks a Clothesline before going for a Suicide Dive taking out Miz. The fans cheered as Bryan finally got his hands on Miz. Bryan then goes back to the ring to focus on Benjamin before setting things up for the Running Knee.

However, Miz got on the apron to distract the referee, which allowed Bryan to hit the Baseball Slide and knocks Miz off the apron. Bryan then hits the Running Knee to Miz on the outside before getting back in the ring. But once he got back in Benajmin hits the Pay Dirt and gets the win over Bryan. The crowd booed at Benjamin, but he didn't care as he got the win over Bryan.

After the match Miz came into the ring and hits the Skull Crushing Finale on Bryan before posing over his body. All while the crowd booed at him.

*Golden Empress* begins to play as Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville make their way out getting booed by the crowd. Both women walk down to the ring ignoring the fans as they prepare for their two-on-one handicap match.

"The following contest is a two-on-one handicap match set for one-fall!" Greg Hamilton announced as the two women enter the ring. "Introducing first, the team of Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville!"

Mandy and Sonya pose in the middle of the ring as the crowd boos at them. The two women look on confident that they'll win tonight as they call out their opponent.

*Hurt* begins playing next as Jasmine Strong begins making her way out as the fans cheered her on. Jasmine is seen with the title around her waist as she does her dap pose before heading to the ring. Jasmine begins shaking the hands of the fans, while also getting them riled up.

"And introducing their opponent, from Sydney, Australia, she is the terror of the down under and the WWE Women's Intercontinental Champion…JASMINE STRONG!" Greg Hamilton announced as he begins exiting the ring.

Jasmine makes her way on the apron and begins climbing over it as her opponents are kept back by the referee. Jasmine pulls her title from around her waist and lifts her right hand with it as she poses for the crowd.

Jasmine soon begins handing her title over to the referee before getting ready for her match. The two will have both women in the ring at the same time to fight her. So, this will make things easy for her. The bell soon rings as Jasmine began taking her jacket off.

Sonya and Mandy rushed Jasmine as they begin attacking her in the corner. The referee tries to get the women back as Mandy distracts the referee, while Sonya begins choking Jasmine. She then begins punching her as Mandy begins kicking her in the chest. The crowd booed at both women as they mock the fans.

The referee finally gets the two women back, but they pushed him out of the way to resume with their attack. Jasmine though kicks Sonya in the chest surprising the crowd before grabbing Mandy by the throat. Jasmine's expression shows she's pissed as she tosses Mandy over the top rope with ease.

She then turns towards Sonya and hits the ropes. Jasmine runs at Sonya and hits a Running Shoulder Tackle that sends her flying across the ring to the outside. Sonya joins Mandy as the two women begin to regroup. Jasmine though runs the ropes and hits a Corkscrew Suicide Dive taking down both women.

Jasmine gets up and yells loudly as the fans cheered her on. Jasmine then throws Mandy into the ring before noticing Sonya going near the barricade. Jasmine runs over and hits a Spear putting her through the barricade as the fans begin chanting 'Holy Shit!' repeatedly as Jasmien stood up before turning to Mandy. Mandy looked on shocked at what happened as she begins trying to crawl away.

Jasmine slides into the ring and grabs her by her hair before pulling her up. Jasmine then yells at Mandy before driving her knee into her gut. She then hits her with the Jackknife Powerbomb! Jasmine goes for the cover getting one…two…and three for the win.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Intercontinental Champion…JASMINE STRONG!" Greg Hamilton announced as Jasmine is handed her title over before posing over her victim.

Jasmine has sent a message to Mickie James. At SummerSlam she is going to hurt her and she is going to walk out the winner. She goes over the top rope before getting to the outside. She pulls off the announce table equipment before turning to Mandy Rose.

The referee tries to stop her, but Jasmine grabs the referee by the throat before Chokeslamming him as the fans cheered loudly. Jasmine then turns to Mandy and grabs her as she lifts her up for a Military Press as she turns to the table. Until Sonya came in and attacked her causing her to drop Mandy. Sonya begins punching Jasmine as she tries to stop her.

Sonya runs the ropes and runs over to Jasmine but gets hit with a Big Boot knocking her down. Jasmine then grabs Sonya and screams at her before getting her on the apron and then lifts her up for a Jackknife Powerbomb. Jasmine then tosses her to the announce table as Sonya goes through it. The crowd cheered loudly as they begin chanting 'Holy Shit!' repeatedly as more officials come out to check on the referee and Sonya.

Jasmine takes her title and begins to leave as she poses with her title. She has send her message and Mickie James better be ready otherwise what happened tonight will happen to her in five days.

 _Backstage_

Olivia Knight is seen in the back wearing her regular clothing as she is drinking some coffee, while eating some baked goods. Luna Guerrera and Karina Khan walked by as they saw their friend eating.

"I thought you were cutting the sweets," said Karina as she moves the sweets away from her friend.

"Its my cheat day," Olivia lied as she finishes her coffee. "Besides, I need the sugar for our drive to Brooklyn. My city, my home, and my favorite place to go back to after traveling around so much."

"That sounds good and all, but we need to focus on our upcoming match, remember?" Luna asked while speaking her Spanish accent. "Remember? We have a match against Nia Jax, Bayley, Sasha Banks, and Naomi?"

"Oh yeah," said Olivia as she took a bite of her food. "Ah well don't worry, ladies. We'll beat them just like Jasmine defeated Mandy and Sonya. By the way, where's Sakura? Isn't she teaming with us as well?"

"She is," said Karina while showing the text from Sakura. "She'll meet us at SummerSlam. Her flight got canceled because of the storm so she's driving to Brooklyn."

"Damn, that sucks, but oh well I hope she'll be ready for the show," said Olivia who then stops eating when she saw Bayley, Sasha, and Natalya show up with no Nia with them.

Olivia looks around and seems confused. "Shit. Are we on Raw? I thought we were on the show that doesn't kill careers and pushes?"

Naomi gave a fake laugh before she replied. "That's funny. You're a funny girl, Olivia. But we came here because for the last few weeks since we challenged you girls for our match you haven't bothered to show up on Raw. So, we decided to come here and confront you three ourselves."

"I'm sensing a lot of hostility here," said Olivia as she uses her donut that's in her hand to wave around in front of the women. "Why is that?"

"Why? Maybe because you three didn't deserve to be in the first ever Women's Intercontinental title match?" Sasha asked giving one of the first reasons why there is hostility. "Or how about since you four got here you have been overlooking the rest of us women of the main roster like we're nobodies? And how you have been disrespecting us after all we have done to build the women's revolution."

Karina tries to calm the situation down before Olivia causes a fight. "Listen, we get it. We understand why you ladies don't like us. We really do, but you need to understand that we have been wrestling just as long maybe longer than any of you three. That like you ladies we wanted to build a revolution for the women to show we are more than just a pretty face."

Luna nods in agreement. "We understand you didn't like being overlooked, but Ruby felt we deserved this opportunity as much as all of you. We've been busting our asses as much as you have to get here, while also busting up the asses of the guys too to get here."

Bayley now was the one to try to be the voice of reason for her team. "Well, we appreciate the fact you told us the truth, but understand this. At SummerSlam we will show you three why we deserve to be here and why we won't be overlooked by you or your friends. You understand?"

Olivia nods in response as she took a sip of her coffee. "Sure. No problem. Just hope when you guys lose we can all be friends in the end."

"Lose?" Naomi begins scoffing before she slaps Olivia's coffee cup away. "We won't be losing. You and your friends are the ones that are going to…

Olivia headbutts Naomi and soon a fight begins to break out among the six women. They begin fighting it out as security are called in to try breaking the women up. With Olivia brawling with Naomi as she slams her head into the deserts, while Luna and Sasha brawl over the table as they fight on the floor. All while Karina and Bayley are brawling towards the tables where everyone is eating.

Security are seen trying to get the women apart from each other as the women of the roster are asked to come in to break up the brawl.

 _Meanwhile_

Ruby is in the back getting ready to leave. She was told earlier she would have time to cut a promo, but with so many trying to get their matches for SummerSlam build up Paige told her to take the night off. Ruby was fine with this and prepares to leave. She heard about a brawl happening outside the locker room and heard it was with her girls.

Ruby sighed figuring Olivia started the fight and knew it was inevitable. She decided not to get involved since this wasn't her problem. If they are fighting then let it happen. All while she watches the rest of the show continue with the ten-man tag team match with the New Day, Tye Dillinger, and Rey Mysterio against Sanity, Shinsuke Nakamura, and Austin Aries.

However, the match never happened as a brawl broke out between the ten competitors as they begin to brawl. She soon saw Randy Orton, Kevin Owens, and Baron Corbin coming out to attack their SummerSlam opponents. Until Sakura Muta and Beer Money came out to make the save. The brawl soon began spreading to ringside and through the crowd as Paige called for security to come out to stop the brawl.

Ruby didn't mind this at all since this was a lot of fun to see. Also enjoyed seeing a good-old fashion brawl before a big pay-per-view. As she prepares to go she sees the door open and sees her brother coming into the room with some salad on his suit. Ruby giggled seeing this as she grabs her bag.

"You want some dressing with the salad?" Ruby asked while telling a joke.

Ronin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Your friends are fighting out there by the food court so I got some salad dumped on me by Olivia. Anyways, I came here to see if you are ready for Sunday."

Ruby nods in response as she let's out a small sigh. "A little nervous, but it's understandable. I'm ready though. I'll beat Triple H and I'll walk out with my title. And then I'll go on to face the WWE Champion."

Ronin begins chuckling while glad to know his sister is confident, she'll win. "Good to hear, because I wanted to let you know that since this is for the IWGP title I have picked one of our officials to referee the match. All while having our roster at ringside to make sure no one tries pulling any crap."

Ruby understood and is glad to hear that. Normally she would just have the roster from Japan stay out of this so she can beat Triple H on her own. But knowing how Triple H's matches can go she figured this was good idea. She knows they won't get involved unless something happens to get them involved.

"Fair enough. Just remember this is my fight and mine alone. Please don't have anyone get involved. I want to prove that I can beat Triple H on my own with no controversy," said Ruby who didn't want anyone to get involved in her match and make her win feel like nothing. "After all the bragging we both have made I want to make sure whoever wins this wins it fairly."

"So long as the winner is you?" Ronin asked understanding what his sister means. "Relax. I'll keep everyone back and make sure they don't get involved. Just promise me you'll be okay and you bring the title home."

Ruby nods as she lifts her bag and prepares to go. "I promise."

Ruby soon begins leaving while also making a mental note to use these four days to train and get herself ready. This Sunday is the biggest challenge of her career and if she wants to back up what she said she'll need to be ready for anything.

 **That's the end of the chapter and it seems Ruby has a big challenge ahead of her for the next chapter. Of course, she isn't the only one. The other ladies will all make their debut soon on the main roster pay-per-view. How well will they all do?**

 **Will they end up coming out on top? Will they win their matches? Will we also crown new champions? Or will things get crazy at SummerSlam?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and the next chapter I decided will come out on August 11th for SummerSlam. So, we'll see how they do with their PPV since I'm still divided on how the lineup looks. It might end up being okay, but we'll have to wait and see. But until then please be patient and the next chapter will be out.**

 **Also, thanks again to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also, thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time. Now then, if you liked how things went then please leave a review.**

 **If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. They are not welcomed. Take care guys and see you all next time**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 is here and looking forward to this chapter. This might be without question my longest chapter ever. I didn't want it to be that long, but I decided to write up the matches for my OC women with what happens. Still, happy to have done it.**

 **I had fun writing this chapter and how I hope everyone will like this better than SummerSlam of last year. Hell, this year I'm not looking forward to it much. At first I thought the buildup was okay, but now…hmm not sure. I'll still watch it, but not sure if this week will do much to get fans hyped for it.**

 **Unless, we make it with Ricochet teaming with the Usos or War Raiders to fight AJ Styles, Luke Gallows, and Karl Anderson for all the titles. Now, that would be an interesting match. Also, I like the Usos but they need to get cleaned up first. And the Revival…not sure anymore.**

 **Anyways, I did say this chapter was coming up on the day of the show, but eh screw it I will upload it now. I'm still gonna watch SummerSlam and see how it goes. Since I bet it will be okay at best. But damn the buildup for it has been a failure.**

 **I am more excited with NXT's shows for TakeOver and their UK show. Even for AEW and ROH's shows. Because those look like fun. I'm looking forward to them and hope they all go well. But anyways, time to see how my version of SummerSlam from last year could have gone.**

 **All right, well with what being said we should get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from WWE. I only own my OC Ruby Nite. Although, let's be honest do they own the people themselves? Probably not.**

 **Still, better safe than sorry. Now, let the WrestleMania chapter begin.**

 _Pre-Show:_

 **1.** **Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson vs. the Bar vs. the Usos Triple Threat match **

**2.** **Andrade "Cien" Almas w/Zelina Vega vs. Rusev w/Lana Singles match**

 **3.** **The B-Team (c) vs. the Revival w/Sarah Mitchel vs. the Ascension Triple Threat Tag Team match for the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship**

It was finally time. SummerSlam, the biggest party of the summer and one of WWE's big four pay-per-views. The show is in Brooklyn, New York at the Barclays Center with an attendance of 16,169 fans. The crowd got excited for tonight since they were looking forward to the matches. 13 matches, 10 title matches, and three-non title matches.

This was going to be a lot of fun for the fans, but first came the pre-show. The first match of the night is a three-way Tag Team match where the winners will face off against the SmackDown Tag Team Champions. It was the Usos going up against the Bar and against Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. It was a quick, but easy match with all three teams trying to get the win over the other.

All trying to prove why they deserve an opportunity for the titles. With Gallows and Anderson wanting to prove they deserve a chance to beat Sanity, the Usos wanting another chance to become a six-time champions, and the Bar wanting to show they deserve it than the other teams. The match came close with the Usos almost getting the win, but Gallows and Anderson kept the brothers from getting the win.

Gallows and Anderson hit the Magic Killer on Cesaro, but the Usos now stopped them from getting the win. The Usos hit a double Superkick on Gallows knocking him to the outside. They then go for the Superfly Splash on Anderson, but Cesaro and Sheamus pushed both brothers off the top rope. Cesaro hits the Neutralizer on Anderson and Sheamus made sure no one came in as the Bar got the one…two…and three for the win.

The Bar won the match and are now the number one contenders for the SmackDown Tag Team titles. The Bar celebrated their win and vowed to win the titles from either the New Day or Sanity.

The next match of the pre-show is Andrade "Cien" Almas with Zelina Vega going up against Rusev with Lana. The match started off slow with Andrade trying to outmaneuver Rusev. Rusev though used his power and strength to take control of the match. Even keep Andrade from getting away from him.

However, Zelina provided a distraction to allow Andrade to take control. Lana though knocked her off the apron and the two began getting into a fight. The referee breaks the two apart and has them ejected from ringside. The rest of the match has Andrade remaining in control until Rusev began fighting back.

Rusev hits his comeback and begins setting things up for the Accolade, but Andrade got out of it and pushed Rusev into the referee knocking him down. This allowed Andrade to hit a low-blow and goes to grab a chair. Until Aiden English came out to make the save as he took the chair away and this distraction allowed Rusev to hit the Machka Kick taking him down. Rusev then locks in the Accolade, but then Zelina came out and hit the Hurricanrana on Aiden taking him out.

Lana came back out and tackled Zelina as the two fight on the outside. This distracted Rusev, who gets caught in a roll-up by Andrade. The referee is revived and counts one…two…and three without seeing Andrade using the ropes as leverage to get the win. Andrade gets up and hits Rusev with another low-blow before hitting the Hammerlock DDT.

Andrade then hits the Hammerlock DDT on Aiden English on the outside before he left with Zelina as they celebrate their win. All while the officials check on Aiden and on Rusev. The show then resumed with the B-Team defending their Raw Tag Team titles against the Revival with Sarah Mitchell and the Ascension.

Sarah Mitchell had turned on the Ascension earlier in the year to join the Revival and has helped them regain some dominance back in WWE. The B-Team tried staying out of the match to allow the Ascension and the Revival to tear each other apart. But when they saw a chance to get a pin they tried to take it and almost stole the win. The Ascension then focused their anger on the B-Team as they began beating them down, until the Revival came back in and then took out the Ascension before focusing on beating down the B-Team.

The crowd showed their support for the B-Team as they tried making their comeback as they fought off against both teams. The B-Team even almost get the win on the Revival, but the Ascension broke up the three-count. The Ascension hit the Fall of Man, but Revival stopped the three-count and hit the Shatter Machine, but the B-Team broke up the three-count now. It was a back and forth match between all three teams as they tried to get the win.

Bo Dallas knocks Viktor to the outside and focused on Konnor, while Curtis Axel hits the Perfexplex on Viktor. However, Sarah Mitchell hits Curtis with her cane taking him out, which distracted Bo. This allows the Revival to hit the Shatter Machine on Bo and get the win becoming the new Raw Tag Team Champions. The Revival celebrate their win with Sarah Mitchell while the crowd booed loudly.

The Revival and Sarah didn't care though. They got the win and head to the back to celebrate as the production team begin going over the last minute testing before starting the main show. Once everything is ready they start the countdown, alert the talent to be ready, and the show soon begins with a video package.

 _Results:_

 **1.** **The Bar defeated Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson & the Usos **

**2.** **Andrade "Cien" Almas w/Zelina Vega defeated Rusev w/Lana Singles match**

 **3.** **The Revival w/Sarah Mitchell defeated the B-Team (c) & the Ascension to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship **

The video package opens in the middle of the night with a tall black man in a suit with his back to the camera. The camera begins to focus on the figure as he appears to be standing in front of an arena. The figure turns around and is revealed to be Terry Crews, the celebrity.

"Tell me something. When you think of success, what do you see?" he asked the audience watching the show. "Fame? Fortune? The green glow of that hypothetical money tree? Shouldn't be."

A nice gentle music begins to play in the background as a young man is seen playing drums on some buckets, while Terry Crews begins walking towards the dummer. He drops some money in front of him before he continues to speak.

"To measure success, you decide what's your best," said Terry Crews as the image of Roman Reigns in the middle of a dark room, Ronda Rousey sitting down on a bench surrounding by fences, and Sanity standing in the middle of a dark alley with a small light hovering over them.

"A deep dig down to the depths. It's the dream, the desire that pumps through your chest," Terry Crews then feels something on his chest to show what he is talking about. "Whoa, what was that?"

The video then shows a large crowd looking at the SummerSlam entrance with pyro going off. It then shows a video of Christopher Daniels holding the WWE Championship in his hand, while it shows AJ Styles looking down at his hands where he held his title before, and Samoa Joe looking to take it from both men.

"That heartbeat that drives you," said Terry Crews as he continues. "And once you find it…" it then shows a video of Braun Strowman walking down the ramp, Alexa Bliss posing with her title, and Asuka in the ring posing for the crowd with her title around her waist. "Then you grind to find the moment that define success for you."

It then shows Brock Lesnar leaping up to the ring and then shows Bobby Lashley doing the same thing with his Universal title around his waist. It then shows Jasmine Strong, Karina Khan, Sakura Muta, Olivia Knight, Luna Guerrera, and Ruby Takashi all posing. And shows a video of Triple H posing alone with his sledgehammer in hand.

"Because here, tonight, this is where dreams come true," said Terry Crews as the music begins picking up the pace.

It then shows Bobby Lashley, Brock Lesnar, Roman Reigns, and Braun Strowman all posing, while Kurt Angle's voice is heard in the background.

"For the first time in five years, the World Heavyweight Championship will return at SummerSlam! We will have a fatal four-way match where the winner will become the new World Heavyweight Champion!"

It then shows the Raw Women's Championship on the line with Alexa Bliss defending her title against Ronda Rousey. With Ronda punching a bag, while Bliss is seen posing with her title and smirking for the camera.

"No, you're ready to stand up front. Undeterred and unafraid, right in the spotlight that you've made, knowing that all the world's will be watching you on that stage," said Terry Crews as it shows the next video with Christopher Daniels posing with the WWE title around his waist.

"I will not let what I worked for 25 years end with my reign being a fluke!" said Christopher Daniels as he is seen hitting his signature moves.

"I'm proud of the fact you won the title, but I'm afraid I'm going to take it back and once again show why this is the house that I build!" said AJ Styles as he is seen in the video hitting his signature moves.

"Neither one of you deserves to be champion. I will beat you both down within an inch of your lives and I will walk out the new WWE Champion!" said Samoa Joe as he is seen in the video hitting his signature moves and standing over the bloodied bodies of his opponent.

The video then shows the SmackDown Women's Championship match with Asuka defending her title against Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, and Carmella. They then show the Miz posing as he prepares to face off against a man who he never thought he would fight again, Daniel Bryan.

It then shows Ruby Takashi standing in front of Triple H as he looks down at her while she looks up at him. Both vowing to beat the other and show why they are the absolute best in the business.

"You'll cry, sweat, bleed, and you'll scream," said Terry Crews as the video shows the final competitors on the show. The New Day, Mickie James, Shinsuke Nakamura, Rey Mysterio, Beer Money, Elias, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Dolph Ziggler, Drew McIntyre, and the rest who will be in action tonight.

"You'll show, 'Hey world, look at me! Welcome to my dream!" Terry Crews shouted as he stood in the middle of a bright light while yelling, while he began to laugh. "So, tell me once again. What defines success? What defines this greatness?"

The video soon shows all the champions, all the challengers, all the participants tonight all posing and all vowing to win tonight.

"How bad do you want it? How far will you take this? So, go ahead, take a bow. We'll give you a hand," said Terry Crews as the video begins ending with the crowd cheering loudly. "And in return, bear witness to another epic SummerSlam."

 **SummerSlam**

 _Line-up_

 **1.** **Dolph Ziggler (c) vs. Seth Rollins vs. Drew McIntyre vs. Dolph Ziggler Fatal 4-way match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship**

 **2.** **Sanity (c) w/Killian Dain & Nikki Cross vs. the New Day w/Kofi Kingston Tag Team match for the WWE SD Tag Team Championship**

 **3.** **Jasmine Strong (c) vs. Mickie James Singles match for the WWE Women's Intercontinental Championship**

 **4.** **Shinsuke Nakamura (c) vs. Tye Dillinger Singles match for the WWE United States Championship**

 **5.** **Elias, Rey Mysterio, & Beer Money vs. Kevin Owens, Austin Aries, Randy Orton, & Baron Corbin 8-man Tag Team match **

**6.** **Daniel Bryan vs. the Miz Singles match**

 **7.** **The "Demon" Finn Bálor (c) vs. Hideo Itami Singles match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship**

 **8.** **Sakura Muta, Karina Khan, Olivia Knight, & Luna Guerrera vs. Nia Jax, Natalya, Sasha Banks, & Bayley 8-women Tag Team match **

**9.** **Bobby Lashley (c) vs. Roman Reigns vs. Brock Lesnar w/Paul Heyman vs. Braun Strowman Fatal 4-way match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship**

 **10.** **Asuka (c) vs. Becky Lynch vs. Charlotte Flair vs. Carmella Fatal 4-way match for the WWE SD Women's Championship**

 **11.** **Ruby Takashi (c) vs. Triple H Singles match for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship**

 **12.** **Alexa Bliss (c) vs. Ronda Rousey Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship**

 **13.** **Christopher Daniels (c) vs. AJ Styles vs. Samoa Joe Triple Threat match for the WWE Championship**

The show opens with the pyro going off as the crowd cheered loudly. At ringside they show the commentators for Monday Night Raw and SmackDown Live introducing themselves. All while the foreign commentators being introduced as well near the equipment team. The first match opens with the fatal four-way Intercontinental Championship match

Dolph Ziggler defending his title against Seth Rollins, Drew McIntyre, and the returning Dean Ambrose. The match starts off with Ziggler and Drew teaming up to fight against Seth and Dean. Former Shield brothers working together against Ziggler and Drew as they try taking each other out. However, Drew and Ziggler took Dean out leaving them alone with Seth.

The two men focused on beating the hell out of Seth, while trying to make sure Dean doesn't get in the match. Ziggler goes for the pin, but Seth kicked out. Both men agreed they didn't care who wins the title as long as Seth and Dean didn't win. They both hit a double-team move on Seth as Drew now goes for the pin, but Seth kicked out.

Seth though managed to fight back against both men and even knocked Drew to the outside. Seth then focused on Ziggler as the two men go at it. Seth makes his comeback and hits a Superplex from the top then keeps the hold when they landed and lifts Ziggler up for the Falcon Arrow, but Dolph got behind him and goes for the Zig-Zag. Seth though got to the ropes and knocked him back before jumping up to drive his knee into the face of Ziggler.

Ziggler falls on his knees and Seth goes for the Curb Stomp, but Drew pulled him out from under the ropes. Drew then throws Seth into the steel steps before he gets taken out from Ambrose. Ambrose begins going crazy as he beats down Drew before getting to the top rope and takes Ziggler down with a diving Clothesline. Ambrose gets up as he gets the crowd behind him. Ambrose begins hitting his comeback as he prepares for the Dirty Deeds.

However, Drew came in and hits the Claymore! Drew goes for the cover getting one…two…but Seth breaks up the three counts. Drew goes for the Claymore on Seth, but Seth avoided the move and hits the Superkick on Drew causing him to fall on his knees. Seth goes for the Curb Stomp and hits it! But Ziggler hits the Zig-Zag and goes for the cover getting one…two…but Seth got a shoulder up!

Ziggler couldn't believe it and begins setting up for the Superkick, but Seth avoided the hit and goes for a roll-up. Ziggler reverses it and goes for a roll-up while holding the tights, but Seth countered and lifted him for a Powerbomb. Seth tosses Ziggler into the turnbuckle and gets the crowd behind him. Drew got on the apron to use the steel chair, but Dean pulled him off the apron and hits Dirty Deeds on the floor!

Ziggler tried to use this distraction to hit the Superkick, but Seth saw this coming and hit his own Superkick causing Ziggler to fall on his knees. Seth then hits the Curb Stomp! Seth goes for the cover getting one…two…and three! Seth wins the match and is now a two-time Intercontinental Champion!

The crowd cheered loudly as Seth celebrates his win with Ambrose helping his friend up. Yes, Ambrose didn't win, but he is glad Seth won the title and that their enemies didn't walk out with the title.

The show continued with Sanity defending their SmackDown Tag Team titles against the New Day. Killian Dain and Nikki Cross remained at ringside, while Kofi Kingston remained at ringside. The match started off with Eric Young and Alexander Wolfe taking out Big E before they beat down Xavier Woods.

Both men then begin beating down Xavier Woods as they keep him away from Big E. The crowd cheered on for the New Day, while Sanity use the number games on their side. Xavier managed to take down Wolfe as he goes to try tagging in Big E, but Eric Young tried to get in the ring, which distracted the referee. This allowed Killian Dain to attack Kofi Kingston as he begins beating him down.

Nikki Cross now distracted the referee as Eric Young and Alexander Wolfe attack Big E. Once Killian took out Kofi the three men then took out Big E as they hit a Triple Powerbomb on the floor. Soon Sanity began focusing on beating down Xavier more and more. All while the crowd cheer Xavier on as he tries fighting back.

To everyone's surprise Xavier does manage to get some momentum as he begins taking out Eric Young and then Alexander Wolfe. He knocks both men to the outside near Killian as Xavier used this chance to climb to the top rope and leaps off for a Crossbody. However, all three men caught him as they prepare to take him out. However, Nikki Cross distracts the referee to allow all three men to take him out so Killian won't get the team disqualified.

Kofi though comes into the ring and leaps off the top rope landing on the men taking out Sanity. Xavier gets into the ring and sees Big E slowly getting back on the apron as he looks angry. Ready to explode as the crowd cheers him on. Killian is sent to stop Big E, but Big E kicks him away and Xavier tags in his partner. Big E gets down from the apron and grabs Killian before hitting a Belly-to-Belly on the big man surprising the crowd.

Big E gets in the ring and begins taking out the remaining Sanity members. Big E takes out Eric Young and then the legal man Alexander Wolfe. Big E soon begins setting things up for the Big Ending, but Eric Young pulls his partner down Eric lifts Big E for the Reverse Death Valley Driver! Eric has Wolfe tag him in as he begins setting up to finish the match.

Eric Young goes for the Diving Elbow Drop, but Big E got out of the way and Eric hits the mat. Big E runs the ropes and hits a Spear taking Wolfe out through the ropes. Big E gets into the ring and grabs Eric as he tags in Xavier for the Midnight Hour. They hit it as they get the one…two…but Killian Dain pulls the referee out of the ring!

Kofi hits Trouble in Paradise on Killian taking him out. Big E though joins Kofi as they lift Killian up and hit the Midnight Hour on the outside. Both New Day members are seen celebrating until Nikki Cross climbs the top rope and leaps off on the two men. However, the New Day caught her with ease, until Wolfe jumps off the top rope and leans on them taking them all out.

The referee goes to check on them, while Xavier goes to end this. However, Eric Young hits a low-blow on Xavier causing him to fall on his knees. Eric Young then lifts Xavier up then hits the Reverse Death Valley Driver then hits the Diving Elbow Drop as he gets the one…two…and three! Sanity retains the SmackDown Tag Team titles.

Sanity begin to regroup, while Kofi and Big E check on their partner to make sure he is okay. Sanity once again found a way to retain their titles and used the number's games to help them retain.

*Obsession* begins to play as Mickie James makes his way out to a good reaction from the crowd. The former five-time Women's Champion and former Divas Champion is seen making her way out as she prepares to win the Women's Intercontinental Champion.

"The following contest is set for one-fall and it is for the WWE Women's Intercontinental Championship!" Greg Hamilton begins to announce as Mickie James enters the ring for this match. "Introducing first, the challenger, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"

Mickie James poses on the top rope as the crowd cheer her on. Mickie vows to win the title then join her friend Alexa Bliss once she defeats Ronda Rousey to keep her title.

*Hurt* begins to play as the crowd cheers loudly as Jasmine Strong came out with her title around her waist. She is seen wearing a similar gear to her old mentor, Kevin Nash. Long black pants, with her black tube top, black sparkling vest, and her title around her waist. She does the Diesel pose and the crowd cheers her on.

Jasmine begins heading towards the ring as shakes hands with the fans.

"Introducing her opponent, from Sydney, Australia, she is the terror of the down under and is the WWE Women's Intercontinental Champion… JASMINE STRONG!" Greg Hamilton announced before he left the ring.

Jasmine got on the apron and goes over the top rope as she gets in the ring. She gets in the middle of the ring and poses with her title as pyro goes off the top steel posts as the crowd cheers her on. She hands her title over to a female referee who WWE decided to start using for the matches involving the women. Mickie was on the outside looking on as she tried not to look impressed.

The referee shows the title up high for the crowd to see before handing it over to an official at ringside. Jasmine begins fixing her elbow pads before she is checked by the referee. Mickie gets in the ring and is checked by the referee before she calls for the bell to start the title match.

The match starts with Mickie and Jasmine locking up before Jasmine pushes her away with ease. Jasmine poses as she shows her muscles, but Mickie doesn't let this stop her as she runs at her to lock up with her. Jasmine grabs Mickie and lifts her up with ease as she takes her on the top rope. She then let's her go and begins lightly patting her chest.

Mickie though slaps Jasmine hard in the face as the crowd booed loudly. Mickie then leaps off and hits a seated Senton, but Jasmine catches her. Jasmine then tosses her into the top turnbuckle with the Buckle Bomb. Jasmine grabs Mickie and sets her against the ropes before giving her a hard chop to the chest as the crowd let's out a loud 'Woo!'

Jasmine does it again before she wraps her arms around the ropes so she can deliver a double chop to the chest! The crowd cheers loudly as Jasmine whips Mickie off the ropes and then lifts her up high for a Backdrop as Mickie lands on the mat. Jasmine then motions for the Chokeslam as she prepares to finish this. Jasmine grabs Mickie by the throat and lifts her up with ease as she goes for the Chokeslam.

However, Mickie landed behind Jasmine and hits her right knee causing her to yell in pain. Mickie then hits a Chop Block on Jasmine trying to knock her down. Mickie goes to the top rope and leaps off to hit a Seated Senton to take Jasmine down as she goes for the cover getting one…two…and Jasmine got a shoulder up. Mickie James couldn't believe she didn't get the three but decides to end this now.

She grabs Jasmine's head while she has her on one knee. Mickie screams as she goes for the DDT. However, Jasmine surprises Mickie and lifts her up with ease and tosses her over the top rope as Mickie lands on the outside and falls as she hits the barricade. Jasmine begins trying to shake off the pain from her right leg as she sees Mickie getting up.

Jasmine motions for the crowd in the front row to move out of the way as she runs the ropes and runs over to hit a Corkscrew Suicide Dive over the top rope. Jasmine hits Mickie James and goes over the barricade as she landed on her feet in the front row. The crowd cheered loudly as she poses with the fans.

Jasmine goes over the barricade and grabs Mickie James before tossing her in the ring. Jasmine gets in the ring as she grabs Mickie before lifting her up and hitting the Jackknife Powerbomb! Jasmine goes for the cover getting one…two…and three! Jasmine retained the title as the fans cheered loudly.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Intercontinental Champion…JASMINE STRONG!" Greg Hamilton announced as Jasmine poses with her title as she has her hand raised.

Jasmine stays on one knee so the referee can lift her arm up. Once she finished she stood up and poses with her title. All while the women of both roster look on in their locker room at what happened. Jasmine has just send a message that if they want to take her Women's Intercontinental title they better bring everything they have.

Otherwise what happened to Mickie will happen to them as well.

 _Backstage_

The show continued with Shinsuke Nakamura defending his United States title against Tye Dillinger. The crowd cheered loudly for Tye as he gets his first singles' title match against Nakamura. The match has Tye getting control of the match and gets the crowd behind him. Until Nakamura pushed him into the steel post and begins targeting the arm.

The crowd cheers behind Tye, while Nakamura ignores them and even mocks Tye Dillinger. Tye though refused to stay down and keeps on fighting as he fights back. Nakamura goes for a knee strike in the corner, but Tye countered and shoves his knee into the turnbuckle injuring his knee. Tye then begins making his comeback as he gets the crowd behind him as he begins setting up for the Tye Breaker.

Tye hits it, but Nakamura rolled over near the ropes so when he went for the cover Nakamura's foot is on the ropes. So, Tye goes for it again and goes for the Tye Breaker again, but Nakamura fights him off and pushed him into the referee knocking him down.

Nakamura goes for the low-blow, but Tye caught his foot and drives his elbow into the knee injuring Nakamura as he goes towards the corner. Tye rushes over to attack him, but Nakamura moves out of the way as Tye hits the corner shoulder first. Nakamura then grabs his right arm then hits an arm breaker.

Tye falls on his knees as he holds his right arm. This allows Nakamura to hit the Kinshasa behind the head as he gets the win to retain his title. Nakamura poses with his title and walks out with his title, while mocking Tye Dillinger. Tye though receives a good response from the crowd as they cheered him on despite losing and show they still love him.

The next match has Kevin Owens, Austin Aries, Randy Orton, and Baron Corbin going up against Rey Mysterio, Elias, and the returning Beer Money. The match started off with Bobby Roode and Randy Orton going at it with the former United States Champion taking the Viper down as the crowd cheers him on. Orton tagged in Corbin as Bobby tags in James Storm.

The crowd cheers for James Storm as he makes his WWE pay-per-view in-ring debut. Corbin tries mocking Storm and tells him he is nothing compared to him. But Storm begins outwrestling Corbin and even gets the crowd behind him showing he still has it. Aries tagged himself in as did Rey as the two begin going at it with the fans cheering Rey on.

Soon though Kevin blindsides Rey and soon the bad guys begin beating down Rey. With the crowd cheering him on as he makes the tag to Elias. The fans cheer Elias on as he begins going at it with Corbin and takes down his partners. Elias soon begins setting things up for the end, when Orton and Owens begin attacking him.

Bobby and Storm tackle both men out of the ring as they begin to fight in the ring. Aries sets up Elias for the Brainbuster DDT, but Rey Dropkicks him on the ropes as he sets up for the 619. However, Bobby and Storm stop him as they throw Orton and Owens back in. They then set them up on the ropes and the crowd cheer knowing what they want.

Rey goes for it and hits the 619 on all three men. Bobby and Storm toss all three men out of the ring before they turn to Corbin. Corbin realizes he is all alone as he tries pleading with the men, but Rey hits a Seated-Senton taking him down. Bobby and Storm hit the D.W.I. (Drinking While Investing) and Elias has them lift him up so he can hit the Drift Away before getting the win for his team.

Elias, Rey, and Beer Money celebrate their win as the crowd cheered all four men as they begin to celebrate with the crowd.

Charly Caruso, WWE's backstage interviewer is seen in the back as she presents her guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, Sakura Muta, Luna Guerrera, Olivia Knight, and Karina Khan."

The four women soon showed up as they all appeared in their gear. The crowd who are watching through the titantron all cheered as they saw the women.

"Ladies, tonight you four are moments away from competing tonight in your first SummerSlam match. The four of you against the four women who seem to have an issue with you four being here. My question to you is, how confident are you all going into this match?" Charly Caruso asked.

"How confident are we? Charly do you know who you are talking to?" Sakura asked as she spoke up first. "We are extremely confident that we're going to kick some ass tonight. Not only are we going up against four of the best of the women's division, but they are going up against four of the absolute best in the wrestling world! Both in the women's and men's division. And tonight they better be ready because if the beating they received this past SmackDown Live isn't enough to convince them then our accomplishments should say it all."

Luna speaks up next as she moves the mic towards her. "Ladies, we get it. You all don't like us because you feel we are stealing your spots and you feel you all deserved a chance to make history. Not our fault our girl Ruby didn't have faith in any of you, but don't assume we're pushovers either. You saw what our buddy Jasmine Strong did, just imagine what we're going to do when we are set loose and go wild."

"And boy are we going to go wild!" Olivia spoke up next as the crowd popped loudly for their hometown girl. "Tonight, Brooklyn! We are going to go nuts, we are going to kick some ass, and we are going to give you all one hell of a match! So, ladies you better be ready for what we've got in store for all of you. And Sasha, step aside girl because the real queen of Brooklyn has come home!"

Karina speaks up next as she begins to smile. "Don't misunderstand us. We do have respect for all of you for all you ladies have done to help with the women's revolution and putting on some amazing matches. But we're now here to help step up the game of every woman in this company to show what they can do. So, if you want to prove to us you deserve to be here then bring it otherwise you four will end up getting your asses handed to you."

"Ladies…" Olivia took out her gloves and puts them on. "Let's ride."

 _Later_

The rest of the show resumed with Daniel Bryan going one-on-one with the Miz. Bryan has been looking forward to finally getting his hands on Miz for some time now. Ever since Miz insulted him back in 2016, Bryan has been wanting to get his hands on Miz. But due to his injuries he couldn't fight him.

But now, here he is back in action and ready to go at it. Bryan is looking forward to it as he begins going at it against Miz. Bryan outwrestling Miz as he tried to gain control of the match. The crowd cheered Bryan on as he finally began beating Miz down.

Miz though took control back after a cheap shot and going for the injured neck of Bryan. Miz soon began beating Bryan down and even mock him trying to use his moves. But Bryan managed to fight back and use his comeback to take Miz down. Even hit him with some big moves like a Back Suplex from the top rope.

However, Miz took the legs out of Bryan and begins mocking him with his own Yes Kicks. Bryan though fought through the pain and begins taking Miz down. Even fight him off, until Miz hits the Skull Crushing Finale, but couldn't put Bryan away. Miz tried to finish it with the Figure-Four Leglock as he tries to make him tap out.

Bryan though fights through the pain and soon later in the match locked in the Yes Lock. Near the end of the match Maryse who was at ring side gave her husband a weapon, which Miz ended up using. Miz tosses the weapon back to his wife before rushing back to get the pin getting one…two…but then Brie Bella came out and pulled the referee's foot stopping the three-count.

The referee begins arguing with Brie as she tells him that Maryse gave Miz a weapon to use on Bryan. Maryse yells at Brie and tells the referee to kick her out. While the referee is distracted, Maryse tosses the weapon to Miz as he begins preparing to use it. However, Brie told the referee to turn around and he sees the brass-knucks.

Miz drops the knucks after being caught and the referee begins arguing with him on what he is doing. Miz pleads with the referee and tells him he didn't know anything about the brass-knucks. The referee takes the weapon away and Miz tried to hit a low-blow to Bryan, but gets caught and Bryan kicks Miz with a low-blow. Bryan then hits the Running Knee on the injured Miz before locking in the Yes Lock.

Bryan tightens his hold and forces Miz to tap out giving his rival the win. The fans cheered loudly as they begin chanting 'Yes!'. Brie gets in the ring and begins celebrating with her husband, while Maryse argues with the referee about what happened. The referee walks off and Maryse is left alone with her husband.

Bryan celebrates his win and gains more momentum since coming back from his injuries.

The next match is Finn Bálor against his former friend, Hideo Itami. Hideo blamed Finn for how his career turned out in WWE. Even saying that he stole his spot when he got injured and stole his chance to become a big success. Hideo vows to beat Finn and become the new Cruiserweight Champion.

Hideo came out getting booed from the crowd for him turning on Finn and his friends. Finn soon came out next, but in his demon form as the crowd cheered Finn on. The two men went back and forth against one another with the crowd cheering Finn on. Both men countered one another and were more going for technical wrestling than high-flying moves.

Oh, those came later as the match began picking up the pace. The two men went at it more and more as the crowd got into the match. Finn playing the mind games to psych out Hideo, but Hideo refused to let Finn get in his head. He even kept him down to try to keep him from gaining momentum.

However, that didn't last as the demon fought back. He begins taking Hideo down and prepares to finish the match. Hideo showed he wasn't done yet and managed to knock Finn down. Hideo goes for the GTS to finish the match, but Finn countered and hits the Switchblade before going to the top rope to hit the Coup de Grace, but Hideo moved out of the way.

Hideo then lifted Finn for the GTS and hits it! But to the shock of everyone Finn stood up and seemed unfazed. He screams at Hideo as the crowd cheered him on. Hideo headbutts Finn and goes for the GTS again, but Finn countered and hits the Bloody Sunday before lifting Hideo up to hit the Brainbuster DDT!

Finn then goes to the top rope and hits the Coup de Grace as he gets the one…two…and three for the win. Finn retains the Cruiserweight Championship and walks out of SummerSlam once again victorious.

*Amazing (Remix)* begins to play as the lights go out and Naomi appears her glowing outfit as the fans cheered loudly. Naomi runs down the ramp and slides on her knees as she begins doing her dancing with the fans cheering her on.

"The following contest is an eight-women tag team match set for one-fall!" JoJo began announcing as Naomi begins making her way to the ring. "Introducing first, from Orlando, Florida…NAOMI!"

Naomi leaps over the top rope and begins posing for the crowd as they cheer her on. Naomi continued to do her dance before taking off her glowing glasses and gets ready for her teammates to show up.

*Turn It Up* begins to play as the fans cheered loudly as Bayley makes her way out. She poses for the crowd on the entrance stage before her wacky inflatable arm flailing tube men appeared on the stage. Bayley begins heading to the ring as she shakes the fans of the crowd and even gives one of the little girls a hug.

"Introducing her tag team partners, first from San Jose, California…BAYLEY!" JoJo announced as Bayley heads into the ring and poses for the crowd as they cheer her on, while she shakes hands with Naomi.

*Sky's the Limit* begins to play next as the Boss has arrived. Sasha Banks comes out getting cheered loudly as she begins doing her pose. Sasha moves her glasses up and begins smiling as she heads to the ring.

"Introducing next, from Boston, Massachusetts, the Boss…SASHA BANKS!" JoJo announced as Sasha Banks comes into the ring and begins hugging her partners as they prepared for the match.

*Force of Greatness* begins to play next as Nia Jax came out to a mixed reaction. She came out looking around at the crowd, while smirking. She ignores the crowd and heads towards the ring.

"Introducing next, from San Diego, California…NIA JAX!" JoJo announced as Nia Jax begins getting into the ring, while her partners stood nearby.

Originally it was supposed to be Natalya who was going to join the women, but after the passing of her father a week ago they had to find another partner. Nia volunteered wanting to get her hands on the four women who have shown nothing but disrespect towards them.

*Centuries* begins to play as Sakura Muta comes out wearing her black and red tights with a cloak covering much of her body. On her cloak there appears to be a dragon picture around it. Her mask appearing a scaled red and black dragon as she heads out to the ring walking slowly for intimidation.

"Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, the Dragoness of Japan…SAKURA MUTA!" JoJo announced as Sakura begins walking up the steps, while the referee keeps the women back.

Sakura gets in the ring as she begins removing the mask showing a red and black face paint looking demonic. She turns towards the four women as she hands her cloak over to the official at ringside.

*Mucha Lucha* begins to play as Luna makes her way out as the crowd cheers loudly. Luna came out wearing her black outfit with the white moon symbol on the chest and her black/blue moon mask with wings on the side with a unicorn horn.

"Introducing her tag team partners, from Mexico City, Mexico, the Lucha Warrior…LUNA GUERRERA!" the crowd cheered loudly as Luna poses for the crowd before heading to the ring leaps through the middle rope, runs the ropes, and bounces off them doing a flip. She landed in the middle of the ring and poses as the crowd cheers for her.

Luna turns to Sakura and shakes her hand as she prepares to compete in their match.

*Mama Said Knock You Out (Undefeated Remix)* begins playing next as Olivia Knight makes her way out wearing a Spider-Gwen costume as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Introducing next, from Brooklyn New York…" JoJo stops as the crowd popped loudly for Olivia before she continues. "She is the Nerd Queen of Brooklyn…OLIVIA KNIGHT!"

Olivia heads to the ring all while shaking hands with the crowd. Olivia begins making her way up the steps and goes to the top rope.

"Next from Mexico City, Mexico, the Lucha Warrior…LUNA GUERRERA!" the crowd cheered loudly as Luna poses for the crowd before going back to her corner.

"Next from Brooklyn, New York…." Jeremy stops when Olivia goes over and whispers into his ears what her nickname is before stepping back. "The Nerd Queen of Brooklyn…OLIVIA KNIGHT!"

The crowd cheers loudly before they begin chanting 'Nerd Queen!' over and over as Olivia poses while taking out her katana swords as she swings the around before putting them away.

"And finally, from London, England…KARINA KHAN!" Jeremy finished announcing as Karina poses as the crowd cheers loudly before she goes back to her corner. She poses on the top rope before she leaps on the top ropes and then does a moonsault before doing a superhero landing.

Olivia gives a small bow as the crowd cheers her on. Olivia turns to the others as she shakes hands with them as they wait for the final member of their team.

*Black and Yellow* begins playing as Karina Khan begins coming out wearing her red singlet with gold thunder symbol, over her top is a black shirt with gold thunder symbol in the middle.

"Introducing next, from London, England…KARINA KHAN!" JoJo announced before she begins to leave the ring as Karina heads towards the ring as she shakes hands with the crowd. She slides into the ring and poses for the crowd before giving a small bow as the fans cheered loudly. She heads to her corner as she begins removing her hood and scarf as the referee asks both teams for one of them to start.

Sakura volunteers to start things off with her teammates, while Naomi starts things off for her teammates. The referee starts off the match as Sakura and Naomi lock up where Sakura gets behind her for a waist-lock then gets her in a headlock. Sakura keeps the headlock on Naomi as she keeps her grip her head. Naomi though begins driving her elbow into her gut then grabs her arm then gets her in an arm-lock.

Sakura rolls over on her back and rolls backwards before reversing the armlock before kicking her in the gut. Sakura then gets her against the ropes before chopping her in the chest. The crowd let's out a loud 'Woo!' response before Sakura whips her off the ropes, but Naomi slides between Sakura's legs and hits a Dropkick.

Naomi grabs Sakura and then goes to slam her to the top turnbuckle then begins driving her elbow to the side of her head. But the referee gives her a four-count warning to get her back. Naomi backs away and whips Sakura to the corner across from them. Sakura leaps to the top rope and leaps behind Naomi who goes under her.

Sakura lands behind her and then hits a German Suplex knocking her in the middle of the ring. Sakura rolls her on her knees and then hits a Shining Wizard as she goes for the cover getting one…but Naomi kicked out. Sakura grabs Naomi to tag her partners in, but Naomi kicked her away before going to her corner. Naomi tags in Sasha Banks so Sakura tags in Olivia Knight as the crowd cheered loudly.

Olivia hears the crowd chanting her name as she begins smiling under her mask. Sasha though was getting annoyed as the two come face-to-face. Sasha begins trash talking her until she slaps Olivia in the face. Olivia begins smiling though after getting slapped as she backs away and then leaps up to hit a Dropsault.

Olivia landed on her feet as Sasha falls to the mat. Sasha gets up as she gets to a corner, while Olivia runs over and goes for a Monkey Flip. She flips Sasha over her and Olivia jumps to the top rope. Sasha begins getting up as Olivia leaps over to hit a Blockbuster as she goes for the cover getting one…and Sasha kicked out before two.

Olivia pulls on Sasha's hair as the referee tells her to get off the hair. Sasha kicks Olivia in the gut and then elbows her in the face before she grabs her arm then flips her on the mat. Olivia landed ass first on the mat as Sasha runs the ropes and hits a low Dropkick. Sasha goes for the cover getting one…and Olivia got a shoulder up.

Sasha grabs Olivia by the hair and begins slapping her face, while mocking her. Olivia though gives her a hard slap causing her to free her hair and the crowd cheered. Sasha goes for a Clothesline, but Olivia hits a Spinning Wheel Kick knocking her down as the crowd cheered loudly. Olivia grabs Sasha by the arm then tags in Karina as Olivia picks up Sasha then sets her foot on the middle rope, while Olivia holds her arms so she is off the mat.

Karina hits the ropes and hits the Springboard Shooting Star Press! Karina goes for the cover getting one…two…and Sasha kicked out! Olivia leaves the ring as Karina gets up until she saw Sasha rolling over to tag Bayley in. Karina sighed as she stood in the ring as Bayley enters the ring getting cheered from the crowd.

Bayley runs the ropes as Karina goes for the Clothesline. Bayley ducks it and hits a jumping Shoulder Tackle knocking her down. Bayley runs the ropes and hits another one as the crowd cheers her on. Bayley picks up Karina then hits her with a Scoop Slam as she hits a Running Elbow to the back of Karina.

Bayley then goes for the Running Clothesline, but Karina ducks and her opponent misses her move. Karina kicks up and hits the ropes before hitting a Sprinboard European Uppercut! The crowd cheered as Karina sees Bayley running to a corner. Karina runs to the corner to hit a move, but Bayley ducks and lifts Karina over the top rope.

Karina though landed on the apron as Bayley runs at her, but Karina ducks and drives her shoulder into her gut. Karina leaps over and hits a Slingshot DDT! Karina isn't done though as she goes to the top rope to finish this. However, as she goes to the top rope Nia runs over and pushed Karina off the top rope causing her to fall over to the outside hitting the barricade.

Karina hits the barricade ribs first causing her to yell in pain. Olivia, Luna, and Sakura go to check on their partner as the crowd begin booing Nia. Nia's partners seem upset with what she did, but she ignores them as she tags herself in. Nia gets off the apron then grabs Karina as she tells the referee to send the women to their corner.

Nia threw Karina into the ring and throws her into the corner. There Nia began driving her shoulders into her gut over and over before she pulls her out when the referee told her to get her out the corner. Nia did as she is told then throws Karina across the ring towards the corner across from them. Nia then mocks the crowd before she runs over to hit a Body Splash to Karina knocking her down.

Nia though isn't done as she goes back to her corner and when she sees she is sitting down in the corner she begins to smile. She runs over and hits a running Hip Attack into the corner. Karina's head gets hit by the hip attack and is pulled to the center of the ring. Nia goes for the cover getting one…two…but Karina kicked out!

Nia has Karina sit up before getting her in a headlock as the tries to wear down Karina. The crowd cheers Karina on as Nia mocks the crowd while mocking Karina. Sakura, Olivia, and Luna cheer her on as they try to get their partner back up. Karina begins fighting back as she tries getting back on her feet.

Nia drives her knees into her gut then whips her to the ropes. Nia then hits a Backdrop as Karina goes flying and lands on the mat back first. Nia begins mocking Luna, Sakura, and Olivia as the three women look on angrily. Sasha and Naomi yell at Nia even tell her to tag themselves in.

Nia though refused to tag them in and tells them she's got this. She doesn't need them as she focuses on taking out Karina. Nia runs the ropes and hits a Leg Drop on Karina before going for the cover getting one…two…and Karina kicked out! Nia begins shaking her head as she lifts Karina up then whips her to the ropes as she goes for the Side Breaker, but Karina held on to the ropes.

Nia runs at her, but Karina hits a low Dropkick on Nia's right knee causing her to fall on ropes. Karina begins getting up as the crowd cheer her on and try getting her up. Karina begins getting up as she yells loudly before seeing Nia getting up. She runs over and hits a Running High-Knee to the face causing her to fall on her knees.

Karina screams as she goes for another High-Knee, but Nia caught her and begins lifting her up as she goes for the Powerbomb. Karina though begins fighting back and jumps behind her. Karina then hits a Spinning Roundhouse Kick to the back of the head knocking her down. Both women are down as the crowd begins cheering Karina down trying to get her back up.

The referee begins counting for the women to get up or lose by knockout. As she gets to six Karina manages to tag Luna in, while Nia ignores her partners and refuses to tag them in. Luna hits a Springboard Dropkick taking Nia down. Luna kicks up and ducks a Clothesline from Nia as she hits the ropes and hits a jumping Headscissors sending her to the corner.

Luna runs over to the corner and hits a corner European Uppercut. Luna then goes under the middle rope and pushes Nia forward before she leaps off to hit a Seated-Senton. Luna goes for the cover getting one…two…but Bayley comes in to hit a Running Clothesline breaking the three-count. Karina runs into the ring and Clothesline Bayley over the top rope sending her to the outside.

Naomi and Sasha run into the ring as they begin attacking Karina until Olivia and Sakura run into the ring to make the save. Olivia and Sasha begin going at it as they go to the outside to brawl. Naomi begins kicking Sakura over with the Fired Repeated Kicks before going for the kick to the head. Sakura blocks the kick and hits a Roundhouse Spin Kick knocking Naomi to the ground.

Sakura throws Naomi to the outside before running the ropes to go for a dive to the outside. However, Nia came back in and hits a Body Avalanche knocking her down. Nia then picks up Sakura for a Military Press as she turns to the three women on the outside. Nia then throws Sakura over the top rope landing on Naomi, Sasha, and Olivia taking them out.

Nia begins laughing as she saw the women she took out before turning around as Luna goes for a top rope Crossbody. Nia caught her though and then hits the Samoan Drop as she goes for the cover getting one…two…but Karina breaks up the three-count! Nia looks on angrily seeing Karina coming back in and grabs her before she goes to take her out.

Karina though pushed her back and hits a Superkick causing her to fall backwards. Bayley comes into the ring and hits the Bayley-to-Belly Suplex on Karina! Bayley turns to Nia and gets her to her corner so she can tag herself in. Bayley then turns to Olivia and Sakura on the outside.

Bayley goes to the outside and runs over to hit a Running Baseball Slide, under the bottom turnbuckle hitting both women. Bayley gets up and goes to the ring as she hits a running Shoulder Tackle into the corner with Luna before she rolls backwards and does her pose like her inflatable tube men. Bayley goes the back Elbow, but Luna runs over and hits a Shotgun Dropkick knocking her down. Luna gets up and begins going for the Nightmare Moon (Standing Sitout Shiranui), but Bayley pushed her off so she landed behind her.

Sasha came back into the ring the moment that Luna went for her finisher. Sasha got behind Luna when she landed behind her and hits the Backstabber before pushing her forward. Bayley then hits the Bayley-to-Belly. Naomi gets in the ring and this the Split-Legged Moonsault as Bayley goes for the cover getting one…two…but Sakura pulls the referee out to keep her from getting to three.

Naomi goes on the outside to try taking her out, while Bayley and Sasha grab Luna then whip her off the ropes. Naomi sees Sakura using the steps to try getting up, but she didn't see her opponent coming towards her. However, Luna ducked a Clothesline from both Bayley and Sasha then goes through the ropes as she hits a Suicide Dive taking down Naomi who was unaware she was heading towards her. The crowd cheered loudly when they saw this as Sasha and Bayley looked on surprised.

Karina and Olivia got on the top rope then hit a double Missile Dropkick taking both women down. Karina and Olivia kick up then yell loudly as they hit their finishers on both women. Karina lifts Bayley up and hits the Cradle Shock, while Olivia lifts Sasha up then hits the Jumping STO taking them both down. However, as they turned around Nia came back in the ring and Clothesline both women.

Nia yells loudly as she begins preparing to take them out. Until, Sakura comes in and hits the Roundhouse Kick knocking her down on one knee. Sakura then hits a Shining Wizard to the back of her head. Luna comes back in the ring and her partners begin getting their opponents out except for Bayley.

Luna grabs Bayley and lifts her up for the Blood Moon (Brainbuster DDT) she then finishes it off with the Corkscrew 630 Splash from the top rope as she gets the one…two…and three! Luna, Sakura, Karina, and Olivia get the win as the fans cheered loudly for all four women.

"Here are your winners, Sakura Muta, Olivia Knight, Karina Khan, and Luna Guerrera!" JoJo replied as she announced the winner as the crowd cheered loudly for the four women.

The four women hugged one another and were happy that they won the match. They begin celebrating with the fans as their opponents began heading to the back. Sasha, Bayley, and Naomi were disappointed they lost, but they have grown to accept the four women and even give them the respect they deserved. Nia though wasn't so happy.

She hated that she lost and didn't accept that the women beat her. They pinned Bayley and they didn't get the win over her. She'll get them back, but on another time. For now, the four women celebrated their win as the crowd cheer them on.

 _Backstage_

The rest of the show continued with the return of the World Heavyweight Championship. The night after Bobby Lashley won the Universal title from Roman Reigns, Bobby announced he will be vacating and then throwing away the title in the garbage. Calling it a worthless title that he didn't come back to WWE to win. Hell, to even think of it as a major title to go after is as much of a joke as the way its designed.

Bobby then announced he is bringing back the old World Heavyweight title and how it will now be the title to fight for. How Vince made the mistake of getting rid of it because he didn't have any legit world champions like him to win it. So, Bobby did as he promised and threw the Universal title in the garbage or rather in the back of a garbage truck as it got destroyed.

Bobby then presented the old World Heavyweight Championship title. Even went over the lineage of the title and how he will bring some prestige back to it. Roman Reigns came out then to challenge Bobby for the title and get his rematch. At first Bobby refused since his old title is gone and he doesn't deserve one.

Braun Strowman then came out challenging Bobby for the title and how neither man deserve to be the world champion. The three men then got into a brawl until Brock Lesnar returned and came out to take all three men out before challenging for the title. So, the match was set and it soon became a fatal four-way match for the title. And once the video package ended the next match began.

All four men got in the ring and it started off with Bobby going after Roman while Brock goes after Strowman. All four men beat the hell out of each other as it became a Hoss match. Four big strong men going at it and hitting powerful big moves. Even moves the crowd didn't expect to see them use.

Brock and Bobby finally came face-to-face as both men went at it. Both men have never fought in WWE and both are two wrestlers the fans have been wanting to see for a long time. Until Strowman came in and began beating down both men. Getting the crowd behind him as he shows he should be the champion.

Strowman comes close to winning the title until Roman stops him and the two men go at it. Roman got booed from the crowd for each move he hits and as he goes for the Spear. Strowman though took him down and begins setting things up for the Running Powerslam. Until Brock comes back in and begins beating down Strowman with the steel chair repeatedly until it broke.

Brock goes for the F-5 on Roman, but Roman got off of Brock and hits the Spear. However, when Roman goes for the pin, Bobby grabs him and throws him to the outside. Bobby then takes out Brock with his own Spear then this one on Strowman as he got the one…two…and three. Bobby Lashley retains the World Heavyweight title and celebrates his win as he poses with the title.

Even demands the referee to put the title around his waist. Bobby then poses on the top rope with the title, while mocking Roman who is on the outside looking upset that he lost again.

The next match has Asuka defending her SmackDown Women's title and undefeated streak against Becky Lynch, Charlotte Flair, and Carmella in a fatal four-way match. Another one, but this time on the SmackDown side. This was a back and forth match with all four women trying to beat the other and trying to prove something. Asuka wanting to show these women can't beat her, Becky wanting to prove all her hard work will finally pay off without Charlotte stealing it from her, Charlotte wanting to prove she can beat Asuka for the title, and Carmella wanting to prove she isn't a joke.

All four impressed the crowd with every one of them hitting their best and epic moves. Even trading submission and finishing moves. Carmella even surprised the crowd with how well she held her own against all three women. Even got some good cheers for them.

However, the crowd was all behind Becky and wanted her to win the title. Becky comes close to doing so until Charlotte interfered to keep her from winning. Asuka comes close to defeating both women as she goes to take Charlotte down from the outside first. Until Carmella hits a Superkick and Becky spears her through the barricade near the time-keeper area.

Carmella tried to take advantage and win the match as she threw Charlotte into the ring. Until Charlotte hits the Spear and then hits the Natural Selection to get the one…two…and three. Charlotte becomes the new SmackDown Women's Champion. Yes, she didn't pin or make Asuka tap out so her undefeated streak continues, but she did end her reign as champion.

Becky came into the ring looking upset she lost, but she then embraced Charlotte for a hug and the two women looked like they were okay. Until Becky attacked Charlotte and the crowd popped. Becky began beating the living hell out of Charlotte before security came out to stop her. The crowd cheered for Becky as she leaves angrily with what happened and it appears she isn't done with Charlotte yet.

Ruby is in the back watching everything and was happy to see this side of Becky Lynch. She knew she needed to let out her anger and finally become what she needs to be. No more Ms. Nice Lass. It's time for her to kick some ass and get what is rightfully hers.

Ruby sighs as she begins getting ready to defend her title against Triple H. She sighed knowing this is going to be a tough match. She knew it and she knew Triple H isn't going to go easy on her. She also knew not to underestimate him despite his age and vows to beat him to prove herself.

As she gets ready she smiles when she sees who came into her room. She gets up and sees her fiancé the new NXT Women's Champion, Kairi Sane walking in with her title. Ruby smiled happily when she saw her coming in and recalls how last night she was there to see her girl beat Shanya Baszler to win the title from her. Ruby was so proud of Kairi and how she did it on her own.

The two embrace in a hug before they kiss. Kairi broke the kiss a few seconds later and looks up at her fiancé. "Good luck…and win…okay?"

Ruby nods in response as she took her title. "Just be ready to go out and celebrate, Because tonight, the King of Kings will bow before his Empress."

 _Later_

The show continued with the video package for the Triple H versus Ruby Takashi match. It showed the list of accomplishments the two have had in their careers. The many matches the two have had, the opponents they have defeated, and the championships the two have won. The video showed the two vowing to beat one another, that they vow to give it all they have, and how they vow to make the other bow before the other.

Once the video ended the lights begin dimming down as on the titantron it showed what looks like vehicles driving down the desert in a rocky terrain. It looked like something from the Mad Max films. Sure enough as soon as smoke begins to appear on the entrance stage, a motor vehicle appeared and begins driving out looking a lot like something from Mad Max. On the back of the vehicle, Triple H can be seen as the vehicle lets out flames and smoke.

The vehicle begins to stop and soon *The Game* begins to play as the crowd cheered loudly. Triple H soon begins making his way off the vehicle and begins heading towards the ring. All while the commentators go over Triple H's record once again and how they believe he will win tonight. However, one commentator does bring up that when it comes to SummerSlam, the Game's record is a hit-and-miss. He has won eight matches, but lost five of them with the last one in 2012 against Brock Lesnar.

While with Ruby she has been successful with her first win last year defeating Sami Zayn and as WWE Champion. But tonight, that could all change as the crowd get ready for his opponent.

Soon the lights begin to darken as on the titantron they show a dark forest with mist emerging around it. The mist soon begins to emerge around the entrance stage as the crowd cheered loudly. An eerie music begins to be heard as followed by a horn sound being blown. Followed by the sound of horses and the sounds of screams echoing around the arena.

Soon something could be seen coming from the mist as what appeared to be men in armor charging. The figures are soon revealed to be people dressed in Samurai armor as they continued charging into the screen on the titantron goes black. The lights soon go out and moments later they come back on revealing what appears to be 20 figures in Samurai uniform all on the stage all yelling loudly. One lone figure though stood out wearing a silver armor, helmet, and a wolf face mask as the figure held something in their hand.

The figure took it out and revealed to be the IWGP Heavyweight Championship as the figure shouted something. "Kōgō ga tōchaku shimashita!" the figure removes their mask and revealed to be Ruby Takashi as the crowd cheered loudly and *I Burn* begins to play.

Ruby begins heading to the ring with her title as the crowd cheers her on. Triple H looks on a little impressed with the dramatic entrance and outfit. Reminds him of the many times he would make a big entrance like Ruby just did. Only difference is those were at WrestleMania, but for SummerSlam…well this was a first and he likes it.

Ruby gets on the top rope and poses with her title in her hand as the crowd cheered loudly for her. Ruby hands her title to Red Shoes Unno aka Hiroyuki Umino, the referee for New Japan Pro-Wrestling. Ruby gets in the ring as she begins taking off her armor and begins getting ready as Greg Hamilton begins to make the announcement.

"The following contest is set for one-fall and it is for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship!" he announced as the crowd cheered loudly as they begin chanting for both competitors as Greg Hamilton continued with the introduction.

"Introducing first the challenger, from Greenwich, Connecticut weighing 255 pounds, he is the Game…TRIPLE H!" Greg Hamilton announced as Triple H stood in the middle of the ring with the crowd cheering him on before he goes back to his corner.

"Introducing next, from Tokyo, Japan, she is the Wolf of the Rising Sun, the Empress of Japan, and is the IWGP Heavyweight Champion…RUBY TAKASHI!"

Ruby goes to the middle of the ring and poses while howling loudly as she turns to Triple H. The referee has her step back to her corner before raising the title up high and showing it to the crowd. The referee then hands the title to an official on the outside and rings for the bell.

Triple H and Ruby soon begin walking towards each other as they stared at one another. Triple H was taller than Ruby and looks down at her, while she has to look up at him. But this was a match that the fans have been waiting to see for a long time. Triple H, the Game going up against the Wolf herself, Ruby. Two competitors who have never gone one-on-one with one another but have done it all.

Now, they will go at it as Triple H extended his hand to Ruby as she stares at his hand. Ruby smiles softly as she shook his hand before Triple H punches her knocking her down. The crowd booed loudly as Triple H reminds her who he is. That he is the Game and he will win the IWGP Heavyweight title by any means necessary.

Ruby begins smiling realizing she fell into that one. She got up walks up to Triple H as the two begin talking smack at each other until Ruby slaps Triple H hard that caused the crowd to cheer. Triple H rubs his face where he got slapped and goes for a kick, but Ruby caught the leg and drives her elbow down on his leg causing him to back away in pain. When Triple H turned around Ruby leaps up and hits a Dropkick knocking him to the mat.

Ruby poses and howls loudly while reminding Triple H who she is. That she will do whatever it takes to win too. Triple H begins getting up slowly as he realizes that Ruby is a lot like him. She won't back down from anything and will do whatever she has to do to win.

He likes that as he gets up and the two soon charged at each other as they begin throwing punches as the crowd cheered loudly. Triple H drives his knee into her gut before he begins punching her and sending her towards the ropes. The referee begins giving him the four-count and warns him to get Ruby off the ropes. Triple H backs away and then grabs Ruby as he whips her off the ropes.

Ruby ducks a Clothesline from Triple H and slides under his attempt for a running High-Knee to the face. Ruby gets up and runs over as she Clothesline Triple H along with herself over the top rope. Ruby though landed on her feet and howls loudly for the crowd. Ruby slides back in the ring and runs the ropes as she goes for a big dive move.

Triple H though moves out of the way thinking he outsmarted her. However, Ruby hits the ropes and flips over on the mat as she saw him move. She sees him in the corner of the barricade and runs from the corner she is at and runs over before leaping over the post and lands on Triple H before she lands on the barricade. The crowd cheered loudly as Ruby gets off the barricade and walks to the crowd as they begin chanting 'Holy Shit!' after seeing her do that spot.

Ruby sees Triple H getting up as she runs over as she jumps on the barricade before hitting high-knee knocking him down. The referee warns Ruby to get back in the ring as he begins his 20-count. Ruby knew the referees in Japan do the 20-count instead of ten-count, while also being lenient with the rules since they know the crowd in Japan hate disqualifications and count-outs in other promotions. So, Ruby took her time as she begins kicking Triple H against the apron repeatedly as the crowd count along with how many kicks she gives.

Ruby goes for one more kick, but Triple H caught her leg and goes for a Dragon Screw. It wasn't perfect, but Ruby did feel her left leg hurting from the move. She gets up slowly as she tries to shake off the pain. Triple H though hits her with a forearm to the back of her head before whipping her into the steel steps.

Ruby hits the steps as she falls on the floor while the referee leaves the ring to check on her. Triple H begins shaking off the beating he took earlier and begins getting back into focus. He grabs Ruby and slams her head on top of the announce table before getting rid of the equipment from it. Triple hears the crowd giving him a mixed reaction as he begins to smile.

Triple H throws Ruby on the announce table and begins setting her up for a Pedigree. Ruby though begins fighting back as she begins attacking his right knee repeatedly causing him to let her go. Triple H backs away a little as Ruby grabs his right leg and lifts him up for a Shin Breaker before jumping off the announce table, while driving his right knee on the table. Triple He begins to scream and curse in pain as the referee and a WWE doctor go to check on him.

They check him to be sure he didn't injure his leg as Ruby begins recovering on the floor. She looks over and like a wolf she begins to smell blood from her prey. She grabs a chair from the timekeeper area and pushes the officials away before slamming her opponent's back with the chair. She slammed it on his back three times before putting her foot on the back of his leg before driving the chair on it repeatedly as Triple H screams in pain.

Ruby tosses the chair away and howls loudly as the crowd cheer her on. Ruby grabs Triple H and slowly gets him up due to how heavier he is to her. She manages to get him back into the ring while his legs are on the apron. Ruby gets on the apron and runs over before hitting a Back Senton right on his legs.

Triple H slides back in the ring and yells in pain as the referee goes into the ring to check on him. Ruby gets on the apron and gives the crowd a small bow before getting into the ring. She can feel the tables have turned and now she has the advantage. She knows Triple H is in pain and she is going to take full advantage of it.

Ruby grabs his right leg and begins attacking it as she kicks it repeatedly before driving it down with a DDT. Triple H tries to get some distance as he goes to the corner, but Ruby wasn't done. She runs over, slides under the bottom rope, and trips him forward. She pulls his legs back and then begins slamming then against the post as the referee begins trying to get her back in the ring.

Ruby does so as she gets on the apron and goes for a Springboard Crossbody getting one…two and Triple H got a shoulder up. Ruby didn't let this stop her though as she grabs his leg and begins going for the Figure-Four Leglock, but when she turned around Triple H pushed her into the corner. Triple H begins slowly getting up as Ruby recovered from hitting the turnbuckle pad. Triple H then kicks Ruby's left leg knocking her on one knee and he hits her with a DDT as she spikes the mat.

Triple H goes for the cover getting one…two and Ruby kicked out. Ruby begins getting up as did Triple H as he hits the Chop Block on her left leg. Now, it was his turn to take over. Triple H grabs her left leg then begins driving his right elbow on the leg three times before locking in a submission hold. Ruby though refused to let Triple H keep her down so she begins punching him repeatedly forcing him to let go.

Ruby begins using the ropes to get up, but Triple H grabs her and pushed her into the corner where he begins chopping her twice. The referee has him back away, which allowed Ruby to grab Triple H then pushed him into the corner where she began chopping him hard and repeatedly as the crowd let out a loud 'Woo!' with each chop. However, Triple H kicks her left leg out then throws her back into the corner. Triple H then grabs her left leg and places it on top of the middle rope before he begins kicking her leg as the referee gives him the four-count warning.

Triple H repeatedly kicked her legs again, but Ruby used the ropes and lifts her right leg up to kick Triple H's right knee. Triple H falls on his knees as Ruby lifts her left leg freed. She then gets herself on the top rope, but Triple H gets up and pushed her legs off causing her to fall on the turnbuckle. Triple H then goes on the middle rope as he prepares for a Superplex, but Ruby manages to fight him off and begins getting back on the top rope.

Ruby leaps over and hits a Poisonrana from the top rope! Triple H falls over and hits the mat as the crowd cheered loudly while chanting 'Holy Shit!' repeatedly.

Ruby begins resting on the mat as the referee checks on both competitors. The crowd begin chanting for Ruby and Triple H as she gets slowly gets up. Triple H begins rolling to the outside as he tries to catch his breath. Ruby sees this and decides to try a big move again.

Ruby runs the ropes and goes for a over the top rope Senton as she manages to hit Triple H with it. Ruby poses for the crowd as she tries shaking off the pain on her left leg. She didn't forget Triple H's right knee though and grabs it before moving the steel steps enough for her to put the knee in it. Ruby then begins slamming the steps into Triple H's leg repeatedly as the crowd cheered her on.

Ruby hears the referee doing his 20-count and she slides into the ring then rolls back to restart the count. Ruby grabs Triple H and whips him into the barricade, but Triple H reverses it and kicks Ruby's left leg. Ruby turns her back to Triple H to shake off the pain, but Triple H grabs her from behind and pushes her into the steel steps with her left leg hitting it. Ruby yells in pain as she turns around and Triple H kicks her in the gut before hitting the Pedigree on the floor!

The crowd cheered loudly as the referee checks on both competitors. Triple H begins yelling in pain as he felt his injured knee landing on the mat. He tries to shake off the pain, while trying to take advantage of what happened. Triple H slowly gets up using the apron to stand as he sees Ruby getting up as well.

Triple H grabs Ruby and then throws her into the steel post on one corner of the ring. He then grabs her again and then tosses her into another steel post across the ring face first. Ruby falls on the floor as she feels herself getting cut. It wasn't a lot of blood, but enough for a WWE doctor to go check on her. Triple H yells loudly as he gets the crowd behind him before grabbing a chair from the timekeeper area.

Triple H pushes the doctor away and begins slamming the chair on Ruby's back repeatedly as the referee warns him to get back in the ring. Triple H slides into the ring and then comes back out before he goes to use the chair on Ruby as she was getting on her knees. Triple H goes to use the chair, but Ruby kicks his right leg out and then grabs the chair before hitting him right on the head. Triple H falls on the mat as the crowd begin chanting 'This is Awesome!' repeatedly.

Ruby begins getting up as she goes to the top rope while shaking off her injured leg. She sees Triple H getting up as he is seen bleeding from his forehead. Ruby leaps off and hits a Blockbuster before rolling Triple H back so she can get behind him. She then pushes him into the corner and goes for the Rolling German Suplex.

Triple H though held on to the corner and Ruby rolls over backwards. She comes running back in, but Triple lifts her up and hits a Spinebuster on Ruby right on the chair. Triple H goes for the cover getting one…two…but Ruby kicked out. Triple H couldn't believe he didn't get the win as he begins getting up slowly using the ropes.

Triple H lifts Ruby and sets her again the ropes before giving her a hard chop to her chest. He then hits her again with another chop before whipping her off the ropes. Ruby though reverses the hold and bends down to hit a Backdrop, but Triple H hits a Knee Facebuster causing her to stagger back. Triple H hits the ropes and goes for the Clothesline, but Ruby kicks him in the gut forcing him on one knee.

Ruby runs the ropes and goes for a Clothesline of her own, but Triple H leaps up and hits the High Knee! Ruby goes down, but Triple H fell on one-knee after he used his right leg to hit the move. Triple H held to the ropes as Ruby is being checked on by the referee as more blood came down. Triple H grabs the chair from nearby and turns to the nearby corner he is at knowing what to do with it.

Triple H grabs the chair and sets it in the corner between the top and middle turnbuckle. He then grabs Ruby by the hair and yells at her before trying to slam her into the chair. Ruby though reversed it and Triple H is thrown into the chair head first. Ruby then grabs him from behind then pushes him into the corner for the Rolling German Suplex!

Ruby then rolls him on his knees before hitting the Superkick! Ruby goes to the top rope and leaps off to hit the Frog Splash! Ruby goes for the cover getting one…two…but Triple H got a shoulder up! The crowd cheered for both competitors as the match is still going on. Ruby begins panting softly as she decides to try another way to end this match. Ruby lifts Triple H up and goes for the Wolf Cutter.

She runs the ropes and goes for the move, but Triple H runs over to hit the ropes so Ruby would fall on the mat. He then grabs her leg and goes for Inverted Indian Deathlock as he tries making her tap out. Ruby yells in pain as she feels him tightening the hold as she tries to pull herself to the ropes, but Triple H tightens his hold on her leg. Triple H yells at her to tap out, while the referee asks her if she wants to continue.

Ruby refuses to give up as she tries pulling him towards the ropes. Triple H tightens his hold on her as Ruby screams in pain. But she managed to weather the pain and get to the ropes. But Triple H breaks the hold then decides to try ending this now before fatigue sets in for him.

Triple H grabs the chair that he had used earlier and begins using it on Ruby's injured leg causing her to scream. Triple repeatedly used it on her leg over and over as the referee tries to stop him. Triple H pushed the referee and the crowd popped when the referee pushed him back warning him not to push him around. Triple H understood and didn't want to risk getting disqualified.

So, he shows the referee he is tossing the chair to the outside and grabs Ruby's legs as he pulls her to the center of the ring. Triple H then goes for the Figure-Four Leglock, but the moment he turned around Ruby used her free leg to push him onto the ropes. She rolls backwards as she hops on one leg. Triple H recovered and runs at her, but Ruby pulls the ropes down so he fell over to the outside.

Triple H landed on both feet and screamed as he felt his right leg hurting once again. Triple H hops to the barricade and tries to get some feeling back into his injured leg. Ruby gets up and sees her chance as she begins hitting her leg to try to get some feeling back in it. She then runs the ropes and hits a diving Suicide Dive knocking her opponent into the barricade.

Triple H is knocked down as Ruby feels the pain in her leg but tries ignoring it as she goes back into the ring and goes for another Suicide Dive just as Triple H was getting up. She knocks him into the barricade again, but as she gets up the crowd are heard chanting 'One More Time!' repeatedly. Ruby listens to the crowd as she gets back in the ring then goes for the Suicide Dive again. However, Triple H grabs the chair and as Ruby goes for the dive he hits her in the head with the chair.

The crowd reacted with a shocked response as Ruby fell on the top middle rope before falling back to the ring. The referee checks on her as she appears out of it. Triple H drops the chair as he fell back on the floor trying to get a breather. He could feel he didn't have much left and knew Ruby is pushing him to his limit.

So, he needs to end this now as he begins going under the ring and pull out a sledgehammer from under the ring. The crowd gave a mixed reaction as Triple H held on to his weapon and begins trying to get in the ring. He sees Ruby is beginning to recover from the chair shot but is still down on the mat. He knew now is his chance to end this as he gets in the ring.

The referee tries to stop him from using it, but Triple H ignores hm and goes to use it. Ruby though surprises Triple H and locks in the Heel Hook submission hold! Ruby begins tightening her grip on the hold as Triple H begins screaming loudly as he feels her wrapping her legs on his right leg. Ruby tightens the hold to keep Triple H from getting out of it and the referee moves the weapon away from the Game.

Triple H tries to pull himself to the ropes knowing this is the same move Ruby has used to beat Brock and doesn't want to lose the same way he did. Triple H tries to get to the ropes, but Ruby kept him in the center of the ring. Ruby tightens her hold getting close to win this match, until she hears the crowd beginning to boo loudly. Out from the back, Baron Corbin came out to pull the referee out of the ring then throws him into the steel steps.

Ruby frees Triple H and begins getting up as Corbin gets into the ring. Ruby goes to attack him, but Corbin grabs her by the throat and hits a Chokeslam. He then sets a chair in the middle of the ring before picking Ruby up and hits the Ends of Days! Corbin gets up and begins calling for another referee to come out.

Corbin earlier has been trying to gain favors with Stephanie and Triple H to take over as general manager from Kurt Angle on Monday Night Raw. So, he believes this is a good way to do it. The crowd booed even louder when they the referee coming out was Scott Armstrong. The same referee that has helped Triple H and Stephanie in the past.

Triple H begins to recover as he sees what is going on and Corbin begins encouraging him to finish the match. To pin Ruby and win the title. Corbin even gets out of the ring and grabs the title before showing it to Triple H to pin Ruby. Triple H though looks confused at what is going on as the referee tells him to go for the pin.

Triple H looks around as the crowd begin chanting 'No!' repeatedly. Triple H rubs some of the blood off his face before he surprises everyone and kicks the referee in the gut then hits the Pedigree! The crowd popped when this happened as Triple H does the 'Suck It' DX crotch chop. Even Corbin looks on shocked with this and couldn't believe Triple H refused to accept the win this way.

Triple H yells at Corbin to leave as he goes to grab Ruby, but the moment he did Ruby lifts him up and hits the TKO! But she couldn't get the pin since both referees are down. Corbin sets the title down and decides to take care of this himself as he gets in the ring then begins grabbing a chair. Corbin prepares to take Ruby out when the crowd begin to cheer as he looks around to see he is surrounded by Sakura Muta, Luna Guerrera, Karina Khan, Olivia Knight, and even Jasmine Strong.

Corbin looks on a bit shocked by this as all five women begin getting on the apron. Corbin begins yelling at them to leave now or else. He even shows the chair he has as all five women look on ready to kick his ass. Unfortunately for Corbin he was distracted by the women that he didn't see Ruby getting behind him and hits him with a low-blow from behind.

Corbin falls on his knees and all five women begin entering the ring. Luna and Karina get on the top rope as they both leap off to hit two diving Elbow Drops. Olivia and Sakura then have Corbin sit up before hitting the ropes then hit him with a double Shining Wizard. Jasmine then motions for the women to go to the outside to the announce table.

Jasmine rolls Corbin to the apron as she grabs him then once she sees the women got the stuff off the table she lifts him up. Jasmine lifts him for the Jackknife Powerbomb and tosses him through the announce table as the crowd popped while chanting 'Holy Shit!' repeatedly and even began thanking the women. Soon all five women begin leaving it to just the two competitors as the referee Umino gets back in the ring. Ruby begins to recover as she sees the women are gone and sees Triple H is down.

Ruby prepares to finish the match as she goes to lift Triple H on her shoulder despite her left leg still hurting. Despite what she went through she still managed to get him on her shoulder. Ruby turns to the crowd and yells loudly as she goes for the TKO. To finish this and get the win.

She goes for the TKO, but when she spins to drop Triple H he slips behind her, while pulling her down. He then grabs her arms and hits the Pedigree! The crowd cheered loudly at the amazing counter as Triple H, despite being in pain tries to quickly go for the cover getting one…two…but noooooooooooo Ruby kicked out! The crowd cheered loudly and couldn't believe Ruby kicked out of the Pedigree for the second time.

Even Triple H, despite being bloodied couldn't believe it either. He looks on shocked that he didn't get the win as he rolls over near the ropes to rest on them. The crowd begin chanting for both competitors, while chanting 'This is Awesome!' repeatedly. This was a shocker for Triple H as he begins breathing heavily knowing he is reaching his limit.

Triple H looks over and sees the sledgehammer in the corner of the ring. He grabs the sledgehammer and uses the ropes to get up knowing if he's going to win this he's going to do it his way. Without someone helping him. He won't let his victory be tainted, especially after all the big talk he has said about beating Ruby.

Triple H begins wobbling slowly towards her as he has lost a lot of blood and was getting exhausted. He grabs Ruby by the hair and begins yelling at her as he lifts her up on her knees.

The referee tries to stop him from using the weapon, but Triple H knocked him away. He then yells at Ruby this is the end and he will win the title. He goes to use the sledgehammer when Ruby sprays the green mist into his eyes blinding the Game. Ruby grabs the sledgehammer and uses it to hit Triple H in the head. The crowd cheered loudly from this as she tosses the sledgehammer away and kicks him in the gut before hitting the Pedigree!

Ruby then pulls him in the middle of the ring and hits a Springboard Phoenix Splash as she goes for the cover getting one…two…and three! Ruby has defeated Triple H! The crowd cheered loudly as Ruby's song begins to play and Greg Hamilton declares Ruby the winner.

"Here is your winner and stiiiiiiiiiiillllllll, IWGP Heavyweight Champion…RUBY TAKASHI!" Greg Hamilton announced as the referee is given the title and hands it to Ruby.

Ruby takes her title and held it close as she slowly gets up with the referee helping her up. Ruby has her hand raised as she held her title up. Once that was done the referee goes to check on Triple H with the ringside doctor and other WWE officials checking on him. Ruby noticed this, but figured she'll have the officials take care of Triple H.

Ruby gets on the top rope and poses with her title as the crowd cheers her on. Ruby begins smiling as she held her title and knew she deserved this. She not only proved she could beat the Game, but she did it on her own. She defeated Triple H and it was amazing.

Ruby wonders if Triple H will want to have a rematch against her. Hey, she wouldn't mind. If he wants to fight again then they'll fight again. For now, though she has dethroned the King of Kings and now the Empress has taken the throne. But this is just the beginning.

Now that she has defeated the Game, it's time for her to take back what is hers.

 _Later_

After cleaning up the mess left behind between Ruby and Triple H, the rest of the show resumed. The next match had Alexa Bliss defending her Raw Women's Championship against Ronda Rousey. The match began with Bliss getting in the corner to keep away from Ronday until she tried cheap-shot her. Until Ronda caught her hand and knocked her down.

Bliss continued to refuse to compete as she rolled to the outside until Ronda decided to mock Bliss. Even turning her back on her, sitting down, and even encouraged her to get in the ring. Bliss tried to take advantage of this, but it backfired and Ronda took her down. Bliss ended up making Ronda mad, which ended up with Ronda locking in her submission hold forcing Bliss to tap out.

Ronda wins the match and became the new Raw Women's Champion. The crowd cheered loudly for Ronda as she made history and held her title high for her win.

The final match has Christopher Daniels defending his WWE Championship against AJ Styles and Samoa Joe. This was Daniels' first title defense on pay-per-view and wanted to show his win wasn't a fluke. AJ wanted to regain his title and become a three-time WWE Champion. Joe though went into this match wanting to prove he is better of the three and should be champion.

It was a back and forth match with all three men showing how well they know each other. Countering one another and teaming up on the other to try getting the win. It wasn't as fast-paced as their Unbreakable match in 2005, but it was still a great match as the crowd got behind all three men. Each one hitting their best moves, their best dives to the outside, and their finishers as they tried getting the win over the other.

However, they were unable to get the win over the other as the fans cheered all three men on. It came near the end as Joe went to hit the Muscle Buster on AJ, but Daniels made the save and went for the Angel's Wings on Joe, but Joe countered and locked in the Rear-Naked Chokehold. AJ made the save as he breaks the hold and then goes for the Style's Clash on Joe, but Joe countered as he lifted him over him.

AJ landed on his feet and goes for the Phenomenal Forearm, but Joe caught him and hits the Uranage Slam before he grabs Daniels then throws him to the outside. Joe takes AJ to the corner and lifts him as he hits the Muscle Buster! Joe goes for the cover, but as he did Daniels hits the Best Moonsault Ever and landed on both men. He throws Joe out of the ring and hits the Best Moonsault Ever again, but this time on AJ before getting the one…two…and three!

Daniels retained the WWE Championship! Daniels celebrates his win as the fans cheered loudly for him. Daniels stands tall with his title as he celebrates his win. As Daniels celebrates he sees Ruby Takashi coming into the ring with her IWGP Heavyweight Championship. Daniels held his WWE title as he sees Ruby approach him.

The two come face-to-face as the fans begin cheering both of them on. Ruby begins to smile as she lifts her IWGP title in front of Daniels, causing Daniels to lift his WWE title in front of Ruby. The crowd knew where this is going and were looking forward to seeing them going at it. They didn't know when or if both belts will be on the line, but either way they are looking forward to seeing this fight between mentor and student.

 _Results:_

 **1.** **Seth Rollins defeated Dolph Ziggler (c), Drew McIntyre, & Dolph Ziggler to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship**

 **2.** **Sanity (c) w/Killian Dain & Nikki Cross defeated the New Day w/Kofi Kingston to retain the WWE SD Tag Team Championship**

 **3.** **Jasmine Strong (c) defeated Mickie James to retain the WWE Women's Intercontinental Championship**

 **4.** **Shinsuke Nakamura (c) defeated Tye Dillinger to retain the WWE United States Championship**

 **5.** **Rey Mysterio, Elias, & Beer Money defeated Kevin Owens, Austin Aries, Randy Orton, & Baron Corbin **

**6.** **Daniel Bryan defeated the Miz**

 **7.** **The "Demon" Finn Bálor (c) defeated Hideo Itami to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship**

 **8.** **Sakura Muta, Karina Khan, Olivia Knight, & Luna Guerrera defeated Nia Jax, Naomi, Sasha Banks, & Bayley **

**9.** **Bobby Lashley (c) defeated Roman Reigns, Brock Lesnar w/Paul Heyman, & Braun Strowman to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship **

**10.** **Charlotte Flair defeated** **Asuka (c), Becky Lynch, & Carmella to win the WWE SD Women's Championship**

 **11.** **Ruby Takashi (c) defeated Triple H to retain the IWGP Heavyweight Championship**

 **12.** **Ronda Rousey defeated Alexa Bliss (c) by submission to win the WWE Raw Women's Championship**

 **13.** **Christopher Daniels (c) defeated AJ Styles & Samoa Joe to retain the WWE Championship**

 **That's the end of the chapter and hope everyone enjoyed this. It was long, I was tired by the end of it, but it was worth it. Jasmine remains champion, the girls got to compete together to win their match, and Ruby defeated the Game. Not bad for all four women huh?**

 **Well, let's see how things go as we move on to the fall where we'll see the Evolution show for the women. See how that all goes and if we'll see Ruby compete in it. The lineup for the show will be a bit different, but it will be fun. Also, I hope you all like the results from the other matches and how will the fallout go as we move on after SummerSlam?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and** a **lso thanks again to my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate it and glad this is going well. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it also and glad you are having a good time.**

 **Now then, if you liked how things went then please leave a review. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. They are not welcomed. Take care guys and see you all next time**


End file.
